The Moon's Tears
by Arowen12
Summary: War took everything from Ichigo, family, friends, his reason for living. Unable to let all that has come to pass rest Ichigo rips apart time itself. Waking up in the past Ichigo struggles to overcome the pain of his memories and save all those who matter.
1. Chapter 1

Matutine (adj)

Before the dawn.

Hello everyone here is the first chapter of the rewrite! I'm sorry it took so long but I'm still adjusting to my busy schedule (sheepishly rubs back of head and grins apologetically). Any way I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

Old man Zangetsu speaking.

Shiro speaking.

X

Kneeling on the harsh ground below him his head hung; fiery bangs shading his eyes from view, Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath letting the smell of fire and smoke assault his nose as his hands clenched into fists. Slowly he opened his eyes taking in the devastating scenery in front of his eyes. The world was in pieces. Rubble and debris littered the ground as far as the eye could see, the broken shells of buildings stood alone in the early morning sun light glinting a harsh white colour that seemed to drain the world. Ichigo let out a sigh as he slowly rose from his kneeling position reaching out in front of him to firmly grasp Zangetsu's longer blade, the white cloth that wrapped around the handle a familiar comfort in his calloused hands. It steadied him as he swayed on his feet.

Ichigo let out a bitter laugh as he rose to a straightened position his muscles protesting the action. Ichigo surveyed the scenery once again, his face as impassive as stone, the thought slowly trickled into his head.

What if…?

No there was no way to change the past, too much had happened he thought bitterly recalling what had torn his life away with no fondness.

Soul Society had already been weakened by the full out war Aizen had raged on them which lasted three years. Three years full of torture, suffering and loss. Perhaps the causalities in the higher ranks hadn't been as bad, but souls had died by the dozen as Aizen's Espada rampaged throughout the three worlds, leaving chaos in their wake. It had only ended when Ichigo had finally defeated the mad man but only at the cost of his powers leaving him stranded in a sea of isolation as the world around him faded; the wold his friends and family were apart of and yet he was left to deal with the pain on his own; he was strong after all. Right?

Peace had reigned for a year before his life was thrown once again back into chaos by the arrival of Kugo Ginjo. Bringing yet again a new hope and at the same time the knowledge that this was a gamble, a risk he wasn't sure he was ready to take. It had all come to fruition and somehow Ichigo knew it would all turn out like this with the Full Bringers betraying him and Soul Society finding a way to give him back his powers. He had basked in the rush and presence of Zangetsu as his power exploded around him in a brilliant torrent of ebony, ivory, crimson and midnight blue. He may or may not have laughed a tinge crazily in feeling the power swell inside him. That was not the first night he had taken a life nor would it be his last indeed his hands were stained with the blood of far too many.

The Quincy invaded and brought with them only death and catastrophe. The first causality was the Head Captain's lieutenant; Chōjirō Sasakibe. The Head Captain was struck down when he confronted his age old enemy the Quincy king Juha Bach. Ichigo had raced there in an attempt to stop Juha but he too had been defeated and Zangetsu broken in his Bankai state. The world had come to a startling halt as Zangetsu's presence once again disappeared almost completely muted. Ichigo had almost collapsed at the feeling that once again overtook him; the overwhelming loneliness that left him gasping in fear and pain.

Everything seemed to rush forward from that point, the Zero squad arrived taking Renji, Rukia, Byakuya, and Ichigo to the Soul King's Palace where Ichigo struggled for days trying to understand how to regain Zangetsu. Finally he was sent home where he confronted Oyaji, it was all finally revealed and everything seemed to click into place. How one born of four races ended up in the storm that was Soul Society only made perfect sense; Aizen had seen it, and it seems that Soul Society had an inkling that power of that magnitude wasn't normal. From there Ichigo ascended to the Soul Palace and with the knowledge of his powers he forged Zangetsu anew. The ebony blades glinting in the light of the forge as steam rose up around them.

He had little time to train as the war below was already reaching a critical state, so like the "naïve" hero he was he rushed down only to be confronted with countless enemies and Uryuu's betrayal (which truly wasn't a betrayal). Juha had used Ichigo's decent from the Palace to journey above where he confronted the Soul King and proceeded to thrust his sword through the Soul King's center. Thus the three worlds began to crumble as the being who held them together faded. It was only with Jushiro's sacrifice that they were able to stop the destruction of all three worlds, though they could not stop all of the effects. Juha was sent hurtling down into Soul Society as Ukitake took his final breath letting the world's be saved if only temporarily.

Kisuke and Mayuri in a moment of foresight had installed a barrier to stop access to the human world; it was activated but not without the cost of Ururu, Jinta and Tessai's life. The gates between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society were permanently opened and Hollows as well as Arrancar came and went as they pleased causing even further chaos. The war raged for years Ichigo knew the final count was close to ten years, and yet still they kept fighting. They were overpowered in a two to one situation every time they seemed to take a step forward; infusing their Bankai with Hollow reaitsu or resurrecting the captains that had fallen. They were beaten down once again. In a moment of desperation Aizen was released from his prison cell in Mugen though it was confusing which side his loyalties truly laid on, he aided them as Ichigo continued to grow in power trying desperately to accumulate enough power to defeat Juha Bach.

Finally he had reached a point where he was in complete harmony with his powers, he knew who he was, what he stood for and there was no bond deeper than the bond between Zangetsu and Ichigo. He had stormed forward speeding over a land of desolation and destruction ready to put an end to the war that lasted far longer than a thousand years. Juha had laughed at Ichigo when he confronted him and continued to laugh as Ichigo sliced his sword clean through the Quincy King in a sideways arc. His power began to disperse into the atmosphere as he coughed up blood with a grisly smile upon his face as he lectured Ichigo about how he could have destroyed the world of fear, taunting Ichigo stating that Ichigo was the one who had lost in the end. Finally the light had dimmed in his eyes and the last of the Quincy vanished from existence.

That's when Aizen had seen the golden opportunity to kill Ichigo and assume his rightful position as King. Where once Aizen's power had transcended that of the Gods, Ichigo felt no challenge as he looked into Aizen's caramel brown eyes. Ichigo saw the attack for the farce it was, the man had no desire to see the dawn. The wind had echoed hollowly throughout the streets as they charged forward, it was over within a minute as Aizen took a step and faltered before turning to face Ichigo an eerie smile on his face. Maniacal laughter echoed throughout the silence as Aizen's body seemed to bubble and shift before lavender reaitsu gathered around the once Shinigami, Aizen fell backwards laughter still bubbling from his red stained lips. Leaving Ichigo to kneel in the dirt as the reality of the situation dawned on him.

His thoughts had always been on defeating Juha and saving his family and friends. While he may have succeeded in the first respect he had failed where it truly mattered. He was utterly alone, all the souls in Soul Society had been killed, some had fallen to the Hollows and some were never to rejoin the circle of Rebirth; their very souls had been destroyed. The Arrancar who had aided them during the war were all gone as well leaving only a few mindless Hollows who wandered confused throughout the ruins. The humans were safe but he had no life there anymore. He was far older both in mind and spirit than any human could understand much less help him. There was no place for him there.

No this world was a lost cause he had failed.

" _Ichigo! You did not fail you gave it your all you are not at fault for the devastation that has befallen you_." Old man Zangetsu spoke in a calm and soothing voice as his blissfully cool presence washed over him and he felt his body relax after being on guard for time too long.

 **"King why do ya always take the guilt on your shoulders Old man here is right if ya can believe in nothing else believe in us**." Shiro spoke in his dual tone voice as his fiery aura gently surrounded Ichigo leaving his tired body feeling rejuvenated.

Ichigo gave a small nod of his head acknowledging what they had said and yet… he had failed, he couldn't protect them! The world was broken it would soon crumble without the Shinigami to maintain the balance. Why? Why couldn't he do anything to stop this? Why did they all have to die and leave him alone? What did he do to deserve this broken and tumultuous life filled with despair and sorrow?

Suddenly Ichigo felt wetness in the corners of his eyes. Hesitantly he reached up to wipe away the liquid only to find tears. No! He promised them he wouldn't cry! How could he shed tears for his family and friends when he had well and truly failed them; he had promised Oyaji that he would be strong for the rest of them. BUT THEY WERE GONE! WHAT DID HE HAVE TO BE STRONG FOR WHEN HIS REASONS FOR LIVING WERE ALL DEAD EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!

Ichigo's power exploded out from him swirling in a rapid mixture of steel blue, scarlet, raven and alabaster that could only be likened to an atom bomb. The vary ground evaporated under his feet as he sunk to the earth the wind blowing fiercely, his long orange hair whipping in all directions as Ichigo's very body began to glow his eyes becoming two pools of vibrant light as the landscape began to disappear. The very moment Ichigo was living (if it could be called that) was being erased, the very laws of space and time ripped apart by Ichigo's own sheer loss, will and power. Ichigo let out a soul piercing cry as every single drop of his power exploded out from him like a supernova the size of the sun.

And then Ichigo knew no more as his conscious slowly faded to black the concerned voices of his Zanpaktou becoming distant in his mind as he thought of his family and friends one last time before succumbing to the darkness.

X

His whole body ached. What happened? The last thing Ichigo remembered was…

Suddenly Ichigo's eyes flew open as he recalled what had happened…what little he could understand? He had lost control of his power and his emotions; he remembered thinking about his family and friends with Zangetsu's distant voice in the background as his vision faded to black. Zangetsu! Ichigo's mind recalled his two Zanpaktou desperately searching his inner world for his two trusted companions.

" _Relax Ichigo we are here though I'm not sure where "here_ " is." Ichigo felt his shoulders sag in relief knowing that his Zanpaktou were with him. He never wanted to feel that crushing loneliness again. His very world had tunneled in around him, and yet when they were together Ichigo felt like he had a wall of iron behind him silently supporting him and keeping him upright.

" **Aw King don't get so sappy on us you know we'll always be here for ya."** Ichigo could only nod his head trusting in their words whole heartedly as he surveyed the room he was resting in. Warm oak wood paneling made up the walls and provided a small sense of comfort to Ichigo compared to the white of cold stone walls. On the far side of the room a pair of shoji doors stood slightly open letting a flash of green seep in and a gentle breeze travel through the large room. The bed had soft blankets of cotton which took away the chill of the light breeze and left only a cozy warmth. Beside the bed resting against the wooden walls was Zangetsu in his sealed state, the ebony blade glowed softly in the mid-afternoon light which peaked through the shoji doors.

Ichigo's long flame coloured hair swirled lightly in the breeze his lengthy bangs shadowed his eyes as Ichigo took a deep breath tentatively trying to feel his reaitsu. Closing his eyes Ichigo let his reaitsu surround him; it was largely depleted leaving a set wariness in his bones as he slowly let small tendrils stretch out to feel the area around him. He needed to know where he was and what was happening.

He let out a quiet sigh of relief when he felt the presence of Soul Society rather than the empty nothingness he had come to know. Granted this Soul Society was…different it felt younger if he could describe it as anything. Suddenly the soft sound of footsteps appeared outside the other set of shoji doors.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he held his breath in tense anticipation. Slowly the shoji doors slid open inch by inch to reveal the person behind the light wooden frame. Ichigo let out a sharp breath at the visage that greeted him. Spiky raven hair stuck up untameably highlighting the wise grey eyes and carefree smile below. An ebony shihaksho swirled lightly in the breeze the lieutenant badge of the thirteenth glowing brightly in the gentle sunlight. The Shiba clan crest stood out boldly in black on his left arm as he finished opening the door.

"Oh you're awake Captain Unohana said you probably wouldn't be awake for a few more days what with your reaitsu being almost completely depleted."

Kaien Shiba spoke in a fast voice his eyes alight with sudden energy like a puppy released to run free. Ichigo stared at the Shiba head with mute shock as his mind tried to process what he was seeing. Kaien Shiba had died long ago killed by Aizen's treachery and yet here he stood in front of him alive and as exuberant as ever. There were very few explanations that seemed plausible ranging from it all being a dream to time travel and yet what other explanation was there?

Gently Ichigo reached out his reaitsu in the barest of caresses to feel for certain if this was really the Kaien Shiba and not an illusion like Kyoka Suigetsu was capable of producing. Ichigo's shoulders visibly relaxed once he had affirmed that this was indeed the thirteenth division's lieutenant; though Kaien showed no signs of feeling Ichigo's soft prodding.

X

Kaien quirked his eyebrow at Ichigo's peculiar actions but shrugged it off before studying the young man in front of him. Fiery orange hair cascaded down his back and his bangs gently shadowed soft chocolate eyes that were filled with sorrow, pain and a wisdom beyond years. His face (much like Kaien's own. They could be twins!) rested in an emotionless frown as he looked at Kaien with something akin to confusion. Pale skin seemed to glow unhealthily in the quiet sunlight as the man moved to sit up revealing a heavily scarred chest as the blankets slid down to pile at his waist. A visible shiver wracked the young man's frame and Kaien quickly sprung to action.

"There's no need to be in such a hurry you should rest Captain Unohana said you would probably be sore for a few more days not to mention you won't be up to your full strength."

Kaien spoke in a soothing voice as he moved closer to the orangette who flinched slightly at the mention of Unohana and not being up to full strength. Reluctant and tense he let Kaien help him move into a more comfortable position where he could see through the crack in the shoji doors. It led into a small garden full of lush greenery in the afternoon sun with a warm brown tiled path leading off into the distance. Kaien sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he looked into the deep pools of chocolate before saying, "I never got your name?"

"Ichigo"

The swift reply in a deep voice with soft undertones that spoke of patience and strength, it was the voice one would perhaps expect from the leader of an army. One who could command men with only a single word, more powerful than yelling at the soldier; it reminded him of the Head Captain. Kaien smiled at Ichigo's name frowning for second as he acknowledged that the orangette had not given a last name. Kaien put his hand out in front of Ichigo and with a brilliant smile said, "I'm Kaien Shiba head of the Shiba Clan but you can call me Kaien or Lord Awesomeness."

A ghost of a smile danced across Ichigo's face as he reached out and gave Kaien's hand a firm shake before he said in pleasant tone of voice, "It is nice to meet you Kaien-san."

"I did not say Kaien-san was acceptable!"

Kaien said his voice rising slightly as a small flicker of light entered Ichigo's sorrowful eyes and Kaien smiled before looking around in fear hoping Kukkaku had not heard him. As she would surly hurt him for disturbing their guest or worse!

X

I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of the re-write! Did anyone catch the many subtext hint I left in there ;) PM or leave a review if you found any. I hope everyone enjoyed! Please leave a review and I will see you all in the next update!

Onyx!


	2. Chapter 2

Quatervois (n.)

A crossroads; a critical decision or turning point in one's life.

Here is the second chapter! Yay! I've found that through the week the best times for me to write are on Mon, Tue sometimes Fri and the weekend. I'm trying to write more it's just getting the time and inspiration. I hope you all like this chapter it's over 4K! I'm hoping to make the chapters longer at least 3K but we will have to see. Enjoy and read on.

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

 _Old man Zangetsu speaking._

 **Shiro speaking.**

X

As the day seemed to draw to an end lush reds and yellows fading into midnight blue Kaien stayed beside Ichigo on the comfortable bed as they talked of Soul Society. Ichigo's eyes remained curious as Kaien rambled on about his daily life in Soul Society and its eccentric captains and lieutenants; with Ichigo jumping in every few minutes to ask a question about a certain captain or why Kaien believed it was a good idea to drink three bottles of sake before an important ceremony commenced (in hindsight it was definitely not one of his proudest moments.)

As Kaien turned to face Ichigo prepared to ask him a few questions the orangette let out a small yawn his hand daintily reaching up to cover his mouth as eyes shuddered close for a moment before blinking awake once again. Kaien let out a small laugh at the sight before slowly standing up wincing at his popping joints and said, "Ah I'm keeping you awake I'll let you get to sleep now, you must be tired and your body still needs to replenish your reaitsu. If you need anything I'll be in the room at the end of the hall on your left. We can talk more tomorrow; figure out what you want do and where we go from here."

With those parting words Kaien sauntered from the room lightly closing the shoji door and padding down the hallway; coming to a stop he turned to the left and knocked lightly on the door waiting for the occupant to answer. A female voice called out a light "come in" and Kaien slid the door open stepping into the warm room. His eyes glanced over the crimson walls and sparsely placed furniture that littered the room before landing on his sister, who was sitting cross legged on her bed staring out the open window, the evening breeze rustling her ebony locks.

Kukkaku shifted slightly turning to face Kaien as a small smile settled on her face at the sight of her older brother. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the candlelight of the room as Kaien took a few steps inside the room gently pushing the door shut.

"I talked to him. His name is Ichigo. Kami Kukkaku he could be my twin! And his eyes…they're so haunted, full of pain, sorrow and yet determination still shines through them even as he talks he carries himself with a quiet strength."

X

Kukkaku listened to Kaien's words carefully taking in the expression on her brother's face, she had yet to meet Ichigo but already she could see that this wasn't some Rungokai brat. Carefully she regarded Kaien taking in the slight bags under his eyes and his relaxed posture (a change from the tense shoulders he had paraded around with the last few days) before saying, "What do you want to do Kaien? We don't know him yet we can't help him until we know how to."

Kaien seemed to grimace at her sharp tone of voice before turning to look out the window at the crescent moon rising in its slow ascent.

"I-I don't know Kukkaku the look in his eyes there's so much pain and I want to help him in any way I can even if it's just getting Ichigo back on his feet."

Kukkaku only nodded slightly before saying, "Give him a few days then we can talk and see what our course of action will be."

Kaien nodded padding over to his sister to place a feather light kiss on her forehead before slowly gliding towards the door and leaving the room with a soft 'click'.

Kukkaku turned once more to stare at the coming darkness as the fireflies slowly flickered into existence, quietly she decided to go and meet Ichigo the next day.

X

Kaien rested slightly against the wall his head tilted upwards as his eyelids fluttered close. What Kukkaku said was true and yet Kaien truly pondered on her words wondering what he knew about Ichigo which was next to nothing.

X Flashback X

Kaien slowly ambled along under the eaves of ancient giants, enjoying the calm stroll throughout Rungokai (one of the more pleasant districts with lovely scenery) as the night seemed to steal away the fading light. His mind leisurely went over the day's events. It had been relatively normal (by the definition of normal Soul Society set otherwise it was just crazy) day although Ukitake had suffered from another attack. They were lucky it was only a light attack and Ukitake was able to get back to work after resting for a little while.

The air seemed to pick up in speed as the leaves above him rustled like the growling of a creature lost in myth. Startled Kaien looked up from where his gaze had drifted to the horizon; the sky once dark seemed to glow immensely as if the sun had risen and was expanding. A soft hum seemed to fill the air in slow pulses and the ground began to shake under his feet as if a Kami walked among them. Suddenly the light began to grow so bright that Kaien hastily brought up his arm to shield his eyes. The pulsing reached its peak crashing upon his ears like a tsunami bringing Kaien to his knees.

As the echo of a bell that has been rung fades the noise began to die down and the bright light faded into inky darkness once again. Hesitantly Kaien removed his hands from where they had rested over his eyes. Ringing still echoed in his ears as he surveyed the area looking for any indication as to what had happened. Not far away a vaguely human shaped blob appeared in the distance. Apprehensively Kaien carefully padded towards the still figure splayed on the soft grass.

A shock of orange became visible against the outline of night, hurrying his steps Kaien quickly crouched down beside the prone figure. Remnants of clothing barely covered the young man as his chest rose and fell ever so slightly as if the slightest pressure could crush the breath out of him. The young man looked fragile, an expression of pain twisted onto his face as thick raven lashes twitched and pale pink lips formed a small frown. Slowly Kaien brought his hand up to rest on the young man's neck checking for a pulse. Patiently Kaien waited until he felt it light and barely there like a butterfly on a windy day trying to out fly the wind only to fall.

Kaien's worry sky rocketed and he carefully picked up the orangette wincing at the light form in his arms, he moved as fast as his legs could carry him heading towards the Shiba compound. Once inside he hurried towards one of the guest rooms and gently set the orangette on the soft cotton sheets.

"Shiba-dono!"

One of the servants exclaimed as they paused in the doorway seeing the flash of orange resting on the simple bed and Kaien's flustered state. Kaien turned to the young woman and in an urgent tone said, "I need you to contact Unohana-Taicho and tell her to come here immediately it's an emergency."

The servant nodded and scurried away in a rush as Kaien returned his focus to the orangette whose breath was becoming loud and laboured, broken gasps and moans echoed throughout the small wooden room as Kaien studied the young man in concern. Trying to help in any way possible Kaien shifted his reaitsu to that of calming and peace letting the negative emotions he felt be buried behind a barricade. Slowly the orangette stopped shifting and he quieted once more with a soft sigh.

At that moment the doors behind him slid open and Unohana-Taicho's powerful reaitsu saturated the small room. Unohana-Taicho quickly strolled to the young man's side her reaitsu in an instant providing a comforting aura as she ran a diagnostic over the orangette.

X

Kaien shook his head partially in anger and partially in sadness at what he had seen. The young man was covered in scars far too many intricate ivory lines danced across his body and too often had the skin healed incorrectly. It made him shudder thinking about how those scars came to be. Shaking himself from his musing he loosened his clenched fists and turned to face Unohana-Taicho who was looking at him expectantly. Letting out a soft breath he nodded ready to hear what the ebony haired captain had to say.

"He has suffered multiple laceration all over his body though most are old and very few have happened recently, he is suffering from severe reaitsu depletion. With any less reaitsu he would be dead. When he wakes up make sure he stays in bed and does not stress himself too much I will come to check on him soon after he wakes."

Kaien nodded his thanks as the fearsome captain swept through the door pitch black hair flying out behind her. Turning to the orangette Kaien rubbed a tired hand over his face before making his way out shutting the door with a soft click as he turned to face his younger sister who stood with her arms crossed staring at the door with a pensive expression.

X Flashback End X

Pushing himself off the wall Kaien slowly padded towards his room feeling like the weight of the world rested on his already weighed down shoulders. The mystery Ichigo presented plagued his mind as he slipped into bed waiting for sleep to overtake him.

X

Ichigo slowly pushed himself into a sitting position his shoulders shaking, breath coming out in short broken gasps. Running his hands through silky long locks Ichigo tried to calm his breathing, basking in the calming feel of his Zanpaktou as the last dredges of the nightmare faded into the back of his mind. Raising his hand in front of his face Ichigo studied the slightly shaking appendage before letting out a soft sigh.

Slumping against the wall at his back Ichigo starred at the soft sunlight peaking in through the partially opened shoji doors the peaceful atmosphere settled over Ichigo and unbidden a small smile crept onto his face as he stared at the flashes of emerald green and sapphire blue skies. Once more footsteps sounded outside the door disrupting the once peaceful atmosphere as Ichigo schooled his expression into one of impassiveness.

The tensing of his shoulders was the only indication of the grief he felt at the visage that greeted him. Raven hair and youthful grey eyes greeted him as bright red stood in harsh contrast to her pale skin. Slowly Ichigo raked his eyes over Kukkaku taking in both of her arms whole and in the flesh, the stress lines that had once creased her forehead gone and eyes full of laughter and light.

Kukkaku strode into the room until she was standing directly in front of Ichigo arms crossed over her chest to display dominance and yet the soft smile on her face betrayed her intentions. Her melodious voice soon filled the small room as she said, "The name is Kukkaku Shiba but you can call me Kukkaku, Shiba is too damn polite."

Ichigo nodded his head hiding the barest of smiles splayed across his face before in a soft voice he said, "It is very nice to meet you Kukkaku-san, as you likely already know I am Ichigo."

She let out a small grumble at the affixation mumbling about "damn brats" before looking at Ichigo curiously.

"Ichigo as in strawberry?"

Though her question seemed to be laced with innocence a playful light danced in her eyes, eyebrow raised as if to challenge him. Ichigo let out a quiet scoff no matter where he went they could never get his name right….and yet perhaps he did not deserve his name anymore he had failed at the title given to him by his mother. A small cough shook him from depressing thoughts and Ichigo turned to look into Kukkaku's silver eyes and said, "It means number one protector though I doubt I am worthy of the name now."

A concerned look passed over Kukkaku's face but she did not push him for answers and he gave none. A tense silence filled the room as the two occupants waited for the other to make the first move. Finally Kukkaku let out a heavy sigh and plopped beside Ichigo on the comfy bed. Scrubbing a hand over her face she leaned back on the palms of her hands and stared at the wooden ceiling above.

"Ichigo do you remember how you got here?" Kukkaku asked. Ichigo tensed beside her, his mind running a mile a minute debating over the truth or a lie which would lead to many more lies. That and the truth of his arrival was obscured and uncertain. Ichigo let out a soft sigh a half truth was better than a lie and Kisuke always said he couldn't lie anyways.

"It's blurry some things seem clearer than others. I can remember my family but I have no clue as to how I got here it's like an empty void."

Kukkaku nodded slightly turning to look at Ichigo with a calculating look in her eyes before she nodded once again and said, "Your family will they be looking for you?"

Pain flashed briefly though Ichigo's eyes before his impassive expression rested on his face once more. Ichigo turned his head slightly to look out through the shoji doors at the lush garden outside before with a soft sigh he said, "Once, but they have all passed away."

An undercurrent of emotion hid in Ichigo's voice but Kukkaku did not catch it. Her eyes flashed briefly to the door, a small frown resting upon her face before she decided to change the topic.

"Unohana-Taicho is coming today to check up on you and she recommends that you stay here for at least three weeks before you get back on your feet. Hopefully we can give you a tour of the compound soon but Unohana-Taicho can be pretty strict."

X

She laughed slightly at the end of her sentence before her eyes darted to look at Ichigo trying to catch his reaction however miniscule. To her surprise he let out a small groan his head dipping forward like an emotional teen at the prospect of Unohana-Taicho coming to give him a check-up. Kukkaku couldn't help the giggle that escaped her at the sight of the stoic man hunched over like the world was ending. A sharp movement of his head and small glare was directed her way before he shook his head and a small smile that spoke of longing settled on his face. As Kukkaku prepared to speak once more the light shoji door slid open with a soft hiss as Unohana-Taicho stepped through the door snowy robes flowing behind her and ebony hair settled on her shoulders.

Ichigo tensed slightly beside Kukkaku as Unohana-Taicho's fearsome presence filled the room and her charcoal eyes settled on Ichigo. Kukkaku swiftly stood padding towards the door and passing Unohana-Taicho not wanting to get in the way of her check-up or the fearsome women herself. Turning slightly and locking eyes with Ichigo's chocolate one Kukkaku said, "Remember Ichigo if you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask."

With those parting words Kukkaku swirled from the room and turned left, intent on finding Ganju and convincing him to cook dinner tonight after all his food was always great comfort food.

X

Ichigo shuddered slightly as Kukkaku left him alone in the small room with Unohana who pinned him down with an icy stare as if daring him to try and flee the room. Ichigo let his tense shoulders slump slightly in defeat and Unohana's tense aura disappeared replaced with one that spoke of comfort and healing.

"May I ask what your name is?"

Unohana's melodious voice flowed throughout the room as she took another step inside the small room casting small shadows on the far wall. Ichigo watched her movements with a trained eye before replying, "Ichigo."

The captain of the Fourth's eyes drifted over Ichigo sending shivers down his spine as she observed the deep violet bags under his eyes and his pale skin. Unohana nodded to herself and took in a soft breath as the captain spoke again.

"Ichigo I'm going to be checking your reaitsu levels and your overall physical health. Please remain calm I do not wish to hurt you whatever happens in this room stays in this room."

Unohana's honeyed voice faintly lilted through the room and Ichigo let his head dip in a slight nod as the healer stepped closer casting shadows over Ichigo as the view of the garden disappeared behind folds of ebony and ivory.

X

Kukkaku leaned against the smooth wall behind her trying to hear the soft words that trailed through the wall unclearly. The Shiba princess wished and both dreaded to hear the news Kaien would bring once he was finished conferencing with Unohana-Taicho. Kaien was correct in the sense that Ichigo definitely needed some help, she was unsure though of the help they could provide. Ichigo seemed to hide himself behind a wall of iron letting only the barest glimpses of his true self peak out. The grief and loneliness that plagued his voice when he talked about his family echoed softly in the back of her mind as her fingers impatiently drummed upon the wall behind her.

Finally after an eternity of waiting the doors beside her slowly slid open at an agonizing pace. Unohana-Taicho glided out of the room raven hair cascading behind her. She nodded briefly to Kukkaku before in a flash of shunpo she was gone leaving only a slight breeze in the wake of her presence. Turning slightly Kukkaku peered through the door frame into the dark room where a sparse few candles illuminated the shadowed study. Kaien was hunched in his large chair, elbows resting on the desk covered with paperwork as his hands held up his head.

"Kaien?"

Kukkaku called out into the silence of the room as the candles flickered sending shadows dancing across the walls. Kaien slowly lifted his head from his hands blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the sudden influx of light. Kukkaku watched as her brother slowly heaved himself out of his chair before padding over to Kukkaku and pulling her into a tight hug. Kaien lightly shook in Kukkaku's arms burying his face in her neck as Kukkaku was quick to wrap her arms around him holding him tighter.

After a few minutes of silence Kaien pulled away taking a few steps towards the door before turning to Kukkaku and in a quiet voice he said, "Walk with me?"

Kukkaku nodded and followed her brother as he led her to the backyard and followed the small path of silver rocks till he was standing beside a small pond of clear water which reflected the luminous moon hanging in the sky as the stars surrounded it twinkling ever so slightly.

Kaien perched on a small bench beside the pond with grass tangling around the legs and moss enshrined in the stone. He made a swift gesture for her to join him with her hands and she plodded over and joined him on the bench shivering slightly at the feel of cold stone below.

"I want to help him so bad. But dammit Kukkaku I don't know what to do! How can I help him?"

Kaien's sudden outburst shocked her slightly as her head whipped around to stare at her brother whose head was bowed once more and his hands clenched into fist in his lap. Kukkaku sighed trying to think of and answer as her petit hands covered Kaien's own larger ones, gray eyes turning to meet charcoal ones.

"We can't help him if he's in district fifty-seven of Rungokai living on the street, but you could offer to adopt him into the clan, he no longer has any family left as they have all passed away. He obviously has some Shiba blood with the way he looks exactly like you. If he lived with us you could keep an eye on him and he could even go to the Shinigami Academy. I think the best way for you to help him Kaien is to be yourself, Ichigo has such pain and darkness in his eyes he needs someone to brighten his life and keep his mind away from depressing thoughts."

Kaien starred into Kukkaku's eyes in shock before pulling her in for another hug. This time of happiness, soft laughter emitting from Kaien's lips before he pulled away a relieved smile on his face and light dancing in his eyes.

"You should probably be getting to bed, I'll come inside shortly."

Kaien said as he turned tilting his head up to look at the ethereal moon above. Kukkaku giggled softly before standing up and shaking the cold from her bones. She padded softly over to Kaien and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead whispering a soft "goodnight" before turning away and heading inside to the warmth of the house. A soft yawn alerted her of her need for sleep as she strode towards her room intent on getting some rest.

X

Kaien paced slightly outside Ichigo's door, his shoulders tense with anticipation as the question he wanted to ask circled through his mind constantly begging to be asked. Taking a deep breath Kaien pulled himself up and stepped forward sliding open the light wooden frame with ease, coffee coloured eyes swung to meet his own as Ichigo shifted slightly into a sitting position facing Kaien. Letting out a soft sigh Kaien padded further into the room and slumped into one of the chairs beside the bed. Concern flashed in Ichigo's eyes at Kaien's actions and the small but sincere expression hardened Kaien's resolve.

"Ichigo, Kukkaku tells me that your family has passed away, I'm sorry for your loss. I would like to offer to adopt you into the Shiba clan. This not obligatory and don't feel like you have to as a favour or to pay a debt. If you already have friends you stay with or if you live alone then please when you are ready, go back to that place. But if you do not the option is here. We won't pressure you into anything you don't want to, we simply want to help you. Plus with the way you look like my twin it's hard to say you don't have Shiba blood."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as Kaien spoke his mouth opening and closing comically for a few seconds before it snapped shut and he turned a serious expression on Kaien a thoughtful expression etched on his face as orange locks fell to cover chocolate orbs from sight. His soft baritone voice filled the room as he asked, "Can I have some time to think, this is a huge decision."

Kaien nodded standing up and brushing imaginary dust from his robes before he paused at the door turning to Ichigo who was looking once more into the garden and said, "Take as much time as you need when you are ready tell me."

With those words Kaien swirled from the room the slight tension releasing from his shoulders in the knowledge that Ichigo was at least considering it. His feet echoed softly on the wooden floors as sunlight streamed through a nearby window giving the pale wood a golden glow. It was all up to Ichigo now whatever he decided shaped their futures from this moment forward there were two winding paths he could choose from.

X

Ichigo starred at the ceiling enshrouded in darkness his mind overcrowded with thoughts that swirled around each other in a constant whirlwind that plagued his mind withholding sleep from him. Not that sleep ever came easy to Ichigo now; always his sleep was plagued with nightmares and memories of the past. The question was whether he was to join the Shiba clan and accept their offer of adoption or find another way in one of the Rungokai districts.

If he left after he finished healing he would be an unknown, a mysterious man who stayed in the Shiba household for only a time before disappearing; barely of notice to Aizen and his plans. Ichigo would be able to work from the shadows like a puppet master moving the pawns on the chest board into the perfect position (and didn't that idea disgust him slightly and go against everything he's ever stood for). He could train in private not having to worry about nosy older brothers breathing down his neck, questioning his every move. Zangetsu would be free to materialize often without causing great alarm.

But he would be alone except for his zanpaktou if he was injured gravely it would be unlikely that he could heal it; he could heal basic to minor injuries but he was nothing like Hanataro who was born with a healing touch. He would not be able to keep track of Aizen from such a difference without looking suspicious and it would be troublesome to sneak in and out of Soul Society repeatedly. Ichigo would not be familiar with everyone, in a moment of indecision they would choose Aizen who they knew and respected over Ichigo a mystery any day.

If he accepted Kaien's gracious offer he would have the rights of a noble and be able to have the perks that came with the title. Ichigo would be able to go through the Shinigami academy and rise through the ranks naturally in the process learning some things he never knew (while the rest would be undoubtedly boring). Gaining trust would be an easier matter if he knew the occupants of Soul Society as Ichigo Shiba. Though having Unohana breathing down his neck seemed slightly troublesome it would also be beneficial in the sense that if Ichigo was ever injured she would make sure he healed no matter what.

The slight problem with that was the fact that Isshin still resided in Soul Society from what Kaien said and there was the chance that he might meet his Oyaji. Not to mention the various other captains and lieutenants he fought with during the course of the war. Plus the fact that Kaien seemed to already mother hen him and the matter would only grow worse if he was adopted and under Kaien's so called wing.

 **"Isn't it obvious which one is the better option king? Listen to what ya heart is tellin ya."**

Shiro's dual tones voice rasped throughout his head while Ichigo closed his eyes letting his conscious sink into his inner world. Shiro was sitting on one of the many skyscrapers that lined his inner world. Now though they were cracked with many of the clear glass windows gone exposing the shells of the buildings standing ominously in the soft pattering of the rain. Other buildings were gone completely, the debris and rubble where they once stood a large pile. The sky flashed violet as lightning streaked across the heavy clouds swollen with rain. Ichigo took a deep breath to calm his emotions before turning to Old Man Zangetsu who was standing in the distance on his usual lightning rod.

 _"Ichigo you know what the answer you seek is stop denying yourself this opportunity. When have you hesitated knowing it will lead only to death and sorrow? Move forward and let your resolve strength you."_

The Quincy portion of his powers deep baritone rumbled throughout the city and Ichigo nodded laying down on the cool metal below and looking at the tempestuous sky above, coloured in flashes of midnight blue, lilac, gold and charcoal. His mind made up Ichigo let himself sink into the presence of his inner world as tired eyes slid shut and a soft exhale left his lips.

X

"I would like to accept your gracious offer to adopt me into the Shiba clan Kaien-san."

X

Hope you all enjoyed and everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving or will have a Happy Thanksgiving. Please leave a review and I will see you all in the next chapter.

Moose!


	3. Chapter 3

Nepenthe

(n.) Something that can make you forget grief or suffering.

Hello everyone here is the third chapter! I hope you all enjoy and have been enjoying school/work so far (impossible I know). Read on!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

 _Old man Zangetsu speaking._

 **Shiro speaking.**

X

Ichigo sighed as he surveyed the large building in front of him which cast an imposing shadow on the lush grounds below. He wondered why he even agreed to take the exam in the first place, knowing the boredom that haunted a school; Kukkaku came to mind. At least he would only be here for two years at most as his marks were quite high and his reaitsu had left the captains astounded. Shiro chuckled in the back of Ichigo's mind mumbling something along the lines of holding almost all his powers back. Ichigo shook his head turning slightly to look behind where Kaien had once stood in the early morning light eagerly waving farewell to his "little brother" as Kaien had dubbed him with glee.

With a small slump of Ichigo's broad shoulders he took a step forward through the heavy iron wrought gates. A petit shudder passed through Ichigo almost unnoticeably as the image of those once strong gates laying dented on the torn ground drifted to the fore front of his mind. Ichigo closed his eyes taking a quiet moment to center himself before stepping forward once more there was no use in procrastinating. To hesitate was to only delay the inevitable and he didn't doubt Kukkaku would make good on her threats of blackmail.

Ichigo strode through the busy halls ignoring pointing, staring, and the heavy eyes of the ladies which bore into his back as he passed them. A wince struck his wiry frame at the thought of dealing with hordes of woman chasing after him. When the casualties hadn't yet been countless and hope still lingered in the air, their eyes would follow his every step, his every breath was sacred, and lucky was the woman to talk to him. Or so Yourichi told him with a coy smile on her cocoa coloured face, mirth dancing in her honeyed orbs.

Ichigo let the memory fade like the fall as he focused on the endless sea of students in front of him, it would do himself no good to think of the past when few rays shone through the torrent of pain and misery. Pausing briefly to look at the small piece of parchment in his hand where elegant ebony lines danced across the page showing the school, Ichigo looked up his head swerving from side to side as he tried to locate where he stood. It seemed the day might be in Ichigo's favour as he spotted his first class of the day the door swung open slightly and the number glinting on the door. Ichigo ran his hand through his hair, took a small breath, and stepped forward.

X

Byakuya shifted irritably in his seat his gaze roving around the room with the slightest hint of boredom and a faint trace of caution hidden in charcoal eyes. The dull chatter of the students echoed around him and he winced slightly thinking of the events of the morning where Yourichi had visited the Kuchiki house with a mission that seemed to revolve only around torturing him.

Suddenly the class quieted as the door swished open, Byakuya's gaze was instantly drawn to the bright shock of orange hair as his gaze slowly travelled down, observing the pale skin, frown etched upon his face and the robes of the Shinigami academy students. The teacher a cheery woman with rosy cheeks and caramel hair, who taught history, smiled and glided over to the new student who didn't even blink an eye at the attention now focused on him.

The two talked for a quiet moment before Mrs. Aomori pushed the orangette to the front of the classroom. The new student stood for quiet moment at the front of the class his mind seemingly elsewhere as his gaze rested above their collective heads. The teacher gave a soft cough and the new student seemed to shake himself of his musings and bent at the waist in a quick bow.

"My name is Ichigo Shiba, I was unfortunately ill and am only now able to join class, and it is a pleasure to meet you all."

The name stirred a slight recognition in Byakuya's mind as he remembered his grandfather talking about the new Shiba member and how it had caused quite the conundrum as he had appeared as if from air. Byakuya surveyed the Shiba once again, noting his likeness to the lieutenant of the eleventh division, the way his posture stood straight, and his presence unwavering as he presented himself in front of the class. Underneath chocolate eyes lay a beast wrapped in chains of obsidian kept under tight control, Byakuya shuddered slightly a wisp of fear dancing across his heart before he shook it off. Byakuya nodded softly to himself the new member of the Shiba clan was far more than he seemed.

X

Ichigo leisurely stood up a soft yawn plaguing him momentarily as he stretched out his stiff arms. It was horrendously boring to practice the same strike fifteen times in a row when one already knew the basics. He shook his head softly this was supposed to be an advanced class but perhaps the teacher decided to go "easy" on them by having them practice drills over and over again. The teacher in question was a great brute of a man with dull mud coloured hair and sharp flint eyes that roamed over you, judging every strike and piercing your soul. The class ended with a small round of duels testing their improvisation and the drills they worked on in class.

Ichigo was paired with someone who was likely the best in the class and the contempt on the teacher's face seemed to prove it. Shiro joyfully suggested a bit of sadism was hidden under those penetrating eyes. The match had been a tad difficult for Ichigo as he constantly had to remind himself to tone down his powers so as not to draw attention to himself. Old man Zangetsu's suggestion of a seal seemed like a ray of sunshine in what would be a very difficult year without one. Ichigo was quite adept at higher level Kido and after Hachigen showed him the fun in constructing barriers well it only spiralled onward from there. That is to say though, that he still had tremendous difficulty with the lower level spells as his reaitsu flowed through him and overpowered the spell.

His opponent had been defeated easily enough once Ichigo had a slight handle on his powers, the student he faced put too much strength in his swings saving no energy for the rest of the battle. He was cocky and overconfident and Ichigo gladly knocked him down a few pegs.

Ichigo slowly glided outside towards one of the large cherry trees which stood like an old sentinel protecting the ground below with its flowery blossoms. Settling on to the soft grass Ichigo pulled out the simple onigri Ganju packed for his lunch. It was a kind move and only boosted Ichigo's already high opinion of Ganju. It takes true courage after all to charge through the mess of battle to be by his sister's side, to protect her so that she might continue fighting.

Ichigo shook himself harshly the food in his mouth tasting slightly bitter but he forced himself to eat not wanting to be rude and leave the food prepared for him unfinished. Ichigo let out a tired sigh as he thought of the rest of the day, he still had two more classes and then he was to move into the dorms the school offered. Kaien and Kukkaku were keen that he stay at home where they could keep a careful eye on him. But Ichigo protested stating the need to recover on his own, the chance to make friends and the fact that it was only a short distance away; reluctantly they agreed making Ichigo promise to visit at least once a week.

A wisp of foreign reaitsu drifted across Ichigo's senses and instantly he was alert, to any outsider it would seem as if the Shiba heir had merely shifted into a more comfortable position when in actuality he was shifting into a slightly defensive stance and resting his hand on Zangetsu who rested comfortably at his hip. Ichigo let out a small huff as the bushes behind him ruffled "suspiciously" in the lack of wind, really Nelliel in her child form could sneak better than the oafs hiding in the bush behind him. One reaitsu made itself prominent in the small group "hiding" behind the bushes and Ichigo let out a small sigh, people could be so petty.

Heaving himself off the soft ground Ichigo looked at the emerald grass longingly before turning away and entering a light flash-step carrying him away from the ruffling bushes and the ancient sentinel.

Ichigo flickered into existence on a small pebbled path the large academy behind him blocking out the sun's golden rays leaving only shadows that shifted eerily with the soft swaying of the trees. Spinning in a small circle Ichigo was met with eyes the colour of silver and raven hair which cascaded softly to his shoulders framing an angular face that held a nobleness in its structure.

Ichigo blinked slightly in shock the image of an older Byakuya overcasting his vision, one weathered by the war with eyes like stones, flat and emotionless, as he fought to honour Rukia's memory, and the blood…

X Flashback X

It had been bloody and brutal, sometime during the middle of the war reports came of a joint attack on a small party of healers. Ichigo and Byakuya were selected for the mission and fast as their legs could carry them they raced towards the 54th district of Rungokai. They were too late. It had been an all-out slaughter the healers sprawled brokenly upon the ground. As they looked at the scene with sadness checking the pulse of a small golden haired Shinigami, the opposing forces sprung on them like the snow blankets the ground, wave after wave until you were buried under the snow unable to breathe.

Their blades glimmered under the eaves of the trees as they whirled in tandem slashing through Quincy and Hollow alike, but it seemed as though for every one killed two more appeared to take their place. Blood soon trailed up Ichigo and Byakuya's arms and splattered across their faces in untidy sprawls. As the sun began to rise in the east colouring the sky lush shades of coral, gold and crystal blue, they began to drive the enemies back. That's when one of the Sternritter appeared in a bright blazing inferno, suddenly the Quincy's who were losing moral began to fight back as Ichigo and Byakuya were once more driven back.

Ichigo and Byakuya fought with all their power destroying the Quincy where they stood, as the Hollows were incinerated by their power. The sun soon rose high above them casting light on the gruesome scene below as the sound of clashing blades and guttural sounds rang out through the narrow clearing, Ichigo still saw it as his fault, only a few more remained and the Sternritter was lying on the ground choking on a pool of his own blood while his eyes slowly lost colour. They should have been more careful. He should have been more cautious. As the last were defeated the two Shinigami turned to leave the clearing, when a pale white blade pierced Byakuya's side; blood glistening on the blade in the afternoon light.

Ichigo's blade flashed through the air before his mind even registered his hand doing so, slicing through the crimson haired Sternritter with ease as the dull sound of a head thumping to the ground echoed throughout the clearing. Turning to Byakuya with worry in his eyes he quickly caught the nobleman as he fell, a nobleman who had become one of his best friends during the course of a war that tore them all apart. Byakuya coughed harshly bright crimson painting pale lips as he looked in to Ichigo's chocolate orbs, already filling with desolation and despair.

"I will tell Rukia… you say hello. Do not blame yourself for this Ichigo, any of it. This was never your burden to shoulder in the first place… what you have done has far surpassed the expectations of any Kami out there. You will find peace soon Ichigo have patience."

Byakuya spoke softly trying to lighten the mood before becoming serious the light in his eyes fading slowly. Ichigo hastily covered Byakuya's wound the blood of his friend covering his already stained hands, Ichigo's breath caught in his throat as he stared at his friend nodding his head softly and quietly whispering, "Goodbye."

Byakuya closed his eyes and let out one final shuddering breath before he grew still, the angular face ashen in the afternoon sunlight. Ichigo closed his eyes, his head folding forward to rest on his chest as his body shook his reaitsu swirling violently around him, his hands clenched into tight fist resting on his lap. Slowly Ichigo opened his eyes looking at his bloodstained hands, stained with the blood of his friend, Ichigo let out a shuddering breath before picking up Byakuya's limp body in his arms.

As he left, the clearing behind him burst into flames his reaitsu striking furiously at the ground below igniting the grass and trees like the anger that swelled within him; it was a lesson learned quickly when one could bring back the dead. Byakuya would be cremated in Soul Society he deserved that much. Ichigo looked down once more at the cool body in his arms feeling suddenly lost and small in a world far too big for him before turning his head away and speeding off towards Soul Society.

X

Byakuya looked up startled from the small tome he was reading as a gentle presence suddenly invaded his personal space. Looking up an impassive expression resting on his face and a dismissal resting on his tongue, he was shocked to see warm chocolate eyes which blinked in shock at Byakuya. Byakuya took a slight step back allowing for more space between the two nobles before looking at the Shiba curiously as he had yet to say anything.

The once bright orbs seemed to fade slightly, the colour in his cheeks fading till his face was pale as death, and his gaze no longer rested on Byakuya rather it was staring at an unseen object in the distance. Byakuya frowned slightly in concern before calling out softly, "Shiba-san are you alright?"

The orangette took no notice of his words and a small frown seemed to settle on the young man's face. Hesitantly Byakuya tried again and received no response, slowly Byakuya brought his arm up and lightly rested his hand on the clothed shoulder lightly shaking while calling out the heir's name.

Blinking softly the orangette opened his eyes the dull light fading once more to be replaced with rich chocolate hues. Shiba-san's brows furrowed slightly as if in confusion before looking up slightly and locking eyes with Byakuya's own silver orbs. Hastily Byakuya brought his hand to his side once again as the Shiba heir turned away to look into the distance before saying, "I-I'm sorry that's never happened to me before…my name is Shiba Ichigo and you are?"

Closer to the young man Byakuya could hear the soft tenor and rich undertones hiding under the polite tone and see the slight shaking in his hands as he held it out, a pained expression flashed across his face briefly before it was gone leaving only an impassive expression resting upon his narrow face. Byakuya stretched his hand out to meet the others and with a polite smile said, "Byakuya Kuchiki, it's a pleasure to meet the new Shiba clan member."

Shiba-san nodded before a small frown settled across his face and briskly he said, "You can call me Ichigo, Shiba-san is a tiresome name and far too common with so many of us."

Byakuya nodded and with a slight smile said, "Then please call me Byakuya."

Ichigo nodded his shoulders gently slumping before the young man's head whipped around suddenly and a mumbled "Imbeciles" slipped from his lips as turned with an apologetic smile on his face his hand coming up to lightly scratch the back of his head.

"I'm afraid I will have to cut this meeting short as a baka is heading my way that is unless you would like to join me?"

Byakuya considered the offer, the Shiba heir seemed intelligent (compared to the useless fools) and a glint of humour flashed underneath his eyes, it would only be beneficial for the clan if he was friends with Ichigo. A beast could be dangerous but when one recognized you as one of its own there was no safer place in the world. The final piece was the lost look in Ichigo's eyes; hidden well under the mask of impassiveness but peeking out when no one was thought to be looking. His eyes were full of desolation and loneliness, while even his shoulders seemed burdened with sadness.

Byakuya nodded slightly and a pleased smile flitted across Ichigo's face before he turned and in a light flash-step made his way to the small roof of the school; Byakuya following closely behind the bright shock of orange.

X

The dorm was spacious but the simple furniture added a small sense of comfort, the soft ebony sheets seemed to beckon Ichigo closer to the bed but he merely shook his head; he still had a few important tasks to finish.

Planting his heavy books on the nearby desk, Ichigo padded further into the room till he stood under the small circular window whose pale blue curtains were drawn shedding little light into the already dark room. Reaching up on the top of his toes Ichigo pushed the curtains aside letting the waning afternoon sun shine through onto the cool wood below.

Gently easing himself into a seiza position, Ichigo rested his hands on his lap, closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing. This time he did not allow himself to sink into his inner world, instead he pictured his reaitsu as a swirling vortex of a miasma of colours that crashed upon each other melding and folding in on one another. Slowly Ichigo let pale yellow walls rise up to surround the vortex not letting a wisp of his reaitsu escape the sturdy walls. In time the wall began to take shape, forming into the Kurosaki clinic. Ichigo paused to gain control of his emotions and even out his breathing once more before continuing. Making sure that the clear windows were shut Ichigo let the doors swing open slightly as if the slightest breeze could swing them open in a wide arc or slam the glass doors shut.

Ichigo's reaitsu raced forward trying to escape through the small exit like a herd of school children at recess. Ichigo let out a long exhale as his power slowly retreated further inside the lemon walls. The seal was finished. Ichigo leaned back and inspected his work with a critical eyes; it was flexible allowing for a minimal or large amount of power to be used while still containing the rest. It would allow him a measure of control over that would otherwise be unachievable with so much reaitsu.

Satisfied Ichigo let the image fade and opened his eyes taking in the sudden darkness that surrounded him and the pale beams of the moon that shone in a heavenly manner through his window tracing shadows in the lines of his face. He had taken longer than he though to build the seal. Feeling a slight pulse run up his arm Ichigo carefully drew up the sleeve of his uniform to see thick charcoal coloured lines forming a crescent moon high above a harsh desert tattooed into his skin just below his elbow contained in a small circle,

The seal was simple yet beautiful and easy to cover up Ichigo smiled softly a tiny bit proud of himself. A yawn disrupted Ichigo's thoughts and his hand came up to cover his mouth as his eyelids flickered shut for a brief moment hiding caramel orbs from view.

 _"Rest Ichigo we will protect you always."_

Old man Zangetsu's soothing baritone filled Ichigo's mind and gracelessly he heaved himself from the ground wincing at the slight ache present in his muscles. Clambering over to the warm bed Ichigo slipped under the covers letting his tired eyes close as Zangetsu's presence hummed around him. Ichigo ignored the fact that he would likely wake up early in the morning screaming about the blood he choked on and their dead eyes as they clawed at his ankles. Slowly his breathing evened out and the pale beams of moonlight landed on his peaceful face

X

Ichigo sighed leaning back on his hands as his head tilted up eyelids slipping shut, shoulders gently slumping. A week had passed since he first entered the academy in all its glory and already Ichigo was quite bored; the classes seemed repetitive in his mind as they practiced the same drills over and over again. A ray of light in a cloudy week came in the form of Byakuya, who underneath the cold exterior of a noble had a dry sense of humour and sarcasm to rival Ichigo himself.

It was pleasant to talk to someone of intelligence who could hold a conversation or ignite a fierce argument of wits that had the mind working faster than the speed of light and your blood pumping. There was also the slight difficulty in keeping any knowledge of the future out of any conversation, for when one spoke of who they thought was going to be promoted to captain next it was hard not to stumble and say names far off the register of ever becoming captain at that point.

A slight breeze whistled behind him and the flowing presence of Byakuya washed over him, slightly his shoulders tensed before relaxing once again as the raven haired noble sat down beside the orangette.

"Eating lunch on the rooftop again Ichigo?" Byakuya said a slender eyebrow raised as he handed over a small bento box to Ichigo knowing that Ichigo "forgot" to pack or buy a lunch. Ichigo blushed slightly a mumbled "thanks" spilling from his lips as he took the offered box. This was the third time Byakuya had brought Ichigo lunch, knowing by now that Ichigo was averse to eating, stating when asked why he preferred not to eat

"It leaves a bitter taste in my mouth no matter what I eat and a slight nausea will overcome me."

So Byakuya the "kind soul" that he was had taken it upon his duty to bring lunch for Ichigo and make him eat it, or at least Ichigo suspected that was his mission. The sky darkened slightly as a silver cloud drifted lazily across the sun covering its intense rays.

"How did you find zanjutsu practice today?"

Byakuya's smooth tenor filled the crisp autumn air as the sun peaked out from behind the clouds. Ichigo turned his head slightly to look at Byakuya whose gaze was locked on the white buildings gleaming in the distance. Ichigo's eyebrow crinkled as he wondered at the random question before replying, "Quite boring as usual the teacher decided it would be a good idea to use me as his example in class."

Byakuya nodded turning to lock silver orbs with Ichigo's caramel coloured eyes and with a dead serious face said, "And did you make a good example out of him?"

A small smile broke out on Ichigo's face before it descended into quiet giggles, beside him Byakuya was already laughing the clear sound ringing out through the empty court below. Before the two knew it they were both in full blown laughter their sides aching as they struggled for breath. Ichigo turned to face Byakuya with a wide smile, mirth dancing in his eyes as Byakuya stared back at him for a moment before descending into laughter once more.

X

Hope you all enjoyed I think it was pretty obvious who the Sternritter was but if you have any guesses feel free to guess. Please leave a review and I will see you all in the next chapter!

Umbrella!


	4. Chapter 4

Solivagant

(adj.) wandering alone.

Hello everyone here is the new chapter! I have quite doomed myself in that I'm starting a Youtuber au while also working on this, but do not fear as this story takes priority. In this chapter there is an air of shipping hinted at, but this will lead to nothing as I am not pairing Ichigo with anyone this was more satire than literal shipping. Feel free though to let your imagination run wild. Enjoy!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

 _Old man Zangetsu speaking._

 **Shiro speaking.**

X

Ichigo shivered slightly as Byakuya walked beside him; through the echoing halls the hungry eyes of the woman who lined the corridor trailing after them. The girls giggled and pointed whispering and mumbling under their breath as they watched the two men walk by on their way to Kido. Papers seemed to shuffle ominously behind them and Ichigo let out a soft sigh; already it was beginning and would likely only gain momentum. It was startling that such a simple event could change everything so drastically.

X

They had been sparing for fun in one of the smaller dojos the sound of wood clashing against wood echoing throughout the small square room as sweat beaded on their faces. Byakuya was already panting slightly while Ichigo wasn't short of breath, an exhilarant smile on his face as he brought his blade up once holding it level in front of his face once more to attack. Byakuya took a moment to center himself and Ichigo watched as his posture straightened the heavy bokken held at the ready in front of him.

Byakuya gave a slight nod and Ichigo darted forward blade flying through the air in a graceful arc overhead. Byakuya hastily brought his blade up to defend against the incoming strike staggering slightly at the weight pushing down from above, lifting his left leg up he swiftly stepped back as his leg flashed out attempting to hit Ichigo in the stomach. Ichigo danced out of the way, his caramel eyes reflecting the sun's soft light filtering in from the slightly open doors.

Back and forth they moved across the beige matting below, harsh panting filled the air and sweat gathered like bees to sweetness. Light glinted in both Byakuya and Ichigo's eyes as the thrill of having an able opponent and the rush of adrenaline filled their bloodstreams and sharpened their senses. With a final resounding crash of blades Byakuya lightly tumbled to the ground the heavy wooden sword landing some distance away with a dull 'thump' as Ichigo swung the blade in an elegant curve. Ichigo rested the wood at Byakuya's neck, the gleam of victory shining in his eyes as he lowered the bokken and offered his hand to Byakuya who was looking up at him from his sprawled positon on the pillow like mats.

X

"I surrender. You win again for the 17th time."

Byakuya looked up at Ichigo, good humour shining in his eyes as he took Ichigo's calloused hand and stood up before padding over and picking up the pale bokken and resting it on one of the many weapon racks lining the walls. Turning Byakuya spotted Ichigo doing the same and quickly glided over to stand beside the orangette. Ichigo turned to him with a bright smile gently brushing the back of his hand against his forehead to wipe away the lingering sweat.

"Nice job today Byakuya, you accented your moves, making sure they were sharp and you controlled your strength not going all out from the beginning. Next time try to let your body loosen up a bit more, you need to be able to flow from move to the next, and you can't be rigid or stiff."

Ichigo's rich tenor quietly flowed between the two and Byakuya nodded taking the words to heart and focusing on improving what Ichigo suggested. It had become routine for them to spar with each other at least once a week. A few weeks before Byakuya had foolishly challenged Ichigo to a duel wanting to test his friend's prowess with the blade. He was thoroughly defeated and asked Ichigo for some tips in sparring, it only escalated from that point till Ichigo was teaching him more than classes ever could. For one so tall Ichigo was swift, darting from place to place hiding strength behind ebony robes and an easy smile.

Ichigo's sock-clad feet began padding towards the door, Byakuya following behind with an easy smile on his face as energy hummed pleasantly in his veins. A muffled curse resounded throughout the room as Ichigo arms were flung out to the side in an attempt to balance himself. The maneuver did not succeed and the lanky orangette began to fall backwards a small flash of panic alighting in his cocoa orbs.

Byakuya hastily stepped forward catching his friend before he could crash into the ground. Byakuya's eyes widened slightly at the weight that had fallen into his arms, Ichigo was light and one could mistake his weight as that of a small child if not for Ichigo's appearance. A frown danced unbidden across Byakuya's features as he stared softly at his friend, for what reason was Ichigo so light? If asked he would probably glare, and upon insistence attribute it to light bones, but there was far too little weight to support such a flimsy excuse. He suspected it had something to do with Ichigo's aversion to food and the bitterness that hung behind his eyes when he looked at it.

X

Ichigo's held tilted up locking caramel eyes with Byakuya who turned his head away slightly a light flush dusting his cheeks before helping Ichigo to his feet. Ichigo's head swerved suspiciously from side to side glancing at the floor, where it was as if the mat had jumped up and wrapped itself around his ankle yanking him backwards and into Byakuya's waiting arms. Once more Ichigo's head swiveled searching the empty dojo for a hidden culprit and rose petals that may have appeared out of nowhere drifting in a soft cadence around them as the background faded to a lush crimson. Seeing no evidence of such an event Ichigo shook his head as a shiver traced his spine, and the hair on his arms stood at attention.

Ichigo's head whipped around only to spot the threads of chocolate coloured hair as the owner rushed past the wooden door a surprised feminine squeak escaping the watchers lips. Ichigo's hand dragged a slow path down his face as he let out a groan of resignation, one of them had seen Ichigo fall into Byakuya's arms and it wouldn't be long before word spread throughout the school. The girls lined in the hallways and whispered in the corridors about the sudden feelings that blossomed between the two nobles. The whole matter was of course unfounded as Ichigo had long ago sworn to stay off the path of romance; it only led to tragedy and heartbreak.

Ichigo turned to see Byakuya's puzzled stare slightly full of apprehension, Ichigo merely pointed at the door and watched as mute horror crossed Byakuya's face, his eyes wide and a tinge of fear shining through as he considered this new development and the impending doom it proclaimed. Ichigo only smiled apologetically before making a small 'come hither' gesture and began to step outside the stuffy dojo, bright afternoon sun layered the grounds below in rich shades of emerald and lime as the crystal sky and puffy clouds above floated contentedly. Stepping to the side Ichigo stretched his arms above, wincing slightly at the sharp pop before smiling as he felt Byakuya's warm presence beside him.

"I'm sure we'll survive if we're locked in a closet together for a day."

Ichigo joked slightly a small smile settled on his face and a radiant light shining from within his eyes. Byakuya turned to face Ichigo with an arched brow before replying, "Oh yes because we totally wouldn't kill each other in that long amount of time in a tightly enclosed space."

Ichigo only let a small laugh trickle from his lips before he turned to face the horizon, a soft glimmer in his eyes that spoke of content; an emotion seldom felt when you were in the middle of a war and the corpses of your friends lay strewn about beside you. The trees rustled slightly with a quiet caress of the breeze and a small ivory bird lifted gracefully from the hulking giant's slender branches. The bird's elegant form faded slowly as Ichigo watched it fly farther away disappearing into the pale sky.

X

Ichigo hissed from his cramped position trying to make out Byakuya's face in the darkness of the supply closet. It was a wonder how he kept getting into these situations, one minute they're walking to the next class, and suddenly an ominous chill steals over his spine, and a dull rumble sounds from behind. If the whispers travelling the halls were any indication the fearsome presence behind them had only spelt their doom. In a haste to escape the adoring eyes and manic smiles the two friends darted into one of the nearby closets, thinking it to be a classroom they were sorely mistaken.

Ichigo let out a soft sigh as the last of the footsteps faded into the distance leaving only the sound of their breaths in the compact room. Ichigo hesitantly reached over and twisted the small brass knob wincing as the resounding squeak the unoiled handle let out, with a light push the door swung open onto an empty hallway. Ichigo peered out hesitantly his head swinging from side to side before with a slight nod he stepped out of the shadowed room, Byakuya stumbling out behind Ichigo.

Together they escaped to the roof breathing out twin sighs of relief at the fresh air and sunlight that greeted them. Ichigo padded over to the narrow ledge and plopped down onto the cold grey stone watching as Byakuya gracefully settled down beside him. With a small laugh Ichigo said, "I guess I can predict the future?"

Humour laced his voice as his eyes darkened briefly at the words he was speaking. Beside Ichigo Byakuya broke into a small grin only nodding slightly his reaitsu projecting his happiness and content.

"I have a paper due tomorrow on the theory of Kido would you like to come to the library with me?"

Byakuya's deep tenor floated towards Ichigo's ears and he nodded a teasing smile on his face as he said in a voice full of grandiose, "The great Byakuya is not prepared for a paper! The horror! It would be an honour Kuchki-sama to travel with you below to the haven of knowledge that is the library."

Byakuya snorted a mumbled "hardly" escaping his lips before he elegantly stood up the wind blowing his raven locks in an intricate dance as a pale hand extended towards Ichigo. Smiling Ichigo grasped Byakuya's warm hand and let himself be pulled up. Together they descended the stairs the echoing of the door shutting behind them ringing through the stairwell. Cautiously their eyes roamed the hallways searching out potential "enemies" before continuing onwards to the vast library the academy offered.

X

Ichigo starred at the paper on the desk in front of him blankly his mind gently wandering unknown paths taking him across vast seas, and lush forest where inside it was dark, and the small toadstools that lined the pathways, carved by the animals, glowed ominously casting slight shadows on the colourful plants surrounding them. Ichigo let his bare feet gently lead him forward, walking over soft soil, and twisted roots that snaked up from the ground. A few daring rays of sunshine pierced the canopy above shedding light on small sprouts that twisted ever upwards.

The peaceful walk Ichigo was taking in his mind was disrupted by the soft sound of thunder from above, slowly Ichigo pulled himself from the gentle meditation he had eased himself into when the dull paper he had to write began to override his basic functioning skills. Turning slightly towards the door Ichigo easily identified the presence drawing near and let out a small sigh. Kaien had chosen to visit.

The door burst open as Kaien pranced into the pale room his eyes instantly locking onto Ichigo's own amber ones, bracing himself for the incoming words Ichigo let out a soft breath and nonchalantly raised his hand in a small wave. Kaien's face was soon sporting a bright smile as he sashayed closer letting the door close behind him as he sat on the ebony sheets of the bed which rested across from Ichigo's desk.

"Really Ichigo you need to come home far more often, Kukkaku has been complaining and trust me that is not a pleasant experience. Come on don't be such a baby I'm sure she won't hit you…that much. Plus Ganju's cooking is to die for!"

Ichigo nodded turning away from the desk so he could face Kaien as they spoke.

"I understand, I am still settling in to regular school life, also please refrain from calling me a baby Kaien-san"

Kaien let out a soft wail crocodile tears slowly cascading down his cheeks as he let out began to yell, "Oh the horror my baby brother! Ichigo your heart is so cold, might you refrain from using honorifics? Unlikely! Unable to take a joke what has the world done to my innocent little brother!?"

Ichigo only sighed his head descending to rest in the palm of his hand; far too familiar with the normal Shiba antics. Ichigo let out a soft huff as he watched Kaien fondness shining in his eyes minutely as he thought of Kaien's spiel. Kaien only pouted seeing Ichigo's lack of reaction before looking from side to side with a determined look in his eyes. Finally in a hushed voice Kaien said, "Did you hear the rumours that Urhara, Yourichi's former second in command is secretly a mad scientist? Or the one about Captain Unohana fighting a young boy in Rungokai and losing?!"

Ichigo merely raised an eyebrow content with letting Kaien continue with his gossip as one nosy as Kaien is wont to do. Kaien continued a pleased smile on his face before he leaned in as if this was the most important rumor yet.

"Ichi can you confirm this rumour for me? All the female Shinigami are whispering about you and the Kuchiki heir. They say you two are in love."

Kaien's last words ended on a sing-song note and Ichigo could feel a small tic forming above his brow, it seemed that no matter where he went rumours of his supposed "love affairs" would haunt him. Ichigo shook his head trying to indicate that the rumours were untrue, while also giving Kaien a warning look trying to dissuade him from continuing the topic of Ichigo's and Byakuya's supposed romance.

Kaien only looked at Ichigo with a scrutinizing gaze before in a dramatically boisterous tone saying, "Oh! My little brother's grown up so fast! Already in love and with a man! Not to mention a Kuchki, the horror! How will I ever survive?!"

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose taking a deep breath in, trying to calm himself; it didn't work. Shiro's suggestions of torture that echoed in the background of his mind seemed more and more pleasing by the moment. Kaien continued on unaware of Ichigo's growing ire, which revealed itself in the form of clenched fist and the grinding of his pearly teeth. The straw that broke the camel's back was what Kaien finally uttered after an endless amount of poetic waxing before falling quiet.

"And you better watch out for the Shinigami's woman association! They'll be on your tail like a petit furry kitten to a mouse! But I'm sure if you hide in a closet you'll be fine."

Shiro's suggestions were about to become reality as Ichigo ground out a harsh, "Kaien it would be wise of you to run."

X

Kaien froze a quick glance upwards revealing the truth in Ichigo's words. With a barely perceptible nod Kaien was fleeing the room like the devil was hot on his tail, in all seriousness Kaien was very close to the heart of the matter. Panting slightly as he urged his legs to move faster, blood pumping through his veins and his heart beating like a clock gone haywire. Kaien could feel Ichigo's icy presence behind him, hounding him and forcing Kaien to accelerate least he be caught.

It was with great relief that Kaien finally burst through the light oak doors and into his captain's office. Ukitake-taicho and Kyroraku-taicho looked up as one in astonishment as the sight of Kaien panting with flushed cheeks and wide eyes greeted them.

"T-taicho! Save me…he's after me!"

Kaien gasped once more after he pleaded with his captain his eyes fearfully roaming the room as if searching for an unseen enemy. Ukitake traded a concerned glance with Kyroraku before speaking in soft reassuring tones.

"Who is after you Kaien?"

Kaien slinked away from the door until he was closer to the two captains before in a hushed voice as if whoever he was speaking of could be called to them said, "Ichigo. I may have talked about some things that he was not pleased about. That being the rumours of a relationship between Ichigo and the Kuchiki heir, I was questioning him whether they were tru-"

Like the sudden onset of a summer storm a heavy presence hung above their heads and projected feelings of anger and pleasure at finding one's prey. The doors slowly slid open cinnamon eyes blazing with heavenly fire peaked from behind the frame and hair like burning embers shadowed the features of the cocoa eyed man. Kaien let out a quiet unmanly squeak before diving under Ukitake's desk, praying that Ichigo hadn't noticed. He doubted his luck would be so fortunate.

"Ah you must be Ichigo, I'm Ukitake, Kaien's captain."

The fire seemed to disappear in an instant leaving simmering ashes in its wake, Ichigo inclined his head respectfully as his gaze roamed over the room seemingly searching for something. Lingering underneath the searching gaze was a hint of recognition, and a touch of sorrow at the sight of the two captains sitting together. Kyroraku studied Ichigo with a slightly calculating gaze, taking in the guarded eyes and tense shoulders. The way Ichigo held himself reminded Kyroraku of a crouching animal, prepared to pounce and always watchful.

"Ma, ma such a fiery gaze, my name is Kyroraku Shunsui captain of the Eighth division."

As Kyroraku spoke Ichigo's hazelnut eyes locked onto Kyroraku widening slightly in what could be taken as surprise and yet the emotion was unclear. A fracture of a smile alighted on Ichigo's face before his gaze swung elsewhere, as if he could not bear to look at Kyroraku.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, have you seen Kaien? I have a great need to 'talk' to him."

Kaien gulped slightly from under the desk as Ichigo's rich tenor echoed through the room, pleasant in nature, but with a sinister undertone hiding underneath. Kaien shuddered slightly and wondered if his captain would surrender him to the tender ''mercy' that Ichigo would oh so graciously provide. Kyroraku's soft baritone soon entered the silence once again as the coffee haired captain spoke.

"Why are you looking for Kaien? Did he upset you?"

Ichigo let out a harsh bark of laughter, a slight smile settling on the stoic man's face as he said, "Something of the sort, Kaien can be oblivious at the best of times and it was an unfortunate time for him to be so. He was talking about the gossip as one nosy as him is wont to do when he stumbled onto the topic of Byakuya and I's apparent love affair. He could not see the signs that I did not like that topic. One easily reaches a breaking point when it comes to Kaien."

The two captain's nodded understanding looks on their faces as they thought of the lieutenant cowering behind the desk in a fond manner. Kaien felt a glare penetrate through the desk and reach his soul, sending icy shivers cascading down his spine.

"Kaien gets off with a warning this time, but next time it is unlikely he will be so fortunate."

The foreboding warning echoed around the room and Kaien shivered slightly while the captain's regarded Ichigo with amused looks. Ukitake in a soft and convincing voice said, "You're not going to take the opportunity to stay and talk with two captains quite high in Soul Society's hierarchy?'

Ichigo shook his head and said, "I'm not some ass kisser, and I'm not looking to do favours. Whatever seat I earn will be through my own power, not greed and corruption. On the other note I'm sure we could have some splendid conversations, but already the afternoon draws near and I have an essay on the theory of Bakudo due tomorrow."

Kyroraku pouted slightly before a crafty gleam entered his eyes and his deep voice soon rang out as he said, "Not even for a few minutes? We have some fine Sake. Think of it more as a chance for us to get to know Kaien's wonderful little brother he's been telling us all about."

Ichigo seemed to let out a long suffering sigh before shifting with a rustle of smooth cloth and sliding over to one of the plain seats that lined the small office. Kyroraku let an easy smiled slip across his face as he pulled out the extra cup he always kept on him. It was good to be prepared if one found a new drinking buddy. Ichigo's next words put a stop to the lovely idea.

"No thank you, if anything to drink it would be tea. I rarely drink Sake now as it leads to a slip of the tongue that could be quite costly, though I am quite sure that if the occasion arrived I would gladly drink you under the table."

Kyroraku's laughter bounced around the room as he regarded Ichigo with an amused expression; Ukitake smiled pleased to see the two interact well. Once Kyroraku's booming laughter diminished and silence filled the room once more, Ukitake regarded Ichigo with a curious glance before asking, "What squad do you plan to enter?"

A pensive look was cast upon Ichigo's angular face as he pondered the question before saying, "I've narrowed it down to four options, those being the Fifth, Sixth, Eighth and Ninth. I can't see myself working as one of the Onmitsukidō, I am not one who murders in cold blood and I am not a scientist at heart. I know for certain that no matter how great you are Ukitake-taicho, your lieutenant would not survive long if we were in the same squad, and it is doubtless that I would gain some form of anger issues. The Eleventh is too focused on fighting for my taste and I'm not a healer, though I bet I could keep the patients in their beds. Having the Soutaicho breathing down you neck is doubtless an uncomfortable feeling so I settled for the squads I felt best suited my skill range."

Underneath Ichigo's statement words hung in gaps before he spoke and a wicked grin was carved into his face when he talked about the Fourth. Ukitake seemed a touch morose at the news that the orangette was not interested in his squad but could sympathize with the reasoning; he understood well enough what Kaien was like. Kyroraku seemed to be ready to crow with glee, if the smile on his face was any indication of his feelings. Kaien frowned from his position under the desk but made no move to protest as the chances of Ichigo murdering him were still quite high.

"Kaien was saying you're only attending the academy for two years at most?"

Ukitake's silvery voice soon filled the comfortable silence and Ichigo nodded his response and said, "Yes, the examiners were impressed with my knowledge and reaitsu levels. I have already achieved my Shikai as well."

Interest peaked in the other occupants of the room, with Kaien mourning under the desk about how his little brother didn't tell him anything. Kyroraku smiled once more this time with a hint of predatory light in his eyes as he said, "Would you be willing to show us?"

Ichigo shook his head a teasing smile hiding under the shadows of his face, while a strange despairing look haunted his eyes. His next words were spoken quietly as his gaze glided to the window and the afternoon light it shed on the small office.

"Another time, it is late and I…have the paper due."

The bubbly light that once inhabited his eyes was replaced with a somber look while the rest of his face displayed no such emotions. Ukitake sensing Ichigo's desire to leave nodded and said, "Yes we better not keep you from your homework. Feel free to come by and visit you definitely add a spark to an otherwise boring day and a large load of paperwork. I will look forward to seeing your Shikai I'm sure it's something altogether unique."

A soft smile slipped onto Ichigo's face at those words and he bowed to the two captains, sent a heated glare at the general desk direction and seemed to flee from the room. Orange hair fading like the day to night.

X

Kaien slowly creeped out from the desk, head darting from side to side checking for the fiery wrath of his brother, when he found none he padded over to the two captains who had amused smiles in place as they watched his actions.

"Ma, ma Kaien your brother is a very interesting figure. A depth hides behind his eyes, one cannot see it easily."

Kaien nodded pausing to stare at his hands before saying, "Yes he can be cold and distant at times, like his emotions have been locked inside a box of obsidian and the key thrown into the ocean. That's partially the reason I tease him, if just to see happiness instead of sorrow. It was good that he met the both of you, he keeps to himself other than the Kuchiki heir and it would be well if he saw mentors in you. He seems to have taken a liking to you which is hopeful. I try to encourage him to come home, where the warmth of family can melt the coldest of ice, but he insists on staying at the school. I've been drawing him home slowly with the threat of Kukkaku and the enticement of home cooking to cafeteria food."

The two older captains took in Kaien's words carefully analysing the soft spoken words and relating them to the young Shiba with eyes of fire. Kaien's words rang true and they felt no ill will to the Shiba at his slight plotting.

"You are trying to help him, are you sure this is the right way?"

The question was posed by Kyroraku who now sported a somber look coupled with thoughtful eyes. Kaien nodded and said, "With all my soul. Ichigo doesn't need space, he needs the strength and support that only family and friends can provide. And I will help him! For in his eyes hidden so delicately under layers of emotion there is a fragile glimmer of hope, I will kindle that hope until it blazes like the fiercest of fires, unquenchable."

X

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I hope you noted the carefully mentioning of eyes that is appearing ;). Enjoy your week, please leave a review, and I will see you all soon!

Frame!


	5. Chapter 5

Lorn

(adj.) lost, ruined, or undone.

I hope you all enjoy this super long chapter (at least for me) which is over 6500 words! Yay! This chapter is real emotional rollercoaster so wrap yourselves up in comfy blankets, hold you snacks close, and enjoy the chapter.

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

 _Old man Zangetsu speaking._

 **Shiro speaking.**

X

Ichigo walked through the academy halls in a light daze; his eyes foggy and barely visible under the curtain of his bangs. His mind swam elsewhere, his body remained taut like a strewn bow as he walked down the near empty hallway. Byakuya cast a concerned glance at his friend as Ichigo passed him without acknowledgement, continuing to glide through the hallway like a spectre. Byakuya padded after his friend with furrowed brows and a slight frown resting upon his carved face. Once he was level with the orangette he softly called, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo's head swiveled to face Byakuya, a blank look still resting on his face, it took a moment for the fog to clear slightly and comprehension to dawn slightly in Ichigo's eyes.

"B-Byakuya?"

His voice was soft and emotion slurred the fine accenting that was usually present when Ichigo spoke. His head tilted up shifting the bangs that covered his eyes so misty caramel eyes could be revealed; a haunted look danced within them, the only gateway to Ichigo's true emotions.

"Are you alright Ichigo?"

Byakuya posed the question in a soothing manner as he gently led Ichigo to the side of the hall, where they would not obstruct traffic and could speak with privacy. Ichigo blinked glancing around in confusion as if just now realising where he stood.

"I-I'm fine I j-just need to get back to my room."

Byakuya's eyes widened as he heard Ichigo stutter, a slight uncertain tone hiding underneath. Byakuya nodded and moved back to let him pass, stepping beside his friend as Ichigo continued down the hall a lilting manner in the way he walked.

Ichigo grasped the door and with a deft pull the door slid open to reveal Ichigo's room which was covered in muted tones of black and blue. Byakuya had passed through the thin doors a few times and of each he was surprised by the feeling of Ichigo's reaitsu which coated the furniture and saturated the walls; kept under tight control in a compact room. Ichigo glided into the room before turning to lock eyes with Byakuya, his eyes were clearer and the setting suns fading rays peaked through the curtain danced across his hair like fire.

"Thank you Byakuya I'm sorry I was so out of it."

Byakuya regarded Ichigo warily before taking in the dark indigo under his eyes and his sharp features, his eyes were clear and no longer spoke of confusion. Byakuya nodded slightly and Ichigo's shoulders dropped faintly in relief. Byakuya locked eyes with Ichigo once more, a warning shining in his eyes as he said, "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask Ichigo, even if it's being stuck in a closet with you for two hours. I'm here for you."

Ichigo snorted his eyes lighting up minutely and his eyebrows quirking quizzically before he said, "Even if I asked you to dance in front of the Soutaicho?"

Byakuya pretended to pause for a moment his hand coming to stroke his chin thoughtfully for a moment before he smiled a slightly predatory smile and said, "Only if you're right there beside me."

Ichigo smiled once more and suddenly seemed a bit lighter as if some of the tension that rested on his shoulders evaporated.

"Thank you Byakuya, it means quite a lot to me."

Byakuya nodded as Ichigo finished speaking and extended his hands for a soft shake before turning and striding towards the door, the whole dramatic effect would probably be better if he had a scarf or cape of some sort. Turning at the doorway he saw Ichigo's smouldering eyes and let a whispered goodnight leave his lips before he turned and slid the door shut with a pleasant 'click'.

X

Ichigo slumped boneless to the floor his hand tentatively tracing the small scar behind his ear, and then moving to the one on his shoulder that splayed out like a lighting strike in a stretch of pearl skin. Memories of the many battles he had fought in accompanied by twin blades. Ichigo's breath stuttered and he felt the unwanted push of the memories trying to escape the small barrier and race to the forefront of his mind. It was times like this, seeing them alive again that almost caused him to fold in on himself, and self-destruct the walls he struggled so hard to maintain and build come crashing down on him, burying Ichigo and suffocating him.

 **"King ya know it's best to deal with the memories and get them over with."**

Shiro's dual tone voice rang almost condescendingly but underneath it there was general concern, his Zanpaktou understood him better than any man could, and as such knew why Ichigo delayed the oncoming memories as they would surely leave a devastating trail in their wake.

" _Go forth Ichigo we will protect you always against the coming storm."_

Old man Zangetsu's soothing baritone resounded in Ichigo's minds and with a quiet grunt he heaved himself off the floor and dragged his feet towards the bed, the memories already clouding his vision as he embraced the sweet comforts of the silk sheets.

X Flashback X

Standing shadowed at the door frame, Ichigo peered into Ukitake-Taicho's office noting the set of worn chairs, the large stack of paperwork that looked like it might topple any moment, and the ivory haired captain standing by the window starring at the fading sun and the crimson sky. Swiftly Ukitake-Taicho turned around his cider coloured eyes landing on Ichigo's bright hair which peaked out from behind the frame. Noticing Ukitake-Taicho's gaze Ichigo stepped into the small room, feeling a shiver go down his spine in the tightly enclosed space. Ukitake-Taicho noting his discomfort smiled soothingly and said, "Hello Ichigo, is there anything I can assist you with?"

The orangette smiled sheepishly, gingerly rubbing the back of his neck and deciding to study the floor which had suddenly become a complex irregularity among the other inhabitants of the room.

"I know you are quite busy already but Rukia suggested I ask you for help. I'm trying to learn everything I can so as to better fight Aizen and that includes Kido. I have tried a few times but each time I end up much like Renji; I was wondering if you could assist me, if it's not too much trouble?"

Ichigo's words tumbled out in a slight rush as a tinge of colour touched his cheeks and his gaze darted away from the frail captain. Ukitake let out a soft chuckle regarding the young Shinigami with a fond smile before saying, "It is no problem at all, and we will just have to find time in this madness called war. Though I'm curious as to why Rukia suggested me, there are plenty of Kido masters you are acquainted with."

Ichigo nodded his hand coming up to brush away the tangerine strands that clung to his face and said, "She said that your method of teaching is quite different and would likely suit my learning style better when it comes to Kido, but I think she also wanted me to focus more on reaitsu control first."

Ukitake nodded pausing a moment to look at the paperwork before turning to consider Ichigo with a serious gleam in his eyes.

"I will gladly help you Ichigo, keep in mind though that my sickness plagues me often and leaves me bedridden for days."

Ichigo nodded sharply a determined gleam shining in his eyes replacing the timidity that once his in amber orbs as he said, "I thank you very much Ukitake-Taicho."

X

"Focus Ichigo, picture the stream in your mind, calm and controlled, you direct where it flows. From your arms to your feet, feel your reaitsu swell and ebb like the tide that crashes upon the shore."

Ichigo nodded taking a deep breath in, once more letting his mind calm, closing his eyes Ichigo saw the clear stream in his mind and let his body connect with the stream. A soft smile stole across his face as he felt the warmth of his reaitsu flow throughout his blood stream, leaving a deep seated energy in his bones. The mediation state Ichigo had let himself sink into was roughly disturbed when he was pulled into the warm side of Kyroraku-Taicho, who as always smelled of sandalwood, sake, and the barest hint of sweet lotus flowers. Knuckled fist grinded softly into Ichigo's spiky hair and Ichigo quickly pulled himself out of the head lock.

"Shunsui how many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt Ichigo while he's mediating?"

Ukitake spoke in a patronizing tone, while his eyes shone with fond recognition. Kyroraku tilted his head searching for Ukitake who was sitting in the cool shade provided by the veranda above. With an easy going smile Kyroraku pulled away from Ichigo, and sauntered over to Ukitake plopping down beside his friend with a soft huff. Pulling out a small bottle of sake from his robes Kyroraku turned to Ichigo with a cocked eyebrow and an easy going smile as he offered the bottle.

Ichigo shook his head laughing before saying, "It's illegal to offer a minor alcohol Kyroraku-Taicho, and I should be focusing on my meditation."

Kyroraku pouted tucking the bottle back in his shihaksho and turned to Ukitake with slight puppy eyes and a small pout on his handsome face.

"Hear that Ju? Ichi-chan is so mean to me! Even after I ask him to call me Shunsui he still refers to me with such formality, and accusing me of breaking the law, the fiend!"

Ichigo laughed as in Kyroraku's flamboyant manner he flung himself over Jushiro fake crocodile tears trailing down his cheeks. Slyly Kyroraku pulled himself off of Ukitake sending an amused smile in Ichigo's direction before turning to talk to Ukitake. Ichigo took in a deep breath once more letting the feel of his reaitsu sink into him as he drifted into meditation, the comforting presence of the two captains in the background.

X

Ichigo's eyes flickered from side to side as he paced along the narrow streets of Soul Society where a few souls mingled about at the market. He was on his "break" told to go out into the streets and assure the common folk that all would turn out well. Ichigo scoffed at the idea, he was not one for such petty minded games or manipulation, he knew very well that the outcome of the war would be anything but "well", but he was satisfied in the knowledge that his vigilance as he walked the street and his presence was reassurance and comfort enough.

So lost was Ichigo in his thoughts that he didn't sense the two approaching captains till they were on either side of him practically frog marching him over to one of the many restaurants that lined the cobbled streets.

"Ma ma Ichigo you need to eat more! You are as thin as the Soutaicho's eyebrows but you didn't hear that from me."

Ichigo let out a small laugh catching Shunsui's wink and the joking tone underlying his words, shaking his head softly he let the two men guide him into the small restaurant the Chopped Apple. Inside the room was cramped with furniture and a few windows covered by heavy curtains let in meager light, letting the warm yellow glow of the lamps illuminate the room. A woman wrapped up in layers of makeup and an ample bosom ambled up to them an approving smile on her face and a peculiar light in her eyes as she said, "Table for three?"

Shunsui nodded and the woman lead them further into the warm room to a small table set far into the corner of the restaurant; preferable seating as the noise would be less, and the attention not forthcoming. Ichigo settled himself with a quiet sigh onto one of the thick mats placed around the table, battling day and night in the sands of Hueco Mundo was like swimming constantly as the sand slipped below your feet and you were never on stable ground.

Shunsui and Jushiro shared a quick glance a conversation passing in the blink of an eye, while a tense atmosphere reigned. It quickly passed and Ichigo felt a slight weight leave his shoulders as the homey atmosphere of the place surrounded him and the presence of the captains left no doubt of his safety.

"When was the last time you took a chance to relax and eat properly Ichigo? Field rations don't count."

Jushiro's soothing yet concerned voice echoed softly in the space between the three and Ichigo paused for a moment, looking at his hands Ichigo thought about it and with a small despairing smile looked up and said, "Ah I don't know, maybe Renji's promotion when we all celebrated or the few times I visit my sisters. These past few months have been blurry I'm not quite sure what day it even is."

Shunsui and Jushiro shared concerned glances seeming to convey a guilt unfounded and a sadness before the waitress sashayed over to their table, obviously not sensing the air of secrecy.

"What can I get you to drink?"

Her honeyed tones seemed to pierce the veil that descended over the table and Ichigo looked quickly at the menu in his hands before asking for water, alcohol would only taint his dreams further. Jushiro proceeded to order one of the many teas offered and Shunsui smiled coyly before pointing at one of the sake options listed. As the woman ambled away the poignant smell of wildflowers fading, Jushiro turned to Ichigo with a soft smile and asked, "What do you think of the Arrancar that have joined us? You seem quite close with them?"

Ichigo nodded his shoulders settling slightly as they moved away from the tense topic.

"Nelliel will be a great ally if Orihime can heal her mask correctly; her Resurreccion is quite powerful more so than Nnoitra as we've seen when they clashed. Harribel is trustworthy as long as we keep the safety of her fraccion in mind and respect her. Stark and Lilynette are happy enough that their reaitsu doesn't crush the rest of us, and Grimmjow is more than joyful that he has an opponent in Kenpachi. I guess I'm closer with them than most, having fought all off them, excluding Nelliel, at one point or another. It's in battle that one learns the most about their opponent."

Their hostess bustled back bringing with her the drinks and with a graceful sweep she set the three drinks down. With a roll of her tongue she asked them for their orders and Ichigo rushed once more to the menu distracted by the conversation. Shunsui beat him to it, ordering something that sounded closer to a party than a platter of food. Ichigo only sighed sending Shunsui a knowing look before passing the crinkled menu to their waitress.

"Have you heard what the Soutaicho proposed at the last captain's meeting?"

Ichigo blinked a few times as Jushiro's words echoed the woman's parting before saying, "No I think I was in the field that day and Rukia hasn't had time to debrief me yet."

Ukitake nodded and described the new pair idea Yammamoto was proposing based off Kisuke's pushing and scheming (there was no doubt the Shinigami's Woman Association also played a part). It was simply supposed to be a measure of caution that those on patrol went in pairs of two and if in the field the numbers could be spared the lieutenants and captains were to work in pairs.

"Do you know who Yam-Jii wanted me paired with?"

Ichigo posed the question in a casual manner while underneath the table his fingers crossed in a silent prayer, when the Winter War as it had been dubbed first started, they had worked in teams and Ichigo was paired far too many times with those of arrogance or idiocy.

"So tense Ichi, worried about another Ryohei? Don't be he said either Byakuya or Shinji depending on the assignment."

Ichigo let out a visible sigh of relief as his shoulder slumped and his breath came out in a rushed exhale. The smell of food wafted toward Ichigo's nose and his eyes widened when he saw the large plate set before him, arching an eyebrow in surprise at Shunsui who only shrugged helplessly with a slightly apologetic smile resting on his carved features.

X

The dull mummer of conversation slowly lulled Ichigo deeper into sleep and he barely processed that he was leaning against a warm body, the pleasant glow of sunshine on his face and the sweet earthy tones that accompanied the ground after a soft rainfall glided on the gentle breeze.

"Ichigo?"

Jushiro's soft voice gently pierced the veil of sleep and Ichigo blinked groggily for a few moments, squinting as the sunlight pierced his eyelids before his gaze slowly glided up. Shunsui peered down at Ichigo a tiny smile settled on his face and a warm glow in his eyes as mocha strands dangled between the two. Ichigo slowly pushed himself up a yawn stretching his mouth as he blinked again trying to get his eyes to focus. Shunsui's deep baritone rumbled softly beside him when he spoke, helping to clear the sleep from his head.

"Falling asleep on us, are we that boring?"

Ichigo shook his head looking between the two captains apologetically before saying, "Sorry if anything your stories are thrilling. Isshin's been driving me pretty hard trying to help me achieve the Final Getsuga Tensho, while Zangetsu and I have been trying to figure a way to keep my powers. Plus the days in the field are long, trying to help Shuhei achieve Bankai is another matter entirely, and I'm not quite sure of the last time I had proper rest."

Jushiro cast a concerned glance in Ichigo's direction most likely taking in the deep bags that rested under Ichigo's eyes like small hills and the paleness of skin that usually glowed with a healthy tan. Once more grief filtered through his eyes before Shunsui put a comforting hand on his friends lap.

"We understand Ichigo, there's no need to explain yourself, and if you feel yourself dozing off once more don't force yourself to stay awake for these old geezers."

Ichigo laughed quietly at Shunsui's words nodding his head and letting the two continue to talk about their lieutenants or to be frank Shunsui complaining about Nanao and Lisa and their cruelness towards him. Jushiro only hummed quietly along in "sympathy" every once in a while bringing up Rukia, mentioning a funny incident or unique quirk.

Ichigo felt his eyelids grow heavy again, and his head nod forward slightly, the soft presence of the two captains soothed his nerves and comforted him. Slowly Ichigo let his eyelids slide close, tenseness leaving his shoulders as he surrendered himself to the realm of sleep.

X

Ichigo would likely have laughed when Jushiro slid the slim wooden door open, a look of surprise blasted across his face, Shunsui in the background, a cup of sake in his hand, mirrored the expression similarly. Ichigo would have cracked a small smile of amusement if it weren't for the tremors that shook his frame and the cold that endlessly racked his body. He probably was quite the sight to see with dark purple bags under his eyes, pale skin, dull hair and a gaunt look to his face.

"I-Ichigo! What are you doing here? How are you here? I thought that your powers were gone?"

Jushiro's voice rang out in fatherly tones of concern as he opened the door wider and stepped back to let Ichigo enter. Ichigo swayed for a moment before catching his balance and stumbling forward, the weight on his shoulders lightening as the shoji door was closed behind him with a quiet 'click'.

"Zangetsu worked it out…it's a gradual process, excruciatingly slow with a mild degree of pain. But we didn't want to inform everyone as they would just wait impatiently… Zangetsu wanted me to enjoy some peace. I-I needed someone to talk to…Kisuke doesn't know, none of them suspect, I've gotten better at lying, far too good for my own wellbeing."

Ichigo's voice sounded broken even to his own ears and he nodded his head in thanks when Jushiro carefully guided him to one of the worn, yet comfortable chairs that lined the office floor. Shunsui carefully slid his chair closer, it scraped lightly on the cherry wood floor, and an awkward silence reigned before Jushiro said, "Why not go to Kisuke or Isshin they are only a short distance from your home?"

Ichigo couldn't stop the bitter laugh that trickled from his lips as his gaze shifted towards the window displaying the soft lilac and indigo hues of the night. Ichigo's voice rang out soft with a hint of bitterness as he said, "Home is not something that I would call the Kurosaki Clinic at this point and time. Everyone walks around me as if they are stepping on eggshells and one wrong move will lead to me snapping if they dare mention Soul Society or any of your names, yet they blatantly fraternize with the residents of Soul Society when they think I am not looking. They do not have the decency to tell me the truth! And as Karin and Yuzu grow ever older the house echoes in silence…still and lifeless but for me. It may not seem it but I have patience I can wait for Zangetsu knowing everyone is safe…and yet….you ask why I do not seek out Kisuke or my father. It's simply because they cannot aid me, Isshin will always be my father but he has always connected well with the twins, with us there lies a barrier I cannot identify. Kisuke while intelligent is not best described as comforting and though I consider him a mentor, his role is not that of the kind that protects their pupil from their own head. Shinji one might also suggest is willing to help me but I doubt he even knows or can understand the severity of my situation."

Silence rang throughout the small room as a race of emotions climbed over the captain's faces, ranging from horror, sadness, grief, to surprise. Kyroraku stood up slowly making sure his movements were clear and defined as he glided towards Ichigo, stopping in front of the orangette, the cinnamon orbs shining as he gently pulled Ichigo into a hug, holding him tightly towards his chest. Ichigo's body shook even more and he tightly grasped Shunsui's shihaksho, holding onto him like a life line.

"You need not explain why you came to us, only know that we are always here for you. Speak of what ails you Ichi and we will listen with open ears and honest hearts."

Ichigo held the position for a few more moments before pulling away and slumping boneless into the seat behind him. In a voice tired with the weight of the world Ichigo said, "I-I can't hear him. I'm able to pull my soul from my frame, cast weak kido's and yet… It's like my mind once filled with thoughts of colour and images of expression is empty a land of desolate white sand. I said I could be patient and wait for his return… but that is partially a lie. The shadow that has walked behind me, guided me and comforted me has faded in the light of celebration provided by the end of the war. I-I thought I would hear Zangetsu soon, but the burden of silence every morning echoes throughout the house. I could live without my powers with ease knowing they're safe, at least that's what I tell myself, in truth it is the loss of Zangetsu that pains me the most."

Jushiro and Shunsui seemed to be riveted to their seats, dawning horror shining in their eyes as they stared at the broken soul before them. Ichigo let out a quiet huff drawing a hand over his eyes and letting them fall close before continuing.

"I can't sleep. I try, I close my eyes, sink into the warmth of my bed and let the weight of the day press me into slumber. That is when the nightmares attack, with tearing claws and vicious teeth. They dig into me and rip my mind apart playing death over and over again like a sick, twisted and haunted melody. During school in my last year when I should be paying attention my mind will flash elsewhere and suddenly I'm in sandy dunes once more holding the body of a comrade as his life force bleeds out in front of me. I'm lucky that either Chad or Uryuu are in my classes, they're quick to snap me out of it but not fast enough. I want to yell and scream, hit something, vent, and yet I can do nothing, there is no enemy for me to swing my sword at. No presence to calm the fire that rages inside me. I-I don't know what to do…I'm lost."

Tears streamed down Ichigo's face in soft rivulets, glinting in the dim glow of the oil lamps and the moonlight's gentle beams. Jushiro stared at Ichigo a fierce expression of concern and worry etched onto his face as Shunsui swooped up from his chair pulling the orangette into a strong hug once more.

"How can they not see the pain you dwell in?"

Ichigo shifted slightly lifting his head from where it was pressed into Shunsui's robes and said, "People see what they want to see, if they want to see a happy smile then they will not see the strain underneath and the deadness of one's eyes. Uryuu has a hunch and Chad as always inordinately knows, but they cannot for all their searching find the truth that I bury. As if lady fate laughs at me, whenever they are close a hollow invades the area and they are forced to flee."

Anger passed fleetingly over Jushiro's face and Ichigo could feel the grimace Shunsui sported as he pulled Ichigo close allowing his warmth to seep into the orangette. Ichigo let out a soft sigh before pulling away and falling into the cushioned chair behind him, at the moment it could have been made of cardboard and still have felt like it was made with down feathers.

"Feel no rush to speak Ichigo, we are here for you."

Jushiro managed to retain his calm demeanour and was once more speaking in soft and soothing tones that comforted Ichigo like a care-worn cotton blanket. Ichigo raised his hand slightly letting them see the small tremor that racked his hand before he let it fall to his lap with little effort. Shunsui scowled before springing up and walking over to the open windows emitting a pleasant breeze and firmly shut them close. Pacing once more Shunsui strode over to the small metal grating that acted as a fireplace in the dead of winter. Within a few minutes a steady fire was blazing and Ichigo felt inherently better at the warmth that settled in his veins.

Shunsui sat down once more and from within his shihaksho pulled out a large bottle of sake and three drinking cups. Jushiro was already beginning to protest while Ichigo looked at the mocha haired captain with something akin to confusion.

"Sometimes alcohol can be the best medicine. It allows one to speak freely of matters close to the heart that clog up the tongue and allows the burden of life to slip from your shoulders if only for a short time. Drink with me and recount tales of the battlefield, we shall be united in facing a sea of blood that rushes upon us like a tsunami."

The ivory haired captain looked ready to protest Shunsui's idea when he saw Ichigo take the small glass looking at it curiously pondering the idea before thrusting it out in front of him towards Shunsui. Ichigo's lips quirked up as he saw the soft smile on Jushiro's face as he took the offered cup with a sigh of resignation. Shunsui carefully poured the sake before downing his own in one fell swoop, his tone becoming slightly teasing as he said, "Who remembers Daichi Mori? The poor fifteenth seat who screwed up that one mission so badly that everyone had to go trekking through the swamp for days looking for a non-existent weapon?"

Ichigo chuckled softly remembering the mud that had caked his robes for days, Jushiro smiled in amusement remembering his poor squad members returning, dragging their feet with mud everywhere.

X

Ichigo let the longer blade of Zangetsu sail through the air in a wide arc before bringing it up hastily to block the invisible blade clashing down on him from on high. With a small smirk Ichigo brought Zangetsu's smaller blade up from below into the gut of his "opponent". Ichigo lowered both of Zangetsu's blades before he turned to face Shunsui who was staring at Ichigo with a calculating look in his eyes. His deep baritone echoed throughout the slightly enclosed space and underneath a layer of pride shone through.

"Good job, you executed the moves quite well. Try to focus more on your sense of balance as you move through the kata, and let instinct guide you."

Ichigo nodded raising Zangetsu once more when Jushiro strolled into the area where Shunsui was coaching Ichigo. Jushiro smiled softly at Ichigo before padding over to Shunsui and plopping down beside his cinnamon eyed friend. Ichigo took a deep breath lowering his stance, and looking forward before beginning the delicate dance of blades. As Zangetsu cut through the air in graceful sweeps his mind wandered over the events that had come to past.

In receiving the true form of Zangetsu he had as soon as possible attempted to travel back to Soul Society; Bach was obviously expecting such an idea and was prepared to enter through the way in which Ichigo exited the realm of the Soul King. What he did not expect was the new power that hummed in Ichigo's veins which filled his heart and surrounded the new bond he created with Zangetsu.

They were able to successfully hold him off long enough for the entryway to be closed and from there the fighting began anew, back and forth Soul Society fought against the rampant Quincy who invaded narrow streets surrounded on all sides by white washed walls. When the sun began to crest the hill in a slow descent Bach called for a retreat and Ichigo watched with betrayal and sadness as Uryuu glanced back cool Aegean blue eyes connecting with Ichigo's own displaying a remorse hidden deep under disgust.

Ichigo was startled from his musings and kata when a Shinigami with hair the colour of leather burst inside, breath escaping her in large heaving gasps. She took a minute to compose herself before looking at the three and saying, "The Soutaicho has requested you travel to the Rungokai division as a Sternritter has seen the ample opportunity to attack the small area of district thirty-one."

Jushiro and Shunsui paused in their animated discussion with slight frowns resting on their faces. With haste the two captains stood leaving the cool shade of the veranda to stand on the emerald grass, zanpaktou firmly attached to their waists.

"Am I to come as well?"

Ichigo inquired letting Zangetsu rest in the ground as he wiped beads of perspiration from his brow. The petit Shinigami nodded and with a world-weary sigh Ichigo slung Zangetsu across his back and followed Jushiro and Shunsui, a grim expression firmly in place and the comforting weight of Zangetsu against his spine.

As they arrived at the prescribed destination Ichigo felt shivers coalesce down his spine, a faint ringing echoed around the clearing and the dust that often lingered when a soul passed on was present like a fog in the air. From the tree line in the distance a line of pale white figures emerged, from such a distance Ichigo could not identify if they were mindless hollows or the well-organized Quincys.

As they drew closer Ichigo let out a soft sight they were merely hollows with a few Quincy thrown into the mix, Ichigo had not doubt that a Sternritter hung nearby just out of reach and waiting for the perfect moment to spring into action. But a mix was preferably to a line of highly trained Quincy instructed to kill on site. Turning to face Ju and Shunsui, Ichigo quirked his lips, hefted his blades and said, "Extra practice right?"

Shunsui laughed quietly drawing his own blades with the soft hiss of metal pulling out of a scabbard, Jushiro nodded pulling out a thin elastic band and pulling his hair up into a high ponytail, before drawing his own Zanpaktou. His resonant voice cast throughout the grounds as he said, "The usual dynamic? You two on offense with me performing defense?"

Ichigo and Shunsui nodded and the three turned to face the incoming wave of enemies that grinded closer every moment. With a tense breath of anticipation held for a few seconds the sea of hollows crashed onto the three Shinigami who stood resolute cliffs against the incoming waves. Ichigo's blade glinted in the sunlight as it rose and fell in an endless rhythm leaving a mass of bodies that crumbled to nothing in his wake. Besides Ichigo, Shunsui laughed slightly and Jushiro smiled in amusement, together the three beat back the opposing force pushing upon them, mirth and grim determination on their faces all the while.

X

The world was crumbling around the small collection of Shinigami gathered in the small circular building. Eyes cast upwards fearfully as dust drifted from the ceiling like snowflakes. Juha Bach had reached the Soul Palace and in doing so ended the life of the Soul King, and in consequence the world. The future if there was any looked bleak. Kisuke stared ahead pensively as if trying to think of a solution.

Ichigo bowed his head, this was all his fault he wasn't strong enough to stop Bach from entering the realm of the Soul King and now everyone would suffer for it. A throbbing at his side reminded him of the cut he received from the blade Bach wielded with deadly accuracy. A soft hand on his shoulder startled him and he glanced up into warm brown eyes, no sign of accusation dwelling in Shunsui's eyes. Before he was able to say anything to comfort Ichigo, Ukitake stepped forward a dark light in his eyes and a grim look on his face.

"I bear the Right Hand of the King, it can perhaps stop such a catastrophe from occurring. I have always been sickly but moreover when I was younger, my parents prayed and the Right Hand of the King descended upon me saving my life. Without it I will die. But the rest of you may live."

Ichigo stared at Ukitake shaking his head, in a quavering voice he said, "No…you can't"

"I'm sorry forgive me Ichigo, Shunsui. You knew that one day something of this instance might occur when I told you of my past, I only mourn the time that we have not yet spent in peace. We will see each other again, fate is an unfair mistress but she favours the bold. Don't let him do something reckless Ichigo and Shu… take care of him we have been so errant and thrust too heavy a burden for any a soul on his shoulders, when he is only a child in the years measured between us."

Jushiro stood before them the Right Hand of the King spiraling around his back and around him in a thick black miasma. Ichigo watched with growing horror as Jushiro locked eyes with Ichigo and Shunsui a farewell on his lips.

His piercing scream filled the air and Ichigo shot forward held back only by Shunsui who pulled Ichigo to his side, tears streaming from cinnamon orbs and mocha strands shadowing his face. Ichigo couldn't take his eyes away as Jushiro was drained of his life force before his very eyes, sacrificed to try and save the three worlds from utter annihilation.

Finally the air fell silent and Ichigo rushed forward Shunsui following closely behind him, side by side they stared at their friend now a lifeless body upon the ground. His ivory hair was sprawled around his head like a halo, his eyelids were closed presenting a false image of peace, blood stained the side of his mouth, and his pale skin grew cold with death. Shunsui brought his hand to his mouth and bit his knuckles as if trying to keep in the howling torment swelling inside.

Bending down Shunsui carefully picked up Jushiro's body, holding it close to his chest he turned around and glided towards the exit like a ghost. Silence reigned as he turned and connected eyes with Ichigo and nodded, he would respect Jushiro's last wish. Shunsui swept from the room and Ichigo after staring blankly at nothing turned and followed Shunsui, with a bowed head and tremulous heart.

X

Juha's chilling laugh echoed around the battle field as the Quincy King left; crimson dripping from his carved blade. The Quincy and Hollows surrounding them jeered and laughed as Ichigo turned fearful eyes on Shunsui who was collapsing to his knees, hands held over the wound in his stomach. Ichigo dropped down beside Shunsui, unconsciously releasing his Bankai in a steady flow of reaitsu that snaked around the two protecting them while striking at the enemies surrounding them. They disintegrated at the force of such powerful reaitsu but Ichigo payed no mind focusing only on his friends pale face.

"H-Hey you're going to stay with me, you still have to beat me in a sake drinking competition… please don't leave me, not like everyone else."

Shunsui looked up at Ichigo blood trickling softly from his mouth, he croaked a laugh before his hand reached up to gently hold Ichigo's cheek. Slowly as if each word was painful he said, "Ichigo… do not wallow in our deaths, live. Seek out what makes you happy, do not seek death when there are those who need you. We will always be with you, in your mind, heart and soul. I doubt you could forget about us if you wanted to. We will live on in you, we will see the dawn of a new day with your hands. Do not weep I'm only going on to another adventure…there is no end to our journeys, death and life are interconnected irrevocably. And if you must console yourself know that I get…to see Ju again. As he said we will meet again. For such a life of pain you have lived I know you will find happiness amidst the weariness in sorrow, do not turn down that opportunity if it presents itself. Farwell Ichigo…"

Ichigo tried to apply pressure to the wound his eyes burning and a fire raging in his chest as Shunsui slowly closed cinnamon orbs a small smile of peace on his carved face. Ichigo's voice rang throughout the empty battlefield with sorrow as he said, "No! Don't… don't leave me alone. Not again… I don't want this, why did this happen? What did I do to deserve this!? Please…I'm sorry, forgive me. I wasn't strong enough."

Ichigo shook as once more he carried his friend's body in his arms, lifeless and cold as the warmth of life faded.

X

Near the end of this chapter when writing the death scenes I was actually so overcome with emotion I started crying, I hope I conveyed well the emotional trauma Ichigo is going through. Please leave a review and tell me how you felt about the chapter

Blossom!


	6. Chapter 6

Eccedentesiast

(.n) Someone who hides pain behind a smile.

Hello everybody here is chapter 6! And wow is it a long one over 7000 words yay! I hope you all enjoy, there is quite a complex range of happenings in this chapter so enjoy!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

 _Old man Zangetsu speaking._

 **Shiro speaking.**

X

Ichigo fell to the floor with a hard jolt, his eyes snapping open, while the breath was stolen from his lungs. With a quiet groan Ichigo reached out blindly in the darkness searching for the nightstand that stood as sentinel beside his bed. Grasping the wood firmly beneath nimble fingers, he used it as a support to push himself up. Ichigo swayed where he stood whether from the blood rushing to his head or the memories that overcame him was uncertain. Blindly Ichigo fumbled about the room for a few moments until he reached one of the small oil lamps on his desk. With a gentle prod from his reaitsu the wick caught fire filling the room with a warm honey coloured glow.

Ichigo slumped into the wood frame that served as his desk chair, his hands coming up to hold his head, a slight pounding echoing throughout it. Glancing up from his hands Ichigo's eyes landed on the doorway a thin beam of light shining from underneath as if beckoning him forward. The quiet hum of encouragement and comfort in the back of his mind only assured him of his decision. Pushing himself up from the chair Ichigo paced to his closet and fetched a cloak of ebony from the back hardly to be seen in the darkness of the night. Swinging it around his shoulders and pulling the hood over his eyes he slipped from the room his feet like a soft breeze upon the paneled floors.

The cold wind of night blew through the air and Ichigo shivered for a moment sheltered under a stone overhang staring at the looming expanse of land in front of him. No hesitation lingered in his soul and with a last turn towards the academy he spotted a silhouette against one of the windows watching like a phantom of the night. His eyes connected with that of the figure in the window for a tense moment before the figure turned away leaving only the swaying curtains in his wake. Ichigo turned and fled the courtyard traveling far into the outer districts of Rungokai.

X

The door clamored shut behind Ichigo as he strode into the cozy tavern which appeared much like a dilapidated shack from the outside, but was warm with a homey manner about it on the inside. The few patrons of the bar stared at Ichigo for a few moments scrutinizing his every move with eyes full of suspicion. It was unusual to see an outsider grace these care-worn floors. Sōshitsu Tate was a unique alehouse in that it was not widely known, very few had graced the cherry wood tables and sat by the bright fireplace; a source of warmth on many a cool night.

Ichigo stumbled upon it during the war quite accidently when he was chasing after one of their own who had betrayed them to the enemy. The man was not overly strong but was fast like a hare and led Ichigo on a wild goose chase through Rungokai. It was pure luck (as usual) on Ichigo's part that the man fell asleep, a victim to the nursery rhyme of old. Once Ichigo dispatched the traitor he realised he was quite thoroughly lost.

He wandered for some time before stumbling upon what appeared to be a ruined building. With the coming storm clouds on the horizon he decided to seek shelter, entering he saw that the outside did not truly reflect the inside in the slightest. And now he was here again in a place where one was not jostled and mead not forced down your throat.

Pulling out one of the discoloured bar stools Ichigo gracefully slid into it, a pale hand reaching to tip back his hood, letting bright orange strands free once more. The barkeep a thin man with a beak like nose, a mop of curled brown hair, and a pleasant smile sidled up to Ichigo a curious light in his eyes as he carefully dried a small tankard in his hands. His coarse and deep voice echoed softly between the two as he asked, "What will ya be h'ving this ev'ning?"

Ichigo smiled softly, another reason he like the place was the lack of questions. Ichigo though old in mind still appeared to be the age of eighteen and often times when one couldn't see his eyes he was questioned thoroughly. It confused Ichigo slightly and Yourichi and Kisuke always laughed about it before telling him with appeasing smiles that he had a "vulnerable" look about him. Ichigo never understood what they meant by such words but choose to ignore the subject most of the time.

Ichigo picked up one of the aged pieces of washi paper, feeling the unique texture, unlike the one he was familiar with in modern society, beneath calloused fingers. Studying the options for a moment he pointed at one of the middle priced options and reached inside his cloak pocket to pull out the desired change. The steward, for that was the position he occupied along with his kind and fresh faced wife, nodded and bustled away with the clinking of glasses ringing after him.

Ichigo tensed slightly as a presence familiar to his senses slid onto the bar stool next to him. Turning slightly Ichigo's first impression was of strawberry blond hair and a chiseled face, eyes widening slightly Ichigo stared at Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi better known as Rose. The Shinigami captain was swirling a clear glass of rich red liquid and starring at it as if it held complex answers to the problem he sought.

As if feeling Ichigo's eyes on him Rose turned, his own eyes obviously catching Ichigo's own shocking hair, glowing like the embers of a fire in the dim lighting. Seeing Rose's face up close brought up the memory of his death. Piano strings tight around his neck, his face pale with the blue pallor of death and many gashes littering his torso, the dissonant notes ringing forebodingly in the background of the cool night as he passed defending one of the many districts, allowing the occupants to flee at the cost of his life. Ichigo let the memory go, flowing like a leaf in the rapid river of Ichigo's torrential mind.

"What is one so young as you doing on a night like this? Drinking away troubles that plague the mind?"

Rose's rich and honeyed voice flowed softly between the two and Ichigo nodded slightly ready to reply in kind when the barkeep bustled back with his drink and placed in front of him with sharp incline of his head. Ichigo lifted the glass and scented the strong Sake wincing slightly at the burn that accompanied it before tipping the misty glass and letting the scorching liquid trail down his throat. Setting his drink down once more he turned to face Rose and said, "Indeed for my mind wearies me with visions of abundant chaos. What about you with fingers of a musician?"

Rose chuckled softly at Ichigo's flowery words his eyebrow arched slightly in interest. The blond took a sip of his drink setting the glass down with a soft 'clink' and said, "I am a musician of a kind, the life of a Shinigami can be morose at times but I seek to fill it with the graceful harmonies of my Zanpaktou. And you? Where do you stand now?"

Ichigo smiled slightly, it was not widely known that he was a fan of Shakespeare's works and speaking in such tongues as they were conversing delighted him. It was rare for Ichigo and Rose to talk in such ways in the timeline in which he once dwelled. For then there was a border of age and familiarity wrought not of kinship. But for two strangers in a bar to speak in such mannerisms was merely a passing coincidence one might find.

"I study at the academy, which is many days full of melancholy when one must listen to the droning on of lessons already taught. What led you to this bar, for those who find it are rare among the many, and always there is a tale behind the eyes."

Rose sipped at his glass once more casting an amused glance in his direction before tilting his side as if to try and remember the event that led him through rusted doors that swung with a gently push.

"It was the music, one night a lady of great beauty with almond eyes, caramel hair, and a voice like the many seraphs of heaven, clambered onto one of the chairs littered throughout and with the night's pleasure sang of seasons. I was wandering the nearby district as my squad was searching for a hollow reported to be seen nearby. Such a heavenly litany could not be ignored, and my feet were pulled towards the sound until I came upon gray wood and light like honey spilling from within. And you with hair like the flames one might stroke in the fire?"

Ichigo looked towards the door for a second a slight frown on his face as he considered the question before his eyes brightened with a solution to the slight problem that presented itself.

"A man of small stature with beady eyes and the narrowed face of a rat, stole an heirloom of my family. In anger I chased after him and though he was weak of body, his legs pumped with the blood of Kami, he seemed to fly across the fields as I dashed after him. It is his foolishness that doomed him for when his body complained he lay down to rest thinking me far behind his trail. I caught up to him within minutes and swiftly returned what was stolen to my hands, and left a warning of justice to greet him shall he wake. It was there in a field with a tree of gnarled and twisted bark that I found myself lost with no sense of direction in mind. I drifted aimlessly for many a fortnight before stumbling upon what appeared to be a ruined building. A storm drew near and heavy tension hung in the air. I chose to enter such meager protection rather than brave such errant weather."

Rose smiled and lifted his glass towards Ichigo. Inclining his head Ichigo picked up his own and with a chorus of "To misadventures!" they clashed their drink together, drops lifting from the cup and glinting in the low tavern light.

X

They spoke of many a thing that night and Ichigo gained a new understanding of the musician. There was also the bonus of finally having some dirt on the captains that he would soon walk amongst.

"You are young no? Joining us soon you will find we are a tricky lot and hard to play with. But I like you, an aura of something else hangs around you, and with it a future incomprehensible. If it were any other man sitting in front of me he would hear no such words. So listen well as my tales come at no price for this night."

What had followed was laughter and a smile that sat softly upon his face as he heard tales that never once graced his ears in his own timeline. His mind did not dwell on the sorrow of hours before and only the soft rays of sun peaked through those memories.

Stumbling slightly through the door Ichigo peered through the thick curtains to see the sun rising, squinting slightly at the light that invaded his corneas Ichigo turned away from the window and trudged to his bed. With one last look at the door Ichigo tucked himself in. It was not so much the alcohol that put him in such ill health for he could drink far more than he and Rose consumed and still be limber with energy. Rather it was the lack of sleep and the prospect of missing school that enticed him to roll himself into bed.

X

Byakuya cast a concerned gaze upon the imposing Shinigami academy, searching for a shock of orange hair among the many students milling about their lunch break. It was Ichigo's normal routine to be up before sunrise and outside Byakuya's dorm twenty minutes before class and so Byakuya was surprised when only an empty hallway greeted him in the morn. He had just left the orangette' room in an attempt to wake him, and was hoping the Shiba would be grouchy but in front of him within a few moments (he found the prospect highly unlikely). His mind flashed to the night before when some phantom sixth sense had awoken him from the comfort of his bed and guided him to the window. He pulled the curtains of thick satin away to peer upon the courtyard below, where cobbled stone appeared to glow slightly in the luminous hues of the moon.

It was then that movement at the corner of his eyes dragged his attention to the stone overhang that graced the courtyard's entrance. A figure stood huddled under the high arch of stone a cloak of darkness wrapped around their frame. As if noticing Byakuya's own motions the figure whipped around eyes hidden by shadows connecting with Byakuya's sleet grey ones. A sense of unease had descended upon Byakuya's shoulders as for a small slice of eternity he stared at the figure below. Byakuya turned from the curtains as the seductive call of sleep whispered in his ears encouraging him to forget of the strange figure below the window. Byakuya wondered now if under the cover of darkness hung vibrant orange hair and caramel eyes of soft dexterity.

Distracted in his thoughts Byakuya turned from the academy building and glided towards one of the sakura trees shaded slightly by the stone set walls guarding the grounds. Byakuya whipped around suddenly when a heavy spiritual pressure drew near to where he stood. The reaitsu was reminiscent of Ichigo's own, a trace of familiarity hiding in it. A shock of ebony hair appeared in his view and Byakuya's tense shoulders settled slightly as he saw it was only the Shiba head, Ichigo's "brother" Kaien.

A sense of calm danger hung about the man as his eyes alighted on Byakuya and he quickened his pace. Stopping in front of Byakuya, a small frown identical to the one that sometimes rested on Ichigo's face, Kaien's eyes raked over him assessing his every aspect with intense scrutiny before the man's smooth voice said, "Heir Kuchiki what do you seek to gain in being friends with my brother?"

Byakuya's eyes widened he had met the Shiba Head many times before at the noble galas and balls but that was before Ichigo's stormy presence burst into his life and took him by the hand. Truthfully he had expected some suspicion from Kaien, Byakuya saw the way Kaien would glance at Ichigo a fierce protection shining in silver eyes. The man was a Shiba and if there was one thing the noble family did well (other than their fireworks) was protect their own.

"I am not quite certain what you mean, I seek only the presence of intelligence in the academy and have found it in Ichigo. Indeed his strength is admirable and I doubt I will ever come within fifty feet of it, that it why I seek to better myself by training with him but it is not the reason I find companionship with him. His status means nothing to me as we are both of noble houses. Once one knows him you can see the compassion and empathy that shines in his eyes, the determination that rests in his soul, the care of all even those who pose harm, and if he has shown me the error of my ways than I am only the more thankful because of it. I seek nothing from him, being his friend is far more of a reward than any gift of power."

Kaien nodded a proud smile resting on his face, his voice echoed softly between the two as he said, "I see. I'm glad Ichigo has found a friend such as yourself. Within his heart there rests a great darkness, I fear that if nothing is done we shall lose him to it. A sentinel of light stands beside him then. Take care of him Kuchiki or by my wrath you will taste my blade,"

His words were melodious and a soft pondering echoed underneath them but at the end of his words his eyes darkened like a storm upon the bluffs and dark promise rested within those craggy depths. Byakuya nodded a spark of determination colouring his eyes a fierce silver as if just forged into a new blade.

Kaien's demeanour seemed to change in an instant, the serious and protecting older brother disappearing behind a mask of fake obtuseness. The sky suddenly seemed brighter as a goofy smile settled on the Shiba Heads face.

"By the way where is Ichigo?"

Although what Ichigo fondly dubbed "Shiba obliviousness" had made a reappearance, Byakuya could still see the spine of steel lacing those words. Gazing at the school for a moment Byakuya sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes before saying, "Asleep I ventured to his rooms before exiting the building. I knocked and I heard something along the lines of "come in" so I entered his dorm to see him rolled up in far too many layers of blankets to count. His eyes when cast upon me were slightly venomous and we starred each other down before I told him it was lunch. He nodded and rolled over mumbling something about going to school tomorrow. I left it at that hoping he would come out soon after, I have not been so fortunate."

With a mumble of "skipping school!" Kaien nodded his own eyes tracing the imposing building before he turned to Byakuya with his goofy smile once more and said, "Ah I best be getting back to the squad before Taicho is displeased. Tell Ichi I said hi and that he should come for dinner soon!"

With those parting words the lieutenant flash-stepped away leaving a bemused Byakuya under the sakura tree, he glanced at the school and cursed slightly when he realised Kaien had wasted much of his lunchtime. Shaking his head the young noble ventured inside the school glancing upwards with a fond smile.

X

Ichigo's head casually swiveled from side to side as he glanced at the many vendors and colourful silks lining wooden stalls. Byakuya walked beside him an irritated look gracing chiseled features (as much as emotion can grace a noble's face in public). Ichigo hummed softly to himself as he led Byakuya through the crowded streets, the store Ichigo sought held a book bound in many layers of leather and Ichigo was curious if such power still rested behind dank cabinets and moth eaten curtains. Byakuya, with curiosity peaked had asked to come, Ichigo only arched an eyebrow curiously before nodding.

Ichigo veered off the street's busy path and glided towards one of the stores tucked into a dark corner, the name of the shop was impossible to read as the paint was peeled, the wood was draped with mold, and dirt clung to the sign like a second skin. Ichigo glanced back at Byakuya with an amused expression before sliding the door with a small 'click' and stepping into the dingy atmosphere. The building appeared far worse on the inside rather than the outside. It was a clutter of old furniture crumbing in on one another, stacks of dusty books that threatened to topple at any moment with the gentlest of gales, the windows covered with a thick layer of grime let only the barest sliver of light in giving the room a feel of decay and abandonment.

Byakuya glanced around with a raised eyebrow and hint of disgust as Ichigo ventured further into the store letting his reaitsu map a path of safety as items spun and twirled left and right. With a slight sense of finality Ichigo came upon a large wardrobe of carved wood, a glow seemed to lie in its polished wood and it provided a faint hint of light in the darkness. Byakuya gazed upon the object with wide eyes, before those charcoal orbs swiveled and landed on Ichigo curiously.

"A relic from times long ago, I am quite sure the Soutaicho would recognize it from his own younger years. Everything has a way of finding themselves here, this shop of the broken glory."

Ichigo's voice was barely above a whisper, a quiet decibel that Byakuya had to strain to hear. Ichigo nodded slightly stepping forward and letting his hand glide across the smooth wood, feeling the rich grain beneath calloused pads. Reaching upwards slightly Ichigo let his fore-finger drag against a small blossom, a curled rose engraved into the wood. The sound of gears shifting slightly echoed throughout the shop as Ichigo let his finger add pressure slightly before drawing back.

The wardrobe shifted slightly to the right on invisible rollers, revealing a small nook carved into the wall. A smile danced across Ichigo's face and he took a step closer, letting his reaitsu gently caress the nook searching for anything malignant. When nothing of the sort was revealed Ichigo carefully grasped what was hidden by the darkness, the long sleeves of his Shihaksho covering his pale hands.

Ichigo carefully slide the heavily bound book from the darkness, aware of Byakuya's bated breath and confusion. The tome resting heavy in his arms Ichigo walked slowly to the front of the store stopping in front of a counter laden with trinkets that glimmered in heavy darkness. Slowly as if a robot coming alive after many years frozen in the same place, a carved with wrinkles and crystal blue eyes that peered out from deep sockets revealed itself in the form of a wizened old woman.

"Find what you seek?"

Her voice was hoarse with disuse and was much like the croaking of the frogs on a moonlit night, but her smile though few of teeth was pleasant with crinkled laugh lines around soft eyes. Ichigo nodded and lightly rested the novel on the counter, her eyebrows reached her hairline and an amused smile perched upon her lips as she regarded Ichigo with new interest.

"Are you sure this is what you seek?"

Ichigo nodded his voice coming out in soft rich tones as he said, "Indeed for the wisdom bound in these pages is extravagance for the mind full of melancholy."

She nodded and Ichigo rummaged around slightly before pulling forth the desired change and a bit extra. The soul in front of him only smiled with a slight nod a kindness to her tone as she said, "Feel free to come back and look, my doors are always open to Hōrō-sha."

Ichigo nodded and carefully lifted the thick tome before sweeping out of the store of mystery, a curious Byakuya following behind him with impatience thick on his tongue. Ichigo led Byakuya to one of the dango stands lining the streets and ordered two before turning to face Byakuya, who now had a slight tick above his eyebrow.

"Perhaps you can explain to me the fiasco that just occurred."

His smooth voice rang between the two and a soft sigh followed as Byakuya drew a hand over his eyes regarding Ichigo with a slightly condescending look. Ichigo opened his mouth to answer when they were handed the sweet treats. Smiling softly at the rich sent that drifted towards his nose he led Byakuya to a small alcove hidden from the sun where they might continue their conversation in privacy.

"It's something far lost to time, full of origins and theories."

Byakuya only raised his brow obviously unsatisfied with the answer, his shoulders slumped and he seemed to let the question pass most likely chalking it up to one of Ichigo's weirs quirks. Ichigo smiled softly finishing the sweet dango before asking, "Any other shops you'd like to look at? We don't have any classes for the rest of the day."

Byakuya nodded his gaze thoughtful as he glanced around the busy streets seeing the souls aimlessly wander by. His deep, smooth tone lifted softly between them as he said, "I'm looking for a pair of Kenseikan as Ginrei wishes me to prepare for becoming a noble."

Ichigo nodded and with a smile he gesture with a wide arm towards the crowded ways. Byakuya's lips twitched slightly and they ventured into the crowds browsing the many shops and carts selling their wares.

X

"Kuchiki-sama! Kuchiki-sama!"

Byakuya and Ichigo whirled around as the loud call cut through the bubble of conversation that the busy streets echoed. A lower ranking Shinigami with short dark green hair and wide pecan eyes pushed through the crowds breaking free of their oppressive mass dashing towards the two nobles. The Shinigami bowed at the waist as he stood before the two, Byakuya with a small wave of his hand gestured for the nervous Shinigami to speak an aura of control and dominance replacing Byakuya's casual smile.

"Kuchiki-sama, Kuchiki-Taicho wishes to speak to you, he says it is a matter of utmost importance."

Byakuya nodded a slight frown marring noble features before he turned to Ichigo with an apologetic smile. Ichigo nodded sadly a soft smile mirrored on his own face before he said, "Go, I understand there will be many more a day where we may endlessly walk the streets and talk of nothing."

Byakuya nodded and placing a warm hand on his friend's shoulder he gave a tight squeeze his eyes conveying a promise of such things and a soft smile before following the young Shinigami who watched their encounter with wide eyes. Ichigo gazed after Byakuya with something akin to a forlorn look in his eyes, the tome still clenched tightly in his hands his head turned and he let his eyes glide across the busy streets and carved shop signs.

With a slight nod Ichigo pushed forward and began to wade through the crowd much like one would try to wade through maple syrup. With a slight push he appeared on the other side of the street where the traffic was significantly less dense. Letting the wind blowing orange locks about guide him, Ichigo turned to the left and began to glide up the streets, a slight tenseness to his shoulders and his eyes casting about searching for danger even as his mind drifted upon a lazy current of minimal thoughts.

Spotting a sign carved with intricate flowers and a dragon curling around the elegant script, Ichigo stepped closer so he could gaze upon the window display he saw that it held a variety of different objects. Bejewelled sword sheaths glittered in the afternoon sun, long beads of pearl, amethyst and onyx dangled tantalizing from beams above, a few books lay open upon a desk where maps and other sheaths of paper cluttered the floor around it, and perhaps the grand center of all stood a thick and heavy trunk with fabric of a deep rose settled on it, on a coat rack beside the box there were many more garments of iris, basil, cream, cobalt, strawberry, and raven. With His curiosity peaked, Ichigo slid aside the door and stepped inside breathing the heavy scent of incense, a sweet scent with rich tones of lemon hidden underneath.

Movement at the far corner of the store alerted Ichigo to the presence of the clerk who was high upon a frail ladder gazing at a glass bottle filled with a murky substance and a worn label. The man who was likely in his late forties with salt and pepper hair and teal eyes smiled at Ichigo and clambered down bringing with him the bottle of mysterious liquid.

"How can I be of assistance to you today sir?"

The man's voice was rich and reminded Ichigo of melted chocolate slowly being poured. Smiling kindly in greeting Ichigo replied, "I was merely passing through when I saw the collection of valuables in your store, the catching of the light has caught my eye."

The man nodded and bustled away with a gentle smile and kind words of assistance if needed. Ichigo slowly walked around the store gazing at the many trinkets that lay in shuttered boxes, and glass casing. Coming close to the trunk in the middle Ichigo could see that the fabrics were all ceremonial kimonos, the rose coloured one caught his eye once again, making him think of Kukkaku and the likeness of being hit by a wooden spoon if he were to ever venture to the Shiba mansion.

Turning away with a slight shiver a soft glint of metal in the corner of his eye attracted his attention. Ichigo glided towards the light his eyes landing on a pair of finely carved Kenseikan, the lines dipped and flowed into one another illuminating the image of soft cherry blossoms descending. These were far different from the ones Byakuya wore in Ichigo's own time, these ones were not cold harsh steel with a simple pattern. These spoke of growth and the love of craftsmanship put into their making.

Glancing around his heart decided Ichigo spotted the sales clerk dusting off a tall vase with a five toed dragon etched in gold. Ichigo called out carefully so as to not disturb the man in his work. The clerk nodded and placed the vase down before he strolled over and interesting gleam in teal eyes.

"Ah those Kenseikan are indeed fine, crafted from silver in the Emperors forge, and carved with the delicate hand of a master goldsmith. Are you interested in buying the pair for yourself?"

Ichigo shook his head with a quiet chuckle, the image of him wearing them floating in his mind's eyes. Ichigo's eyes gleamed with amusement as he said, "No they are for a friend as he is soon gracing the position of head of the family."

The man nodded and they moved on to discuss the price. Ichigo agreed to the allotted amount and the Kenseikan were soon wrapped up in thick paper and placed inside a small box. Ichigo thanked the man and trekked to the door calling out a thanks as he let the thin frame slide shut behind him.

Ichigo paused for a moment to take in a deep breath his eyes tracking the sun's lazy progress towards night as soft evening descended like a warm blanket. The peace was disturbed when a familiar presence graced his sense, turning with a tired sigh and slump of his shoulders, Ichigo was greeted with Kaien's spiky ebony hair and determined flint eyes. Upon spotting Ichigo his face lit up like a puppy when their master arrived home and he sped towards Ichigo with a jovial smile alight on his face.

"Ichigo! What a surprise to meet you hear of all places. You won't believe what happened today! But that's a story for another time…what are you carrying?"

Ichigo's brow twitched uncontrollably and he took a soft breath to steady himself, Ichigo's wasn't quite sure what it was that upset him when Kaien was in his spastic hyper mode, but it always dug under his skin and every word was a thousand times worse. Kaien was fine when he was calm or serious, he could be sensible and Ichigo could talk to him without fear of sudden spine crushing hugs and crocodile tears.

"It's a gift, I just bought it."

Ichigo spoke with much hesitation knowing it better than to let Kaien wallow like a petulant child. Kaien gazed curiously at the box his upper body swinging gently from side to side as to better observe the mystery item. Kaien glanced back up at Ichigo and said, "Is it for me?" Ichigo shook his head and Kaien continued in a moping voice "How cruel! Nothing for your big brother!? Oh I know… I bet it's for Byakuya, I guess the rumours are true, Yourichi owes me!"

Ichigo clenched his fist and took a deep breath as Kaien raised his brows trying to instigate what his words did not clearly state. Ichigo tried to think of a response that wouldn't end with Kaien's strangulation and an awkward explanation. Pulling his hand softly over his face Ichigo said, "It' nothing like that, it's just a gift between friends. And why would I get you a gift when you annoy the ever living angels above every time you speak to me?"

Kaien took a minute to stare at the box once more before he made a noncommittal sound of doubt, then the second part of Ichigo's sentence kicked in and Kaien began to pout his eyes growing dramatically wide as he flung his arms around Ichigo with a cry of, "My cruel brother! Oh woe is you so full of bitterness!"

Ichigo frowned and said, "Kaien I'm giving you a warning, tread carefully or you may find that you should have ran the local marathon."

Kaien pouted before a wicked gleam entered his eyes and in a sing song, teasing voice he responded, "Oh like you chase after Byakuya?"

Ichigo growled and reached out to grab Kaien who was wisely already a short distance away with wide eyes and the mumbling of 'bad idea, very bad idea' echoing loudly around him. Ichigo twisted his neck slightly and with a sadistic smile that would make Shiro proud he raced after Kaien.

X

The thin paper doors clattered open with a large 'bang' echoing through the dimly lit restaurant where Shinji was seated with Jushiro and Shunsui, they had invited Kisuke but he had denied claiming he was close to breaking through in one of his experiments.

Shaking himself from wandering thoughts the blond glanced towards the door to see Kaien Shiba panting bent over with his hands on his knees. The young lieutenant slowly straightened up his eyes casting around with a hue of fear, upon spotting the three captains Kaien's eyes lit up with relief and tense shoulders drooped slightly before he sashayed towards the small table situated in the far corner of the warm and crowded room.

"What has ya bursting in here in such a hasty manner?"

Shinji inquired as Kaien stopped in front of their table and sat down on one of the plush cushion with a soft sigh when Jushiro gestured for it. Kaien let out a tense laugh eyes glancing once more towards the door before saying, "Ichigo, I'm afraid that I might have made a very grave mistake in ticking him off. I have no doubt that any second now his vibrant hair will grace the scene and I will turn a shade of green!"

Shinji snorted an eyebrow arched in scepticism while Jushiro and Shunsui regarded Kaien with varying looks of sympathy and amusement. Still a bit confused as he had heard bits and pieces of Kaien's new "little brother" but as of yet he had no concrete information (other than the fact that his lieutenant eyed him like a wolf to a hare).

"What did ya do to tick off ya brother?"

Kaien smiled at the memory before clearing his throat to answer Shinji's question. The ebony haired lieutenant glanced around the small tavern apparently just taking in the scenery before replying, "I might have been "over hyper" as Ichigo dubs it, and I might have insinuated that Byakuya and Ichigo are dating again. It would likely have been wiser for me at that point to keep my mouth shut, but Kami knows I have no such luck in these matters."

Shunsui laughed at Kaien's words his cheeks staining a pale rose as the force of his laughter slightly overtook him, Jushiro looked at his friend his eyes glancing between his lieutenant (who was moping in indignation) and Shunsui (who was slightly gasping for breath now) and let out a soft chuckle.

"Why are the three of you meeting here?"

Kaien's voice pulled the three back to the moment at hand, and Jushiro shared a glance with the other occupants of the low table before his soothing and gentle voice said, "Ah Shu and I usually like to go out once a month so Shu can eye the ladies without Lisa-chan getting on his back. Shinji wanted to talk with us in particular about his lieutenant, Sōsuke-san."

Kaien's eyes darkened at the mention of Aizen and Shinji felt a bitter taste enter his mouth thinking about the sense of unease that haunted his barracks whenever the man was near, not to mention the little fox that followed him like a puppy.

The sudden dark atmosphere was dispersed when a reaitsu presence of great magnitude began to approach the inn, Shinji's eyebrows shot up in surprise as even though the reaitsu was suppressed under tight lock it still snaked through your senses clouding your sense with its power. Kaien began to cower and shake where he stood and as the door began to slide open an ominous aura of deep plum and oil seemed to slither in through the small crack. With a quiet sound Kaien dove under the table trying to hide himself from the foe at the door.

Shinji's first impression of Ichigo was the colour orange, such a bright colour drew ones eye to the untameable and spiky hair immediately. Letting his eyes trail down slightly Shinji could see warm chocolate eyes that swirled with hints of emotion, sharp features that could cut through butter, Ichigo's hair rested in a long ponytail at the back of his neck a mess of hair with strands trailing everywhere, a slim build hid under a simple shihaksho of raven, and a the hilt of a blade was visible over his shoulder, wrapped in white bandages.

Chocolate orbs trailed around the room mirroring Kaien's earlier actions before landing on the three captains, Ichigo winced a frown flashing across his face as his eyes seemed to focus on Shinji.

X

Ichigo had stood outside the tavern for ten minutes trying to prepare himself to see Shinji Hirako alive and well; he worried no longer about seeing Jushiro and Shunsui for the memories having overcome would not strike twice. Zangetsu, giving a comforting presence in the back of his mind, Ichigo pulled the door open and stepped inside the warm atmosphere settling a little as the chill of oncoming night was leaked from his bones.

Gazing around the room and trying to avoid the stare of a certain blond-haired captain Ichigo relented and turned catching eyes with Shunsui and Jushiro. Painfully Ichigo let his eyes drag toward Shinji who was sprawled on one of the mats, a coy smirk on his face and hair of honey resting against his hips.

X

Blood, gore, yellow eyes flashed across his sight. Shinji pushing him away as the Quincy that was self-detonating in the background laughed and mocked them chillingly. Shinji telling him to leave, to flee without him as his injuries were already too great. Ichigo tired from the battle and days of fighting hadn't listened and began to sling his friend over shoulder a litany of encouraging words spilling from his mouth in a rush. Shinji's wide eyes and soft hope as Ichigo stumbled away from the blood soaked battleground. They had been so close, within reach of safety, when they had been ambushed. A single Quincy low of reaitsu barely noticeable among wasteland of Soul Society. Shinji had pushed him out of the way, a spear piercing his abdomen as Zangetsu flashed out in wicked bloodlust.

He had caught Shinji and held him in his arms as blood stained his lips and his eyes seemed to lose the coy light that always shined in them. His voice was rough from yelling battle orders all day and coughs gently disrupted his speech as he said, "Hehe sorry Ichi, ya were right I'm too old ta be fighting in a war. At least I'll get ta see the others again. Hey now don't worry bout me, don't give up keep fighting."

The cool hand that held his cheek as Ichigo stared on with wide eyes slowly fell limp to Shinji's side and he let out a harsh startling breath before his pulse fell still.

X

Ichigo shook himself startled realizing his feet had led him close to the captains already. Shaking his head once more Ichigo plastered a small smile on face even though on the outside it felt like he was being run through with irons hot from the forge while buried under the crushing weight of snow.

"Are you alright Ichigo you look pale?"

Ichigo looked to Ukitake whose kind words helped to dull the pain slightly before with a nod of his head he said, "I'm fine now, my mind was dwelling on unpleasant thoughts. Have you seen Kaien, I am certain he went this way and yet I cannot trace it at this moment, perhaps it is because of the overpowering power of captains."

Shunsui laughed softly while Jushiro arched an amused eyebrow at Ichigo's teasing tone a hint of concern still lying in caramel orbs. Shinji coughed slightly and turned to face Ichigo said, "I'm Hirako Shinji captain of squad five, I've heard many an exclamation of ya name when Kaien is near."

Ichigo nodded with a soft sigh chills of unease tracing his spine as his eyes were drawn to a small oval window perched between the two senior captains. Shunsui seemed to notice the same as Jushiro, the paleness of his skin and the deep mauve under his eyes, his deep tenor was soft and comforting as he said, "Ma, ma Ichigo you seem tired why not stay for a while and rest?"

Ichigo smiled apologetically and rubbed the back of his neck softly and said, "I can perhaps stay for a few but Kaien must still serve his sentence and the thought of sleep calls temptingly to me."

"Good sit, sit."

Heading Shunsui's happy order Ichigo slid into the seat with a soft sigh, smiling softly at the thought of Kaien cowering under the table in fear. Shinji regarded the orangette curiously before asking, "What squad are ya planning on joining Ichi, any inclination to squad five in particular."

Ichigo laughed softly at Shinji's unsubtle hint at joining the fifth division before with slight mirth he replied, "Sorrowfully it is not so Hirako-Taicho, my heart lies with the eighth, sixth, and ninth once a short time ago I considered the division but to be truthfully your lieutenant and third seat unsettle me."

Hirako nodded slightly in understanding before turning to snap back at Shunsui who was playfully taunting Hirako about the loss of such a promising Shinigami. A small yawn stretched Ichigo's face and the look that Jushiro shot him was clear enough.

"I'm afraid I shall retire, sleep calls me softly whispering in my ear. Forgive me gentlemen perhaps I shall chance upon you again. If you see Kaien before I, warn him simply of his imminent doom at the hand of his executioner."

Shunsui guffawed loudly, while Shinji chuckled and Jushiro smiled fondly as with his muscles aching in protest Ichigo pushed himself up. Shooting a heated glare at the table Ichigo bowed and bade the captains' goodnight before padding outside the warm restaurant, barley feeling the cold that swept through the streets in mighty gales. Taking a deep breath of the chill night air Ichigo closed his eyes and let his mind mourn softly before with a snap of his eyes he was away.

X

Did anyone catch the foreshadowing, I was kind of surprised when I realized I had written without even knowing it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the changes made (including tons of extra) and I will see you all in the next chapter!

Pentagram!


	7. Chapter 7

Heimat

(.n) A place that you can call home; a sense of belongingness, acceptance, safety, and connection to homeland.

Here is chapter 7! This chapter has a bit more of a positive note and focuses more on family so enjoy the slight drift from angst. I've been trying to focus more on the scenes and what I want to do in a chapter rather than the word count. Don't be surprised to see 7000 to 4000 words chapters it all depends on time and content. I've also been trying my hand at including more figurative language (partially as it's such fun). Also, I forgot to mention this last chapter but Hōrō-sha translated to wanderer. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and try keeping your eyes out for themes.

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

Old man Zangetsu speaking.

Shiro speaking.

X

The normally welcoming Shiba mansion loomed ahead of Ichigo; candlelight flickering in curtained windows ominously. Ichigo sighed softly doubt flickering to the forefront of his mind as he considered his plan of action. After insistent nagging on Kaien's part and the seed of guilt that wormed its way into his dreams or rather nightmares, endlessly taunting and teasing him with their deaths; warping their faces and leaving an ache in his chest that lay with him all through the day Ichigo decided that it was time he connected with the Shiba clan. In the past he hadn't spent nearly enough time with his family, and when they were cruelly ripped away from him regret echoed endlessly in his head. The air was thick with a heavy tension; tilting his chin upwards Ichigo could see plumes of silver and amethyst twisting in an intimate battle that stretched across the early evening sky. A softer instinct one less of battle and more of experience whispered that no storm would be forthcoming this night only the tenseness of a drawn out stalemate that would break upon the morn.

Shaking himself he woefully acknowledged his procrastination and took a heavy step forward, Old man Zangetsu whispered comfort to his hesitant mind while Shiro chuckled and in his harsh way teased Ichigo about going soft. He let his gratitude flow softly towards them before knocking on the wood frame of the elegant shoji doors, the sounds of feet scuttling about soon reached his ears and a large shadow graced the door. The door slid open with a soft hiss and revealed a flustered servant with tousled brown hair, a large frame, and coal eyes.

"Ah Shiba-dono we weren't expecting you! Dinner is almost ready and Lady Kukkaku was just descending to eat, are you staying to eat?"

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly startled at the warm welcome he received before he quickly recovered and said, "I was hoping to stay if Kukkaku doesn't mind?"

Shiro seemed to be laughing at Ichigo's sudden display of shyness, usually the orange head would be blunt and at times rude, and so to see shyness was a rare thing indeed. Though it did make sense in that Ichigo was afraid of rejection, the thought of her cool disapproving eyes and venomous words chilled him more than any Quincy drabble. For what was he left with if the people he came to save viewed him as the monster?

The servant nodded a happy smile dancing on his face as he invited Ichigo in telling him 'to wander as he pleased' before the coal-eyed servant bustled off humming a cheery tune while an aura of contentment surrounded him. Ichigo gently toed his simple sandals off and peered at the décor, during his stay of more than a month he had been given a tour and shown the many walls that lined carpeted hallways. But he had never truly taken in the fine craftsmanship and detail inlaid in the very walls as his mind had been fogged with the knowledge of the time he now resided in.

Stepping forward the tips of his lips quirked up as a warm and homey atmosphere descended on him wrapping him up in a soft blanket of comfort. Unsure of what next to do Ichigo followed Kukkaku's fiery reaitsu which boiled in her veins and lit up the house with crimson threads. She was descending the carved stairs when Ichigo found her, hair tied in a messy bun at the back of her head, a simple rose coloured kimono draped over her curvy form, and charcoal eyes full of blazing fire. Upon catching sight of Ichigo she stomped over a frown marring her usually glowing face, her hand was swiftly raised and Ichigo winced preparing himself for the oncoming strike.

Recoiling with the force of the blow Ichigo gingerly rubbed his stinging cheek before looking up with humorous eyes and saying, "Nice to see you to Kukkaku."

The ebony haired woman smirked softly at the snark in his voice before pulling him into a tight hug that crushed the air from his lungs. Her words were a softy whisper upon his ear as she said, "Took you damn long enough baka! I'm glad you're home."

Ichigo smiled at the warm feeling that pulsed in his chest and caressed his cheeks and his reply came out soft and slightly breathy.

"It's wonderful to be home."

X

Kukkaku smiled against Ichigo's shoulder before pulling away and studying the young academy student, his orange hair was still hanging down his back in a small ponytail that swayed slightly with his every move, his caramel eyes were alight with warmth and a soft love glimmered in them, lavender bags still hung under his eyes and cast a slightly harrowing look to an already thin and chiseled face, and his lips were quirked up into a slight smile; so welcoming and open that Kukkaku couldn't help the smile that slipped onto her own face looking at him.

Leading Ichigo towards the dining room, the two made idle talk speaking of Ichigo's school and his studies and in change Kukkaku's work on a new brand of fireworks. The air was filled with an aura of comfort as the two talked openly about this and that, Ichigo's shoulders losing the tense set to them that first greeted Kukkaku.

"Kaien won't be here for dinner he's staying late to help Ukitake-Taicho, I swear that idiot brother of mine…but you already know that."

Ichigo nodded to Kukkaku's inquiring looks as the two stepped into a smaller dining room meant for simple family meals and not extravagant balls that warranted over five tables. The Shiba's were practical and understood the value of wealth, they choose not to display it in such a flamboyant manner unlike other clans where the table stretched a long and narrow room, and the guest had the space of an elephant between them. Pulling herself from her thoughts she heard Ichigo's deep and smooth voice say, "That's partially the reason I came this night, better to have as little interaction as possible with that goof."

Ichigo's words if said in a different tone might have seemed offensive but they were said with good humour and a laugh upon his lips, and truly Kukkaku could understand where Ichigo was coming from. Kaien was overprotective it was quite simple but he also was a Shiba which led to a bit of an overbearing mix of protection and hyper-activity. As they stepped through a high arch into the dining room the heady scent of food wafted towards their noses and Ichigo let out a tiny sigh, amusement in her eyes and a smirk on her face Kukkaku said,

"Better than cafeteria food?"

Ichigo nodded with a smile on his face before glancing around the room curiously and asking, "Will Ganju be joining us?"

Kukkaku laughed, it seemed Ichigo shared the Shiba trait overprotectiveness that or their inherent curiosity.

"He should be… I know he was helping in the kitchen but he also wanted to visit the nearby district for a little while. It's sweet really, he visits the children and gives them food if they hunger, and he always stays and talks to the elderly listening to their tales of glory past."

Ichigo chuckled softly for a moment before his eyes connected with Kukkaku's own curious ones, rubbing his head sheepishly Ichigo said, "It just seems like something Ganju would do, he wears his heart on his sleeve and optimism is his greatest weapon."

Kukkaku only nodded and settled into one of the plush cushions placed beside the table Ichigo sat across from her leaving the position at the head of the table open as was customary. The food was quickly brought out on gleaming trays and settled before them, almost a small buffet with the many servings offered. Kukkaku glanced up to see Ichigo's dramatically wide eyes and slightly open mouth, the expression was quickly washed away and replaced with Ichigo's normal expression. One that wasn't menacing, nor happy it was a blank expression, but some emotion slipped through in the crinkle of his eyes and the curve of his lips.

"Whenever Ganju cooks it's always a feast. This is why you should come home often, mouth-watering food is always set at this table."

Ichigo smiled slightly, chocolate eyes darkening briefly, a slight guilt coloured his voice when he said, "I'm sorry for not visiting yet, my mind was cluttered and I needed time to settle. I hope to from now on visit regularly so I can better know the family that I share a last name with, though less of Kaien is always fine."

Kukkaku laughed and reached across the table to gently grab Ichigo's hand making sure her movements were clear before saying, "I understand change can be difficult I'm just glad you finally decided to come home. And come now Kaien isn't that bad…oh wait yes he is."

They both broke into laughter at Kukkaku's patronizing tone before beginning to dig into the delicious array of food laid out before them.

X

Halfway through the meal as Kukkaku and Ichigo were discussing the Soutaicho's majestic beard Ganju entered an apologetic smile on his face, and shock quickly dawning in his eyes when he saw Ichigo.

"Kukkaku-nee san I'm sorry I'm late the children wanted to play extra-long today and Nakamura-san was telling me about her son who fought in a great war many years past, though she can't remember the name of it or the opposing sides. Ichigo I'm so glad you're here! Are you enjoying the food?"

Kukkaku laughed softly at Ganju's fast paced talk and briefly glanced over to see Ichigo slightly surprised but mostly amused he inclined his head slightly towards Kukkaku letting her know she could speak first.

"Its fine Ganju just come sit down and enjoy the food, you can regal me with tales of your Rungokai adventures another time."

Ganju smiled sheepishly before settling beside Kukkaku so that he could face Ichigo when they spoke.

"The food is excellent thank you, a thousand times better than the cafeteria food which is alike in taste to swamp water. "

Ganju blushed slightly as Kukkaku and Ichigo laughed slightly, it seemed that Ganju was doomed to always be the baby of the family, always receiving the brunt of the teasing, and the most attention.

X

They continued to chat for a long while after the plates were cleared, nursing steaming cups of teas in their hands they traded stories of funny mishaps or outrageous events. As the night drew closer a small yet deep smile settled on Ichigo's carved features, and in the forefront of his eyes happiness radiated much like the sun, but in the those caramel orbs hidden carefully a glimmer of pain and sadness shone through illuminating Ichigo's hidden emotions.

Kukkaku laughed a fair share that night and enjoyed the tales Ichigo told of friends unnamed often enough reminding Kukkaku of the many residents of Soul Society, and more than once the thought of sitting down with a good bottle of sake between the two and getting piss drunk crossed her mind.

As soft night surrounded them Ganju sleepily rubbed his eyes before bidding them both good night, a quick peck on Kukkaku's cheek and one of his bone-crushing hugs enveloped Ichigo. To see Ichigo's surprised eyes and slight smile before choking breath and slight pain overtook him would likely imprint itself in Kukkaku's mind for a long while. Kukkaku could feel sleep weighing her own eyes as Ganju padded up the stairs leaving them creaking and groaning in their old age.

"Are you staying the night Ichi?"

Kukkaku questioned as she pushed herself from the soft pillow stretching out slightly like a cat as she cast a curious glance to see Ichigo doing the same. His voice was slightly rough from the amount of talking that had traversed the night when he said, "I was hoping to if that's okay? I doubt it would be the safest option to try and head to the academy dorms in this overwhelming darkness. Plus we have a day off tomorrow, something about a teacher's conference of something of the like."

Kukkaku nodded amused by the sudden switch from shy and tender to teasing and brash that occurred when Ichigo was uncertain, the young man was definitely interesting by anyone's accounts. An enigma with so many quirks and turns that when one figured one part of the puzzle three more revealed itself, at least that's what Kaien compared Ichigo to with soft fondness.

Padding towards the stairs she turned and gestured for Ichigo to follow her, he nodded orange hair swaying slightly before gliding after her, his footsteps a bare whisper on hardwood floors. Kukkaku led him down the long hallway reserved for the inner circle of Shiba clan members, highly ornate with plush carpet and elegant prints scattered about, and stopped at the room designated for Ichigo.

Pushing the door open Kukkaku smiled at Ichigo's shocked expression, the walls were painted a soft grey that faded into sudden stripes of sapphire and scarlet sparsely decorating the walls, the furniture was simple and carved of a rich ebony wood that glowed in soft candlelight, there was a collection of chairs with plush ruby pillows placed in one corner surrounding a deep fire place, a desk with a large bookshelf filled to the brim with tomes of knowledge and history placed beside it, the bedframe was simple and elegant with vivid pictures of moonlit skies carved into the wood and soft curtains of slightly see through white dangling around the frame, two great windows stood at the end of the room oval in shape with curtains of sable covering the pale crescent moon, and the floor of cherry wood was covered with a mat made of ivory cotton and wool.

"Kaien and I decided on the design of the room, do you like it?"

Ichigo looked stunned his eyes roving over the many aspects of the room, with Kukkaku's voice he shook himself from his stupor and said, "Like it? It's amazing, I'm just having trouble believing Kaien helped design it."

Kukkaku laughed before padding closer to Ichigo and standing on the tips of her toes she placed a soft kiss on his head and whispered, "I'm glad you like it, sweet dreams Ichi."

With those words she stepped back and passed through the door leaving Ichigo to bask in his room as she headed the call of her own room which her sleep filled mind graciously responded to.

X

Kaien stepped into the Shiba mansion with a sigh rubbing a tired hand over his eyes the moon was already on its descent towards the end of night, letting his reaitsu gently guide over the occupants of the household to make sure his family were safe his eyebrows skyrocketed when he landed on the presence of a certain orange haired student. Uncertain if his tired mind was playing tricks on him, Kaien let his reaitsu scan the mansion again to be certain. When it was confirmed a soft smile danced across his face before a harsh frown descended upon noble features. He was exhilarated that Ichigo had finally come home, but he choose to do so when Kaien wasn't home!

Shaking his head softly Kaien wandered into the kitchen and to the counter where Kukkaku had left a small plate of leftovers resting with a cloth over them, lifting it up to see the contents Kaien smiled recognising Ganju's cooking even in the darkness that surrounded him. Taking the plate with him Kaien gently climbed the stairs and walked down the hallway, stopping at Ichigo's door, Kaien paused a moment in consideration before shifting the door open and peering inside.

A small candle was lit at the desk the wax nearly burned down to a stub, Ichigo's vibrant hair was visible in the dim light slumped over the desk a thick tome resting beside his head. Laughing softly Kaien placed the plate down and walked over to Ichigo, arriving at the simple desk Kaien slipped his arms around his little brother and gently lifted him up careful not to jostle him from sleep. Ichigo usually slept feather light, the mere sound of a mouse scuttling across the floorboards waking him. But Kaien knew Ichigo suffered from insomnia, unable to truly rest and suffering from vicious nightmares of a past untold. Sometimes when Ichigo refused to rest for days it would creep upon him and wrap him in suffocating folds till he fell to her mercy.

Placing Ichigo down on the cozy bed Kaien grabbed a soft throw and settled it around Ichigo's shoulder before gently brushing orange locks out of his face. A whispered 'goodnight' leaving his lips as he turned and left picking his plate up on the way out he stopped to blow out the candle covering the room in darkness' mighty cloak.

X

Ichigo woke slowly, the soft rays of sunlight hastening his awakening and letting eyelids flicker open to reveal misted chocolate orbs. Taking a moment Ichigo swallowed letting the horrors of night fade away and the ache that pounded in his chest soften. Groaning slightly Ichigo pushed himself up from soft blankets which collected at his waist in a pile as his eyes glanced around the room taking in the tome still open on his desk and a low candle stub where once a tallow candle stood tall.

The book was ancient with brittle pages and a faded elegant script that sometimes disappeared altogether on thin yellow stained pages. The contents of such writing were unknown as even in the past when he first acquired the heavy tome he was unable to decode anything but for a scarce few words with Kisuke's help. What few words he did decode left a sense of danger and power echoing along his senses. Some unknown force compelled him to enter the small antiques store and seek the mysterious leather bound book out once more, now he was once again studying it.

Shaking himself from musing thoughts Ichigo set pale toes on the hardwood below and let out a hiss before recoiling, the floor was icy to the touch and Ichigo briefly mourned the lack of heating systems before braving the floor once more. As he slipped a simple pair of slippers on his feet he glanced at the door in confusion, he did not make it to the bed last night if he remembered correctly. Surrendering to the beguiling sleep Ichigo had slumped forward resting his head on the desk below and let heavy eyelids slide close.

Tracing his reaitsu slightly over himself he could feel Kaien's soothing reaitsu tickle slightly across his skin, tilting his head to the side Ichigo smiled softly before shaking his head and wandering to the desk to close the book and hide it out of sight.

X

Coming down the stairs as early morning light brought the soft chirping of birds to his ears, Ichigo spotted Ganju sleepily rubbing his eyes and heading towards the kitchen, smiling Ichigo padded after Ganju before stopping beside him. It took Ganju a few moments to register the blazing presence beside him, but when recognition dawned in his eyes Ichigo smiled and said, "My younger sister was the cook in our family, but I know a few great breakfast recipes if you are interested?"

Ganju seemed to recognize the hand for what it was, a tentative offer of kinship between them outstretched between the two. Ganju studied Ichigo for a moment before a smile befitting of the sun settled on his face and he nodded happily, momentarily striking Ichigo with the image of an even younger Ganju smiling.

"Follow me! I bet you haven't seen our kitchens yet, they're spectacular!"

Ichigo winced slightly at the loud tones so early in the morning before a soft smile stole across his face and he followed Ganju who was practically bouncing with every step.

X

Ichigo settled onto the same cushion as last night Kukkaku once more sitting opposite him and a beaming Ganju sitting beside his older sister, curious glances were cast his way as the three waited for Kaien to grace them all with his presence so they might began the meal. Truthfully it was nothing of such courtesy, rather Ganju wanting everyone to try the new food he had cooked with Ichigo earlier in the morning.

Kaien graced the scene much like Godzilla, seeming to stumble forward before plopping down with a rough sigh, Ichigo could sympathize coffee was a wonderful thing but a lack of it in the morning led to the feeling much like a stone dropped into the ocean slowly drifting towards sand and seaweed below.

A servant quickly bustled forward handing Kaien a steaming cup of tea which he took with a gracious smile and took a long sip of. As he placed the ceramic mug down colour slowly bled into his cheeks and his eyes seemed to regain the sparkle that was regularly present in his slate eyes. Nodding to the female servant hovering nearby awaiting Kaien's orders, she scurried into the kitchens to tell the others to bring out the steaming platters of hot food and sweet fruit.

As the plates were set down Kaien and Kukkaku cast glances at the wide selection of food unfamiliar to their eyes, heavenly smells wafted from silver plates and steam curled softly in gentle spirals. Turning curious eyes toward Ganju who was practically vibrating in his seat, so excited was he to share the food he had prepared for today's meal.

"Its western food, Ichi taught it to me and showed me the recipes! He says there's plenty of interesting dishes prepared over there and he even offered to teach me other recipes."

The appraising looks the older Shiba siblings cast him brought a slight blush to his cheeks, it was easy to learn such dishes when one is stationed there for a few months. During the war news reached them of Bach trying to form a base of power in America, there was a lull, less fighting and time to breathe if only a little so Ichigo was sent to America (and Canada for a week or two) with only Chad at his side. As the Quincy's are human in a sense,h Ichigo and Chad were able to walk around the streets in their own bodies of flesh and feel blood pumping hot in their veins.

As the food was heaped onto clean ceramic plates Ichigo let out a pleased hum as the familiar taste of waffles danced across his tongue, across from his Kukkaku hesitantly stared at the food below before trying some and letting out a surprised sound of delight.

"Wow this tastes excellent!"

Kaien as exuberant as ever with his buoyant exclamation as food rapidly disappeared inside the tunnel that served as his mouth, Ichigo could only shake his head with a soft smile before sharing a pleased look with Ganju.

"Just what we expect from the babies of the family."

Ichigo spluttered at Kukkaku's joking words, wide eyes landing on her devilish smirk. Ganju let out a soft groan a pout settling on soft features before he petulantly said, "Kukkaku-nee san! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Isshin-jii already has too many nicknames for me. Besides you don't even know Ichi's age he could be older than all of us!"

Ganju's statement sent a ripple of laughter through the table before the end of his words hit them and they cast curious glances at Ichigo. Kaien seemed slightly worried at the thought of Ichigo being older than him.

"Well how old are you Ichi? When Unohana-Taicho was healing you she did a full body scan, but she couldn't discern your age… and when's your birthday?"

Ichigo had to stop for a moment and really think about his age. He was fifteen when the Winter War first started and it lasted three years so he was eighteen by the time it ended. The 1000 Year Blood War lasted ten years so he would be twenty-eight when it ended. He even remembered celebrating his twenty-fifth birthday with the others, he got completely hammered that night. Yet his body had passed in the human world around his twenty-second birthday, and that was the age he appeared.

But he couldn't tell them he was twenty-eight soon to be twenty-nine he'd be regarded as a child, unfit to serve in a squad, and there would be questions about his appearance. It seemed like he once again had to lie. One after the other, small insignificant, and ginormous over and over again like grains of sand slowly pilling onto his shoulders, eventually he would suffocate in them.

"My age? I'm roughly two hundred. My birthday is August fifteenth, but I usually prefer not to celebrate it."

Kaien smirked obviously pleased that Ichigo wasn't older than him but darkness flashed in his eyes as he comprehended the last part of Ichigo's speech. Kukkaku seemed to catch on Ichigo's meaning as well and shared a quick glance with Kaien a small frown resting on her face that passed in an instant.

"See Ganju Ichigo is older than you… if only by a few years."

Kukkaku said consoling Ganju slightly before Kaien jumped in and said, "More like forty!"

Ganju frowned and shot a glare at his brother as Ichigo laughed softly in the background, he missed such sibling antics as these, mornings filled with flagrant bickering and wailing in the background as sweet aromas drifted around them. The thought brought darkness to his eyes and weighed on his heart and only Old man Zangetsu's warm presence at his back jolted him from the dangerous funk he could still feel his heart setting into.

Looking up Ichigo could see his family now, Ganju under Kaien's arm as harsh knuckles dug into his head Kukkaku laughing in the background, and smiles playing across their faces. This is what he had to focus on the here and the now.

X

Yourichi nodded to the two Shiba guards as she pranced up the Shiba mansion short plum coloured hair and a soft cream coloured scarf flowing behind her. She was far too busy nowadays she thought a touch morosely to herself, what with keeping an eye on Kisuke (the lovable genius who was a slight bit crazy in hiring the creepy fellow with face paint), looking after her new lieutenant (who was far too adoring, listening to Yourichi's every command), and trying to find time to tease Byakuya. It was quite a mess to find time to see her favourite Shiba princess.

Raising a poised hand Yourichi knocked on the thin wooden frame butterscotch eyes glowing slightly in excitement. A slightly flustered Kukkaku opened the door letting Yourichi slip inside as she said, "Ah I'm sorry I completely forgot today was our day! You see my little brother, the one who's attending the academy, finally came home yesterday and we were just spending some time talking, it completely slipped my mind."

Yourichi laughed ivory teeth flashing slightly as she placed a reassuring hand on Kukkaku's bony shoulder, a slight touch of interest in her voice Yourichi said, "It's fine don't worry about it, besides I think I want to meet this little brother of yours. Bya-kun has been talking about him a lot and new material to tease that Kuchiki with is always great."

Kukkaku laughed at the seemingly inside joke and led Yourichi towards one of the smaller more personal sitting rooms. Sliding the door open Yourichi was greeted with flaming orange hair and a lean body sprawled over one of the many chairs gathered about a low table. Looking up seemingly startled Ichigo (for Yourichi presumed this was the academy student) glanced first at Kukkaku and then let his eyes lazily glide to land on Yourichi. Pain seemed to flash lighting quick in those eyes, his body tensing almost unnoticeably before slipping once more into a relaxed position. His chocolate eyes seemed to be focused on nothing as he shifted into a slightly more seated position, Yourichi cast a glance to Kukkaku to see worry slipping across her face before peeling away leaving a slightly forced smile.

"Ichigo I doubt you two have met, this is Yourichi Shihōin head of the Shihōin house and captain of the second division. Yourichi this is my brother Ichigo Shiba who is studying alongside Byakuya at the academy."

Ichigo stood up with the grace of a cat and the silence of a mouse raising a curious eyebrow as Yourichi regarded him. The corners of his lips turned up slightly as he offered his hand, smiling in turn Yourichi took the calloused hand with her own daintier one. Yourichi's eyes widened at the feel of Ichigo's unique reaitsu that prickled under her skin, it was cool fire, light night, mercy, and determination.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ichigo's voice was rich with a smoothness to it that was pleasant on the ears Yourichi smiled her eyes traveling up and down his body appreciatively before replying, "Indeed the pleasure is mine."

Yourichi smirked internally at the slight dusting of rose that danced across pale cheeks, Ichigo would definitely be fun to tease. Kukkaku laughed and separated them, pulling the small triad towards plush chairs and an interesting afternoon.

"So what were you and Ichigo discussing before I arrived?"

The way Yourichi said the sentence caused Kukkaku to snort slightly before casting an amused glance in Ichigo's direction, the orangette was firmly glancing out the window avoiding the eyes of the beautiful women in front of him.

"We were discussing gossip. It's quite funny Ichigo has a unique habit of eavesdropping on whoever he's passing by, taking whatever gibberish they've said and pulling the real meaning out of it. What self-respecting noble wouldn't want to hear the interesting titbits of information?"

Yourichi could see scarlet spring to life once more as Ichigo looked up with a sigh and a resigned look at Kukkaku's words. Laughing softly Yourichi regarded the student with an interested eye.

"Really? What an interesting habit, care to share some more Ichigo."

Ichigo turned towards the two ladies with a slightly worried cast to his eyes, he obviously recognized those hungered stares and devilish smirks that settled on Yourichi and Kukkaku's faces and said,

"I'm not going to escape this am I?"

The two ladies shared twin looks full of devils fire before turning back to Ichigo and shaking their heads in unison, and really what did Ichigo expect when Kukkaku and Yourichi were gathered together.

X

Byakuya followed the mousy servant through pale walls that shined golden in the sun, and highlighted polished wood below. A slight shiver crossed his spine as his eyes glanced around, he would have preferred to stay away from the Shiba mansion and trained at the academy, but it seemed Ichigo was content to stay at the Shiba mansion and spend time with his family and as the instructor (or rather torturer) made the decisions. The female servant pointed towards a thin shoji door where a slip of emerald peaked through and the light was brightly shining on simple walls.

"Shiba-dono is outside, c-call if you need assistance."

With those parting words the servant scurried off leaving Byakuya to stare pensively at the soft sunlight battering against a thin paper frame. Sighing, Byakuya pushed aside the frame and stepped onto lush grass, a quiet wind blew through ebony locks, the gentle rustle of the leaves accompanying the sweet breeze. Letting his eyes scan the quaint backyard Byakuya could see a large oak tree standing watch, a small well was set in the corner under the shade of a curling elm tree, and a large assortment of coloured flowers bloomed pleasantly throughout.

Sweeping his eyes once more Byakuya landed on a shock or orange hair vibrant against the mellow greens of the grass, silently Byakuya crept towards the figure splayed in the grass, chest moving in a peaceful rise and fall.

Ichigo's chocolate eyes were vacantly staring at the crystal sky above, his hands rested loosely at his sides. Looking into Ichigo's eyes Byakuya swore he could see the stars hidden far above reflecting in them, such depth hidden in eyes so layered with emotion.

"So Sempai are we going to start training?"

The peaceful moment was brutally disrupted as Ichigo blinked before knocking Byakuya over and pining him to the ground, looking up Byakuya could see an amused smile playing on Ichigo's face as his voice rang out slightly irritated.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Sempai," Byakuya smirked at his friend eyebrows raised challenging, "You know what? Fine, we're going to spar today."

Horror flashed across Byakuya's face at those words, words of doom. For Ichigo would not go easy on Byakuya and he would likely come home covered in a multitude of bruises in varying shades of mauve, juniper, sickly yellow, and crimson.

Determination shone in Ichigo's eyes as he rolled off of Byakuya and dusted his spruce coloured pants off Byakuya let out a soft sigh before drawing his zanpaktou and standing up, Ichigo nodded the corners of his lips turning up faintly in approval. The two backed away from each other blades held at the ready before an unspoken whisper sounded and they began.

Byakuya brought his blade overhead as he stepped forward before quickly bringing the blade down to the side and thrusting from that angle, he could feel his presence guiding his arm and infusing it with strength as he brought it up hastily to block a harsh strike from the side. Letting his instincts drive him he followed the flow and gracefully brought his arm up and with a flick blocked the back thrust with ease. Ichigo's style was controlled strength and speed, a graceful dance far outstripping his own. There was no flamboyance in Ichigo's moves only the call of his zanpaktou and his instincts carving a path for heady strength and nimble soles.

Back and forth they clashed bright gleams of silver flashing in the mid-day sun, perspiration beaded on Byakuya's forehead and his breath escaped him in rough gasps as he swung his blade again. Ichigo looked wholly unaffected, the rare bead of sweat rolling down carved features to drip from an angled chin, his blade was sure and strong as he defended Byakuya's clumsy strikes. With a flick of his wrist the sword was sent flying landing with a loud 'clang' in soft ground beyond.

"Again."

That was the only word Ichigo uttered, but Byakuya could see the fierce pride that shined in caramel orbs. Byakuya paused for a moment taking in deep breaths and letting his mind and heart settle in their racing before striding over and picking up the heavy metal with a flourish. Turning to Ichigo he let a determined smirk grace his face as he sank into position, Ichigo laughed an approving light in his eyes as he mirrored Byakuya.

X

Basil vines dangled above them, letting a soft shade cover heated brows and cool misted eyes. Side by side Byakuya and Ichigo lay under a great willow tree with drooping branched and cluttered leaves. Turning to Ichigo with a curious cast to his eyes Byakuya asked, "Did Kaien-san tell you about the Matsuri celebration being hosted by the Kuchiki family in a few weeks?"

Ichigo let out a snort followed by a tired hand rubbing his forehead. His voice was vaguely patronizing with knowing tones hidden underneath as he said, "Of course he didn't tell me this is Kaien we're talking about. I'll keep it in my mind, though I doubt the experience will be pleasurable, gatherings of this kind are simply a waste to attend."

"I can agree but at least we will have each other to satisfy night's boredom."

Ichigo laughed slightly at Byakuya's words raising his head on a raised palm and casting fond eyes in his direction. Byakuya paused wondering whether to let the question that plagued his mind slip free from his grasp and dance across his tongue.

"Ichigo I know some secret lies deep within you, I'm not asking you to tell me. I don't want you to tell me unless you're ready. I just want to know if there will ever be a time where you will trust me with these words hidden in your eyes."

Ichigo's eyes widened and silence reigned between the two as Ichigo turned onto his back once more, a puff of breath escaping his lips before he said, "One day you will learn the truth of my sorrow, and when that day comes your shoulders shall be the heavier for it. Know this though that I trust you, now more than ever, and with that trust come the promise of truth."

Byakuya nodded a small smile slipping across his face as he gazed at the sky above through tangled vines, rich shades of lilac, gold, rose, and cerulean danced across the sky in a magnificent sunset, leaving a deep seated sense of awe echoing in Byakuya's soul.

X

A headache pounded in his temple as Kaien shuffled through the Shiba mansion doors, the day had been long and though Kaien loved what he did, he couldn't help the ache and tire that plagued his body. Sentaro was barley experienced and whenever Ukitake so much as coughed he rushed to his aid dropping stacks of paperwork in addition to that chaos Ukitake had another attack rendering him weak and Kaien plagued with worry. There was still far too many piles of paperwork to complete and Kaien could feel the weight unconsciously put on his shoulders pulling him down.

Sighing softly he shook himself from morose thoughts and crept upstairs, mindful of the slumbering occupants. As was his tradition Kaien let his reaitsu sweep over the walls gently tracing the reaitsu of his family, assuring Kaien of their presence. Satisfied that everyone rested safely Kaien paused to wonder if Isshin their uncle who should have held the position of head of the family would come home one night. The animatic captain preferred to hike through Rungokai and rest in one of the many Shiba houses placed throughout. Isshin valued family, but even more so solitude sought him out like a dog to a scent.

Kaien wouldn't have noticed anything as he walked past Ichigo's closed doors if not for the loud noise that swept away his thoughts and made his hair stand on end. All the problems running through his mind disappeared as he whipped around to stare at the shoji door. Putting his hand cautiously against the wood Kaien recoiled as potent reaitsu seemed to simmer underneath his hand. Closing his eye Kaien let his reaitsu trace the thick presence in front of the door, he let out a shocked breath at what he saw.

Glimmering threads of onyx and pearl interwoven irrevocably tight surrounded Ichigo's room, the purpose of such threads was vague and Kaien wondered at such strong bonds. To keep noise out? To keep reaitsu in? In any case the kido that shone slightly in the dim light of oil lamps was far above the level of any academy student, and perhaps even those of captain level.

Another pained sound graced his ears and Kaien's mind picked up pace racing to find a way to enter the room. Willing to try anything Kaien put his hand against the barrier and let his reaitsu "mimic" Ichigo's own, a true replica was impossible so Kaien summarized the feel and thoughts that swirled in Ichigo's own soul. The barrier shuddered as if trying to make a decision before flickering briefly and letting Kaien's hand slip through. Breathing deeply Kaien slid open the thin frame and stepped through the wall of energy and into Ichigo's room.

The curtains were flung open casting moonlight shadows upon the furniture and illuminating the disarray of the room. Ichigo's shihaksho was scattered about along with thin transcripts of rice paper covered in elegant swirls and peculiar drawings of unidentifiable shapes. Kaien's wandering eyes were drawn to the bed when a soft moan echoed in the empty room. Quickly traversing the distance Kaien stopped beside the bed and threw aside thin curtains shading his view of Ichigo.

Orange hair painted the pillows in soaked strands, a flush stained pale skin and Ichigo's chest rose rapidly as if he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. His arms were sprawled haphazardly and rapidly as he tossed back and forth. Kaien's mind seemed to empty at the sight before him, unable to comprehend the image of his baby brother in front of him. Nejibana whispered softly in his mind and he shook himself.

Kneeling on the bed beside Ichigo, Kaien could see Ichigo's lips move in a rapid mantra the same sentences and words repeating in a broken and breathy whisper.

"Sorry. 'm sorry please forgive me. No! Don't leave. I don't want to be alone again."

The plea left Kaien breathless his heart pounding in his ears and a gasp escaping his lips, reaching down he gingerly pulled Ichigo to his chest and hugged the thin orangette close.

"Ichi, hey wake up. It's okay I'm here you're not alone."

Kaien's voice was soft as he gently rocked the two back in forth, Ichigo continued to struggle in his arms choked breaths escaping him. Kaien continued his mantra eyes glistening with unshed tears. Slowly Ichigo's eyelids blinked open fogged with confusion and he said, "K-Kaien."

Kaien's smile was watery as he brushed tangled locks from Ichigo's forehead and nodded him assuring Ichigo of his presence with a warm reaitsu. Ichigo seemed to choke his breath coming out quickly as his eyes blinked rapidly and he began to tremor in his arms. Eyes widening Kaien pulled Ichigo up slightly into a seating position where he could look Ichigo in the eyes.

"Hey, hey you're okay. Just breathe with me okay," Ichigo grasped onto Kaien's robes a vice lock grip, chocolate eyes locked onto flint eyes and some recognition shone through a panicked haze, "That's it just follow me, in and out nice and slow."

Together their breaths were the only sound to disturb the sound of night's silence. Kaien didn't know how long they sat there under the cover of moonlight, Ichigo's breath slowing and regaining control at a steady pace. Reaitsu coiled about them speaking of warmth and peace, Kaien had the faint notion of it being his own, and yet other presences resided within the calm aura.

"T-Thank you Kaien."

The words were barely above a whisper and Kaien strained to hear them, turning to Ichigo with a small smile Kaien nodded and that was all that was needed. Sleep came with soft touched striking them slowly, unaware of its spell Kaien watched as chocolate orbs were covered the weight on his own eyelids became too much and he let them slide close with a quiet breath.

X

Alright I hope you all enjoyed there's just a few things I want to discuss. 1. This is not Yourichi x Ichigo, the way I wrote this is just how I see Yourichi acting around Ichigo, she's very flirtatious and isn't afraid to appreciate the good things in life. If anything I am leaning towards a minor Kisuke x Yourichi paring. 2. On age within Soul Society, looking at Byakuya and Rukia's age you can see that it's based in the 100's when translated to the human world, ex. 155 = 15 in human years. So if Ichigo saying 200 seems a bit off it's also representing his physical age. 3. I have stated this before but there is not pairings with Ichigo and Kaien does not have any feelings for Ichigo. You can take this how you want ;) but it's more of a focus on brotherly love. I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you next chapter!

Kibble!


	8. Chapter 8

Noceur

(n.) One who sleeps late or not at all; or, one who stays out late to revel or party.

Hello everyone here is chapter 8 of the re-write, this chapter was bit hard to write as inspiration was being a fickle thing but I finally finished it. Keep an eye open for some fun literary devices if you'd like. Enjoy!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

Old man Zangetsu speaking.

Shiro speaking.

X

Ichigo stared at the swirling liquid below him; pale rose in colour, steam drifted upwards in gentle spirals. Letting out a soft sigh Ichigo tipped the ceramic mug back and took a sip of the sweet chai tea. Flicking his eyes upwards he could see Kukkaku staring with an amused look, shaped eyebrows raised and curiosity lacing slate eyes. Setting the mug on the oak table below Ichigo frowned slightly before saying, "Are you sure I have to go?"

Kukkaku laughed a smile gracing her elegant features, shaking her head in light amusement she replied, "I see now, you didn't want to come and have tea with your nice and beautiful older sister. You just wanted to complain about the party!"

Her smooth voice took on a false tone of hurt and crocodile tears seemed on the verge of cascading down her pale cheeks. Ichigo shuffled in the plush chair, feeling slightly guilty but knowing Kukkaku's nature she understood all too well why he was there.

"That's not entirely true, can your studious younger brother take time out of his woeful schedule to grace his beautiful sister's visage?"

Kukkaku's laughter bounced around the room, a clear ringing sound that tipped the curve of Ichigo's lips upward. Waving her hand once she regained control Kukkaku nodded and said, "Say what you will, you're just as sly as Kaien when he's about to go hunt for girls. Seriously, don't worry about the party it'll be fine, you may not have a stick up your ass but you can blend in well enough," Ichigo starred at her incredulously before she continued, "Don't give me that look I've seen you talking to the elders, even if you totally shut them down without their knowledge."

They both shared a knowing smile, when Ichigo was first inducted into the clan the elders tried to kick up a fuss stating the lack of Shiba blood. Unohana had swept in with a smile that would frighten Hades and showed them the blood samples she took and the correlation between them and Shiba blood. Ichigo suspected the reasoning behind such plotting laid mainly in the scars covering his torso a clear mark of trauma, even now as he passed through brick-lined streets the onyx haired captain would send a calculating and concerned gaze his way.

The elders were not wise in their age but rather senile and they thought it a great idea to bring Ichigo, who still swayed on his feet with exhaustion at the time, in front of them. It was like the Spanish Inquisition except Ichigo expected it, or something of that sort. They quizzed him endlessly trying to pry any information they could get frail veined hands on; Ichigo responded in kind with vague answers and blank smiles. The head of the elders soon was fed up with the direction the meeting was heading and so began to insult Ichigo. Perhaps to test him? Lazily Ichigo's words flowed like honey but underneath hid the venom of a cobra.

Letting his musings drift away Ichigo glanced up to see Kukkaku gazing vacantly out one of the oval windows that framed mint coloured walls. Ichigo took in a breath letting the non-existent weight, a self-imposed weight settle.

"Come now Ichigo cheer up, at least you have a comrade with which you can survive the night. Remember that party hosted last spring? Underneath that emotionless mask of yours, you were a fish floating in the middle of a new ocean where sharks fed freely on all. Now… now you are far greater than any old shark I have encountered."

Ichigo nodded, a soft smile playing on his face at her kind words. A yawn shook his frame slightly and he said, "I wish what you said were so easy, no it is far more likely that the punch bowl be my ally. As the Kuchiki family is the gracious host he shall be running around and greeting guest much like a headless chicken."

Kukkaku laughed and said, "You always have the weirdest comparisons Ichi. If it bothers you that much you can always bring a book and sneak into the gardens."

Ichigo's hazel eyes visibly brightened at the idea and he smirked at the idea, thanking Kukkaku she only smiled a knowing smile before leaning in conspiratorially and saying, "You're not the only one who finds noble affairs boring Ichi. I once found Ginrei Kuchiki making origami under the table at a dinner."

Ichigo's eyebrows lifted and a small laugh escaped his lips, it seemed that Byakuya learned that habit from his grandfather. Ichigo could with fond ease draw up many memories of the two hunched beneath smoking crimson stained rubble and debris, Byakuya's hands moving in intricate patterns to reveal delicate birds and fragile flowers.

Arching an eyebrow Ichigo leaned in to meet Kukkaku halfway and glanced at the door before whispering, "If you think that's stunning you won't believe what I caught the Soutaicho doing one time."

Interest gleamed in their eyes and Ichigo's heart ached softly at the image the two presented in his mind's eye. When Orihime had learned of his "habit" she began to drag him to any restaurant nearby when the thought struck her and demand the latest feed. In return her silver eyes glowed and she babbled about the latest recipe and Uryuu's blindness to any attempts, because really when she practically said the words he stared at her blankly the light reflecting off his glasses.

Taking the cup into his hands once more Ichigo smiled into his tea and listened as Kukkaku began to tell him of the time Kaien forgot to brush his hair, if they shared any similarity it was their hair and Ichigo could only wince at the idea of untameable hair left to run wild.

X

Steam curled around Ichigo's form as hot water lapped against his sides, a blissful sigh escaped parted lips as the tension strung into his muscles bled out leaving the feeling of melting butter. Ichigo would have to thank Ganju for suggesting using the hot springs located in one of their winter lodgings. After talking with Kukkaku for over an hour Ganju had peered in around the frame like a nervous child and tenderly asked if Ichigo would like to accompany him on his journey to Rungokai.

His agreement slipped from his lips unbidden and Kukkaku stared at Ichigo for a moment in contemplation before her shoulders slumped fractionally and she nodded a gentle and approving smile resting on her face. She made him promise to regal her with tales before sending the two on their merry way.

Ichigo had been pleasantly surprised as he watched Ganju flicker from person to person, sharing kind words, good food, and gentle advice. Children looked upon him with adoring eyes and sweet smiles, and adults who usually held guarded coldness in their eyes let fondness glimmer at the peaceful sight. Ichigo listened intently as Ganju talked to the many elders who sat in noon-day sun letting pleasant breeze ruffle ivory hair.

It was easy to see why the Shiba's of any noble family were the most respected among residents of Rungokai, it also explained the ease in which the Shiba line vanished from the sight of Soul Society; traitorous names hanging above their heads with the fell swoop of the pendulum.

Light as a feather a soft presence danced on the edge of his senses, resting outside the thin Shoji doors. Opening his eyes Ichigo stared at the door and watched as it slowly slid open to reveal a cat of speckled white fur with handsome honey coloured eyes. Smiling Ichigo beckoned the cat further in watching its tail curl and sway while intelligent golden eyes blinked in curiosity. Ichigo laughed softly so as not to startle the cat before saying, "You remind me of the cat my sister brought home once, though it turned out to a panther… of sorts. Who eventually revealed himself to be a teal haired Arrancar. That was a fun day."

Ichigo smiled fondly at the memory and the alliance his arrival brought, an alliance that survived two wars. Ichigo was pleased that his heart was not laden with heavy darkness and only a dull ache in his heart and sharpness in his hands reminded him of all that had come to pass. What once started as a rivalry bloomed into a friendship that fueled their determination to fight all the more so.

Looking at the cat Ichigo tipped his head back with a sigh before his silky voice lifted through the air.

"Of course I'm talking to a cat… again."

The feline let out an indignant 'meow' and Ichigo stared ruefully for a moment before shaking his head. Such feisty and temperamental creatures, and yet undeniably endearing.

X

Ichigo sat in front of a mirror with a faint irritated look, of course Kukkaku deemed that Ichigo must dress up properly, which in turn meant layers of clothing, elegant brooches, and shoes that dug into your heels all night.

Rummaging around in the simple walk-in closet located in his room, Ichigo let his eye cast over the many garments of vibrant colours hanging in neat identical rows. A flash of indigo caught his eyes and he stepped forward to nag the piece of clothing. It was simple in design, a pale midnight blue that seemed to shimmer in soft light, stars curled in gentle spirals that appeared like the cluster of a galaxy from afar. The obi was a pale white contrasting sharply against the darker blue, beads of onyx and light iron were woven into the fabric in sweeping chains. A simple haori was left over the hook, it was loose and untraditionally long almost sweeping the floor. Its colour was like that of the clouds in spring, shades of grey blending into one another in quick transitions of light to dark.

Nodding his head Ichigo took on the long and trying process of putting on the elegant yukata. Finally cloaked in soft fabric that swirled around his feet with every step, Ichigo padded towards the mirror and observed the sweeping lengths and sweet colours. Reaching up to run calloused fingers through thick locks Ichigo glanced at the vanity below the mirror, spotting a simple clasp with sapphires incrusted sparsely Ichigo strung his hair into a high ponytail and let the clasp grasp the hair in a tight lock. Glancing around the room searching for the last elusive piece to the outfit he had pieced together (and really when had he begun to care of his looks, he suspected Uryuu in the matter), Ichigo's eyes alighted on a pale white scarf.

When they had found him lying in a crater of carved rock it had still been wrapped around his neck as if unable to let go of its wielder, a keepsake from Rukia and Byakuya a symbol of their everlasting friendship. The scarf still graced his neck often but even now the slightest fabric could sometimes leave the feel of large hands grasping and choking the life out of him. Wrapping the scarf around a pale neck Ichigo let the ends gently flutter to rest behind him before stepping out of his room and into the hallway.

Kukkaku was waiting leaning in a relaxed position against the opposite wall. A coy smile danced across her face as her eyes traveled up and down surveying Ichigo's change of clothing.

"My! You sure clean up nicely Ichi."

Ichigo smiled letting his own eyes observe the beautiful kimono of pale gold and sweet rouge that graced Kukkaku's figure, her hair was strung up in an elegant bun with spirals of raven hair framing her angular face.

"I could say the same of you, your eyes sparkle and you look simply ravishing."

Pale rose painted her cheeks and a pleased smile graced her lips as she playful swatted at Ichigo before turning and gesturing for him to follow her. Shaking his head in amusement Ichigo prayed to whatever deity above that might be listening that the party wouldn't be an event of such unforgettable proportions.

X

The chatter that permeated every room of the Kuchiki mansion was the first sound that greeted Kaien's ears other than the gently chitter of night's creatures. Casting his eyes to the side Kaien's lips quirked upwards as he spotted the small frown hidden under a pleasant expression firmly settled on Ichigo's noble features.

"Cheer up brother of mine, this night will soon be over, and I have a few bottles of prime sake stored at home."

Ichigo's incredulous look brought great amusement to Kaien who snorted slightly at the look before stepping forward. A Kuchiki servant hurried to greet them; soot coloured hair messed like a bird's nest and lilac eyes peaking from underneath. Smiling Kaien nodded showing her the invitation and she squeaked before leading them further inside the mansion. Ichigo paused at the door a strange touch of longing in his eyes as he stared at the horizon where the cover of night was descending in pale hues of juniper and cerulean.

Ichigo turned away abruptly and followed Kaien inside, a night of flagrant flamboyance awaited them. Kaien (with Kukkaku in tow) bustled from noble to noble greeting them with (fake) pleased smiles and firm handshakes. Idle conversation was made in quick passing before Kaien was handed off to another to introduce Ichigo, who hovered behind Kaien much like a spectre piercing eyes casting about the crowds searching for a certain Kuchiki noble. Kaien was swept deeper into the crowd reaitsu pressing irritatingly on his senses from all sides as servants swept across the floor carrying trays laden with thin glasses and delectable treats. A flowered and faintly familiar presence sparked Kaien's senses and he turned to see Kuchiki Ginrei standing among the crowd.

Turning to glance at Ichigo, Kaien noticed that Kukkaku had already ambled away probably to flirt with one of the many suitors present. Ganju was lucky that he could claim a lack of age and experience, right now he was likely cooking up a storm in the kitchen… that or his weird habit of trying to tame the local hogs.

Ichigo's chocolate eyes flashed his acknowledgement and Kaien sashayed towards Kuchiki-Taicho whose intimidating height wasn't bothering Kaien at all… nope not at all.

"Shiba-San a pleasure to see you here."

Kuchiki-Taicho's voice was lightly grating and rusted with age, yet it still held the commanding baritone and majestic undertones of his position. Kaien inclined his head in what would pass as respectful enough. Kuchiki-san glanced around as if to see the rest of Kaien's entourage before his eyes alighted on Ichigo, who was hard to miss in the eye-catching attire he wore.

"Indeed the pleasure is all mine, this is my younger brother Ichigo who I do not think you have yet met; though I am sure you have heard something of him from your grandson."

Kaien silently choked on his own pompous words and as he spoke simple pleasantries, behind him Kaien could sense good natured humour and a slight weariness flowing along the current of Ichigo's reaitsu. Kuchiki-san seemed to smile in a slightly pained manner before extending a hand to shake, Ichigo stepped forward gripping the elderly captain's hand firmly.

"Gratuitous fortune that I am finally able to meet the Shiba my young nephew speaks so often of."

Ichigo blushed slightly at those words before he regained control and smiled, the perfect image of a noble, he said, "It is kind to hear that Byakuya speaks such words in your presence. Truly it is an honour to meet the figure who stands so wisely, a mentor in Byakuya's life."

Kuchiki-san seemed surprise to hear Ichigo's flowery tone and deep voice. Kuchiki-san opened his mouth as if to respond in kind when Byakuya graced the scene, bedecked in a yukata of artic blue, patterned with soft sakura petals of pale rose. His obi creamy gold and the haori that blanketed his shoulders was a turquoise in colour that rippled around his lithe form. He turned to speak to his grandfather before his eyes alighted on Ichigo poised and the picture of nobility. The young man hid amusement under a fragile mask and leaned to whisper careful words in Kuchiki-san's ear.

Turning away from his grandfather Byakuya bowed his head a pleasant smile on his face as he said, "Greetings Lord Shiba a fine night it is that you have graced us with your presence. And to you Ichigo of the Shiba clan I bid good evening."

It was as if some unknown challenge had been initiated between the two students, playful fire danced within their eyes and a smirk seemed to dance on Ichigo's face fleetingly. Before Kaien could respond to the words of song Ichigo rose to the challenge his voice a sweet crescendo as he said, "My greetings to you Byakuya of house Kuchiki. This night does indeed speak of finesse for what other reason may the stars shine so bright in their high seats of heaven. The scent of sakura and fall hangs heavy on the air bringing saccharine tidings. We have spoken too hastily I fear, let us depart so that those of wiser stature may conference without the impudent thoughts of the young."

Kaien deemed those words a win on Ichigo's part as the two shared a look before glancing to their elders surprising Kaien Kuchiki-san, laughed in slight amusement before nodding. Ichigo and Byakuya flashed away leaving the two Shinigami to dwell on the frivolous passing of their kin.

"You were correct in assuming that I had not met Ichigo until this evening. Now I can see how unlike any Shiba, any soul he truly is, it is no wonder Byakuya had found confidence in he who bears orange hair."

Kaien nodded staring at the arch where the two had traipsed off to, Kukkaku's energetic presence which coiled under her skin sidled up to Kaien and she spoke soft words of greeting to the ivory haired man in front of them.

"It is not only your nephew that had benefited from their relationship, Ichigo's eyes sparkle fervently when he dwells with Byakuya to see him laugh is too rare a sight."

Meaningful glances were exchanged words not easily spoken between a noble of high house and cordial tongue, and a noble of blistering kindness and soft fire.

X

The night air cut swiftly into Ichigo's lungs as they stepped out into a small side garden, where bushes and lunging trees crouched on a compact space of pleasant emerald, and a lone stone bench illuminated by the warm lights from within and the rising moon stood. Slipping out of plain sandals Ichigo let lush grass brush his feet as he wandered further into the garden Byakuya a pace behind him. The slight pain at the base of his head grew noticeable in the silence and with a smile of satisfaction Ichigo reached up and unclasped the sapphire brooch that kept orange locks so firmly in place.

An evening breeze rustled his locks so they danced across his sight and whispered against his neck. Byakuya's quiet chuckle of amusement reached Ichigo's ears and he turned away the luminous moon gilding his back in soft rays. Silence blanketed the garden only the gentle hum of water flowing and night's small wonders buzzing about filled the silence. Gesturing with his hands Ichigo settled on the stone bench below. A slight chill seeped from cool marble and left a soft chill in his core.

Byakuya shook his head whether in amusement or ire of Ichigo's actions was unforeseen and perched on the bench, ebony locks shadowing his eyes for a fraction of a second.

"What do you seek with the passing of this night?"

The question was thrust forth from a weary mind and Ichigo turned to regard Byakuya inquisitively gazing above at the celestial beings of light dust. Ichigo's reply was hushed in the intimacy of night and a kind fondness seeped into words of intricacy.

"Life perhaps? No longer do I focus on one goal to sustain me, no I must focus on moving forward. If I hesitate the sands of time shall swallow me up in a nameless grave. Maybe that is a truer purpose of a friend, to hold you at a distance or close embrace with a rope of memories and pull you from the ever quick sand."

"You're waxing metaphors and poetically again my friend. I have no doubt that if I asked you of tea you would reply along the lines of… "Like tea humans are, we are water that is stepped with knowledge, the longer we wait the richer the taste." Or something to that effect."

Ichigo laughed, the clear sound ringing around the garden and causing Byakuya to glance over before his own mirth bubbled from his lips so that they formed a duet of humour. Calming himself with deep breaths Ichigo smiled at Byakuya his cheeks painted a faded rouge in the cool chill of night.

"I will keep that metaphor in mind and cast it at a later date to an audience entrapped by my eloquent words."

Ichigo's voice held a pleasant hum and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence born of deep kinship. A pinprick of something unknown neither cold nor moist landed on Ichigo's cheek with the softness of butterfly kisses, looking up Ichigo could see spirals of white trailing in heavy curtains towards emerald below. Confusion racked Ichigo's brow for a short few moments, the air was cool but not so much that any precipitation would crystalize, and it was seemingly too early in the year for such an occurrence.

"Is this snow? It is far unlike any I have yet seen."

Byakuya's wondrous voice hinting confusion broke Ichigo from his thoughts for a second as Chocolate orbs glanced around, the answer was soon evident in the scent that hung in the air like mist upon a foggy day.

"This is not snow…its ash."

Byakuya's head whipped around to regard Ichigo a serious expression lining his features, Ichigo placed a hand on his friend's shoulder comforting him slightly along with his words.

"On this night many a fire may burn to keep spirits of ill-will out of home, and yet this ash has a fragrance unfamiliar and toxic in its cloying descent. Shall we investigate? We can slip away without notice and be back before alarm."

A war seemed to wage silently in Byakuya's head; curiosity vs common sense. Ebony locks swayed to reveal silver eyes alight with determination and a curious lace, nodding with a warmth in his eyes Ichigo cast away his haori setting it on the stone bench so as to not impede his travels. Following Ichigo's actions Byakuya set his own haori down and with a nod they disappeared through a gate of wrought iron, shaped in simple patterns of vine and blossom.

X

Casting his reaitsu out in sweeping searches at a level unnoticeable to those that could sense reaitsu Ichigo landed on a sickening presence. Creeping forward in a flash-step that left the soft rustling of leaf in his wake Ichigo stalked towards the source. Byakuya was an anchor beside him letting Ichigo center himself on the moment and not the simmering rage which frothed in his stomach and bubbled in his heart.

After a great distance of miles were covered in a blur of fast travel they stopped by a dirt road, weather-worn with deep indents from passing horse-drawn carts. Sharing a nod of understanding they crept forward at a slower pace a foul smell wafted through the air and Ichigo winced at the familiarity it brought.

Fire soon lined their sight, great sweeping arches of crimson, sickly yellow, and faded orange. In front of the maddening light of the fire stood three figures, silhouetted by the harshly cast light. One was tall with brightly spiking hair standing in every which way, no orange scarf glittered in the overcast moonlight but Ichigo would recognize the presence anywhere. That devoted and loyal to the bitter end man who was far too blind in his faith, Kaname Tousen.

On the far left stood a figure of smaller stature pale hair of ebony glistening like slick marrow. Gin Ichimaru was a peculiar character when considering his motives, but he had proved an invaluable ally in all his secrecy and spying. If he could, he would save him from the harsh end of impalement, if not for him than Rangiku.

Wrenching his gaze towards the middle of the two Ichigo sucked in a harsh breath, his heart was a sudden fire and his hands were clenched unmovable, he let the pain in his palms ground him as red seemed to fill his vision. Shiro's growing rage and insane laughter echoed in the back of his head and Ichigo wasn't sure who was tipping at that moment.

A warm palm on his shoulders disturbed the bloodlust from his eyes and let the rage simmer down softly. The paleness of his face gave way to slight colour with the soothing murmur at the back of his mind that was Old Man Zangetsu. With the sound of blood no longer pounding in his ears their words soon reached him.

"Another failure Aizen-sama, another village sacrificed for your great cause."

Tousen's voice was rasping lure that grinded Ichigo's nerves raw and left him biting his cheek, the bitter taste of iron filling his mouth at those words. This was not the first village that had succumbed to Aizen's thirst for knowledge and power, experiments of what manner Ichigo could only guess were already being conducted.

"Ichigo can you see who stands in front of the flames, your eyesight is more like the hawk that glides over the battlefield while I am the sleek raven who must stoop lower to see what your keen eyes may pick up."

Ichigo's mind came to a grinding halt and a flare of indecision iced his heart in its stone catacomb. To speak plainly of what he saw would lead to far too many questions and answers that would leave curious eyes burning his back, and yet his heart reached out to confer with someone. This endless doubt that plagued his mind, worry that haunted his every decision, and weary-world tiredness left him aching to confide in someone other than his zanpaktou.

Casting his gaze towards Byakuya, Ichigo observed the softer lining of his face, the lack of creases in his forehead and around his eyes, the rawness that shined in silver eyes. Byakuya wasn't ready to shoulder such weight, he would protest if Ichigo ever said as much but his walls were not yet high enough and no fortifications lay in their build.

"It seems these hawk eyes of mine have failed me I can make only slight detailing, nothing noticeably defining."

Byakuya frowned and seemed to pause staring intently at the fire roaring and consuming the surrounding landscape. Turning to Ichigo his baritone voice rang out in hushed tones and a questioning gaze pierced Ichigo's thoughts.

"Their voices sound familiar as if I heard them in a dream or in swift passing. Should we venture closer and identify those who have wreaked havoc on this village?"

Ichigo frowned pensively there were too many things that could go wrong if they decided to investigate. Byakuya was almost at captain level when it came to hiding his reaitsu but that wouldn't serve them well enough if they were in Aizen's range, already they were cutting it close. There was also the increased risk of seeing Aizen's blade, Ichigo was already immune to the hypnotic effects of the blade but Byakuya would easily fall prey to Aizen's illusions. The idea of Byakuya attacking him, thinking him to be an enemy chilled Ichigo and left a small wedge of fear in the back of his mind.

Ichigo was saved from answering as Aizen's head snapped back to gaze at the trees in suspicion; a flash of the moon illuminating brown hair and ice cold eyes before being shadowed by dark clouds overhead. Turning to glance at Byakuya, Ichigo locked eyes and a shared sentiment transferred between the two, even in the veil of darkness that Byakuya's eyes couldn't pierce, those eyes of righteous ebony ice shined.

Feeling the weight of his gaze leaving them Ichigo took in harsh gulping breaths with a strange sense of fear plaguing him, something unfamiliar struck a chord in his gut leaving his instincts screaming to flee or fight. Grasping Byakuya's smooth hands in his own calloused ones Ichigo pulled Byakuya deeper into the forest in a silent haste that spoke of the urgency in Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo knew far too well to trust his instincts as they have never led him astray (except for one time in the darkness of summer's blazing night) and they proved true again as where they once stood crouched in the shade of gnarled trees and stout bushes burst into ochre flames painting the surrounding forest life in garish shadows.

They continued to move faster and further into the forest until the smell of smoke was a faint whisper in the back of their minds, while ash still fell to the ground in a light dusting where in the slight clearing it coated the damp soil suffocating the light of all below. When Ichigo judged them a distance far from sight or sound he picked up into a flash step exceeding the speed of any academy student. Pulling Byakuya behind him they soon arrive at the Kuchiki mansion, their hair is an array of strands windblown dressed with flakes of white, their Yukata's show no trace of their travels but for the white powder and faint smell of smoke.

In the garden Ichigo slumped onto the bench slipping the pale grey haori on and allowing some warmth to seep back into his system, Byakuya paced with a hurried frenzy throughout the garden. Glancing at the sun dial placed in the east corner Ichigo observed the time with a confused eye still trying to puzzle this era's way of determining time, looking at the moon's light position in the sky Ichigo would say they were gone for maybe half-an hour. Such short time for an event that seemed to drag on in its horror with sharp claws and scorching breath.

"I-I don't understand what we just saw… Ichigo?"

Byakuya turned to Ichigo his muttering loud enough to brace Ichigo's ear and bring a slight sense of foreboding; this night held to much darkness and secrecy. The moon above in crescent form seemed to smile at him teasingly as he contemplated how best to respond to Byakuya's query.

"We can't speak of what we've seen, not yet. Too much danger and uncertainty lie in the events we witnessed. We must wait for evidence, a key factor or pointer that will lead us closer to the truth. Don't forget what you have seen simply push it to the back of your mind and do not dwell on it."

Byakuya's smile was weak yet hopeful thanking Ichigo for his advice and promising kindness in return. He opened his mouth as if to speak more of the night's play but was interrupted by the thin shoji door that led inside sliding open. Kukkaku's ebony hair and pale face became visible in the golden warmth spilling from inside, her eyes cast about the garden searching before alighting on Ichigo and Byakuya. Slate eyes lit up as she stepped outside, her rose coloured kimono flowing around her ankles in controlled swirls.

"I've been looking for you two for ten minutes. Kaien and your grandfather say it's high time you graced the party with your noble presences; as much as I would like to escape into the night we have roles to fulfil."

Kukkaku's tone was slightly patronizing but underneath warmth and humour swam in shallow seas. Nodding Ichigo lifted himself from the bench tightening the ivory scarf around his neck to keep the chill that racked his soul away. Byakuya looked slightly lost, torn between leaving the haven the garden provided and entering the chaos that was a gathering of flamboyant nobles. Ichigo rested a reassuring hand on Byakuya's shoulder letting warm reaitsu pool at his fingers and send warmth and comfort to Byakuya with a nod as chocolate orbs connected with slate eyes and Ichigo strode inside.

Ichigo was waylaid nearly a dozen times as he ventured through the mass of writhing bodies, Byakuya's silky hair and carved face soon disappeared likely trying to carve his own path towards his grandfather. His heart beat in an erratic pace as faces swarmed in and out of his vison, some far too familiar leaving a burning sensation behind his eyes and lingering in the back of his throat. Feeling slightly light-headed Ichigo dragged himself over to one of the refreshment tables allowing himself a moment to catch his breath.

Letting his eyes sweep about the crowd Ichigo searched for the familiar character of raven hair and identical face, Kaien would provide some relief from the oppressiveness of the crowd and give Ichigo a shoulder to lean on. It was no use in this rolling mass of bodies one could hardly tell red from blue or lady from gentleman, closing his eyes slightly Ichigo let the currents of reaitsu sweep about him. To try and find Kaien's presence in this mass of spiritual beings would be nigh impossible for any other being, but then again impossible didn't apply to Ichigo. After a few moments Ichigo's eyes flickered open and with a determined stride he entered the crowd once again.

X

"Ah Ichigo there you are! I'm glad Kukkaku found you, the dull atmosphere was beginning to affect me. You look pale and your cheeks are flushed, are you okay? Were you molested? Oh woeful tidings! Tell me the perpetrator and my heavenly fury shall descend like a chorus of demons."

Ichigo stared at Kaien in bemuse surprise before laughter burst from his lips like the clear water from a fountain. Ichigo's humour seemed to overwhelm him for a moment before he took a few calming breaths and light shined from within caramel orbs. Kaien decided not to notice the slight tick of irritation that arched Ichigo's eyebrow.

"I was not molested in any way Kaien, calm your fury and satiate your anger in the knowledge that this drab affair shall soon pass. I'm fine, worry not about the pallor of my skin."

Kaien smiled at Ichigo's reassurance, though concern still circulated through Kaien's system. Ichigo was indeed pale, his orange locks were strewn about in a wild manner as if Ichigo had taken a sudden run, and an almost fevered flush hung on his cheeks heightening the colour of his eyes. Ichigo looked as if he needed a good hug, the desire to flee seemed to eclipse his eyes in half-moon shadows.

"I'm glad you're fine, I can introduce you to some of the more interesting nobles."

The light that flickered in Ichigo's eyes again became steady and the darkness bled from his eyes leaving a light that was pale in comparison to the warm glow of Ichigo's laughter. Together they forayed into the crowd Kaien could almost see a frown of grim determination on Ichigo's face and the image of him striding into battle with such expression haunted his mindscape.

X

Kaien let his head tilt back to rest on the back of the plush chair he was lounging in, a deep weariness lay in his bones and his muscles ached unpleasantly. Kaien was more than pleased that the Kuchiki party was over it left a sense of relief tinged with dread of the next formal event. A shadow at his doorway drew Ichigo's sight towards the frame where darkness blocked out the low glow of the hallway.

"Ichigo?"

Kaien called out in slight confusion easily identifying the potent reaitsu that was bundled up inside Ichigo's lithe frame. Kaien was curious as to why Ichigo was here by all rights the student should be in his room probably fast asleep by now.

Ichigo seemed hesitant about entering or even letting whatever troubles plagued his mind utter forth from his lips. A swell of determination seemed to resonate within Ichigo and he stepped into the light cast by the candles scattered throughout he room.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to share a drink or two?"

Ichigo question was laced with a hopeful uncertainty, Kaien gazed at Ichigo scrutinizing the deep bags of lilac under his eyes and the limpness to his movements before nodding and letting Ichigo come and sit across from him. Standing up with a soft groan Kaien padded over to his closet and reached inside one of the draws plain in design and look, but with a false bottom. A good security measure if Kukkaku ever thought of stealing his sake.

Glancing back at Ichigo Kaien winked and held a finger to his lips before reaching in and pulling it out a heavy ceramic bottle that sloshed with the sound of liquid inside. Sitting back down in the seat Kaien frowned at the ache still occupying his bones, a concerned glance was cast his way before Ichigo said, "I can help with the pain. If you'd like?"

Kaien regarded Ichigo slightly surprised before nodding and watching as Ichigo's calloused and scarred hands hovered over Kaien's leg and a warm emerald glow emanated from his palms. Kaien let out a sigh as the tension from his muscle disappeared leaving him feeling as if he was dough freshly made and newly knitted.

Ichigo smiled and sat back and Kaien inclined his head before pulling out two pale blue sake cups and setting them on a narrow table between the two. With a flourish Kaien let the clear liquid tip into the cups, raising them simultaneously to their lips Ichigo smiled and said, "To life and many more drinks."

The ease with which Ichigo tipped the bitter drink back surprised Kaien but it was Ichigo's words and mannerisms that left a deep seated sense of unease in his gut, they were the actions of a man wishing to wash away guilt, grief, or some troubling event.

Kaien shrugged minutely he would ponder the matter later for now the night was theirs to entertain, soon the sweet caress of dawn would stroke their cheeks with golden rays. But it is the night where secrets may slip unbidden and truth may be unhindered.

Filling the glasses once more Kaien locked slate eyes with Ichigo's chocolate orbs and smiled, a smile full of promise.

X

I hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review and I will see you all in the next chapter.

Sutton!


	9. Chapter 9

Oenomel

(n.) Something combining strength with sweetness.

Hello everyone here is the new chapter which was in completed in two nights (thank you winter break) I hope you all enjoy and keep an eye out for opposing themes.

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

Old man Zangetsu speaking.

Shiro speaking.

X

Ichigo stared at the black board at the front of the classroom with disdain; the winter holidays drew ever nearer and still the teacher thought it prudent to litter the students with a litany of boring lectures. At least this day had a speck of brightness floating in the ashy light of winter days, the Soutaicho for whatever reason had decided to come and visit the academy today. Ichigo theorized it had something to do with his ever planning mind and like of an apprentice.

Shifting slightly in his seat Ichigo cast a knowing look in Byakuya's direction, the raven haired student's eyes fluttered shut every few seconds and he would still for a moment before jerking awake, trying to keep sleep from overtaking his senses. Ichigo could sympathize, sleep was like the sirens resting on rocky shores beckoning sailors towards a rocky doom; her call was sweet and tantalizing. Ichigo knew well enough from experience what sleep held for him, her sharp beak pecked holes in his soul and left gaping torrents where the sea water rushed in, her talons left rivulets of crimson trailing into his eyes shadowing all light, and those feathers would cruelly tickle his senses promising something lost.

Byakuya shook himself again and caught Ichigo's knowing gaze, a lazy smirk flitted across noble features and Ichigo responded in kind. A conversation passed silently simple nods and hand gestures conveying inane topics and irritation at the teacher leading the class. Ichigo still wondered at the sanity of putting a paperwork class in the curriculum, it was simpleminded stuff, heck a sloth could easily do what the teacher said in long drawn out explanations.

The shuffling of bags being picked up, katanas readjusted, and paperwork being shuffled removed Ichigo from his musings and he glanced over to see Byakuya's overly amused face. Scowling Ichigo stuffed rampant paperwork into his bag and slung Zangetsu's sheathed form across his back. Standing up Ichigo made his way over to Byakuya before they excited the small classroom that smelled like a crypt and was just as stuffy.

It was indeed a mercy that the Soutaicho was coming as they hurried towards the main courtyard, all the seniors would be missing the last class and for Ichigo this was more than a blessing considering it was Kido.

The bustle of the crowds reached their ears long before the cool air whipped through their hair and pale sunlight glanced harshly off polished stone bricks. It was amusing to see such ceremonies in place for the visit, but then the headmaster was a pompous suck-up who couldn't tell the difference between someone's ass and the floor. Hissing slightly as they stepped into the crisp air Ichigo pulled his shihaksho closer to his body and mourned the loss of summer while Byakuya laughed slightly, stilted by the cold creeping upon his shoulders. Ichigo's glare was heated enough to thaw the ice from Byakuya's shoulders and the two shared a teasing glance before the gates began to creak.

With a great heave the gates shuddered and began to swing open, a large grating sound echoing throughout the courtyard and pierced the occupant's ears. The Soutaicho swept inside members of his squad closely following the bearded old man. A sense of unease lingered in Ichigo's gut as Yama-jii stalked past, this powerful figure, guardian of Soul Society that Ichigo barely knew, cut down with swift ease. What part did he play? It was a question that sometimes lingered at the forefront of his mind.

Ichigo flinched slightly as a Shinigami passed by them, ebony folds swaying in bitter wind, looking up Ichigo caught sight of emerald eyes hidden behind bangs of sharply cut gold. The man's reaitsu was sharp like a knife cutting at any who felt it, and while not evil or full of malicious intent there was something dark in the undercurrents of his reaitsu. Ichigo turned slightly watching the light catch on golden strands before they faded into the distance.

X

Ichigo felt like laughing at the pathetic display below, the headmaster in his infinite wisdom saw fit to hold a few duels to show the "blossoming" potential the students had to offer. Shaking his head Ichigo scoffed at the thought, the headmasters words were nothing but thinly veiled flattery with an air of flamboyance. Relief tinged Ichigo's thoughts as the image of the signup sheet nailed in front of the office drifted to the forefront of his mind, the burn of his instincts had swayed him away from signing the weary piece of parchment. Byakuya had gazed at the sheet for a moment before glancing at Ichigo then back at the sheet. Ichigo was slightly proud when a critical light entered Byakuya's eyes and he turned away.

Now they were gathered in one of the many dojo's scattered around campus, the clash of blades ringing through the air and bright sparks sailing for a moment before fading like happiness. The Soutaicho stood solemnly at the front of the dojo a keen eye tracking every move and sword swing, Ichigo felt a touch of sympathy for the elder man as his bones must pain him after standing for so long a time. The duel before them finished quickly a stroke unexpected flashed and the clatter of the other's blade hitting the soft matting echoed. Ichigo let out a relieved sight this was the last of them, already five duels had taken place and in each Ichigo was unimpressed.

The duelers were lacking creativity they fought with the same boring basics taught to everyone in the academy there was no improvisation, it was merely who was stronger or faster. A contest not of battle, wit, or spirit but of the body. Scoffing in disgust Ichigo turned to face Byakuya who gazed at Ichigo in amusement understanding his friend's disgust with the battles so far. In a way without Ichigo, Byakuya would have been much the same for many years before any real sense of style began to show. Ichigo had fixed that from day one of their training, yes it may have hurt his friend a slight (read great amount) bit but it was well worth the results.

Standing up the two friends escaped the mass of crowd streaming towards the exit, a sea of black and white crashing upon each other and leaving no semblance of order in the chaotic ocean of bodies.

From a safe distance, with the bitter wind nipping at their cheeks Ichigo and Byakuya watched the dojo empty of students leaving only the teachers and members of squad one inside. A few Shinigami trickled out of the dojo their ebony uniforms a harsh contrast against the pale parchment sky peppered with only a few clouds varying shades of lavender and dull grey. Turning from the sight Ichigo gazed up at the sky, the pressing weight of the future seemed to strangle him for a moment, his breath frozen in his lungs like the flowers wilted by the frost. Warmth on his shoulder and a heated gaze thawed the overtaking ice and Ichigo slumped minutely casting a thankful gaze in Byakuya's direction before straitening.

The fog cleared from his mind and slightly startled Ichigo whipped around, surprised that his senses had not warned him of the incoming threat. Three Shinigami were swiftly approaching their reaitsu a maelstrom of ill-intent, a female with blood red hair wrapped into a bun, a harsh face that with a smile may soften, and a zanpaktou strapped to her waist led the group. Two men followed behind her, one wiry with a hawk nose and overarching brows, the other was large and muscular his face resembling that of a boulder with a few dents.

The woman's scorching presence stopped a few feet in front of them her eyebrows drawn together in anger and her lips pinched in a frown, her goons hovered behind her unsure and hesitant. Ichigo wondered how souls like these ended up in any squad, they were hemmed with a touch of darkness, and while some may overcome their shadow and push through to the light, others let it swallow them over time till they were corrupted, merciless, greedy, and any other sort of inane thing that plagued mankind.

"You Kuchiki-bastard! I draw my sword will you raise yours or flee like a coward?"

Her voice pierced the air with shrill ringing notes and the lust for battle was thick on her tongue. Before Byakuya could let a word slip Ichigo stepped in front drawing their attention his voice resonated as he said, "Are you so low to challenge an academy student when you are already and accomplished Shinigami? And for what reason? You have not yet even given us your name, how so do you propose a challenge?"

A scarlet blush painted her cheeks at Ichigo's cutting tone and reasonable questions, flustered she stared at the two before her spine straitened her head poised like a cobra ready to strike.

"My name is Ketsuryū, my family name need not matter. I challenge this Kuchiki who is far stronger than any academy student if his reaitsu tells truth because of his kind. You Nobles spit on us urchins in the street! We beg of your kind for food, anything and you mock us. You with the bright hair are of the Shiba clan therefore I turn my eye for your kind may seem the weakest of the Nobles but to us you are mighty beyond words for your kindness."

Ichigo frowned at her words, he knew such hate for the Nobles was prevalent in those from Rungokai but to let this anger fester and consume someone? He wondered how many there were like Ketsuryū who would throw away their life for a chance to strike at those of higher class. Shaking his head Ichigo let his eyes connect with Byakuya's silver orbs shining in the paleness of night that was drawing closer, Byakuya nodded his head with reluctance not for want of battle rather that his teacher would fight this battle which Byakuya could claim his own.

"If you are so persistent in fighting than raise your zanpaktou against me, for you offend my friend and speak wrongly so. This Kuchiki in front of you bares no ill-will towards any who live in Rungokai, in truth he would rather them fed than the clothes on his back be threaded with silver. If you choose to stay blind then I say again raise your zanpaktou and I will show you the error of your ways."

X

Byakuya watched pensively a tense silence hanging in the air as students began to stream towards the small group sensing the increasing agitation and likelihood of battle. Ketsuryū regarded Ichigo curiously, a war waging in cerulean eyes. The sound of metal scraping against scabbard cut through the air as she drew her zanpaktou the glimmer of metal flashing harshly.

"Then I will fight you Shiba, and once you are defeated I shall cut your friend down where he stands."

Byakuya winced at her words and his eyes widened as his gaze was drawn to Ichigo. Very few could easily sense Ichigo's reaitsu he kept it swirled inside himself under tight control and when he let it loose it was with the force of a tsunami. To Byakuya's eyes Ichigo's reaitsu seemed to trace him in shades of crimson, azure, ebony, and ivory. A determined frown rested on Ichigo's face and his tangerine bangs shadowed the sharpness of caramel eyes that usually glowed with warmth but were now as cold and sharp as a knife.

Gracefully Ichigo released his zanpaktou from his sheath the normally silver blade stained a deep shade of ink, Byakuya's eyes widened at the revelation. It happened rarely but when Ichigo was emotional (hidden under his emotionless mask) or his energy bounded from him in waves his Shikai would begin to show through its sealed state. Byakuya had never seen Ichigo's Shikai though he had no doubt that Ichigo knew the name of his blade, the way they connected was proof against otherwise, but Byakuya knew that the blade was powerful and this development signaled danger to any who were foolish enough to tempt his wrath. In hindsight the thought occurred that the reason anger coursed so swiftly through Ichigo's veins may have had something to do with the female Shinigami insulting Byakuya and threatening to kill him.

Ketsuryū smirked and raised her blade a shallow bow forming at the waist before a wicked smile sliced her lips, Ichigo responded in kind grim determination still carved into his features. A silent command echoed throughout the air and the Shinigami sprung forward her goons standing like awkward statues in the background surrounded by the ever growing crowd.

Their blades clashed with the horrible shriek of metal against metal Ichigo's greater strength showing as he pushed her blade down before dancing away, she growled and darted after him, her blade reckless in its assault. Ichigo parried her blow striking underneath the blow and catching the edge of her Shihaksho leaving a thin tear, she looked down in surprise before outrage seemed to spark in her eyes. Ketsuryū threw strike after strike at Ichigo he parried each with ease, deflecting them to the side or tossing the opposing blade off, not once did he draw blood and when the opportunity presented itself in her weakness, even so he did not strike as often as able.

Byakuya could see the weakness in her anger, some could harness it and turn it into a deadly weapon an almost unstoppable force, others became sloppy what finesse they once possessed fades away to something far from grace and not close enough to instinct. Byakuya could see that Ichigo was playing with her, his blade sailed with an aura of laziness but his eyes did not delight in this rather he stared into lapis eyes trying to convey his message.

The finale of the battle was drawing near Byakuya could see it in the dawning understanding in Ichigo's eyes and the tense atmosphere that choked his breath. Ichigo was realizing that the lesson he was trying to teach through the sword would not reach this crimson haired Shinigami; too focused on blood was her mind. It also seemed that the clamour of blades and clash of the crowds had drawn the attention of the teachers and other squad members who previously dwelled inside the dojo. They now rushed forward a varying mixture of awe and horror saturating their faces.

With a final flicker of reaitsu the silver blade was flicked from the Shinigami's hand and she crashed to her knees no blood spilling onto the dry dirt below only sweat and the liquid falling from her eyes. Ichigo sheathed his zanpaktou with a graceful curve and stepped forward extending his hand, her lapis eyes gazed at orange hair and chocolate eyes in confusion, doubt, and fading traces of anger. She regarded the hand and Ichigo's voice broke the silence in soft tones, "Take my hand and let this anger fade, be happy in this duel and better your understanding. If you wish for Rungokai to be a better place fight not within our ranks but against those who wander the streets at night, feed the hungry and spread kindness teaching hate leads only to suffering. But if everyone can see good and spread its kind acts then you have already made a difference."

Byakuya could see the two paths before Ketsuryū, she could throw Ichigo's offer away and wallow in misery and hate for the rest of her life spreading violence on the streets, or she could take his hand and reclaim happiness take a different route and see what hope has to offer. The moment hung in tense silence before a soft smile alighted upon her face and she took his hands the harsh demeanor fading with the laugh lines by her eyes and the upturn of her lips.

"Thank you, I have been so blind in my rage, you have opened a door I thought forever shut."

Tears spilled down her cheeks and she buried her head in Ichigo's chest. Ichigo froze for a moment, the contact unfamiliar to him before he awkwardly patted her on the back distress in chocolate orbs as they connected with Byakuya's own silver ones. Ketsuryū pulled away and Byakuya smiled in seeing the soft upturn of Ichigo's own lips as he regarded the once wayward Shinigami.

"If ever you have need, I am in your debt."

Worry appeared in an instant on Ichigo's face and he hurried to refuse saying it was no debt, she responded in kind and Byakuya had to stifle his laughter at the picture the two redheads painted. Ketsuryū turned away from Ichigo to face Byakuya hearing his laughter a sorrowful expression laced her face as she said, "I'm sorry for what I said, if you are willing I would like to work with you and other Nobles in bettering Rungokai."

Byakuya smiled and inclined his head, her eyes lit up and laughter burst from her rose coloured lips.

X

Ichigo raised his head from where his eyes stared at the rough dirt below in thought, to see the Soutaicho approaching a gaggle of teachers and Shinigami following behind the elder man, the headmaster's mouth moved rapidly from a distance words coming in a hurried flow like a dam kept river had broken free. The words he spoke in frenzied tones became clear as they drew nearer.

"I apologize for this outrage the student will be dealt with swiftly, please forgive his misconduct."

The words continued on in honey tones meant to please the ear and ease the mind, but the Soutaicho ignored the words and was obviously displeased if the heat saturating the air was any indication of his ire.

"Would one of you care to explain why you have disturbed our meeting with your fighting?"

The Soutaicho's withered and deep voice rang out with authority as he swept onto the scene his haori flying about him in the blazing heat that now lit the air, and while true fury did not shine in his eyes of coal it seemed as if fiery vengeance would rain upon them all. Ketsuryū bowed hesitantly before stepping forward stray tangles of ruby hair that had escaped the tight bun flowed in the wind.

"It was my fault taicho, I challenged the Kuchiki Noble in my ignorance and anger. Shiba-san stepped in and took up my challenge, he thoroughly bested me and showed me the error of my thoughts. Forgive me for my ignorance."

Her voice was still and sincere as she stared straight into Yammamoto's eyes and not once did her voice waver in admitting her faults. The Soutaicho stared thoughtfully at the three of them as the teachers began to usher the students away before his ancient voice said, "Is what she says true?"

Ichigo nodded, to lie would only complicate the matters further leaving a tangle of webs to uncurl and the truth would be revealed by one of the many bystanders who cheered with each sword stroke. Yam-Jii harrumphed incredulously before weighing the options at hand. The headmaster and ever potent thorn at his side seemed about to burst with the need to speak his face an alarming shade of red that was starting to edge to mauve.

"Ketsuryū to improve your skills so as to not bring shame upon the squad you will take lessons from this student on sword fighting and you will double your previous training regime. Shiba Ichigo If I am not correct? Your skills are impressive and your blade sings with grace, are you considering joining the first squad after graduation?"

Ichigo swallowed heavily, there was the apprenticeship light in in his solemn eyes. Ichigo had a feeling this was coming if only because his lady fortune seemed to smile sadistically at him and watch him suffer. There was relief mixed in with the hesitance and despair at the prospect of joining the first, at least Ketsuryū would not be banished from her squad for something so minuscule.

In the background of their exchange the headmaster was gawking like an overstuffed turkey as he stared at the Soutaicho incredulously, obviously baffled by the Soutaicho's gracious offer. Ichigo smiled softly at the knowing look on Yam-Jii's face the old man had obviously seen through Ichigo's efforts at hiding his skill in the blade, and if the arched (fluffy) eyebrow was any indication he could see the mosaic of colours his reaitsu formed as it swirled around him.

"Soutaicho you offer me great kindness with your question and compliment, however my heart does not sway towards the first squad. I am considering entering the eighth at first."

The Soutaicho raked his calculating eyes over Ichigo considering the young man in front of him assessing his decision before his eyes landed on the blade resting at Ichigo's hip, he seemed to understand glancing between Ichigo's reaitsu and the blade at his waist with a nod.

"I look forward then in future years to seeing you as a member of my squad, till then thank you for that excellent display."

Ichigo inclined his head and the Soutaicho swept past the two students Ketsuryū falling in rank with her squad after winking at the two. Byakuya and Ichigo stared slightly numb as the squad disappeared through the iron-wrought gates of the academy. A sudden shiver racked Ichigo's body tracing trails where sweat had run down his back in the steaming heat of battle, Byakuya turned noticing the shiver of his friend and frowned in concern.

Meanwhile the teachers bustled about like headless chickens, the headmaster the rooster squat in the middle of the confusion, his gaze searching amber eyes soon landed on two heads of ebony and tangerine. Trading mischievous smiles the two academy student burst away in a quick flaming flash-step. Landing in the main hall Ichigo let out a sigh as the warmth of fire ran throughout his veins igniting a rosy tint upon his cheeks. Byakuya smiled at Ichigo a flush also painting his cheeks and in the dim candlelight of the main hall it stood out harshly against pale skin.

The two shared a laugh glancing towards heavy oak doors before striding towards Ichigo's dorm room where Ichigo could make some steaming cups of tea (which were insanely good in Byakuya's opinion).

Arriving at the dorm Ichigo swept the door open ushering Byakuya inside and gesturing to one of the many small cushions littered around a low wooden table. Though there was no "real" kitchen in the room there was a counter which served well enough, a few cabinets, and a large jug of water which suited Ichigo's purpose (both now and at night when the feeling of blood sliding down his throat was thick). Pouring the water into a flower patterned tea pot fetched from a cabinet nearby Ichigo glanced at the array of tea leaves kept in small clay pots (also on the counter), opening one Ichigo let the heady scent of chai float into the air and he grabbed some of the leaves to drop in the teapot with a 'plunk'.

"Is chai okay?"

Ichigo questioned looking up to see his friend seated on one of the mats Ichigo gestured at, Byakuya nodded with a soft smile and Ichigo nodded in kind before turning his attention towards the teapot. Holding the weight in his hands Ichigo let warm reaitsu seep from his hands letting heat coalesce inside the ceramic, when a thin tendril of steam wafted from the thin pointed stout Ichigo took his hands away and carried the ceramic over setting it in the center of the table before fetching two mugs of matching pattern.

Nodding his thanks, Byakuya gently poured the tea, a dark ruby in colour into their cups as Ichigo settled onto the cushion opposite Byakuya. In unison they lifted their mugs and took a sip of the steaming liquid. Ichigo let out a pleased hum as the rich flavour flooded his mouth and sweet warmth trickled through his center, Byakuya opposite him let out a content sigh and smiled at Ichigo before saying, "Excellent as always Ichigo thank you."

Ichigo inclined his head in response, a pale blush painting his cheeks at the praise before they delved into a comfortable silence born of true friendship and gentle ease with each other. A question floated to the forefront of Ichigo mind and his voice barley above a whisper in wanting to keep the silence asked, "Are you coming to the Shiba get together? I think Kaien invited you? It's just a chance to celebrate family (and give gifts) before New Year's rushes in with a bang."

"Yes we received the invitation a few weeks ago, though I am likely to be the only Kuchiki attending."

Byakuya's deep voice rang softly in the room and Ichigo nodded pleased with the prospect of someone entertaining (excluding the annoying bastard Kaien) being there.

X

Kaien ran a tired hand over his eyes his gaze sweeping from side to side as he entered the Shiba mansion, Ichigo would be home now that his break had started. His tired mind could barely comprehend the tight anxiety that pressed on his lungs as he entered the house, a sense of danger flared through his mind igniting his big brother instincts into a frenzy. Looking around in fogged confusion Kaien took a breath centering himself and letting the mist that seemed to hang onto every limb fade.

Casting his senses out Kaien drew a sharp breath when he reached Ichigo's room, even behind thick Kido barriers Kaien could sense distress and fear rolling in great suffocating waves only to crash against unyielding shields. Quelling the instincts screaming at him Kaien sighed and paced into the kitchen setting down the thick stack of paperwork for a moment before sliding into one of the plush cushions. Resting his head in his hands Kaien let the weight of the day slump from his shoulders, he wanted to help Ichigo but he would be of no use wrought with tension.

After a few minutes of silence Kaien stood up leaving the messy stack of paperwork for the morning. Climbing the stairs with a few muffled curses and groans Kaien padded down the hallway and stopped in front of Ichigo's door, taking a deep breath Kaien slid the door open and stepped inside.

And was promptly choked as Ichigo's overwhelming reaitsu slammed against him drawing the breath from his lungs in harsh tugs. Wrapping a quick Kido shield around himself Kaien wadded through the thick currents of reaitsu that pooled around him like salt water, drawing near to Ichigo's bed he pushed aside long curtains painted black in the enclosing darkness of the room.

Ichigo was sprawled across the bed his orange locks a mess of sweat soaked strands that clung to his skin, his skin was with the pallor of death in its paleness, a feverish sweat lay like a sheen upon his skin, his hands clenched and unclenched while his back arched or his face grimaced in pain, and worst of all this scene presented were the words that fell broken from Ichigo's lips.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me. No don't leave me! Stay with me you're going to be okay, dammit no! Stop, no it wasn't my fault. I couldn't save them… I'm useless I couldn't protect anyone. Why? No please. I'm sorry."

The words tumbled out of his mouth in soft pleading tones, like a child asking so innocently. The words struck the breath from Kaien and his heart seemed to stop its steady beat to stutter uncontrollably. Kaien's face paled and his mouth hung open for a minute before he crept closer and laid his hand across Ichigo's burning forehead, Kaien almost recoiled at the scalding skin.

Turning to glance around the room Kaien spotted a pitcher of water with a cloth set neatly beside it, rushing over Kaien soaked the cloth and rung it out in a hurried matter, his heart racing in his chest. Turning away he quickly strode towards Ichigo and placed the cool cloth on his forehead, a moan trickled from Ichigo's lips at the cool sensation but he did not otherwise stir. Settling beside Ichigo on the bed Kaien stared in concern at Ichigo before gently running his hand through silky tresses heavy with sweat.

The words a continuous march seemed to stumble upon Ichigo's breath and Kaien smiled minutely before gently channeling his reaitsu in soft, comforting waves. It seemed to soothe the young man as he sank deeper into a dreamless sleep, his reaitsu settled like the soft stilling of the wind. Kaien considered Ichigo carefully before making to stand up Ichigo's breath stilted but he didn't resume his litany.

It was peculiar to see Ichigo asleep so early, usually the young student stayed awake until the early hours of the morning before sleep clawed her way into his mind, often he would wake but a few hours later seemingly well rested but the lavender under his eyes gave truth to the matter. Kaien often noticed when they ate together that Ichigo ate little and always had a slight tinge of green to his skin. Kaien wondered if Ichigo had finally crashed after the stress his body must have been going under, the fever suggested something of the sort.

Stepping towards the door Kaien paused feeling the heat of the room stick to him like a second skin, nodding to himself he crossed the room and wedged open one of the circular windows. The pleasant and crisp air of night rushed in taking away the cloying scent that hung about the air, a weight seemed to lessen on Kaien's chest and he stalked over to Ichigo to place a kiss upon his forehead before sweeping out of the room towards lady night's tempting call.

X

In the soft light of morning Ichigo awoke, his head pounding a steady pulse, his skin hot and fevered, and coolness in the room that chilled him even while his flesh burned. Ichigo tried to recall the events of the night before but was met with only a foggy memory of eyes drifting shut of their own accord and a mist descending on his mind.

Cracking open his eyes Ichigo gazed around his room noting the open window that let pale streams of light glance off of oak wood flooring, a crispness hung in the air and Ichigo shivered his blankets pooled at his waist revealing his scared chest to the teeth of wind.

His door creaked open and Ichigo hastily pulled his blankets up, looking at the door curiously a mop of sable hair appeared followed by clear blue eyes. Kaien padded in and a smile settled on his face when he saw Ichigo's chocolate orbs glancing about the room.

"How are you feeling Ichi? Gave me a scare last night when I came home."

Ichigo took a breath asked himself how he felt, thinking for a moment before saying, "Tired, sore, like I've been running for two months, hot and yet cold… I'm sorry I worried you."

Kaien shook his head and came closer, Ichigo tilted his head in confusion until a cool hand settled on his forehead providing some peace against the pounding in his head. Kaien sat himself beside Ichigo on the bed and said, "It's fine, it looks like you have a fever so you need to stay in bed for few days," Ichigo began to protest but was promptly quieted by Kaien, "Are you going to be okay you were having a pretty bad nightmare?"

Concern rang true in Kaien's voice and Ichigo looked up connecting with soulful eyes before letting his gaze drop and saying, "Remember when we got piss drunk and I told you about my family… I was dreaming of them."

Kaien nodded understanding dawning on his features, once when they had sat down with a bottle of sake they had gotten crazy drunk. It was one of the few times Ichigo was able to successfully fall under the influence, in doing so he was willing to talk a bit more about subjects that he would otherwise be closed-lipped about. Kaien asked Ichigo about his family and Ichigo spoke in soft tones of his sisters, mother, father, and friends in an almost detached reality, but it felt good to have the weight of secrecy lifted off his chest (even if Kaien only remembered bits and pieces the next day).

"I'll be fine don't worry about me Kaien."

Kaien smiled and shook his head in the negative before ruffling Ichigo's orange locks and standing up with savage glee.

"I finally get to mother hen you, and Ichi can't stop me!"

Kaien was far too pleased for Ichigo's liking and he let out a sigh of dread preparing for the next few days.

X

Kaien glanced around the room as he shrugged off his scarf, a pale blue in colour, and hung it on one of the many racks lining the front hallway, the air was bitter with the chill of winter. Kukkaku was holding a glass of sake in the corner no doubt whispering the latest gossip to Yourichi who was happily chatting away plum hair glowing in the firelight shadows, a matching glass in her hand. Ukitake and Shunsui who were stopping only for a short time as they had already made plans with the Kyroraku clan, sat in another corner Ukitake's ivory hair illuminated by soft candle light as they shared knowing smiles. If the noise was any indication Ganju was in the kitchen wiping up a storm of some kind, and if he was correct Ganju was likely accompanied by one of his friends. A streak of orange attracted Kaien's attention, Ichigo was seated across from Ukitake and Kyroraku, Byakuya sitting beside the orangette nursing a steaming cup of tea. It was a wonder how one's eyes could trace over Ichigo so completely when his hair was so eye catching.

Striding inside he was greeted with a chorus of warm welcomes, nodding his head in greeting he swept through and knocked on the frame to the kitchen. The door slid open to reveal a flour spattered Ganju who greeted Kaien with a beaming smile and took the fresh ingredients from his big brothers hands.

"Smells good, I'm sure it'll taste amazing. Anything else you need from your big bro?"

Ganju shook his head and made a small shushing motion with his hand, shaking his head in amusement Kaien turned away from the kitchen and meandered back into the living room where an aura of contentment and warmth buzzed the air. Pensively Kaien cast his eyes around the room before swiftly deciding and padding over to the small group gathered by candlelight, settling down with a soft plop.

Ukitake's warm smile slipped across his face and Kaien returned the smile in kind always happy to smile for his taicho (or any reason for that matter), Kyroraku smiled as well the kind that suggest something more as his eyes flicker over to Ichigo a silent question. Kaien nodded his assent, his eyes fierce orbs of determination displaying the truth in his smile. Turning slightly Kaien could see the soft flush that still splayed across Ichigo's cheeks and over his nose, the almost vacant gaze and purple under his eyes, but his condition was better than the scene Kaien had witnessed a few nights ago. Ichigo almost leant against Byakuya who provided silent support for his friend and Kaien could only approve the gesture.

"So what exciting things were you talking about while I was gone?"

Ichigo blinked his eyes shadowing amusement before his voice came out sharp and steady, "We were talking about you."

It was a simple sentence but the tone behind the words suggested many other things were being discussed, Kaien smirked happy that Ichigo's wit had not fled him in the exhaustion that weighed him down.

"Talking about me I'm flattered really?"

To fake such obliviousness was quite fun, it left a sweetness in the mind that was only doubled by Ichigo's ire. Ukitake's laughter pierced the silence and he regarded Kaien with a knowing and amused smile, Kaien shrugged which only raised laughter from the rest of the group.

"So Ichigo still planning on joining squad eight?"

Captain Kyroraku's question was phrased innocently but Kaien could see the gleam in the cocoa haired captain's piercing eyes. Ichigo straightened minutely his warm chocolate orbs aglow with determination as he said, "I am almost quite decided."

Kaien could laugh at Ichigo's words always a tease, hidden of course behind intricate and sometimes eloquent words. Kyroraku smiled with some hesitance mostly confident in his victory of Hirako-taicho.

"Well make sure you're quite certain by the end of the year."

Ichigo only laughed at Kyroraku's words before nodding tangerine bangs shading orbs radiating happiness.

X

Hope you all enjoyed reviews are much appreciated!

Candle!


	10. Chapter 10

Querencia

(n.) A place from which one's strength is drawn, where one feels at home; the place where you are your most authentic self.

Hello everyone here is chapter 10! Slowly but surely getting through this, we are finally finished with the academy which is quite exciting to consider as we are now going to delve into some fun things. Enjoy!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

Old man Zangetsu speaking.

Shiro speaking.

X

Ichigo grasped at his knees, hunched over his breath came out in large heaving gasps. Looking up his eyes withheld a fearful glint as they scanned the long hallways that were the Shinigami Academy building. A rumble echoed ominously in the distance as if cautioning Ichigo against incoming doom, instantly his spine straitened orange locks whipping about in wild frenzy as his head swung to the side.

"Oh shit!"

The words escaped Ichigo's mouth unfiltered as he starred down the long corridor apprehension clear in his chocolate orbs. Nodding briefly to himself Ichigo gathered his reaitsu and fled the hallway, weary of the beasts that lurked behind him.

Arriving with a slight tumble Ichigo caught himself and looked around seeing a familiar oak door Ichigo let out a sigh and pushed the door to his first class of the day open. The classroom was near empty with only a select few male students and a single female student perched at their desks, letting his eyes cast over their collective heads he spotted Byakuya's raven hair. Plopping in the seat next to his friend he traded a tired gaze before slumping forward to rest his head on the cool desk.

"That bad already?"

Byakuya's voice while holding sympathy also seemed humoured by Ichigo's apparent misery. Turning his head so a caramel eye could gaze at Byakuya from beneath a wave of tangerine Ichigo frowned and shuffled his head in a rough nodding motion. Raising an eyebrow curiously Ichigo sighed and said, "How did you survive five years of this nonsense? It's completely insane."

Byakuya nodded and Ichigo thought of days long gone where the Shinigami Woman's Association had plotted many devious schemes themed with the time of the month, everything from stalking captains to take photos, to having Mayuri help them make concoctions unfit for any humans consumption.

"It is quite the wonder, I think I spent more than a few of those days barricaded inside my dorm, if not the Kuchiki mansion. I'm fortunate this year in that their attention now seems largely focused on you, what with senior year I can't miss a day (or so the teachers preach)."

Ichigo laughed softly as Byakuya's words scattered the thoughts that ran rampant in his mind, the raven haired student made a point, it seemed as if Byakuya was a sidekick in the attention Ichigo was receiving. Longing stares followed him throughout the hallways, girls would hastily step in front of him and nervously present something uniquely made, they would follow in hordes ready to tackle him and drag him to their homes.

Ichigo shuddered at mere thought of such horror. The sound of the classroom's door opening reverberated throughout the room the dull sound of unoiled hinges leaving a slight ache behind Ichigo's eyes. Looking up Ichigo could see the teacher marching in, tawny hair swept up into a long ponytail that flowed elegantly; behind her Ichigo's classmates streamed in their eyes raving about the classroom searching for… Ichigo hoped it wasn't him but lady fortune wasn't so kind as their beady eyes swung towards him.

Slowly Ichigo sunk farther in his seat letting his reaitsu swarm up to camouflage him if only slightly. The teacher made an impatient noise, something close to the croaking of a frog in sound; really the woman was quite unpleasant in her teaching spewing an array of useless knowledge as if it would assist them in life. Ichigo let out a relieved sigh as the penetrating stare abated and the students swarmed to their seats.

X

Ichigo paced in a small circle outside the main gates, hidden from view by the large pillars that held the iron wrought gate. The air was cool and a bitter wind nipped at his cheeks as if chastising him for his pacing. A short time later Byakuya's raven tresses made themselves visible as he prowled through the gates his eyes casting about like a prey searching for the hunter that would swoop upon him and grasp him with mighty claws.

"Any trouble escaping the mob?"

Ichigo asked an eyebrow arched in amusement, Byakuya huffed staring at Ichigo for a moment before nodding, Ichigo smiled and sharing a look they flash-stepped away from the school filled with the chatter of excitable students.

They arrived in Rungokai one of the cleaner districts with a hospitable reputation, and more than a few stores of unique interest. Ichigo led the two to a small building squished between two large shops, one a kimono retailer and the other a butcher. The petite building had walls of mint green with worn cedar wood encasing the light walls, the sign above in faded letters in need of paint read: Utsukushī Tea.

Ichigo pushed the simple wooden door open and a bell above let out a pleasant note, stepping inside the fragrant scent of freshly brewed teas floated on the air and pleased the senses. The room was filled with low wooden tables and plush mats of varying colours were scattered about unevenly, lamps hung from the ceiling and cast soft light upon all that it touched, and soft chatter filled the air. The store had a feel of well-worn comfort and a friendly atmosphere.

A waitress bustled up to them, small in stature and sporting a shy smile her voice was soft and pleasant when she asked, "Table for two?"

Ichigo nodded and the girl led them towards a low table her red kimono fluttering behind her, the table was set against a wall where a window cast fading light upon their table. Settling down on the plump cushions Ichigo smiled encouragingly and the waitress blushed before she said, "U-um we have ten select teas on the menu today, and um we also serve a variety of pastries and light snacks…um I'm Asami and I'll be serving you today… um what would you like to order?"

Ichigo smiled softly at the girl, his eyes darkening slightly, she reminded him far too much of Momo who had fallen prey to Aizen's charms with ease, stuck in the fourth raving delusions. She healed (partially) with time but the girl was never the same, and she still suffered from attacks, it was one of those that cost her life. Byakuya coughed disturbing Ichigo from his dark thoughts before looking at the waitress he said, "Do you have any jasmine teas? Also I think I'm in the mood for a treat, whatever's there."

The waitress blushed and responded in the positive before her gaze drifted over to Ichigo landing upon bright tangerine strands, Ichigo smiled and said, "I'll also have a jasmine tea please," Ichigo leaned in close to whisper into her ear, "Could you please add some sake to both teas? And a pastry for me as well please. Ukeire."

Asami looked like she wanted to protest but when Ichigo whispered the "password" she nodded and backed away to take their orders to the kitchen. The word wasn't so much a password as a symbol of your age (or so he had been told by debatable sources) it almost always worked so Ichigo was thankful for the helpful tip. Raising his head to peer through messy locks Ichigo saw Byakuya's gaze, pointed and full of curiosity.

"What did you whisper to the waitress Ichigo?"

Ichigo smiled knowingly and Byakuya let out a sigh of long suffering knowing well the meaning of that smile. They made idle talk for a few moments talking about class while avoiding the topic of their horrendous experiences and likely tragic memories of the day.

The waitress bustled back carrying a tray with a pewter teapot and two round cups, accompanying the tea was a small plate with two pastries of golden colour with a touch of red peeking out. Asami set it down gently, smiled kindly and said, "Thank you for coming you can leave the money on the table, and I hope you enjoy your date! Have a nice day"

The waitress blushed before scurrying off leaving a dumbstruck Ichigo and Byakuya. Ichigo let out a groan and mumbled, "This didn't happen nearly as much in my timeline." Letting his head rest on the table for a moment, Ichigo pouted and looked up to see Byakuya frowning a concerned expression resting on noble features.

"Do we just give off that aura? Why does everyone… and I mean everyone think that?"

Byakuya's question had sound logic, although Ichigo was certain that not everyone thought that, the idea still seemed to be common. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders with a tired sigh before picking up the steaming mug and tilting it towards his mouth. The rich fragrance delighted the senses and as the hot liquid trickled down his throat a pleasant sweetness rested on the tongue. Placing the mug down with a smile Ichigo looked at the treats that had been set before them wagashi biscuits lay in neat array with strawberries placed eloquently around them to present a beautiful image.

"You always know the most unique stores Ichigo, they are often a strange mix of nostalgia, comfort, age, and beauty."

The offhand comment from Byakuya startled Ichigo slightly and he looked up to see Byakuya nursing the cup of tea gingerly in his hands, a pleased smile resonated in his eyes, his hair glowed like sheets of ebony in the warm lighting cast by the oil lamps. Ichigo nodded his eyes drifting over the crowd of people in the restaurant a toasty homey atmosphere bubbling up and leaving a warm feeling in his chest.

"When one travels often, you see many things. Once I wanted to travel the world, let my feet lead me, no map, no compass just my spirit. But plans change and life attacks relentlessly I have things I need to accomplish before such dreams could be reality."

Byakuya looked up slightly startled noticing the whimsical gaze of Ichigo's eyes, nodding a pensive gaze in silver eyes Byakuya said, "Then one day when you have accomplished your goals, and we're both captains weary of subordinates we'll travel the world together."

Ichigo smiled and a soft laugh slipped from his lips. Shaking his head slightly Ichigo cast a mischievous glance towards Byakuya and said, "And this is why they think we're in a relationship… honestly though Byakuya what you say means a lot, though I don't know if we can last that long. Have you seen our classmates?"

Byakuya laughed the sound reverberating in Ichigo's own chest as he joined in a smile of pure happiness rested on his face untainted by the night. Byakuya turned catching Ichigo's eyes and said, "You spiked the drinks didn't you?"

Ichigo nodded no trace of guilt shining in his eyes, Byakuya shook his head and with a shrug smiled happily.

X

"What do you do if your subordinate is bleeding?"

Their blades clashed against each other, ebony against silver. Sweat dripped into Ichigo's eyes his breath a harsh heaving inside his chest as he swung Zangetsu in an overhead strike, Byakuya hastily raised his blade to block the incoming strike. Grinding his teeth, pushing Senbonzakura against Zangetsu he said, "Find source of injury and if need dispatch. Depending on size of injury wrap with gauze or clean cloth, if available cleanse wound first, calm subordinate and begin healing using Kido. If bleeding continues apply more bandages and do not take away old ones. Stitching may be required depending on size if materials needed are available sterilize needle and thread then begin."

Pushing away Ichigo nodded before stepping forward in a lunge thrusting Zangetsu in front of him, Byakuya stepped to the side and brought Senbonzakura down on Zangetsu. Moving at the last moment Ichigo twisted away and in Byakuya's confusion swept behind him holding Zangetsu to his throat. Shiro sang with glee bloodlust pulsing throughout Ichigo's mind he took a breath and tamped down on the feral instincts making a mental note to relieve some of the tension in Hueco Mundo.

"Well done Byakuya, almost all the questions I asked were answered correctly. Your skills in the blade far surpass that of the average academy student, I have no doubt you'll be fine."

Byakuya nodded his thank pulling ebony strands heavy with sweat back into the ponytail high upon his head, Ichigo fingered his own long locks thrown into a messy ponytail where stray strands scattered every which way. Perhaps it was time for a haircut? The adamant "no" he received from his zanpaktou spirits was answer enough for Ichigo who shrugged and plopped onto the training mats below.

"I still think it's ridiculous we have to take an exam, after all we also have to do the exhibition battles in the same month."

Ichigo nodded with sympathy their "exams" drew closer with every passing day hence the improvised studying/battle.

"It's a method to improve those not in the exhibition fights score, remember only the highest ranking students are permitted to fight."

Byakuya nodded laying down on the hard mats and staring at the wooden ceiling above, Ichigo smiled and shuffled over slightly to sit beside his friend before laying down and looking up at the same ceiling.

"Are you ready to become a Shinigami? I'm not sure if I'm ready for that kind of responsibility… I am excited to help Soul Society and serve under my grandfather. But what if I amount to nothing?"

Ichigo sighed softly a weight pressing onto his stomach lightly, turning his head to the side so he could look into Byakuya's eyes Ichigo saw a burst of conflicting emotions; sadness, longing, tiredness, happiness, and confusion. Ichigo lips quirked up slightly in an attempt at a reassuring smile he said, "I think in heart and soul you're already a Shinigami, you can handle whatever weight is put on your shoulders Byakuya. You have a will, a reason to fight. You are strong, it's in your eyes, your heart, your sword, and you won't amount to nothing that's not your fate, you're more than that. And if you think you can wallow in misery and let it weigh you down, I will personally kick your ass to remind you of who you are."

Byakuya smiled his eyes going slightly misty as his hand clenched Senbonzakura's hilt in a tight grip, nodding he slowly stood up stout resolution in his eyes. Ichigo nodded in kind and let his own legs lift him up. Was he ready to enter the fray, this web of politics and secrecy? He had no choice for them his blade would strike clean through all hesitations.

"Ready for round fifteen?"

Ichigo queried shaking his bangs away from sight and whipping Zangetsu forward in challenge, Byakuya nodded Senbonzakura elegantly poised at his side. With a somewhat sinister smile on his face Ichigo charged forward.

X

Ichigo sank into his inner world, the water swirling around him, closed eyes flickered open and he looked at the sunlight a far pinprick of light arched by towering buildings. Sighing softly Ichigo let himself float in the cool water tangerine locks dancing gracefully as bubbles floated past his lips, closing his eyes once more Ichigo let himself bask in the peace and utter silence. Stretching out like a cat Ichigo let himself be drawn to one of the many skyscrapers piercing the clear water below.

Shiro was hunched over on top of the building his shocking white hair clear against the sky, a mix of crimson and cerulean, Ichigo tousled his hair and sat down beside one of his zanpaktou spirits gazing at the vista below them. Specks of emerald made themselves visible in small clusters scattered throughout the submerged city, Ichigo smiled softly at the sight turning to look at the building closest where a gaping hole lay in one side of the building. Vines curled out from the hole wrapping around the sides and curling around chunks of debris, farther inside the hole rich brown bark made itself visible along with braches splaying out to display leafs of many colours.

"I see Old Man Zangetsu got his wish."

Ichigo's voice held the tone unique to his inner world, his voice seemed to bounce and tread softly upon the sound waves, Shiro nodded his spine straightening slightly as gold eyes surrounded by a sea of ebony connected with Ichigo's.

"It's thank to ya King, or rather ya "new" friends."

Shiro's dual tone voice rasped out echoing in the emptiness of Ichigo's inner world, nodding Ichigo tilted his head back looking at the sky once more before saying, "The colour in the sky is new. Was my world ever like this? Before it all happened…"

Shiro turned a concerned eye upon Ichigo as thunder clouds rumbled ominously in the distance. The hollow like being opened his mouth to speak when Old Man Zangetsu's deep baritone rang out.

"When your mother was alive, there was colours unbelievable and there was no skyscrapers. Afterwards the colours started to fade slightly and this city grew as your dream drifted farther away. I think once it was a mixture of landscapes, mountains, rivers, deserts, canyons, caves, forests. Time has changed that and time will change again."

Ichigo turned to face Old Man Zangetsu standing behind him cocoa hair flowing imposingly in the non-existent wind, blue eyes hidden behind ochre lens, and his ebony robe floated on an almost invisibly wave by his feet. Ichigo took in what his Zanpaktou spirit said considering the implications and meaning of such changes, his mind drew back to one of the passages he had managed to decode on one of the many nights hunched over brittle pages by candlelight.

"And I saw that all I once was, was changing it was not evolution…maybe this fragile feeling is hope?"

The writer was vague and often puzzling leaving far too many riddles to solve, sighing Ichigo let the thought go and leant back against Zangetsu's firm legs.

"Are you ready for the task at hand tomorrow?"

Ichigo nodded looking up into fiery lenses Ichigo said, "I will not hesitate, here is the crucible and we are just starting. The future is behind and ahead of me I will face it and all its burdens as I have before."

Zangetsu nodded satisfied, turning to Shiro Ichigo smiled and said, "Try to contain yourself tomorrow, I plan to venture into white sands soon."

"Aw but king ya not even gonna releasing ya real Shikai."

Ichigo smiled in reassurance at Shiro's pleading tone and said, "You know why I cannot release your true form yet, they would cower in fear and awe."

With Shiro's nod Ichigo leaned his head back and closed his eyes letting his mind rest and the moon above him soothe the emotions that raged war in his soul, and the bitter claws of memory were put to rest.

X

The air seemed to crackle with tension as chocolate eyes stared into Byakuya's own pair of slate eyes fierce and full of determination, mirrored in his own gaze Byakuya knew this battle wouldn't be easy. The crowd that once roared as they approached had quieted to the barest shuffling and whispers. The piercing gaze of his grandfather drove into his back reminding him of what he was fighting for, that and for Ichigo.

A stray strand of tangerine fell across Ichigo's eyes the rest pulled into a lopsided ponytail with curly ends. Byakuya felt a smile pull at his lips as they waited for the moment of battle to begin. With a sharp wave of his hand the referee stepped back and Byakuya released Senbonzakura from his plain scabbard, the hilt was worn and familiar beneath his grip, and the soft whisper of spirit at the back of his mind filled his muscles with strength.

Ichigo's zanpaktou was drawn from his sheath inch by inch, in a slow precise manner that displayed the silver of the blade, catching the harsh rays of sunlight. Flicking Senbonzakura in front of himself, pointed towards Ichigo, Byakuya shifted his stance, and as Ichigo shifted into a similar stance the moment seemed to suspend itself like a drop of dew caught in gossamer threads.

Ichigo struck first his blade swinging forward to disturb Senbonzakura's thrust position, nimbly Ichigo reversed his blade and lunged driving the tip towards Byakuya's eyes. Byakuya flicked his blade up and the two pieces of metal clashed with an ear-splitting sound, sparks flying off the blades like wayward fireflies. Byakuya pushed against Ichigo's blade, leaning back slightly to avoid the point centered near his forehead. A devilish smile curled onto Ichigo's face as he pushed Byakuya's blade back a contest of strength, feeling a smile of challenge whip onto his own face Byakuya twisted to the side letting Ichigo's blade fall flat and thrusting Senbonzakura at his unprotected side.

Silver flew up stopping Byakuya's rapid ascent, once more the two blades were locked. Stepping back Byakuya watched Ichigo noticing the peculiar tremor to his calloused hands, Byakuya was unable to think on the matter further as Ichigo stepped forward katana raised high overhead. Byakuya darted forward to catch the blade from underneath, Ichigo twisted letting the katana swing around to catch Byakuya from underneath.

The two traded blow after blow, making no move in advance against each other, Byakuya stepped back pushing sweaty locks aside and raised Senbonzakura to rest vertically, his spirit purred in the back of his mind excitement racing through his veins. Reaitsu gathered about him in soft folds of crystal blue, breathing in deeply Byakuya centered himself and let the reaitsu pool in his blade.

"Scatter Senbonzakura."

There were hushed gasps from the audience as the blade separated into thousands of tiny pink petals, or so the crystalline blades appeared. The air was suddenly filled with the luminous crystals that was his Shikai, flowing elegantly around them in swift swirls. Lifting his head Byakuya saw the excitements plain on Ichigo's face, chocolate orbs were alight with glee and his lips carved upwards to form a smile. It was Ichigo who had added Byakuya in achieving his Shikai but it was Byakuya who had trained it so it was a weapon, it would likely have taken many years before he was even close to touching Senbonzakura's Shikai.

Swinging the hilt downwards the petals flew at his command, coalescing and swirling to crash down upon Ichigo. With a quick use of flash-step Ichigo was but a blur the image fading like a mirage in the desert. The tiny blades flew after Ichigo trying to tear at his skin and clothes, Ichigo's blade dispersed the petals momentarily as the blade cut through the air in harsh and swift strokes.

Springing back Ichigo thrust out the silver katana in front of him, the blade slowly staining an ink in colour around the hilt. Reaitsu began to surround Ichigo a fierce wind lifting dust from the ground and relieving the trees of the few leaves budding into existence. Chocolate eyes seemed to glow blue for a moment, a frown of concentration laced his features, and his voice rang out in the silence as he said, "Rise Zangetsu."

Ebony reaitsu curled around the blade sheathing its form from sight. As the reaitsu faded away Ichigo's Shikai was revealed, the blade was pure onyx in colour and it was far longer than any regular katana, the hilt was a cross guard that wrapped around in a circle with pointed crests, sharp spikes curved from the blade near the hilt with deadly points, the hilt was covered with a fabric of deep sable and hidden beneath was crimson fabric, at the end of the blade a chain hung making a clear tinkling sound and at the end of the iron chain a crescent shape hung.

Rose petals raised in challenge and Ichigo responded in kind raising Zangetsu. Senbonzakura flew forward trying to engulf Ichigo in its swirling mass of blades, Ichigo was already gone drawing near to Byakuya. Hastily the blades created a wall and begin to surround Ichigo, a shock or orange and sadistic smile was all that Byakuya could see of Ichigo from beneath the cover of pink.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

A wave of obsidian and lapis burst through the collection of petals hurling straight towards Byakuya on a path of destruction, Byakuya stepped away letting flash-step carry him far from the carnage as it dispersed where he once stood. Turning around to face Ichigo Byakuya channeled his reaitsu into his outstretched hand.

"Hado number four Byakurai!"

Pale white lightning arched from his hand towards Ichigo who arched an eyebrow in surprise before raising his blade letting the hado clash against the onyx blade sending sparks ablaze. Byakuya could feel his strength being seeped by the spell, letting it fall through Byakuya raised Senbonzakura only to feel the cool press of metal against his neck. Byakuya's chest seemed to fall in great heaving blows as he struggled for breath cool sweat beading his face and running down his back. Where Zangetsu touched his neck Byakuya could feel muted whispers and a reaitsu that was utterly confusing in its duality.

"I surrender."

Ichigo nodded behind him and the blade fell away letting Byakuya breathe easy once more. Turning around slowly Byakuya let his Shikai fade and with a tired smile he eloquently sheathed Senbonzakura who whispered proud nothings in his ear, Ichigo mirrored him sharing the same look with a hint of amusement in caramel eyes. Bowing low to each other Byakuya whispered, "It would be a miracle for to me to win this battle, thank you for fighting with your Shikai."

Ichigo's eyes peered out from a curtain of tangerine and he nodded before they straightened up and extended their hands to shake. Cheers burst out around them, like a stadium of wild beast the noise rose seemingly endless. It was only when the Soutaicho rose did the noise fall quiet leaving an eerie silence in its wake.

"Well done that battle was most formidable whichever squad receives you should be honoured to have you amongst their ranks."

In sync they turned and bowed to the Soutaicho mischievous grins hidden under their bangs and presented as humble smiles. Together they turned and left the arena, there was still a few more battle to follow.

X

Kaien's mind was a crash site, it was as if a meteor had conveniently decided to destroy his brain after the duel he had just witnessed. The two had released their Shikai! And they were spectacular, Byakuya's was powerful with elegance, beauty and a million opportunities. Ichigo's blade screamed power in the curves of its hilt and in the screaming wave of power that it unleashed.

Stalking forward Kaien followed his senses letting them lead him to where Ichigo and Byakuya hopefully were, more than a few times Kaien had followed only to find empty space. Ukitake-taicho and Kyroraku-taicho followed behind him a small distance back a quiet conversation between the two, Kuchiki-taicho had opted to stay and watch the final duels preferring to confront his grandson at a later time. Letting his gaze raise from where he was staring pensively at the earth below Kaien spotted Ichigo and Byakuya.

The two students were under a great elm tree with furrowed branches where a few leafs of emerald budding in the fresh spring air caught the fading sunlight. Ichigo's vibrant orange strands were visible against the pale folds of Byakuya's uniform, the two were leaning against the tree soft whispers drifting from their lips. Ichigo's head tilted and caramel orbs locked onto Kaien's eyes and a small welcoming smile slipped onto Ichigo's face. Smiling in return Kaien bounded over much like an excited puppy, he could hear the huff of laughter behind him as the two captains followed him.

"That battle was excellent! Your sword strokes were swift, and your Shiakai's were amazing to behold!"

A light dusting of rose painted Byakuya's cheeks and Ichigo looked down hastily gathering himself for a moment before letting his gaze rise. Byakuya smiled kindly and said, "Your words are very kind thank you."

Kaien smiled and strained his ears to hear the mumbled "thank you" that slipped underneath Ichigo's breath, Kaien scowled slightly before brightening again as Ukitake and Kyroraku arrived placing a warm hand on his shoulder softly reassuring him.

"So have you made your decisions on which squad you're joining?"

Kyroraku's soft baritone rumbled inquisitively, Byakuya laughed slightly before pointing at the carved silver Kenseikan in his hair, a gift from Ichigo that the young Noble had appreciated greatly. Ichigo remained quiet for a moment, seemingly lost in thought till Byakuya jostled his shoulder slightly, Ichigo shook himself orange hair swaying wildly and said, "Yes I've decided the eighth is the best squad for me right now."

Kyroraku let out a pleased noise, trading a wink with Ukitake he leaned over and whispered into the white-haired captain's ear. Kaien nodded equally pleased, he trusted Kyroraku and knew the man would look after his baby brother, it also gave him an easy excuse to drop in any time and say hello. Stretching slightly the nip of a cool wind tickled his cheeks and left goosebumps rising along his arms.

"Well I think this call for a celebration. If I recall correctly tomorrow you are graduating?" Ichigo and Byakuya nodded hesitantly at Kyroraku's inquiry trading glances filled with meaning, "Well then surly you we can get you two drunk, the ceremony isn't till nighttime anyway. That's plenty of time to get over a hangover! I remember one time Ju and I were piss drunk for a captain's meeting, well more than once. I think we started writing a ballad about old Yam-jii."

Ichigo laughed at Kyroraku's words and Kaien couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his own lips at the mere image of the two hunched together during a meeting scribbling on a stray piece of parchment and murmuring like a band of thieves.

"Shu… it wasn't totally like that though I am quite sure Yammamoto was on to us if the eyebrows were any indication."

The name was said with long suffering fondness and an exasperated look was thrown Kyroraku's way, Kaien chuckled and cast a curious gaze towards the two students sprawled against each other and asked, "So are you two interested?"

The two shared a glance with Ichigo shrugging and Byakuya raising an eyebrow as if they understood each other through those simple gestures. Silence reigned accompanied by a an aura of good humour and warmth as the students debated, finally Ichigo turned to face them a strange light in his eyes like shards of gemstone hid within caved depths.

"We'll go, what have we got to lose, other than our dignity."

Byakuya let out a slight huff at Ichigo's boastful words glaring at his friend he said, "You know he's going to kill me, he's already after my tail thanks to the "biscuit" incident as you've so fondly dubbed it."

Ichigo doubled over laughing, clutching his chest as his face became an alarming shade of red. Byakuya just laughed and patted his friend on the back leaning over to whisper something that sounded vaguely like "Karma."

Byakuya shook his head and stood up before extending his hand to Ichigo who took it after a few deep breaths, the rouge fading slightly. Kyroraku and Ukitake shared conspicuous glances, Kaien pouted and said, "It's not fair you both have besties and here is Kaien the poor third wheel to your duets!"

Ichigo stepped closer to Kaien before extending his hand and patting the top of Kaien's head leaving a warm trace of heat where his palm rested. Ichigo's voice was mocking and full of sarcasm and with a smirk he said, "There, there Kaien."

Kaien batted Ichigo's hand away with a growl and Ichigo's laughter accompanied by Ukitake lifted his heart. Shaking his head Byakuya flicked Ichigo on the nose before gesturing in a "lead the way" manner.

X

Ichigo growled in enjoyment as Zangetsu cut through the hordes of hollows that surrounded them, mismatched eyes of chocolate and gold starring at a sea of white and red. Laughing his voice came out in the dual tone rasp familiar to Shiro. Ichigo smiled feeling the reaitsu he had constricted so tightly over the year spill forth and decimate the weaker hollows striking at them like a cobra. The sand rose up to swirl around them, the grains flying like small droplets of rain as a Getsuga Tensho tainted crimson and ebony raced over pale sand.

Ichigo could feel the tension bleed from his shoulders, screw Aizen and his readings! It was unlikely that the sociopaths readings even reached this far, or that any espada had ventured close to the swirling vortex that was the end of Hueco Mundo. Ichigo had stumbled upon it when he was separated from his team and was chased by Ulquiorra for five days straight. The apathetic hollow could be surprisingly determined when it came to Aizen's orders, but that was before Orihime convinced him to join Soul Society (after she raised him from the dead?).

Letting himself sink back into his inner world he let Shiro take the reins, the ivory horns and bone mask appearing along with the pale skin and red tribal markings. Shiro let out a crow of glee Zangetsu like a chainsaw in his hands as he whipped back and forth taking out hollows with a pleasured intensity. Ichigo looked up in surprise as he felt a warm hand resting on orange locks, blue eyes hidden behind the yellow lens of Zangetsu's glasses stared down at him fondly.

"You are not worried about falling off the edge?"

Ichigo shook his head laughing, he had done that once pushed by a friend turned traitor. Ichigo had flailed in wordless fear as the air seemed to escape from his lungs, his skin had felt cool like he was drawing near death's door when the sand wrapped around him and set him upon silk grains. It was a mystery for Kisuke or another time.

Looking up at the pale crescent moon in a sea of grey Ichigo sighed and let reaitsu trickle from his hands, sprouts breaking through the concrete to curl and wrap around his fingers. In the softness and silence of Hueco Mundo Ichigo could feel a quiet not easily found, the solitude of the place was like his inner world in some ways and yet the feel of sand beneath your toes and the release of pent up reaitsu had its perks.

X

"God dammit! Captain Kyroraku you can drink your sake all you like just please stop using your bottles as paperweights."

Ichigo sighed as he shifted the bottle off the stake of paperwork "Shunsui" was signing, really the man didn't have to be so surprised that Ichigo could copy any signature. Then again it probably wasn't a common skill and one well-suited to Shunsui's needs.

"Ma, ma Ichi so mean."

Ichigo did not usually yell at his eccentric captain but that was the fifth time this afternoon that sake had spilled on the paperwork. How there could be stacks hidden under the carpet was still a mystery Ichigo had yet to solve.

Lisa huffed in the other corner of the room ebony hair in two long braids, round glasses hiding piercing aegean eyes from sight, her short shihaksho swirled around her thighs as she stood up. Ichigo winced slightly in looking at her, guilt and grief, twin forces, still haunted him every time she spoke and his failure to protect her was a bitter reminder and resolving determination. Turning to face Ichigo she smiled slightly, shifting her glasses she said, "Want to come get lunch with me Ichigo? Kyroraku-taicho can stay here in this dim office and finish the paperwork."

Ichigo nodded heaving himself up from the desk and stretching like a cat he stalked towards the door Lisa following behind him blind to Shunsui's whining in the background. Exiting the barracks the two Shinigami entered Rungokai the familiar smells and sounds welcome to the stunted shuffling of paperwork that filled the small office. Walking down a crowded cobble street Lisa turned to face Ichigo with a friendly smile Ichigo could see why she was being so kind, he was a new face, they shared the same captain, and they were likely to be stuck together for more than a few years.

"Know any good restaurants Ichigo?"

Lisa queried eyes roving around the crowded streets glancing at the many shops where people traveled often and carved wooden signs, Ichigo nodded and said, "One up ahead serves fantastic sandwiches and tea?"

Aegean eyes sparkled beneath clear glass lenses and she nodded with a smile before frowning and asking, "Do you mind if I go and see Nano-chan first?"

Ichigo nodded his eyes understanding before slightly uncertain he asked, "Do you mind if I come with?"

She nodded and the two left the crowded streets in a flurry of dust and flash-step. Heading towards Nano Ichigo suppressed a slight shudder at the thought of seeing the stern lieutenant reduced to a doe eyed child.

X

"It's funny from what I hear the squad members already consider you co-lieutenant and it's only been a week you've barely settled in."

Ichigo arched an eyebrow in surprise as they walked towards the restaurant a comfortable aura surrounding the two. Lisa had been impressed with how easily Nano connected with Ichigo, and Ichigo was having a silent panic attack on the inside the whole time, but he was fine… mostly… Zangetsu was there so it's alright… kinda.

As they were about to enter the restaurant Ichigo a Jigokuchō of deep raven landed on Lisa's shoulder, cocking her head slightly a frown slipped onto her face and her brow furrowed slightly. Turning to Ichigo a serious light in her eyes she said, "They need us in district eighty-one, there's reports of a hollow attack."

Ichigo sighed and with a shrug nodded his head, determination pooling in caramel orbs Lisa connected with his eyes and they darted off leaving the restaurant behind once again.

They arrived on a scene of havoc, a few of the lower seats were scattered about the scene of chaos splotches of crimson staining the white of their shihakshos. The other Shinigami were surrounding a large hollow bleached pale white with trails of ochre down its body, it had the rough shape of a bear and claws like one too. Immediately Lisa and Ichigo loosed their zanpaktou from their sheaths twin blades of silver glinting in the sunlight.

On light feet they raced towards the hollow Ichigo inclining towards the front while Lisa darted around to the back. Distracting the hollow was an easy matter, hado and bakudo slipped from his outstretched hands and in one swift motion the hollow was finished as Lisa's zanpaktou cleaved through its mask. A roar sounded to the left of them as the hollow in front began to disintegrate another one barrelled out of the trees, Ichigo jumped letting his blade raise and in a graceful arch he sliced through the mask feeling bone crumble beneath his blade.

"Is that the last of them?"

Lisa asked one of the Shinigami standing about in dim wonder, the Shinigami startled and nodded her head repeatedly, Lisa questioned the female Shinigami for a bit longer before turning and striding over to Ichigo.

"We can head back to the squad she can handle the rest."

Ichigo nodded and mourned the lost lunch for a moment before following Lisa and letting his mind mourn the incoming paperwork in its stead. Lisa turned with a smirk as they skirted over Rungokai and said, "We'll have to make up lunch sometime?"

Ichigo nodded and her lips curved up slightly as they landed in the familiar courtyard of the barracks of squad eight. Shunsui came out to meet them the smell of liquor potent on his breath, and evident in the tip of his straw hat and disarray of his flowered kimono.

"Enjoy your lunch? Lisa-chan you're too mean leaving me here all alone and not inviting me, and Ichi you're supposed to stand up for me!"

Lisa snorted dismissively shaking her head sending twin tails swirling while Ichigo laughed a slightly apologetic light in his eyes in a sincere voice Ichigo said, "We are very sorry for this grave offense captain."

Shunsui snorted seeing through the blatant lie and turned hiding a smile under the plain straw hat. Sharing a conspiratorial glance Lisa and Ichigo followed their captain up carved steps and through familiar wooden doors.

X

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter reviews are always welcome!

Crystal!


	11. Chapter 11

Fyrgrebraec

(n.) The distinct, sharp cracking or breaking sound made by a fire.

Hope you all enjoy chapter 11 prepare for whirlwind of emotions and enjoy! Also look at that 8K that's a new record for a chapter length yay for chapter lengths! As well I would like to introduce my beta Intrigued Chameleon who has helped with not only the editing but also my inspiration many thanks!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

Old man Zangetsu speaking.

Shiro speaking.

X

Ichigo's skin itched and the hairs on the back of his neck seemed to bristle with tension. Taking in a soft breath, Ichigo squared his shoulders and plastered a small smile on his face. Stepping out of the dark office where he had been, crouching waiting for the inevitability of this day, a frown and the reassurances of Zangetsu in the back of his mind. Lisa upon seeing him smiled with a quirk of her brow, saying nothing yet conveying her thoughts on the matter with ease. He tilted his head in a vaguely apologetic manner, making Lisa sigh and with a gentle sway of head she turned, swirls of ebony cloth flowing around her thighs.

Together they entered a hallway, long and prestigious, though it was nothing to the grandeur that was the meeting room of captains. Ichigo had stood in those halls many times over, hunched over strategy maps, discussing tactics, listening to battle plans, delivering harsh news that stroke a chord of silence and left the air somber with grief. Those were not the same halls he paced through now, and they would never be such if Ichigo held even a wisp of power within him.

The heavy oaken doors swung open with ease and Ichigo let his hand flow outwards to briefly brush across the weathered surface feeling the texture beneath his fingers and nostalgia rise beneath calloused hands. Stepping into the room Ichigo's eyes darted over the walls trying to avoid the familiar yet strange presences that seemed to blanket the room and send Ichigo's heart into an irregular beat. Lisa strode forward unhesitant and unaware of the darkness that darkened caramel eyes for a soft moment before fleeing behind an apathetic mask.

Following Lisa's twin tails of raven hair Ichigo could feel piercing stares touching the back of his head, curious intensity and unconcerned disdain seemed to dominate other emotions that floated around the room in melodious eddies. It was uncommon to see a third seat at a lieutenant meeting but not altogether impossible, especially considering a high power level or Shikai (both of which Ichigo had in abundance).

Lisa shared one last glance with him, made a slight shooing motion with her hand before flouncing off in some unknown direction probably trying to find a corner to occupy herself. Sighing Ichigo let his eyes cast through the small crowd of milling Shinigami wondering if he could avoid any interaction. Shoulders drooping in slight disappointment when a combination of ebony and silver failed to reveal themselves, it occurred to Ichigo that Byakuya was likely still on the mission to the mortal realm.

Ichigo scowled slightly, here he was shoved into the middle of a crowd by the 'gentle' prodding of Shunsui to meet the lieutenants and Lisa's disappearance leaving Ichigo as the prey in a flock of vultures interested in new meat. When in doubt refer to battle strategies at least that was what Shunsui always whispered when trapped between a rock and a hard place, perhaps the man still had some wisdom in that sake rotted brain.

Gliding towards the far wall the sounds of laughter and hushed chatter accompanying him, Ichigo rested his back against the wall with orange bangs sheltering caramel eyes from a sight that would stir pain in his head and weakness in his heart. Lifting his head slightly Ichigo could feel someone approaching with their reiatsu overwhelmingly saturated by restlessness and energy. Peering through tangerine bangs Ichigo was meet with a shock of lime green hair cut into a short bob, and a face though childish in nature sporting a happy smile.

"Hello! You must be the new third seat! My name is Kuna Mashiro but you can call me Mashiro!"

Ichigo stared for a moment taking in her vibrant smile, and chirping voice. Blood flashed through his mind painting his vision in sheets of crimson intersected with a body covered in white with splashes of tangerine, green hair once so full of life had fallen limp. He saw her eyes darken and drain into the night and her playful light had faded with her final words to Kensei. Shaking himself abruptly from morose musings, Ichigo tenderly stretched out his hand shifting his head so one caramel orb could connect with Mashiro's olive green eyes.

"Hello Mashiro-san, I am Ichigo Shiba the new third seat in Squad Eight."

Ichigo wondered if she picked up on the slight hoarseness that traced his voice, looking at her carefully he saw no such realization only bubbly excitement. Nodding enthusiastically her daintier hand clasped onto his larger and calloused palm, beaming up at him she said, "Well we better introduce you to everyone! I can help I know everyone… and their every secret."

A tender smile slipped onto Ichigo's lips at Mashiro happiness and even if he wanted to deny her and stay shadowed in the corner where memories could not reach him it would not be worth the loss of opportunity that Mashiro represented. Nodding hesitantly Mashiro let out a tiny noise of happiness before dragging him into the crowd. As Mashiro pulled him further down the rabbit hole Ichigo let a barrier construct itself in his mind a small attempt to shield himself from the memories that were already tearing at him with claws wicked and familiar.

People came and passed in a sea of faces that left Ichigo feeling nauseous as if their blood was threatening to choke him. Those eyes familiar to him in their infinite grace held no recognition and observed nothing of Ichigo's distress. Ichigo felt lost, Kaien was reporting an increase in intellect and skill in the local hollows to the captains and Byakuya was travelling with Ginrei-san. As much as Ichigo wanted to trust Lisa to be there for him, their bond of friendship was still tender, and she would never be able to handle the darkness of Ichigo's past.

A sweep of ice across his spine diverted his attention away from thoughts that ran endless circles, turning Ichigo was greeted with curly warm chocolate hair and empathetic brown eyes. With a hasty spin worthy of the Mashiro familiar to him she turned to face Aizen.

"Oh Aizen-san this is Shiba Ichigo he's the new third seat for Eighth Division."

Ichigo shivered as eyes seemingly filled with kindness traced him mapping and cataloguing every stray factor of Ichigo's being. Those eyes appeared so warm and caring yet hidden within was cold and loneliness. Ichigo could almost feel the megalomaniac's blood upon Zangetsu, see the relief and pleading in chocolate eyes asking Ichigo to end it. The end had been drawing near the once wielder of the hogyoku could see it in the lack of soldiers on the battlefield, in the bodies that littered once white streets. Looking up Ichigo suppressed the shiver that threatened his stability and meet eyes filled with hidden smugness with the slightest turn of determination to his lips. Ichigo knew this man would haunt the little sleep that blessed him in the hours of Morpheus realm, would see the torture, blood, loss, and suffer through it all.

"It is a pleasure to meet the new third seat I've heard so much about."

Ichigo cringed internally at the interest sparkling in those eyes, a voice like honey, Aizen knew of him he had perhaps not seen Ichigo in battle but already his reputation preceded him. Anything remotely powerful or mysterious held interest for the sociopath in disguise.

Ichigo bowed his head slightly in respect staring at this man and wondering why he hid behind this façade and chose the way he did, granted Ichigo knew that the mind of a Shinigami was hard to change. Years of experience and battle gave them comfort in their ways and assured them that nothing else was correct, Ichigo was going to change that show them their faults, force them to open their eyes.

Realizing his mind had been drifting for a slight second too long Ichigo smiled slightly apologetic, though laughed manically on the inside might as well play with the man and said, "The pleasure is mine, and it is an honour to meet the lieutenant renown throughout Soul Society for his kindness."

If the slight widening of his eyes was any indication Aizen was surprised by Ichigo's flowered words of praise, gaze becoming critical once more the lieutenant studied Ichigo once again taking in vibrant orange hair, softly determined eyes, angled features, and a pale white scarf snuggled firmly around the third seat's neck. Ichigo looked up tangerine bangs parting slightly letting Ichigo's eyes connect with Aizen's intelligent gaze. A battle of wits waged tension crackling between the two as Mashiro watched in concern. The tight circle of analysis was broken as the oaken doors that had fallen close were swung open with a bang and the lieutenant of the first marched in imposing in this time as much Ichigo's own.

All noise ceased and Aizen jerkily bowed to Ichigo who responded in kind before he paced towards his seat shooting one last calculating glance over his shoulder before disappearing from sight. Waving to Mashiro, Ichigo let his eyes cast onto the crowd until he spotted the sharp glimmer of light playing on Lisa's glasses, swiftly Ichigo walked over to stand beside the stoic appearing lieutenant. As everyone settled into place Chojiro scanned the assembled Shinigami his eyes stopping briefly on Ichigo before continuing.

X

The pain was all consuming as Mugestu's form wrapped around him, covering his body in folds of grey and wisps of ebony three becoming one. Aizen or what was Aizen stared back at Mugetsu in utter shock, this was it the end. To save Soul Society from the maniac butterfly Mugetsu would sacrifice it all, and in the end Mugetsu could understand why Aizen did it. This power that thrummed underneath his fingertips, the silence echoing like cannon shots around his head, and the clearness of his perception.

Why would they burden a teenager with the task of defeating one with so much power? Why was Ichigo young and still naïve enough to not know what they were forcing him into? Fighting for them? The war had lasted three years and it had ripped everything from Ichigo leaving him a war torn man in the body of a teenager. Ichigo could say it was for his family but truthfully the Soutaicho would have been able to defeat Aizen with ease… Or perhaps it was only Ichigo who could stand up so fearlessly and face the man turned omniscient. Maybe it was Ichigo because Ichigo understood this megalomaniac. Urahara had whispered the Hogyoku's true purpose Kisuke told him of its ability to grant desires and if the solitude and sorrow that Ichigo had felt in Aizen's zanpaktou was any indication then the genius was lonely.

Mugetsu could sympathize how could any of Ichigo's friends or family understand what such power felt like? To hide it beneath your skin for years on end could twist you inside leave your every hope dim and tainted. Mugetsu wondered briefly if Aizen had someone of equal power to stand beside him would he have fallen so low. Shaking away thoughts irrelevant to the here and now Mugetsu lifted up his arm, his blade attached to him so completely it was a complete extension of himself.

Sorrow overwhelmed his being and Mugetsu could feel tears prick his eyes knowing the inevitably of their fate he let a wall of ebony reiatsu race away from the blade towards Aizen, the creature could only wait and brace for the impact.

As the dust cleared Mugetsu could feel the one threatening to become three but he held on to threads of silver that danced inside him, he could not be separated yet he still had purpose left. Mugetsu wondered on the strings that seem to drape his spiritual form, almost binding him together, and then there was no more time to think as he was standing in front of Aizen cleft in two and slowly drawing together once again.

Leaning forward to look into eyes of empty amethyst Mugetsu spoke, his voice a whisper that carried towards Aizen, "I understand and know this. The emptiness you feel"

With those words distance was again between them as Urahara stepped out from behind a cluster of rocks, his piercing gaze landed on Mugetsu full of sympathy and pity as if he understood what was about to happen. The kido burst from within Aizen bright lime green in colour and Urahara began to talk to the former scientist. Mugetsu turned away and the casing around his face began to crack it was happening one was becoming three. Mugetsu wanted desperately to hold onto the silver tendrils binding them but knew there was no escape this time.

Pain erupted in his body as if choking every atom alive within him, ebony hair became short and vibrant, crimson eyes returned to pain-filled chocolate and bandages the colour of smoke faded and fell away to the gentle eddies of the wind. All the while fire raged within Ichigo burning his fingers and eyes leaving him wanting for a cool touch of relief, the pain was made bitter in the knowledge that this would be only the first of any bouts of pain.

What could you expect when your soul was being rendered apart and the very beings of your core retreating far from where one could ever touch them? Blind to the conversation behind him Ichigo sunk to his knees no tears tracing down his cheeks and his mouth opened in a silent wordless scream.

The pain faded slowly just as Urahara finished speaking. Ichigo stood up their voices bare whispers at the back of his mind, hiding the pain that seemed to coil about his soul Ichigo turned to face Urahara

X

Brown eyes stared up at Ichigo from Aizen's position on the floor, the former captain leant against a crumbling wall a hand clasped against his shoulder trying to stem the push of blood that stained pale cloth white. Ichigo crouched beside the man neither enemy nor ally there was a truce between them in the wake of the destruction Bach brought with him, Aizen had seen it and when in desperation they released him he had complied. That wasn't to say the man was loyal to their side, it was only the threat of extinction that forced his hand.

But now with blood in the air like red mist and skies of grey few stood on the battlefield, most were corpses scattered upon the ground lifeless eyes staring at the sky unseeingly. Time was drawing to a close. A quake shook the ground beneath their feet sending rocks cascading from their palace of safety and raising dust from the ground.

"I must go soon, what will you do?"

A bitter laugh echoed throughout the air bouncing off of empty streets, Ichigo's gaze cast upwards where lightning crackled with ferocity. He was prepared to face Bach, now there was no point in delaying the inevitable not when Zangetsu hummed in unison, not when his mind was at peace and his heart in turmoil. Glancing down Ichigo's eyes were drawn to the wound on Aizen's shoulder blood coated his fingers and a pale ghost of pain danced across his face.

"Go. I will be here, whether I die or you die has yet to be seen. I stand no chance against him, and if you live then I stand will stand as nothing against and before you. That isn't to say that my blade won't fly forward again."

Ichigo laughed and shook his head the man was as confusing as ever and even with those words tension prickled slightly. Ichigo would remember the exhilaration of fighting the Quincy with this man as much as he would remember the insane tilt to his eyes and horrific transformation.

"Take care Aizen."

The man looked up eyes connecting for a second, he nodded and said, "Good luck kid."

Ichigo turned away the wind blowing long tangerine locks carelessly, the weight of life and existence weighed on his shoulders heavily as he stepped forward.

X

Ichigo considered the chessboard in front of him carefully, one wrong move and the game would be finished, and leaning back Ichigo nursed the steaming cup of tea in his hands. A chamomile that soothed his senses, and looked into the aged face of the Soutaicho. Wise was this old man and full of knowledge that Ichigo had never had the chance to hear in his timeline, then this old man had been an imposing figure; powerful yet distant. Now the two meet once a month if the time could be spared, to share a cup of tea and play a game of chess.

Ichigo sometimes wondered why he kept being invited back, he always seemed to both irritate the old man and bring a smile to his aged face. It probably helped the man looked upon Ichigo with fondness similar to the way he looked at Shunsui and Jushiro, it seemed he had unknowingly been adopted as an apprentice (even if it was more in battle strategy and politics). Ichigo didn't mind it gave him the chance to voice his opinion, to tell the head captain about how inequality and hatred ran rampant in some divisions.

Making his mind up Ichigo sighed the movement releasing some of the tension from his shoulders as he leaned forward and slid a white pawn over a space. Yamamoto arched an eyebrow, fluffy and with much the same appearance as a caterpillar, and moved his own piece easily knocking one of Ichigo's pawns from the board.

"A curious choice, you are in a pensive mood today what troubles you young one?"

Ichigo looked up from the board where he had been studying the endless pieces of ebony and ivory, Yamamoto's question struck a chord within Ichigo he paused to consider the date placing the slight feeling of nausea upon the significance of such a date.

"It is merely a time from whence a loved one left me."

Yamamoto nodded sympathy apparent under layers of piercing grey, letting his lips lift up in a slightly reassuring smile Ichigo moved his knight over a few squares and waited for the Soutaicho to reciprocate.

"Last we met you were speaking of a plan for Rukongai in case of invasion have you made any more advances?"

Ichigo paused watching as Yamamoto's frail hand calloused with veins of pale sapphire showing through skin like old paper to consider his question before replying, "The first step would be to fortify all districts so that if one was conquered there would be places to go, especially the farther districts that see little care they are vulnerable to attack. Knowing that we cannot afford to disperse the Shinigami commonly throughout all districts a tactic we could consider would be to consider a militia of sorts. Take the students who couldn't pass or any with bare traces of spirit energy and train them so that they can wield a katana and deal with low level offences."

Yamamoto nodded thoughtfully watching as Ichigo moved his bishop towards one of Yamamoto's pieces. A smile filtered onto the Soutaicho's aged faces one full of knowledgeable humour as one of his pawns moved in an intricate dance to finish the game.

"Checkmate."

Ichigo sighed in good humour and begin to collect the carved wooden pieces under Yamamoto's careful eye and place them in the carved box that rested on one of the bookshelves filled to the brim that covered his office walls. Standing up Ichigo took the box and paced towards one of the shelves choosing one at random, a few treasures and scrolls decorated the shelves along with unfinished paperwork. Smiling Ichigo placed the box down gently and turned to face Yamamoto who was staring at Ichigo thoughtfully snow white beard illuminated in mid-afternoon light and the casing of purple in his beard was stained deep violet in the shadows cast by thick curtains.

"Any update on your plans to join my squad?

There it was, the question that always haunted their meeting and the question that Yamamoto never pushed for an answer merely asked. Ichigo tilted his head in thought a slightly mischievous smile appearing on his face for a moment before disappearing in the swirling sands of time. Stalking forward Ichigo settled across from Yamamoto once more and cradled the cup of tea to his chest before taking a small sip.

"Ah not this day it has only been a few years with Kyoraku-taicho and I plan to fix his drinking habit before I leave."

And there was the evasive answer that goaded a snort from the Soutaicho and amusement in those coal eyes full of wisdom. Ichigo did consider the offer every now and then, be able to make more of an impact on the Soutaicho, earn his trust, and see his secrets. But that was not what he was destined for nor would it help him in the long run, no he was where he needed to be. Vague discomfort rolled through his system and Ichigo felt like suppressing a yawn, the nights were too long with only one's mind and the darkness to keep you company (that and a few disgruntled spirits if they had any say).

Yamamoto made a small displeased noise his face dipping in slight disappointment before his voice grating in the way someone old could only sound said, "One day you will join my squad. I have no doubt you would push it off till you became a captain at this rate, alas I will not take you from your captain any more than I already have."

Finishing his tea Ichigo placed the ceramic mug on the table Caramel orbs connecting with Yamamoto's wise eyes, thanks evident in Ichigo's eyes he nodded and stood up making his way towards the door where the weight of the world seemed to burden him once he put his hand on the cool and polished wood. Looking back Ichigo smiled not certain if the emotions that were threatening to bubble up inside him were showing. Opening the polished wooden door Ichigo turned and exited.

X

Shunsui shuffled the paperwork in a simple attempt at making it look like he had at least started the large and frankly overwhelming stack of paper which was a waste of the poor trees lives. In reality Shunsui had been drinking a cup of sake and enjoying the silence that was a rarity in his office, Lisa-chan was visiting Nanao-chan on a rare day she had decided to take off, and Ichi was visiting Yam-jii like he usually did once a month.

It seemed as if Shunsui's thoughts drew the orangette close as Ichigo's familiar reiatsu tingled across Shunsui's senses, such power kept under a soft blanket, tampered with steel and imbued with love. The door to his office slid open and Ichigo stepped inside his hair in slight disarray as if he had been running his hands through it unceasingly, a paleness seemed to hang about his face, and his shoulders seemed weighed down but otherwise the young Shinigami appeared well.

"How was tea with Yama-jii?"

Ichigo looked up with a tiny smile at Shunsui's words his head tilting with slight amusement he said, "He defeated me as usual and offered the same position to me which I so humbly declined stating a need to cure my poor captain of his drinking problem."

Shunsui bit back a laugh at Ichigo's teasing tones and smiled fondly at the orange-haired Shinigami. A pout soon filtered onto his face as Ichigo's eyes zeroed in on the stack of paperwork leaning precariously to the left on his desk.

"You didn't write one thing did you?"

Ichigo's tone lacked accusation just resigned acceptance, with Shunsui's sheepish shrug Ichigo shook his head the movement sending tangerine bangs flouncing about. A comfortable silence and Ichigo moved his hand to brush the bangs away from his eyes, that's when Shunsui noticed a soft flush on Ichigo's cheeks and his eyes seemed slightly glazed.

"Ichigo are you okay?"

Concern flooded Shunsui's system as he stared at his third seat, Ichigo's movements were slow and Shunsui cursed himself for dismissing the paleness of his skin as normal. Stepping out from behind the desk Shunsui stepped closer to Ichigo reaching up he gently placed a hand upon Ichigo's brow. Eyes widening in worry at the heat that radiated from the orangette's skin Shunsui peered into Ichigo's eyes and saw exhaustion promptly accompanied by a deep aching pain.

Before Shunsui could say anything to Ichigo the young Shiba crumpled forward almost folding in on himself whether from pain or exhaustion was a question that plagued Shunsui as his arm darted out to catch Ichigo's limp form. Turning the young man over he carefully settled Ichigo on the couch, Shunsui was a fool not to have seen the paleness of his skin, the blush of his cheeks, the hazy eyes and slow weighted movements.

Sending his reiatsu out he prodded his fourth seating urging the young women to come to his office immediately. Turning his attention back to Ichigo Shunsui brushed bangs lightly soaked with sweat out of his eyes which were slowly dropping close hiding dazed caramel eyes from sight. The fourth seat rushed in, slightly out of breath her eyes casting about the room in frenzied emergency. Spotting her captain she rushed over and stopped in her tracks at seeing the kind and strong third seat passed out on the couch. Shunsui hastily barked out orders telling her to fetch Unohana-Taicho before turning his attention back to Ichigo, Kaien would throw a fit when he found out.

Unohana's intimidating presence announced her arrival well before the door to his office slid open once again. Stepping inside she instantly glided towards Ichigo the iridescent mint colour of healing kido encasing her hand as Shunsui stepped away letting her look at Ichigo. She made a distressed noise as her hand hovered over his body, turning to Shunsui her voice smooth as silk said, "I can barely sense him in this room we need to move him to the fourth he's burning a high temperature."

Nodding Shunsui carefully lifted Ichigo into his arms cradling the surprisingly light young man to his chest he followed Unohana towards the fourth, worry for his third seat a familiar and repeating pattern in his mind.

X

Ichigo awoke to the sterile smell of hospitals for a moment he panicked thinking he was within Aizen's clutches again, memories of tools and syringes vibrant in his mind accompanied by the cloying scent of antiseptic. Taking a moment to calm himself and center himself in the present Ichigo's reiatsu hesitantly traced outwards brushing against the other occupants of the room. Assured of his location Ichigo tried to recall how he had ended in the fourth. All he recalled was walking back to Shunsui's office feeling overly tired and slightly nauseous, sharp pain lanced through his head and Ichigo let the thought slide away from him. Letting his eyelids flicker Ichigo slowly opened his eyes wincing as bright light pierced the veil of darkness that once covered his eyes. Relief came swiftly as Ichigo let his eyes cast around the small room squinting in the bright light, a shadow by the door and a heavy presence announced her approach.

Unohana stepped inside the petite room her long raven hair braided meticulously in front of her chest, eyes seemingly full of kindness but with hidden strength studied Ichigo taking in his condition and analysing every tick. Sweeping into the room her ghostly form glided towards Ichigo silence hanging like a blanket over the two Shinigami. Ichigo felt surprise course through him at the cool relief that spread from where Unohana's soft hand rested on his brow.

"You gave your captain quite the scare Shiba-san. What do you remember?"

Ichigo stared at Unohana for a moment his mind feeling like it was filled with clouds, alleyways well known collapsed. Slowly the memory filtered in through soft cracks in the barrier shuddering in its foundation. Ichigo opened his mouth to respond but dryness plagued his throat and choked silence from his breath, Unohana frowned in slight concern before helping Ichigo to sit up the movement tearing groans from his lips muscles protesting the small movement. A glass of water was placed before his lips and Ichigo though greedily wanting to down the glass slowly sipped the refreshing liquid.

"I was in S- uh, Taicho's office and I was feeling slightly nauseous and then there was pain and dizziness in a worrying cocktail. That's all I remember."

Unohana nodded moving away slightly to cast her eyes over Ichigo once more taking in the paleness that still clung to his face and the hills of purple under his eyes. Her voice smooth like a river coursing throughout the land rang through the room when she said, "You had everyone quite worried Shiba-san you suddenly collapsed. It seems you are suffering from exhaustion, and a lack of nutrients in your system. You will be staying in the fourth for a week," Ichigo frowned the displeasure obvious on his features if Unohana's arched eyebrow and the turning of her lips was any indication, she continued, "Is that a problem Shiba-san? No? Good then I will continue I will be setting up a diet for you so you can retain the nutrients your body requires, it's nothing too serious merely three meals a day. I've also talked to your brother who is frantic with worry if I may warn you."

Ichigo frowned again at Unohana's words, the mere thought of food sent his stomach rolling and left him grimacing. Ichigo supposed it was his fault though for not monitoring his body well, chalking it up to a long day or old battle wounds ghosting his flesh. Logically it made sense, as the son of a doctor he could understand the mechanics behind his body failing him. During the war he had been able to fight for days on end with little to nothing in his stomach and two hours of sleep if he was lucky. The constant energy and adrenaline had kept him stable, or at least what passed for stable when your mind was a shipwreck and your body a litany of wounds.

The constant streak of rebellion rose inside Ichigo's chest when he considered the idea of a dietary plan. It wouldn't work he already knew that, no any recovery his body would make would be through him alone for no one knew his body better than himself. Looking up from where tangerine strands fell across his eyes he could see the concern that lingered in Unohana's eyes, those slate orbs usually so full of cold and cynical care now gazed at Ichigo with pity. She had seen the scars that crossed his chest, the remnants of broken bones, his aversion to touch even unconscious, and the state of his body. And yet she knew nothing of Ichigo's true wounds hidden underneath the flesh from healing kido, hidden in the mind, the heart. For what was a scar but a reminder of the memory?

"As I've said I've spoken to Kaien and he spoke to your clan head Isshin Shiba, he is coming to visit you Kaien will be permitted to enter when I think him less like a crazed monkey."

Ichigo nodded appearing calm even with the slight twitch upwards of his lips as she spoke of Kaien. But her words were a devastating blow, the thought of seeing his father alive and well tore a rift in his very center and left his inner world to suffer the consequences. The soft whispers of Zangetsu were a gentle cascade soothing the fears and memories that threatened to drown him swiftly, it was only avoiding the inevitable but Ichigo took in relief in every moment. Ichigo knew this would come it was as inevitable as the stars one day fading from the sky leaving only darkness in the whole of space. He was thankful that he had made it so long without encountering his father, Ichigo didn't want to see him young, happy, full of life, and without Masaki.

"Ichigo can I ask you about your wounds? I can only help you heal if I know what caused such ailments. I've tried to scan you, see what caused your injuries but it's never clear always muddled by your reiatsu."

Ichigo looked down at his hands clasped together skin once tanned and golden, pale in the sunlight streaming in from a window in the room of white walls. She always asked the most important questions, the questions that were sometimes the hardest to answer. She had been invaluable during the war, her zanpaktou powerful, her mind cunning and ruthless, and without her Zaraki would never have achieved his Bankai.

"It's complicated a matter one does not let slip from their lips. To tell of it would bring you nothing but sorrow and the hounding of my person. Know this than Unohana-Taicho that it may soothe your thoughts slightly. I have survived more than I should have and I will continue to survive, I have purpose in this time."

Ichigo felt weariness settle on his shoulder once more at his own words, this constant secrecy thoughts swirling in his head like a vortex. During the war there had been a friend at his side no matter who, his thoughts were easily shared and secrecy was pointless in his position. Unohana stared at Ichigo pensively taking in the fiery determination that sparkled in his eyes underlain by sorrow heart tearing in its infinity and said, "And when your purpose here is finished?"

The question left Ichigo reeling his head snapping up to stare at the woman, so perceptive and keen of mind. Running his hand through his long spiky strands Ichigo ignored the dull ache of pain in his muscles and with smile soft and slightly depreciating he said, "I focus on the here and the now, my purpose will lead me on a long quest weary may I be in the end I will push forward and find new purpose. That's who I am, hesitate and I will fail."

Unohana nodded understanding though reluctant to accept what she could now see, stepping closer to the bed Ichigo resided in Unohana slowly lifted her palm making the movement clear in a considerate way that left Ichigo's heart aching. Gently she rested her hand on his arm her touch light as a feather and soothing the fire that raged within his skin.

"If you need me Ichigo I am here, if you say that the troubles that plague you cannot be spoken then perhaps I can provide help elsewhere. Trust that I can keep a secret. The offer stands whether you take it or not. I wish to help you Ichigo the sorrow in your eyes and the scars of your body incite in me feelings of protection I have not felt in a long while."

Ichigo didn't know what to say to Unohana's powerful words the offer she proposed was kind and left Ichigo wanting to accept. Yet Ichigo knew that he could not speak the whole truth with her, she held a position of power and if he spoke freely it would be her duty to tell the captains of his past. Nodding his head in shaky acceptance Ichigo reasoned that half-truths were better than nothing and if the burden on his shoulders were lightened it would help.

"I will go now you should rest, Shiba-Taicho shall be here shortly."

With those words Unohana left the room her reiatsu following her like a cloak and leaving the room empty of her heavy presence. Ichigo sank back into the bleached white pillows his head falling back. Taking in slow deep breaths Ichigo let the tenseness that thrummed throughout his body settle. Patiently Ichigo let his reiatsu uncoil slightly letting wisps of blue wind around his arms and legs soothing the ache deep-seated in his bones.

Sighing Ichigo let his reiatsu fade feeling significantly less sore and yet the weight of his eyelids seemed to have increased tenfold. Briefly his mind entertained the idea of escaping through the window, escaping the encounter that drew ever nearer. Shiro's laughter in the back of his mind only confirmed his own ideas of how far he would get at the moment not to mention Unohana's fury. The soft whisper of Old Man Zangetsu drew Ichigo under sleeps warm folds promising for once that nightmares would not haunt him for the short time his eyes closed.

X

Ichigo jerked awake the moment his reiatsu danced across his senses, any semblance of sleep gone like the fleeting sunlight cascading into darkness. Ichigo's breathing became shaky and erratic, his chest heaving and his heart rate accelerating, his hands clenched at his side and Ichigo bowed his head. Zangetsu's reiatsu reached out and wrapped around Ichigo comforting him and slowly Ichigo's erratic breathing drew to a halt.

Breathing deeply and in precise counts Ichigo glanced up at the door his presence was still far enough away that Ichigo could slowly draw himself into a state of calm. Ichigo wondered how he was going to deal with meeting his father again in this new life. Ichigo knew that he could only hold the memories already heavy with the weight of an avalanche back for so long, he would be fortunate if their encounter was without memories of him pushing against his mind. Already Ichigo's heart ached and looking up once more Ichigo could see a shadow by the door the thin paper hiding nothing of the spiked hair and captain's haori worn like a sash.

The door slid open with a soft 'hiss' tenseness coiled through Ichigo's body once more as his eyes stared fixated at the slowly opening door. Ichigo drew in a sharp breath as Isshin Shiba was revealed. Isshin Shiba was young his famous goatee gone leaving a clear jaw, the age that hung to his face was gone, and the sorrow that had always been present in his eyes after he lost Masaki was gone, concern in its place as he stared at Ichigo. Silence blanketed the room, Isshin stepped inside and Ichigo unconsciously tensed slightly. The man stepped closed to the bed his eyes taking in Ichigo's appearance staring at his vibrant orange hair, chocolate eyes, pale skin, and his likeness to Kaien.

"Hello Ichigo… is it alright if I call you Ichigo? I'm Isshin Shiba captain of the tenth and head of the Shiba clan."

Ichigo looked up at Isshin's words avoiding those silver eyes familiar and yet startlingly not, to hear his voice sent shivers down Ichigo's spine and left his heart clenching painfully in his chest. Taking a small breath as a tiny measure of courage Ichigo looked up with a soft smile wondering if Isshin could see the pain buried underneath it and said, "It's nice to finally meet you Shiba-Taicho… it is acceptable for you to call me Ichigo."

Ichigo's words were stilted plagued not only by his thirst but by the emotions bubbling up in his throat. Isshin took a hesitant step forward as if he wanted to comfort Ichigo before deciding against it.

"Kaien told me all about this, there's no need to be so formal Ichigo we're family even if we haven't met yet. It's a wonder you've been adopted into the clan for more than a year now and this is the first time we've met."

Ichigo smiled at the mention of Kaien knowing full well the mothering and nagging that would soon come his way. Ichigo frowned slightly considering Isshin's words on their meeting and said, "Isshin-san it is most likely because I was attending the academy and you as the clan head stay in the Shiba family mansion where as Kaien, Kukkaku, and Ganju quite often reside in one of the homes near Rungokai."

Isshin shook his head listening to Ichigo's words, the man regarded Ichigo once more squinting his eyes and frowning he said, "I feel like we have met before, perhaps in another life."

Ichigo's hands shook underneath the pristine white blanket of the fourth's bed, looking up Ichigo let his eyes catch Isshin's silver orbs for a moment before he looked away and said, "Life is fickle you never know who you might meet."

Isshin stared at the young man for a few moments longer he opened his mouth to say something and seemed to decide against it. Silence reigned once more until a yawn stretched across Ichigo's face.

"I better let get back to your sleep, we should definitely meet up again Ichigo. I should get to know my own clan member. Get well soon and get some sleep."

With those words Isshin was gone through the sliding door the 'hiss' an echo of what had passed. Choking on his breath Ichigo hunched over his spine arching, raising his hands to his head Ichigo felt the harsh throb of the memories trying to push through his mind. With a resigned sigh of pain Ichigo leant back and let the memories come forth.

X

Ichigo was young and so hurt by her loss, Isshin was much the same hurt and devastated. The girls didn't understand they kept asking, "When will mommy be home?" in their cute little voices so uncomprehending. Isshin would pick them up and cradle them in his arms whisper sweet nothing of sorrow and kiss their heads. Ichigo knew he didn't deserve that; love and affection. Not after he had killed their mother, stolen Masaki from them all.

So Ichigo swore that he wouldn't cry, wouldn't be a burden. That he would be strong for his mother and for his sisters.

One night on the walk home from school with his sisters, a few older kids had approached them, eyes mean and bright in the streetlight from above. Ichigo fought them off all three of them, the karate lessons helped but it was his determination that allowed him to pull through. He had been scraped up pretty badly a bloody nose and more than a few scratches. Ichigo hadn't complained only walked his sisters home and gone upstairs to the washroom to get rid of the blood.

That's how Isshin found him the blood streaming down his nose and trickling from his elbow and knee, Isshin had swept inside and instantly began cleaning the wounds regardless of the tears and protests dripping from Ichigo's lips.

Thereafter whenever Ichigo came home after a fight he would be pulled aside no matter how hard he tried to hide whatever insignificant wounds littered his body. Isshin would carefully disinfect each wound a bandage them with the utmost care.

X

The cemetery was cool that day a crispness rare to see in July, bright buds of green hung upon the trees and tranquility seemed to float upon the air. Even while somber at heart a soft smile tilted Ichigo's lips upwards as he watched Yuzu and Karin skip ahead two bobs of blond and raven disappearing in the distance. Beside him Isshin let out a groan as he climbed yet another stone step, worn and ancient they seemed to be part of the hill itself.

When they reached her stone Ichigo dropped to his knees and began to methodically clear away the weeds that clung to the smooth stone and the leaves a faded golden in colour that rested like careless soldiers upon a field of green. Beside Ichigo Isshin sighed a lit smoke in his hand the soft wisps of grey wisps drifting in the summer air and azure sky. Ichigo was silent staring at the grave feeling the memory of that night beneath his fingers, beneath the earth.

Surprise spiked in Ichigo as warm arms wrapped his torso and pulled him against a broad chest a chin light with stubble resting amongst Ichigo's orange locks. Ichigo tensed for a moment, he didn't deserve comfort on this day not when he was the one who ripped their mother away. Isshin's hands tightened pulling Ichigo in closer, slowly and reluctantly he let himself relax in his father's arms. A noise of surprise was stolen from his lips as Karin and Yuzu joined in on the hug their delicate hands wrapping around his waist and eye so full of light yet tinged with sadness looked up at him.

X

Ichigo panted sweat dripping down his forehead, Isshin sat beside him with a smile and handed a small glass of sake over. Ichigo downed the shot before passing the simple porcelain cup back to his father.

"Kisuke running you too hard?"

Ichigo laughed and shook his head running a hand through sweat stroked orange strands, Isshin laughed alongside him the two delving into comfortable silence a relationship forged in silent care and knowing looks. Ruffling Ichigo's hair Isshin stood up with a groan and turned to face Ichigo offering his hand.

"Come on I'll help you get that technique and maybe you can show me how to land a backflip."

Smiling Ichigo laughed and took Isshin's calloused hand feeling the warmth of life beneath his fingertips. Letting himself be pulled up Ichigo arched an eyebrow and in amusement said, "The day you land a backflip is the day Yoruichi decides to become a nun. Besides weren't you the one inquiring after my health a few moments ago?"

Isshin only shook his head muttering about 'damn snarky kids' before stepping back and drawing Engetsu flames sparking in Isshin's eyes. Shaking his head in good natured amusement Ichigo drew Zangetsu the katana in its sealed form of an ebony blade.

"You know Kyroraku's been bugging me to take a captain's position. I've declined every single time, have to look after the twins."

Ichigo processed the information and nodded it made sense there were few captains these days not that any semblance of order existed they were more like generals commanding their soldiers to a massacre. Shaking himself from macabre thoughts Ichigo shrugged and hefted Zangetsu challengingly, Isshin smiled in response and launched forward.

X

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful your mom was? She was stunning like the stars and the sun, she was my whole world."

Ichigo watched as Isshin knocked back another shot, word had reached Soul Society of Kukkaku and Ganju's demise. Ichigo had readily agreed when he offered a drink, the chance to drown their sorrows and celebrate brash, spunky, and courageous Kukkaku and Ganju who wore his heart on his sleeve and always had a kind word.

Ichigo nodded and tipped back another shot the sake burning pleasantly on the way down. Placing the ceramic glass on the carved oak table Ichigo said, "Yeah you have and I love hearing you say it every single time. I love hearing about her smile and the brightness of her eyes or the amazing food she made."

Isshin nodded staring up at the star-lit sky above pouring another shot he downed the clear liquid before speaking, "I'm proud of you Ichigo I might not say it often enough but I'm proud of you and I love you."

Ichigo felt tears start to burn behind his eyes and he turned away for a moment letting his gaze roam over the shadowed trees hanging like ancient sentinels in the darkness. Tuning to face Isshin Ichigo smiled and said, "Love you to dad."

Before Ichigo could scamper away he was being engulfed a large bear hug Isshin's strong arms holding his son to his chest. Even in the hopelessness and darkness that seemed to hang over the world these days Ichigo found light in his family, in his father's eyes when he spoke of Masaki shining like the stars above.

X

Ichigo had been slightly delirious with fever thanks to an infected wound when the call came out. Regardless of what the healers said Ichigo heaved himself from the floor strapped Zangetsu to his side and followed the trail of reiatsu. Haste rushed through Ichigo's veins it wasn't any call, it was a distress call from Isshin.

There was blood everywhere littering the ground in great puddles and droplets coating the sparse foliage that had taken over the decaying city in crimson. Bodies clothed in ebony and ivory were strewn across the street, mostly Shinigami of lower standard barely a name for themselves in this world. Ichigo paused for a moment sorrow plaguing him as he looked upon their dull glassy eyes.

Moving forward towards the sounds of fighting Ichigo stumbled upon Isshin and a third seat fighting against a Sternritter. Before he could join the fray the third seat was struck down blood flying through the air in some grim imitation of confetti. Pushing forward Ichigo appeared beside Isshin Zangetsu raised against the incoming strike. Isshin was panting Engetsu in Shikai and alighting the world to fire, ash sprinkling from the sky like delicate snow.

"Glad you could make it, though you're still looking a bit under the weather?"

Ichigo laughed slightly and brushed his hair out of his eyes before flicking his blade up to catch the sword looking up Ichigo tried to categorize the Quincy they were facing running through a list of those alive in his mind. Shrugging Ichigo winked at Isshin and said, "Yep wound is still slightly infected but I'll be fine."

Isshin laughed shaking his head and they sprung once more into battle their blades twin peaks of silver in the fading light.

The Quincy was easily dispatched with their combined effort, shaking with slight relief Ichigo wiped the sweat of his brow and turned to face Isshin. Letting his reiatsu sweep around himself to check for survivors, finding none he stepped closer to Isshin.

"We should start heading back they'll be here soon like carrion to the corpses. You could take care of that."

Isshin nodded and with a whisper flames sprung up around them pools of blood sizzling in the intense heat that was Engetsu's flames. Turning they began to head back when a cry echoed over the battlefield turning around immediately they drew themselves to the sound. When they arrived where they thought the sound was coming from there was nothing but empty white walls echoing their footsteps. Reiatsu spiked behind them and Ichigo turned too slow the fever weighing his body down.

Before he could move Isshin was blocking the attack and sending fire hurtling towards the opponent, the Quincy let out terrible screams as it was burned alive like a human candle the scent of rotting flesh filling the air and turning Ichigo's stomach. Isshin turned and that's when Ichigo saw the sliver of a knife embedded in his thigh.

"It's poison Ichigo, any cure we might find would be too late."

Ichigo frowned stepping forward to gently lower his father to the ground, inspecting the wound Ichigo could see it had hit a blood vein the poison would travel swiftly to his heart. Connecting eyes with Isshin, Ichigo pulled the blade out blood starting to spill from the wound, bringing the blade up towards his nose Ichigo sniffed the metal and frowned at the scent of the poison upon the blade.

"Dad this poison will kill you within twenty minutes… I could get you to Kisuke but there wouldn't be enough time."

Isshin nodded looking into Ichigo's eyes understanding what that meant reaching up Isshin rested his hand on Ichigo's cheek the warm calloused palm chasing away the cool touch of fear.

"Ichigo please… don't make me suffer… end it."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he shook his head in denial. Ichigo knew he would do it, he wouldn't force his father to die in agony the last moments of his life filled with untold suffering. Pulling out Zangetsu he placed the blade over his father's chest and looked into Isshin's eyes.

"I'm proud of you Ichigo, so proud and Masaki would be too. I love you so much protect the girls. Shh, don't cry not for this old Goatface you've got so much more to live for. Defeat Bach and live well, age well, go bald well, and if you can, die smiling."

Ichigo placed the blade over Isshin's heart tears tracing trails down his cheeks he said, "I love you too, thank you for everything. I'll protect them I swear, they're safe he can't get them. I promise you I'll live this won't be the end. Goodbye dad."

Zangetsu was swift in his descent and Ichigo grimaced as the blade pierced through his flesh, Ichigo watched the light fade from his father's eyes his last breath rattle in his chest, and a smile settle on his face as he looked up at the stars. Leaning forward Ichigo placed a kiss on Isshin's forward and leant back for a moment. Ichigo sobbed emotion escaping him in quiet sobs and wails.

Standing up Ichigo lifted up Engetsu and asked the blade, "Please do it."

Fire sprung from the grounds the last of Engetsu. Ichigo stood there as the flames roared around him the heat singeing his hair and bringing tears to his eyes, he watched as the flames consumed Isshin, as they seemed to consume the night itself painting it crimson.

X

It seems I am unable to go a chapter without killing someone off… sorry. Hope you enjoyed reviews are much appreciated.

Barley!


	12. Chapter 12

Alamort

(adj.) Half dead of exhaustion

Hello everyone here is chapter 12! I hope you all enjoy!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

Old man Zangetsu speaking.

Shiro speaking.

X

Pushing aside heavy covers Ichigo threw himself out of the once pristine medical bed. His hair was a mess of tangled locks, perspiration beaded his brows, and a crazed light hung in Ichigo's eyes. Stumbling blindly forward, Ichigo rested limp against the window frame, his eyes were lined heavy with sorrow. The image of the moon blurred. Resting his hand on the frame he took in a small breath of strength and pushed open the window, letting the crisp air of night trickle in.

Shivers traced his spine as the sweet breeze brushed against his fire soaked skin and tickled locks heavy against his forehead. Closing his eyes once more Ichigo rested his head against the wooden frame, his mind was abuzz with a thousand thoughts swirling inside his head like a swarm of locusts. Ichigo's breath came in heaving gasps and he could feel the tremors that wracked his hands, trailing up his arm and to his chest.

Taking in calming deep breaths Ichigo tried to center himself in the moment, in the time he now resided in. That future would never come to pass. Ichigo knew that. He would give every cell in his body to prevent that future from coming to pass. He had to live in the moment. Be thankful for what was here.

Yet why did his mind plague him so? Force him to relieve memories over and over again a constant stream of despair emanating from the deepest parts of his soul.

"Sorry Zangetsu it's probably raining like tsunami season in there."

Ichigo's voice was brittle and cracked even while hints of humour tried to shine through. What he said was true. He could feel the bright vistas and sprawling urbanism drown underneath the weight of his sorrow. Shaking his head Ichigo opened his eyes and looked out the window, the white cobbled streets of Soul Society rose up around the fourth but for a small garden hidden behind the fourths walls. Mint grass swayed in a soft midnight breeze, colouring their pale sprouts in an unearthly glow. An old weeping birch rose above the towering ivory walls, its longs leaves hanging like the tattered threads of a tapestry. Under the moon's careful watch the koi pond sparkled like a thousand diamonds rested in those waters catching the light and reflecting brilliantly.

Looking around the small room given to him Ichigo let his reiatsu spill out from himself in gentle waves, checking his surroundings for any wanderers of the halls. Finding none nearby Ichigo gripped the window sill and pulled himself out into the garden. The grass was like the caress of a butterfly's wing beneath his feet slightly ticklish and bringing the faintest tilt upwards of his lips. Walking forward Ichigo tipped his head back, gaze resting on the stars above so far strewn from this earth some of them faded and gone but unseen for thousands of years. The wind curled around his form grazing the edges of his clothes and sending them dancing around him. Walking forward Ichigo stopped by the small koi pond, a collection of rocks in various shapes and sizes surrounded the pond and olive coloured reeds peaked up through the rocks. A flash of orange caught Ichigo's eyes and he peered into the pond catching the flicker of a tail disappearing beneath the murky darkness.

"Ichigo."

Turning in slight surprise Ichigo's eyebrows quirked quizzically as he stared at Zangetsu, his long wavy chocolate hair curled around his head, yellow visors hiding keen blue eyes from sight, and his cloak fluttered around his form the rich crimson underlain it. Ichigo nodded and chastised himself for materializing Zangetsu. The two spirits had the ability to do so if they wished but Ichigo's distress must have called them. Many times in battle Shiro had materialized fighting at Ichigo's back, the two an unstoppable force in their own right.

And there he was. Shiro was hidden underneath the tree, the shade cloaking his pale figure in darkness, eyes of pale gold stared out from the shadows, a wicked smile curled upon his lips. Sighing in amusement Ichigo sat down on the grass feeling it brush against his thighs. Zangetsu drifted closer and stood behind Ichigo; his presence was comforting and quelled the sorrow bubbling and frothing like a cauldron inside him.

"I miss it."

Ichigo's voice echoed in the silence of night parting the air like the red sea. Shiro stepped forward, letting some of the darkness fade away and revealing his pale skin and clothing. His expression was curious but teasing at the same time, taunting Ichigo with a smile as he asked, "What do ya mean? Ya need to be a bit more specific King."

"Everything. I miss the food Yuzu cooked and how we would squabble and Goatface would cry to that giant picture of mom. I miss protecting them from bullies and leaving flowers for the spirits. I want to be able to talk to Kisuke, two intellectuals talking about science, about history, and the Soul Society. Yoruichi teasing me and the hot springs. The relationships I had with everyone. I miss being able to walk down the hall and call out Toshiro's name only for him to respond with his usual command, and Rangiku's flirting. Ikkaku's lucky dance and Yumichika's fashion sense. Hanataro who was cowardly yet so kind. Rukia, Orihime, Renji, Chad, Uryuu I miss them I want to talk to them laugh with them. Eat Orihime's crazy food as we plan battles. Have Chad at my back on the field knowing I'll be safe.

I miss being able to let go. The heat of battle rushing around me, even before the wars started. I can't even release my proper Shikai here. I miss the challenge the thrill. There's no one who understands, no one to talk to. Hush. I know I have you two but that's different we're one in the same and I need new opinions and ideas. I-I just want it back, want to see Yuzu's smile, Orihime's blush, Chad's thumbs up, Rukia's drawings, Renji's goofy smile, Uryuu pushing up his glasses.

But I can't because it's gone all of it. And it's never coming back. We're alone in this world no one will ever understand what I've seen or been through. I know Byakuya when I tell him will try but… I can't look at their faces smile and tell them I'm alright when on the inside I'm burning alive. I-I wa-"

Before Ichigo could continue, his chest heaving harsh breaths leaving his lungs, Zangetsu was enveloping Ichigo in a hug. The Zanpaktou spirit was rarely one for touching but the warmth that seemed to radiate from his kin chased away the fiery ice burning Ichigo's insides.

"Shhh. Ichigo calm yourself. Why are you doing this? What are you here for?"

Ichigo's breath caught in his throat and he buried his head in Zangetsu's side. A pull on the back of his robes and Ichigo was stumbling backwards into Shiro's arms, the mirror like image tumbling to the ground with him. A smile settled on Zangetsu's face as he looked at the two sprawled on the ground, lips twitching up slightly at the corners as Ichigo looked up at Zangetsu. With Shiro's support behind him he twisted and said, "Why am I doing this, what am I here for? To save them, to protect them that's always been my goal. It's who I am. Who I always will be. I'm sorry Zangetsu my emotions overwhelmed me. I can do this. I have to."

Zangetsu nodded, satisfied at seeing the determination rekindle in Ichigo's eyes. The old yet young Shinigami let out a rush of air and settled back in Shiro's arms familiar to him in catching him before he fell more than once. Looking up at the stars once more Ichigo could see the shining cascade of light that filled the night sky pin pricks like tiny gemstones hidden within walls of dark stone, adrenaline began to boil in his veins and Ichigo considered the night once more.

"If you seek something to entertain yourself this night, smell the air it is tainted."

Ichigo nodded his thanks to Zangetsu's advice knowing the spirit meant well in suggesting something to take Ichigo's mind away from the pain of his emotions and the restless thrumming in his bones. Closing his eyes Ichigo took in the crisp night air in an even rhythm breathing in through his nose he picked up on the faint trace of what Zangetsu spoke of. The smell was corrupted with the lingering taste of bitter ashes reminiscent to the battlegrounds of hueco mundo where hordes of hollows fell.

Shifting in Shiro's arms Ichigo stood up thanking his spirits with a genuine smile his soul bared for the whole of him. The two spirits dissipated ebony and ivory wisps of smoke fading in the light of the moon. Stretching slightly Ichigo tested his legs and arms wondering if his strength had returned to him, energy thrummed in his veins and the aches and pains of the night before had settled into memory.

Ichigo knew his body would likely protest this midnight excursion and curse him for it later but the energy balled in his feet urged him forward regardless of the consequences. Ichigo figured he could avoid another attack like that if he induced a healing sleep using kido, it theoretically would work in giving him the sleep he needed but he would have to work it out at a later time. Turning his attention back to the problem at hand Ichigo shifted to face the direction the smell was coming from with his lips curved up in excitement. Then Ichigo launched forward. The ground was a blur beneath his feet, the wind rushing through his hair like he was standing in front of a jet, and reaitsu lit up beneath his feet disappearing in faint whispers of lapis and ruby.

When Ichigo drew closer to the tainted fragrance he slowed down letting the blinding speeds fall away and allowing him to slip into a light walk. There was a forest around him deep trees with thick trunks and broad leaves, to the south one of the smaller districts was nestled in the side of a cliff. Weak wisps of smoke drifted from the collection of homes and the tawny yellow of straw roofs shone in the darkness of night. White light sizzled ahead sparking in the forest and sending a few birds careening away with loud caws. Touching down in the forest Ichigo muffled the sounds of his feet with his reaitsu; a skill Yourichi had taught him, one of the many the Onmitsukidō were taught.

Voices pierced the veil of night and the quiet that had spread over the land with the setting of the sun was swiftly shattered. Shifting into a crouch Ichigo peered through the collection of bushes and foliage clustered on the ground. A clearing was revealed three figures cloaked in darkness with peaks of white glimmering in the moonlight. Ichigo shook his head with a laugh of course it was Aizen. The bastard never knew when to quit. Leaning back against a conveniently placed tree Ichigo stared ahead and pondered his course of action.

He couldn't charge ahead, accuse Aizen of treason and defeat the three, it would put his family at risk and would likely subjugate himself to more than a few new wounds. Staring at the madman illuminated by the stars chocolate hair hanging around his ears the glint of light reflecting off his glasses. Ichigo felt it again even from this distance the loneliness that seemed to curl inside Aizen's soul and consume his every passion, even with Gin and Kaname there the man was alone.

Ichigo could sympathize. Having power of such great magnitude put you somewhere else, it was never easy to connect with people when all they saw was your power, and they would only use it for their own means. It was a matter of circumstance Ichigo had always had someone his mom, dad, sisters someone to protect and care for. People who shaped him into a protector not a killer. The question came to his mind once again, if Aizen had someone would he have turned out the way he did? It was hard to say the man was a scientist, he didn't experiment on hollows for sick delight alone. Yet hidden underneath that façade of niceness and the deeper façade of uncaring madman there was more.

Ichigo wanted to save everyone and he wondered if that included the mad man. Could he convince him that the hogyoku wasn't the answer? Ichigo knew that the partial reason he turned was Soul Society's corruption but already plans were in action to change everything. But he couldn't go out there now extending the olive branch, the offer would be refused and shot down, no first was a display of the power inside Ichigo. Then a more tactile and strategic approach but he could figure that out later.

Looking up from where his head had tipped to look at the ground in his musings Ichigo could see the nearest rustle of fabric at the edge of his vision as Gin disappeared from sight, Kaname talked to Aizen for a few moments more before with a nod the blind Shinigami disappeared as well. The clearing was empty except for Aizen the smattering of white upon the Earth and the few hollows that lumbered around.

X

The power curled around his body in slow precise movements his hair lengthened even more so and turned dark as the blackest night, chocolate eyes normally so full of warmth coloured deep crimson some feral power hidden within. Bandages wrapped around his torso like the silver threads of reishi binding three into one, tribal tattoos of onyx raced along his arms and hid beneath his chest.

Mugetsu was a complicated form for any to understand even Isshin when teaching it to Ichigo didn't know the complexities behind the technique. In essence Mugetsu was becoming the blade itself merging with Zangetsu, different from a bankai where they are separate and connected at the same time. In this form there is no three only one. When Ichigo first used the technique it stripped him of his powers as it was supposed to, no normal Shinigami was to be able to harness that amount of power. Then again Ichigo was never normal. It had taken Ichigo years and the help of Kisuke to figure out the trick to keeping Ichigo's powers.

When they became one their reiatsu bonded them together keeping the three as one but when released it snapped causing pain and forcing Ichigo's powers to recede deep within himself. With great effort and many trials and tribulations Ichigo had learned how to slowly unravel the bindings, without the force of the snap Ichigo's powers remained as did the three. The strain of Mugetsu on his body however still left him bedridden for days.

Feeling the technique's completion Mugetsu rolled his shoulders and stepped out of the clearing, obsidian reiatsu curling around his form and waving through the air in thick tendrils. Aizen turned the moment Mugetsu stepped out from the shadows and cover of the forest his eyes widened dramatically and stared incomprehensibly at Mugetsu. Before the man could blink Mugetsu was in front of him power radiating from him like the sun's rays.

"Who are you?"

Aizen could feel the power Mugetsu possessed how it overwhelmed his own reiatsu and yet the man showed no fear staring steadily into Mugetsu's blood red eyes. Inclining his head in respect Mugetsu spoke his voice a bare whisper upon the breeze of night.

"It is not yet time you know my name though I rise with the moon itself. Feel this power."

Mugestu's reiatsu exploded from him in a tidal wave of ebony swarming around the two in an endless sea of black. Shock dawned on Aizen's face, his eyes wide with disbelief. Frowning he composed himself eyes of deep umber curious he asked, "Why show me? Are you here to execute me?"

"Kill you? No that is not why I am here, I have come to show you power and what it truly is. And to speak of you, you who grow disillusioned with Soul Society know this. Change is coming, an oncoming storm and you will either join the tearing winds in their path or fall victim to the deadly lightning that strikes down all in its way. Be wise Sōsuke Aizen."

Mugetsu stared into eyes of burnt umber for a moment longer before he darted away the wind howling in the trees and the trickles of ebony reiatsu disappearing the only trace of Mugetsu ever having been there.

Entering the gardens of the fourth, Mugetsu gingerly let the bindings unwind the one haltingly becoming three. The bindings cracked and fell apart like the bandages of charcoal that wrapped his form, long hair shortened to its usual length and vibrant orange locks, and eyes of fierce crimson faded to tired yet warm chocolate eyes.

Taking a deep breath Ichigo surveyed the pain radiating through his body, every muscle seemed to ache and his bones were chilled as if ice had coated them from the inside. Ichigo's eyes felt heavy as if he would drop at any moment and the emptiness in his chest choked the breath from him leaving his chest rising and falling rapidly. Clearing his mind of the pain Ichigo stumbled forward gently easing himself through the window and back into his room in the fourth.

The bed seemed like a cloud in heaven to Ichigo's tired mind, he briefly surveyed himself letting his reiatsu clean the dust away with a shuddering breath. Falling into bed Ichigo pulled the covers over himself feeling some of the haunting cold fade from his bones; Zangetsu and Shiro were weak yet soothing presences at the back of his mind.

X

Kaien paced at the front of the fourth trying to calm the erratic reiatsu that curled inside himself and spilled around him in heaving quantities. Worry bubbled inside his gut as he stared past the rows of hospital beds some occupied others empty; he'd been forced to wait far too long to see Ichigo. Kaien could see the reasoning behind it with his frantic mothering the brunt of many of Ichigo's jokes but it still irritated him that he couldn't see his baby brother.

Looking up when he felt her imposing presence Kaien spotted Unohana-Taicho gliding down the hall her ebony hair glinting in the light of the fourth. Walking forward to meet the frantically scary captain Kaien bowed and asked, "Unohana-Taicho may I please see my brother."

She considered him for a moment her piercing azure eyes assessing every inch of him, seeing the resolute determination there she nodded softly. A smile slipped onto Kaien's face unbidden and he followed Unohana as she turned and led him to the room Ichigo was residing in. The first thing Kaien noticed as soon as the door opened was the cold, a gentle cold one might find on an early May morning but cold nonetheless. Following Unohana inside Kaien could see the cause in an open window curtains billowing in the gentle breeze.

Kaien's gaze was then focused solely on Ichigo; stepping closer to the bed he could see that Ichigo was asleep his eyes closed and brow scrunched as if he was suffering a night terror. Perspiration beaded his brow and soaked his locks, blood trickled from his nose and his breath was quiet almost inaudible. Unohana rushed forward concern saturating her features as the mellow green of healing kido hovered over Ichigo's body.

"This is peculiar his body has gotten worse. Nothing serious only showing large amounts of strain on the muscles, increased exhaustion, and a definite need for energy and sustenance."

Kaien frowned in worry looking at Ichigo, turning away to look into Unohana's eyes Kaien nodded and asked, "Is there anything I can do to be of assistance?"

Unohana-taicho regarded him coolly for a moment before shaking her head and saying, "Just stay quiet and let him rest we can work everything out when he's ready to wake up."

As if her words were a que Ichigo's eyes fluttered open glazed and confused he stared at nothing, the space between the two and neither of their faces. Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but no words came out; seemingly nodding in understanding Unohana-taicho passed a wooden cup of water to him carefully tilting it so that the water would go in slowly and not choke him. Pulling back Ichigo blinked again dazed chocolate eyes still fixed on nothing and said, "No the captain's wrong we need to go to the western front. Orihime I can't eat your food now."

"He's hallucinating." Kaien stated staring at his brother in concern Unohana nodded her ocean coloured eyes mirroring the same expression. Unohana-taicho stood up casting an assessing gaze toward Kaien before striding towards the door and saying, "I have to talk to one of the members of my squad I'll return shortly."

Kaien nodded and with the faint 'click' of the sliding door the two were alone, staring at Ichigo Kaien leaned forward and placed a kiss on his brow and whispered, "Get well soon Ichi. I still have to beat you in a sake drinking competition."

Leaning back Kaien watched the gentle rise and fall of Ichigo's chest and listened to his quiet exhale of breath.

X

The archives were quiet as Ichigo slipped in under the cover of darkness, night had fallen and sleep had fled him as it often did. Looking at the worn book in his hand Ichigo sighed brushing stray strands of soft tangerine out of his eyes, he wondered what possessed him to sneak into the archives during the night when the in daylight the door swung wide open. Looking around at the shelves piled to the brim with papers yellow and faded, books missing pages and well-worn spines hr nodded to himself. The knowledge he sought was kept under lock and key deemed too dangerous by the Soutaicho or useless.

Walking further into the archives Ichigo took a deep breath inhaling the ethereal and comforting smell that always accompanied worn old books, it was a welcoming smell almost beckoning you home. Asking you to step away from reality and into a whole new world simply by flipping open the cover. Inquisitive eyes scanned the many spines reading the titles, some were classics (or at least those written within the time period he rested in) others were works by fellow Shinigami. They were legends themselves their tales put in print collecting dust where few would search for it.

Traveling deeper into the archives Ichigo shuddered at the chill draft that traced the library currents of cool wind bustling about before dying down and leaving the quiet so rightly found in a library. The archives were not commonly used, academy students would use the many books and previous essays for their school work and never think twice about the vast well of knowledge hidden behind doors of carved oak.

During the war the system had been updated actual files and novels kept in organized fashion, the doors were of forged steel, and during the war when knowledge of a Quincy plan of attack focused on the archives reached them the Gotei 13 torched the place. Ichigo remembered watching the flames dance upon the night people singing and drinking dancing in the flames of their ancestors. Ichigo had sat quietly in the background mourning the loss of knowledge and listening to the sharp cracks of wood burning.

Shaking himself from the visions of fire in front of his eyes Ichigo smiled fondly as his eyes alighted on a title relating to the theories of reiatsu. Selecting the book he pulled it off the shelf dust billowing in a soft cloud of sparkling grey. There was a librarian a kind old man whose bones ached and his eyes were a pale milky white though knowledge sang through his voice weathered with age. He was kind with a family in Rungokai and a passion for knowledge but he could hardly take care of the vastness and all-encompassing archives.

Opening the tome Ichigo peered at the title before flipping through a few of the pages glancing at the many diagrams and flowing script found only in books handwritten. It was a shame Kisuke has only been head of the twelfth for a few years, Ichigo was looking forward to all the knowledge and wisdom that would soon be found. Ichigo may never have shown it in class, but he was smart. Nowhere near genius but he always understood the lessons, understood the basics of quantum physics because they interested him. Anything he put his mind to Ichigo could figure out (within reason he wasn't likely to figure out how to revive a man from the dead).

During his timeline when he dwelled in Soul Society there was rarely time to stop and read for a passing moment, battle always calling or wounds needing to be tended. Ichigo wondered now if some of the answers they sought rested in these novels, if perhaps Ichigo could figure out how he traveled through time itself.

Shaking himself from wistful musings Ichigo walked forward towards the restricted section the rest of the archives were open to the Shinigami during the day, it was only the archives that were kept under lock and key. Reaching the kido that barred the restricted section from the rest Ichigo raised his palm and let it rest against the faintly glimmering barrier, under his touch pale yellow walls were revealed. Ichigo frowned at the subtle traces of some other reiatsu hidden carefully that a normal Shinigami would never feel it; Ichigo was not a normal Shinigami. Sending a hushed pulse of reiatsu towards the barrier Ichigo watched it shudder and flicker before disappearing completely, stepping inside with a soft smile on his face Ichigo looked at the book in his hand as the kido snapped into place behind him.

The worn leather cover felt soft underneath calloused pads the mess of string and rope tangled around the book's rough texture beneath his fingers, on top of the tome was a smaller book clean and new given to him for his birthday from Kukkaku. Written inside were all the translations he was able to make using the rough knowledge of other languages he had, the trick was the book was written in a multitude of different languages, some so foreign and ancient Ichigo wondered if they were not code. Caressing the spine Ichigo padded along the worn carpet his eye darting to the titles written in foreign languages and comparing them to the writing inside the ancient tome.

X

Aizen prowled the restricted section eyes searching the many collections of books searching for a select few, ones that spoke of hollows, tomes that spoke of the Soul King and the beginning of all that ever was. Pulling a book cloaked in a juniper cover, blowing the dust away Aizen paused as the sound of crinkled pages being turned reached his ears, cocking his head to the left the lieutenant listened with bated breath. The noise came again and Aizen's eyebrow arched surprise and curiosity waging war across his features. Tucking the heavy tome under his arm Aizen glided across the rich plum coloured carpet a slight breeze the only trace of his passing.

Peeking around the edge of a bookcase Aizen could see a sphere of light against the far bookcase, a figure partially cloaked in shadows with a small oil lamp beside them. Shifting his glasses Aizen let his eyes adjust to the light and looked again, vibrant strands of orange seemed to catch on fire in the warm gold light cast by the lamp, pale skin glowed in the darkness contrasting the light, the figure was cloaked in the standard Shinigami uniform a book held between his hands and two others resting on his lap.

Stepping into the Shinigami's circle of light the figure started slightly and looked up, caramel eyes a tumultuous mix of emotion stared into Aizen's own, a pale angular face almost noble in its casting, Aizen recognized the figure half shadowed in darkness though they had only met once for a brief moment.

Ichigo Shiba. The Enigma. Well deserving of his capital letter. Appearing out of nowhere a few years back almost completely drained of reiatsu and heavily scarred. The fourth's reports stated he suffered nightmares frequently and what sleep he did get was minimal. His power on the other hand was remarkable, needing only one year in the academy which he took voluntarily when he could have moved straight through the ranks. Achieving Shikai before he graduated and offered third seat before as well. Friends with Byakuya Kuchiki he was often alone, seen as antisocial and strange to some.

This man who stared at Aizen knowingly a calculating look on his face and a strange mixture of sympathy and pity in his eyes. This Shinigami who held power hidden underneath tight bonds was a mystery and Aizen never liked a mystery unless they were one of his own design.

"Good evening. Or is it morning?"

Shiba-san's voice was pleasant on the ears. Soft, yet deep in a way that suggested strength, his tone was welcoming and open as if he expected to find another Shinigami prowling the archives corridors at night. Stepping into the light Aizen watched as the young Shinigami shuffled his books to the side before looking into Aizen's eyes.

"I did not expect to see anyone else here tonight. Do you come to the archives often?"

The orangette shrugged a strange grin full of mischievousness and cockiness passing onto his features for an instant before disappearing. Shiba-san turned to the side picking up one of the books piled in a small stack of six or seven high he said, "I don't come here often merely on a certain quest for knowledge that the unrestricted section cannot satisfy."

"So you came to find "Jie translations and verbs" or "Runic alphabet" or "Theories of relative reiatsu" or perhaps more interesting the book bound in leather and scarps with no name."

Aizen's kind smile as he spoke was false yet the curious tone was real. Thankful for the narrow design of the archives Aizen lent against the bookcase behind him regarding the third seat with keen interest. Shiba-san's eyes darted to look at the worn wrapped tome for a moment a strange expression passing across his face before he turned to face Aizen and said, "The book with no name came not from the archives it's why I'm here I wish to translate the text and as for the reiatsu theories I was interested in the concept of reiatsu manipulation in correlation with the Dangai Precipice." Here the Third seat paused, mumbling to himself even as Aizen quite clearly heard him, "Have they even named it that yet?" Then slightly louder, "What about you Aizen-san? The novels you carry under your arm are of diverse content. "History of Soul Society", "Hollows the dynamics of their species" rather interesting selections."

Tension sprang between the two caramel orbs connecting with Aizen's own umber eyes. Those eyes were full of intelligence, sorrow, sympathy, power, pity, anger, bravery, cunning, thirst, and Aizen wondered how one man could feel so much and hide it from the rest of the world. Aizen realised looking into those soulful eyes that few saw Shiba-san as such with his soul this bared and yet still hidden behind a thick veil. Few would even realize what they were seeing to a fool Shinigami it might seem an apathetic mask but the eyes truly were windows if not to the soul then to his heart.

Aizen wondered at the emotion stirring in his heart, wondered at the hope that kindled at the edge of his senses. This Shinigami was peculiar. He incited something in Aizen that he wasn't' sure he was opposed to. Frowning, Aizen stared once more into those eyes either seeing if the other would crack. He said with utmost sincerity, "You are an Enigma Shiba-san."

"Good I was beginning to think I was far too normal."

A smile akin to a wolf baring its teeth was flashed his way before it too was gone, leaving the apathetic mask back in place. Aizen smiled in kind, a hint of the lack of sanity flashing in his eyes before he returned to the kind façade that was presented to the rest of soul society. Shiba-san didn't even blink at the insanity that flashed through Aizen's eyes the only response was the slightest touch of darkness to caramel orbs before Aizen was looking at the stars endless galaxies wrapped up inside of Shiba-san's eyes.

"We should meet again when the darkness does not cloak our every movement?"

Shiba-san posed the question, a knowing look on his carved features. Aizen considered the offer and the hidden message behind the seemingly innocent words. Aizen wondered what would come of it if they met again. Friendship was a far and foreign concept to Aizen and yet so was having someone on a level equal to him. Oh Urahara was smart, a genius but he would never understand. The hidden power coiled underneath Shiba-san's every movement suggested otherwise.

Aizen nodded, staring to eyes infinitely old and yet so young. Pushing off from the wall Aizen adjusted his glasses, light from the lamp flickering off the lenses he fixed Ichigo with a hard stare. Wishing he could understand the message hidden in those eyes, he turned away shihaksho billowing behind him as he approached the end of the aisle.

"Farewell Shiba-san. I have no doubt we will meet again soon."

With those words Aizen disappeared from sight. The warm golden glow of the oil lamp fading to the darkness all-encompassing cloaking him in her tender folds. Aizen pondered his account this night thought on the strange Shinigami cloaked in sorrow and joy, swathed in the folds of the universe.

X

Ichigo watched as Ketsuryū swung her sword in a fast and harsh stroke the blade felling in an invisible enemy swiftly, she pivoted roughly her ankle twisting a slight hit too far to the right Ichigo chalked it down in his mind and watched as an overhead swing dispatched the last of her foes.

"Good job, watch your ankle you almost twisted it because you overextended, also keep in mind the weight of your zanpaktou you want to maintain a balance. Remember always that the blade is not some sheets of metal welded together. It is an extension of yourself, how you wield your blade is how your soul is seen."

Ketsuryū nodded her crimson hair escaping its tight bun to hang in loose curls around her head, she was panting with her hands on her hips a smile of determination still rested on her sharp features. Shaking his head in amusement Ichigo was about to step forward to engage her when the presence of an eighth squad member announced itself. Frowning Ichigo sent a slightly apologetic expression towards Ketsuryū and said, "It seems duty calls. Off you go we can resume some other time, and remember to watch your footwork!"

Ketsuryū smiled in relieved thanks, her lips quirking upwards to soften the sharpness of her face she nodded and left the courtyard where they'd been practising for over two hours. Running his hand through his hair Ichigo turned to face the squad member who was glancing around nervously seemingly in haste. Grinning in a friendly manner Ichigo turned his attention to the young man.

"Kyroraku-taicho would like to see you, he says he has a task he needs you for."

Ichigo sighed and prayed it wasn't helping him hide the sake from Lisa again; when was the man going to learn that woman had the nose of a bloodhound and she would likely find sake buried underneath the eighth. Nodding his understanding the Shinigami bowed and left the soft whistle of air marking his passing. Squaring his shoulders Ichigo followed the Shinigami towards the squad the normal buzz of chatter and welcoming reiatsu washing over him.

Striding towards Shunsui's office Ichigo ignored the hushed whispers and eyes glued to his back, Shunsui was a fan of the females and as such many of his squadron consisted of the female gender (though there were some men staring as well). Ichigo was used to the stares by now, he only wondered if they would ever get tired of it.

Pushing open the thin shoji door ichigo wasn't surprised to see Shunsui sprawled on the couch, his straw hat tilted precariously over his eyes hiding the no doubt napping captain's eyes from sight. Shaking his head in amusement Ichigo padded forward and tipped the hat off listening to it clatter the floor with a pleased smile. Ichigo watched as Shunsui woke up his eyelids blinking groggily and his hand coming up to block the light streaming in from one of the windows out of his sight.

"You wanted to see me captain?"

Ichigo stared his voice an octave higher than it needed to be startlingly Shunsui awake. The chocolate haired captain stirred for a minute more before sitting up his flowered haori fluttering around his shoulders.

"Ah Ichigo must you wake me from such sweet slumber… alright, alright I need you to deliver some papers of important matters and all that's secrecy to the tenth captain."

Ichigo bit his lip at the thought of seeing Isshin again when it had only been a month and a bit since he had escaped Unohana's clutches. Casting his gaze around the office he could see the unfinished stacks of paperwork sprawled across the floor in heaps and piles of cluttered chaos, a bottle of sake was on the small table beside the couch along with an empty sake cup. Ichigo could easily make the assumption that Lisa was nowhere in sight or near enough to stop the whirlwind that was Shunsui.

"Are the papers the one in the red binder with the Soutaicho's crest?"

Shunsui nodded and Ichigo picked up the folder surprised at the weight and bulk of the package turning back to face Shunsui Ichigo said, "I'll be back soon do try and clean up some of the mess taicho, you know Lisa won't be happy if she sees the office a mess…again."

Laughing even while his nerves bubbled beneath his skin and rattled his rib cage Ichigo pushed open the door the image of calm. Bursting into flash-step Ichigo felt some of the tension fade away as he travelled over the yellow tiled roofs of Soul Society the anxiety bubbling in his gut settling with Zangetsu's presence.

X

Ichigo knocked on the door before entering taking muted breaths trying to release the emotions that frothed underneath his fingertips. The door slid open and Ichigo blinked in surprise to see Rangiku the women's short strawberry blond hair glowed in the fading afternoon, and a smile settled coyly on her face as she regarded Ichigo.

"I'm here to see Shiba-taicho I have a file from Kyroraku-taicho."

The young lieutenant pouted before stepping back and letting Ichigo in. The office was far different from when Toshiro had run it, paper was scattered everywhere an almost mirror image to Shunsui's own office. Toshiro dutifully sat at one of the desks, the sound of paperwork being filled out a monotone background that stopped as the ivory haired third seat looked up at Ichigo.

Isshin was in front of Ichigo before he could prepare himself to see the young energetic captain, a brilliant smile rested on his face as he looked at Ichigo taking in the signs of increased health or at least compared to their first meeting in the fourth...

"Ichigo glad to see you're looking better. Did you finally decided to come and visit your clan head?"

Toshiro and Rangiku stared at Ichigo obviously connecting the dots, and Ichigo knew the man had talked about him before even if he didn't know Ichigo well in this timeline. It was in his nature to talk about his family, frankly it was in his nature to be overdramatic.

Stepping back before he could be pulled into a bear hug Ichigo said, "Actually I'm bringing this folder from Kyroraku-taicho."

The man wilted at Ichigo's dismissal of wanting to see him before his eyes snapped to the folder and a serious expression stole across his face. Pacing back to his desk Isshin quietly sat down and flipped through the folder his eyes glancing up to stare at Ichigo pensively for a moment before snapping back to the folder.

A few moments of tense silence later Isshin put the folder down and stood up, a bright smile residing on his face he turned to Toshiro and Rangiku beckoning them forwards he smiled and said, "Rangiku, Toshiro this is Ichigo Shiba my nephew and third seat of the Eighth division. Ichigo this is Rangiku my lieutenant and Toshiro my third seat."

Ichigo bowed inclining his head in respect, Toshiro repeated the motions; Rangiku merely winked and smiled twirling a lock of strawberry blond hair. Isshin nodded pleased before he pulled Ichigo aside obviously wishing to talk to the orangette.

"Ichigo I was hoping you would come to the family home one night, I know you're not one for socializing but I would like to know my own nephew better!"

Ichigo nodded reluctantly knowing there was no way of escaping the dinner that would inevitably come. Ichigo only dreaded spending time with the man who wasn't his father, already memories pushed against his head, creating a bitter headache and his heart was heavy with grief.

Isshin grinned, ignorant to the frown and reluctance in Ichigo's eyes. Before Ichigo could protest he was being pulled into a hug large strong arms wrapping around him and pulling him into a broad chest. Ichigo felt some of the tense energy thrumming through his body fade at the scents that assaulted his nose, it was like he was being hugged by his dad and yet everything was different.

Pulling away Ichigo let a smile stretch across his face hoping the façade would fool Isshin and hide the tremulous sorrow in his eyes. Ichigo received a wide grin in return, nodding to Rangiku and Toshiro Ichigo turned his shihaksho billowing around his form as he left the room.

Darting away from Seireitei, Ichigo landed in one of the many wooded areas surrounding the districts. Sinking to the ground his back resting against a tree its bark rough against his spine Ichigo closed his eyes. Taking deep breaths Ichigo stopped the questions that wanted to plague his mind from overwhelming him instead focusing on the soft touch of sunlight upon the hills.

X

So many plots advancing, reviews are appreciated! Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

Perspicacious

Having keen mental perception and understand; discerning.

Hello everyone I am back (finally) I'm very sorry that this chapter took so long as a partial apology it is over 9k. The reason for such a delay lies in part with me and the ever busy school work and in part some communication errors with my beta: Intrigued Chameleon which we are working to overcome. Thank you all for understanding.

On the other note I want to draw attention to what many people have noted. I admit my writing is flowery and in some cases is a bit over the top. But I like my writing which is what I find most important as an author. This is not a discredit nor an attack to the many who have messaged me to bring this to my attention I appreciate each one. The fact of the matter is I'm not going to change my writing style, I recently read over my story and was pleased with it. If anything I will be working to tone down the flowery language in speech alone.

Now I hope you all enjoy!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

Old man Zangetsu speaking.

Shiro speaking.

X

A pleasant breeze tickled the tangled locks resting on Ichigo's shoulders sending them floating about his head and playfully tickling his ears. The garden was quiet except for the soft padding of feet upon a well-worn path of simple dirt. Ancient and withered sentinels rose up sparsely around them, leaves hanging from heavy laden boughs as if reaching to caress him. The pleasant hum of nature filled his ears and invaded his senses filling him with a sense of inner peace so hard to come by. Lavender and various other herbs such as basil and rosemary cluttered the ground in small patches of curling vines and emerald leaves.

Turning to look at his companion Ichigo smiled at the slightly open expression on the Soutaicho's face; the normally stoic old man had a calm expression though still jaded, waiting for the slightest hint of attack. It had been Yammamoto's suggestion that they embark from his dreary office into the afternoon sunlight of pleasant May. Buzzing floated along the breeze tickling Ichigo's senses and he looked ahead trying to identify the sound. Surprise sprinkled his features as his eyes caught a speck of bright green hidden among the soft purples of the lavender. Taking a step closer Ichigo peered down to see that the creature was a praying mantis it's long and narrow body camouflaged as a leaf among its resting place, Ichigo stared for a moment at the minuscule creature pondering its intelligent gaze before taking a step back to align himself with Yammamoto.

"Earlier you were speaking of discord among our ranks?"

Yammamoto queried eyes once like the simmering coals of the fire blazed as they stared into Ichigo's warm chocolate eyes. Ichigo shook his head slightly in the negative his eyes casting around taking in the scenery before he replied, "In a way, I was suggesting that discord may rise among our ranks. I was also speaking of the Shinigami education and its faults."

The old man harrumphed turning a raised eyebrow to regard the youngster before stroking the pommel of his cane in thought, they continued to walk, their feet bare whispers on the breeze accompanied by the barest sound of the cane pounding against the floor. Taking the silence as an invitation to continue Ichigo said, "While the teachers are well trained the academy lacks some aspects of Shinigami training that weakens our ranks. While in the academy students are taught the same basic movements over and over again, practising them till their blades sail through the movement like water. Yet they are never encouraged to develop their own style, they become weak and complacent when facing hollows and would hardly survive in a duel..."

The Soutaicho nodded conceding the point, the sun glanced off the violet ribbon threaded through his beard throwing light into Ichigo's eyes for a sparse moment. Pausing where they stood Yammamoto deviated to the left following a path of his own design through the ankle reaching grass. The sweet sensation of grass curling around his ankles was broken as they settled onto a stone bench, its features twisted and a multitude of grey in the sun's warm light. Staring out from where he sat beside the old man Ichigo could see the small expanse of the garden closed in behind white bricked walls, hiding them from the rest of the world.

"And how would you suggest we solve the problem, one who has time to identify the flaws in society must also have the time to find a solution."

Ichigo laughed muted in the stillness of the garden at Yammamoto's small criticism and humour. Shaking his head orange tresses swaying over his eyes with the movement Ichigo inclined his head and said, "I was thinking sending in one of the lieutenants or third seats every two weeks; a different one each time. Have them impart different skills, tips, or knowledge to the students. They can talk about finding their own style and the older ones can tell of numbers lost on the field because Shinigami have become lax in their skills seeing only the hollow as their enemy."

Yammamoto shifted in his seat, keen eyes the colour of coffee revealing themselves as he stared into Ichigo's own chocolate eyes. Determination blazed like a fire in Ichigo's soul daring the old man to challenge Ichigo's words, to accuse him of foolery but in doing so Yammamoto saw past the warm layer of compassion that fooled many into thinking Ichigo happy, past the blinding pain searing his insides and begging him to let go. Yammamoto saw the weary eyes of a soldier, aged beyond his years, full of darkness and the tired ache of the living and to the Soutaicho's surprise beyond all that dwelled inside Ichigo's soul was the pale flicker of hope, a candle struggling to stay lit in the billowing winds that buffeted Ichigo's every movement.

"You have seen this?"

Ichigo let out a bitter laugh hollow and empty, lifeless compared to the laughter that would spill from his lips when a particular move was made, or a funny phrase spoken. The youth rested his head in his hand balancing elbows on ebony clothed knees he took a moment before tilting back to face the heavens above. Ichigo looked at the sky the palest shade of sapphire and said, "Seen it… I lived it, sent those men to their deaths knowing not one of them would make it out alive."

"So you fought in a war Ichigo."

The Soutaicho's words were a statement filled with kind undertones of sorrow as he considered the young Shinigami eyes cast towards the sky. Ichigo shook his head mirthless laughter escaping his lips and echoing around the empty garden he quieted for a moment before he said, "Two wars. One just a pawn on the board moving under false puppet strings. The second was a board of my own making. They fell around me like flies caught in a spider's web and I was the one who left them in the dust to be caught, except in the end there was no web to support anyone. Only I remained."

The old man stood up the sharp crack of his bones marking his shift in position as Ichigo hastily sprung to his feet offering the Soutaicho a hand, the sorrow temporarily cleared from his mind. Together they began the slow pace first set as they trekked through the garden, the wind whistled softly through Ichigo's ears whispering pleasant lullabies.

"If I asked you for details you would be unable to tell me?" Soutaicho quietly asked. Ichigo nodded, the motion more easily conveyed than the lump that resided in his throat and made swallowing a task. The old man continued, "Men will fall that is that fate of all man and woman. Death comes to claim us all, even us his so called gods, you cannot measure your own life by how many you have taken. I have sent countless men into the fires of battle knowing they will not return as well, young Ichigo and I have seen their wives cradle unresponsive bodies' cold with death's kiss. Not once do they beguile me for his loss. Those Shinigami died in honour providing a valuable service even if it cost them their lives. The hard part isn't dying or sending a man to certain death. The hardest part is living with what you've done."

Ichigo began to speak quietly and solemnly saying "But what is the point of life if dismissed so casually. A good man may die on the battlefield at peace knowing that his aid may be small yet worthwhile. What is the purpose if that life could be saved, find a different tactic or a new plan. The problem is we don't try hard enough, we are no longer scared of death, it holds nothing for us other than what religion tells us. We justify every life taken with the 'greater good' and 'they're in a better place' when we have forgotten the joys of life. War turns men into monsters seeking only the end no matter the cost, and monsters are turned into men in the face of greater evil."

Silence reigned dominating the small garden as the two Shinigami thought over the others and their own words. Truth lay in each of their words and spoke honey of the other, Ichigo knew both sides of the coin intimately while the Soutaicho who had grown on war his whole life perhaps did not see the way Ichigo did. Ichigo always had something to protect, something to hold close to his heart. Memories of Yuzu opening the door and wrapping chubby little arms around his leg followed by Karin's bob of ebony hair. In Soul Society it was a bit different from the flow of normal life where in time not far past the Shinigami had been cold and ruthless.

Brushing the questions simmering under his skin away and the apprehension at the Soutaicho's questions Ichigo turned to face the man noting the studying expression placed on him once again, then a smile spilled across his face, the barest turning upwards of lips.

"You are indeed wise beyond your years Ichigo, I hope in time we may speak more freely of your war and my war, for nothing is better than two old men squabbling over the past.

Ichigo cracked a smile nodding his head at the humour Yammamoto displayed in cunning words. Silence that hung like a curtain of tightly woven thread as they spoke was lifted and the faint hum of nature filled the silence.

"You have a hidden agenda Ichigo, what it is even I cannot see. But clear to mine eyes even blinded with age is the fire in your soul. A fire that burns all evil and provides warmth to those you cherish. Words are a tricky thing cunning snakes may speak with honeyed tongue, but it is the eyes that show truth in falseness."

Yammamoto's voice flowed along the quiet hum of the garden neither piercing the silence nor imposing on any perceived peace. Ichigo nodded his head his own eyes of soulful fire connecting with the simmering coals of Yammamoto's eyes waiting to be stirred into fire.

"Darkness comes with the slow and ever encroaching pace of a glacier, gliding silent and unnoticed. The light waits to greet them in slow pursuit, unknowingly preparing themselves for what soon may dawn in coming evening."

Yammamoto turned to Ichigo an amused expression cast into features of carved marble he said, "They accuse men burdened with age like me for speaking in riddles and yet you so easily do the same."

Ichigo laughed the sound like wind chimes clear in the afternoon sunlight, the sorrow heavy on his shoulders evaporated slightly leaving him feeling light in the wake of the Soutaicho's humour.

X

Ichigo grumbled under his breath as he stepped into the barracks of the twelfth, cool air traced his skin in uneven gusts swirling around his ears and raising the hair on the back of his neck. The building was hardly as high tech as the one Ichigo knew from his timeline, still wires hung from the roof like snakes from vines, cables curled under his feet connecting one thing to another. The smell of smoke and other hazardous chemicals hung heavy on the air leaving a slight burn at the back of Ichigo's throat. Flickering light from above shrouded some parts of the lab in darkness casting a slightly eerie feel to the place.

Ichigo was thankful that it was Kisuke who was the captain and not Mayuri with his twisted thoughts and creepy demeanour. The man was intelligent, genius maybe but it was sharply contrasted by the insanity of his gaze.

Cursing Shunsui once more under his breath Ichigo strode through the lab cast in half darkness, intrigued eyes roving from side to side to observe the variety of projects and experiments assembled on benches and tables weighing down stacks of paperwork likely to never see the light of day again. His mind briefly spotted on Hiyori the little fireball of painful doom, the twelfth didn't suit her feisty nature and yet she stayed loyal to her captain (though to which was debatable). A lazy smirk curled upon Ichigo's lips as he thought of the many fights Hiyori and Shinji had entertained while he trained with the Vizard.

The sound of muffled cursing drew his mind from fond reminiscing which would likely turn sour in time's passing. Turning his head towards the sound Ichigo spotted a Shinigami cloaked in a white lab coat hunched over an early design of a microscope spiky green hair branching out from the hunched over figure. Stepping closer Ichigo regarded the worksheets with the messy scrabble akin to chicken scratch sprawling across the pages.

The Shinigami was quite intelligent if he was studying a baser form of human physiology, an import aspect that could help developments in healing and Shinigami training itself. Ichigo frowned at the diagram for a moment detecting a few small faults in the crude drawing of the human figure. When you grew up with pictures of the skeletal and nervous system on your walls it became easy to memorize their placement in the body.

Ichigo remembered once far away dreams before his life had changed dramatically, of becoming a doctor studying medicine like his father and treating people and saving lives. That was always the core of his goals to help people, make a difference in the world. Plans for the future had changed and fluctuated over time bouncing from one thing to the next never truly certain of his future.

The irony of knowing a future while in a different past was easily apparent and he snorted silently to himself before turning his attention back to the Shinigami who as of yet hadn't noticed his presence.

"You know the reason you're having trouble is you're not seeing the proper function of a heart… I doubt you've had time to do any dissection but a heart works as a pump. It circulates the blood through the body. Also the humours research you were studying from the medieval ages is completely off. You might want to consider studying some of the compounds of the human body as well and compare them to the compounds of a Shinigami it might help you differentiate between any differences in strength and manifestation of reaitsu. I found that certain elements become more pronounced allowing for a more durable form able to hold and withstand the great forces of reaitsu, a normal human body can sustain some but never the weight of a captain."

The Shinigami startled before looking up curiously listening to Ichigo's words, he turned facing his notes again and comparing them to the rough diagram before arching an eyebrow. Ichigo shook his head taking the paper and turning it over he picked up the brush dipping it into the ink before quickly sketching out the heart in a simple design that displayed the different caverns and channels.

"Amazing, I never thought of looking at it that way. Thank you so much!"

Ichigo nodded his head in welcome to the Shinigami's words of thanks before turning away leaving the young Shinigami to ponder over the rough-hewn sketch. Shaking his head Ichigo turned to head towards Kisuke's office when he came face to face with the man himself.

Ichigo flinched back minutely as he took in his old friend's appearance. The tired and weary weight of the world that hung upon his face when Ichigo knew him was gone, the stubble that smattered his chin had disappeared leaving him clean shaven and giving him a younger appearance. A vibrant light shone in pale eyes… those eyes had been guarded and jaded hidden in the shadows of his customary bucket hat.

"Ichigo Shiba a pleasure to actually meet you. Last we met was when I was inducted as captain and that was only for a brief time though Yourichi has said much about you. What brings you to my humble division?"

The sly teasing that had always accompanied the man's speech pattern was less pronounced as was the customary flapping of a fan in front of his face, Ichigo blinked away the double image his lips curling up slightly in response to Kisuke's teasing and quick tones.

"Indeed the pleasure is mine Urahara-taicho. I come with some report from Kyroraku-taicho on the hollow samples from the mission to the thirty-second district of Rungokai."

Kisuke nodded his eyes spotting the Shinigami Ichigo had helped keen eyes of pale emerald lighting up with an emotion of glee all too familiar to Ichigo, wincing slightly Ichigo hoped Kisuke didn't notice the faint grimace at the manic smile. Considering it was Kisuke Ichigo knew nothing would slip past that man's radar, he was a genius for good reason.

"That was quite interesting how you helped my young friend over there, how did you know about the human heart? Or the compounds of humans?"

Ichigo could hear his subconscious otherwise known as Shiro berating him for interfering with the green haired Shinigami. Shrugging in a slightly helpless manner Ichigo tipped his head forward allowing tangerine strands to tangle uselessly in front of his eyes shielding them from Kisuke's piercing gaze.

"My father was a doctor I grew up with the knowledge and as such I've always been interested in-," Ichigo muttered under his breath questioning if he should call it by its name, if it had even been given such a title or thought yet, cautiously Ichigo continued aware that every breath and blink was being studied, "biology regarding human physiology. Of course the other sciences are plenty interesting in comparison."

Kisuke blinked shaking his head straw coloured locks swaying with the motion before an amused laughter tinkled from his lips the Shinigami tilted his head with a coy smile and said, "Come to my office you can give your report there. It's such a shame you didn't join the twelfth division we could have used your talents here. Alas perhaps I shall convince you one day."

Ichigo could almost picture that man tipping the striped hat forward shadowing his eyes and adding to the flamboyance and dramatics present in every movement. With a swirl of his white haori the captain moved away soundlessly the training he had received while in the Onmitsukidō clear in the weight of his step and the cast of his gaze observing his surroundings. Staring forlornly at the figure quickly becoming faded in the distance Ichigo shook himself from painful thoughts; the brilliant hue of his eyes sparkling as they fought back to back and the battlefield present in his mind.

Kisuke's office was a cluttered whirlwind of scattered papers with various substances of iridescent qualities spilled on it, half-finished contraptions, some giving off worrying puffs of charcoal coloured steam, and a variety of metals parts and tubes plastered over the wood flooring; scarce to be seen hidden under the mound of objects.

Smiling slightly abashed Kisuke rubbed the back of his head a flush of embarrassment peaking up from under the collar of his shihaksho, the captain quickly moved displacing some of the piles of paperwork and a few inventions to the floor with a loud clunk. When two chairs were unearthed from the catastrophic mess that was Kisuke's office Ichigo strolled in and sat down on the chair opposite what served as the captain's desk. Kisuke fluttered around the room for a moment more akin to a moth searching for some hidden source of light, it was here that Ichigo could see Kisuke's youth. Even as he tried to display confidence and teasing slyness the man was still slightly inexperienced and nervous underneath, a bit absent-minded in the face of all his experiments.

The Kisuke Ichigo knew had always appeared collected and knowing, hesitance was a rarity to see in his step and any plan he revealed was thought out with grandiose and revealed with flourish. That Kisuke had plotted for months ahead scared of losing the others, or failing once again like he (believed) had failed the Vizard.

The captain settled down in the chair after a moment of fluttering his eyes assessing Ichigo once more, calculating Ichigo's closed position and curious amusement. Shuffling some papers onto his lap Kisuke reviewed what Ichigo supposed was the mission report that had been pre-delivered along with a basic summary of the entailed events.

"Were you on the mission Ichigo? Your name is not mentioned in the report?"

Ichigo shook his head and eyebrow arched at the familiarity in which Kisuke already called Ichigo by his first name with no suffixes attached. Glancing at the paper Ichigo coughed slightly and said, "No I was not on the mission, Lisa was on the mission but is still in the Fourth for a minor injury. She should be out within a few days but Shunsui the "cruel taskmaster" wanted me to deliver the results as soon as possible."

"I see and Lisa is alright?"

Kisuke said stroking his chin in thought, concern for Lisa evident in his voice while curiosity threatened to peak through. Ichigo nodded the motion unseen as the scientist turned to glance at the window where the blinds were tightly shuttered letting sparse rays of light dance across the floor sparingly.

"Lisa should be returning to duty within the next few days."

Ichigo spoke his voice seemingly muffled in the dim room, Kisuke nodded his lips turning upwards in a small smile. The scientist said, "Good, good. Now onto the reports what can you tell me about the hollows encountered?"

Ichigo thought back to Lisa's pale form ebony hair contrasting against the cream coloured sheets of the fourth, her voice had been slightly sore with disuse but her words had rang clear an ominously in Ichigo's mind.

"The hollows apparently had a heightened sense of awareness, or rather an increase in instinct. From what Lisa said they seemed to move before the Shinigami even lifted their blades blocking attacks that had as of yet barely begun. She likened it to mind reading of a sort but said even when they cleared their minds and drove on instinct alone the creatures reacted the same. I have some of the samples she collected from the battle for analyzation."

Kisuke nodded concern flashing across his face followed by a thoughtful expression his brows turned inwards as he pondered over the mystery Ichigo had set before him. Letting silence reign Ichigo watched as the scientist ran through scenarios and plausible constructs of explanation. Ichigo ruffled through the inside of his shihaksho for a moment before pulling out two small glass containers, one containing blood a deep cherry colour so dark it was closer to black, and the other a sickly white that turned your stomach when gazing at it. Setting the two jars on the desk beside them Ichigo watched Kisuke's eyes flicker to land on the glass containers.

Cautiously he reached out taking the jars into his hands, holding them up to the pale rays of light his bright green eyes gazed at the substances critically. Springing up from his chair Kisuke began to rush about the room with all the organization and coordination of a Jack rabbit. There was the dull clink of glassware being shuffled and Ichigo turned slightly in his seat to see the scientist curled around another version of a microscope, pieces of wood and the acquired samples were placed cautiously to the side.

The captain stepped away for a moment eyes scanning the room searching for one material or another relevant to his examination before his piercing gaze landed on Ichigo. Kisuke arched an eyebrow with a pensive frown and said, "And what have you found Ichigo? You've done some testing already?"

Ichigo ducked his head avoiding Kisuke's keen and knowing stare, he stared at his hands noting the callouses and rough texture for a moment gathering his thoughts. Sighing softly to himself Ichigo looked up warm eyes the colour of melting chocolate full of hesitance and yet excitement connected with Kisuke's.

"The hollows appear to have a higher concentration of awareness as Lisa suggested. From the samples we could attribute this to the property of their reaitsu, which is by far more complex than any samples we've seen in hollows so far. It seems someone has been trying to splice DNA and other such qualities with the hollows DNA to see what comes about."

Kisuke gazed at Ichigo for a moment taking in his words and Ichigo's results before he swirled and hunched over the microscope peering through the glass lens at the substances below. Ichigo looked at the fading rays of sunlight in pale hope, wishing to escape the dim and cluttered room where emotions still threatened to take his breath from his lungs. Seeing his mentor and friends in such a manner was both warming and heart-wrenching. To see him happy, full of life, and alive brought joy to his heart even as it reminded him constantly of all Kisuke had become, from when Ichigo first met him to the course of war which hardened everyone.

Kisuke coughed and Ichigo turned surprised at being caught musing, Kisuke appraised Ichigo for a moment before he glanced down at the microscope thoughtfully and said, "Your findings so far are correct though with a bit more time I'm positive we will unearth a few more bits of information. You really are quite intelligent Ichigo, though you hide it. For what purposes I cannot guess. If ever you feel the need to discuss science my division is always here, that isn't to say that I might borrow you from your captain for some discussions."

Ichigo smiled pleased with the idea and said, "Thank you for the kind words, you honour me with your offer and I will gladly accept."

Kisuke nodded his eyes glancing towards the shoji doors where the moderate hush of voices grew steadily louder. Seeing an opportunity Ichigo pulled himself out of the chair which was surprisingly comfortable even with the amounts of paperwork spliced in-between the cushions.

"I hope you will find what you are looking for Urahara-taicho. I really should be going before my captain or rather my brother starts to fret that I've been gone too long."

Kisuke cracked a smile which faded to a small frown as he nodded wishing Ichigo to stay for some time longer. Accepting the young man's words Kisuke led Ichigo towards the door and slid it open stepping into the hallway after him.

As they paced the hallways towards the exit they briefly passed Hiyori and Mayuri arguing in the hallways over some inane things. The sight brought a slight smile to the tips of his lips as an image of Shinji and Hiyori superimposed itself over reality. Shaking himself from wistful mirages Ichigo bid Kisuke goodbye plotting a time when they could meet to discuss science or discuss other such matters.

Stepping out into fresh air Ichigo felt some of the tension in his shoulders settle even as his mind pulsed an angry gong in his head. Tipping his head back Ichigo took a deep breath of the cool August night the air crisp yet sweet with the last rays of the sunset. Turning to face the Twelfth Ichigo inclined his head before heading towards the Eighth division barracks and his no doubt drunk captain.

X

The air was damp and the fresh smell of rain hung about the air in fine shrouded mists clinging to the ground in wispy tendrils. Trees loomed from the fog surrounding them, the light of day hidden beneath the thick foliage of green above their heads, where sparse few rays of light pierced their veil to curl upon the mist. Shinji's gold hair flashed above as the captain stood up from his stooped position where he had been studying the large prints ground into the mud and the wreckage the creatures had left in their path. Beside Ichigo Lisa huffed shifting ebony bangs away from her eyes she peered into the darkness ahead where shadows lurked formlessly. The few lower ranking Shinigami that accompanied the three shifted with nervousness and stared hesitantly and uncertainly at the trees bordering them from all sides.

Shinji turned to face the tiny band of Shinigami his eyes drawn to the hesitance of the lower ranking Shinigami and the cool and collected calm on Lisa and ichigo's face. Nodding seemingly to himself the captain turned to peer at line of trees before saying, "The group of hollows went north, what their pace was I can't say, nor their final destination. We will follow the tracks and see where they lead. Whether to the enemy or another mystery."

The faint flair that had been present in his movements when Ichigo first met Shinji was as apparent now as in the past. The captain spoke not to reassure his unit rather he was waxing poetically for the enjoyment of seeing the doubt flash across the inexperienced Shinigami's faces. Shaking his head in slight amusement Ichigo nodded shifting Zangetsu's sealed form resting on his back slightly so he could draw the long blade with ease.

They moved forward at a steady pace alongside the tracks stopping every so often so Shinji could analyse the prints, often a confused or concerned expression was prevalent on his Cheshire features but the blond said nothing.

A sawing roar stopped them in the tracks, eyes darting around in hurried frenzy trying to see the creature that had let out such a fearsome sound. Shinji calmly stood up from his crouched position bones and old joints cracking slightly at the repeated movement. Honey coloured eyes locked onto Ichigo and Lisa a question in Shinji's eyes, asking them if they were ready. Ichigo nodded imperceptibly while Lisa gave a dismissive wave of her hand light bouncing off the lens of her glasses illuminating the keen gleam in her eyes.

The Shinigami huddled closer together forming something close to a circle, the hiss of metal drawing from its sheath echoed around the forest before being muted by the heaviness of its silence. No time was given to prepare as three hollows lumbered out from the shade of the trees. Their ivory skin glistened sickly pale in the scarce lighting of the forest while the hues of red, blue, and yellow that patterned their bodies randomly stood out harshly in the otherwise dull shades of green that made up the forest. The smell was the second thing Ichigo noticed. Tainted and vile like the rotting corpses of the dead left too long in the open elements, or some chemical so hazardous that it was kept from human contact for good reason.

Drawing Zangetsu Ichigo let the familiar weight rest comfortably in his hand as he surveyed the hollows in detail. One with markings of red was thick like a boulder with the round accoutrements and dents familiar to the stone, what was most startling were it's hands (or what served as them) they were akin to the paws of a great bear sharp claws jutting out from the pads with a liquid of indigo colour on the tips, it sparked and caught the light in a way that left Ichigo feeling nauseous. The second was long and thin like a skeleton of a man with misshapen bones, blue danced across its arms and legs in unsteady strokes. The third was akin to a bird with clipped and tattered wings dragging uselessly on the ground behind it, yellow like the colour of its pupils pale and sickly framed his features in garish lighting.

By some unspoken signal the two parties stared at each other for a moment more before launching at each other. As if on the same wave length the three powerful Shinigami separated choosing a target, Ichigo darted to the left signaling out the large one whose figure resembled that of a grotesque bear. The hollow's pale yellow eyes in a sea of darkness alighted on Ichigo and the creature roared charging forward swinging it's great paws in an overhead stroke.

Ichigo dodged the attack stepping lightly and springing upwards he flew through the air Zangetsu poised at his side ready to slice through the hollows mask. An uneasy sensation traced Ichigo's spine, the hollows seemed different from the hollows seen regularly throughout patrols and yet somehow familiar. Keeping the feeling in mind Ichigo let the weight of his blade lead him forward to attack the pale being. Before Zangetsu could connect the creature was moving his great arms almost textured to look like fur raised to block the strike. Surprise crossed Ichigo's heart for a moment before he changed tactic in mid-air dropping to the ground immediately in front of the hollow and slashing out at its legs as thick as the tree trunks that surrounded them.

The air shifted the slightest hint of vibrations as the creature was literally moved back a few paces from where Zangetsu would have bitten in to the pale flesh of its leg. Ichigo cursed realising why the creature had seemed so familiar. Ichigo had faced this breed of hollow in the Winter War. They had been stronger then, faster, and instead of simply dematerializing a few feet they could access sonido for brief passes of time and be in and out in suicide missions that damaged their squads and left them reeling.

Cursing Ichigo knew he needed to disperse of the hollow as quickly as possible so that he could assist the others, he had no doubt that they would be able to hold their own but he didn't want to risk their lives not when the poison that glinted on their claws was deadly enough to easily put a captain down. Metal glinted as Ichigo hefted Zangetsu charging forward in the bare blink of an eye, Zangetsu cut through the air in a wide sweep the hollow had not time to dematerialize and could only raise a hasty arm in defence to stop the otherwise deadly slice. With a loud 'plop' the creature's lower arm fell to the ground claws coated in the strange substance clutching at nothing before stilling.

The creature roared enraged and charged forward swinging it' s arm wildly, Ichigo laughed darting away as adrenaline pulsed through his veins. Shiro cackled within his soul in rising bloodlust, Ichigo's warm amber eyes flashed deep gold framed by a sea of deep ebony for a moment before the colour faded. Ichigo wished he could set Shiro free watch his zanpaktou tear into the nameless hollow, hear its pained calls and watch it crumble to nothing. The hollow paused in its movements upon seeing the colour of Ichigo's eyes, hesitance framed it's figure and it's wild eyes flashed with fear. As much as Ichigo could master compassion the knowledge that this was an early model of a creature that had been used against him set his blood boiling.

Ichigo drove forward once more knowing he didn't have the time to spare on petty wants, his blade sailed through the air ineffective as it cut into the hollow's hierro blood splattered a soft sea spray glossing upon Ichigo's cheeks. Smirking Ichigo pulled back and drew the blade under his arm and slid Zangetsu up into the creature's throat. Ichigo tried to back away knowing the creature would lash out, the wound had been too shallow hardly enough to maim never mind kill.

The mist that had remained neutral in the battle turned against him in the last moment curling around his ankles and forcing him to catch his balance roughly, he barely had time to straighten himself before the hollow swiped at him. Ichigo leant back trying to straggle out of reach but it was useless as one claw the colour of sapphire's hidden inside dark caves scrapped across his chest.

The wound was shallow a mere scratch but that wasn't the problem, the indigo substance on the creatures wound now grazed the outside of his torso in sickly stains. Ichigo could feel the poison began to work its way into his systems trying to kill Ichigo. Shiro grumbled in the back of his mind about carelessness even as he knew the truth of the matter, Ichigo feared few things and his blood had been alight what was to keep him from charging against the three with a war cry, where calm precision and planning usually reigned in his strikes instinct had run rampant heedlessly.

Ichigo's hierro and blut vein had combated most of the poison and as Ichigo had experienced it before he expected the foreign substance to be gone from his system in minutes. Surprise and cool dread threaded through his stomach even as Zangetsu raised in the killing arch splicing the mask from the body. The poison may have shared similar components as the one Ichigo knew when he was in the future…past but it was vastly different and his body would likely need a day to combat the disease and purge it from his system.

Ignoring blood that stained his tunic in uneven amounts Ichigo found Shinji locked in battle against the bird-like creature, the figure cloaked in different shades of yellow. Listening to the dull rumble of Shiro in the background and Zangetsu's fond murmurings and cautions Ichigo stepped forward Zangetsu raised poised with elegance and ready to strike.

Darting to the right Ichigo appeared beside Lisa knowing she would need assistance more so than Shinji. The hollow brushed with blue had already lost one arm to Lisa's keen blade, Lisa fractionally turned her head nodding at Ichigo before turning once more to face the hollow.

As the two worked in tandem Ichigo's thoughts drifted to when the new batch of hollows had been introduced. It had been unexpected on the field and that surprise had been their downfall, they were devastatingly powerful in the first on sweep. No one knew how to combat the poison heavy on their claws, or when they appeared from behind in seconds cutting you down before you had a chance to defend yourself.

Ichigo was poisoned the second day on the field, a passing cut to his shoulder more of a scratch. By then Kisuke and Mayuri had already been working on a cure to the deadly poison that raced through his veins. First it caused light-headedness followed by internal bleeding and excruciating pain, before you succumbed to its clawed grasp.

Ichigo remembered the pain well. He forged on for four more days coughing up blood in large amounts and fighting against the hollow and espada all the while a fever tracing his brow. Ichigo had collapsed on the fifth day, he was taken to the fourth where once again the Shinigami were surprised he had survived so long, the poison had already taken out Komamura-taicho and it was only through his more canine qualities that he had survived so long.

Recovery had been painful, and when Kisuke had finally come up with an antidote Ichigo had already recovered. Unknowing to himself at the time his blut vein and hierro had counteracted the poison rendering Ichigo immune.

Focusing on the battle once more Ichigo stepped back to let Lisa take the killing blow, her katana slicing clearly through the hollow's malignant mask. Silence reigned through the clearing the ringing sound of blades silenced, Ichigo cast his eyes around and spotted Shinji crouched on the ground over the scattered remains of the yellow patterned hollow. The blond looked up catching Ichigo's eyes before he stood up striding closer to the two lieutenants.

"That's quite a bit of blood on ya face there Ichi."

The tone was easy and relaxed even as tension still strung his shoulders and was prominent on his face. Ichigo briefly became aware of the cool liquid coating his face in uneven splotches. Looking down Ichigo could easily see the blood coating his shihaksho hiding the tear in the fabric of his torso and the cut that even now trickled blood cool against his abdomen.

"You're going to have a hell of a time cleaning that up Ichigo, don't you have the Noble ball tonight."

Ichigo let out a groan at the thought, it had slipped his mind completely that he would have to attend the dull function marking the beginning of the fall season. This would be problematic. Ichigo could easily wrap the wound and try to hide it, but the smell of blood would linger and if Ichigo remembered correctly demonstrations of skill were required of those part of the Gotei 13. If he brought the wound to Unohana she would notice his self-healing, as evidence by the lack of wound the next day, it would lead to far too many questions and answers he wasn't ready for to be revealed. An idea sprung to the forefront of his mind and Ichigo pondered the uncertainty of its merits.

"I'll be fine as long as I stay far away from Kaien."

Ichigo joked even as a frown turned his lips for a brief moment, Lisa chuckled softly while Shinji guffawed loudly. The easy atmosphere dropped as Shinji surveyed the battle field and the lesser ranking Shinigami who had fled to the shadows of the trees where they had been assisting with kido. Ichigo sighed running his hand through orange locks slick with blood, today would be a long day.

X

Aizen stared at the sketches in his hand pondering the design with a critical eye, soft candlelight illuminated the room in warm hues flickering every so often and plunging the light into darkness. Aizen's eyes cast about the room for a moment in thought, relieved that Shinji was at a captain's meeting relaying the details of his recent mission rather than bursting in on Aizen accusing him of one fowl thing or the other. Standing up with silent grace Aizen padded towards the window and gingerly lifted the blinds to peer into the outside world.

The afternoon sun still hung in the sky it's warmth touching the ground in golden light and splaying across the Cherrywood that was the small veranda outside the office Aizen was currently huddled in. turning away Aizen paced back to his notes and began rifling through them once more, trying to find the fault in his calculations.

A knock resounded throughout the small room and Aizen looked up critically, cool brown eyes sharp and challenging. Aizen's reaitsu twined forwards like a snake sliding across the ground and under the door to tentatively taste the reaitsu of the person on the other side of the door. Aizen frowned in slight surprise as the reaitsu of Ichigo Shiba the enigma he had met not long ago in the library on a silent night met his own in a defiant clash.

The door slid open to reveal the young Shiba, Aizen's frown deepened as his gaze assessed the Shinigami. Orange strands were splattered with a red substance presumably blood, smears of the liquid traced his forehead and cheek in rough faded lines, his shihaksho was also splattered with blood but more successfully hidden in the dark cloth of raven.

"What brings you here Shiba-san?"

Aizen queried casually as the orangette silently stepped inside closing the shoji door with a soft 'click' sealing out the light and cloaking the room once more in half shadows. Shiba-san turned to face Aizen eyes a warm passionate brown were hesitant and the young Shinigami bit his lip for a moment before he said, "I need… your help."

Surprise lurched through Aizen, never did he expect the Shinigami to seek him out for aid of all things, and he had many allied who could assist him more so than Aizen.

"How could I possibly help you?"

The young man sighed and tentatively pulled the folds of his shihaksho aside. Aizen frowned at the wound that was revealed, it was a long gash running from his hip to his chest, a sickly indigo stained the skin around the wound and mixed with the blood that still leaked from the wound in small trickles. There was also the assortment of scars ivory lines running in all directions, some large and thick others thin and long. They crossed over one another in inane patterns, the cause for some were obvious; katana slices, a hollow's claw. Others were not so clear strange circles like a blast of extraordinarily strong kido, or pockmarks as if the slice of a dagger quick and repeating. Stepping forward cautiously Aizen looked up briefly catching permission in amber orbs before he bent towards the cut to inspect it.

The wound was jagged obviously not a clear slice from a rival katana, more likely from a hollow. Thinking back Aizen acknowledged that Ichigo had been part of the mission Shinji had entertained an hour earlier that would explain the fresh blood and dried smears across his face.

"Why haven't you sought Unohana-taicho she should be able to easily heal this?"

Even as he spoke Aizen's reaitsu reached out to trace across the skin of the wound analyzing the tainted reaitsu that burrowed inside the orangette's body. Aizen hissed on the realization that the liquid glimmering harshly in the candlelight was poison, drawing back Aizen looked into Shiba-san's eyes pain radiated there, not the dull ache of heart loss a constant thrum in soulful eyes from what Aizen had seen that night in the library. This pain was fresh and accompanied by a slight glazing of his eyes almost with fever, even beneath that his eyes were pleading and hopeful.

"It will heal within a few hours, the matter at hand is covering up that such a wound existed."

Aizen was confused and for a moment lost a feeling he disliked, he was used to being on top of everything knowing everyone's next move and thought and yet here once again was the enigma disrupting any preconceived notions he held of the young Shinigami. What did he mean when he spoke of the wound healing so quickly? Even with healing from Unohana-taicho one would need days to recover and the healing of such a poison would take far longer.

Pausing his train of thought Aizen considered the second part of the young man's sentence why would he need to cover up such a wound in short time? Mind running over the possible answers Aizen nodded upon reaching one and said, "You need the wound hidden for the Noble Gala held this evening there is to be demonstrations. The ladies and lords have asked that any who present disrobe their shirts so infections can be spared and any wound clearly seen," It was a statement relieved with a quick nod. Aizen continued, "And how could I assist you in hiding the wound?"

"Your zanpaktou."

Aizen spluttered coming to a standstill his eyes darted up locking onto Ichigo's calm eyes confident in his words. Tense silence filled the air Aizen's eyes glanced to his zanpaktou resting on his hip of their own accord the pale peacock coloured hilt glowing in the flickering candlelight. Taking a deep breath Aizen calmed himself regaining the collected image he always presented he smiled charmingly and said, "Surly you know my zanpaktou is a water type?"

Shiba-san smiled a smile full of bitter humour, seeing the falseness in Aizen's statement. Shiba-san's voice soft and deadly in its silence said, "I was there when you demonstrated your Shikai to the academy students. I saw what they didn't, what very few else have seen. You have an illusion type zanpaktou, likely the most powerful of its kind ever seen."

Kyoka Suigetsu whispered outrage and confusion in his mind, how could this fool Shinigami see past her perfect illusions? The questions plagued Aizen as he starred at the orange haired Shinigami starring determinedly into Aizen's own coffee coloured eyes.

He could deny the young Shinigami's accusations claim falsehoods and demonstrate Kyoka Suigetsu's "true" Shikai but that wouldn't answer how he knew of her true power nor the many questions boiling and frothing in his mind. Standing up Aizen backed away from the Shinigami's intense stare striding towards the window to stare out of its shuttered blinds, the afternoon sun was starting to set casting everything its rays touched in burnished hues of crimson and gold.

"How do you know my zanpaktou's true power?"

Shiba-san laughed for a quiet moment the sound clear and yet brittle with pain. He said, "That I cannot tell you."

Aizen frowned this back and forth motion was gaining him nothing, it was obvious the young Shinigami would not easily part with his secrets and Aizen had no doubt the longer he knew the orangette the more the enigma of him would deepen. Pensively Aizen paced the small office for a moment before turning to face the orangette noting the blood still fresh on the wound and the pain saturating amber eyes.

"You asked me of a favour does this incline that I may receive something in return for my troubles?"

The young man nodded hesitantly conveying the unspoken "within reason" with the light tilt of his head. Nodding Aizen stepped closer to the Shinigami once again peering down at him as stray tangles of chocolate coloured hair danced around his ears.

"I will hide your wound if in return you answer any questions I may have."

Shiba-san looked up slightly startled a pensive look donning on his face as he considered Aizen's proposal, he turned staring at the door in thought. Finally after moments filled with thoughtful silence he shifted tangerine bangs, splattered with blood, outside of his eyes and said, "One question whenever we may meet, whether on the street or a lieutenant's meeting. I have the right to refuse answer if the question to my standards puts me in danger, or the information is too sensitive."

Aizen considered Shiba-san's terms and what the prospect meant. He would step by excruciatingly slow step be able to put together part of the mystery that was Ichigo Shiba like a puzzle piece. Aizen nodded locking intrigued eyes with warm eyes glazed with fever and pain and yet still so determined.

Drawing Kyoka Suigetsu Aizen whispered her release feeling the illusion swirl around his torso, all who Shiba-san met this night would see his torso as it was without the cut; patterned with a miasma of scars tender to look at.

Suddenly Aizen felt the tug in his core, surprise filtered onto his face. When Kyoka Suigetsu created an illusion she took an imprint of the Shinigami's reaitsu, this allowed her to truly entangle her mirage within the fabric of her victim's mind. Occasionally when she tried to do so on a being with immense spiritual power they were pulled into their mind for a brief second. Before Aizen could stop the process darkness was filling his eyes.

X

The air was thick and acidic with the scent of smoke and the metallic tang of blood. Ruin surrounded him, the once pristine walls of Soul Society crumbled around him blood fresh and old spattering their walls now a dusty grey. And then they hit.

Shiba-san's emotions slammed into him with all the power of a ship a maelstrom of grief and suffering, they battered into him happiness, joy, relief. Followed by the bitter claws of sadness, anger, suffering, pain. All emotions stilled under the faint light of hope as it drew near to Aizen caressing his face intimately for a moment before it was gone along with the others leaving him alone in the battlefield with emotions raw and untamed bubbling up inside himself. Never had his emotions been so rampant or so many in their collection.

Thoughts and memories passed through Ichigo's mind in fleeting glimpses, battles and death where the enemy and allies were hidden from Aizen's sight. Kind smiles and warm embraces left chills running through Aizen.

He saw grief, destruction, and suffering the like of which he never before had imagined in all his plotting for Soul Society. The desolation was chased away by warmth the taste of fine sake, and the burning warmth of a fire.

X

Aizen opened his eyes to radiant amber orbs staring into his own. Kyoka suigetsu sealed herself in his hands the illusion complete and well-crafted in its intricacies, feeling cool dampness on his cheeks Aizen reached up to touch the warm flesh. Surprise coloured his features as he felt the cool liquid of tears on his cheeks, brushing them away Aizen looked at his hand where the clear liquid glimmered in the warm candlelight.

"W-what was that?"

Aizen stuttered confused at the bubble of emotion frothing in his chest in uncanny waves, what did he feel and why? What did he just see inside this young Shinigami's mind so full of suffering?

"Me… or some of it. You've barely scratched the surface."

Aizen stood up the folds of his shihaksho brushing against his ankles oversensitive to his frayed nerves, pacing around the room Aizen took deep calming breaths his gaze darting over to glance furtively at Ichigo before hastily sliding away.

"I still have my question may I ask it?"

Aizen's voice was like the sound of metal against silk cool and scraping in equal measures. Ichigo tipped his head upwards and nodded orange bangs shifting restlessly. Nodding Aizen asked, "Did you have any siblings?"

It was obvious by the shape of his face and his likeness to Kaien-san that Ichigo was a Shiba the question was the branch he belonged to, it was a question that could help solve the tangled threads that were the mystery of Ichigo. Aizen felt a bit better as his calculating mind took place over his rampant emotions calming them to a soft simmer for the moment. Aizen had no doubt that he had been irrevocably changed from the inside by his experience inside Ichigo's head.

"Two my sisters, they were twins. Karin who had raven hair and was a fighter, and Yuzu with honey-coloured hair she was sweet."

Ichigo's voice was choked with emotion, Aizen could easily identify the sorrow that stole his breath from his lungs. Ichigo looked up eyes full of sorrow and yet content in a balance finite to tipping. Aizen nodded unknowing of the sorrow that easily shone in his own eyes, the cool mask of the megalomaniac broken in the face of Ichigo's overwhelming emotions.

X

Thank you all very much reviews/comments are always appreciated (:


	14. Chapter 14

Kef

(n.) Drowsy Contentment

Hello everyone here is chapter 14! I hope you all enjoy, also thank you to everyone for the lovely support concerning my writing style. Enjoy!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

Old man Zangetsu speaking.

Shiro speaking.

X

Ichigo shivered minutely wondering if it was the cool air of the ballroom upon his sensitive flesh or the hungry gaze of the ladies dressed up elaborately; whispers followed his every move. Ichigo scoffed silently to himself the whole affair and show of the duels was a pathetic excuse of entertainment; Ichigo hardly doubted the merit of disrobing the top of the yukata so that no infection would come to pass nor the supposed want to see whatever wound was bequeathed. It was merely an opportunity for the ladies (and some of the men) to cast their gaze upon the physique of the participant.

Mentally Ichigo went over the few duels he would have to perform this night, it was with relief that he tallied only two matches. One with Byakuya which Ichigo only looked slightly forward to as it presented an opportunity to talk to his friend and flaunt unchanged skills in his face. The second if Kaien spoke the truth was between Ichigo and Shunsui. A smile slipped predatory in nature unbidden upon Ichigo's face at the thought of facing his captain in battle, Ichigo knew he wouldn't be able release even a fraction of his power but the duels were a contest of blade not power.

Shifting as the piercing feeling of eyes on his back increased Ichigo turned the movement shifting orange locks held in a high ponytail at the back of his head. Byakuya was striding towards him, he was likewise disrobed and ebony hair curled around his shoulders in careless waves, he appeared like a fallen angel in the dim and pale light of the ballroom. Some unearthly essence seemed to hang about his figure a poise and grace that few nobles could muster in any cadence.

"Good evening Ichigo."

His rich voice had been lacking in Ichigo's life recently the past months had been busy with missions and encounters painful and fulfilling, therefore the tone of his voice easily set Ichigo's tense shoulders at bay and easily curled a smile upon his lips. Mastering himself so as to retain an apathetic image Ichigo turned fully to face Byakuya noting the weary lines to his face, hidden under a mask made of chiselled stone hard to see from a distance much less anyone who knew little of Byakuya.

"Whether it is indeed a good evening is debatable Byakuya, but your presence has helped in lightening the cumbersome burden these duels set upon us."

A smile threatened to break through the cool Kuchiki mask before it was tamed though Ichigo could still see the light of amusement rich in Byakuya's silver eyes. The dull background chatter that surrounded them in soft hues faded till the silence was so thick a zanpaktou could cut it. Sighing Ichigo acknowledged that the duels were to begin if the pompous voice rising over the silence was any indication. Nodding to Byakuya Ichigo shared a quick glance conveying his desire to speak more freely at a better time, Ichigo padded off to find Kaien who would lead him to where ever he needed to be.

Zangetsu was a familiar weight in his hands as Ichigo stared into Byakuya's determined eyes full of anticipation and excitement, letting emotions of equal proportion reflect in his own amber eyes. The air was tense and quiet as the lords and ladies watched on with eager eyes placing bets, and sharing rumours of the two opponents' strengths. The noble lord (someone of the Kannogi family if Ichigo remembered correctly) who had organized the first gala of the fall season, hoping to rise in the supposed ranks of nobility stepped forward. From the folds of his yukata he took out a scroll of parchment faded to the colour of honey with age, he slowly unrolled the scroll the sounds of cracking paper the only noise rising above the hushed silence. The lord took a breath the sound rattling through his teeth before he began reading; his voice was monotonous and dull a droning sound like the buzzing of the cicadas on a hot summer night in June. Ichigo tuned the man out with his eyes sliding over to glance into Byakuya's eyes appearing emotionless yet showing a spark of boredom.

Ichigo looked up as the drole voice came to an end, the lord stepped forward pulling a handkerchief of rich lavender out of his sleeve he waved the little flag in the air letting the battle commence. Bowing as the customs stated Ichigo straitened and drew Zangetsu the sound of metal against scabbard a ringing hiss piercing in the wide ballroom, Byakuya responded in kind drawing Senbonzakura with thinly veiled grace.

The two opponents regarded each other for a moment playful light dancing in their eyes before they launched forward. Ichigo let Zangetsu lazily rise to catch Byakuya's fearsome swing the blade crashing towards him like a meteor set for earth, dull pain rippled from his side the illusion holding any from seeing the cut now wrapped with gauze. Springing back Ichigo brought Zangetsu around in a sweep darting forward at the same time to add speed to the attack. Byakuya predicting the attack raised Senbonzakura to counter the movement, eyes flashing in slight triumph Ichigo switched tactics sliding to a stop the movement bringing him close to Byakuya he flicked Zangetsu up under his guard. Byakuya caught Ichigo's eyes remembering the technique from days spent in the academy dojos and plush mats under foot. Senbonzakura reversed so that the blade was vertical stopping Zangetsu's cutting stroke, the movement wasn't reinforced and the loud jarring sound and slight grimace on Byakuya's features alerted him to the fact.

Like two graceful pinpricks of light their blades danced wisps of the metal seeming to melt into the air forming trails like a comet. So they tangoed the movements fast to a beat of their own making full of excitement and playfulness the battle of two old friends familiar with the other's quirks and thought process. The duel could not last till the morning sun swept her golden blanket across the hills and with one dazzling array of attacks splicing together seamlessly Senbonzakura was sent clattering to the ground the blade striking against marble ringing around the round room.

Sweat beaded Ichigo's brow and shone like glimmers of dew on Byakuya's brow as he knelt slightly, Zangetsu's blade quivering at his throat as if encouraging Ichigo to take his life or the weight of the blade was too much in Ichigo's hands. A smile unhindered by emotion or a mask broke across Ichigo's face, the smile so easily contagious broke Byakuya's mask, blooming on Byakuya's own features bringing warmth to the cool stone of his noble mask. Lowering Zangetsu Ichigo slid the blade humming with excitement into the scabbard at his back and extended his hand for Byakuya to take. Warm fingers grasped his own the shared heat of their bodies entangling their hands for a moment as Ichigo pulled his friend forward and up. Stepping back Byakuya gracefully bent down picking up Senbonzakura whose polished metal shone in the candlelight above and sliding the blade into his own scabbard sheathed at his hip. Facing each other the two bowed.

Polite applause broke out amongst the watchers where they had remained frozen in place by the fight enraptured by the sleek movements, delicate fragility, and unwavering strength that rose in that battle. The moment broken as the two bowed to each other, their abdomens glistened with sweat and all to show for their duel was a thin slice of red on Ichigo's bicep where his response had been slow as if reaching to defend so high had pained his stomach, and the other a gash tracing Byakuya's collarbone.

The lord of house Kannogi stepped forward declaring the winner and announced a short intermission before the next match would commence. Bowing once more to each other the two warriors exited the ringed area where they had been fighting, the weight of eyes upon them increased twice fold since the early evening. Wanting to escape the crowds and false praises and compliments sure to come Ichigo turned towards a hallway. The presence of Byakuya behind him was reassuring as he led the two to a small balcony overlooking a garden of lush greens, covered in a multitude of shades in the waxing moonlight from above.

"It's been some time since last we could meet freely."

Byakuya's voice seemed haunting as it tilted on the breeze in the whispers of the eddies, turning to face his friend Ichigo stared for a moment taking in the somber cast to his eyes belayed by being with his friend, tilting to face the moon in its ethereal beauty above Ichigo said, "Time has been a hasty master, pushing us forward and giving us little time in between one hour and the next. It seems noble functions and the occasional tea here and there become commonplace between us."

Byakuya remained silent for a time thoughtfully gazing at the garden below the gentle trickle of a stream glistening like a river of diamonds below filling their ears. A feathery breeze brushed against the yukata that cloaked Ichigo's shoulders and swirled about his feet coloured in shadows and sweet lilac, Byakuya's yukata sage with rose threaded through in simple hues was a sharp contrast against the deep sapphire of night.

"I should like to catch up some time whenever it so dawns."

Byakuya's voice was subtle a murmur tentative and uncertain, wondering if such time could be found in what now served as their lives. Ichigo missed their camaraderie, the easy laughs shared between them, teasing glances, subtle touches and the weight that pressed down on his shoulders and heart feeling the weight of the world dispersed if only for a short time.

"Time will dawn when we so choose, more agreeable am I to catching up then standing at this drole gala where the ladies may fawn over us. Two days from now my morning shall be free."

Byakuya turned to gaze thoughtfully at Ichigo pondering his words with a wistful and teasing smile he nodded eyes casting to the heavens above to see what Ichigo sought whenever caramel orbs strayed above his head. He said, "Two days hence we shall meet, where so then?"

Ichigo closed his eyes in thought for a moment blocking out the soothing caress of the moon and plunging all sight into darkness, opening his eyes moments later he replied, "In Rungokai there is a teahouse, we were there once before in the early morning of my birthday. That day was long and arduous but the morning was filled with warmth and serenity rarely found."

Byakuya nodded a fond smile playing across his features as he remembered the early August morning, the air had been clear and cool with the fresh scent of apples in the air. Their tea had chased all chill of the night and its terrors away and left wholesome warmth bubbling in Ichigo's chest like a spring cascading through a valley.

"Come night furrows its wings at us bidding us enter this noble establishment once more however we may dread it. To long already have we been gone will our elders chide us but it was time more enjoyable then any spent in that house full of antiques polished reverently. As much as I loathe it this time of peace and tranquility must now end, father time has come to collect. But soon again shall we meet in more fitting measures then this."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow quickly speaking, "Poetry is heavy upon your tongue this evening Ichigo but I acknowledge the truth in your words. Come let us enter and weather this storm together for as long a time as permitted."

Sharing one last open smile the two turned away from the moon in her splendour and entered the house where warmth blanketed them like the heady air of the jungle and tangled their breaths. Already eyes traced them and the quiet peace of the garden faded into the dull idle chatter.

X

Shunsui was strung with anticipation as he tapped a forefinger against his thigh eyes of metallic grey scanning the bustling scene the gala presented, Jushiro shifted subtly the pale blue yukata donning his thin form rustling heavily with the motion. Turning a concerned eye upon his friend Jushiro waved away the motion a faint smile curved on his lips, the ivory haired captain arched an eyebrow and said, "Excited for your battle with Ichigo? Kaien has been frantically buzzing about of late and I worry for his health more than my own."

Easy laughter at his friend's humour slipped from Shunsui's lips as curly strands of chocolate coloured hair waved in front of his eyes with the force of his laughter. Shaking his head Shunsui shivered slightly in the cool eddies of air that circulated the ball room. The whole matter was a simple farce in Shunsui's mind a man who would favour hovering around the tables of sake with Jushiro guarding against any drunken folly of his, to battling against his own lieutenant.

"Alas I'm excited for this match, for so few have tested their blade against Ichigo's other than the hollows roaming lonesome forests and Byakuya his fellow. Though I also cower in a slight fear that he may best me and take my captaincy from my unwilling hands."

Jushiro laughed hiding his amusement at Shunsui's boisterous dramatics in the long sleeves of his yukata that draped to rest against his sides when his arms hung freely, he was more fortunate than the rest that he was excused from such frivolous fighting. Beaming at his friend Shunsui sighed running a hand through curly locks, Jushiro looked up from where eyes of warm cinnamon had been gazing at polished tile below. A slight blush still tinged Jushiro's cheeks rose from the force of his laughter and some of the pale weariness had fleeted if only briefly.

"I think it is unlikely you will have to worry about your captaincy being stolen from underneath you. While Ichigo may have a mind for order and paperwork I have little doubt that putting him in such a position would bring chaos unaccountable, he would very well start a revolution for the fun of it."

Shunsui moved to protest thinking of the serious demeanour (though whether it was seriousness or boredom was debatable) that often suited Ichigo during the day. The image came to mind of eyes alight with laughter and mischief, a grin full of tooth and promising untold chaos to whoever had incurred it. His mind also dragged on to the many times Kaien had been subject to such mischief, as much as Ichigo threatened Kaien with beheading it was far more likely to see the unfortunate lieutenant trapped in a kido bubble for nigh half the day.

"I think I can agree with you there Ju, not to mention all those meetings with old Yam-jii I have no doubt that the two are plotting some evil device for us poor hardworking captains, that or Ichigo like a cunning snake has been sowing seeds of rebellion at the heart of the matter."

Jushiro cast an amused glance his eyes conveying his thoughts on Shunsui's joking about his lieutenant, shrugging helplessly the movement was made less innocent by the loss of his favoured straw hat. Another reason he faulted these galas, already he missed the comforting fragrance that seemed to hug his flower patterned haori and the subtle smell of sake that filled his office. Before his thoughts could ramble on to the detailed spots where he would like to hide sake from his lieutenants' silence fell around them like a blanket.

Pouting Shunsui rolled his shoulders a few times stretching out muscles tense with anticipation, sharing a knowing glance with Jushiro Shunsui stepped closer bidding a faint parting in his ear before whirling around and stalking off. The duel was beginning soon and Shunsui had best be in the arena when it starts else he would surely receive a talking to from Yam-jii (again).

Ichigo was a bright flame dulled by its surroundings, a wispy grey yukata clung to his lithe form and long tangerine locks clung to the back of his neck. Shunsui had watched Ichigo's match with Byakuya; noted the fluent and graceful way the two fought bladekin one might call it, like brothers they were. Yet from a distance one could scarcely see the scars littering Ichigo's body, pale lines sometimes catching the light. They dragged over his body in arches and curves, blasts and cracks in the very skin of his abdomen patched together in a canvas of swirling ivory upon the slightly darker hue of Ichigo's skin.

Ichigo was frowning Shunsui noted, the motion scrunching his eyebrows and casting his eyes in shade as his head tipped forward orange locks cloaking thought from sight. Averting his eyes from Ichigo's torso and the uneasy feelings of protectiveness that rose up inside him (he could understand partially the reason for Kaien's concern) Shunsui let an easy smile slip on his face even as keen eyes tried to catch Ichigo's orbs of caramel cast towards the ground.

Feeling Shunsui's gaze Ichigo's head lifted to catch Shunsui's silver eyes with his own. Determination shone a mirror image in both their souls, Ichigo also held slight hesitation, a pensiveness and distance that suggested thoughts drifting elsewhere. Curling his hand worn with callouses over Katen Kyōkotsu's handle Shunsui smiles indulgently at her teasing in the back of his mind. A challenging smile curled upon Ichigo's lips, barely touching his eyes as they traced far different fields, and yet focused on the battle at hand.

The noble lord stepped forward forgoing reading the rules once more as they were experienced Shinigami, and it was far likely that he himself had grown tired of the same litany. Waving his lavender flag fervently the lord stepped back a hush falling over the crowd as they looked on the two opponents. Shrugging his shoulders once more Shunsui watched as Ichigo shook himself from whatever realm his mind had drifted to, chocolate eyes alight with excitement caught Shunsui's own. As one they draw their zanpaktou's Katen Kyōkotsu's dual handles a comforting weight in his hands, Zangetsu Ichigo's zanpaktou glowed a faint ebony, raven tendrils seeming to coil among the blade in honeyed candle light.

Silence held for a tense moment more before Ichigo stepped forward. Raising his blade Shunsui blocked against the incoming strike, the blades clashing with the ringing hiss of metal and sent sparks flying. The force of the attack sent vibrations down his arms and Shunsui raised an eyebrow in slight surprise before stepping to the side to let Ichigo's blade fall. The exchange was quick as Ichigo whirled away a half step before flying forwards once more. Shunsui blocked the strike again Katen Kyōkotsu's dual blades forming an x and interlocking Zangetsu's long blade.

Twisting away Shunsui swung one of his katanas forward the other coming underneath to form a vicious uppercut and paralysing blow to the ear. Ichigo smiled. The blade flying through the air sailed through nothing as Ichigo ducked Zangetsu whipping out horizontally to catch the sharp hollows sported by his blade. Dancing away Shunsui and Ichigo paused regarding each other, assessing each movement.

They sprang forward a deadly dance of blades and skill unseen that night, their blades were peaks of light a three pointed star hurtling towards the earth at devastating speeds. Ichigo would dart forward light and swift on his feet Zangetsu's longer blade reaching out in an attempt to cut, Katen Kyōkotsu would snap up one blade defending as Shunsui would side step bringing the other forward in a lunge. On and on they played their moves getting riskier and bolder trying to tire the other out or waiting for one to slip up.

Springing back once more Shunsui's breath came from his lungs in harsh pants the movement letting sweat soaked curls rest heavily against his forehead. Rarely did he battle like this, only the few occasions Jushiro dueled him or the Soutaicho thought fit that they improve or test their skills were akin to this battle. Ichigo was lightning fast with the blade, his lithe body of coiled muscles guiding him forwards in a dangerous dance like lightning strikes. The skill he showed with his blade was stunning far above any lieutenant, his connection with his zanpaktou was radiant shining through in every fell sweep, and Shunsui could see that Ichigo was holding back. Movements stopping short, continually checking himself it was evidence that Ichigo wasn't showing half as much as he could. Then again what could one expect, Ichigo held secrets woven into the very fabric of his soul, questions and mysteries were a part of him even to friends.

Taking one last deep breath Shunsui looked up catching Ichigo's eyes beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and dripped off his chin, orange hair was messy and tangled slicked back with sweat but determination still shone. Nodding the two straightened imperceptibly and Shunsui was launching forwards on the attack. Ichigo arched an eyebrow in surprise his blade tainted a dark raven rising in a half circle deflecting Shunsui's dual blades.

Back and forth across the duelling area they paced, Ichigo began to slow his movements becoming slightly sloppy. Still he pushed on their blades weaving through the air with mighty clashes, pain would occasionally flash across Ichigo's face and Shunsui felt concern and the desire to finish the battle arise in his chest. Darting forward Shunsui feinted to the left before swinging one of her blades aimed at Ichigo's head and the other thrust forwards towards his heart.

Zangetsu fell limp in Ichigo's hands the wielder acknowledging his defeat with a pleased smile. Locking eyes once again Shunsui let the concern rise in his eyes and arched an eyebrow Ichigo shook his head reassurance in his eyes even as a slight grimace passed over his features for a second so brief Shunsui wondered if he imagined it. Sheathing their zanpaktou the two Shinigami bowed low to each other the hushed crowds' breaking out into loud applause at the magnificent duel they had witnessed.

"Thank you for that splendid duel Ichigo, your technique was amazing perhaps we should duel more often?"

Ichigo looked up at Shunsui's softly spoken words of praise pride shining in silver eyes, warmth saturated Ichigo's eyes filling them like melted pools of chocolate. Ichigo paused pensive for a moment considering the light and slightly humorous tone that accompanied Shunsui's offer.

"It certainly sounds interesting captain, though I fear my muscles would sorely protest it we dueled too often."

Shunsui accepted the excuse and answer for what it was, Ichigo would duel him but at the orangette's time and pace. Stroking the pommel of Katen Kyōkotsu's blades Shunsui heard the soft purr and felt the pleasure of the duel radiating from his zanpaktou. Stepping out of the court where they had dueled Shunsui led Ichigo to where the ivory locks of his best friend caught his eyes. Kaien and Jushiro were standing together polite conversation floating around them even as heavy stares settled on the two competitors.

"Ah Ichigo! That was amazing!"

Kaien was his usual bouncy self as he sashayed over to Ichigo enveloping his younger brother in what was likely a bone-crushing hug. Jushiro smiled catching Shunsui's eyes a conversation passing between the two old friends on a breath as Shunsui strode closer to stand beside his friend and watch the brother's antics. Ichigo wrestled himself from Kaien's tight grasp his hair mussed and yukata slightly rumpled.

"That truly was a sight to behold you two were indeed amazing."

Jushiro's kind voice spoke praise and Shunsui thanked his friend taking a hand smooth and cool in his own fevered flesh and grasping it tightly. Ichigo nodded his head in thanks pain flashing once more in faint traces, sharing a glance with Jushiro, Shunsui gestured towards Ichigo. Jushiro nodded plain understanding playing across his features.

"Do you have any more matches this evening Taicho?"

Ichigo queried his voice subtle and swift in the heated atmosphere of the main hall. Shunsui shook his head a happy smile playing across his features he replied, "No more this evening, I'm planning to spend the rest of this dull night with a bottle of sake. That is of course as long as Jushiro's here to make sure I don't make a fool of myself like that time with the chandelier."

Curiosity was directed his way accompanied with a knowing look from Jushiro, shrugging innocently Jushiro shook his head in amusement ebony strands swaying gracefully with the movement.

"I'm going to refresh myself the night is near sunrise yet time drags its boots."

Ichigo said running a hand through tangerine locks slicking them back further and revealing his eyes open with contentment and a pleased expression. Nodding Shunsui stepped forward extending a hand that Ichigo firmly took in his own.

Ichigo strode off into the distance orange locks flowing behind him as he cut through the crowd ever an imposing figure. Kaien's bubby and excited demeanour disappeared in an instant replaced with a serious expression his lips curving to form a frown.

"Did you notice it?"

Kaien asked his silver eyes radiating protection as they followed Ichigo's retreating form, Shunsui paused confused by Kaien's questions before understanding what the concerned elder brother was asking. Nodding his head chocolate curls swaying slightly with the movement Shunsui said, "He's in pain" the realization clear in the open air where the statement hung tensely. Kaien nodded silver eyes swirling to connect with Shunsui's own he continued, "During our duel pain would occasionally flash across his features not caused by my blades."

"He's injured and he's attempting to hide it from us. For whatever reason he doesn't want us to know he's hurt."

Kaien spoke a hint of frustration reaching through the concern heavy in his voice. The lieutenant took a few calming breaths his hands clenched in tight fists at his sides slowly loosing as he calmed himself, looking up from where his head had tilted to face the ground Kaien sighed sorrow and sympathy a complicated swirl of emotions in his eyes he said, "He's so guarded, always holding himself up and refusing to show weakness. Ichigo is stubborn, he won't accept our help unless we shove it down his throat and even then he refuses as best as possible. I just want to help him… you've seen the scars that decorate his body! The sorrow prevalent in his eyes and heavy upon his shoulders. But I don't know what to do, when I spend time with him, or when he's with Byakuya you can see the darkness that resides in his eyes lighten slightly the weight of the world that seemingly rests on his shoulders is lifted if briefly."

Silence reigned for a few quiet moments as Shunsui digested the complex swirl of emotions ranging through Kaien's voice as he spoke, it was easy to see the protectiveness and love Kaien held for his brother in that moment. Eyes shining, fist clenched, chest heaving, and heart heavy with tumultuous emotions. Jushiro swept forward pulling Kaien into a brief hug the movement swift in the crowded ball room. Kaien's tense shoulders relaxed slightly the pent up feelings deflating leaving Kaien tired and weary in the face of his anger.

"I guess all we can do is support him, and trust that one day all will be revealed."

Kaien's voice was soft a quiet whisper of hope as he turned to face the exit where the folds of orange had disappeared through. Shunsui smiled kindly before saying, "Ichigo is a veteran of a war none of us have seen, and he guards his heart in a gilded cage of iron nigh unbreakable. But everything has its time, nothing is impenetrable. We just need to be there when he falls."

Kaien nodded solemn and determined at Shunsui's words, Jushiro who had remained quiet placed a hand on Kaien's shoulder a promise in his eyes, they were all going to support Ichigo no matter what.

X

"The Shikai you showed at graduation was that your true Shikai?"

Ichigo wasn't even surprised that the genius had figured out Zangetsu's cloaked form, the megalomaniac leant against one of the pale walls of Soul Society his features cast in half shadows and the lens of his glasses catching the light of the fading sun. The two had bumped into each other as Ichigo hurried from one errand to the next for his likely wayward captain, and as the rules of their agreement applied Aizen had drawn Ichigo into one of the alleys.

Shaking his head Ichigo smiled the movement cast in an almost predatory light with the flashing of pale teeth in cloaked darkness and answered, "No it was not my true Shikai."

X

Ichigo ruffled through the many papers scattered across the wooden table a miasma of writing sprawling across the pages in graceful curves. Translation notes, theories, plots and notes of the like. Running a hand lazily through orange locks Ichigo looked up from the notes shifting slightly in the plush cushion his eyes glanced around the tea house, a warm atmosphere bubbled the place and quiet chatter filtered through the background like a waterfall. Seeing no sign of Byakuya Ichigo returned to his notes, he was trying to plot his own timeline and all he remembered of it, in accordance he was also trying to pinpoint where he stood in time.

Among the notes were scattered translations of the text bound in leather, the few novels he looked at in the archives had brought Ichigo a step closer to decoding the worn book's secrets the more Ichigo translated the more his head spun and his chest tightened with uncertain feelings. A few diagrams peeked out from the pile of rough sketches accompanied by cramped handwriting; theories concerning the Hogyoku and time travel itself. Ichigo had vague almost certain ideas of what had happened and yet the answer didn't seem plausible. Thus the scattered diagrams and rough idea of conversing with Kisuke.

Flipping through a scarlet bound book Ichigo squinted at the words harsh and jagged as if written in a hurry, wishing he still had the glasses he wore in the human world Ichigo sighed and shrugged for a moment eyes returning to pages stained yellow with age. The clear sound of a bell ringing cut through the peaceful chatter of the cozy restaurant. Looking up over the near empty room where groups hunched over low tables Ichigo spotted a familiar gleam of silver amongst stark raven locks, catching grey eyes Ichigo smiled invitingly as Byakuya strode inside. Bathed in the soft mint green of the shoji dividers spattered scarcely throughout the room in a maze of golden light Byakuya seemed to glow from within like the fae rumoured to dance upon midsummer eves.

Ichigo pushed himself up from the table a soft hiss parting his lips as his muscles protested the movement, his duel with Shunsui had been invigorating a challenge well needed even if his muscles now nagged him for it. Byakuya smiled knowingly likely suffering the same aches and pains to a greater degree, nodding in half thought to himself Ichigo stepped forward so that the two friends were within arm's reach.

"Ichigo."

The happiness was evident in the deep roll of his name, Byakuya paused a moment assessing Ichigo before he pulled the orangette into a quick hug arms of corded steel wrapping around Ichigo and the faint taste of cherry blossoms saturating his senses. Ichigo froze for a moment the movement unexpected both from Byakuya and the warmth of touch against his skin. Seconds later with the calming baritone of Zangetsu a lilting melody at the back of his mind Ichigo settled returning the hug in a cautious gesture, even when Kaien decided to spring from the sky to hug Ichigo the movement had become familiar and Ichigo was far more use to tossing the fool across the room in repercussion.

Byakuya pulled away a strange frown tilting his lips, Ichigo pursed an eyebrow in question but the soft sway of ebony locks told him to wait. Settling onto the low table Ichigo became aware of the scattered mess of papers cluttering the deep cedar surface. Byakuya watched with amusement as Ichigo scurried collecting the papers with a loud rustle and shoving them along with a few thick tomes inside a bag situated by his feet.

The frantic clean up finished Ichigo smiled unabashed and looked up into Byakuya's cool grey eyes and perched comfortably in his seat once more. Huffing Byakuya looked at the wooden table a finger reaching through the folds of his shihaksho to trace the swirled grains of wood. Silence sat between the two quaint and relaxed the two friends unwound from tense meetings, rushed paperwork, and noble galas with no words spoken between them only the reassuring presence of the other.

A waiter bustled by, scrawny with a head of tawny brown hair and ferret like features the man had a certain glow about him. Looking up Ichigo smiled as the waiter relayed the many tea options they were offering this morning as well as the selection of cuisine available. Byakuya who seemed almost half asleep blinked lazily his head tilting up slightly to indicate he was indeed listening to the fast paced tone.

"I'll have the green tea and the chamomile for my friend here. He's not nearly as tired as he has any right to be."

Ichigo laughed quietly at Byakuya's teasing tone catching the smirk that flashed across his features from one moment to the next. The waiter nodded enthusiastically asking them if they'd like anything to eat on the side. Ichigo shook his head to Byakuya's questioning gaze Ganju made splendid meals and breakfast had fast become one of his favourites with Ichigo's interjection but the youngest Shiba always made far too much.

The waiter flounced off a sway to his hips and a bounce in his step Ichigo smiled fondly for a moment watching the waiter fade into the distance before turning to face Byakuya who was studying Ichigo contemplatively.

"When last was it we met? It seems as if ages have passed us by in the swift blink of an eye since our days at the academy."

Ichigo asked hands tapping out an unknown rhythm on the wooden table and he leaned back slightly shifting to rest with ease. Byakuya frowned in thought eyes gaining a somber cast before lighting with some hidden thought. The noble smiled and said, "Why two days ago I would have presumed."

Ichigo laughed the movement rumbling deep in his chest and easing the steel band that seemed to weld itself to his ribcage since that night. Byakuya laughed alongside Ichigo the sound rare in the political scenes of Soul Society clear and with a deep resonance that bounced inside one's heart. The laughter dwindled to a silent hum of pleasant amusement and Byakuya continued, "I do think excluding the ball it was likely almost a month ago when I was invited for the dinner celebrating one thing or another."

Ichigo nodded the memories of warm sake and good food a pleasant accompaniment to the already light air of the restaurant. A smile slipped onto Ichigo's face and he said, "Come let us drop the speech so heavily influenced by our position and the time in which we dwell, may simpler deeds be spoken now. By which I mean to say how are you?"

Byakuya laughed at the slight tip of an accent shining through the first part of Ichigo's speech in the gradual flounce of his words appearing grave even with lightning quick humour glowing beneath. Byakuya prepared to answer but their waiter returned a tray holding two tea cups with thin wisps of curling silver rising from the simply painted light blue cups. Nodding their thanks, the waiter set the two cups down with a bright flourish and let them be trouncing off to serve the other customers that had trickled in before the sun rose to tower high above the rest of the world.

Ichigo let out an appreciative hum as the flowery taste of the tea graced his taste buds, warmth radiated from the cup curled in his palm and sent pleasant shivers through his body easing the tension in his body slightly. Taking a deep breath of the rich fragrance Ichigo tipped the cup forward to take another long sip before placing the clay mug back on the table. Byakuya opposite him studied Ichigo with an amused cast to his eyes the sky blue cup cradled in his hands rested in his lap pale green tracing his hands and caressing the cup a bit of healing kido to soothe the inflammation of his muscles.

"I'm not sure how I feel these days. Having Oji-sama as captain is both stressful and endearing at the same time, and it seems like my face has become carved stone. I'm grateful for the tips and lessons he gives me; I know I'll need them but that doesn't mean I resent certain aspects of nobility any less. Life is crowded I feel like a leaf caught in the stream where the current carries me I must follow."

The lightness of the day had dimmed somewhat in Byakuya's confession but Ichigo felt no ill will towards it only concern for Byakuya, catching Byakuya's eyes Ichigo smiled reassuringly and said, "It will pay off in the end, you're going to have deal with those Central 46 bastards at some point after all. But you will always have me, you don't need to completely seal yourself off and become a machine who heels only to Soul Society. Stay the crazy, humorous, sarcastic Kuchiki I know even if it's hidden behind layers of cool ice bathed in sakura."

Byakuya grinned with a huff of his lips some of the encroaching darkness fled from silver eyes as he took a sip of his tea nursing the cup close to his chest as he considered Ichigo's words. The Kuchiki noble said, "I'm glad to have a friend such as yourself Ichigo, it is likely otherwise I would have no one to turn to. The Shihounen were-cat may be full of spunk and teasing but she's got nothing on you Ichigo. Which reminds me to ask you in kind how you are?"

Ichigo shrugged the movement displacing his shihaksho fractionally and startling the fine locks gathered at the back of his neck he said, "Life is neither good nor bad which is more than I can ask for, though Kaien has been crowding me recently with eyes of hot coals. Taicho the lazy bastard that he usually is keeps foisting paper work onto us but Lisa and I split it evenly so the time goes by swiftly. I'll have to tell you about the other night with the sake, also my recent mission was… interesting to say the least."

Ichigo's voice was faintly whimsical as he reminisced the usual finite trace of annoyance sauntering into his voice as he spoke of Kaien and his over protective mothering ways. Byakuya regarded Ichigo with a smile as Ichigo continued to talk silver eyes tinting slightly as Ichigo spoke of Kaien before a full out smile broke upon his face as Ichigo once again spoke of his captain. The young raven haired Shinigami sighed idly starring at the table and sipping his tea before saying, "Ah I think that Kaien was crowding because of the recent duels, they myself included noticed that you seemed in a bit of pain… are you alright Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned to look out the window at the concern heavy in Byakuya's voice his eyes cast towards the smooth wooden paneling before he sighed running a hand through tangled orange locks and said, "It relates to the mission I was talking about, you wouldn't believe the hollows we encountered they were massive even for a regular hollow. They clearly weren't normal, their markings too vibrant and their instincts too sharp. I was caught off guard by it and received a paw to the chest but I'm fine seriously."

Byakuya looked into Ichigo's caramel orbs assessing his words and the truth in his gaze before setting his mug on the table with a heavy sigh. Taking a sip of his own tea Ichigo inclined his upwards for a moment before tilting to face Byakuya once more he said, "You wouldn't believe what happened the other day though. It was crazy first Taicho was already slightly buzzed on sake from kami knows where though Ukitake-Taicho is likely the culprit. Then Lisa found one of his stashes of sake, it was hidden under a floor board and covered with a mat. Cue a whiny Taicho and frustrated Lisa and it was quite the sight to see."

Byakuya laughed his eyes sparkled in the hazy glow of candlelight Ichigo joined him the chaos of that evening fresh in his mind. The two laughed for a moment, more warmth in their gazes and filling their hearts.

They continued to talk about inane things from the latest news circulating through the ranks to training and hard headed captains. Throughout their meeting a smile played softly across Ichigo's features hardly diminishing in the few hours they spent that felt like an eternity. Peace and tranquility seemed to hover on the edges of Ichigo's senses and the chamomile tea accompanied by kido did wonders for the strain of his muscles as the hours wore away.

As the chatter filling the tea house grew in volume and occupants the two friends shared a knowing look it was past high noon and it was likely time that they return to their captains. Ichigo silently dreaded returning in a way one would dread the end of winter break, shrugging aside the heavy feelings Ichigo and Byakuya exited the restaurant stepping outside where chill air brushed teasingly across their skin and billowed the folds of the shihaksho. The bustle of everyday life in Rungokai greeted their ears, the sounds of yelling, carts being pulled, children running and playing, and the other sounds filtering in the cracks of their perception.

The faintest flicker of reaitsu brushed against Ichigo's senses before Byakuya was crashing forward into Ichigo. Ichigo fell to the ground almost in slow motion bracing himself for impact and still not expecting the burn as the air escaped his lungs in a gasp. Sitting up slowly Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and gazed upon their assailant. Ichigo's breath caught in his throat stifled and he felt like his heart was clawing its way up his throat. And then he saw the eyes lilac with pale swirls of light blue and her bangs parting over nose. Ichigo drew in a breath the fire burning his chest doused by the relief that this was not Rukia, he wasn't ready to see his old friend not at this time (probably not ever).

Byakuya stood up his form tall and gangly in the light of the fall sun, noting who had felled him Byakuya extended his hand ever the noble and helped Rukia's sister to her feet. Little was different of her from the picture Byakuya had showed Ichigo once when the memory of Rukia hung in the balance itself, pale skin, ebony hair, and eyes of soft lilac she was so much like Rukia and yet infinitely different. Byakuya whispered a few words to Hisana and Ichigo caught her name shared between the two followed by Byakuya's own name.

Turning away to give the two a semblance of privacy Ichigo's eyes cast around the Rungokai stalls, their brightly coloured tarping of red, blue, and a multitude of other colours garish in the orange light casting everything in half glow. Turning around after a few moments Ichigo watched Byakuya bade farewell to Hisana a strange light in his eyes as she faded from sight her petite form disappearing among the crowds.

Byakuya turned soulful eyes full of slight confusion onto Ichigo, before a question could slip past his lips Ichigo stepped forward taking Byakuya's hand alike in size to his own and pulling him along.

"You'll see her again, fate has many plans and many strings cast in crimson. Come I have to buy a birthday present for Kukkaku and I have two cents of an idea of what to get her."

Byakuya stared at Ichigo for a moment finding the advice his floundering heart and mind had sought, confusion still bubbled like a cauldron but he set the emotions aside and took Ichigo's offer with a smile following the orangette from one store to the next the crisp air of fall tangling about them.

X

The thirteenth always smelled vaguely of ginger and hibiscus a unique combination that left the sense tingling in a flurry of shivers. Ichigo walked the familiar halls of the thirteenth the sparse Shinigami collected inside nodded or greeted him as he passed them they rarely questioned why he was in the thirteenth it was commonplace to see these days. The answer would most likely be found in Ukitake's office.

In this instance they were correct as Ichigo slid open the door and was greeted with Shunsui sprawled out on one of the couches placed in Jushiro's office, Ju was dutifully filling paperwork as he listened to Shunsui babble on about nothing and everything in between. The two captains looked up as the door opened to see Ichigo's vibrant hair accompanied by a small frown.

"Ah Ichigo good afternoon come in Shunsui wasn't expecting you to turn up today?"

Ichigo shook his head in amusement stepping inside and sliding the firm wooden frame unrelenting beneath calloused fingers shut with a 'click'. Pacing inside Ichigo seated himself on one of the singular chairs placed what Ichigo deemed a safe distance away from his captain. Shunsui pouted from where he was sprawled one arm hanging over the side and the other resting behind his head.

"There was a report from Yam-jii I thought you would like to look at it yourself Taicho."

Shunsui nodded metallic grey eyes hardening as Ichigo pulled the file out of the boundless folds of his shihaksho. Jushiro arched an eyebrow but remained silent as Shunsui pensively cast his eyes over the folder, silence reigned for a moment before Shunsui snorted and passed the vanilla folder to Jushiro. The ebony haired captain scanned the contents before placing the folder on his desk.

Seeing that the folder wasn't a matter of dire importance Ichigo moved to lift himself from the comfortable and plush chair, Shunsui made a startled sound and rushed to say, "Ma ma Ichigo always in a such a haste to leave your captain, why not stay for a few it's not like Ju and I discuss anything Kaien will likely freak out on us for."

Ichigo debated the offer his eyes casting around the quaint office, succulents gathered in small clusters on the window shelves preening in the faint rays of the sun, book cases piled with scrolls and an assortment of knick knacks layered the walls, the furniture was simple in plain shades of grey and dark blue that accented the room nicely. Eyes gliding to trace over the captains Ichigo noted the pale hues of purple hiding under Jushiro's eyes made all the more stark by the contrast of his ebony hair a benevolent and welcoming expression full of warmth rested on his face and Ichigo's heart wrenched painfully in his chest for a moment. Shunsui's curly brown hair was lose from the regular ponytail he often sported the strands fell about his shoulders highlighted by the flowered haori painted rose by the sunlight, gun metal grey eyes seemed joking at first glance but underneath the prevalent seriousness and determination Ichigo respected in his captain shone through.

Nodding his head with a weary sigh Ichigo slumped into the seat sinking into the fabric like one would sink into quick sand, Ichigo privately wondered if Ukitake had the chair for that design alone. Shunsui smiled and shifted slightly so he could easily turn and face both Jushiro and Ichigo. With a set of two expectant eyes Jushiro sighed and set down the pen the stack of paperwork perched in the corner of his desk wobbled dangerously for a moment before stilling as the benign captain stood up padding over to a seat near Ichigo. Ichigo tipped his head back to hide his eyes from view as Jushiro's reaitsu curled out in greeting to tentatively curl around Ichigo's. Rubbing the bridge of his nose Ichigo listened with a quiet contentment as the two captains resumed their discussion from earlier.

"Hm?"

Ichigo shook himself from the daze his mind had drifted off to Jushiro's voice bringing Ichigo back from a land of waking dreams. Blinking hastily for a moment Ichigo reoriented himself and noticed warm brown eyes and concerned grey ones traced on him. Shaking himself Ichigo smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head with a shrug Jushiro laughed and said, "Its fine Ichigo I know old men like us can be dreadfully boring. I was asking you about your plans for the academy," Ichigo snorted at Jushiro's dry sense of humour before confusion flashed briefly across his face Jushiro continued, "Remember you were asked to come and demonstrate at the academy?"

Ichigo remembered now that the white haired captain mentioned, the thought hadn't come to mind about preparing anything he would likely just see what happened. Shrugging his shoulders in nonchalance Ichigo replied, "I haven't thought about it very much but I'm sure I'll be fine."

Jushiro nodded the two friends resuming the banter as Ichigo's mind drifted cradled by the familiar reaitsu of his two mentors.

Coughing broke the peaceful silence and instantly Ichigo was wide awake and alert. Ukitake was hunched over a hand covering his mouth red beginning to stain the pale flesh. Taking in a calming breath Ichigo centered himself and stepped forward to where Shunsui crouched beside his friend whispering calming assurances in his ear.

"What can I do to help?"

Ichigo asked waiting for Shunsui to tell him, his captain looked up telling Ichigo all he needed to know the orangette turned and paced to the door. Before he turned to leave Shunsui called out, "Are you fast Ichigo?"

Ichigo smirked and was gone, a blur the barest afterimage accompanied by the faint rustling of an invisible breeze. Shunsui turned back to Jushiro helping his friend sit back calm and worry raging war internally.

The Fourth was quiet the dull hum of medical machinery in the back ground irritating to Ichigo's aggravated senses. Stalking forward Ichigo's reaitsu snaked out and located the imposing Taicho located in the far corner of the open room. Unohana looked up as she sensed the presence of one of her more familiar patients Ichigo was walking towards her a deadly calm to his step he stopped in front of her.

"Ukitake is having an attack."

Ichigo's voice was like silk over steel calm and quiet, Unohana nodded preparing to leave when she turned to see Ichigo holding out his hand. Curiosity quirked her brow and she starred at Ichigo's arm for a moment longer Ichigo sighed and said, "Take my arm it will be faster."

Unohana looked like she wanted to protest before silver eyes caught Ichigo's own amber one, his apathetic mask held firm even as his eyes were a swirl of emotion curling in on each other. The female captain grabbed his arm without hesitation and they were gone a blur marking where they had once stood.

Unohana stumbled as she slowly opened her eyes not realizing she had closed them in the near blinding speeds in which they had travelled, shaking herself from inane thoughts she could ponder later the woman stalked forward to attend to her patient. Ichigo breathed a small sigh of relief and settled his back against the wall still strung with tension, as he watched Unohana treat Jushiro a sliver of an idea formed in his mind caressing his thoughts and sending them spiraling down the rabbit hole.

Looking up after a long period of silence where Ichigo's thoughts had run rampant Ichigo could see Ukitake sprawled on the couch his chest bare and sweat beading his brow and glistening upon his toned abdomen. Shunsui was curled protectively beside his friend as Unohana finished casting another healing kido over his body the familiar green glow casting peculiar light on the objects in the room. Pent up breath left Ichigo's lungs and he watched on in silence as Shunsui talked to Jushiro in hushed tones drawing a smile from tire brown eyes.

X

Well I hope you all enjoyed! Did everyone like seeing Hisana and/or the duels? I will see you all soon thank you for reading reviews/comments are always appreciated.

Sandbar!


	15. Chapter 15

Desiderium

(n.) An ardent longing, as for something lost.

Hello everyone here is chapter 15 and we are now over 100k! Yay! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always thank you all for the amazing support.

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

Old man Zangetsu speaking.

Shiro speaking.

X

"We now begin the tenth meeting of the Shinigami Women's association!" Yourichi crowed as she sat down crossing her legs, golden eyes sweeping around the room and observing the collection of female Shinigami. Lisa was hunched in the corner shadows partially hiding her figure from view as she held a book up to her face, only the quick flash of light bouncing off her glasses gave any indication she was there. Hiyori was glowering in the corner, putting up a heavy front of reluctance even though Yourichi knew the short blonde wanted to be there. Unohana, who had finally been convinced to attend, sat in the corner her elegant posture tainted with slight boredom. Mashiro was bouncing in her seat vibrant lime coloured hair flopping every which way with the movement. Beside her Rangiku smirked lecherously, crystal blue eyes glancing around the room curiously.

"Today we are going to discuss the topic of our next article as well as the usual rumours."

Everyone's attention perked at Yourichi's statement eyes flashing dangerously, some more so than others. Settling slightly like a cat into the plush cushion underneath Yourichi regarded the ladies waiting for one to pipe up with an idea. Rangiku's crystal eyes were a mere glimmer as she squinted her eyes in thought a hand coming daintily to rest under her chin as she pursed her lips. Brightening in her movements, a smile that would send shivers down any sane man's spine slipped across her face lighting her eyes from within she said, "We could do an article on the most eligible bachelors in Soul Society, it would certainly be entertaining and informative."

Silence hovered over the room for a moment the small party considering the merit of the bubbly blonde's idea, Yourichi smirked she could already see that their next article would have the chosen topic. It would be splendid, a glory among their past articles if the vicious light shining in eyes of melted gold were any indication. Receiving a general consensus Rangiku smiled looking toward Yourichi for a moment before continuing, "We should focus particularly on the top ten so as not to have too long of a list, and really only third seats and up."

Whispers broke out among the collection of women Hiyori snorting and shaking her head at the idea even as a thoughtful light cast her eyes in shadow. Unohana leaned back watching the chaos in amusement, as Lisa set down her book the thick tome resting heavily on the hardwood flooring.

"That is a lovely idea Rangiku. Now we must start deciding our lucky (or should we say unlucky) bachelors."

Laughter followed Yourichi's cocky declaration amusement light in the room. Nodding to herself in thought Yourichi went over the many eligible men in Soul Society dismissing some with ease, others her thoughts rested on for a few quiet moments. A certain mad scientist came to mind, the thought of the eccentric man she had known nearly all her life bringing a soft smile to her lips and a fond light in her eyes.

"Who will start naming some victims… sorry did I mean options anyone who has someone in mind feel free to share."

Laughter bubbled into the air, like the rich sensation of a wine bottle newly opened. As the laughter settled down Rangiku smirked the movement revealing pearly white teeth flashing almost predatorily she remarked, "Well I know for certain of two very eligible bachelors. Recent graduates from the academy and with high standing, and the rumors…" Rangiku trailed off teasingly eyebrows waggling suggestively, suspense hung in the air for a moment, a delicate piece of string fraying by the second. Rangiku continued, "Ichigo Shiba and Byakuya Kuchiki. Think of it, those two are the talk of their barracks much less Soul Society."

Glancing curiously at Rangiku, Yourichi thought of Byakuya, tall dark and handsome seemed to describe the young lieutenant well. Her thoughts drifted to Ichigo; fiery, fearsome, and yet kind and compassionate in a way one rarely saw. Already a plan was forming at the edges of her mind, twisting short locks of rich plum around her finger Yourichi smiled and waited for another to speak up.

"Oh that's perfect! I like that and we can do specials on the top three!"

Yourichi was slightly surprised to hear Mashiro speak up about such a matter, the lime haired lieutenant often only spoke up when it came to rumours. The exuberant woman had the inane ability to appear in the right place at the right time. Nodding Yourichi considered the idea, a special had merit, all the latest gossip and rumours surrounding them was sure to excite. Especially when one considered the many mysteries that Ichigo had surrounded himself with over time.

Lisa looked up sensing expectant eyes she faced the group adjusting her glasses pointedly, Rangiku shrugged carelessly, the movement shifting the short strands of honeyed blonde hair dangling around her ears as she said, "Lisa-chan you're pretty close with Ichi no?"

The lieutenant sighed for a moment pinching the bridge of her nose in long suffering agony before speaking, "I know more than most, but if Ichigo finds out I told…. Well he can be downright vicious. What's in it for me?"

Yourichi smirked there was the Lisa she knew well, and considering the many things Yourichi had heard from Kukkaku and seen herself in action she could understand the worry of the ebony haired lieutenant.

"I have a certain collection of novels you might like?"

Yourichi offered innocently, teal eyes flashed towards Yourichi red rims hiding the interest in those eyes. The lieutenant pondered the offer for a moment before nodding and saying, "Agreed but I have right to mention it was your idea if he corners me."

Yourichi nodded her head in accordance, before they focused on Lisa Yourichi wanted to hear some of the other rumours that floated about. Turning her head to address the rest of the seated ladies Yourichi said, "Before we get some concrete fact, what have you all heard about Byakuya and Ichigo?"

Mummers and hushed whispers filled the room, amused and wary glances traded with ease and comfort. Yourichi smiled pleased with the chaos as she took another sip of the still warm tea, a fruit blend rich and heavy on the tongue delighting the senses. The noise quieted and the ladies gathered, watching on with rising interest at the topic of today's meetings.

"I hear that the young Kuchiki heir and Shiba-san are in a relationship? I also hear some other interesting rumours some say the two are planning to overthrow Soul Society."

Mashiro's revelation brought forth a cascade of chatter as the ladies considered the rumour of the two dating. The idea had its merits the two were nearly inseparable, always near to the other at any formal gala, and when Yourichi visited Kukkaku the two were often speaking in hushed whispers, they seemed to have a truthfully small concept of personal space around the other. Their eyes also contained a whirlwind of emotions when they connected, rich chocolate and cool silver dancing to a tune of their own making.

Shaking herself from wistful thoughts Yourichi shook her head unconsciously it was far from the truth but pleasing fancy for the mind even if the glances were the only unsubtle thing about the two. The rumours had no ground but were a fun idea none the less. The women continued to chat, giggles and coy laughter filling the air along with unsubtle gazes and perverted smirks. Yourichi let the rumour stew in their minds for a few moments more before coughing drawing their attention back to the matter at hand she said, "Whether they are in a relationship is an unconfirmed mystery, albeit an interesting one. For now, we can play on the two men supposedly single? But maybe not? It will sky rocket the interest centered on the two for those who haven't already thought it. What do you think Lisa-chan anything else to add?"

Lisa tilted her frames in thought regarding Yourichi for a halting moment before she smiled. The movement was akin to a predator or one who has found the last cookie and taken it for themselves. The ebony haired lieutenant said, "The two lieutenants, and you might as well consider Ichi a lieutenant with the work he does and the power he holds, both have their Shikai. Not everyone has seen them though, I have and a few others could deliver the details. Nothing too in-depth of course. Not to mention their exhibition match with each other at the academy, I stopped by briefly to watch some of the match."

The ladies gathered thought on the pieces of information delivered into their well-manicured hands, Yourichi traded a smirk with Rangiku who was positively beaming. The lieutenant was normally quite lazy, or rather apprehensive when it came to work, but draw gossip into the equation and she pounced on the matter.

"Any other rumours? What do the residents, souls and Shinigami alike, think of the two?"

The women shared glances of interest debating silently who would step forward first. Yourichi settled back into the plush cushion once more idly twirling a strand of raven hair mind drifting to her squad and her more than eager lieutenant, she would likely bring Soi-fon to the next meeting. She was a stern and serious girl but Yourichi was sure she could find the hidden gossiper inside of her.

"Many of the souls of Rungokai particularly the inner districts are familiar with the two, they often go on walks browsing the shops and trying many of the restaurants gathered. They also have a kind reputation among the souls, more than a few times it's rumoured they have stopped thieves of a kind worth stopping and aided others, children who hunger. They are respected among the community. Especially after that fiasco a few years back when they were in the academy, a member of the First division challenged Byakuya and Ichigo dealt with the Shinigami cordially and changed her mind. They've been acting as liaisons with the Soutaicho and Rungokai services."

Yourichi stared in slight surprise at Rangiku not knowing the blond was so informed of their activates and the opinion of the lieutenants shared by the souls of Rungokai. Rangiku smiled proudly straightening her posture slightly.

"Some whisper the two are Kami come to earth. I've also heard talk about the two being star crossed lovers born again in Soul Society. Many also wonder about Ichigo's mysterious backgrounds if you he remember he seemed to appear out of nowhere. They say he is a traveller of time or worlds, or that he is actually a member of the Soul King's court. No one knows for sure and the souls have crazy imagination."

Mashiro's fast flow of rumours left Yourichi struggling to process the many facets and rumours that continued to grow and surround the orangette. Tilting her head like a curious cat Yourichi thought to the time Ichigo was found, everything seemed to change from that date on. Changes already rippled across Soul Society, the increased strength of outer districts if only minimal was a hint. Yourichi shook her head in amusement deciding to contribute to the rumours picking up on Rangiku's thread and said, "I know that Ichigo also goes out every two weeks with Ganju on his rounds around Rungokai they often visit poorer districts. They regard him as a saint or an angel what with the orange hair like heavenly fire. What about the opinion shared by the Shinigami?"

Yourichi questioned glancing at the other females encouraging them to speak up, what was the point of a meeting if Rangiku and Yourichi could share gossip with each other easy enough. The information about Ichigo and Ganju's rounds was easily found whenever Yourichi visited Kukkaku, the older sister was always proud to babble for a few about her younger brothers. Hiyori frowned for a moment blond hair scrunched up shaking as she tilted her head to the side and said, "I know they are pretty respected for their power and the way they deal with missions. Ichigo sometimes comes by and holes himself away with baka Kisuke, and I've seen him talking with lieutenant Aizen occasionally."

Yourichi nodded pleased that Hiyori had spoken up and contributed to their information pool, looking around the room Yourichi decided to contribute a bit about Byakuya, Ichigo was a mystery that could be discussed for hours on end.

"Bya-kun isn't as mysterious as Ichi but there are a few twists and turns behind that Kuchiki façade, you would hardly believe it but when he was younger he had quite the temper."

Curiosity and surprise were directed her way and Yourichi preened slightly under the attention, Unohana nodded in the corner a strange smile of fondness playing across her lips she remarked, "I remember that, quite the spit fire he was, Kuchiki-taicho took him in a few times for checkup or the like and he was petulant and disobedient to the last mile. Of course it is not like that now."

Yourichi smirked internally pleased that the normally stoic though calm captain had spoken. Yourichi also knew that the captain was only partially right, wanting to add Yourichi mentioned, "He is still like that Unohana-taicho he's only succeeded at perfecting the Kuchiki mask, you should see him when he hangs out with Ichigo. I swear the two are full of sarcasm and dry humour, accompanied by uncanny understanding of each other.

The exasperation in Yourichi's voice brought giggles from Mashiro and quiet laughter from the other ladies, a warm atmosphere filled the room and settled in Yourichi's gut she liked the camaraderie that filled the room, the sense of companionship hard pressed to find in a man.

"Well I think we have quite the scoop on those two, I think they no doubt tie for number one or place first and second respectively what do you think?"

Yourichi observed watching the reactions of the other Shinigami assembled, collective nodding and agreement was received and the Shihōin princess smiled gold eyes coiled and flashing in amusement she continued, "Who else would make our list of eligible bachelors?"

"Certainly not the Soutaicho."

Lisa muttered under her breath, silence followed the snarky comment for a moment before laughter broke out in great gales. The collective women were clutching their stomachs at the wonderful image and thoughts Lisa's comment had provided however unknowingly. After a few more merry moments the women began to calm down rose still lingering in their cheeks from the force of their laughter.

"What about Kyroraku and Ukitake Taicho?"

Mashiro suggested the green haired Shinigami practically bouncing in her seat and uncontrollable energy thrumming constantly in her bones. The surrounding women considered the new prospective choices the ivory and chocolate haired captains appearing in their mind's eyes. Rangiku laughed coyly running a hand through her hair before saying, "Now don't forget my captain the pervert he is or Kaien. But you do make a good point those two are certainly eligible."

"Aren't they together?"

Hiyori asked callously arching an eyebrow critically, silence fell around the room before breaking out in whispers debating the question. While the rumours surrounding Ichigo and Byakuya were that purely rumours (with a subtle hint of truth) there was an uncertainness when it came to the relationship between the two veteran captains. Before the discussion could continue two resounding knocks sounded on the shoji doors.

Everyone's eyes snapped to the door curious as to who the mysterious knocker might be, the squad members had been ordered to not disturb the meeting unless a dire emergency had arisen. Before anyone could say something or move Rangiku rose from her seat and flounced over to the doors pulling them open suddenly likely startling the person on the other side.

"Ichigo! How nice to see you!"

The exclamation was followed by what was likely Ichigo's back cracking as the orangette was pulled into a tight hug squished against Rangiku's more than ample breasts. After a minute Yourichi began to be concerned for Ichigo's health. Finally, the exuberant lieutenant pulled away revealing Ichigo whose hair was now a mussed mess (more so than normal) with more than a few creases in his uniform, the young Shinigami took in a few deep breaths the blue tinge to his face fading slightly.

"Hello Rangiku…"

Ichigo began looking at Rangiku before his eyes cast around the room observing the collection of female Shinigami now staring at him, a light blush dusted his cheeks whether from embarrassment or his returning breath Yourichi couldn't tell. Smirking the violet haired captain gracefully rose to her feet sashaying over to the door.

"My Ichigo such a surprise seeing you here! The Shinigami Women's Association was just meeting. Quite odd how you found us and escaped the notice of the many Shinigami in the barracks"

Ichigo eyes snapped towards the door as if the orange haired lieutenant wanted to flee, he held his ground taking a deep breath reaching up to gently massage the bridge of his nose he said, "I was actually looking for Lisa I just wanted to warn her about the mess in the office, Captain decided he absolutely needed to find a certain document and upended more than one filling cabinet. Finding Lisa was a simple matter I just followed her reaitsu."

As if that explained everything Ichigo shrugged his eyes drawing towards Lisa who was frowning a steely light entering her eyes as she tilted her glasses in a threating manner Ichigo gulped looking at the door once more likely wishing he had not been the bearer of bad news nor that he had stumbled upon their happy meeting. Before he could flee Mashiro called out, "Hey Berry-Tan! Do you know if Ukitake and Kyroraku Taicho are in a relationship?"

A flash of annoyance although good humoured in nature flashed in Ichigo's eyes at Mashiro's nickname which she had refused to give up no matter how much he begged her before he comprehended her question. Ichigo started spluttering in confusion eyebrows rocketed towards his forehead in confusion as he regarded the collection of them warily. Sighing he closed his mouth and massaged his temples for a moment before he commented, "I don't know. I better be going, have fun?"

Ichigo's statement had tapered off into a question but the flustered lieutenant left them no time to continue as he high-tailed it out of there leaving an open shoji door in his wake and a room full of amused woman. Smiling at the new teasing material Yourichi and Rangiku turned to face the gathering of females and said, "So Ukitake and Kyroraku taicho?"

X

"What war did you fight in?"

Ichigo laughed as he darted around the hollow his blade a wicked pinprick of silver as it sliced through the hollow's pale mask. Shaking his head in thought Ichigo yelled across the clearing, "Can't answer that, sensitive information!"

Aizen frowned petulantly regarding Ichigo as Kyoka Suigetsu cut through another hollows mask the mindless beast serving no challenge merely annoyance in their numbers. Aizen huffed stepping closer he asked, "How long did it take for you to achieve Bankai?"

Ichigo turned the answer over in his mind before with a flick of his katana he dispatched another hollow and said, "The first time a week. The second time was more complicated maybe a month?"

Aizen's brow twitched in surprise and if the man wasn't a master of his emotions Ichigo suspected he would be gaping. Aizen looked like he wanted to question what Ichigo meant when he said a second time but Ichigo smirked coyly and said, "Only one question Aizen-san."

The man grumbled to himself and sliced through another hollow. Ichigo smirked and the two methodically dealt with the rest of the hollows all the while he could feel Aizen's eyes critical and assessing on his back.

X

Ichigo slipped through the shoji doors of the Shiba family home with a sigh head cast in an attempt to hide his presence. It was inevitable that this dinner would come still the matter weighed heavy on Ichigo's heart. He could now look at the man and not feel as if the whole world was spinning but pain seemed to radiate from his heart in a steady stream when he gazed upon young eyes.

Ichigo had managed to mostly avoid Isshin at any recent Shiba gatherings as they were often packed with the multiple branches of the family, it was easily excusable that Ichigo was busy greeting one relative and the next that no time remained to greet the clan head. If the wounded looks the ebony haired Taicho sent him were any indication Isshin had caught on to Ichigo's little game however pathetic it was, he needed time to cope before he could look the man in the eye and not crack. If he let his emotions be shown in their raging intensity inside himself Ichigo worried that questions would arise, he would be hassled or forced into counseling. Jushiro and Shunsui had already noticed the age in Ichigo's eyes, maturity gained not through age.

Sighing once more Ichigo agitatedly ran his hand through flaming locks, this was the reason he was here tonight his bad habit of procrastinating and trying (always failing) to run away from his feelings. Isshin had decided to come for dinner on a night he knew Ichigo would be home, Ichigo couldn't run away any longer. He wondered briefly at the longing in his chest, he wanted to see his father again talk to the man and know him. The thought sent shivers down his spine, a calming wave of reaitsu washed away lingering fear and apprehension thanking Zangetsu Ichigo squared his shoulders and stared ahead. Taking a deep breath Ichigo entered the living room where Kukkaku, Kaien, and Isshin were relaxing, Ichigo noted with amusement that Ganju was once again in the kitchen wiping up a storm.

Deciding to visit the youngest Shiba before the drama of the night unfolded its furrowed wings Ichigo passed the sitting room cloaked in shadows his presence the merest whisper of wind upon one's senses.

The kitchen was a mess of steam and the heady smells of cooking food accompanied by the ever ringing sounds of cooking utilities being used. Ganju perked up the minute Ichigo stopped to hover in the doorway amusement hovering on the orangette's face Ganju had some reaitsu, granted it wasn't enough for a Shinigami or he would surely have followed Kaien's footsteps.

"Ichigo!"

The boisterous young Shiba strode over an apron splattered with old stains no amount of washing could remove hanging off his shoulders, his ebony hair was pulled back and a beaming smile shone on his face. Ichigo tentatively settled in the near-bone crushing hug Ganju enveloped him in slowly wrapping his arms around the younger male. Ichigo still was hesitant with touch but time, and an annoying brother had slowly helped him settle his anxiety (it helped that the whole Shiba family were lovers of touch).

"Just thought I'd check in before dealing with Kaien's antics. How is the meal coming?"

Ganju smiled understanding Ichigo's reluctance to deal with Kaien at the moment, his eyebrows perked up the minute Ichigo mentioned food. The talented cook launched into a short spiel about the many dishes he was preparing and a few alterations to the recipes Ichigo had given him that Ganju made. Ichigo nodded happily listening to Ganju prattle on, nostalgia rose in Ichigo's chest. He paused wondering at the happiness that seemed to blossom and coil around his heart.

It took a moment for Ichigo to understand, it had been far to long since he had a younger sibling to care for (even if Ganju was technically older). Ichigo knew this sensation listening to his sisters talk about the newest sports teams or an interesting recipe she had found online. The thought of them left Ichigo drowning in emotion for a moment, sorrow radiated in his chest he knew he had failed them. Ichigo never wanted to fail Ganju like he had his sisters. Before Ichigo could shake the feelings and memories hanging over him tight arms encircled his lithe form once more.

Ichigo looked up in surprise not even aware that Ganju had stopped speaking, already with the warmth the pain of heartbreak was retreating slightly. Wrapping his arms in Ganju's forest green yukata Ichigo took in a deep breath centring himself in the here and now, Ganju was alive and Ichigo would do all in his power to protect his family.

Pulling back Ganju smiled blearily at Ichigo seeing that the orangette no longer looked so haunted. Ganju had seen it before Ichigo's eyes would become distant hazy with memory and always so full of sorrow so much that Ganju wondered how one man could shoulder it. He would become closed off barely a hint of emotion on his face as if it was carved from cold stone. No matter how much Ichigo tried to hide emotion his eyes were always alive with it a complex sea of emotions always swimming in his eyes. Ganju had felt a cold hollow feeling well up in his chest when he saw that look on Ichigo's face and before he knew it Ganju was trusting his instincts and wrapping his big brother in a hug.

"Thank you Ganju, sorry my mind… got lost on other things."

Ganju nodded and didn't question where Ichigo's mind had gone, Ichigo smiled thankful emotion sparkling in his eyes once more. The younger Shiba stepped back giving Ichigo room to breath, Ichigo let his gaze drag over his younger sibling before he smiled apologetically and said, "I'm distracting you from your cooking I'll see you at dinner."

Ichigo ruffled Ganju's hair an assuring smile on his face, Ganju stared critically a moment more before nodding a smile on his own face he ventured back into the kitchen where a pot simmering on the stove drew his attention.

Ichigo chuckled turning away from the kitchen he slowly padded towards the sitting room the buzz of the three occupants reaitsu brushing against his senses and Ichigo bit back a sigh and determinedly faced forward. Pausing at the door Ichigo stared at the wooden frame in thought for a moment before with the "gentle" nudge of Shiro in the back of his mind Ichigo heaved open the door. All conversation stopped for a moment as bright eyes regarded him for a moment before Kukkaku sprung up from the cushion she had been resting on and prowled over to Ichigo.

"You sir are late!"

She exclaimed hastily even as she pulled him into a tight hug the corners of her lips tilted up in welcome. Ichigo laughed the darkness fleeing for the time as he pulled back and smiled connecting with Kukkaku's icy blue eyes a touch of indignation and fury was accompanied by her usual warmth. Laughing with Ichigo she stepped back leading Ichigo farther into the lion's den.

Kaien popped up from his seat bouncing on his feet like a jackrabbit and grinning madly he bounced over and enveloped Ichigo in a hug. Ichigo huffed resolutely wrapping his arms around Kaien before pushing the energetic lieutenant away. The man pouted a glint in his eyes promising repentance later. Turning to face the last occupant of the room who had remained silent Ichigo swallowed forcing a faint smile on his face.

Isshin was calm and quiet an exception from his normally exuberant self, Ichigo appreciated the gesture for what it was. The two stared at each other for a quiet moment contemplating the other, dark brown eyes searching Ichigo's caramel orbs asking a silent question that Ichigo couldn't answer. Isshin broke first a mellow smile resting on his face, Ichigo's heart heaved in his chest but he drew on Zangetsu's strength holding him up when he threatened to fall and smiled.

"Ichigo glad we finally have a chance to relax and get to know each other. It is a shame at other gatherings we have been so preoccupied as to barely have a moment to speak to each other."

Ichigo recognized the subtle accusation for what it was, guilt clawed its way through his stomach before he pushed it down swallowing with an uneasy shrug he said, "Life is a funny mistress indeed. I'm glad she has provided us with this opportunity."

Ichigo's voice seemed to lilt on invisible eddies falling quiet at times before rising to his regular octave. Isshin nodded and before they could say any more Kaien popped up between the two directing Ichigo into one of the many colourful cushions gathered around the low table. A few cups of tea rested on it's hard wooden surface thin wisps of steam rising from one of the teacups.

"Now why were you late Ichi?"

Kaien queried in interest ever the nosy older brother as he leaned across the table to peer at Ichigo skeptically, rubbing the bridge of his nose in tired amusement Ichigo said, "Lisa and I had to finish a report for Kyroraku-taicho, it just took a little longer than we thought it would as some of the evidence didn't add up so we had to hunt the Shinigami present on the mission. I also went and greeted Ganju in the kitchens before venturing out to visit you."

Kaien nodded his understanding and some of the anger faded from Kukkaku's eyes at Ichigo's tales. Kukkaku turned to face Ichigo curiously looking him over with sharp blue eyes, feeling her heavy gaze Ichigo looked up.

"Have you been eating regularly and getting sleep Ichi? We don't want you to have another attack, you had us all worried."

Ichigo bowed his head slightly in apology he hadn't meant to worry the rest of the family but it had been unexpected. The truth to Kukkaku's question was a complicated manner, he had slowly but surely been forcing himself to eat more (even if Shunsui and Lisa's prodding was a contributing factor) and Ichigo was trying to receive more sleep but it was hard to shut away the night terrors so deeply embedded in his mind even a healing sleep couldn't shield Ichigo from them all.

"Yes, Kukkaku I've been eating regularly and am getting more sleep."

Kukkaku peered at Ichigo for a moment assessing the truth of his words, apparently satisfied she nodded and settled fractionally into the plum coloured cushion she was resting on. Ichigo gently fingered the hilt of Zangetsu resting at his side. Soothing waves of reaitsu eased some of the tension building in his muscles.

Smiling Ichigo settled back and listened to the conversation surrounding him, information on the other clans as while as their own inner workings. The three elder Shibas bounced from topic to topic with Ichigo occasionally butting in with an interesting point or question. The atmosphere was warm and Ichigo found the tension winding him up like a string began to fade as tallow candles slowly burned their heavy smoke filling the room and drifting towards an open window and their warm rich scents filling the air.

They were discussing the merits of including a paperwork course in the academy when one of the many servants knocked before sliding open the thin shoji doors. The servant a thin man with sharp black hair bowed at the waist before announcing that dinner was to be served. The man quickly fled; message delivered he returned to his post.

Pulling himself from the cushion with a few pops and cracks of his bones Ichigo stretched slightly before regarding the other members of the room. Kukkaku was on her feet offering her hand to Kaien who was petulantly gazing out the window after a snide comment from Ichigo. Shaking his head in amusement Ichigo observed Isshin standing solemn and thoughtful, he gazed at the scene before him with distant fondness.

The dining table seemed ready to collapse under the feast of dishes collected upon it's surface, steam rose from the dishes and an alluring scent rose from the food and assaulted their noses tempting them further into the room. Ganju excited the kitchen a proud smile on his face and more than a few dashings of new sauces on his apron and flour or something of the like in his hair.

The members of the Shiba family seated themselves at the grand table hardly able to see each other over the large piles of food. Ganju stared at each member of the table for a moment before he spoke, "I hope you like the food I prepared today I tried a few new recipes as well as tinkered with some old ones."

They nodded their approval assurances of the taste of the food flowing of their tongues with ease. Waiting a moment more the assembled family finally began to eat from the delicious feast prepared for the night. Ichigo hummed pleased at the rich tastes bursting across his tongue it was a sharp contrast of spice and sweetness that left Ichigo appreciating the effort put into making the dish. Similar courses of pleasure rang through out the dining room and Ganju blushed at the praise his cheeks colouring a sharp red.

Silence reigned for a few moments as the diners appreciated the food taking the time to savour each morsel. After a time Kaien posed a question to Kukkaku about her latest ventures to the Rungokai markets and conversation began again; quiet and peaceful.

"Have you noticed the surplus of souls in the outer districts?"

Kukkaku directed the question towards Ganju as they commonly visited Rungokai in comparison to the Shinigami of the family. Ichigo's attention was instantly riveted on the conversation at hand his mind pondering the sudden situation. He wondered briefly if it was some machination of Aizen that the souls of Rungokai were more than usual but dismissed the idea, the man was still only beginning to experiment the few that Ichigo had seen already were some of his very first.

How Ichigo came by that information was another matter entirely. When one spent days curled over books in the archives researching vastly different topics in compatible silence, or being accosted in whatever setting whether at the local market or in the midst of battle for a simple question one saw through his façade and met the man behind the mask if only a little. Aizen was still young just on the cusp of madness needing only a small push or one experiment too great to push him over the edge. Ichigo had a vague idea of what that final experiment might be, and Ichigo meant final. Aizen would finally see the changes Ichigo had wrought and feel the weight of his actions or be dealt with as the megalomaniac he could one day become.

Shaking himself from musings somewhat dark in his mind Ichigo refocused on the question listening intently as Kukkaku finished her sentence, "-it seems likely another war has broken out in the mortal world."

"You're most likely right many of the new souls look haunted with eyes like the old men sitting on their verandas."

A silent look was passed between the Shiba siblings after Ganju finished a pointed look directed towards Ichigo. Ichigo was lost for what the signal meant but shrugged pondering what war in the mortal war could have occurred to bring in such an influx of souls. Ichigo had visited the mortal world only briefly when he was fresh out of the academy, they had barely been in the early eighteen hundreds when Ichigo ventured there. But time was a fickle thing and sometime passed differently in the human world and the afterlife, a year in the afterlife could be five in the mortal realm.

Kukkaku frowned her brows furrowing even as Kaien's bubbly persona disappeared under a mask of seriousness for a moment, somber was the aura where moments before it had been warm and welcoming full of the essence of family wrapped up in happiness. Kukkaku spoke, "I hear they've been pushing the new souls into the already crowded outer districts only bringing in more poverty, plus the many souls are unstable from the stories I've heard."

Isshin frowned even as Kaien took in Kukkaku's words solemnly, Ichigo's mind whirled at the information placed in his hands. He wanted to see what she meant by unstable and how this knowledge was only reaching them now, it was information easily of importance to the captains. If the hard lines etched briefly into Isshin's face and the tight fists Kaien's hands were clenched into they agreed with the sentiments.

Ganju sensing the somber and tense mood that had filled the room took a nervous breath before saying, "It's not all bad the men are strong and work has been easy. In addition, I was talking to a young man and he mentioned some recipes that I'm going to get from him at a later date."

The somber mood was successfully expelled even as it wavered in their hearts easy smiles slipped onto the assembled diners lips. Conversation fell into an easy flow and Ichigo listened with a soft smile missing the feeling of family, shaking himself from thoughts that would soon turn sour Ichigo listened with dread as Kaien began on a spiel of one sort or the other.

X

It was dark in the sitting room a sparse few candles illuminating the space in flickering darkness, Ichigo leaned against the wall the pale beams of night's light shining from the window above. A porcelain cup of sake was balanced in his calloused hands the clear liquid seeming like liquid silver in the cast light of the moon. The other occupants of the house were all firmly ensconced in their beds only Ichigo was awake in the wee hours of the morning to hear the creak and groans of the old house.

Ichigo had tried to fall asleep in vain knowing no sleep would come, only mindless insomnia. How could he expect to close his eyes when Isshin's presence danced across his senses and whenever his eyelids closed under sleep's heavy folds' death ran a marathon of horror raking scaly claws down Ichigo back and through his heart. Better to ponder the night's silence in the presence of the moon, she who seemed to always watch over him and who his power called the name of.

Ichigo's mind wandered over many paths and thoughts twisting and curving. He thought of the future as always, his mind drifted to it, wondering if all he had done was good or would bring about catastrophe. Ichigo wondered over his sisters whether they would ever be born. He pondered the notebook and its mysterious writer the encrypted letters becoming clearer each day and sending apprehension coiling through him accompanied by a thrill of excitement and curiosity.

Ichigo thought of Kisuke and the Vizard would they suffer hollowfication? Would Aizen become what he was in Ichigo's own timeline a crazed maniac? Ichigo had no doubt the man would never be the kind and caring front he projected to the world but the man could turn the machine inside his head towards different motives. Bettering Soul Society, changing their strict and old fashioned laws. Aizen's intellect could be used to benefit and expand the already incredible knowledge the twelfth was discovering. Could he save his mother from her fate?

Ichigo felt his shoulders sag because the weight of the future rested on his shoulders alone. His choices would determine the future, who would live and die. He felt like Kami with that much power in his hands, it scared Ichigo. He didn't want to be a god or hold power unfathomable, all he wanted was to save his friends and family. But he was so tired. Tired of pretending he was less than he was, seeing their faces every day knowing they didn't know or understand him. The weight of the future both his own and the one he was shaping rested like the weight of the world upon Atlas' shoulders.

Dropping his head Ichigo stared at the liquid, Zangetsu was strangely quiet at the back of his mind as Ichigo felt despair rise in him. He hated the situation he was in but he knew he had to suffer through it to save them. But he worried if it was all worth it? Would the Quincy destroy them all again, rip them from his grasp leave Ichigo a hollow shell? No. Ichigo would never let that happen… but he had.

Tipping the glass back Ichigo let the burning liquid slide down his throat, centering him in the present he wouldn't let his future come to pass, he had to assure himself that already he was changing the world from it's intended course of action. Filling the cup once more from the bottle resting in the dim light on the low wooden table Ichigo placed the glass down on the hard wooden surface. Drawing Zangetsu from his sheath Ichigo set the blade upon his lap feeling the connection at the back of his mind spark at the contact. Soothing waves of reaitsu flowed from the blade and the tense worry that knotted his eyebrows and shoulders faded leaving Ichigo feeling boneless and tired.

Reaitsu achingly familiar sparked across Ichigo's senses sending a panging of longing through Ichigo's heart. He couldn't' even talk to them, every move every word was cloaked in secrecy. They had no idea he knew them, knew their stories had traded them with each other over glasses of sake or in rubble covered fields. No one understood the horrors of war Ichigo had seen, perhaps the Soutaicho was the closest followed swiftly by the other elder captains but the future brought new horrors.

A cough startled Ichigo from where his thoughts had once again drifted down a morose path it seemed his mind was doomed to haunt him tonight. Looking up Ichigo could see a shadow in the doorway, the sparse few candles provided the barest illumination showing Ichigo that it was not Kukkaku probably posed to yell at him for not sleeping. Isshin stepped inside the sitting room and Ichigo's breath heaved in his chest, he wanted to flee escape this room and run from piercing brown eyes centered on him. Ichigo wanted to but he didn't he remained firm hands gentle at first but now tightly grasping Zangetsu's hilt the fabric warm, familiar, and grounding beneath his fingers.

"Ichigo."

His name was spoken into the silence neither a question nor an answer a statement, Ichigo looked up startled to hear his own name from those lips, it was different and yet so familiar that a lump settled in Ichigo's throat and his heart thumped painfully in his chest. The man walked closer the candlelight illuminating dishevelled hair the likes of which Kaien proudly sported when waking up, faint lines of purple hung under his eyes nothing like the deep groves under Ichigo's eyes.

"May I join you?"

He was quiet barely daring to disturb the silence broken occasionally only by the howling winds outside. Ichigo nodded before he could even contemplate the action, Isshin's shoulders sagged seemingly with relief and the man sat across from Ichigo eyeing the sake bottle and its contents with a raised eyebrow. Ichigo shrugged minutely pulling a cup left on a side table he placed it in front of the man with a curious tilt to his head.

Isshin nodded and Ichigo placed the cup down gracefully grabbing the sake bottle and pouring the liquid into the porcelain shell. Silence hovered as the action was performed all the while Isshin's coffee coloured eyes were trained on Ichigo assessing his every move in a soft way unlike the hard stares he was familiar with.

"Why are you up so late?"

Isshin asked as he took the proffered cup sipping the liquid with the easy airs of a man familiar with drinking. Bitterly Ichigo's mind remembered later years where the man had fallen into a temporary state of despair, his skills had only improved in that time. Averting his eyes so that Isshin couldn't divine the truth and emotions swirling in Ichigo's eyes he answered, "I couldn't sleep. Night is a cruel mistress to one as unfortunate as I."

Isshin frowned the movement peculiar on his young face but said nothing more. They sat drinking their sake in silence for a time a tentative peace resting between the two before with a sigh Isshin placed his glass down and asked, "Why are you avoiding me? Is it something I've done?"

Ichigo stared for a moment he knew the man was tactless but he wasn't expecting such a blunt and sudden approach. Rubbing a hand through his hair in a tired and familiar motion Ichigo's eyes strayed to the hardwood floor for a moment before he looked up into Isshin's eyes. the man recoiled at what he saw there whether in fear or surprise Ichigo wasn't sure they continued to stare at each other, Ichigo's voice was a bare whisper as he said, "You remind me of someone I loved dearly. In the beginning, we weren't close but over time… you look very similar."

Ichigo tried unsuccessfully to keep the emotion out of his voice, he felt like he was drowning stranded with no sign of land in sight. Isshin continued to stare at Ichigo curiosity and sorrow waging war across his face.

"What happened?"

Ichigo flinched at the question no matter how much he expected it, the blow it left still sent him reeling. Standing up Ichigo held Zangetsu in his hands his grasp so tight that his skin was pinched white around the blade. Looking at the moon glowing in her place in the sky Ichigo rested his forehead against the cool glass and responded, "He died. Saved me and for it the damned idiot died."

Ichigo voice stuttered with grief, behind him Ichigo could feel Isshin's shock and sorrow emanating from the man in waves lilting in his reaitsu. Turning to face the captain Ichigo blanketed the emotions welling up inside him and looked the man in the eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Ichigo nodded his eyes never leaving Isshin's he said, "It was long ago, but time hasn't seemed to heal my wounds yet."

Sitting down Ichigo winced as his bones protested the movement, reaching across the table he refilled their glasses and down his own with a grimace, Isshin repeated the movement. The man didn't know what to say to Ichigo. Together they sat in the silence as the moon began its descent towards the fire touched horizon.

With a shudder Ichigo rose to his feet Isshin followed the movement his eyes heavy as he watched Ichigo. A reassuring smile splayed itself across Ichigo's face, facing the man Ichigo said, "Give me time Isshin and I will speak with you more. Don't blame yourself you couldn't have known, it was time I faced the truth anyways. Goodnight I'd best return to bed before Kukkaku catches me I'd advise you to do the same."

Isshin stared for a moment pensive before he smiled softly albeit reluctantly and nodded. Ichigo turned and paced towards the door, as his hand came to rest on the cheery wood frame Isshin called out from behind Ichigo.

"Perhaps tea one day? In the company of daylight?"

Ichigo smiled and under his breath responded, "Okay I'd like that."

Turning Ichigo passed through the doorway leaving a captain weary of the night behind him he climbed the ancient stairs creaking in protest and entered his room. Shiro's arms wrapped around his chest before Ichigo could protest and with a laugh the hollowfied zanpaktou dragged the orangette towards the bed. Ichigo complied turning to see Zangetsu watch the proceedings with an amused smile.

The sombre mood that had hung over his head since the night began and had stolen sleep from him time and time again evaporated in the cherished presence of his soul kin. A light warmth accompanied the coolness of night in his breast and Ichigo smiled content even if weariness hardened his eyes slightly and a tired haze wracked his shoulders.

X

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the developing relationship between Ichi and his father or the Shinigami Women's Association. Reviews/comments are always appreciated. Till next time!

Collateral!


	16. Chapter 16

Abditory

(n.) A place into which you can disappear; a hiding place.

Hello everyone here is the next chapter with a whole bunch of scenes and interactions I hope you all enjoy!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

Old man Zangetsu speaking.

Shiro speaking.

X

The sound of clanging and smashing echoed around the room, Ichigo paused hunched over with a hammer in hand in an attempt to hit the nail which was at the moment eluding him. Kisuke's mint green eyes connected with Ichigo from across the small stretch of the lab they had claimed this evening, Ichigo's lips tilted upwards faintly content with the silent companionship. Shaking himself Ichigo looked back to the floor where their most recent project lay in a mess that they were valiantly trying to assemble, shrugging off amused curiosity Ichigo picked up the hammer and began again.

"Ne Ichigo have you noticed the sudden influx of souls in Rungokai?"

Ichigo looked up once more to tilt his head curiously in thought recalling the Shiba dinner not too many nights ago he nodded and replied, "Kukkaku was mentioning it, seems many of them are being pushed to the outer districts."

Kisuke frowned and heaved himself from the floor muttering under his breath as the scientist was wont to do and running a hand through wheat coloured strands. Kisuke strode over to one of his desks a mess of paperwork with more than a few jars holding dubious contents that glowed in the eerie lighting of the lab. He shuffled in a manic manner through the stacks shoving files off the desk to join other such cluster. Emerging with a triumphant smile Kisuke held a folder coloured midnight blue in his hands.

Ichigo shook his head in fond amusement at the genius' antics he turned his attention back to their latest project and waited for Kisuke to return to his previous spot. Kisuke settled down with a few pops and cracks from his protesting joints, placing the file on his lap he carelessly began to flip through it as the sound of metal being struck filled the room for a moment. Looking up Ichigo set the hammer down seeing Kisuke's eyes alight with excitement he waved a few pieces of paper in front of Ichigo's eyes at a speed he could hardly comprehend the colourful imagery.

"That's just what's being seen, you see I developed a machine that tracks the general flow of souls entering soul society. The flow has been regular for the most part the points where we seek peaks or drops vary. Often a peak indicates a conflict within or outside Japan's borders, people lose their lives in greater numbers and we see a surplus. The interesting factor is a drop in the flow we chalk that up to developments in the modern world of medicine or of social and economic standing. Meaning people live longer or have better living standards. The thing that strikes me about this surplus is it's the greatest we've seen yet, and the souls are different too."

Ichigo arched an eyebrow at Kisuke's words wondering what the scientist meant when he mentioned the souls being different, he understood well the rest of Kisuke's message. The captain with a penchant for dramatics wiggled his eyebrows teasingly and scanned the paper supposedly confirming his thoughts before he continued, "Many of the souls were fighting in a war, and they called it the Great War. We are not sure if the time between the mortal world and soul society has fluctuated again but we can assume there was a war of devastating proportions.

The soldiers all show hints of reaitsu which is not uncommon to see in soldiers as their life encouraged the increase or growth of reaitsu in the soul. However, the men are haunted and often jaded and prejudiced against an unknown foe. That is what our surveys have shown at least."

"You mentioned time fluctuations? Does that happen often in soul society? And if they have such power already why hasn't it been brought to the attention of the Soutaicho?" Ichigo asked his mind trying to process the information given to him, he had the inkling of an idea of what this Great War was and the thought frightened him slightly. Already they were drawing close to the main event the catalyst for where everything would start. Kisuke frowned staring into Ichigo's eyes assessing whatever he saw in caramel orbs, the man sighed and said, "Time fluctuations usually happen in the case of souls crossing over. Occasionally the soul can die in one year for example the Meji era and yet appear in soul society now, they seem to lose their way or the best way to put it is stumble. Usually it's only a few years' margin but we've seen greater.

The reason it hasn't been brought to the Soutaicho's attention or anyone for the matter is that they're trying to keep it under wraps. They being Central 46 the usual culprits and they're using the Onmitsukidō as their tools. They see this information as useless or at least that's the garble they spouted when I brought the matter to their attention. I've heard about the plans you proposed for a militia of sorts in Rungokai it seems they have as well. All these soldiers may not wield enough power to become Shinigami but the idea of defending Soul Society and being paid is likely promising.

Central 46 sees this of course. They're trying to weaken our ranks as they have been for years, they want the noble system to stay in place and for the poor Rungokai residents to be suppressed. The problem of the matter is if those men are left there they may use their strength for malicious deeds and we would have no way of reaching them, the outer districts would sink lower and the corruption would spread. It's what they want though, it gives them power."

Ichigo sat back to stare contemplatively ahead his mind processing the words spoken turning them over in his head. The central 46 had always been bastards' intent on withholding change in the world slowing their progress to a crawl. They were greedy senile old fools who wanted to gain power and to do so they had to strip some from the Shinigami. It was the one thing Ichigo did not lament or aggrieve Aizen for doing when he had murdered the old fools.

The mention of time fluctuations banged inside Ichigo's head also demanding attention. It did not explain Ichigo's own predicament, he believed his situation was more connected with the dangai precipice but all the research he had done proved the theory wrong.

Forcing his attention to Kisuke who was staring at Ichigo assessing and thoughtful Ichigo answered, "If this is true then what can we do about it? I can bring it to the Soutaicho's attention but the problem is overriding Central 46."

Kisuke nodded the scientist had likely already plotted all avenues open to him and the options seemed dark in his mind. The man sighed running a hand once more through golden locks before he said, "That's not the worst of the matter," Here the man pulled out a few sheets of paper filled with charts and cramped handwriting shoving them into Ichigo's laps the man continued as Ichigo's eyes remained glued to the sheets analysing the data, "I've only mentioned the soldiers. There's also the innocents, women, children, and the elderly. Most of them are frightened and traumatised but there are less of them in comparison. Word his heavy on the soldiers' tongues though that tension was brewing and the war has only just begun. I want to see for myself what they mean when they say that the sky is cloaked in poison, or the ground marred with holes. I fear though that I would recoil from what I see."

Ichigo stood up looking the charts over with a frown he placed them down and began pacing around the room for a moment head tipped back in thought it was only beginning the First World War this meant the timelines were already shifting. Taking a deep breath Ichigo considered the information before rounding on Kisuke to pierce the man with a stare full of curiosity he asked, "What do you plan to do?"

The man raised an eyebrow surprise flashing across his face before his mask rose up to cover the fleeting emotion, Kisuke shrugged his own gaze bearing heavily into Ichigo's. Releasing the tense cast to his shoulders the scientist looked down at the stack sitting in his lap and said, "Me? I don't know how to do anything of that sort. Why they made me a captain I'll never know… look at what I've done turned it into a science division. But do I govern and command my subordinates? Hardly. That type of action is suited to you Ichigo however much you attempt to deny it you have a hero's complex."

Ichigo stared at the man baffled for a moment before a sliver of annoyance and acceptance threaded his being. Ichigo acknowledged his hero complex it was what lead him to act as he did but he didn't need the scientist pointing it out. Shaking his head Ichigo asserted, "They choose a fine candidate look at what you've accomplished. You turned this division around made it special, made sure it contributed to the whole of Soul Society. Look what you've discovered because of this, greater lengths of reaitsu manipulation, theories on the dangai precipice, studies of the anatomy of hollows! As much as you think you're not a captain to them you are. They look upon you with respect because you take the time to explain complex theories to them so they can further their work. You show up to training sessions and you never force them to be more than they are, only embrace it."

Kisuke stared at Ichigo in wide eyed shock trying to process the speech that had burst forth from the orangette's lips and stolen the breath from Kisuke's lungs. Ichigo no matter how much he wanted to deny it and hide from the limelight was a natural leader with easy charisma that drew you in and forced you to like him and follow his ideals, and a strength that came not only from his power (extensive as it was) but his heart.

"Thank you Ichigo."

The lieutenant blushed slightly at the thanks and turned away for a moment before uttering a soft "You're welcome." Kisuke stared for a moment more before standing up he strode to his desk and collected a relatively blank piece of paper.

"How about you continue working and we'll discuss a plan?"

Ichigo stared unapprovingly when Kisuke mentioned Ichigo continuing the work but shrugged aside minimal irritation and crouched down to begin tinkering with the object once more. They settled into a soft lull as both men thought the situation over in their minds trying to process all the information and devise a capable plan.

"I can bring this to the Soutaicho's attention show him the results, it would be your job to assemble the data into something coherent rather than your normal chicken scratch. We need to assemble what information we're bringing to attention and devise a strategy to deal with the influx. It could also help if we brought Central 46's treachery and planning to light though we have no concrete evidence he likely suspects as much. We then bring it in front of the senile bastards with the backing of the Soutaicho and a plan and force it down their throats. If that doesn't work, we enlist outside help."

Kisuke looked petulant about the incoming workload mentioned in Ichigo's words though sharp determination cut through pale green eyes. A smirk grew upon his face as Ichigo mentioned the evidence and only grew wider at Ichigo's nicknames for the members of Central 46. Kisuke made some quick jot notes eyes flickering up every few seconds to asses Ichigo before flickering back to the page already lined with Kisuke's messy script. Turning his attention back to their project Ichigo continued to work listening absently to the shuffling of paper and waiting for Kisuke's response.

What they were planning set fire to Ichigo's blood and sparked excitement in his heart if their plan was successful they would be taking a step closer in the right direction. By reinforcing Rungokai they would help to protect against future invasions and broaden their ranks as souls with high reaitsu would be unable to remain under the radar. They also achieved the more than satisfactory deal of reducing the senile old fools' power to near naught giving Soul Society the chance to advance. It was likely they were the ones halting many of Kisuke's already magnificent inventions.

"Why haven't they promoted you yet? Anyway your plan sounds good Ichigo I will assemble the information to the best and neatest of my ability. When are you meeting with Yamamoto?"

Ichigo snorted at Kisuke's unsubtle and near silent question before he tilted his head to the side mentally going through his calendar he turned briefly and responded, "Sometime two weeks from now. He's a busy man the Soutaicho and calls me when he's available."

Kisuke nodded letting out an amused snort and placed his paper down standing up with a tired sigh he settled opposite Ichigo and they began to work together once more. A soft humming filled his mind, Ichigo experienced often when he read or worked on something simple and methodical. Relaxing in easy and relative movements Ichigo's mind wandered as his hands moved.

Side by side they continued to work for another half hour only the faint sun trickling through half closed blinds and candles strewn in small clusters providing light for their work. It was this Ichigo missed, the easy companionship the ability to sit without speaking yet feeling connected and content. There was a sense of gain even without speaking as if each other's presence helped heal or influence the other.

"Have I ever mentioned the theory I had correlating reaitsu and the human study of matter?"

Ichigo cocked his head curiously before shaking it flaming locks swaying with the movement, light shone in Kisuke's eyes and as they continued to work he began to talk, "My theory is based on what we consider matter. Matter in the human realm serves as the building blocks for all things. In Soul Society reaitsu serves the same purpose. I was wondering if like matter it is made of smaller particles and whether we can control them or not. The mortal realm is far more advanced in their technology compared to Soul Society and only recently are we beginning to catch up even as they began racing ahead again."

Ichigo pondered the theory for a moment such thoughts seemed beyond him at the moment but the idea had merit. Kisuke smiled at the slight peak of understanding in warm chocolate eyes before he looked at their project in sudden realisation.

"It's finished."

Ichigo looked down surprised as well before with a slightly sardonic smile and perhaps more snark than was necessary asked, "Perhaps now you could tell me why we are building a table?"

If Kisuke had a fan the scientist would surely be fluttering it in front of his face in that vague and mysterious manner that always annoyed Ichigo however fractional. Ichigo snorted an eyebrow raised in exasperation and the scientist smirked. Ichigo laughed however softly and before Kisuke could regain control of himself the two were cackling like a pair of witches.

"Well you see I needed a place to put my new invention?"

Kisuke sing-songed after finally settling the laughter that had viciously shaken him, his cheeks were still painted rose from the force and bright mirth hung in his eyes. Ichigo frowned though it was not in anger merely disapproving and yet teasing.

"And you couldn't have cleared off the three other tables you keep in this cluttered dank room?"

Kisuke feigned mock hurt his hand coming to rest on his chest as he gasped in fake indignation. Ichigo shook his head and restrained himself from laughing by turning his head to look at the far wall where a diagram displayed the complex inner workings of the human figure.

"Moe Ichigo so mean."

Kisuke pouted and whined, Ichigo turned back to the scientist who was acting like a petulant child and arched an eyebrow in exasperation. The man's playful demeanour fell away leaving a soft smile on sharp features, a smile akin to Kisuke's own settled on Ichigo's features. Together they lifted the table and slid it across the floor it protested the movement in loud screeches and groans as it was pushed against the far wall.

Panting for a spare second the two stepped back and regarded their work, the table remained standing and Ichigo counted that a win in his book even if the structure didn't look the most stable thing in the room. Then again Ichigo was far from stable himself so who was he to complain?

"Think you can spare me an hour more of your time?"

Kisuke queried turning to face Ichigo his hands still firmly poised on his hips. Ichigo considered the dying light and the spreading shadows, he was thankful he didn't have a curfew and Kukkaku's wrath wouldn't be too severe as he nodded. Kisuke beamed like a child told they were receiving a puppy and there was a certain bounce in his step as he said, "Good I want to show you my latest project."

The man began to walk out of the room impatiently glancing behind himself to ascertain that Ichigo was indeed following, shaking his head in fond amusement Ichigo followed Kisuke as he led him deeper into the lab. The Twelfth division by now was a patchwork labyrinth of dividing rooms and endless hallways and Ichigo doubted he would ever find his way out if he found himself lost inside the maze. Fluorescent lightning a more modern design sustained by reaitsu flickered overhead only adding to the already creepy aura of the place. Kisuke plowed on unaffected, walking with ease and comfort Ichigo didn't bother trying to mimic.

The room Kisuke stopped at was sealed by a door of heavy wood and bound with kido and hado three feet thick, the familiar pulse of energy from within the room sent apprehension coiling inside Ichigo's gut. Kisuke turned to Ichigo assessing the young lieutenant for a moment before he said, "This is where I perform and create my less than legal or entirely safe projects. Do I have your secrecy that what you see in this room remains private?"

Ichigo nodded without hesitation and the serious demeanour darkening green eyes disappeared. Kisuke turned around pulled a key hidden somewhere in the fold of his shihaksho likely his sleeves with the man's habits. The lock clicked twice before with a groaning squeak the door was popped open, pulling out a smooth stone like one might find by a swiftly running stream Kisuke held the object to the wards surrounding the room and they fell away.

Following Kisuke inside Ichigo felt awe course through him, the room was small and circular with half-finished metal contraptions sprawled in some corners looking like modern pieces of art. Other projects remained enclosed in cases of a thick material that seemed to suck in a light or scattered on tables and under microscopes. Kisuke barrelled forward after taking a quiet moment to indulge in the awe splayed across Ichigo's features.

Shaking himself from his stupor Ichigo followed Kisuke as the man led him to the very back of the room where underneath numerous wards a box rested. It was simple and cloaked in the same materials as the others with the ability to steal light and covet it. Kisuke bent forward whispering a few words to the box before with the grinding hum of gears turning the lid popped open.

An indigo haze seemed to bounce upon the sides of the box and reach out for Ichigo, drawing in a sharp breath Ichigo peered inside to see a pool of liquid purple in colour though shimmering with silver and other iridescent colours.

"It's not even close to finished. This is what one of my main projects has been that and the machine to process souls and reaitsu. What do you think?"

Ichigo stared his eyes tracing the box and then darting up to glance into Kisuke's hopeful eyes. Closing his mouth which had fallen open in the course of his amazement Ichigo coughed and replied, "Kisuke that's amazing! What does it do?"

A nervous and uncertain laugh followed Ichigo's questions and the scientist in question rubbed the back of his head before saying, "I'm not entirely sure, I've been testing its reactions with reaitsu so far. The results vary and are hardly the same."

Ichigo nodded trying to process what was in front of him. Kisuke smiled and closed the lid the aura of power and mystery disappearing as the lavender light was cloaked in darkness once more. Kisuke looked up after whispering the wards or something of the sort to the box and said, "Now come I didn't invite you down here to stare at a box of glowing liquid perhaps you can help me with some of the mechanical aspects?"

Ichigo smiled and nodded chocolate eyes connecting with Kisuke's own pale green once. A smile mirrored on both their faces as Kisuke put the project in its rightful place and they moved off to one corner where a heap of metal and wires were coiled around stone. Raising an eyebrow at the scientist Kisuke only shrugged unapologetically and bent down to begin working on whatever had caught his fancy at the time he began this endeavour. Following suit Ichigo settled into the easy manic motions of helping the scientist all the while his mind frothed with uncertainty and soon settled under the gentle hum of his movements

X

The bar was busy far more so than Ichigo would expect on a Tuesday night, rolling his shoulders Ichigo questioned why he had ever agreed to come knowing Byakuya wouldn't likely show up. It had been a spur of the moment plan and neither knew if the other was working, it seemed time had slipped from their fingers like grains of sand. The potent scent of alcohol hit Ichigo's senses first as he slid open the shoji door a faded yellow in colour that spoke of long use, the next was the sound the roaring and heaving singing of the drunk and the accompanying sound of clay wear breaking. Sliding inside Ichigo sequestered himself in the shadows for a moment letting tangerine strands fall forward to shade his view, grasping the pommel of Zangetsu at his side Ichigo glance around the room warily.

Feeling his senses calm slightly even as they sparked upon familiar reaitsu Ichigo heaved himself from the shadows and strode forward across worn hardwood floors that had seen the soles of too many feet. A waitress bustled up to him a pleasant smile welcoming and honest on a soft featured face, her outfit was a pale yellow with faded stripes of juniper tracing the sides. Smiling in return the women straightened minutely and took another step forward a stack of menus balanced precociously in her hands.

"Hey Ichigo!"

Whipping his head around in partial surprise, Ichigo spotted Shinji accompanied by a few other captains. It was not Shinji's presence that surprised Ichigo as when his reaitsu first inspected the room it had alighted upon the small gathering. What surprised Ichigo was Shinji calling out to the orangette and even noticing his presence among the frothing mass of reaitsu curled about the room.

Heaving a world-weary sigh Ichigo tilted his head and smiled apologetically at the young waitress before he began the troublesome trek through the collection of tables and men sprawled about them. Upon drawing closer to the table centered near an open window in the far corner of the restaurant Ichigo could see the other captains gathered around the low table. Kensei's stark grey hair and harsh eyes judged Ichigo as he drew close, Rose smiled in welcome the flash of recognition in his eyes as the dim figure was illuminated by passing candles emitting heavy smoke, Love was settled beside Rose a curious expression marking his face.

Shinji quickly sprung to his feet bouncing over to meet Ichigo halfway he welcomed the younger Shinigami with a hug. Ichigo tensed in Shinji's grasp the familiar reaitsu washing over him and teasing his senses with loss and memory, awkwardly returning the sudden interaction Ichigo drew back a warm smile on his lips. The man's lips curled up into a familiar Cheshire smirk as he drew Ichigo towards the table.

"Rose, Love, Kensei I'm sure ya met Ichigo before in a formal setting but this is a bar so there is no need for any affixations or manners of the sort. Got that Ichi? Good, Ichigo this is Rose captain of the Third, Kensei captain of the Ninth and Love captain of the Seventh. Fellow powerful captains I introduce Ichigo Shiba co-lieutenant of the Eight division."

Smirking proudly at his introduction Shinji dragged Ichigo to an empty seat to the amused gaze of the other captains. Love shook his head in amusement at his friend's familiar antics his large afro swaying faintly with the movement. Rose regarded the cup in front of him for a moment before keen eyes flashed to connect with Ichigo's caramel orbs appearing appeased by what he found there the blond-haired man downed the liquid in the clay glass and said, "We've actually met before Shinji, a few years ago, though it seems longer than that in the passing of time."

Shinji arched and incredulous eyebrow glancing between the two with a near suspicious curl to his eyes before he accepted his friend's words and turned pensive cocoa coloured eyes on Ichigo. Running his hand through orange strands Ichigo sighed faintly knowing that this night would be long already, his better judgement seemed to haphazardly throw caution to the wind on nights like this.

"It's nice to be able to sit down with you all without the ever-watching gaze of the Soutaicho."

Ichigo's comment earned him a snort from Kensei, followed by an amused smile. Love nodded pleased and Rose curled his lips upwards. Ichigo hastily leaned out of the way as Shinji peered forward arms ready to stretch out and flick Ichigo on the side of the head the man muttered under his breath, "Damn snarky brat and his eloquent speech."

Laughter rippled around the table on soft eddies and the tense atmosphere Ichigo's arrival had brought dissipated leaving the warm aura of the bar in it's place. A male waiter bustled over carrying a tray laden with empty glasses, he took stock of the members of the table before asking, "Can I get anyone anything else?"

The waiter received negative replies and Ichigo was inclined to join them as he knew if he relented and ordered a drink he would be staying far longer than he planned to. Before the waiter could leave Shinji spoke up and asked, "Ichigo what bout you? Ya just arrived surely ya can stay long enough to enjoy a drink?"

Let it never be said that Shinji was not cunning or manipulative as the man had that in spades. It was the reason Aizen and Shinji clashed, that and their ideals (or fashion sense though that was debateable). Shaking his head in knowing amusement Ichigo smiled apologetically at the waiter and asked, "May I please have whatever brew of tea available?"

The man nodded smiling in return before bustling off picking up empty plates and glasses as he made his way to the kitchen where a mess of steam and the sound of plates shuffling was centered. Returning his attention to the table Ichigo was faced with Love's curious gaze, the man seemed to weigh his options before he spoke, "So Ichigo there's many rumours floating about you? Care to confirm any?"

Ichigo scoffed at the man's unsubtle prodding, Ichigo acknowledged that in truth there where many things he had hinted at or mistakenly revealed. Kukkaku had relayed some of the souls of Rungokai's words and Ichigo was astounded by some of their thoughts.

"I can confirm that I am not an angel in the Western sense nor am I Kami walking among men. Other than that you may need to be a bit more specific Love-san."

Ichigo spoke easily in an assuring and teasing tone that didn't offend the large man, Love nodded amusement crinkling his brow. Shinji scoffed regarding Ichigo in amusement he mumbled under his breath, "Speaking of snarky lieutenants."

Ichigo tilted his head curious of the meaning of Shinji's words he had an inkling that the man was speaking of Aizen who was well-known for his treatment of Shinji and how he managed to rile up the golden-haired Shinigami. Kensei smirked looking at Ichigo in approval before he said, "We were actually just speaking of our lieutenants in particular Shinji was whining about his 'damn' lieutenant and 'crazy' third seat as he so fondly calls them."

Shinji muttered a chorus of "damn right" at Kensei's words a small frown and troubled light entering his eyes he turned to regard Ichigo. Before the man could ask whatever question plagued his mind their waiter returned carrying a bottle of sake to refill the others glasses and a pale grey mug with thin wisps of silver rising from it. The waiter set the glass down with a practised ease, smiling kindly before he refilled their drinks and bustled off.

"Ya know Aizen right Ichi? I've seen the two of ya interact a few times though I wouldn't say you're the best of friend's Kami knows that's impossible. Have you noticed anything different bout him of late?"

Shinji launched into his questioning as soon as the waiter had ambled off and the comfortable veil of secrecy and warmth had descended again. Ichigo was subtly surprised by Shinji's observation of his lieutenant because as much as the man paraded around disdain of Aizen he had to care if only a fraction to notice such differences. Thinking about the man and the many times they meet for brief periods so that Aizen could ask his question, Ichigo could not see so much of a difference it was more seen in their more infrequent meetings under the eaves of the archives at high midnight or over a cup of tea for a philosophical discussion.

"You're correct in that I'm familiar with Aizen we occasionally meet up to discuss philosophy. Of late nothing too large seems amiss though he does seem unfocused and his emotions slips past his mask with a frequent ease. Though what the cause is I couldn't say."

Ichigo replied thoughtfully though in truth and inkling of the cause rested in the back of his mind. Shinji regarded him warily for a moment before he came to an understanding and the caution once prevalent in his eyes faded to a dim simmer, looking Ichigo up and down the man warned, "Just be careful Ichi, Aizen isn't someone to mess with."

Ichigo laughed at Shinji's warning the sound bursting from his lips before he could stop the clear ringing sound, controlling himself quickly Ichigo let the laughter fade away to see both cautious and amused looks directed his way.

"Now now Shinji do stop harassing the young man I'm sure Ichigo is capable of handling himself." Rose admonished in light tones not putting Shinji in his place merely making a casual remark, the blond turned to regard the musician for a moment before his shoulders slumped in agreement. Kensei huffed and voiced his own discord, "At least you don't have to deal with Mashiro's kicks every morning I swear the lime-ball runs on sunlight alone."

Kensei's gruff humour brought forth laughter and Ichigo settled in his seat the tense line of his shoulders fading as they relented to easy topics mainly the happenings of Soul Society and the recent captain's meeting.

"Ichigo what is your opinion on the Soutaicho's proposal to instate new laws within Soul Society?"

Ichigo shook himself from ideal wanderings acknowledging Rose's question with a smile Ichigo smirked deciding to set caution to the wind and responded, "Well I have to agree with many of them as I helped the Soutaicho design them."

Ichigo received blank looks at first before Shinji was spluttering and attempting to regain control of his calm and controlled mask that Hiyori had found a way of cracking to a T. Light sparked in coffee coloured eyes and Shinji regarded Ichigo curiously questioning the mystery that he posed even as the other captains stared at Ichigo in continued surprise. Shinji coughed taking as sip of sake before he posed his question, "Ya mean to say you helped the old man with laws such as the proposition of a militia in Rungokai?"

Ichigo nodded and the man smiled for a moment regarding Ichigo he said, "Did anyone ever tell ya you're a bundle of mysteries?"

Ichigo paused thoughtful for a moment gazing at the ceiling before he shook his head and replied, "Somethings of the sort but never a bundle of mysteries."

Shinji's lips curled into a Cheshire smirk he turned away from Ichigo sharing a knowing look with the other occupants of the table as if appeasing some hidden agreement before he turned to face Ichigo and said, "I'm glad I had the foresight to call ya over."

Ichigo scoffed but said nothing and Love took it as a sign to continue their discussion. Ichigo interjected a few points as the discussion became heated but otherwise was content to listen as the captain's discussed days long pass and the future of Soul Society.

X

"Good evening Ichigo."

Aizen's deep tenor floated on the breeze towards Ichigo, the orangette turned from the busy street vendor and crowded store windows to face Aizen. Smiling welcomingly Ichigo stepped closer to the man and they walked in pace towards a more secluded area.

"Good evening Aizen, how does your research proceed?"

Ichigo questioned leaning against the roughly textured wall behind him, Aizen smirked the light glinting off his glasses and catching the confidence in cocoa orbs. The man paused for a moment eyes glancing elsewhere in thought before he continued, "Research goes well, I've been studying external sources and the many texts the archives has to offer. But to more pressing matters. Were you born in Soul Society?"

Ichigo paused, looking into Aizen's eyes curious in the pale evening light of the stars, a smile of its own making slipped onto Ichigo's lips and he responded, "I wasn't born in Soul Society nor this realm but I am of Soul Society."

Aizen frowned obviously unexpecting the illusive answer Ichigo had given the lieutenant. The man continued to stare for a moment before with a promising smile he bade goodnight and swirled from the alleyway ebony folds billowing ominously.

Tilting his head in amusement Ichigo watched the figure fade into the distance before he returned to the vendors Ganju had given him a shopping list and Aizen be damned he would get the required ingredients.

X

Skyscrapers rose towards the sky in sparse clusters, folds of emerald peaking from within their cracked shells. The sky was somber and overcast rain falling in endless waves to collect below. Ichigo sprawled on one of the many buildings heaved a restless sigh, his heart was heavy in his chest gluing him to the cool metal below. Rain beat against his face in a dull thrum resounding in his mind and lulling him into a false calm.

White filled Ichigo's vision accompanied by golden eyes in a sea of ebony, Shiro pouted eyes mocking as he extended a hand and said, "What's got ya so blue kingy?"

Ichigo shrugged as much as one could while lying on the ground and reached up to take the proffered hand, familiar strength pulled him up till Ichigo was facing Shiro mirror images against a tempestuous background. Rolling his shoulders Ichigo's gaze searched the vast skyscraper they perched on, in the distance a shadowy figure of cloaked ebony stood green peaked up beside Zangetsu and curled around his spirit's feet. Padding over to the chocolate haired incarnation of a younger Bach Ichigo called out over his shoulder, "I'm restless. Though for what reason I cannot say, the future weighs heavily on my shoulders."

Zangetsu looked up from where his gaze had been drawn to the curling buds he studied Ichigo taking in his wielder's appearance with soft compassionate eyes hidden behind the yellow visors he always wore. Crouching Ichigo studied the encroaching plant seeding it's roots in the side of the building burrowing through soil of thick steel; it's leaves were a rich ebony with amber threads tracing it's skeleton. Shiro approached slowly instincts ingrained in the fibre of his being leading him to prowl as the prey stalks the hunter.

"Ichigo why are you uncertain?"

Zangetsu's deep baritone rustled along Ichigo's ears calming frayed nerves and clearing his thoughts of the hazy doubt that plagued them. Pushing himself up from the crouch Ichigo felt strong arms snake around his waist to pull Ichigo into Shiro's chest the hollow purred for a moment before falling silent awaiting Ichigo's answer. In the little mobility Shiro provided him Ichigo ran a hand through his hair accumulating his thoughts he replied, "All that has happened and will happen. The few experiments that we've seen conducted by Aizen were some of his first. This means the man has only started to dawdle in hollowfication, then what of the experiments recorded in the archives? They weren't performed by Aizen rather from what I gather he was inspired by such and having witnessed one himself not long ago, though he could not identify who, he became interested.

Who conducted these experiments. The more I decode of the ancient tome the more I wonder what my mind is seeing and if it is at all possible for there to be another.

He's planning it. The hollowfication, the Vizard and I know it must happen. It's one thing that I cannot save them from for if we do not let it happen what weapon do we posses against the Quincy. Even so I will not allow them to be banished, Soul Society will accept them. But will they ever accept me for what I am? I'm so far from Shinigami or anything normal. How do I even convince the Soutaicho to accept them?

For if I fail in that than Aizen will lose hope and see that Soul Society can't change. I've proven to him that he isn't alone my power is proof and the combined intellect of Kisuke and I should be enough. But if he goes through with this and he will, then what will he see? Acceptance? Does that mean that they will accept me? For the only way to convince the Soutaicho would be to show him…. But how much? Will Aizen feel guilt now that his emotions run rampant inside him?

I don't want to see hate on their faces, betrayal in their eyes. I've experienced that once already. They'll believe any lie but when it come to truth and change they are as stubborn as the planets in their rotation. Zangetsu how do I know this will succeed if it all falls to ruin I may lose them all."

Letting his fears and worries be said aloud Ichigo fell back into Shiro's arms boneless and tired in a way few could contemplate, he felt drained having spoken the words he feared aloud. Zangetsu regarded Ichigo warmly and Shiro's arms tightened around his torso providing silent support his spirit's reaitsu flowed over him assuring him and comforting him even as Zangetsu spoke, "Ichigo trust in yourself and family. Byakuya and Kaien those who have supported you and glimpsed the most of your soul will not leave you till they know the truth and even then, they would stand by you. The Vizard will come to be and you will show them what it truly means to have a part of your soul hollowfied. Aizen and Kisuke will see far more than they can understand at this moment and from that Aizen will seek the truth with conviction of your words and your soul; the man is already changed you only need guide him.

The Soutaicho will not throw aside your words so easily, he will seek proof and to give him that is a small matter. Stand resolute Ichigo you can do this if only you strive forward letting yourself wallow in doubt and hesitation will burden your soul all the more. All things will reveal themselves in time you need only be ready to face it as you have faced everything before you."

Zangetsu's warm hand rested against Ichigo's cheek piercing blue eyes staring into his own from behind yellow shades conveying his words even as reaitsu rose around the three figures so uniquely intertwined their bond would not be found among any else. Ichigo nodded eyes full of heavy fire lightening till they swirled with reaitsu the three's reaitsu curling and writhing around them as Ichigo nodded his determination and acceptance.

Zangetsu drew back after a few minutes a proud smile lingering on his face as heavy laden clouds dispersed to let thin rays of light dance brilliantly across metal. Shiro's smirked pulling the two away from Zangetsu he pushed his wielder a few feet apart and drew the matching katana at his side.

"What do ya say to a spar kingy? Have ta stay in shape somehow."

Shiro cackled bloodlust eager on his pale face, Ichigo smirked in return rolling his shoulders even as he complained, "We dueled two night's ago?"

Shiro nodded paused pretending to think on the matter before he shook his head and replied, "True kingy but that was only blade work ya gotta exercise ya Bankai and Shikai else ya get lazy in handling us."

Ichigo laughed the tension and strain plaguing him before faded he flicked his katana in front of him summoning his large reserves of reaitsu he channeled it into the blade dying it a deep ebony he called out, "Tear the skies asunder Zangetsu!"

Reaitsu swirled around Ichigo and he basked in the feeling of his powers free and uncontained in his inner world where they could run rampant. In his hands the familiar weight of his dual blades was comforting and he easily swung the smaller blade to the side sending a wave of reaitsu careening into the distance. Within seconds Shiro was in front of him blades clashing against the ones held in his hand with the jarring sound of metal against metal.

Excitement pulsed in Ichigo's veins, he missed the challenge of a fight feeling the exhilaration of meeting an opponent equally matched or of higher power sent his blood boiling. Bouncing back, he swung the longer blade calling out "Getsuga Tensho!" and watched as the arc of ebony and midnight blue reaitsu raced towards Shiro. The hollow raised his blades pale ivory and intersected them in a cross shape where the attack was repelled and absorbed into the blades.

Giving the hollow no time to recover Ichigo charged forward their blades a heavy clash ringing throughout the silence of his inner world. Back and forth the mirror images fought neither gaining ground nor giving to the other. Ichigo felt all ache and the tiredness that plagued his body evaporate leaving him feeling rejuvenated. Bringing the twin blades of Zangetsu in front of his chest Ichigo struck the smaller blade through the opening of the longer one. Channelling his reaitsu into the blades Ichigo smirked and let go the silent whisper of "Bankai" unheard in the roar of reaitsu.

X

"Unohana if you were forced to participate in war from a young age, found the need to go to unstoppable lengths to defeat an enemy, what would you do once it was over?"

Unohana glanced to the side where Ichigo was sprawled across a tatami mat the top of his yukata undone and resting in folds by his waist. Orange hair caught the light from shuttered windows and sparked like fire within a hearth. Unohana was surprised Ichigo had spoken first between the two. Ichigo after what was obliviously much debate had taken her offer to talk to her even if it was accompanied by the guise of a checkup.

He had paced outside the Fourth errant reaitsu tense like a coiled spring and Unohana had let out a small breathless laugh at the anticipation and nervousness that plagued the young Shinigami before sweeping out of the fourth to confront the orangette and drag him to her office.

Focusing her attention on the teapot in her hands Retsu let the soft hum of reaitsu infused with the healing benefits of kido flow from her hands into the ceramic heating the water inside. Thinking over Ichigo's question as the tea steeped Unohana paced to the low set oak table and placed the tea pot onto the table with a gentle flourish. Looking up from where she had settled into place opposite Ichigo her eyes traced the patchwork of scars running across Ichigo's body.

The mere image of them sent spirals of protection and righteous fury at who ever had caused wounds curling through her system, calming rage unfamiliar to her in it's time long past Retsu spoke, "That depends Ichigo on what matter of war one fought in. To fight in a rebellion where one darts in and out from hidden covers and works in the shadows is vastly different from a war on open planes with two clear opposing forces."

The orangette bowed his head in thought a calloused hand reaching up to run through long strands a familiar habit of Ichigo's Unohana had noted one he often performed when his mind was occupied. Lifting the teapot in sure and steady hands Retsu tipped the heavy clay letting the liquid stained a deep amber trickle from the sprout like the roaring planes of a waterfall.

Ichigo muttered a thanks straightening fractionally in his seat he reached forward and grasped the clay mug shielding it in his hands he brought it to his lips and took a slow sip of the near scorching liquid. Placing the ceramic onto the table Ichigo let out a content sigh tense shoulders settling faintly he looked up warm caramel eyes connecting with her own calm as the tempestuous sea silver orbs he said, "I fought in two wars Unohana-taicho. What does that make me a broken soul?"

Ichigo's voice became bitter and he looked away hiding vicious pain deep seated in his heart, no anger or accusations did he direct her way his question was that of one who already knew the answer and was making a point. Retsu felt the breath catch in her lungs at such emotion and the truth Ichigo had revealed. The man held secrets wrapped in the very fiber his being rarely did he answer and often were they half-truths or vague. This was one of the first pieces of evidence that she could clearly identify and the information only burned her heart as she gazed upon his wounds in a new light.

"Surely those wars could not have been long ago? You are far too young you must have been a teenager when you participated… Ichigo did you die in those wars you spoke of?"

Laughter followed her words, not humours in nature rather jaded and sardonic he found her words amusing in a sense that Retsu doubted she would ever understand. Calming himself Unohana caught a glimpse of chocolate eyes soaked in pain and felt her heart stutter in her chest. Ichigo's reaitsu curled protectively around himself soothing away the frayed edges of his mask he took a sip of tea taking the moment to fortify his strength.

"I lived through those wars. Was captured, tortured, beaten, and wounded. These scars are a testament to how I lived and all my memories. Maybe I died somewhere along the way but I lived till the end where my comrades had fallen around me nameless graves and ashes on the wind."

Unohana with hands clenched around the porcelain in her hand and a part of her mind disconnected from the situation wondered if it was going to snap under the pressure she was exerting. Torture the word rang in her mind devastating her thoughts and drawing her eyes to Ichigo's torso once more. Ichigo stood up his legs carrying him as he began to pace running a hand through flaming locks in exasperation. Taking in calming breaths Unohana placed her mug down with none of the gentleness common in her actions and asked, "Have you spoken to anyone?"

Ichigo's reaitsu pulsed and the young man turned to face her for a moment before he settled boneless in the pillows sprawled across the floor. Shaking his head amber eyes became unfocused and he replied, "I've spoken to my zanpaktou how can you not, their part of your soul. But otherwise when does one find time in war and in these times of peace few understand nor could handle my words. You've seen the beginning of Soul Society, and fought in the Blood War perhaps you understand better than I."

Unohana sat back stunned in a way she hadn't been for a long time. This enigma who hid behind endless folds of secrecy was suffering, a soul fractured and yet not broken, not close to it. He had pulled himself together for so long, the desolation in his eyes was only evidence of time past where no hope had existed. Only now had the healing of wounds scabbed but not healed begun, with family and friends slowly was Ichigo retreating from the darkness. He was wise in a way that one didn't see with age. Perhaps Unohana thought to herself it was a forced maturity and experience, or rather an accumulation of all that had happened.

Questions and sorrow flowed through Retsu's mind she wondered how this lone Shinigami could know of the blood war, where once white paved sheets had glimmered with a layer of blood that had rained near constantly. She then questioned why he was trusting her with this information so precious and dangerous. For if one could see the soul hidden underneath Unohana was certain they wouldn't understand.

"Why tell me this and not the Soutaicho?"

She questioned her mind dawning fondly on Yamamoto the old man was cunning and often played with lives of the Shinigami as if the world was one great chess board. But he cared for those taken under his wings and Unohana had seen their chess matches in passing. The old man looked on Ichigo with fondness born of unique understanding and care for the individual before him.

Rolling his shoulders in a vague shrug Ichigo looked up hastily seeing the fierce echo of emotions welling up in Unohana's eyes and said, "The time for that is drawing near. Everything is reaching its climax and the final outcome is what depicts my future. I find myself lost now and then doubts plague my every step and I falter for a breath. And then I'm reminded of myself in my blade, for if I hesitate then I will perish under the undulating sands of time.

Unohana-taicho I come to you as your opinion is unbiased by what you know of me, your heart sways with the guidance of a doctor, a healer. Therefore, you've already seen what few have yet to grasp. Please Taicho I'm healing, I know it's a slow process and I'm sure I'll never be whole again. But I'm clinging to hope like the candle flame on a cold winter's night."

Determination blazed in Ichigo's eyes like the fires that sprung to life when Ryūjin Jakka is released. Unohana understood now far more why this Shinigami was so powerful it was not in his power or his blade, it lay in his heart and the power of his will. Uncertain on how to proceed from such a fierce declaration Retsu gingerly took a sip of the now lukewarm tea, stillness hung in the air and one could hear a pin drop.

"Ichigo you never answered my question from that day in the Fourth, what do you plan to do afterwards?"

Ichigo slumped though a peaceful smile was now lazily resting on his face, leaning back the orangette caressed the pommel of his zanpaktou in thought tilting his head back to face the wooden ceiling above he said, "Live. Live well, age well, and see each dawn with a smile."

Unohana smiled the movement unsuspected as it slipped onto her lips. Ichigo looked at peace with the light of the sun casting his hair aflame and illuminating his face in warm tones caressing the light in soulful eyes.

"Thank you Unohana-taicho."

Retsu looked up at Ichigo's words of thanks and accepted them with a nod noting the tension that had riled Ichigo's shoulders since he entered her office had left. The young man looked comfortable as if in revealing such things he had bared his soul to her afraid of rejection and she in accepting him had gained his trust. Quiet settled around them as they finished their tea no words leaving their lips.

X

I hope you all enjoyed the interesting revelations in this chapter. What will happen next? Only I know (evil laughter. Reviews/comments are always appreciated.

Sauce!


	17. Chapter 17

Sciamachy

(n.) A battle against imaginary enemies; fighting your shadow.

Hello everyone, here is chapter 17 sorry I didn't post last week, I was in France so my time schedule was a bit (lot) messed up. But I am hear once again with many revelations and some emotions in this chapter. Enjoy!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

Old man Zangetsu speaking.

Shiro speaking.

X

The air was cool with a crispness that left Ichigo burning inside, pacing outside the Soutaicho's office where he knew the old man still slaved over paperwork. Ichigo bit his lip trying to muster the courage to lift his hand and knock on the great wooden doors carved elegantly. The First was near empty in the quiet of night a select few dwelling in hidden alcoves. Rolling his shoulders Ichigo took a deep breath, slowly wasting every precious second Ichigo placed his curled fist against the door and knocked.

The sound echoed in the vast and quiet halls of the First. Silence held and Ichigo glanced apprehensively at the door, impatience and dread warring in his stomach. The doors gave a great heave before they slowly began to glide open the Soutaicho's reaitsu curled around their frame. Taking a deep breath, the encouraging whisper of Zangetsu in his mind, Ichigo walked forward steps silent upon wooden floors accompanied by the faint swish of fabric.

Yammamoto was hunched over his desk candles flickering unendingly in clusters sparsely spattered around the room, paperwork seemed to encroach on him from all sides the stacks tilting and wobbling precariously. The old man looked up from his desk caterpillar like eyebrows raised in surprise, in a detached manner Ichigo remarked that he was likely coiling his reaitsu too tightly around himself if the Soutaicho could not sense him.

"Ichigo welcome. What can I help you with?"

Ichigo sighed at his seemingly innocent question and walked forward till he was standing in front of the desk, wringing his hands in front of him Ichigo pivoted slightly to look out the large windows that hovered on one side of the room. Yammamoto frowned at Ichigo's silence but didn't push for the younger Shinigami to speak, he had lived for years beyond measure a few moments of silence were nothing to him.

Ichigo stared for a few more minutes before he began pacing slightly glancing every few seconds at the Soutaicho. Yammamoto sighed and in his voice deep with age said, "You are anxious tonight? What troubles you? Come sit I will make some tea, though it is nothing to Chojiro's."

The old man pushed himself up from the desk with a huff and hobbled off the tapping of his cane echoing his movements as he moved to one of the corners of the room where water resided in a bowl and was placed beside a copper teapot and a selection of teas. Ichigo fell boneless into the chairs placed in front of Yammamoto's desk his gaze returned pensive to the indigo sky. The moon hung in the sky, pale and full, a circle of glowing light like a halo.

The Soutaicho bustled back with the teapot in hand the metal singing beneath his skin as reaitsu the colour of burning embers glowed within his skin and transferred to the teapot. When a thin wisp of steam curled from the spout the Soutaicho set the large object on his desk and pulled out a small packet of herbs. The calming sent of lavender and chamomile floated around the room swirling upon heavy smoke from tall tallow candles. The herbs were dumped into the steaming water and the Soutaicho settled into his seat, gaze expectant but patient.

"You are correct I am troubled. The future weighs heavily on me this night and on my decisions, all the more so."

The Soutaicho remained silent as Ichigo spoke regarding him keenly with coffee coloured eyes rarely revealed. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, agitated and uncertain, he looked past the man old beyond count and let his eyes trace the wood paneling beyond him. Yammamoto poured the tea with practised ease, the hot liquid dyed a deep amber. Ichigo took the proffered cup and cradled it close to his chest letting the warmth seek into his soul.

"I'm from the future."

The man stared at Ichigo eyebrows rising and cocoa orbs revealing themselves, the man paused before he took a slow sip of tea and nodded. Silence reigned and Ichigo let Yammamoto ponder Ichigo's sudden revelation. Taking a sip of the scorching tea Ichigo felt some of his nerves settle while the rest flew like a collection of butterflies in his stomach. Finally, the old man looked up eyes locking with Ichigo's own he asked, "Why are you telling me this now?"

Ichigo stood up hastily turning from the old man he ran his hands through his hair in exasperation and paced towards the window. Looking out upon the alabaster buildings and terra cotta roofs stretching as far as the eyes could see. Frowning Ichigo pushed down the bubbling fears of rejection and betrayal, the lingering sense of doubt and said, "Some time from now in the near future a select group of captains and lieutenants are going to encounter a mission they will not return the same from.

Do you recall our talk of Hollows not many days ago? We spoke of the balance of life, for there to be a balance there must be Shinigami and Hollow. The reason for the genocide of the Quincy lies in their ability to disturb that balance.

You know he's still alive. Gathering power, plotting from the shadows and amassing a force to destroy Soul Society, but he is still weak and that time is far off. Now something will arise and your choice, Soul Society's choice will aid us or leave us in the dust."

The Soutaicho frowned brows furrowing as he considered the pale spectre illuminated by moonlight, Ichigo was clearly distraught a mess of tangled emotions that Yammamoto had never seen in the young man. His thoughts drew to the boy's revelation and he thought on the matter of it and the information given to him. Did he trust Ichigo? The young man had proven wise beyond his years with a weary soul hidden behind deep eyes that drew you in. Ichigo was quick and witty easy to smile in a friend's presence but cold and uncaring in others. The man was strong, Yammamoto had seen it all those years ago, when he fought the member of his squad all quiet grace and strong lethality hidden behind tough sinew. It was still apparent today in the katana at his waist or the reaitsu curling around him.

"What do you mean? You're being illusive and riddle some as always."

Ichigo snorted amused before growing somber once more. He turned quickly to regard the Soutaicho assessing what lay in his eyes before he whipped around and paced in front of the window for a few steps. The young man took a few deep breaths before slowly he walked towards Yammamoto. Once in front of the man who had become a mentor to him in their many meetings over tea Ichigo looked into his eyes and began.

"I was eighteen the first time I interacted with a Shinigami. I was powerful as a human with too much reaitsu and no knowledge of the way it leaked around me. It attracted a hollow to our house and the Shinigami tried to save us but was injured. To defeat the hollow, I stabbed their zanpaktou into the very center of my being and took on some of their powers. Then Soul Society found out and they were taken back to be executed. I couldn't stand for it so I among friends who had developed their own powers invaded Soul Society to save them.

That was the beginning of it all. We fought against captains and lieutenants trying to race against time before their very soul was destroyed by the Sokyoku I was forced to gain my Bankai within three days. We succeeded in rescuing her only for the true villains to reveal themselves, powerful and among captain level they took a weapon of mass power and fled to Hueco Mundo. There the Espada were created or formed hollows who had taken on human like appearance and could seal their power within a katana.

Thus, the first war began. The Winter War it was called though for such reasons is debatable. Hollows fighting Shinigami on a massive scale as we sought to keep the powerful artifact from the hands of a madman, a megalomaniac who had lost all intelligence and had become corrupted with power. The war lasted three years, bloody and long the human world soon became temporarily sealed off.

That madman performed an experiment long in the past before I was born, he hollowfied Shinigami of high rank, corrupting one might say part of their souls. They were banned; along with a genius who took the blame, to the human world where they grew bitter with Soul Society yet their hatred for him was stronger. They fought with us and were invaluable as their power from such transformation increased tenfold.

To defeat the mad man when no one else could I embraced a technique that would grant me power to defeat them but at the cost of my powers. I stopped what he had become long enough for a kido to wrap around him and seal his powers.

For a year, I lived in a so-called peace with half of my soul missing as the world turned on without me. In time, I found a way to gain my powers back though it was false and it was after the ordeal that they were re-ignited within my soul.

Time after that dragged on too fast and another battle began, a war that had lasted over a thousand years and would last ten more long years. In this war the hollows, and the Quincy so desperately purified fought as mindless beast tearing at either side. But the hollowfied Shinigami were of great assets against the Quincy, their reaitsu tainted against the purity of that bloodline. The war that ripped everything I knew away from me.

I was the last survivor, the only one alive. I went back, how is a mystery I've been trying to solve. I found myself surrounded by familiar faces that didn't know me, their deaths were flashing in my mind and I could only smile because they wouldn't understand, I couldn't tell them if I wanted to. And now I've told you."

Ichigo bowed his head after finishing his story eyes not daring to peak up and see the expression on the Soutaicho's face fearing disbelief, rage, anger, betrayal or any number of things he had faced before. Curling hands into balled fists at his sides Ichigo listened to the soft murmur of Zangetsu in the back of his mind.

The Soutaicho sat there silent and more shocked then he felt he had ever been in his life before. This man in front of him was impossible his mind whispered even as instincts and his zanpaktou whispered that his words were the truth if somewhat excluding details and names. His mind a cavern of memories stored layer upon layer tried to comprehend the being in front of him.

So much made sense now. His remarkable power and bond with his zanpaktou spirits. The wisdom and knowledge he always seemed to possess; a certain foresight. And the age of his eyes unreflecting that of his body, Yammamoto had known the eyes of many soldiers but none so like Ichigo's. with such power the young man would have been put on the battlefield leading the charge far too many times, and to have to handle the so-called megalomaniac by himself?

Studying the man in front of him Yammamoto could see tense shoulders and a head bowed whether in fear of his reaction or the weight of the truth the head captain could not discern. Ichigo slowly looked up to meet the Soutaicho's eyes of smouldering coals warm and welcoming accepting the wayward soul for all that he had revealed and was. Ichigo smiled. The Soutaicho felt surprise curl inside him at the smile far different from the everyday one seen on his face, this was raw and open in a happiness Ichigo rarely displayed.

Standing up the Soutaicho left their cups of tea unattended by now they were cool to the touch, nodding to the lieutenant to follow him Ichigo responded in kind and followed the Soutaicho across Soul Society.

Great gales of wind blew across Sokyoku Hill in the dead of night picking up tumbles of dust to swirl around their feet. The whole of Soul Society lay before them and around them an awe-inspiring sight that left emotions welling inside his chest. The Sokyoku rested behind them ominous in the night a still figure of the past, and Ichigo a figure lost in time orange hair glinting under the moon's pale beams.

"I remember this view well."

Ichigo's voice was soft a quiet whisper upon the breeze and Yammamoto turned to regard the youth taking in eyes hazed with memory and fondness before turning to face the sprawling vista once more.

"These hollowfied Shinigami they are the incident you speak of?" Ichigo nodded appeasing Yammamoto's curiosity the old man continued, "How do I know they will be able to control themselves, be able to function in Soul Society? You said they had years in the human world to master such power."

Ichigo turned with a smirk on his face eyes bright and glowing under the moon he pulled a hand over his face in once smooth motion reaitsu of deep ebony cloaking his hands. Yammamoto's hand instinctively went to the pommel of his cane ready to draw the blade before his mind caught up to him and he forced himself to relax. Ichigo was looking at him from under a mask of bone, sharp lines of crimson traced the mask and from underneath two golden orbs in a sea of black peered out at him.

"Give them a month with me and I can teach them I know a few scientists who would be eager to help. The way they found to control their inner hollows was incorrect and therefore took longer, given time and training they will be able to control it with ease. The first month would simply be an introduction and way to ease them into this new change."

Ichigo's voice took on a dual tone as if two beings were speaking as one, with a swift jerk of his hand the mask was resting his palm. Golden eyes still remained surrounded by ebony sclera and he watched in disinterest as the bone mask broke into pieces drifting away on the high winds wiping the folds of their shihaksho's about.

Yammamoto turned and regarded the Shinigami staring into eyes fading from gold to warm chocolate, his eyes were honest and open ready to accept whatever verdict with a jadedness few would see. Yammamoto sighed muttering about his age for a moment he turned a pensive gaze on all of Soul Society and said, "I trust you in this and will support you when the time comes."

Ichigo smiled once more that smile that warmed Yammamoto's heart and made him want to protect the young man just to see that smile once more. Turning to gaze at Soul Society he said, "If you ever need an old man to talk to my doors are open."

Ichigo took a small step closer his reaitsu curled about his figure like a cloak he said, "Thank you. I won't fail."

Yammamoto had no doubt of the orangette's conviction or words. Power dwelled within him, the power to change Soul Society for the better and the will to protect those he loved. Yammamoto could easily respect that which he saw in the young man similar to days of his own youth.

X

Byakuya paced impatiently standing in front of the worn path familiar to mind and memory. Glancing up his gaze roved over the collection of sentinels rising around him ancient and strong in their silence, letting out a small sigh of amusement Byakuya stopped the irrelevant movements to the pleasure of Senbonzakura who was nagging him for the agitated movements. The young lieutenant wondered where his friend was it was unlike Ichigo to be late even more so when the orangette had arranged the meeting.

Byakuya thought fondly of the time a few days past where Ichigo had appeared in the doorway of the office Byakuya worked in alongside his grandfather. Leaning casually against the frame a lazy smile had curled on Ichigo's carved features. Underneath the front of relaxed amusement Byakuya could see the tense lines to his friend's shoulders and the deep purple under his eyes seemed more pronounced. Ichigo had spoken swiftly and though appearing calm Byakuya could see anxiety in amber orbs, an emotion Ichigo rarely sported.

Even now his fingers drummed against Senbonzakura's hilt concern weighing heavily on his heart, his friend was troubled and Byakuya knew nothing of his friend's sorrow. Faint rustling from the trees snapped Byakuya's attention from concern and brought his senses to high alert his fist curled at his side unconsciously resting near Senbonzakura's hilt. As the reaitsu of the being hidden behind dark alcoves of the path became apparent Byakuya let out a sigh tense shoulders settling as a head of orange revealed itself.

Ichigo stalked from the trees long orange tresses swaying slightly with the movement, the ebony folds of his shihaksho flowed around his lithe form. A genuine smile appeared on Ichigo's face and fondness shone in his eyes. Byakuya grinned in kind walking forward to meet his friend he clasped an arm around Ichigo's form frowning briefly when the young man flinched at the touch before he pulled Ichigo closer against his chest. Trying to convey his support for his friend in the embrace Byakuya felt Ichigo settle in his arms slowly rising to mirror his own movements they clasped around his chest.

Pulling back Byakuya looked Ichigo up and down in closer vicinity taking in his friend's appearance with a critical eye. Ichigo seemed weary but relieved in a way opposite to the state Byakuya had last seen the orange haired Shinigami. His eyes seemed bright in an emotion Byakuya likened to joy or relief it was strange to see Ichigo so carefree but it also lightened the unknown weight that always settled on Byakuya's heart when he saw his friend in such a state. Ever since they had graduated the academy the pressure burdening Ichigo's shoulders had increased, Byakuya feared the weight would crush his friend and yet Ichigo remained impossibly strong and determined.

"Well met Ichigo it has been far too long."

Byakuya greeted his voice disrupting the blanketed silence of the forest, Ichigo inclined his head eyes casting about the place checking for invisible enemies or so Byakuya assumed. Ichigo returned caramel eyes to catch Byakuya's own he responded, "Hello Byakuya. Shall we walk?"

His name was said with fondness, a peculiar light shining in Ichigo's eyes before reluctantly he continued and asked his question. Weight seemed to descend upon Ichigo's shoulders at his own question as if he dreaded what their walk among one of the many paths lost in the deep forests of Rungokai would bring. Byakuya nodded gazing speculatively at his friend asking a silent question that Ichigo denied responding.

Together they began walking along the path carved more so by animals rather than the occasional human it was overgrown with puffs of grass rising up to ensnare their ankles and stray weeds gathered in small clusters. Relaxed stillness hung about them as they walked comfortable and calm in the other's presence no words were needed. Byakuya basked in the presence of his friend head tilting back to gaze at a sky of rich blue, on the horizon clouds were collecting ripe and swollen they promised fearful rain later; for now, they lazed laxly ominous but not threatening. The forest rising on all sides was like a curtain blocking out the outside world, with Ichigo beside him Byakuya felt as if they had left Soul Society far behind and entered another realm.

"Byakuya…"

Ichigo started disrupting the silence before he fell quiet, doubt plaguing his tone and choking his voice. Turning to face his friend in concern Byakuya noted a paleness to Ichigo's face, his head was turned rebelliously to glance at the trees but Byakuya could see the doubt in his chocolate orbs. Waiting patiently the two stopped in their movement the stillness of the land around them hanging off their shoulders like a suffocating cloak. Giving Ichigo his silence Byakuya was rewarded a few moments later when Ichigo took in a deep stuttering breath his gaze furtively glancing to Byakuya assessing the ebony haired Shinigami he spoke, "Change is coming to Soul Society. I am… going to play a part in this change."

Byakuya was relieved that the young man was not delivering devastating news of some imminent demise and yet his heart faltered in his chest at Ichigo's tone. Hesitant and fearful it seemed to echo in his mind rebounding constantly and ensnaring his thoughts in desperate claws of protectiveness and fear. Taking a deep breath Byakuya's hand steeled to rest against his sheathed blade seeking the comfort of his zanpaktou in the chill that rattled his soul.

Byakuya accepted Ichigo's words not questioning why his friend was speaking of this to him. He had the vague notion that Kaien and himself were the two souls who knew Ichigo the most, some others may have known his turbulent past, or glimpsed the fiery inferno that raged inside his soul. But none knew who Ichigo was and how he functioned between the mask he presented and the front he cowered behind in company of family.

Ichigo glanced at Byakuya studying the open acceptance in silver eyes before with a heavy sigh betraying the calm tilt of his head he continued, "You may hear things, see things and I won't be there to tell you why or how. I… can't leave you in darkness, not when I've been in the shadows far too many times."

Ichigo's next words sent Byakuya's heart racing his mind grinding to a stop and descending into a hazy mist of panic when Ichigo mentioned his absence and the trouble to come. Of his own accord, he turned to face the orangette his plaintive worry and concern apparent on his features. Ichigo stepped back eyes wide and the vast display of emotions sprawling across Byakuya's features he stared guilty for a moment then said, "I can't tell you everything not yet. You remember my promise to you? Made summers long past? I will tell you but for now I can only give you partial truths. Forgive me my friend."

Byakuya cursed his inability to speak as his soul shivered in remembrance of the cool fire that had scorched Ichigo's eyes, that expression was fixed in his mind the memory never far from hand when thoughts of Ichigo's secrets troubled his head and weighed his heart. Mounting the courage to speak Byakuya regarded Ichigo and looked into eyes full of deep wisdom and age and whispered, "Ichigo my friend I understand and remember that day well. Tell me what you can and settle my heart as it beats like the rapid drums of war in my chest."

Ichigo's lips curled up in a faint impression of a smile at the dry humour in Byakuya's words the teasing tones chasing away darkness that clung to Ichigo's eyes heavy and shrouded. Shaking his head the movement sending a cascade of orange locks to hang in front of Ichigo's eyes shading their light from view. The man took in a breath before he strode away from Byakuya pacing the narrow path in a dizzying motion. His reaitsu curled about his form nearly visible in filtered sunlight it whispered assurances in Ichigo's ears and Byakuya could see his friend relax slightly even as he frowned in thought brow furrowed.

"What I'm about to tell you is sensitive information, and what I show you even more so."

Byakuya nodded determination filling his eyes. Ichigo stopped pacing facing Byakuya he stepped forward bringing the two closer the orange haired man stared into his eyes impassively for what felt like a millennium of time, he felt as if his soul was pinned to that moment in time and only Ichigo could release him. The spell was broken as Ichigo raised a hand to run through his hair hastily a scowl familiar flitting on his face for a brief moment.

"There is going to be a mission soon, lieutenants and captains will be sent to investigate. They will come back changed, far different and more powerful. And I will make sure that Soul Society accepts them even if it means drastic measures. When they are accepted, I will have to help them, and it has to be me… because," Byakuya tried to wrap his mind around the tangle of words and the burning fire of Ichigo's words. When Ichigo let, his sentence die he hesitantly raised his hand to drag it slowly and tentatively down his face ebony reaitsu unique to Ichigo curling and pulsing in his hands.

A bone white mask was revealed akin to the ones the hollows sported but far more elegant in the curves of crimson that traced the mask, from within the holes where the eyes rested two glowing orbs of gold in a sea of black met his own. Inherently primal yet also Ichigo's eyes a vast range of emotions and warmth only his eyes held. Instinctively his hand lurched to Senbonzakura's blade his fist curling around the pommel. He took a deep breath beating down ingrained instincts to kill the pale creatures on sight. Attempting to look beyond the mask Byakuya was met with Ichigo's humanity fear and hope waging war in his soul.

Tensely Byakuya released his hand from the blade eyes flickering up acceptance radiating in silver orbs. Ichigo continued, "Only I can help them. What you see is close to whatever you have likely thought of in that inherently this mask is of hollow make. Yet it is of my own power, my own soul. I cannot explain it now but if you push, ask me I will speak. For how can I deny you this truth so harshly when you have already accepted me."

Ichigo's voice held a dual tone quality as if two were speaking through one channel. Byakuya processed Ichigo's offer the mask disappeared as he finished his question leaving familiar features and eyes open and sparkling as he spoke of acceptance. It was here Byakuya could see the reason for Ichigo's pensiveness and anxiety. The man feared nothing or at least that was the unwavering front he presented.

Byakuya knew the truth Ichigo feared the loss of his family and friends, he feared finding their corpses knowing he was powerless to save them. Now Byakuya could see that Ichigo also feared betrayal or rejection whichever was more prominent. The man strong as the highest fortified walls was scared of seeing bitter hate and disgust in his friend's eyes. The terror that imposed in him was obvious now and Byakuya felt his heart shudder for Ichigo to feel such fear so deeply he had to have experienced it once before.

"I will not push you Ichigo for an answer. Know this I am beside you always whatever truth you reveal could not persuade me from my path nor deter me from the love I feel for you."

Ichigo turned wide eyes of surprise towards Byakuya in disbelief his mouth flicking open for a moment before snapping shut. He stared at Byakuya before sweeping forward to enfold his friend in a grasp of ironed steel. Byakuya let out a tiny sound of surprise before he reached up pulling the two closer together he rested his head against Ichigo staring into deep chocolate orbs conveying the honesty of his words.

"Byakuya, Byakuya fate's fool I may be but she was kind in allowing me to meet you."

Eyes widening at the playful yet sentimental words Byakuya pulled back to see a lopsided smile curling Ichigo's lips, it was faint and warm and sent Byakuya's heart racing in his chest even as a smile slipped across his own lips. Breaking apart the two Shinigami looked up as thick drops of rain began a slow descent towards green encroached ground. The storm clouds so seemingly far away were now above them pregnant with the weight of the water they bore they looked ready to downpour on the two unsuspecting Shinigami any second. Trading an amused glance with Ichigo the two began a mad race towards Rungokai where they could hole up in one of the many restaurants to a warm cup of tea.

They were unfortunate and before they reached covered shelter the rain began in earnest, great peals of thunder rang above their heads and lightning splayed across the clouds alight. It pounded all around them drowning out all sound till all one could hear was the monotonous pitter patter of rain and the rush of their own blood. Ichigo turned to Byakuya a bright smirk on his face he reached behind him and grasped Byakuya's wrist in his calloused hands. Before Byakuya could protest the inevitable they were gone, the forest a mere haze in his mind's eye.

The village they arrived to was small with a dilapidated feeling of uncare, Ichigo charged forward unaware of the state of the small town where foreign glares chased their figures. The tallest building rose like some great giant it's hulking frame stark in the mists of the weather. Ichigo strode forward unhesitant and Byakuya was forced to follow with a weary sigh.

Settled inside a booth where warm air hugged their skin and stuck the heavy fabric of their shihaksho's to their skin Byakuya sipped the warm liquid feeling it race through his system like the twining path of a snake. Ichigo looked up form his own clay cup a content smile on his face the two regarded the other for a moment before breaking into quiet laughter filled with the amusement of their unfortunate luck.

X

"Really Ichigo we have to stop meeting in places like this."

Aizen chided as he strode out from the ruins of the building they were inspecting, Ichigo had been asked (told by Lisa) that there were reports of strange sightings and flashing lights. Thus he was dispatched to investigate. Aizen was cool and collected, intrigued cocoa eyes flashing from behind spectres in the pale shafts of light piercing the crumbling roof. The building was a mess, though large in size it spanned a great property likely the home of a rich lord. Now walls lay in crumbled piles of debris and rafters were left bare cloaked in flimsy boards of wood.

"What do you mean Aizen? Do you perhaps mean decrypted places such as this cloaked in shadow?"

Ichigo queried smartly eyes glancing warily around his surroundings, the air was heavy with a bitter tint on his tongue making a sick swell of nausea rise in his stomach. Aizen looked how Ichigo felt no matter how valiantly the man tried to shield his thoughts and emotions behind a mask Ichigo could see through it. When entering one's mind it worked both ways and Ichigo had seen the brilliant mind Aizen possessed perhaps less clearly than what Aizen had seen of Ichigo's own head but still the memories lingered on the edge of his mind.

The brown-haired lieutenant laughed, the sound deep and dark in a way that suggested amusement born not of light material. Letting threads of tentative reaitsu scour the place Ichigo felt discontent at the stagnant reaitsu that plagued the place, the familiar foul reaitsu of hollows also lingering upon the waves of air. Looking up from where his contemplative gaze had been drawn to the floor Ichigo saw that Aizen had moved closer curiosity abundant in his eyes as always he asked, "Were you sent here Ichigo? Or did you stumble upon some new research that led your insatiable curiosity here."

Aizen's tone was slightly mocking even if genuine affection sometimes bloomed in usually stoic eyes. Ichigo shook his head long tangerine strands flickering with the movement he parted his bangs so he could stare into eyes of deep fire and said, "I should be the one asking you that Aizen. I will say that I am here on a mission, though the details are quite vague in what they entail."

Aizen regarded Ichigo warily for a moment before his shoulders straightened in courage and he began to circle the room sandal clad feet leaving a resounding clack to echo around the room as he passed what had once surveyed as the large foyer where one might welcome guests.

"I came on the principle of curiosity I thought it might be another one of those cases where an experiment had been performed."

Aizen held nothing back blatantly speaking of the experiments that often fascinated him to no end and left Ichigo bored beyond reason the many times the madman had ventured into the topic. Ichigo was also secretly pleased that the man felt no need to hide such things from Ichigo now he trusted Ichigo even if it was only a small fraction of his being. Sharing a nod the two began to stalk towards the staircase set deep against the far wall graceful curves rose in an unending spiral going both up towards the many viewing areas and down towards the dark refinement of the basement.

They began by heading down where the reaitsu was strongest and most potent. Wooden stairs spiraled ominously into the darkness and the two lieutenants traded challenging smiles trying to push the other first to descend into what waited below. Tired of the childish bickering (however silent) Ichigo sighed and began to creep down the stairs, they creaked and groaned under the lightest touch; old and rickety in a way that made Ichigo doubt their capability of supporting his weight for long. Dully in the background of his mind Ichigo acknowledged the sounds of Aizen following him. Far louder and obtrusive than the pale pad of Ichigo's feet, it was to be expected the lieutenant had never been trained in the ways of the Onmitsukidō. Instincts to preserve silence ingrained in one's being and the crispness and cruelty of training resounding in his mind.

Light soon reached his eyes and Ichigo blinked frequently trying to adjust to the sudden burst of light that illuminated the pale shades of the large open room below. Overhead lights flickered ominously, powered by reaitsu Ichigo reached out trying to trace whose reaitsu but he could find none the creator of such long gone and with it any sign of their presence. Spread out before them in sickly hues of green was a lab, dividers portioned some sections off but the rest was left open. A plethora of metal objects twisted like living nightmares were suspended in the room glowing wickedly in false lighting.

The soft beep of machines permeated Ichigo's ears and he stopped as dull shuffling soon accompanied the sound. Crouching Ichigo blindly reached behind him and snatched the lieutenant's wide hand pulling him down to a crouch beside Ichigo. A creature of pale white lumbered past them it's figure akin to that of a hollow but with more to it, it's reaitsu was twisted in a way Ichigo hadn't experienced since the Winter War and the middle of the Blood War.

The creature soon shuffled out of sight pausing briefly to scent the air casting a suspicious gaze around the laboratory before it continued on its rounds. Taking the last few steps Ichigo stepped onto smooth wood a peculiar sensation seemed to cling to his feet as he touched the ground. Shaking away uncertainty Ichigo filed it at the back of his mind and stalked forward. Aizen paused at the stairwell his gaze became contemplative he slowly began to follow after the orangette, eyes alight with curiosity the brown-haired lieutenant glanced at the walls shuddering in their mortar and thick sheets of paper moulded and yellowed with age pinned to wooden frames.

The two lieutenants separated both casting off in different directions to asses and look at the many objects hidden in simple places or within complex puzzles. Ichigo shuddered at the many-layered diagrams recognizing many of the inventions and devices of Aizen's hand. His mind whirled wondering if all of Aizen's creations had come from within this lab cloaked in shadows. No, the man was far too intelligent to base all inventions off what Ichigo had seen. Stumbling upon a small journal placed beside a large steel box Ichigo carefully lifted the crumbling leather bound book, inside a mess of writing sprawled across the pages cramped and hidden occasionally by blots of ink. The writing seemed familiar and some distant part of Ichigo's mind shuddered at the implications before he turned his attention to the tome in his hands.

Flipping through the pages Ichigo assessed a variety of languages ranging from Latin to Japanese. With varying levels of difficulty Ichigo decoded the languages fluent in reading some, and trying to recall passages from the many archive books for others. Before he could continue Aizen's reaitsu spiked with alarm and drew Ichigo's attention, he hastily dropped the book on the desk and flash-stepped to where the lieutenant was sequestered in one corner of the lab.

Arriving with a huff Ichigo's eyes were overwhelmed with the colour blue, it seemed to radiate and pulse covering all surfaces in it's folds. Aizen was a shadow in front of a large rack of tubes stretching from floor to ceiling situated alongside each other. Drawing closer indistinct figures made themselves visible floating in a fluid that glowed pale blue likely the source of light illuminating the walls.

Ichigo let out a shocked puff of air as the figures became clear, eight souls suspended within the water attached to a miasma of tubes. Masks covered their faces but that was not all that attracted Ichigo's attention white sprouted from their limbs and torsos in varying degrees of growth and number. As Ichigo drew closer he could see crimson and ebony lines tracing their bodies.

With dull horror Ichigo realised that these were hollowfication experiments done on souls. They were incomplete and the test subjects were likely beyond living unable to pass on as their souls remained suspended in time. Turning to glance at Aizen Ichigo could see a mix of emotions swelling in cocoa orbs ranging from horror, shock, and sympathy to intrigue, curiosity, and manic glee.

Curling his hands in to fist Ichigo took a breath basking in Zangetsu's calming reaitsu even as Shiro hissed bloodlust prominent in the Shinigami/hollow portions of his power. Aizen turned slowly as if tearing his eyes away from the sight was painful or a difficult task, his coffee orbs connected with Ichigo's eyes and silence pervaded as they stared into each other's souls.

"Ichigo… do you have any idea what this is?"

Aizen asked his voice a whisper in the dank lab shattering the careful silence and tensing Ichigo's senses. Running a hand through tangerine locks in slight frustration at the situation at hand Ichigo turned his head to glance at the desk resting innocently against the far wall a stack of papers casually leaning on the desk.

"It's Hollowfication Aizen. The process of dissolving the boundaries between hollow and soul."

Aizen stared at Ichigo obviously not expecting Ichigo to know of the travesty before them, nor did he expect the bitter tone Ichigo's voice had taken. Ichigo's eyes shone with frustration and jaded bitterness.

Making his decision Ichigo stalked towards the far wall where a mess of wires were plugged into a large electrical circuit the likes of which spanned the whole wall. Ichigo stopped at the wall sharing a glance with Aizen challenging him to stop what he could clearly see Ichigo was planning. The man stared lost for a moment indecision weighing heavily on his heart with a shuddering heave he nodded allowing Ichigo to continue, not that the orangette wouldn't without Aizen's permission.

With a great spark of his reaitsu the circuit was fried sparks flying through the air catching on Ichigo's hair and clothing as he stood illuminated by the light of the dying electricity. Aizen was awed by the sight, staring at the figure bathed in luminescence as sparks raged around him and blue light coiled around his form. The lieutenant swore he could see wisps of reaitsu curling around Ichigo's form shades of crimson mixed with alabaster.

As the light dyed down the tubes containing the hollowfied souls flickered off one by one, Aizen's ever curious mind wondered of the prospect of performing the experiment on those with an inner world otherwise known as Shinigami. Before his thought process could continue a roar cut through the air striking the instincts of the two Shinigami; alert Ichigo dashed forward grabbing Aizen's hand he led the man through the maze of experiments.

A few times they nearly tripped over a sprawl of cables or stray pieces of scrap metal, always the figure lurked behind them drawing nearer. As they skittered into an open area Ichigo stopped turning to face the lumbering beast, Aizen regarded him ludicrously obviously questioning his sanity in facing a beast of unknown strength and powers. Ichigo turned a smirk light on his face and eyes alight with bitterness and glee in equal measures.

The creature entered the area and both were shocked to see its true height. It was massive towering over their heads with long beefy arms and thick stocky legs, its torso was a map of spikes, and the hole that marked it as a hollow was wide and deep. Its mask was large with two horns protruding from the front and back, its beady eyes crimson instead of feral yellow. Roaring the beast stomped its legs like a bull might and prepared to charge, turning to face Aizen halfway Ichigo yelled, "Hide I'll deal with it. Go! You'll only get in my way at the moment."

Aizen wanted to protest Ichigo's words but the command of his voice and power in his eyes convinced the chocolate haired man to obey, with a nod he darted to the side watching from behind the broken segment of a wall divider. With slow drawn movements and the hiss of metal against scabbard Zangetsu was drawn the metal glinting in the pale lighting flickering overhead.

Ichigo took in a breath pushing down nausea and nostalgia that swarmed his mind and choked his senses. These hollows were far too familiar he had seen them many times during the Winter War a creation of Aizen modified more so than the beast in front of him. They had appeared again in the Blood War set loose from whatever hell they had resided in their great strength and resistance to dying had proved troublesome on more than one occasion.

The hollow looked down on Ichigo crimson eyes flashing Ichigo smirked Shiro's bloodlust thrumming through his veins and casting his eyes golden. With an ear-shattering roar the hollow charged swinging large fists in an attempt to smash Ichigo. With easy grace Ichigo leapt out of the way using a quick flash-step to appear in front of the creature's mask he slashed down trying to server the mask.

A large arm came up to block the attack sharp spikes jutting out trying to pierce Ichigo, one scraped his cheek and another attempted to gut him but his hierro was already working and the attack brushed uselessly against his skin. The arm fell with a thump to the ground raising dust from the lab floor. Enraged the creature charged forward Zangetsu flashed out the blade stopping the creature in its tracks as a ripple of reaitsu charged forward; a low powered Getsuga Tensho.

His reaitsu cut through the hollow separating its torso in half, easily the hollow reattached itself the skin stretching and bubbling in its motions. Charging forward blade glowing and pulsing with reaitsu Ichigo sliced downwards through the bone mask feeling it shatter beneath his will.

Springing back Ichigo threw up a quick ward behind him shielding Aizen from the resounding blast of reaitsu. The hollow roared stumbling back, its body pulsed with crimson reaitsu before it exploded outwards. Ichigo stood firm against the wave of reaitsu, hair and shihaksho billowing wildly as it wrecked and crashed against the surrounding lab tossing paper and metal every which way.

Shaking slightly Ichigo took a breath calming raging instincts and an unsteady heart, turning Ichigo let the barrier fall so that Aizen could reveal himself. The lieutenant peeked out from behind the wall before he stepped out eyes wide with surprise he assessed Ichigo taking in the small cut on the orangette's cheek weeping a thin trail of blood. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Ichigo spoke, "Come we should leave this place."

Aizen stared for a moment pensive before he nodded. Together the two exited the dilapidated building to feel rain smattering their skin and wind billowing in fierce gales about them, Ichigo stared at the building before him in thought he couldn't leave this building standing it would draw the eyes of Aizen again, his insatiable curiosity would lead him to investigate. If not that then what ever experiments resided within its broken shell could escape brining havoc upon Soul Society.

"Stand back."

Ichigo commanded turning to Aizen with caramel eyes blazing with determination and the wrath of the heavens. The man stared thoughtful at Ichigo contemplating defying his words before with a nod the lieutenant of the Fifth stepped back a few paces leaving Ichigo a solemn figure in the rain. Channelling his reaitsu Ichigo raised his hand ebony and ivory swirling around his hand vibrant in the rain Aizen stared in fascination. With wordless power Ichigo let his reaitsu flow forward in a great wave, it slammed into the house alighting the wood on fire and melting all metal before its power.

The fire roared and crackled accompanied by the sounds of breaking glass, snapping metal, sparks of electricity, and the charred tainted smell of hollows. Turning to face Aizen illuminated by the harsh glow of the fire and the collapse of rain around him Ichigo strode towards the enigmatic lieutenant.

"W-why did you do that?"

Aizen questioned frowning at his own uncertainty a bubble of emotions frothed in his eyes and the megalomaniac looked confused. Ichigo sighed he was confusing the Aizen of his time with this Aizen, younger, less jaded and far less insane. Duly Ichigo acknowledged that this Aizen was already different, he was not planning the hollowfication of the Vizard because he sought to cripple Soul Society no he was merely curious. Like a child following the examples of a parent ever curious at the world around him. Even his bonds with Kaname and Gin were weak they followed him seeing the power and loyalty he inspired to those of the same kin. Ichigo would show the man the truth of his actions draw him towards the light. Aizen would have to walk the rest of the way himself.

Running a hand through soaked strands Ichigo let his reaitsu pulse around his form in the pale night of rainfall he said, "What dwelled in that building was inhumane experiments the like of which you are inspired by. Don't deny it! You would surely go back there if the structure was left standing.

You understand nothing Aizen, of morality and consequence. Power you have along with intelligence, oh do you wield it! But you are still blind, your glasses help you see naught but what you wish. You want to see Soul Society as corrupt and broken with no way to be fixed when they are stuck in their traditions. Change is coming your next experiment perhaps your greatest will show you more than you think. I've seen what you've done, I know that you've been inspired you've only begun dabbling."

"And yourself Ichigo! Proud being hidden behind a façade, no one sees your soul! Soul Society is trouble indeed and I see no aid but for now I content myself with passing follies. You are an enigma Ichigo one that understands more than they should! Who are you to lecture me of morality when with ease you burn what could have been founding's incomprehensible."

Aizen yelled back the two drenched in the rain staring at each other reaitsu curling around their forms Ichigo huffed frustrated and replied, "There was nothing of value in there only experiments that would set us back the wanderings of a madman. You don't understand consequence, what you do has repercussions, all those souls you've killed in the few experiments you've performed had families. You could turn your genius to bettering Soul Society yet still you remain bitter! You say nothing has been done to improve, change is coming and you will be a conductor of it whether you live long enough to see it is up to you!"

They charged forward at the same times blades interlocking with a fierce ring of metal clashing upon metal. Reaitsu raged shifting the land around them flattening it and raising rubble to suspend in the air. Across their blades emotions and thoughts were channeled the two wielders locked staring into the other's eyes. Aizen stared back and muttered, "Y-you it can't be!"

It seemed Aizen had recognized the powerful reaitsu floating across his senses Ichigo laughed mirthlessly thinking of black bandages and the sense of right that accompanied him when he achieved that form.

"I will answer your question Aizen. Who am I? A man determined to protect his family no matter the costs I will defeat all who stand in my way. You don't understand everything yet but in time you will, know this. Soon you will have to make a decision and what you choose predicts whether you live or die by my hands."

Aizen stared before he sprung back sheathing Kyoka Suigetsu his eyes were wide uncomprehending as Ichigo's words resonated in his mind. The genius was trying to understand the ultimatum issued by Ichigo.

Ichigo turned knowing their scheduled meeting a week from now over tea would still commence, Ichigo felt cocoa eyes on his back as he began to move away the lieutenant of the Fifth called out, "Ichigo how will I know when this decision comes?"

Ichigo turned at the foot of the path and called out, "You'll know Aizen it will be glaringly obvious considering I will offer it to you myself."

With those parting words Ichigo fled the scene, where rain surrounded the lieutenant a bubble of emotions frothing under Aizen's skin just as fire cracked and burned all that remained of the ruins of some great experiment. Ichigo stumbled against a tree once he was out of sight breathing heavy and hands trembling he wondered if his efforts to aid Aizen were for not. The press of Zangetsu against his mind soothed Ichigo and he took a deep breath before continuing.

X

Well I hope you all enjoy next chapter we are starting the Vizard yay! Reviews/comments are always appreciated and thank you to everyone for the very inspiring and kind ones so far. Till next time!

Map!


	18. Chapter 18

Anagnorisis

(n.) The critical moment of recognition or discovery.

Hello everyone, here is chapter 18! We have some exciting things coming for the next few chapters as we are beginning the Vizard arc. I will warn you all now that the end of the year crunch and exams are coming so my posting schedule may be a bit off but I will try my best to stay on top. Following that note enjoy!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

Old man Zangetsu speaking.

Shiro speaking.

X

The night was tense, the silence thick and heavy in the atmosphere as Aizen glanced around the clearing the captains and lieutenants drawn into his experiment were curled upon the ground around him. White bubbled from them covering their faces in bone white masks and rippling around their bodies. A grim satisfaction at the terror he'd inflicted sparked in Aizen's system and a chilling smile slipped across his face.

Reaitsu sparked across his senses faint and dim in a way that suggested cloaking and years of training, the faint push of the wind and Kyoka Suigetsu's whispers of all that hid in night's caress drew his eyes to the far side of the clearing. A ripple of air and from the cover of trees menacing in the cold light of the moon Kisuke walked forward cloaked in the same coat that hid all reaitsu from his senses, the Kido Corps captain was as silent as ever his reaitsu seemingly nothing.

So Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi had come to confront him, it made sense that the captain of the Twelfth had figured out Aizen's plot, he didn't give the blond-haired captain enough credit. A tenseness coiled in the air ready to snap at a hair's breath, eyes of cool grey stared into Aizen's own challenging and accusing in a complicated mixture where grief and guilt lurked in the background. The two locked eyes the moment held in time for an eternity before another presence made itself known.

The hollowfied Shinigami who had been struggling pitiful moans splitting the air stilled all motion ceasing and tenseness struck the three figures in the clearing. The reaitsu was dark and instinctual and achingly familiar. Ebony reaitsu creeped along the ground crawling along painted eaves and caressing still forms it writhed and curled in on itself before the owner made himself visible. Aizen recognized the reaitsu both in colour (for where else had he seen such darkness untainted) and feel, yet it was different this time changed from the figure cloaked in the clearing on that eve long ago.

The figure that padded forward had all too familiar orange hair curling along his back and resting on his shoulders, what drew their attention was the catch of light on a mask bone white in Ichigo's hands. He stopped before the three Shinigami grim and silent though fire sparked in his eyes, Aizen couldn't help but stare contemplating this revelation but also Ichigo's appearance.

He was far different from the last time either of the two geniuses had seen him. Ichigo's already pale pallor was the colour of death itself his features gaunt and stark in harsh lighting. A weight hung on his shoulders and head, bowing them however slight, and his eyes were the worst of all. Amber orbs were swathed in ache and weariness if the purple under them was any indication he likely hadn't slept well. Honestly the young man looked like shit both Kisuke and Aizen winced at the shared sentiment all animosity forgotten for a moment as they shared knowing glances. It seemed no matter what divided them they both had gotten to know the eccentric orangette and grown fond of him.

"Good evening."

Ichigo intoned hoarsely yet simply as if his comrades and friends were not suffering on the ground near him, his hands were shaking Aizen noted watching the way they curled and uncurled into fists as he tried to think of an answer to Ichigo's words.

"I wouldn't necessarily call this pleasant Ichi, considering our comrades are plastered on the floor hollowfied."

Kisuke beat Aizen to it speaking with the easy nonchalance and tip of the hat ambiguity he had perfected over the years. Ichigo cracked a small smile at the humour it was broken and something dark twisted in Ichigo's eyes but it was a smile. Ichigo nodded turning slightly to survey the clearing his reaitsu still snaking from his form it began to draw closer to the three Shinigami still standing, he turned to face them a lost expression on his face.

"I was prepared but this is still damn hard…"

Ichigo mumbled under his breath loud enough that their collective figures could hear the harsh words. Aizen coughed and spoke, "Ichigo why are you here?"

Aizen questioned wanting to know the reason Ichigo had appeared if only to taunt and watch the proceedings than he wouldn't have interfered. Ichigo turned swiftly to face him a heavy gaze piercing Aizen's soul bitter laughter filled the air before Ichigo turned regaining control of himself his voice lilted upon the breeze as he said, "Why am I here? To offer you a choice Aizen? To provide salvation?"

Ichigo turned and in slow deliberate movements raised the mask to his face settling it firmly on his features, once amber eyes were now feral yellow staring from a sea of black. But they were Ichigo's eyes haunting and strange as they were. Kisuke's katana was loosed in it's sheath and Tessai raised his hands but Aizen remained still mind a whirring clockwork of gears as he comprehended Ichigo's meaning. Before any could question him, the young lieutenant continued.

"The matter at hand is complicated and the situation dire. What has been done cannot be reversed, and left to their own devices they will shun their soul. I can aid them and I will. The question is extended to you Aizen as much as Kisuke detests what you have done and however likely they will hate you if you run there will be no place that their blades won't eventually find.

If you stay, aid them in recovering take the so-called gauntlet you propose change. Already your soul tears in half, revelling in the feel of terror and the succession of an experiment even as the other half cries at such pain. You don't have to choose between the two halves of your being. But you don't understand it never will and you can't repress them any more. Here is the ultimatum what shapes all our futures. For if you flee now Aizen you control whether these beings live or die, and if you remain you stay my blade from tasting your blood this night."

They all starred at Ichigo his dual tone voice echoing in their heads, tense silence filled the air and it seemed a moment before the fragile hourglass would shatter. Aizen coffee eyes wide needing a distraction from the catastrophe of his mind jumping from question to question whispered in shock, "But I've scanned your reaitsu it showed only Shinigami."

Ichigo turned a cruel smile appearing on the bone mask before he reached up and took it off letting it rest easily on top of his head stark against bright tangerine strands his gaze challenged the two scientists to scan his reaitsu. Tentatively Aizen's reaitsu reached out he recoiled in shock eyes wide starring at Ichigo the only presence of hollow radiated from the mask resting in tousled strands even before Ichigo's reaitsu had been pungent with the feel but now it was the same as any other time they met.

"How?"

Kisuke murmured curiosity shining in tense gray eyes, Ichigo shook his head eyes bright for a moment his gaze landed on the two and he said, "I have mysteries wrapped within my skin that none shall see. Whether you see any and understand depends all on yourself."

A glance was sent his way indicating that Ichigo wished for a response, Aizen turned from the group walking a few paces so he could think in peace. Here was the choice he had agonized over since that night at the mansion where fire had flown and blades had clashed. The soul and will in Ichigo's blade was enough to take Aizen's breath away. The choice seemed so simple put in words, stay and aid the hollowfied Shinigami repent for his ways, or leave Soul Society to whatever devices of his own making where he could experiment freely but would soon meet Ichigo's blade.

His ever-cunning mind traced Ichigo's words repeatedly easily noting that the young man had never indicated that Aizen serve Soul Society or relinquish his ways, no Ichigo merely asked that Aizen understand and feel remorse see how he had touched these people and help them. Looking back briefly Aizen caught Ichigo's eyes their thoughts conveyed in one glance Aizen turned back coffee eyes staring far ahead into shaded foliage. Ichigo was not an idiot. In fact, if Aizen was being honest the boy was close to genius so those words had been meant to the last detail.

Ichigo was offering freedom of a different kind and Aizen had to wonder did he want to stay? He could leave the mystery Ichigo presented always haunting him along with the orangette's thin countenance or he could stay broaden both mind and soul. The choice seemed easy put so simply and yet he hesitated; Kyoka Suigetsu whispered in his mind. Her presence calm and the voice of reason even as tremulous thoughts clashed together.

Turning Aizen paced back and nodded, eyes flicking up to catch caramel orbs, they were filled with joy and relief and Aizen realized that Ichigo wouldn't have hesitated in killing him. Zangetsu would have cleaved the air with ease before slicing into him. Ichigo was the man who had killed not for pleasure but because he had to and he would do so again, it was evident within the fires of his soul and Aizen wondered how much blood lay on his hands.

"So, you've recruited our would-be executioner Ichi, what's the plan?"

Kisuke broke the still silence that had fallen over them with easy words silver eyes peaking from beneath the cowl of his hood and the tangle of blond locks. Ichigo looked at the bone mask in his head in thought watching as it dissolved pieces drifting away on a sudden wind. The orangette sighed running a hand through orange strands tangling them he turned to Kisuke and said, "They will soon notice the missing captains, the Soutaicho is covered and I can deal with central 46. They will need at least a month to train, we will need a place with wide open spaces that is hidden, preferably with no one knowing about it."

Ichigo smirked knowingly at the end of his sentence, Kisuke paled before nodding and Aizen could only wonder at Ichigo's plans already thought out before he nodded his accordance to the plan born on the whims of night. Ichigo sighed before he padded over to one of the hollowfied Shinigami he slung the figure over his shoulder with ease turning to look at the three assembled Shinigami he threw a soft grin still broken and eyes fill of darkness he called out, "We're going to have to move them somehow I can only keep them sedated for so long."

With a sigh Aizen shook his head and began walking towards one of the sprawled figures wondering what he had gotten himself into. Two paths had lain before him one shrouded in darkness with a swift end and this new path covered in swaths of grey with so many twists Aizen couldn't deduce light from shadow. Kyoka Suigetsu comforted him in his decision motherly tones of concern echoing along their bonds as she regarded the young Shinigami with sorrowful eyes.

Aizen Sosuke was many things and a man was one. This night had brought many revelations and his heart thudded in his chest in time with the chaotic thoughts of his mind but he understood the cause, Ichigo Shiba the very present enigma that deepened every time he saw him. Time would only tell what next would be revealed.

X

Ichigo walked into the council room of the Central 46 with fury in his posture and fire in his eyes, Yammamoto who he had spoken to of all that had trespassed the night before was seated in the corner eyes smouldering and intent on Ichigo. Coming to a stop in the center of the room Ichigo stared up at the senile old fools, maliciousness haunted their eyes and twisted already waxen and shrivelled figures gruesome in harsh candlelight. The Soutaicho had informed the Gotei Thirteen of what had passed in a quick and easy manner simply stating that the victims of the incident were being trained to accommodate their new powers and responsibilities and that they would be welcome within Soul Society no matter of their circumstances.

When Aizen heard the news, he had swung on Ichigo and smiled in a way Ichigo had never seen, it tickled his nerves and the pride and hope that sparked in coffee orbs was enough for Ichigo to be happy for the moment with all he had done. Of course, the old geezers weren't going to accept such an atrocity to occur nor for such freaks to walk Soul Society's prestigious and pure halls. It was useless propaganda and Ichigo bitterly remarked that they still had too much power even with what Yammamoto had managed to snatch from greedy clawed hands.

This would take some of the power from those hands and Ichigo would get the vindictive pleasure of being the cause of their defeat. it was strangely nostalgic standing in that room where he had stood many times before, though as the war passed on they were relied on less and less. Of course, he would always remember his own trial before them cold eyes and a swift unjust sentence. As much as he protected and preferred to think of the Soul Society of his past in kind light Ichigo was sometimes forced to acknowledge that they did indeed have faults. For how did one justify the death of an entire race?

Shrugging the thoughts from his mind Ichigo remained resolute and firm as mutters and whispers filled the air, after all he was the famous Shiba who had outsmarted his elders with ease and would not take their words lying down.

The chatter went on and on trying to encourage a reaction from Ichigo who stood still as stone mind drawing to their arrival at the training grounds of Kisuke and Yourichi's childhood. The Vizard had yet to awake from the slumber Ichigo had easily induced, for now Kisuke was experimenting with the Hogyoku looking at Ichigo's own notes and theories. He had been sceptical when he took them, before he flipped open the small booklet to see messy scrawl and a horde of diagrams. Aizen had conferred with the scientist for a quiet moment the tension and animosity that inhabited the air between them dimmed somewhat after their chat and Ichigo was sure he heard his name more than a few times.

The silence finally died down to the amused snark of Shiro Ichigo smiled pleasantly or what passed for it though the keen sharpness of a predator underlay it. Their petty tactics of trying to anger him and being disrespectful by making him wait would get them nowhere. With the sharpness of wood against stone the man at the head of the podium began to speak. He was bald with more wrinkles than a turtle and a voice that grated on your nerves.

He questioned the safety of the Vizard, the science, the training among a million other questions that Ichigo answered with ease slipping in cleverly disguised insults with a fluid grace. Shiro cheered in the back of his mind even as amusement radiated from Zangetsu, Ichigo could sense the akin emotion resonating from the bearded Soutaicho. On and on the questions continued seemingly endless drawing on Ichigo's patience until he assumed it was the opportune moment to strike back.

"Are Central 46 so incompetent that you must repeat the same simple questions over and over again expecting different answers that suit your own needs. You senile fools are useless! Time spent here could have easily been spent in the presence of the victims aiding them instead you insist on trying to stop this operation. You insist these Shinigami will be feral a danger to us all when I have provided credited sources and my own research to counter such reasoning.

It is the moral of a fool to continue even after they have been so thoroughly denounced. Central 46 you have proven this council useless! What do you achieve? Even now the Commerce of Equality pushes forward in advancing the state of Rungokai, even the Soutaicho has stepped forward when you have been neglectful. This council thinks it's seats ancient and an honour to all who stand to be in their presence; such falsehood is laughable. Soul Society stood long before you and it will stand long after you. Give up this vengeful and simple-minded challenge or waste away what power you have. But know that they will be accepted in Soul Society no matter how much propaganda you spread."

Shaking away the anger that clung to his form in tendrils of ebony reaitsu Ichigo turned from the doors nodding briefly to the Soutaicho before he swept from the room orange locks flying behind his head tailing the shocked silence of the council room.

X

He awoke disoriented and Shinji easily could amiss the feelings and soreness that plagued his body to a hollow fight or training with Hiyori, and then his mind caught up with his body and the cool mask that rested on his features was yanked off in a rush and held in his hands. Dark sockets stared up at him empty and accusing her wrathful voice echoed in his mind and Shinji wondered if his whole world had been tipped upside down much like Sakande's powers.

Orange appeared in his vision just as darkness like a cloud seemed to descend on his mind a crushing depression that was ripping into his soul as much as Sakande's pain. Chocolate eyes so full of warmth and soulful fire gazed into his own and it took Shinji but a moment to place those eyes as Ichigo Shiba's. Confusion still prevalent throughout the dizzying vertigo of his awakening returned in full force and Shinji tipped forward slightly uncertain. Ichigo's warm hands met his shoulders pushing the captain up so he could look into those eyes blond strands hung like a curtain between the two blocking out the world that had turned it's back on him. Looking down at Ichigo's prompting Shinji watched in mounting confusion as a bone mask formed in his pale scarred hands it was all to remnant of a hollow like the mask held in his own hands.

Ichigo pushed back Shinji's locks and belayed the kid's age, it was the tenderness of a mother with her child. Shinji wondered where Ichigo found it within himself such light when darkness even now cloaked rich amber orbs. Turning his head to the side so as to observe their surroundings Shinji could see some of his comrades, victims of the tragedy that had occurred resting on mats in what appeared a small alcove. Turning his head to the other side Shinji spotted the others and the opening to a larger complex where the sky was blue as any summer's day and spires of rock rose into the distance.

It all felt so much, his emotions welled under his skin, confusion ran rampant, pain engulfed him and Shinji just wanted it to be over whatever it was. Ichigo frowned the look familiar on the orangette before he leaned in closer his voice a bare whisper of the empty wind, "You are not alone, you are not deserted. Can you stand?"

The words were said with such conviction they teared what remained of his heart to shreds, he stared into those soulful eyes full of promise and hesitantly nodded grimacing at the sharp pound of his head received for the movement. With Ichigo's aid and many a curse from his lips Shinji was able to wobble to his feet shaky and unsure he studied his surroundings once more. Ichigo's reaitsu curled around his form soothing the ache of his muscles and calming the incessant shaking that was plaguing him.

"Hungry?"

Ichigo queried easily Shinji wondered if he was over the pain of his head, roughly he nodded and the orangette smiled leading the two in a small movement like a jig further into the alcove where it branched into different sectors and hallways. Ichigo confidently turned down one that looked the same as any other the two continuing their shuffle until they reached another room. Kisuke was sitting at a table a steaming cup of tea curled in his palms and morose thoughtfulness on his features. Tessai was hovering in the kitchen watching a few things on the stove even as keen eyes surveyed the room. It was then Shinji noticed Aizen's presence to Ichigo's muttered, "Shit."

Rage seemed to coil in his form Sakande's words growing louder and more horrendous he felt what control he had of his body slipping away until a small pinch on his arm and warm reaitsu chased away the fog of his mind. White material fell away from his face akin to the white of hollow masks dully Shinji realized what had occurred even as his mind was running in circles. Looking to Ichigo Shinji smiled in partial thanks understanding that his instincts were changed as much as Sakande was.

Ichigo led the two to the low table ignoring the staring glued to their forms, interest and curiosity heavy in the atmosphere. Ichigo set Shinji down across from Kisuke who mechanically reached over and poured the still steaming tea into a clay mug before passing it over. The scientist was in his own world eyes glued to the small notebook in his hands water stained and torn as it was. Ichigo bustled into the kitchen a whirlwind of movement as he tossed some ingredients onto the stove, Tessai stepped back and watched the young orangette work.

"You weren't supposed to wake till tomorrow, then again you're more powerful than many of the others."

Ichigo mumbled loud enough for Shinji to hear as he continued to prepare the meal Shinji let his eyes drift over the area trying to draw them away from Aizen. Looking at the genius brought fire bubbling in his veins and wrath upon his mind. Ichigo continued to bustle around the kitchen sharp eyes glancing up to asses the situation before flickering back to the meal he was preparing, expectant silence filled the air and Shinji felt curiosity and confusion continue to wage war within his mind.

"What happened?"

Shinji finally spoke breaking the tense peace, Kisuke's metal grey eyes flickered up from the text he was reading serious and uncertain they stared at Shinji before he flinched and returned his eyes to the sprawling words, Tessai jerked where he stood in the kitchen watching the proceedings guilt seemed to flash in his eyes before it was shaken away. Aizen looked up coffee eyes so changed from the years before caught Shinji's eyes before he turned looking away with strange emotions bubbling in those eyes. Ichigo flinched looking like a trapped animal for a sparse second before aggressively he ran his hand through his hair eyes alight like a tremulous storm.

The young man stopped pacing and looked at Shinji eyes heavy and hot like the heat of Ryūjin Jakka, Shinji's breath caught in his throat at the sorrow displayed there. Ichigo sighed once more gaze swerving to look at his accomplices before he spoke, "You were hollowfied. The process in which the boundary between soul and hollow is destroyed. Thus, your zanpaktou was hollowfied and now within you is the powers of a hollow even while you remain a Shinigami."

Shinji's eyes widened and he stared in disbelief trying to process words slow and heavy as if Ichigo struggled to form even the thoughts. Sakande had been hollowfied, that was the reason for her pain and the screams that even now raged inside his head. It explained the bone mask on his face and the overwhelming rage that bubbled beneath his skin. Tentatively he felt his own reaitsu wincing at the sharp taint of hollow present even as it mixed and swelled with Shinigami creating something altogether new. Looking up as questions spiked in is mind Shinji asked, "Ya said I wasn't alone, I don't think ya mean the others?"

Ichigo nodded even as he cursed, curious eyes now rested on the orangette and with some reluctance he continued to prepare the meal eyes distant lost in the bowels of his mind. With a rough sigh the young lieutenant spoke, "My own soul was hollowfied though perhaps differently from yours."

Finishing those words Ichigo reached up and in a smooth motion his fist was covered with ebony reaitsu clashing with crimson he drew it over his face. Resting on his features was a mask of bone white with lines of harsh red and black trailing from the sockets and running along the jaw. The eyes were the most prominent feature feral gold peaking out from darkness somehow still Ichigo's eyes. Shinji's reaitsu tentatively traced out to brush against Ichigo surprised to find a similar mix of reaitsu not present when Shinji had woken.

"How?"

Shinji questioned knowing that Ichigo had not suffered at the hands of Aizen with the rest of them, his experience and knowledge said differently. With his question, all eyes in the room swung to Ichigo and the man flinched at the attention his familiar tick presenting itself as he ran a hand through orange locks.

"My hollow is of my parentage and circumstances. My soul chain was cut and to save a friend I underwent training to regain my powers, for one such task I was dropped into a hole. The only way to escape was to regain my lost powers. The trick of the matter is that done too late one's zanpaktou can hollowfiy as you tempt the balance between hollow and Shinigami. I've had many years with Shiro and have come to understand more than most on the matter."

Ichigo's eyes were swimming with nostalgia, and loss, his gaze distant as if he wasn't even in the room anymore mind treading familiar paths. Kisuke and Aizen shared glances filled not with animosity and challenge as Shinji had seen many times before now their gaze was knowing flicking towards the young Shinigami who had methodically began cooking the meal again. Silence filled the room accompanied only by the dull sound of the knife hitting a cutting board. Shinji closed his eyes centering himself he looked inside at his reaitsu and at Sakande.

She was furious her beautiful form now sporting white additions, it didn't demote her beauty any less but Shinji refrained from speaking simply watching his zanpaktou with sorrow feeling their once strong bond shiver suddenly fragile. A cough pulled Shinji from his thoughts and he looked up to see Ichigo setting a plate down before him, the food was simple but looked delicious to his more than weary mind so he inclined his head in thanks and began eating.

The food was amazing! Shinji's eyes whipped to stare at Ichigo as he offered some to the other occupants of the room, Kisuke accepted or rather mumbled something too focused on the work in his hands, Tessai nodded easily taking the proffered food with a smile, and Aizen tried to deny it but was met with Ichigo's pointed stare and he reluctantly accepted. Shinji smirked at that, no one could resist Ichigo's fierce determination and care.

Ichigo returned to the kitchen for a few moments before he stalked over and plopped in the seat next to Shinji between Kisuke, the scientist looked up then looked to his book before his gaze rose once more assessing the orangette who was sprawled in the chair. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh and Kisuke placed the worn journal down for a second looking to Ichigo with concern in grey eyes he said, "Your research on the matter is very in-depth Ichigo frankly it's astounding and far beyond what I would have thought of."

Ichigo let out a non-committal hum closing his eyes and tipping back his head. It was there Shinji noticed the deep purple under closed eyelids and the paleness that clung to Ichigo's skin like that of the sickly. Kisuke frowned and continued, "Were the senile old fools that bad?"

Ichigo opened his eyes, weary and dark in the lighting of the cave Shinji frowned, instincts newly awakened curled within in his chest and he forcefully had to clamp down on the urge to comfort the young lieutenant. Rubbing a hand over his eyes Ichigo spoke, "Damn bastards as usual, but they refused to see reason no matter how brutal the evidence was. I made them aware that their time in power is swiftly falling. I estimate if they don't take this situation well then, the Commerce of Equality will likely rise to power. And for the better as they are comprised of souls from all regions and of all stations. They are just too stubborn, refusing to see the truth and honestly Aizen if you tried to kill them I wouldn't stop you."

Everyone's eyes were centered on Ichigo as he finished his last sentence it seemed unlike Ichigo to say such brash and blunt things but then rationality kicked in and Shinji remarked that Ichigo would likely aid the insane bastard. What Ichigo was saying did have merits and Shinji supposed he had gone in front of the useless fools to speak about them. The Commerce of Equality was new but he vaguely remembered hearing about it from the members of his division.

Turning to cast his gaze at Aizen Shinji noted a pleased smirk on his lieutenant's features the man obviously imagining the scenarios. Turning back to face Ichigo he saw that the young man was resting his head in his hands he looked up to meet Shinji's gaze with a tired smile before he leaned back resting on the palms of his hands.

"Ichigo you mentioned the name Shiro earlier when talking about your hollow I thought your zanpaktou's name was Zangetsu."

Reaitsu spiked in the room at Aizen's question and Ichigo threw a faint glare at the man before he shrugged his shoulders, head tipping back to look at the ceiling a mess of rock above he replied, "Like I said my situation is a bit different than yours but Shiro is…" Ichigo paused his head tilting listening to the words of his zanpaktou. An amused frown tilted across his features (only Ichigo could manage to frown while still looking amused) and his brows furrowed. Ichigo shook his head and continued, "Well it's complicated but I think you'll figure out the answer soon enough."

With another shrug Ichigo finished leaving a question unanswered once more and leaving many more at the forefront of Shinji's mind. Kisuke and Aizen traded quick glances and Shinji thought he was beginning to understand the meaning of those gazes as they flicked over to Ichigo who was heaving himself from the seat with a groan before collecting the plates. Shinji's life had been turned upside down and yet somethings were still present and the mystery Ichigo presented would likely never be solved.

X

Ichigo paced back and forth to the amusement of the gathered Shinigami, he ran a hand through vibrant orange locks amber eyes flicking to glance at them for a sparse second before drawing away towards the horizon. The terrain of the hidden training area rose around them great spires of rock muted reds and yellows in the artificial sunlight, a faint wind blew through the area picking up dust and tangling hair.

Kisuke and Aizen perched in a far corner away from the clearing Ichigo had chosen watched on, curious and intrigued to see the actions of the young lieutenant, already the past few days had been somewhat revealing and equal parts confusing. The hollowfied Shinigami had all woken early yesterday morning under Ichigo's careful watch he had handled their questions and led them to the kitchen where tea was served.

Kisuke had the inane sense of déjà vu as Ichigo went over the same questions Shinji had posed, the blond a silent and sturdy figure hiding in the shadows providing support. Ichigo had again spoken with hidden meaning near impossible to decipher but it had satisfied the Shinigami for the moment.

Now they were gathered to begin training, or they would if Ichigo could muster the courage or whatever he was seeking to stop pacing. As if brought to will by the collective thoughts of the assembled Shinigami, Ichigo paused and let out a heavy sigh before he plopped onto the cool rock below. In one swift move Zangetsu was resting across his lap thin tendrils of ebony snaking around the blade.

"There are many ways to deal with being hollowfied, not all of them are correct. It took… me many years to find the correct way. We have at least a month to train you all to harmonize with the newfound instincts and powers dwelling inside you."

Ichigo's pause did not go unnoticed, Rose regarded the orangette with a peculiar glance equally curious and approving as if seeing the man before him for the first time. Shinji coiled against a section of rock regarded the proceedings with Cheshire keen eyes even as Hiyori stood brooding beside him likely to release her fury at any given time. Love shifted his gaze to Rose before it traveled around their small group noting Hachi's frown even as the Kido master had hope rekindled in his hands. Lisa's eyes were complex swirls of emotions as she stared at the lieutenant who had stood by her side as they became good friends, she thought she should feel anger at Ichigo's revelation but only relief coursed through her veins.

Seeing a lack of questions Ichigo ran a hand over the blade before speaking once more, "To achieve this you need understand a few details. Your zanpaktou has been hollowfied, but their powers and shape remain the same. You need to find balance between and with your zanpaktou as a hollow seeks to dominate those weaker. To show signs of weakness will lead to a struggle for power, and the correct way is not to force your zanpaktou into submission and lock them away from your thoughts and hearts. You are all relatively experienced Shinigami and thus understand well what the bond between Shinigami and zanpaktou means. You are taming and learning to control instincts and to harness powers that now rest at your fingertips."

"How when they scream in pain?"

Kensei posed the question Mashiro seated beside the stoic captain a sorrowful expression though somewhat rekindled with hope residing on her normally smiling features. Ichigo nodded almost to himself before he sprung up and raised his hand channeling reaitsu until a mask formed. The same mask he had revealed to the shock of all gathered many nights prior albeit at different times.

"To settle this soul deep pain, you will have to battle your zanpaktou, prove to them your determination and will. Show them that the bond fragile as thread will not snap nor remain so. While doing this the outside world will be dealing with a fully hollowfied version of yourself. Instincts will run freely as all barriers your zanpaktou had been fighting against are released."

They were openly gaping at him, or at least the few that had yet to master control of their emotions. Shinji sprung forward from his perch stalking over to stare into Ichigo's eyes, even if no vocal confirmation had been voiced the others looked towards Shinji as the leader of their sudden band of renegades. Ichigo was promising salvation and Shinji who had tasted the blade of betrayal and bitterness of failure was both sceptical and trusting of the young man before him.

The mask in Ichigo's hands was lifted between them black sockets empty yet frightening all the same stared between the two even as Ichigo held Shinji's gaze. Nodding the blond man grinned it was a far cry from the wide curl of his lips but promising all the same he said, "And when we achieve harmony?"

Ichigo laughed the sound clear in the bare cavern of rock his soulful eyes scanned the faces of the assembled Shinigami before drawing back to Shinji he said, "Harmony isn't so easy as a quick mediation. There's kinks and forks in the road details to pave. Not to mention control, you think one can hold the hollow mask indefinitely? Or summon ceros to their fingertips? Training will kick your asses and then some but you'll come forth more than you were before."

Ichigo words were the amusing lilt of sarcasm and endurance somehow managing to encourage and inspire just as much as to dissuade you from broaching the subject once more. Ichigo looked as if he wanted to continue before his gaze became distant and he entered a one-sided argument with himself.

"No. You can't…. what will they think? I don't care if you'll behave!"

Ichigo continued on in the same manner for a minute to the amused and somewhat puzzled glances of everyone gathered before him, with a heavy sigh he quieted rolling his shoulders he looked up and with fond resignation said, "Shiro has 'politely' asked to come out, and considering he would be bitching all night if I said no I'm going to materialize him."

With that quick warning Ichigo ignored the shock rippling throughout the Shinigami, to materialize one's zanpaktou was no small fit. It required enormous amounts of reaitsu just to sustain the form. There was also the small fact that showing another one's spirit seemed near taboo in Soul Society and was rarely done. All eyes were fixed on Ichigo doubting this would bring revelations rather another labyrinth of questions.

The air bubbled and popped with tension before reaitsu gathered beside Ichigo forming a being with indistinct features. slowly the figure solidified and even Aizen was left gaping as Ichigo turned to glare at a near perfect copy, the doppelganger was inverted all pale white and simple black with the feral gold of a hollow in his eyes. The two twin like in appearance scowled at each other for a moment before Ichigo let out a heavy sigh and Shiro smirked.

"Damn King finally letting me free."

Shiro's voice held odd dual tones a deeper rasping voice that seemed to grate against the nerves. Ichigo scoffed and rolled his eyes in exasperation ignoring the weary caution prevalent in the assembled Shinigami as their hands were drawn to their zanpaktou. Shaking his head Ichigo replied, "Yes and look at the mess of problems this will bring."

"Ah King just show them ya don't need to hide us anymore. We're getting bored with the pathetic imitation."

Shinji stared trying to puzzle the overload of information standing before him. Shiro was apparently Ichigo's zanpaktou spirit as he had never indicated otherwise and while it was strange (unheard of and something one could only expect of Ichigo) it wasn't uncommon for zanpaktou spirits to take unique forms. Then there was their relationship they were like that of an old married couple or appeasing their like image a pair of brothers squabbling. But Shinji could see it was all in good fun with no hate or bite behind the words seemingly a well-practised routine. The title king was also a reflection of Ichigo's own experience with inner hollows as evident by his declaration relating to subjugating their spirits.

Sighing heavily Shinji observed the other Shinigami who were starring and watching as the two continued to converse the amusing sight of Ichigo talking to himself belayed somewhat by their surprise. One of the many things that left him wanting to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration was the hollow-like spirit's words, he referred to it as if there were two spirits and an imitation. His eyes of their own accord drew to the two scientists hunched over muttering together like a band of thieves, if Ichigo succeeded in anything over this month it would be uniting the two megalomaniacs.

Ichigo coughed the two having fallen silent after letting the others absorb the sudden influx of twisting revelations that of course simply led to more questions. Ichigo paced a slight distance away from the group Shiro remaining where the two had once stood a smirk full of tooth curled on bleached features, he turned to the collected Shinigami and rasped, "Kingy here is going to show ya some of the techniques ya can harness."

Ichigo raised one hand and with a slow breath out reaitsu gathered a swirling supernova of red and black that pulsed and radiated through the air, the wind picked up billowing dust like a storm cloud. With a quiet exhale seeming loud as a peal of thunder in the tense silence reaitsu raged from Ichigo's hands swirling and rippling uncontained power. The land was decimated with a harsh crash debris was sent flying and Hachi quickly threw up a barrier the large pieces of rock some more akin to boulders bouncing against the shield and fracturing it.

"Che cero an attack in which one harnesses energy into a center point."

As the dust cleared and the shield of glowing orange fell the spirit spoke. The destruction revealed left some of them swimming in surprise where once spires rose a deep hole was gouged into the land and debris collected on all sides. Kisuke frowned muttering under his breath about Yourichi even as intrigue lit metal grey eyes, Aizen beside the blond regarded the chaos of that one attack with eyes both fearful and understanding.

Ichigo stalked back towards the group eyes pulsing with power the Shinigami seemed a whole different person at that moment, one coiled with raw power in his spine and will in his heart. Then a small unsure smile hesitantly settled on his features and the image wavered so that they could easily see the Ichigo they had all come to know. Shinji wondered at the incredible power Ichigo displayed, he questioned why the young man had kept such power under wraps.

Ichigo stopped beside his spirit who was now pouting at his wielder even as he tossed a blade of ivory coloured metal to Ichigo. It flashed catching the eyes of the gathered Shinigami as Ichigo reached up and grabbed the blade and in one swift movement rammed it against his chest, committing what could easily be called Seppuku.

Time seemed to stop as they surged forward far too slow to stop the orangette's movements and watched in wonder as the blade shattered against Ichigo's chest no wound visible or the worrying trickle of blood. Ichigo smirked teasing and taunting as he pulled the hilt away from his chest the shattered fragments falling to the ground before dispersing.

"Damn King breaking it ya know how that tickles. What was that the seventh time?" Ichigo shrugged innocently as if breaking the blade of his spirit was no small matter, Shiro turned to face the collected Shinigami and continued, "Hierro a technique in which one uses reaitsu to enforce or toughen their skin."

Shinji absently wished the gears of his mind would start turning again as he was left in dumbstruck awe and surprise, whatever the young lieutenant threw at them Shinji doubted he would ever expect it or be prepared. Lisa looked ready to either slap Ichigo or combust into a small ball trying to comprehend the enigma before her, Shinji could sympathize and it looked like Rose was more than ready to pass out.

Ichigo's amber eyes flashed to Shinji assessing the group before him, with a small shrug he brought the hilt up and drew the sharp shattered end against the skin of his forearm. Blood welled up from the shallow wound and trickled down Ichigo's arm falling from his fingers in tiny droplets of crimson. Then white bubbled from the wound, the same bleached white that Shinji had seen bubble on his friend's faces and felt on his own. Within a moment, the white liquid was gone and the wound with it. Nothing to reveal that a wound had ever been there.

This time Ichigo spoke voice soft yet strong in a way that pervaded the air but did not disturb it, "We are also able to access instant or accelerated healing. There is a final technique that I won't show as it is doubtful any will achieve it. Resurrection for the Espada is when they release their hollow powers from their sealed blade, for us it would be a form of complete hollowfication. This can occur when we are slain, if we have the will to live, or if we succumb to instincts."

Ichigo turned to his spirit after he finished speaking and handed the hilt to the spirit who grinned and took the blade. He turned to the collected Shinigami and said, "Don't think this'll be the last ya see o me. Take care of King."

With a wink and a feral smile the spirit disappeared drifting away to Ichigo's inner world. Ichigo glared at where his hollow once stood even as the collective Shinigami felt shivers run down their spines at the warning of the spirit. Shinji easily caught the meaning behind the spirit's words it helped that Shinji was already intent on helping the orangette, and if the conspicuous glances by the two scientists in the corner were any clue they were in easy agreement.

X

Ichigo regarded the collected Shinigami and wondered if he should so callously reveal something else while he was on a role. With a smirk boding nothing well for the Vizard in front of him Ichigo asked, "Well how about we start? We don't need to try anything too deep today perhaps a little spar see how well you can control your instincts. I'll fight two of you."

They blanched at Ichigo's nonchalant words as he slung Zangetsu from his place at Ichigo's side where he sometimes rested, the blade purred in his hands and Ichigo shook his head in amusement at Shiro's glee. Old Man Zangetsu also seemed pleased at the prospect of their imminent release, they had stayed cooped inside their false form in front of others for so long that they hungered to battle against real foes not invisible steel.

Shinji stepped forward a cocky smile on his face even as his brown eyes were a storm of emotions confusion and curiosity waging war from underneath the crown of golden locks. There was some indecision among the group before Rose stepped forward challenge and promise in his eyes.

They drew their blades the sharp hiss of metal upon scabbard grating upon tense nerves and echoing some hidden gong. The others moved back crouching among pillars of rock and regarding the coming spare with interest. Ichigo could feel Aizen's eyes tracing the blade could almost see the man's mind running a mile a minute trying to calculate Ichigo's next move or the outcome of the battle. Kisuke was silent beside him eyes alight with fire from within and a pensive frown on his features.

They charged forward blades swinging against Ichigo he smirked and deftly flicked Zangetsu up the blade already dyeing ebony with bloodlust and glee intercepting the two. A contest of strength waged the two pushing against Zangetsu just as Ichigo pushed back. Held for a precious moment they broke apart and blades began to whirr through the air like the spinning blades of a chainsaw.

Ichigo knew the captains he was facing were talented, they had years upon years of experience with their blades but that wasn't to say Ichigo wasn't a prodigy with the sword, it was in his blood. He gave as good as he got the three paced across the open plains darting near invisible in their speed. Shinji and Rose's attacks gained speed and power as they moved a recklessness born of instincts strumming in their bones. Ichigo kept at the same pace Zangetsu sure in his hands and content with the battle.

The two released their Shikai in a blinding flash of reaitsu that sent dust spiraling like a small tornado around them, their voices were almost a duel tone akin to the one Ichigo sported when he dawned his mask. Ichigo could see the inner war raging in their souls as they tried to suppress sudden blood-lust and instincts totally new to them. The young Shinigami suspected that if the battle was prolonged their masks would appear whether of their control or their spirits' was debatable.

Narrowly dodging the thin strings of Rose's Shikai the nauseous sense of his world inverting overtook his senses as the world around them flipped. Taking a breath Ichigo closed his eyes well familiar with the art of illusion type zanpaktou. Shinji whined for a moment likely pouting straight gold hair swaying before they were flying forward again.

Ichigo remained where he stood letting instincts guide his hand he brought Zangetsu up in a harsh arc slicing outwards and feeling the pleasing sense of cloth being caught by the black blade. They circled around him like hungry sharks all thoughts of going easy on the younger and less experienced Shinigami gone from their minds as instincts bit at their nerves. Darting in and out Ichigo combated each attack with ease feeling the faint bite of a blade against his cheek he turned and raised his hands casting a quick byakurai in the direction of Rose's reaitsu.

Shinji's reaitsu spiked the taint of hollow becoming more pronounced with a smirk of excitement and anticipation Ichigo brought Zangetsu's sealed form in front of him. Reaitsu frothed and channeled along the blade rising along his form in spiraling arcs of ebony.

"Tear the heavens asunder Zangetsu!"

The comforting weight of both blades in his hands distracted him for a moment as the reaitsu and dust cleared the inverted world broken by the tremendous power Ichigo had (tried to contain) released.

All movement stopped and Ichigo could feel the piercing eyes of his comrades on the blades in his hands the ebony metal glinting and catching the light, Zangetsu's Khyber blade pulsed with blue reaitsu and the longer blade representing Shiro swirled with angry red in a familiar cadence. Looking up from the tangle of feathers obscuring his sight Ichigo glimpsed Shinji and Rose's dumbstruck expressions; they gaped at him incredulously.

Lisa looked close to murdering him while Mashiro was excitedly gushing to Kensei. Kisuke no matter how much he tried to hide it could not shield the shock from his face it appeared in his gaping mouth and wide grey eyes, Aizen beside the blond was not faring much better. A smirk of its own accord curled on Ichigo's features both in glee at releasing Zangetsu and the mix of reactions that his blade brought forth.

After all it was supposed that only Jushiro and Shunsui had duel blades (excluding Shunsui who hadn't even joined the academy as far as Ichigo was aware). Much the same his blade was also far from the normal saber seen by any Shinigami it heralded his complex heritage. The wild and reckless curves of his blade yet hidden within graceful curves, the hollow that represented both Shiro and the gaping hole left inside his soul as the war progressed.

Shinji started cackling doing an excellent impression of the manic laughter that sometimes left his hollow's lips when things became all too chaotic for the blood thirsty being. The blonde shook his head for a moment locks swaying frivolously he said, "Of course Ichi, ya just had to be the one with a duel blade. I'm assuming it's your Shikai?"

Ichigo nodded and he could feel Aizen's triumphant smirk forming as the brown-haired Shinigami's suspicions were confirmed. Rose nodded letting his zanpaktou whip out in front of him eyes still holding challenge his silky voice spoke, "Well now the playing field is evened shall we continue?"

Ichigo merely flicked his blades sparks of power coiling and bouncing off the metal Shinji tilted his head and raised Sakande. They charged forward once more the air seeming to grow tense and heavy with the pressure of their reaitsu. Ichigo suppressed a slightly irritated sigh in the knowledge that even now he could not show the might of his blade. The resounding clash distracted him from reluctant thoughts and he narrowed caramel eyes.

Striking and dodging at the same time Ichigo twisted to the left a low powered Getsuga Tensho surging from the blade in a heady arc of ebony and crimson it slammed into Shinji who hastily raised his blade. Rose disappeared from sight even as Ichigo's instincts called warning he turned Zangetsu's larger form rising to catch the thin piano wires gleaming gold, with a tug the curly blond was sent flying forward Zangetsu's smaller blade peaked up ready to gut the captain. Rose twisted away at the last second the bare whisper of a blade on his neck Ichigo ducked and sent a quick hado in Rose's direction.

White was beginning to bubble on Shinji's faces and the overtaking ebony in his sclera was an indication that he was losing the battle to his instincts. A low growl sounded from behind him turning slightly so that he was facing the two captains Ichigo could see a like image on Rose's own chiseled features. Challenge vibrant in his eyes their blades came at him with the force of a truck, he easily shouldered the weight throwing them back. It was time he ended this battle before their zanpaktou got out of hand.

A Getsuga Tensho ripped from his blade and he darted forward in the following waves of reaitsu striking their blades from their hands in the confusion. With ease Ichigo slipped behind their guards and pinched a nerve that would temporarily incapacitate them.

Bearing their weight Ichigo sunk to the ground where the eyes of the others had been riveted on the battle above. Lisa's fierce glare was the first think he saw upon touching ground setting the two down Ichigo apoplectically rubbed the back of his head. He had accomplished more than he thought but he would now be dealing with a multitude of questions and plenty of accusing stares.

X

I hope you all enjoyed the whirlwind that was this chapter. Reviews/comments are always appreciated and I will see you all in the next chapter.

Cup!


	19. Chapter 19

Mizpah

(n.) The deep emotional bond between people, especially those separated by distance or death.

Hello everyone, we are back for chapter 19. This chapter is packed with many things from Ichigo's Vollständig to tattoos. I also tried to deepen Mashiro's character which I hope you all like.

I would like to bring to attention something that I have been considering and subsequently brought a bit of life to. In this chapter I played with pairings/couples they are more of a background focus but keep your eyes open. I think I will be adding more pairings they just will never be the center point of the story merely something to enrich the fic. On that note, I have been considering pairing Ichigo, this would also be in the background and hardly relevant in the story. In addition, if I paired Ichigo it would likely be with Byakuya as he (Ichigo) has not developed sound relationships with other women or men like he has with Byakuya (that isn't to say in his past he didn't get around ;). And I am not touching Ichihime or Ichiruki because that is a mess.

If I did do the pairing it would be something minor i.e. "Ichigo slipped out from under Byakuya's arm padding to look out the window he wondered about the future." I would not be shoving it in your faces because that's not what the story needs and Ichi doesn't need a crap load of drama regarding relationships.

So, I would like to hear you opinions on the matter. Please tell me whether you are opposed or unopposed to the idea of Ichi in a pairing, it affects how I playout the future of the story and would be greatly appreciated.

On that note enjoy!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

Old man Zangetsu speaking.

Shiro speaking.

X

The kitchen (or rather what served as one) was filled with a warm atmosphere as common chatter drifted through the air accompanied by the deep scent of roasting meat and the simmering bubble of rice and water boiling. Shinji leaned back slightly on the well-worn cushion patterned a faint purple below him. Ichigo was in the kitchen once again to everyone's insistence after they found his venerable skill with culinary dishes. Rose was beside him, blond hair bunched behind his head and the two worked in tandem throwing whatever spice was in reach into the pan held over an open flame.

Kisuke was curled up against a wall where soft curtains of silk coloured in sweet pastels hung down and collected on the floor. Tightly clasped in his hands was more than a few scrambled sheets of paper. Occasionally he looked up from the pages adding to whatever ideal conversation suited his fancy before returning to his research. Love and Kensei were seated at the low table with him the two chattering amicably about the training from earlier in the day.

It had been hard, gruelling and long in a way that held true to Ichigo's speech on their first day when he had revealed his Shikai. Even now Shinji's muscles were protesting the rigorous movement and a slight headache throbbed at his temples, the faint purr of Sakande both appeasing and calming. Hiyori appeared from the corner of his eye a flying turbulent force of doom that Shinji narrowly dodged thanking well honed instincts as she sailed past springing from rough hewn rock to land on her feet.

Lisa and Mashiro entered the cave behind her in a far more graceful manner damp hair curling around their necks. Kisuke had after a few prompting jostles and threats of telling Yourichi from Ichigo shown them the hot springs and given them a simple explanation of their healing properties. Mashiro seated herself beside Kensei practically curled on his lap bubbled light in her eyes and a joyful smile curled faintly on her lips.

Lisa stalked towards the tall kitchen table where Rose and Ichigo were preparing the meals with an amused flick of her long braids of raven hair she slid into the chair pulling a thin novel from the folds of her shihaksho she cracked it open and began to read; warm candle light glinting off the red frames of her glasses. Hiyori scowled and stalked over many of her familiar nicknames for Shinji heavy on her lips. With an irritated smile, Shinji in a fond but exasperated manner beckoned the blond to sit down. With great reluctance and more drama than necessary she plopped down between Love and Shinji.

Aizen looked up from where he was polishing his zanpaktou watching the following scene with detached interest he pushed up his glasses before he returned to running the blunt rock down Kyoka Suigetsu's gleaming sides.

"Nee Ichi berry what's that on your arm?"

Mashiro questioned, her chipper voice rising above the normal chatter a dull buzz registering barely on the end of one's senses. Ichigo spluttered his movements grinding to a halt he stared incredulously at Mashiro for a movement before his gaze was involuntarily drawn to his own arms. The sleeves of his shihaksho that normally tickled the tips of his fingers were rolled back held together with a few pieces of string so the man could cook without dragging fabric everywhere.

Shinji's eyes fixed on Mashiro's point of interest noting thick charcoal lines nestled in the crook of Ichigo's elbow. Ichigo sighed and with a shrug answered, "It's a tattoo?"

Shinji could feel Aizen's amusement from across the room at the young lieutenant's uncertain answer. Caramel eyes bubbled intensely and with another small shrug Ichigo turned to start working on the food once more. Mashiro would not let the matter rest easily. With nimble acrobatic grace, she sprung from Kensei's lap and flounced over to Ichigo leaning over the counter to better glimpse the work of art imprinted within his skin.

With a heavy sigh, Shinji cursed his curious nature and rose from his chair stalking over to glare at the tattoo on his friend's arm. A faint blush was dusting Ichigo's cheeks at all the attention and Shinji wondered how the man could resist Yourichi's whims and charms and yet get embarrassed at the slightest of things. The circle was small perhaps the size of a sake cup inside a crescent moon shone over a lone desert where a black daito reached out from endless mounds of golden sand.

"Any special meaning Ichi or did ya get it when ya were drunk."

Ichigo scoffed at Shinji's 'innocent' question rolling his eyes he continued to prepare the meal with casual grace a pensive expression casting his features in half shadows before he replied, "It's kind of a tribute to my zanpaktou?"

Ichigo answered half-heartedly it was amazing how seriously the man could respond to any normal question but pose one innocent question about his life and he was spluttering and blushing like a teenage whelp. Mashiro frowned and began poking the orangette in the arm a petulant expression on youthful features. Ichigo's eyes flashed up heavy but calm he sighed and looked around the room as if seeking help from the audience now watching the interaction with rapt attention.

"The moon is a representation of the name of my blade, the katana is one of the forms Zangetsu has taken, and the desert is where many turning points have occurred in my life. Finally, a circle to represent the endlessness of our bond."

Ichigo turned his head after explaining the tattoo his gaze fixed above the collective heads fixed on him, a nervous tic showed itself as he reached up and abashedly rubbed the back of his neck. Shinji smiled faintly it was just like Ichigo to have a tattoo so meaningful. The bond he showed with his zanpaktou was amazing to witness a trust and fluidity that came from working together in intimate ways and many years.

"Damn inquisitive Vizard."

Ichigo mumbled under his breath Shinji barely catching the quick rush of words he quirked an eyebrow at the title that had slipped from Ichigo's lips. Ichigo looked up slowly as if just blatantly realising that they had heard him he frowned at the playful light in Shinji's eyes.

"Now Ichi-kun what did ya call us? Vizard eh? What's that mean?"

Shinji let out a rush of questions eyes gleaming as he drew in the attention of the others at the name Ichigo had unknowingly given. Ichigo squawked eyes wide he began cursing under his breath before a calming moment later he rolled his shoulders and said, "Vizard means mask?"

The young Shinigami answered uncertainly to the growing amusement of the gathered souls. Kensei looked up from underneath the hood of his hair and commented, "That's quite the cool title Ichi. Mind if we call ourselves it?"

Ichigo let out a groan running a hand through tangled orange locks even as he nodded and mumbled, "Of course I just had to bring it up."

Laughter rippled through the small crowd of people at the youth's agony the newly dubbed Vizard watching on with interest. The group fell into new silence the name running along their minds fitting and perfect.

"Dinner is served."

Rose announced interrupting the thoughtful silence as the two chefs began carrying out plates upon plates of food fit for a feast setting them on the long and low wooden table. Everyone gathered around the table the warm atmosphere of the cave bubbling over into their hearts as gentle chatter began and the food was dished out. A chorus of approval and delight rang out and the two cooks blushed under the heady praise; Shinji easily agreed that he would forsake Soul Society for food this heavenly.

"Aizen can you please pass the salt?"

Ichigo asked his lilting tone calm and sure in the warmth of the caves stalactites and stalagmites hanging and peeking up from the ground around them. Aizen quirked a brow a small frown stealing across his face before a peculiar light danced in his eyes and he looked up catching Ichigo's soulful chocolate eyes.

"You can call me Sosuke Ichigo I think we know each other well enough for that."

Ichigo stopped in his movements of taking the salt from Aizen's hand eyes wide in surprise his mouth falling open slightly. Aizen smirked and Shinji couldn't help but join him at the innocent and open expression resting on the orangette's features. Like a robot slowly coming to life Ichigo blinked and took the salt setting it before him he stared uncomprehendingly for a moment before with a shake a faint smile tilted the corners of his lips.

"Sosuke it is then."

Ichigo responded simply among the near silent air of the table. The moment hung for a breath some movement of the gods before normal chatter resumed as Kensei nagged Mashiro for flicking rice at his face. Shinji settled back once more watching the scene playout fondly. He wasn't the only one, his eyes always seeming to catch that bright flash of orange were drawn to Ichigo.

A strange smile danced across his lips fond but oh so sad like his soul was heaving under some great pressure contained only by his sheer force of will. Ichigo's eyes were the ocean grey and overcast, a swirling mix thrashing with emotions. So deep and plentiful that Shinji felt he was drowning under the force of them turning his head away he caught sight of Rose. The blond was also watching Ichigo heart heavy in his eyes and a melody dancing from his fingertips.

Looking around the table at smiling faces flushed in the warm atmosphere it was easy for Shinji to see that they were family. Sure they didn't fit together like any normal family but that was to be expected when they were Shinigami. The geniuses, the fighters, the peacemakers and many other labels woven together like a perfect tapestry. And of course, Shinji could see that already they had adopted Ichi into their group taken him under their collective wings.

Because as much as the young man had strength near unaccountable and mysteries wrapped into the very fibre of his being, he was young. Maybe old for his time but to the rest of them they could see the soft tilt of his eyes those chocolate orbs that hardened with experience of battle not age. They all saw the heartache and sorrow in those eyes and already it was rekindling urges and instincts of protection within their souls.

X

Mashiro crept out from the warm folds of their bed where Kensei had been pressed against her body an arm thrown over her figure drawing the two together. As much as the serious man denied it he was a cuddle bug and loved pressing the two together. Shaking errant strands of lime out of her eyes Mashiro began the treacherous journey through the dark towards the kitchen.

Passing through another room Mashiro was startled as two bright orbs made themselves visible in the darkness, the dull flicker of a candle burned to the stub caught the light of soft orange feathers. Padding over Mashiro squinted letting her eyes adjust to the dim lighting she could make out Ichigo leaning against stone of the cave walls wrapped in silk. His bed was nearby and a blanket was haphazardly thrown over his figure. Caramel orbs looked ahead unseeing, unblinking and Mashiro wondered for a moment if he was asleep.

Then he let out a soft sigh eyes blinking slowly as if it took an enormous amount of effort to do such a simple action. Caramel orbs focused on Mashiro surprise colouring his features even as open warmth trickled slowly into his eyes.

"Ichi berry you should be asleep."

Mashiro scolded quietly aware of the Shinigami sleeping nearby. Ichigo had the decency to look bashful as he apologetically smiled rubbing a hand at the back of his neck he whispered, "Couldn't sleep."

Mashiro frowned warmth swelling in her chest she wished she could help the young Shinigami, her zanpaktou was practically asking her to sweep the man into a hug. Shaking away idle fantasies she smiled bright and open hoping to clear the darkness that hung over Ichigo like thick storm clouds. A faint smile curled upon the orangette's lips and reassuringly he said, "I'll try and get some sleep."

Mashiro nodded happy with the simple promise she sprung up from the low crouch disoriented for a moment she blinked before turning to face Ichi once more. His eyes still glowed in the darkness twin peaks glimmering like crystals. Whispering a faint goodnight, she left the small alcove the faint sound of shuffling echoing behind her. As she stopped at the entryway she turned to see the glowing peaks of light vanish and the steady yet faint glow of the candle disappear.

The kitchen seemed larger at night she thought to herself as Mashiro padded inside reaching out for familiar objects to steady herself as she made her way to the kitchen. Summoning a tiny orb of reaitsu in her hands she flung it up like a rubber ball letting it hang in the air and illuminate her surroundings. Nodding pleased that she could see Mashiro gathered some water into the kettle letting it rest in her hands as she fed it reaitsu.

Once steam began to flow from the spout she took her hands away searching out stray tealeaves to add to the boiling water. With a triumphant smirk, she added a small bag of tea; jasmine by the scent into the pot. Letting it set her eyes traced the room craggy depths dark and mysterious with the cast of light from the orb above.

Pouring the tea into one of the clay cups Mashiro raised it to her mouth taking a deep inhale of the rich scent before blowing on the hot liquid and taking a tentative sip. Her mind gently wandered over the past few days floating on gentle currents as she continued to drink the flowery tea.

Her whole life had changed and yet it was all the same. Kensei was still with her, they were alive, and maybe they were different. Vizard, now part hollow but life was still turning. She knew once the training was finished that she wouldn't be banished to the human world, her home still remained. The thoughts coiled inside her and brought petite shivers of happiness to her form when she imagined the alternative.

They all owed Ichigo. He stood up for them, brought forth the right evidence, and put Central 46 in their place. Now he was training them and if that wasn't enough to be grateful to the man for Mashiro didn't know what else he had done or suffered through.

She thought of the future how when she had woken a few days ago it had seemed so stark and barren. Oh there was still colour as long as Kensei was by her side and her blade in hand she could push forward. But that didn't stop choking realizations. That fear had been swept away into acceptance and formed into a family. Mashiro thought the future was looking much brighter.

Aizen still tickled her nerves like a feather out of place. Yet his eyes were honest, the gleaming façade of the kind and scholarly lieutenant gone and replaced with this cunning and sly man who no matter how much he tried to stop it was starting to hope. She still wanted to tear his head off some days if just to see that smug smirk gone but other times she was thankful it had happened. They would never have learned what they did if it wasn't for him.

Her gaze was drawn to the her zanpaktou resting beside her the faint gleam of the blade against hilt catching her eyes and reflecting the bright green of her hair. Tugging the scarf wrapped snugly around her neck tighter in the sudden chill of the cave Mashiro took another sip of tea and sighed. Letting all the weight of the day fall from her shoulders.

As much as she was energetic and childish (it was her nature) every once in a while, she needed to sit down and be still let the world turn on without her. Light seemed to thrum within her body at all time wanting to jump out and touch everyone she knew bright and catching entwine them in happiness. But still sometimes it was dim quiet and comforting in a way that was still so bright just not blindingly so.

Taking a slow sip of her tea Mashiro smiled looking around her feeling the waves of reaitsu of her family. Kisuke and Tessai's tampered reaitsu quiet but murmuring, Aizen's all cold silk and rusted daggers even though it held warmth, Hiyori and Shinji curled near each other boundless and playful sardonic seriousness, Rose an endless melody even as Love rested nearby quiet rhythm. Lisa sharp and witty but warm and kind, Hachi all mellow warmth like the sun in winter, Kensei gruff exterior sweet insides, and Ichigo finally drifting to sleep a vibrant candle fluttering in the wind.

Her own reaitsu pulsed in response and she closed her eyes taking in deep breaths of the silence of night. Her family near her and the calm purr of her blade spirit in the back of her mind. Night wrapped it's chill embrace around her eyes for a quiet moment

X Flashback X

They were holed up in one of the broken remains of a house familiar white brick streaked grey around them. Together. Ichigo wanted to crow for joy even as his mind praised warnings that the happiness couldn't last. They had been separated, killed, broken over and over again losing each other only to gain the other for a fragile moment.

Kisuke and Mayuri had finally begun their large resurrection scheme or whatever the two insomniacs were phrasing it as a few weeks ago. Reviving all Shinigami, they could, the crux or problem presented was that a soul could only be revived so many times before their reaitsu floated into the ether their soul departing for happier fields. Yet here they were around him again his family in all but blood connected by the hollow portions of their souls and days spent training.

A hand waved in front of his eyes and Ichigo looked up slightly startled to see a familiar Cheshire smirk curled on Shinji's lips the blond's eyes were light with amusement and teasingly he questioned, "Falling asleep on us Ichi?"

Ichigo shook his head with a grin even as tired weight pulled at his shoulders. It would only be a few more days and then they would be regulated to the inner sect of Soul Society. For now, they were patrolling the borders more of a wasteland or no man's land when one looked at the desolation that swept debris littered fields. A warm hand plopped on his head tangling the untameable mess of orange gathered around his neck.

Looking up with a faint frown Ichigo was met with Lisa's cool blue eyes almost grey with amusement. Shaking his head and dislodging her hand he reached up swatting at her arm in an attempt to disturb the movements.

"Nee Ichi do we have rations for dinner again tonight? I miss your cooking."

Mashiro questioned petulantly though far more subdued than before the war. Her energetic nature had simmered into something calmer all lethality curled within her body and those brightly stunning eyes. Ichigo shrugged in answer and after a prompting moment Kensei said, "You know the fire might attract unwanted attention."

He curled an arm around her shoulders stiff in his movements and attempts at comforting the green haired Vizard. He settled slightly at the acknowledging smile dancing across Mashiro's lips. Love laughed sharing an amused glance with Rose who was watching the scene with a lazy smile fingers lightly dancing over guitar strings strapped to a bare board serving as a guitar.

Settling back in his perch against one of the walls Ichigo let his eyes cast out into the darkness taking in the broken shells of trees and the muddy earth churned under the tramping of far too many feet. Movement lurked in the foreground and an uneasy prickle traced Ichigo's spine. Hastily he turned to face the group reaitsu spiked and on the alert in the face of a new enemy. Shinji's hand was on Sakande's hilt the moment he noticed the tense cast to Ichigo's shoulders, before the blond could move however a turbulent fury of malicious retribution appeared beside him a well aimed kick to the shins spilling curses from his lips.

With a nod the petite women was marching out the crumbling archway eyes heavy on her smaller form as it disappeared from sight. The comforting and jovial atmosphere from before was vanished drifting into the past like their souls.

A scream ripped through the air, female in nature and one full of pain and shock. A flurry of movement and a moment later Ichigo was sneaking out the back window Zangetsu strapped firmly at his side whispering comforting litanies.

They approached from all angles cautious and silent like predators stalking one's prey. Hiyori was kneeling in the middle of the field hands clenched defensively to her chest. Before any could move towards her Shinji was in front of her worry plaintive on his features even as he reached forward shifting aside her hands and the folds of her tunic.

The bitter taint of blood filled his nose awakening feral instincts. Before he could acknowledge the movement, he was rushing forward and beside Shinji crouched in front of Hiyori. At a closer angle Ichigo could see the wound he let out a small hiss watching a familiar green glow surround Shinji's hands as they were raised to rest along the heaving rise and fall of Hiyori's chest.

"Shi stop it's a trap!"

She yelled at him voice heavy with pain for more so than expected for her wound likely trying to conk him on the head but getting nowhere as the captain of the Fifth was far too focused on the wound in front of him. Horror filled Ichigo's chest at her words and before his instincts could scream any louder he was on his feet Zangetsu in his hands revealing in the freedom of their Shikai.

They stalked from the trees six Sternritter leading them and a miasma of the Quincy hybrids following behind them. Some distant part of Ichigo recoiled as he faced their odds the other Vizard were still hidden in the shades of cover but it wouldn't last. Shiro was beside him before Ichigo could ask the spirit knowing his King far too well he walked towards Hiyori crouching to whisper a few sparse words to Shinji.

The man reluctantly left Hiyori coming to stand beside Ichigo the two faced the sea of enemies. His voice bitter and sardonic still coveting that Cheshire smirk said, "We're really fucked Ichi? Least I got ta live with ya for a little while."

His words were spoken with careful nonchalance even as his shoulders tensed Sakande grasped in knuckles clenched white. Ichigo could only laugh softly in response eyes challenging the hordes of enemies around them.

The moment was held for a sparse second before the thread was cut and they surged forward an endless sea of white. The other Vizard cut a path through the roiling mass of bodies till they reached the center where waves of black reaitsu surged out cutting the enemies' numbers in half, others stumbled in confusion slashing at the air or behind themselves. Together they formed a circle around Hiyori who slowly but surly stood the kido enough to allow her to draw her zanpaktou once more.

They were fighting, endless waves of blood coated Ichigo's skin like a blanket, Zangetsu settled into the familiar rhythm of slaughter; dodge, cut, slash, and repeat the motions went on. One moment Shinji was at his back, Cheshire thin smirk on his lips even as darkness haunted his eyes. Then it was Love waving his (incredibly) large zanpaktou around sweeping away enemies like one might sweep dust with a broom.

He could feel Shiro at the other side of the circle his bloodlust and rage at the Quincy for daring to try and hurt his family. It thrummed along their bond a likely sentiment and Ichigo viciously let Zangetsu rip into the blank gaze of one of the hybrids. He regretted that they ever had the chance of being created. Sewn from whatever spare parts they could get their hands on and infused by the zombie Sternritter or Bach.

His instincts snapped at him before he heard it. Lisa's yell cut short rebounding throughout the battle field his head whipped back so quickly he worried about breaking the speed of sound even as his attentive eyes locked onto her hunched over form. Raven hair tangled around her face and she cradled her side the bitter trace of crimson dressing her hands. Mashiro was already beside the injured lieutenant blade flicking up to stop a Sternritter (C? D? He can never remember all of them).

A red haze descended over his eyes like a veil and in the back of his mind he could hear Shiro yelling, "Stupid King! Not now it's too dangerous!"

But the words fell flat barely tracing his thoughts as Zangetsu began to move faster cutting apart enemies with waves of frightening and cackling reaitsu he made his way to one of the Sternritter.

The battle went on Ichigo barely aware of the wounds that began to litter his body, no matter how much his hierro and blut vein protected him. The constant motions of battle were beginning to wear on them and already their numbers were falling it scraped dully at the back of his mind, reaitsu coursing through his veins and setting the world on fire. The enemies' numbers were dwindling but a nagging suspicion suggested this wasn't the end.

He was right no matter how much he wished he wasn't. Kensei, Lisa, Rose, and Hiyori were in the middle of their circle on the ground bleeding out or far too injured to fight. That's when two new Sternritter appeared with powers far different from their companions beaten into the dust, or the three that had fled with their tails tucked between their legs like cowardly dogs.

The Visionary and The Miracle two of the more compromising enemies. Ichigo took a deep breath and slowly let the red filter from his mind the soothing hum of Zangetsu returning from where Ichigo had shut him out, shut out everything but the battle. Now was not the time for reckless ventures and slaughter.

He shared a quick look with Shinji the defacto captain of their ragtag group the blond nodded his ascension. Sharing a quick glance with Mashiro the two broke off heading towards The Visionary they were better equipped to deal with his underhanded tactics. Love sidled over zanpaktou dragging behind him they turned to face the miracle.

Relentlessly they fought against him every attack thrown at the man failing and only brining forth some new plight to the fields littered with corpses. Shiro standing guard over the four incapacitated Shinigami watched on pensive golden orbs shone in the glowing twilight.

Nothing worked, already Love had been battered aside into one of the few walls still standing crumbling to the ground like a rag doll. Puppet soldiers in white had surged forward sensing weakness but Shiro had already sported him away to their small sphere of safety.

Regarding the man in front of him Ichigo thought of what Zaraki had told him of his own fight with the man, he didn't have the brute force nor resistance to dying that Zaraki seemed to possess. It came to him slowly even as Zangetsu ripped up to cut the man's arm off sliding against diamond like skin. Spiriting away from the man for a small breath of space Ichigo let go of the tight grip of his Quincy powers blue reaitsu whirling around him in great spirals.

He had considerate control over his powers but even now he sometimes struggled, just so as he struggled with that portion of himself when he witnessed all his "kin" had done. He felt Shinji's presence by his side a rush of black shihaksho and Sakande's purring.

"Ya really thinking or releasing that Ichi?"

Ichigo only nodded, the man gave him a once over before he backed off watching with awe in his eyes. The captain of the Fifth had always been amazed to see Ichigo's powers released, it was always a surprise considering the training the young man slipped in between their next meetings (and he had been dead for a few months so that didn't help).

It curled around his form as Zangetsu's smaller blade was rotated upwards coming to rest in the center of his eyes. Blood trickled from where the blade was pressed against his skin. Channeling his reaitsu he let it surge outwards Old Man Zangetsu's cloak wrapping around his form before settling around his shoulders.

His skin was white fire, burning agony tamed just beneath the surface pulsing from beneath him. Familiar gauntlets wrapped his hands and a work of metal glowing bright in pale night's caress surrounded his chest encasing his legs and coming up to curl around his neck clasping the flowing cloak in place. A hood was draped over his head hiding glowing eyes from sight and shining locks tangling along his shoulders. Heavy wings of reishi tangled along his back and brushed the ground the plumage stained a deep ash.

The Miracle was dumbstruck staring at this figure the image of an angel descended to heaven in fiery wrath were once the enigma, the troublesome thorn in their side had stood. Before the large man could blink Ichigo was in front of him two different weapons in his hands.

In one a long pole of metal about the length of one's leg it glimmered strangely hollow and thin, in the other metal arrows tipped with blue. Before the man could continue looking said arrow was being smashed into his face. The miracle could hardly protect himself against the sudden change in pace and the vibrant and familiar reaitsu striking viciously. It was like that of the Miracle's King that well-known and regal reaitsu.

Ichigo sprung back slinging the metal rod in front of his face it bent taking the peculiar form of a bow Ichigo notched his arrow and sent it flying a whispered, "Getsuga Tensho."

It streaked towards the miracle piercing through the Quincy and obliterating every particle of reaitsu it touched the tinge of red tracing the waves of reaitsu far too telling. Before the creature of a man could re-assemble himself in any way Ichigo tipped back his hood. Light shone from him like a thousand suns blinding and scorching the earth before him the metal rod and arrow joined and morphed into a long sword of fifteenth century make before embedding itself in the center of The Miracle's forehead.

Bright light pulsed around them the two locked in that moment Ichigo's eyes smouldering pits of light locked onto the Miracle's before the man was gone. Burned to ash and then nothing more in the fierce canopy of light that enfolded the two like a dying star.

Ichigo stepped back shedding his Vollständig with a world-weary sigh. He almost collapsed to his knees there on the field if it weren't for Shinji supporting him. Together they hobbled back to the group most were sitting up now but the stench of blood was still poignant.

It happened so quickly Ichigo blinked and they were there. Modified hollows surrounding them beady eyes gazing at them in hunger. It was a regular Tuesday except they just kept coming and would not let them rest. Pulling Zangetsu to his hands Ichigo stood up swaying on his feet for a moment before with a breath reaitsu was racing through his veins lighting him on fire. It looked bad and he would need all his power to stop the next wave. Already too many of the Vizard were injured and it would be through hell and high water if they made it through the battle all alive.

Ichigo overestimated their chances he thought bitterly to himself as his breath came out heaving in his lungs Zangetsu oh so heavy in his hands. Blood caked him like a second skin gluing one eye shut from a head wound and sticking his fingers together like claws. On and on they fought lingering in the dust till the sun peaked the crust of the earth. He wondered why Soul Society hadn't sent reinforcements. They probably wanted to conserve their forces and thought they could handle it.

Screams rang up around him his heart tearing in two even as he kept fighting these hollows, so fast and with mouths that chomped and teared at everything. Lisa was beside him he could almost taste her exhaustion as she collapsed to the ground spent blood pouring from multiple injuries. Ichigo was sporting his fair share, blood heaving from his torso even as his healing weakly bubbled in a vague attempt at stopping it.

Finally it was done, on trembling hands and knees he crawled towards them hunched and curled upon the ruins a ragged group of weary soldiers. Hiyori looked from her position beside Shinji defensive of him her eyes scanned him bright and thankful for the moment. His heart seemed to collapse in his chest as he spotted Mashiro crying over Kensei his broken form mangled to his sight eyes vacant looking at the swift blue overtaking the sky.

Love and Rose rested side by side still as the stone hands clasped tightly together the air mourned their passing with haunting notes staccato and piano they twined his heart strings. Lisa coughed weakly blood streaming from her lips her chest a patchwork of skin and bone. Heaving a groan Ichigo crawled towards her a familiar green glow shuddering from his palms.

Healing her enough that she wasn't critical Ichigo fell back, the gravity of his wounds only seeming to come to attention now to Lisa's sharp cry. Darkness curled his vision, life struggling to escape his lips and for a moment he desperately wanted to embrace it.

Death hadn't taken him yet and they were what five or six years into the war. He had come damn close too many times but he had always pulled through. Just as he would now because he couldn't leave them all alone or at least the rest of them alone. Sometimes it was so tempting the thought of leaving it all behind to finally find peace.

Lisa's cries became stark and he opened his eyes as arms wrapped firmly around his torso pain springing up his spine. He wondered if he had cracked it again that wasn't a pleasant few months under Unohana's watchful gaze. Looking up through tear filled eyes Ichigo caught sight of Uryu's sorrowful eyes familiar reaitsu both comforting and disparaging wrapped around him. Ichigo was confused and it must have shone as the man leaned down to rest his head against Ichigo's a whispered. "I'm sorry." Heavy on his lips.

Then he was walking away Ichigo in his arms too weak almost faint to struggle against him just as the others were bound to the ground their injuries too devastating. The smell of burning flesh begin to fill the air and with dawning horror Ichigo realised what was happening. The Quincy left none of their dead behind the other Sternritter (those they could salvage Ichigo wished them good luck with The Miracle) were likely already gone. Otherwise the canon fodder were worthless and they'd rather not have them fall into the hands of the Shinigami.

"O-old Man p-please!"

Ichigo's voice was torn but the small whisper carried, he knew what would happen to his family if the flames reached them. Already Shiro was a quiet thrum at the back of his mind far too exhausted to even speak or warn Ichigo of Uryu's approaching presence. Feeling a burning tug in his chest then fire cracking pain Uryu swept his eyes down as Ichigo let out a pain filled gasp. Old man drifted across the fields he could feel the press of flames against his spirit but it was too much, he was losing focus.

The darkness was approaching again he could see worry in those deep blue eyes that always made Orihime blush. There was yelling he was sure the screams of the burning? He felt their familiar reaitsu die scatter in the wind never to be traced again. A few escaped he thought? Was his name being yelled?

"I'm sorry."

Was that Uryu's calm voice or Zangetsu's baritone that spoke those words? Ichigo succumbed to the darkness eyes wet and burning just as his heart teared itself to shreds.

It began again.

Accusing eyes staring at him, burned flesh clawing at his arms, legs, everything there was no escape. Their voices came out broken rasping they yelled at him chanting his name over and over again.

He was choking. Crimson spilling from his mouth an endless waterfall as their blades pierced his stomach turning it inside out with friendly smiles on their faces their voices were like nails on a chalkboard an endless mantra, "Your fault. All your fault! Why did ya fail us Ichi. Save us! Failure! Useless. What can you ever protect? Your fault!"

Ichigo wanted to claw his own eyes out it felt like his head was boiling the lingering pain flaring up again all consuming conquering tearing into his flesh, soul and heart. When would it stop? Ichigo wanted it to end but there was only darkness and their eyes clawing and tearing. Skin falling off their bones the sickly smell of charred flesh rising to his nose. He felt sick Ichigo wanted to heave.

It began again their deaths each and every individual one playing over in his mind. Mashiro wailing over Kensei. Kensei hollowfiying as both lieutenants were struck down. Shinji curling in on himself beside Aizen Hiyori all too far and too close at once. Rose a dancing corpse. Love clawing at his arms throes of death chasing his corpse. Lisa screaming endless as pain he couldn't see flashed before her eyes. Hachi frozen in place a still statue cold as the ash surrounding him. Over and over a thousand different ways and each one his fault.

An endless rollercoaster that he couldn't escape there was no way out. Ichigo heard screaming he wondered if it was the damned or his own insanity finally showing. Their blood was on his hands, his heart. Why wouldn't it stop? Ichigo tilted his head no tears falling only blood spilling from his lips. Their laughing smiles fading into bitter chills the haunting dissonance of their death cradling his mind rocking it harshly.

X

Thank you all for reading! I apologize for the death scene and any sadness it may have incurred. Did you notice the subtle pairings? Please don't forget to tell me your thoughts on Ichi in a pairing. Reviews/comments are always appreciated. Till next time!

Cup!


	20. Chapter 20

Whelve

(v.) To bury something deep; to hide.

Hello everyone! We are here for chapter 20… can you believe it 20 chapters? I would like to take the time to thank you all for the continued support, the numerous reviews/comments (over 300 in /follow/favourites and over 200 reviews wow!) and every other wonderful thing as we have come so far on this journey. So, thank you all very much.

Moving on to the topic of last chapter in regards to a pairing. I would like to thank you all for your opinions as they contributed to my choice, in addition I would like to thank everyone for being both courteous and respectful. It really warmed my heart to see that when I know other authors have to deal with a spew of problems so thank you all once more. Regarding the likelihood of a pairing there is a pretty high chance that we will be seeing something develop but till then nothing is cemented ;)

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the many prompts and hints put forward enjoy!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

Old man Zangetsu speaking.

Shiro speaking.

X

Mashiro crept along the cave system silent as a ghost, the dim light of the sphere of reaitsu hovering beside her. Night's slumber hung like a blanket around her and the weight of her own lack of sleep weighed on her eyes. A twist in reaitsu had her breath catching for a short moment the flicker of light on the wall eerie as the sphere shuddered at her shock.

As if a cord was tied to her chest she felt the incessant urge to follow that reaitsu, the tangled mix of emotions earnest and breath taking left her cautious but certain of her decision. Tracing her way back towards the mouth of the cave she entered one of the rooms where the others were sleeping. Fractures of illumination cracked and splintered on the cave walls like hidden fae lights the room seemed to glow from within the stone.

A piercing whine reached her ears and the spell was broken. Mashiro stilled like a statue head cocked attentive even as a concerned frown twisted her lips. Sound rumbled in the silence and she was striding forward her heart instructing her feet.

She came to the same spot she had stood maybe three hours ago looking down on Ichigo. He was curled upon his bedroll the blankets a mess of tangled linen around his legs, his bare chest glimmered in the pale lighting, his features were twisted in agony sharp orange locks matted to his face and casting him in sickly hues of shadow. Ichigo turned suddenly restless a hand grasping at the blankets fitfully. His voice pleading and indistinct trickled from his lips a cadence of reaitsu following the words.

Mashiro debated wandering forward and attempting to wake the young man for a tense few moments before she surged forward ever silent in the quiet of the caverns. She reached a hand out to touch Ichigo's shoulder and was met with a potent shock of reaitsu; it didn't hurt yet she was amazed at the pressure behind the muffled shield and the immense weaving that formed the shape clinging to Ichigo.

Mashiro stared pondering her options. She had no idea how to reach Ichigo from behind his self-imposed walls and the only light in the darkness of the cave seemed to be the threads of reaitsu clinging to the walls like spider webs. She didn't know how to help him, they were family but they were all still strangers. Her mind swiveled to Lisa the lieutenant of the Eighth, all cold exterior but kind demeanour. Decision made she sprung from her crouch and stalked out of the room following the bobbing sphere of light as macabre shadows danced like those of the dead in front of the doors.

Lisa was curled against the wall a novel tucked against her chest and her glasses perched on her nose askew, she had fallen asleep reading again it seemed. Shaking away idle thoughts Mashiro rushed forward and began shaking the stoic lieutenant. Within a few moments, Lisa was sitting up the full force of her irritated glare directed Mashiro's way under the heavy pressure of reaitsu.

"It's Ichigo he's having a nightmare and I can't reach him."

Lisa's harsh expression disappeared in an instant replaced with concern and a sad tilt to her eyes. She tossed aside heavy sheets uncaring of the little clothing covering her body she marched through the hallways raven hair loose and untamed flying behind her and Mashiro timidly followed in her powerful wake.

Lisa made a sharp left before Mashiro could protest that she had entered the wrong room the woman was padding over silently to where a crown of blond peaked above a mound of green blankets.

She leaned down beside Kisuke and whispered in his ear loud enough for Mashiro to hear, "Wake up Yoruichi's coming."

The man sprang to life like a well-oiled machine eyes alert and troubled hands flailing this way and that. Once he noted the two women in front of him a scowl settled on his face and he arched an eyebrow questioning them for waking him on their midnight gallivant. This time it was Lisa who spoke, "Ichigo is having a nightmare we thought we might recruit you for assistance?"

Kisuke nodded the frown deeper now a kind light replacing the irritation that brimmed in metal grey eyes. He stood up pulling Benihime to his side he nodded and they moved on swift shadows of the night. Mashiro hung back as the two rushed forward following them at a more sedate pace she had time to watch Kisuke reach over to touch Ichigo only to receive the sharp shock of the barrier.

"Kido should have known he would put up something like this."

The scientist muddled under his breath eyes serious and sad as they stared at Ichigo tossing and turning sorrow deepening his brow and painting his features. Lisa stared for a moment contemplative before she said, "Shunsui mentioned something like this but I've never seen it anything close to this bad. I've caught Ichigo sleeping before but…"

Lisa trailed off uncertain her voice seeming as loud as rocks tumbling through canyons in the air heavy with reaitsu. Kisuke leaned forward reaching out to touch the barrier once more he let his palm rest against it gently applying force he pushed and the air trembled before a barrier warm orange like flickering flames shimmered into existence. Then Kisuke was pushed back.

He stared at the barrier for a long moment before turning to Lisa that manic light in his eye signifying he had an idea, she let out a long-suffering sigh before nodding for the man to continue. Kisuke smiled but it was a façade bitter and broken in the prevalent sorrow of their friend his voice was the soft rasp of steel in the echoing silence.

"You should try Lisa-chan he knows you better and so his reaitsu may not reject you. Whatever this barrier is for it mainly protects us and protects him. You know him the best out of the rest of us, I'm sure that's why Mashiro went to you first and not Shinji or myself."

Lisa nodded with a spine of determined steel she crouched and rested her palm against the barrier. It shuddered for a moment and Lisa thought about applying more force and pressure before she remembered Ichigo. The young Shinigami wasn't one for violence as much as he was experienced with it, force would only cause his reaitsu to lash out. The lieutenant took a deep breath letting her reaitsu still like that of a calm pond only her presence resting above the well of her reaitsu. The barrier shuddered before like a curtain it folded on itself disappearing from sight still there only pushed aside.

With the disappearance of the barrier came waves of reaitsu like monsoon season they swam around the three Shinigami engulfing them and choking the breath from their lungs. It was heavy and suddenly they were wading through water or standing on top of a mountain breathing in thin air. The sounds that followed teared their hearts apart.

"My fault all my fault. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Lisa no don't, please don't. Why? Why am I so weak? Why can't I be strong enough to save you? Goddamn it! No it's my fault. Shinji stop don't do this. Why can't I save you?"

On and on the words spilled from his lips interrupted every so often by a pitiful moan or whimper. What calm the three Shinigami possessed dissolved at those heart-breaking words. Ichigo's voice cracked with emotion raw in a way he usually tampered and tamed within his eyes. They were frozen where they stood still like statues listening as those words dragged on.

Finally Kisuke mustered the will to turn to Lisa gesturing with his hand that one of them might wake Ichigo from his torment. The raven haired lieutenant shook her head for a moment before her voice came out silent and soft she said, "It's not that easy. Ichigo has instincts ingrained in his body and soul. I've seen them in action, a poor unsuspecting member of the squad reached over to poke Ichigo and suddenly they were on the ground spine aching with sudden impact. War has shaped the figure in front of us in more ways than one, but I will try."

She crouched and slowly like the opening of the buds of flower in the coming morning rested her hand on Ichigo's shoulder. He shuddered and tossed dislodging her arm his hand reached out towards Zangetsu before falling short. She tried again this time firm in her movements she called his name softly trying to pull him back from Morpheus' realm the tangle of dreams hovering over his eyes.

Ichigo's back arched rising clear of his bed mouth open as if feeling some deep pain before he collapsed eyes fluttering open slowly. Tired brown eyes were revealed hazed with confusion and misted with sorrow.

Lisa pulled him into a tight hug arms wrapping around his lithe form and cocooning him in her warmth and love. Ichigo blinked slowly coming to life he stared at Lisa not realising she was there in front of him or in disbelief and wonder at her presence. The orangette pulled back a hand dragging it up to rest against her cheek feeling her presence and the deep reaitsu like satin sheets.

Ichigo faltered hand falling to rest at his side he stared at the three Shinigami around him in partial confusion so tender and young looking. It was like a cloak obscuring this from their eyes had been stripped away by Ichigo's sudden waking. Too wide eyes, the youth of his soul clear in amber orbs swimming and mingling with a thousand emotions but overwhelmingly sorrow.

Mashiro was there beside Ichigo from one moment to the next her warm hand, her presence resting on his shoulder as the other hand came up to idly tangle with orange locks. Kisuke stayed where he was sat in front of Ichigo reassurance heavy in his soul he asked solemn and still in the quivering night, "Ichigo do you always have such nightmares?"

The young Shinigami nodded of his own accord responding near instantly where under daylight he would have pandered for time letting the silence reverberate like the ticking of a timeworn clock. Something faltered in Kisuke's chest at that answer the blatant acknowledgement of why Ichigo was always so weary the heavy lines of purple under his eyes seeming all the more stark.

The two women were suddenly engulfing the young man's reaitsu clinging to his form warm and soothing just as their arms gripped his lithe form sharing what comfort and solace they could with Ichigo. It was Lisa that next pierced the silence assuring in a way that the others couldn't quite be yet, she was familiar with Ichigo and shared a bond of friendship with him.

"You are not at fault for whatever happened Ichigo. We're still here and we're not going anytime soon."

Those eyes brightened impeccably the message seeming to reach Ichigo through what ever haze his mind swam through and he nodded slowly. Then the mask was slowly resurrected from it's hiding place his features became like carved stone. Embarrassment or shame crowned his cheeks in a faint blush and he turned his head away those amber eyes darkening once more. Kisuke wanted to understand why Ichigo didn't believe them, rejected soulfully honest words. He saw it in the tight fist and trembling chest Ichigo was taut like a bowstring in their arms where once he was settled.

The girls pulled back sad but understanding smiles on their faces. Kisuke wished for the light to appear cleanse the sorrow that hung heavy on the air but there was only the nautical bob of Mashiro's reaitsu orb.

"Thank you."

It was the only words he'd spoken in the time of his waking and Kisuke could hear the honesty with a nod to Mashiro lime hair radiant as her eyes in the cavern he heaved himself to his feet ignoring the ache of an old man. Mashiro followed leaving the two lieutenants together for a moment.

Lisa was quick to follow, after placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder and whispering something in his ear, she appeared beside them shivering in the drafts of the cave. Kisuke tucked down the nostalgia of creeping through these hidden paths with Yoruichi and Tessai cloaks thrown over their shoulders and the cool earth and rock below freezing and tactile against bare feet. They were silent even as promise hung on the air encompassing all three of them.

With goodnight partings on their breath they went their separate ways even as Ichigo's haunting words and the sight of his agony curled upon his features flashed in their mind's eye. It occurred to Kisuke that very few saw this side of the young man and he had to wonder how Ichigo had struggled and survived for so long. He thought of those caramel orbs blazing with determination and found his answer lingering there in his soul.

X

Kisuke regarded the man in front of him with hooded eyes idly letting his gaze drop to the low table they were seated at studying the rich grain of the amber wood. The subtle smell of sake pervaded the air. Silence hung like a blanket though it was unoppressive; the two intelligent Shinigami content to sit in the presence of the other and absorb the world around them. Ever thoughtful minds travelling some hidden path.

The clear chime of dusk settled over the world and Kisuke rolled his shoulders looking up and across the table at Aizen. The man had changed in many ways since Kisuke had first met the sly lieutenant. Then Benihime had whispered warning in his ears and seeded caution in his heart. Now she purred content that the great force before them was somewhat subdued.

"It's such an indicating phrase."

Aizen's comment drifted on the silence. Kisuke quirked a brow waiting for the man to continue and was patiently rewarded a few moments later, "Ichigo's release phrase, 'Tear the heavens asunder' It implies many things about his character."

Kisuke could see now what the man was talking about. Ichigo's Shikai had been stunning, two blades of great caliber and a manner of fighting so raw and totally Ichigo that Kisuke had a hard time placing anything familiar.

"It seems young Ichi is destined to continue his path of havoc through Soul Society."

Aizen scoffed at Kisuke's casual turn of phrase eyes soft in a way they became concerning only a few things one of them mainly being Ichigo. The young Shinigami had grown on them both more so than some would like to admit, he knew Aizen likened it to some fungi silently creeping in before settling deep roots in the earth of their hearts. Curling his head back Kisuke looked up at the spires rising around them the artificial blue sky daunting and peaceful.

"He will rewrite Soul Society or heaven itself. That is what he is a man who stands in the face of heaven. I think that in this case to tear asunder does not mean reaping destruction merely a change from the current situation."

Aizen's gaze was sharp accepting the vague phrase and all it represented. Ichigo had already wrought change upon their tamed pastures he had convinced a man so old and set in his ways to change and accept the unique situation of the Vizard.

"What do you think he's hiding?"

Aizen queried softly head tilted to the side gaze different contemplating some other frame of thought. Kisuke's own thoughts took a turn towards the many secrets that surrounded the orangette. A large file of questions he had collected rested somewhere in the tangled clutter of his office but the likelihood of him finding it was closer to the sudden reveal of Ichigo's Bankai.

The young man was altogether strange. Showing a fake Shikai at the academy, his sudden arrival in Soul Society, the mysterious manipulation of his reaitsu. The list could go on likely enough questions to wrap around the whole of the training area.

"I don't know it seems every time we draw close to the answer of even one mystery it is disproven and four more pop up."

Aizen nodded and reached out taking a sip of the sweet sake he set it down leaning back on the low futon his eyes drifted to Kyoka Suigetsu's blade the hilt an ever-splendid reminder of trickling water and morning light caressing dew.

"I think he is certainly more than he seems. Have you heard what captain Kyroraku has said? In his words 'Ichigo was in a war none of us have seen' the answer seems to hold more truth then anything else to be devised. The question remains what war? I've seen flashes but I could hardly identify the enemy from the ally."

Kisuke listened with half intent to the idle musings of Aizen the man twirling a wayward curl of hair around his fingertips as he stared at the horizon. Captain Kyroraku was a wise man even if he hid it behind the persona of a drunkard and he was all to close to the matter at hand. Some Shinigami had seen the war with the Quincy but most souls were far too young, that doesn't mean Shinigami hadn't seen blood. Just so the haunted look that saturated any veteran's eyes and wallowed misery in their hearts was heavy upon Ichigo's brow. It was a war they could not place, because Ichigo didn't tell them and until he revealed the information it would likely remain hidden.

"He had two sisters, Karin and Yuzu. Did you know?"

Kisuke shook his head surprised at the sudden revelation but the thought of Ichigo as a brother was wholly unshocking. The young man sometimes carried a maternal touch putting to rest with ease rampant thoughts of young Shinigami, or the gentle touch of a healer born of experience. The way Aizen intoned his words left far more unsaid and Kisuke caught the man's cavernous meaning. Those sisters were gone released from this world and Ichigo the soul he was had taken their deaths upon his already weighed down existence likely shouldering the guilt on top of that.

They shared a quick look easily full of understanding regarding their young friend already considered quite intelligent in their eyes. The two-scientist felt protective over the young Shinigami and Kisuke was quite unfamiliar with the sensation he was sure Aizen was quite lost as himself. For they had no idea how to aid Ichigo. He shouldered all questions about his past to the side and even then, pain radiated from his core like the burning suns of summer.

"He is the youngest of us all."

Aizen arched an eyebrow at Kisuke's sudden statement. Kisuke ran a hand through his mess of tangled locks sticking slightly to his neck with the faint heat pulsing along the air he continued, "I managed to analyse some of his soul when we were working in the laboratory one day. Right now, he's barely close to one hundred."

Aizen blinked in shock his mouth hinging open slightly before he regained himself. He shook his head in partial amusement eyes far too dark before his deep voice lilted, "Of fucking course. You know sometimes I worry about the protectiveness and concern for the orange haired kid but then I see those puppy dog eyes or the heartbreak… and I know they're justified. No one that young, nor especially Ichigo should have to deal with so much pain."

Kisuke listened in slight shock to Aizen's mini rant the man finished by downing the cup of sake in front of him topping it up immediately after. The man smiled somewhat sheepishly and Kisuke let an indignant smile filter on to his features darkness echoing his own thoughts on the matter.

"I understand what you mean. Benihime sings for the blood of an enemy we can't see, and as much as we want to help the young man we're left floundering in the dark. I fear the day he cracks and the pressure becomes to much. Ichi is strong and it's the strongest people who break the hardest and Kami will I be there when he falls."

Aizen nodded his head in promise the two sharing another look agreement heavy in their eyes. They settled into the silence fishing through the sake trying to temporarily drown the feelings that weighed heavily on their minds and hearts.

"What are your thoughts on the Vizard?"

Aizen questioned deciding to continue the conversation in the heavy atmosphere and tense silence that had pervaded after Aizen's unfinished thoughts. Kisuke nodded closing his eyes and letting his thoughts collect before his spoke.

"I think it is lucky Ichigo was with us. Without him we would have been going in blind unknowing of how or why we needed to tame their zanpaktou. There would have been a positively large amount of stumbling and I doubt if Ichigo wasn't here then you likely would be far away. Still it is fascinating to see the changes wrought to the construction and soul energy of a person."

Aizen nodded pensive gaze drifting to the horizon he frowned for a moment before the expression cleared and he said, "Have you seen the reaitsu samples?"

Kisuke thought to their small station set into the wall of one of the caves a rough workstation of cluttered papers and experiments; except for one small corner. That was where Aizen had put his foot down and forbid Kisuke from encroaching on the only clean space of their area. In working together to discover treatments for the Vizard and the ever-growing complexity of the Hogyoku they had found a common ally in their love of science.

"Yes, it's quite interesting the complexities of the DNA sample, the hollow reaitsu had entwined itself within the Shinigami reaitsu creating a whole new genetic pattern. Ichigo mentioned briefly that something like this occurs on the other end of the spectrum for hollows. It would be interesting to see how the reaitsu has affected the complicated make-up of a hollow."

Aizen nodded eyes flickering with interest at the prospect of extensive research and the intended results. Before their conversation could continue subtle reaitsu swept across their senses tampered in the way that was uniquely Ichigo. The orangette appeared at the edge of their perspective he stalked through the forest of rocky spires, head in the clouds. Abruptly he stopped looked around in confusion for a moment before amber eyes alighted on the two seated Shinigami.

He tilted his head as if asking entrance and Kisuke made a small gesture with his hands beckoning the orangette over. The young man remained rooted to the earth for a moment before with a sigh that shook his shoulders he was walking over to them. Ichigo settled opposite the two scientists the light catching his hair and setting it on fire. Aizen fetched another cup from some hidden place (someone likely Shinji had taken to establishing irregular hiding spots for sake cups like some great hide and seek) and poured a liberal amount before sliding the porcelain glass over to Ichigo.

He nodded his thanks tipping the glass back like a shot with a slight grimace. Kisuke raised an eyebrow and with a playful demeanour said, "Bad day Ichi?"

The orangette shook his head gaze vacant and focusing on the broad plains before he shrugged and said, "Not bad overall just long."

They nodded in sympathy having watched Ichigo instruct the Vizard like a drill sergeant with all the fiery passion of the Soutaicho channeled through his glare. Ichigo rolled his shoulders eyes becoming distant as they stared over the land. A bright spark seemed to catch in his eyes and for a few moments more his hands began to wave in the air plotting some unviable course.

"I've been thinking."

Aizen scoffed at the quiet words mumbling under his breath, "Always a dangerous past time." To Kisuke's amusement and Ichigo's ire the curly haired lieutenant received the full force of Ichigo's glare before the young man's shoulders slumped. Kisuke's eyes softened and he motioned for Ichigo to continue. He was shot a slightly grateful look before Ichigo said, "The Hogyoku is not only capable of dissolving the boundaries between Shinigami and hollow. It posses the unique and altogether dangerous ability to grant one's hearts desires."

The two Shinigami stared at Ichigo wondering where this sudden revelation had come from. Ichigo looked up eyes distant and calculating assessing their reactions before he continued, "I knew of a weapon like this one, and a man who possessed it wishing to conquer all. But when I crossed blades with him I found only loneliness and as such I became the one who defeated him. Just so the Hogyoku posses that ability and as such is far more dangerous than originally thought, for one only need wish from the depths of their heart for the fall of Soul Society and it would be upon us."

The air was suddenly serious with the understanding of Ichigo's words and they shared painted stares before Kisuke spoke up, "I can understand wanting to bring this to our attention but I understand there is more you wish to elaborate on?"

Ichigo nodded and turned his head to look at the horizon where the sky dipped and swelled with colours, his voice was thoughtful and calm, "It can also be used for good. In the case of our own Shinigami. Ukitake-taicho's sickness will not find a cure within our reaches no matter how much the two of you research but if Shu-Captain Kyroraku were to posses the stone and wish for the health of his friend it could be plausible for his recovery."

Aizen and Kisuke stared at the young man for a contemplative moment before a smile cracked Aizen's lips and a peaked frown settled on Kisuke's lips he voiced his own thoughts, "The dangers are still vast and even though we are souls we remain human. You've seen what's happened recently to the souls! Radiation poisoning that drifts into the afterlife. A crime so severe and horrendous that it damages the cycle of life and death."

Ichigo only nodded eyes morose and heavy with the weight of his understanding and it was those amber eyes that let Kisuke's words fall short breath catching. Aizen frowned a bit puzzled as he tried to recall what Kisuke spoke of. Ichigo seeing his confusion said, "Recently we noticed a trend of increasing souls within the outer districts of Rungokai. Some of the souls are soldiers of a war and others are the victims; numerous chemical attacks and radiation. As much as Soul Society's Twelfth division is advanced the rest of Soul Society is severely lacking."

Ichigo spoked with the cold clinical detachedness of one remarking on the weather. Light dawned in Aizen's eyes and he quieted, thoughts turning behind his eyes like well oiled machinery. Kisuke looked up suddenly golden hair whipping around his head as he caught Ichigo's eyes with his own cool metal grey orbs.

"You want to keep it a secret, hide it from the common knowledge… just as much as your true zanpaktou."

Ichigo nodded slowly and surely and when next he spoke they were shocked by his words.

"Soul Society needs to see change. It's already beginning the chain reaction that whips and coils breaking all too strong and reforging those into what needs to be. We humans are far too foolish takers of the Earth not understanding what it truly means to give. 'The premise of the Taker story is 'the world belongs to man'. … The premise of the Leaver story is 'man belongs to the world'."

Ichigo finished the quote softly to the suddenly very bright eyes of his audience as they struggled through the fracture of his words he smiled then. Faint and barely there but more real than the reassuring smiles cast their way when they questioned him on the haunting sadness.

"A stunning novel; Ishmael. not yet published I'll lend you a copy when it's out maybe you can see more than the threads of society blindfolding us."

Ichigo winked and descended into silence head tipping back to stare at the luminous skies above. Kisuke and Aizen stared at the orange-head shock written on their features at the information, the clue, the tease or whatever Ichigo made that left those lips. As always Ichigo had left them so little and they felt as if all the clues were there they need only find the correct way to piece the puzzle together.

Kisuke shared a slightly apologetic expression with Aizen before he was regarding the collection of papers scattered on the low-end table half finished diagrams teasing them. Aizen nodded pleased with the idea of returning to work rather than trying to wrap his mind around an endless circle. Ichigo sighed contently leaning against the rocks beside him he closed his eyes chest rising and falling with gentle breaths. Ichigo looked different with his eyes closed altogether a different man as if for the world's bafflement he was a teenager soaking in the sun.

"Aizen do you think there's a possibility…"

Kisuke voiced the question silently wishing to leave Ichigo undisturbed knowing the young man hasn't slept a wink since they found him in the throes of a nightmare a few days ago. Aizen nodded perceptive as always and they would compare notes theorize if the topic of their discussion was not a few feet away.

"It would explain many things the power, knowledge, sorrow every time he walks down the street."

Ichigo mumbled under his breath at Aizen's soft words head turning to the side before stilling. Kisuke nodded and the whisper of wind shuffled paper seemed to echo the truth of their guess. It sent shivers down Kisuke's spine as he stared at Ichigo wondering if it's all true.

X

Rose wondered when he signed up for this hell. Then he reasoned probably the first moment he entered the Gotei Thirteen as if his fate was written in the strings of time; a sheet of music all the notes plotted out. Some scribbled and erased hastily others thick and clear. He believed that meeting Ichigo was one of those notes clear and precise starting piano soft before a crescendo to a forte loud and strong.

He thought this as he pushed up from where he was sprawled in the dirt, curly blond locks bunched at the back of his neck and Love breathed heavily beside him. Rose honestly wondered how a kid (because Ichigo is a kid) could defeat them so thoroughly without his mask on. But then they were on their feet Kinshara teasing him in that sweet melodious voice that always stirred a certain bloodlust.

Love was in front of him extending a hand and Rose gratefully took it letting himself be pulled up the two locked eyes for a moment before turning to face the sudden bane of their existence.

Hiyori was hammering away at Ichigo her splintered blade whirring through the air as she yelled obscenities at the orangette calmly deflecting her attack. The other Vizard watched on in partial amusement partial hesitation knowing that inevitably they would have to rejoin the battle. Rose flicked his bangs to the side ignoring Love's amused huff he hefted his Shikai and gathered his reaitsu the now familiar yet still foreign mask forming over features. He quite liked the look and shape of it, the feel of reaitsu condensed over one's eyes sparked like the grand finale of a piece and was altogether an intimate experience.

Beside him Love mirrored the movement and with a slight nod the partners charged into battle. Ichigo looked up from where he was flicking aside Hiyori's sudden strike with cautious ease he punted the petite lieutenant away to her irritable screaming. That was when they struck.

The others surged forward the air acidic with hollow reaitsu even as it was chased away by gales of their power raging and coalescing within them as they sought to apply the techniques Ichigo had drilled into their supposedly thick skulls. Springing back from where Zangetsu's smaller blade darted out to catch a wisp of his robes Rose raised his hand channeling his reaitsu focusing on Kinshara's presence within him. Accessing the deep reservoirs of hollow reaitsu that now saturated his being.

As the cero formed in his palm he thought of the day where Ichigo had first shown them everything, the techniques they could master, and the stunning blade(s) he wielded. Rose's thoughts drifted of their own accord to the tremulous feelings that Ichigo's blades had broadcasted when they clashed euphoria and sorrow prevalent and a tremulous mix of other unnameable emotions.

Letting a breath out and the charging hum of his spirit Rose let the cero fly forward Love well attuned to Rose's fighting swerved to the side as the crackling ray of red and black energy surged towards Ichigo. A pure ebony blade flicked up and caught the brunt of the cero the reaitsu pushing out on either side fanning behind Ichigo. As the attack dispersed and the air was left heavy with the electric charge of reaitsu Ichigo flashed Rose a proud smile before Ichigo flicked up one of his blades to block Shinji's zanpaktou even as his other arm caught Mashiro in one of her supercharged Mashiro kicks.

Love nodded and the two flew forward bloodlust heavy in their veins. Kinshara clashed against Zangetsu with the bright flash of sparks and the echoing ring of metal against metal. Springing back Rose swung his blade up once more silently letting the blade switch back to Shikai the golden rope catching the light and flashing like a snake on it's path towards Ichigo. The orangette smirked a sudden ebony wave of reaitsu surging in their direction and Rose wanted to curse his existence as he hastily brought up his blade to defend himself.

He hurtled towards the rocky Earth below with a pained groan crashing into rough terrain he felt every rock below him. Sometimes he cursed that day in the bar where he had looked at the young man with vibrant hair and seen so much more than an academy student. Pushing up from the small crater Rose heard a loud crash as Lisa's prone form collided with the ground nearby.

Rolling his shoulders Rose heaved a (dramatic) sigh and hefted Kinshara once more flying into battle. Ichigo looked up at his approach eyes bright in a way they had never seen. As the days had progressed and their skill increased that light had grown brighter like a beacon or the headlight of the sun charged with purpose and entertainment.

They crashed heavily the weight of Ichigo's blade biting to his shoulders he warred against the young man. Pushing back, he darted around feeling Shinji near by the golden whip of his zanpaktou snapped out in an attempt to ensnare one of Ichigo's limbs. That was a mistake as electricity rippled down the golden rope sending shocks throughout his system. Folding to the ground Rose took in a few deep breaths batting away the pain and the taunting calls of Kinshara.

It had been hell the first few days their bond that had once hummed like the cities of music had fallen silent so cold and near broken. Then they had fought, for dominance, for freedom, for passion, for music. He vaguely recalled sensations of the outside world as inside the orchestra of his inner world notes were exchanged. A grand forte beginning to crescendo to far more subtle tones as the melody of blades ringing grew quiet.

Their bond had been forged anew dragged through darkness and taken into the grey where the light did not blind. There was another part of him now however reluctant they both were to acknowledge it sometimes. Instinct would snap and Rose had to face the darkness in his soul, but better a face and form then the endless whispers that haunt the night.

They all realized why they were united like this working as a team with ease born not of hundreds of years together but the few weeks that had stuck them together like amber and molasses. He was the center of it that glowing luminescent moon channeling the light of those around him and reflecting upon others so stark and bright one might think he was the sun. and with those orange locks they probably weren't too far off.

As the sounds of battle drew near once more Rose shook off idle musings a quiet smile curling his lips and a faint melody dancing in his head light and airy. Ichigo had promised to share some music he was found of but the kid had yet to uphold a promise about later dates, accompanied by that cocky smile. Rising from the dust once more Rose wanted to laugh at how easy it was to shake off the pain and head the call of battle. Drums pounding loud and stiff, the string instruments lonely and morose heralding those fallen, the brass instruments calling out the joyful beat of victory. As always, the dancers swept across the field intricate movements flowing from one piece to the next.

X

They sprawled out on the rocky surface panting in the luminescent sun above sweat beading their brows, and bruises littering their skin. Ichigo felt no sympathy the shallow cut above his brow one of the few markers of the past battle stung slightly. He felt that flutter again the one that reminded him of Kisuke when he learned a new technique, or his father's eyes when Ichigo rose from the rubble.

Ichigo dully acknowledged it as pride to Zangetsu's pleased purr in the back of his mind the deep hum calming his senses. His eyelids fluttered closed blocking out the cool sky above and releasing some of the tension that bubbled and frothed beneath his skin. It was hard being surrounded by the one you considered family day and night; knowing you had caused their deaths. Seeing them die over and over again with no respite only the heat of battle and the quiet moments of company.

A growl echoed from his inner world and Ichigo could feel Shiro's anger even as Zangetsu Ossan admonished him for the wayward thoughts chastising Ichigo in that deep baritone, "Ichigo it was not your fault."

Ichigo tried to acknowledge them, the words were true. A hidden part of his soul told him so even as his war carved heart protested. He wanted to believe them that night cloaked in shadows where the flames of his mind had struck ruthlessly. But sometimes it was hard to acknowledge the light, think for a moment that he could be forgiven that it wasn't his fault. Other times it seemed only a step away he just had to muster the courage and will to leave the damming thoughts behind.

A warm hand on his shoulders jolted Ichigo from his rather depressing thoughts and he tilted his head up to see a tangle of curly blond locks followed by Rose's amethyst eyes, beside him Shinji was regarding Ichigo warily that fond yet blunt light in his eyes that warned Ichigo of an impeding talk of doom. Times when Shinji decided that either Ichigo needed the shit beaten out of him while yelling at him, or he stared at Ichigo before in a calm deadly tone of steel declared some perception altering phrase. Really sometimes it was the smallest things he noticed and jolted Ichigo out of. The orange-head would be grateful to the sarcastic blond for a long time at least.

A hand was in front of his face flapping wildly and Ichigo chalked it up to sleep deprivation that he didn't slap it away and let himself get so lost in his thoughts as if wandering through a labyrinth where a misstep could lead to a minefield.

"Got ya head in the clouds Ichi?"

Ichigo retaliated to Shinji's sharp and witty question with raised eyebrows and a small glare. That Cheshire smirk appeared as the blond chuckled and beside him Rose looked amused fingers tapping some hidden rhythm on the pommel of his zanpaktou. Shinji plopped beside him like a cat albeit far less graceful than Yoruichi stretching out long limbs and watching his kin. Rose sat on the other side of Ichigo boxing the young Shinigami in between the two blonds. Ichigo squashed the irrational fear at the feeling instead settling into their familiar reaitsu patterns feeling the ebb and flow. Faintly he heard a sweet sonata lilting in Rose's reaitsu and the contented purr of Sakande in Shinji's.

Around them the Vizard were gathered. Mashiro was fliting around Kensei, uncontainable energy bouncing from limb to limb a bright smile chasing her features even as she toppled over into Kensei's lap. Kensei startled, began nagging his lieutenant stiff and grim even as fond light shone in his eyes. Hiyori was perched high on one of the spirals watching the proceedings (Ichigo suspected something to do with her height complex) and likely keeping an eye out for someone new to harass. Lisa was resting against Love the two reading under the setting sun content in a way readers only were in each others presence. Hachi was talking to Tessai, the two gesturing in small aborted movements pointing every now and then in the vague direction of the labs.

Kisuke exited one of the caves a bottle of sake tucked under one arm and Ai- Sosuke following beside him. Kami, he was never going to get used to calling him that but Ichigo supposed it helped somewhat in erasing that haunting visage of the madman so closely associated with that name. it was like a new start, Sosuke was the one who had decided to change and see the future along a different path.

The two settled down and they were complete, gathered together in a way Ichigo hadn't seen in a long while and his heart ached. But it was a good ache, relief and happiness overwhelming the fear subjugated for the moment.

"Ichigo?"

Shinji asked quietly and seriously under his breath. Looking at him Ichigo could see that charisma and natural aptitude for leadership shining through in the curve of his shoulders and determination of coffee coloured orbs.

"Hmm?" Ichigo responded listening intently even as his eyes flickered around the group noting their positions in an ingrained tactic of survival. Shinji demanded his attention with a slight flicker of reaitsu Ichigo looked into his eyes.

"We're family now and any day we'd choose ya over Soul Society. Understand? We got ya back and we're damn well good at protectin' ourselves. Cause sometimes a protector needs to share the burden."

Ichigo stared in shock uncomprehending and he stuttered out before his brain could process, "B-but you don't owe me anything!"

Shinji frowned for a moment before he considered Ichigo's amber orbs sincerity raging like an unkempt storm and said, "We owe ya our lives. But we wouldn't follow ya for somethin' like that. We follow you because o here," at those words Shinji pointed to Ichigo's chest where his heart beat the drum of time, "Got me?"

Shinji finished and Ichigo stared lost for a long time before Shinji shook his head in amusement and said, "We follow ya cause of ya heart dumbass it's in the right place, as much as ya wanna wallow and hide in darkness we know better."

With a wink the man stood up flaunted his way over to Hiyori that subtle aura gone in the face of his usual dramatics. Leaving a stunned Ichigo behind he sat there for a long while Rose's comforting presence beside him as he tried to process keen words and the fact that somehow once again he had managed to gain their loyalty.

In the end his gaze swept around the training grounds seeing his family and he acknowledged that Shinji might be right, they were strong and would be strong enough for the future. Rose laughed at something Love tossed over his shoulder and before Ichigo could question it Rose traded him a look and Ichigo couldn't help but smile and then laugh as the humorous air becomes contagious. And Shinji was right had always been right, they were family they would protect each other and themselves.

X

Thank you all for reading! "The premise of the Taker story is 'the world belongs to man'. … The premise of the Leaver story is 'man belongs to the world'." ― Daniel Quinn, Ishmael: An Adventure of the Mind and Spirit is as states a quote from Ismael a novel I would recommend a thousand times over reading. Did you like the teases and revelations Ichi threw to the science bros? Reviews/comments are always appreciated and thank you once again for the numerous support! Till next time

Medusa!


	21. Chapter 21

Alexithymia

(n.) An inability to describe emotions in a verbal manner.

Hello everyone! Here is chapter 21! I have some unfortunate news for you all, I'm very sorry to say that next week I will likely not post as this coming week is going to be very busy for me so many apologies but I thank you all for understanding. AI hope you all enjoy this chapter, though it is a bit more of a filler it has merit all the same. Enjoy!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

Old man Zangetsu speaking.

Shiro speaking.

X

"Kisuke Urahara I am going to murder you!"

Yoruichi blurred into their training area electricity cackling and chasing her form, plum locks stood on end and furious golden eyes blazed like molten lava. In the background of her mind she could feel the others having scattered to the wind when the first lick of reaitsu registered. It was fine the cat's prey was not the other captains and lieutenants she had eyes only for Kisuke.

The blond hobbled out from behind a collection of rocks, a placating smile on his features and a hand abashedly running through ghost blond locks. The sight did nothing to quell the burning rage swelling inside of Yoruichi and she let it show in the sharp peek of fangs glimmering in her smile. Kisuke had the decency to look afraid as she stalked forward, he also had the intelligence not to run knowing little to no one could out pace the Goddess of Flash.

Yoruichi starred into those apologetic eyes for a tense moment the air heavy as if before a storm. Lightning fast her hand whipped out making contact with Kisuke's cheek the sound ringing through out the vast spaces of their childhood. Kisuke tottered for a moment swaying side to side before he fell to the ground, cradling his reddening cheek while his metallic grey eyes stared up at her.

"Kisuke how dare you! You just left; no word, no assurances just a mass scandal and one of those silly little gadgets of yours. I had no idea where you were and when I tried to contact you I reached another dead end! Then to my utter shock and annoyance I find you here! Training the hollow-Shinigami in this place! Without even telling me! You might as well reserve the couch as your place of residence Kisuke!"

The scientist cowered before her might shame flooding his eyes and his head lowered in apology, Yourichi scoffed waiting to hear his response. After a quiet few moments where Kisuke tried to gather his rampant thoughts he looked up into golden orbs, sincerity in his eyes and said, "I'm sorry Yoruichi."

The storm settled within Yoruichi, she knew well that Kisuke was one to devolve into long speeches pandering for time as excuses came to mind. Or rather he would play some fanciful game deriving from what he meant to say. Such simple words quelled her doubts and anger assuring her that Kisuke meant well and truly what his heart echoed.

With a sigh, she hefted him from the ground by the collar of his shihaksho and regarded him with cold serious eyes, the kind only convicted criminals received. Her tone was frosty and warning as she said, "If you ever do this again Kisuke I will murder you."

The blond nodded his understanding hands coming between them to rest placating and assuring of his conviction. Yoruichi nodded satisfied and turned her gaze around them assessing the many reaitsu signatures coveted behind the rocks.

Ichigo came walking out first a far too pleased smile curled on his features he walked over to the two. Yoruichi eyed him for a moment contemplative before a smirk curled on her lips and she questioned, "Ready for another race Ichi? Bya-kun's not here to see you lose again."

Yoruichi watched in satisfaction as her taunt sparked a hint of anger in caramel orbs before it was brushed away by an easy smile and a shake of orange locks. Yoruichi studied Ichigo it had been a while since she had conversed with the young Shinigami; she had seen him more when Byakuya has been there to tease.

He was different from his days in the academy not largely just small minute details. His orange locks that had caressed his lower back now coiled around his neck, his shoulders were tense muscle rippling from underneath his shihaksho where she noted with some surprise the sleeves were pulled back revealing faint crosses chasing his wrists and neck, it was then her observant eyes noted the two blades on his person. A short blade more akin to a large dagger rested against his hip and a larger blade's hilt peeked out from behind his back. Then there were his eyes.

They had always been the focal point for her attention such expressive and deep eyes always drawing one in taking a piece of your soul just as willingly as Ichigo gave his own. They were bare now whereas before those eyes always reflected his emotions they were now utterly raw. As if Ichigo couldn't put out what meager shielding he used before. She could see the ache and sleeplessness that clung to his eyes. But a soft light was also there kind, warm, and familiar in a way she easily recognized.

"As if I'll let you win this time hellcat."

Yoruichi winked at the nickname before an assessing gaze was shot Kisuke's way. She had read the reports, seen some of the evidence but Ichigo's position had been unclear and she now wondered if he too had suffered the curse that now plagued the others. It was then left to her thoughts that maybe Kisuke was running the kid into the ground because she had never seen that level of tiredness cling to his features.

As if sensing her concern Kisuke flashed a slightly assuring smile even while those metal eyes flashed warningly so full of an emotion she rarely saw on those sly features. Looking back at Ichigo the traces of weariness had disappeared under a mask. The others came out separating into small groups chatting amongst themselves. Yoruichi cast her eyes over them taking in these new… she still struggled for the word and the idea of what they were at times stirred instincts ingrained in her since the academy.

"Oi get back to training!"

Ichigo called over his shoulder at the collective Shinigami, a chorus of groans and grumbling followed his words but they drew their swords. Yoruichi flinched as she watched them draw hands over their faces the acidic tang of hollow reaitsu filling the air as masks materialized on their features hiding their humanity from view. Ichigo turned to face Yoruichi a calming look in his eyes.

Yoruichi had never been slow it's what allowed her to become captain of the Second; that piercing wit and intellect. So, she inevitably connected the dots eyes snapping between the hollow-Shinigami and Ichigo and the bags under his eyes seemed a bit more stark.

"Would you like to join us for training Yoruichi?"

Kisuke questioned offering a tentative hand for her to take, welcoming her into the folds of their group. Yoruichi twirled plum locks for a moment before she nodded and Kisuke's eyes lit up in that way they did when he was young, and they played in these same grounds. Ichigo smiled as well flicking a gaze to Kisuke before he affirmed, "We're called the Vizard."

She took in the name and his inclusion of them all with a nod before a wicked smirk curled Ichigo's features. He was darting away a mirror image lightning fast and hard to catch even for her eyes. Yoruichi laughed traded Kisuke a wink and followed after the cocky orange-head.

They sped across the grounds darting from height to height the rocky spires mere dust beneath their feet. Ichigo had gotten fast she thought with a smile the changed shihaksho and dual blades (And when did he get dual blades- secretive bastard) leading her to believe that it was partially due to his released blades. the chase began in earnest her lungs heaving and her reaitsu pumping through her veins. Kicking into gear she began to pick up speed the air rent apart with great winds as she blew past Ichigo and tapped him on the shoulder a flash of purple in the distance signifying her passing.

She heard laughter behind her rich and deep and the echoing burst of flash-step bursting off the cavern walls. The terror of the chase instilled itself in her heart rapidly picking up speed and widening alight gold orbs. A soft ripple of cloth had her tense as she spun on her perch high above the ground below coming to face Ichigo a short distance away. He was panting lightly orange locks a tangle around his form and eyes glowing light blue with reaitsu.

"Think ya can keep up Ichi?"

Yoruichi challenged flicking back errant strands of plum, mocha skin radiant in the warmth of the desert like climate. Ichigo scoffed and flashed his eyes full of determination and challenge. The young Shinigami blurred out of existence the afterimage fading in the quiet sunlight. It was only years of training and fighting that allowed her to maneuver out of the way of his hand swinging towards her shoulder for a 'friendly' tap.

They were off again back and forth their tag went on as below the Vizard trained the ringing of blades dulled over the pulse of adrenaline and the beat of her heart. Flipping back onto her hands a kick narrowly snagged the leg of Ichigo's shihaksho, Yoruichi settled into a crouch, head cocked in challenge. Ichigo brushed back the tangles of his hair and raised an eyebrow. They shared a small smile the game finished temporarily and Yoruichi rose from her crouch wincing internally at the slight burn of her muscles. She didn't often find a challenge when it came to speed but Ichigo was an exception. Even Soi-fon and Bya-boo weren't a match when it came to the chase.

Shaking out the kinks in her muscles like a cat, she sashayed over to Ichigo poised movement in each step even as her reaitsu chided her for the sudden strain. Leaning on the young man's shoulder the captain of the Second flashed Ichigo a coy smirk and said, "I think I won again Ichi you'll have to try harder next time."

Her taunting and teasing tones sparked a reaction as amber orbs sparked with fire and a challenging curl of lips met hers even as it faded into a slight frown. Tangerine brows furrowed as Ichigo cast his eyes towards the horizon where the ring of blades still echoed out bouncing off rocky spires. Nodding her head Yoruichi pushed down the unease bubbling in her stomach. It was time she confronted the Vizard, captains and lieutenants she'd known for years who suddenly felt like strangers.

Looking at Ichigo she wondered, stared at those amber eyes and envisioned cold gold enswathed in black and the shivers that traced her spine weren't imagined. But then he smiled and it was gone and so assuring that the fear threating her sanity and composure dispersed.

They appeared in the training grounds to a miasma of dust so thick Yoruichi pondered cutting it with her zanpaktou before it dispersed and Hirako-Taicho was revealed two fingers held in front of him and a sizeable crater a few meters away. The blond was trembling hand shaking and the mask covering his features displayed a few cracks but it remained on his features even as he sunk to his knees.

Eyes flipping to Ichigo she could see a proud light in his eyes as he stalked over to Hirako and crouched in front of the Vizard words barely audible but travelling in the emptiness of the space.

"Finally, mastered cero?"

Hirako nodded and pulled his mask off dyed eyes bleeding out till those cocky coffee orbs flashed up to Ichigo a bit hungry and insane (but Shinji's always been a bit insane or at least tilted) and he nodded before his sly tenor trickles out.

"Damn Ichi shoulda warned us bout the power it's intoxicating. Never woulda imagined what it would be like if it wasn't for ta control."

Ichigo's smile was short and sharp and she thought grief or guilt flashed in his eyes and painted his features for a moment before it was gone and there was only the warm pride standing stark against the plains of purple under his eyes. Rising from a crouch with Shinji's arm slung over his shoulder Ichigo's movements were stiff (and she incredulously wondered if he was already injured when she challenged him) and with a grumble and the teasing pokes of the blond he dragged the captain over to one of the patches of rocks nearby.

Shinji flashed Yoruichi that familiar smile all teasing and easy gait. She paused and wonderd how this had changed everything, it took a moment before she settled her restlessness and decided that maybe nothing has changed. Flashing him the glint of teeth and a wink Shinji smiled at the acceptance and his eyes looked that much brighter underneath the waves of golden blond.

Turning her attention back to Ichigo she watched as he padded over to Love, zanpaktou sealed and resting in the simple katana at his waist; the tattoo's and flowing crosses of his kosode were gone leaving the simple shihaksho that Ichigo always managed to make look regal. He reached out his hand to the man who accepted the grasp with a firm hold before the two conversed Ichigo painting a diagram with his hands as he demonstrated the technique. Love nodded in understanding, curly afro bouncing with his movement he raised his katana centered it in front of him before with the acidic tang of hollow reaitsu he appeared a few feet away.

Ichigo stared with critical eyes for a moment studying his figure with a hand perched under his chin. Love fidgeted before Ichigo called the man over with a wave of his hand and an assuring smile.

"That was a good Sonido but you're not balancing your reaitsu correctly in both feet. You need to feel the movement of your reaitsu as if you suddenly put on running shoes each step needs to be measured for maximum speed. But you're doing really good you've come a long way from the first try so good job."

Ichigo finished delivering his speech/lesson turned watchful eyes on the other Vizard eyes catching sight of Lisa's form he stalked towards her. Yoruichi cast her own gaze around the training area trying to spot Kisuke who had likely in the desperate hope of easing her wrath hidden himself away in the labs. The captain of the Second remembered then that another scientist or genius or whatever the confusing man was resided in their little group and the two had likely spent days debating certain topics.

She wasn't quite sure on her opinion of the lieutenant of the Fifth. Aizen had always rubbed her the wrong way. Underneath the polished gleaming coat of the scholarly academic his eyes had not been those of a genial man, rather they were like a cobra waiting to strike from the shadows. Yet they had changed from one moment to the next all with the appearance of a certain orange head (and maybe it took a while but she had no doubt of the cause). Oh, his eyes were still crafty peaks of amber but they had lost that cool strictness and to her (and others) astonishment the plum haired captain had seen warmth and a genuine smile.

It was conflicting as she couldn't tell his motives. He was the one who had created the Vizard (and that wasn't in the reports but she wasn't stupid). One minute he was the mad scientist playing with Kisuke and likely plotting world domination together, the next they both had a forlorn look haunting the intelligence hidden by their eyes all focused on Ichi. But if Kisuke trusted the kid and if what she was seeing was any evidence the kid carried that kind of power. To wrap those around him in his soul, draw them in with a smile and make them want to stay for a while.

"Ichi's a good teacher, got ta knack for it I guess."

Yoruichi turned at Shinji's innocent phrase honey orbs zeroing in on Ichigo as he manifested one of the masks in his hand. She could see what Shinji meant, Ichigo had always been that way even with Byakuya. When they were younger and still attending the academy, she had stumbled on more than a few of their impromptu lessons. He carried a maternal touch in the honest way he cared for people, that and his subtle charisma which twisted around one's soul and easily swayed whoever to Ichigo's new cause.

"Yeah he is, kid's done great so far from what I'm seeing."

Shinji stared for a moment and nodded eyes bright and protective as they chased the speckle of orange hair almost testing Yoruichi. Ichigo blocked an incoming Mashiro kick with ease whipping about to defend against the next attack. Mashiro back flipped and drew her hand over eyes a mask forming with a swirl of reaitsu, Ichigo grinned and raised his zanpaktou waiting for her attack.

"He's a damn scary kid too. Can hold ta seven of us without his mask on, then again, he usually reverts ta Shikai though I think that's more showin' off."

Yoruichi processed the information wearily eyes tracing that silver spark slicing through the air. It disappeared in a flash as Ichigo disengaged from Mashiro with a gentle word and a light push towards Kensei he began his path over to the collection of rocks they were seated at.

A few cuts adorned his skin, one raced across his cheek and the other teased his elbow. But his eyes were different and it had taken some time but she thought she was coming to realize what she was seeing. Ichigo was happy granted this wasn't the happiness he displayed in Byakuya and Kaien's presence, this was a joy in the challenge. Beneath that burning light of pride and battle it swirled a dark undercurrent waiting to catch and take under any who looked for to long. A guilt so deep and accompanied by sorrow that if Yoruichi could she would wipe it from those soulful eyes.

"Are you lazy bags of bones going to join us?"

Ichigo questioned and Shinji began whining teasingly. Ichigo's tense shoulders settled and the darker emotions haunting his amber orbs were subdued as a quiet smile settled on his lips. He offered a hand and with a last look around them at the family surrounding her she took it. They had already welcomed her into their folds the moment Ichigo smiled at her and showed her the truth of their little play.

X

Thunder rumbled and bounced caught in leaves dyed a faded green. Ichigo looked up into the rain where it poured and collected around his figure tracing his features with the familiarity of a lover's caress. And really Ichigo thought he was all too familiar with the rain. The air was heavy with reaitsu and Ichigo only sighed as it snaked about coiling around his form teasing the breath from his lungs.

The water kept rising and Ichigo knew if he let it his inner world would flood again. A sudden rush of warmth chased away the chill haunting his bones and froze the thoughts of his mind. Old Man Zangetsu sat beside Ichigo wavy brown locks floating on some invisible breeze dancing with the rain. Shiro rested at Ichigo's feet killer yellow orbs watched their surroundings noting the lack of life in the flora; trees burdened with the sadness of their king.

"Ichigo."

Zangetsu spoke softly eyes heavy from behind the yellow visors perched on his nose. Ichigo looked up seeing the unspoken words their bond thrummed beneath his fingers as pulses of reaitsu surged along the cracks in the skyscrapers. They were prompting telling Ichigo to go forth and open his eyes.

Ichigo knew he would have to but he savoured the silence of his inner world and the presence of his soul. There were times traces of that wound like a ghost came to chase his limbs. When he had been alone, so utterly despairing in the loss of his soul, powers, and far much more than he cares to think about.

Shiro growled startling the thoughts away his gaze landed on Ichigo seeming to say, "Damn pansy King." Even as the cadence of Shinigami reaitsu ruffled his locks fondly. Zangetsu Ossan looked Ichigo in the eyes and the young Shinigami nodded wearily. Outside their world secreted from view time was frozen blades raised challengingly against Ai-Sosuke. Ichigo had fled at the terror in his heart and mind as it overwhelmed him for that one moment, ran to his spirits and the haven of skyscrapers blossoming trees.

Amber orbs were revealed as Ichigo dissolved from his inner world reaitsu chasing away the lingering dredges of memory he gazed into Sosuke's coffee coloured eyes calm and ready to fight. They were different from the crazed eyes of a madman and Ichigo cemented his thoughts in that focusing on Sosuke not Aizen as he had come to differentiate between the two. They nodded minute and perfect to the only viewer of their sudden battle in the twilight hours of the morning; Kisuke nodded from where he was settled in the distance eyes shadowed under a cloak of darkness.

They sprung forward blades sealed within their hands and the wisps of air around them. Like the toll of a clock they clashed blades ringing and Ichigo settled into the motion banishing all thoughts of that colossal form, sweeping wings, and white everywhere choking his sight.

Kyoka Suigetsu swept out towards his head and Ichigo ducked, Zangetsu whipped up to defend even as his fist shot out was an attempt to render his opponent incapable of moving. Sosuke slid back Kyoka Suigetsu falling short beside him they regarded each other tensely cast before shooting forward once more. Ichigo swung overhead as Kyoka Suigetsu winked into existence stopping the blade on it's path Ichigo switched trajectory aiming for the pale column of Sosuke's neck. Sosuke whipped around blade a peak of light as it cleaved a path towards Ichigo's legs. Flipping back the two paused and Sosuke intoned, "Quite restless tonight Ichigo."

The comment was a jest at Ichigo's strength raging behind his shields and the tampered reaitsu of his blade. Ichigo merely raised an eyebrow Zangetsu purred in his hands as they shot forward.

Back and forth across the deserted land cool winds of night nipped their cheeks and pulled aside their heavy robes. Ichigo settled into the motion feeling the tense weight of the pass few days settle as the familiar motions of swordplay ingrained themselves within his movements.

It had been altogether strange teaching the ones who had first drilled the lessons into his head. He sometimes mused he could hear their voices in his head correcting the same mistakes he saw in their youthful figures that they saw once upon a time in him; and they were younger. During a war your eyes aged a thousand years in one night weighing the lines of one's face and casting starkness to all features. They were captains and lieutenants so of course they carry that with them already but it was nothing to the visage of a veteran that had seen hell itself frozen and survived.

Shaking away the thoughts Ichigo swirled away from Ai-Sosuke and swept Zangetsu out to catch some of the Earth he flung it towards the temporarily stunned lieutenant. Sosuke appeared from behind, instincts snapped at him as he protected his back crouching and pivoting on one foot to bring an elbow towards his jaw.

They've changed so much already his mind supplied as he thought of their earlier training session. Maybe he thought it was because he never knew them in the beginning but some part of his heart whispered that he helped change them for the better. When he first met, them he was young and brash, unknowing of the world inside himself and around them, they had been jaded and bitter with both Soul Society and Aizen.

They had become so ingrained with one another in their isolation that in some respects it was like Soul Society breeding stagnation with no room for growth. Then they had been pardoned rejoined the Gotei 13 and both sides began to see change in measure. Ichigo wondered if that was the plot of Yam-jii all along because as old as the man was he wasn't an idiot, you didn't find warriors that old dull of mind or without some strategy always at hand.

It sometimes bit at his heart and head when Ichigo thought of all the manipulations sustained throughout his life, the deceit and blatant lies from his family, friends, even his enemies. But that was the past as much as it was the future and Ichigo had learnt to let it go he couldn't hold grudges against the dead and it was pointless when the act was not yet committed. Still a part of Ichigo knew that it wasn't only Kisuke and Aizen playing the chess board.

Swinging his thoughts back to the Vizard even as Zangetsu jerked up to block an incoming strike, Ichigo thought of this new bond they shared. It was as Shinji said they were family. Moulded and glued together through their experiences and the training they had undertaken. The Vizard were vibrant and happy, even though they now had to contend with a dark side, and they had welcomed Ichigo taken his training and words to heart.

The thoughts warmed his heart and helped brighten his eyes because he knew this was only a stepping stone and there were many more trials ahead of him. The mere idea of all he would have to soon deal with gave him a headache and weighed his heart like the sorrow of his past only could. Because it would always bite at his confidence, the thought of once again failing those he loved.

The thought of the future weighed heavy on his mind and stirred a restlessness in his heart that he couldn't seem to subdue even with the warmth of their reaitsu. It was near bliss he thought quietly to be in a room with them feel their like reaitsu full of raging instinct and the quiet mould of Hueco Mundo. For years as he had stood behind Shunsui at meetings and other social gatherings. He had felt their presences empty and lacking like many others that he had known in the future but all the more so in comparison to the Vizard he knew.

It wasn't that restlessness that had dragged him from his false imitation of slumber. He knew the others would worry if they saw what he did at night; stare at the empty cave walls and reminisce like an old man without sake. But to close his eyes and let the warm wash of sleep cover him was akin to submerging himself in the icy vestiges of water dark and murky that formed his mindscape when it was left to run free. There was no way to tear himself from those clawed grasps and he didn't want to burden the others, not when it was them he saw over and over again as pale bloated corpses or charred figures.

This time it was a presence strange and yet familiar like cool oil it brushed against his senses. Choking the breath teasingly from his lungs not for it's overwhelming power but the strange malignance that resonated with undercurrents of empathy. It had chilled Ichigo chased away any lingering sense of calm that his semi-meditative state had introduced and left him feeling as if the room had dropped several degrees.

Before his mind could catch up with his body he was embracing the days of his youth; the constant brashness and running headfirst into what ever situation, and was on his feet Zangetsu clenched firmly in his fist. He had swept out of the caves into the cavernous training area where night's shadows cast the forest of rocks like that of the menos forest. Ichigo pushed down the bitter tint of bile that those memories sometimes stirred even as an aged scar pulsed at the center of his chest.

That oily reaitsu had swirled rising around him and chasing the shadows of night wishing to supress Ichigo, or embrace him? The orangette couldn't tell the dizzying mix of emotions and will represented so alike to his own turbulent catastrophe of emotions. He had let his reaitsu respond rising around him in faint peaks of red that sparked with the deadly flint of night. Then it was gone with a whisper on the sable cloaked sky and a bright cadence of reaitsu that had Ichigo gasping sliding down to rest on the ground before his head tilted forward to rest against his knees orange locks shielding his eyes from sight.

The young lieutenant had sat for who knows how long shivering not from the chill of night but the unidentified presence that had shaken him so, felt their reaitsu far before they actually appeared, their soft murmurs drifting on the breeze as Kisuke exited followed by Aizen. It was likely that the two had finally pulled themselves from their latest craze in the lab but Ichigo found the alternative far more truthful if the sly glances from under the brim of a cowl were any indication. Lifting his head up so he could tilt it back he looked at the sky wishing for the reassuring presence of the moon.

The soft hum of Zangetsu dispersed that longing and he had with some relucatance turned his gaze to the two men seated a short distance away. Zangetsu's sealed form rested in his lap Ichigo took a breath to calm his racing heart and settle the irritant bud of instinct that sparked like adrenaline in his system.

Sosuke had smirked tipped those glasses that he still kept perched on the bridge of his nose away and handed them to Kisuke (he had learnt that the man did actually require them when it came to the lab work). Kisuke had only shot the man a cautionary look and a little hand gesture that was lost on Ichigo before he took the black frames perched them on his nose and settled back to watch the show. Ichigo had contemplated denying the challenge but he was still restless after the events not long ago and Zangetsu was practically baying for blood at the thought of fighting Sosuke.

His reminiscing was cut short as Sosuke's blade swung a deadly arc towards Ichigo's neck, swinging up with wind breaking speed the two pieces of metal intercepted with a loud clash. Dust was kicked up into the air flying on heavy gales as carefully controlled power began to unravel. Springing back Ichigo panted for breath drawing life into his lungs he looked up from shadowed bangs to glimpse Sosuke's figure. The man was also hunched over gaze locked onto Ichigo deep satisfaction haunting coffee orbs and the pale beads of his effort dotted his forehead.

"I am now quite certain that I don't regret my decision to accept your offer Ichigo."

The words were a gunshot in the ensuing silence and Ichigo accepted the words with a raised eyebrow. He knew that this was a far better alternative to Aizen's delusions of grandeur and becoming a deity. For now, Sosuke had found companionship in both intellect and strength, Kyoka Suigetsu no longer howled her loneliness instead she was content with the will of her wielder.

"Though I can't help but wonder at your own happiness Ichigo."

It was a simple statement but struck Ichigo all the same. Was he not hiding this ever-present sorrow? He tried to shield those potent emotions behind high walls so that they wouldn't hurt the others. But it was all together too hard, when day after day relentlessly he was forced to see the dead walk. To live, breath, eat, sleep, and talk with them stirred memories both fond and horrifying.

Aizen took Ichigo's silence for an answer and hefted his katana in challenge eyes bright he said, "Allow me to distract from your sorrow."

Ichigo smiled a tiny bit sharp and feral as he accepted the challenge, his insomnia-crazed mind was tired of hiding. With a nod, they were charging forward once more the ringing clash of blades resuming the deathly orchestra.

Ichigo swung overhead flowing away even as his strike was blocked he twisted and ducked narrowly under the sharp slice of air. Channeling his reaitsu through his fingers Ichigo aimed at Aizen from under where Zangetsu was locked with Kyoka Suigetsu and let loose a low powered byakurai. Sosuke twisted away from the kido and disengaged their blades before darting in once more Kyoka Suigetsu gleaming like a celestial force.

Ichigo flicked his blade up to catch the incoming attack and swirled to the side Zangetsu followed his movement. He swung at Sosuke's unprotected side eyes keen on the swirl of brown eyes he flipped back to avoid a cut aimed for his chest. Letting Zangetsu rest in front of him Ichigo channeled a large portion of his reaitsu into the blade watching as tendrils of ebony heralded his devastating attack.

"Getsuga Tensho."

A whisper before the oncoming storm of reaitsu that surged forth with the howling fury of a god. Ichigo registered the widening of cocoa orbs before Sosuke was enswathed in folds of ebony filling the midnight blue sky with darkness. It dispersed with a pulse of light blue reaitsu as Sosuke staggered from the attack panting for breath but still standing eyes alight. There was challenge in those eyes as if he wanted to see more of the power Ichigo kept behind a seal. Ichigo wondered if the lieutenant was going to faint before with a whisper of steel the figure in front of him was gone.

Ichigo blinked before a smile lilted on his lips and Zangetsu shot up to intercept the blade crawling towards his neck. Reaitsu lapsed around Sosuke's form rising and curling in challenge, Ichigo's eyes brightened with determination and hues of crimson and ebony began to dance around him.

Back and forth they shot across the sky blades whirling with the combined might of will and reaitsu. Kisuke watched from below keen eyes analysing the battle and reaitsu even as Benihime cajoled him to join in. Bloodlust began to rise in his ears overtaking the marching beat of his heart.

Ichigo didn't flinch as Kisuke appeared behind him blade unsheathed and Benihime's familiar call of bloodlust crowing throughout the air in heady gales. Zangetsu rumbled in content echoing Ichigo's own thoughts as the blade flicked down Ichigo tilted back to avoid a side sweep from Sosuke.

Ichigo darted behind Kisuke and flung his blade toward the blonde's neck, Kisuke swayed to the side Benihime flowed up with casual grace to intercept the metal. Sosuke had a small frown tilting his lips before those eyes lit up manically and he charged forward blade swinging towards Ichigo. Pushing down the pressuring instincts that pulsed within in his blade Ichigo slipped away from Kisuke keeping the captain in his peripheral view even as he braced himself for Sosuke's attack.

The brunette crashed into Ichigo with the force of a building waves of reaitsu crashing against him with the devastating power of a tsunami Ichigo balanced precariously against the sudden force, arms heavy with tiredness shook with Zangetsu to divert the power. A devious light tickled his thoughts and before Sosuke could prepare himself Ichigo was gone, the man was left unbalanced and tilted forward slightly. Kisuke gave Ichigo no respite and was instantly in his space Benihime sailed towards his chest, Zangetsu zipped up to intercept the insatiable blade slower than Ichigo would have liked. In reward a thin mark of red traced his collarbone the dull feeling of liquid registering against his senses even as he flicked back the oncoming assailant.

Pushing back the tangled mass of sweat soaked bangs Ichigo gazed out upon the two scientists and they regarded each other with light animosity. Ichigo's muscles burned chiding him for the strain he was near constantly putting them through with the training and this battle.

Channeling his training forged in the mud and times of fire, from behind his back Ichigo charged a Getsuga Tensho. With a sharp flick the blade was in front of him a wheeling arc of power surging forth to slam into the surprised Shinigami. From within the cloud of dust Ichigo charged the tangy and playful reaitsu that was Kisuke's stark as Benihime's shield fell away in the gales of power her release had ensued.

With a chiding smile Ichigo shook his head in amusement and continued on his path. Sosuke reacted quickly Kyoka Suigetsu snapping up to block the lethal blade even as Ichigo's reaitsu surged from his fist coveted behind his back it drilled towards Kisuke. Benihime caught the energy and redirected it towards Ichigo. Sosuke took that moment to began chanting a high level kido while Kyoka Suigetsu surged forward to cut Ichigo.

Ichigo bore the brunt of the attacks with little damage, his hierro and blut vein absorbing and transferring the pain to where he could continue to fight. Panting for breath at the large expenditures of energy Ichigo had released from what the seal permitted, Ichigo tilted Zangetsu to face the ground surrendering to the elder Shinigami.

Ichigo flopped upon the rocks boneless and the thrill and rush of battle faded from his body and he was left with the burn of muscle and the coolness of night touching damp skin. A nameless terror instilled itself in his mind for a moment his slowly calming breathing picked up erratically before the soft hum of Zangetsu sealed the rampant feelings away. Kisuke and Sosuke touched down beside him the three sprawled upon the rocks and gazing upon the night skies above.

The two began talking in quiet whispers lulling and soothing to Ichigo, it reminded him of days in the lab with Kisuke where they would hunch over their next project. Grease would cake their skin and mat their hair, and spare pieces of junk would dig into their sides. Kisuke would begin to ramble about whatever invention or theory would catch his fancy and he would talk; for hours on end the man could go his gravelly voice pulling Ichigo into slumber.

It was the same now as he felt the weight of the day and their training heavy on his eyelids. He thought that they likely plotted this knowing the two, and he acknowledged that it was likely with the best intentions. Tire him out with a fight so he could get some sleep, Ichigo wished it would work but he knew that it would take a whole other level of exhaustion. The kind he saw when they trained in the King's realm in between the fighting. Because as much as one could patch a hole in the fabric that separated that world from Soul Society it would never be the same, and it didn't help that Haschwalth was damn good when it came to barriers. With a soft sigh Ichigo surrendered for a moment darkness overtook his vision and the content hum of chatter became a lullaby.

It didn't last. He could feel the sharp pull of nightmare threating him if he let himself drift further in the currents of Morpheus' realm. With a peal of reaitsu Ichigo opened his eyes and took in a few deep breaths washing back the dredges of faces scarred with death. Kisuke and Sosuke share concerned glances but said nothing and for that Ichigo was all the more thankful.

"Ichi would you consider taking a sleep aid?"

Kisuke questioned softly concern in his voice and a paternal or brotherly warmth in his eyes. Ichigo paused and considered his answer thinking of the multiple remedies that had been developed in the future, he had tried them in a wish to escape for even a surreal moment. Instead he was trapped within his dreams, no way of escape. Shaking his head eyes filled with gratitude he responded, "Thank you but I'm alright I've had bad experiences with sleep aids."

Kisuke slumped and Sosuke looks slightly disappointed but Kisuke gazed into Ichigo's amber orbs and seems to accept the honesty for what it was. Sinking back against the hard surface Ichigo eyes travelled to the constellations above following the familiar figures of his childhood he drifted into a relaxed state. His thoughts came and went on soft currents and he let them acknowledge the whimsies of his mind but not dwelling or forcing on them; thoughts of their training, the familiarity of their interactions.

"Ichigo what do you believe will happen when we return?"

This time it was Sosuke and Ichigo regarded the man who was displaying a rare case of hesitancy before he replied, "The Vizard will be accepted as the Soutaicho has decreed, there will be unrest and likely rebellion but on the political scale having one of the Shiba's main family members tilts the odds in our favour, not to mention the grace of the Shihōin clan head. We will settle into life but it will be different than before, for one the Vizard have increased power levels. Some might see this as a challenge and begin training. Others might choose to leave our ranks. It is the future and as unpredictable as our own lives."

Sosuke nodded and Kisuke looked minutely shocked at hearing Ichigo speak so much before he shook the expression away. Silence descended one more, though this time a thoughtful silence as the three pondered the words spoken. Sosuke looked up and starred for a moment before he leaned in to speak to Kisuke, they talked for a hush moment all the while at random intervals their gaze landed on Ichigo suspiciously.

"Ichigo… are you from the future?"

Sosuke questioned softly albeit hesitantly staring consciously at Ichigo eyes bright. Ichigo paused eyes wide, and his heart stammered in his chest. He knew he had given them more then a few clues as to the truth behind his façade but for the normally manipulative man to be so blunt was a slight shock. Quiet reigned for a time as Ichigo pondered his answer Zangetsu sending assuring waves of reaitsu through their bond.

"That's your second question Sosuke," Ichigo flashed Sosuke a teasing smile calming the man's worries before he continued, "I am from the future, or rather a future."

"What happened?" Kisuke questioned solemnly with only a glimmer of the normal curiosity peaking through the dark metal grey of his eyes. Sosuke's eyes were sharp as they locked onto Ichigo seeing the sorrow prevalent in warm chocolate orbs hidden under a crown of orange.

"We-I lost... in the end."

Ichigo tilted his head back to look at the sky taking calm from the starry sky above as his emotions rustled beneath his skin. Their understanding was almost tangible at his freely given confirmation. Brushing his hair to the side Ichigo gripped Zangetsu taking a breath of the crisp night air he rose to his feet.

Finally turning to face his companions of the night Ichigo saw the two sprawled on the rock a bottle of sake resting between the two already half drained. Tipping his head in farewell Ichigo parted the silence, "Goodnight."

The two Shinigami looked up eyes dark and pensive saying their farewell with a nod. Shedding the hard shell of his façade he let the torrent of his emotions shine through his eyes for a brief moment. With a flutter of thick cloth around his ankles Ichigo turned and returned to the darkness of the cave stealing one last glimpse at the sky.

X

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm once again very sorry that next week I will likely not be posting so many apologies. Reviews/comments are always appreciated. Thank you all for reading!

Carpentry!


	22. Chapter 22

Rame

(n.) Something that is both chaotic and joyful.

Hello everyone, *rises from the dead* I am still alive! I apologize for not posting last week and the likely future of uneven updating that will be prolonged till the end of June. With exams and culminating activities, I struggle to find the time to write, but I will valiantly try my best!

In other news, we are here with chapter 22 the final chapter regarding Vizard training. In addition, some fanart had been done for the Moon's Tears by a friend on the site Zaraki Jaegerjaquez (whose Deviantart is under the same name) so many thanks sent his way. I hope you all enjoy!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

 _Old man Zangetsu speaking._

 **Shiro speaking.**

X

The music drifted out from the turntable it was a newer model with the broad disc of shining sable, the sometimes-scratchy quality accompanying it. They all turned a blind eye as to how the device appeared knowing well that Shinji had one in his office (and that it was likely still there) which seemed to indicate an unpermitted view to the human world. But as was said before no one seemed to care about the small breach in protocol.

A male singer's voice bounced and echoed off the cavernous walls magnified a hundred times over and adding an altogether interesting quality to the music. It was some musician from America if Ichigo recalled correctly, from what little he knew of the time there in America. The jaunty tune accompanied well the content atmosphere of the quiet evening after a day spent training with fruitful results.

Ichigo was curled in one of the corners where a swath of silks and fabrics were thrown around and over him so that he felt partially obscured like the living dead residing in the tombs of Egypt. Love was sitting at the end of a sofa within arms reach, a magazine in his grasp and his head tilted to listen to the music. Rose was curled beside him lightly strumming the strings of his guitar to the rhythm of the singer's voice. Shinji was curled like a cat perched on one of the alcoves set in to the walls he looked on from above watching over all like a god. A content look rested in his eyes even as Hiyori whined at him from below her perch on a myriad of pillows precarious.

Lisa let out an irritated huff flashing a glare at Hiyori from over the rim of her horned glasses before she returned to her novel settled beside Hachi. The large man with bubble-gum bright hair was holding his hands in front of him spirit energy like the delicate strands of gossamer threads that a spider wielded stretched out in front of him. The glowing green threads formed intricate mandala patterns, the lines seemingly never ending as they flowed from one form to the next.

Ichigo could almost read the purpose in Hachi's reaitsu at the script presented to them. Each ring or pattern was enforced with a kido of some kind, though Ichigo suspected it was far more likely for them to reside in shielding. The intricately woven threads of the kido formed a strength uncommonly seen in a normally cast kido. Tessai watched on from across Hachi his braided hair caught the light of the oil lamps in a way that drew the eyes as he stared pensively at Hachi's creation.

Ichigo had never thought on it before in his own timeline but it was quite obvious now. The Kido Corps were not to be underestimated. In Aizen taking the two high ranking members from Soul Society he had effectively crippled their ranks more than most would know. The orange-head kindly thought of his many and vast attempts at learning kido, from training with Jushiro, to construction with Hachi, and high level spells with Tessai. He humourlessly thought of their dumbstruck expressions at the multitude of ways kido had failed him.

Mashiro let out a happy bubble of laughter drawing Ichigo's eyes towards her. The lime haired lieutenant was seated on Kensei's lap the grey-haired man looking distinctly uncomfortable at the close contact. The childish lieutenant was babbling on about whatever inane subject in a way that reminded Ichigo fondly of Orihime. His heart let out a pang in his chest when he thought of the ditzy brunet and her many astounding food combinations, her death had hit him hard but Uryu even harder.

Ichigo pushed away those thoughts and the vile twinge of bile that burned his throat and heart. He cast his eyes over to Kisuke who was flipping through a thick stack of paper while every once and a while lifting his head to confer with Sosuke. Yoruichi was draped over Kisuke, the man expertly moving about even as a wave of deep purple locks tickled the back of his neck. Sosuke was leaning back against one of the seats a worn tome in his hands and his reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose taking away the sly look from his figure.

Ichigo gazed upon the scene with a small smile twined on his lips and bright eyes, he felt calm in a way that had been absent during the heavy dust of the daylight. This content aura of community and family was something he had missed. The solace one found in a friend was quite different from the kindling of unity; each was valuable in their own way. Zangetsu purred contentedly in the background of his mind echoing the harmony of his soul.

Letting out an inaudible sigh Ichigo flicked his eyes back to the novel in his hands, the tome had a dusty red cover faded with age and the pages were in some areas smudged. It was one of the books he had recently 'borrowed' from the vast archives, in which to be truthful he had made another midnight visit to the grand palace of books, much to Sosuke's chagrin without the enigmatic man. The lieutenant had been soothed when Ichigo had pulled out a few thick tomes that he knew the scientist would like and tossed them into the spectacled lieutenant's lap. Hence the man absorbed by the book in the corner only able to spare a minute for Kisuke to converse about whatever new founding or theory.

Translating the text as he read Ichigo frowned as the letters began to dance across the page becoming slightly blurry. Rubbing away the sleep from his eyes which made itself noticed dully in the ache of his muscles and the heaviness of his eyes; where it felt a valiant struggle to keep them open and read the next page. Ichigo contented himself for a moment with the thought that their training was nearing it's end and with it Ichigo could hopefully try and gain some rest. Shiro growled his affirmation of the plan; already the orange-haired Shinigami had spent just over an hour listening to his two spirits nag him about taking care of himself.

Ichigo even agreed with them, sometimes though it was hard to break old habits. It didn't help that he had been recovering (however slowly) but that had all been thrown back in his face the moment he had damned himself to spending a month in close proximity to the Vizard. A shudder passed his spine at the thought of Unohana's wrath when she found out how well he had taken care of himself since their last visit.

The rush of adrenaline that the mere thought of the terrorous captain of the Fourth induced, allowed him to open his eyes where they had drifted shut. Turning the page Ichigo began reading the sprawling script that seemed to bounce across the page. The novel detailed from what Ichigo could gather, ways in which one might manipulate the barriers of reaitsu regarding the tricky state of time. Soft chatter rose up around him accompanied by the musician's deep voice and Ichigo sunk into quiet state of relaxation.

Some time later, Ichigo set the novel down a pensive look cast on his features as he thought over what he had just read. It took his mind a few minutes to comprehend the complexity of the words and absently he opened their yellowed paged once more. Raking amber orbs over the words akin to chicken scratch Ichigo waited for his mind to catch up. Within one second and the next he set his book down with a small peak of dust and was on his feet with a whirl of orange locks.

His quick flurry of movements garnered a few looks but they soon turned their attention elsewhere, all that is except for Kisuke whose metallic grey eyes were pinning Ichigo in place for a moment. Flinging aside the man's curious gaze Ichigo swept away on a mission to find more than a few resources hidden somewhere nearby.

His return a few minutes later gathered no more attention then his exit except he could now feel Sosuke's inquisitive stare from behind the frames perched on the bridge of his nose. Pushing aside their gazes Ichigo settled once more into the nest of silks and spread the collection of papers and leather bound books in front of him. Flipping at random through the pages Ichigo began mumbling under his breath as he tried to recall where he had seen the information before.

Absently he brushed away stray strands of orange as he picked up one of the journals he used to record ideas and thoughts. Or at least that was what he replied with to Kaien's incessant questioning. In reality they often contained parables of the future or speculation upon things that were far reaching even for this time.

Letting out a sigh Ichigo's gaze was drawn to the one tome he hadn't yet opened. It looked the same as the day he had found it in the antiques shop, with rusted yellow pages, a cracked spine, and a heavy reaitsu submerged in it's skin. Eyes flicking up hurriedly to gaze at his companions Ichigo settled whatever irrational emotion was tingling at the base of his skull and cracked open the book.

"Find what ya lookin' for Ichi?"

Ichigo's eyes raised from the heavy scratch of ink to lazily drag along the cave walls before landing on Shinji. The captain was starring curiously eyes wide and the smirk so cheshire in nature curled upon his lips. With a responding tilt of his lips Ichigo shook his head and returned his focus to the pages leaving a non-verbal response in his wake.

After a time of silence Ichigo let out a pleased hum settling the book on his lap he picked up the red bound book and compared the two novels side by side. The evidence was there and Ichigo was both pleased in proving that he was indeed still sane of mind, and confused by the meaning of his findings. Slowly as the strands of an idea began to connect his hands weaved in front of him.

The text suggested plausible ways for one to traverse time and space and as of yet Ichigo could still not see reason behind his appearance in this timeline. It resided at the tip of his tongue as if right in front of his eyes but no matter what he could not yet see it. Shiro's coarse laughter echoed teasingly in the back of his mind and Ichigo shook his head fondly at his spirit's actions.

So preoccupied by his thoughts and the still drifting currents of reaitsu Ichigo was blind to the approach of the two scientists in the room. It was only after Sosuke flared his reaitsu that Ichigo deigned to look up at the curly haired lieutenant, crouched beside him was Kisuke staring intently at Ichigo rather then the collection of volumes placed before Ichigo. Releasing another sigh Ichigo met determined grey eyes before catching Sosuke's own.

With a deft flick of his hand he reversed the novel, so they could see the pages Ichigo had been gazing at for an undetermined amount of time. Knowing it would be unwise to let the two gaze at the works for too long else they embrace their inner kleptomaniac Ichigo closed the books together with a soft snap starling the two out of whatever meditative state of wisdom they had entered. There was a peculiar look in Kisuke's eyes as if he was asking Ichigo a question yet at the same time begging silence.

With a faint roll of his eyes Ichigo settled back and lifted his hands in front of him. In slow movements with a regulation of carefully controlled breaths Ichigo allowed a thin beam of reaitsu to rest horizontally in front of them. The bar of reaitsu divided until in a skewed perspective it formed a shape similar to a cube, accompanying the raven lines of reaitsu a thin bead of red danced along the cage.

It was a simple method to display what he was beginning to grasp but the message was received, even as admiration at the technique Ichigo showed glimmered in Sosuke's coffee coloured eyes. Deciding to take their little diagram to the next level he allowed the beam of red to bounce out of it's boundaries, in some cases dividing and multiplying. From these beads of red spirals of blue reached out to touch beads of green.

Thin lines of blue seemed to suddenly stretch around them, reaching over their heads tangling around their hands and tickling their noses. The faint prickle of Ichigo's reaitsu underlaid the faint scent of something indescribable. Then they were gone in a colossal fade of small sparks as the single red bead at the center blinked out to that of an ember.

Hachi and Tessai were gazing at Ichigo appreciatively a speculative light in Tessai's eyes. It was likely they had sensed Ichigo's rather 'unique' way in which he wielded his reaitsu to form such imagery. Pushing aside those idle thoughts and the confusion of the other Vizard he turned his eyes on the two men in front of him who were beginning to comprehend the message behind Ichigo's impromptu story.

"Fortune surly has picked a favourite Ichi-chan."

Ichigo smirked at Kisuke's chiding yet teasing tone, knowing the man could barely understand the truth of the matter but was beginning to grasp its concept. Sosuke tangled a hand through his hair eyes still pensive even as he shifted restless where he stood.

Ichigo collected the miasma of papers that had sprawled everywhere from the neat stack between one moment and the next, just as a female singer came on. Her voice was light and airy in a way that left that sensation of flying, or perhaps falling.

"Ichi-berry how come we never see your kido skills?"

Mashiro questioned suddenly lime locks bouncing around her ears as she sauntered over to gaze down at him bending at the waist. Kisuke took that as his que to make a tactical retreat and slipped into the chair nearby where Yoruichi proceeded to wrap around the man like a cat; ghost blond hair disappearing under a curtain of plum coloured hair. Sosuke looked contemplatively at his seat set an ample distance away before with a slight tilt of his brow he reclined against one of the walls waiting for Ichigo's answer.

Rubbing a hand behind his head in slight abashment Ichigo thought of his many attempts to even wield the ability to cast kido. Brushing back traumatic memories of days spent trying to learn Ichigo answered, "It's really not my forte? I'm better suited to cast higher level kido with my levels of reaitsu and they usually take too long if I want to cast them correctly."

Mashiro nodded happy with the answer and retuned her attention to Kensei once more. Much to Lisa's disappointment at the ensuing bubble of noise, the lieutenant flipped a page in her magazine rather loudly in her typical passive aggressive manner.

Tessai looked like he was considering strolling over to talk to Ichigo and the orangette in question thanked the heavens when Hachi intervened. The large kido master pulled his commander to the side where they proceeded to speak in hushed tones.

Sinking back against the walls Ichigo felt the ebb and flow of the reaitsu around him. Closing his eyes, he could almost see the particle soft light dancing and swirling like brilliant grains of sand carried by the wind. Colours swirled and weaved interchangeably the very being of the souls around him intermingling, dancing, and following the endless flow of life. The sight kindled his own reaitsu to reach forward from where it hovered around him always aware of what they possessed. The light behind his eyes grew brighter still as reaitsu peaked with the warmth of their souls, radiating happiness, a kind smile faintly traced his lips at the sensation.

Opening his eyes, he blinked adjusting to the warm glow of the oil lamps he let his eyes rest heavily on nothing, the rough walls of the cave serving as a simple canvas for his thoughts. They came like spears poking and prodding asking him to think and to ponder. So much was happening, beginning and ending within such short time. They would soon disembark from their 'sabbatical' with powers new to Soul Society or rather the three worlds. Just so this time of peace, lazy contentedness was drawing to a close and the thought left a pang in his heart.

Idly fingering a lock of orange in his hand Ichigo winced thinking of the Shibas' reactions when he returned. The young Shinigami grimaced at the thought of Kukkaku's spoon which was wielded with force alike to the Captain Commander's Bankai. Ganju would probably cast those puppy eyes the ones that instantly stirred guilt in his heart, so like his own sisters' attempts (which always succeeded). It was Kaien who was the variable. He would either be a blubbering mess, or iced fire ready to sink Nejibana into his thick skull.

Thinking of his ebony haired double reminded Ichigo how much he missed his family. As much as spending time with the Vizard was healing in its own way (that sense of community and their reaitsu surfacing from the dust kindled his heart like fire), it was also terribly lonely in a way they couldn't yet comprehend. It sometimes stretched his pride to admit that he depended on Kaien and Byakuya but he was grateful none the less for their presence.

Pushing aside the adjacent feelings to Zangetsu-Ossan's slight disproval Ichigo comforted the older spirit. A reverberating growl sounded through his mind and Ichigo raised his eyebrows in surprise as the dual tone voice trickled along the seems of their bond.

"Damn King. Ya need ta take better care of yaself look at ya moping like a lost teenager."

Ichigo winced that was a low blow even for his zanpaktou, then again, he could expect nothing but honesty from them in the end. For one's soul did not lie to them. Pushing aside the slight swell of bitterness those words dredged up, Ichigo responded "Once this ordeal is over I rest. Then again they do say 'I'll sleep when I'm dead" though that might not apply in this situation."

The orange-head could almost sense the albino spirit's disbelief at his words but Ichigo shook it off. Turning his mind to Zangetsu-Ossan Ichigo waited to hear what the older spirit would say having remained quite during their common spats.

"Ichigo remember what has happened before, the worry you caused your family. Even so you need to prepare yourself to return."

Ichigo accepted the older spirit's words watching all the while as life passed on around him. As he reached to push a stray lock behind the shell of his ear an impulsive idea struck him, something almost heralding the days of his youth. The orangette could sense the wave of amusement simmering within Zangetsu-Ossan and the gleeful cackle that bounced around his mindscape was all to indicating of Shiro's position.

A piercing would certainly be a change of pace however minute, and maybe he needed a change. It would certainly be indicative of his time with the Vizard, and of his own history. For however much he would like to deny it, he was once considered a punk. Whether it was the scowl or the constant street brawls was a debateable topic but relevant none the less. It certainly didn't help that the decision to get a piercing was rather impulsive and all too much like his youth.

For as much as Ichigo would like to say he was that brash kid who rushed into everything head first but heart in the right place it was different now. Oh, he still held that stubbornness (hence the determination to receive a piercing) and his loyalty to all he considered under his protection. But he also took the time to plan, think about the consequences and sometimes he wondered when he had truly lost humanity and naivety to have it replaced with this fractured soul.

Tilting away from the precarious danger that his thoughts all fell to eventually, Ichigo considered his idea in depth. He wondered for a brief moment if it would reflect negatively on the clan before the thought of the geezers (who by now had very little power due to something of a coup; the cause remained unknown) sparked a carnivorous smile to curl on his lips. No, the real matter would be Isshin who served as the clan head and Kaien.

It sometimes weighed on him that he had to make decisions and consider the clan. By the third quarter of the war the nobles had been nothing, no one had cared if he decided to curse up a clan head for being an idiot. It elevated him in a balance as well, having a whole clan and family was far different from the small bubble he had known all his life; and such a family as the Shibas (no matter how overbearing they are) was far better than the Kuchiki family stuck on poise.

Tilting his head to the side with a slightly devious smirk curling his lips Ichigo let his gaze cast around the room before landing on Love. In his own timeline, he had found out the man was a closet genius when it came to matters of fashion, he could sew, cut hair, and apply make-up in astonishing ways. Ichigo had chalked it up to the Vizard having far too much free time and their inherent eccentricity before dismissing the notion.

The thought pervaded and his gaze sharpened in interest regarding the man. He could always do it himself having performed more than a few hasty surgeries on the fly he held finesse with a needle to rival Uryu (no matter the man's fierce argument against such). But he would much rather have someone else try rather then glimpse into the image of still water.

As if feeling fiery amber orbs Love paused in his conversation with Rose angling himself slightly so that he could face Ichigo. Rose peeked from the side curly blond hair framing his features as his fingers drummed the beat of the music. In a slightly abashed manner Ichigo tilted his head and shrugged. An easy smile slipped onto Love's features the calm man shifted into a relaxed position ignoring Rose's squawking as the abrupt movement tilted the dramatic blond slightly and he struggled to regain his balance guitar tipping like a beam on a scale.

"What's got such an intense expression on your features there Ichi?"

The black-haired man questioned the shades covering his eyes glinting in the glowing atmosphere of the room. Ichigo didn't hesitate, knowing Zangetsu would chide him for it if he did he blinked before saying, "I was considering having my ear pierced, as we all know Rose loves the sound of his own voice," Here he winked at the blond suggesting a joke, even as the man squawked in outraged, with a teasing smile,"and he has preached rumour of your skills."

His words brought silence to the room and the orange-haired Shinigami wondered when he began to have that effect, maybe it was after commanding so many battles, or leading too many war councils. Conversation burst out within a second as the others spoke of Ichigo's sudden declaration. He caught quick flashes of their words, echoing surprise, just as much as the acceptation of the lack of sanity within his head.

Love smirked at the quiet uproar Ichigo's question had brought forth however unknowingly before he considered the kid's question. The fiery haired kid was regarding him with those chocolate eyes brimming with determination, the kind he had come to recognise meant Ichigo had his heart set. Nothing neither heaven nor hell could stand in his way when those eyes appeared.

"Sure, no problem Ichi. Though we are going to need a needle?"

Love's answer brought forth more conversation and Shinji a natural leader among their group piped up, "Ichi ya sure bout this?"

Before Ichigo could answer Lisa let out a sigh and placed her novel beside her piercing teal eyes centered on Ichigo and her whip like voice said, "Really Ichigo? Imagine how Taicho's going to react."

Ichigo bristled before blanching at the thought of their captain. Shunsui was unpredictable even more so than Kaien but it wasn't like the man would raise that much fuss… right? Shaking away the demurring thoughts that left Shiro giggling (which was never a good sign) Ichigo revealed those eyes burning with determination and silenced any protest that may have leaped forward.

With a swivel, amber orbs landed on Kisuke who blanched at the sudden gaze piercing his soul. Really the man thought he needed some sort of cover especially in regard to Ichigo perhaps a hat would serve his purpose well. That gaze was all-knowing and Kisuke sighed, the knowledge Ichigo was from a future (however terrible) did nothing to alleviate his disappointment at all his secrets being known.

The needle caught the light of the oil lamps and attracted the attention of the other residents, in comparison to Ichigo's triumphant smirk which remained hidden in the shadows of the cave walls. With a flick the needle was sent sprawling through the air much to Ichigo's amusement and the incredulity of the others. Hiyori stomped over to whack her stupid captain over the head even as that thin pinprick of metal was caught between Ichigo's fingers.

X

Love rolled his eyes at the rather dramatic display even as Rose nodded in approval. With a flourish of ebony robes, the young shinigami handed the needle over to his sudden accomplice in crime. Love took the moment to pin Ichigo with one more questioning stare before he slipped from his seat on the futon. Crouching beside Ichigo Love raised an eyebrow in question, with a silent nod Ichigo gestured to his right ear.

"You know this is gonna hurt right Ichi?"

Ichigo nodded a tilt to his lips betraying his amusement. With bated breath, the rest of the Vizard waited like an audience for the final act. It was over between one moment and the next with the sharp coolness of an incision accompanied by a pop that seemed like a gunshot near the orange-head's ear. The tingling sensation of blood welling up from where the hole in his cartilage was, and left Ichigo pleasantly surprised.

"There done."

With that the abrupt and unanticipated tenseness that had filled the atmosphere dispersed as swiftly as storm clouds beneath the sun. With eyes incredibly bright and a smile small but true Ichigo looked at Love and said, "Thanks."

It was simple but far more meaningful then a long-winded speech and really Love thought simple honesty suited Ichigo more then whatever crafty games he sometimes played. The young Shinigami with nonchalance rubbed away the blood beading against his ear, and stared at the ruby liquid staining his fingers for a moment. Ichigo paused staring unseeing at the cave wall, Love recognized that stare; was well familiar with having seen the other scientists of the group wearing it.

Within one split second and the next Ichigo was on his feet once more. He flashed a wink in Love and Rose's direction before he disappeared into the shadows only the bobbing head of orange like one of the will-o-the-wisps in the darkness.

Ichigo appeared again in a swirl of black fabric lined with white, a gleeful and overly pleased smile like a content cat was settled on his features and Love, like any sane man, felt slight apprehension at seeing such an expression. Ichigo tumbled down into the mess of fabric one hand clutched tightly to his torso he shifted and settled for a moment before stilling. Curiosity struck Love and with a perched eyebrow he leaned over to glimpse whatever Ichigo was hiding.

The orange-haired Shinigami unfurled his fingers slowly to reveal a loop of thin metal that clasped together to form its shape, connected to the metal was a strange object pearly white in colour. Staring for a time Love squinted trying to realize what Ichigo was holding.

"It's a hollow tooth."

The young Shinigami's words turned some heads even as Love raised his brow in surprise at the nonchalantly spoken words. Sosuke seated on the other side of Ichigo regarded the lieutenant pensively for a moment before asking, "How is that possible? Wouldn't the tooth like the rest of the hollow dissolve upon it's death?"

Ichigo smirked softly and shook his head reaching up to his now pierced right ear he unclasped the loop before sliding the thin rod in place and connecting them once more. The picture it presented was oddly fitting adding a wild feralness that well already inherent in Ichigo was now more pronounced. It suited him in a way that raised nostalgia and brought on images of ruggedness that the Shiba clan all seemed to posses.

"Hmm? Oh that's simple, our masks."

A burst of surprise echoed throughout the room at his simple statement as the others considered the implications of his words; Aizen frowned for a moment, tilted his glasses and stared before with a nod apparently satisfied he turned his attention to one of the tomes nearby (and how it appeared there was a mystery).

"Do you have a reason for this sudden decision Ichi?"

Rose blurted out with a swish of blond curls and that melodious voice. Ichigo looked lost for a moment at Rose's question, before with a shrug he answered in a slightly unsure tone, "It was an impulsive idea… and I thought a change would be nice."

The Vizard sweat-dropped at the nonchalant reasoning their youngest member had delivered. It was both unlike the Ichigo they had known and somehow completely expected of the Ichigo they were leaning to see. For the young man presented rather differently to those he was close to than to others. They all has noticed as Ichigo had slowly started to open up and be at ease around them.

It was there Love saw the brash decision making that was never prevalent under the command of Soul Society. He had settled within their group as if they were meant to be together, fate's hands had been busy in constructing their fate. It was like a puzzle that when apart was far reaching and altogether near impossible to see the whole picture, but put the pieces together and a new harmony would be found.

Ichigo's lips twisted into a faint smile more genuine then the smiles he plastered onto his features to assure others of his calm state of emotions. That was another difference, Ichigo's emotions. Whether it was the small smiles truer than few he had known, and those soulful eyes. They hadn't been the most defining feature when he first met Ichigo, no the kid's bright shocking orange hair had taken that pleasure.

However as one came to know the young man it was easy to see it was the eyes that were far more defining. For the rest of the world Ichigo displayed a mask, granted it was nothing like the famed Kuchiki mask of carved stone. No this merely softened the whirlwind of the orange-head's heart so that others would not have to see the contrasting brightness and darkness that danced constantly.

Rose tugged on Love's hair bringing the man's attention away from his musings. Gentle chatter had started once more and the music, a male quartet that was far too harmonious, jaunted from the turntable. The warm atmosphere that had wavered and wobbled under the face of Ichigo's sudden decision had stilted. Looking over at the source of his thoughts Love could see Ichigo resting against the cave walls, a curtain of orange locks casting his features in shadow. From a close distance, Love could see that the man was awake and was merely staring contemplatively at the empty space around him. A smile traced his lips but for a second those amber orbs flashed as dark as moonless night so full of some deep sorrow, and then it was gone and Love wondered if he was imagining it.

Before any of them could react a crown of lime green was making itself known. Love thought the lieutenant likely need a bell as to alert the others of their imminent demise as she sauntered towards Ichigo. The orange-haired kid took a breath, more of a sigh, at whatever plan Mashiro had whipped up. She bent at the waist flashing Ichigo curious amber hues and in that innocent yet condemning tone asked, "Ichi-berry do you have any other tattoos"

Ichigo blanked for a moment in a slow ascent from where his head had been buried in the clouds. Mashiro's question once again raised silence and Ichigo held a moment of silence before he responded, "Just one… no I'm not telling you the story."

Mashiro pouted in the childish manner of her nature before like a joyful sprite she questioned, "Can you tell us where Ichi-berry?"

The young Shinigami debated answering her inquisition, before with a nod he pointed to his left thigh. Mashiro giggled eyes bright and Love was debating the merit of retreating when Lisa leaned towards them novel placed beside her and sharp teal eyes gazing out from behind red spectacles.

"When did you get another tattoo?

Ichigo blushed suddenly as Yoruichi's coy golden eyes winked over to the small gathering that had clustered together at the conversation that had ripened into being. The plum-haired captain was likely pondering an intimate relationship between the two, however unlikely it was, the head of the Shinigami Women's Association always had one eye open for the latest gossip.

"Uh a few years ago in the summer?"

Ichigo answered in a slightly questioning tone, only to receive Lisa's frigid stare. A slight frown perched on her lips but it was one more of long term suffering rather than annoyance, touched with a hint of fondness. The way one might look at a slightly irritating sibling.

"Did ya get it when ya were drunk Ichi?"

Shinji piped up from his little alcove watching the proceedings with a smirk that seemed to split his features. Ichigo scoffed as if the mere idea of such incredulity was absurd before in a challenging tone he responded, "As if, but I'm sure you have more than a few drunken mistakes Shinji."

The blond squawked as if having taken a particular jab from Hiyori when in fact the midget lieutenant was rolling on the floor with laughter at the other captain's plight. Lisa was still staring pensively at Ichigo as if trying to recall the sudden appearance of a tattoo one her co-lieutenant.

The bone of Ichigo's new piercing caught the oil lamps and Kisuke jokingly piped up, "My we should have known all along that Ichi-chan was actually a punk!"

It was said in that gleeful teasing tone that was both light and slightly spiteful enough to provoke Ichigo. He cast his rather infamous glare at Kisuke before in a shrug with contemplation on his visage he commented slyly, "We all have our pasts, no?"

And if that wasn't a confirmation of some kind Love would play Rose's guitar, everyone took Ichigo's teasing words with much the same reaction; startled expressions and wide eyes. Then everyone considered it truly. Because as much as Ichigo presented the image of a stern, hard-working lieutenant, he was loyal to the death, far more foul-mouthed in good company, had a stare to rival Kami, and a certain roughness one saw in the likes of a fighter of the streets.

Looking around at the Vizard gathered around Ichigo, Love felt amusement rise. Ichigo was like a magnet and he probably didn't even realize it, drawing people together in one conversation alone so that they were a settled company. The air was warm with the light atmosphere of friendship and the common teasing that took place between everyone. Even Kensei the normally stone-faced man was smiling, and Aizen had even set his book down to play part in their light banter.

Shinji blanched as Hiyori aimed a rather teasing jab at him and the two began fighting to the continued amusement of the others. A new song began to play and light conversation began to flow as Mashiro began peppering Lisa and Yoruichi with questions about their next meeting and the new gossip they would receive. Love settled back beside Rose his partner content to continue strumming his blasted instrument with a melodious tilt of his lips. Ichigo was nestled into his little alcove once more speaking quietly to Kisuke and Aizen with a content smile. Reaitsu buzzed and swelled with the familiar flow of family and their souls were far brighter then Love has ever thought possible.

X

The air was clouded with dust as Kensei tussled with Rose. The acrid taint of hollow saturating the air as the two dueled with their hollow masks firmly on their features. Ichigo leaned back against his perch of a rocky tower, Kisuke crouched beside him keen metal grey eyes assessing the battle in front of them. Ichigo was doing the same only his eyes constantly flicked between their battle and the other Vizard monitoring their training as they waited to duel.

"We're going back tomorrow aren't we?"

Kisuke spoke softly with a touch of mourning in his voice, Ichigo blinked and peered at the scientist. The man's ghost blond hair shone like the stars in the afternoon sunlight radiating around them, the scientist's eyes were soft in a way that was usually masked. Ichigo took a moment to think on those words acknowledging the truth to his words with an inaudible sigh and a strict nod.

Shinji who was sprawled above their heads on the peak of the spire hung over the edge, blond hair longer then Ichigo had ever seen in his own timeline hanging like a curtain of gold. With a nimble turn the captain flipped over to land firmly on his feet in a crouch, he rose with fluid grace to look at the two before with an audible sigh he plopped down beside Kisuke.

"I don't wanna."

Shinji spoke petulantly a frown curling upon his lips and casting his features in half shadows of sorrow. They nodded their agreement, the sentiment shared among them. Ichigo's heart felt heavy in his chest even as in his inner world the familiar clouds were crowding the horizon. Zangetsu's deep hum of reaitsu swelled beneath his skin and soothed the rush of nerves that bit at his emotions.

"Do you think we'll be okay Ichigo?"

Shinji spoke again a tad more serious as deep coffee eyes stared into Ichigo's own amber hues. Those words cut him for a moment before the pride that had instated itself in him during the days of their training remerged from whatever dark covenant. Ichigo ran a hand through orange locks in a common tick he had developed and said, "We'll be fine… you've harmonized with your hollows the only matter now is training and mastering the techniques; that falls under the broad category of self-improvement. Everything else, well it will come as it will. We'll just face it head on."

If they were surprised by the icy determination hardening Ichigo's voice and sharpening his eyes they said nothing only nodding with akin expressions mirroring his own. Slumping against the wall Ichigo let the strength of his persona fade so that the tired weight that clung to his soul was revealed for a fraction of a second. His thoughts on the matter of returning were complicated in nature.

While he missed his family (and he was relatively struggling to admit that, it had taken Shiro beating it in to his thick skull for him to accept it) and all the other residents of Soul Society. he knew he would lament the time that he had spent with the Vizard, the fond memories and kinship that had budded between the group in the month they had spent together. Idly fingering his new earring Ichigo smiled fondly thinking of all the times that occupied their days.

From Mashiro's antics that bounced from one thing to the next and sometimes drove them all crazy. Lisa and Love in the corner sometimes accompanied by Rose reading their pervert magazines. Kisuke and Sosuke hunching over their worktables only the glim light of a candle illuminating their work of the early morning hours. Hiyori and Shinji bickering with the other and flinging names back and forth. Tessai and Hachi dwelling in the kitchen to sometimes explosive results.

Working together under the faint sun of the training grounds, tackling, wrestling each other into the earth, and the ring of blades clashing with sparks. The sheen of sweat that would bead their skin and dampen their hair, the empowering rush of hollow reaitsu and the accompaniment of the others.

But to all the light there was the scale of balance. It ached in some deep part of him to live, breath, eat, sleep with the dead. They had been close in his timeline bonded by far more than just battle, their hollows and the instincts of family that came with it had emboldened their connections. Now they only knew one side of him not the facet of a man who had seen war and lived, if the afterwards could be called living. It led to sleepless nights like the sun never set behind his eyes and his inner-world was crumbling like the state of his soul.

There was also healing to be found. Their presence was soothing, calming the raging fires and towering tsunamis that sprung up a bitter mention of names and times. Even now he found himself thinking of their fates with a simpler ease, thinking of the war with still a laden heart but one that did not drag him under the earth. To be away from them all for the first real time since he had appeared some seventy years ago gave him a chance to breathe.

Now his heart was echoing the familiar dissonant call for his family, the Shiba's antics, Byakuya's calming presence, and the comfort of his mentors. Thinking of them traced a smile onto his lips.

"Ichi?"

Kisuke questioned softly pulling the orangette from his thoughts he turned to see like expressions on his friends faces as they watched the duels proceed. Blinking in acknowledgement Ichigo answered, "Hmm?"

Kisuke turned to Shinji who was rolling his eyes at Ichigo's non-committal response before with a nod Kisuke turned back to face him. Those calculating grey eyes stared at him for a moment assessing all he saw with that lightning quick mind before having silently come to a decision he opened his mouth to speak.

That was when a ball of blond and black came flying towards them with the speed of a torpedo in water. Shinji stepped forward with a sigh having pulled himself from the ground far before they had noticed the incoming projectile, and caught the assailant otherwise known as Hiyori by the back of her shihaksho. The lieutenant hung there like a stuffed puppet swaying from side to side, arms crossed and a determined frown gracing her features.

"Baka Baldy!"

Hiyori taunted the long-haired captain, with a twitch Shinji turned annoyed eyes on the blond who laughed and untangled herself from Shinji's iron tight grasp before darting off in a burst of Sonido. A laugh stilted from Ichigo's lips and he watched amused as the two chased each other around the training area, some things would never change no matter the timeline.

Sosuke appeared from around the corner nose raised from it's position in the spine of his latest reading material to watch the proceedings for a moment. A smile settled on his lips however faint and Ichigo heard Shiro's content purr as a similar expression painted Ichigo's features. The brown-haired lieutenant tucked his book into his robes securing it somehow (Ichigo suspected that the two scientists had sown multiple pockets into their robes. The idea had merit ad Ichigo was considering asking for their aid).

"Yo Sosuke."

Ichigo called out in lieu of a greeting, brown eyes scanned the scenery before landing on their covert forms he paced over. Looking to the side and down Ichigo watched as Kisuke fidgeted with a stray mess of wires and metal all the while focusing on the approaching figure.

Sosuke settled beside Kisuke and in the quiet lull between the battles Ichigo could hear the haunting melody of Rose's Shikai the notes floating on the breeze of power-induced winds. In another habit, he had unknowingly picked up Ichigo fiddled with his piercing garnering an amused cast of eyes from Sosuke.

Turning to Kisuke he recalled that the man had been attempting to initiate conversation earlier when Hiyori had appeared. Lightly kicking the man's thigh from where the scientist crouched Ichigo waited for the man to look up. Grey eyes gazed up with a huff, and Ichigo felt the scene was almost wrong without a certain striped bucket hat but pushed aside the nostalgia and gestured for Kisuke to continue.

Kisuke blinked owlishly for a moment before those eyes hardened into two blades of steel and he asked, "Ichigo do you have plans?"

The orange-head stared for a moment before he started laughing the movement shaking his shoulders and stealing the breath from his longs. Sosuke looked on in slight worry for Ichigo's sanity as the young lieutenant started to calm himself from the sudden fit of laughter. Eyes cool as the ice residing in the poles Ichigo caught the attention of the two scientists and replied, "I have plans upon plans. Hardly any of them are masterworks like the two of you are capable of thinking up but they will work."

Kisuke nodded apparently satisfied and the silence interrupted only by the ringing of blades. Sosuke however pierced Ichigo with those deep brown eyes and asked, "And we will play a part in these plans?"

Ichigo shifted slightly so that he was facing Sosuke and Kisuke he nodded and whispered, "Yeah… you'll see."

It was an unsatisfactory answer if the irritation glimmering off Sosuke's frames were any indication but they could see the honesty in his words and the soul in Ichigo's eyes so with reluctance they didn't push the matter.

"In your future Ichigo, were the Vizard ever like this?"

Kisuke phrased the question tenderly as if wondering whether they could ask such things even when Ichigo had gone over the matter with the two a multitude of times. He would answer their questions as long as they stayed relatively far away from sensitive topics or incriminating information (for example Sosuke didn't yet need to know the full extent of Aizen's actions).

Sighing softly Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and considered the question for a tense moment before looking at the crystal blue sky filled with puffy clouds above Ichigo said, "In a way… they had their powers but were bitter and unable to truly connect with their inner hollows. They were still strong and a family but their bond was different less… vibrant it didn't flourish and bloom like this. It was cultured through years stuck together with their mutual hate and shared history."

Sosuke took the information with a slight somber cast to his reaitsu. The control over his emotions that Ichigo had wreaked havoc on was beginning to develop once more, except this time it wasn't so much as wall of stone as a thin veil of cloth. The man underneath the megalomaniac had turned out to posses a sharp sarcastic wit, a faint charisma, and a mind that went beyond madness and into the realm of thought provoking ideas often enough to make Ichigo lament the Aizen of his timeline.

Kisuke nodded eyes shadowed by his bangs and Ichigo thought that made the image a slight bit more fitting. Tilting his head back Ichigo shoved away the heaviness that was beginning to cling to his heart and head, as much as he could now reminisce with less pain they still drew on the strength of his soul.

The peace of their trinity was disrupted as Shinji barreled into existence beside Ichigo slumping against the orange-haired lieutenant with a low groan. The blond was panting lightly with bright cautious eyes as he gazed warily around the training area trying to spot the little terror that was Hiyori. Having caught no sign of the midget he continued to lean into Ichigo first flashing a questioning gaze at amber orbs, when Ichigo had nodded he had proceeded to let out a sigh and settled against the younger Shinigami.

They settled there for a time watching as the sky began to paint itself in sweet hues of gold and orange fading to a soft hue of pink. Love and Rose appeared first, dragging an irritate Hiyori behind them they deposited the blond at Shinji and Ichigo's feet before plopping on the ground a short distance away. Ichigo heard Mashiro's loud bubbly and childish voice before he saw the young women dragging Kensei towards the group much to the man's annoyance. A prickle of reaitsu like a teasing tail brushed against his senses and the vague pop of shunpo resounded before Yoruichi dropped down to curl around Kisuke.

Tessai and Hachi emerged from the caves carrying plates of food much to the surprise of the others (that and the other plates floating on a bed of reaitsu). The food was set down in the middle of the semi-circle they had formed. Before Ichigo could defend against her attack Lisa had appeared and proceeded to mush Ichigo's hair into more of a bird's nest then it already was before she settled down beside Rose.

Shinji pulled himself from his resting place at Ichigo's side to regard the group of Shinigami instantly catching their attention he smirked that smile that stretched his lips and said, "Tomorrow's our last day, ya'll have done well."

The others let out sad hums at the news of their last days gathered together before similar smiles twitched their features at Shinjis's rough praise. Shrugging back the emotions that were suddenly clouding his throat Ichigo spoke, "You all have done amazing and should be proud of yourselves. Don't worry about the future it will come as it will, worry only about how much you're going to improve before you come and battle me. Keep in mind always what has happened here but also consider that this information and times are between us only. Remember we're family now and in the end, we're not formed of blood or water."

Kisuke smirked at Ichigo's play on words as well as the honest pride shining in the orange-head's eyes, the faint but true smile more then enough proof of Ichigo's soul. As they began to eat sending many thanks to the cooks over the pleasant chatter of dinner Kensei's chastising voice rose among the common tongue chastising Mashiro before her voice too was heard.

"Let's have a huge bonfire and make the world go boom!"

Mashiro suggested dizzily eyes happy and bright as she tugged on Kensei's robes pulling the stern man's attention to the rest of the group. Ichigo and Shinji conversed inaudibly over the merit of the idea before with a nod Mashiro broke out into cheers.

"We should celebrate tonight, if we had sake it would be all the better."

Ichigo was fractionally surprised to hear those words from Kensei (especially supporting one of Mashiro's ideas) but shrugged and accepted them even as Shinji flashed everyone a promising smirk. The man turned walked towards the stone pillar, he tilted his head for a moment before with a crouch and flash of the light he reappeared with a sake bottle in his hands and a collection of cups riding the crown of his head.

A collective chorus of happiness rose among the group as the alcohol was poured. Tessai appeared a few minutes later a smile slipping onto his usually stone-like features under his shades. With a flick of reaitsu a fire began, the food continued to be devoured, and the sake was passed along seemingly never ending.

Ichigo smiled resting his back against the rocky spire. Tonight, would be a wild time under the moon's careful watch, tipping back the cup of sake Ichigo watched as Mashiro corralled Lisa into dancing with her as Rose provided a light and airy tune. The aura of good whether it be the happiness, food, entertainment, wind or whatever else saturated the area around them was a buzz and Ichigo thought it was a perfect way to end their training. Sosuke flashed a bright smile in Ichigo's direction and Zangetsu purred firmly content with their situation and the moon rose to her heavenly position in the sky.

X

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, once again apologies for the uneven updating. Reviews/comments are always appreciated and I will try my best to update on time!

Bottle!


	23. Chapter 23

Naz

(n.) The pride that comes from knowing that you are loved no matter what you do.

Hello everyone, I'm back with chapter 23! Once again, I will apologize for the schedule of one week that has now taken a detour to two weeks. Life has been busy with school but I'm almost out for the summer so please wait patiently and accept my apology.

Moving on I am both sorry and happy that this chapter is well-over 9K many apologies to my editor. In addition, in a word document the story is over 300 pages, it's crazy to consider how far we've come. I hope you enjoy this chapter where we have finally reconvened in Soul Society. Enjoy!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

 _Old man Zangetsu speaking._

 **Shiro speaking.**

X

Kukkaku hesitated before the doorway a pensive frown splayed across her features and her gaze resting heavy on the wooden frame. She could sense his reaitsu pulsing and humming in that particular way; she might not have become a Shinigami but any day she would be able to identify the presence of her family. Ichigo was waiting on the other side of the door and it stroked a chord of emotions that swirled tempestuously inside her kindling a burning fury, and releasing a damn of relief that her baby brother was alright.

They had been sick with worry when the news of the incident came in; Kaien with sorrowed eyes, heavy brow, and the solemnness that always accompanied death. Captains and lieutenants had been lost, but not in the traditional way. They had received a statement from the Soutaicho declaring that the Shinigami who had been "hollowfied" as the term was, would return. He had given no time frame and stated no names.

Granted the proof was there in the crippling of their ranks. But she had read the reports and they mentioned nothing of a certain orange-haired individual. What they did instigate was the cause however subtle, and Kukkaku was a noble, she wasn't blind to the print between the lines. Which was likely the reason that when she next saw Kisuke and Aizen they would be receiving her wrath and fury.

First though was Ichigo. She was worried about the kid, he hadn't contacted them, left them hanging by a thread gnawing at it with worry. She knew now that he was different, wasn't one of the scientists that had tagged along to experiment and further their training or whatever hogwash the report spouted, because as much as Ichigo hid a brain behind those amber orbs he wasn't one for socializing. She was fine with whatever Ichigo was now, because he would always remain the same soul-eyed kid she had met in the guest room. All patched up and so very broken but even then, determined.

His reaitsu, which now pulsed with a certain feralness and the acidic tang of hollow, shifted restless for a moment before it seemed to take a breath in and with one moment and the next the door to the Shiba family home slowly slid open. It was a tantalizingly painful few seconds in which Kukkaku's nerves wracked her gut and mind before her little brother was revealed.

When the figurative dust cleared and he was standing in front of her with eyes cast towards the ground she took in his appearance, like the men of the desert took in an oasis. Sensing her kindling gaze Ichigo slowly looked up, hesitance in every specter of his movement but he resolutely held her gaze. Ichigo looked weary, it was the easiest word to describe the soul in front of her when such a myriad of things registered upon her mind.

Amber eyes seemed to be swimming in a sea of purple, as the bags under his eyes contrasted sharply against the weak pallor of his face, and the vibrant orange bangs that cast long shadows. The eyes themselves seemed ying and yang two forces so contrasting always interlocked together. There was a deep tiredness and ache that spoke of sorrow and loss, the kind that wasn't at all fresh rather the one that's been there for a very long time. Then there was the content, the seeming joy at being reunited with his family that sprung forth like a fountain the moment Ichigo truly set eyes on his older sister, there was some paler shades of it and Kukkaku blithely thought that perhaps his absence was not all bad.

She let her gaze fall away from his eyes to take in that hair that gathered around his neck always so eye-catching, and paused as a thin glimmer of metal seemed to catch the light. Hesitating to scrutinize this sudden sight she could almost taste the wave of apprehension and nervousness that rebounded along Ichigo's reaitsu as Kukkaku reached up and pushed aside tangled tangerine locks.

Ichigo was truly a punk she thought with a somewhat amused smirk even while the rest of her was claiming that the brat was in deep trouble. He had always been rebellious, oh he hid it well under the persona of a hard-working lieutenant, but the kid craved chaos and it seemed to follow him wherever he went.

There was a certain feralness that had only now become so apparent when Kukkaku looked at Ichigo, she thought it might be in part to the reaitsu swelling full of instincts and crimson inside her baby brother's soul. But another part of her said that the Ichigo they'd known for so long possessed many masks and the air of refined grace that the nobles presented like gods was far to easy an example. Blinking Kukkaku thought of a younger Ichigo, one without the shadows in amber orbs, she could see such a rebellious determined smirk curled on those lips and wondered where it had been for so long.

Kukkaku took a moment to admire the piercing and the earring hanging in a simple loop with an almost iridescent white tooth dangling from the wire. Leaning back, she assessed Ichigo once more, he looked older now as well but the piercing seemed to tip that assumption in favour of the kid's apparent inherent punk. It suited him she thought privately, suited this Ichigo who was already fractionally more open and less like the stone wall he had presented when they first met.

Taking a breath before the Shiba princess began her diatribe she thought that it was good to have Ichigo home. Some unsettled part of her calmed like the tranquil waters that Kaien would stare at for hours when meditating. Then the Shiba princess was off and she spared only a shred of pity for the sudden victim of her fury.

"Ichigo Shiba," She started off deceptively quiet and watched pleased as the man enswathed in ebony flinched before she pounced like the venomous viper, "Why couldn't you have even sent us a message?! We were all worried sick about you! I mean seriously a month, no contact, no word, only the report! And a piercing! What will the elders think… don't give me that stare, I know we all care jackshit about the geezers but that doesn't excuse the piercing no matter how well it suits you."

Ichigo gave her a slightly reproachful gaze before the soft eyes came out. The ones that can guilt you into most anything and seemed a unique talent of younger siblings. Feeling the anger drain from her form in a tired sigh Kukkaku swept forward and pulled the young Shinigami to her chest much to his struggle. Ichigo continued to writhe in her arms for a minute breathing a quiet and erratic rhythm, amber eyes wide. Then his reaitsu purred throughout him the sensation scattering and dancing like wispy boughs of thread over skin, Kukkaku smiled knowing her younger brother was home, just as his own soul knew.

They stayed there for a quiet moment, the evening light of the oil lamps glimmering off skin making it appear golden, the air held their breath and stilted their thoughts so that all Kukkaku could feel and see was Ichigo. Pulling back slightly Kukkaku tenderly swept a stray strand of orange away from Ichigo's eyes so she could peer closely into their fathomless depths.

"I'm sorry Kukkaku."

He whispered quietly and solemnly the first words he's spoken since he came home. They were so filled with truth and honesty that Kukkaku wanted to bash the kid's head in for making her eyes water. Placing a chaste kiss on his brow Kukkaku pulled back and absent-mindedly rubbed at the tears collecting in her eyes.

"Damn brat just don't do it again or I will bring out the frying pan."

Kukkaku bit out fondly eyes glimmering, Ichigo laughed and the heavy weight of the moment disappeared in a flurry of reaitsu that playfully chased their forms. It was kind hearted like the tender saplings of the forest and so inherently Ganju that Kukkaku only shook her head and flashed Ichigo a promising smile.

The young Shinigami tilted his head like a lost puppy in confusion before a smile as bright as the sun but so small it was barely noticeable settled on his lips and Kukkaku felt that inner warmth of family radiate from her core.

"Ichi-Nii!"

A blur of green and black appeared following the call and Ganju was suddenly wrapped around Ichigo. The orange-head's eyes were wide in surprise and instinctively his hands wrapped around Ganju's smaller form cradling the youngest Shiba to his chest. Shaking away the dazed look Ichigo looked down into Ganju's wide grey eyes and released a hand to ruffle feathered ebony locks.

Laughter trickled from Ganju's lips brightening up the room all the more while Ichigo smirked before hefting the kid up and swinging him around in a small circle. When Ichigo finally set Ganju on the ground the two were breathless with laughter and bright smiles were settled on their lips. Ichigo's eyes were tender and so full of light in a way that they only shone with youthful souls.

He seemed a thousand years younger as if he wasn't a veteran of Soul Society and some war unknown, just a kid with too much heart and far too many enemies in a cruel world. Kukkaku smiled fondly at the scene as the two settled on the ground Ganju curled up in Ichigo's lap like a cat.

"Ichi-Nii why were you gone so long? I really missed you."

Ichigo winced and a guilty look painted his features. He was quiet for a moment and Ganju stared at his older brother in worry not expecting the silence from Ichigo who always had a response. Kukkaku turned so that she could hear Ichigo's answer watching keenly the rush of emotions that flicked across carved features.

"Some friends and I had to go away so we could train, because there was an accident and we wanted you all to be safe."

Ichigo spoke slowly and sincerely amber orbs staring into Ganju's own. *Ganju nodded wide eyes understanding and bright as Ichigo wrapped an arm around the kid's waist and lifted the two to their feet with a quiet sigh.

"Ganju why don't you go and grab Kaien-nii and Isshin-Jii?"

Kukkaku asked knowing that Ichigo could use the time to acclimatize to being home once more, and additionally that any Shiba could be a bit overwhelming especially as children. Ganju nodded a determined look twisting his lips before he sped off flashing one more beaming smile at Ichigo with a little wave.

Ichigo responded with a small wave, chocolate eyes bright and a fond smile curling his lips before he turned to Kukkaku and nodded his thanks. The Shiba princess chuckled and wrapped an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. She barely caught it in the fleeting and flickering light of the oil lamps but darkness as deep as the oceans surrounding Japan and beyond covered Ichigo's eyes.

She wondered if it was because of Isshin. Because that same look had sometimes haunted his eyes before, she remembered well the first time Ichigo had been dragged into having dinner with Isshin when it was just them. He had been a wraith of himself throughout the night, mind somewhere distant, and heart shuddering in his chest. Kaien had been beyond concerned about the reason and had met Kukkaku in the early hours of the morning.

Kaien had wondered if it was because Isshin might have reminded the orange-head of his own father. He had recalled with some fondness one of their "sake sessions" as her enigmatic brother had dubbed it. Ichigo sometimes shared things then in the quiet cover of night where it was just them and the silence that would never speak.

But that darkness had faded slightly the next day, and more so as time went on and Isshin interacted all the more with the semi-estranged orange-head. Why now was that darkness so passionate she wondered. Shoveling away the pensiveness that was filling her mind Kukkaku smiled and guided the young Shinigami out of the entryway and further into the Shiba household.

They settled in one of the sitting rooms where the others could easily find them, it was covered in a swath of deep blue silks embroidered with metallic detailing, plush cushions that cluttered together endlessly, and oil lamps with mosaic like pieces of glass that made the room glow. It was one of Ichigo's favourite rooms and many times Kukkaku stumbled upon the kid curled up with a book enshrouded in silks and looking for the life of her like a piece of the room.

Ichigo fell back onto a gathering of pillows with a heavy sigh followed by a quiet moan. Flicking her eyes over in surprise as Kukkaku settled into the swaths of fabric an amused smile played her lips as she glimpsed Ichigo. In complete careless disregard to nobility and presenting a poised façade, Ichigo was sprawled across the pillows horizontally, his gaze was focused on the ceiling before it swung to rest on Kukkaku at the light laughter that fell from her lips. He looked like a fallen angel, bright flame hair sprawled around the crown of his head like a halo and pale skin shimmering radiantly. There was no reason to wonder why he was one of the most sought-after men in Soul Society.

"What are you moaning about Ichi?"

Kukkaku questioned innocently watching as the orange-head shifted slightly so that he could raise himself up onto his forearms and gaze at Kukkaku. Ichigo let out a small sigh and ran a hand through tangled orange locks in his familiar tick before responding, "Just a lot of training, and not enough sleep."

Kukkaku nodded sympathetically even as a frown began to form, she was really itching to knock some sense into those scientists' heads. Because her kid brother shouldn't look so tired but here he was and there was nothing much she could do about the past but she would damn sure make it that Ichigo could get some rest.

"How was the training little brother?"

Kukkaku questioned that famous insatiable Shiba curiosity sparking beneath her brow. Ichigo's amber eyes flicked towards Kukkaku slowly, absent-mindedly before he tilted his face towards the ceiling once more and replied, "It was long but good, I think we'll be seeing a lot of change in Soul Society."

Ichigo spoke quietly in the comforting aura of warmth that surrounded them. Kukkaku quirked a brow at Ichigo's answer wondering what change the Shinigami meant but resolved that in the end she would see soon enough. Pushing back an errant strand of ebony Kukkaku curled her arms beneath her chest and leant back so that she could gaze at the same ceiling as Ichigo wondering if they both were gazing at the same image.

The tranquil silence was interrupted by the rebounding sound of feet pounding along the floor, before the sliding door was flung open and a familiar blob of green and black re-appeared and attacked Ichigo. The orange-head let out a huff as the breath was knocked from his lungs by the flying projectile that was the youngest Shiba. Kukkaku laughed at the helpless look that settled on Ichigo's face and the deep ruble of Isshin's laughter joined her own.

Letting her eyes swivel from the rather amusing sight the two youngest Shiba's were presenting Kukkaku's eyes alighted on the doorway. Isshin was there, broad frame seeming to fill the space and that goofy grin settled firmly on his features. Kaien was behind him sea grey eyes warm and alight at the sight of Ichigo and Ganju playing together, and Kukkaku was beyond happy that her eldest brother was out of his funk.

The Shiba men could be so melodramatic, her elder brother had been moping and depressed the whole month, as if Ichigo had died rather than gone away. As much as the man presented the usual Shiba antics Kukkaku also knew her brother man was genuinely worried about Ichigo and had greatly missed their younger brother.

Isshin strode in with that confident swagger and settled beside Kukkaku content to wait for a better time to greet Ichigo. Kaien on the other hand rushed in and decided to add to the growing dogpile of limbs on the floor. Absently Ichigo's groan of displeasure and subsequent squawking echoed throughout the room accompanied by Kaien's usual prattle of words that followed whatever cruel rebuttal Ichigo had delivered.

Turning to Isshin, Kukkaku offered the clan head a soft smile noting the man's chocolate eyes watching the scene with tender fondness. The kind that only appeared around his family and even then, rarely, the head of the clan was through and through an enigmatic man-child.

Laughter suddenly burst into existence drawing Kukkaku's attention, her eyes flicked back to the group of boys to watch as Kaien and Ganju double-teamed Ichigo nimble hands roving over the orangette's chest and eliciting the light bubbly laughter that Ichigo so often hid. Kukkaku almost forgot how Ichigo's laughter sounded but when she heard it she couldn't help but smile, those two when they teamed up were one of the few occasions in which Ichigo could be elicited to laugh.

In a sudden turn of the tables Ganju was the one under merciless hands and the bright airy laughter of his youth bounced across the air as his two older brothers attacked. The three settled down Kaien and Ichigo flopped back against the gathered pillows Ganju tucked in between them and the air free with their happiness.

"Welcome home Ichi."

Kaien chirped rolling over slightly so he could gaze into deep amber orbs, Kukkaku smiled and echoed the sentiment watching those amber orbs glow for a moment before the flame fell to a simmer. Ichigo pushed himself up so that he was in a sitting position his back against the wall as was customary for how he liked to sit (and didn't that say something about instinct and strategy). Kaien remained flopped on the ground sea grey eyes connecting with Ichigo's while Ganju pillowed his head on Ichigo's lap.

Isshin coughed as if trying to draw the attention to himself (which was all too likely) and Ichigo's head swiveled in Isshin-Jii's direction soon followed by the others. A flurry of emotions passed through Ichigo's eyes feather-light and fleeting like shadows, before like always they were tamed beneath the soulful amber.

"Hey Isshin-Jii."

Ichigo spoke nonchalantly knowing it would likely strike a reaction from the clan head. A teasing smile rested on the orange-head's lips and Kukkaku could see that mischievousness that he always hid in the curve of his features.

Isshin began frowning for a moment before with a wink he turned to Kukkaku and dramatically flung his arms over her shoulders pretending to sob all the while wailing, "Oh Kami! My nephew hasn't seen me for a month and all I get is a hey!"

Kaien looked like he was considering joining in on the dramatics, face lit up in that silly Shiba way before he decided against it with a quick sweep of Ichigo's face, as if trying to memorize every detail that had been absent for the past month. Isshin continued to whine in the background and Kukkaku let out a soft sigh as the man continued to blubber on her shoulder. Before the Shiba princess could whip out her favoured frying pan Ichigo called out, "Oy old man! Stop whining all over Kukkaku-nee."

That was different she thought with a bit of surprise, usually Ichigo didn't resort to calling out Isshin-jii, normally Ichi would just ignore the man's crying and leave whoever was the unfortunate victim to their own devices. Then again Ichigo was different, at least since last they saw him. Granted they were minor differences in one's eye but in the grand scheme of things Kukkaku saw that it accumulated. Ichigo seemed more comfortable in his own skin and moreover he was much happier and open. Oh, he was still that kid who wanted to hide away from the world but perhaps a little less now. She wondered if before whatever trials had befallen him, in the time before they met, if he had been like this.

Kukkaku hoped so, because it meant the kid was healing. It led her to think of the reasons for this new healing and maybe it was the release of the truth regarding his powers, maybe it was the time away from Soul Society with a small group of people he could call his own. Kukkaku didn't know for certain but she was thankful nonetheless.

Isshin paused for a moment before like a cloud of darkness had formed over the man's head the clan head was silent as death. Then the whispers under his breath started and the man began to move in whimsical ways eliciting laughter from the gathered members of the family. Ganju rose from his perch on Ichigo's lap tugged at the long strands of orange hair before he sauntered over and landed on Isshin's lap.

Those innocent wide grey eyes flashed up towards Isshin in the crippling, and debilitating stare that Ichigo and Ganju had down to a t. The stare that could bring down a nation and make one surrender their heart. With a fond sigh Isshin re-emerged from his cloud of depression and ruffled Ganju's ebony locks.

Kaien in a flurry of uncoordinated movement (which is how it always was with her older brother Zanjutsu excluded) came to rest beside Ichigo the two twin-like in appearance leaning on each other. Ichigo presented an irritated front with his trade mark frown for a minute before with a simple shake of his head that sent orange cascading like fire the expression slipped away replaced with warm calm.

"So Ichi what was training like? Did anything naughty happen?"

Kaien piped up beside Ichigo, loud enough so that everyone was drawn into the conversation, Ichigo ruffled like a bird eyes prickling like lightning he turned to Kaien as if to vehemently deny such claims before a smirk curled his lips. It was a smile that carved one's features and reminded her of a certain blond with far too much hair.

"The last night was interesting Kaien."

He ended that simple statement with a wink and a slight tinge of rose dusting his cheeks. Kaien stared for a moment dumbstruck, eyes wide and uncomprehending before a blush dusted the ebony-haired lieutenant's cheeks and he squawked, "My baby brother has entered the world of manhood!" It wasn't a moment before Isshin with a jovial and ill-forbidding smile for Ichigo joined in.

They were like a choir of screeching cats and Ichigo sighed rubbing a hand over his eyes before a glimmer of mischief entranced amber orbs though the same light of honesty remained and Ichigo spoke above the rambunctious din.

"Kaien, Isshin-jii I haven't been innocent in that way for a long time."

Kukkaku debated covering Ganju's ears as the kid gazed on in confusion lost on what the adults were discussing. Ichigo flashed her an assuring wink even as the two men fell dramatically to the floor as if stuck by supernatural force. Short laughter escaped Kukkaku's lips and Ichigo joined her accompanied by Ganju who though lost was caught in the contagious laughter.

As they all settled into a silence once more the question that Kaien had phrased entered their minds once more and curious eyes stretched towards Ichigo and the man ran his hand through bright orange locks before he asked, "How much do you guys know?"

Kukkaku thought about the young Shiba's question. She had read the reports (and they really needed to work on a report writing class at the academy because that was plain chicken scratch) however unclear as they were usually presented.

It had stated that the Shinigami who had disappeared in one night, leaving a flurry of commotion and turmoil in their wake had been hollowfied. The news had reached them the next day that Ichigo had been seen in the First division storm on his brow and fire in his heart, together Ichigo and the Soutaicho had entered the chamber of the Central 46. But those were only rumours and she lamented Ichigo's time if he had to deal with the senile old fools.

The report continued to speak of the disappearance, in addition to the Shinigami sent on the mission, of lieutenant Aizen, Kisuke Urahara, and the captain of the Kido corps. Yoruichi had appeared like a cat drowned in water the third day in, plum locks frayed and golden eyes edging on feral touched with worry. Kukkaku had comforted her long-time friend even as her own thoughts had turned to her younger brother because no one had seen him for three days and he hadn't been sent on the mission.

After the report came out Kaien had marched towards Shunsui-taicho's office. Kukkaku heard that he had been the epitomize of calm lethality, like the still lake waiting to erupt forth with the power of a tsunami. The Shiba lieutenant had entered the Eighth; dim and clouded with a somber air and the scent of sake as the captain lamented his two lost lieutenants. Kaien had pushed Shunsui against a wall, eyes blazing and voice low, had questioned the man how Ichigo who hadn't been assigned to the mission could be missing.

Yoruichi had remarked it was only Jushiro-taicho's intervention that calmed Kaien down, because as much as Kaien cared about the genial white-haired captain, family would always come first for Kaien and he wouldn't hesitate to kill for them. The same could easily be said for Ichigo it made up the core of the Shibas and that of the orange-haired Shinigami's being and was reflected in that deadly cleaver of sunlight.

The report had detailed the names and yet Ichigo's was not there, the curiosity had plagued them just as grief haunted others. Kaien had slumped in his office that night and drained a bottle of sake eyes dark as a ravine. The simple paper merely stated that they would be trained for a month in how to manage these newly given powers. It had barely covered the concept of hollowfication stating only that the victimized Shinigami now possessed the capabilities of hollows.

Coming back from the blanket of her thoughts at the heaviness that invaded the room she realized Kaien had briefly covered the report. The darkness in his eyes had returned and it reflected in kind within Ichigo's own eyes. Ganju looked up at Isshin in concern brow furrowed and a slightly petulant curl of his lips, Kukkaku shook her head in slight amusement at her little brother's antics and beckoned the youngest Shiba towards her even as Ichigo spoke.

"To have an inner hollow is to have all you fear, hate, anger everything dark about you personified with golden eyes. You want to fight that, push it away and lock that darkness up so you don't have to face it. But that isn't cohesive, it torments your soul and rips it apart without you knowing it. The only way to become stronger truly, is to find harmony. Hollows are creatures of instincts and if you defeat them in battle with the intent of partnership you can achieve such.

That was what we started with. Forming the bond between the beings of one's soul, what can be difficult is that in the process it is the zanpaktou spirit that is hollowfied. It can be like trying to find that bond from the beginning all the while a thin thread of the former union hangs in the balance.

Once we achieved that we moved to the actual training of using the hollow techniques we were 'gifted' with. Because in the higher echelon of hollows there are techniques alike to those Shinigami posses and some belonging only to the residents of Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo spoke softly and earnestly his voice one that told of experience yet echoed some hidden uncertainty. In the candlelight, his eyes flicked golden and Kukkaku felt shivers trace her spine even as her soul echoed her confidence in Ichigo. Ganju shifted slightly in Kukkaku's lap and Ichigo sent a small assuring smile in the boy's direction before with a quiet sigh he slumped resting his head against Kaien's shoulder.

Isshin and Kaien were silent, of the occupants of the room they were the ones who understood Ichigo's situation and his words the most. For they were Shinigami the opposites of hollows and balancers of their world. Sometimes she lamented her family's role within Soul Society, knowing that they could lose their lives for the role they fought.

It was Kaien who broke the silence, refraining from turning to face Ichigo and disrupting the younger Shinigami where he rested eyes at half-mast with gentle breaths escaping parted lips.

"Ichi can you demonstrate anything?"

One amber eye opened fully to gaze up at Kaien with partial loathing and the question why. Ganju perked up eyes bright and Ichigo with a frown at Kaien heaved himself to his feet swaying for a minute before gaining his balance, for a pensive moment Ichigo stood there debating what to show them before reaitsu began to gather. It snaked along his arm crawling along his features in arcs of crimson and ebony, with slow drawn out movements Ichigo dragged his hand over his features. The last Kukkaku saw of his eyes held hesitance and weariness a certain fear lingering like the last dredges of night.

Bone white and inherently terrifying Kukkaku wanted to recoil at the mask decorating her baby brother's features. It was cold and primal with sharp black lines and spiked teeth, through the eyes sockets gold framed in black peered out.

Kukkaku's gaze was drawn towards Ganju expecting the youngest to be displaying the irrational fear that was bubbling underneath Kukkaku's skin. Instead the kid struggled from her arms, flashed her a cocky smirk and bounded over to Ichigo. Orange locks like a river rippled as Ichigo tilted his face hidden by the mask down to look at Ganju, the ebony-haired child pointed at the mask eyes pleading.

Laughter faint with echoes of a dual tone rippled around the room seeming faded as Ichigo gingerly removed the mask from his features and dropped it into Ganju's eager hands. Kukkaku wanted to protest the action even as gold enshrouded by black sclera swept around the room connecting with her eyes and assuring her of Ganju's safety. Her fears were settled as she saw those eyes. Because even behind that burntcaramel colour there was Ichigo, his soul and heart couldn't be hidden by a mask and she felt ashamed of the fear that had swept her away.

Ganju's laughter dripped from the air as he placed the too large mask over his own features and Ichigo jokingly stated, "Far more terrifying then I could ever be kiddo," Here he flashed his eyes towards the adults in the room and continued, "Though it's normal to feel a bit of fear that's just Shiro's nature."

His eyes though Ichigo's held a distance as if he was preparing himself for an impact they couldn't see. There was a raw old pain throbbing there like a vein of melted gold and Kukkaku wanted to comfort her little brother, assure him of whatever fears chased his heart. But she couldn't because her own doubts and fears, however quelled by Ichigo's soul, still reared its ugly head in her direction a frothing hissing mess of confusion.

At the silence that greeted Ichigo's statement the darkness lingering became keener in a way that was all too much like a black hole sucking into it the light around them and quenching all thoughts of escape.

Isshin-jii was silent and cold the expression on his face as blank as stone and possessing nothing except for the amber hue of his eyes. Kaien appeared the same though as always, the lieutenant was different from the clan head. Sea green eyes bubbling with concern were heavy with thought and indecision, it was the look her brother donned when he warred with some part of himself, whether that be Nejibana or his own moral dilemmas.

As that dreadful silence began to choke the life from the room Kukkaku wanted to yell at the two Shinigami to do something as she felt helpless as if watching the scene from far away. Ichigo was drowning in a wave of hurt, she could taste it in his reaitsu heavy on the air with the acrid taint of hollow and ash.

Isshin was the first to move like an automated man springing to life for the first time with disjointed movements he stepped forward drawing the attention of the occupants of the room. Decision made, serious fire blue as the darkest embers haunted Isshin-jii's eyes and the captain swept forward to embrace his young nephew wrapping him up in that bone-crushing soul assuring hug.

Ichigo let out a shocked gasp of air at the tight arms encircling his waist, fear and panic and the other hundred emotions that would cascade over carved features when contact was thrust upon the orange-haired Shinigami flashing like lightning. Then Isshin's warm reaitsu like summer heat, or the burning sensation of a hot drink traveling through your core enveloped the duo locked in a tight embrace. Ichigo deflated muscles falling limp his eyes once two dark bubbles of emptiness were vibrating with a tender and fragile hope.

"Ichi we will always accept you, we're family."

Those assuring words whispered yet still carrying sent pangs through Kukkaku's heart. She watched as at those words the ebony sclera fled and Ichigo was in strong corroded arms understanding this acceptance with a watery smile. They remained in that tight embrace for another minute where Ichigo's eyes were distant and nostalgic grasping onto some familiar shred, before that faulty smile curled his lips and he pushed away from Isshin-jii with a huff.

Kaien laughed and stalked over slinging an arm around his brother's shoulder his other hand reached up to ruffle orange strands while the lieutenant leaned in to whisper something in Ichigo's ears. The atmosphere that had hung like a coming storm dispersed and the calming lull of Kaien's reaitsu hummed throughout the room. Ganju peaked out from under Ichigo's other arm a childish smile curled on his lips and eyes bright.

With a laugh, the three brothers began to toss and tumble around the floor the mask that had been clasped in Ganju's hands hidden from existence. Isshin smiled bright and assured that his nephew was no longer in that danger his own soul always submerged him in. With a holler of glee fitting the man-child, he joined the growing pile of limbs flaying like a rolling mess of seaweed, Kukkaku laughed at the humorous sight raising a hand to cover her mouth as light sparkled in the air.

"Kukkaku-nee join us!"

Ganju called out as he rolled out from under the tangle of limbs breath leaving his lungs in heavy pants and a beaming smile stretching across his lips. Kukkaku laughed at the kid's demand knowing that entering that mess was tantamount to an apocalypse so she only shook her head and shushed the kid to keep playing with a small flick of her hand.

Kaien slipped out from beneath the mass of bodies between one moment and the next, just as Ichigo's laughter burst from his lungs from his position crushed beneath the clan head and Ganju's nimble fingers.

That stupid Shiba grin was settled on Kaien's face and he settled beside Kukkaku with a sigh tipping his head back as he continued to gulp in heaving grasps of air like a man without water. His hand calloused from hours spent wielding Nejibana's worn hilt curled into her own in a silent show and ask for support, tightening her hand reassuringly within his larger one Kukkaku let her head turn her own blue eyes staring into the swath of sea that was her brother's eyes.

"Tomorrow he returns, they all return. I wonder if it's going to be the catastrophe that the weather seems to instill its belief in me."

Kaien spoke in that wandering tone the one that dragged him through the deep blue and was a far cry from the overly jovial Shiba front he usually donned. Kukkaku nodded the knowledge having lingered throughout her mind, during the return of one of their youngest members.

"He's happier."

Was Kukkaku's reply sage and soft knowing that she could hardly assure her brother in this matter. Ichigo had already declared that the Soutaicho had taken care of it and who was she to doubt the head of Soul Society or to ask fate of her plans. Kaien turned his attention to the group of boys (because Isshin was hardly a man) fond smile tilting his lips, the expression was mirrored on Kukkaku's own mouth.

"Yeah but he's also dead tired… it stings a bit that we weren't able to bring that warmth back, weren't able to heal him. But Kami it makes my heart sing seeing him like this. I want to thank them, then let Nejibana free for what they dragged my brother into."

Kaien replied with melancholy a hurt in his voice that belayed his will, but it lightened when he spoke of Ichigo before it resounded to a growl. His eyes flashed dark as the stormiest sea, cloudy with flashes of lightning sparking that protective flare and warning danger to any unwary sailor. Kukkaku nodded in agreement, knowing that the fools who caused all the trouble that happened would be receiving a mixture of responses.

Tucking a stray strand of ebony out of her eyes Kukkaku gazed at her older brother for a moment, the future seeming to stretch out before them in that moment where orange caught flame and his laughter bounced like an echo.

"I'm damn glad he's home. You can finally tell him about Miyako"

Kukkaku phrased softly striving to draw that darkness from her brother's eyes. Because Kaien was terrifying when he wanted to be and even if her soul knew better that wouldn't soothe the irrationality of it all. So, she mentioned the women he'd found, she was sweet and kind but with the determined resistance of iron. Kukkaku thought they'd be a good match but she wasn't tempted to intervene and would let life decide it.

"Oi Kaien-nii help! Ichi-nii is escaping!"

Ganju called out over Isshin-jii's uproarious laughter, Kaien flashed her a sort of sad smile that was determined underneath the aches and pains that haunted his thoughts before with a familiar flourish he bounded up from the mound of cushions. Ichigo's head peaked up along with an arm bursting through reaching towards a hidden sky. Panicked eyes though light with the fun flash towards Kukkaku pleadingly but the Shiba princess laughed and in a way totally unhelpful to her younger brother sat there and listened as Isshin-jii continued to spout some nonsense.

X

His nerves prickled and drove beneath his skin and Ichigo resisted the urge to shift at the heavy and oppressive reaitsu that pinned the Vizard where they stood gathered in the meeting room of captains. The Soutaicho was directly in front of Ichigo in his position at the end of the two lines staring into amber orbs without opening his own blazing inferno of pupils. Shinji was on his right and Kisuke on his left (because the scientists aren't always right and Ichigo wanted to make a point) Sosuke was hiding somewhere with the others masking his presence as the spectacle wearing lieutenant often favoured.

Ichigo was never normally nervous when it came to facing the Soutaicho or even the imposing presence of a united front of captains and lieutenants, but this situation sent sickly nostalgia through him choking his breath and calm. This reminded him all too much of when he was condemned, reminded him of the solemnness that the next death report would always entail.

And it's different when you are standing there for the people you've taught, trained, taken under your metaphorical wings. Their life depended on him without them even knowing it in the beginning, and now maybe it was their pride or the sake of peace that was riveted throughout Soul Society. A ravine stalking throughout the paved ivory streets that all dwelled on the now hollowfied members of it's sanctious regality.

Ichigo knew he would have to speak with the Soutaicho at a later time probably after the meeting adjourned. The old man would want to talk to his protégé/grandson/friend or whatever the old man considered Ichigo. Because the orange-haired Shinigami was a noble and Ichigo could be a master of manipulation even of his own feelings in front of others, Ichigo knew that the Soutaicho could see how Ichigo struggled to hide such truths from the old man, not when he'd revealed the circumstances of his presence.

Then the lieutenant would have to march to his division, and confront his captain. He was relieved that Lisa would see the drunkard first because Ichigo didn't think he could deal with that heated and accusing stare.

Oh, it had been lovely coming home the night before, but his older siblings had pinned his form with heavy stares and Ichigo wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel. The guilt had been expected just as Kukkaku's wrath, but it had been Ganju's hurt expression like a kicked puppy (and goddamn didn't his sisters give him the exact same look when he came back from the campaigns during the war) and Kaien's solemnness.

Still the warmth of the Shiba's had been unparalled and the Shiba house was nothing but home to him now. The laughter and Shiba antics had settled his fears and wrapped him up in their bubble of family once more.

Yet even still his traitorous heart yearned for that freedom again. The ability to wake up at three in the morning and wander into the training grounds undisturbed (except for the pesky scientists) and fling Zangetsu around in a way that released that tense cast to his reaitsu. Now he was here in Soul Society again, he both dreaded that and welcomed that. Because there was no routine in that dusty ground just the camaraderie, the easiness of family. But Soul Society was order (and sometimes he welcomed that) granted it was more of organized chaos but it was the thought that counted. It was the press of familiar yet strange reaitsu bearing down all around him every moment of every day and he couldn't escape. Sometimes it was comforting other times it stirred his soul restlessly.

The standstill of silence was drawing to a close as Yammamoto thrust his cane upon the ground in that jarring sound that drew everyone's attention. Ceaseless muttering grounded to a halt and everyone waited with bated breath for the head of Soul Society to speak.

"We welcome the Shinigami hollowfied into our ranks once more. They are different, and we cannot change that. We must accept it and learn from it."

The man always one of few words said only that opening, one crackling eye to consider the members of the chamber one by one. Considering their souls and drawing them to listen and heed his words.

The current captain of the Eleventh scoffed (Ichigo still didn't know his name and hadn't bothered learning it Zaraki would always be the captain to him even if it took a few years) that familiar bloodlust gleaming in his eyes. Ichigo wanted to sigh or laugh but remained impassive all too familiar with the Eleventh division's tactics- or lack thereof.

There would be challenges and fights to see the merit of these new powers but Ichigo thought that fine. Let them show Soul Society their power, their might, and the abilities that have been stowed in them and accepted because of his will.

Yoruichi from her position close to the Soutaicho winked at Ichigo and Kisuke, a coy smirk tilting her lips, Ichigo smirked as beside him Kisuke blushed slightly while Ichigo only debated with Shiro the impact that her new information would have within the ranks of the Shinigami Women's Association.

The young lieutenant could feel Isshin's eyes on him, they were warm like a fire and Ichigo who had experienced the cold of the Reichenbach fortress wanted to bask in the heat, like he did the sunlight. Instead he pushed back the overwhelming waves of exhaustion that pounded on the borders of his mind. The man's actions yesterday had shocked him to the core, sent lightning flashing throughout his inner world in spirals that descended on the greenery only to enliven it. It had been unexpected but nonetheless important. Because when had he last been held by his father? Even if this man was a far cry from the older man the sensation was there and overwhelming.

He had been drowning in doubt, in fear, in a thousand other thoughts of rejection, made all the worse by his exhaustion driven mind. Because this was his family and what did he have to fight for if not family. Their acceptation had empowered him, it felt like when his Shinigami powers had been revived (though perhaps less soul consuming). That wound had never healed and every acceptance was a step in the right direction or so Zangetsu-Ossan would drone with fond eyes hidden behind yellow visors.

"If no one has anything they would like to voice…"

The Soutaicho began sensing the thoughtfulness that a meeting did not need to host was prevalent as no one had stepped forward with their input. Shinji coughed smiled that cheshire smile and stepped forward so that he was between the two groups a figurative bridge he began.

"Now I don't expect ya'll to understand, or even accept it immediately but I want ya to recognize a few things. We're all the same people ya knew a month ago so don't be afraid of us, challenge us, or test us, we aren't afraid of ya either. Three, this red head over here shoulda been promoted to captain cause he's the one we have ta thank for our lives."

Shinji spoke a touch grandiosely (what was it with geniuses and dramatics) with feral yellow eyes that heightened everyone's attention. Ichigo blushed at the blond's words when he intoned that Ichigo should be a captain. He did not want that responsibility nor the praise, he was content to remain a shadow hidden in the background of the whole issue. Then Shinji had gone and thrown him under the figurative bus.

The blond with a sway of short blond strands (because they got up to way too much mischief their final night) shot a smirk over his shoulders directed at Ichigo. A chorus of voices responded to Shinji's declaration, some humoured by the captain, because they knew this man and it was exactly like him, and others grumbled but resigned to accept their fate. More than a few pairs of eyes swung towards Ichigo and he wanted to shoulder himself behind Hachi but declined that gratuitous idea and remained there.

The Vizard's reaitsu surged around him muted in the atmosphere of Soul Society but comforting all the same, he let his own reaitsu untamed and wild urge from beneath his skin to entangle with theirs. It was funny how they could now sense when discomfort brewed beneath his skin, they were connected like that. The uneasiness of the afternoon passed like a fleeing shadow and Ichigo was glad they were here with him.

The Soutaicho nodded though he flashed a stare full of sunfire at Shinji before dismissing the captains and lieutenants. That amber eye flashed towards Ichigo and with a slightly weary sigh he turned to Lisa and nodded. The lieutenant flicked her glasses, shot him a glare, and even then, it was accompanied by a fond smile before she was gone with the others.

Turning his head to the ceiling shrouded in shadows above, Ichigo allowed himself to imagine the sun shining on his features. He took the moment to bask in the all that had happened even if the events were tremulous and the weight of the future before as present as ever, feeling the heavy gaze of the Soutaicho he let out a sigh and paced forward tipping his face to gaze at the old man.

A smile unconsciously slipped across Ichigo's lips and he glided forward so that he was in arms reach of the Soutaicho. The bearded man stared impassive for a moment before a smile circled his lips as well and the man reached out to ruffle Ichigo's vibrant locks with a mumbled, "Damn brat."

A beaming smile split Ichigo's lips and the two began pacing outside of the regality that the meeting hall imposed and out into the lustrous gardens of the First. The sun was bright and beaming in the spring air. Ichigo felt a fondness for the old man bubble up and realized dully that he had missed the Soutaicho, who had become something of a grandfather figure in the time he had known the bearded old man. He hadn't talked to the old man since the first week of their 'exile' when they teamed up to combat the senile members of Central 46, it had been explosive and Ichigo could understand Aizen's like of such situations. It almost made Ichigo lust for his youth.

The adrenaline rush and the power that came from standing up to authority incited him; Kami he wanted to do that again, march in and create chaos wherever he went with a smile on his face. But that was his youth, and the world wasn't always kind enough to grant him the fortitude to conduct such ventures.

The feeling of nature embossed around him comforted his spirit and he could feel the hum of Zangetsu-Ossan's pleasure at the greenery around them. They settled on a stone bench under the eaves of a willow tree that draped around them like a lover's limbs, in a silent comfort born of their many meetings surrounding them.

"Are you happy with the results of their training?"

Yammamoto asked eyes peaking from beneath the caterpillar of hair that were his eyebrows. Ichigo nodded thinking of the days spent under the sun with the dusty air, he trusted them, and trusted in the abilities and character of the Shinigami. They weren't masters of their powers, few of them probably would reach such a level without determination and effort. But they had found balance and harmony, and in change gathered power that would be essential when the Quincy finally came.

"Yeah they're ready."

Ichigo responded assuredly head tilting to glimpse the sun on it's slow canter across the sky on it's path to midday. He wanted to nap beneath that sun, but of course sleep would have to wait. He meant it, though what they were ready for he wasn't sure, maybe it was Soul Society, maybe the future.

"Are they better then your timeline saw?"

Yammamoto questioned with a bob of his head that sent that white beard trailing across a canvas of ebony. Ichigo flinched slightly speaking of those times so freely always sent alarm bells ringing and raised the hairs on the back of his neck. Considering the Soutaicho's question Ichigo thought of their power, the duels they had engaged in. it was hard to compare them to his own timeline where the range in their powers was hardly close.

But they were strong, almost close to the point where the Thousand Year War began, after the fiasco of three years that Aizen had subjected them to. That war had strengthened them, turned their bones to iron, and broken something inside of Ichigo.

"Their strength is greater then when I first met them in my timeline and that was after years of training."

The Soutaicho nodded a somber thread to his reaitsu as Ichigo spoke about his past. The lieutenant knew the man carried some guilt or grief towards the young soul for what Ichigo had gone through and seen. Because in his heart the old man knew just as much as Ichigo and Kisuke and all the other proprietors of the war that a child shouldn't have been their saviour.

"Kisuke was mentioning something interesting."

Ichigo began cautiously as the thought entered his mind reluctant to focus on the Vizard and his past any longer, shifting slightly so that the sunlight only partially glimpsed his form. The head captain turned slightly and hummed permitting the young Shinigami to continue.

Ichigo thought of the enigmatic scientist with a fond smile, the way his eyes would light up whenever he talked about whatever invention planted itself within his mind. Running a hand through his orange locks Ichigo said, "The man was mentioning the benefits of expanding ventures into the Mundane world. Their technology is a far cry of advance compared to ours. He thinks it would be beneficial to instate a force of Shinigami within the Mundane world, and I agree with him."

The Soutaicho opened one eye and assessed the brave Shinigami sitting beside him because Ichigo knew few others would project ideas so freely; that was usually left to Jushiro and Shunsui. The old man was thoughtful and considered Ichigo's proposition. Ichigo waited slightly impatient soothed only by listening to Zangetsu's softer hum that underlain the flow of nature and wrapped around him in the faint trace of an embrace.

"What does this idea entail?"

Ichigo smiled at the man's interest and continued, "Kisuke suggested placing a team of Shinigami, some from the Twelfth and volunteers from the other divisions, in a reishi dense city. We would choose one located in Japan as other cultures are unfamiliar to us. The scientist then instigated that the teams sent would interchange and the data could be transferred to and from Soul Society."

The man hummed considering the idea and Ichigo unconsciously gripped Zangetsu's pommel resting at his waist. He wanted just as badly as Kisuke for the Shinigami to expand their knowledge by venturing to the human world. They would see not only an expanse in technology but if the other divisions contributed the whole of Soul Society could benefit. Unohana could gain immense knowledge from the medical knowledge alone.

The thing that struck him most though was the thought of change within Soul Society's hierarchy and systems. Ichigo wondered if they saw the sprawling urbanism that was barely beginning in Japan yet had already peaked in other foreign countries that they wouldn't try to tweak their own realm. Because as much as Soul Society was a blast from the past (quite literally) it represented feudal Japan a little too much. The common souls could benefit immensely from an improved economy or even better choices in this afterlife.

It was like the militia that had been instated in Soul Society on Kisuke and Ichigo's recommendations. Already they had seen a drop in the crime rates and a rising number of entries within the Shinigami Academy.

The thought also chased his mind restlessly as he was torn over seeing his world change for the better, and watching everything familiar disappear once more. Inherently he knew that they would never forsake the way of the zanpaktou and hand their souls over to the cool metal of gunpower and technology. Yet it still dragged snaring hooks into his heart and it was only Zangetsu-Ossan's words that calmed that torrent.

The older spirit had smiled that assuring smile that Ichigo rarely saw, the one that also said the spirit already knew the answer. He had laughed that deep baritone and rumbled, " _Ichigo you have already changed Soul Society. It is inevitable you are a harbinger of change, let it be and see what comes forth_."

The Soutaicho coughed disturbing Ichigo of his thoughts and musings he turned to face the old man who was considering him with those burning orbs. His voice brittle with age but nonetheless powerful rippled in the space between them and he said, "We shall see, I will consider this proposition. Soul Society will always remain such but change in small quantities are not always unwelcome."

Ichigo beamed at the man's answer and seeing that the sky had tipped the crown of blue and settled at it's peak rose to his feet. He still had to brave Shunsui and the rest of Soul Society and he felt a miniscule portion of that weight and worry slide away at the Soutaicho's demeanour.

"You still owe me a duel young one, and don't think I haven't considered Shinji's words."

The old man commented watchful eyes tracing Ichigo's form as the lieutenant took a step forward. Ichigo pivoted to regard the man who had amusement curled like a dragon upon his features. Ichigo laughed and nodded before continuing on his way, he looked forward to the day he could truly challenge the old man, test their blades and will. The old man also knew there was little chance Ichigo would rise to such a position much less change division but it was the teasing thought that mattered.

As Ichigo exited the First Division he sighed and shouldered once more the burden that his travels had instilled upon him. The orange-haired Shinigami winced at the thought of Byakuya's reaction when they finally met again, not to mention his captain's own reaction. Grasping Zangetsu's pommel Ichigo started forward eyes determined in the next step of the journey.

X

*Note: I picture Ganju's age to be around 13-15 but I think he's also quite immature and can be childish when it comes to his big brother.

Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed the Shiba reunion as well as the captain's meeting. It will defiantly be interesting to see what changes will be brought even further to Soul Society if Kisuke's plan is commissioned. Reviews/comments are always appreciated and till next time!

Drop!


	24. Chapter 24

Ostranenie

(n.) Encouraging people to see common things as strange, wild, or unfamiliar; defamiliarizing what is known in order to know it differently or more deeply.

Hello everyone, we are here for chapter 24! School had finally let up so I will try to resume my regular update schedule. I'm really excited for summer and all the time to write so keep your eyes open as I have a few Bleach time travel ideas in mind.

For those who are worrying about the fate of the Winter War and the events of the next few chapters, I remind you that Isshin still dwells in Soul Society and that this author has many evil plans. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and read on!

P.S Did anyone notice the crazy wordcount overall for the story last chapter? It was 169 666 a chapter of the devil ;)

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

 _Old man Zangetsu speaking._

 **Shiro speaking.**

X

Ichigo hesitated outside the familiar rice paper door, it seemed hesitation was his main medium these days. Zangetsu's rumble of agreement sounded like thunder crashing in the background of his inner world and Ichigo pushed aside the irrelevant feelings. He could sense Shunsui and Lisa in the room in front of him, it was near tantalizing for Ichigo. The cramped office however much it often constituted his ire was a home, he had missed his captain; missed the teasing smiles, the heady sake, the lax personality and feel of it all. Just like his presence once gone had left an absence in their ranks during the war.

The man had grown to fill the role of a father or mentor to Ichigo. The many days spent dueling or training Ichigo how to use his dual blades had formed a strong bond, cords wrapped irrevocably around Ichigo's heart. Shunsui had been the one to show anger along with Shinji at Ichigo's circumstances, that a kid had to fight their wars, and had to deal with the effects of losing his zanpaktou for a year alone.

In the times when it was quiet and the lull between battles was complacent, he would pull Ichigo aside. Sometimes they would voyage to the division kitchens and trade recipes moving through mechanical motions to prepare food as they reminisced or discussed the war. Other times under the eaves of sentinel elms they would share sake and Shunsui would speak of the past, ask Ichigo about his dreams and what the kid had once wanted.

And as was the bond of Shunsui and Jushiro the white-haired captain was never far behind, or always accompanying on whatever escapade they had embarked on (that one time in Rungokai had been killer). The two were like ying and yang inseparable and Ichigo sought comfort from them on more then one occasion. But he would always feel a deeper bond with Shu, because they had spent those summer nights of hazy heat with the ringing of blades, barring their souls to one another.

With a sigh of nostalgia and the ache of his circumstances, Ichigo slid open the thin door frame and stepped inside. The pungent smell of alcohol that was always present, so much so that it seemed embedded in the furniture, hit Ichigo like he was walking through a cloud of tear gas, as he walked into the dingy office. Lisa's sharp eyes flicked up from behind the rim of her red horned glasses, she shot him a glare full of malice from over the lip of one of her many novels. Ichigo knew she didn't really mean such spite it was just how the lieutenant functioned, because underneath Ichigo could see a spark of fondness even with the chastising hues of blue.

Shunsui craned his head up from under the brim of his straw hat warm chocolate eyes blinking in partial surprise before a gentle smile curled his lips. The man starred at Ichigo like he was one of the paintings the sellers in Rungokai displayed, eyes brimming with warmth assessed him taking his appearance and health with a nod.

Ichigo was unsettled feeling half fooled knowing or maybe expecting rightful anger. Ichigo still possessed that instinctive and rash mindset, the one the led him to charge after Rukia and defy what could amount to a government. Granted he had tamed it somewhat, seen the negative consequences of rushing head-first into a battle with enemies possessing unknown skills and powers, it had cost him in the end.

It had led to a surplus of wounds and one too many experiences he didn't want to relive; it almost led some to doubt his will to survive. So, he had meditated, Ichigo had drawn from Zangetsu-Ossan's seemingly unending reserves of patience and learnt tactics under Kisuke and Aizen's watchful gaze, spoke with Jushiro about how to take that instinctive reaction, (and it had been a surprise to learn the calm man had once been like that in their academy days) and turn it elsewhere.

He had seen Shunsui's anger because of that rashness, experienced the wrath of the laid-back captain. Ichigo knew it was nothing close to the fury that their enemies faced in battle, but Shunsui had been stern and unyielding with his words in his lecture. War changed them all in the end but it couldn't change the core of one's being and it was slightly ironic that the words that threaded his soul into existence dwelled on a lack of hesitance.

Ichigo swept his amber eyes around the room avoiding his captain's eyes for the moment, he observed the lack of cluttered papers (some of the work he knew had been foisted on the lower seats), Shunsui no matter how much the man could be lazy, knew when it was necessary to deal with work. That or he had burned them which seemed the more likely option.

Ichigo swung his eyes to connect with Shunsui's, knowing that he could delay it no longer with his complacent musings and reminiscing. Smouldering brown locked onto his own and their souls were bared like animals clashing.

"For a little while there Ichi, I thought Yam-jii finally got his hands on you."

It was a tentative bridge between the two kindled in the tense atmosphere, and Ichigo was desperate to cross it. Wiping away the lingering shreds of hesitation and doubt that roiled in his gut like a serpent, Ichigo wanted to settle into that familiar role. Ichigo wanted to take back if only temporarily the normality of working in the office, the gentle hum of paper being filled out and the light tangle of their reaitsu.

"Not yet Captain, though the Soutaicho was particularly convincing this afternoon."

Ichigo responded gaily shrugging through his words with a sheepish smile, he glided into the office. Shunsui cracked a brighter smile and tipped that worn hat in greeting ambient reaitsu circling Ichigo in playful gales. with a sweep of his calloused fingers through orange locks Ichigo slid forward so that he could plop himself on the worn couch layered with a variety of coloured blankets and pillows assorted like a mountain worn and faded with age.

"Ma Ichi-chan," Shunsui voiced with that sweeping baritone of his. Ichigo looked up at Shunsui's words, eyes tracing across the room before landing on the man in the flower patterned haori, with a nod Shunsui continued eyes earnest and bright, "We're glad you're back."

Ichigo felt a light blush dust his cheeks at those words and he pushed it away with a slight scowl marking his features in a trademark defense against showing his emotions. Ichigo composed himself for a moment before his eyes danced around the room and he responded, "Glad to be back though I could do without Kaien and Isshin-jii's wailing."

Lisa smirked and Shunsui guffawed at the statement, both well familiar with the Shiba family antics. Ichigo grinned and settled once more, the reaitsu of the atmosphere comforting and echoing its usual sensations.

"Captain has agreed to take us out to lunch, to as he says, 'catch up' though I doubt that's his sole reason," Lisa said, wit sharp as her tone, she flashed those devil eyes in Shunsui's direction. The captain made to protest Lisa's accusation, but that wicked glare appeared and he slumped in his seat tamed for the moment. Ichigo thought it would be nice to go out to lunch with his fellow lieutenant and Shunsui.

Over the years they worked together, they often set out on such ventures stopping at whatever restaurant heeded their fancy within Rungokai's bustling streets. It would be a good opportunity to escape Seireitei's cloistered air where the walls had ears, and gossip flew like the wind. In a restaurant, they were secreted from the world and though still members of a government system they were able to speak with ease and without rank.

Often Ukitake joined them, adding to their little bubble his deep insight and the calm he seemed to walk around with like a cloak adding to the flowing atmosphere. Sometimes he dragged Kaien (in which Ichigo was sure Kaien was usually not in the know) along, then their lunches were all the more energetic as the hyper members of their party detailed whatever daring story was the topic of discussion.

Thinking of his brother brought a question to mind and Ichigo asked, "No normal Shibas? I don't think I can deal with more of his blubbering, I think he mentioned the words 'miss you' over ten times in one minute."

Shunsui laughed at Ichigo's teasing, knowing that the eldest Shiba sibling would always likely receive such taunting from the orange-haired Shinigami. Lisa muffled her laughter behind her palm raven tails swinging with the force of her amusement. Shunsui took a sip of the sake cup resting innocently on the desk, Ichigo watched mildly surprised as Lisa ignored the affront to her work standards.

"No 'normal' Shibas as you've so fondly put it, though I think you would be hard-pressed to categorize that clan as anything close to normal. Though Ju might come, he missed my lieutenants as well, after all who was to fetch me?"

Ichigo chuckled at Shunsui's lilting teasing and Lisa shot their captain a knowing stare and shook her head softly. Ichigo sunk into the mound of pillows for the moment head tipped back, and eyes sliding shut. He basked in the feel of the office, the feel of Soul Society; familiar presences pulsing around him that had been absent for quite some time. Ichigo felt the weight of his body and the dance of the reaitsu around them.

The ambience of Soul Society was stunning when one opened their inner eyes. To see that materialistic regality that the afterlife possessed was only a portion, the sprawling streets that shone like carved ivory in sunlight, the Sokyoku rising up like a beacon and warning. Both paled in comparison to what happened when Ichigo closed his eyes and looked with his reaitsu, colours swam and intermingled endless hues twirling and interchanging with each other; some were faded or soft pastels statues of kind souls, other were vibrant and sometimes garish, fighters and those filled with life.

It was strange that the others couldn't see it. The young Shinigami knew the old man did, they had spoken of it before in one of their many conversations, gazed at the wonder Soul Society filled you with and mentioned the lights. But others they didn't understand what Ichigo meant when he spoke of such things.

Idly Ichigo fingers played with the threads of the surrounding pillows, the crackling shuffle of paper ruffled by the spring breeze drifting from the open window, and silent breaths the only disturbance to the warm silence that was hovering over them.

Opening his eyes at the approaching spiritual presence, Ichigo tilted his chin down and faced the door with a raised eyebrow. Having noted the younger Shinigami's attention, the two residents of the room let pensive gazes slide to rest on the trembling door frame.

Ichigo couldn't seem to clear his mind of the paper-thin doors, always helping him to hide and take that moment a pause and a breath before entering, and yet in the end they had irrevocably sealed his fate, had been the last sight to greet tired eyes when Rukia had been taken and his life within the realm of the dead only beginning.

With a huff, the doors crashed open and the fourth seat appeared in a hazy mess of panting breaths and wide eyes. The petite woman bowed, took a breath of air and calmness, straightened her position and waited for acknowledgement. Ichigo openly smiled at the display appreciating the woman's control over her actions and emotions, few could contain whatever urgency was plaguing them, the way the young Shinigami did with such ease. Shunsui nodded for the Shinigami to speak with an easy tip of his hat settling the female, reaitsu peaked in slight worry at the cause for concern.

"T-taicho sixth seat Kenshin has challenged lieutenants Shiba and Yadōmaru! He is causing a disturbance in the outer training areas centered in the main sequence of the division."

Lisa frowned whip sharp, and Ichigo let out a heavy sigh; this was only their first day back and already they were facing trouble. Granted Zangetsu was correct in that chaos was more than attracted to him, even infatuation would be putting it lightly. Shunsui scrubbed a hand over his features and sought his two lieutenants, sending them an appraising gaze before he nodded.

"Did he say anything, or indicate the cause for such an attack?"

The older man's deep baritone rumbled throughout the crowded space filling it with his presence and words, the fourth seat flinched nervously wringing her hands for a moment, before that hidden spine of steal showed through (and Ichigo always knew it was there he had helped Shunsui pick her of the other initiates).

"He mentioned something about the vileness of your hollow sides."

Ichigo scoffed while Lisa choked back a chortle of laughter, a tinge of snark crept from Ichigo's voice as he commented, "And the idiot thought he could beat two lieutenants when he's only a sixth seat?"

Shunsui chuckled under his breath at Ichigo's words, tipping the brim of his hat as he pondered the situation. Feeling the questioning gaze of his two lieutenants the man looked up and locked onto their wild will and determination before he inclined his head. Lisa sent Ichigo a knowing stare and with a nod the two stood up reaitsu pulsing a warning to all who could sense it. It was heaving with the heavy ominous tilt of their acrid reaitsu that now resonated always with their Shinigami origins.

"Taicho we'll deal with the problem then we can head out to lunch."

Lisa stated nonchalantly eyes radiating from behind red horned rims. Ichigo grasped the pommel of Zangetsu's hilt for a moment, taking comfort from the blade's humming reaitsu, before he levered to his feet following the female lieutenant on her path of terror. As much as Ichigo wanted to stand up for the Vizard first and foremost, wield that righteous fury for them, it was their job to gladly show the world what they were made of it. If Ichigo wanted to help on the side, well that was his choice.

Shunsui moved to protest for a moment before he sighed and said, "Ma should have known that the training and hollow would have made you two more reckless. Though Ichi-kun here had always been a bit reckless."

The captain paused after sending the two a knowing look. Meanwhile ignoring Ichigo's soft glare, he whispered comforting words to the small fourth seat, and directed the young woman to the hallways. With a sweep of his palm Katen Kyōkotsu was in his grasp and the brim of his straw hat had fallen low over his eyes casting them in dangerous shadow.

Together the two lieutenants pushed into the hallway their reaitsu blazing around them like an aura of mal-intensive fierceness and staining their pupils' gold. The Shinigami gathered in the hallways watched on in surprise eyes wide and mouths hanging open, as the two lieutenants thundered by presenting a united front in a passing flurry of raven cloth. They were followed by the captain a blazing calm inferno that presented a chilly smile. The fourth seat timidly trailed behind the three most powerful members of the division and questioned the sixth seat's ignorance.

Ichigo breathed in the sweet spring's taunt of outside as they stepped into the courtyard. Spring showers had dusted the area in a miasma of droplets that gleamed like liquid mercury in the light's rays. The division had remained the same through their absences, only the everyday flow of life and the occasional fresh face dissuading Ichigo from believing that the whole event was a dream.

A crowd bustled and weaved in the corner like a mound of ants, tense reaitsu poured from that area in waves and a din of shouting carolled into the air. Connecting eyes with Lisa the two lieutenants glided over silent as the brush of air against the new buds of spring.

The sixth seat was a hulk of muscle squashed into a square jaw with wide dull eyes. Ichigo wondered how useless men such as these even gained a seat, in the long run the orange-haired Shinigami suspected they were likely from a wealthy noble family.

The cause of the disturbance whipped around, only when Ichigo let Shiro's bloodlust swell from him on heady gales towards the unfortunate Shinigami. Beady black eyes stared at the two lieutenants for a moment assessing, before he guffawed in a rough cruel sort of sound that was akin to choking.

"Look at these worthless Shinigami! They joined with da hollows."

The man announced in a voice full of bravo instantly attracting the crowds of Shinigami, who had been cowering away with sly steps, attention whether willingly or not held. If the man had any skill it certainly was gaining the affirmation and attention of the gathered watchers.

The bystanders of the incident watched on with varying reactions, some were horrified by the man's gall and couldn't tear their eyes away from the fast approaching train-wreck, others watched on with vengeful glee in their eyes. The pack mentality of the group was hostile and Ichigo bit back a curse at the thought of how even now simple minds were swayed by others.

"Lisa is not worthless. The only people who are worthless are venomous scum like you," Ichigo challenged shifting to run a hand through wild orange hair, he grasped the pommel of Zangetsu and let his reaitsu spike in warning.

The large man flinched even as Lisa shot a concerned gaze in Ichigo's direction at his word choice. Lisa's aquamarine eyes promised that they would be discussing whatever self-worth issues he had stumbled upon at a later date; for now, they would focus on the imbecile basking in the attention of a few of the members of the Eighth division even as he shot glares at his challengers.

The man puffed hic chest up and Ichigo wondered how one could have so little intelligence, and no fear in the face of their combined reaitsu which swirled and thrashed like caged animals.

"That bitch? She couldn't kick the twelfth seats ass, we all know she's just there to please Taicho. Like all women, worthless and only there to serve men."

The man growled out in jeering tones beady eyes staring at Lisa in the typical way one saw on the streets; the eyeing up and lust that was rotten and left any one beneath that vile gaze chilled. Ichigo felt anger bubble within his chest like a raging stream of lava coursing through his veins.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo let Zangetsu's calming reaitsu submerge him for the moment. There were many things that could anger him but misogyny, it curled his wrath like an older sibling who despaired their younger. He had sisters, a mother, and female friends, he knew what they were subjected to all their life. Ichigo was a man so he knew he would never truly understand what it was like to be in their position but he could care and listen and try.

Lisa bristled beside him and from behind they could feel the sharp snap of Shunsui's reaitsu at the derisive words, the poor sixth seat would not likely see tomorrow. Reaitsu furrowed around Lisa whipping her hair making the very air seem chill and overcast.

The sixth seat only then winced at the visible traces of their power, as tendrils of crimson reaitsu curled along Lisa's form in powerful arcs. The man took a hesitant step back and the few members of the division who had decided this man was quite the intellectual for his views made to hastily scatter.

Ichigo darted aside lightning fast, taking down the bystanders who had become accomplices and were trying to flee. With a press to their pressure points, five members of the Eighth division dropped to the ground. In a blur of motion and a soft flick of air Ichigo appeared beside Shunsui leaving Lisa to face this battle with his support.

The man (his name wasn't Kensei, but it started with a K of that Ichigo was sure) seemed to have regained his bravado and with a challenging roar that sent the watchers fleeing he unsheathed his katana. Ichigo scoffed as the spirit of the blade, like the rusting guard it's cries rang out for anyone with a decent skill with reaitsu to sense, he wondered if the man had even attempted to make contact with the spirit after proving he could.

Lisa narrowed her eyes and in an arc of light glinting from the sun her katana rested loosely in her left hand. For a moment, she considered the blade staring at it in contemplation before she looked up and into the dull half-lidded eyes of her opponent and said, "I don't even need my katana to beat scum like you."

The lumbering giant stared uncomprehending for a moment, before with a guttural howl he charged forward. He moved like a landslide, uncoordinated, a mess, and with great force. However, his opponent was Lisa and he was doomed to failure the minute he challenged the Vizard.

Lisa kicked off from the ground a reaitsu induced jump boosting her high in the air where she landed behind the man. With an open palm strike into the back of his neck that sent him stumbling Lisa slid back and raised her hand.

"Hado number thirty-one Shakkahō! "

The lieutenant yelled out as an orb of charged and pulsing crimson energy slammed into the challenger's chest as he turned around. The man tottered for a moment before he swung his katana overhead in a quick pivot and charged at Lisa.

Idly Ichigo summoned his hollow mask holding casually in his hands where all the remaining viewers could see; a light gesture of intimidation and support. With a soft chortle of amusement Ichigo watched as Lisa donned her mask pulling it over her features with wicked curve to her lips and a sharp jolt of reaitsu.

"Oi Lisa no using cero! The destruction of to the Eighth would be too great, and we don't want to cause too much trouble on our first day back."

Lisa looked back eyes bright and radiant with bloodlust, she acknowledged Ichigo's words with a smirk though it was hidden by the alabaster of her mask. Ichigo could hear her zanpaktou purring at the battle and Shiro reverberated in response at the back of Ichigo's mind.

The Shinigami who were unfamiliar with this new reaitsu which was predominantly Shinigami with hollow undertones flinched eyes wide and hands drawn to the hilts of their katanas. Even Shunsui beside Ichigo looked awestruck at the mask Lisa now sported and the waves of power that were like an electric current shooting by and enlivening what it touched, whether that be with fear or excitement depended entirely on the conductor of that current.

"Ma Ichi-chan the Vizard have achieved something truly amazing."

Shunsui's baritone rumbled quietly beside Ichigo, he looked up to his captain and nodded; the power that was flowing from Lisa in waves was heavy and instinctive, and Ichigo's own reaitsu rose in response. The very air seemed to waver and shimmer like a mirage beneath the force of their power. Shiro purred content as Ichigo's own heart, that Shunsui spoke with no malice and his voice held honesty and a soft fondness. The curly-haired captain cared little about the hollow-portion of his Shinigami, only happy to have his lieutenants back.

"Hollow scum, you shouldn't be breathing! Central 46 should have executed the lot of you when we had the chance."

The man bellowed stopping mid-charge to gaze at that mask some intendant terror haunting his features even as his voice resounded through the courtyard touched by spring. Ichigo smirked knowing the man had made a crucial mistake. To insult Lisa based on he gender was one thing, but in insulting their family he had taken a step to far.

"Hey, asshat, Ichigo the lieutenant of this division alongside me, a woman who is far more powerful than your pitiful existence, talked to those shitty geezers. he convinced them to accept us so don't think you know anything!"

Lisa responded furiously defending Ichigo and stabbing the man with her words. Ichigo felt a warmth bubble inside his chest at Lisa's actions, he wanted to profusely thank the lieutenant then and there but refrained from the action. Shunsui beamed proudly gaze languidly drawing from Lisa to Ichigo with a lazy smirk complacently curling his lips.

Lisa flicked her katana so that the dull side of the blade was facing the man. She shot a smile to Ichigo, one so full of promise and a returning one kindled his lips before he could stop the muscles of his features. Swinging her blade to the side she considered the man for a moment before she quietly voiced, "Insolent fool gender defines nothing, it is only your actions upon the world."

"Senmaioroshi!"

The hum of Lisa's zanpaktou blade repeatedly contacting with flesh with brutal force resonated around them and Ichigo glanced up apprehensively knowing well that Lisa would be fine, he believed in the Shinigami he had trained. He still wanted to glimpse her in that glory of the battle where with the Vizard it was different, primal and carnal full of raw bleeding instincts.

When the figurative dust cleared Lisa marched out from the ordeal katana sealed at her waist, and the lugged giant was being dragged by the nape of his shihaksho. With a huff, she dropped him in front of Shunsui leaving their captain to deal with the man who had suddenly sprouted false propaganda, offended practically every woman ever, and caused endangerment to members of the division. Lisa's hair tangled around her neck in soft feathered waves of raven as she came to stand beside him the sharp demeanour of her eyes fading as she glanced at Ichigo.

He nodded pride radiating in his own amber orbs, just as he knew the same wold be shining in Shunsui's eyes. Lisa awkwardly held up an elastic band indicting the missing hair-tie. With a short laugh Ichigo took the offending piece of equipment and when Lisa was turned around he whipped her hair into a messy bun.

Ichigo had never possessed any fortitude in hairdressing whatsoever, but as an older brother with two female siblings and an older man child of a father who was practically useless Ichigo had picked up on a few hair skills. Shunsui's gentle laughter rung out from behind them and Ichigo craned his head from where he was finishing tucking looping strands of raven into the bun.

X

Shunsui shook his head in amusement and fondness at the sight of his two lieutenants even as they broke apart under his minstrel eyes. The laid-back captain had already noticed the changes prevalent in his lieutenants.

Lisa and Ichigo were both more open in a strange sense, now he could see that their eyes had been like doors with cloudy panes of glass so that the light could shine through but never fully. Those doors had been blown wide open and with it a sea of deeper emotions had been revealed. Their reaitsu was also different; where Lisa's had always possessed that clinical seriousness with a gentle touch of amber and honey it now seeped with undercurrents of something darker. That darkness wasn't bad (because dark never amounted to evil) it was simply a brush of reaitsu that was untamed.

Ichigo's reaitsu had always been constricted to tight bonds whenever they strolled throughout the paved streets of Soul Society, it was only in the comfort and solidarity of presences he knew that the reaitsu that simmered like the vast sea roamed and tingled across Shunsui's senses; feral and wild yet tinged with the quiet caress of early mornings in the spring. As the years had droned on the young man had opened more from those masks he wore to cover the hurt.

It was like meeting a new person each day as one factor or experience was revealed and changed Shunsui's view of Ichigo once again. He had come to see the fire-haired soul for more than he presented. The captain of the Eighth had seen the hurt and pain that always wearied him like heavy weights or chains imposed upon his shoulders, but he had also seen the determination and undying will that Ichigo possessed, one to match the Soutaicho.

Now the young man seemed lighter as if those chains while not gone had been shaken lose so that they hung by a narrow margin. He was bright and open as if he had de-aged, become a youth again like his appearance stated. Shunsui had been surprised when Ichigo had stepped inside and instead of whatever cool tactic he could have employed he had waited and had let his reaitsu soar and intermingle.

Looking at the two as they joked under their breath with beaming smiles painting their features in radiance, Shunsui couldn't help but see the deepened bond between the two. They were like siblings, they had connected well after the first week, Ichigo possessing some delicate touch that appeased Lisa's sense of duty. That relationship was alive like the summer crops, growing and thriving.

There was of course the alternative to the light revelations. Possessing hollow powers was no small matter and Shunsui could only guess the struggles they had gone through to reach the level of comfort they displayed with their powers, not to mention the trust and the bond they shared with their zanpaktou.

Though fate always seemed inclined to construct trials for the fire-haired kid, that mysterious force had let Ichigo suffer before any of them knew. He had dealt with this for years on end and they had been none the wiser. The report had detailed former instruction, and from Ichigo's' testament in front of the senile bastards of 46 it had been difficult and in the end the hard road, compared to what could have been the easy choice to let the captains and lieutenants fall from grace.

Thinking of central reminded him of when the report had first been delivered. Kaien had burst in like hell fire incarnate and Shunsui even though possessing many years more than the young Shiba heir, felt fear. He had been swallowed by guilt, the crushing defeat and loss of his lieutenants left him feeling hollow. Kaien had snapped him out of his funk whether that was his intention or not.

The Shiba heir had slammed Shunsui against a wall, eyes and choking reaitsu soaring and raging like monsoon season. It was only Jushiro's intervention that stopped Kaien from acting on the threats beading his eyes. Shunsui didn't hold it against the younger man, they had all felt desperate and angry in the following confusion of the mission and Ichigo's lack of presence within Soul Society boundaries.

It had been striking how the world seemed so changed without their presences. The warmth Ichigo possessed that flew along the currents of his reaitsu had been sorely lacking and it was only then that Shunsui realized how much he had become accustomed to it. Lisa's task-managing ways had always guided him and without those chaste smiles and the teasing banter the office had seemed cold and empty.

They were changed from the Shinigami he knew before. While Lisa seemed content and at ease with a newfound maturity and calm, one that displayed itself in the way she glided with a new grace and only narrowed her eyes at the sake in plain sight. Ichigo was much the same possessing a warmth and maturity that was one who had settled into their own skin, like they had been walking in the wrong form. Though his eyes always held a great weariness and Shunsui was tempted to guide the young man back to the office for a nap. What truly mattered in the end was that the Shinigami under his command who he held dear were safe and while maybe not completely sound they were alive.

Shaking himself from an old man's musings cocoa orbs crawled down to rest on the form of his former subordinate. Katen Kyōkotsu growled in his mind urging him to unsheathe her and spill blood upon the splendant grass of the inner sect of the Eighth division. Tamping the urge down Shunsui breathed deeply and sighed. It both saddened him and angered him immensely to see incidents such as this.

Raising a hand, he let his reaitsu pulse calling for the delicate Jigokuchō. The pale ebony creature fluttered from the sky and landed on his outstretched palm in that silent dance of movement. Leaning forward Shunsui imparted his message for the Second division captain Yoruichi and let the creature flutter on it's merry way.

Turning his attention to Tsuki the fourth seat Shunsui noted the surprise on her features, and underneath a light smattering of awe. A smile painted the curly-haired captain's lips at the thought of more members for his lieutenants' fan club before he beckoned the young women over.

"I've called the Second division to take care of the instigator can you remain here till they come, we don't want him having any 'bright' ideas and trying to run away. I'm sure you can do this, you're an excellent Shinigami."

The brunette bit her lip for a moment before Shunsui flashed her those assuring eyes and she nodded with a small smile. Ruffling the chopped locks colliding like a mop on her head, Shunsui straightened and turned his attention to his lieutenants. Lisa was poking Ichigo's chest with a giggle, glasses perched on the bridge of Ichigo's nose as the man attempted to look offended or mildly irritated.

The two remained in that position for a split second before laughter burst from their lungs in great peals that drifted on the spring air and elicited laughter to coil from Shunsui's own lips. Rouge tinted their cheeks and Shunsui tipped his hat forward to shade his eyes as he watched the two playfully banter breathlessly before he padded over.

"Ne are we still going out for lunch taicho?"

Lisa questioned with a quirk of her head, Shunsui nodded and a brighter smile replaced the curious curve of her lips. Ichigo's eyes sparkled for a moment and he settled slightly reaitsu stilling like the calm oceans of the mortal realm.

The breeze lifted the branches in greeting shuffling emerald leaves, and Shunsui made a soft shooing motion with his hands gesturing his lieutenants forward. Ichigo shot a petulant frown over his shoulder before the orange-haired kid shrugged it away and beckoned Lisa onwards. Following at a more sedate pace behind the two, Shunsui did a quarter turn flashing the Fourth seat an assuring smile before following the two restless Shinigami.

His floral-patterned haori billowed out behind him like an echo and he could almost hear Ju's chastising tone lecturing him for leaving the division in a such a state. Shunsui knew his division through and through, and while evidently there were some bad spots he knew they could handle themselves.

Departing from the division Shunsui let his reaitsu and the aura around him settle fractionally, as he increased his speed to a brisk pace so that he could reconvene with Ichigo and Lisa. The ebony haired lieutenant smiled at him over her shoulder warm and sweet like summer nights and rich sake, before she turned to face Ichigo discussing the lieutenant's apparent skills in the kitchen. Shunsui smiled to himself content to listen to their conversation as they entered the bustling streets of Rungokai.

The streets outside of Seireitei were a maze of old buildings, that no matter how precarious they appeared remained steadfastly standing, they were a miasma of boards and wood with whatever other material thrown in for good measure. The spring air had prompted some sort of festival and banners of colourful cloth streamed from eave to eave, draping with their weight and catching the sunlight like a deep wine.

Vendors called out their wares displaying a variety of items ranging from produce, to bejewelled sword hilts which served little purpose other than beauty. The senses of the little world outside of Seireitei was heavy and vibrant. Noise churned and rose, the yelling of markets, the soft chatter of accomplices gliding through the crowds, bells shimmered and tinkled like fae laughter rising above the muted hum of life.

The sultry fragrances of passing ladies wafted on the heavy air, accompanied by the roasting meats that sent smoke spiraling like wisps of heaven against a clear blue backdrop, men lumbered with the weight of the humid air, and a fruity undercurrent of sweet berries was potent enough to draw Shunsui's eyes to row upon row of berries coloured crimson, purple, dark violet, and pink.

Catching a spark of orange drifting ahead once more Shunsui sighed and ran a hand through curly strands wondering how anyone had ever attempted to stay with the kid. Narrowly dodging the cloying press of bodies as people shuffled to and fro, large ox carts meandering through the streets. Tilting the brim of his straw hat to shade his eyes from the ponderous sun, Shunsui followed the bobbing path of reaitsu Ichigo had left like a trail of wil-o-the-wisps.

"Ichigo do you honestly think Byakuya will hate you? You warned him about your absence so don't worry, I swear sometimes you fret like a teenage girl."

Lisa commented slyly as Shunsui came up behind them flashing Ichigo a teasing wink from behind the crimson of her glasses where they had been returned to their rightful position on the bridge of her nose. Ichigo blushed the colour close to his hair as it painted his cheeks, and the man made to vehemently deny her words before thinking better of it he turned and waved to Shunsui.

"Captain where are we eating at?"

Ichigo questioned with a curious tilt to his head, and Shunsui paused for a moment trying to remember the name of the pub. He could picture it in his mind with that swinging sign and roaring grate fireplace, and in the back the small sunroom with misty windows that opened and swayed like a gentle breeze.

"The Ivory Dragon, Jushiro has been wanting to visit again, he favours their jasmine blend."

Lisa nodded familiar recognition flipping her features, Ichigo on the other hand cocked his head eyes going distant in the way they usually did when he was searching for information before he blinked and it was gone. He shrugged a motley mixture pf confusion hidden under the shadow of orange locks.

Sidling between the two as they let their captain take the lead, Shunsui considered them for a moment before he asked, "How was your training? Am I allowed to ask that or is that strictly Vizard information?"

Ichigo blinked dully for a moment, processing the question before a pleased smile originated on his lips. Feeling a slight speck of confusion at Ichigo's beaming pride he turned to Lisa and arched an eyebrow.

"Ichigo thought of the name, though we didn't know it was in common use already," Lisa breathed with a laugh twirling a strand of jet black between nimble fingers. The information gave Shunsui pause, and he thinks he was beginning to see what Shinji meant when he voiced the need for Ichigo to gain captaincy.

It had seemed in the beginning as if Ichigo had left only to oversee the training that was required, but now if Shunsui opened his eyes he could see the respect and quiet understand that all the hollowfied Shinigami presented when they gazed at Ichigo.

The name Vizard was also unique and Shunsui wondered how they had come upon it. He had heard the name used the night before when Yam-jii had called his two oldest students to his office for a bottle of sake and discussions regarding certain orange-haired Shinigami.

Ichigo having shaken himself from wherever his mind usually wandered in the moments of lull between conversation perked up and replied completely oblivious to Lisa's words.

"If we tell you we'll have to kill you," Ichigo spoke in a totally serious voice, body hunched low and a whisper coating his voice, releasing himself from the crouch with a light spring he winked and flipped around before continued, "The training was great, I feel the Shinigami who experienced it definitely developed their powers, but I feel they deepened their cores. Nee Lisa do you think I'm right?"

Lisa rested a had under her chin pensively at Ichigo's words, while a fond grin curled her lips. Shunsui shook his head in sweet amusement at Ichigo's teasing. After a minute of contemplation as they strolled along under the eaves of leafy boughs that reached to trail against their cheeks Lisa nodded and said, "You're right Ichigo, we feel like a family and I feel free in a way I didn't think I could feel, and it's all thanks to you Ichi."

Lisa ended her tirade on a light note reaching over to ruffle Ichigo's mess of hair that collected like bird feathers around his neck and ears. The young man blushed and spluttered for a minute to the amusement of the other two Shinigami before he half yelled, "What? You guys would have been fine on your own, there's no need to thank me."

Lisa only shook her head in exasperation knowing that her words and the honesty behind them would not likely reach Ichigo, when it came to Ichigo's self-esteem and accepting gratitude he was as thick as an iron wall.

Repeating Lisa's earlier dangerous action, Shunsui ran a hand through Ichigo's hair marveling at the softness even as the kid squawked and jumped away hands vehemently swatting at them before coming up to defend his skull.

"Jeez my hair is already enough of a mess as it is (stupid Shiba genetics) I don't need you two messing it up even further."

Shunsui and Lisa laughed at the petulant pout planted firmly on Ichigo's lips. Deciding to steer the topic away from whatever melancholy Ichigo would inevitably sink into regarding the Shibas (because he was one though the melodramatics were slightly more tamed) he turned to Lisa and said, "Would you two be willing to demonstrate some of your new powers?"

Lisa instantly nodded, before with a hesitant cast to cerulean blue eyes she locked eyes with Ichigo awaiting his nod. The young man sighed with an amused curve to his lips before he nodded.

"Some of the stuff we learned was amazing, but you should see Ichigo's resurrection."

Lisa babbled excitedly ignoring Ichigo's long suffering sigh as the lieutenant tipped his head back to gaze at the sky. Shunsui wondered what a resurrection was and contented himself with the idea that he would find out soon enough. Besides if it was something Ichigo possessed it was sure to be unique at least. Kami Shunsui remembered the shock of seeing the Shinigami's Shikai, only an academy student at the time, wielding that Shikai so uniquely shaped. The spirits of the blade had roared and Shunsui had felt shock like a ship plow into his system along with a trace of awe. Because it had never seemed like Ichigo possessed two spirits (and was that really his Shikai) but he had felt it then. Two points of light infinitely different one teaming with feral instincts, the other like a pool of cold ice.

In the distance, a head of white perched next to a wooden sigh swaying with the wind caught their attention. Shunsui felt a smile blossom on his lips at the sight of his partner. Jushiro was crouched along a narrow wall, eyes serene as he watched Rungokai's busy hustle of life whirl around him, those calm sea green eyes widened when they glimpsed the two lieutenants.

"Lisa, Ichigo it's lovely to see you both again!"

He greeted as he beckoned them into light hugs always aware of Ichigo's discomfort with contact, which had settled somewhat in the time Shunsui knew him. Lisa looked at the genial captain with a fond quirk to her features as she reached up and pecked the man on the cheek. Shunsui laughed as a blush dusted Jushiro's pale skin and Ichigo joined him while the others were left to catch their breath. Laughter soon rang throughout the group and Shunsui felt Katen Kyōkotsu purr in the back of his mind.

Ichigo beamed light and airy like a wild sprite and didn't say anything the silence speaking his joy, like the waves of reaitsu that curled around them. Shunsui connected with Jushiro's deep eyes, like the fathomless coasts finding the slow-burning love that always seeped teal orbs when he gazed at Shunsui. A thousand words passed between them as they stared at the two lieutenants gaily talking beside the sign.

With a wave of his hand and a gentle push they entered the restaurant and Shunsui flashed one last glance at the midday sun as it painted the land in hues of deep gold and amber wine, before he turned his head. Jushiro caught his hand and pulled him inside following the bouncy laughter of the younger Shinigami Shunsui felt the world that had stopped start turning once more.

X

So Ichigo has finally reunited with Shunsui and the division is complete once more. Did you guys like the scene with Lisa and the character Kenshin? Well I hope you all enjoyed, reviews/comments are always appreciated.

Bucket!


	25. Chapter 25

Gezellig

(adj.) Cozy, nice, inviting, pleasant, comfortable; connoting time spent with loved ones or togetherness after a long separation.

Hello everyone, we are here with chapter 25. Can you believe it's been 25 chapters already? In this chapter we finally have Ichigo and Byakuya's reunion (which in my mind was titled: Byakuya pines). I hope you enjoy!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

Old man Zangetsu speaking.

Shiro speaking.

X

Ichigo woke with a gasp, shooting forward from the heavy warmth of the blankets that felt all at once suffocating in the wake of his sleep clouded mind. He was trembling, choking on invisible blood, and the words that could never leave his lips. Night furrowed it's wings around him as the curtains swayed precariously sending eerie shadows to chase at his heart. Drawing his knees into his chest Ichigo attempted to calm his shuddering form, watching with a distant apathy as his hands shook in front of his eyes.

His breath continued to rattle from his lungs and Ichigo hastily wrapped his arms around his knees tucking his features into the small crevice as he continued to try to breathe. Zangetsu's calming waves of reaitsu hummed around Ichigo, but the young Shinigami was numbed to the sensation.

It was his fault, their deaths every single one of them. The thought was swirling in his mind an endless vortex, his own mind turned against him as it constantly tormented Ichigo with their last moments played over and over in gruesome detail. How could it not be his fault? He was too weak to save anyone in the end.

Kami he felt sick, some part of him deep inside was aching pounding in his ears, forcing him to live even as the excruciating pain of loss rattled every bone within his body Ichigo was falling apart. Every day spent seeing the dead walk by him, feel their touch upon his brow. Knowing that they would never be the same as the ones he knew, they would never be the people he had given his life to.

He had changed the timelines, changed their fates. The world was screwed up because of him and the young lieutenant had no way of predicting what would happen. It snagged at the borough of his mind that he would lose them all again, hold limp corpses in his arms because he had failed once more.

What meager attempts at regaining his calm faded as Ichigo's breath became ragged, reaitsu tearing around the room and ripping at whatever it touched. Glazed amber orbs were slowly revealed as Ichigo lifted his head a low keening sound left his lips. He needed fresh air, the cloying heaviness of the room was chasing like the darkness of his soul, what greedy clawed talons dragged him down.

But he couldn't find the strength to move, as if suspended in that moment by invisible marionette strings, forced to hear their last words play and rattle in his mind. Kami he was so useless! It hurt deep within him and Ichigo duly thought that he deserved to have to deal with the nightmares for what he had let happen to his family.

A light seeped from the thin shoji doors at the far end of the room, a small orb of sunshine bounced along and illuminated sharp features. Reaitsu leaked out from the man standing there rushing forward to envelop Ichigo and tame the swirling miasma of emotions that bubbled out violently. Ichigo felt the tenseness evaporate slightly as Kaien's familiar presence danced around him soothing away the pain in his heart and reminding Ichigo of what he was here for.

Their assurances became heavy at the forefront of his mind, their voices humming with honesty as they told him it wasn't his fault, as they carded through soft hair and soothed away his fears. Kaien's reaitsu hesitantly drew back and Ichigo let it, grounded in the moment and pulled from the veritable hurricane of disaster he had been rolling in.

Ichigo's older brother's presence whispered against the shell of his ear, softly brushing stray strands of orange in a comforting gesture and soothing restless nerves. Then Kaien continued on his way a soft sigh leaving his lips audible even to Ichigo, one not of exasperation but the weight of the hour.

Summoning strength from Zangetsu whose worried calls echoed resonantly in the back of his mind, along with the curl of their reaitsu. Ichigo slipped from the covers and dove towards the window flinging open the heavy frame, he stood there panting illuminated in the moonlight and chased by night's errant winds.

Stealing once last glance at the shadow enslaved walls of his room Ichigo in a rather gale movement slipped onto the roof. The crisp night air teased feathered orange locks and brushed away the dwindling sense of panic. The sting of cool air as it brushed his lungs helped Ichigo to reign in his erratic breathing, and with slow and controlled movements he lifted his head to stare at the moonlit surroundings.

With a pulse of Zangetsu's reaitsu his two spirits were resting on either side of him. Zangetsu-Ossan's calming and steadfast presence was wrapped around Ichigo's still lightly trembling frame and a large warm hand carefully brushed aside stray orange locks and settled ochre glasses on the crown of Ichigo's head. Zangetsu-Shiro wrapped his arms around the still slightly trembling frame, drawing a sharp breath to Ichigo's lungs at the cool skin even as comforting waves of reaitsu emanated from the contact.

Ichigo tipped his head back for a moment realigning his thoughts as he steadily cleared his mind of the fog of his nightmares. The sky was dyed a deep indigo and the lady moon was luminous and full in her starry canvas winking down at Ichigo.

In a controlled manner of deep breaths, with fists clenched in the available fabric imbued with his spirit's presence, Ichigo slowly went through a small mantra. He assured himself that he was not weak, that it wasn't indeed not his fault, and that in the end he didn't kill them.

It was a routine that had instated itself on Unohana's and (surpassingly) Shunsui's advice, even if Ichigo usually didn't believe the words he muttered under his breath it helped to settle his heart and mind. Shiro purred contently waves of reaitsu open in the bleached spirit's way cocooning around Ichigo and easing the strain of his body.

 **"Damn King and we were doing so well."**

Shiro muttered under his breath lacking any mal-intent and possessing only a concerned sincerity. Ichigo had to agree, the nightmares that had ruthlessly chased his dream while they trained with the Vizard had eased as the month drew to a close leaving him able to grasp some much-needed rest. Yet here they were again in full terrifying force, Ichigo wanted them to stop but could see no viable option.

Instead he reached out taking Shiro's cool hand in to his own feeling a matching mirror of callouses and scars. Zangetsu-Ossan hummed thoughtfully long spindly fingers trailing through vibrant orange locks.

 _"You did well though Ichigo, you managed to calm yourself. You are healing, though perhaps it is taking a time, I believe you can."_

Zangetsu-Ossan spoke softly and deeply reassuring Ichigo's own thoughts on the matter. Ichigo sighed softly gazing up warmly through tired fluttering lashes in gratitude at his two spirits before he settled into their forms eyes gazing at the horizon around them.

The Shiba compound stretched for miles on end, a vast rolling plain of green where forests steepled themselves upon the land. Ichigo remembered times when Ganju and he had embarked into those forests, run wild beneath limbering boughs for hours chasing their shadows. The memory brought a faint smile to his lips and quelled the simmering discomfort of his soul.

In the distance, the land stretched on fading into shadows and soft blues, Ichigo sometimes stared at the horizon and wanted to just go. Walk along those paths and see what mystery they held, embrace the world for all it's wonder. It was a deep spark within himself that he had carried all his life, always repressed but for that one year when he had been free, itching beneath his skin and urging him to embark.

Kami how he would love to leave it all behind. The responsibilities, worries, lies, power struggles, and everything that made up this mundane life of his (mundane was a relatively loose term). But he couldn't because he had family to protect and so he stayed, as he always did.

He contented himself with the thought that one day he could grace those roads and never look back, maybe even with Byakuya by his side; tasting the fruits of other worlds, interacting with complete strangers.

With a wistful sigh Ichigo blinked and tilted his head to gaze at the moon once more, settled with his thoughts of the future. One day everyone would know or at least understand and it would be worth it in the end, but for now he would tame that infamous Shiba wanderlust and merely stare at the deepening sky

X

Byakuya craned his head up, slightly startled at the familiar reaitsu that caressed his skin warmly, a heady evanesce of night fluttering about the room in the familiar grace of Ichigo's reaitsu. His presence had flared into existence once more only a few nights prior, after nearly a month without it and the Kuchiki heir felt a touch of spite like simmering spices that only now was he seeing his friend. Those weighted emotions had been accompanied by the unaccountable relief that Ichigo was back. Now in the quiet moments of the afternoon where lazy pastimes occurred and the mind wandered, the orange-haired Shinigami was waiting there in front of him.

Ichigo leaned against the doorframe of the office, a casual smile settled on his lips and a relaxed easiness in his posture even as it was underlain by the sorrow and guilt painting his brow. It sent Byakuya's nerves ringing around his head in glee or some other sparked existence. Whatever control he possessed of his emotions was lost the moment he appeared, though the Kuchiki mask remained as impassive as always.

Ignoring ensnaring amber eyes, Byakuya glanced at Ginrei, his grandfather who was by now familiar with Ichigo's untimely appearances, the old man sighed as if having expected this interruption to their schedule and knew that Byakuya would not likely return.

There was something deeper in the movement, a sharpness that struck Byakuya as distrust or some instinct hit like the gongs of war. The older man looked up at his grandson with that softer steel of his eyes that was reserved for very few. Then his captain shook his head in an amused manner before gesturing with a fond push of his reaitsu that ruffled Byakuya's locks.

Byakuya let his head rise once more to truly glimpse Ichigo, see what he had passed over in his accessory glance. It had been a month since they last saw each other, and time longer since they spoke in that grove; Ichigo's word like the desperate cry of a mad man as he spoke fevered sentences to Byakuya.

The young man before him was Ichigo, yet there were changes that he easily grasped, having known Ichigo for far too long. His hair was longer since it was last cut, curling upon the nape of his shoulders, and it was always the first thing to attract Byakuya's attention because that colour was so eye-catching and defying like an embodiment of chaos and Ichigo's soul. Next, he noted the way Ichigo's body was tensed, not in the typical alertness he carried with him everywhere; this was a nervous kind of tense, pushed aside for the false display of calm and ease.

Byakuya observed the bright catch of light as it hit ivory, and crimson stained silver orbs widened, because he knew Ichigo sometimes went to extreme lengths and was as stubborn as mule. To see a piercing though, was shocking enough to leave a smile stretching Byakuya's lips because that was something so inordinately Ichigo.

From there his eyes traced the familiar structure of Ichigo's features, the ones he had spent countless hours staring at. Whether that be training when their breaths mingled like their will, or under the curtains of stars on a bed of soft glass, where soft whispers of the future pervaded.

His roaming gaze centred on Ichigo's eyes and what was found drew the breath from Byakuya's lungs and made his heart skip a beat. Ichigo's eyes had never been so open, at least not in broad daylight. When they had crashed together in one of the dorm rooms after whatever project had nabbed their attention. There were those moments in the dead of morning, when Ichigo would jerk awake panting and heaving. His pupils would be blown wide and Byakuya felt he was looking into a void unable to pull back.

It was almost that feeling, except this wasn't a void pulling and tearing at him, this was the sky. That blue arc so tempestuous could cloud over and rain upon the world with thunder and lightning, and yet at the same time clouds would lazily glide burnished in soft hues of the sunset.

Emotions swelled there as they stared into the other's eyes and Byakuya could see the recognition and soft fondness that always hummed beneath the layers of uncaring stoniness. There in great waves of sloughing weary could Byakuya see a deep tiredness, as if Ichigo's time away from Soul Society had not served to recuperate his strength. Merely drain him all the more so. It clanged furiously in Byakuya's chest and he wanted to command the younger to spill his ire but he refrained.

Byakuya realized then considering deep eyes full of sentimental emotions that he had missed Ichigo. Time as always seemed to drag on incredibly slow and be gone in the blink of an eye. The month had whipped by, yet occasionally Byakuya would find himself looking for a presence that he knew wasn't there, there had been a tugging in his soul. A fraction of pain like a splinter that relentlessly pestered him and grew sharper with each day. Soul Society without Ichigo's presence had been hollow and devoid of some other worldly touch.

He had missed the laughter and subdued touch of his friend's reaitsu, the way they curled and mixed together, their spars and the sake under moonlit nights. Looking at Ichigo seemed to bring those emotions into center so that he was suddenly breathless in understanding; there had been a feeling of wrong for so long and only now did Byakuya guess as to what it might be.

The lieutenant's heart thudded in his chest as if painfully aware of the faint burning in his eyes, he could almost hear Senbonzakura's chiding laugh and feel the reassuring press of reaitsu from his zanpaktou spirit.

Byakuya swept his eyes over Ichigo once more, taking in the appearance of his friend as his reaitsu tentatively snaked out to entangle with the fire-haired lieutenant's. Ichigo's surged out in a mess of excitement and eagerness and crashed into him like waves breaking upon the shore. It was feral, with the tangible taste of the night, and it was Ichigo.

Stealing one last glance at his grandfather, who had been watching their reunion with amusement (all the while managing to direct half-glares in Ichigo's direction as if the Kuchiki Head couldn't be decided whether he was the caring grandfather or clan head). The old man shared a look with his grandson before he nodded and Byakuya bounded from his seat striding across the short interval of space between them.

They shared a loaded gaze heavying the weight of their brows and furrowing the corners of their lips, they were going to speak, and likely walk but for now their main goal was to leave the office. Ichigo turned first a step ahead of Byakuya the tails of his clothing and locks of feathered orange whispering out of sight a step ahead of Byakuya. In an awkward half-pivot Byakuya waved to his captain and darted after Ichigo.

Ichigo stood at the entrance to the secluded gardens of the Sixth division, seemingly immobilised in the moment set in stone. The sun in it's hasty retreat across the sky fawned over Ichigo embossing him in gold, tangling his hair into actual flames. For a moment Byakuya's eyes deceived him and the man before him was like a being of pure light, tall and firm with a will that was radiating like the luminescent beings of the sky.

Then Ichigo turned and the eminence of the moment was lost to be replaced by the pure curl of Ichigo's lips. That invigorating smile was directed in Byakuya's direction followed by a beckoning hand.

Byakuya never one to be able to resist those eyes, came to stand beside Ichigo the two stared out upon the garden, where the koi pond soothed the world around them with it's methodic melodies.

"So, a piercing?"

Ichigo choked out a laugh, head whipping around to catch the light airy bubble of Byakuya's own mirth. Subconsciously or not the Shinigami lieutenant moved away the locks of orange so that Byakuya could clearly glimpse the new addition to his friend. Tentatively reaching forward to grasp the irregular shape clinging to the shell of Ichigo's ear Byakuya shuddered at the presence coating the bone like material.

"Needed a change… and it was maybe an impulsive decision."

Byakuya wanted to retort to that subtle wording, change indeed like his disappearance from Soul Society but he let the matter fall to where it simmered in his heart; they would discuss it all eventually. Letting his hand drop to rest at Senbonzakura's pommel Byakuya let a fond chuckle escape his lips, Ichigo was impulsive and it was nice of the younger male to finally admit to such, it was something he could only expect of Ichigo.

Silence lingered between the two undisturbed by the roll of reaitsu against their skin, as they realigned themselves with one another, fitted into the slots they had carved into the other's soul. Ichigo shamelessly reached out to hold Byakuya's hand drawing strength from the contact.

Ichigo wasn't a man for touch, or at least outwardly it didn't appear so, but Byakuya knew sometimes the orange-haired Shinigami needed to feel that confirmation that it was all still real. His pulse hummed beneath Byakuya's fingertips fluttery and fast like life itself, and the familiar callouses of the long days spent with katana in hand made themselves known.

Eventually Ichigo sighed and released Byakuya's hand before slumping to the wooden steps, amber eyes looked up from a hood of tangerine into Byakuya's own eyes. The Kuchiki heir let out a soft sigh before joining his friend on the wooden deck, the air between them was calm and serene and they both took the time to bask in the other's presence.

Words were hard when for them it had always been the telling press of reaitsu and their profound understanding of the other, so the words like a multitude of choruses remained within Byakuya's lungs as they watched the endless skies stretch on.

"What next? Any other adventures I should be warned about?"

Byakuya questioned softly turning to gaze at his friend with a deepness in his own eyes that thrashed like a sea beneath his skin. Ichigo stared assessing before he shrugged in a nonchalant manner, the wind blew around them suddenly ruffling their clothing and tearing at their hair. Ichigo tilted his head back and laughed, it was a wild soft kind of laugh that incited Byakuya's lips to turn in a knowing smile.

"Who knows… according to my zanpaktou I am merely an instrument of chaos."

Ichigo spoke after taking a calming few breaths, his eyes were alight in the outside air and so very open that Byakuya felt he could drown; like a man cast adrift into the wide plains of the ocean.

Ichigo shoved teasingly at Byakuya's shoulder and under his breath mumbled, "Missed ya."

Byakuya nodded the words caught in his throat dying to be replaced with an exasperated huff and a ruffle of feathered orange locks. Like that the anger that simmered at the emptiness inside was gone. They were together once more and even though the worry and chaotic nature of being friends with Ichigo was there, so was the fiery Shinigami's smile and presence.

Ichigo swatted at his hand an annoyed expression playing across his features, before with a wink of sunshine mischief took over his visage. Duly in the back of his mind he could hear Senbonzakura's groan mirroring Byakuya's own. Before the ebony-haired lieutenant could dart away Ichigo's hand zipped in lightning fast and tapped him on the shoulder and in a blur of ebony and orange he was springing away with a yelled. "Tag!"

Never one to let such a challenge hang between them, Byakuya darted to his feet and sprang after Ichigo reaitsu circling through his body as flash-step brought him closer to the beaming figure.

They darted around the lush greenery with bright soaring reaitsu and laughter light on their lips. Kami Byakuya hadn't felt this alive and exhilarated in a long time, because as much as Soul Society was what he fought for (on a lower level perhaps than family) these times were quiet and only the incident with the Vizard had sparked action. So, to have mindless fun with his friend soothed that restless part of him.

Springing forward from the low crouch Byakuya had dropped into, he flicked his eyes forward sharp as a hunter. Ichigo's head shot up like a deer caught in the eyes of a predator, the innocent expression remained for a half second before Ichigo was darting away like a gazelle. With a huff Byakuya picked up speed always one step behind the trailing tails of Ichigo's shihaksho.

Ichigo had gotten fast, or maybe he had always been fast and had stopped holding back on his monstrous reserves of power. The latter option seemed the likeliest choice as Ichigo always had secrets tucked up his sleeves and threaded through his hair, along with a sense of power that just swamped his form. Byakuya narrowly thought this as he ducked out of the way of a sweeping jab to the chin. Somewhere along the way of their 'friendly' game of tag had devolved into a half spar.

Where they weren't rathe throwing punches so much as trying to tackle the other into the vibrant earth below. Ichigo stumbled as Byakuya swept out his leg intercepting the other's attempt at a kick. The orange-haired lieutenant wobbled for a moment thrown off balance before he righted himself, or appeared to. Because the next thing Byakuya knew his arms were full of Ichigo and he was firmly pressed to the earth with the air leaving his lungs in a parted gasp.

Ichigo looked down upon him innocently, eyes glimmering like a fae spirit, and oh Byakuya was a little uncomfortable with their position but he shrugged it aside in an effort to throw the demon off his body. Ichigo just grinned down at him laugher bubbling from his lips and Byakuya couldn't help but join in.

Senbonzakura purred deeply in his mind chasing Byakuya's thoughts incessantly, and he pushed those tangling words aside. Instead with a bright gleam of silver Byakuya reversed their position so that Ichigo was the one sprawled in the long grass. Orange sprawled like a halo, and Ichigo gazed up at him wonder and fondness glimmering brightly in his expression. They rolled around in the grass for a few moments, trying to topple the other as the sun beat down upon their figures; And if there were a few grass stains and breathlessness to accompany their play-fighting they were none the wiser.

Panting Byakuya settled into the firm earth below, his breath escaping his lungs as the exertion of their tussle caught up with him. Ichigo was right there beside the black-haired lieutenant, a peaceful smile that was small but sincere freed his lips and Byakuya wanted to immortalize that smile; it stirred his heart and coiled his own lips. Not to mention seeing Ichigo happy just brightened the world around him. The skies were endlessly blue above them with nary a sign of puffy white clouds in sight, it reminded Byakuya of their days in the academy and he felt familiar nostalgia thinking of those days.

Everything always seemed so much simpler in the past, there wasn't the endless paperwork (rather essays and reports but those were less numerous), there wasn't the overbearing weight and responsibility of the division weighing one's shoulders. Byakuya knew and acknowledged somewhat reluctantly at the back of his mind that he would have to assume captaincy within a few years, the thought both terrified and invigorated him.

The recent meeting still stood stark in his mind, like Hirako-taicho's words. Byakuya could only agree with the blond, Ichigo would make a damn excellent captain, he possessed some unnatural charisma that turned one's enemies into allies. The older lieutenant had seen it before, saw it at that meeting; because while Byakuya was far from the loop of information he understood what Ichigo hadn't said that day in the clearing.

Lieutenant Aizen had always rustled Senbonzakura the wrong way, even while he appeared as a benign and caring man. Yet the reports had detailed things from behind the lines and though an instigator wasn't clearly named Byakuya could draw conclusions. Seeing that man standing with the Vizard (primarily near Kisuke) was only evident to Byakuya's belief in Ichigo; the cunning lieutenant was now allied with Ichigo and that devotion they all possessed in regard to Ichigo had radiated.

There was also Ichigo's presence; one that commanded and drew you in. It was like that at the meeting, all eyes riveted on the orange-haired Shinigami as he spoke through the report and challenged them all with fiery risen amber.

A rustle and shift of the presence next to him dragged Byakuya from his trailing thoughts that the serene atmosphere had captivated. Turning his head, a fraction Byakuya was met with wide chocolate eyes that stared into his soul unerringly.

Rolling over so as to better face Ichigo, Byakuya let an amused smile dance across his lips. Soft laughter left Ichigo's lips in the space between them and kindled Byakuya's own laughter. It was the kind of laughter that could occur when two friends stared at each other; for absolutely no reason at all.

After settling down some after their sudden unplanned laughter with breathless glee and ache in their stomachs and cheeks, Byakuya considered Ichigo and asked, "Are you happier now?"

Ichigo quirked at an eyebrow, a small frown furrowing his brow as he thought over the question before with a slight shrug he answered, "I think so, the time away from Soul Society was good for me. It's… cloying… choking to be in the same place for so long, surrounded by the same routine. I'm also allowed to be free now… everyone accepts that we have a hollow nature within us."

Byakuya nodded and grinned at those words, the infamous Shiba wanderlust lingering in Ichigo's voice; they all carried it, some held onto it stronger than other clan members. Byakuya remembered with a slight tinge of fondness that was overwhelmed with the other vibrant emotions of the memory when Ichigo had just disappeared. They had all awoken between one day and the next to find Ichigo gone. He had appeared a week later with a beaming smile and a lightness to his step, and when they questioned him he had only winked and carried on humming some new rhythm under his breath.

The later half of Ichigo's words resonated with Byakuya, because it was true. Oh, there had already been complications but that was much the manner of Soul Society, Byakuya himself found no ire or trouble with the concept of the hollowfied Shinigami. He knew others struggled with it, but when Byakuya had known Ichigo through thick and thin, held him in the darkness of the night and shared their demons, it was easy to settle into the idea.

"That's good. How was training?"

Byakuya grinned and questioned wanting to know more about the month that had been lost between them. Ichigo laughed blinking slowly and in a relaxed manner, idle fingers carded through his hair as he stared at Byakuya.

"It was hellish but fun. We first had to make contact with their zanpaktou spirits and reignite their bonds, which were quite tattered and in danger of collapsing. Then we had to move to technique- which I'll show you some eventually- and then master that."

Ichigo laughed and then spoke tone light and Byakuya knew the man could go on for days and talk about all the experiences he had gained, so Byakuya let him continue to speak. He listened as Ichigo detailed the captains and lieutenants who had been hollowfied (and some of them he knew, but others he was unfamiliar with). He talked about the scientists and their midnight discussions (because Ichigo was an insomniac through and through- though that didn't bely the weariness in his eyes). The dinners and breakfasts and all other manners of conversation and humour that would drift between them on whatever wispy thoughts occupied him.

The flame-haired Shinigami's eyes sparkled in that brilliant untapped happiness that was rare but bountiful as the plains when it was left free. Byakuya was happy that these Shinigami could bring such emotion to Ichigo's eyes, even as he wished he could have done the same. But Ichigo thrived on people, protecting them, cherishing them, living with them.

In Soul Society, he could do that but he was far from close to everybody, too many people and clashing personalities. It was different when one was crammed into a living space for a month and told to get along Byakuya supposed.

"What about you Byakuya? Get up to any mischief without me?"

Ichigo asked having fallen silent as the lulling hum of the world surrounded them, Byakuya rolled his eyes slightly racketing his mind for thoughts of the past month. Had he done anything interesting? It had seemed routine as usual just empty, but then again nothing was normal or ever stationary within Soul Society.

"Nothing half as crazy as what you whipped up but…" Byakuya paused wondering if he should speak about her or just whisk away to the antics of the Eleventh division. But Ichigo was pinning him with those curious eyes and Byakuya with a resigned sigh began again, "I met a lady. I doubt you recall that time some many days ago when we exited a restaurant and bumbled into a woman?"

Ichigo gave him a blank stare, though Byakuya felt he could see touches of recognition within amber orbs. Shaking his head in amusement Byakuya thought of her and began to speak again, "Her name's Hisana and we met again when I was on patrol. We went out for tea and it escalated from there."

Byakuya turned his head gazing into Ichigo's fathomless soul, asking if the man wanted him to continue. A tiny smile was painted on Ichigo's lips one that was both content and distant eyes hazing in that thoughtful way they sometimes did. But Ichigo nodded wanting his friend to continue, and so Byakuya with a half-sigh spoke of Hisana.

"She's from Rungokai and I doubt Ginrei will be happy with her, but she's… wonderful and beautiful, and so kind. We've only gone out twice but I feel as if I've already fallen…. Or at least I think I have? Have you ever fallen in love Ichigo?"

Byakuya's eyes were dreamy as he spoke about Hisana, the young soul who often occupied his thoughts as much as Ichigo often did. Yet Byakuya was relatively unexperienced with these kinds of circumstances. As a noble he had been introduced to droves of women, all emblazoned in kimono's and the epitomize of grace and refinement. They had never interested Byakuya, always seeming two-dimensional and lacking personality; few people caught his attention like that in any case.

So Byakuya was left somewhat confused, and Ichigo his confidant and friend seemed to be one of the veritable sources to turn to (even if Ichigo didn't strike him as an overly amorous person).

Ichigo blinked somewhat surprised before he cocked his head and giggled quietly into his palm. Then he was staring into Byakuya's eyes with that lingering sadness that always haunted his past even if it was tamed under the happiness of their reunion.

"Yeah… many times I guess. But each time was different, and each level of love is different. Sometimes you love a person for what they represent, like freedom, or even love itself. Other time it's the person who has your heart, their smile, the curve of their features. In the end, sometimes it's their soul and you can't escape so much as you wish to run to them. Love is fleeting and fragile, yet contradictory in that it is unmovable and tempered like diamonds."

Ichigo spoke in a kind of fervent tone as if desperate to get his message across to Byakuya, he paused at the end as if considering continuing speaking of his own experiences, before he dismissed the idea. He looked at Byakuya eyes taking in his form with an intense wonderment and Byakuya felt a light blush dust his cheeks at the heated gaze before he was staring at Ichigo in return trying to see the meaning behind Ichigo's carless choice of phrase.

"If you ever want to hear about my exploits, well let's just say sake will be involved. Otherwise you'll know, there will be that fluttering in your chest, and you want to be with that person all the time. And usually your zanpaktou knows before you.

Ichigo spoke in a laughing tone as he glanced at the sky a wry sort of longing and nostalgia clinging to his brow. Byakuya thought on Ichigo's words considered them and listened to Senbonzakura's own hum that resonated along the back of his mind. The spirit was chuckling in amusement, though for what reason Byakuya couldn't say, he could feel Senbonzakura's laughter and mumbled words distorted by the fact that they weren't speaking face to face (or his spirit's intentions).

"It's all rushing so close, live currents surrounding me and passing in the breath of a moment."

Ichigo was quiet as he spoke, drifting into that tone of voice where his mind was far elsewhere but his heart was weighted to the earth below. Byakuya shifted slightly so he could stare at Ichigo, the Shinigami was staring up at the skies above features soft and open. The moments hung between them silence drifting like the lazy waves of air that playfully ruffled their locks and chastised their clothing.

Ichigo's reaitsu like the warmth of the sun above snaked around them and Byakuya felt the familiar presence of his friend brush over his hands and trail hesitantly over his heart as if assessing that the organ still stuttered out a familiar rhythm. Byakuya let his own reaitsu surge from his skin, tangle with Ichigo's and assure the man of whatever his soul was asking.

The stillness was broken as faint laughter left Ichigo's lips before it grew louder ringing throughout the empty courtyard. Byakuya felt resounding laughter slip from his own lips, in the way the Ichigo so often incited. With a cocked eyebrow Byakuya turned to his friend catching amber orbs fluttering under the press of heavy eyelids, for a moment Byakuya paused reluctant to disturb Ichigo before he shoved it aside in the face of curiosity.

"What were you laughing about Ichigo?"

Ichigo hummed for a moment as if debating whether to answer Byakuya before he flashed the startled lieutenant a small smile and shrugged. Orange locks were shadowing amber orbs between one moment and the next, so that Byakuya couldn't glimpse the tell of his soul, and Byakuya sighed acknowledging the rather flippant mood of his friend. Ichigo seemed to sway from happy to contemplative between the span of a second.

"Just happy to be alive, and here."

Ichigo responded with his normally cryptic message, that Byakuya steadily over the years had come closer to decoding. Still the ebony-haired lieutenant doubted anyone could truly guess the more than two-fold meaning behind Ichigo's statements. He could empathize with Ichigo's words though, sometimes a chase of nerves chilled his spine and there was a darkness clouding his heart. Then he would see the sun, or the markets crowded with laughter, and life would snag away that pain.

Byakuya guessed it was much the same for Ichigo, though perhaps on a deeper level as Ichigo possessed a knowledge or wisdom that allowed him both deep insight and great sorrow. That was just the way Ichigo was; mysterious to the last drop but as open as a child at other times. Senbonzakura sometimes nagged him to search deeper for something he couldn't see beneath all the layers of his friend.

"Think I'll still be able to keep up with you in a spar? Though I doubt I ever came close to challenging you."

Byakuya spoke pulling the two friends away from the contemplative hush that settled as it usually did between them. Ichigo scoffed in an amused tone (one that was bereft of the pride the nobles usually carried with such a gesture), and turned to consider Byakuya.

"Hmm I don't know… last I remember you were pretty close to Bankai no?"

Ichigo spoke in slightly teasing tones with that razor-sharp grin that carried only a light mischief. Byakuya considered Ichigo's words, it was true that he was able to manifest Senbonzakura in the outside realm, and he had been training extravagantly to reach Bankai (because damn did Ichigo provide competition), but he doubted he was anywhere near that state with the blade.

Byakuya had long ago accepted the fact that he would hardly ever reach Ichigo's level no matter how much training they completed (but that didn't mean he didn't try). Yet he still strived to grow stronger for his friend, he wanted to be able to stand by Ichigo's side, spar with him and lock their blades together, feel their souls through the screeching metal. Ichigo had always been kind enough to encourage Byakuya to do such, always placing limits in their spars or helping Byakuya grow in whatever way possible.

Now though he worried that the divide between them was too great. Ichigo had been training for a month straight, pitting Zangetsu against lieutenants and captains. Not to mention his (relatively) new hollow powers. The changes from the training were already evident within Ichigo, there was a new grace to his steps (because Ichigo had always been graceful and poised) as if he had finally settled into his own skin. Not to mention the ambience of his reaitsu, it was like a well deep and seemingly endless with dark shadows playing at the sides.

Ichigo slid to his feet hand resting on Zangetsu's pommel with an inviting grin lining his lips. Byakuya sighed, though inside his chest his heart leapt at the chance to fight against Ichigo once more, and accompanying that was Senbonzakura's rustle of agreement; the faint scent of cherry blossoms that always seemed to surround him growing potent. Heaving himself to his feat Byakuya glanced at Ichigo with a raised brow.

There was a brush of air and then Byakuya's instincts were snapping at him and Senbonzakura was in his hands flicked up to defend against Zangetsu's heavy clash. Lengthening his stance Byakuya pushed back against Ichigo's force with a swell of reaitsu, the sharp crash of metal against metal fading in the intensity of their joined blades. Byakuya sprung back feet sliding in the slick grass, he flicked Senbonzakura in his hands settling the katana in a firm grip and angling the blade forward.

Ichigo smiled eyes catching the light and like a mirage in the desert he was gone, the image wavering in heated sunlight. Byakuya swung up as Ichigo aimed an overhead strike towards Byakuya, deflecting the blade to the side Byakuya ducked low and side-stepped so that he could slash at Ichigo's exposed spine. The orange-head made a chiding noise as he whipped around intercepting Senbonzakura with Zangetsu's own silver blade.

Ichigo leaned in close their breaths mingling in the space between them, voice breathy and rough with exertion he said, "I can't show you anything here, would give your grandfather quite the conniption but some other time?"

Byakuya nodded understanding well Ichigo's reasoning, the abundance of hollow reaitsu that would come from such ventures would surely worry not only his grandfather but likely half of Soul Society. Ichigo smiled and pushed back swinging Zangetsu towards the ground and sending the air swinging in heady vortexes.

They pushed forward once more blades batting at each other in rapid movements that would leave any viewer awestruck and straining to even catch a whisper of metal. Byakuya could sense the difference in strength, while Byakuya perhaps possessed a body slightly more muscular than Ichigo. The fire-head was always quick fleeting movements accompanied by blunt force. Now it was backed by an easy fluidity and reaitsu enforced movements.

Snapping his wrist forward to deflect Ichigo's incoming strike he darted away and raised his hand to hastily cast a byakurai. Byakuya ducked under Zangetsu's sweeping graze and pushed himself flush against Ichigo their blade locked tightly between them. Ichigo smirked and reaitsu gathered along his blade in great heaving crescents that sent shivers of warning down his spine.

Byakuya darted across the small outdoor sect and hastily raised Senbonzakura to deflect the incoming wave of screaming energy. The crescent shaped arc of power slammed into him bodily and Byakuya struggled against the current drawing on the tranquility and sentience of the sakura petals furrowing through his spirit and power.

Byakuya was left panting heavily as the crashing storm of energy finally dispersed and with it a large portion of his strength. Before he could think to raise a blade to counter Ichigo's strike the cool touch of metal traced his neck. Looking up through parted ebony strands that cloyed around his sticky skin like honey, Byakuya could see Ichigo's eyes from under the crown of orange. They were vibrant and raging with a soft joy, it was there Byakuya noted in the strands of grass that it was okay that he didn't necessarily pose a challenge to Ichigo. It was instead the clashing of their souls that excited them both, the kinship and ease of blade like a dance with no one else.

Ichigo extended a calloused palm and with a returning smile Byakuya grasped it and pulled himself up, at eye level he could once more see the weary ache of sleeplessness in Ichigo's eyes but it was muted and hidden from Byakuya's prying gaze. Wrapping and arm around Byakuya's shoulders Ichigo pressed himself against the ebony-haired lieutenants frame and asked, "Should we head to Rungokai, you can tell me all bout the new stores the latest gossip?"

Byakuya laughed and nodded at the light tones, feeling the ache that had wormed its way into his heart in Ichigo's absence settle disappear. With a ruffle of orange locks Byakuya fled towards the gates of the Sixth ignoring Ichigo's cheerful yelling behind him.

X

Thank you all for reading. I hope the pining wasn't too obvious and that their reunion lived to it's expectations. Reviews/Comments are always appreciated and I will see you all in the next chapter.

Tombstone!


	26. Chapter 26

Advesperascit

(v.) The approaching dark; the evening draws near.

Hello everyone, we are back with another chapter. I'm very sorry that I didn't post last week it was crazy busy with Canada day events happening (on a side note happy belated 4th of July and Canada day).  
This chapter can be considered more of a filler chapter, but we're leading up to something really exciting (apologies in advance) so I hope you enjoy!

*To the guest review left on chapter 25: Thank you so much! Your words mean so much to me and left me gushing over them for 10 minutes, so once again thank you very much.

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

 _Old man Zangetsu speaking._

 **Shiro speaking.**

X

The light curtain of evening hung about them with sweet scents of lilting blossoms and the ever-present hum of Rungokai. Shinji brushed aside the still unfamiliar strands of short blond hair, his eyes lazily cast about observing the street sparsely travelled after the long day of festivities. It was one summer fair or another that Rose had sung about in that softy breathy voice he reserved for love songs.

The musical blond was currently to the left ambling along beside Love and humming a jaunty tune under his breath, or at least Shinji assumed it was a jaunty tune sometimes one couldn't tell with the musician. While Love seemed to be contemplating something if the furrowed brows and wandering eyes were any indication.

Shunsui and Jushiro were talking in soothed whispers behind the rest of the group, ambling alone with fond light in their eyes, the sight of the two elder captains always brought a grin to Shinji's lips. He had known the two since his days in the academy, granted they had already graduated at the time, but they had been lieutenants to look up to. Seeing their happiness today always kindled a kind of nostalgic and soft warmth in his chest, accompanied by Sakande's purr of agreement.

Isshin was spouting some hypersensical nonsense, bouncing from one corner of the street to the other in his typical manner, eyes alight like a child. Kisuke was the lucky (read horribly unlucky) bastard that got to deal with Isshin.

It was quite obvious already how much Kisuke was regretting it. A dull shade of displeasure cast his eyes sharply and the brim of his hat (one Ichigo had tossed at the captain out of no where with a wide grin) was tilted to shade the other emotions of his visage. Ginrei had the fortune of being excused from this forced little frolic (as much as something regarding a collection of captains could be forced) because of his age or something of the sort. And well the other captains had excuses or some other bull that excused them from the lovely evening stroll.

In any case Kensei was pacing alongside Shinji, mood sour in that he was missing a spar or joust that he had been vying to watch. They made a motley sort of crew, a collection of captains strolling down the streets of Rungokai. Sakande purred her agreement writhing strands of ebony wrapping around his wrists and tapping the steady rhythm of his heart against his pulse point.

In an effort to… what was it Lisa had said? Shinji thought over it for a moment trying to grasp his thoughts that tumbled about like dust on the plains. It had something to do with diplomatic relationships and reassuring bonds of that Shinji had no doubt. The matter of it was that there was still a divide between the Vizard and the regular Captains, so they had proposed a dinner (though that was more assumptions than fact).

It was also to assure the moral of the common souls, as well as the canon fodder Shinigami (dully he heard Lisa chiding him for calling them that). Tensions were still running high and it seemed everyone was waiting for an inevitable fallout with heavy hearts. So, they were here to prove that the Shinigami who had been hollowfied could cohabitate with the 'normal' residents.

A chill wind blew through the narrow alleyway carrying with it soft shivers of ominousness that straightened his spine like ice and had his senses on high alert scanning their surroundings. A wooden sign clacked harshly against a base board and their small band of merry men ground to a sparse halt eyes keen for shadows in the darkness.

Crime rates had been low in Soul Society recently, thanks to Kisuke and Ichigo's plotting, so Shinji doubted it was any idiot with the gal to try and attack them. It left the question of the muted presences and the chill of the breeze for a summer wind. With one breath and the next the presence was gone and the enshrouding heat of summer was around them once more, enlivening the chilled sweat of their bodies and cloying the air with heavy bursts of roasting meats and fragrant sakes.

The group resumed their gentle unhurried pace in quiet, until loud raucous laughter picked up behind them and Shunsui's deep throaty laughter bounced around them. It was enough to disperse the tense atmosphere and kindle smiles on the other captain's faces.

Kisuke hurried to walk beside Shinji casting paranoid eyes over his shoulder as Isshin amused himself with one of the women at the street corner. While Shinji didn't necessarily doubt the man's sense of direction he worried slightly about the man-child getting lost. A warm hand clasped his shoulder and Shinji glanced into Kisuke's simmering gun metal grey eyes, underneath the tame façade of the calm egotistical scientist unease lingered and Shinji erringly recalled that Kisuke was never one for social interactions in the first place.

Shinji flashed the scientist a reassuring smile sending out fragile stings of reaitsu to comfort the other blond. Kisuke smile gratefully in return before he drifted into the crowd once more, likely trying to uphold his promise to the Shihōin Princess to try and keep Shiba Isshin out of trouble (however futile an endeavour).

The haunting caress of a string instrument's voice resounded around them, and Shinji brushed a hand through short locks in slight exasperation, knowing Rose had likely picked up an instrument from Kami knows where, the man had the disturbing ability to find an instrument anywhere he went; The man had even found one in the forest of the Seventy-Eighth district of all things.

The glowing sphere of the restaurant loomed out above them, the hustle and bustle full of good cheer that always accompanied a place such as that drifted out in a welcoming wave. Shinji felt himself relax slightly knowing the night was nowhere near done but that they had at least arrived without incident (if one didn't count the near run in with a furious woman and her shoe).

A vague shape appeared in the distance doing a rather impressive job of appearing drunk, with the way the figure tilted and stilted its way towards them. Caution bred itself in Shinji's lungs accompanied by apprehension and he cursed his earlier thoughts of an incident-less walk. The figure swayed in front of the restaurant for a subtle moment before stepping forward to rest against the daub earthy toned walls of the Split Eel.

As they drew near and the muffled presence of the figure became clearer Shinji let out a slightly relieved sigh, before another sigh followed, this one an amalgamation of emotions that always swelled inside his chest when it came to a certain Shinigami. Some were negative like the worry that swelled with the kid, and the others were positive like the relief of being reunited with kin.

Ichigo tilted his head from under the crown of his bangs eyes sweeping the area, he flinched slightly as if seeing a shade of the night before his gaze landed on their merry crew and a fond smile settled on his lips.

As they drew under the covenant of the lamp light, Shinji could see Ichigo's figure clearer, and damn did the kid look bad. Ichigo had always carried a weariness with him, it clung to him like a second skin. Heck even when he first met the kid in that dingy old pub he had been tired, it had been stark on his features then and it was all the more so now.

Those first few days of training Shinji had been perpetually worried about their youngest, but Ichigo showed no signs of his insomnia other than the midnight wanderings and the purple hills beneath his eyes.

For the first week or so it had gotten worse each night (and Shinji had wondered how far it would go before the kid collapsed) till the point Ichigo had been swaying on his feet when they weren't looking. Then Aizen had pulled the kid aside one night talked to him by the light of a dying fire.

Ichigo's sleep had improved after that in a gradual manner that took some of the worry lining Shinji's brow away. But then Shinji hadn't seen Ichigo for a few days (it had only been a week!) and he looked like death decided to skinny dip up north.

Everything about Ichigo seemed pale as if the life was literally drained from him, his skin was paper white (when dammit the kid should have a tan! He had seen him after one of their beach excursions and the kid had glowed). His hair hung around him, and dammit the kid's hands were trembling, then there were his eyes. It was always the eyes that gave it away and drew Shinji in like a whirlpool.

They weren't dead which was some reassurance, but it was like that day where Ichigo hadn't slept properly for five something days. They were utterly raw as if Ichigo couldn't muster the strength to cover up the pain and sorrow that always dwelled in the kid (and it was mildly horrifying that this was after Ichigo had healed some, this wasn't even the worse it could be). Not to mention the weariness that went hand in hand with the torrential downpour of emotions.

Kami Shinji wanted to drag the damn kid to Unohana's so she could put him in a sleeping coma, or alternatively so he could get some rest and face Unohana's wrath. Maybe then it would aid the kid in getting some actual sleep.

Shinji wondered if he had ever seen the kid not look tired, it had always been there however minute in their last few days. It was as if the kid was running himself into an early grave and wasn't even aware of it (which was totally likely considering how obtuse Ichigo could sometimes be). It was hard to say he hadn't known the kid that long (and what a pity because the youth was quite interesting), he would have to talk to Kaien or Ichigo's 'friend' the Kuchiki heir.

"Ev'ing Ichi!"

Shinji called out in lieu of greeting, Ichigo cocked his head for a moment as if the sound came distorted through water before another smile stoked his face and he half-heartedly waved at the group. Shinji's eyes hastily cast back to the rear of the group catching Shunsui's burning cocoa orbs he directed his gaze between Ichigo and the elder captain. The man stared for a quiet moment much as Shinji had been doing as Isshin finally bounded up behind them.

"So Ichigo what are you doing here?"

Jushiro asked, polite curiosity in his voice even as it was belayed by the concern the man felt for the young lieutenant, that same concern was heavy in the hearts of the assembled Shinigami (because somehow the kid had half off Soul Society wrapped around his finger without even realizing it). Ichigo shrugged running his hand through his hair taking a moment to think about it before he replied with a shrug, "I don't much know myself, guess I needed a bit of fresh air."

Shinji idly thought of the time as he stared at the shimmering disc sinking low on the horizon. He wondered if Ichigo had been attempting to sleep and was disturbed by nightmares (and didn't he remember some of those nights in the caves). Shunsui caught Shinji's eyes and shared a solemn nod obviously seeing what Shinji saw and likely more having known the lieutenant for many years now.

Isshin burst through the gathering of Shinigami at that moment, boundless Shiba enthusiasm elating his every step as he seemed to skip towards Ichigo and before anyone could have thought to stop the bat shit crazy captain he slid an arm around the young male. Ichigo tensed fiercely as if resisting the urge to brutally stab the older Shiba, before Isshin's reaitsu was wrapping around the kid like a hoard of blankets.

Ichigo abruptly settled, all the tenseness deflating from his form till he appeared much smaller in Isshin's large form. One hand was shakily fisted into Isshin's shihaksho as if Ichigo was trying to ground himself. It struck Shinji deep inside to see their kid like this, see Ichigo hurting and being unable to do anything for him. Sakande growled her agreement waves of protective instincts drumming against Shinji's careful barriers of control.

Rose rested a hand on Shinji's shoulder a strange parallel of their earlier walk, Shinji looked up into Rose's now gold eyes and could see the mirroring emotions that were haunting Shinji. Their reaitsu tangled for a few minutes settling the other's hollows slightly and placating the desperate need to help their own.

Turning his attention to Ichigo once more, Shinji could see the kid was starting to get antsy again. It was rare to see Ichigo take comfort from someone in public even more so to see him display what he would term weakness. Ichigo really must be out of it Shinji thought with a sigh as he ran a hand through short blond strands.

Ichigo's eyes were darting around as if he was trying to plot an escape and with a slightly rueful but mostly gleeful smile Shinji interjected, "Well now that the gang's all assembled. Ichi how bout you join us for dinner."

There was the familiar vengeful glare that had normal souls quaking in their boots, or shoes, or whatever. Then again, no high-ranking Shinigami was normal so Shinji brushed the glare off with a laugh while sending a slightly apologetic cast of his head towards Ichigo. The orange-haired teen frowned knowing he wouldn't escape before he shrugged and sighed restless reaitsu scraping across his skin.

It was wild tonight but thick with the undertones of the older of Ichigo's two spirits' presence, Zangetsu-Ossan if Shinji recalled correctly. The one who was calm and collected like a deep spring of maturity, and the one who balanced Ichigo's more instinctive side.

Isshin finally released Ichigo on account of willful tugging on Kisuke's part as he dragged the (slightly) younger male into the restaurant to actually get their table. Kensei smirked softly the one he reserved for Mashiro on a particularly whimsical day and ruffled Ichigo's locks. The kid hissed like an upset cat and batted his hand at Kensei but remained otherwise immobile as if still debating the merit of escaping.

Then Shunsui and Jushiro ambled up on either side of Ichigo loosely boxing the younger Shinigami in, Ichigo sighed in defeat flashing his captain a knowing smile before the rest of them conglomerated at the doorway. Isshin cheerfully waved from the back, while Kisuke was doing an excellent impression of a sulking teenager, likely annoyed that he had been stuck with man-child duty.

Ichigo spared one last glance at the outside world before following them in coming to stroll beside Shinji. The blond captain idly fingered Sakande's hilt and sent out soft waves of reaitsu to meet Ichigo's own volatile force. At Shinji's touch, the concussive force (like a defensive pet striking out protectively for it's master) simmered to a faint pulse of animosity before being submerged by the warmth of Ichigo's soul.

Taking in a deep breath rich with the spices of the restaurant Shinji let his eyes cast around the place Shunsui had recommended and Rangiku (Isshin's lieutenant with a lovely personality) had seconded. The place like most of the restaurants in Rungokai was a mess of tables and cushions, accompanied by simple rice patterned walls, from the ceiling oil lamps encased in amber coloured glass hung, and the smoky soothing scent of incense was in the air.

A few people were chattering aimlessly but otherwise the restaurant was near empty. This festival seemed to promote early sleep or something of the sort and it was quite late for dinner, Shinji thought with a half smile eyes dully watching as the waitresses scurried about the place.

"Nee Shinji?"

Ichigo questioned softly as they followed the boisterous shouting that could only ever be Isshin Shiba. Shinji cocked a head while Rose sent a curious glance at them over his shoulder, Jushiro and Shunsui who were still behind the rest of the group looked up at Ichigo's question doubtlessly wondering like the rest of them what Ichigo had to ask.

"Why are you all here?"

Ichigo questioned with a curious tilt to his head (damn kid should not get to be that cute) and a sway of untameable orange locks much like their owner. Ichigo's question promoted laughter at the honest confusion in Ichigo's voice.

"We're meeting up for 'diplomatic' reasons as the Soutaicho spelled it out."

Shunsui interjected with that puppy dog smile of his accompanied by familiar goofiness. Shunsui had gotten it mostly right in the end even if Ichigo was looking a little confused, before Shinji or even Shu could interject Love ruffled the kid's hair and said, "Don't worry we can explain it better when we sit down," Here he paused casting his gaze to the other Shinigami who had managed to loiter around the entrance for a good long while if the head hostess' irritation was any indication. Then Love continued, "But first we need to sit down."

Ichigo chuckled quietly a faint blush appearing stark on his cheeks, Jushiro taking pity on the near unmovable cluster of Shinigami clogging up the front began to horde them towards the one table at the back still accompanied by two Shinigami and large enough to fit their impressive numbers. One Shinigami who would be fairly annoyed, and the other would be well…. Isshin.

Once everyone was seated, with Shinji to Ichigo's right (take that Rose) and Kisuke on Shinji's right, the waitress came out to take drink orders. Ichigo stared at the menu as if he was contemplating burning a hole in it, that or if he really wanted to drink alcohol.

Shinji had met a drunk Ichigo (though where they even had the quantities needed to get the kid drunk he wondered) and boy was it an experience. The kid was like a swing when it came to emotions flipping between happiness and sorrow in a split second. The kid had also been amorous and far too willing to account various adventurous acts he had prepared. Yet the kid never shared a word about his past, seeming to have locked them up somewhere so far in his mind that only he could reach it.

Ichigo in the end had decided against sake, which well likely the wiser decision left Shinji pouting at the lack of entertainment that could have been gained from that venture. Light chatter started around the table as the comfortable atmosphere seeped into their bones.

Shunsui had his head on his shoulders that morning in suggesting the place, it was quiet and relatively secluded, with a few customers and incredibly delicious food. Plus, the overall presence of the place was refreshing not filled with the thick blanket of reaitsu that smothered the whole of Soul Society. Ichigo looked better as well, there was a freeness there that the warmth of family always released in him.

Chatter picked up along the table, amiable subjects such as the rather dramatic amounts of paperwork, or a lieutenant's newest crazy scheme. All the while the waitresses bustled back and forth ferrying their drinks with an even grace and fluidity. Shinji settled back against the wall and watched everyone interact, happy to see his family (being both Vizard and Shinigami) interact so well.

Rose and Love were chatting with Isshin about one daring mission or the other accompanied by the rhythmic hum of Rose's guitar. Shunsui and Jushiro were in their own little world but they deigned to chat with Kensei and Kisuke (though Jushiro was the one leading the conversation of the four, anti-social men). Ichigo had a content look on his face though his eyes were still shadowed under drapes of hanging orange his reaitsu had settled.

"So Ichi how're ya settlin' in?"

Shinji questioned wanting to include the youth, and knowing that if Ichigo had his way he wouldn't have to speak for the whole night. Sadly, for the kid Shinji was a well-known crusher of dreams, or at least that was what Aizen mockingly snipped. Ichigo startled as if lost in thought, blinking owlishly at Shinji for a moment before he took the chance to think over Shinji's question.

"I think things have been well, though there was that incident with the jerk and Lisa on our first day!"

Ichigo started quietly before finishing with a faint exclamation and swift shake of his head. Shinji recalled hearing about the incident and how of course it had happened to Ichigo's division. It had occurred strange for a few minutes that an incident could arise so quickly, before he had resolutely acknowledged that this was Ichigo and things like that were bound to happen.

Love cocked a head diagonal from Shinji and Rose noticing his partner's interest flicked his eyes over to the two. Ichigo shrunk back slightly in his seat unused to the excess attention and Shinji rattled his head in slight exasperation.

"Hmm that may be the reason for the dinner."

Love mused under breath, garnering the attention of the whole table with a simple turn of phrase, because really, they were all half-wondering why they were here. Rose although always one for dramatics ran a hand through curly blond locks in a familiar sign of exasperation at his partner's tack or lack there of.

Ichigo tilted his head in curiosity amber orbs a touch wide with confusion, Shinji wanted to laugh at how youthful the expression made Ichigo seem but refrained on the bases of receiving a firm punch to the solar plex from Ichigo if he dared. Love noticing Ichigo's confusion made to amend his statement and in that chill rumble said, "Well it's just how things are right now."

When that statement incurred a lack of understanding from Ichigo, the Captain slumped afro shaking with his movements. Rose hid his amusement behind a dainty gesture eyes bubbling with amusement, and in a half joking half serious matter he patted Love on the shoulder. A series of glances passed along the table as the gathered adults debated who would be the one to try and explain the fiasco of a situation to Ichigo.

It was funny that of all things the kid didn't understand it was politics. Ichigo had a good head on his shoulders, hell he managed to keep up with the scientists on their mad behest and spurn of words. But it seemed that Ichigo just didn't have the mind for the tricky stuff, heck Shinji hadn't for the longest time but dealing with the Central 46 bastards smacked some of the sense into one's head.

Then again Ichigo seemed to be one more for handling the situation bluntly with as little plotting as possible, for example how they dealt with the afore mentioned bastards. Ichigo didn't have the heart nor the patience (but few had the very great patience required to deal with the bastards, most of them got by through sheer force of will) to sit for hours and debate so he had silenced them and made demands.

It was a bit clearer now what Ichigo had instigated when he spoke of what might have happened when they returned to Soul Society, the kid could acknowledge well enough what would likely happen but the tricky behind the scenes stuff wasn't Ichigo's fling. He knew the hearts of the people, not the minds of the madmen.

It seemed a consensus had been reached and Shinji sighed knowing that he would be one of the ones to attempt to explain politics to the clueless orange-head, along with Jushiro who would veritably do a better job.

"Are ya really sure ya want me to try? Have ya seen me at the academy?"

Shinji pointed out with a low drawl in a last bid to escape his fate but also generally telling the truth. While it was amusing to see the confusion on the kids' faces, what wasn't so amusing was trying to go through an explanation in six different ways.

"You know Shinji isn't half wrong, I've had to sit through a few of his lectures myself… no offense."

Shunsui spoke up with a teasing baritone and an easy smile, he flashed one of his knowing grins at Shinji before turning his attention to Jushiro's prodding. There was anther round of glances exchanged and while they debated (he knew he would still be chosen in the end) Shinji glanced over towards Ichigo.

The kid was staring at the far wall a bit zoned out after having waited so long for an answer. His hazy amber orbs were focused on nothing and the hand not grasping Zangetsu's pommel was shaking again. Damn the kid was in a funk tonight, Shinji thought sadly as he leant over and gently jostled his shoulder against the youth. Ichigo startled but remained quiet eyes widening in surprise before they swung around to land on Shinji.

Questions lingered in Shinji's own eyes, asking Ichigo if he was okay, and if the kid would please talk to someone because it hurt them all to see him in such a bad state. Guilt flushed Ichigo's cheeks and he tipped his head forward so that flaming orange could shade his eyes from sight. It was true they were all worried about him, and some part of Ichigo would feel guilty about that but the kid also wasn't willing to talk.

A light cough and push of reaitsu pulled him from his musings, and he turned his attention to the rest of the group having already made peace with his fate. Reassuringly he wrapped his reaitsu around Ichigo letting his presence comfort the kid and pull him out of his own guilt as much as he could.

"Well ya see Ichi, the thing is right now whatever we do has consequences. So that battle where Lisa totally and rightfully kicked that guys ass raised the tensions in Soul Society."

Shinji started catching the kid off balance and brining his attention to the rest of the group. Ichigo half-nodded once simmering amber orbs blazing up with that familiar faint spark of determination as Ichigo resolved to try and understand what they were speaking of.

"The thing is Ichigo, right now everyone is worried because one wrong move could lead to the two forces of Soul Society clashing. That would be bad for both sides as well as the citizens. As such everyone is watching our movements, it's why we had this dinner to assure the public that we are all getting along well."

Jushiro took over speaking in that soothing lull of his that managed to comfort any Shinigami willing to listen. Ichigo looked up catching Jushiro's warm cocoa orbs and he smiled softly encouraging the older captain to continue.

"That's why the fight from earlier in the week had negative connotations, it portrayed the worst outcome of our situation. But as it didn't amount to anything but a demotion of the Shinigami it didn't correlate to too much damage."

Jushiro finished with a smile as the waitresses returned laden with a multitude of steaming plates, the heavenly scent that wafted through the air was like the gardens of lore spoken paradise. Conversation stilted to a halt as the gathered captains (and lieutenant) began their meal, digging into the vast and rich resources of simple cuisine.

Shinji looked up at a slight shuffle beside him to see Ichigo a contemplative gaze perched below his brow, in a rather mechanical motion he was slowly eating eyes elsewhere seeing something on another plane.

"Nee Shinji?"

Ichigo questioned softly likely feeling the blond's inquisitive stare, Shinji nodded his head signalling he had heard the youth a wide and easy smile splitting his lips. Ichigo paused for a moment more as if collecting his thoughts before he continued, "So it would be bad for a fight to occur even between the Vizard?"

And the attention of the table was focused on them once more. Shinji wondered if either of the two of them were part magnet with the way the others' gazes always seemed drawn to the orange haired Shinigami and Shinji.

"Yep, probably cause load of concern and paranoia. People thinking we're crazy savage beasts that are going to snap, that and the reaitsu alone would be enough to send people into fits if they're not exposed to is slowly."

Love interjected easily speaking in that voice that soothed the nerves like honey, he had flipped the lens of his shades up so he could glance at Ichigo as if to get the message across. Ichigo pouted and muttered under his breath, "Hey I'm not Hiyori."

Shinji chuckled under his breath at the kid's mutterings because it was true and they had been lucky that the violent blond hadn't already departed on a reign of terror throughout Soul Society. Laughter drifted through the air at the kid's petulant expression and Ichigo brightened faintly reaitsu stirring to coil around Shinji in a vaguely fond way.

"It would probably even be bad if one of us got sick."

Kensei stated lacking any sense of the situation or how to read it, but that was normal for the sometimes block-headed captain (or at least that was what Mashiro insisted so the information was questionable at best).

Ichigo frowned right along with Shinji at the statement, turning to his side he wanted ruffle the kid's hair so that the demur panic would fade. Kami it was always an emotional rollercoaster when the Gotei 13's strongest gathered, too many crazy personalities under one roof.

"Hmm why would it be a problem?"

Isshin asked unusually serious eyes darting between Kensei and Ichigo before firmly resting on his nephew. Kensei frowned gaze sharp as he assessed the Shiba, he made to answer when Rose interrupted fluently sliding in to the opening in the conversation.

"Well the more simple-minded might think we had fallen ill because of our Hollow sides, or that we possessed some strange contagion. In any case I say it will blow over in…"

Rose spoke eloquently before pausing thoughtfully and casting a meaningful glance at Shinji. The short-haired blond frowned and thoughts for a second contemplatively stroking his chin before he spoke loud enough for the table to hear, "Two weeks."

Rose nodded with that musician's smile before he continued, "It will settle down eventually, in a gradual manner so all we need to do is refrain from getting sick or engaging in fighting which will be the harder of the two."

Possessing his ever-present flare for dramatics, Rose finished by tilting his sake cup against Love's, the afro-haired man grinned before clinking his own with Shunsui's. The macabre atmosphere that had drifted over their heads dispersed, and Kisuke called out in that saccharine sarcastic tone the one that somehow sounded both serious, and coy.

"And no visits from the science division."

There were some who chuckled easily at Kisuke's joke, while there were a few uneasy laughs hidden beneath the mirth of the others. Shinji sensed what the captain was implying underneath his jovial tones he took with the penchant for dramatics he possessed. There was a sharp warning that while Kisuke would try to keep his division in line, some namely Mayuri might try anything.

Sensing a slight shift in Ichigo's reaitsu that was hardly perceptible Shinji glanced over to see the kid. Ichigo had closed himself off as if a dam trying to hold back the might of the world's waters. Instead that force came rushing through his eyes.

Kami dammit they had scared the kid a little and likely traumatized him… okay Shinji was being a bit over dramatic in those respects he doubted the kid hadn't heard worse. But it was clear Ichigo was worrying, some internal debate flashing through his mind's eyes and translating itself to the snaking wasps of reaitsu that fluttered lightly against the orange-haired Shinigami's skin.

"Hey, Ichi don't worry everything will be fine."

Ichigo looked up at Shunsui's hushed words, the chocolate haired captain wrapped his reaitsu around the kid and flashed him one of those sincere bubbly smiles that always brought one to Shinji's face.

Ichigo nodded faintly though Shinji wondered how much the youth believed of their words, Ichigo's eyes glimmered a bit brighter all the same and underneath there was a wicked flash of pain. Shinji felt short-lived relief that his favourite orange-head (because where could you find another orange head) was okay, because he doubted what he had seen was a trick of the iridescent oil lamps, but he decided not to push a likely snappy Ichigo.

"Though what we really need to worry about is your night life!"

Isshin interjected happily all bouncy wide grin, Ichigo tensed at that swaying between annoyance and worry at the older Shiba's words. Isshin's declaration caught the attention of the others and ever a man for attention under the eyes of the others he continued, "Your love life my nephew!"

Ichigo turned red as the early morning flowers growing in the fields south of the once great battlefields, the scarlet painted his cheeks sharply highlighting the paleness of his skin once more. Shinji couldn't help but burst out laughing at the helpless expression dancing across Ichigo's features, soon accompanied by the light laughter of the other occupants of the table. In one moment, the expression was gone and Ichigo's brow was twitching the youth leaning ever closer to stabbing a still bellowing Isshin.

Jushiro reached over and ruffled Ichigo's hair disturbing the rather fearsome image he had been projecting and leaving the wild mane of hair to spike all the more so. Ichigo settled back in his seat with a pout doing a fine impression of Kisuke earlier in the evening, all the while maintaining a fierce glower directed towards Isshin.

Rose slid a sake cup over to Ichigo with a melodious hum and a mellow smile. Ichigo considered the glass, eyes flickering between it and the blond before he nodded the angry persona disappearing in a flash as Ichigo tipped the drink back smiling through the dull burn of sake afterwards letting the faint play of anger fade away.

The light atmosphere resumed once more and this time Love and Rose's combined efforts dragged the kid into the fray. Rose's silvery voice lifted above the swaying white noise as if carried towards heaven's limbs as he regaled the table with his adventure in the human world, where he had met a most remarkable woman.

"You see, at first I thought her for a man but it was not so she was a lady. One who had led the troops through the higher peaked columns of our neighbours' frontier"

Rose lilted pleasantly, beside the curly blond Love chuckled flicking his fingers at Rose's temple before he added, "Then the idiot decided it would be a good idea to fall firmly on his face in the snow."

Rose pouted indulgently as laughter rippled along the table, even pulling that light airy fae laughter from Ichigo. The darkness that had swollen like the early tides had receded but the tiredness of hearth glowing amber still remained.

Shunsui jumped into the opening in the conversation attempting to begin a tale of his daring bravado while facing a wicked feminine serpent, before he was promptly quieted by Jushiro as he lightly hit his partner on the head. Shunsui began whining pawing at Jushiro's arm and Shinji joined the others in their mirth at their now familiar actions. A flash of movement out of the corner of his peripheral vision caught Shinji's attention.

Isshin was standing up contemplating the table as if decided whether he would blow off into night's firefly light embrace. Feeling Shinji's attention, the head of the Shiba clan lifted a hand with a wide grin shaking his *kizeru catching the light of the oil lamps with the gold embellishing detailing the sides in swirled patterns of noble design. The man made an acute gesture with his unoccupied hand gesturing for Shinji to come along.

The short-haired blond swept his eyes around the table for a moment, deciding whether he would venture out with the enigmatic captain. Another bottle of sake was resting innocently on the table likely already near empty, looking at his fellow captains for some he could already see the rosy pink of inebriation. Turning to Ichigo he saw the kid watching with a minute amused smirk that held a slice of mischief.

Knowing the kid could handle himself (and would likely have blackmail for years to come) Shinji heaved himself from his seat, taking a moment after being disoriented having remained seated for so long. Ichigo turned concerned viper fast to gaze at Shinji questions bubbling up like a curious child. Shinji flashed the kid a reassuring smirk before he turned and trailed after Isshin the broader man having already cleared a path through the restaurant.

The air outside was crisp and clear with the onset of night, tangy with the fragrant blossoms littering eaves above, and the mellow sting of sake. Isshin leaned against the wall of the Split Eel the kizeru perched against his lips, wispy strands of silver glowing like mystical moon light drifting into the open air. Isshin quirked an eyebrow gesturing lightly with the kizeru Shiba blazing brown eyes glowing in the eve of the restaurant light.

Shinji shrugged taking the proffered pipe and inhaling the heavy taste of tobacco feeling the way the smoke listed through his lungs before he released the pipe and blew out, the smoke curling against the roof of his mouth. Passing the pipe to Isshin, Shinji let his gaze focus on the crescent moon hanging in the sky clustered about by tiny pinpricks of light. Kisuke always lectured Shinji on how they were so very far away no matter how close they appeared and that they were beyond even the Earth.

"I'm worried about him."

Isshin confessed taking a deep drag from the kizeru, his own gaze a touch melancholic staring at the same sky as Shinji. The blond captain considered the man's statement heavily before he replied, "Everyone is. It's clear he ain't sleepin' well and he damn well won't see Unohana on his own."

Isshin sighed and nodded at Shinji's low drawl, the blond captain knew his words held truth it was clear in the restaurant. The assessing gazes the captains had periodically cast towards Ichigo, accompanied by worry and concern with what they saw. He also knew that one of them would have to corner Ichigo into seeing Unohana before it got any worse, because Shinji had no doubt that the situation could get worse.

"Yeah it's strange… He was fine the first day and then he just deteriorated ya know? I think he tries to get to sleep but Kaien's told me he keeps seeing Ichi on the roof in the early hours of the morning. I want to talk to him but I've never been good at connecting with Ichi, hell few people can actually get past those walls of his."

Isshin spoke tiredly as if carrying the weight of his nephew's burden had weighed his own shoulders. The new information didn't shock Shinji, somehow it seemed obvious that Ichigo was someone to sit on roof tops in the hours when the sun hadn't woken, but it left a deep-seated heaviness in his gut that had Sakande rolling along with him.

"Guess Kaien's our best option then?"

Shinji questioned, the image of the seastone-strong lieutenant coming to mind. The man normally possessed a calm temperament when it came to his duties as a Shinigami though he was occasionally bubbly like a puppy with a sword. Then you invoked Ichigo and he flipped between over excited puppy, and mother bird of doom, it was both humorous and always left Shinji worrying for his health.

Kaien and Ichigo were close, brothers in a bond that required more than just blood, they had shared sake and stories countless times. He was one of the few people who could really touch Ichigo's soul and convince the kid of their point; Kaien connected with Ichigo in things they couldn't hope to understand.

Isshin nodded stroking his chin and resting the pipe between his lips, his eyes were distant and soft in the way they always went when he thought of his family. With a breath of smoke like the coiling warning of a dragon he replied, "Yeah, he is I'll talk to him see if he can knock some sense into Ichi."

Shinji laughed softly at the joking tones, the tense and somber atmosphere abetted slightly by the jovialness that laughter always ensconced. From behind them the sounds of mirthful hysterics rose, like a group of caterwauling cats.

The two shared a look one of knowing amusement before Isshin tucked the pipe into one of his sleeves and slid open the thin shoji doors with a grandiose flourish. A gust of warmth wrapped their forms from within tugging insistently on the clothe of their shihaksho and enticing away the cool chill of the night.

Shinji slid into the seat beside Ichigo with a huff the heady taste of tobacco still heavy on his tongue and dancing with his senses. A whisper of a flush painted Ichigo's cheeks accompanied by that wide grin that he flashed when he was unusually joyful.

"Back so soon?"

Ichigo questioned easily crooking one brow and letting youthful amber slit mischievously, Shinji chuckled and ruffled the brats tangled mane of orange, ignoring the low swipes at his hand. Stealing Ichigo's sake cup Shinji downed the burning liquid before he replied with a cheshire grin, "Just checking that our retreat strategy is still in place. Looks like we won't be here too much longer, a drunk Kensei is to say the least an interesting night."

Ichigo smiled a bit brighter, like any anti-social person his 'socializing bar' as Kaien had dutifully dubbed it with a flourish was likely full. Under Shinji's nose Ichigo retrieved (stole damn sneaky kid, spending too much time near Yoruichi) the sake cup and poured himself another glass of the warm liquid.

They sat together in the cheery warmth of the restaurant listening to the other captains prevail with interesting stories, some gripped Shinji's attention like a vice and he felt like he couldn't turn away, others had him straining to cage a yawn. Looking to his left he could see Ichigo's eyelids drooping and his head was resting in his palm, the kid looked moments away from crashing.

"How bout Ichi share something and then we send the kiddie off to bed?"

Shinji asked as he poked the kid, Ichigo sighed a long-suffering sigh before he raised his head from his hand catching the amused looks of the members of the table. Ichigo thought for a few moments brows furrowing and orange shading pensive amber before the kid visibly perked with a story to share.

"My friend once was kidnapped," He received rather confused and horrified looks at the blunt statement before he continued, "and she was taken by her brother who ran a gang. So, my friends and I, a rowdy group of adolescents, decided to rescue her…"

Ichigo continued to talk of the incident with nostalgic smile, eliciting laughter from the group as he told of a man who couldn't stop dancing, and another dressed like a peacock. How sand appeared from nowhere, and how a certain red head was trying way too damn much.

"To save her, well I had to throw her…" Ichigo began hesitantly reaching the conclusion of his story, from what the kid had been saying they had been on top of a building at the time. Everyone was shooting slightly dumbstruck or awe shaken looks at Ichigo, who rubbed the back of his neck in a vaguely embarrassed manner.

"Let me get this straight Ichigo, you tossed your friend from the top of a building?"

Kisuke questioned slightly disbelieving, Ichigo nodded with a smile that lightly ventured into the realms of sadistic before he continued, "Yep she went sailing into the arms of the red head... Then they both yelled at me as if I had sent her to her doom?"

Ichigo ended on a slightly questioning note blasé confusion soft underneath the nostalgia. Laughter trickled along the table and Shinji could hear murmurs of 'only you Ichigo' and 'of course the kid did something like that'.

Ichigo rubbed at his eyes as if trying to brush away the sleep like an infant and Shinji knew it was time to send the kid off to Morpheus' realm. Grasping Ichigo's forearm he heaved the kid to his feet and pulled the young Shinigami out of the clustered mess of chairs and chair legs.

"I'll see Ichigo off fellas'."

There was some pouting that Ichigo was leavening but it was disenchanted by the small wave Ichigo gave them all and his goodnight said in that deep caring voice accompanied by a shallow bow, "Thank you all for allowing me to dine with you tonight. May your night be restful."

Amusement broke out among the table at Ichigo's formal goodbye, along with a chorus of farewells in return as Shinji steered Ichigo towards the exit. Pushing aside the thin doors Ichigo shot a final wave over his shoulder before he stepped outside into the cool night Shinji following close behind him.

"Do you want me to walk ya home?"

Shinji questioned honestly with good intent, Ichigo frowned before he paused and considered the offer. In the end, he shook his head in the negative with a light smile on his lips, Shinji stepped forward drawing the kid into a tight hug he let his reaitsu wrap around the soul in his arms.

"You take care of ya self Ichi. Get some sleep or by the seventh layer of heaven I will drag you to Unohana."

Shinji whispered ending on a light joking note, Ichigo laughed muffled against Shinji's shoulder before he pulled back so that Shinji could see radiant amber orbs. Ruffling the kid's locks in farewell Shinji disengaged from Ichigo watching amused as the kid patted his hair down and straightened his clothing.

"Night Shinji, I will don't worry about me I'll be fine."

Ichigo assured with a faint curve of his lips, Shinji nodded reluctantly watching as the thin figure turned with a final wave and became a faint shadow retreating into the mists of night's embrace. Somehow Shinji doubted Ichigo's words, he only hoped his instincts were wrong, Sakande purred her agreement in the recesses of his mind. Turning once more to face the restaurant Shinji shrugged aside the worry of the night and prepared to return to their little haven of mirth.

X

*A Kizeru is a Japanese pipe that was used for smoking tobacco within the feudal era.

Thank you all for reading, I hope you all didn't mind the interlude before the plot thickens. Did you enjoy the interactions between the captains (both with each other) and Ichigo? Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!

Flag!


	27. Chapter 27

Toska

(n.) A dull ache of the soul, a sick pining, a spiritual anguish.

Hello everyone, we're finally back. I apologize for the delay in posting there were some communication issues with my editor, but we're here now. I will be posting 2 chapters this week, chapter 28 will go up tomorrow so keep an eye open for that.  
Now actually focusing on the chapter, I apologize in advance for any feels, or other such emotions. I hope you all enjoy!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

Old man Zangetsu speaking.

Shiro speaking.

X

"Go to sleep."

"No."

"Go to sleep."

"I told you no."

"… Go to sleep."

"Fine I'm trying."

"Are you asleep?"

"No."

"Go to sleep."

"I can't when you keep yelling at me to."

"It worked last time."

"Last time your definition of sleep was slamming my head into a building till I passed out." Ichigo grumbled at Shiro, the spirit's dual tone voice echoed throughout his mindscape; their bond thrummed with the pale spirit's ambient reaitsu. It curled around Ichigo like a cat, low vibrations resembling a purr thrummed along Ichigo's veins in a lulling trance that drew Ichigo away from reality and into the soft crescents of reaitsu fluttering along his soul.

Shiro muttered something indecipherable in the back of Ichigo's mind, the spirit's concern radiating from the core of their inner world, Zangetsu-Ossan's presence also fluttered with concern and worry for their wielder in that well-deepening way. Ichigo pushed aside the faint voices of his subconscious as he willed his eyes open from their heavy slumber, feeling like he was fighting a great battle that was already quite lost, he was seated in the office of the Eighth division still though it felt like he had left before. It was like waking to a strange dream a keen sense of déjà vu lingering about his senses just as much as the cloudy drowsiness.

It was like that when only Zangetsu-Ossan's deep baritone and Shiro's reaitsu were able to cajole him out of bed, the heaviness that pressed him into the mattress disturbed only by his sense of duty and his two soul kin. Ichigo needed to just waste the days away where he didn't have to feel the dead, and he could be left to the thoughts of his mind however much they tortured him. But that could cause problems if he wasn't seen for weeks and if Ichigo had an abundance of any substance it was problems.

The quiet hum of paperwork being filled out lilted about the office, accompanied by the minute shuffle of papers and the rustle of fabric. Blinking away the disorientation and grogginess, Ichigo yawned and reached up to shield his eyes from the lights dancing like a kaleidoscope in front of him, a whirlwind of circles and bright flashing motions that floated across his sight.

Adjusting to the light slowly Ichigo considered the office, faint sunlight cast grasping shadows upon the furniture and illuminated the curved wooden spirals. Ichigo looked around himself taking in the desk where he was seated, and Shunsui's form hunched over the other desk dutifully filling out paperwork for a change.

Ichigo stared his mind feeling like it was coated in a thick amber, and that everything was moving at a speed beyond slow, there was a quiet contemplation weighing Ichigo's brow. The world around him suddenly seemed sharp in some features and blurry in others, as if his mind couldn't be decided what it wanted to see. Ichigo's hazed caramel orbs focused on Shunsui seeking gravity in the comforting presence of his captain. Taking in the curve of his jaw, tracing wispy threads of stubble, before his gaze came to rest on the flowery kimono draping the man's shoulders, Ichigo felt unaccountably tired like he had tread the earth's surface for countless years.

The young Shinigami stared mind unseeingly blank, like a cavernous tomb had opened itself there and proceeded to lock away rationality. Distantly on some parallel plane Ichigo knew he needed to sleep, and sleep properly. He barely grasped an hour's sleep in the past few days; it was evident in the specter listlessly drifting by the window staring at the world with a soft smile on her face, the whimsical one she got when she talked of her dreams or killer robots.

Of course, Ichigo on some deeper level knew that Orihime wasn't really there, no that's what the blood and lifeless corpses laid out at his feet were there to remind him of. But it was nice to see that smile again even if it was only his imagination, a warning or trick of his sleep depraved mind.

Ichigo couldn't sleep. There was an ache inside his soul and he knew not the cause. He wondered briefly if it was like those times when he would sink beneath a blanket of despair unmoveable from such a prison for weeks, but this was deeper scarring and so incredibly heavy. It was pulling at him only in the insistent moments that he closed his eyes or when too fresh presences entered the room. Then the wearing tear of his past would claw itself to the fore front of his mind and viciously curse his thoughts with images of the wars he had lived. His own voice longed to reach out and confide the darkness of his night, scream it to the world so that he could be released of the burden he was shouldering unendingly.

Ichigo knew he had people to talk to… but he wasn't willing to burden them with his own horrors, taint their time with wasted breaths. He also knew his family was there for him, it pulsed in his chest like a sapling planted with care and bursting forth to wrap tendrils of warmth around his core. They drove back the mind-numbing drowning sensations that were slowly choking the breath from his soul.

It was irrational but he felt like it should be kept a secret, maybe it was how he had been moulded into the man he was. Always taught to hide his weaknesses never submit to them, power through the pain and heartache. Ichigo knew there was no hesitance in his soul, but this was something else, like chains wrapped around his ankles, cold and stealing, draining pulling him beneath the waters of his inner world, the waters that were cool and nourishing in some fountain like way. The chains wrapped around him in some dark place, the craws of carrion folk crying out accompanied always by the wailing of the widows.

Orihime drifted closer, a slightly pained expression on her innocently-cast features; he knew she wouldn't have wanted him to suffer like this. None of them would have, because they cared and loved him even though he had failed them. And didn't it caress his insides, make him want to burst with relief and gratitude that he was loved, after everything they still loved him now in this timeline as in the past. Maybe he was punishing himself, for failing, for living, maybe he just wished it could all be over so he could see them again.

In the end, he knew he wasn't in the right state of mind, his thoughts tipping between a clarity he knew well and these hazy inseam thoughts that chased his will and soul. Why now? He wondered why it was that he had taken this metaphorical dive into uncharted waters, fallen off into the deep lurking abyss. The one that held pray to all manner of strangeness and everything lurked with some hidden purpose.

He supposed maybe it was an accumulation, a build up of the stress he had undergone in teaching the Vizard and being surrounded by his family night and day. A family that had become part of his everything and who he had held the broken bodies of. It could have been the return to Soul Society itself, the sudden shock of once again being surrounded by presences of those who had entered death's realm (it had been like that the first few months, but back then he had been overwhelmed by the situation and burning alive with the will to change it).

Now he wondered if he left, would they be fine? Sosuke wasn't hellbent on destroying Soul Society and becoming a deity among men, and the Soutaicho knew the future, knew about the Quincy and how to save Soul Society. He couldn't leave though, not in the span of time limited as danger to his family; it was like he was trapped in a moulded cage where to take a single step out of line could harm those who cast Hollow masks over their features. It made the desire for an end all the starker because he couldn't stand being trapped, not when his whole life had been moulded with polished strings.

But he wasn't going to end it all, because he had reasons to live. Sometimes they were the small ones, like the tea served in that small corner of the 45th sector of Rungokai, or sometimes it was the knowledge that his sisters would still be born, that Rukia would be alive. He had to see them, see their smiles once more and know that they would be able to live.

It could have been the month, June was always a hard month, it was when the world had shattered for him that first time. It was when he had lost his mother the sun to his world, to his family's as well. Ichigo had buried that guilt long ago but even now it gnawed at his heart. Still Ichigo had picked himself up, rose from the embankment of water tearing at his limbs with greedy hands, just as he rose every other time.

"Ichigo you should speak with someone."

Zangetsu-Ossan suggested softly, the reverberating baritone of his voice settling the anxiety and endless churning in his core and mind. Ichigo slumped and opened his eyes; it was funny how he didn't even remember closing them, though the humour was short lived.

Orihime was gone the faint scent of orange blossoms careening away in the fields of his memories, instead in front of his eyes stood Chad. The gentle giant was hunched over knowing eyes revealed. Something tugged fiercely at Ichigo's heart it was the sorrow of a bond where one lived while the other was gone. Kami he missed Chad, a man who he could tell anything to and trust his life with, his brother in all but blood. They had relied on each other countless times and their bond had deepened like a well reaching to the core of the Earth's center. Now he was gone, his presence not even existing yet, just like so many of the others.

The ghostly impression of warmth drifted across Ichigo's cheek and he blinked away the blurriness, and focused on the large hand holding his cheek, the faint impression of a thumb caressing under his eye sending shivers cascading down his spine.

Zangetsu's recommendation to speak to someone was sounding more enticing by the minute, if only to release the pressure building behind his eyes and begging him to release the cries of his soul. He had to be careful though, the world couldn't bare witness to his endless secrets, he couldn't fall apart where greedy gazes could run home with the news of falling sanity. Ichigo took in a few deep breaths trying to clear his mind, it hadn't worked before and it didn't work now, instead he was given the tight yet loose sensation of his lungs expanding and holding the air within them.

Playful and dark with aged fondness, reaitsu sneaked out and curled against Ichigo's legs tenderly questioning him and radiating warmth. Ichigo looked up catching Shunsui's eyes from under the brim of his old straw hat; there was a fire in cocoa eyes that temporarily released the icy melancholia tying his soul to the earth's glacial peaks. Ichigo attempted a smile for his captain. It was soft and sincere full of a quiet gratitude that Ichigo sometimes dwelled on for hours.

He just thought about how wonderful it was to have people who cared, and loved him (though there always lingered that doubt, that fear of betrayal threaded into his being). When Ichigo lost all of that suddenly there was distance a barrier the idea that now this wonderful life inspiring thing was gone, and that he was never going to get it back. Zangetsu's reaitsu hummed assuring him that they would never lose their wielder again, they may have left (and never of their own violation like others) but they always came back.

A warm hand dropped onto his shoulder and Ichigo cocked his head haphazardly staring at Chad, the Mexican man was glancing down at Ichigo in the soft rough kind of way, the one that somehow reflected the golden light in Chad's soul, those eyes conveying to Ichigo everything he needed to know.

Shunsui sighed pushing a hand over his face while the other griped one of Katen Kyōkotsu's pommels, Ichigo watched with no amount of surprise as Shunsui pulled out a bottle of sake, he considered the clear liquid in the fading sunlight; the first prick of evening's sails were chasing the sun. The man tipped the bottle towards Ichigo. The orange haired Shinigami shook his head in the negative, ignoring the sigh and flash of disappointment flowing in wine deep eyes, accompanied by the ever-present concern Shunsui showed for his lieutenant.

The drink had been an offer Ichigo wasn't yet ready to take; he wasn't ready to let the pain of his soul be bared to a man who had once stood like a father to him. And he had seen what turning to the bottle did to a man without hope, he would suffer any day than fall into the deepening void that scowled back hungrily; he had dealt more than enough times with Isshin's alcohol induced anger and words. Their eyes locked across the table as Shunsui poured himself a glass of sake, ambient reaitsu tangled and caressed against each other stoking warmth to flood Ichigo's systems once more.

"Go get some sleep Ichi."

Shunsui announced quietly, a faint pleading in his voice; Ichigo studied his captain once more in the silence basking in the presence of Katen Kyōkotsu and Shunsui's own reaitsu. The youth considered spilling everything then and there, telling the man who had become like an uncle or father to him in the time they spent training in the same barracks, now just younger.

Ichigo knew it wasn't the time, not yet. It would come and then he would tell them both, Jushiro ever understanding and Shunsui filled with deep empathy; he would see the acceptance on their features but not now. Not when the shadows of Ichigo's mind played fruitfully with their images twisting words spoken carelessly and pulling at Ichigo's will, he couldn't confide when their death was bitter on his tongue. Ichigo nodded shuffling out from the desk and the youth placated the paperwork for a few moments, thoughts still drifting on lazy currents.

Shunsui's presence drew close and Ichigo looked up curious only to receive a hug. It was oddly comforting in that Ichigo had never been a fan of contact, especially not after what he'd lived through. Shunsui pulled back slightly gazing into Ichigo's eyes with a soft compelling warmth that hitched Ichigo's breath and left him feeling like he was a child vulnerable yet taken care of, his Captain chuckled softly before he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Ichigo's brow.

He settled in Shunsui's arms the weight and ache of his sleeplessness wanted to drag his body into the ground, and the whirlwind of his emotions, anger, confusion, grief, sorrow, pain, despair, drowning him deeper in the pools of his mind. Instead he let their presences interact while he breathed in the familiar comforting fragrance of sake and ginger. They remained embraced for a timeless few moments as if Shunsui was attempting to shield Ichigo from the demons in his head, the orange-haired Shinigami appreciated the gesture as he slumped further into Shunsui's arms his attempts working as the pooling cold dispersed if only temporarily.

Crystal like wind chimes echoed in some far-off distance and beckoned Ichigo on, the air was charged tonight and he felt as if it had all finally reached a head. That the great and endless expansion of blue would rain down upon the world to herald a change that was likely nothing more than insignificant to the rest of the world. Yet would thunder into his own life and wreak havoc, tossing him about like a ship on the ocean.

Shunsui ruffled Ichigo's locks tightening his hold on Ichigo and wrapping him in layers of his reaitsu, before sending the kid to the door with a light push. Ichigo turned to Shunsui with a faint smile and a gentle wave before Ichigo slipped outside of the barracks.

A heavy summer breeze listlessly drifted in the air, as Ichigo stepped outside, playfully ruffling tangerine locks and sending them dancing across his sight. He stared for a moment wondering at his next action, he could return to the Shiba home and try to get some sleep, but he doubted it would be a fruitful endeavour. Not with the way his heart beat restlessly in his chest and kicked up dregs of energy in the souls of his feet.

Rationally he assumed that his mind was once again playing tricks on him leading him to think that energy was flooding through his veins, but he also acknowledged that at this point he couldn't muster that same energy to care. Ichigo sighed and pulled his conscience within his frame from where it had drifted, he closed his eyes for a moment and then tipped his head back looking at the softening blue of the sky above. It was a peaceful sight one that ignited war within in his chest as the peace instilled by the skies was balanced precariously against the inner turmoil simmering like the great tunnels of rock within the south.

Tossing decisions and caution to the wind Ichigo let his feet guide him aimlessly along the winding streets of Serieteti. His thoughts tripped and tumbled about his head and the lengthening shadows around him seemed cold and callous, reaching for him with greedy claws to ensnare whatever light pulsed in his chest. Ichigo flinched as his gaze fell to the ground and lifeless blank eyes stared up at him, the corpse was horribly mutilated but Ichigo thought he could still recognize purple strands.

Nausea burned his throat, and he blinked away the hallucination harshly as his heart hammered in his chest accompanied by shifting reaitsu. He needed to talk to someone, whether to assure himself that they were indeed hallucinations and that his family was alive (but they did die, and he had seen it so didn't that make them real in the end). He couldn't be seen as weak within the public eye, he had to remain strong and blink away the chasing hallucination if only long enough that the Vizard would not suffer for his actions. Ichigo took a few deep breaths and rested against pale white walls, Zangetsu's familiar reaitsu coiling around him in comforting waves.

Ichigo knew who to talk to… or at least who he could figuratively talk to, because as much as the Soutaicho knew the truth Ichigo wasn't spilling his heart to the old man. His thoughts turned to his brother, understanding sea green eyes and those nights over the warmth of sake, someone who had been nothing but words and grief-stricken eyes in Ichigo's own timeline. But Kaien was still at work, and would be for a while if Ichigo recalled correctly (honestly Ichigo had little clue as to what was real but he was managing) and he wouldn't separate the Shiba heir from his beloved work under Ju.

That left Byakuya, who while still in the dark would be open to listening to Ichigo. Decision partially made Ichigo straightened and pushed off from the wall blinking disoriented at the wavering shapes in front of him; the sunlight piercing through the thick veil of clouds slowly crowning the sky made the world seem untameable like a dream. Ichigo realised belatedly that his plan had a flaw, to Shiro's amusement; he had no idea where Byakuya was.

As much as Ginrei could now tolerate Ichigo, the youth was not about to brace the icy noble's office if he knew for certain Byakuya wasn't there. Of Soul Society alone there were a thousand other places Ichigo could check, but as he was still slightly sensible he reasoned that he could use his reaitsu to find the ebony haired Shinigami.

Ichigo closed his eyes once more letting his concentration solidify as his mind filled with thoughts of his friend, that small smile he shared with Ichigo when lightly amused, the deep rumble of his laughter like spring breaking forth, the call of his blade as they danced. Ichigo let his senses dart out searching for the presence that always lingered with the feeling of sakura blossoms and a cool ice.

A faint smile danced across Ichigo's lips when he located the presence of his friend in one of the inner Rungokai districts. Flicking his eyes open Ichigo thought of the distance to the district and with a shrug decided he could walk. That decision was promptly rectified a few minutes later as Ichigo's patience already weathered was lost and the Shinigami fluttered like a faint wisp of night in wicked fast Flash-Step.

The district was bustling with warm early nightlife, crowds of people flocking the streets and drifting aimlessly to and from the many vendors' stalls, paper lanterns from the recent festival still littered the streets overhead in bright colours and cast the early evening brightly. The wafting scents of roasting meats, fresh fruits, and newly birthed blossoms drifted throughout the air in the heady mixture of Rungokai.

It was a homely scent in some minute ways, reminding Ichigo of nights won in cold harsh deserts that prevailed to early morning and simple afternoons wandering what still stood. Even starker in his memories were the early morning markets of Karakura Town, the ones he visited with his mother as they addled from stall to stall, and the ones he later brought his sisters to as they shopped for their household.

The faces in the crowd, the ones that were achingly familiar staring with accusing eyes he ignored, turned a blind eye to the guilt curling inside his gut like a sleeping dragon. He knew his faults they were only now here in front of him because of his own weakness. A false strength that had been strengthened in culture and life, to show weakness was wrong when in the end it was the strongest thing one could do in the presence of family; it showed you trusted them, displayed your strength and their strength that one could be so free.

That weakness was also covered because of circumstance, he couldn't afford to be seen faltering by the public. So, he walked paved streets with his head held high and the aches and sickness twisting his chest buried underneath layers of control. If his family and close friends were the only ones to notice that was perfectly alright in Ichigo's books.

Drifting in the sea of bodies for a few lost moments, Ichigo let the empty thoughts of his mind twist around his heart, he was okay or at least he could be if he talked to someone. Zangetsu whispered softly in Ichigo's ear and Ichigo felt slight guilt that his zanpaktou had to deal with a wielder such as him. He placated their outraged denials with a small self-depreciating smile but forged on through the crowds.

Byakuya's presence sparked like liquid gold against the edge of Ichigo's senses, his brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to pinpoint the location of his friend among the thousand other signatures clawing for attention; when he closed his eyes and really opened his senses he could see them all, the bright bursts of colour, the subtle earth tones, the jewel glimmering metals. Ichigo nodded to himself and parted through the crowd till he reached a small tea house carefully tucked away from the rustling crowds and other store fronts.

There was a store beside it that sold a variety of foreign merchandise and Ichigo was tempted to temporarily forgo his quest to see Byakuya and enter the store, because they had some interesting things in the storefront and Ichigo really wasn't the best at making decisions at the moment. Shiro scoffed before he devolved into giggles, which sounded unusual in Ichigo's mind; once the hollow spirit had calmed himself down he chided Ichigo and urged him to find Byakuya. Zangetsu-Ossan seconded the idea and Ichigo shook his head in faint fond amusement before he turned his attention to the tea house.

There was a short driveway to the tea house, the building itself was the kind nobles would likely visit, with faint reds imbued in the daub material, large ornate arches fitting of the noble palaces in the mortal realm. Under the eaves of a curved overhanging structure Ichigo spotted Byakuya cloaked in shadows, the glow of the oil lamps catching the metal of his Kenseikan and sending it soaring like stars.

Ichigo moved to step forward before he paused, another figure was with Byakuya. In the half light of the evening imbued by cloudy darkness, Ichigo saw the faint shift of fabric and a smaller diminished form, curious and slightly disappointed Ichigo silenced his reaitsu where it raced antsily against his skin and moved to the side to see clearer.

Ichigo mouth opened in silent shock as for a hurricane moment the lighting convinced Ichigo that he was staring at Rukia, and that wasn't possible because while his hallucinations were there (and he had seen her form felt the chill ice of her presence encase his neck like a noose) they did not interact with the 'technically' living. Another shift of fabric and Ichigo sighed in half hearted relief as he realised the figure was not Rukia but her older sister Hisana.

Oh, Ichigo realized things in a slow concussive emotion that trembled throughout his frame in a blinding whirlwind that left his hands shaking and the wish to hide. Byakuya was here on a date with Hisana, while the fact in itself wasn't overly surprising, Ichigo wondered why his chest was hurting so much so suddenly.

It was as if Uryuu for all his false impudent mockery and threats had fired one of his Quincy arrows through Ichigo's heart. The pain while not excruciating throbbed in a dull sort of unbearable ache and Ichigo had no idea why.

Zangetsu-Ossan's presence swept over his reaitsu helping to contain the bursts that rose up in heady arcs from his skin. It was as if the world had blacked out, the sun destroyed in that moment as his plan had fallen into a black hole of nothingness gravity. Ichigo on a subconscious level (and Shiro's chiding) knew he was being a touch over dramatic but that didn't take away from the panic in his reaitsu and the pain flooding his eyes.

He knew she was Hisana but she looked almost exactly like Rukia, and Kami it hadn't hit him before but the fact that she was here meant that Rukia was out there alive somewhere. Somehow the pain in his heart was too much to bear at that thought. Words bubbled up in his throat, he wanted to rush forward pull Byakuya aside and tell him everything, take off running and never touch the ground again.

He loved his friend too much to do that, Byakuya deserved happiness, deserved the time with Hisana however short. As much as Ichigo had impacted Byakuya's life, taught him how to be free as a noble, given him laughter and misadventures. Byakuya had also given extraordinarily to Ichigo, the man had sacrificed time and energy to break down Ichigo's walls with a gentle hand, he had seen the blinding scathing pain of nightmares and had smiled, had locked Senbonzakura with Zangetsu and instead of hate or malice Ichigo had sensed a plethora of positive emotions that left him breathless in wonder.

It had been so long since he had felt that connection, by the end of the war there had been no one to have a friendly spar with, no one to pit his soul against that wasn't an enemy. Already by the second half of the war with numbers dwindling there had been no space for it, and when there was it was hollow like their wielders. Ichigo had missed the sensation that undeniable warmth that flooded his system like adrenaline.

Now in this timeline he was helping to shape, he could raise his blade to spar and feel that they were alive and well. They weren't the same family he had come to known, Shunsui was younger less weathered by loss, Shinji was still a subtle manipulative bastard, but Sakande was happy, a goddess of golden sands reinstated, Kisuke was open in a way that left Benihime crowing for blood. Byakuya still held that ever present grace of sakura, the kind that soothed Ichigo's senses. The ice was gone, that shell that had taken forever to be cast aside and even then left traces, was wholly unfounded, and Ichigo basked in the warmth of Byakuya's soul clashing against his through their blades.

It was because of the bond between them that Ichigo stared for a moment longer savouring their presences, watching as Byakuya leaned in and caressed Hisana's cheek with a tender smile, before he turned away. His feet led him while his mind collapsed upon itself stirring long kept secrets to the surface and a catalyst of reaitsu to surface beneath his skin.

Everything hurt, they were staring at him an endless line of bodies that he killed. Some faint rational part crowed that he should sleep or return home but the noise only joined the endless torrent of screaming pounding against his heart. He thought he could hear Zangetsu's cries but they were faint under the overwhelming surges of reaitsu escaping through the seal and tearing at the blurring land around him.

His resolve was crumbling; the endless will to remain strong in front of others was clawing at his chest to escape and with it pulling the ever life-beating organ into the open. His gaze wildly swept around taking in the semi-crowded streets and the nearby presences of Shinigami, he couldn't afford to fall here. Shinji's bleeding corpse taunted him with shallow lifeless eyes as it pointed and whispered in his ear of the danger he would bring with his actions, how it would be his fault once more, how they would all fall. History would repeat itself and they would be banished if not executed, except he would be the cause.

He shouldn't be sick in the first place! If someone found him it could be all over for the Vizard, turbulence would split the ivory city in two. Ichigo's breathing picked up rattling in his chest as he thought of the pain he could cause, he had to get away so that if anything were to happen, if he were to fall sick he could do so in quiet and return when he was better. To protect the Vizard, his family he would suffer alone, for an eternity if he had to (he would do it for them all no matter how much his zanpaktou insisted they didn't deserve it).

The sky was darkening as Ichigo's feet carried him into a mess of forest spent near one of the outer districts; it was utterly silent as if all the earth had succumbed to the waves of despair welling inside him. It hurt to see them and he had no idea why, he could guess some of the causes but it was nowhere near enough to explain the pain splitting his core. It felt as if he had lost again.

He was fine he chanted to himself willing his soul to remain glued together with faded memories and patched sunlight, because he shouldn't, he couldn't fall. Ichigo gripped Zangetsu's pommel lacking the familiar sensations of his spirits he chanted under his breath, Rukia's petite form curled in the bows of the trees staring at him accusingly challenging him to give up. He searched for Zangetsu's presence blindly as if swimming through the clouds of ink that floated in the end of borders.

The thought seeded itself in his mind, maybe everything was an hallucination this was just the dying dreams of the only soul left to care for a broken world. Ichigo's reaitsu snapped from his form restrained from fully escaping only by the weakness of his own body and the seal, the ache and weariness of his soul pulling at a galaxy of reserves.

Ichigo's presence cut and ripped at the earth sending soil careening into the air flying like a maelstrom, trees were torn from the earth's unwilling grasp, leaves fluttering to the ground blanketing it. At once the presence died away as Ichigo slumped to the earth leaning against a great rowan tree still standing in the onslaught of his presence. Dry empty trembling shook Ichigo's form as he curled into himself pulling at his shihaksho in distress, orange shading hazy amber orbs from the world Ichigo wished he could hide from.

The youth was infinitely lost, Ichigo felt as if he was drifting endlessly pulled between a reality where he had lost everything and all that happened was merely the last attempts of a desperate mind, and a hope that it was real, because how could it be real? He had travelled to the past for a reason he couldn't yet discern, he had convinced Aizen to abandon the path of a deity and saved the Vizard from a fate of banishment.

It was his fault. Was this some punishment a hope only to be teared away in the end? Ichigo knew it was his fault, as much as he lied to himself and told himself he didn't believe that it was his fault all those deaths and destruction. The reason in this semblance of a life he struggled to even raise his soul from the bed was the deep weight of guilt, and sorrow, and grief pulling at him endlessly.

He had held their dying bodies! Every single one of them multiple times over, cherished their last words, saw the light flee their eyes, flee him as he let another soul die under his watch. Kami he was so useless! He might have well killed them for all he could do!

Yuzu and Karin were there now those soft and naïve smiles that only children could possess, and the adoration they felt for their big brothers illuminating glassy corpse eyes. Their words were echoing in his head chasing his thoughts, carved into his skin in permanent ink that he couldn't scrape away no matter how desperately he clawed at his skin. Yuzu's comforting words that it wasn't his fault, Karin's hopeless accusing eyes because at the end of it all she had lost hope, lost everything when Toshiro took a blow for her.

He would never hold their bodies again, never comb their hair away and kiss their foreheads the way he once had. Ichigo would never rest in Chad's large protective form after a tiring day where the spectres of Karakura were calling to him. There would never be the dog piles at the end of the days of war, where their limbs would tangle and reaitsu would surge and meld till they were sharing their sorrow and happiness. He would never hold his mother's hands, taste Orihime cooking, share sake with Isshin and reminisce, would never laugh with Shunsui about the rumours, share medical tips with Jushiro.

Not the way he had, never in the way their bonds had developed, Ichigo wasn't their older brother, wasn't some punk kid who had charged his way into their lives and smiled like a madman. A cry surged from his lips, because he would never see their smiles like they had smiled for him. They were gone and he would never touch their souls again.

An ear-splitting roar shook the land as reaitsu swirled once more in mirthless currents that screamed a warning to all living. Ichigo remained immobile the presence dim and tapered to his spluttering soul, the scream only joining the cacophony within his mind.

The ground cracked and thundered like the sky above as rainy sheets began to cascade towards the earth hoping to drown the sorrows of one of its children. A tear ripped itself within the rain slicked sky dark currents of fathomless night racing about and from within a pale disc of white appeared.

Dark crimson reaitsu stained with the malignance of hate, crackled out from the garganta spilling out into the surrounding areas and reaching into far off reaches as the almost Espada level Menos Grande stepped forth into Soul Society.

Ichigo shakily raised his head from its place between his knees where he had been spiraling deeper into the endless void of his mind, only managing to remain still by controlling his breathing. Ichigo stared at the large figure lumbering towards him in that slow drifting movement like the creature was light as air, its pale blood red eyes beamed sharply in the sheets of rain surrounding them.

A cruel grin split the creatures face as it reached Ichigo, staring at the young Shinigami with a hunger in its presence. Ichigo remained limp against the rough bark of the rowan, what did it matter anymore if nothing was real in the end? Dully Ichigo could feel Zangetsu's reaitsu snapping around him trying to call out to their wielder but Ichigo was deaf to their voices lost in the splintered shards of his mind.

A large pale fist grasped Ichigo's form the massive hand easily dwarfing Ichigo's only too small body. The Menos Grande raised Ichigo till he was considering the eyes of the beast. He could almost see the same lifelessness there that reflected in his own eyes.

He wondered if there was any point in struggling, if anything was even real? All he could feel was the cold pulling at his soul wanting to drag him into the encroaching darkness, an endless numbing traveling through his body and settling around his heart the last rave of warmth. The Menos Grande roared grip tightening impossibly hard around Ichigo as it clenched its clawed hand into a fist.

Ichigo gasped as sharp jerk of pain shot through his system clearing his thoughts if only temporarily. He wiggled slightly in the creature's grasp Zangetsu's voice gaining volume and rising above the slightly tamed voices screaming at him within his mind. Zangetsu's familiar weight formed in his hands and with a sharp bite of reaitsu the creature loosened its hold on Ichigo so that the Shinigami could spring free.

Ichigo released himself and faced the Menos Grande, images of his first time facing one flashing relentlessly though his mind. All the anger and emotions swelling inside him fuelled into his blade arcing about Ichigo in heavy hits of black as he raised Zangetsu, the care he once held to remain hidden falling away, as the blade slipped from its sealed state into Zangetsu-Shiro's blade, the uncontained raw power of Ichigo's untampered soul and emotions released in a final thrust.

"Getsuga Tensho."

Ichigo breathed quietly his power racing from the blade to slam into the hollow creature before slicing clean through its form and leaving wisps of inky black to dissipate in the rain. The moment the last drop of Ichigo's power rent itself from Zangetsu's blade the voices returned in full force accompanied by the howling voices of the dead.

Ichigo fell to the water-soaked earth slowly, landing softly against the base of the rowan tree boneless and limp. Ichigo felt like a marionette doll, too still and unable to move a muscle to defend himself against the swelling darkness. He felt so tired as if he could close his eyes and it would be over, the ever-present cold was seeping into his bones chasing his veins and encircling his heart like a pack of wolves.

It radiated with the pain and the only tether to a reality he was sure existed if only because he couldn't imagine the love that had been gifted to him, was his grasp on Zangetsu's hilt, slow crescents of reaitsu lazily circled the blade and Ichigo's form in a desperate attempt to reach their master. Looking up Ichigo settled slightly in the inevitability of the moment studying the grey swept sky above clouded in wispy strands of smoke.

Ichigo could almost see it, the infinity of the world stretching around him, his reaitsu the part of him that touched the world revealed itself like a second layer superimposing itself over reality. It still beat inside his breast the need to talk to someone but it was tamed by the thousands of pulsating lights glimmering like stars between his eyes, the caress of a wind unfound tickling orange locks. Ichigo's shallow breaths rattled in his chest as the rain danced around his form and his thoughts tumbled from breathless lips in a mantra of apologies and names.

X

So… I hope the feels weren't too bad. I wish I could say the next chapter is going to better, but you're in for a wild ride (it gets better eventually). Did you feel the insomnia/sadness/general mess of what's happening was captured well? Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!

Cherry!


	28. Chapter 28

Raison d'être

(n.) A reason for existing.

READ THIS: Chapter 27 was posted yesterday, if you have not read chapter 27 before reading 28 please go back and read it, you will be thoroughly lost.  
Back to our scheduled program.  
Hello everyone, we are here with chapter 28! And wow this story is now over 200k, it's hard to believe we've come so far, so thank you all for your continued support. I apologize once more for the feels in this chapter, know that I have cackled like a mad scientist continuously when I think of these chapters because I am an evil author, but that I am still apologetic.  
I hope you all enjoy read on!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

Old man Zangetsu speaking.

Shiro speaking.

X

Kaien was worried. That was an understatement he was damn well panicking, the only thing keeping him still and tethered to the Earth was Nejibana's soothing presence rustling against his skin. Kaien's instincts were screaming at him battering against his senses and sending flares of protectiveness careening through his system. Something was wrong; he trusted his instincts enough to know that when he was this alert, this distraught it could only be the truth.

Kaien flitted along the familiar path to the Shiba home darting under great sentinels, knowing that once he arrived his fears could be put to rest. Those nagging instincts had chased Kaien from Ukitake-taicho's office at the end of the day, and straight towards Kyroraku-taicho's office.

Kaien's heart had stopped in his chest the moment he felt the lack of Ichigo's familiar presence. Shunsui must have seen the blatant concern and fear on Kaien's features as the older captain was quick to calm the lieutenant's racing heart.

Now Kaien swayed between a sick worry and the lingering threads of hope that Ichigo would be safe at home. He had only missed the orange-haired Shinigami by twenty minutes, so Kaien prayed that Ichigo's infallible luck had not landed him in some dubious trouble.

The roll of reaitsu against skin and the ominitiy of the cloudscape hovering above, struck softly at Kaien's heart bringing to the fore front of his mind the orange-haired youth. Kaien had noticed Ichigo's falling state with a heavy brow and down turned lips, Ichigo had no visible reason for such a sudden twist but Kaien's mind whispered other ideas; grating thoughts of nightmares, and sleepless nights under the moonlit desert. Of days in the beginning where Ichigo could not move himself from slumber. Isshin-jii had approached Kaien the other night adding to Kaien's plans already set in stone of talking to Ichigo.

Kaien was going to do such tonight come hell or high waters, Nejibana whispered softly in his mind the calm of still lakes submerging the deep-seated panic that left him short of breath. The Shiba heir paused to lean against a lean oak tree for a moment, attempting to work himself out of the deepening worry and fear he had pulled himself into. The kind of state he always worked himself into when it came to Ichigo.

He couldn't help it in the end, not when he thought of their first meeting drenched in rain and touched melancholy, the air itself had burnt with the taste of power and sorrow. The bright spark of orange like a dying ember that had suddenly invaded his life and grown to a fire that filled it with a warmth he wanted. Just thinking of his little brothers' smiles always brought light to his eyes and a mirroring reflection to his own lips.

But when he thought of Ichigo happy without the weight of the world on his shoulders, over those quiet moments of sake and the endless horizon of stars overhead, he felt lighter than the tranquil feathers drifting in graceful motions towards the Earth. When he saw those expressions on Ichigo's features it struck him that he was able to help heal the youth. Maybe he was one of the few who could with the way Ichigo protected himself, but it only made the matter closer to his heart.

Now for an unidentifiable reason (he chalked it up to big brother instincts), he could almost sense that Ichigo was in trouble, was somewhere far away and yet near in that way he often was. Except this time, they could lose him to the wispy stones that disappeared underfoot on the pathways of his mind he often retreated to, his inner sanctuary sometimes more of a cage then a haven.

Ichigo was still like a child in some ways Kaien reflected fondly, as much as Ichigo was strong, older than when they first met, and wise beyond the years he claimed to possess (Kaien knew Ichigo had lied about his age, younger souls after all had a feeling about them, a potential). But he was also naïve in some ways; misunderstanding interpretations, confusion as they talked about one topic or the other. He was lost like a small child that couldn't see the light for the clamouring shadows surrounding him.

That didn't take away from who Ichigo was in the slightest, it was a part of him, an innocence that wasn't really innocence, just a part of Ichigo's personality the endearing mannerisms that fluctuated like the seasons; one moment the soft cool winter calm and collected, the next the burning summer sun scorching all with a fiery temper.

Kaien pushed off from the tree, gaze drawn to the swollen sky above, crescents and curves of grey whipped about and interchanged to form a breathtaking mosaic of warning. Kaien embraced the charged atmosphere echoing rain, a weather pattern he adored. It reminded him of his inner world and the beads of water that clung to Nejibana's kimono or grasped the wavy strands of her hair.

The lieutenant pushed aside tangling ebony locks and focused on the task at hand his heart temporarily settled, yet the grievances his soul uttered heavy in his thoughts. In a sharp efficient manner Kaien resumed flash-step and hastily retreated towards the Shiba mansion.

Kaien had a mini heart-attack upon arriving home, Ichigo's presence was nowhere within Kaien's senses. The home buzzed with the other Shiba members, Kukkaku's fire quenched soul, Ganju's earthy kindness, but not Ichigo. While this wasn't ultimately a surprising fact considering the numerous times the kid managed to suddenly suppress all of his vast presence, it still cut at Kaien like a knife, as he stormed into the compound following his sister's blazing presence pulsing with worry.

Kaien arrived at the door as it slammed open to reveal his younger sister's distraught features, they lightened upon seeing Kaien the fond traces of love echoing softly between the two before the darkness appeared with heavy peals of thunder and she pulled Kaien inside.

"Have you seen him?"

Kukkaku questioned insistently eyes blazing like dragon fire in the shadowed interior of the entrance, the servants were nimbly moving on soundless feet and lighting the swaying oil lamps. Fear gripped Kaien's senses like the pommel of a sword as he raised drawn sea green eyes and asked in return, "He's not home?"

Kukkaku shook her head, a desperate sort of denial clinging to her features as her hand fisted into Kaien's shihaksho. Kaien froze soft trembling motions shaking his arms as he felt the world around him spin to a stop.

This was bad, levels of bad akin to the Soutaicho deciding to retire. Shunsui had related to Kaien Ichigo's condition and last Kaien had seen Ichigo he had been pale as early frost and twice as lifeless. According to Kyroraku the youth had only tumbled further down the scale of looking like death, even Kaien's penchant for drama could hardly exaggerate Ichigo's state (Nejibana's gentle chiding insisted otherwise).

"Dammit!" Kaien muttered under his breath, he should have taken greater incentive to care for Ichigo, it was his job as an older brother. He should have gotten off work early so they could walk home together, he should have payed closer attention to Ichigo's presence, he should…

Nejibana's reaitsu roared like the towering tsunamis they were capable of in their anger, drowning out the thoughts of guilt and self doubt, even as Kukkaku's slender hand grasped the curves of his cheek and she tilted his head up from where it had fallen to cast desolate eyes toward the ground.

"We're all at fault, but right now we need to focus on Ichi. He was insanely tired and he could be hallucinating, lost, anything, so we need to find him."

Kaien nodded as Nejibana's presence washed over him in waves, pulling back the levels of guilt and the worry, leaving cresting determination in its wake. Distantly a part of him wanted to yell at Ichigo, be furious at the youth for letting it come to this, while another part wanted to wrap the fire-head up in his arms and never let the youth go till Ichigo had devolved all of his secrets, the ones he kept to his breast like a mothering animal protected it's cub.

For now, he settled on finding Ichigo. Resting a hand over Kukkaku's warm one lingering on his cheek, he nodded gratitude in his eyes, and that love he held for his sister shimmering alongside it. She always had a way in directing them where they needed to be and setting them straight, heck she had marched up to Ichigo one day viciously poked him in the chest and demanded he go and talk to Unohana. The audience of the spectacle has tensed wondering what reaction Ichigo would grace them with; he was like a lottery one never knew what they were going to get. To the unanimous surprise (but also not really) he had slumped his shoulders, pouted a bit, but agreed.

Shaking away idle musings Kaien pulled himself together and nodded, promise heavy like the crashing waves within his soul. Heaving a sigh, thoughts darkening seastone eyes, he breathed deeply before saying, "I'll find him… but be prepared for a worst-case scenario."

Kukkaku flinched at the implication but nodded eyes lost and young beneath raven waves, sometimes Kaien forgot that Kukkaku was the younger of the two with the maturity she carried. Leaning down Kaien placed a quick kiss to her brow and wrapped his reaitsu around her humming with reassurance and home, before he turned and strode from the compound into the howling winds that tore at his clothing and hair.

Stretching his senses out Kaien searched for a spark of Ichigo's presence, anything to indicate where the flame-haired Shinigami might be. Kaien's shoulders tilted down in distress when he identified nothing. He cursed whoever had taught Ichigo how to hide his reaitsu so well, because Ichigo could make it seem like he wasn't even there, not even the barest whisper of a presence. Nejibana softly nudged his thoughts along the right path, encouraging him to find a solution to the sudden pitfall in his plans.

Kaien racked his mind for a moment filled only with the baying of the world around him. His senses still stretching out, racing along the planes of Soul Society snagged on a familiar presence one that sung with nobility and hung with the faint hint of sakura blossoms. Ideas springing to life within his mind, Kaien cast one last searching gaze at the Shiba mansion, before he tilted his head towards the overcast sky and prayed to Kami that Ichigo was okay.

Byakuya was thankfully not a master at hiding his reaitsu, Kaien supposed that was one positive in the shit storm of a situation they found themselves in. Kaien hoped beyond all things possible that the Kuchiki heir had seen Ichigo, or at least had an inkling of his presence. If not Kaien would have to resort to scavenging Ichigo's many hiding places scattered throughout Soul Society, which would only waste time, and that was something Kaien couldn't afford to waste.

The two were as closely knit as any bonded by friendship could be, and Kaien hoped that Ichigo had decided to depend on that bond and visit Byakuya, because he could trust Byakuya. Hell, Kaien had listened once as Ichigo on one of their exceptionally fruitful drinking nights had rattled on about Byakuya for a good half hour, just prattling about how Ichigo was grateful, and also how stupid Kenseikan were.

The earth blurred beneath his feat as he launched into a whip-paced shunpo scaling along the paths to Rungokai and its many districts. Nejibana hummed around him as the world around Kaien disappeared into wispy shreds and haunting imagery.

Panting slightly in faint exertion as he arrived Kaien's sea eyes cast around like a hawk, picking out the figures in a rapidly dwindling crowd, the cast of people milling about were steadily dispersing at the nasty weather looming overhead, and cracking like the chariots of war.

It had been a nice day too, Kaien remarked as he cut through the droves of people, one with soft blue quilting the sky and a peaceful summer breeze. He had ventured to the markets with Lisa and Rangiku on his lunch break, the two still working lieutenants helping to walk Lisa to her home before strolling to the bar for a drink and a bite of food. The cheery atmosphere of the festival had been contagious but slightly undermined by the rattling feelings chasing him.

Kaien's eyes landed on his destination, noting the curved arches and elegant framework nestled in between two other buildings that he spared only a flash of his sight. He vaguely remembered visiting the place a few times with his father or Isshin-jii for official Shiba clan business. It had always been incredibly boring and no matter the effort Kaien strived to listen his attention always drifted. He wondered why the young Kuchiki was here when for all he knew Kuchiki-taicho was still slaving away over paperwork.

Kaien cussed lightly as the sky opened up in a slow manner, large fat drops colliding with the earth before they increased in intensity and number till the world itself was drenched in sheets of water. Hurrying under the curved arches Kaien almost laughed at the feeling of running through the rain, he missed the days when as children they had eagerly burst outside to clamber through the mud and puddles.

Sliding the light door of the restaurant open, Kaien stepped inside and sighed softly at the gust of warmth drifting on the air currents accompanied by the rich scents of veritably preferred meals of high elegance. Kaien's eyes swept around the room sharp as a jack knife, muscles coiled tensely before his eyes landed on a head of raven. Spiking his presence sharply so as to draw Byakuya's attention, Kaien waited in the eaves of the doorway, eyes observing the various occupants of the room.

The normal plethora of nobles were gathered within the room, accompanied by random couples dining under candlelight. The glamorous robes adorning the nobles shimmered in the oil lamp light, accompanied by the women of the room's dainty hair perched upon their head like a crown with different hair pieces of valuable metals sparkling. In the tables clustered in the back Kaien could spot tables crowded with wizened old men and heavy smoke, the dull air of senility hanging there like a cloak over air.

Sharp seastone eyes landed on the figure sitting beside Byakuya as the youth's head whipped around before his eyes widened, and possessing the ever present Kuchiki grace he rose to his feet and hurried over (though he appeared to glide rather than hurry). The women who had been eating with Byakuya possessed a petite frame with a delicate or fragile air about her, glowing indigo orbs shone in a gentle manner from underneath a crown of raven hair.

Kaien wondered who the women could be, having never seen her at the numerous Noble gala's cursedly occurring throughout the years. Kaien tucked away the questions and his inquisitive nature as Byakuya approached him a pensive look cast about his features as he bit his lip pensively.

"Kaien, what is it?"

Byakuya began speaking informally as he closed the greater distance between them so that they were shadowed under the eave of the entrance and away from prying eyes and ears. Kaien frowned, glowing sea orbs hard before they softened slightly, the worry and concern that was bubbling beneath his skin escaping to the surface for a brief moment before he asked, "Have you seen Ichigo?"

Byakuya frowned, a whirlwind of emotions passing over his features ranging from confusion, to worry. The young Shinigami straightened his spine slightly in the presence of a warrior preparing for battle, eyes distant in thought before he slowly shook his head. A moment later his head whipped up eyes scrutinizing before he replied, "I haven't seen him, but… earlier this evening I swore I felt his presence. What's wrong? Where's Ichigo?"

Byakuya helpfully supplied, before a faint panic overtook his features breaking the Kuchiki mask as he frantically spat out the questions. Kaien held a hand up letting it rest on the other's shoulder in a comforting motion he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his other hand before tiredly running it through a messy mane of raven. He felt as if the world had sunk it's weigh into his spine.

He had no idea how to find Ichigo now and could only hope for a sign as he stretched his senses out as far they reached in the hopes of catching a whisper of Ichigo's presence. Turning his focus once more to Byakuya, Kaien shook his head and answered, "Ichigo's missing, he left work early today but never made it home. Don't worry, I'll find him you get back to your date… Just do you have any idea where he might be?"

Kaien intoned faintly emotions guiding his words and bringing to light the situation. Byakuya drew in a sharp inhale, eyes wide before his reaitsu danced restlessly around them slipping beneath Byakuya's skin beneath one moment and the next.

"I should come with you!" Kaien sharply shook his head and Byakuya slumped before continuing, "I-I he might be in one of the outer dist- "

Lightning flashed sharply accompanied by the crackle of thunder as the loud noise sent vibrations reaching through Kaien's soul. At that moment Ichigo's presence flared as another more malevolent presence speared sharply into existence.

Cursing sharply Kaien gently pushed the other in the direction of the tables where the lady was waiting and hissed out, "Go, don't worry I'll find him."

Kaien spared no thought for Byakuya after that, thoughts solely focused on Ichigo he darted out of the restaurant, uncaring of the pouring rain as it drenched him and plastered his hair to his forehead.

Reaitsu stretching out wildly Kaien locked onto Ichigo's presence hidden in a way that didn't seem possible and thrumming with untempered emotions. Kaien choked at the overwhelming grief and sorrow surging there, the sense of loss ripping at his soul.

Grasping Nejibana's pommel Kaien breathed in drawing on the boundless calm of the oceans, the still waters providing peace flowing through his veins and sharpening his senses. The rain around him ceased its endless noise and distraction falling apart under Kaien's will. The lieutenant surged forward whipping through mud and earth on his path towards Ichigo a frantic prayer mumbled under his breath.

X

Kaien stumbled upon Ichigo resting against a great rowan tree, in a land pockmarked by reaitsu and some great force, fire-bright hair beaded with sweat, eyes glassy with pain. In that moment Kaien wanted to sweep his little brother into a hug and never let go, stifle his soul in Kaien's own so that Ichigo would never have to experience the pain he was drowning in. Kaien stopped himself quelling rising paranoia by drawing on Nejibana's calm presence, her own reaitsu lingering with the mirroring emotions they felt for Ichigo.

Kaien strode into the clearing in a slow purposeful manner careful to draw out every movement and let his reaitsu dance across his skin, even as his heart stuttered a dangerous staccato. Ichigo's head snapped up amber eyes sharp and almost feral yet somehow conveying an emptiness that pulled like the void, before he recognized Kaien and the fight drained from his body, he slumped lifelessly against the tree behind him like a marionette without string and broken joints.

Kaien's heart wept inside his chest at the pitiful and painful sight of his proud, strong, younger brother cast so helplessly, because Ichigo wasn't weak. Even allowing Kaien to see him like this tugged softly at the warmth of Kaien's heart before it was submerged by the endless rain drumming around them and sweeping the land from beneath their feet in muddy streams.

Kaien swept forward in the shadow cast clearing with urgency plaguing his steps, and crouching in front of his brother the Shiba heir lifted the crown of orange bowed with the weight of far too many secrets, and the encroaching darkness. Ichigo's eyes were half-lidded as they gazed at Kaien in a hazy whirl of amber like cloudy glass, unbearably weak and tired, the light however tamed always presented a faint spark suddenly so dim it seemed tempted to flicker out at any second.

"Kaien?"

His voice was rough and low as if he'd screamed and yelled at the gods above a thousand times over shouting his pain for the world to hear in a place forgiven to nature. Kaien choose not to reply, letting his presence answer the younger's questions, he leant forward slightly and rested his forehead against Ichigo's the weight and presence of his reaitsu light but reassuring. Duly in the back of his mind he recalled Kukkaku's words speaking of the hallucinations Ichigo had been caught seeing, he wondered if that was why the teen looked at him in soft disbelief, he wondered what chased his sight that Kaien could not see.

"Ichigo dear one, when did you last sleep?"

Kaien questioned honestly, he too had seen the way Ichigo flinched at nothing, shadows embarking to terrorize him in daylight and in the night his bed was empty. He sat above them all staring at the moon eyes empty in a way so distantly longing and forlorn, as if he was almost seeing the loved ones he sometimes spoke of to Kaien in early morning under sake sweet night's fading shadows. Ichigo cracked a faint smile so broken and weak that Kaien felt like crying at the bitterness encased in that one gesture, felt the water of his soul rise up to pain his eyes and threaten to course down his cheeks like a waterfall.

"Actually sleep? I've slept some here in there but it's only an hour, more if I'm lucky. How can I sleep? How when their cold corpse eyes are taunting me, the Shinigami I doomed, lifeless icy hands tearing at the sanctuary of my mind and sleep to pull me deeper or free me into heaved waking? Even then in daylight the ghosts are following me drifting through my thoughts and provoking hell fire to spike and ravage till I am drifting lost in wispy shrouds.

Kaien was slightly confused by the tangle of words, things he had never heard Ichigo speak of, and the drifting manner of his speech. But Kaien pushed the lingering emotions away daring to focus on Ichigo, he swept a hand up and in a soft familial motion brushed tangled orange locks out of Ichigo's eyes. The air was damp like his own eyes and Kaien cursed circumstance, that such heavy rains that chill the earth and sink everything down with water, would choose this day to fall upon them.

Ichigo's lips were near blue; he looked like a being forged of ice the shivers of his arms and trembling of his hands not mere memories, this time displaying the fragility of his soul. Kaien wanted to curse the stupid fool for disappearing on him leaving him and the others so damned worried. But he remained there for a quiet moment like amber preserving something in time, knowing that it wasn't the time to chide the youth, Nejibana's roll of reaitsu fluttering playfully with raven strands assured him of the thought and tamed brewing emotions. Staring into wide amber orbs Kaien smiled endearingly while softly stroking Ichigo's cool skin he stated in a pleading tone, "Ichigo you need to sleep."

Ichigo blinked a few times, as if trying to process the words like they were received but distorted through vast quantities of water, though the rain around them was uproarious and sound-deafening there seemed a space between them where words were unobstructed. Ichigo cocked his head as if questioning the words running them over in his mind before he began furiously shaking his head.

When he opened his eyelids, the orbs beneath them were wild and manic with a deep hysteria spiking suddenly. Ichigo choked on his breath for a moment hands fisting the clothe of Kaien's shihaksho before he stuttered out in a collapsed whisper, "No I can't they haunt me. K-Kaien… I want it to be over. Why won't it end? Why must I suffer like this, years upon years of a life that should have ended long ago faced constantly with the visage of the dead? It pulls and drags at my soul in a way that is so achingly tiring and I just want it to stop. The days where the world is wrong and I can't muster the energy to move, the days where its one flashback after another leaving me shaking and weak. I want to be healed or have this form fall to ruin so that my soul might find peace."

Kaien's eyes stung at Ichigo's voice so broken and dejected, as the youth abruptly sunk further into the rough bark of the tree all energy and movement cut away in the last threads of desperation. Kaien grasped Ichigo's shaking hands where they clenched at his shihaksho shakily, imbuing his hands with the inner warmth of soul and the churning reaitsu of the sea, he let that warmth travel from his hands into Ichigo's trying to impart a shred of heat to the cooled skin. Avoiding the numerous questions swirling like the desert storms within his mind Kaien focused on one question at a time trying to get his little brother to open up he asked, "Ichigo why do they haunt you?"

The fractured soul looked up from where his head had come to tilt towards the ground, he stared for an infinite moment their souls connecting in jagged strands that stole Kaien's breath. A fire was brewing in Ichigo's eyes, it was the same Greek fire that could burn upon the waves in the south it was explosive and temperamental boding dangerously in Kaien's mind.

Ichigo surged to his feet suddenly leaving Kaien to scramble for purchase as his support was now striding forward to gaze at the sky above where the rain was picking up, thrust upon them like the tears of a vengeful god cascading down Ichigo's cheeks in a false imitation of the tears Ichigo refused to shed.

"I hate the rain… It's always there heading the end," Ichigo began softly voice echoing in the clearing rising above the rain he continued, "They haunt because I let them! I can't let go, my past is what makes this future, how can I move forward without resolve? It's a broken logic surely but one that has worked in a world torn about by fire… but this world isn't broken rubble and endless emptiness, is it?"

Ichigo's babbling heart poured from his lips, eyes bright in the sudden crack of lightning splitting the sky in chaotic streaks and illuminating his stark visage, he was like a natural disaster personified, hair and eyes wild, skin pale as death, and the myriad of colours weaving around him.

"Ichigo you need to let it go your past is behind you, don't you see the future is ahead we can be your resolve you don't need to hold onto the will of the dead. You don't need to let it weigh you down you can move forward without the sorrow of your memories."

Kaien interjected softly attracting Ichigo's attention as the youth whipped around reaitsu piping along his skin and trailing along the ground in seams of crimson. Kaien didn't flinch as the reaitsu brushed against his own coiling around it in a tender caress. Ichigo's hair flicked around his head, shihaksho rustling as desperate and desolate eyes clashed against Kaien's heart.

"You don't get it… so few do and even then, they don't understand! Your future is my past! I see the dead every day I knew them loved them and they walk by me and don't know my soul, and even then, I am taunted by the dead not yet born as waking specters. We shared long nights, cups of sake, and years captured within months, and the blood of their bodies rests on my hands, coats my soul because I carry their wills, their dreams within me. The dreams and wills of people who may never be born because I interfered! Or who will never dream of such because they live in a world without broken creatures tearing concrete to dust. I hold onto them because I was too weak to save them, I carry the fault of their deaths. I failed. I'm worthless, my name means nothing if I cannot protect. My own sisters were torn from me in front of my eyes, souls ripped of all they were and the innocent life draining from their eyes and I couldn't save them! Even you are just a ghost in the future haunting Rukia and tearing apart my being! You were dead before I was born!"

Kaien was stunned speechless by the catastrophe of words spilling from Ichigo's lips, the figure alone and still where usually he would pace or run his hands through his hair. Instead he swayed lifelessly on his feet his voice loud and thundering still escaping through the forest and ringing in Kaien's ears. The water was drowning Kaien's thoughts and it seemed to fill his head as the words slowly connected with Nejibana's quiet intervention.

Ichigo was from the future. He didn't doubt his brother's words, Ichigo however delusional couldn't make something this tremulous up. It solved so many of the mysteries that had collapsed around the youth as they lived together. Even that first night drowned in rain (Ichigo was right it was always the rain) when Ichigo had appeared out of charged air with a well of power that brought Soul Society to its knees. It explained so much, the endless mysteries of his past, people who they had never heard of, wars that had been fought that they had never seen, the wisdom and trepidation when he met certain characters.

But Kaien wondered how it was even possible, and what had been so deeply horrifying to force Ichigo to live each day with the presences of the dead cloying and clamouring around him. If Kaien considered Ichigo's character he could see the reason, Ichigo was a protector one who would sacrifice everything for family, and to have the world sacrifice itself for him would surely crush his soul (but Ichigo had spoken of betrayal and how could that be with who he was).

Eyes drifting to Ichigo, the pale form standing desolate head cast towards the ground, Kaien pushed aside desperate musings and gathering silence for another time and raced forward so that he was holding Ichigo in a half hug leaving distance so that Kaien could glimpse Ichigo's soul killing eyes. It welled up inside him a desperate need to convince his brother of how wrong he was, the water droplets around them suspended themselves sluggishly drifting around their forms and collecting in rivulets by Kaien's feet.

"So, what I died!? They died over and over again but you chose to come back. You have lived with it for so long seen their faces every day, Ichigo you've strived for so much and I know nothing but already you've accomplished more than any could be said. They wouldn't want you to suffer, just as your zanpaktou, a part of your soul speaks they too would want you to move on without hesitation. Never forget them as they forged who you are but accept that they are gone and it wasn't your fault! Sometimes life doesn't allow us to be what we think we need to be; sometimes she's a cruel bitch. But Ichigo you lived because of them, it's up to you whether you want to throw it away. The future is likely safe now, I know you've had a hand in the Vizard incident look what you accomplished if it wasn't for you they would have been banished or if Central 46 had their way executed. You saved them already you are changing a future that was yours. This world will be different no matter what! Let go of this pain inside your heart."

Ichigo looked up eyes starting to flicker in an unchained hope even as they rumbled with emptiness in the dawning quiet he responded, "I want to damn it! Kaien I want it to be over. I'm so damn tired of it all. This planning, this pain, my soul erupts and spews torment and tempestuous storms upon me over and over. And if it being over means healing I want that! I've saved so much even turned the madman away from hellbent destruction.

"But there's so much more in front of me, a seemingly endless road. Goddamn I'm so sick and tired of hiding behind facades endless questions, and I don't know what to do. I want to talk to someone tell them everything about Orihime's smile, Rukia's drawings, Chad's coin so that they live on beyond me. I want to share their last moments and feel that soul crushing pain settle if only slightly. Wounds that have only scabbed to become scars a reminder but not a gaping part of me. There was another man who travelled through time. But I'm alone. I arrived in a crash of light, a stranger in the world I knew that didn't know me. And I'm so fucking afraid it will happen again. That I will cradle your broken corpses knowing I was useless to stop it. So damn scared that you'll all turn to find me useless lock me in Mugen again; charge me with betrayal and hate me. My secrets they're too much! Swallowing me whole, I've shared with Yam-jii, talked to the old man told him the truth but he can't aid me. It's not enough! They're like piercing knives an endless tattoo never stopping always there and I'm so lost.

"Kaien… Thank you so much for trying, you all helped but there's too much and it's rushing, overpowering so much so that my own soul cannot defend me from this darkness. I want to heal, and see their smiles once again, watch you grow old and take an apprentice, I want to see a future, I want to live."

Ichigo's words were rushed from his mouth fast and heartbreaking so full of despair and sorrow equated by hope and light in an uneven and dizzying mixture that left Kaien feeling tears streaming down his cheeks and Nejibana echoed his grief her piercing wails for their kin echoing in his inner world. There was also light a hope welling in his chest and sliding along his reaitsu because dammit Ichigo wanted to live and that was all Kaien needed. Before he could contemplate his actions, he pulled Ichigo into a tight hug surrounding him with his form and warmth, reaitsu a powerful force coiling around Ichigo embracing and swelling the forlorn child in his arms.

"Ichigo you are not alone, we are with you. You don't have to bear this burden alone we will take it with you, all of us. We love you and won't ever turn our back on you. The past, yours and mine has been, what matters is our future. We will stop whatever destruction and horrors from happening. You won't have to hold our broken bodies we are there for you."

Kaien's words were slow and moving caressing and soft over the endless pour of rain. Thunder rumbled and crackled sharp with the flash of light illuminating the land and Ichigo looked up from where his head had been resting in the crook of Kaien's neck. Those orange locks were plastered to his face eyes a dizzying tilt of emotions so prevalent and a miasma that had Kaien choking.

"I was never alone just too strong to bear it. But I'll live because the loneliness is not quite so wide."

That lone sentence a complex simplicity of overwhelming meaning swirled like a prophecy in the air, words of a man living for the future. Before Kaien could respond Ichigo looked into his eyes and whispered, "Please Kaien end it I want the suffering to be over help me heal in the light of day. Don't let me fall into darkness."

Then Ichigo tipped forward boneless eyes fluttering cold. Kaien caught his body hands reaching up to trace the pulse of his neck, he was horrified to feel it fluttery and faint the beating of his heart echoing the ending of a clock. He slung Ichigo in his arms the rain impairing his vision for a moment before it parted like a sea swept storm under the force of their reaitsu as he charged forward trusting the guiding flow of Nejibana towards the Fourth division.

X

I hope you all enjoyed, or at least felt something. My friend tells me I'm too cruel to Ichigo and I have to agree, but we will be seeing some healing so once more apologies and promises that it will get better. Thank you all for reading, comments/reviews are always appreciated. Till next time!

Tower!


	29. Chapter 29

Amaranthine

(adj.) Undying, immortal, eternally beautiful

Hello everyone, we are here with chapter 29. This chapter is the beginning of some healing and is very much lighter than the previous chapter. I also started to experiment a slight bit with romance so we shall see how that turns out. I hope you enjoy, and read on!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

 _Old man Zangetsu speaking._

 **Shiro speaking.**

X

Everything was a soft white, it surrounded him like a familiar blanket cradling him in faint sensations of warmth and peace. Ichigo wanted to bask in the feelings, the peace that had abandoned his life and appeared in flashes ever since the war, now swathed him like a mother's embrace warm with every sense of home. Thoughts of the chaos and war filtered through his head slowly before simmering to nothingness as if the terror of his own thoughts couldn't reach him in this surreal plane of white.

Ichigo opened his eyes, or at least that was the feeling he associated it with as his sight gazed at the world of ivory. It was like a winter swept land after the storm settled leaving everything soft and pure looking, covering his view spanning endlessly beyond sight. The place and all it's emptiness, while slightly unsettling was overwhelmed by the blank quiet and peace that Ichigo struggled to find even in his inner word. When the inevitability of his memories and soul would rise up with levelling waters; murky currents that caressed his form in malignance and sorrow like a lost lover.

Thinking of his inner world weighted Ichigo's mind with thoughts of his zanpaktou, where were they? That one question brought forth a flood of questions surging through his mind and brimming on his lips begging to be asked.

It came back in pieces like dust on the wind gathered up from the four corners of the earth, and in no chronological order. There was a clarity in his mind that had been lost since he had returned to Soul Society after the Vizard training, perhaps longer than that. It was as if cloudy glass panes, weathered from years under Mother Nature's whims had finally been swept clear. Ichigo's emotions felt raw and stark but they weren't like the flood waters rising in the monsoon season, they were just there, a part of him that he could better accept.

That grief still swirled, endlessly lapping at the edges of his senses as it always had, always would. But it was lighter? As if he pictured sorrow and mourning as the night darker than the latest hour yet it had lightened to a grey. That's where it would stay, because he could heal, and was healing, yet it always left a mark, left traces.

Turning his mind to the broken assembly of thoughts and memories, he could see now how foolish he had been in refusing to confide in one of his friends sooner (at least he had a whisper of sense to try and speak but by then it was too late for much of anything). Ichigo had torn himself from his spirits blocked their words from his mind, he had hurt them so bad with that gesture and he knew it; It pounded in time with the fluttery beat of his heart, and dragged awfully at his insides. Ichigo had broken their promise, locked them away, closed his senses to their voices, was blind to their reaitsu, when he swore he would never do such again.

The thought pounded in his head accompanied by his heart, and the breath in his lungs was choked out for a long while, before he focused his thoughts, the deep-seated pain in his heart telling him this would haunt Ichigo for a long while.

Ichigo's bond with Zangetsu was essential to their soul. Without them Ichigo would have broken down multiple times over, would have lost what shreds of sanity remained and left the world caked in some wicked chaos. They were his anchor, his support, the world to him when all else had fallen, the two spirits understood him better than even Ichigo understood himself and yet they still cared for their brash, sometimes idiotic wielder.

They had saved him when it all became too much when he was standing on the edge of a dangerous precipice, when he couldn't muster the will or strength to raise his blade they pulled him together till he was standing upright. When his powers had been taken after Aizen and the Winter War, Ichigo had spiralled far, drifting away from friends and family as if his voice couldn't reach them through the waves he sunk beneath their own imposing walls. Some whisper of Zangetsu in the lingering traces of his badge, and even more so in his own hands and eyes had held him together long enough for their reunion.

Ichigo smiled softly at the thought of that reunion, the bliss of his powers surging through his body alighting every nerve and playing wickedly with his inner world. They all had basked in the sensations of togetherness (and even then, in a time where he hadn't known the truth Ichigo had easily pulled Shiro to his side, the hole in his soul not only fitting Zangetsu-Ossan) before the righteous fury came.

They had cursed the names of his friends and family for leaving Ichigo in such a state (Ichigo at the time hadn't known what the spirits meant, he thought he could understand better now), reaitsu raving around like a wild dog. But then they had seen Ichigo's acceptance, the will of his soul unchanging in the face of such trials, and they had been proud, Zangetsu-Ossan had smiled that deep grin the one that chased away the night, and Shiro well he had well and truly cackled.

Thinking of his spirits carved softly into his heart and rustled along the sensations of reaitsu in this surreal plane. He tilted his head in confusion considering his reaitsu and the keen difference he could lightly identify, for a split second it reminded him of the rain. Then his mind drifted to that night and the grand spectre that had appeared like some ominous reaper.

The realization that he had released such a plethora of power to take down the Menos Grande (Really, tired-Ichigo? A fully charged in seal-mode Getsuga Tensho was overkill), and consequently likely revealing how much he had been hiding his powers shocked him and had him clenching his hands (or what served as his form on this plane) into a fist. He had been so damn careless, he could have screwed everything up for everyone, could had alerted Bach to his presence early, and that could have proven to be catastrophic.

Kaien flashed in his mind's eyes, determined with tears steaming down his cheeks as he countered Ichigo's despair with the bright pulsing light of his soul. He had told Kaien the truth…. The thought caught his breath, he wondered if his brother even believed Ichigo, or if he thought Ichigo had finally fallen over the edge; because as much as Kaien trusted Ichigo, anyone would think him crazy for shouting to the world that he had seen that same world fall to dust.

Kaien had looked him in the eyes, fought every breath of Ichigo's will with his own, and his soul had believed Ichigo's desperate words. Kami that had been stunning, because it was easy to tell an old man who was wise and could easily garner the meaning of Ichigo's words, or coyly tease certain scientist into believing that he was toying a balance. But when it was a babble of words pouring from his heart straight to his mouth, and family, the fear of betrayal, abandonment, the end of something was so heavy and weightless at the same time.

It swallowed a person whole if they dwelled only on the fear and dark alternatives, but Ichigo was already half submerged. Kaien's honest reaitsu, accompanied by Nejibana's presence imbued in the very rain around them surging through the water, convinced Ichigo otherwise if only temporarily. Convinced the youth that the water wasn't going to choke life from the creatures in it's grasp, not when Kaien was there and Nejibana's swaying lily presence flourished in such an element.

Then he had begged Kaien to save him, from himself, from the rain, from it all, before the encroaching darkness and cold had finally swallowed him. He had fought it for so long but in Kaien's arms, with those seastone eyes staring into his own with love, Ichigo knew he was safe and had finally succumbed to the pounding in his chest and the heavy weight of his weariness.

Then there was nothing but white.

While Seireitei was a city forged of white stone, this was not Soul Society or any form of the Fourth with the soft hum of healing reaitsu, and Unohana's striking presence that was like chai or cinnamon, sweet but with a bite. No this was endless white blanketing him in feelings of warmth and home, soothing all his worries and fears till he felt he could just stay and rest for an eternity of time, only the curiosity and faint impressions of some outside force shimmering the time-still sense of the place.

Wisps of ebony swirled in the distance like sand flicking up in spirals that danced with grace, like the flight of the Jigokuchō. It coalesced pulling together into a small form that was achingly familiar and so inherently painful that Ichigo's breath caught in his throat, and he felt his heart had stopped.

Her form seemed to glide towards him light as air and with all the ghostly presence of the living, there was a flush on her cheeks, light in her eyes, and the blood that had stained the world like a canvas of crimson was no where to be found. That petite smile was on her lips the once that was fond and true, the one that sometimes lingered when she stared at her brother, or after Ichigo did something particularly endearing (stupid).

Ichigo's hand reached out, of its own accord drawn towards the figure who was an arm's reach away, his eyes hungrily drunk in her visage. This was different then the pale spectres that had haunted his nights and days in the week leading up to his collapse.

It had stuck his heart like a gong to see their figures, stone cold and pale as morning lilies, sometimes immortalized as they had been in death crimson painting everything in sickly shades of night, other times they were hollow a product of the endless despair that had carved them out as family and friends fell around them.

She looked like the day he had first met her, when she had floated through his window on winds of fate and manipulation. When they had spat and she taught him, then the fight with the hollow where she sacrificed herself so that Ichigo could save his family. The crown of her hair glimmered like raven feathers, and fathomless indigo eyes stared into Ichigo's own amber orbs drenched in a spiral of emotions.

"Rukia?"

Ichigo questioned voice seeming loud and quiet all at once in this empty space of nothingness white. She tilted her had then, as if adjusting to his voice her eyes sweeping over Ichigo in that fond adoration before she nodded.

The moment held like time suspended by the maw of a celestial being, tenderly Ichigo's hand reached up and rested on her cheek taking in her young vibrant eyes, the form of her spirit, and the warmth of her skin with a soft longing and pained smile. Rukia's hand stretched out to rest on Ichigo's own cheek before it reached up pushing aside long bangs, running through hair tickling the bridge of his neck, tracing his defined jaw; he had changed since they all had last seen him. More so since this version of Rukia had seen him, this new lieutenant of Soul Society who had only recently passed the grief of the loss of her mentor, and had found happiness again even in the soft in-between spaces of war.

Ichigo had grown form that unruly teenager, who rushed head first, blade swinging, reaitsu surging wild and unkept, into a man during the course of the war. A child grown too fast settling into his skin with a fervent speed and need. He had never truly felt comfortable with what he was, not with the sudden revelations thrown at him every which way and the lengths he strived and forced himself to become stronger, but it had been pushed aside as he never settled always moving on to the next battle.

Now he was a little bit older, still a fair bit twisted, a little bit wiser, and mostly settled into who he was. As if sensing his thoughts and their drowning complexity, Rukia's demeanour tensed and changed so that she was staring at Ichigo with that sharp disappointment and scolding that she always adapted when she decided it was time to scold some sense into the orange-haired Shinigami.

"Ichigo… How could you be such an idiot?! Baka!"

Rukia started softly, before she stepped back fist raised and the image of an angered sprite enlivened. There it was Ichigo acknowledged with fond smile, the inevitable snap, Ichigo could only tense in preparation for the words that would be so sharp, and truthful, and stinging but right.

"How could you let yourself fall to such a state! Orihime always tried to feed you for a reason, do you think Ukitake-taicho forced you to go out with him just for tea! Kami I swear they need to instate the 'Look After Ichigo' club two-point O with how well you can take care of yourself! And honestly? What were you thinking when you decided not to talk to anyone, I get you're reclusive as all fuck, but you have people to talk to, just because Nii-sama's busy doesn't mean he wouldn't take the time to talk even if he was with Hisana, or Kaien-san for Kami's sake! You know he cares about family more than enough to drop work on a breath's insistence."

Rukia raved, small form enshrouded in reaitsu as she bashed Ichigo over the head a few times to get her point across. Ichigo nodded sagely, already well-aware of her points and his own stupidity, Rukia stared for a minute before a sardonic laugh slipped out and in a less accusing tone she said, "You're such a baka Ichigo. You're still wondering how you travelled through time?"

Rukia questioned easily and Ichigo looked up confused before he nodded slowly and slightly hesitantly, Rukia shook her head and continued, "Still can't see what's in front of you, yet able to plan for an alternative no one could or would think plausible. You did it, it was you who traveled through time. It wasn't the Hogyoku or some will of the Soul King, it was your own power and will. Kami I know you can be an idiot sometimes Ichi, but you need to open you eyes and stop trying to be humble or stop with the denial. I swear how did you even survive so long? You are more powerful than the Soul King of our time, you sealed away your powers because they were crazy expansive but you couldn't even get a read on how vast they are. Baka you should take the time to know your powers!"

Ichigo stared wide-eyed, mind uncomprehending as he tried to process Rukia's words. They made sense on a distant level as if the truth had always been on the tip of his tongue but he had never bothered to swallow it and that was just crazy. Sometimes he felt it, when he really opened his eyes, the ones of his inner soul and glimpsed the souls of others, touched the void of space, felt the might of the world wrapped into the threads of life.

Rukia laughed and knocked Ichigo upside the head once more in her typical violent manner, eyes radiant she smiled and waited for Ichigo to respond. The young Shinigami's gaze drifted around the endless white emblazoned around him as he slowly nestled the idea within his soul accepting it for what it was, it was just another part of him like everything else. Like the Quincy heritage, like the blood of the Shinigami's history, like his own faults; If he could accept those, then it wasn't too far of a stretch to accept that he had… trans-dimensional powers? Sixth dimension level powers? He had never bothered to keep track of the deity stuff Aizen had been sprouting in many of his monologues.

In that moment, his soul finally settled that fraction more, there was always room to grow but he felt he finally understood his own soul a bit more. And Kami wasn't he an idiot if he hadn't seen this staring him in the face the whole time. Of course, as always Rukia was right, speaking of the ebony crowned little devil Ichigo turned his gaze and curiosity to her.

"Where am I midget?"

Ichigo asked with a smirk easily slipping back into their old roles, the bickering like an old-married couple, the teasing and fun like they were siblings. At one-point Ichigo had hooked up with Rukia (Renji had sulked for days on end) it had been good, had worked so well, but then it didn't. They preferred to be friends, that's how it was, she was like a sister to him, granted a little sister who was not exactly younger.

She scowled turning sharp eyes on Ichigo, eager to jump in the fray and teasing under the pseudo animosity. Like a feral animal she smiled and responded, "Don't know Strawberry just what you whipped up, some other plane, maybe a dream."

Ichigo scowled at the old moniker even as a fondness bubbled up in his chest like a spring of warmth. Rukia shrugged at her own noncommittal answer. Leaving Ichigo truly wondering where they were, there was none of the blurriness and distortion he associated with a dream, yet the plane had no sense. He pushed his curiosity aside happy to enjoy the moment with his friend, Rukia grinned faintly before a familiar scowl settled on her lips.

"Don't think I'm finished chewing you out yet Ichigo."

She warned with a shake of her finger, righteous fury flooding crystal irises, Ichigo nodded basking in her presence once more. Damn he missed them all and even her nagging and yelling was welcome in the face of his loss.

"There you go again, always dwelling on our deaths Ichigo. Come on baka we're free now, you've already saved us. I mean seriously only an idiot like you could think of even trying to convince Aizen that he shouldn't destroy the world! And don't get me started on the pining! Kami it's almost ridiculous watching you fumble and ignore your feelings. I mean seriously Ichigo, you hooked up with him in the last life…. Granted that did take drastic measures, and it was more of a fling because in war you try not to get that connected. But that's beside the point! I swear blatantly ignoring your feelings, do I have to smack sense into you again strawberry-head?"

Ichigo processed Rukia's gaggle of words in a rather slow manner, the comforting and blank aura of the place seemed to drain any need for haste. So Ichigo took his time eyeing the midget and slipping over the words in his mind. Rukia's nagging made sense as usual, at least for the first bit which is what he would try to focus/analyse because he really didn't want to deal with the headache of emotions romance brought forth.

Rukia in her nagging was correct as always, and really Ichigo accepted that he was an idiot. Maybe it was who he was brash and reckless, or some remnants of his teenage years but Ichigo was definitely too far gone to care that he had tried (and succeeded) to save Aize-Sosuke.

Ichigo guessed if he thought about it he had saved them? No not really, he acknowledged within his mind, that was far too optimistic for any crazy person to consider, Ichigo remarked to himself with a slight curve to his lips of amusement. Still he knew that when they had passed in his timeline, they had been freed from the torment and constant torture of a world burning up in war. Granted some souls had been lost forever under the weight of a Quincy attack, others had entered the cycle of rebirth only to succumb to a crumbling world. Those thoughts were mean, true enough to hurt but also a gentle reminder that they hadn't seen the end, or lived through a sick twist.

Rukia's gaze sharpened and like she always did somehow know, like any who had always known him were always able to tell when he was avoiding a subject. Her eyes alone conveyed her demand for Ichigo to stop procrastinating and focus on the topics he was avoiding.

Running her words once more, he paused flying over one phrase on repeat, brow furrowed in thought and eyes bright. Ichigo pursed his lips for a moment before looking up catching the raven locks of Rukia's hair framing her petite features and shading sharp crystalline orbs from sight.

"You said you all were watching over me? I-Is that true?"

Ichigo questioned softly, thoughts and warmth bubbling throughout him. Rukia's demeanour softened as well, eyes sincere and gentle she smiled and nodded before answering, "Of course we're watching over you baka, couldn't leave an idiotic strawberry on his own. Don't try to deny it, your own collapse is proof enough."

Ichigo scowled at her teasing and reprimanding but the familiar expression he usually adopted slid away to be replaced with one of those faint smiles full of good humour and warmth. That expression was held for all of a minute, or what felt like such a time in a room with nothing indicating anything, before his brow once more furrowed in thought, and curiosity lightened his yes.

"How are you watching over me?"

Rukia shook her head regarding Ichigo cynically. For a second Ichigo worried that Rukia would pull out her sketchbook and illustrate the answer, which would become less of an answer and more a piece of modern work. Rukia's eyes narrowed as if sensing Ichigo's thoughts (which was completely likely with how perceptive the midget could be, and how long they had known each other) before she tilted her head as if thinking and responded, "Hmm it's difficult to explain, I think Kisuke would be one of the few people to understand it decently enough to explain all the science portions of the equations. But I think it simmers down to, you build a bond with people, share love, reaitsu, touch souls and that lingers on. So, while our timeline is gone and our souls aren't really a thing in the whole spacetime continuum matter, our energy, the thoughts and love we shared for and with you is still there and so we're watching over you even if we're mostly powerless, we're here for you."

Ichigo sat down at her answer because he hadn't necessarily been expecting that (the truth that they had been watching over him was shocking enough). The idea that their bond was the reason for their presence warmed his chest and left that smile, the ones of his childhood, open and free littering his lips and stretching the muscles of his face. They were watching over him; somehow the confirmation was powerful, endearing, and comforting.

Ichigo basked in the cozy sensations for a little while, just simmering with it all, digesting what this experience had brought him. Rukia let him, plopping down beside him with her usual grace and airs. Her cool presence and the sensation of reaitsu wrapped around him; it carried with it the gentle scent of jasmine and freshly fallen snow that he had deeply come to associate with Rukia.

She turned then as if sensing Ichigo's straying thoughts and pinned him into place with sharp ice cut eyes, Ichigo knew he couldn't run from it not when faced with a diviner of truth such as Rukia. The orange-haired time traveller sighed running a hand through his hair in a familiar tick, sight straying to gaze at the vast plains of endless expanding white before he sighed a small sigh again and said, "It's not the same. This isn't a war, and he already has someone, she'll make him happy. Me, I can barely handle my relationships right now, and what if he wants someone who isn't ace, someone who wants deeper intimacy?"

Rukia turned understanding eyes his way, her soul brought forth a minuscule smile upon Ichigo's lips even as dark thoughts laced his brow and brewed in his chest like an oncoming storm. He couldn't deal with sexual contact, didn't want it or like it, not anymore. Ichigo was fine with that, he had accepted who he was long before the revelation of his new-found sexuality.

But Byakuya, he deserved someone; the relationship he had with Hisana, he deserved the intimacy that Ichigo would never be able to provide. Byakuya needed a partner not someone who's weekly schedule involved a mental breakdown, or nights swallowed in haunting dreams.

Oh, Ichigo was going to start trying to heal, once he woke up he wouldn't push it away anymore. Kaien had finally helped Ichigo to accept that he needed to try, that he couldn't hold onto their memories in such a painful way, the breakdown has just been another factor in a long simmering solution.

Ichigo wouldn't push whatever feelings he was developing onto the Kuchiki heir, because Ichigo probably wasn't ready (and he doubted the both of them had really come to term with their feelings, if Byakuya even had any), and he wasn't going to ruin Byakuya's life with his own selfish whims.

Rukia scowled before hitting him upside the head, hoping to knock some sense into Ichigo likely. The only result of her action was the hissing and clutching of his skull, followed by a faintly vicious glare in Rukia's direction. The ebony haired midget laughed swatting away Ichigo's light fist on a path of revenge before she really stared at Ichigo.

"I swear Ichigo, you're hopeless when it comes to romance. I mean you have learned a little but you still have a long way to go. Just because Byakuya loves Hisana doesn't mean he can't love you too, and besides I think you know the cause of her illness…" Rukia paused eyes sad and dark in that awful way Ichigo hated to see in any of his friends. As if sensing Rukia's distress or Ichigo's own frothing emotions, another presence appeared behind Ichigo, stalked against his back was a broad and familiar form. One that smelt of hot cocoa and the heavy tang of metal, Ichigo would recognize Chad's presence anywhere lest the feel of his reaitsu which was like liquid gold and crimson.

Rukia blinked slightly eyes darting from Chad to Ichigo for a moment before she shook her head in amusement watching as Ichigo tilted his head back to look up into Chad's one revealed eye. The orange-head could see that familiar promise in those eyes, years of silent communication passing between their eyes in an instant, one that spoke of reassurance and comfort. A wide smile curled Ichigo's lips and he settled back against the familiar presence breathing in the feeling of his friends.

A beaconing smile slipped onto Rukia's lips, followed by an easy smile on Chad's own face. Rukia quirked her eyebrows before she continued, "You know the cause of her illness, and that there's not viable cure. But Ichigo you've already changed the timeline, I know you're worried about what will happen to Byakuya when... she passes but you'll be there for him. It doesn't have to be like it was in the war, he isn't the Byakuya you know, and you're a different Ichigo in the end. And because you're Ichigo and whatever you do in life is usually five galaxies from normal, your relationship doesn't have to fit normal standards."

Chad assented to Rukia's wisdom with a small grunt, and the flowing brush of reaitsu like the hot southern winds sweeping across desert lands, brushed across his skin. Ichigo thought over her words, really he was almost lost without his zanpaktou spirits' wisdom and guidance, but Ichigo was sort of functioning as he considered Rukia's words. She was right and he mostly knew it (she was almost always right- maybe it was a women thing?) but it was still a hard thing to grasp.

Relationships during a war didn't really… work. That hadn't stopped Ichigo from falling in love with everyone a few times over, but Ichigo had learned his lesson, it was hard to lose a friend, but devastating to lose a love. So, he stuck to one-night stands, and poured the love he felt for them into his battles, into his will to survive and protect.

He wasn't in a war anymore. That didn't mean he was ready for serious relationships, it was near impossible to think of when you know a person so well you can breathe all their deepest secrets in one breath. Byakuya however, was different in a slight way, maybe it was because of Ichigo but he was open, the same Byakuya Ichigo knew and yet completely different.

Chad nudged Ichigo's shoulder with one of those smiles on his face, and Ichigo nodded getting the message. As long as he acknowledged it and considered the possibility, and stopped trying to run away from his feelings they could leave the topic alone. Rukia huffed sending Ichigo a bemused look as if chiding him she said, "I swear you would be lost without us."

"Mmhm proofs already there." Ichigo replied with a light tone and a wink, Rukia scowled and Chad frowned slightly at their friend's easy acceptance but Ichigo shrugged, it was what it was. Two new presences flickered on the edges of Ichigo's senses and he tilted his head up only to hear a familiar call, "Oi Ichigo! You Idiot!"

Uryuu appeared behind Orihime, where the brunette was dragging the gangly Quincy behind her with a determined aura and the soft willed look only she could muster. Uryu was as per usual scowling, the light bouncing off the lenses of his glasses and catching on the Quincy embodiments emblazoned on his outfit, Orihime was dressed in a comfy outfit that suited her ditzy personality a beaming smile stretched across her face and her eyes were bright as supernovas.

Uryu was tossed to the ground in what should have been a gentle move from Orihime, but well Tatsuki's training had adverse effects that no one had realised till it was too late, and Orihime was accidently body-flipping people left and right. Thinking of Tatsuki, brought to mind the others Keigo, and Asano even, Chizuru; he missed them.

When the Winter War began they had done everything in their power to keep their other friends out of the battle (those who had invaded Soul Society were already far too immersed). They had become a safe haven of sorts, having enough power to temporarily defend themselves, Ichigo and the others could meet them for coffee just talk normally. They had continued to support them as life went on and the tides of war became darker and their friends more haggard and despairing.

Thinking of them and their cruel endings twisted Ichigo's gut and darkened his eyes. A large warm hand jolted Ichigo from his thoughts as it settled on his shoulder, and Ichigo looked up to see Chad's knowing gaze. A flutter of reaitsu whisper-soft danced across his skin and Ichigo nodded a reassuring light in his eyes as Orihime dropped to the ground beside Uryu.

Uryu and Orihime in an awkward shuffle that involved the whole group, eventually settled so that Orihime was squished beside Ichigo, and Uryu was wedged into the small space between Chad and Orihime. It was messy but it worked, and reminded Ichigo of days where at the dawn of morning after nights of battle they would collapse in the barracks in a dog pile of limbs and reaitsu. Sew their souls together till they couldn't tell one's thoughts from another's feelings.

Ichigo basked in their presences, absorbed the feeling of togetherness that had been gone for so long, a feeling he doubted he would ever find again. Orihime giggled beside Ichigo and he turned considering the young women she had become.

Over the war they had all changed, grown up from adolescents rushing in headfirst, to powerful adults. Orihime had driven her powers to new lengths to stand on the battlefield, mastered ways to rip a person inside out by rejecting a certain vein or organ, could just as easily reject healing as to apply it. She had kept up her bubbly persona, but it had become tame and mature still ever whimsical, but when she snapped she was as terrifying as Unohana and could be far deadlier.

Uryu was still scowling sizing Ichigo up under the mask of his spectres eyes fond and irritated in a mix only Uryu had mastered. Ichigo felt the familiar pull to argue with his cousin, about whatever inane topic rise in his chest just for old times sake.

Their bond by blood was one of cousins, but Ichigo considered them brothers any day. Even when Uryu had falsified a betrayal Ichigo had already known it was fake, because Uryu was a good actor but when you've spent years upon desert sand sharing a small tent you know everything.

"You are such and idiot Kurosaki, or should I say Shiba now?"

Uryuu began with a slight bite and Ichigo laughed eyes bright as he began to rise to the challenge. Orihime's tinkling laughter trickled between them, even as Rukia sighed and in a resigned tone said, "I already nagged him for everything."

Uryuu huffed and looked Ichigo in the eyes and said, "I doubt the idiot listened to any of it though."

Ichigo scowled and responded, "And how would you know with your pride clogging your senses."

They stared down each other for a tense moment, Ichigo daring Uryu to leap forward so they could tumble across the stretches of endless white. Finally, Uryu broke and looked away with a small laugh eyes brightening and losing the serious tint as he turned to face Ichigo once more and said, "You never change."

Ichigo wanted to deny Uryu's fond words, but he knew it was still mostly true so he let it slide. If Ichigo had any semblance of a plan in responding it was interrupted as his cheek was pinched between two stern fingers. Ichigo turned his head a slight bit to see a pout firmly entrenched on Orihime's features, the time traveller grimaced he did not like seeing that expression on her features, least what it boded for him.

"Dummy! How come you're not eating enough? Was my food so bad that you can't stomach real world food?"

Orihime scolded softly eyes sharp as needles, as she interrogated the poor Shinigami castrated against Chad in the face of her wrath. At the end, her lips twitched slightly indicating that she was mostly joking about the last remark.

It was a bit of an inside joke between their group, no one had expected anything edible of the food combinations she whipped up, and no one had been brave enough to try them. But then there was a mission and while Ichigo could cook fine, and Chad could manage they had all been dead tired. So, when Orihime came out of the makeshift kitchen carrying something light purple and smoking there had been a few uneasy glances and bets who would see the morning.

It had been good in a weird sort of way, like a comfort food or a family tradition that was a part of some special event. Oh, the texture had been weird but the flavours had blended well enough. Orihime had practically lit up the endless night with her enthusiasm when she found they liked her food (though they were still slightly opposed to eating it again, and wondering over the health benefits or lack there of).

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Jeez how many times does a guy have to apologize for starving himself? Nah Hime your food was just so good that everything tastes bland in comparison."

Ichigo half-whined, half apologised sincerely joking in an attempt to lighten the mood, and draw away indubitably from more pestering from his friends on his eating habits. Orihime laughed, different from the fake giggles she enticed the rest of the world with, her laughter was deep and whole.

What Ichigo said was partially true, he really did miss Orihime's stunning food combinations, they were like a taste of home. Kaien had been super freaked out the one time he caught Ichigo enjoying rice with jam in a strike of homesickness, the elder Shiba had been stunned speechless, pointing between the food and Ichigo half attempting to speak, as his mind computed another boggling Ichigo thing. Or at least that was what Ichigo supposed Kaien was doing whenever he was silenced by one mood or the other of Ichigo's.

Rukia chuckled softly at Ichigo's answer, while Uryu huffed a faint smile belaying his actions, Chad trapped one of Ichigo's moving hands beneath his own much larger palm. Ichigo looked up and caught the intent of Chad's eyes the gentle smile playing on the giant's lips and Ichigo nodded answering the unspoken question. He would be fine in the end, even though he had lost everything of his old world expect for his soul kin, he had made new family and friends in familiar strangers.

There was warmth pulsing in is chest when he thought of Kaien and the Shiba clan, their endless concern for him and the boundless love they shared. Byakuya who had embraced everything Ichigo had thrown at them with a beckoning smile. The Vizard who had become a family again under Ichigo and Sosuke's power, one with a stronger bond and the will to push towards the future. His captain and Jushiro, the Soutaicho, Unohana, the list went on as he considered them all.

Ichigo settled into the balance he had carved out for himself, he would worry about the future, and the no doubt angered presences of his friends when he woke up. For now, he settled into the closely-knit group breathing in the familiar scents of home, the gentle lilt of reaitsu like a lullaby, and the comfort of it all.

"Remember that time Uryu and Orihime raided the Espada camp?"

Rukia questioned softly lightly striking conversation, she received a multitude of nods and laughter as they thought of the story. Orihime brightened while Uryu groaned dragging a palm across his features as if he could rid himself of the memories.

"Oh yeah and Chad and Ichi came busting in to save us because they thought we had been kidnapped, when in reality we were drinking tea!"

Orihime chirped excitedly clapping her hands together, Ichigo laughed under his breath, eyes fond as he recalled that scene to mind, it certainly had been one of the stranger moments in the war, but also completely unsurprising in the way that their lives often were. Uryu groaned then and continued where Orihime had left off, "Yes while Orihime wanted to drink tea with them I had been dragged into the whole matter. Not to mention their guard kept eyeing me up as if I was a piece of meat!"

Rukia placatingly patted Uryu on the head with a sardonic smile that belayed her true intentions. Uryu only sighed and swatted at her hand casting a glare in Ichigo's direction partially because he could, and likely because he was Uryu and always willing to antagonize.

"And then I arrive only to find you all dressed up as if you were in some desert oasis in the human world!"

Rukia replied with a laugh bringing a small smile out onto Ichigo's lips, looking up he could see a small smile on Chad's lips as well the amusement in his eyes radiating like the sun. Ichigo did remember that, the outfits and the whole scenario had seemed like some weird dream.

Ichigo rested amongst his friends, the people he called family, soaking in their presence and basking in the nostalgia and warmth. They continued to reminisce in airy voices that rushed over Ichigo and lightened his own spirit, drawing away some of the weight he could hardly feel in this limitless plane but knew none the less was there.

He savoured the time, knowing when he woke that it would all be gone. Ichigo had come to a few realisations while submerged in this depthless plane, but that didn't diminish the truth any less, and the truth was that he wouldn't be able to speak with his friends like this in the waking world ever again. Not these friends who had shared the stories with him, gotten tied up in all manner of situations.

And that was okay, because just the same he had newer memories, ones created with those of this timeline, experiences and his own fair share of troubles. One day like he had promised Rukia, and so many others he would speak of them plainly, tell of story after story till his throat ran dry and his eyes were like pools of limitless water. Ichigo would make sure the memory of their sacrifices and the lives they had lived would thrive on not only in him but within his friends.

"Remember when Ikkaku recruited half of Soul Society into doing his 'lucky' dance?"

Laughter rippled among the group at Uryu's tone, Ichigo joined in lungs light in his chest and eyes bright as a hearth. This was home and it would always be so, time couldn't take that away. Rukia continued the story detailing the disastrous events that followed the incident, Ichigo sighed contently and closed his eyes happy and free.

X

Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed the lighter chapter, and the promise of some healing for Ichigo, I also hope the romance wasn't too overplayed? Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!

Tassel!


	30. Chapter 30

Sough  
(v.) to moan, to rustle, to sigh;  
(n.) the gentle, soothing murmur of wind or water

Hello everyone! We are here with chapter 30 (Yay!). I was a bit surprised by the responses I received for the latest chapter, as a few were negative, however they were outshined by the positive reviews/comments so thank you to everyone for your support. Romance will still be a part of this story (I was feeling vindictive this chapter) though in a subtler flavour.  
Thank you all for reading this fic as it's developed and changed, your support has been amazing!  
*I have Tumblr for my art/writing, so feel free to send any asks/questions Tumblr is: Arowen12Freelancer

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

Old man Zangetsu speaking.

Shiro speaking.

X

The Fourth was a mess, or at least part of it was; one room sectioned in the back far away from the rest of the division. Unohana stared in equal parts despair and annoyance at the boarded off room where one of her patient lay; reaitsu surged around the room in a whirling vortex that snapped and ripped, at any who dared to come close in a heavy defensive manner. Unohana had been able to breach the area only a sparse few times, and when she did it felt as if one was wading through thick syrup and that the air was as thin as the peak of a mountain.

Turning her gaze around her eyes searched for the one other member of the Fourth who had surprisingly been able to enter the room without concern. Hanatarō wasn't the best Shinigami by any means, he wasn't overly powerful, or intelligent, but Unohana respected his determination and spirit. Not to mention his own zanpaktou was one suited to the art of healing. It had been a strange change of events that when the young Shinigami was sent to check on the patient (as best as one could from behind a doorway) after drawing lots, Ichigo's reaitsu had calmed like still waters allowing Hanatarō to enter.

Hanatarō had veritably freaked out, but had entered the room anyway heedless of his own trepidation and checked on the patient before reporting to Retsu. She had rushed to the scene eager to re-assess on the patient. While Hanatarō had deserted the patient to report the news, Ichigo's reaitsu had picked up once more in that frightening lash of power that tore the surrounding area to shreds; but was kept temporarily at bay only by powerful kido Hachi and Tessai had created. The same power that had rippled out over Soul Society and had stolen the breath of most Shinigami brining them to their knees, before dying to nothing. Over an hour later Kaien had appeared with the reason held tightly in his arms, a hypothermic orange-head.

As soon as Hanatarō reappeared the rampant reaitsu settled, it paused as it sensed Unohana but unlike before it seemed to almost shrug and let her pass. It had been a relief to check up on her patient once again after that first night.

Kaien had appeared like a herald of the storm, drenched head to toe yet looking perfectly comfortable in such a state. If Unohana discounted the blatant worry and fear that had been prevalent on his features not to mention the wide-eyed disbelief and sorrow.

Ichigo had been in his arms, pale as death, and cold as one who possessed such an incurable illness. For a mild second Retsu's heart had stopped in her chest at the still orange-haired Shinigami before her searching fingers had caught a pulse. Unohana had no time to ask questions or reassure Kaien she only directed one of her subordinates to contact the Shiba family, before Ichigo had been carted off into one of the vacant medical rooms leaving a floundering Shiba and a pressure that hung around the Fourth like a cloak.

It had been a mad rush to figure out what plagued the kid, as Unohana remained calm her trusted lieutenant at her side she had scanned the youth. His reaitsu had been near non-existent at the time clinging close to him like a shell as if trying to protect him. Ichigo's skin had been cold and clammy, and she had been shocked to find his respiratory system beginning to fail that accompanied by the worrying signs of hypothermia which led to a long night.

In the end, his heart had stopped over three times throughout the night, and at one point the chance of survival depended entirely on Ichigo's own will to survive. She had jumpstarted the healing process within his body in the early morning, all the while maintaining a stable condition, because if he had fallen ay further she doubted the rates of his survival would have been high even with sheer will power.

Sighing and sweeping her long hair neatly over her shoulders Unohana took a breath and composed her thoughts, pushing aside the weariness that weighted her soul with the pressure of caring for such a troublesome patient. Sharp eyes followed the presences of her subordinates as they bustled about the Fourth in an idle manner, till she landed on the mop of black hair she was looking for.

Hanatarō was perceptive and it showed, as the gentile Shinigami looked up catching Unohana's presence and attention, he hurried over traversing the long corridor with a nervous expression plastering his features as was normal. The seated Shinigami bowed slightly before his eyes took in the closed door with a hardness and determination Hanatarō only mustered when it came to patients. The Fourth while generally comprised of weaker Shinigami strength wise, always had those with wills of fire it was how the profession seemed to work.

With Hanatarō's presence the lashing whips of reaitsu settled enough, that Unohana pulling her reaitsu around her form could enter the room. Her observant gaze took stock of the equipment lining the walls, and the general state of the room before landing on her patient. Additionally, she noted the sharp fading presence of Ichigo's zanpaktou spirits; she had caught one of them (and she knew there was two) starring at Ichigo mournfully softly brushing orange strands before ha had faded away in the early morning sunlight.

Hanatarō scurried forward in a quick manner performing a first assessment while Unohana hung back to allow the young man to work. The seated Shinigami began by checking obvious signs and areas such as pulse, breathing, reflexes, as well as the equipment so that Retsu could assess the patient in a quick and efficient manner. He flashed her a hopeful smile and Retsu let a small reassuring and faintly proud curve of her lips show before she padded over to Ichigo's bed.

He looked peaceful and so very young on the cot, the sheets drawn up to his chin as if just resting, but he also appeared stark against the overwhelming white of the Fourth. It was a draining colour one that she had voted against when they designed the building but this was Soul Society and when did they ever listen to sound advice. The colour of his hair only added to the drastic contrast of light and dark, bringing out the paleness of his own skin, and reflecting the faint purple under his eyes that was steadily disappearing each day he spent in the healing coma allowing his body to rest.

Hanatarō's reaitsu peaked questioningly, and Unohana glanced over to see the young man standing beside one of the small circular windows (they had learnt from Ichigo's last stay that wide windows would only encourage escape). She considered it for a moment, knowing that it was likely if they opened the windows there was a chance of disturbance or the interference of Ichigo's reaitsu preventing them from reaching the window once more. On the other hand, the room needed the fresh air as did the patient, and she knew Ichigo was a fan of nature.

He had spoken of the gardens he had visited, trees that towered over everything and were so wide and thick one could fit many people inside it's trunk. He talked of meadows and flowers with a light airy voice that echoed someone he once knew.

Nodding softly Hanatarō smiled in return and hefted the windows open, letting a pleasant breeze curtail through the room and gently rustle their hair and clothing; It brought with it the mild smell of rain echoing the continuous rainfall of the past few days.

Letting her hands hover over Ichigo's chest, she let the guiding hum of healing kido flow about her as she assessed the patient, checking his vitals, circling the systems of his body, assessing the activity of his soul the best she could. He seemed to be almost completely recovered, nothing a few days in bed rest wouldn't cure, though Kami knew getting Ichigo to stay in bed was a nigh impossible task. Though she doubted Ichigo would wake up any time soon if his previous state was any indication.

The Captain of the Fourth, to make sure her patient received the exact care he needed had done a full report, both on the incident and events that had led to the collapse. She had spoken to his friends and family in an attempt to nail down what had caused the drastic dip in health in the youth. What she heard didn't bode well, it stirred the old warrior insider her, and rustled softly with her spirit.

Ichigo had only very recently started to confide in Unohana, as such they had only met up a few times, often Ichigo sought her when he felt the need to chat. They would sit over tea and speak sometimes of nothing, the latest piece the lieutenant had found within in the archives, new discoveries in the field of medicine due to collaboration of the Fourth and Twelfth divisions. Other times they would sit in silence and Ichigo would look as if he wanted to speak, but would hold his tongue eyes promising.

But then the incident with the Vizard happened and she had hardly seen him, both during their training and in the following few weeks afterwards. She had understood the young man was busy, and that the training of a group of powerful Shinigami that had been hollowfied was likely no small matter (and she was still waiting for Kisuke to pass the scientific notes correlating to health so she could treat them correctly if needed) but she had had no idea of what it truly was like.

Unohana had always suspected that Ichigo suffered deeply from his time in the wars he had spoken of, she likened it to a condition of the mind or soul that affected him because of such traumatic events. She had seen it's likeness many times over within her barracks, the many patients she treated who had suffered in some scaring way displaying similar mannerisms.

While it varied for everyone she recognized the flashbacks, the nightmares and insomnia, the constant state of alert he maintained, along with his general reluctance to talk about such events, and the self-loathing he rarely displayed. It didn't help that it was likely he also suffered from Melancholia* according to what Kaien had suggested, a condition that was near unexplainable but affected many of the souls she had met nonetheless. It was a weight on the soul, something that pulled one down sometimes and almost stole the will to live.

Recently though it seemed his symptoms had reached a new height, and he had finally crashed. Kaien likened it to a break down, stating that Ichigo had been spouting nonsense by the end, speaking of impossible things. They had all accounted the many nights they had seen one of the youngest Shibas upon the roof or wandering the garden, accounting for an increase in sleeplessness.

Shinji had frowned when questioned before suggesting that the training, and transitions between Soul Society and their base, had likely stressed out the young man. The enigmatic blond had also suggested the worry Ichigo had sustained both in maintaining the safety of the Vizard, and dealing with their return.

Shunsui had spoken of the absent-mindedness Ichigo had displayed while at work, sometimes drifting to sleep at his desk only to jerk awake a few moments later. There had also been accounts of Ichigo flinching at nothing, which led Retsu to suspect he had been hallucinating.

What his family had told her made the female captain want to slice both Ichigo and everyone else up, or at least intimidate them to the seventh layer of hell. For all honesty, she could give Ichigo a bit of slack, he obviously hadn't been in the right frame of mind, but that was still no excuse. His family should have aided him sooner once it was obvious his health was deteriorating.

It didn't matter now, what happened was what happened now they needed to focus on Ichigo and healing. She suspected the coma was likely a form of healing his body and mind had submerged in, as once his reaitsu had settled she could sense underneath the outlying hostility, warmth and comfort.

Satisfied with the scan and it's results Unohana stepped back leaving room for Hanatarō to complete the small matters that he was easily suited to and he had confided that he preferred doing; Hanatarō said he found it relaxing and meditative and Unohana faintly agreed. Her subordinate bustled around the room clearing out broken furniture, fixing the blankets, and when he was firmly settled within his rhythm he began speaking to Ichigo, or perhaps to himself.

"It's strange, because of what happened a captain's meeting was called and everyone was freaking out. But in the end, it's kind of secret that you're here Shiba-san after all the public is far too proficient at spreading rumours. Well in the end I think it will be fine, Hirako-Taicho supposedly handled the situation, and was super creepy!"

Unohana muffled a small smile against the palm of her hand, as Hanatarō continued to talk just speaking in an comfortable manner that set one's nerves at ease. It was a peaceful thing to see, and she wondered if the medical theories Kisuke-san supplied were at all correct. The man suggested that speaking to coma patients was actually beneficial, the wry captain hadn't exactly pinned down how but he had suggested it was plausible so she remained in the corner content to watch Hanatarō putter about.

Ichigo's reaitsu had settled as time passed, drifting around the room lightly warm like a hearth. She studied the youth stretched on the mat once more, wondering what secrets Ichigo held so closely to his breast that they weighed him down so much that he suffered in such a way.

Ichigo was a bright young man, already he had greatly changed Soul Society and the rather ancient (though nothing compared to the Soutaicho who seemed as if he had been here since creation) Captain could attest to that. Already change was seen within the hierarchy of Rungokai and the power the Central 46 had was once more diminished to a respectable level. That wasn't to lose sight of the Vizard, a case that could have gone so horribly wrong (she knew the government she served) but in the end, had lead to the strengthening of Soul Society as a whole.

Retsu straightened fractionally as two familiar presences brushed across her senses, a faint smile curled on her lips as she swept from the room Hanatarō oblivious to her movements as he continued to ramble. The gentle curve of her lips and her soft countenance, twisted away as the imposing persona of the Fourth captain reinstated itself as she swept through the sterile barracks, her own thoughts saddened knowing that the two man she respected would likely be disappointed by her news.

Ukitake looked well though a bit pale, was her first assessment as she swept into the entry hall to the barracks, as always, her mind was focused on the rather sickly man. Dragging her eyes over to Kyroraku she noted the slight haggard and wild cast to his features, having his lieutenant fall ill so disastrously after they had recently reunited must have been a hard blow for the normally easy-going man to take.

The two were chatting under their breath, hands held between them tightly clasped, as if for support. Unohana paused in the doorway waiting for the two men to compose themselves to face whatever news they sought.

Jushiro coughed after a quiet moment disrupted only by their whispers gathering Retsu's attention and she once more turned to face the two. Shunsui's eyes were set far off above her shoulder as if retreating from some great battle he was unwilling to face.

"How's Ichigo?"

Ukitake questioned softly, that fatherly concern he showed for any of his subordinates appearing in the tone of his voice, and the light of his eyes; Shunsui's eyes darted over lightning fast before he looked away again as if both desperate and unwilling to hear the news. Unohana let out a soft sigh thinking of the young man, before she let a small reassuring smile curve her lips and she replied, "He's doing better, his condition is stable but I don't expect him to wake up for at least a few more days."

Jushiro nodded eyes a touch brighter to hear that the youth was relatively alright. Shunsui deflated slightly all the tension bunched in his shoulders leaving him with a small breath of relief. Staring at the two for a moment, brow furrowed in thought Unohana recalled that Kaien hadn't appeared since he had brought Ichigo in a fortnight ago, question on her lips she returned her attention to the two men and asked, "How is Kaien? I haven't seen him here since that night I would expect him to be waiting beside Ichigo's bedside regardless of my opinion."

Jushiro frowned slightly at Unohana's question, the corners of his lips tilting downwards, the white-haired man sighed and looked to his partner. Shunsui flashed Jushiro one of his lopsided grins, the playful smile he always had for his partner. Amusement brightened Jushiro's features and the darkness dissipated as the sickly captain faintly smiled and replied, "I'm not surprised, Kukkaku's been keeping him cooped up at the Shiba family home. The word is she's either too paranoid to let him go thinking he will likely hurt himself, or some manner of danger will befall him; with the Shiba luck it's an inevitable thing. Or that he likely had a small cold from being out in the rain all night. Ganju dropped by and assured me though, that Kaien will be free of his jail cell tomorrow. It must be hard on Kukkaku, being the mature one of the three, Kaien can be plenty serious when the situation calls for it, but Kukkaku keeps her head on her shoulders."

Retsu processed the information with a slight smile, happy that Kaien was being take care of at home where he was surrounded by family. On the other hand, she hoped the brat hadn't caught a cold from being in the rain, it would be rather silly considering his water-type zanpaktou. She made a mental note to prepare the Fourth for Kaien's visit tomorrow she had no clue what it would bring, as the Shiba family were as a rule unpredictable. But she had no doubt of the man's energetic manner, and slightly overbearing personality when worried (some claimed he was more of a motherhen then Unohana, to which Ichigo had sagely agreed in her confidence).

"Can we see him?"

Shunsui asked softly a touch desperately, pulling the captain of the Fourth from her musings. Unohana studied the man closely understanding his concern and the guilt weighing his brow. Retsu pursed her lips for a moment in thought before she nodded and said, "I'm sorry I'm not allowing visitors at the moment. his reaitsu has been particularly volatile within the presence of most people in the division, and even when no one's around. I'm afraid an unknown or new presence could trigger it to regress into an even further aggressive state, I've already denied Hirako-san, and Urahara-san from visiting him today." She paused and considered the two for a moment reflecting on their bond with Ichigo before she continued, "However if you're willing you can try."

Jushiro frowned slightly at the information eyes dark in that protective way that she sometimes recognized in her own eyes when it came to her subordinates. Shunsui held a downcast expression one that was grim but also a touch amused, as if knowing his lieutenant, he would expect nothing less. The two shared a glance, turning inwards to face each other, so that they could speak in hushed murmurs under their breath.

Unohana let them, letting her attention drift to the rest of the division keen eyes searching out any visible problems and idly assessing the patients laid out along the rows of cots. She frowned slightly as she noticed some trouble in the sector that the Eleventh division had practically claimed as their own, and shook her head noting it before moving on.

Allowing her gaze to draw towards the two captains once more, she saw they had finished their discussion and seemed a great deal surer than they were when they first entered the Fourth. Some of the life had returned to Jushiro and Shunsui looked less like a tired old man and more of the usual flirtatious drunk.

They were sharing a soft adoring smile with each other and Unohana shook her head in amusement. The pair had been near inseparable since their first year in the academy, and while the many stints they had pulled were admirable to say the least (Yammamoto preferred to curse the brats), their bond these days was deep as a well and one to be admired for all it had withstood.

"It's fine thank you for allowing us the chance to visit Ichigo Retsu. But we'll wait till Kaien has seen Ichigo, he should see his brother first and then we can affirm our own paranoia. Besides our lunch break is almost over."

Jushiro spoke with a gentle smile, eyes light and warm in that way he so often convicted. Shunsui turned with a half-cocked eyebrow before he interjected with his usual mirth, "What lunch break? I'm just dodging a paranoid and somewhat frantic Lisa!"

Jushiro chuckled quietly, well use to Shunsui's antics, and Retsu joined them under her breath muffling the sound with a dainty palm. It reminded her of when they had been fresh out of the academy the two following Yammamoto around like lost ducklings all the while Shunsui cracking jokes, while Jushiro muffled his laughter under the disapproving glare of their mentor. Unohana nodded a gracious smile on her face hiding some of the amusement that still shone in her eyes, she replied, "I'll alert you if anything changes."

The two nodded and bowed before strolling out of the Fourth a light air about them as they chattered amicably. Retsu was glad to be able to settle their anxiety and fear, Kami knew that there would be many more concerned Shinigami in the next week, because Ichigo was magnetic like that. Maybe it was the charisma, the blunt honesty that was often shrouded by mysteries, and a good portion of it in her opinion was the naiveite and overwhelming pain that convinced near everyone that the youth needed to be protected.

Sighing once more Unohana turned her gaze to the Fourth, to the position she now managed, where once all that had mattered was the thrill of battle. Idly she reminded herself to pass Ichigo's room as she made her rounds checking up on the many Eleventh division members, and the Shinigami from the recent mission.

X

Kaien paced because he was totally, definitely not worried or anything of the sort. Nope not at all. He could almost sense the amusement of the Fourth division members and others Shinigami waiting in the entrance hall. He couldn't really help it, even Nejibana's normally relaxing reaitsu had no affect only soothing his nerves slightly enough that he wouldn't flip out and decided to destroy the damned Fourth.

It wouldn't be such a problem if he hadn't been trapped within his own home for the past few days, only the bare minimum of news to confirm that Ichigo was alive and okay. Not to forget that his main source of entertainment had been paperwork, as Kukkaku had been stern on what activities he could attempt to complete.

But Kukkaku had stated/enforced that he stay at home, as in her eyes he would only be in the way at the Fourth. Psshh he was not like a dog when it came to an injured Ichigo, he wasn't! Nejibana's dismissive scoff trickled along their bond. And he was totally not sick! So what he had sneezed a few times, and maybe his head was pounding, and he felt like he could sleep for five years? That was just the stress and worry!

Nejibana's trickling laughter echoed throughout his mindscape and Kaien deflated acknowledging he was a _little_ bit sick. But that was no excuse, he had wanted to be at Ichigo's bedside the first night when Unohana-taicho had carted him off reaitsu reassuring but the situation bleak. It was his duty as an older brother to stand guard at Ichigo's bedside should he wake, and if he had to wait he would comfort the torn soul with his presence and the lull of his reaitsu.

Kukkaku had appeared in a storm of worry and motherly concern wrapping Kaien up in blankets that had appeared as if magically. He was still trying to process everything that had happened that night, and he had been in a state of shock the cold seeping to his bones and flooding his mind, along with the bone-chilling imagery and haunting words.

So, he had been dragged home where a worried Ganju had served piping hot tea, and a soup that was hearty and filled his chest with warmth, even as he sat there stock still uncomprehending. He had moved like machine according to Kukkaku, and he couldn't much dispute that as the whole night after the incident seemed like a blur, a haze of 'oh my god, oh my god Ichigo's from the future oh my god'.

He had spent the next two days trying to console his siblings, assure them that Ichigo would be fine… eventually, because Kaien was a big brother first and foremost and their health would overcome his sanity any day. Kaien would make sure that Ichigo would be alright in the end, because there was no way he was letting his little brother suffer alone anymore.

A lot of the time he had sat out in the gardens under the light rain that soothed every frayed nerve and helped him to process the monumental news that had been dumped on him like the weight of the world. He meditated out there, uncaring of Kukkaku's chiding and nagging about sitting out in the damp air, clothes soaking wet, and perched on the same water infused wood.

He had run his younger brother's words through his mind, over and over again trying to accept a fact that seemed so monumentally impossible. Yet even as he had reasoned that night, it made sense in a twisted kind of way. It left him with a multitude of haunting questions, because according to Ichigo Kaien was dead in the future the youth came from, and that was slightly (very) disconcerting.

Not to forget the wars Ichigo had spoken of even before he had revealed his time traveler nature. Kaien wondered what enemies could appear that could challenge Soul Society so greatly. He knew of the Quincy but they had been dormant for many years, and surely the Shinigami hadn't gotten so weak to be so easily defeated? Ichigo had also mentioned another time traveler, and that left Kaien additionally wondering about the worn journal Ichigo sometimes carried around, the nights the orange-haired Shinigami spent running over calculations, or sneaking into the archives (it was funny how Ichigo thought Kaien didn't know about that). Was it all to figure out how he had crossed time and space? Or was it to identify the mysterious time traveller?

It was all quite frankly a mess and Kaien had only finished basically sorting it. But he understood enough to know that Ichigo had travelled through time and was now here, that he _had_ changed the timelines already. He had saved the Vizard (and wasn't it a frightening thought to consider what would have happened if Ichigo hadn't been here, to consider how everything could be so _very_ different), and as the time traveller of he hour had stated convinced a certain megalomaniac away from attempted godhood.

Kaien also had sworn both to himself and Nejibana that he would aid Ichigo in healing, support the youth in any way he needed (well okay, except for homicide… depending on the person). He was going to help Ichigo, save him, whether that be from himself or the enemies of the future that Ichigo couldn't defend against. If Ichigo needed a shoulder to talk to then so Kami help him that's what Kaien would be, if the kid needed a hug then that was what Kaien would provide. Because dammit he didn't want to see his baby brother like that ever again, so broken and hopeless. Ichigo deserved, needed to have that light in his eyes.

Pulling himself together Kaien plopped onto one of the low cushions neatly ordered around the entrance to the medical sector of the Fourth. He sank into the chair like one would in water, and Kaien couldn't muster the energy to struggle his way out of the black hole like cushion, as he waited for Unohana-taicho. He had caught Ukitake-taicho and Kyroraku-Taicho early on in the day when he had reported into work, they had delivered the message over tea that Ichigo was recovering.

The news had taken some of the weight off of Kaien's shoulders, and it had been a relief to see his captain again. Even if it was only a few days he always held a slight worry for the often-sickly man. It had lightened his heart to see that the two were both fine, chatting amicably in their usual manner, because Kaien knew that the incident had to have hit Kyroraku-taicho hard. And whenever Kyroraku-taicho suffered Ukitake-taicho was right here beside him, so it was vise versa; they were partners, souls bonded for life.

Sighing Kaien let Nejibana's calming presence wash over him, rippling over the creaks and divets in his soul with a gentle touch assuring him that everything would be fine. With a clack, the doors to the medical bay slid open with force, quiet and yet seemingly loud in the hospitalized atmosphere of strict silence. Craning his head to the side Kaien spotted a crown of inky black hair and the gleam of Kenseikan.

Byakuya Kuchiki paused have finished with his rather dramatic entrance and Kaien fixated his gaze on the Kuchiki heir. He wondered why the youth was visiting now when he had the chance while Kaien was locked up at home. Byakuya turned assessing eyes around the room, scanning over the hospital beds and other waiting Shinigami, before they landed on Kaien and deep ebony orbs lit up as the young lieutenant floated over (damn Kuchiki and their infinite grace). Kaien resisted the urge to scowl, as while he respected Byakuya as Ichigo's friend and all the young noble had done for his brother, he would rather visit said brother alone, not to mention he was still sort of playing the blame game.

Oh, Kaien had decided to take most of the fall, as the egocentric bastard he was. There were moments where it would rush over him, how useless and incompetent he had been in the situation. How that ignorance had led to his little brother lying in hospital bed stuck in a coma and so very deeply grieving for a lost world. But he also acknowledged with a slight bitterness that if Byakuya hadn't been busy eating dinner and on a date, or doing who knows what else he may have been able to aid Ichigo before he completely snapped.

But that was in the past, they all shouldered the blame (and he had no doubt Unohana would be reiterating that fact) so he smiled and welcomed the youth over with a gentle hand motion. Byakuya nodded relief dispersing the tense weight that clung to his shoulders and frame upon closer inspection, and slipped over before lowering himself with the utmost grace into one of the cushions. Where he promptly sank like a floundering fish. Kaien muffled laughter behind his palm as a humorous smile danced across Byakuya's lips.

"So, Kuchiki-brat have you visited Ichigo yet?"

Kaien questioned teasingly with a light mirth his soul only faintly echoed, Byakuya turned eyes widening fractionally in surprise before he composed himself and replied, "No my grandfather was… displeased with my actions so I was unable to leave the compound except for work; he doesn't know I'm here."

Byakuya's eyes were mischievous as he relayed the reason he was unable to visit sooner, and his own disobedience of his grandfather's orders. Kaien had to hand it to Ichigo he sure knew how to corrupt someone, in the good way. If Byakuya had never met Ichigo, Kaien wondered what the youth would have been like, probably the perfect example of a noble stick up their asses and all. Though the Shiba heir suspected that even underneath a noble façade, Byakuya would have retained his sense of humour. It was a sad thought and Kaien was glad Ichigo was able to free Byakuya the early restraints of nobility, and even to loosen him from such a strain as an adult even slightly.

"Ah good old grandpa."

Kaien responded with a nod and a wry grin, Byakuya's eyes radiated amusement even underneath the diamond hard masks of nobility. Kaien could understand well the youth's disposition regarding his grandfather, the elder was on one hand exactly that a senior who was a bit stuck in the times, but he was the man who had also raised Byakuya after his father had passed. The youth furrowed his brow in thought before asking, "What about you Kaien-san?"

Kaien smirked softly mind skipping away from thoughts of grey-haired old men, and winked before he replied, "The wicked princess of the Shiba household got her claws on me, and I was unable to escape until today. She claimed that I was sick, which I vehemently deny!"

Byakuya cackled under his breath, sharing an empathetic gaze with Kaien before he composed himself once more. At that moment Kaien sneezed (rather quietly mind you) and received a rather pointed stare from Byakuya. Kaien shook his head in denial, eyes easily conveying a look of innocence and false disbelief to the amused noble.

Byakuya nodded his head in complacent acceptance, while his features conveyed his sardonic refusal with an arched eyebrow and laughing eyes. Shaking his head balefully Kaien listened to the quiet hum of Nejibana as a gentle silence fell between the two and they waited for Unohana to return.

It was a little while later (waiting rooms, and damn long waiting time) before the imposing female Captain swept through the doorway, long ebony locks fanning out behind her like a curtain. Her predator eyes scanned the room before landing on the two Shinigami sunk within the cushions and unable to escape what was sure to eventually be a death blow.

A smile slipped onto Unohana's lips though it was nothing like the sadistically sweet one that promised only pain; it dissuaded Kaien's previous thoughts of pain only temporarily. This one was soft and gentle in the way Kaien thought only Unohana-taicho's hands could be. The woman wasn't one to entreat a patient to stay in bed with kind words and bribery, she used her force of will and the demonic aura that followed her around echoing the unseen part of the female captain, the hidden warrior.

Her hands however when dealing with a patient, were always gentle like a mother's touch. She was comforting them in a way she never normally was and it was both strange and yet assuaging. Healing was a strange field, the people who devoted their lives to it were usually a brand of strange all their own, but they possessed a will power that could rival a deity when it came to their patients.

"You're both here to see Ichigo I presume?"

Unohana questioned, though in the end it was more of a statement if the raised brow and fae glittering eyes were any indication. Kaien nodded sharply, as beside him Byakuya stiffened his own cranium mimicking a nod like a statue. If that was what Kaien had been like he could understand Kukkaku's concern over his wellbeing.

The poised women's other brow arched asking if they were coming, and Kaien held back a sigh as he considered the deep plum chair that was currently entreating him to a rousing argument about why he should never ever get up again. Byakuya bounced out of the seat, limber as a new sapling and with all the energy Kaien felt he could muster once had had sipped the god's nectar, otherwise known as caffeine in any form.

A hand waved in front of his eyes pulling him from muddling thoughts, sitting down had not been a good idea for his mental state. Reflexively he swatted at the hand, but when it persistently remained an offering to aid, Kaien did sigh out loud and grasp Byakuya's outstretched hand. With a sharp tug Kaien was lifted to his feet and free of the dreadful (welcoming) temptation of sleep.

Unohana was looking at the two of them in thinly veiled amusement, lips curved up in that saccharine way that was neither malignant but definitely not boding positively for the entreating party. With a sharp jaunt of thorny spring reaitsu the imposing captain swept into the medical bay.

Sharing resolute looks of assurance, the two Shinigami slowly followed behind Unohana-taicho as she cut through the rather chaotic mass of people rushing to and fro, like one cut through butter, as they tended to the victims of the recent Eleventh division duel. Kaien narrowly ducked and twisted around the scurrying bodies that passed heedless of anything else, playfulness sparking in his soul as it reminded him of busy nights in the Shiba home when they had been young. The nobles had milled about as Kukkaku, and Kaien scurried about under the coat tails of kimonos gleeful laughing.

Byakuya cast Kaien an amused look from the corner of his eyes, while in front of them Unohana shook he head presumably in amusement as she muttered something about Shiba antics. Kaien only smirked happy to provoke positive reactions from any one in any situation but most assuredly in situations where their souls needed a bit more light.

As they drew closer to the secluded rear of the Fourth where the individual rooms were kept, the air pressure became increasingly heavy. Kaien struggled for a moment, surprise striking and stealing any chance at defence before he composed himself and wrapped his reaitsu around himself like a blanket. Byakuya's breath hitched and when Kaien looked over he could see a touch of nostalgia and familiarity on those carved features. If that hadn't answered the questions floating in Kaien's head, then the sharp burst of static reaitsu that could only ever belong to a certain orange-head did.

Unohana paused then turning piercing eyes their way, she seemed to weigh her words for a moment, brow furrowed in thought before she cautioned, "It only gets worse as we venture closer, Ichigo's reaitsu had been very volatile since he was brought in. It has only settled for one of my subordinates, who as far as I know has had little to no interaction with Ichigo. The only reason I am allowing you two to visit, is because I know how close you two are with Ichigo."

Kaien frowned, and angling his body so he cold better glimpse his partner in crime he saw a mirroring expression on Byakuya's own features. It struck at the chords of hurt that still wound his soul, to hear that Ichigo's reaitsu was so defensively lashing out. He worried what was chasing the youth now, that even in rest he was troubled. Or perhaps it was simply a protection his own body employed after far too many experiences (and wasn't there always far too many scars over Ichigo's body as it was, to suspect that some were not of battle cause).

Unohana's countenance seemed to darken as she stared at the grim determination on their features under-shadowed by the love they both felt for Ichigo however different it was. Her mouth thinned and the corner of her lips turned down while she crossed her arms with a jolt. Kaien had been expecting a talking to, so he only braced himself for the inevitable, the tearing open of a festering wound that was nowhere near healing, not till Ichigo had opened his eyes.

Byakuya beside him jumped like a frightened hare, and Kaien's eyes softened as he turned to face Byakuya. As much as Ichigo was mature (far too mature for his age, possessing the eyes of an immortal who had lived for centuries), Byakuya was very much still young and untested by the world. The guilt Kaien felt roiling in his gut must have been like a sword to the chest for the Kuchiki.

Unohana's eyes softened imperceptibly as she considered the ebony haired heir, before it disappeared and she reaffirmed her stance. Her voice was deceptively quiet when she spoke again, "I acknowledge that you both already know what you have done wrong, and the guilt you feel is punishment enough. Even so I need you to be informed of Ichigo's situation. As I have been told by you and others close to Ichigo, he suffers frequently from long-term flashbacks, and insomnia, and recently he started experiencing hallucinations along with severe insomnia.

You both need to realize that his state is very serious and I think Ichigo suffers from one of the post-war conditions. He is a veteran of a war we haven't seen, and because of that we do not have the exact knowledge we need to aid him. Additionally, when correlating this with other symptoms and actions he has displayed I believe he suffers from Melancholia."

She paused to let the words, like a hot iron through skin, sink in. Kaien had always remotely acknowledged that his brother had problems, even before he found out about the insomnia, there were times when Ichigo would space off and a broken so very desolate expression would slip onto his features. But to think he suffered like that, while not totally unexpected the conformation still hurt.

There was accusation in her voice and it cut like a knife, because he should have realised sooner, should have done something to help with those conditions, they all should have. Why had they been so blind to one of their own's pain? Nejibana soothed him a deep-running sorrow thrumming their bond, even as determination pounded like a tsunami at his core.

Byakuya choked on his breath softly, reaitsu circling around him nastily. Shaking his head in concern Kaien rested a reassuring palm on the youth's shoulder letting his own calming reaitsu cloak the Shinigami's and echo peace like gurgling brooks.

"I am currently planning on ways to assist Ichigo, and you both need to realize how essential you are to his health. Ichigo is a man who thrives on family and the bonds he forms with them, you're the ones who are going to help him heal more so than I ever can."

Unohana stated conviction in her voice, her words stirred his soul clearing the heavy air of grief and guilt allowing him to focus. Byakuya took a deep breath, shoulders straightening and ebony eyes sharpened like obsidian under the crown of his hair. Unohana nodded to herself and led them further along the hallway.

The air became increasingly heavy like wild winds, it ripped at their clothing scratched at the walls, and tangled with their reaitsu. Unohana foraged onwards seemingly unaffected even as the force of her reaitsu picked up till it pulsed around her skin in a soft blue hum. Casting a concerned glance at the youngest, and consequentially most inexperienced of the trio Kaien saw the youth was relatively alright; His eyes were glowing with suppressed reaitsu, and the faint scent of cherry blossoms lingered in the air but he continued to push forward as if he was walking over air.

After a tense few minutes they reached the end of the hallway and consequently broached Ichigo's room. The rice paper frame shuddered and whipped about in a manner that was somewhat contained, but as they drew closer became frantic as if sensing danger.

Unohana cast warning eyes behind her, cautioning them to wait as she hesitantly approached the doorway. The reaitsu that had been previously frantic but was not exuding a malignant or dangerous feel, suddenly flipped menacing and dark. Kaien only ever saw it with such qualities with Ichigo in the early morning mumbling under his breath, or early dawn after just waking from a dream that was far from pleasant.

She sighed cloaking her reaitsu around herself so that she seemed almost to glimmer like a beacon, before beckoning them forwards. Hesitantly Kaien took a step forward allowing the tidal wave of Nejibana's power to wrap around him and submerge the over bearing reaitsu of his brother that reached out to entangle him. Byakuya frowned eyes closing in concentration before the heavy scent of sakura floated along the hallway and the youth stepped forward.

It was as if they were preparing to enter a battlefield rather then entering the room of a patient. Unohana hesitantly rested her hand on the doorway, as the pressure increased and viciously the reaitsu tore at them, as if trying to chase them away yet never injuring them only whispering of danger. With a breath of courage, the female captain slid the door open.

Immediately Ichigo's presence rushed at them as if freed from a great cage, it slammed into them pushing their bodies against the wall and noiseless screaming seemed to rush past their senses. Kaien frowned breath leaving his lungs in heavy pants as his eyes strained to see the spot of orange against the stark bedding of the Fourth. Unohana remained upright through sheer force of will, and likely experience with the powerful force before them.

Turning worried eyes to the youth, Kaien frowned as he caught the sweat beading Byakuya's brow and the tight grasp he held on his zanpaktou's hilt seeking to draw strength from it's material form. Extending his reaitsu in front of the youth in a half shield Kaien smiled softly as the young man straightened fractionally, sending a grateful smile towards Kaien. A small frown replaced the smile and Byakuya paused for a moment before a touch sorrowful and guilty he turned his eyes to Unohana and said, "I would like to try and stay to watch over Ichigo even if that means standing out here for hours. But my grandfather is expecting me home soon, and I thought I would be able to visit quickly, but well Ichigo is always damn stubborn. Just seeing him is a relief. I'll be back tomorrow though, that is if I can sneak away."

Kaien nodded in understanding, while he wanted to tell the youth to fuck noble responsibilities, he also knew what it was like to feel the pressure from one's elders. And to feel disappointment when one was unable to succeed, especially from one's own grandfather. It also didn't help that he was being selfish and wanted Ichigo to himself.

Unohana's lips curved up encouragingly, instead of disparagingly which Kaien was eternally thankful for. The kid could feel guilty all he wanted about not being there for Ichigo, but it wasn't his damn fault that he was tied up with noble duties.

"I can lead you to the exit, Kami knows it's usually a madhouse that few can navigate. Are you accompanying us Shiba-san? I doubt you will see much more of your brother with the way his reaitsu is reacting."

Unohana asked turning piercing eyes towards Kaien after speaking her piece to Byakuya. Kaien considered the keen women before him cynically before he saw the honesty of her question. She wasn't doubting his devotion to his brother, just honestly concerned about his ability to escape the Fourth, in a positive way for once. Deflating slightly Kaien turned a vacant gaze towards the room before replying, "I'll wait, I have the time. Even if I have to sit out in the hallway I'll be here for my brother."

Approval shone in Unohana-taicho's eyes as she nodded a faint curve of her lips the only give away. Byakuya stared at Kaien a touch of wonder and respect in that gaze before he bowed his head and said, "Please keep careful watch of Ichigo, Kaien-san."

Why the brat! Kaien could see amusement and mischief radiating from the soul in front of him, honestly sometimes he did regret letting Ichigo ever get two feet near the Kuchiki heir (though he suspected Ginrei-san regretted it most if not all of the time) because those two together always ended up in trouble. Okay well most of the time, often times they were content to sip tea and chat about the latest gossip

Unohana nodded once to him respect in her eyes before she was fleeing down the long infinitely stretching hallways that all medical practices seemed to hold. Byakuya gave a small wave a prayer in his eyes, and Kaien hoped the kid would be okay before the youth was gliding after Unohana.

Alone for once with Ichigo since the mess had started Kaien turned his eyes towards the still open door and the patient inside, his own eyes were deep with a faint longing and the sorrow and empathy he emulated for his brother.

As the two finally disappeared from sight Ichigo's reaitsu hovered around him, before it suddenly surged forward sweeping around his form curiously as if asking who was in front of the room instead of defending. Kaien let his soul rise forth to meet the reaitsu the gentle calm waves, the crashing storms, the will to protect his family.

The reaitsu still ever forceful settled around him with a huff as if deciding that either he wasn't worth defending against, or he wasn't a threat (or maybe it recognized him?). Kaien wasn't sure what to expect but he knew when not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Letting Nejibana's soothing calm wash over him like a balm Kaien let go of the tension, the guilt, and everything negative pulling him down till it was just the warmth he held for life and all of it's properties. His family, the ramen shop in the Thirteenth sector of Rungokai, that one rug at the Shiba mansion that was always incredibly soft.

Entering the room Kaien's gaze zeroed on Ichigo taking him in like a man in the desert would take to water. His steps were slow and measured in a strict sign of control, as he moved closer reaitsu poking at Ichigo's own, picking up on the faint undertones of warmth and comfort that hid under the blank unassuming wall of protection and emptiness.

When he was beside the bed Kaien truly let his eyes observe, tracing the thinness of Ichigo's features (he had always been so thin, and his unwillingness to eat had never helped), the light dusting of purple under his eyes a stark contrast to the abysses that had seemed to yawn beneath his eyes before that night.

He looked peaceful as if wherever his mind wandered it was a good place and the thought contented Kaien softly; Peaceful and young, that was how Ichigo always looked in sleep unless stolen away by terror inducing nightmares.

Raising a hand Kaien hesitantly reached out and clasped Ichigo's own hand where it rested limply on top of the sheets. It was still cold as if he couldn't shake the chill of that rainy night, but there was a trace of warmth, a pulse fluttering beneath searching fingers, and that was all Kaien needed. An assurance that he hadn't lost his brother because of his own ignorance, that the world hadn't lost such a bright soul of its own making.

Without his consent tears escaped his eyes and trailed down his cheeks in a dizzying reflection of his miasma of emotions. Maybe it was the relief he was alive, the pain of it all and the horror of what Ichigo had faced, it could have been his own guilt catching up to him, or perhaps the mind-numbing hope that he would help Ichigo heal.

Kaien stood there basking in Ichigo's presence with a soft smile for Kami knew how long. He could almost sense the physical manifestation of Ichigo's zanpaktou, his blade kin but it was faint and dim, still a reassurance that Ichigo wasn't alone. Nejibana crooned soft whispers in his ears lulling him into a gentle state of rest and contentment where his thoughts idly drifted and all there was, was a peaceful sort of nothingness.

The hand he grasped tightly within his own twitched and Kaien sharply glanced down surprise lining his brow, into bleary amber orbs swathed in confusion and a strange mix of contentment, warmth, and nostalgia. Kaien internally freaked the flip out, because his brother was awake, and dammit he had worried that his damn stupid younger brother would never wake up. The tears that had dried on his cheeks picked up once more and Ichigo cracked a tired smile before in a rough voice he spoke.

"Hey Kaien."

X

*Melancholia was the name for Depression in the 18-19th Century, before that there was still a concept of depression. As the timeline is only near the end of the World Wars, and the Shinigami are not yet technologically aware/advanced I choose to use this name as I would think they would use such a name. Additionally, I confirmed that Ichigo has PTSD but I used a different name/was very vauge, as I didn't think Unohana would have a scientific term for it yet.

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We are finally moving onto the healing process so that will be exciting. Thank you all for reading reviews/comments are always appreciated!

Peridot!


	31. Chapter 31

Caim

(n.) lit. "Sanctuary"; and invisible circle of protection, drawn around the body with the hand, that reminds that you are safe and loved, even in the darkest of times.

Hello everyone, here is chapter 31! I hope you all enjoy!

Guest: Don't worry his spirits do matter, and we see that in this chapter. He just also needed outside influence. Thanks for the review!  
O: Yep! Thank you for your opinion it means a lot. Also thank you for the lovely review!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

 _Zangetsu-Ossan speaking._

 **Shiro speaking.**

X

Ichigo sat on the edge of the skyscraper peering at misty depths below enshrouded in ever rising flood waters, that swayed and tossed fervently depending on his emotional state. There were harsh gales billowing throughout his inner world, buffeting the sides of the towering buildings and sending emerald leaves scattering about the air in a way that reminded Ichigo of a certain Disney movie Yuzu loved. The orange-haired Shinigami basked in the sensations, the feeling of the wind ripping through strands of sharp orange, cutting into the flowing Shinigami robes and desperately enticing him with thoughts of falling, the vindictive sensation of it all.

Letting his arms hang stretched out comfortably beside him, Ichigo closed his eyes and tipped his head back, he felt almost invincible in the face of the wind, it was an empowering sensation. Freedom was heady, and maybe sometimes the wind whispered it so lustfully in his ear, that he was tempted to fall away.

Gingerly rising to unsteady feet Ichigo swayed a bit, easily flowing with the motions before he considered the murky depths below. With a slight exhale, that was more nerves and bravery than anything else he stepped off the ledge and fell. The air soared and raged around his form, pulling the material parts of him, all the heaviness of his emotions and the weight of his thoughts up, as gravity dragged his soul below.

He crashed into the waves, like one saunters into water; gently with hardly a ripple of motion, sinking deep beneath the waves, embraced as if by large avian wings. Distractedly he watched bubbles float up to the surface, where the bases of the skyscrapers encased sunlight into beaming rays like that of a heavenly being, to shine upon his features.

Ichigo could feel them in his inner world, hiding from him, just as he was hiding from them. Avoiding the inevitable confrontation that chased at his heart with fear, and bit at his nerves. The knowledge was sharp like a lance, and seemed to pull the water around him in vicious ways, like coiling hands of deep-sea creatures. Ichigo's left hand curled into a fist even as the other helplessly reached towards the growing distance between the surface and his sinking form.

He wanted to move forward from all the pain, and he was near ready. But he couldn't, not till he had reconciled with his zanpaktou, because they were everything when there was nothing left; and veritably far wiser than him, they were often the ones to finesse his half-baked battle plans. Ichigo didn't want to face the confrontation, the accumulation of the guilt and sorrow, dreading what it might bring.

Their despair and pain lingering between and within the three was his own, he was the source tenfold. His body trembled lightly with repressed emotions and the feelings coursing inside him, theirs, his, an endless cycle. Just as seamlessly as they often blended together thoughts merging till they were one being once more, the soul made whole.

Ichigo's thoughts drifted to a halt as his back impacted against a rough surface, that dug into his spine yet soothed his racing pulse. Curious Ichigo turned his head slowly in an exhausted motion to look at what he had fallen onto. The bark of a tree visited his sight, the wide trunk stretching a ways below to join with the blocky base of a skyscraper, where Ichigo could barely make out the curving wreath of roots floating and peeking out from the building, that mimicked a nest of snakes.

The tree was warm beneath his back, pulsing with life like a beating heart. He was nestled in the curve of the tree where branches reached out curling upwards towards the light. Ichigo had long ago forsaken trying to understand his inner world, so meticulously plants surviving under water bargained little surprise. Studying the tree, he thought he could see words encrypted in the bark, they ran and chased the broad branches he was ensconced between, whispering of lost and hidden things.

Ichigo tilted his head back looking at the crown of leaves above him, a myriad of greens and golds that swayed and bobbed in the half-lights reaching the depths of the watery world he had submerged himself in. He had made a promise to his zanpaktou and he had broken it, they deserved a better wielder than Ichigo.

Someone who wasn't burdened and held-down by all the pain and suffering that he had pulled them through, a wielder who could release their zanpaktou in their full state in battle, instead of their meager half-form. Ichigo circled the thoughts in his head, memories of the war faint and tangling like vine, heard but weakly so as if in a dream.

The overbearing warmth that filled him after the surreal trip to the other plane (as he had taken to calling it) still filled him. It was like nature, in the first breaths of spring was sauntering through his lungs, plowing through his veins leaving blossoming seeds, crowning his head in floral night. It didn't tame the swelling vortex of emotions, nor did it simply hide them in locked chains of ice.

It accepted these feelings; helped him to acknowledge that the feelings would always be there, the guilt, the hurt, the sorrow, and sometimes the anger faded. But that was okay because they weren't the pivotal movement of his whole life, the driving force between every interaction, Ichigo still used those emotions to push forward, but he didn't drown in the thick sheets of ice they imposed over his sight and lungs.

He had been mistaken in thinking such, if only partially. He had held onto the emotions with an iron grip refusing to let go or even acknowledging their presence, believing that was the key facing the future.

No Rukia and by default her zanpaktou though beings of snow and ice knew how to heal with their element. The soft touch of snow upon one's cheek like a frost maiden's kiss to chase it all away, blanketing white to bury the hurt and pain. Ichigo had relied enough on those methods of coping, and while they worked inevitably he had to face the truth, the pain, the hurt, and it came crashing down like the thunderous avalanches of fate.

So Ichigo was walking through spring trying to learn to live again, to listen to life and her message, feel it in his chest, see it in their eyes. He wouldn't give up, wouldn't let hope slip away he was here now to stay… but not without his zanpaktou, his soul kin. The two spirits who had supported Ichigo when he needed it the most, and when no one was around or able to; they were essential to his very being.

When there were bodies lying in the Fourth stone cold on the gurneys, unmoving. He had kept a silent vigil throughout the night, always whenever another one fell. Each time his soul kin had been there, standing silent and solemn in the background, or cradling his shaking form wiping the tears away tenderly like a loving mother, with all of the grace and ease Ichigo had long forgotten in her absence.

They were here with him now, even if there felt a cavernous distance of hurt between them, the fact that they were still with him assured him greatly and soothed the mounting worry that had built when he had returned to his inner world. Because there was no one else who had survived, he was the one who carried their memories, and fallen dreams, and his zanpaktou supported that weight with him. They had lost as well, felt the pain of Ichigo's soul keenly, saw blade spirits they knew fall to nothing as the wielder succumbed to death's bittersweet grasp.

They were alive, and for that Ichigo was so thankful. He felt it now like a gnawing hunger pushing him forward, it had been absent so long, the only thing pushing him forwards was the need to save the future, see all those lost beneath the sands of time alive once more, breath in their lungs. His own happiness, thoughts, ending didn't matter if he could save everyone else. Now he wanted so desperately to live. That night in the rain built upon hysteria and the ravings of his unstable mind, had helped him to realise that he wanted to see Yuzu's smile, watch Orihime flutter about, listen to Chad's deep rumbling baritone.

He wanted to watch Kaien and Miyako be happy together with that loving warmth in their gazes, training and mentoring Rukia the brat she was. He wanted Byakuya to find the world in Hisana even if it hurt a bit. Ichigo felt happy when his family was happy, it had always been their own happiness over his own, their safety over his life, ever since the day upon the riverbanks where he had sworn to protect his family.

But Ichigo for once wanted to do more than just live for the people who made up the bonds of his soul, he wanted to live for himself, and that included his spirits. He wanted to study the books in the archives, discover new techniques, or improvements on old ones. He wanted to joke and laugh with Kisuke and the others, be mysterious and coquettish with his words as much as someone who was not the best at lying could be. Drink sake under the moonlight with Isshin or Kaien talk about the inane things like the soft thoughts of beyond the grave. Savour the taste of Kukkaku's tea, watch Ganju laugh and ride the wild boars, walk Rungokai's bustling streets and enter random stores for the fun of it. Wanted to show the world Zangetsu's form, and the bond that had been praised for it's depth and strength. Reveal the power that he had always wielded gifted to him by birth, and the circumstances of life.

But first an apology and a good portion of grovelling would be in order.

" _Ichigo."_

The orange-haired Shinigami opened his eyes from where he had curled up into a neat little ball, tilting his head back slightly so he could look up at the world, and away from the voice. That deep rumbling voice calm as the still watery blues, but lurking with wisdom and a thousand other hints that led to wild chases and thought-provoking minutes. He could sense them stark as daylight. Shiro perched in one of the uppermost branches like a cat starring down at them with wide unblinking eyes, Zangetsu-Ossan sitting cross-legged maintaining perfect balance on the branch a bottle of sake perched somewhere nearby.

Then Ichigo opened his eyes and drew in a sharp breath of water (and wasn't that always a faintly weird sensation), because he had missed his zanpaktou spirits even though the period they had been apart had been short compared to the near year of anguish they had spent separated. There was warmth on Zangetsu-Ossan's lips but his eyes waged war between the protective fondness he always wielded, or a deep hurt that was a crippling sight to the orange-head to see on his spirit.

Shiro from up in the high branches of the tree was snarling, the look wild and striking on bleached features, Ichigo knew on a baser level that Shiro was snarling at him for two entirely different reasons, but both correlated to Ichigo so that spirit had wrapped it up in one terrifying scowl. Ichigo sighed softly eyes tilting downwards unable to meet the eyes of those he had so terribly wronged.

Shiro's reaitsu sparked and the lithe spirit scampered down the tree branches like a squirrel or perhaps like a crab scuttled, Ichigo had long ago acknowledged and accepted the peculiarities of his spirits, till he was in front of Ichigo ebony wide blade dangling along the column of a pale throat. Ichigo didn't move merely looked up into heated ebony sclera, and burning gold pupils.

 **"Listen King! Ya damn fool, ya left us, abandoned us, didn't listen to us, shut us ta fuck out. Ya. Broke. Your. Promise. But ya also weren't in ta right frame a mind, ya were hallucinatin, mind finally flipped so far off ta deep end that ya were drownin'. And we couldn't reach ya. I am ta darkest parts of ya! Do ya fuck'ng understand what that means I feel it all, understand the pain better than every single other fuckin' person, everything ya never acknowledged I hold it because that's where it wants to hide, but I'm still standing here. We're fuckin' hurt King, by your ignoring us, but also because we couldn't fuckin' help ya! We shoulda been able ta reach ya, and screw some damn sense into your useless skull, but we failed and ya fell."**

Ichigo looked up with wide eyes, heart hammering like a jack saw was digging around his rib cage, the accusations felt just as painful. Shiro stilled at Ichigo's lost expression, words and thoughts bumbling about the orange-haired Shinigami's brain in an amalgamation of thoughts and sorrow. Shiro was always essentially right, even if the message was delivered harsh and blunt, like tearing the bindings off of a wound, quick and painful as hell but faded soon enough. Ichigo had already accepted that he had broken his promise, but to hear the words he already knew by heart spat out like hellfire, Ichigo struggled to draw breath. And the guilt in Shiro's voice? Ichigo should never have to hear that, not after the first time, when Ichigo had run himself ragged, and before he could save someone his own weakened body had shut down.

The two had blamed themselves for not forcing Ichigo to rest while the war raged on (he couldn't afford to, people were dying every day), just as the guilt he felt had built and built, but it had never been turned his zanpaktou's way. Instead he had forgiven them wholeheartedly, because it wasn't their fault in the end. They were a team, a unit, a trio and they needed to work together, know each other's limits, how to aid, what to say, if they wanted to cohabitate and save the world.

Ichigo frowned eyes warm as the fluttering nature of his soul, and leaned forward to gently rest a hand against Shiro's cool cheek, the hollow-like spirit leaned into Ichigo's touch craving the warmth and acting for all his nature like a cat. Ichigo tilted the hollow-spirit's head up so that he could look into inhumane eyes, see their bond like living threads stretched between them.

"It's not your fault, I was careless… I didn't care what would happen, to me, to the plan, by the end I was welcoming it. I was the one who shut you two out, when I should have listened, because I had finally given it up, I'd hesitated. My body doesn't excuse my actions, ever."

Shiro frowned twisting out of Ichigo's light grasp sending a hapless stare over his shoulder before he turned to face Ichigo once more. Stroking a hand through long orange locks and letting reaitsu playfully dance between their forms Shiro paused and took a breath before assessing his words before he spoke.

" **Ichi ya can't blame yaself fa what happen'd in the end we were all careless, and we all made mistakes. But don't ya Ever think that we wouldn't want ya as our wielder. We don't care that we can't be in our released form, ya take the time to give that to us. And we don't fuckin' care what ya say we, went through this shit together, we want to be with you."**

Ichigo stared, because while he had always known this (they had reminded him several times, and Ichigo had taken it to heart, he just faltered too easily sometimes. It was what happened when you lost all trust in family and friends for however brief a time). Shiro's words had been enforced with a powerful surge of reaitsu that wrapped around him and heightened the living warmth inside his chest till he felt as if the swirling emotions inside his chest was tempest waters on high.

Shiro giggled breezily eyes glowing with mirth, pulling Ichigo from his musing circling thoughts, and denial mixed with hope thought. Ichigo looked up into Shiro's eyes, the spirit staring at him like a puppy waiting for an answer. Ichigo shuddered the spirits words echoing in his mind and filling him with happiness, their conformations always seemed to do such. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and looked into those eyes conveying his desperation to never lose the two, in addition to the deep sorrow and remorse he genuinely felt.

Before Ichigo could move out of the way of the suddenly joyful (hollows were a bit bi-polar in general) spirit's way he was glopped in a mass of white lined with black giggles still echoing faintly.

 **"Damn King I missed seein' ya dumbstruck face."**

Ichigo scowled for a moment at the spirit's teasing, before a reluctant and half-amused grin curled his lips. Shiro reached up somehow disentangling an arm from where it had been trying to crush Ichigo's rib cage, to ruffle wild orange locks before the spirit disentangled itself and darted up into the trees, though far closer than he had been previously. If Ichigo focused he could still spot the glowing orbs shining like illuminating candle light.

With a soft incessant tug at his soul, Ichigo turned his attention to the elder zanpaktou spirit who was still serenely sitting composed and watching (Ichigo sometimes missed the days where Ossan would stand on his pole, he did it less so now). Though Ichigo knew his spirit, and could see beneath the façade and masks there was amusement in his eyes at the younger spirit's actions, and fondness and adoration along with the fierce protectiveness Zangetsu-Ossan showed directed his way.

Let it never be said that a wielder is unlike it's spirits. They were all stubborn beyond reason, though Ossan knew better when to succeed, and Shiro was one hell of an adversary when it came to the end of a battle, if only because of his damn stubborn refusal to submit. They were all protective, extremely so and especially of each other. Which was a rather complicated balance that had taken them many years to find, because while they all wanted to keep the other safe (though perhaps less so for Shiro and Ossan) they had to acknowledge that safe wasn't something they regularly could achieve, not with the way fate had toyed with their lives

There were other similarities, after all they were the same soul, like Zangetsu-Ossan's tea and sake preferences, Zangetsu-Shiro's more impulsive behavior or love of battle that Ichigo felt whenever he truly unsheathed his blade and let it run wild. The small minute things, and the core of their being. They were all part of the same soul, and Ichigo wouldn't have had it any other way. There were no two other beings in the expanse of the universe that Ichigo would rather have as his zanpaktou, to share in his soul and time of living.

A cough pulled Ichigo from his musing (procrastinating) thoughts and he glanced up to catch the deep cocoa of Ossan's eyes beneath the tinted yellow visors, an abashed smile slightly lopsided settled on his lip in return. Soft chuckling followed the gesture, as Zangetsu-Ossan opened the bottle of sake with the finesse all of his moves possessed, and poured the clear liquid into three sake cups, or at least he attempted to with a soft frown.

The liquid merely escaped the bottle to flow about their heads in a translucent glimmering state different from the water, Ichigo laughed softly at the faintly helpless look on Ossan's face (Shiro had complained for years about the first time his world had been filled with water when it had happened). A moment later the elder spirit concentrated his reaitsu and the liquid refrained from floating about them like liquid mercury shining and glimmering diamonds of light, and settled into three small crimson cups.

Ichigo took the proffered cup, savouring the taste, the burn as he swallowed, and the heat that traveled through his system afterwards. It was a brew wholly of his inner world, and was a satisfying drink no matter the time, it filled Ichigo with warmth and echoed comfort, or calmed raging nerves. Ossan chuckled softly once more, the deep throaty sound tenuring pleasantly along the waves, as curly strands of hair billowed about the older spirit, Ichigo airily smiled eyes bright as his gaze briefly flickered upwards to vermillion camouflage.

There was quiet for a spare moment full of space, and deep contemplative silence that drifted Ichigo's nerves away from grasping tendrils and let him feel the presence of his soul-kin. Zangetsu-Ossan seemed to consider his words, brow furrowed, and eyes studying the clear liquid, as he paused before saying, " _Ichigo I do not need to tell you anything or berate you for the grievances that have occurred, as Shiro has… adequately laid it out. But I also want to reiterate, I would never choose another wielder over you, you are kind to those who need it, always willing to be empathetic and understand the cause and motive behind any villain. You have suffered so much pain and yet you have become such a wonderful young man, a true testament to your character. You have travelled and done amazing tasks that many others would balk at the mere thought of, and gone even further than that._

 _We have travelled together for a long time Ichigo, though it may be extensively short in the eyes of the Shinigami, and the way of the world. But together we have persevered, your will undiminishing, until… and it is okay that happened. You've been so strong for so long, breaking shade only under cover of secrecy and even then, rarely. But you survived, pushed through when you could have ended it, and that's what matters. You're alive."_

Ichigo was shutter still, rarely hearing the elder spirit speak so much in one breath, much less in a month. He was a spirit of few words, one who preferred actions and intent-lined reaitsu, so when he did speak Ichigo took them to heart, even the puzzling riddles, and vague answers that left him frustrated for days.

The spirit had done what he had initially stated, echoing Shiro's words, with the elegant twist the older spirit always had. But to hear it again from Zangetsu-Ossan _was_ reassuring, striking home and driving the final nail on the coffin of the whole affair. Ichigo just wanted to move forward, with the healing process, let it all go. He was so mind-numbingly tired of the plaguing weight of all his emotions, and the weariness that had seemed bone deep for ages.

Ichigo sipped at the sake once more considering his spirit who was staring at Ichigo, light pride in his chiseled features, at Ichigo's weary nod of acceptance, eyes portraying what words could not. The warm expression on Zangetsu-Ossan's features, caused mirth and light to bubble up within Ichigo's chest so that an echoing smile lifted his own lips. Shiro slipped form his perch a slight way up, silent except for the rather obvious clatter and rustle of leaves, till he was behind Ichigo arms slinging around his neck. Ichigo shifted slightly at the sudden weight but otherwise didn't move, content to let the sometimes-clingy spirit do as he wished, the hollow conveyed some meaning over his head to Ossan before speaking.

" **Come on old man, can't leave Kingy here having any more doubts that were ever gonna leave him. Cause we're not."**

Zangetsu conceded with a tilt of his head shifting so that he was closer to Ichigo, the orange-haired Shinigami felt himself drawn back into Shiro's cool chest as the pale spirit settled against the tree, air bubbles lazily gliding around their forms. Zangetsu-Ossan settled a breath away from Ichigo, before he plucked the yellow visor's off his face with a teasing smirk and set them on the bridge of Ichigo's nose, hiding his befuddled and partially knowing eyes.

" _Say it Ichigo."_

Zangetsu-Ossan commanded softly, Shiro was staring intently at Ichigo in addition to Ossan's already intense eyes, and the youth sighed with a soft fond smile shaking his head sending water rippling about before softly he replied, "I want to live."

" **There that wasn't so hard eh King? Ya can think it, we can know it, but ya need to say it every once an a while."**

Shiro interjected breath ghosting across the back of Ichigo's neck and sending chills chasing his spinal column. Ichigo arched a brow in amusement but otherwise said nothing leaning back against the mirroring torso behind him.

" _Ichigo you have never faced this alone, and we are still here. Will always be beside you in facing the circumstances we have wrought. We will aid you in healing, with all our strength, all our will, the power of your soul, only because of your will to move forward."_

Zangetsu added letting his hand reach out to connect with one of Ichigo's own, warm currents of reaitsu surging along his skin heightening the sense of their bond. Ichigo cocked a smile with a tinge of mischief and bit back, "My lack of hesitance."

Shiro coughed out a laugh, gold glimmering and radiating casting the water like fae spirits. Zangetsu arched a brow, deep seated laughter ringing throughout his reaitsu and peaking beneath the crown of swirly brown locks.

 **"That too Kingy, don't forget you kept ta both of us by ya side. Ya stuck with us, just as we are with you. And we wouldn't want it any other way."**

Shiro rasped out happily in response, breath ghosting his ear with the dual tone of his spirit's voice. Ichigo shook his head, as much as he was able, and reached up to lightly flick the white being on the side of his head in their gesture of fondness.

Ossan smiled and the two spirits' reaitsu surged whirling around him and disturbing the lazy drifting of the water currents. There were a thousand promises there, and Ichigo let his own reaitsu rise in conformation as tired eyes drifted close, home in the safety of his soul.

X

"Ya shoulda seen their faces Ichi! It was hilarious, everyone was trying to understand what had happened and the rooms were in complete chaos. Not to mention the past week! There's practically been line ups out ta door ta see ya, cause Unohana's been pretty strict on visitors. Damn kid ya sure have attracted quite the following."

Shinji chortled perched at the end of Ichigo's bed, in the Fourth. Ichigo smiled eyes bright and mirthful beneath a soft wave of tiredness, as he listened to the blond Captain recount the events of the days following his collapse, and subsequently the captain's meeting that had convened the late morning after. The meeting had occurred both to discuss Ichigo's state, and whether it could reach the public (the public was unable to formerly acknowledge it, but rumours flew with the ease of the wind), and discussing how a Menos Grande had been able to enter Soul Society.

"I don't even know how it happened! It's not like I go to the academy and lecture the students on how amazing I am. Though in hindsight Rangiku has likely had a hand in it, along with Yoruichi. Have you seen the articles the Shinigami Women's Association publishes?"

Ichigo surged forth with an answer to the surprising end of Shinji's flabbergasting tale, he hadn't expected to gain a following of any sort in Soul Society. He was just a lieutenant of the Shiba clan, and while that had always warranted attention from potential suitors of neighbouring clans it was nothing like the smirking blond was suggesting.

Ichigo had dealt with his fair share of admirers and fans (though more so in the first war, which had been bloody light compared to the following war), but it had always been a distant thing. The adults of Soul Society (as well as his father once he actually got involved) had served as a buffer at the time, until he was accustomed to it. Then he had been forced to learn how to deal with it on his own.

"Hmm Shiba-kun, getting quite the popularity eh?

Kisuke interjected from where he was seated behind Shinji staring intently at the sheets of paperwork before him, striped bucket hat shading misty eyes from sight (every time Ichigo saw it a sense of rightness replaced the nagging feeling of wrong that often assaulted him). Shinji huffed, a sardonic look directed towards Kisuke, though the man took no note of it eyes glued to the stacks of paper. Shinji's hazel eyes flashed to Ichigo assessing the youth, before the blond smiled wicked sharp rebutting and answering Kisuke's light tease with sharp wit.

"Well some of it is probably that fanbase of yas Ichi, but most of it's people ya touched. The fans are ta type who read ta magazine and think 'Well look at that slab o meat' and batter their eyelashes at every well toned piece of meat on the street, even the stuff at ta stalls. Ta others are those ya worked with at the academy, or helped with on a mission; I reckon ya apprentice, the red head, was by earlier."

Ichigo laughed quietly, still feeling the dead weight of his body, the heavy rise of his chest. Shinji's eyes flashed razor sharp with concern and a cocktail of other emotions but Ichigo was a little too out of it to try and dissect the patchwork and maze that Shinji often presented, so he dismissed it. And rather flashed a reassuring smile at the blond.

The other blond in the room scowled, though amusement played in from beneath the cowled brim of Kisuke's hat. The scientist had been jovial and conniving enough for the beginning of the visit, but had quickly settled in the corner and pulled out a stack of paperwork kept on his personal. Ichigo had long stopped questioning his habits (he had once pulled a full-blown hand saw out of his sleeve). The man was a scientist and an introvert at that, so his subsequent shut down from the rest of the world after being well and truly sociable, was to be expected, and the few scathing or teasing remarks were enough for Ichigo.

"You should have seen Shinji, Ichigo. He was pacing like a frantic father for three nights straight, mumbling under his breath about how he was going to kill someone- which is relatively normal these days now that I think about it."

Shinji glowered at Kisuke as Ichigo laughed once more in a constrained manner, appreciating the dynamic and humour between the two, in addition to the information of how Shinji had humorously spent the past few days. The two had been acquainted well enough before the incident (though Ichigo knew that only through the gossip, and their own tales they had imparted in the future). But the hollowfication had brought them all together, showed leadership and charisma, helped the two bond over how best to deal with their 'little hollow problem' as well as the topic of Aizen.

Kisuke ignored the sour expression, immediately followed by a more childish one Shinji flung at the man before turning to face Ichigo with an eye-roll. The orange-haired Shinigami only laughed and shook his head helplessly.

"So, what are ya plannin' ta do whence ya escape?"

Shinji asked, trying to draw the subject away from the laughing matter, such as himself, and his worrying. Ichigo's gaze swerved to stare out the window, as if seriously considering bolting through the small porthole. All though it seemed Unohana had learned her lesson from the multiple previous times Ichigo had been able to escape through a window and stay out till dark, and had given him a room with an incredibly meager sized window. That however hadn't stopped Ichigo before.

In his defence, he had never returned injured from one of his little escapades, tired yes, injured no. The Fourth made him feel claustrophobic after too long, cramped in the small rooms, with endlessly white sterile walls. When he 'escaped' he really just walked around Soul Society, more so in the outer districts where the forests were thick and he could think undisturbed. His body however on this occasion was still too beat, from the rather sleepless week before so he was halted from such activities for the time.

Ichigo considered Shinji's question. What did he want to do once free? He had a list of people he needed to apologize/console either for worrying them half to death, not confiding in them, or speaking to them.

In Kaien's case, his brother deserved heartfelt thanks, and all the adoration Ichigo realistically could heap on the man, because he could have given up (Though Ichigo knew that wasn't in his character in the slightest). Instead he had saved Ichigo, had taken the information he was from the future rather well (they had only spoken for a short while when Ichigo first woke, and Kaien had been man handled away to complete work since, but he didn't doubt they would be having a talk). He knew his brother was much the same as Ichigo, and would have done it no matter what because they were-are family, but that wasn't going to stop Ichigo from hugging the man fiercely when he was able (doctors had said hugging was a good thing if Ichigo recalled correctly).

He would have to speak to Byakuya as well. The thought was one that sent his nerves racing, but he calmed them with a soft breath, Chad's assurances beating at his pulse. He didn't have to bring up any feelings, they could remain friends as Ichigo wished. No what also concerned him, was the likely annoyance that Byakuya felt, in that Ichigo should have pulled the noble heir away from his dinner so Ichigo could talk to him.

In any case they would likely iron everything out over tea, where they could catch up as they hadn't been able to in a while (first the Vizard training, and then the rush of settling into work once more). He was happy at the thought of sharing tea with Byakuya again, and just speaking of simple things, or talking about thought provoking subjects, such as the new militia instated in Rungokai.

In the end, he knew he wanted to heal, take some time for himself, walk around Rungokai, pause and reconsider the journal, speak with Sosuke about the future a small bit. But also talk to someone (likely Unohana), like the therapy he never took in the mortal world (Ryūken had advised it for all the teens who been in the war, Ichigo believed he had managed well-enough on his own, and no one cared to push it).

"Talk to Kukkaku, try to console her for my grave misdeed… and avoid her wrath. Eat Ganju's cooking, Kami knows that it's better than hospital food. Hug Kaien when I see him, then likely get slapped by him. Heal."

Ichigo responded with, deciding not to share the rather collective miasma of things he wanted to do in his free time. Shinji smiled encouragingly and nodded, a touch of sympathy on his features at the thought of Kukkaku's wrath. While the man himself had never truly faced it, he had likely heard more than enough horrifying tales. Kisuke looked up briefly and there was an aghast expression painting his features, before it devolved into his coy smirk and in that sly innocent tone he said, "I'll pray for you."

The bastard had dealt with Kukkaku's rage before (how could he not when he was friends with Yoruichi. There had been a few incidents from what the Shihōin princess had shared with one of those teasingly amused hellcat grins), and was only far too happy he wasn't on the receiving end. Ichigo shot a scowl towards the Captain of the Twelfth who brushed it off with a merry tip of his hat.

Quiet settled for a few as Ichigo turned to stare at the window with a touch of longing in his eyes. Shinji shifted into another abstract position within the visitor's chair, leg raised haphazardly in the air, while another hand came to cushion his head. Kisuke had shifted his eyes to the paperwork once more humming softly under his breath, with a tune that ticked like clockwork and felt like mechanics.

"Ichi…"

Shinji spoke softly and Ichigo glanced over to see the blond staring at Kisuke, eyes locked in wordless communication before they turned back to the orange-haired Shinigami sequestered in the medical bed.

"We're sorry, we shoulda have done something more when we noticed your… ah difficulties with sleepin'. And we should have checked up on ya once we returned. We saw ya at dinner, and even though we noted your… deteriorating state we didn't do anything. We're both deeply sorry for that."

Ichigo opened his mouth a few times, trying to put too many thoughts into words before closing it. He stared at Shinji and Kisuke, noting the deep sorrow and apologetic swell in their souls, reaching out through their eyes. Ichigo was slightly stunned to have received such an apology, as he hadn't cast the blame on anyone but himself.

 _"They have well meaning intentions Ichigo, they are guilty that you are in the Fourth due to their own ignorance (and the ignorance of Soul Society as a whole) and so wish to apologize."_

Zangetsu's timber floated along the channels of his mind, and while Ichigo did not need the explanation, he welcomed it all the same. It cleared his thoughts into an orderly path that he could follow. Tilting his chin upwards so he could look the two Captains, who he held immense respect for, in the eyes Ichigo responded, "You don't need to apologize, it was my own fault. I should have paid attention to my body, or talked to someone sooner. Nevertheless, thank you both for the apology, but do not blame yourselves. I don't want a hoard of people 'protectively' stalking me because of one incident."

Shinji and Kisuke looked up sharply at his words, bodies tense, eyes grim. They looked like they wanted to protest Ichigo's denial of their grievances, but Ichigo continued to speak over them until the message reached home. He ended on a light note, tweaking smiles from their lips, and brightening the dreary take the atmosphere had adapted at Shinji's solemn confession.

Kisuke chuckled under his breath, and Shinji smirked, likely imaging the horrifying situation Ichigo had laid out. He didn't doubt already that Kaien was debating posting a guard on him at all times, if not to have someone monitor him rather than protect him, then to soothe Kaien's own paranoia.

Silence descended once again, comfortable and light. Ichigo felt as if an imaginary weight had been lifted from his chest, one that had aided in the heavy feeling submerging his lungs as he drew faint breaths. Their visit had been welcomed, in the deafening silence of the Fourth broken only by the outside bustle, and Hanatarō's intermediary visits (and Ichigo had been dead shocked to see Hanatarō of all people, though word had reached his ear that he had been one of the few people to soothe his reaitsu. Which had been both ironic and endearing).

He had only woken the morning of the day before, under the pulling sensation of Kaien's tidal reaitsu rushing around and eagerly tangling with his own presence. Unohana had been a blessing in keeping the guest to a minimal, but it seemed luckily the news of his awakening hadn't spread, and he had only seen his Taicho and Lisa the night before.

Still Kisuke and Shinji's visit was welcome. They were a sense of home, after the month training with the Vizard, and Shinji's own wild reaitsu calling of dusty cities, and endless suns had tamed mild hysteria and worry with the familiar press of instinct. Soul Society was still home and would always be so, all of it's inhabitants included (even the particular ones he didn't like) but it was distant still at the time he had fallen, where as the Vizard were still fresh.

A knock on the door disturbed Ichigo of his musings, and he glanced up to where the shoji door slid open to reveal Unohana's pleasant countenance. Her trained gaze surveyed the room, taking note of the guests with a passing fancy before landing on Ichigo. Her gaze pinned him down, and he let himself submit beneath her will, too tired to fight with ragging fire eyes as he usually did.

The Captain of the Fourth directed her gaze to the visitors once more and pursued her lips, a faint apology in her eyes before she asked, "I'm going to have to ask you two to leave now. I need to speak with Ichigo, now that he is fairly coherent."

Shinji flashed Ichigo an apologetic wide grin untangling himself, before he sauntered out of his chair throwing a cocky glance back at Unohana. The female captain only shook her head at the other's actions before directing her gaze to Kisuke. The scientist looked up from where he was gathering the paperwork into his sleeves with a sigh and sly wink in Ichigo's direction.

"We'll see ya soon Ichi. Best of luck dealing with ya family."

Shinji carolled to Ichigo's small wave, before he stalked out the door whistling a cheery tune under his breath. Kisuke rolled his eyes before drawing his sight to Ichigo he said, "I hope you feel better Ichigo."

With the brief parting, the enigmatic man followed in Shinji's footsteps at an ambling pace throwing a small wave over his shoulder. Ichigo let a faint smile eschew his lips before he turned his attention to Unohana, who held a vaguely amused expression, one eyebrow arched with humour.

The peaceful expression slipped from her features as she glided over to one of the chairs, and settled herself there. Ichigo grimaced heart heavy in his chest, he had been dreading this encounter, all the while wishing to be done with it. The female captain flashed him a reassuring and gentle smile, steepling her fingers across her thighs so she could consider Ichigo with a critical eye.

"Let's talk Shiba-san."

X

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, next we will be continuing with their little chat (sorry for the minor cliff hanger). It will definitely be an interesting session. Shiro has such a potty mouth. Thank you all for reading, reviews/comments are always appreciated!

Bowl!


	32. Chapter 32

Acatalepsy

(n.) The impossibility of comprehending the universe; the belief that human knowledge can never have true certainty.

Hello everyone, we are her with chapter 32. Finally, the talk with Unohana that everyone was excited about, I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, and writing in general this week but I think it turned out well. I hope you enjoy!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

 _Zangetsu-Ossan speaking._

 **Shiro speaking.**

X

Ichigo blanched, and closed his eyes to take a reassuring breath at the striking words that sent panic fluttering about. Opening his eyes, he studied Unohana, who remained patiently seated in the likely uncomfortable visitor's chair. There was a peaceful, welcoming expression on her features, but otherwise they were impassive. If Ichigo studied her eyes he thought he could see a glimmer of curiosity and concern but it was hard to tell with the imposing women, and the mask of impassiveness she usually possessed.

Ichigo let his breath leave him in a diminished manner, feeling his lungs deflate as the air passed his lips, as he considered her request (which was really more of a demand, however sure Ichigo was that she wouldn't push him, if he wasn't ready). He knew he needed to speak to someone, he had confided as much with his zanpaktou and to himself. And while he had inevitably in a rather disastrous attempt shared it with Kaien, Ichigo knew he needed to share it with someone else, more particularly a healer.

Kaien was a great older brother (a role in Ichigo's life that had never been filled before), understanding, caring, if a bit over protective. Ichigo knew he could go to Kaien for anything, they had become close over the long years they had known each other; nights spent over glasses of sake, sharing ambiguous stories, or contemplating society for all it's flaws, or life in all it's wonders. But as much as Kaien would endeavour to aid Ichigo in healing from the scars of his past, in the end the lieutenant of the Thirteenth was not a healer.

He had confided in others, the Soutaicho who had taken it unflinchingly (and thereafter seemed to consider Ichigo his protégé, or nephew), and he had alluded to the truth with the two scientists thrice over (he was pretty sure they had caught on, but they hadn't confronted him yet which Ichigo was thankful for). But it did not deter the simplicity of the matter, Unohana was a healer, she was also a veteran, had seen a war and all it's trials, someone who was experienced and not close within his heart (he suspected that was a temporary matter).

He had never been particularly close to the women in his own timeline, though he had had his fair share of encounters within the Fourth division. Whether cause of his own injury or others was a variant at the time, though more often then not it was Ichigo who was injured. He had mourned her passing, felt it keenly as any other member of the Gotei 13 he had known. But it wasn't like in this timeline, they had already met a few times, Ichigo had never been prompted to speak of his experiences, after that first declaration before he had confronted Yam-jii.

Instead she had served tea, chatted about recent inquires into the field of medicine, Ichigo had shared what knowledge and interests in the field he retained from the days where his dad worked in the clinic. It had been a break from Soul Society as whole, a chance to distance himself from the time travel aspects of his life, in addition to his friends.

If asked Ichigo would say he trusted her, she reminded him of a motherly figure, or that of an aunt with the way she acted around Ichigo. There was care and compassion in her eyes, instead of the cold clinical detachedness he was familiar with. Maybe the women saw the scarred soul he was beneath the layer of strength, or maybe she recognized a veteran like herself but far too young. In the end Ichigo believed he could trust her with his secret, the only thing stopping him was his own fear and hesitance.

" _Ichigo hesitation is not who you are, you know you can trust her then do so. She will be able to aide you in healing."_

Zangetsu-Ossan advised, the deep baritone thrumming the channels of his mind, soothing his nerves and helping Ichigo to push forward. Unohana was not necessarily a therapist, but Ichigo didn't doubt her ability to help him, she was a healer first and foremost, one who would find a way if necessary. She had come prepared to accept whatever words and truths Ichigo threw at her.

Considering the woman once more, he caught the corner of her eyes where they lingered on the window taking in the pleasant nature scene, drawing her attention. Unohana glanced up, eyes steely and strong she studied Ichigo's own determination, in return of his challenging eyes.

"You won't be able to speak of anything we talk about, right? At least not without permission."

Ichigo asked patiently and a touch unsure, worrying the corner of his lip in thought, he knew practically all medical procedures like the back of his hand, but that didn't stop the small sliver of doubt. Unohana nodded a vaguely amused smile painting her lips she replied, "Patient confidentiality Ichigo-san."

Ichigo nodded, expecting the answer he turned his gaze to the window to collect his thoughts. Wondering how to approach the situation and spell it out for her, there was a vast worth of memories and experiences that he could talk about with her. Ichigo assumed though that he would likely have to attend a few (read many) sessions with the strict captain (which he wasn't wholly opposed too) before they would even begin to scratch the surface of the deep tomb of issues Ichigo had.

Decision mostly made, and lacking any hesitance or further energy to muster such, Ichigo began, "The first time I met you was when I woke up in the Fourth after Aizen had reveled himself as the grandmaster mind behind Rukia Kuchiki's execution. I as any teenager, possessing the conceived notion of immortality and recklessness in the face of death, had invaded Soul Society with a small group of close knit friends to rescue the young Kuchiki. After a stay in the mortal realm, where she loaned me her powers to save my family."

Unohana looked up sharply at his words, eyes surprised and studying Ichigo and his demur speech, as if trying to complete a puzzle without all the pieces and a whole ton of confetti involved for fun. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and continued, "I-I come from a future, one in which Aizen-Sosuke betrayed Soul Society and created a legion of Hollows equal in power to those in commandment of the Gotei 13, a world in which the Vizard were banished to the mortal world. In which a war occurred, lasting three long years, at which in the finale of it all, I gave up my powers, my soul kin, to defeat the megalomaniac. For a year I was without my powers, till they were returned to me. Soon after we were thrown into another war, one against a race long thought to be exterminated by the command of the Central 46 and the Gotei 13. The war was long, somewhere around twenty years, I can't recall. In the end, I was one of the only survivors in a world that was perishing, all balance destroyed, so I… I ripped apart time and space to redo it all, to save the future and everyone else."

Silence abounded throughout the room along with a thin curtain of reaitsu, heavy and oppressive, after Ichigo's rather stunning confession. Briefly Ichigo glanced at Unohana, seeing the masked shock and horror that played upon her features, before he tipped his head up to look at the bland ceiling above. He could feel his chest tighten, his throat was dry, though that could have been from all the talking, a sickly feeling bubbling up in his gut, the world seemed to close in around him. Ichigo gripped the sheets in a death hold, focusing on deep breaths and Zangetsu's calming presence.

Speaking of it in such blunt terms was difficult, knowing every word was being assessed, picked apart, seeing at all briefly in his mind's eyes. He chased away reoccurring thoughts, and focused on light breathing before he turned his head to regard Unohana once more.

A considering light was in her eyes, it played with a magnitude of other emotions that Ichigo couldn't decipher, but could partially detect in the down turned corners of her lips, and furrowed brow. She seemed at a loss of how to respond, and Ichigo couldn't blame her, lost himself on how to proceed, what next to say. They remained in silence for a few more minutes studying each other, and thinking over Ichigo's words.

"I guess I can say I was not expecting such a conformation. However, Ichigo I accept you, and the _truth_ in your words."

Unohana spoke softly, a touch hesitant though Ichigo barely picked up on it. Her words brought a smile to his lips, and had warmth surging through his chest deflating the tension thrumming in his body. As much as experience had proven otherwise, Ichigo still always held that tiny sliver of doubt that one day someone would refuse to believe his words, or would laugh at his pain. So, the conformation, no matter how many times received was always supportive, and welcomed.

Ichigo looked up from where his gaze had drifted to the sheets, obviously searching for the meaning of life in them, as was a common occurrence. He flashed Unohana a grateful smile, eyes as bright as he could muster with the exhaustion still hanging onto his system like lead. The female captain's countenance brightened slightly at the positive response from Ichigo and the corners of her lips tilted upwards faintly.

Her hands shifted in their placement upon her lap, and she considered her words for a few moments. Ichigo content to let her, preferring to endure the silence (talking took too much energy in any case it seemed) and let Unohana lead the conversation.

"Ichigo in the end your healing depends on you. You choose what we can or can't talk about, and how I can help you. If you merely wish to use me as your sounding board and relay all your memories of the wars then we can do so. However, if you wish my aid in healing then we can work together on comprehensive strategies moving towards a healthier you. The decision is ultimately yours.

Ichigo blinked and slowly comprehended Unohana's words, in the end he had never really considered how he could heal with Unohana. Talking it out had always been one of the leading ideas, but as was normal he hadn't formed a plan to follow through with.

In the end, she was correct it was his decision. His choice whether he actually wanted to heal, or merely talk (which would still help him heal, but in a far less comprehensive way). Turning his attention to his zanpaktou Ichigo asked their opinions, hoping they could aid him as they always had in making a rational decision (Kami knows rational was never normally part of any planning).

" **Go for old psychopath's method, she knows what she's doin' and ya need to stop moping and get ya arse in gear."**

Shiro called out before Ossan could speak (he could sense the older spirits' irritation at the gesture, though there was also familiar amusement). He shook his head in humoured amusement at Shiro's blithe and blunt tactic, though he couldn't deny that such a tactic often worked, and while he was sadistic in his delivery at times he was always truthful. Ichigo sent the mental equivalent of a thumbs up to Shiro, before he turned his attention to Zangetsu-Ossan.

" _I believe that following her course of recommendation would be the best path Ichigo. Additionally, you will always have Kaien or anyone else to speak too, but Unohana is a medical professional and may be able to provide greater assistance with analyzation and coping methods."_

The older spirit confided in Ichigo, voice warm with his support for the plan and his wielder's courage in seeking out help. Ichigo nodded refusing to contemplate and hedge the decision any longer (hesitance always a foul thing indeed, slowing life, and costing a century in the blink of an eye), he caught Unohana's open gaze and nodded before saying, "I would like to work together on developing a proper method of treatment. It would be greatly appreciated Unohana-taicho and your aid would be invaluable."

Unohana grinned, eyes pleased at Ichigo's answer before a thoughtful look flitted onto her features. Ichigo let the women think for a moment, idly searching the room for Zangetsu's material form wishing to seek comfort and support in their presence in his hands. The blade was propped up against the wall next to his cot, sheathe catching the bleary sunlight in rippling hues of ebony. Casting a curious glance at Unohana wondering if she would permit him holding his blade, Ichigo shrugged never one to care for the rules before he leaned over and grasped the hilt of his zanpaktou. The material hummed beneath his fingers, and Ichigo settled a touch more at the comforting weight of his battle partner in his hands.

Ichigo could feel the women's stare like a magnet, and with a touch of reluctance turned his head to face her. There was a bemused expression on her lips, but it quickly slipped away to be replaced with a deeper expression befitting a serious conversation.

"I think for treatment we need to cover all aspects of your life, from before the war, to the space in between. As while you likely have trauma from the war, we need to asses how your life before and in between affected performance on and off the battlefield. What I need to figure out in depth is your character, are you empathetic? Humorous? Kind? Merciless? Once I know you and how you deal with situations it will hopefully be easier to develop a strategy. We can start by talking about whatever you see fit, analyze it and then discuss solutions to problems you are currently facing, and how they may relate to your past experiences."

Unohana suggested as their treatment plan, with a sharp nod and a patience in her form that suggested she could wait for Ichigo to digest the multiple servings of semi-complicated. Ichigo considered the plan, it was broad and open with room for shifting and growing, and of course it wasn't set in stone. He would be able to choose what they talked about, how they analyzed and what he could do to help himself heal. It made sure both he and Unohana were shouldering the responsibility, and monumental task of trying to help him recover. It helped to ease some of Ichigo's tension, they could adjust to fit their needs, and the treatment he needed. A half-smile tilted Ichigo's lips and he said, "That sounds like a good plan."

His voice drifted out a lot hoarser then he was expecting, Unohana faintly winced before passing a glass of water to Ichigo. He drank the soothing liquid slowly (knowing better from far too many experiences in the past-future), and wished there was some tea (and a general lack of hospital food) before setting the glass down.

Unohana had a concerned smile painting her features asking if he required any assistance, Ichigo responded with a faint shrug and attempted to pass the meager message that he would be okay eventually (or at least that was the belief he firmly held onto- though time healing all wounds was a rhetoric in his case). Unohana considered Ichigo once more in the silence before she asked, "Would you be okay with starting today? We don't have to get into anything too heavy, we can just begin, lay some foundation."

Ichigo frowned considering her question, and wanting to delay the inevitable. But it was just that inevitable, and since the female captain was already firmly ensconced in one of the visitor chairs, Ichigo knew he had little justification to say otherwise.

However, Unohana was right, this was his decision he couldn't base it on whether or not she was necessarily easily available and standing in front of him. It was his choice he had to be ready for it. Ichigo knew he was tired of the weight of the future, and all the emotions he carried on his shoulders, he also knew that he was ready to start seeking help. It all boiled down to if he was ready to step forward and take it.

It was always easy to think and plan, but to do it was another thing entirely Ichigo thought with a sigh. Zangetsu-Ossan's presence rippled across Ichigo's senses approving of the time he had taken to think things over (if he wasn't ready, not truly then the healing would be pointless), but also encouraging him to move forward.

"We can begin today."

Ichigo sounded with a barely there smile, Unohana nodded and pursed her lips for a moment before a open an encouraging smile settled on her features. She briefly flared her reaitsu with a wink before she asked, "How about we start with identifying some of the problems you're facing first."

Ichigo nodded and sighed running a hand, though his tangled hair as he thought of the multitude of problems he faced near constantly. It was a long and extensive list stretching far beyond physical ailments, and a complexity of psychological knots that would send any other sane person running. But Unohana was not any other person, nor was she particularly sane.

"I-I always feel tired, like even when I get a good rest (which is rare), and it's not like my body is tired… but my soul? And I know I have chronic insomnia, sleep doesn't come easy to me if at all some nights. When it does I suffer from extensive nightmares, that are more memories then nightmares sometimes. I know I'm underweight, and that is likely due to my reduced appetite… I can barely stomach large meals, and sometimes can't even manage food.

I'm often depressed, finding a lack of will to get out of bed, much less continue living. I suffer from flashbacks, and can be triggered by certain events, places, or even people. Sometimes I am also reduced to panic attacks, though they are short-lived thanks to the aid of my zanpaktou. I have problems with my emotions, preferring apathy with most people, so it hurts less, and I often wish to avoid relationships altogether. In addition to also having mood swings, I can go from happy and at peace, to grim and sorrowful within the space of a minute. I have major trust issues, and slight separation anxiety.

I-I guess I should reveal my bloodline to you, might help in the future. My mother was a Quincy, though she was a half-blood, her reaitsu was incredibly pure. My father was a Shinigami, a Captain who dissented to marry my mother. In the event of their meeting, a hollow attacked my mother, the only way to save her was to lock the hollow from within her soul, as I understand it at least. As her first born, the hollow in my mother's soul was transferred to me.

It- I was getting better, before the incident happened that is. I was finally getting into the habit of eating more, and I was getting better sleep then I had in years. The nightmares, flashback, depression, all of it was still there. But it wasn't harsh and they occurred in less frequently. But with my re-introduction to the Vizard, the stress of training them, and living with people who were like family. I relapsed… badly… and I didn't seek help when I needed to."

There was utter silence in the small private room in the Fourth as Ichigo finished speaking in a mostly detached sort of way, akin to how he would deliver a report within only the slight give away in his voice. He felt raw and open, slightly dejected in admitting how his recovery had been progressing towards something, and how it had all come crashing down because of his refusal to seek help. A feeling of chiding, or Shiro's glare simmered from their bond, and Ichigo shook his head with apologetic smile, remembering and understanding well their discussions about placing blame.

Unohana was stone still in her seat, face blank, but her eyes were two raging storms, crashing with such fervor that Ichigo didn't dare to look any longer lest he never escape such a storm.

The tense atmosphere that was held like a breath, was broken as a timid knock sounded on the shoji door. Their sudden (though likely unexpected visitor) waited a moment before sliding the door open, they stepped inside with a tray of tea and matching mugs balanced on their arm. As if sensing the frigid aura of the room, the division member rushed over quiet as a mouse and set the tea ware onto a side table. With a respectful nod to a still frozen Unohana the subordinate scurried from the room.

A fond amused smile twisted his lips, even as his gut curled with unease at having blatantly revealed near everything about himself (it's not like he wouldn't in time anyway). It was unnerving after keeping secrets for so long, and especially when it wasn't a burst of emotions in the form of words, or taking the space of a breath. It was detached, analyzed and thoughtful retelling, or sharing. He turned and cradled the Cornish blue tea pot, before pouring the steaming liquid into the two matching mugs.

Unohana was still ridged in her chair, likely processing the crazy information Ichigo had dropped on the women like an atomic device, with all of the devastating effects. He felt a touch of guilt at provoking such a reaction, but knew that if any one could handle it Unohana would be able to. Spooning a bit of sugar into Unohana's tea (as he knew the woman liked from past experience), Ichigo took his own black and lifted the mug to his lips. It was a deep heady brew that sent heat pooling in his chest and soothed the ache of his throat.

For a tiny moment Ichigo could pretend he wasn't in the Fourth disclosing his life story, and seeking medical aid. For a moment, he could almost sense the Shiba mansion, Kaien beside him as they watched the early sun grace the land. He blinked and the sensation was gone, he smiled sadly at the odd pang in his heart. It had been quite a while since he had had a home to miss. It was a funny irony to be homesick for a place, instead of a person or a place that didn't exist for a change.

Beside the bed, Unohana shifted the shuffle of her shihaksho alerting Ichigo to her return to the realm of the aware. Refocusing on the Captain, he watched as she absently picked up the tea cup, and stirred before sipping the burning liquid. There was silence as the two sipped their tea for a quiet moment, before Unohana steeled herself and said, "I wasn't expecting…that. Excuse my momentary lack of functioning within the outside world. I was speaking to my zanpaktou as well as considering the information you had shared."

Unohana pursed her lips, and her eyes twinkled with allusions to the easy weave of her words. Ichigo flashed a faintly apologetic smile in her direction but the women waved it away with a flippant wave.

"After discussion with my zanpaktou, I think I've thought of a few solutions, as well as responses to certain issues you addressed. I think though that it would be wise and beneficial to have cohesion between the Twelfth and Fourth division, so that our efforts within the field of medicine, and in correlation to you can be as successful as possible."

Ichigo perked up at Unohana's mention of solutions, happy that the women had been able to think of something. Surprise coloured his features faintly at her suggestion of working with the Twelfth division. While it had occurred to him before (and the two divisions had worked together in the past as far as Ichigo remembered) he hadn't necessarily considered implementing it in his own case. Though he knew as soon as it was suggested to Kisuke it would be accepted, the man underneath his contrived mask of faint worry was likely flailing about in guilt, and at the same time trying to solve how he could help Ichigo.

Unohana looked pleased at Ichigo's positive reaction and with a nod she continued after restlessly twisting her fingers, "For sleep there's only so much I can do, though I will enquire to Kisuke about working on an herbal based sleep solution, one that would provide dreamless sleep would probably be preferable no? For your appetite, I would consider a dietary plan," Ichigo scoffed, and she raised an eyebrow, he hastily defended himself by saying, "It's just never worked before, like writing in a diary, I just can't focus on it, or I am a touch too rebellious to follow them."

Unohana frowned disapprovingly for his interruption but there was a knowing pleasure in her eyes as she continued, "Your dietary plan, would consist of foods recommended for portion size, as well as nutrition. Additionally, I would think it would be beneficial to have you eating with other people, which can be arranged between the Shibas' and your Captain."

The smile that settled on her lips, was familiar in it's hidden menace, and Ichigo repressed the urge to sigh and drag his hand through his unruly hair; That look sealed one's doom and more particularly Ichigo's. It wasn't that Ichigo didn't like eating (he still missed Orihime and Yuzu's cooking all the time), but the plan, involving both people and portion sizing was constricting. Shiro was cackling within the background of his mind, the distortion of his voice echoing like a trench.

" **She's got ya hook line an sinker!"**

Shiro called out gleefully, and Ichigo had to agree with the spirit. That was how they had managed to stuff any food into him during the last war, not the portion sizing, but forcing him to eat with other people. And if it was with the Shibas' Ichigo knew he would never escape a meal (and he wouldn't if it was Ganju cooking), and if his Captain was roped into the whole idea he would be mother henned to the seventh layer of hell if he delayed lunch by one minute (it was still surprising how protective Jushiro, and Shunsui were in this timeline).

Still it was a good plan, and obviously despite claiming ignorance Unohana knew him a bit better then she let on. With a reluctant sigh Ichigo nodded his agreement to the plan, a pleased expression formed on Unohana's shapely features.

"We can't do too much about flash backs or triggers unfortunately. We can hope that with time the flashbacks will decrease in numeracy as you were saying was beginning to occur, and we can eliminate potential triggers if they are known. Our sessions will help work out your mental state, and hopeful some other issues will be resolved from there," She paused and considered Ichigo keenly for a moment, eyes warm and open before she continued in a much softer tone, "If you ever feel the need to talk, or are having an attack of some kind. Don't be afraid to contact me, even if it's in the middle of the night. There are always people who want to help you Ichigo, you just need to seek them out."

Unohana frowned softly while she spoke, her meaning conveyed through the sincerity in her eyes and her words, illustrating the best solution she was able to find, especially for a rather difficult patient, as well as offering support. Ichigo smiled and nodded his thanks her words igniting inside his chest, casually he sipped the still scorching tea, as he waited for Unohana to ask the question furrowing her brow.

"Ichigo… is your power above that of the Soutaicho's?"

The female Captain asked hesitantly, gaze affixed to Ichigo's features, locked onto his eyes, as if compelling him to answer her. Ichigo sighed (he was doing a lot of sighing) and ran a hand through his hair, letting his other hand drift to grasp Zangetsu's hilt before he replied, "Yes my power level is above that of the Soutaicho… it's even above that of the Soul King. I-I always had abnormally high reaitsu for a human, then again, I wasn't truly human,"

Unohana glared faintly, rejecting his words and making Ichigo pause in his explanation, he flashed his arms up in a sign of defense and apology before he continued, "My life in retrospective seems a constant series of battles, with small pockets of peace in between. When my mother was alive it was the bullies at school, after her death, it was a fight to find the will to live, and to care for my sisters.

I would often fight in the streets to defend myself, and my best friend. Meeting Rukia, we fought together, once she was taken I fought to save her. Challenging the Espada (the hollows equal to the power level of the Gotei 13 Captains) on their home turf, over and over into a bloody war. Then false peace, no more big battles, blood and endless sand. But crushing loneliness, a grey and empty life. And to receive my powers once more only to be launched back into battle against new enemies.

And in the end it is a fight against time, and events that should never have been, a fight to keep moving, keep surviving. In the end, I suppose that's life, fighting constantly to survive in big and small ways."

Ichigo finished slightly out of breath, and took a spare few moments to regain his breath, and sip the still warm tea. Unohana, sat ramrod straight once more, eyes narrowed and there was a certain kind of cold fury there, that while not directed at Ichigo still sent shivers down his spine.

"Ichigo, you're telling me that in a war that was of _our_ own making and matter, you fought for us? In both wars? And we let you? Take no offense but you were a child… how could we?"

Unohana asked deadly soft, her tone sharp as razor wires, though Ichigo knew they weren't directed his way. When she put it that way it sounded bad, and the truth of the matter was it had been bad. He had been young, a teenager and his whole life had been stolen away from him in the two wars that had spanned what could have been his life. He had been suspended from strings for so much of his life, taut and snapped with the whim of whatever manipulator saw fit to think themselves a master of life. He had gained in the war, but he had also lost immensely.

But Ichigo knew if the circumstances were the same, he still would have fought with them (with not for, or as their unjustly messiah), because they were his friends, and if they had fallen who would have protected the world? His sisters?

Shinji had always been a cynic, and had spat the matter out with blatant disgust and heavy remorse in one of his rants, when it was just the two of them, speaking, talking, reminiscing. Ichigo had been more then stunned the first time it had all been laid bare. Another manipulation in the ever growing, ever crossing webs of manipulations that had seemed to constrict his very breathing. In the end Ichigo still fought for Soul Society even knowing what they had done.

"They supposedly needed my power… in the end I was okay with it, because if Soul Society had fallen, the Quincy or Aizen would have gone after the mortal realm eventually. Still times were rough, and poor decisions were made…"

Ichigo defended in a tired voice, there was strength and conviction behind his words, but it was held down by the weight of the truth, he had been fifteen when he first entered the war. Unohana studied Ichigo, sizing him up, as if asking herself what made Ichigo tick, why he would fight for an obviously corrupt society. Whatever she found seemed positive as she lightly shook her head, a glimmer of bemusement under the crown of her hair.

"Only you Ichigo, I can believe only you would be capable of all you've done. Your will to push forward, forgive the machinations of others, seek allies in enemies as you have done with Aizen. It could be fate or destiny if you choose to believe, but as you stated it was your own will to rewrite your ending that sent you through time."

Unohana summarized his whole character in a few lines, Ichigo felt a smile unbidden slip onto his lips at her words. They were endearing, and supportive of what Ichigo had done and who he was. Zangetsu's pleased hum thrummed along their bond illuminating to Ichigo what his spirits thought of the Captain of the Fourth's words.

"Thank you, Unohana-san."

Ichigo replied with a wink and a hint of mischief colouring his voice, she quirked an eyebrow but said nothing else, her reaitsu betraying the content and amusement she was feeling. Silence settled over the room once more, only the soft rush of the outside world disturbing the calm, a contrast to the earlier tension that had settled like a heavy fog.

He was tired, in a way that suggested emotional exhaustion (though physically his body was still beat). It was a better emotional exhaustion then the kind he was used to, this was like the exhaustion after a particularly good workout; warm and still thrumming with energy even as it settled into sleepiness. Ichigo blinked a few times, content to stay awake for a while longer.

Unohana looked up from where her gaze had drifted to her hands, there was a question on her lips, but hesitance furrowing her brow. Ichigo tilted his head curiously, open to whatever question she would throw his way.

"Is there anything else you would like to talk about today Ichigo? We can talk about an event, or even a person. And Ichigo, you don't have to use anyone's names if you don't want to."

Unohana asked benignly and without force, undemanding of Ichigo's continued therapy but open to continuing. Ichigo considered the question, did he feel like talking? He was emotionally tired already, but he felt as if he could continue talking. It was like a flow of water, once released, not easily stopped. He wanted to talk about his family, indulge in the small musings when he thought of them in the twilight, fond and heartbreaking.

He nodded and a wicked light flashed in his eyes, though it was undermined by a faint pleading and gentleness, as he said, "I'll talk, but I want to hear about you too. It's only fair."

Unohana chuckled lowly under her breath, her aura of doom was back but Ichigo could inordinately sense her lack of killing intent. He had asked, because Ichigo genuinely wanted to know about the female captain. She had always been a mystery even in his own timeline, but she was kind and genuine (even with all the sociopathic tendencies). If Ichigo was going to have to talk to her often, he wanted to know her. When Unohana finally stilled in her mirth she lifted her head up and accommodated his request with a nod.

A wide bright smile flitted across Ichigo's lips as he leaned his head back against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling and gathering his thoughts. Who did he want to talk about? He could talk about any one in the whole of Soul Society, but it would probably be wiser for the time being to stay away from members of Soul Society. His friends and family had been those closest to his heart, and the ones who he likely held some of the deepest pain for.

If he was going to attempt to talk, he might as well go all out. Ichiog decided with a frown, images of their smiles drifting to the forefront of his mind. Zangetsu's reassuring reaitsu washed over him, supporting Ichigo and giving him the courage and strength to speak.

"… I had two younger sisters, they were twins and were four years younger. Their names were Yuzu and Karin. Yuzu had blond hair, and she smiled like our mother. Radiant. It was a smile that could brighten anyone's day, warm and so full of love. She was always a gentle soul, happy cooking and caring for the family after Kaa-san passed. But she had a spine of steel underneath the passive exterior. There was a time where I hadn't returned for a week, and… well she was the one to slap some sense into everyone.

As she grew older, she grew into a woman, and men would always ask to date her… she always cared so much for our family, I protected her always and in return she was always there for me, always providing a comforting shoulder. She was the one I relied the most on when I lost my powers, at least within the family. She had little spirit power, but in the end, she was completely amazing.

Karin had dark hair, they were like light and day in all respects. She was brash and stubborn, a lot like me actually, probably because she looked up to me. She had a good amount of reaitsu, it increased as she grew, and during the second war, she didn't partake in battle but she helped to maintain defensive positions (Yuzu helped with healing when she could). Karin was always into sports, and I always tried to be there to support her games, I think I only missed a few, and each was Soul Society related. But she was excellent at them, probably could have been a professional. She actually dated a Shinigami, though their story is amusing.

I have so many fond memories of them, their smiles, their laughter, the women they matured into. Yuzu would always nag me to get more sleep, or eat more. She was always worrying after everyone. Karin cared in that gruff kind of way, but underneath she was very much like Yuzu. We used to on the anniversary of out mother's death have a picnic at the cemetery. We would talk to her, tell her about our year, and just be together as a family.

I used to walk them home from school when they were younger, ask them about their days, assist them if they needed help with homework. After Kaa-san died, one of my driving wills in life was protecting them.

There were the nights before it all started, goat-face would come barrelling in from the clinic, attempt to tackle me, where I would consequently… subdue him, before sobbing at the large poster of Kaa-san. Yuzu would berate us both before ushering us to the dinner table with her mighty wooden spoon. Sometimes Karin would cheer, often times she preferred to complain.

And there was the good mixed in with the bad of the war. When Karin unlocked her Shinigami potential, I was the one to train her, teach her to manifest her zanpaktou, help her to achieve Shikai. She was one of my fist students in that respect, and it was stunning to see the determination kindled on her features as she worked to deepen her powers.

Yuzu had a bad breakup, and instead of going to her twin, or goat-face, she came to me. We devoured a tub of ice cream, and watched a couple comedies, we just shared in our laughter and the love we held for each other. We joked and laughed, gossiped about whatever curled up on the couch at home.

The three of us would sometimes trip into the kitchen (though more commonly it was just Yuzu and I), pull out one of Kaa-san's old recipe books and just make it, fitting together seamlessly."

Ichigo's eyes were suspiciously wet when he finished, though no tears fell. His throat was dry after having spoken for so long, and his emotions and insides felt as if they had been dumped into a tsunami of a storm with an umbrella and then dragged through a volcano. Talking about them hurt. Struck deep at his core, and brought forth a cascade of memories both painful and endearing.

It was funny how easy it was to push it all aside for a time; the sadness and homesickness. But it was also infinitely more rewarding to think of them, remember their smiles the colour of their eyes. Which ice cream flavour was their favourite. It brought warmth and colour into the everyday monochrome, soft pastels speaking of events pass, and rich earthy colours harbouring secrets and emotions, nurturing them.

A mug of tea was passed to Ichigo, steam rising up in incandescent swirls, Ichigo nodded his head in thanks and took a slight sip. His breath was still ragged in his lungs, berating with the weight of his own memories.

A warm hand settled on Ichigo's' left shoulder and he looked up to catch Unohana's coal dark fathomless eyes. Her reaitsu swirled around him comforting and open in a sincerely sincere way. She stared at him before a smile settled on her lips, and in a soft wistful way she said, "Your sisters sound like wonderful women Ichigo, I would be happy if I ever the have the chance to meet them."

Ichigo nodded his agreement a faded smile of pride and love lingering on his lips before he cast his gaze towards the tea below, and took another sip. Silence hovered for a moment, the two content to wait as Ichigo attempted to recuperate from the rush of emotions, and batter away the exhaustion that bordered his subconscious.

Unohana was silent with contemplation, she frowned into her tea cup before she asked, "Ichigo do you want to talk about their passing, we don't have to if you're not ready."

Ichiog looked up startled at the rather unexpected question, there was no judgement on Unohana's features only everlasting patience. He thought about her question, he didn't think he would ever fully be ready to talk about their deaths, much less anyone else. But did he want to? They had been a focal point of Ichigo's life for nearly all of it, however tragically short. That didn't deter the point that their deaths had damn well murdered Ichigo.

But he had promised that he would remember them, and talk about Yuzu's cooking and Karin's sports. It was all well and good but Ichigo knew the supposed bad had to be remembered always. For the sun could not be so radiant without the night. Talking about them would hurt, initially and probably for a while afterwards but it would give him the chance to try and let it go or at least condition himself to be able to speak about them without breaking down (however unlikely such a plan seemed).

"They survived the first war, but they didn't make it through the second, like everyone else. We set up a barrier between the human and Shinigami world, so that the Quincy kind couldn't invade and disrupt the human world. But Bach found a way to slip through, and he found my sisters, of all things. In a small show of mercy, he didn't torture them, didn't draw out their deaths. He had targeted my family because he knew it would affect me, but at that point in the war he had still cared for life. I-I found t-them…"

Ichigo's voice was a restless whisper, that drew to a simmering silence. His hands were clenched into the sheets, and his breath was ragged, escaping his lungs in harsh pants. He could feel his world closing in around him as the relentless sight of their corpses passed on the floor arms entangled together, chased him, pulling at the healing threads of sanity of his mind. Seared into the back of his eyelids and confusing all his senses.

Ichigo shuddered hands twitching, and before it could develop any worse, before he could fall into unconsciousness, he felt Zangetsu's reaitsu surge over him, helping to drive away the lingering dread that pooled in his gut. The maelstrom of emotions that the mere thought of that event had wrought. Zangetsu's reaitsu wrapped up Ichigo in layers of bubble wrap and warmth, while Shiro plainly sealed the memories up into the back of his mind.

Unohana's reaitsu peaked, heavy and dark. Nothing of the cyanide lighting she usually carried, this was heady like the earth, or the air after rainfall as it wrapped around Ichigo soothing his senses. The imposing woman swept forward, hesitating beside Ichigo she sought his eyes. Gaining his sight, she slowly bent over till she was a breath away, then she in the ever same excruciatingly slow manner wrapped her arms around Ichigo.

He flinched slightly as he was drawn into her chest, the contact sparking all kinds of warning bells, before they dispersed to nothing. Ichigo felt his erratic breathing start to fade as she continued to hug him, her presence and Zangetsu's wrapped around Ichigo like a blanket.

"Ichigo remember, you have already changed the time lines, you're not going to lose anyone else."

Unohana consoled in a whisper, before she slowly drew away. She paused holding his shoulders at arm's length, her eyes bore into Ichigo as if scraping away at the surface to reveal the core of his being. Ichigo couldn't muster the energy to care, and instead yawned, blinking away the tired tilt to his eyes.

"I'll let you get some rest Ichigo, don't hesitate to call if you need anything. And I promise, next time it will be my turn to share a story."

Unohana counselled with a faint smile, her eyes were troubled and thoughtful but Ichigo could see there was new found awareness and contemplation thrown into the mix for fun. Nodding Ichigo watched as the female Captain swept from the room in a leisurely walk.

Ichigo turned to consider the window once more, debating the merits of attempting to escape through the small frame again. Another yawn ragged his mouth as Ichigo slumped against the bed, everything feeling heavy in his tired state. Zangetsu's presence rolled over Ichigo assuring him, and gently lulling him to sleep. His last thoughts were of Yuzu and Karin's brilliant smiles.

X

Thank you all for reading! I hope the talk with Unohana lived up to expectations, as I had a bit of writer's block this week. Reviews/Comments are always appreciated!

Canvas!


	33. Chapter 33

Kintsukuroi

(n.) (v. phr.) "to repair with gold"; the art of repairing pottery with gold or silver lacquer and understanding that the piece is more beautiful for having been broken.

Hello everyone, we are here for chapter 33! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the ensuing bonding sessions. Read on!  
Also best of luck to everyone going back to school!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

 _Zangetsu-Ossan speaking._

 _ **Shiro speaking**_ _._

X

Ichigo basked in the sunlight from where he was settled on a long stone bench entrenched in the gardens of the fourth. There was a pleasant breeze drifting through the air and the weather was pleasant. From underneath the hanging tendrils of a weeping willow, Ichigo peaked out at the rest of the garden, intimate with it's design through his many escapes, but less so in the daylight.

The young Shinigami was ecstatic to finally be released from his somewhat confining room in the Fourth (he wasn't claustrophobic by any means, but anyone could go crazy after spending more than a few days conscious in there). Unohana had quite firmly glared at him with all the presence of the terrifying women she was, as she had conceded in allowing Ichigo outside, of course on some conditions.

Ichigo didn't mind the Shinigami settled a good distance away knee-deep in a flower bed. The women had already been tending the garden, and had saved Ichigo the hassle of attempting to escape the severed gaze of a healer solely focused on their patient, which in that case would be Ichigo.

Zangetsu settled across Ichigo's lap hummed with energy reflecting their wielders content, Ichigo huffed a faint breathless laugh and shifted to run his hand over the blade. Speaking to Unohana the day before left Ichigo feeling tender and open, longing for solitude and time to collect his thoughts. He needed the time to think, to recover from speaking about everything, to just settle once more.

But the inevitable crushing loneliness of the Fourth had returned even with Hanatarō's brief intermissions, so Ichigo had been pleasantly surprised to hear he would be receiving a visitor (and thankfully not some fan of the Shinigami Women Association's magazines).

The excitement of having another visitor had quickly turned to equal parts hesitance when Unohana had revealed it was Byakuya who was finally coming to visit (apparently the Kuchiki heir had tried to visit before but apparently Ichigo had been very much out of commission, and unaccepting of visitors in his unconscious state). His thoughts on Byakuya were a confusing mess of strings that he was still trying to untangle, Byakuya had and would always first and foremost be Ichigo's best friend.

He treasured that relationship and didn't want to lose it, he didn't need romance in his life, not at least with the state he was in. So he would wait, he wouldn't mention it, they could just act as they normally were. Or at least Ichigo hoped it could be so, though he acknowledged the latest 'incident' might have unforeseen consequences with a furrowed brow.

Ichigo also considered the other tremulous knots tangled up in his mind, there was the matter of the night Ichigo had succumbed to his exhaustion. Ichigo knew he was in for a verbal lashing, or something of the sort depending on the Kuchiki's' mood, in the near future for not trusting his friend, or confiding in him sooner.

In Ichigo's defense, he still believed he had done the right thing in not disturbing Byakuya. As much as the Shinigami was likely guilting himself over the matter, he couldn't control Ichigo's actions, much less a delirious Ichigo. It was his choice to not disturb Byakuya while on his date and he would stick by that when they finally confronted it.

There was also the matter of Hisana, her illness, and Rukia which Ichigo was trying to sort through. He had a few ideas of what could be killing Hisana, but without testing he couldn't be sure (though Kisuke was a former spy, perhaps he would be able to aid Ichigo in his conquest). He wanted to try and save the kind woman if he could, the light in the Byakuya's eyes of his timeline when he spoke of her still lingered with Ichigo in a soft warmth spreading through his chest. Ichigo wanted Byakuya to have that happiness, and a relationship that would support him and help him grow.

There was also Rukia. Ichigo knew that he was going to need a lot of preparation and probably a few more therapy sessions with Unohana before he would be able to face the midget. He was mostly certain that Rukia already existed within the timeline due to Hisana's appearance, but he reminded himself to check. He had no idea how his time travel would affect future events, the so-called butterfly effect.

In any case Ichigo knew what district the small future Shinigami had grown up in, she had relayed her history a few times to Ichigo. Ichigo paused and cocked his head for a moment, a faint whisper of an idea settling into the creases of his mind. Even if he couldn't save Hisana (and he would damn well try), he could still make sure she reunited with Rukia. After all, Ichigo knew where Hisana's sister was, and it would be a way to thank both Rukia and Hisana, while allowing them both the closure they needed.

Just thinking of Rukia brought a soft and sad smile to Ichigo's lips, images of the fiery midget passing through his mind's eye. Seeing her, and the others in whatever plane he had transcended, had been hard enough on his emotional stability as it was. But Rukia was a blatant sign that the future, was drawing closer in multiple ways. Ichigo had always had a few half-baked notions about how he would deal with certain incidents, or characters, but it wouldn't be such a simple thing to deal with. He would have to work around certain incidents make sure others occurred. Like Isshin meeting Masaki, though it wasn't necessary he would like the two to meet each other in the future.

Ichigo always remembered his parents romance with a fond smile and a whistle of nostalgia, they had been utterly beautiful in their love; a balanced relationship, where neither had held more power, they had loved each other with all their hearts, and then their children as well. And Ichigo thought the two deserved that (if also so that Uryu's father could make his own choice as well). He had thought over it a bit, when he considered how messing with Aizen would affect the timeline. His conclusions had left a small frown on his lips, because if Aizen wasn't there to incur the power of the Espada and challenge Soul Society, they would lack the training and power needed to prepare for the Quincy that the Winter War had provided. Otherwise they would likely be obliterated even with extra training.

He had been dwelling on the matter, trying to find a solution, a way to up the training of the whole Gotei 13 but it was no small feat. In the end, he had dejectedly decided on consulting and confiding in Kisuke and Sosuke. The two masterminds would likely be able to help Ichigo come to a solution that had been staring him in the face the whole time (though he wasn't letting them plot out the whole future, as they inevitably would, given free range).

Thinking of the future helped to draw Ichigo's mind back to the topic at hand, that being Byakuya and his fully warranted concerns (Shiro saying otherwise didn't count). Ichigo had told Kaien, he had told the Soutaicho, he had hinted well enough to the science nut jobs, and he had finally talked to Unohana, but he hadn't disclosed his rather impressive time travelling abilities to the Kuchiki heir.

Ichigo felt a touch of guilt at the matter, he had shared the rather life changing information with near everyone but his best friend. Which was basically a breach of the friendship code (but Ichigo was willing to temporarily overlook that set of codes considering his less than stellar record), he was supposed to be able to trust Byakuya with anything. And he did! But Ichigo supposed he wasn't yet ready to share his complete life story with the man.

Though Ichigo knew for certain that the truth would come to a head eventually. Things like time travel didn't stay secret forever no matter how much Ichigo could try. If he hadn't told the two science freaks they would have figured it out within a few months anyways. Telling them just gave him a portion of control over what they knew, in addition to a strict no experimenting rule.

It still weighed on his heart that he should come clean to Byakuya, his friend deserved it for all he stuck by Ichigo for. The blade in his hands hummed and Ossan's old voice drew along the channels of Ichigo's mind, _"All with time Ichigo, the universe constructs opportunities when they are needed. You're not ready to face this truth in detailing it to Byakuya, so wait. At the very least till you are healed, and clear minded."_

When Zangetsu said it, it sounded a thousand times easier Ichigo thought with a huff and a fond smile. He could understand patience and practice it well enough Ichigo supposed, having spent years dealing with his father after all (Yuzu had to have had the patience of a goddess with what she put up with).

With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and Ichigo decided to put the matter to rest, choosing to dwell on it another day, among the hundreds of other threads, odds and ends, that formed his thoughts.

The devil of his thoughts appeared with a shimmer of reaitsu brushing against Ichigo's senses jerking him from his quiet contemplation. Looking up semi-sharply Ichigo caught the gleam of light off of Byakuya's Kenseikan as the man hovered by the doorway to the gardens. Upon noticing Ichigo's gaze pinned to his form for a few minutes, hungrily drinking in the sight of his friend, Byakuya looked up.

The Kuchiki stepped out of the shade of the doorway and into the cool gardens, gliding across the soft emerald grass towards Ichigo. He looked the same as the last time Ichigo had seen him, all pressed elegance that was ice sharp, but a slight bit ruffled. His hair was mussed, his hand clenched around the hilt of his zanpaktou, and his eyes were a wicked storm beneath the crown of his hair.

Byakuya paused before Ichigo, letting his deep silver eyes slide to lock onto Ichigo's amber orbs. They stayed there in the silence of the garden, broken only by the shuffle of the plant life and other living things, staring into each other's eyes assessing, questioning, apologizing.

Finally, with a battered sigh Ichigo cracked a welcoming smile and gestured to the side where the rest of the bench stretched out. Some of the tension bundling in Byakuya's shoulders dissipated at the gesture and the lieutenant of the Sixth shook his head with exasperation before plopping down, lacking the agile finite grace of his station.

"It's good to see you awake Ichigo, and not through the trembling doorway of a private room."

Byakuya commented lightly, as if talking about the weather, except for the small inflictions in his words, his voice a completely normal mix of exasperated and fondness that only came from dealing with Ichigo's antics and ticks for too long. Ichigo shrugged faintly before turning his attention to Byakuya, he nodded and replied, "I missed you too. And it's nice to finally get some fresh air."

"Looking to escape again are we?"

Byakuya questioned with a feral grin that was all teeth, Ichigo smirked in response settling into the familiar rhythm between the two. Knowing that eventually it would have to be broken for more pressing matters. Ichigo winked and shot back, "You wish."

Byakuya laughed silently under his breath, still the picture of perfect dignitary for all others to see. Gazing superstitiously around as if to spot eavesdroppers, Byakuya leaned in close as if to speak a secret before he said, "I'll help as long as we're not stuck in the woods for two days… again"

Ichigo spluttered at the reminder of that particular event, a light embarrassed blush stained his cheeks as he craned his head back. Byakuya laughed outright at Ichigo's stunned expression even as Ichigo hastily whispered, "We agreed we wouldn't speak of that, besides you were the one who agreed to come."

Byakuya stilled in his laughter, and considered Ichigo and his words with a raised brow. Shaking his head Ichigo slapped Byakuya lightly on the arm, receiving a barely there reprimanding glare in return for the action. The Kuchiki-heir huffed at Ichigo's nonchalant response pretending to turn away and give him the cold shoulder. The action lasted for all of a few seconds before Byakuya turned around eyes open and dark.

Before Ichigo was aware he was doing it, he clasped his hand lightly over Byakuya's arm giving it a light squeeze and a sign of reassurance. Byakuya let out a heavy breath of air and considered Ichigo for a few moments before saying with in a soft and breathy voice, with some hidden urgency, "Kami, Ichigo I was so worried, I didn't know what was happening, suddenly you were in the Fourth and nobody could see you. I was so scared I was going to lose my best friend."

Even as Byakuya's facial features remained relatively impassive with his words, his voice shook and trembled with tender emotions and his eyes were a sandstorm that swept Ichigo off his feet and stole his breath. He knew his injury (read carelessness) had hurt the people around him, but he hadn't realized it had struck Byakuya so deeply, nor had he yet experienced its devastation first hand.

Furrowing his brow Ichigo considered Byakuya, noting the downturned eyes and closed body language. Zangetsu hummed where he set it gently beside him on the bench as he reached over to grasp Byakuya's hands. The familiar callouses of sword play sounding across his hands, and long spindly fingers.

"I'm sorry Bya. It's okay I'm here, and I'm not going to be leaving anytime soon, not if Unohana has anything to say about it," Ichigo said voice soft and meaningful, before picking up with a happy and playful grin at the end.

Byakuya laughed looking up from where his gaze had been drawn to their hands, the sorrow that had hovered like a cloud disappearing into a more somber and contemplative air. His eyes were bright once more and he stared at Ichigo, till the orange-haired Shinigami felt a touch uncomfortable under the force of his gaze. Then a wicked twist took Byakuya's face, and Ichigo could only gulp in preparation for well-deserved repatriation.

"Ichigo Shiba, you are a foolish man you know that?" Ichigo nodded in a complacent manner, at the sharp sarcastic tones and Byakuya continued with a faint growl, "I mean are you kidding me? You don't sleep well for who knows how many days, and then you decide it's a good idea to go on a walk without telling anyone, and get yourself blown to the seventh layer of sleep."

Byakuya beneath the calm and polite exterior had words of venom that splattered against his soul, and made Ichigo hiss at the harsh truth his friend was spouting. As if sensing Ichigo's dejectedness Byakuya's eyes simmered from their molten silver and in a softer voice he continued, "Ichigo, I know you're not always use to depending on people. But even if I'm busy, you can always call on me, I'll drop everything to help you. Just as I know you'll do the same."

Ichigo dropped his own gaze, hands tightly clenched together as Byakuya's words rebounded throughout his skull. Ichigo sighed softly turning his gaze away from his friend to study the sprawling vista of greenery.

"Byakuya I-I… I made a mistake, I stopped caring about what would happen to my body. But I don't regret not coming to you that night," Ichigo turned to pin Byakuya with a glare when the lieutenant made to protest, "I know you will drop anything for me, and I would do the same for you, but that doesn't make it your fault. Because I was the one who choose to move on, it was my choice, you couldn't have stopped it if you tried.

I know I screwed up Byakuya, but I'm going to try and start healing… Unohana's been helping me a bit. I want to get better… and I know that you'll be there to support me."

Ichigo's thought process was a jumbled mess, and what he was trying to say came out disjointed and slow, some of the meaning behind his words shining through regardless. Byakuya turned to consider Ichigo, a frown marring his brow as he pieced together the orange-haired Shinigami's words.

Before Ichigo could shift out of the way, he was drawn into a sudden side hug, pressed up against Byakuya. Fond eyes were centered on Ichigo and he shifted till he felt comfortable before flashing the heir a mirroring expression.

"We're a right mess, aren't we?"

Ichigo suggested with a huff followed by a weak laugh, Byakuya laughed alongside Ichigo for a minute considering his friend before replying, "Most certainly, but any other way and we wouldn't be half as amazing as we are now."

Laughter rippled out into the open, at Byakuya's nonchalant phrasing as the two giggled, as if the funniest joke in the world had been shared between the two. Eventually regaining himself, Ichigo panted giggles still slipping past his lips, his eyes found Byakuya's and before they could help it they were laughing once more, doubled over the bench with his stomach aching.

"So, I saw you were with a girl that night?"

Ichigo ventured with a sly wink once they had settled themselves once more, Byakuya flinched sending a sharp suspicious glare at Ichigo from beneath the shadows of the foliage. The Kuchiki sighed tapping his fingers against his thigh as if contemplating answering Ichigo, before he looked at the orange-haired nuisance and with an amused shake said, "Yes I was with a girl, her name is Hisana. I think you might remember meeting her in the marketplace that one time?"

"Ah yes the fate driven collision, you were instantly pinning, and I assured you that life would bring you two together."

Ichigo already well knowing the answer responded sardonically with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a suggestive wink. Byakuya blushed faintly, eyes hard as diamonds as he stared at the orange-haired Shinigami, before with a dramatic sigh the man responded indignantly, "I was not pining."

Ichigo made a vague sound of obvious sarcasm and said, "Of course not," before he seceded and slumped against the bench. Perking up slightly at a sudden thought, Ichigo flashed a wicked grin and asked, "So a second date?"

Byakuya glared and huffed a bit, like a horse biting at the champ, before he rolled his eyes with thinly veiled amusement and annoyance only a best friend could muster before he replied a touch reluctantly, "Yes there's a second date."

"Look at Byakuya all grown up."

Ichigo declared with false exuberance, pretending to wipe away fake tears (and Kami he was starting to sound like his father). Byakuya rolled his eyes once more, reaching up to flick Ichigo on the shoulder before he settled down once more.

Ichigo batted at the hand, till he was left in peace where he promptly slouched once more. He still felt worn (and would likely feel like that for some time to come according to Unohana) and while the fresh air was nice Ichigo already felt a touch tired. Still he could go on for quite a while, if it was Byakuya he was there to keep him awake.

"So, what's the recovery plan?"

Byakuya asked pleasantly, curiosity lining his brow. Ichigo shrugged vaguely a touch of discomfort splashing his features before he replied, "Unohana wants me to start on sleep aid pills, and then work on better eating habits, plus some therapy."

Byakuya turned concerned eyes Ichigo's way, studying the orange-haired Shinigami as if asking himself a question regarding Ichigo's listed health recovery. As the remaining silence took hold Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, and with all the petulance he could manage continued, "And she's planning on making me eat with either the clan, or Taicho."

Byakuya's gaze was heavily amused as it swerved and landed on Ichigo, wry chuckles escaping his lips he responded, "Ah yes the horror of having to eat with people. It must have been a pain eating lunch with me every day at the academy."

Ichigo spluttered at Byakuya's sharp retort, a frown crossing his features Ichigo huffed and shot back, "That was different, there was no one else around. Plus, you can actually hold a decent conversation. Unlike Taicho most of the time, sometimes he has nothing to talk about but how Jushiro should totally assist him with his next prank, or he's mooning about the man."

Byakuya laughed heartily at Ichigo's whining tones, a disbelieving stare levelled at him from under Byakuya's brows. Ichigo pouted but dropped the act with heavy sigh, letting his body slump to rest against Byakuya, he'd been feeling clingy since he had woken up. As if the deep-rooted fear of losing everyone having been brought to the surface of his psyche had encouraged such a reaction.

"It sounds like you're in good hand with Unohana's plan."

Byakuya suggested calmly, a sly grace of his lips giving away the game. Ichigo choose not to rise to the bait and nodded fingering Zangetsu's hilt as his eyes swept over the garden once more, noting the locations of the other Shinigami present.

"Hey Bya?"

Ichigo questioned faintly in the open air, eyes soft and nostalgic as he soaked in the atmosphere and his friend's presence, Byakuya cocked his head, ebony tresses swaying with the motion he gestured for Ichigo to continue.

"Remember that time we got lost in the woods?"

Ichigo relayed with a bemused smile, Byakuya frowned for a minute before his eyes widened, he groaned and responded, "As I seem to recall it was you who got us lost in the first place."

Ichigo plastered on an innocent expression, hands splayed against his chest in pseudo horror at such an accusation. Byakuya stared unamused for a moment before shaking head at Ichigo's familiar actions

"It was not my fault, I was just temporarily directionally challenged. In any case remember how it rained like the gods themselves were angry?"

Ichigo parroted with an east gait, Byakuya's gaze settled on Ichigo and contained a bare shred of amusement laying under the bare disbelief at Ichigo's defence. Ichigo chuckled quietly at the expression, it was always fun to rile up the other lieutenant and see how long he could hold his mask. There was always the additional bonus of when Byakuya said his name with a long-suffering sigh, that spelled all the woe in the world in a single word.

"I remember, we were there for three days right, and every day it rained without fail."

Byakuya retorted with a heavy staleness and dry amusement thinking of their circumstances. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, the vague chill of wet heavy cloth washing over him before disappearing in the mid-afternoon sunlight. Those days had been long and relatively miserable, but the situation had been lightened by Byakuya's companionship, and the fire they had eventually lit even with the rain.

"And then we stumble onto a village, soaked to the bone."

Ichigo said with a half-smile, Byakuya turned and pinned Ichigo with his heavy led eyes and continued the story, "And then Ginrei appeared, and was… well angry is one way to put it."

"Oh yeah he chewed us out halfway to hell. But it was worth it in the end."

Ichigo added, fondly recalling the series of events with a smile. The wind rustled past the two, cajoling hair into a reckless dance, Ichigo shared a faint smile with Byakuya before his gaze distantly landed on the garden.

"Once you are free of Unohana's torturous clutch we should go out for tea, catch up. You can tell me how the training went."

Byakuya's tenor drifted between the two, and Ichigo looked up at the words spoken tenderly with spitfire snark and suggestion. Ichigo nodded flashing a bare wink in Byakuya's direction before he replied, "Indeed, wouldn't want to miss out on our annual tea sessions. And you can tell me all the latest juicy gossip."

Byakuya let out a deep laugh, the sound vibrating throughout the small area, he turned amused eyes in Ichigo's direction and combated with, "I thought gossip was Kaien's duty."

Ichigo frowned before nodding sagely, conceding Byakuya's point with slip of a grin. A tender silence stretched between the two, and Ichigo was content to bask in it, worrying his lip as he thought over rampant suggestions and ideas, pushing back faint nostalgia and lingering emotions.

"Missed you." Ichigo said soft as the breeze in the small garden. Byakuya turned to consider Ichigo, eyes warm as a hearth he replied, "Missed you too."

Ichigo leant into Byakuya's side, fingering the hilt of his zanpaktou as he dwelled faintly on those words, like the choir of church bells inside his head. The faint nostalgia sticking the back of his throat as silence continued to reign undisturbed.

X

Kaien slouched in the chair brushing a hand through his hair, as he sipped from a mug firmly clenched in his other hand. Ichigo thought his brother looked tired and worn still, but he wasn't as bad as that first night. When Ichigo had finally awoken it had been to the visibly haggard appearance of the Shiba heir, Kaien had proceeded to talk, cry, and yell at Ichigo for the next five minutes before he had realised Ichigo was far too out of it to understand a word he had sprouted.

In the end, they had settled in the silence, Kaien speaking in soft gentle tones of little everyday things, like the one shoji door that always squeaked, or Ganju's latest escapades within Rungokai. He had spoken soft and snuck glances at Ichigo at every possible interval, as if afraid that if he didn't Ichigo would slip away. It had settled Ichigo, and before he had realised it he had drifted to sleep once more in his brother's presence.

Now Kaien was here again in the late evening, after finally escaping work (at least that was the tale Kaien spun, in all reality Ukitake likely let him go early). The Shiba heir looked up suddenly, as if feeling Ichigo's studying gaze and flashed his younger brother a reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry about me Ichi, I'm getting sleep now that I know you'll be okay."

There was the confirmation to Ichigo's suspicions that the worried older brother hadn't slept. What else could Ichigo expect of Kaien, other than to comfort his younger brother, when it was obvious the older had something weighing on his chest. Ichigo nodded and flashed a wicked smile and snapped back, "Course I worry about you Kaien, especially after that one time with the apples…"

Ichigo let his sentence die off at Kaien's sudden glare peaking out from beneath the crown of his bangs. The glare disappeared quickly enough with a shake of Kaien's head and a small puff of laughter the man settled once more into the seat.

"How are you feeling Ichigo?"

Kaien questioned concern lining his voice, and furrowing his brow. Ichigo shrugged a touch, thinking over the question; he was tired that much was clear at least with the drowsiness that clung to his movement, and the cobwebs lining his head. But he didn't feel particularly overwhelmed by any certain emotion, he felt lighter after having chatted with Byakuya (in addition to Unohana, so as a whole, he felt lighter), the tensions and worry over the situation that had arisen gone in the face of their chat.

"Tired… but a lot better at the moment."

Ichigo answered with a wry smile that belayed some of the emotions coalescing in amber orbs. Kaien frowned a touch, lips curving down slightly, but otherwise said nothing nodded with a sad sort of twist.

Ichigo wondered how his brother was handling everything. Kaien had been the one to which Ichigo had revealed everything albeit in a disjointed and pull apart way, he had been the one to see Ichigo struck up by madness and totally lost depthless and drowning.

He wondered if the older brother was okay, they had hardly had the chance to see each other since Ichigo had woken up a few days before. He had dumped a heap of information on Kaien, mentioned his death and how fucked up the future was; afuture that was Ichigo's life. So Ichigo fully expected a likely confrontation of his declaration of time travel among other things.

Kaien shifted drawing Ichigo's attention, as the lieutenant shuffled through a stack of papers precariously balanced on his lap, as he rubbed at his forehead. Sometimes it was easy for Ichigo to forget how much work his brother did, the man was not only the heir of the Shiba clan, but also a lieutenant for the Gotei 13. And yet he managed to present all the energy and mannerisms of a child, albeit in a tamer way than Isshin.

Ichigo doubted anyone could muster the sheer enthusiasm for life Isshin held. Which reminded Ichigo that Isshin would likely be visiting soon, as the clan head it was his duty to check on an injured clan member. Though Ichigo didn't doubt he would do it in any case, as that was the kind of man Isshin was, even for all his dramatics the values he held for family were high (though perhaps not solid, more of a linear value).

He vaguely wondered with a touch of amusement and humour, if Unohana would recognize the man as his future father. Well Ichigo had never confirmed to the women that his father was a Captain, Ichigo didn't doubt her intelligence and her ability to piece the clues together. After all, Ichigo was obviously of Shiba lineage, his face mirroring Kaien's couldn't be chalked up to coincidence. And with the power level he had revealed he possessed, well it would be obvious he wasn't the son of some background Shinigami.

Ichigo was already quite certain that the Soutaicho knew which one of the Captains would become the deserter, but the old man likely didn't care, or just wanted to see the drama unfold. In any case, Ichigo would still have to face the energetic man soon enough, and that was as always a mixed cocktail of emotions.

"Ichi?"

Kaien's even timber pierced the silence along with the shuffle of paper. Ichigo looked up at the fond nickname, Kaien often rolled out (along with a few other variations that often included the use of strawberry). Ichigo responded to the silent inquisition demurely with a faint, "Hmm?"

Kaien twitched a bit, hands twisting together, before the man looked up powerful silver eyes studying Ichigo. Having found his resolution Kaien sighed and hesitantly questioned, "Ichigo is it okay to ask you about… that night… and what you revealed?"

And there was what Ichigo had been bracing himself for the moment Kaien sauntered through the door with pep and a shallow smirk. A warmth settled in Ichigo's chest that Kaien had thought to ask Ichigo if it was okay, instead of firing away.

Ichigo had never really understood or appreciated having an older sibling till Kaien had squashed his way into every inch of Ichigo's life. In his original timeline, the other Shinigami had certainly cared for Ichigo like a younger sibling (if only because he was most certainly one by a hundred years), but they had been friends or mentors first and foremost.

It had been a strange experience adapting to the concern for his health and safety that Kaien mustered at every opportunity. The respect of his boundaries, and sometimes just knowing what exactly Ichigo needed to hear or talk about. It was overwhelming and endearing in a way only the Shiba clan could muster, their welcoming attitudes had pulled him into their folds, no matter how reluctantly he had resisted.

Their chats over sake, had been bonding time exclusively for the two of them. A chance to get to know each other, and for Ichigo it really was like meeting a stranger. He had heard stories of course, both from Ukitake and Rukia, but meeting Kaien in real life had been a different experience. He had learned that the man preferred sake from a small store sequestered in Rungokai, that he originally hadn't known what he wanted to do with his life, until he met Ukitake, that the water had always soothed him and he had always connected with it.

The love that Kaien simply radiated for his family, couldn't be related in words. Ichigo was glad Kaien had convinced him to accept the adoption into the Shiba clan, he didn't know how he would have survived without his older brother's constant support. Without the support of the clan, they along with Byakuya had pulled him out of his shell, and helped him focus on the present and actually living.

Ichigo considered the question Kaien had posed. While that night was still tender in his mind, it wasn't an open wound. He had accepted it for what it was, shouldering the grief and guilt it had unleashed, but with the barest whisperings as if grains of sand piled upon his shoulders.

In any case Kaien deserved the truth, and the answers to the multitude of questions Ichigo had no doubt left the Shiba heir with. Zangetsu hummed reassurance along their bond, their presence sharper in his mind than it had been for a while, without him realizing it. They had admitted the faults on either side, and realised pent up words and emotions had been clogging their bond for a while, slowly building up to a heaving mess, like Ichigo's breakdown.

"Yeah... you can ask Kaien. You deserve the truth."

Ichigo replied lifting Kaien's attention from where it had idly plummeted towards the paperwork once more. The older brother's silver eyes positively glowed at Ichigo's answer and he felt a mirroring smile settle on his own lips.

Then Kaien paused, eyes scrutinizing Ichigo's features he deflated slightly and said, "Don't do it because you think I deserve the truth. As much as my curiosity is nipping at my bones. Are you okay to talk about it?"

Ichigo smiled softly and nodded in acknowledgement warmth flooding his chest at Kaien's concern. The man smiled then, shoulders relieved from their tense slump he took a breath eyes staring out into the silence before he continued in an awkward hesitant tone, "So the future?"

Ichigo nodded with a huff of laughter, and ran a hand through his hair turning his gaze to the sheets he nodded and replied, "Yeah the future."

"H-how far into the future?"

Kaien asked after a few minutes of silence, after the confirmation had set in. Ichigo considered the question, pursing his lips and furrowing his brow in thought, Zangetsu helpfully (not so much in Shiro's case) attempted to aid Ichigo, helping him line out the timeline and what had occurred, and what was yet to occur.

"I would say about sixty to seventy years time in the mortal realm, but it's hard to put an exact number."

Kaien flinched at the answer, eyes wide as saucers, he mumbled out, "That close?"

Ichigo nodded bangs flopping forward to shade his eyes as he grasped the pommel of his zanpaktou. Kaien bit his lip from the corner of Ichigo's peripheral view, the lieutenant's own hand resting on Nejibana's sea wrapped hilt.

"And you've here been since that night… what over a hundred years ago? Planning, trying to save the future?"

Ichigo nodded, not exactly sure of the date he had arrived (time always seemed to blow by before he had realised it), but the time frame sounded correct. Time in Soul Society was a misogynous concept, hard to navigate or circumvent. Time in the human world didn't always correspond exactly as it was supposed to either, usually it was the fault of the Dangai Precipice, but Ichigo was pretty sure his little escapade in ripping apart time and space had messed with the space time continuum in small unforeseen ways.

Kaien thought on Ichigo's answer in the quiet that had descended between the two, Ichigo reached over and snatched one of the mugs of tea set out. The night had begun to chill with early dustings of the next season, and the stone bench was perhaps not the most comfortable perch to spend three hours on. It was a warm chai, spicy and sending heat corralling through his system. He drank the liquid slowly content to savour the moment, and waste all the time Kaien needed to process the rather astatine information.

"And I- I died?"

Kaien questioned like the strike of a gong, Ichigo hesitantly nodded a sharp and stiff moment. He thumbed the mug in his hand darting a glance at Kaien, catching a snapshot of the emotions sprawling across his features; sadness, contemplative thoughtfulness, curiosity, hesitance. Ichigo frowned emotion caught in the threads of his reaitsu, as he sounded out, "It was close to when the whole thing began, a Shinigami you were quite close to was sent to the mortal world after the incident."

"Was Miyako okay? And the clan?"

Kaien asked a touch frantic brow furrowing with worry and concern. Ichigo knew the women was his wife in the future, but as far as Ichigo was concerned (and knew) they had met in the Thirteenth division (as well as one of the recent festivals) and had only begun dating. Perhaps it was deeper than Ichigo thought? It was also completely expected of Kaien to ask after the clan, and the truth of the matter curled Ichigo's insides.

Ichigo bit his lip at the answer knowing it would hurt Kaien, just as likely as everything else Ichigo would relay to the Shiba heir. His voice was solemn as he uttered his next few words, "She died before you, killed by the same monster a hollow of… a certain megalomaniac's creation. Her death caused you to be careless and…"

Ichigo trailed off breath catching his lungs and forbidding him to speak of the incident any further. The Kaien of his timeline, had always been a distant concept, someone Ichigo wished he could have known, but he had accepted he would be unable to. This Kaien was real and in front of him, a living breathing person he knew as well as his features in the mirror.

"And the clan?"

Kaien asked voice thick with sorrow and grief, his expression hidden under a perpetual cover of shade. Ichigo's head sunk towards the ground and he frowned before continuing, "They were dishonoured, struck from the rank of nobility upon false accusations. They were hunted down, and spread far and wide. In my timeline, I only met Kukkaku and Ganju."

The thought now of the clan, his clan terminated in such a way bit at his nerves, and had him grasping Zangetsu's blade. In his own timeline, he had never known them, they were a family he had never gotten to meet. And when Kukkaku spoke of them it was short with pain, and never close to the real things. The immense family the Shiba clan possessed had stunned and overwhelmed Ichigo at first, but he had gotten used to the prevailing warmth eventually.

To relate it all to his living and breathing brother was a touch difficult. Kaien breathed in sharply, eyes wide as the moon his reaitsu was shaky around him, and Ichigo wished he could pull the lieutenant into a hug. But he didn't, knowing for once Kaien needed the space, needed to come to terms and grieve for a future he would never know. If Ichigo held even a fraction of his powers it would be a future that would never come to pass.

"So, I had an apprentice?"

Kaien asked softly after the long period of silence had settled over them like a blanket, a little smothering but mostly just there. Ichigo nodded a wistful smile lighting his lips as he thought of the tiny midget and replied, "Yeah, she was the one to begin the first stepping stone to the whole catastrophe that was my life."

Kaien flinched at the dry amused tone competing with the faint snatches of blatant weary of the situation, in the one simple sentence. Kaien glanced up quickly shifting his hands over and over again before he shook his head as if dismissing an idea.

Finally, after a minute, Kaien cracked a half smile studying Ichigo he commented, "You've told me a bit about your family, a-are you actually related to the Shiba clan?"

Ichigo pursed his lips at the question and crinkled his eyes at the light suggesting tones underneath Kaien's simple question (he had talked about the girls and his parents briefly, some things more than others).

"My father was of the Shiba clan, he deserted on a mission where he met my mother. My sisters and I were raised within the human realm, and knew nothing of our heritage."

Kaien let a pleased smirk slip onto his lips at the confirmation and silently exclaimed, "I knew it, told Kukkaku you had to be a Shiba with your facial features."

The smile diminished somewhat as he acknowledged the next part of Ichigo's sentence and what it signified. Ichigo could almost see the man trying to piece the few pieces of the puzzle together a thoughtful frown playing across his lips.

Ichigo decided to aid his brother and with a run through his hair bright hair, and a tick of Zangetsu's presence Ichigo continued, "I was dragged into the world of the Shinigami when I was fifteen. A Shinigami lent me her powers so I could save my family.

She was taken back to Soul Society for breaking a law, though she was sentenced to execution, instead of the usual penalty. A few friends and I broke into Soul Society to rescue her, we succeeded but in the end the true mastermind of the whole plan was revealed. A Captain who was promoted to such a placement after the drastic drop in captains regarding the hollowfication incident within my timeline.

He fled to Hueco Mundo, where he raised an army of hollows equivalent in power to the Shinigami Captains. The war lasted three years and was coined the Winter War, though no one can really say why, considering it wasn't even winter most of the time. there were battles and deaths, but most of Soul Society survived.

Then came the resurgence of the Thousand Year Blood War. The long-fabled war between the Quincy and the Shinigami to seek balance. That war decimated both sides utterly, till I was the only one left standing.

I-I couldn't let the future be what it had become so I ripped apart time and space to travel back in time."

Ichigo acknowledged that he was getting better at summarising his life story, as he sipped at the soothing tea. He had given Kaien the bare bones, as he knew in the future he would be able to share information and stories freely (and it would likely be asked of him). For now, he could wait, until he had the energy and time (as well as the stability to speak of such things).

"You went into a war when you were fifteen? And fought in two wars?"

Kaien asked voice shaky as his visage, his skin was pale, eyes wide, and the grip on his zanpaktou was so tight the fingers around the metal were white. Ichigo breathed deeply and nodded, the semi-devastating fact had been brought up a few times (and more recently in the past few days). Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, and replied with the same answer he had given Unohana.

"If I hadn't fought, we would have likely lost. And in the end if I hadn't fought the human world would have eventually come under attack in any case."

Kaien blanched, eyes hard and face grim at Ichigo's words he softly growled out, "And the Soutaicho or the senior Captains couldn't deal with the issue? Instead they forced a fifteen-year-old to fight their battles?"

Ichigo flinched again, heart hammering in his chest like a drum, his grip on Zangetsu was iron tight. Kaien's expression abruptly cleared at the tense figure Ichigo cast, brotherly worry taking over the malice that had quickly castrated his features.

"Every order has their faults."

Was the only justification Ichigo mustered, he had known, realized fairly early in the war, that Soul Society wasn't as clean as the ivory exterior liked to present; the history with the first Substitute Shinigami, the Mod Souls. Soul Society had its own fair share of violence and dark history, it was in their very beginnings. But Ichigo had accepted it for what it was, in the end when you're in a war fighting to save everything, those things matter less and you only focus on surviving and winning.

Ichigo had been bitter about it a few times; stewed in anger and silence. The worst had been the period without his powers, left alone with only his thoughts, able to analyze the situation for what it had been. At the end of the war he couldn't muster the care or grudges, not for long dead souls. It was just the same in the new timeline, they were still mostly innocent of the future deeds. When he felt that anger he stowed himself away, whipped out Zangetsu and let the injustices of the world rip from his blade.

Ichigo yawned the gesture ripping itself from his mouth, Kaien looked up at the movement eyes warm and clashing with tepid ice. The older brother studied Ichigo for a moment, eyes sharp as daggers he asked, "W-was there any happiness in the wars?"

Ichigo considered the question, gentle nostalgia prodding his mind, he reached up and rubbed his arms, gaze drifting to the window. There had been good, the bad had been overwhelming, but there had been some sparks of good.

Nights at the local bars, tipping back sake and swapping stories, tea under the beguiling sun, training feeling the lust for battle in a friendly environment. The endless nights camped on Hueco Mundo's sands with Orihime's strange cocktail of food like substances. The Vizard moving as one cohesive unit, fighting together in a way that just couldn't be replicated.

"There was happiness, friends, family, and fond memories."

The corner's of Kaien's lips twitched up at the small confirmation, as if he couldn't bear the thought of Ichigo living such a life of darkness (he remembered when he had truly been a radiant soul, even underneath the layers of a tough exterior). A yawn slit Kaien's own features, and he sent a lukewarm glare in Ichigo's direction, the orange haired Shinigami only grinned and waved with a humorous aura.

Ichigo distractedly rubbed at his eyes, they were feeling heavy with the calling weight of sleep. He felt worn out from the day's events, and was already ready for sleep. Kaien lurched to his feet after carefully setting the paperwork down he staggered over. In a soft airy voice Kaien consoled, "We can talk more later, for now why don't you get some sleep Ichi-berry. Ganju wants to cook a full-blown meal when we get home, and Kukkaku wants to show off her new fireworks."

Ichigo nodded catching Kaien's outstretched hand and giving it a small squeeze of reassurance. Kaien laughed lightly and hopped over to plant a gentle kiss on Ichigo's forehead with a whispered, "Night."

"Night Kay."

Ichigo responded sleepily settling into the pillows, as the true weight of his tiredness made itself apparent. Kaien's lips curved into a gentle wistful smile, and he ruffled Ichigo's bright tangerine strands before pivoting and striding towards the door.

A warmth settled in Ichigo's chest as he replayed the elder Shiba's words repeatedly within his mind. Zangetsu hummed along his thoughts and throughout his chest, and with a few deep breaths Ichigo let the sleep clawing at his mind overtake him.

X

Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed the recent chapter. Reviews/comments are always appreciated!

Hula!


	34. Chapter 34

Redamancy

(n.) The act of loving in return.

Hello everyone, I am back. I'm sorry for the long hiatus (and the lack of forewarning), but I just needed to take a step back from the story with the start of school. But don't worry we are back on track with regular updates. Thank you everyone for your constant support!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

 _Zangetsu-Ossan speaking._

 **Shiro speaking.**

X

Jushiro shifted in the rather uncomfortable visitor chairs of the Fourth that Retsu had never bothered to replace; even with all of Shunsui's complaining and whining (which Jushiro bore the brunt of more often than not). The Fourth was quiet in the early morning, rebounded with a silence that just felt peaceful, but whispered otherwise of its patients. As was most of Soul Society, but then that was why they had chosen to visit at such a time.

Without thinking of the action, Jushiro's gaze drifted over to his partner slouched in the seat, in an angle that suggested sleep, but was more of Shunsui's contemplative position. Or at least it could be, Ju acknowledged with a contrite smile. His curly hair was bunched along his shoulders in a messy tail, and his well-loved straw hat was eschewed upon his head, the cute sight brought a smile to the white-haired Captain's features.

Fabric shuffled softly in the background, and Jushiro's gaze was drawn to the resting orange haired Shinigami they had come to visit. Ichigo was crashed in the medical gurney, sleep casting a relatively peaceful expression upon his young features, though it was broken every so often by a grimace and trace of pain.

Jushiro wished he could aid the youth in some way, stop whatever nightmares that plagued him. It was those that had caused the stay in the Fourth in the first place, and seeing the pain on a Shinigami he had come to consider a friend (if not something closer to family) cast bitterly inside himself, knowing he was powerless in most senses to aid Ichigo. The youth was still pale, but the dark purple that had rimmed his eyes like crescents was gone, and his presence was brighter, warmer in an indomitable sense and that comforted Jushiro somewhat.

The Shiba lieutenant of the Eighth would probably be ecstatic to hear that today would be his last day in the Fourth. He could finally go home, and as Jushiro suspected escape from the cramped building (though it was plausible Ichigo had already escaped, as had been the case before). They had stopped in for tea with Retsu before entering the room of one of her more vexing patients, and received the positive news cozied up in her office on the chairs embowed low to the ground, and with the consistency of quick sand. She had related the basics (patient confidentiality and all that), and it had been positive which had brightened Ukitake's considerably normal morning.

It was always a pleasure to talk to Retsu, she was one of the few Shinigami actually older than them (which was sometimes a daunting thought, if a twist nostalgic). She was an intelligent woman, with a talent in healing that was unrivalled. Kind where it counted, displaying it to those who needed, all the while remaining firm. The mothering tendency she always held for her patients had become pronounced over the years, especially in cases with a long-term patient.

With Jushiro's many visits to the Fourth they had become well acquainted with the strict female Captain. Even if Shunsui often balked at the thought of visiting the Fourth (though it was always less so when it came to visiting someone important), they both knew they had a sort of home with the women. She always welcomed them with that small keen smile, offered tea, and was always there to talk (Shu sometimes referred to her as an estranged aunt with good intentions).

A calloused and large hand grasped his own where it was settled on the chair, and Jushiro glanced over to look at his partner. Shunsui had been struck hard by Ichigo's collapse, and the awful surge of reaitsu that had erupted that night, had coiled his instincts in warning, and echoing dredges of pain and fear, overshadowed by paternal worry. It wasn't easy, not when the threat of losing both of one's lieutenants even if the prospect was quickly rectified, and then having it happen again so soon. Shunsui had spent more than a few days curled up in the Thirteenth, hiding from the world, and the reality of the situations, for a slight change. Usually it was Jushiro seeking comfort from the curly haired captain after an attack, or whatever other matter stirred him.

Shunsui did seek comfort from Jushiro, though it was usually in a far different manner. Kyroraku had a habit of internalizing whatever was troubling him; he would often bluster into the office after one of his attacks, and hide the distress beneath the cocky teasing and a bottle of sake. To see Shunsui shaking slightly, that distant gaze in his eyes that hadn't appeared since those first missions where reality had struck like a fist to the gut, worried Ju.

But Jushiro had known Shunsui for many years, sometimes seemingly too many to count, and had easily calmed the Captain of the Eighth with soothing words, a calming tea, and the simple chatter about whatever Shunsui wanted. His partner had eventually pulled himself out of whatever slump he had drowned himself in and they had talked Shunsui brandishing his sake cup with an easy smile.

Sōgyo no Kotowari giggled in his mind at the memories of a few of those events, the twin spirits always amused by whatever Jushiro's partner did, and a humorous smile settled on the white-haired Captain's lips. What he wouldn't give to slip back into their days of the academy if only for a short while, escape their current reality and all its grievances, the weight of their age. Time seemed simpler then, less troubled youth, and whispers of war in the air. It had been the academy, running around and trying to survive the workload, dealing with Shunsui's pranks, the Soutaicho gruffly teaching them and taking them under his wing.

"Ju you're doing it again."

Shunsui's deep rumbling timber (one that Ju felt he could listen to forever), scolded in a faint whisper, eyes straying to the still slumbering youth. Jushiro flashed an apologetic smile at Shunsui vaguely shrugging his shoulders. The weight of the future had been heavy in his thoughts recently, and well dwelling and pondering was something Shu and himself had adopted in abundance (Yam-Jii said it came with the age which was not reassuring in the slightest) they both had agreed they would try not to dwell on the future. But well the past was always open for nostalgia.

Shunsui shook his head with a small half laugh, curls of chocolate brown hair trailing out from under his hat to collect around his features. Those entrancing brown eyes locked onto Jushiro's own blue, the bond they shared that thrummed invisibly seemed to glow with happiness if just a touch briefly.

A soft gurgle of noise drew them away from the staring that could go on for hours, content to just glimpse the universe in each other's eyes. Ichigo was stretching slightly in the bed, blinking blearily at the world, and rubbing at his eyes like a young child might. Jushiro thought the action was adorable, but wisely refrained from commenting on such (at least when the youth was waking up, Ichigo was not normally a morning person), though he did share a look with his partner and a raised brow.

Shunsui only nodded his agreement with a smile covered behind his hand and bright fond warmth saturating his eyes. Ichigo's reaitsu uncoiled from his form sentient like, snaking across the room, till it landed on them. It paused, almost in confusion then reached out to interact with their own presences more thoroughly. The orange-haired Shinigami's reaitsu was raging fire in the form of determination, soft currents of tempered wisdom and grief, protective darkness like rich soils, to Jushiro's playful and hydraulic natured reaitsu.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open, revealing deep amber orbs, that swept around the room lazily tracing over their forms. The lieutenant's brow furrowed as his gaze landed on the two Captains settled in the chairs once more, and a look of slight warmth with a touch of puzzlement spread over his gaze. He had the look of a man who desperately needed caffeine, and knowing Ichigo most assuredly in the form of tea.

"Good morning Ichigo."

Shunsui spoke slowly and soothingly, the dazed just waking up expression still firmly entrenched on Ichigo's features, he blinked a few more times and then hesitantly raised his hand in a mute wave. After a quiet moment Ichigo made a soft sound and ran a hand though shocking orange hair, and in a voice slightly rough with disuse and the early hour responded, "Morning?"

Ukitake chuckled faintly under his breath at the finitely concerned and lost answer; he made a mental note that if there ever was time to question Ichigo it would likely be in the morning. He hadn't yet started the engines in his mind, the ones that told him what not to reveal to anyone, or rather how to function considering the still blank gaze he was throwing their way.

"Not happy to see us Ichi?"

Shunsui asked with a predatory grin eyes sharp as knives, voice light and teasing. Ichigo shook his head up, then to the side, as if he couldn't decide the correct answer to such a question. Almost unnoticed his hand sneaked out from its place at his side and he grasped the hilt of Zangetsu drawing the blade and its presence closer to Ichigo.

"Always happy to see you Captain."

Ichigo choked out with a rough dry kind of humoured tone. Shunsui raised a hand against his chest in pseudo hurt, casting affronted looks between Ichigo and Jushiro as if asking his partner if he could believe the snark and sarcasm Ichigo fitted into six words. Ukitake only inclined his head to indicate to his partner that he would not aid him in this endeavour; Ichigo sometimes seemed a sprite of snark and sarcasm, and one that would best Jushiro any day in that area.

"How _do_ you feel Ichigo?"

Jushiro asked with a light gentle smile, the question in his eyes deep as a whirl pool. Ichigo pursed his lips, and furrowed his brow once more as if trying to piece together an intricate puzzle, and Jushiro reminded himself to never attempt to wake Ichigo up in the morning. He had no idea how Kaien had continued to do so (he had heard horror stories of flailing limbs and nonsense rambling) and survived it. Not when a sleepy Ichigo was apparently an unlocked box of sarcasm and confusion.

"I-I'm uhmm still a bit tired, but I feel way better than I have in a while… is – is there any caffeine, tea?"

Ukitake smiled when Ichigo responded with the mostly positive answer, and the predictable seeking of caffeine. Any Shinigami who was employed in a position requiring paperwork, knew the merits and lifesaving benefits of the substance whether in coffee or tea. Turning his head Jushiro traded a minute happy smile with Shunsui. Returning his gaze to Ichigo he nodded regarding the orange-haired Shinigami's question about caffeine. It had been asked in such a hopeful voice, eyes bright as the moon, and with Jushiro's confirmation a half-smile settled on Ichigo's lips.

Before Jushiro could even heave himself out of the rock like formation of a chair, Shunsui had pushed him gently back into the seat (wouldn't want him hurting himself on a chair, that was a viable concern with the seats they were seated in) and padded over to a small table resting against a wall.

Unohana was a wise and wonderful woman, which Jushiro had seen proven countless times. This was just another case, she had directed them to the room Ichigo was resting; accompanied by a short Shinigami who radiated nerves but had steel in his eyes while was carrying a teapot.

Shunsui gracefully poured the liquid into a cup all the bearing of nobility in their childhood showing through, the long stream of amber surreal in the early morning light. With a tip of his hat and a jovial smirk, he padded over and passed the ceramic mug over to Ichigo. The youth held the cup to his chest for a moment savouring the warmth, before he took a deep breath of the heady aroma and sipped at the near scorching liquid.

Shunsui settled back into his seat with a huff after placing the tea pot back on the side table with a slight clink that was loud as thunder in the silence that lingered about the room and the Fourth. A familiar large hand sought his own out, holding Jushiro's smaller hand in his own warmer palm as they sat there in the silence content to let Ichigo wake up a bit (it was funny how easy doing nothing got as they grew older).

Every once in a while, Shunsui would look over; catch Jushiro staring in a mindless absent sort of consideration, and smile like the day light had appeared. It brought a mirroring expression to his own lips as seeing Shunsui's smiles always did.

Jushiro briefly looked up at Ichigo after a few minutes of comfortable rest, wondering how the youth was faring having received the promised caffeine, and was surprised by what he found there. Ichigo was holding the ceramic mug, eyes shuttered close, a serene basking expression closing his features. What surprised Jushiro was the light threads of peace that seemed to coalesce around Ichigo.

Even from the first day Jushiro had met Ichigo, he had been able to tell within the first few minutes that Ichigo was not all that he appeared or claimed to be. It had been apparent in every motion to their experienced eyes. That in addition to the fact that whatever had happened to Ichigo before he had been inducted by the Shiba clan had been horrible, a war that tells playing in the air around him, and in his gaze.

He had carried himself like a warrior, always alert, always tense. And Jushiro knew how that felt from experience, the stress and drain it put on one's self. Then there had been the eyes, they were old incredibly so for the young soul they hosted. Full of so many emotions always that Jushiro had always struggled to identify what Ichigo was in fact feeling, sorrow and grief had shown out starkly though.

It had been apparent to both Jushiro and Shunsui upon their first meeting that Ichigo was someone to watch out for. Either for the danger he could one-day present (the power that hummed in every fiber of his soul), or for the sheer concern that had swelled inside the both of them at the youth's state.

It was foreseeable now which choice Ichigo was within their ranks. Oh, he was a man to be feared, Jushiro would never forget the way his blade danced and ripped some strange instinctive style, or the madness in his eyes that sometimes flashed like lightning.

But they had also seen a man who sometimes appeared far too innocent for the weight he was carrying, one swamped by a veritable cesspool of emotions and thoughts. There had been pain in every gaze, hurt in every corner of his lips, washed wary only briefly by Kaien's smile or some small quirk; and really it had been the little things in life that made the youth smile, they had noticed. The sun rises, herbal teas, Jushiro and Shunsui smiling at each other like old lovebirds.

So, they had without even speaking (which was really not significant considering how often they conveyed words with nothing more than a gesture) agreed to take the youth under the wing. They had realized quite easily and within in a brief time that no Ichigo did not need training, he was highly proficient enough as it was. But they had offered a shoulder to lean on, a cup of tea when the young Shinigami felt he needed it.

Ichigo had just clicked with the two of them, in a way that sometimes made Ukitake wonder about the hidden truths in clipped sentences and gestures. Speaking with the two elder Captains for hours, about morality, the responsibilities of a governing body in relation to its citizens, the young man could hold a conversation as well as any ancient Shinigami, with intelligent and thought-provoking ideas behind each sentence. Nevertheless, they had slowly chipped away at the diamond like shell Ichigo surrounded himself with and found the man underneath.

Ichigo had been far more then he presented on first glance underneath the shell. Kind, thoughtful, caring, knowledgeable beyond reason sometimes. He was as complex as the rest of them even if it was sheltered and buried underneath the front he presented to the rest of the world to protect himself.

It was strange observing Ichigo now; there was something different about him that Jushiro couldn't quite place. It was a good something he could tell that with ease, but whatever it was he had no clue. Only that the weathered shroud of a veteran he had carried around like a cloak wasn't all there and in its place was Ichigo maybe not all whole but a different Ichigo nonetheless.

As if sensing the rather calculating stare from Ukitake, the youth looked up and caught Jushiro's eyes gently lifting his arm with a happy little wave and gesturing the same with the mug. Jushiro copied the movement in a slightly less enthusiastic manner. Shunsui sighed beside Jushiro, it was a fond sound one that Jushiro liked hearing as the Captain of the Eighth caught their little rendezvous with a blatantly fake put-upon frown.

Again, Shunsui attempted to strike a dramatic and offended position, tilting wildly in his chair but somehow maintaining balance, and whispered something about his partner and his lieutenant betraying him behind his back. Jushiro set a comforting hand on Shunsui's arm with a knowing and teasing smile, and lightly patted it in what was a sort of sarcastic comforting motion.

Low airy laughter drifted from the bed in the center of the room, and the two Captains turned their head to find Ichigo sprawled back on the bed, mug carefully placed on a side table, eyes glancing towards the ceiling with a wide-open grin on his lips. He just radiated happiness in a wild uncaged sort of way that made Jushiro want to hear that laughter many times over.

Shunsui's gaze case back and forth between the bed and his partner, a low pout filling his lips, and he began murmuring about his prized lieutenant and partner once more though his eyes were flickering lights of amusement. Jushiro let a smile grace his lips, one of the soft real ones and let it show with a nod towards Ichigo, the youth beamed a bit brighter at the gesture if possible, before he slumped back into the medical gunnery with a soft kind of happy sigh.

Ichigo took a steady slow sip from the mug he had retrieved once more, eyes peering at the two Captains from over the rim in a slightly humorous manner reminiscent of an owl or a child. Shunsui settled down from his dramatic fit with a curl of his hand running through his locks, sharing a cursory glance towards Jushiro, all the questions and concern in the world there for his partner to see.

The white-haired captain nodded minutely, confirming that he was fine and that he thought Ichigo was likely now coherent enough to speak to the two of them (and that perhaps Ichigo was a bit better than even they had been expecting, even with Retsu's warning). If anything was to truly wake up a soul it would be laughter, that and caffeine Jushiro amended gazing at the mug in Ichigo's hands.

"So Ichigo…"

Shunsui started before abruptly trailing off as if he was unsure how to continue with his sentence, which was a likely thing. Shunsui liked to present the image that he had everything planned, and knew how to proceed. But Jushiro knew more often than not that was not the case in the slightest. Ichigo cocked his head eyes a touch wider over the lip of the cup.

Shunsui ran a hand through his curly locks again smoothing them back under the brim of his hat, in a rather difficult motion, before he nodded more to himself and continued, "So you _are_ feeling better?"

The reiterated question surprised Ukitake slightly, having expected a multitude of other questions Shunsui could have thrown to start the conversation instead, ones that reflected more so the worries plaguing the Captain of the Eight's heart,

Ichigo rubbed a hand over his arms again in a tired motion, considering the two elder Shinigami before he replied, "Better's a strange concept when you've been living the same way for a long time. Still I do feel that way in most senses. I haven't felt this rested in a long time."

The orange-haired Shinigami's answer was as upsetting as it usually was, in a way that Ichigo likely didn't even realize. Someone had managed to train the kid to speak partial truths and deflect it with fact, but even then Ichigo wasn't a liar and preferred honesty over it. Ichigo would have made for a scary adversary even without the vast wealth of his powers.

"That's good I'm glad… Lisa's been worried sick."

Shunsui echoed in a quiet kind of confirmation that had Ichigo's attention more than the broad heroics. A grimace painted the lieutenant's expression as Shunsui mentioned Lisa. From what Jushiro had observed the two lieutenants had grown closer over the years working together and even more so after their extended 'training' period.

Shunsui had likened it to the bond siblings often shared, through Jushiro really had no base for it but he assumed it was a good comparison. They often talked and chatted amicably whenever they worked together (which was often considering their positions), and Shunsui told him they often took lunch together, and as time had passed they had, he supposed become proficient in working together because of that friendship.

Ichigo's head tilted towards the bed sheets in a universal sign of sorrow and apology, hand unconsciously seeking out the hilt of his zanpaktou and wrapping his fingers around the blade. With a soft frown, he looked up and with his heart behind his words said, "I'm sorry Taicho I let everyone in the division down, as well as hurt Lisa and you."

Shunsui frowned at the response titling his head forward to shade his eyes and the emotions within them beneath the cowl of his hat. There was silence hovering, the confession lying heavily between the three as Shunsui thought over his answer.

Jushiro was a touch surprised that Ichigo had made the first move; he thought it incredibly brave of Ichigo to take the first step forward and responsibility in making an apology. Then again, he had learned long ago that expecting or trying to predict Ichigo was an impossible thing damned to be stopped and refuted at every turn.

Jushiro reached out and settled a comforting hand on Shunsui's bicep warm reaitsu pulsing between the two in a familiar nature. In between one breath and the next Shunsui looked up staring solely into Ichigo's eyes for a long drawn out moment before he responded.

"Thank you for the apology Ichigo… I'm glad you understand the necessity of it. It means a lot to me that you took the consideration to apologize…" Shunsui struggled with the next part of whatever he wanted to say fingers idly tracing the floral patterned haori settled over his shoulders. Jushiro rested a comforting hand over his much larger one, understanding his hesitance. He didn't want to hurt Ichigo, but he couldn't leave his emotions the way they were.

"…I just… Ichigo I was so worried about you and after what happened…" Shunsui finished dragging his hand over face even as his sentence trailed off, eyes deep with emotions trying to convey his message. Ichigo frowned softly; his eyes were like gates swung open, emotions blown wide in amber pools in a way that Jushiro had never really seen with the orange-haired Shinigami.

"I-I'm sorry Shunsui."

Ichigo apologized again voice low as embers, Shunsui's head snapped up in a rough aborted motion, and likely before Shunsui could even comprehend what he was doing he was out of the chair and shuffling towards Ichigo. The youth shifted in the bed eyes wide as Shunsui hovered over him for a few moments staring at Ichigo as if he would disappear before he leaned forward in a carefully pronounced movement and wrapped his arms around Ichigo.

The youth stiffened at the contact as he seemingly always did, eyes wide as saucers at the gesture and looking a touch misty. Jushiro thought he could catch another mumbled apology under Ichigo's breath as his partner tensed slightly. Shunsui's voice was just loud enough for Jushiro to hear in the emptiness of the room as he spoke to Ichigo.

"Enough apologizing love, all that matters now is that you're safe and home."

Ichigo startled slightly at the words, before his hands hesitantly grasping Shunsui's haori tightened to hold the heavy fabric in a white knuckled grip. Emotions were passing through his eyes like wind; whirling and twisting back and forth in such a cacophony that Jushiro choose to look away from soul catching amber eyes. Ichigo's mouth hesitantly mumbled over the last word Shunsui had spoken, as if Shunsui had uttered something utterly incredibly to the orange-haired youth. Maybe Shunsui had.

It was hard to tell with Ichigo, some things resonated; the simplest things left him gaping eyes brimming with emotions, while other words meant nothing even with the philosophy behind them. Ichigo rested his head in the crook of Shunsui's shoulder for a moment holding on as if letting go he would fall away. Jushiro looked away giving the two a moment of privacy; he studied the hilt of his zanpaktou lovingly running his fingers over the weathered material.

After a moment Shunsui pulled back from the embrace, drawing Jushiro's attention he leaned forward and with all the tenderness of a parent hle placed a faint kiss on Ichigo's brow, before he treaded back to settle beside Jushiro. Knowing his partner would need it Jushiro reached out and grasped Shunsui's hand, reaitsu warm and assuring between them.

Ichigo took a few breaths regaining his composure and from the peripheral of his view the white haired-Captain could see Ichigo reaching for his blade once more, dependant on his zanpaktou spirit in a way most Shinigami did. Then again, most Shinigami didn't possess the bond Ichigo did with his spirit.

"So, any news from the outside world?"

Ichigo asked with a hesitant smile bringing the room forth from the somber aura it had settled on with the more serious matter of the conversation. Shunsui cocked his head and stroked his goatee eyes light and mirthful, lips grinning.

"Well we spoke to Unohana…"

Shunsui teased leaving the sentence hanging, Ichigo pouted at the blatant teasing crossing his arms in front of his chest and appearing for the world to see like a child. Shunsui laughed deep and throaty, kindling a light laughter from Jushiro's own lungs at the humorous expression.

An unamused expression slipped onto Ichigo's features as he waited for the answer with a huff. Finally, Shunsui relented recovering his breath he tipped his hat as if telling a secret and finished, "She said you're free to go home today."

A wide grin settled on Ichigo's lips at the news bright as the sun in the room of the Fourth. Jushiro couldn't help the curve of his lips at the contagious expression sharing a knowing glance with Shunsui even as he settled into the chair with a happy sound.

"So, have you been surviving without me Taicho?"

Ichigo asked after a moment, the picture of innocence even if mischief hid under the faux smile. Shunsui huffed and made a few noises of disagreement eyes darting towards the door as if contemplating escape before he straightened his posture and straight forwardly replied, "Of course, the office was quieter without your presence."

Ichigo lasted all of a minute before he was cackling and mumbling about all that Lisa had to endure on her own. Shunsui maintained an affronted look shortly, before his own lips curved into a wide grin and he was joining in on the laughter. Jushiro shook his head in amusement settling back into the rock like chair, content to let the two catch up once more.

X

Their home was warm as Ichigo settled in the entryway leaning against a well-placed wall, Kaien sliding the shoji door shut behind him with a click. He could almost feel the older brother's concern, alert for the moment Ichigo so much as swayed unsteadily on his feet. And while he liked the warmth welling in his chest at the gesture, there was also a touch of familiar annoyance at the older brother's over protective nature.

Kaien popped up beside Ichigo toeing off his shoes with a light sort of whistle under his breath, he was beyond happy to finally be bringing Ichigo home and he couldn't blame the clan heir. Still Ichigo tried to relax the tense cast to his shoulders and focusing on his breathing, he was still far too out of place with his emotions. This was his home, and however much Kukkaku would likely act on her new vendetta (mainly Ichigo's carelessness), it was a place where he was safe.

He succeeded somewhat in dispersing the tension rolling his shoulders; he didn't understand why it was so hard for him to settle. Perhaps it was anxiety about being home again, and their reactions. Or maybe it was the lingering sense of familiarity that the whole structure carried that was leaving Ichigo out of place. In any case he acknowledged with a rough kind of sigh, that his emotional stability was close to nothing, and he was veritably floating in a sea of emotions.

A warm hand settled on his shoulder jolting him out of drifting thoughts, accompanied by a concerned prod of reaitsu. With a curve of his spine he glanced over into Kaien's eyes, which were somewhat reassuring almost stating that the Shiba heir would be behind Ichigo the whole way. It settled Ichigo slightly, just as Zangetsu's presence swept over him brushing aside conflicting feelings for a time so he could enjoy being home with his family.

Before he could thank Kaien for the gesture (and really his brother was being way too caring lately, though Ichigo didn't entirely mind) a blur appeared in the corner of his vision before darting forward and across the entryway. When the blur finally stopped in it's abrupt movements, Ichigo identified the new figure as Ganju, standing a few feet away, arms crossed with a pout adorning his features.

Ichigo studied his little brother in silence waiting for the youngest to make the first move, as he had an idea of the reaction he would be presented with (Shiba's were as a general rule unpredictable). Ganju appeared much the same as ever, still dressed in variants of earthy green, and the typical Shiba accoutrement of too many bandages. But the kid had sprouted since Ichigo had last seen him (and that was a strangely familiar concept for Ichigo to comprehend, siblings growing up, and watching them do so), reaching near his chest, maybe his shoulders if Ichigo guessed correctly.

There was a kind of pride in the thought that his little brother was growing up, accompanied by a distinct horror and déjà vu that twisted his insides into knots. Zangetsu carefully picked said knots apart assuring him in breathy nonsense words that settled the disquiet within his soul. He had become numb to the family dynamic he was a part of, (if that was at all possible with the Shiba family) and the ones he had already experienced and maybe his sudden tip off the deep end with all it's negative repercussions had some benefits.

Everything suddenly seemed different since he had woken up; maybe it was brighter in some ways, or maybe he had opened his eyes to whatever he was blind to. But the crux of the matter was, he was seeing his life, the one around him a touch differently. His family, the relationships he held, his own plans.

Ichigo's little brother huffed appearing moments away from a full-blown tantrum by the somewhat adorable expression on his features, though Ichigo was certain the youth was past that stage. One could never tell with Ganju though, he could be childish one moment, and the next posses maturity and wisdom like that of Ukitake at other times. That was often how it was in Soul Society, time was a weird concept, and Ichigo was well experienced with that concept or as much as any one person could be.

Ganju stared at Ichigo, Ichigo stared at Ganju for a quiet few moments blatant with tension and other less noticeable things, more as they seemed to assess each other. Or rather Ganju was tracing Ichigo's form as if he could find the cause of Ichigo's illness, or pain, and that sent a bolt of guilt through Ichigo's chest. Because really, he had thought he was done with worrying younger siblings over his well being, but here he was again he thought with a slightly aggrieved smile.

Ganju's eyes narrowed and his hands settled on his hips, before with the mustering of courage on Ganju's front the youth called out in a tone full of accusation he said, "Ichigo you pig."

Ichigo blinked a bit in surprise at the words Ganju had spat out with all the petulance and thinly veiled emotions of a young child. Really Ichigo couldn't expect anything less but it was still amusing, as was the word choice for such an insult. Smirking, though he let some apology reflect in his eyes Ichigo retorted sharply, "Is that and insult or a compliment? Considering your love of boars Ganju."

Ganju pouted a look of consternation donning his features before his arms were crossed in front of his chest and he said, "That's not fair Ichi-nii."

Ichigo decided to agree with the sentiment with an appeasing nod. Ganju studied him sceptically for a few minutes eyeing Ichigo up and weighing his words before he rushed forward and jumped at Ichigo. Said orange-haired Shinigami scrambled to catch the veritable comet hurtling towards him, catching Ganju in open arms and swinging him around a bit (with a considerable amount of effort compared to when Ganju was younger and smaller).

The youngest Shiba's arms tightened around his chest like a choke hold squeezing the breath from his lungs, even as the gesture sent warmth hurtling through his systems and split his lips with a smile. Ganju laughed as Ichigo swung him around a bit bright and airy, before Ichigo set his brother gently down on the ground with a laugh of his own.

Ichigo looked up from where Ganju had returned to studying Ichigo seriously, though there was a brightness to his expression again, one that Ichigo liked to see. Kaien was leaning against one of the far walls, a satisfied and smug smirk on his features, it was soft in all the right ways, and his eyes were like a hearth as Ichigo connected with them.

As if hearing the noise and commotion Ganju's hug had caused, Kukkaku appeared in the entryway arms crossed expression something fierce (and Ichigo and the other males in the room, would deny that they had felt fear at such an expression). She came to a standstill in the entryway eyes wide as saucers as her gaze landed on Ichigo (had Kaien not told them he was coming home today the wicked man. Though perhaps he had informed Ganju?).

Her eyes traced over him almost near frantically, and the expectant and surprised silence from before was back. Ganju quietly and smartly shifted out of the way, and that was all that Kukkaku needed to fling herself at Ichigo and wrap her arm around his chest in a suddenly familiar death grip.

Ichigo tenderly wrapped his arms around Kukkaku breath leaving his lungs in an awkward gust of air at the force the one arm held. Really it was just one arm, and it held more of a punch than Ganju's flying tackle. Kukkaku pulled back after a moment where Ichigo basked in the comfort radiating throughout his soul, those pleasant emotions and feelings shrivelled up and died at the icy glare that was directed his way.

It was as if the vessels in his body had frozen at the look on Kukkaku's features, this was why he feared incurring her wrath. And why he knew better than to do actions that would incur it, or at least he thought he knew better. She weekly punched him in the chest with a fond shake of her head and a soft laugh the glare disappearing as she spoke, "Ichigo Shiba never do that again," The glare returned in full force and the temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees and she continued, "Because if you do it will not be pretty, got it?"

She ended with a vicious smile that would put even Kenpachi to shame. Ichigo hastily nodded and the room temperature returned to normal and everyone else in the room let out a quiet sound of relief. A small smile settled on Kukkaku's features, there was concern there but also relief as she reached up to gently caress Ichigo's cheek with sharp eyes.

Kaien shifted a touch too audibly in the entryway and she rounded on the clan heir with a fierce frown as Kaien reared back in fright. Ganju sidled over to Ichigo with a laugh eager to watch a somewhat familiar scene play out (it was almost always Kaien and Ichigo that got chewed out by Kukkaku, though when she decided to turn that bite on the elders that was a sight to see).

The Shiba princess didn't even have to say anything before Kaien was apologizing in a hasty mumble the picture of humility. Kukkaku nodded satisfied and stepped back a pace from the rather intimidating pose she had struck the moment she had entered the foyer.

As if noticing the sudden and rather large conglomeration of people within the entryway, Kukkaku sighed and running a hand through long raven locks turned to Ganju and said, "I now see why you insisted on cooking tonight. Go on get back to the kitchen you can glue yourself to Ichi-nii at dinner."

Ganju grinned abashedly at her words and the dry tone in Kukkaku's voice, before his gaze darted between Ichigo and Kukkaku as if he couldn't decide whether he would listen to her words, or whether he wanted to stay with Ichigo more. Giving the youth a gentle shove on the back Ichigo nodded with a reassuring smile and said, "Go on, I've missed your cooking, and can't wait to taste what you've cooked. We can catch up later."

Ganju pouted but nodded and scampered off in the direction of the kitchen with a parting wave and the tread of feet in the distance. As soon as Ganju was out of sight Kukkaku turned her gaze on Ichigo once more though it started sharp as iron it softened and she pulled Ichigo into a gentle hug this time.

"Don't you ever dare worry us like that again Ichigo you hear? You need to take better care of yourself. Just remember we're always here, we're your family as much as you might wish otherwise we'll always be here for you."

Kukkaku admonished slightly face pressed into the clean and comfortable robes Ichigo was fitted in (Unohana had insisted he could wait to don the familiar and comfortable Shinigami shihaksho). Her voice was deep with emotions and Ichigo instinctively tightened his arms around her trying to assure his older sister that he wouldn't be so careless.

The moment was abruptly broken as Ichigo's back was seized by tough arms, pulling Kukkaku and Ichigo into a tight hug as Kaien cheerfully called out, "group hug!"

Ichigo choked on his breath in the middle of the sudden sandwich he was squished into, Kukkaku crushed against his chest, (or maybe it was more of him being crushed against her) growled out Kaien's name with utter loathing and resignation. The older brother laughed unrepentantly, only squishing his younger siblings tighter against his chest in response.

Ichigo reminded himself that leaving Kaien alone, and not giving him attention was never a good thing. He was like a puppy in that respect, if he didn't receive attention he would act, and usually not in the best interests of the people around him.

Ichigo squirmed weakly against the iron bear hug he was entrapped in, and mumbled under his breath about dragging Kaien somewhere and seeing how he liked feeling Zangetsu's blade. The older brother just continued to laugh loud and obnoxiously. It brought a tiny and reluctant smile to Ichigo's own lips, he had missed interacting with his siblings, even Kaien and his over exuberance was refreshing compared to the Fourth.

Kukkaku grumbled under her breath before she shifted around and released her one good arm (considering the other was more of a stump than an arm) and proceeded to wrack Kaien's arm with her hand. Ichigo could almost feel Kaien pout as he made small hurt noises but refused to let go. Ichigo felt warm squished in between the two older siblings and without thinking much about it slumped in the arms holding him up, and rested his head against Kukkaku's shoulder.

Instantly the arguing pair were on high alert concern tangibly rippling through the air, as they quieted gazes darting to their younger brother. Kaien stiffened before he relaxed and Ichigo mimicked the motions before settling once more, hesitantly Kaien asked, "Ichigo?"

The orange-haired Shinigami made a vague noise of agreement, followed by another noise of reassurance. Though Ichigo didn't actually bother to lift his head from it's resting place on Kukkaku's somewhat comfortable shoulder.

He could almost feel the older souls trading glances over his head, but really Ichigo was too comfortable to care at the moment. Eventually the two settled and the three siblings just remained locked in a tight embrace for a silent few moments.

Kukkaku was the first to pull apart from their small huddle as Ganju's voice echoed throughout the Shiba mansion calling on the older sister. Ichigo reluctantly let her go straightening up in Kaien's arms even as the older brother pulled him tight against Kaien's chest and held him for a few more minutes.

Then Kukkaku was calling them and Kaien let out a soft kind of sigh and was leading Ichigo further into the warm home (and really it was almost like the Shiba clan radiated warmth, in every breath, gesture, movement).

Eventually Kaien pulled Ichigo into the informal dinning room, which was a relative mix of comfy seating and a somewhat put together dining table. The room held a sort of mixed up feel to it, but in a good way with the wide variety of designs and patterns. The door connecting to the kitchen (at least it did after another door and a hallway) slid open to reveal Kukkaku, messy bun and all. She strode in and before Ichigo could decide on a seat of his own Kukkaku was pushing him into a green monstrosity.

He sunk into the seat with a bit of surprise and floundering before he finally found himself comfortable. Kaien was watching the scene with clear amusement form where he had settled in an armchair directly to Ichigo's left (and for a second Ichigo wanted to do a double take, because he could really see it. See how the man had become the clan head), all poised looking for all of a minute.

Kukkaku satisfied with Ichigo's seating arrangement settled into the seat on Ichigo's other side with a satisfied grin. Ichigo just sighed in fond amusement at his siblings' antics and shook his head settling into the seat, a moment later the shoji door slid open and Ganju entered bouncing with energy.

Grey eyes landing on the only orange-haired adult in the room, Ganju popped over to the three of them and settled beside Ichigo on the practically massive couch curling up against his sides. Kaien cooed at the sight, even as Kukkaku reached over Ichigo and swatted the eldest Shiba in the room.

Kaien frowned, bottom lip trembling before he turned to Ichigo and Ganju and whined about unfair treatment, and cruel younger siblings. Ichigo only laughed in response, far too used to Kaien's antics and the echoing familiarity of antics from his own timeline.

Their eldest brother turned desperate eyes towards Ganju, hands spread out before him, and asked out loud, "Will anyone defend my honour? Trampled upon as it is."

Kukkaku shook her head, and mumbled about older brother's taking care of themselves, which earned a particularly sad puppy look from Kaien. Ichigo just laughed at the question, not acquiescing Kaien with a response.

Ganju looked between the three of them before he stood up on the couch and settled his hands on his hips before declaring, "I will defend your honour brother!"

With that he proceeded to fall back to the couch Ichigo was ensconced in and before he could move to stop Ganju, lightning fast hands were roaming over his sides. Ichigo covered his mouth to try and contain the laughter that was bubbling forth without success.

Before he could throw Ganju off Kaien joined in, and Ichigo's clear laughter filled the room as they mercilessly continued to tickle him. Attempting to launch a counter strike Ichigo's arms reached out and found Ganju's unprotected sides and began to tickle them.

Ganju fell back from Ichigo to escape the torture bright bubbly laughter drifting from the youth's lips. Kaien grinned still hovering over Ichigo as he continued to pull laughter from his lips. Fed up with the attack, Ichigo flipped them over with a great deal of effort on the lumpy couch and proceeded to tickle Kaien in revenge.

Soon Kaien's own laughter was drifting through the room, it sent happiness thrumming through Ichigo's veins. And really being with his family was the easiest way to find happiness Ichigo thought with a grin. Ganju laughed quietly staring for a few minutes, before he called out something about food and was disappearing with the click of a shoji door.

Kaien and Ichigo continued to toss and tumble on the couch trying to tickle each other to death with wide bright grins. Panting underneath Kaien, Ichigo looked up eyes bright as stars with the joy that just seemed to stretch inside him, a mirroring expression was on Kaien's own features, and Ichigo thought if he could see his family smile like that every day then everything would turn out okay.

Kukkaku coughed loudly in the sudden quiet of the dining room, broken only by their harsh pants and the last traces of laughter. Kaien settled back on Ichigo's thighs with challenge in his eyes, as if daring Ichigo to move him from his perch.

Happy to oblige the request (at least it was one in Ichigo's eyes or maybe a dare). The orange-haired Shinigami bucked his hips and when Kaien was unsteady shoved his older brother over the arm of the couch and into Kukkaku's chair.

The Shiba princess let out a squawk of surprise, and maybe irritation at the sudden appearance of the puppy in her lap. Levelling Ichigo with a fierce glare even as he settled once more into the large cushion free of the oppressive weight.

Kukkaku as if deciding that standing would be better than sitting with Kaien (which probably wasn't wrong) she heaved herself from the chair. Kaien slumped awkwardly to the side, still a touch dazed or confused at Ichigo's quick actions.

A knock sounded lightly on the shoji doors, and Kukkaku swept over to open the doors with an expectant and happy smile. It opened to reveal Ganju, arms loaded with trays of food, still piping hot as the steam drifted in the air above them could attest to. Kukkaku carefully lightened his load and took some trays onto her own arms before ferrying them over to the dining table.

Kaien bounced up from where he had been sprawled in the seat he had stolen from Kukkaku, and paced over to Ichigo offering him a hand. Grasping it Ichigo was pulled out of the sinking chair to stand on his feet once more where Kaien guided Ichigo to a place set beside Ganju.

Kukkaku and Kaien were seated on the other side of the table, which was the seating arrangement they preferred. At least compared to the other one where Kaien sat at the head of the table, as the clan heir was wont to do according to procedure and tradition (though they really only saved that for formal dining).

Ganju darted back into the kitchen with a wink, and returned a moment later with even more trays as he settled them on the table a feast spread out before them. They thanked Ganju for the meal as everyone settled into their seats and the dishes were passed around and plates were filled.

Ichigo's mouth watered at the rich aroma of food that inspired the air and drifted from the food laid out before them. Ganju had really gone all out, again and really Ichigo needed to praise the kid's culinary skills more, because he was certainly nothing short of amazing.

They began to eat, a comfortable and amiable silence between the four diners, even as compliments were delivered to the chef continuously (a blush was already staining Ganju from the tips of his ears to his cheeks). Light chatter started up, Kukkaku curious about the latest news in Soul Society spoke to Kaien, even as Ganju turned and began to ramble to Ichigo about what he had done since last the orange-haired Shinigami had seen his younger brother.

It must have been a talent of younger siblings to speak for long periods of time without taking a breath, as Ganju continued to talk occasionally pausing to sample some of his own food, before he delved into a story about the new boar they had found in the outskirts of the Seventeenth district.

The meal continued pleasantly warm and homey, in a way that Ichigo missed and loved deeply. It reminded him of the nights in Karakura, Isshin boastful and boisterous as always, Yuzu's delicious cooking (another younger sibling coincidence), Karin talking about her day.

It was strange and nostalgic how this life paralleled his old life in so many ways, the people and relationships he held (though he couldn't blame certain people for being exactly how they were in the future), the dynamics he shared and his place within Soul Society.

And some things were so different. Because he had been in a war for most of his life once he entered the world of the dead, and that meant that there had never really been this peace and daily monotony as Ichigo had grown up. There had been concern for his well being, but never in such multitude, and they had never had time to really deal with it and treat it, not when there was another battle taking place.

Maybe he missed the relationships he had forged (who was he kidding he missed Kami damned everything with all his soul), how easy it was to fall in together and click with everyone in the war. The friends he had grown with, and lived with. The respect he had earned with his prowess upon the field, the characters that were forged in different situations.

But he was here now and that meant many things, but Ichigo knew at least a little that he wouldn't trade it if offered, because saving them and their features outweighed his own want of the past. Unohana had said it was okay to want for the past. Had encouraged him to reflect on the happier memories he held of those times, of how his life was now.

Perhaps though he shouldn't be doing it at the dining table, as the finger poking his side pointed out. Glancing down at Ganju who looked a touch put-out Ichigo smiled apologetically and said, "Sorry Ganju, my mind's been a bit spacey lately."

Ganju studied Ichigo in that way again, as if he could detect Ichigo's injury through bare sight alone, before he asked, "But you're okay now? You don't have to stay in the Fourth anymore?"

Ichigo's heart stuttered in his chest at the concern in Ganju's voice and really Ichigo needed to stop worrying his younger siblings (and really siblings in general). He shook his head and with a reassuring smile replied, "I'm okay now Ganju, I just made some foolish mistakes. I'm home to stay though."

Ganju nodded a smile slowly overtaking his lips once more as he turned and shovelled some food into his mouth with a nod. Ichigo grinned and resisted the urge to reach out and ruffle the mop of unruly hair settled on Ganju's head.

"How are you feeling Ichigo?"

Kukkaku asked voice piercing the lulling cacophony of noise that had settled over the dining table. Turning in his seat to look at his older sister (and Kaien who was eating as if it was the sole thing in the world occupying his attention), Ichigo considered the question, one that had made an appearance earlier in the day.

Nodding more to himself Ichigo replied, "I feel a lot better, and I think I'll continue to get better."

Satisfied with the answer Kukkaku nodded and smiled eyes honest, before she turned to lecture Kaien on his eating habits, which could at times be atrocious (it was a wonder how he managed in formal settings). Ganju turned to Ichigo eyes bright and expectant, as if ready to account another story or some epic tale, when a loud knock pierces the vale of noise settled over the table.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow wondering if they were expecting visitors, but as his gaze traveled to Kaien, he could see mirroring confusion on the lieutenant's features, and concluded that this was an unexpected guest. They all sat there for a moment still as stone, almost as if debating answering the door (and Ichigo briefly wondered about the servants, before recalling that Kaien had mentioned giving them the night off).

Finally, Ganju jumped to his feet, pushing his chair in and sending a questioning look towards Kukkaku, who nodded curiosity also shining on her features. Ganju beamed and headed towards the door disappearing from sight as another round of knocks echoed throughout the home.

Ichigo wondered who could be visiting them at such an awkward time, it seemed none of the others had any clue as to who their sudden guest could be. The question was soon answered as a familiar loud voice echoed throughout the Shiba household, and the three adults let out simultaneous groans of resignation.

While they all loved the clan head (and it was still a strange concept that Isshin was the clan head and managed business, and was serious. At least compared to the father he knew), his presence was overbearing or exuberant on a good day. Still Ichigo knew they were all secretly a little happy that Isshin was here.

The man carried with him a bright sense of life, as if it clung to him. Ichigo also thought his positive attitude was one that was contagious and being in Isshin's presence while nostalgic and slightly hurting always left Ichigo feeling a touch brighter.

Ganju entered the dining room with a skip in his step and a happy grin on his features, following close behind was Isshin. His heart still jumped every time he saw the man, and Ichigo doubted it would ever stop. But the mind-numbing pain he had first felt upon meeting the man again, had diminished and was more of an occasional dull ache in his soul.

Isshin swept into the room, all vibrant dramatic movements, he pulled up a chair to the dining table even as Ganju fetched another plate. Ichigo supposed it was never too late for him to join them for dinner.

Isshin froze in his exaggerated movements, as his gaze landed on Ichigo from where he was about to sit down, a relieved look crossed his features, and the thought behind it set Ichigo's chest on fire. Then before he could even think to move out of the way, he was being swept up into another fierce bear hug by the clan head (and really the Shiba clan were tactile people).

Ichigo deflated in the tight grasp, tenderly wrapping his arms around the older man and ignoring the familiar smells of his childhood, and the safety of Isshin's arms that just seemed to flow through Ichigo. Instead he attempted to focus on Ganju who was watching the scene with clear amusement and bright eyes, happy to see Ichigo molested…. Or rather receive all the positive attention.

Eventually Isshin set Ichigo down, the orange-haired Shinigami landing with a huff as he gingerly clambered into his chair once more. Kaien laughed at Ichigo's motions, even as Kukkaku flashed a trace of sympathy his way.

Isshin stared at the elder Shiba siblings as if contemplating vaulting over the table to give them both hugs (he had already likely given Ganju a hug in the entryway, and Ichigo had no doubt that if he really wanted he would vault the table). Instead the man smiled and settled at the chair placed at the head of the table loading it with a sample of every dish.

Ganju beamed at the action, and Isshin laughed, the atmosphere of the room picking up like sudden spring as Isshin asked Kaien a question. Light chatter sprung up, Isshin guiding the conversation asking about everyone's day, how their hobbies were progressing.

Ichigo was content to sit back and listen to the conversation occasionally answering whatever question was thrown his way with a soft smile. Just being there at the table with his family, was enough to keep a perpetual smile on Ichigo's lips, his chest feeling lighter than it had in a long while. Even with his recent healing there was really nothing that beat a home cooked meal, and the company of family.

Isshin reached over and ruffled Ichigo's hair a question in his eyes and the curve of his lips, concern there promising a later conversation (and Ichigo couldn't wait for the point where everyone would stop lecturing him on taking care of himself). Ichigo smiled in returned a gentle reassuring curve of his lips as he turned and nodded briefly to Ganju's ramblings. Looking back, he caught a fond satisfied smile on Isshin's features and it made Ichigo's heart ache but in a good way.

Turning his attention back to Ganju, Ichigo listened with a light smile as Ganju described a rather strange patch of moss, happy to let his little brother ramble. He settled into his seat once more breathing in and out into the moment, he was home, and the future was ahead, but for now there was just his family.

X

Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the honestly really fluffy last scene. Comments/reviews are always appreciated till next time!

Peace!


	35. Chapter 35

Uitwaaien

(v.) To take a break to clear one's head; lit. "To walk in the wind"

Hello everyone, here is chapter 35! Thank you all so much for the awesome support you guys have been showing, it's readers like you guys who encourage us to write. I hope you enjoy!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

 _Zangetsu-Ossan speaking._

 **Shiro speaking.**

X

The archives were as dusty as they always seemed to be; years of the stuff piling up like sand on every surface. As Ichigo walked down a clustered isle that loomed on all sides, filled with parchment and spindly bound books, the oil lamp in his hands swung precariously as he lifted it up to glance at a section trying to find a text correlating to a certain time period. It cast swaying shadows over the walls in an eerie manner as Ichigo tamped down on the urge to glance around nervously as if the sudden guest in a horror film.

His decision to break into the archives in the rather early morning had been a spur of the moment decision. He had been laying in bed, waiting for sleep to come. It hadn't, as much as he knew he needed to sleep, and wanted to, it just eluded his grasp.

It would be a few more days before Unohana had the sleeping pills she promised ready, though Ichigo was still sceptical on the concept of the pills actually working. He had tried them once in the middle of the war, a few times in between, when they couldn't afford soldiers who were too sleep deprived to react. That could cost lives on the battle field. Instead of the pills allowing him to get a restful sleep, he had been trapped in his nightmares, almost a form of sleep-paralysis. Kisuke had been the one to design them, and if that meant anything, it helped to convince Ichigo that the pills wouldn't work.

But he would try them because he wanted to get better, and the concept of a good's night rest was still a mostly foreign concept (sleeping in a coma for five days did not count). Almost like a dream in a strange sense of irony. Thinking of Unohana reminded Ichigo that he had an appointment with her in the next week (really it was Ossan reminding Ichigo), he was slightly trepidatious about their therapy sessions. But Ichigo knew if he could trust anyone to provide proper counselling within Soul Society it would be the Captain of the Fourth.

With a sigh Ichigo resumed his earlier train of thought. Sleep hadn't come, he had stared at the ceiling just breathing, listening to Zangetsu, letting thoughts run in ever similar circles. Between one moment and the next he had needed an escape, chest tight, soles of his feet itching. An escape from the emptiness of the Shiba home that lingered when everyone else had fallen asleep. So, he had slipped away, after making sure Kaien was asleep (he had had a few incidents where he had been caught in late night wanderings by the older brother).

Ichigo hadn't known his destination at first, just knew that movement, following his feet would help. So, he had walked, travelled along Rungokai's empty streets in the newly chill night air, and just thought. Sometimes it was the easiest thing to do (other times it was near damming), just let idle thoughts drift, contemplate his return to the barracks and Lisa's reaction, what tea house Byakuya and Ichigo should visit.

Eventually he had looked up from his musings, at the whisper of Shiro's interest, to see he had stopped in front of a familiar old antics shop. It was as decrypted as the last time Ichigo had glimpsed it, with it's tinted windows and collection of knick knacks clogging the murky glass panes.

There was an aura about the place that just warded off strangers, spoke of time and space, the dust of the world. It was an out of place shop. Ichigo had stared long and hard at the shop door, rotting wood mottled with green, and his thoughts unconsciously swerved to the tattered old journal tucked away in his room under a floorboard.

The book and its contents were still a mystery, one that Ichigo had been attempting to unravel since he had picked the book up again in this timeline. It detailed experiments and events, things that had happened hundreds of years in the past, and things that had only recently come to pass (like an entry about a set of labs being burned down), the dates spread before and after Ichigo had arrived in this timeline.

He was near certain that the author was also a time traveler, though there was the possibility of it being someone of an extreme age like the Soutaicho. But that wouldn't explain the omniscience in the old and brittle pages.

Curiosity peaked and feeling a refreshed sense of energy to seek the answers Ichigo had turned towards the archives. The first date written within the text of the bound book; dated well over five-hundred years before Ichigo had crashed into the current timeline, slipping to the forefront of his mind.

If he could find archives or reports from that time, Ichigo considered that he might be able to find a reference of the mysterious time traveler. And that had led him to where he was now crouched in the archives, running his fingers through a stack of aged papers at three in the morning.

Ichigo had honestly done stranger things before, he thought with an easy humorous kind of smile. Shiro's rough chuckles echoed the sentiment as Ichigo paused and pulled out a thin stack with fading ink, hefting the oil lamp Ichigo shined it over the parchment squinting at the tiny font of dancing characters. It was at times like these that he wished he still had his glasses (if only because it was dark and the font was near impossible to read) he supposed if he visited the world with a Gigai he could get a new prescription. But that would involve visiting the mortal realm, which he wasn't quite certain he was ready for.

That was beside the point he conceded with a nod, as Ichigo settled onto the floor, reliving the strain on his legs that had begun to burn. Maybe he needed to invest in some stretching with his daily exercising. Yuzu had always said yoga was good for healing, right? Zangetsu's amusement at the sentiment flowed warmly through Ichigo's chest as he placed the oil lamp carefully on the ground, where it would provide a good radius of light.

Lifting the paper close to his eyes Ichigo settled into reading the sprawling text with a purse of his lips and an arched brow. It seemed the author of the stack of paper was a Shinigami from the Tenth division at the same time period of the beginning of the old book, it was a report on a few hollow attacks within the inner districts.

It was the typical report format, bland detailing of the hollows encountered, standard injuries, and any casualties. There were some interesting side notes in the margin of the text, mentioning how one of the Shinigami in the squad had disobeyed the Captain's orders and gone tromping off in the opposite direction at the sight of the hollow. The Shinigami who had wondered off was listed later in the main report as missing in action.

Overall the report had little information of use to Ichigo, and with a tired sigh he turned and placed it back in the filling system. He resigned himself to a long night of sifting through reports and other documents from the timeframe.

He was mostly okay with that, or at least he would be if he had any clue of what he was looking for. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Except the needle looked exactly like hay, because as Ichigo could attest to, time travelers didn't really stand out (well okay he did, but that was because of his hair… and his power, so maybe he was a bad example). The most he could hope to find was a mention of a power surge alike to the one Soul Society had experienced when Ichigo had first arrived.

Kaien had told him about that night, how the sky had been painted white, the wind had howled and bayed ripping branches from trees. The very air had hummed with power; oppressive, Kaien had described it as eyes shadowed like the depths of the ocean.

Otherwise he had no idea what he was looking for. Perhaps a miracle man (or woman really), someone who displayed talents to the masses, that would appear like magic to the general populace or even to the Shinigami. Pausing in his train of thought Ichigo's brows furrowed as he considered an idea.

If the time traveller was from the future and they were a Shinigami, or someone knowing of the Shinigami arts, then figuratively they could have come back and invented them in the first place. His brain was hurting trying to wrap it around the concept, but regardless he pulled out a small notebook he kept in an inner pocket (he had Kukkaku sew them on, after one too many complaints about not enough pockets).

He quickly jotted down the idea, and a point to research founders of the Shinigami arts, additionally he added other things he was looking for in his research. Nodding more to himself Ichigo could feel Ossan's approval at the gesture (having so many memories got confusing at times, and ideas strayed) and Ichigo thinking quite literally outside of the box (because really anything relating to time travel was outside of the box).

Turning around to peruse the stack of sheets once more, Ichigo hummed a song from his teenage years (something punk, with tons of drums) under his breath, as he flicked through a stack, eyes tracing key words and dates. He would have to come back in daylight and speak to the archivist about the origin of the different Shinigami arts. As he would likely have difficult finding the different sources in the large building, the old man however seemed to know every document within the building.

Finding another promising text Ichigo settled down and cracked open the book (and yay an actually bound text, though it was quite literally falling apart in his hands) and zoned in on the text. He frowned at some of the words and stuck his tongue out, that was one thing about research into the past. The language was different, words that were used commonly in everyday speech never existed or had completely different meanings in the past.

For a large portion of his earlier research Ichigo had carried around thick volumes of text on language alone. There had also been a few texts on the time period and the culture. It was funny considering Soul Society's rather stagnant state, but a few things had changed. Shaking his head of distracting thoughts Ichigo refocused on the script wondering over the pronunciation of a particularly long syllable word.

It was a few minutes later that his senses picked up on a new reaitsu. Ichigo cocked his head assessing the reaitsu, ripples of space, the feel of mint and mornings. With a shrug he returned his attention to the text, he recognized the familiar mirage-like presence, so there was no cause for concern.

Ichigo wasn't the only soul who liked to break into the archives after hours. Flipping a page Ichigo analyzed the text and jotted down page numbers, as well as little facts into the small notebook (and it was a real juggle that task in between balancing paper, and his notes). Ichigo sort of wished he had listened to Kisuke's ramblings about mysteries and deductions, as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair before refocusing on the wavering text. If his escapade served nothing but succeeding in making him fall asleep he would call the mission a partial success.

His thoughts were a soft murmur like music as Ichigo continued to read settling and shifting against the book case every so often to achieve a more comfortable position. Occasionally he would hear the distant whish of fabric, or slide of books but otherwise the archives echoed with quiet. It was peaceful like the streets of Rungokai, but different, rich with the age and histories of the realm of the dead.

"Ichigo."

The orange haired Shinigami briefly looked up at the whisper of his name, before he returned his gaze to the text tracing over a word with a frown, sounding it out, and referring to a collection of translation notes at the back of his notebook. Shiro's amusement rang like a gong in Ichigo's mind, and idly he wondered what the hollow spirit found so amusing, even as he studied the few guidelines, scratched in his own messy handwriting.

"Ichigo."

This time Ichigo ignored the whisper, sure it was just his imagination and maybe his sleep-deprived mind playing tricks on him. Again. it wouldn't surprise him if it was, considering the recent bought of hallucinations he had suffered because of his insomniac tendencies. Ossan whispered something about irony and avoiding the subject, but Ichigo only shook his head and turned his attention to a sheet of paper that was far too flimsy.

"Ichigo."

This time the name was said with force and a tug on a strand of Ichigo's hair. Startling slightly, Ichigo blinked owlishly pulling himself from the pages to look up into Sosuke's deep wine orbs. The man had an exasperated expression placating his features, and in the dim glow of the oil lamp he looked a touch ethereal.

The orange haired Shinigami brightened, Aizen could have chosen to avoid Ichigo but he had come to visit, or say hi, or chat, whatever the man would prefer to call it. Sosuke would phrase it differently to save his presumed pride (and man did the scientist Ichigo know have tons of pride).

The happiness at the thought was accompanied by the familiar and warning knowledge that of course, Sosuke was not a sociable person. And while he may have sought Ichigo out to discuss whatever findings of his, it was far more likely that the scientist who had refrained from visiting Ichigo in the Fourth (it wasn't really his style Ichigo felt), had finally decided to confront Ichigo.

Said Shinigami had all but confirmed for the two scientist that yes, he was from the future. But he had refrained from elaborating more than that (beyond a few brief pointed glares, to illustrate some rules). He was damn near certain that the enigmatic man wanted to grill Ichigo on the future, but perhaps he would wait?

"Ichigo."

His name was followed by another, harsher, tug on his hair. Ichigo smiled apologetically and glanced up once more into Aizen's eyes, filled with a touch of fondness accompanied by sharp annoyance. The older man sighed, one of resignation and long suffering as he dragged a hand over his face.

"So, what are you doing here Sosuke?"

Ichigo asked with a bit of forced cheer in his voice, in between the void of tired and energetic, but barely there enough to muster energy to actually be enthusiastic. The question was also phrased in that inquisitive way, that Ichigo knew would bite at Sosuke's nerves. The scientist in question grimaced at the question, eyes darting to the veritable stack of books collected under his arms.

Oh, so he had been here for research materials, and wasn't stalking Ichigo, again. That had been a fun few weeks, where Aizen had been hellbent on the belief that if he followed Ichigo around he would reveal all of his secrets. Needless to say, Sosuke had received near zero information from his observation, and one ticked orange-haired Shinigami.

"Researching, what are _you_ doing here Ichigo? Aren't you still supposed to be in the Fourth?"

Aizen asked with a sharp brow, and a prick of a feral grin. Ichigo blinked a bit in surprise, so Aizen hadn't known he was free from the Fourth? That was strange, the man was the kind that wanted or needed to know everything. Still Ichigo supposed it was rather new news.

"I broke out of prison, for good this time."

Ichigo replied with dry humour, too weary to attempt for sarcastic pep. Sosuke studied Ichigo, really studied him. He could feel those intelligent eyes boring into his skull and everywhere else. Ichigo resisted the urge to fidget to Shiro's amusement, and wondered why everyone was staring him down as if they had x ray vision. Yes, he had been injured, but Unohana wouldn't have released him if she didn't think he was damn near one hundred percent.

"Are you sure? I don't think Unohana would want you out here at… three in the morning?"

Aizen finally asked after a quiet few moments, where Ichigo was tempted to ignore the scientist and pull out his research again. Though it was a valid question. Ichigo wanted to groan at the question all the same. Unohana had given him the vote of confidence, he was well enough, and in a stable enough sort of mind to be walking around. Just because he wasn't sleeping (much) didn't mean there was reason for concern.

Ichigo took a deep breath and pushed aside building irritation. They were all just concerned. That had been his mantra through his stay in the Fourth, question after question about how he was feeling driving him over the edge. He repeated the same mantra under his breath once more, it had only been one night and already everyone was hovering over his shoulder.

Ichigo could readily admit now, that yes, he was fractured, and yes, he had some mental health issues he needed to work through. But that however did not mean he needed a bodyguard for his own safety twenty-four seven.

Zangetsu-Ossan's presence washed over Ichigo, soothing the irritation with soft whispers, and the lulling feeling of his inner world. Before prodding him to answer Aizen who was staring at Ichigo with growing concern. Right not the best plan to complain about being fine and then zone out in the middle of a conversation.

"I'm fine, her only advice was to avoid a lack of sleeping for a continuous streak. I'll sleep tomorrow."

Ichigo answered in a breathy voice, and leaned back against the book case, refusing to think about the familiar answer to the question that had hovered on the tip of his tongue. Though Ichigo doubted replying about sleeping when he was dead would not have earned brownie points with Aizen.

"You never answered my question about what you're doing here Ichigo."

Sosuke finally prodded, there was concern and maybe disappointment on his features but it was swept away by faint curiosity. Ichigo looked around arms stretching out as if to indicate the research and ever-growing piles of paper around him before he looked up and responded with an empty, earnest smile, "Research."

For that answer he received a glare, that pulled soft laughter from Ichigo's lungs and he relented after regaining his breath and honestly answered, "I couldn't sleep so I decided to do some research, I'm looking for dates correlating to a certain text I've found."

Sosuke frowned at the mention of Ichigo's frequent insomnia, before his eyes were lighting up with curiosity, and Ichigo realised he really shouldn't have mentioned the mysterious text, or maybe he should have stopped talking altogether. Because Sosuke's interest was now piqued and that meant he would not likely be leaving for a while.

As if to acquiesce Ichigo's thoughts the older man settled onto the floor of the archives with a brush of his shihaksho and a huff of breath. Ichigo stared balefully at Sosuke for a few moments, before with a sigh he handed over one of the sheets letting the lieutenant scan the brittle paper in silence.

After a few minutes Aizen looked up, brow furrowed, Ichigo wondered what he was confused about. The report of mysterious sightings around the beginning of the Gotei 13, or the language and the use of a verb that currently meant to eat used in a rather dynamic way.

"I suppose your research has something to do with your…. Time travel?"

Sosuke fished awkwardly eyes glancing from the paper to Ichigo. Under the scrutinized gaze Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and flashed the man a wicked grin. An affirmation and a tease, because if Sosuke wanted information he would actually have to ask for it. Ichigo didn't normally go around handing out free information, and especially not to a competent scientist like Sosuke (the key word there was normally).

Aizen hummed for a few moments and Ichigo pulled out another stack of paper to study flicking through it and browsing the opening sentences. It was nice just sitting with Sosuke, not attempting to play around the man's mind games, or refrain from blurting out certain tender information (like the fact that he was you know a mastermind in a war, or that Ichigo was kind of over powered).

Sosuke coughed after a few minutes, and Ichigo looked up mostly ready for whatever the man was going to throw his way. Sosuke sized Ichigo up once more (and he was sort of getting tired of that, or maybe he was just cranky) and said, "Alright I'm going to guess a few things."

Ichigo nodded and flashed a quick thumbs up, Sosuke nodded his own lips curving up into a gentle smile that took away the sharpness and revealed the gentle soul underneath. The lieutenant collected his thoughts for a moment more before he continued, "You think there's another time traveller. You have some clue or whatever that indicates this and are searching for proof," Ichigo nodded and Sosuke continued, "and then there is the fact that you are actually from the future."

Ichigo nodded again with a wince at the thought of the future, he was trying to avoid thinking too deeply about the particular subject. At least for a short time, he just wanted to recuperate and recover a bit before he plunged headfirst into time and space. Running a hand through his hair Ichigo sighed and replied, " _A_ future, the one I came from can no longer possibly exist in any form."

"Oh, and why is that?"

Aizen fired back as soon as Ichigo had finished with his confession. The orange-haired Shinigami shifted uncomfortably at the question, pressing back against the shelves behind him that wobbled a bit at the force. Ichigo looked up briefly, before he looked down again, Sosuke could think about it for a few minutes before Ichigo would grace him with an answer.

"In your future… I know there was a war, that much is clear. You must have done something to change the course of the future, either through the elimination of an enemy or…"

Sosuke spoke under his breath, audible enough for Ichigo to hear his mumblings, as the lieutenant trailed off eyes going wide with realization. Ichigo flinched sharply worry beginning to gnaw at his insides. What if Aizen decided that he suddenly did want to wreck Soul Society? What if he was hurt by the news of the future and lashed out?

" _Shh Ichigo breath, deep breathes it's okay, you know Sosuke. As much as he is bitter with some of Soul Society, he has seen what the future you have revealed to him holds. He will just need time to comprehend the revelation."_

Zangetsu-Ossan assured Ichigo, deep rumbling voice soothing Ichigo's nerves and helping Ichigo to calm his breath where it had begun to pick up. Tentatively looking up Ichigo caught Sosuke staring in concern at Ichigo, the look sent warmth and reassurance running through him twice fold. He reassured the scientist with a soft smile, and the man nodded briefly before Sosuke's gaze drifted past Ichigo's head to rest on the stacks of paper deep in thought.

Picking up a stack of paper, Ichigo turned his attention to the words, content to give Aizen the time he needed to organize his thoughts and comprehend the new information dumped on him. Idly Ichigo wondered what Kisuke and Aizen had been conspiring about after the reveal of Ichigo's true nature.

He wondered with a wolfish grin what outlandish theories they had suggested, what they had debated about (what if one of them thought he was Kaien's son, that would have been a strange thing indeed). Ichigo also wondered when one of them would step forward and ask _how_ he had travelled through time. They would probably be a touch disappointed by the answer, if only for the lack of science and machinery.

"Ichigo… Ichigo."

The orange-haired Shinigami looked up at the insistent calling of his name to meet Sosuke's bemused glance. Underneath the amusement was a rush of emotions, an uncommon sight for Ichigo to see (though less uncommon now then it had ever been in his own timeline). Sosuke was confused, lost, curious, and a few other things that Ichigo couldn't place, and he felt some guilt for putting his friend in such a place.

Though the guilt he felt wasn't enough to push him into spilling his secrets to the man. Aizen had already been inside of Ichigo's head once, and that was more than enough for Ichigo. Sosuke sighed and shook his head before he said, "So in your timeline… I gave up on Soul Society and there was a war. But… I wasn't the only major player... hmmm you considered me a potential ally in the beginning. Even knowing what I could have become. This suggests that while I was a problem, there was a greater enemy who…"

Sosuke trailed off eyes dark and empathetic in their sockets. Ichigo's chest was hurting a touch, but Shiro's presence took away the sting and wrapped him up like a blanket. After a second Ichigo mustered the energy to flash the lost scientist an assuring smile before he continued, "There were two wars. In the second war, you _were_ an ally in the defeat of the enemy."

Sosuke's countenance brightened minutely at the information, and confirmation of his theories. The weight that had settled on his shoulders mainly dispersed lightning fast, however seeing some tension remaining Ichigo breathed in and continued, "What happened in the future, and the actions of the you of that timeline have no relation to you. The Sosuke Aizen I know. You've already helped me change the future, so don't worry about it Sosuke."

Ichigo finished with a bright smile trying to convey his feelings on the matter in the gesture. Sosuke looked conflicted for a moment (was likely attempting to process Ichigo's words) before he nodded and returned the smile in a less there way, but meaningful all the same.

Unbidden a large yawn overtook Ichigo and he covered his mouth tipping to the side to stretch. When he was finished he looked up and caught Sosuke's keen gaze, he had all of a minute to regret the action before the older man was advising, "You should probably go home Ichigo and get some rest. You can speak to Kisuke and I later, when you have the actual energy and coherency for it."

Ichigo swatted lightly at Sosuke's shoulder at the snark in his words, but nonetheless tucked his notes into his pockets and shuffled the loose paper back into the binders. With another quick yawn Ichigo unsteadily rose to his feet swaying a bit on the way up before regaining his equilibrium.

Sosuke watched the scene with concern mixing with amusement even as he rose to his own feet, gaze darting to one of the few windows in the archive letting faint rays of light peak through like dust. It was probably early morning already, and Kaien would surly yell at Ichigo for his carless interactions. Ichigo couldn't much find it in himself to care.

They walked to one of the less known entryways together in silence, comfortable and filled with thought. Arriving at the door Ichigo's arm was caught by Sosuke's hand as he turned to open the door, looking into the scientist's eyes he could see the unspoken relief that Ichigo was okay, and that he had forgiven him.

"Night, or rather morning Sosuke."

Ichigo said with an easy smile and a tip of head. Sosuke smiled in return, eyes illuminating at the words before he let go with a nod and Ichigo nodded back once. Before he darted out the door and through Rungokai's early morning streets; Just beginning to bustle with life.

It had been a good night, lack of sleep ignored. Ichigo felt content with what had occurred, it made his soul feel light. As he travelled home with a faint smile on his lips Ichigo braced himself for Kaien's diatribe knowing it was fuelled by love. Then he could finally try and get some sleep.

X

It was some time in the late afternoon when a knock rang throughout the house. Ichigo shuffled in bed, blearily opened an eye before he rolled back over, and tucked himself into the covers with a groan. For a moment, there was sweet blissful silence and Ichigo started drifting again, warm soft bed, exhaustion pulling him under.

The knocking resumed with increased noise, and while Ichigo was tempted to pull his pillow over his head instead he sent a half-hearted glare at his bedroom door and prayed that someone would actually answer the damn thing. With that thought Ichigo pulled his blankets over his head and attempted to rejoin Morpheus' realm.

It lasted for all of a minute before the knocking began again, except this time it went for a minute straight. As Ichigo was trying to comprehend why someone so desperately wanted a member of the Shiba household to answer the door he threw back the blankets and roughly pushed himself up to a seating position. Tired of listening to the knocking and hesitantly deciding to resolve the station himself.

As he was objectively staring at the door to his room like it was a familiar face, he recalled that Kukkaku and Ganju had vacated the house some time ago (and really it was more of a vague recollection of Kukkaku's voice piercing his sleep followed by the slamming of a door).

With another particularly venomous glare as the knocking resumed, Ichigo settled his feet on the floor, hissed at the cold, and padded towards the door swaying on his feet. He yawned still tired from earlier in the day. It had been his idea to spar with Zangetsu, because while he wasn't permitted to go back to active duty yet he still needed to keep in shape.

Kaien the ever over-protective older brother had instantly vouched to watch over Ichigo, in case he pushed himself too far (and he had of course admitted to what Ichigo had suspected in the first place. He just wanted to see Ichigo's true power, and awesome dueling). It had been a gruelling spar, but in the good way, testing the limits of his body in the way only a few people could, pushing him into working up a sweat.

His muscles twanged thinking of the various maneuvers he had pulled off to avoid Zangetsu-Ossan's fluid strokes, and graceful steps. Not to mention the brute force behind each of Shiro's strikes, accompanied by wild instinct. He hadn't realized he was so tired till after the spar, when basic cognitive functions had dimmed to something painfully slow.

Kaien had given Ichigo a particularly unimpressed look, one filled with a mix of fondness and resignation as he ushered Ichigo to his room. He had rolled Ichigo under the covers, whispered something about getting a nap, kissed his brow, and then had disappeared to do whatever official clan business the older brother was wont to do.

Ichigo had drifted off damn near instantly. And maybe it hadn't just been the training that had him tired from head to toe, he was getting sleep, but Unohana had just delivered the pills early in the morning (far too early for Ichigo's liking). Without them he had still been struggling to get a full night's rest, still he _was_ doing better, it was just going to be a gradual process. He had accepted that after Ossan had drilled it into his head too many times to count.

Looking up from where his feet had unconsciously been guiding him. Ichigo stared in trepidation at the door. Before with a sigh he mustered all the bitterness at being pulled from his bed and opened the door.

He blinked in mute surprise at the familiar purple haired Shinigami on the other side of the door, fist poised for another knock (and had she really been standing here for five minutes waiting for someone). The Shihōin princess blinked for a moment in surprise, staring at Ichigo and obviously noticing his rather ruffled state, before a small smirk tilted her lips and Ichigo resisted the urge to run his hand through his hair.

Instead he sighed and mustered a rough, "What?"

Yoruichi pouted at the (somewhat) rude answer, but Ichigo couldn't muster the energy to care. He would apologize later, maybe procure some cat nip and set Yoruichi off on her lieutenant, see how Soi-fon liked that.

"Now Ichigo is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Yoruichi asked with a grin, the area near her seeming to brighten infinitesimally at the gesture. Right how could Ichigo have forgotten that Yoruichi was the damn near personification of the sun, wonderful from a distance, something else up close.

Ichigo didn't resist the urge this time and ran a hand through his hair throwing Yoruichi a dry look in return to the teasing question the Captain had posed, before he looked back briefly at the house. He was going to tell Yoruichi something that would helpfully steer her away so he could get back to sleep. Ichigo twitched slightly as he remembered and turned to face the Shihōin princess before he informed her of the unfortunate news.

"Kukkaku's not here, her and Ganju went… out."

Ichigo finished with a shrug, he was mostly certain that they were likely in Rungokai, probably distributing food to the residents of a poorer district. Things had been getting better in Rungokai, the poorer districts seeing some change, especially with the addition of the militia. But the recent surplus of souls, plus the traditionalism of Soul Society meant that there would always be those hungering. Then again Ichigo reflected faintly, that it was the same in any society.

When he looked up again, he expected to see mild disappointment on Yoruichi's features. Instead a cat like grin painted her features, and she was positively glowing. Ichigo could already tell that it was going to be a long night, whatever she was recruiting him for.

"Now, now Ichigo can't I hang out with my favourite orangette?"

Yoruichi said with a pout and then switched to a wink and a grin. Ichigo refused to let his irritation show, instead he took a deep breath and remembered that no, cat did not always taste as good as it was said to, no matter what Shiro insisted. And that additionally Yoruichi wasn't always this annoying, he was just grumpy because had been woken up, which was veritably her fault.

He wasn't going to say anything about the nickname relating to his hair either. He had heard them all before by now (though Shinji had managed a new one to surprise Ichigo when they were training, though it was less of a nickname and more of a curse), and Yoruichi using it meant nothing but a dull amusement to Ichigo. There was bit of fondness associated with the term, if only for the warmth in Yoruichi's eyes when she looked at him. And that she had avoided using Mashiro's nickname for Ichigo was another boon.

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo briefly turned his gaze behind him, glancing at the entryway, before asking, "What do you want Yoruichi?"

He managed to say it without sounding like he was choking on leather, which Ichigo counted a success as he decided to lean on the doorway rather than support his own weight. Yoruichi laughed at the question, leaning forward into Ichigo's personal space to study him like a specimen under the microscope before she pulled back and said in sing song tones, "Well someone is cranky. Did I wake you Ichi~go?"

Ichigo stared for a moment, dubiously, before he nodded a small pout squeezing its way onto his own lips at the prolongated conversation, and evading of the answer Yoruichi was managing. As if taking pity on the tired soul in front of her, Yoruichi twirled her plum hair between her fingers (it was long now, near what she sported in his own timeline) and said, "Well you see… Shinji decided that he wanted to preserve unity between the Vizard, in case anything goes array. You know safety and all that. So, he decided that we should have dinners semi regularly. And well you see, Isshin overheard and declared that we should have lieutenant and Captain dinners and well…"

Yoruichi drifted off with an easy smile all grinning teeth and apology. Ichigo decided to breath through his nose, and search out Zangetsu's presence as he computed the information. It had probably been Hiyori who had leaked it (no doubt unintentionally), the woman was just too loud, especially when Shinji was added to the equation.

Still Yoruichi was avoiding the point of her visit and with an impatient gesture he made for her to continue, trying to keep his expression open, and away from looking like he was a minute from exploding. Yoruichi considered Ichigo for a moment before she smiled reassuringly and continued, "So we're having dinner in say half an hour. Sort of short notice and all that. With all of the Captains and lieutenants, and afterwards we (the Vizard) are going to go out for drinks. Hopefully next time everyone won't insist on barging in."

Ichigo held tightly onto Zangetsu's presence, letting the older spirit's soothing presence wash over him as he comprehended the subtext in the Shihōin princess' message. What she was telling him was she was basically the messenger, and that he needed to get ready for dinner with all the big personalities of the Gotei 13. Great.

Really Ichigo did not want to socialize, or attend the dinner. He had originally planned to spend the evening finishing some research (he was almost thinking of getting some string and a board to try and make some connections) and then maybe work on a technique he was adapting. Those plans were firmly trashed now, might as well have fed them to the dangai cleaner.

Shiro cackled in the back of Ichigo's mind, he had half a mind himself to just shut the door and barricade himself in his room. Or he could let Shiro out to play with the Gotei 13, that was a bad idea though. If Ichigo was anything of his generation it was partially anti-social (okay mostly anti-social) and not a fan of events involving people.

Looking up from where his thoughts had been drifting once more, he caught sight of Yoruichi planted there hands on her hips face jutting inches from Ichigo's own. He leaned back a bit and with a breath out of disappointment and a drop of his shoulders he replied, "Fine I'll be there, can I go and be in peace now?"

Yoruichi blinked owlishly at his response, before she laughed a bit, and then that turned into more of a cackle. Dread filled his stomach, and Ichigo could almost imagine ears twitching with mirth atop her head (and really imagining her with cat additions was not a far stretch, considering how everything about her reminded him of cats).

"Sorry Ichi, no can do. Shinji and Kaien assigned me to stick with you till it's time. They want to make sure you don't get 'lost' on the way, or as Kaien said, 'So that he doesn't fall asleep again.'"

Yoruichi said with an honest tilt to her head even underneath the teasing voice. Ichigo groaned and dragged a hand over his face, but stepped back to let the Captain of the Second inside. Of course, his brother would team up with Shinji.

The mere thought sent chills down Ichigo's spine just thinking of it, because those two, who were overprotective as all hell, put together only spelt disaster for Ichigo. Not to mention future plotting, that Ichigo had no doubt was already being implemented.

Yoruichi glided in as Ichigo slid the door open with a pained smile. He led her to the living room, asked her about a drink (Kukkaku had spent days drilling manners, the proper ones or something, into his head), and then once she was settled pivoted towards the stairs.

Maybe if he was lucky he could sleep till they needed to go, and hope his hair looked presentable. But no Ichigo groaned out loud in annoyance as Yoruichi's footsteps behind him made themselves known (and he had probably surprised her again).

Knowing there was no way he was going to ditch his trusty tail Ichigo paced to his room, flipped around to see a bemused smirk on Yoruichi's face and entered his room with a melodramatic groan. Ichigo could already tell this was going to be a long night.

X

The location Shinji had picked for their dinner was phenomenal, or at least it would have been if they weren't trying to cram twenty-seven people into a restaurant not suited to that size. Still, Ichigo supposed it could have been worse from where Shinji was plastered on his left, and Shunsui on his right.

At least someone had had the bright idea to create a seating plan of some kind, because the current captain of the Eleventh (he had funny facial hair was all that Ichigo remembered of the man), was an explosive man, though he didn't see him anywhere in the crowds. And well certain personalities did not get together so well.

It helped that he was at least squished between two people he knew very well. He could very well have been placed beside Chōjirō, the Head Captain's lieutenant. Who Ichigo had spoken to only briefly, and that had been about teas and different blends. Or worse Unohana, who would have likely spent the whole dinner lecturing Ichigo on his health.

Ichigo glanced around the multiple tables pushed together, a sea of mostly familiar faces with a few lost to time or memory. Ichigo had noticed near as soon as entered the room hot as a sauna, that the Soutaicho had somehow escaped on the dinner. Ichigo wished he could have been as lucky to escape the circus of a night; alas he was not an ancient elder who could probably get away with whatever he wanted.

An elbow seated itself in his side, and Ichigo jolted, casting a suspicious gaze at the grinning blond next to him. Shinji had been waiting outside the venue for Ichigo (or at least it seemed that way, perhaps he had been waiting for other guests as well), he had stared at Ichigo for a quiet few moments as if divining the truth in the light purple under his eyes, and the mess for hair he sprouted.

Then Shinji had shared a grin with Yoruichi, that just screamed about how the two were lovers of cats, and damn near personified the animals. Shinji had wrapped and arm around Ichigo's shoulders, gentle and light eyes asking if it was okay, and escorted Ichigo inside ignorant to Ichigo's depressed mumbles. The building did have a nice interior, all polished wood and the scent of tobacco. But the overcrowded atmosphere seemed to exhume every living thread of the rooms.

Shinji winked raising a finger to his lips for the universal gesture of silence before he directed his finger to the next table over, where Isshin was making a scene (as to be expected) and Rangiku was flirting with one of the waiters.

His heart ached a bit at the sight of the young lieutenant. Recalling the wonderful woman, she had grown into, always caring for others, and always one to have fun. Her presence reminded Ichigo of Gin, the young snake, and he made a mental note to ask Sosuke on how the young protégé was, because Ichigo was not going to stop by Shinji's office (the hellscape it was) long enough to find out.

A few waiters returned juggling glasses in every nook and cranny of their arms, interrupting whatever Shinji was about to say as they whirled around and set the drinks down. Ichigo breathed out a deep sigh at the rich green tea he had selected, the aroma of the blend helping to soothe his nerves. Across the table Rose caught Ichigo's eye and waved cheerfully. Ichigo mirrored the gesture before returning his gaze to the deep liquid.

"So Ichi, I've been hearing you're the one who put the idea about the mortal realm into Kisuke's head."

Shinji drawled eyes mirthful as he turned his head and nodded at something Lisa had shouted from across the table. Ichigo wondered if they served alcohol at the restaurant, in conjunction with that thought, was the image of Soul Society burning down in flames. A collection of drunk powerful people was never a good idea, and Ichigo only prayed everyone was wise enough not to drown themselves in sake.

Turning his attention back to Shinji's question he nodded with a happy little self-satisfied smile. Kisuke deserved to see the human world and all of it's inventions, if it helped Soul Society develop and grow that was only a bonus. Shinji nodded and seemed to mulll over a question as he sipped at his own drink, which looked to be sake, but could have been tea.

"Ichigo."

A voice called out, and Ichigo turned his head to identify the speaker, eyes landing on Love suddenly seated beside Rose. He envied the man's late appearance, the less time he had to spend in the crammed room the better.

Ichigo waved a bit at the duo again, Rose and Love shared a look. The kind that only partners managed to share, where they were speaking without words. Jushiro and Shunsui were masters in that form of communications. Ichigo had once watched a full-blown conversation, communicated only in eye twitches, and the curve of their lips.

"Are you planning to take the open Captain's position Ichigo? You'd be perfect for the position."

Love asked deep voice piercing the cacophony of noise. Ichigo stared at the man, brow furrowed in confusion, lips tilted in a half frown he questioned, "The open Captain position?"

Shinji turned in his seat to peer at Ichigo before he asked, "You haven't heard?"

Ichigo shook his head at the question, and resisted the urge to snap back that Kaien had refused to divulge any gossip during his stay in the Fourth. And that Ichigo was still trying to figure out what had happened since his stay in the blasted division. Still an open position within the ranks of the Gotei 13 was a pretty major thing, and something he would have expected to hear about.

"Hmm well you know how there's been debates over creating another division because of the awesome powers of the Gotei 13?" Ichigo nodded his head attention focused on the information Shinji was delivering, the blond continued, "Well the idea was scrapped, because why spread our forces when we can consolidate our strength or some shite like that. Well we all were told that about a week ago at a Captain's meeting, thing is Captain of the Eleventh didn't show up. We searched for him ya know? Big hustle, surprised you haven't heard."

Ichigo frowned at the information, warning bells ringing throughout his mind as he thought of his own timeline, because a Captain doesn't just go missing and it doesn't get talked about. Though Ichigo supposed with the Vizard situation in his own time, a missing captain may not have spelled the same surprise it did now.

"I wonder."

Ichigo growled out, sending a glare at Kaien who was animatedly gesturing to Mashiro, hands weaving some grand story. His older brother froze, shivers tracing his spine, and Ichigo considered his task done before he turned his attention back to Shinji prompting the blond to continue.

It was Rose who continued, "Apparently there was no trace of him anywhere, no note, sign, anything. Some reported him doing a solo recon mission in one of the outer districts but it wasn't official in the records. Were still searching but Yammamoto is starting to accept referrals, and organize the battle challenges from the Eleventh, if only because there's nothing to do about it."

"Wasn't Ojiro really adept at reaitsu sensing? Maybe he thought he felt something?"

Shunsui butted in from Ichigo's other side eyes keen with interest. Ichigo felt his head spin a bit, but he took a breath, pushed the tidal wave of emotions down, and let Zangetsu soothe him. it was a bare possibility but Ichigo wondered if the eccentric man had found some trace of the Quincy.

"So, are you going to apply Ichi?"

Shinji asked reiterating the earlier question. Ichigo thought about it for a moment, considered what it would be like to be Captain of a division. He had lead in the war, but that was different from the daily monotony of being a Captain. He just couldn't see himself doing it, he barely survived the office work of being a lieutenant as it was, only Shunsui managed to save him in that respect.

The notion was quite frankly amusing, he could almost picture the comical image in his mind, and his mirth betrayed him as laughter left his lips. He received a few concerned looks for the gesture, but Ichigo placated them with a smile once he had settled and responded, "No way, I barely survive being a lieutenant as it is. I just can't see myself as a Captain"

The orange-haired Shinigami received dubious looks for that answer, and Ichigo swore he saw a few conspiring looks thrown across the table, but the matter was dropped. Ichigo settled into the seat as the food was delivered in waves, a general variety of food to feed a crowd, good and heartwarming if the smell was anything to go by.

Light chatter drifted between the occupants of the restaurant, and Ichigo observed it with a warm subtle smile. Byakuya waved at Ichigo from where he was squished beside Ginrei, and Ichigo flashed the man a sympathetic smile before his attention drifted off again. The atmosphere of their gathering reminded him of the earlier days in the wars, when a battle was celebrated with dinner, the atmosphere was gritty but there had still been light.

He doubted before the war that the top hierarchy of the Gotei 13 had ever assembled in such a manner. Especially not after the dismissal of so many of their powerful members. War was like that, brought people together; sure it was usually in the wrong way, but the bonds of war were stronger then time itself Ichigo reflected with a self-depreciating smile.

A fist lightly tapped against Ichigo's forehead and he turned his attention to Shinji who was beaming at Ichigo like the sun. In some respects, Ichigo considered Shinji to be like a sibling, a brother even; they had light fights, arguments for fun, they both annoyed the hell out of each other. It was a nice dynamic for Ichigo to have, even if he did sometimes want to bash the blond's head in sometimes.

"Say Ichi, what was it like well you were having the long nap?"

Shinji asked, drawing the attention of near half the attention of the table, Ichigo flashed the man a glare, for which he only received and unapologetic grin in return. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and wondered how to formulate a response, he couldn't really say he had met children of the future who he knew from the past.

"Hmm, it was kind of like floating you know… time wasn't really a thing, but it was warm in an abstract sense."

Ichigo answered with a shrug, he could just feel Unohana's inquisitive stare from across the table, and knew in their therapy session in the next week, she would be grilling him on what he actually saw. The others just grinned, mumbled something about Ichigo getting a lot of sleep, but he ignored it.

The captain of the Fifth was grinning again, and Ichigo knew that never boded well for the party involved. Though it seemed the blond was temporarily done with his interrogation session, though Ichigo didn't doubt that it would likely resume at the bar.

Before Shinji could continue whatever, he was plotting, Hiyori had yelled something across the table that ignited Shinji's nerves. In an instant, the two were bickering across the table, trading gruesome faces and insults, regardless of the other patrons in the restaurant.

Ichigo shared a look with Sosuke, who had mustered one of long suffering, and burst into quiet happy laughter, Rose's musical voice, and Love's deep baritone joining in. The light atmosphere remained as happy conversation flowed, and good food filled their souls. Ichigo smiled and settled into the warmth of his chest, and the night, he was still tired, but being here was at least somewhat worth it in the end.

X

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, reviews/comments are always appreciated!

Snail!


	36. Chapter 36

Saudade

(n.) A nostalgic longing to be to be near again to something or someone that is distant, or that has been loved and then lost; "the love that remains"

Hello everyone, we are back for chapter 36, which is basically an episode of Ichigo sleeping again but it works. Small side note for any future writers out there, I would one-hundred percent recommend Story by Robert Mckee it is, in my friend's words, essential for writing. Side note finished I hope you all enjoy!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

 _Zangetsu-Ossan speaking._

 **Shiro speaking.**

X

Shunsui returned from his visit to Jushiro's office, to the overwhelming sound of silence lingering about the office and in the air; like the quiet after canon fire. The slightly curious (and maybe somewhat worried Captain) glanced around the office as he stepped inside, eyes sweeping over every surface.

Brows furrowing in concern, Shunsui walked over to his desk, peered under the wooden frame (it had happened more times then he would like to admit), and was greeted with nothing but familiar wood paneling. He repeated the action with the other two desks squished in the room trepidatiously, as if expecting his lieutenants to jump out in some attempt at a prank or a surprise. He found nothing.

It occurred to him eventually as he plopped down in his chair with a frown, that Lisa was still out to lunch visiting Nano-chan; she wasn't supposed to be back for near another hour. So that was the disappearance of one of his lieutenants explained, but not the lack of a certain orange-haired presence.

Really Ichigo had only returned to work a few days ago, and already he had disappeared. Shunsui ran a hand through his curly hair with a sigh, thinking of the youth, it had been quite the sight the other night at the dinner they had all had (which Shunsui personally never wanted to experience again, if only for the sheer mayhem that the night had produced). Ichigo had seemed vibrant in a way he hadn't seemed in quite awhile; then again Ichigo was always in flux.

Still it had been nice to be seated by the youth, even if Shunsui could sense Ichigo's perpetual annoyance the whole night. Shunsui understood the youth's irritation, Yoruichi had relayed her mission to wake the lieutenant with glee, and Ichigo had glared the whole time. He had eventually, after some simple chatter, even informed Shunsui that he was planning on returning to work a few days earlier than Kaien or Unohana would like at the time.

Shunsui had been veritably concerned at the news for all of a moment, before he recalled that Ichigo was most often, not the person to sit and do nothing all day (which had been evidenced by Kaien's whining earlier in the week when Shunsui had visited Ju), and with Kaien as an older brother Shunsui doubted Ichigo had been doing much else of anything, at least under Kaien's watchful eye.

Honestly Shunsui had to respect Kaien for the dedication he held for his family, the bonds of family the whole Shiba clan had. Shunsui knew that if something were to come between the clan and Soul Society, that Kaien would without hesitation choose his family. It showed in the care he put forth into every action for Ichigo, and for his younger siblings. Kyroraku also knew that however much Ichigo pretended to loathe the actions he did appreciate them.

So, the Captain of the Eighth hadn't raised a fuss when Ichigo had walked into his office three days earlier then planned, eyes bright, vitality in his step. And if Unohana had lectured him on it briefly, it had been worth it to see Ichigo settle into the office with a small fond grin.

It had also been far too amusing to watch Lisa and Ichigo's reunion. She had stared at him for a minute, hugged him so tightly he looked like he couldn't breathe, before she stepped back and the yelling had started. Still Shunsui had broken it up after about five minutes of high emotions, and Ichigo apologizing consistently whenever he could get a word in edgewise (which wasn't often).

Things had simmered down after that, and slowly they had all gotten into the familiar motions of working together again. Talking over paperwork, discussing the state of the division, overseeing training. Lisa and Ichigo had abandoned Shunsui for lunch together after a day, resuming their usual schedule, and leaving their poor Captain all alone (and he wasn't really hurt, not when he could go and bother Jushiro).

That still left the question of where Ichigo was currently at the moment, Kyroraku absolved with a heavy sigh. Shunsui knew that Ichigo hadn't accompanied Lisa on her lunch break, preferring to let the female lieutenant have some time of her own with Nano. That and Ichigo seemed particularly reluctant to socialize today, accompanied with a kind of mindless focus on paperwork.

Shunsui didn't push; he would support Ichigo in whatever he was going through. It was obvious that Ichigo was going through some healing of some kind (he was certain that Retsu was involved), but the injuries that Ichigo carried took time and would likely never fully heal (Shunsui would know).

The Captain of the Eighth had at least hoped that Ichigo would have had the decency to leave a note or a memo if he was going to suddenly trapeze into the outer districts of Rungokai. Which had happened a few times, usually with good reason. Pushing away from his desk Shunsui padded over to the window and gazed outside at the sunny day, crisp clouds, and hues of fall. He stared.

Shock painted his features, followed swiftly by bemusement and a touch of bewilderment. His missing lieutenant was sprawled on one of the neighbouring roofs of the division, warm terra cotta tiling standing out sharply against the ebony of his shihaksho.

It was a strange but peaceful sight, the youth flat on his back, seemingly asleep, silhouetted against the sky that colour that made Shunsui think of hidden things, and flowers clustered on the shores. Shunsui smiled fondly and just stared for a little while, content to memorize the moment (and he most assuredly was relating the story to Jushiro).

After a few minutes of silence, Shunsui stepped out of the office window (and no he was not clumsy, nor was it his age Katen Kyōkotsu, thank you very much) and flash stepped onto the old building's roof. He landed a short distance from Ichigo with enough noise to have drawn his attention if he was awake, and probably enough noise to wake Ichigo's soul regardless.

However, the lieutenant didn't seem to notice or waken, instead shifting slightly on the warm tiles. And they were warm Shunsui could feel the heat from them drifting through the soles of his feet, and just wavering the air in a blanket of heat.

Shunsui padded closer after shifting to test his weight on the tiles, eyes observing Ichigo and the peaceful expression painting his features. Shunsui almost didn't want to wake Ichigo, just leave the kid there basking in the sun like a cat (and really Ichigo sometimes did personify a cat himself).

Unfortunately, Shunsui could not leave his lieutenant out to bask in the sun on a roof in the middle of the day in Soul Society. So, he crouched down, rested a palm on Ichigo's shoulder and gently shook him awake.

"What?"

Ichigo choked out groggily brows furrowed in confusion as he rolled over to face Shunsui. Honestly it was a touch adorable, and he understood how his partner could sometimes find certain things cute. The young lieutenant blinked blearily up at Shunsui, as he pushed himself into a seated position and dragged a hand over his face before running it through his hair.

"Sorry Ichigo breaks over."

Shunsui said softly standing up from the crouch with a few pops of his joints, and the relieved sigh of his muscles. Ichigo continued to stare at Shunsui for a moment, as if he was seeing or hearing something else. Trying to draw Ichigo back to the present, or the waking world, the older Captain extended a palm and helped heave Ichigo to his feet leading the two back to the office.

Ichigo was the first to slip inside padding over towards the coriander couch backed up against a wall with a mound of pillows. The orange-haired Shinigami stood there staring at the couch for a few minutes, before he prowled over to his desk grabbed his paperwork and returned to the couch, plopping down with a heavy sigh.

"Sorry Captain it's been a few late nights, I've been building up my strength again."

Ichigo explained after a few minutes, likely sensing Shunsui's curiosity and concern; in the sudden silence Shunsui was tempted to fetch some tea if only to encourage Ichigo to speak. Kyroraku accepted the apology with a fond warm smile and a nod directed towards his lieutenant, silently disagreeing with the youth's want to build up strength. It wasn't like Ichigo couldn't work out if he wanted to, but Ichigo did not need to get any stronger, he was already damn powerful as it was.

Even if Ichigo hid it under an unassuming guise it wasn't so easy to hide the power in every aspect of Ichigo's being, to someone as experienced as the old Captain. Shunsui knew it had been Ichigo who had killed the Menos Grande that night he had fainted, because he had been the only one in the area at the time (and wasn't it scary to imagine that that was when Ichigo had been tired and hallucinating).

Kyroraku could see why Shinji and Rose had been joking about Ichigo taking the open Captain's position (though honestly Ichigo would not suit the Eleventh as it's Captain); he was powerful, charismatic, able to sway anyone to his cause, and with strong morals.

Still if Jushiro and Shunsui did retire soon one day, the Captain of the Eighth would easily name Ichigo as his successor. They had all been a touch surprised by Ichigo's refusal to even think of applying, but Shunsui felt that Ichigo had known it wasn't the right fit (that and the thought of all the paperwork had probably scared him off).

Turning his attention to Ichigo once more, who was curled in the seat in a semi-awkward position, papers settled in his lap and balanced against a book and asked with a grin, "Do you often sunbathe on roofs, Ichigo?"

The orange-haired Shinigami looked up at the question. Eyes darting to the laugh lines prominent on Shunsui's features and the jest in his voice, before Ichigo grinned lips curling like a sprite and he answered, "Only when they call to me."

Shunsui shook his head in mirth, at the nonsense answer flashing Ichigo a small smile, accompanied by a roll of his eyes, before he turned his attention to the paperwork before him. It was the same boring monotonous stuff that they were always delivered, Shunsui knew in all relativity that paperwork allowed the Gotei 13 to function. But that didn't dissuade his burning hatred of the dull sheets. Even Jushiro, a man who was for all appearances gentle and unassuming, hated the stuff.

They had even planned on a few occasions on how to ditch the paperwork. Shunsui still had the burns on his thigh from their one bad attempt involving a touch too much fire, and maybe not enough control. Katen Kyōkotsu nagged at him along the channels of his mind, her voice bitter with distaste as she told him to stop procrastinating and actually start working. He could hear the fondness underneath the haughty tones just fine, as he set to work briefly skimming a document on transfers to his division.

"Hey Taicho?"

Ichigo's quiet voice broke the companionable silence that had developed between the two as they continued to work, dutifully filling out paperwork. Shunsui looked up from a particularly bland sheet to glance at his lieutenant, Ichigo was still curled in a position that Shunsui would never find comfortable, but his head was turned towards Kyroraku and there was a sort of seriousness to his features.

"Yes Ichigo?"

Shunsui responded with a raised brow and a sharp hand gesture for the youth to continue. Ichigo pursed his lips and crinkled his brow for a moment before he asked, "What was it like when you revealed your dual blades?"

Huh, Shunsui mused, out of all the things Ichigo could have asked, he hadn't been expecting a question relating to his zanpaktou and their rather dual nature. The Captain of the Eighth looked at his lieutenant, assessing the reason behind such a question. Ichigo stared back eyes open as a young child's, and Shunsui could see an honesty behind the question. So, he considered his answer.

It had been strange the first week where Jushiro and Shunsui had found out the nature of their zanpaktou, one full hectic week. Where they were shepherded under the Soutaicho's care, and rumours travelled faster than the Flash Goddess herself as if carried by light itself.

"It was a strange experience Ichi, some things changed for us in major ways like our schooling. We received a lot of attention from the nobility, and there was some discord between the regular students and us. But people accepted it as a fact of life within time."

Shunsui answered with a faded smile, eyes nostalgic as he thought of the past. He looked up and caught a brief smile on Ichigo's own lips, fleeting and fond, but there nonetheless. Shrugging his shoulders, and rolling them with a crack Shunsui settled back into his chair prepared to continue with the paperwork, eyes carefully tracing his lieutenant.

"What would you say was the hardest thing about learning to fight with a dual bladed zanpaktou?"

Ichigo asked, Shunsui studied his lieutenant again, noting a deep curiosity and pensiveness painting his features. Shunsui wondered what the youth was thinking of, but happy to help him in any case Kyroraku replied, "It's a great balancing act, and if you've noticed Ju and My blades are very different so we had to find our own unique individual fighting styles. We also had to learn to connect with both sides of our bodies and blades."

The orange-haired Shinigami nodded at the answer, running a hand through his hair, Ichigo paused and settled for a moment. Shunsui assumed the youth was satisfied (at least temporarily) and reclined in his seat, debating the merits of abandoning the office to visit Ju again, rather than sit in the clustered space.

"Hypothetically if one wanted to improve their techniques or whatever with dual blades how would they do so?"

Ichigo asked tentatively, hand reaching up to scratch at the back of his head. Shunsui stared, really stared long and hard, and really wondered. He had always thought of Ichigo's decision to join his division, why he had finally decided that of all people Shunsui was the right fit.

His division was one without a main speciality, known for being a laxer division, but able to help in unique zanpaktou (as with Jushiro) having experience with one. Still he was sometimes left wondering what would have had happened if the youth had joined Shinji's division.

He had wondered why out of all the options Ichigo had chosen Shunsui, who well was a totally cool guy (he ignored her snide comment), he did not have the other benefits that some divisions shared at least for Ichigo. He understood Ichigo's reluctance to join his brother's division, and on a baser level he kind of understood his refusal of Shinji's offer. The blond at the time had already been dealing with Gin, a child protégé who seemed to rub everyone the wrong way, and Aizen who just seemed to lurk with something beneath the surface.

But now he wondered if the Shikai Ichigo had paraded around with for years, was his actual Shikai. What reason could the youth have to hide something like that? It was a well-known fact throughout most of Soul Society that Ichigo was powerful (at least to those who knew of him).

Perhaps it was for that reason Ichigo had hidden it? Because if he had revealed a dual blade he would have received even greater attention, and potentially in a war state of mind, it would lose an advantage over one's enemies.

Still Shunsui wished Ichigo would have told him, but he valued all the same that Ichigo felt like he could trust Shunsui enough to ask questions that were basically a confession. Thinking of questions brought his attention back to Ichigo's question. How did one improve when it came to using a dual blade? Shunsui furrowed his brow for a few minutes, thinking over his own answer and consulting Katen Kyōkotsu.

Eventually Shunsui turned to his lieutenant considered the honesty in Ichigo's eyes and replied, "The best and perhaps most efficient way is to learn from one's zanpaktou. However, another technique is to study or speak with other dual wielders, see how they handle their blades, and movements."

Ichigo beamed back at Shunsui for the little smile he had stolen, as Ichigo shifted in his awkward position on the couch. Ichigo laughed softly at some hidden joke scratching at the back of his hair again, his gaze darted towards Shunsui and then away again for a few minutes before he opened his mouth as if prepared to reveal another life changing fact (which was a trend with Ichigo).

Before Ichigo could ask or tell however, the door to his office slid open with all the frigidness he could expect from her. Lisa stalked inside, glared at Shunsui, probably because she felt like it, and settled at her desk. She briefly waved to Ichigo with a small kindred kind of smile before she pulled out a veritable stack of paper and attacked it with her usual fervour.

Shunsui looked at Ichigo concerned about the unasked question but received a reassuring smile in return. There was a braveness, like flint to Ichigo's eyes, and Shunsui wondered with an amused sigh what act Ichigo would pull out next to surprise the rest of the world.

He looked down at the paperwork and groaned in an entirely different sort of manner wishing he could theorize and fantasize all day. Instead he received a harsh glare from Lisa, and a pitying smile for Ichigo. Really his lieutenants were too good to him, at least when they didn't disappear for months.

X

Ichigo was sitting on the roof, staring at the moon and the surrounding night. It was a wispy kind of night, with lingering clouds like beads, and a pleasant vitalizing chill. Nonetheless Ichigo was sitting on the roof of the Shiba mansion. He was making a strange habit of the activity.

Kaien observed this from the window of Kukkaku's room, where he had been speaking with his younger sister about idle things really, catching up and just aimlessly chatting. He had drifted to the window frame after a few minutes, and then he had seen Ichigo.

The lieutenant had been shocked, damn near enough to feel like he was receiving a heart attack at the sight; Ichigo resting on the roof, staring up at the sky, illuminated in it's light in an ethereal way. Though outwardly he shifted minutely, eyes sharpening beneath furrowed brows.

Kaien sighed, thinking of Shunsui's words earlier in the week, about catching Ichigo sunbathing on one of the roofs near the Eighth division. Kaien had admittedly found the story endearing and cute but also a touch puzzling.

He turned with a shake of his head, and Kukkaku must have see it on his face because she shook her own head in amusement and made a gentle shooing motion with her hands. Kaien beamed at his sister, his wonderful, beautiful, understanding, sister, placing a chaste kiss of gratitude on her cheek before he whisked out of the room and towards Ichigo's.

Kaien stood outside the door for a minute, wondered what he was supposed to say to Ichigo out of the blue, or rather darkness. That he should have been sleeping? It was already quite late at night; Kaien had only recently returned from the late shifts he often pulled, Kukkaku had been up on a sudden whim to learn some Rungokai thing (or maybe it was a new recipe for fireworks?). Maybe it was the sleeping pills?

Regardless the sentiment remained that Kaien was going to talk to his younger brother. With a shot of Nejibana's strength he pushed open the door and glided into the room, pausing at the open window and mess of paper littering the floor of Ichigo's room. Really when was the youth going to learn, Kaien thought with an amused sigh. It was often that way with Ichigo, deep and thoughtful about the universe, life, everything above and below. Except for the little things, like closing the window so his floor didn't become a piece of art, with scrawling scripture.

Shaking aside his thoughts, Kaien carefully paced towards the window, pausing at it's frame to crane his head out to the side where Ichigo was lounging unawares (or at least appeared to be). For a minute, he minutely wondered how Ichigo kept getting to these locations, as he dubiously looked at the steep incline.

After a minute of consideration, the clan heir climbed out of the window, solidifying the air under his feet with reaitsu he carefully walked till he was hovering just over a portion of the roof that looked like it wouldn't give way under his weight.

Setting down soundlessly in the echoing night, Kaien carefully and with distinctively more noise made his way to Ichigo, who by was now visibly awake. He was watching Kaien's descent with an amused smile, features feathered and gentle in the late hours.

"Evening Ichigo."

Kaien chirped as he plopped down on the roof beside the younger brother, mustering his ever-present cheer and energy to the forefront of his conscious. Ichigo turned to look at Kaien and waved a bit, looking content to remain silent.

Kaien shook his head in amusement and gently elbowed Ichigo, before he leaned back on the palms of his hands. It was a beautiful night worthy of contemplation and thought; all silence like the deep seas, the horizon lingering and shifting like waves of sand. They sat together like that for some time, the world moving breathlessly past Kaien and Ichigo.

Eventually Nejibana reminded Kaien of his purpose in climbing out onto the roof, and he turned his attention to Ichigo once more. He studied the orange-haired Shinigami's features for another quiet few moments, and attempted to look to the soul beneath the exterior.

"Can't sleep?"

Kaien asked in concern, gaining Ichigo's attention as the youth startled slightly. He turned to look at Kaien with a pout, as if daring Kaien to ask another stupid question about Ichigo's health. Maybe he had walked into that, but couldn't he be a caring older brother? Nejibana's rippling laughter bounced throughout his skull and soothed Kaien's somewhat hurt feelings.

"Mmm something like that."

Ichigo finally responded after another minute where he had stared at Kaien in a quiet kind of contemplation. Kaien frowned at the answer (though it was more of a pout, if the amusement turning the corners of Ichigo's lips was any indication), acknowledging it for the vague answer it was.

"Are the pills not working?"

Kaien asked hesitantly, quietly, unwilling to disturb the peace that settled like a cloak over Ichigo tonight. Said youth blinked a bit at the question, a hand coming up to push aside too long bangs (or so Ichigo insisted).

"I think they're working… need a few more nights with them to be certain, need to talk to Unohana."

Ichigo finally answered with a shrug, speaking in a slow elonquated manner that caught and held Kaien's attention like moth to a flame. He nodded at the answer, happy with the thought of the drugs working. As much as he was somewhat against the idea of using medication, he also knew that Ichigo's insomnia had become a serious thing, so he had put aside the discomfort. The safety and well being of his family came first, and if that meant pills that worked, then Kaien would accept it.

"So, you just wanted to go roof watching?"

Kaien asked with a grin bright as the light above them, Ichigo turned with a kind of resigned sigh as he rolled his eyes at his older brother. Kaien's grin only widened at the gesture, finding amusement in annoying his younger brother even only slightly.

"Just a night for thoughts."

Ichigo responded after he had stared, unamused, at Kaien for a few moments more. Kaien nodded at the answer, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his shihaksho as a cool wind blew about the roof. Ichigo seemed unaffected as he continued to gaze placidly up above.

"My father's name was Isshin, Shiba."

Ichigo spoke out into the night, out of nowhere. He seemed surprised at his own words, if his expression was any indication, but there was no lingering distress at the given information. Kaien let out a silent sigh of relief at the information, shoulders slumped and slightly smiling he whispered, "Oh thank Kami."

Ichigo shot Kaien a confused look at the sentiment he had expressed, the heir blushed a bit before running a hand awkwardly through his hair and shrugging apologetically he said, "I may have wondered… if I was your father. Which was trippy enough of a thought in itself. But then the thought of how I appeared in the human world, who I married… still Isshin-jii eh."

His younger brother blinked at Kaien's ramblings, before a wide mischievous grin split Ichigo's features, and before he could feel a hint of trepidation Ichigo was laughing softly. Hand pressed to his stomach, another muffling the sound of his mirth.

"Hey, it was a valid thought! You look exactly like me, are a Shiba, and… still it was a valid concern."

Kaien protested as Ichigo's laughter began to die down. Before the youth could completely calm down he was laughing again, fluttering noises and his chest heaving. It had been a valid concern of Kaien's because really there had been nothing to indicate anyone else as Ichigo's father within the timeline. Even believing it was Isshin was a bit of a stretch, considering the clan head's lecherous and bouncy nature.

Ichigo turned his head to look at Kaien studying the faint indignation but also amusement on the older brother's face before he rolled onto his back with a happy puff of air. There was silence again for a few minutes and Kaien could almost sense Ichigo gathering his thoughts, gaze heavy and like that of a man who had walked the earth for centuries where it peered up at the stars.

"My father was an energetic goof, but he cared for his family. Loved the two girls with all his heart, doted on them in an almost ungodly manner. Man, he was just strong, in a way that showed through when it mattered most. He used to, when we went to visit Kaa-chan at the cemetery, pull out a cigarette and smoke it, because she said it was cool. Isshin loved her so much, more then his heart could hold, so it overflowed into he rest of the world. He used to run to this giant poster of her and sob at it when we did something mean.

He ran a clinic, a small little place off the beaten path, kind of. We worked there, all four of us, the girls helping with everything in between. Sometimes he taught us there, broken bones and how to reset them, what went where. It was why first aid was never really a problem, and I don't think even he realized how he was helping us with the knowledge.

In the war, once he revealed himself it was different. He tried to stay out of it, protect the girls, and the town. Sometimes he got drawn into it, but he always just seemed to bounce back. He would support me when I came home after a week on the field. Help me roll out tense muscles, bring out herbal rub, talk to me about it a bit, try to help. It had been warmth and safety for a tiny bit, enough to heal.

Sometimes he fought beside me, and we worked in tandem. Engetsu was just beautiful in it's work, Isshin could wield it as if he had never stopped, but with years of temperance and maturity, a different sense of life that other Shinigami just couldn't posses. Afterwards he would walk around the battlefield, check the bodies there, for dead and living. Aid in the healing with what materialistic skills he possessed.

Sometimes we sat and drank sake in the gardens of Kukkaku's home, or one of the divisions. He would tell me about entering into the academy, what his schooling was like, what his family was like. He would talk about these two nephews and a niece of his that he loved to pieces. It was different occasionally, conversations about battle, how to wield Zangetsu, what the girls might be when they finished growing up.

On nights at home, or in the barracks with him, the nightmares would come. He would hold me to his chest as I trembled. Whisper soft and soothing things. He may not have always been the best parent, but he had become one with the course of time."

Ichigo finished slightly out of breath, his eyes were slightly misty as he stared up at the moon, rough voice echoing in Kaien's mind as he processed the information laid out before him. Recalled the emotion and feelings in each of Ichigo's words, as if he could see the story playing out in his head, see the Isshin, Ichigo spoke of.

It knocked his own breath out of his lungs, and he took time to just breathe deeply, contemplate the life Ichigo had lived. The life the uncle he had known his entire life, had lived. This future where there had been war(s), but Isshin had raised such a kami damn beautiful son. Sure, Ichigo was fractured, but he was strong, in ways not even the top fighters could boast, time and other's influences shaping Ichigo into the man he was today.

Ichigo's words just continued to bounce inside his head, the things left unsaid, and the way his voice fluctuated as he spoke of his nightmares. Or the almost soft longing in his voice at the mention of their late-night talks. It left Kaien dizzy where he was lying, trying to process it all, and comprehend the life of another world. But perhaps he wasn't meant to comprehend it tonight, just listen. Nejibana helped to soothe his nerves, and the tenseness bunching his shoulders, as he studied Ichigo in the quiet of the night.

He smiled widely, as he recalled another select few of Ichigo's words, Isshin-Jii hadn't forgotten them, even when he had left. Kaien looked at the faint happiness and nostalgia that seemed to cling to Ichigo like a second skin, as much as it must have been painful to speak of his father, Kaien was sure it was also a touch healing. Kami knows how long Ichigo had held the information, the stories of those who shaped him, and lived with him, to his breast.

Ichigo hummed a bit under his breath drawing Kaien's attention in the overwhelming quiet, the older lieutenant chose to remain silent providing Ichigo with an ear to listen if he felt like continuing. Idly he twisted to look up at the sky, trying to identify the tune breathing between the two. It was something quiet and deep, made Kaien think of woods and ancient things.

"I was fifteen when the first was started you know?"

Ichigo ventured somewhat hesitantly and lax, a shrug running his shoulders as one of his hands twisted to grab at Zangetsu's blade, in a familiar seeking act of comfort. Kaien breathed in at the confirmation that the orange-haired Shinigami had been fifteen when the war started. Ichigo had stated that was when he had entered the realm of the Shinigami, but Kaien had hoped that he hadn't fought in the war for another few years.

It was a strange and harsh concept to consider, especially when Kaien thought of it in terms of the mortal realm. Ichigo would have only been a child in the eyes of any adult, and yet the weight to lead a whole society had been thrusted onto his young shoulders. Kaien took another deep breath to calm himself, Ichigo had already explained his actions in the best way he could, what was past was past.

Instead he responded with a vague, "Yeah." That he hoped didn't betray his tumultuous inner workings. Looking at Ichigo though, Kaien could see that he probably didn't need to worry about Ichigo reacting to Kaien; his gaze was a thousand miles away distant and yet right in front of Kaien.

"Mmm you see there was this thing called the Hogyoku, and Kisuke invented it because he's a curious idiot. But it grants a soul their deepest desire." Here Ichigo paused for a moment as if to dwell on the thought of the object, the Hogyoku. Leaving Kaien to wonder about the power and creation of such a device; before Ichigo sighed and continued, "In any case, Kisuke was in the mortal world, along with the other Vizard, and Yoruichi and A-… okay Kaien I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise not to kill that person, and or at least give them a chance."

The clan heir thought about the serious tone in Ichigo's voice, as he rolled over to stare into Kaien's own eyes, amber orbs keen and piercing. He had an uncertain idea of who the mysterious figure, Ichigo didn't want Kaien to kill, was.

He stared at his brother, he had a feeling he wouldn't like the information Ichigo would relay. So instead he asked himself if he could hold himself back for Ichigo's sake, if he could give the person a chance because his little brother asked him to. The answer was, of course, a resounding yes, it was easy enough now, but Kaien believed he could do it.

The older lieutenant nodded his agreement, a grin slipped onto Ichigo's lips at the gesture; a touch feral in the moonlight. Kaien smiled back in return, running a hand through spiky locks as he shifted into a comfortable position. Ichigo stared for a moment longer (he could feel it), before the youth rolled onto his back.

"Sosuke Aizen was a man who possessed great power, and because of such power believed himself utterly alone in the world, even among powerful Shinigami. He disliked Soul Society, and was curious about hollows, and hollowfication. I believe he wasn't always what he became, but somewhere along the way for his goals, he became twisted.

He created his own Hogyoku, and sought Kisuke's to perfect his own. The Hogyoku in a manner managed to affect one of my friends, giving her the power to reject, or rather heal injuries. When Aizen broke off from Soul Society, and fled to Hueco Mundo to build his own army, he took interest and kidnapped my friend.

I would have attempted to stay out of the war, before the incident. But when Soul Society refused to send a rescue mission, my friends and I invaded Hueco Mundo to save her. It's a barren place, sand everywhere for miles on end, suffocating. The sky is just as endless. We met a child-like Espada, and two others, later they would become valuable allies, but at the time they were quite annoying… but Nelliel was kind of cute. Two Shinigami who I knew from a certain invasion of a certain society, joined us.

It was a disaster doomed from the start, I was just beginning to understand the bond I held with Shiro, and the Espada were powerful, as strong as any Captain. At one point, I was literally slain by one of the Espada, I died, but was saved ultimately by Shiro. Though I'm told what happened afterwards was terrifying, a fully-hollowfied form that was mindless instinct.

At that point while we were in Hueco Mundo, Aizen chose to attack the human world, he did this in order to create a key to the Spirit King's realm. He wanted to kill him like Bach and create a new world, but well forewarning it's a very bad idea to kill the Spirit King, kind of destroys the whole world.

I don't think Aizen expected the battle to last as long as it did, maybe a week max. I don't think in the beginning he wanted mass casualties of warfare; instead we met his opposing forces head-on, something must have pulled him back, some warning or whisper. He retreated.

From there it was opposing invasions, attacking the white sand of Hueco Mundo. Defending Soul Society from the multiple Garganta that appeared near daily. It just stretched on in the way war does; at a stand still.

There were times when it wasn't all bad, sometimes the battles were senseless and easy. Shinji would always challenge me in those, see who could pull out the flashiest manoeuvres; I usually won. Sometimes Chad and I would be sent on oversea missions, America was a right riot, or just to the mortal realm for certain tasks, like Kisuke and his never-ending inventions. As part of the war effort, sometimes Byakuya and I would walk through Rungokai to try and bolster moral, I was infinitely better at it then the Noble, who in my time still had a stick up his ass. But he was still helpful.

Renji and Rukia always liked to drag me out to the bars at night, and because I didn't drink they liked to get piss-ass drunk and make me take care of them. But Renji was like a brother to me, we bonded over our love of fighting and the adrenaline. Rukia, Kami she was just a pivot in my life; I think I mostly considered her a sister, but it's hard to describe our bond sometimes. Uryuu loved to try and fix our clothing, and by fix, I mean add certain aesthetic additions. We always had to watch as he sewed everything up, but man he was killer with a needle and thread.

Eventually during the course of the war some of the Espada joined us. Nelliel had always been on our side really, her Resurrección was incredibly powerful when unleashed, but most of the time she was a small child. Starrk and Lilinette when they got tired of Aizen, joined too but really just wanted to chill. Shunsui and Starrk always had this weird rivalry, where it was like they were trying to out-lazy each other. Even though it was an incredibly passive aggressive thing.

Grimmjow was a loose canon, who kind of just appeared where the blood shed was and fought where he felt like. Zaraki and Grimmjow kept challenging each other, but one Captain or lieutenant always endeavoured to intervene before they could destroy Soul Society. Harribel joined us after the death of her Fracción, she was cold but underneath she held a real gentleness.

Once, when there was a lull in the war, I had been running negotiations between the Espada and the rest of Soul Society for… a week, maybe two. I was walking to my temporary barracks when I was snatched out of an alleyway. When I could see again I was in a warehouse with the Espada and the Vizard. It was a strange kind of party, the weird misfits of Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, but man, what happened that night."

Ichigo paused for a moment, an easy light smile curving his lips, and his eyes were mirthful, sharing some hidden secret. Kaien couldn't help but smile at the expression, idly wondering what had happened at the party Ichigo spoke of. Reflecting on the Espada he spoke of, and his own journey into the war. Eventually after catching his breath, Ichigo began again eyes centred on the horizon, wistful and sad.

"All that time I was struggling to gain power, become strong enough to defeat the megalomaniac. But it wasn't working. His mastery over the Hogyoku grew stronger as each day passed, he appeared less and less on the fields, but more so in horrifying creations. But when he did appear the field was caked with the blood of our side. We needed an end; Isshin offered me a way to do it.

A final form that could defeat Aizen, but at the cost of my powers. At that point, it had been three years, years that seemed to slip from my hand and mind like dust. I just wanted the battle to end, to save the lives of my friends and family, my powers were a small cost.

So, I did it, learned the technique. We defeated him for the most part, Kisuke designed a kido to encase him, and we left him in Mugen. And I returned to the mortal realm, slowly losing my powers day by day… but perhaps those times are best saved for sake."

Ichigo finished with a touch of melancholy chest heavy where it rose and fell softly. Kaien sat rock still, he felt numb at the completion of the story, as if all the emotions that could possibly build up inside him, had deserted at the sheer force of the information. He knew on a somewhat baser level that he felt anger, burning something fierce in his chest; he knew he must have felt horror at the concept of losing one's zanpaktou (and it had to be Ichigo to sacrifice everything). Knew he must have felt a deep-rooted sadness at all the youth before him had suffered, all that was left untold hanging in the air like heavy draughts of thunder.

Instead he felt numb, as if there was a complete disconnect. Ichigo had turned to look at Kaien, maybe sensing his lack of distress, or the stillness to the air. It was the movement that triggered his own reaction, and awkwardly in clearly coordinated movements, he slid forward to wrap his arms around Ichigo in a tight hug.

It was an awkward angle, he could tell from the way Ichigo's arms shifted across his back. But Kaien couldn't muster the energy to care; right now he was trying to pour his feelings to Ichigo, in a way he knew would transfer better than words.

His younger brother eventually slumped in Kaien's arms after a moment, where Ichigo always remained stiff at contact. The older brother thought he could feel Ichigo shake in his arms, but it could have been his imagination.

Instead, he tried to convey the sorrow he felt that Ichigo had had to fight a war; there was some elation in there too. The way Ichigo spoke about his friends or some Espada that just caught in his breath and made the night flicker briefly.

Kaien couldn't offer advice like Unohana could, he couldn't advise Ichigo on how best to deal with what he was feeling. But he knew his own strengths and he knew Ichigo, he pulled back slightly, pushed back the bangs hanging over Ichigo's face like dreads and smiled softly.

Ichigo looked up, blinked a bit before an amused and exasperated smile settled on his features. He reached up and carefully wiped at Kaien's cheeks gathering cool liquid that pooled there. The older brother blinked in muted surprise, having not even realised he had been crying (a stunningly hard thing to miss).

Ichigo laughed at the puzzlement on Kaien's features and muttered under his breath, "Stupid idiot, no need to cry over me."

Kaien laughed in response, and reached up to ruffle Ichigo's hair, which earned him a swat and a pout even as Kaien replied, "But you're my favourite person to cry over Ichi."

The orange-haired Shinigami huffed and shook his head, rolling his eyes repeatedly and mouthing something about annoying older brothers. Kaien faked mock hurt placing a hand over his wounded heart.

Ichigo just shot Kaien a bland look, and he dropped the act to gently bump his shoulder against Ichigo's. The youth repeated the gesture, gaze travelling back to stare at the sky. The endless horizon blanketed in darkness with the occasional light like a firefly in the darkness.

Feeling that Ichigo was better now Kaien grinned and leaned back a bit. He debated sharing a story of his own, to the amusement of Nejibana who was subdued in the presence she left in his mind, thoughtful and quiet in the moonlight. Eventually he decided that it was only fair, considering the stories Ichigo had himself shared.

"Before I attended the academy, Kukkaku, Ganju, and I went on a sabbatical of sorts. We went and visited Rungokai, stopping off at whatever relation was nearby. It was a chance to explore and satiate my wanderlust, Ganju had it too, but I think it's less severe than the both of us. Anyways we walked, travelled, talked to the locals, experienced the culture they boasted, the tiny markets that only opened on Sunday. It was just a spirit opening trip, I could just see things that I'd never really seen or experienced.

I didn't know at the time what I really wanted to do; I mean I felt I had to be a Shinigami for the clan. But I wasn't sure if it was what I wanted to do. One day we were taking a 'less' known path and stumbled across a passed-out Shinigami. He didn't have a haori, or a lieutenant's badge, but had one discerning feature. The unconscious man had long white hair. Never one to leave a random man passed out, I carried him back to our temporary residence, Kukkaku beside me and Ganju ahead of us.

We were almost home when the hollow attacked; I had my arms full, but attempted to cast a kido barrier. It worked for the most part, and with Ganju and Kukkaku behind me, I felt less concerned. We were still trapped and probably would have suffered some injury. But the Shinigami suddenly woke up, drew his zanpaktou and without even thinking dispatched the hollow.

We cared for Taicho for a week before Kyroraku Taicho found us. Ukitake-san told us a lot about what it really was to be a Shinigami during that time. His words were kind, but I liked the truth in his eyes, the prospect and ability to defend my family and help people. I think Taicho can certainly be many things, but he's always wanted to aid people.

When I joined the academy, after our sabbatical, I knew which division I wanted to join, and who I wanted as my Captain."

Kaien finished; voice a touch hoarse from all the speaking (and maybe emotion too). Ichigo was slouched against Kaien, eyes half-lidded, but he was obviously still awake if the fondness in his eyes was any indication. The older brother felt warmth in his chest at recalling the memories, even as he looked at his younger brother and the feeling doubled.

Teasingly he poked Ichigo's cheek after a moment of silence, earning a swat and a glare once more. Kaien shrugged aside the gesture and asked, "Did you enjoy my story Ichi?"

Because of course Kaien had to ask, it was only right to hear his brother's honest opinion. Mischief lurked on Ichigo's features as he shook his head in the negative. Kaien faked a heart attack, hands splayed over his chest.

Ichigo laughed at the gesture and Kaien joined in, the noise bouncing off into the darkness in wavering echoes. Ichigo rested his head against Kaien's shoulder again and the two continued to sit staring at the sky above in quiet reflection.

Eventually, Kaien looked down to check on the orange-haired youth, only to find Ichigo asleep. Breath even and soft, eyes closed, features at peace. He chuckled softly; shaking his head in amusement as picked his younger sibling up, and carefully delivered him into the waiting care of his bed.

He paused at the doorway, studying the shadowed figure on the bed with a fond smile, Kaien wasn't able to provide Ichigo with counselling, but no matter the odds he would be there for his younger brother.

X

Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter; it was fun to get into Ichigo's experience of the war from another's perspective, and also write Ichgio sunbathing and the subsequent reactions. Reviews/comments are always appreciated. Till next time!

Mango!


	37. Chapter 37

Strikhedonia

(n.) The pleasure of being able to say, "to hell with it"

Hello everyone, we are here with chapter 37. I've had a few comments recently about speeding things up with the storyline. The story is at a slower pace right now for a reason, think of Ichigo collapsing as the end of one arc, and these newer chapters are the beginning of another. You have to set up for a new arc, and that's what these are doing providing the plot for the next arc. Thank you all for understanding; the story will be beginning with Isshin's arc within the next 3-4 chapters. Also happy thanksgiving to everyone who celebrated it this weekend! Enjoy!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X = Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

 _Zangetsu-Ossan speaking._

 **Shiro speaking.**

X

Ichigo wondered why he had let Byakuya choose their meeting place, as he stared dubiously at the building in front of him. It was the kind of place that a Noble, and most certainly an heir wouldn't be caught dead in, if only for the whole run-down like aura of the place, all old moss-covered wood, and crumbling stone. Ichigo checked the location of the meeting place once more, pulling a worn and crumpled note from his pocket.

With furrowed brows he studied the sheet and Byakuya's graceful sprawl and confirmed that yes, he was at the right location. Though why of all places this one, Ichigo had no idea. Byakuya had seemed particularly keen on the location, ebony eyes lively from where they peered out at Ichigo.

The orange-haired Shinigami sighed and ran a hand through his hair, settling into Zangetsu's presence. He walked forward and pushed open the tattered sliding door that had certainly seen better days.

Ichigo gaped at the interior of the place, or well on the inside he was shocked silent. To the patrons of the bar, for that was what it was, he raised a brow and stepped to the side. The interior of the restaurant/bar like place was all rich paneled wood, the heavy smell of tobacco prevailing like a fine mist, and a wide eclectic assortment of people seated at the canopy of low tables and high stools placed at high bar tables.

He did a slight double take at a few of the faces in the sea of the bar, as his gaze swept over the veritable ocean, mapping out exits, and potential hazards. Somethings were familiar but in a modern sense, far reaching from the time period he now resided in. Ichigo supposed this was a product of the time manipulation caused by the Dangai precipice that Kisuke had spoken of, that or one of those weird out-of-time spots that just appeared everywhere once in awhile.

Finally, landing on the familiar spring of light off of Kenseikan Ichigo padded over to Byakuya who was nursing a cup of tea (or what he supposed was tea) to his chest. There was a distant kind of thoughtfulness to his gaze.

The heir to the Kuchiki clan startled slightly as Ichigo plopped into the small secluded booth, sidled along a long wall with a thin screen sheltering them from the other occupants of the bar. Byakuya smiled at Ichigo, warm and welcoming as his hand reached out over the table to grasp Ichigo's own hand in a tight hold for a brief moment.

"Hello Ichigo."

The youth said with a light kind of smile; like blossoms in the spring. Ichigo laughed softly at the gesture, not quite sure as to why, but amused nonetheless. He inclined his head and gaily responded, "Good afternoon Byakuya."

The other lieutenant rolled his eyes, whether in fondness or annoyance Ichigo couldn't care to tell, as Byakuya slid one of the menus sequestered in the corner, over to Ichigo and asked, "Have you eaten yet?" Ichigo shook his head, and Byakuya beamed and continued, "Good, the food here is to die for… well die again."

Ichigo chuckled softly at the joke, throwing an accusing mirthful stare in Byakuya's direction before he skimmed the menu placed before him. it was like the rest of the restaurant, a rather foreign choice of foods, combinations that even Orihime would not likely have dreamed of (if only because she didn't usually cook with wild herbs found in the forty-fifth Rungokai district).

After deciding on one of the safer options, not involving questionable herbs (mushrooms were not always safe no matter the business practice) he set the menu down, and glanced up to see Byakuya curled back against his seat continuing to sip at his drink.

"So, how'd you find this place?"

Ichigo asked with a quirk of his brow, and a touch of curiosity, gesturing slightly at the encompassing space. Byakuya chewed on his lip for a moment in thought (a moment where Ichigo did not stare, most assuredly not), before he shrugged and grinned, "It was kind of an amalgamation of things. I think Ginrei wanted to take me here, and Kami knows how he knows of the place, but in any case, I sort of stumbled upon it on my own?"

"Oh?"

Ichigo asked wanting to hear the story that his friend was keeping to his chest, locked up behind his eyes. Byakuya grinned at Ichigo's curiosity, no doubt taking pleasure in the reversed tables. It was usually Ichigo who was leaving Byakuya puzzled and hanging on the edge of his seat, while Ichigo taunted him with mischievous smirks and leading words.

"Well one night I was just wandering about, you see Ginrei has recently informed me that he's going to retire soon-"

"He is?"

Ichigo interjected earnestly, pride beginning to glimmer on his cheeks at the thought of Byakuya taking up a Captain's position within the Gotei 13. There was a kind of happiness at the thought of his friend stepping into the position Ichigo always saw however briefly, when he glimpsed Byakuya.

Even when they had first met, stilted friendship, and Byakuya's hard-headed determination and stubbornness to become his friend, he had seen it. The way he persevered in the face of challenge (even if Ichigo usually provided said challenge), the leadership he could adapt within one breath and the next. Not to mention the skills he possessed with his zanpaktou, which Ichigo had helped to polish. Byakuya would be a great Captain in the future, wholly different from the Byakuya of his timeline; who had run his division strictly but with care. This Byakuya possessed a gentler touch… most of the time; he could still muster the Kuchiki stone coldness with ease.

Byakuya glared faintly at Ichigo for the interruption, huffing a touch indignantly. Ichigo smiled apologetically, running a hand through his hair as he gestured for the heir to continue. Opposite Ichigo, Byakuya studied him for a few moments, as if determining whether Ichigo was going to interrupt again, that or some other fancy before he continued.

"Anyways, I felt in need of spirit, something to help settle my mind. Really, I just wandered throughout the streets, and there this place was squished in between two buildings radiating a kind of soul to it. So, I entered, and found that as you already know, appearances can be deceiving."

Ichigo nodded at the story sharing a knowing look with Byakuya at the subtle jab, before he rolled his eyes and leaned back in his own seat. Byakuya waved over a passing server, asking for another order of what was apparently a tea (probably jasmine knowing Byakuya) mixed with sake. He was tempted to order the same, just to satisfy his curiosity of the taste, but decided against such and just ordered a chai. After the refreshments were ordered Byakuya rattled off his choice for their impromptu lunch, leaving Ichigo to fill the silence afterwards with his own order. The waiter nodded with a flourish of the vermillion cap upon his head and strutted off.

Ichigo giggled faintly at the man's walk, and the vibrancy he had displayed in every movement. Before he returned his attention to Byakuya who was staring at Ichigo again, a soft smile playing on his features, eyes like the trenches of the ocean deep and unreadable.

In response, he teasingly waved his fingers and batted his eyelashes, just to see what reaction it would garner from his friend. Byakuya was mostly used to Ichigo's unique sense of humour (at least for the seventeenth century or whatever time period they were stuck in forever), but he still liked to tease the older soul.

Byakuya sputtered for a moment at having been caught staring, sparking laughter from Ichigo's chest and lilting upon the air. Byakuya pouted for a minute at Ichigo's laughter, before he joined in an exasperated expression painting his features as he laughed.

They settled down as the waiter returned placing the two mugs down with a wink and a sly grin that involuntarily made Ichigo think of Yoruichi, who flirted relentlessly. Idly he studied the mug and its unique shape; it was obviously of original make, with beautiful crenellations and a rather unique design of an oni.

Byakuya's own mug had tiny little creatures running about its frame, making Ichigo recall old animated movies from his childhood that sent nostalgia through his chest. Studying the swirling deep rose-coloured liquid, Ichigo shrugged and took a sip. It was a good blend, he decided with a nod, wondering how it would taste with the addition of sake.

As if sensing Ichigo's thoughts Byakuya passed his own mug into Ichigo's hands and deftly snatched Ichigo's own patterned glass. Ichigo glared affronted and haughty for a moment in a familiar act, he had adopted from Kaien or Isshin. He dropped it after a moment with a grin and took a tentative sip of the steaming liquid. It was a jasmine as Ichigo had guessed, but with a kick that sent fire curling down his throat.

Shaking his head, he sent a bemused glance Byakuya's way before he passed the mug back and took his own in return. They settled into silence for a moment savouring the warmth of their drinks.

"So Ginrei's really thinking of retiring and handing over the Captain position?"

Ichigo asked, pulling Byakuya out of whatever reverie he had drawn himself into. The heir nodded at the question, taking a moment to think on it before he responded in greater depth with a kind of warring weary and excitement in his voice, "Yes, he informed me a few days ago, he feels I am ready to uphold the responsibilities of the clan and the Division."

"Do you think you're ready?"

Ichigo asked, taking note of Byakuya's careful mention of Ginrei's approval but the lack of Byakuya's own thoughts and opinions, evident only in the drawl of his voice. Byakuya shrugged in the universal gesture that indicated his vague concern and the underlying thought that how could he ever really be ready and responded, "I'm a bit nervous about it all, but… if he thinks I'm ready then I guess I can give it a shot."

"You'll do excellent regardless. Just remember you're your own self, not your grandfather. So, if you want to give the elders hell then go for it."

Ichigo reassured Byakuya, encouragement shining through honestly in his voice. He grinned in a particularly vicious manner as he mentioned the elders, always happy to trash-talk the batty old geezers.

The soon to be clan head laughed at Ichigo's words, exhaling and tapping his fingers against the sleeve of his kimono, a simpler piece, and responded, "That's easy for you to say Ichigo, you don't have to worry about becoming the clan head, and dealing with them all hours of the day. Besides you just don't care shit about their words."

The orange-haired Shinigami could only nod honestly at the truth delivered from his friend's lips. The orange-haired Shinigami was infinitely happy that he would never have to occupy the position Isshin held (and one that Kaien would likely hold). If ever there were the prospect of him holding the position he would sooner run away then hold it.

As if seeing it written clearly on Ichigo's features Byakuya laughed under his breath knocking one of his hands against Ichigo's own, to jolt him out of the frankly terrifying thoughts. Ichigo grinned at the action, as their server returned and carefully set their dishes down, leaving a few parting phrases before bouncing off.

Studying the picture before him, Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, ignoring Shiro's rather vile comments that no doubt would still paint his skin red even after years, and tried the lunch. It was a spicy affair but was combatted nicely by a rather sweet sauce. Looking over Byakuya seemed content with his own food, and for a few minutes it was just the two Shinigami dining in companionable silence.

"So how are you feeling Ichigo?"

Byakuya asked after a few moments, where they were able to cut their focus on the food, to include conversation. Ichigo shrugged and nodded at the question, trying to commute the complexity of the answer before he thought over it for a moment, and answered, "A lot better than our earlier meeting."

"You've been getting sleep?"

Byakuya asked, eyes pinning Ichigo to his seat pulling his soul forth from his lips, damn why were his family and friends all so intense about his well-being. Ichigo reflected that he should be used to it by now, they had overwhelmed him during the war, and they continued to do so in a completely different timeline.

"Yes mom."

Ichigo responded with snark, earning a glare and an eye roll from the heir. Byakuya stared at Ichigo all serious quiet, and asked, "Honestly?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm taking care of myself now… or at least as much as I can. Kaien likes to help by yelling."

Ichigo responded lightly and comfortingly, trying to assure his friend of the truth, he would likely shoulder the weight of that one bad decision for a long while. Byakuya nodded and settled back from where he had leant forward, as if in closing the space between them the intensity of his presence would procure the truth (which Ichigo supposed did veritably work in interrogation settings).

"Like at dinner earlier in the week, when he yelled across the table about you consuming alcohol?"

Byakuya questioned with an innocent smile, Ichigo nodded a grave expression stealing over his features as he thought of the incident and leaned forward, and with all the seriousness of the dead (which was apparently a lot) responded, "Of course."

Byakuya shook his head at the over the top gesture but it was backed by content and familiarity at the infamous antics and dramatics (that Ichigo had no idea he had picked up, till Uryuu had commented on it one night). Silently in good humour they finished the rest of their food, with liberal amounts of tea, idly they made light conversation about the past week; about the Sixth's training schedule, how Shunsui had finally caught Ichigo sunbathing.

The waiter arrived and took the plates away after asking about the food, promising to bring back more tea (though this time sans alcohol). As if just remembering something, Byakuya perked up running his fingers along the table. Sending his friend, a curious look, Ichigo patiently, well mostly patiently, waited for his friend to divulge whatever information rested on his lips.

"Is there something you would like to share?"

Ichigo asked after a moment, where Shiro's constant nagging to ask him won out. Byakuya grinned a touch triumphantly at having outlasted Ichigo, who pouted at the gesture but continued to wait on Byakuya's answer.

"Well I uh might have proposed to Hisana."

Byakuya started out uncertainly ending in a fast blur that Ichigo caught nothing of. The heir likely seeing the confusion on his friend's face rubbed a hand over his face and repeated again a touch slower, "I proposed to Hisana."

Ichigo sat stock still, frozen. Before a very wide grin settled on his lips, and he had to resist the urge to dart across the table and pick his friend up in a great bear hug that would make Kaien proud. Instead he congratulated Byakuya over and over again, watching the relief bleed across his friend's face accompanied by a warm happiness that just pulsed through his soul.

Ichigo was honestly happy for the heir, because he knew Hisana would make him happy (mental note search for Rukia), they were good together, both appreciated the silence, the profoundness of life. The orange-haired Shinigami knew it had a bitter ending, as stories of life often did, but it was the happiness before then that mattered. Afterwards if he couldn't fix it, Ichigo and maybe Rukia would be there to put the Kuchiki back together again.

"So how did it go down? Give me all the details."

Ichigo asked with a sly wink, earning a snort from Byakuya who laughed happily, cheeks flushed with the emotion. He studied the tea swirling in his cup for a moment before he relented and replied, "Well have I told you about her?" Ichigo shook his head and mouthed "Only every other sentence" before letting Byakuya continue, "Anyways we just... you know connect, as it's just… the way she smiles and looks at the sky. Life is just so beautiful in her movements

But back to proposing, well I got permission from Ginrei to officially court her about a month ago or so. He met her first, just watched us interact and at the end said to me, 'There are many burdens you will shoulder, to have someone you love, people you love support you is essential.' And that was that, he gave me the blessing when I asked, with that proud smile… exactly like the one you're wearing right now.

So, I took her out to dinner two nights ago, and afterwards we went and walked along this one path near the falls, she told me about her sister, we talked about trying to find her, Hisana's illness, and in the end well I still proposed. She said yes. I feel like I've been floating since."

Byakuya admitted, eyes impossibly bright, just seeming to reach out and ensnare the life around it. Ichigo smiled in return just as bright, reaitsu warm and happy between the two. The orange-haired Shinigami reflected on the story, slightly surprised that Ginrei had given Byakuya permission to marry Hisana, and had not instead insisted on an arranged marriage (or the fact that Hisana had actually said yes). It left a warmth that just seemed to saturate his soul.

"I'm so happy for you Byakuya."

Ichigo said sincerely, smiling at his friend across the table, Byakuya nodded his thanks aura bright and airy around him. Idly Ichigo picked up his mug, warming the cooling tea with his reaitsu he took a sip and settled with a content sigh.

"What about you Ichigo? Any romance in your life?"

Byakuya asked with a grin, all mischievous and cunning, jolting Ichigo from his thoughts. He pinned Byakuya with a serious deadpan glance and replied, "The only love of my life is that of tea."

The lieutenant laughed at Ichigo's response; Ichigo soon joining in on the contagious laughter, panting for breath at the end. Byakuya always managed to incite Ichigo's mirth, just bringing out a certain radiance with him.

"In all seriousness, I'm really not interested much, it's not like I want anything deeply physical out of relationship anyway."

Ichigo responded nonchalantly with a shrug, Byakuya's piercing silver eyes that glowed in the dimming light of the bar, studied Ichigo for a moment before he nodded in understanding. After a minute Byakuya jokingly responded, "I would watch out then, I think Yoruichi keeps trying to hook you up with her lieutenant."

Ichigo groaned at the news, knowing it was more than likely true, he shared an exasperated glance with Byakuya before they were laughing again. It was good to be with his friend again, he had missed this, the gentle teasing and laughter. Calming slightly Ichigo carefully sipped at his tea and perched his elbows on the table, so that he could lean forward and stare at Byakuya with all the intensity the heir had displayed previously.

"So, who's invited to the wedding, I better be invited."

Byakuya laughed at Ichigo's gossiping tones, perfectly mimicking some of the members of the Shinigami Women's Association, that they had happened to spy on in the past. Byakuya pretended to think over the question leaning back with his fingers perched under his jaw.

Ichigo laughed at the image, startling the heir into laughing with him for no abrupt reason. Eventually they settled sharing a few fond looks, as Byakuya continued to provoke Ichigo and draw out his answer. The orange-haired Shinigami pouted but continued to play the waiting game with a laugh happy to be with his friend.

X

Shinji bounced on his feet across from Ichigo, a cocky smirk adorning his features, hair brilliantly gold in the afternoon sunlight filtering into the Fifth's division. Really the lieutenant had only stopped by briefly to drop off a few papers, but then Shinji had by some magic coerced Ichigo into a spar. Maybe it had been the teasing drawl, knowing eyes tempting, asking Ichigo if he was willing to play a game.

Ichigo had been debating a game of his own for a while, wondering over it out loud and in the confidence of his Captain. He had been unsure about the spar, but ultimately had accepted the offer (and Shiro's insistent whining was definitely not a deciding factor); because sparing with Shinji was always fun. The man just managed a way with his blade, that was less a dance of elegance like Ichigo was well familiar with in spars with Byakuya, and more so rising adrenaline, the challenge that revolved around flashy moves, and intellectual chessboards.

If he did follow through with the half-baked plan simmering at the back of his mind, it would be mostly fun to experience the fall-out. And in any circumstance, most of his family and friends were furious at him for one thing or another. So, adding another great reveal would likely only earn Ichigo a few more lectures than he had originally accounted for.

Running a hand through his hair and shaking aside running thoughts, Ichigo looked up into Shinji's eyes. Playful and challenging, he drew Zangetsu from the sheathe resting at his waist, letting the blade rest comfortingly within his grasp, catching the light off the metal.

"Ya sure ya ready to fight me Ichi?"

Shinji asked with a teasing grin, bright with anticipation. Ichigo grinned in return, feeling the same emotions, excited to spar with his friend again, the challenge of it, and the simple pleasure of it. Raising a brow in contrite amusement, Ichigo laughed and responded, "Last I remember I won our most recent spar."

Shinji pouted at the truthful words, rolling his eyes and mouthing something about 'pretentious brats' and said out loud with a touch of scorn and fondness, "Brat."

Ichigo let his laughter bounce freely around the training sal, ignorant of their collection of onlookers slowly growing in size. He could almost feel Sosuke's gaze through the division wall, likely peering out from a window however much the man had placidly declined to come and watch.

Ichigo knew Sosuke still employed the demure and kind persona within the barracks, and his appearance throughout Soul Society. Partially to maintain appearances, but also partially to annoy Shinji, who would much prefer the real Sosuke.

Gin was off in a corner, slit eyes watching the engaging battle with thinly veiled interest. Ichigo was pretty sure Shinji, or Sosuke had herded the young Shinigami out, and settled him onto a step. Otherwise their viewers were inconsequential in Ichigo's mind.

Flicking Zangetsu up, Ichigo swayed loosely on the balls of his feet, sending a last questioning gesture to the Captain still grinning like a loon. Shinji nodded, and Ichigo centered himself with a breath before he darted forward ground rushing underneath his feet as he appeared in Shinji's personal space.

Sakande was hastily brought up to deflect Zangetsu's blade, as Ichigo forced the weight of his upper body onto the blade, satisfied with the vague surprise painting Shinji's features. They forced their zanpaktou blades against the other for a moment, Ichigo pushed against Shinji trying to force him back, a touch successful as sandaled soles slid against paved stone. There was a fierce brightness on Shinji's features as he pushed back in return.

Shinji sprung back suddenly, swinging Sakande loosely as he considered Ichigo before he took up the offensive and was careening forward wildly. Tracking the pace of his feet, Ichigo swung to the side to intercept the blade flying towards Ichigo's neck with slick speed.

The metal of their blades clashed again with a loud shriek and the echoing sparks of metal like burnished magma. Ichigo ducked under Shinji's blade and brought Zangetsu up and under, hilt aiming towards Shinji's unprotected jaw.

The blond side stepped the assault crouching low to swing Sakande at Ichigo's unprotected side. Jumping back Ichigo brought Zangetsu under the Captain's blade forcing it higher to parry the attack.

The orange-haired Shinigami stepped into a merciless rhythm for a few moments, slash, duck, parry, struggle for a moment, spring back, duck again, taunt Shinji with a grin. Blades flickering against each like a frothing hurricane of steel. Slowly they warmed up, blood pumping, adrenaline roaring in his ear along with Shiro's bloodlust.

Springing back, the two fighters paused to study each other, assessing the condition of the other; before Shinji flashed a familiar Cheshire grin, and Ichigo flashed his own mischief laced one in return. Immediately Shinji launched into the air disappearing in bursts of mirage laden images meant to confuse Ichigo.

Deftly Ichigo turned and raised his hand casting a silent kido shield that Sakande skittered against uselessly, with the unpleasing sound of nails on a chalkboard. Shinji pouted at the barrier before he darted around it, stretching the blade out in an overextension even as underneath with his other hand he carefully formed another kido.

Ichigo executed a swift uppercut to push the blade away, hastily raising his other arm up to intercept the byakurai zipping towards him in shots of electric light. It impacted against his forearm with a dull sting as his blut vein activated stealing away most of the pain (if only to soothe Kaien's future worries), and leaving a torn sleeve and a thin gash.

Leaving no time for the blond Captain to retaliate, Ichigo channeled some of his reaitsu along Zangetsu's sealed state and allowed it to surge forward, impacting the concrete and kicking up dust into the air like a cloud of confusion.

Ichigo cut through the dust, tracking Shinji's presence he appeared behind the older soul, an unstable Shakkahō exploding as Shinji turned around in a brilliant burst of crimson that flung the dust high into the air. Shinji growled something low and pleased, the hollow portion of his powers shining through as he stepped out of the smoke.

The orange-haired Shinigami, caught the incoming blade, ducking as Shinji reversed his grip and brought the blade out before bringing the hilt careening towards Ichigo's temple. The lieutenant sprung back and kicked out with his left leg to create distance even as he attempted to analyse the tactics Shinji was employing in their battle.

Idea sparking his thoughts Ichigo darted back waiting for Shinji to make the next move he called out, "Keep up old man!"

The blond grinned from across the rubble filled training area before he flew forward. Ichigo stepped aside from the fast impact, sticking a foot out to trip the sudden appearance of his friend.

Shinji carefully caught himself, as Ichigo brought the dull side of zanpaktou's sealed form to crash into the back of Shinji's next, his other hand holding a simple hado. The blond ducked the blow before it could make contact but as he swung out away from Ichigo's fist glowing with a hado Ichigo snapped his foot to the left and caught Shinji's side.

The blond let out a ragged gasp as he darted away with a small hiss. Ichigo laughed at the sound, knowing the kick would leave a large bruise the next day; he winced in slight sympathy, though he didn't possess enough empathy to regret the attack. Not when his rib cage pulsed with a twang of pain, where Shinji had decided it a great idea to plant his fist in Ichigo's side.

"Hey Ichi, think we can go Shikai?"

Shinji asked with a certain mania to his face that was still light hearted, but possessed all the darkness of his hollow side. Ichigo rolled his eyes but submitted to the request with a nod and a small smile that was all rain and sunlight.

The orange-haired Shinigami watched as Shinji let Sakande rotate between his fingers, echoing her release phrase, Ichigo quickly snapped his eyes shut. He winced at the touch of vertigo that overtook his senses and left him feeling dizzy on his feet. The lieutenant took a breath drawing on and submerging himself in Zangetsu-Ossan's presence, allowing Zangetsu-Shiro's instincts to guide him.

He loosened his tense posture swaying on his feet, he connected with his zanpaktou and whirled and deflected the blade splicing towards his head with a loud squawk of metal on metal. Shinji made a vaguely flabbergasted noise, and Ichigo chuckled. He wondered if the Captain would ever get use to Ichigo's ability to deflect the attacks of the inverted world.

Ichigo had more experience then he would have liked to admit dealing with illusion type zanpaktou. While Sakande was certainly different from Kyoka Suigetsu the concept remained the same. The senses were deceiving and the only way to stand in such a battle, was instinct, and even that was tricky.

Darting to the side, as the keen whistle of a blade passing overhead. Ichigo's fist darted out in the opposite direction briefly clipping the sleeve of Shinji's shihaksho before he pulled back and resumed his balance on the balls of his feet.

Shinji pounded Ichigo with a flurry of attacks, darting soft whispers of cloth, and Shiro's presence guiding his arms. Narrowly blocking the intense strike with pressure that felt like a hurricane at times and sometimes soft as western skies.

Occasionally he opened his eyes for a moment, revelling in the challenge it presented; it was a unique way to train his senses and his mind. He had to focus on moving his blade in the opposite direction he was expecting.

Shinji slipped forward on Ichigo's left and he carefully brought his blade out to the right to intercept the swing, ducking into a lower stance for stability. Their blades clashed with the grind of metal, and Shinji's weight behind the blade. Ichigo quickly reversed Zangetsu down and outwards in his hand, allowing the blade in the inverted world to swing upwards and in. The blond grin and commented in the tight closed spaces, "Ya a damn protégé aren't you Ichigo? Figuring out how to fight in my inverted world with ease."

Ichigo just smiled innocently at the question, reflecting as he pushed Sakande closer to Shinji's chest, that in some ways when he had been a youth it had seemed that way. Instead he channelled reaitsu along his blade leaning forward, and said, "When I've fought your Shikai well over ten times it's easier."

"Tell that to the first two times we fought."

Shinji yelled back as he ducked away and darted off circling around Ichigo. Ichigo hastily brought Zangetsu up behind him catching the incoming blade he kicked his back leg out in a low side sweep and pivoted on his other foot in the opposite direction to end up facing the blonde again.

It was like a game of cat and mouse, where Ichigo was left blind as a mouse and the cat, Shinji who personified the animal quite well, could strike out at his fancy. But it was fun nonetheless, the overbearing rush of adrenaline, the thrill in trying to predict and combat Shinji's attacks.

"Oy Ichi gonna bring out Zangetsu, or ya gonna keep playing with the little toy."

Shinji jeered with a laugh, all light mocking amusement as the blond brought Sakande in an overhead strike that Ichigo blocked at the last minute, bringing Zangetsu up with fluid ease. Shiro cheered in Ichigo's ear for him to succumb to the pressure, and his thoughts of late. Ossan echoed it with whispering reassurances. Ichigo had wanted to reveal Zangetsu.

He was tired of hiding his blade, the wonderful product of his soul that carried his strength. Tired of always having to modulate his power to such an extreme so that he could maintain a blade that felt unsure in his hands.

Ichigo had already made peace with the consequences. And sometimes it was the time to throw caution to the wind. Backing a few paces away from Shinji, Ichigo flashed the blond a knowing grin, and brought the sleek blade out to point forwards in front of him.

Channelling his reaitsu along the blade, Ichigo laughed at Shiro's glee, and Ossan's content, as he called out, "Tear the heavens asunder Zangetsu."

The dust from the rubble no doubt littering the sparring area was thrown into the air, thick as winter's frost, blocking everyone's sight. Ichigo smiled, fond and like the sunshine on early mornings as the familiar weight of Zangetsu rested in both of his hands, the large and small blade balanced perfectly.

With a swing of Ossan's smaller Khyber blade, the dust cleared and Shinji across from him, stark in his shihaksho against the still pumice of white from the dust grinned, his hollow reflected in the wide curve of his lips. Ichigo thought he could hear the gasps and feel the shock of the audience at his sudden dramatic reveal, but it was lost in the moment of battle. The Captain casually swung Sakande in lazy circles, easily dropping the inverted world with a laugh that Ichigo recognized as anticipation, feeling the same emption kindling in his own chest.

Crossing Zangetsu's dual forms before his chest, he pooled his reaitsu into the blades, crackling and vibrating in his hands, he sent the rampant energy forward. Racing across the debris littered ground towards the blond. Shinji hastily cut Sakande upwards to catch the reaitsu as it dispersed around the blade in a terrifying display of crimson and ebony.

Shinji darted from under the remaining dredges of the Getsuga Tensho letting it pass harmlessly overhead where it dissipated upon contact against the surrounding walls. Ichigo watched the blond approach from the right and as the blond leaped, the lieutenant turned and raised the Khyber blade to the left catching the outside strike on the blade. The infamous Cheshire grin was still there as Sakande slipped away from Ossan's smaller blade and slashed in a rapid blinding wide arc towards Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo ducked evenly and turned to the right, to block where the blade had suddenly appeared Shinji's face close to Ichigo's own as the blade caught against Shiro's blade, arced over Ichigo's head. Few had probably even realised Shinji's ulterior form of his Shikai, the inverted world turned inwards.

Shinji was able to switch whatever angle he was fighting from in an instant, an inversion of where he was previously aiming, it allowed for a nasty surprise in battle. However, Ichigo had learned how to combat it for the most part, though the blond never ceased to surprise.

Ichigo ducked and released the larger blade, lunging low to the ground to appear in Shinji's personal space he brought up the Khyber blade, aiming for Shinji's neck. The blond grimaced before he cast a quick Shakkahō exploding in both of their faces. It threw Ichigo back, as he hastily brought Ossan's smaller blade up to block the worst of the damage, feet digging into the rubble as he braced himself. Shinji coughed but appeared otherwise unharmed if not a bit singed, likely transitioning the trajectory of the explosion.

Then the blond was in front of him once more and there was no time to ponder the blond's techniques. It was another rush and flurry of movements, ducking Sakande, jabbing with an uppercut with Shiro's hilt, slashing at the Captain's ankles with Ossan.

Shinji retaliated with vigour, slashing relentlessly, in quick sharp darting movements that appeared out of the corner of his eyes. His arms moving out of instincts to catch the blade, even as Shinji released a kido from his other palm, in addition to the strike.

Ichigo skidded back as Shinji pushed the advantage he precariously held. Suddenly Ichigo dropped and rolled to the side kicking out at Shinji's exposed calf. He clipped the leg earning one of Shinji's favourite nicknames even as he rose to a knee catching Sakande's low strike. He pushed the blade away with a rise catching it in the x shape of Zangetsu's form held together, before Ossan's blade was darting out to catch the blond's jaw.

Shinji leaned back, reaitsu sparking along his fist, and Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as one hand was thrust forward a cero arcing out in a crackle of power. Ichigo skidded back Zangetsu catching the brute power and dispersing it along their blade. There was a wild feral grin on Ichigo's features backed by the pride at how far Shinji had come since their training.

Deciding to finish the spar, Ichigo darted forward light as air and appeared behind Shinji who was watching where Ichigo had stood with sceptical eyes. The blond pivoted and caught Ichigo's blade on the back of Sakande, Ichigo quickly brought the Khyber blade up to rest on the exposed hollow of Shinji's throat.

"I surrender Ichi."

Shinji said with a laugh, panting with exertion, skin flushed, eyes bright as a nuclear explosion. Ichigo grinned and dropped Ossan from Shinji's neck, sheathing the smaller blade at his side, as he brought Shiro's blade down and repeated the action. He could just feel the satisfaction emanating from his spirits, feeling his senses with a warm drowsy content that left Ichigo feeling a bit high.

Shinji rubbed at his neck as he sheathed Sakande, running the same hand through his hair, he stretched his legs out a bit. Ichigo copied the movement rotating his arms, knowing he would be sore the next day, but the good kind, as supposed to the 'why did I even try' kind of sore, Ichigo was familiar with.

Idly he checked over the few wounds littering his body, a few light kido burns, and a few thin scratches from where Sakande had gotten her claws into Ichigo. There was a particularly large gash on his collarbone, staining the hem of his shihaksho and leaving a trail of sluggishly drying blood down the side of his chest. Shaking his head at the thought of Kukkaku's complaints he raised a hand a let a light healing kido radiate from his palm. It was all he could manage; bruises and light cuts, anything else was far beyond his reach, as with most 'simple' kido.

Glancing over at Shinji, he checked the blond for wounds, and caught the cut he had left on the Captain's leg. Bending down he easily healed the wound earning an amused snort from the blond above him. Springing back to his feet with a waver of balance, he rolled on the balls of his feet, and glanced around.

There was quite a crowd, Ichigo noticed with a somewhat abashed smile. Most of the division had apparently come out, and Ichigo thought he could see Sosuke's smug visage somewhere there. Gin had a surprised but interested expression on his fox-like features from where he was seated in the shade.

Shinji yelled something loud about heading back to work, and reluctantly most of the Shinigami cleared out grumbling good-heartedly about their task-masking Captain. Shinji winked at Ichigo and sauntered over to the porches shadowed in shade plopping down with a flirtatious wave.

Ichigo shook his head in amusement at the Captain's antics and padded over to join the man. The lieutenant plopped onto the porch with a relieved sigh, stretching his legs out in front of him, as Shinji chuckled beside him. He leant back, briefly glancing at the Captain; he wondered what their recent spar would spell for the rest of Soul Society.

"Come on don't worry, it'll be fine."

Shinji assured Ichigo as he wacked Ichigo upside the head with knowing eyes. Ichigo frowned but nodded, and instead returned a small proud smile and said, "That cero was really nice."

The blond beamed in response at the praise, cocky and proud, and Ichigo rolled his eyes. It had been a good spar, challenging enough for Ichigo that he didn't have to worry about holding back, just not going overboard. Laughing softly to himself at Shiro's comment on Shinji's sloppy technique Ichigo studied the rubble littered courtyard with a grimace. At least he didn't have to clean it up.

X

Thank you all for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the spar between Ichigo and Shinji which was fun to choreograph. Review/comments are always appreciated!

Salt!


	38. Chapter 38

Mad'ouk

Experienced or toughened by life

Hello, everyone, we are here with chapter 38. This chapter deals with Ichigo's therapy, I have no prior experience with therapy, but I have tried my best to do it justice. If you have any advice, or constructive criticism it is always welcome. I hope you all enjoy, read on!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X = Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

 _Zangetsu-Ossan speaking._

 _ **Shiro speaking.**_

X

Ichigo shifted in the chair he was settled in; it was one of those chairs that were lumpy and sunk like quicksand when Ichigo sat in it. Idly he stared out the window at the pleasant morning brewing on the horizon in splashes of rouge and light blue. In front of him, Unohana was regarding Ichigo with a look of amusement; lightly curled lips forming a small smile that was all gentle motherliness. Ichigo wondered when the female Captain had adapted such an expression for him; perhaps after their first session.

The orange-haired Shinigami sipped from the still searing hot cup of tea in his hands and just sat in the quiet for a minute. Much of the time Ichigo spent in Unohana's office was that, filled with silence, the kind that Ichigo was content to sit and stew in. It was just a silence that was there like the air, lightened with the occasional thread of the female Captain's reaitsu.

Ichigo wondered what they would discuss in this session, the past few sessions had been good, for the most part. It was the reason Ichigo had agreed to come back. he had placed his trust in Unohana, and so far, Ichigo was not regretting the action.

They had spoken, about what Ichigo thought of the war, his own feelings, fears, worries, and not the ones of everybody around him; which had been both refreshing and strange. Sometimes he had to stop himself and wonder what were his own thoughts, and not those that Soul Society posed. What he had wanted to do with his life before Soul Society and how that had changed. What were some of the things he had learned in the war.

And sometimes there was anger, or sorrow that just blossomed in his chest, closed up his throat and left him gasping for breath; all raw wounds. But Unohana had taken it in stride helped Ichigo to calm down with gentle coaching and a reassuring presence.

Just the same it felt like he was walking out of a darkened room, one that Ichigo had pulled the curtains aside to shine light within; but had never found the opportunity to step outside of it. See the pain from a distance, discuss the reasons behind it.

The healer had also given Ichigo methods to cope and how to deal with the panic attacks he sometimes found himself having, how to soothe his restless thoughts. Deep breathing exercises, counting backwards in his mind, repeating the names of his friends; anything to focus on seemed to help.

When Ichigo had mentioned speaking to Kaien about his father, the healer had nodded a sort of pride to the lines of her face. She had encouraged the action; told Ichigo that when he felt like talking about the past than to do it because it was healing.

They had talked about meditation and how most Shinigami when they learned to contact their zanpaktou, they learned first how to meditate. Ichigo had, before the war started, only ever learned how to fall into his inner world. It was after the first war that he had really delved into a deeper kind of meditation.

Still, the women had spoken of different types of meditation, and sometimes just meditative actions, like just flipping mindlessly through a book for half an hour, or stretching in the morning. They had talked about what Ichigo himself felt comfortable with, who he thought his personality was.

It had been strange to look at himself again, really ask himself who he was. Somewhere along the way he had stopped looking, knew he was alright and that had been good enough, but revisiting interests, motives, dreams had been an awakening experience.

Ideals and topics, they were still exploring. Ichigo knew it would be a long time before he could even consider dropping their sessions, but looking up at the healer idly stirring her tea, ebony hair cascading down her shoulders in waves, the youth acknowledged that even then perhaps he wouldn't.

Unohana and Ichigo clicked on a strange level, one that had rarely been present in his own timeline. In both times, it was clear that the women had possessed a slightly mothering touch towards Ichigo; if in his own timeline only because of how often he was in her care (he got injured a lot, through some fault of his own). But here in this timeline, she seemed to have taken Ichigo's healing into her own hands. Idly he had discussed it with Ossan, staring up at the sometimes-perpetual rain clouds of his inner world.

The wise spirit had considered Ichigo for a moment before the corners of his eyes had crinkled in amusement and curvy locks had swayed about his head, as Ossan shook it. He had murmured soft words about maternal presences, and Ichigo's own lack of them with careful eyes. Some of that lingering guilt that always escaped the older spirit's iron control, when he thought of his real-life counterpart.

Ichigo had taken the spirit's jaw into his hand, whispered familiar words till the guilt had passed. He knew that Ossan was not a reflection of that man. Ichigo would save the Masaki of this timeline, he had already made peace with the fate of his own timeline.

"Ichigo?"

Unohana's voice pierced the silence and broke Ichigo from his musings, he looked up to catch the healer's gaze and responded with a sleepy, "Mm?"

The woman laughed all quiet regality, covering her mouth with a dainty hand she continued, "What would you like to discuss today?"

The youth furrowed his brows at the question, unsure about his answer. Usually, he walked in with a question or topic in mind, something he felt they needed to discuss first, but today there was no burning words pressing against his lips. Unsure he shrugged his shoulders with an apologetic gaze.

The healer rolled her eyes in good-natured amusement, shaking her hand laxly to communicate it was alright. She tilted her head and pursed her lips for a moment before asking, "How are the pills working?"

Ichigo thought over the question, the answer was mostly uncomplicated. But as in everything in Ichigo's life that was always some twist. The pills were working as far as Ichigo could tell, sometimes he was left jolting out of bed, mind hazy with whispered dreams. But those were early mornings and few and far compared to the mockery of sleep Ichigo had once experienced. Still, there were a few strange side effects, he often found himself holding onto a latent weary in the morning, as if his body had not yet abandoned the comforts of his bed.

Still, Ichigo supposed they were working their intended purpose. Allowing him to wake up in the morning feeling rested, and able to fall asleep in the evenings. The orange-haired Shinigami wondered why the pills Unohana had administered worked in comparison to the ones Kisuke had prescribed. He assumed that it had something to do with Unohana's medical knowledge in comparison to Kisuke's as well as the content of the pills. Unohana had revealed they primarily relied on herbs, while Kisuke had employed synthetic methods.

Unohana lightly tapped Ichigo's hand to bring his attention back to her. Smiling sheepishly Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and answered, "They're working, the only side effect is drowsiness in the morning."

Unohana nodded, looking a touch pleased as she pencilled in a few notes on one of her sheets (the folder she always pulled out when Ichigo arrived). She nodded and mumbled something to herself before she sat back in her chair across from Ichigo.

The youth was glad she had chosen the set up they were currently seated in, and not the famous therapist setting seen in the western movies. One where Ichigo would have been left staring at the ceiling, listening to a disembodied voice. Instead, there was a quarter of the desk between them, allowing for a slight barrier, Unohana seated in a chair of the same height as Ichigo's though far lest sinkable, with the youth opposite her.

"Ichigo are you okay with discussing Soul Society, and how they may have hurt you?"

Unohana asked out of the seeming blue, drawing Ichigo from his idle musings, musings that often drifted into his thoughts in the early mornings, and quiet evenings. He considered the question with a drawn-out sigh, and the crease of his eyebrows.

The damage Soul Society had wrought on Ichigo, was a pool that Ichigo stuffed at the back of his mind, and never swam in. he acknowledged the existence of said pool, but he had chosen to remember the better parts of Soul Society, the people, and just actions.

Looking up at Unohana, who was studying Ichigo patient and warm, Ichigo supposed that as this was a therapy session, he could afford to dip his toes into the pool a little. He knew otherwise the issues that sometimes stalked forth in thorny spikes of irritation and rampant bitterness would remain as they were.

Finally, after a moment's more deliberation Ichigo nodded and replied, "I am okay talking about it."

Unohana liked to encourage that Ichigo speak his consent out loud, something about affirmations for both sides. Regardless Ichigo took a sip of the scorching tea to distract his thoughts. They perched together in silence for a few more moments, the sun beginning its lazy ascent upwards as time passed.

She was leaving the silence for Ichigo to speak. It was up to the youth whether he spoke about the past or not, what he chose to speak of. Unohana was only able to work with what Ichigo willingly gave. Otherwise, it was a useless attempt, at least in the healer's eyes. Ichigo thought in dull amusement that she probably also enjoyed the silence, and didn't want to pressure him.

Unsure what to speak of Ichigo turned his attention to Zangetsu, who knew his wielder better than himself, or at least it seemed that way. Sometimes it was best to ask for Ossan's opinion on any matter, the older man possessed a wisdom that was more often than not that of riddles, but also always held the right the answer.

"Ichigo, why not speak of either the time you went undercover or when you… lost us."

The spirit suggested, deep baritone soothing Ichigo's nerves, but hesitating as he drifted over a time that had been a cataclysm within Ichigo's soul, for all parts of him. The orange-haired Shinigami considered his spirit's choices, they were not the only times that Soul Society had caused some deal of harm to Ichigo, but they were perhaps the most devastating.

At least in comparison to the constant negligence shown to the Vizard, or how they handled certain issues… Ichigo took a deep breath letting Zangetsu's presence wash over him, he didn't want the anger associated with those times, it was tiring, and he was past it.

Still unsure of which to speak of, Ichigo decided to broach the topic with Unohana, and gain the female Captain's opinion. Looking towards the healer, from where his eyes had strayed to the window, Ichigo said, "There are two notable incidents… both were devastating but I don't know which to speak of."

There that was done, one less worry off of his chest, Ichigo said more to himself as Unohana considered the orange-haired Shinigami, a kind of weight to her eyes, like that of a divine being forced to watch the suffering of mortals unable to aid them. The healer pursed her lips and rested a hand against her chin for a moment before she responded, "You can speak of both if you want, but I think you should choose the one you are most hesitant to speak of, at least first."

Ichigo nodded and wondered again at what he would speak of. Brushing his hand through his hair Ichigo sighed and decided before he spoke up, "During our war with the Quincy, the time came that we were running out of tactics. In an effort to gain an advantage, someone suggested espionage, another infiltration. The only thing was… no one held a Quincy bloodline, Uryuu was still on the opposing side, but my sisters and I," Ichigo laughed a touch bitterly at the memory, how every gaze in the room had landed on him, as if closing in like one preys on their victim leaving no escape, "I felt trapped… and scared thinking of how I could die there. I wouldn't let my sisters do it, and I was the only one able. At least that is what was parroted my way. I felt they could see my own hesitance, but I pushed it aside because I knew it would aid us.

To infiltrate the Quincy, we staged a murder, one that would involve my zanpaktou as the weapon. It was supposed to be an act of treason; the death of one of the powerhouses of Soul Society. Only a few were in on the plot, maybe three Captains, and a lieutenant. But I was caught in the act before I could even attempt the fake murder… they didn't even doubt. Or perhaps they did but in times of war, everything's blurred.

There was a chase, no time to defend, baying for blood, hounds at my feet. There was such fear and devastation in that moment… my… the women who had served as my lieutenant had stared into my eyes with such betrayal. I had no time for even a word of opposition. Byakuya had nearly caught me; eyes confused, with a touch of betrayal in them. I-I sometimes wonder if that was how it was meant to go down in the upper echelon's plans. It wouldn't be the first time…"

Ichigo paused and took a few deep breaths, counting backwards till he felt like he wasn't going to storm out of his seat and pace her office for five minutes. Relaxing his tight grasp on Zangetsu's hilt, Ichigo let Unohana's reaitsu reassure him, help centre him along with Zangetsu for a moment before he nodded and prepared to continue.

"So, I fled to the Quincy, and they accepted me. It was so strange, always an edge of fear, living in the Siberian fortress, at least Uryuu understood. But it was always cold, blindingly so in that it seemed to steal hope from the air. It was a constant game of cutthroats and backstabbing in the presence of their emperor. His presence was like an unsheathed blade, unforged metal raw and tainted.

I tried to contact Soul Society but was unable to, I couldn't even make it to the outer districts. I felt utterly alone, lost and floating in a sea of enemies. I had brief bouts of contact with Soul Society, where I could see the hate and disgust, such vigour that it made me sick with self-loathing, and doubt. Sometimes I was forcefully reminded of the fact that I was only maybe twenty at the time, and I don't know if that hurts more.

My friends and allies, they had believed I had really done it; not my family, or Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Renji. But everyone else was mostly fair game. And the conspirators of the plot did nothing to dissuade the thoughts, probably could do nothing at the time. not till the infiltration was finished.

Those months were harrowing, constantly watching my back, a sudden enemy on both sides. Bach was always watching my movements, sometimes we talked, and it was like speaking to the void. And there was endless harassment from the Quincy, and I-I had just wanted to go home, for the nightmare to end. If we had followed through with the original plan, the whole of Soul Society would have seen the murder for what it was, things would have been different. But life is cruel.

It was eventually resolved but it took six months before I was able to rejoin Soul Society's ranks once more. And even then, for months afterwards people still stared at me as if in one sudden movement I would turn and kill them all. When I had saved them all before."

Ichigo finished with a shaky breath, hands clenched into white-knuckled fists at his side, breath fluttering in his lungs as if desperate to escape. Taking a moment Ichigo closed his eyes, took a deep breath and just let all of his emotions out with an exhale.

The healer was still silent when Ichigo looked up, her face was closed off, blank and emotionless, like Ichigo sometimes saw in the mirror. But underneath he could see the frown feathering the corners of her lips, the way her eyes seemed to reflect and glow like bronze in sunlight.

After a minute, the fierce expression was gone, and she was considering Ichigo, a thoughtful expression lingering on her features. The female Captain pursed her lips and asked, "Ichigo did you feel betrayed by Soul Society for their reactions, and part in what happened."

"H-For the most part yes. It felt like… it's hard to put it into words, but imagine you are holding a string with another person. They chose to cut the string without your consent, and the only negative effects are on your end. It was far too easy for everyone to fall into the belief that I had turned treason. And I understood why the conspirators of the mission couldn't reveal it, but not why they couldn't to the upper echelon. It just hurts, and I can't help but see their disdain and mistrust sometimes. The lingering fear of my mission, and the desolate solitude."

Ichigo responded slowly, trying to think over his words, analyzing the feelings that seemed to flutter just out of his grasp. He wanted to run away from it all, now that he had said it out loud. It was something that had appeared in misty waking hours to torment him; whispered thoughts of what ifs, and could have been. Saying it out loud didn't change anything of the past, Ichigo knew what had happened, had spent time staring at a cup and wondering, but it took the sting away to say it aloud.

Sweeping a hand through his hair, Ichigo curled back into the chair, hugging the mug tight to his chest, listening to Zangetsu's whispers like a hymn. He just needed time to decompress, let it be within his soul again. In discussing it Ichigo had relived those events in his mind, but experience cast a different light, time made the fear and betrayal distant (and what did it matter in a time that would never exist again, what happened had happened).

Unohana remained quietly seated across from him, a soothing cast to her presence, she had learned or maybe decided that telling Ichigo how wrong Soul Society was for doing whatever action was useless. Not when Ichigo knew it. Perhaps it was not completely useless although it was nice to hear someone agree, but when he talked with Unohana, it allowed him to analyze, take a step back, and just be raw with his emotions.

When he spoke to Kaien, it was of the good memories, soft fond things. Although it hurt to remember them, it was fond nostalgic pain that meant something (someone he knew would have said, to feel pain was to be alive). So, to speak of what hurt, what he didn't want to speak of, it helped to heal wounds that had only scabbed over.

Looking up Ichigo caught the faint impression of laugh lines around Unohana's eyes. Quirking a brow in curiosity at the expression dancing across the healer's features, he caught the Captain's attention and tilted his head in question.

"I am just recalling the times of the early Blood War."

Ichigo perked up at the answer, anticipation trailing along his fingers as they fluttered against Zangetsu's hilt. The female Captain had promised to share some of her life with Ichigo, a life that had seemed shrouded in mystery. She had always seemed that way, even in his own timeline.

As if sensing his curiosity, Unohana gently shook her head and poured herself another cup of tea before gesturing for Ichigo's mug. Handing it over Ichigo let his eyes flash upwards to catch Unohana's own as he received his re-filled mug.

The woman let out a sigh but continued, "War is very much the same, and like you have related we find comrades everywhere. Of course, you've probably heard the Gotei 13 of the past were bloodthirsty, and I was a very different woman then, but nonetheless, I was recalling a time where Isamu thought it wise to challenge me to a contest of strengths. The man was an expert tactician upon the fields, and a master with kido, however outside of battle his brains often abandoned him. He lost horribly, and each time he failed he would parade around and make excuses and boast his strength like a cockerel. It was a show to amuse others and take their minds away from the battle. Lightheartedness and all that.

The time before the Blood War seems strange in my mind, distant like a dream. I suppose it is much the same for you Ichigo. But I think I can recall arriving in Soul Society, and what substituted as Rungokai before then. Holding my zanpaktou for the first time, meeting Yamamoto-san. Time is a completely nonlinear concept."

Unohana finished with a kind of breathless smile, as she considered Ichigo. He acknowledged the information with a wide grin, humorous at the story of her comrade, understanding well her points of war, and gratuitous that she could see time for what it paraded as.

Settling in the seat once more, Ichigo idly sipped at his tea, he wondered how different the past had been, what the first war had been like. While he never wanted to experience it (he was more than happy with the time he had arrived in), he wondered how it had shaped Unohana into who she was.

Peering at the tea Ichigo contemplated speaking of the other event, asking for more of Unohana's life, or simply basking in the morning's quiet. The healer smiled at Ichigo from under the crown of her hair while she idly stirred her tea. The youth smiled in response and decided to let the quiet be for a moment longer before he needed to decide.

X

Kisuke looked up startled as a sudden presence squished itself between where Kisuke and Aizen had been huddled at the hip, heads bent over deep in discussion. His first glance was of disturbingly glaring orange hair and from there most of his irritation dissipated to a sort of dull ire and mostly amusement at the appearance of their young friend. On the other side of Ichigo, Aizen flashed Kisuke an exasperated look as the man shifted to make space on the bench.

The two scientists had encamped themselves in one of the labs in the Twelfth, one buried particularly deep underground, where Kisuke's more radical inventions often took place (he left his office for other more 'safe' inventions). Or where more often than not Kisuke designed prototypes, and returned to the drawing board.

After their return from their little 'hollow' escapade, Kisuke had opened up the lab to the curly haired scientist, with piercing eyes and a threat that left the sometimes-smug looking lieutenant pale and shaky. Benihime had crowed her pleasure at the threat within his mind.

So, he had portioned off a little section (and no he most certainly did not paint a line on the floor for clarification thank you very much Ichigo) and gave it to Aizen for his own experiments. Considering Ichigo would probably frown if Aizen went off and built a giant base in the middle of nowhere (at least not when they already had one).

In any case, they had been studying the effects of hollowfication upon the cells and were still collecting data. It was their pet project of sorts, as they were the main conspirators of the incident (really it was Aizen, but Kisuke was far too involved by this point to care).

Returning his attention to the orange haired menace seated between them, Kisuke noted the open curiosity on Ichigo's features as he read over their notes, brows furrowing every once in a while. Kisuke sometimes forgot, or he supposed didn't remember to look beneath the surface of the youth, Ichigo was incredibly intelligent. Part of it was his knowledge from the future, things they were just discovering in Soul Society, and the other part was a weird amalgamation of knowledge that Ichigo had seemed to randomly absorb like a magnet (ranging from anatomy to poetry).

The blond resisted the urge to swat the youth as Ichigo pencilled in a few notes over their pre-existing ones, adding data they would have no possible way of collecting (like how a hollow matured?) and crossing out a few theories. Sosuke chuckled on Ichigo's other side, that deep velvet laugh that was pleasant and at the same time foreboding. Kisuke could sympathize with the brunette's amusement though, watching as Ichigo destroyed some of their work with reckless abandon, and added new topics of inquisition with a grin that spelt some whispered doom.

"Ichigo perhaps you could enlighten us, as to the reason for your visit?"

Sosuke questioned after a few minutes of watching the youth work, where Kisuke occupied himself with another sheet. It depicted modifications on the mod souls, the ones Soul Society had introduced a near century past.

Ichigo craned his head up, dropping the pencil with a shrug he grinned all teasing flint sharp edges and asked, "What, can't I visit my favourite two scientists in the world?"

Sosuke shot the young man a bland look, and Kisuke shook his head at the cocky response, lingering with the familiar Shiba dramatics. Ichigo pouted at the lack of response looking a millisecond away from falling into a fit worthy of Kaien; though Kisuke doubted Ichigo would ever lower himself to such a thing.

"We're delighted by your presence as always Ichigo."

Kisuke said with a tip of his hat, shadowing his eyes, and voice a deadpan monotone that cracked a smile. He really liked the hat Ichigo had gotten him, had he said that to himself before? Benihime's dry hum of amusement assured Kisuke that the sentiment had been repeated far too frequently for her liking. But it was a lovely hat, great for adding an aura of mystery.

Ichigo grinned at the response, but before he could speak Aizen interjected, "But as much as we love seeing your outrageous hair, perhaps you could tell as to why you decided to grace us with your presence?"

Ichigo pouted again and mouthed 'spoilsport' in Kisuke's direction before the orange-haired Shinigami furrowed his brow in thought for a moment. After a second the youth straightened as if having lit the proverbial light bulb he said, "Oh yeah, I wanted to talk to you guys about the future."

Instantly Kisuke and Sosuke's attention was riveted on the youth at the mention of his rather impressive time travelling abilities. Ichigo blushed faintly under the sudden microscope of inspection at the statement, but otherwise remained seated.

"And why would you like to speak to us about the future Ichi?"

Kisuke questioned, reigning back the hundred other questions perched at the forefront of his mind. Aizen nodded beside Ichigo, pivoting slightly so that he could face Ichigo, and consequently Kisuke. The Shiba lieutenant frowned faintly, as if concerned about his sudden proposition, his eyes flickered between the two before some tension seemed to drain from his shoulders.

"Well as you see, there are some rather big things coming closer in the timeline. And I thought it would be a good idea to discuss it with two rather intellectual friends of mine, rather than try and wing it."

Ichigo admitted with a trace of embarrassment, abashedly rubbing the back of his head as he grinned apologetically at the two of them. Kisuke both felt trepidation and anticipation at Ichigo's words, eager to see and help plan for what would happen. But hesitant about what had happened in Ichigo's original timeline. He also supposed that if they were to have this war council, or rather time council or whatever it was, that they would be able to spend greater time with Ichigo, which was an entertaining idea.

"So, you would like us to aid you in planning out the future events?"

Sosuke asked precisely and to the point, as the man usually was (though he could get quite long-winded about certain topics, then again so could Kisuke). Ichigo nodded, before shaking his head a bit and responding, "It's slightly more complicated than that, but yes, for the most part, I would like your aid in planning the future."

Kisuke nodded at Ichigo's unsure explanation, already on board to aid the kid. Ichigo had earned Kisuke's loyalty the day he had decided to save the Vizard rather than let them suffer for his own motives. He had driven the nail into the proverbial coffin with the lengths Ichigo had gone to for their sakes, and the personality beneath the sometimes-rough exterior (the famous Ichigo scowl, icy enough to make a man's blood run cold).

"So, what do you need us to do Ichi?"

The blond asked wondering how they could aid the youth. Of course, they could provide suggestions, implement their own opinions, or they could help factor and create events. Or if Ichigo wished them to start a war, then Kisuke was sure they could manage that too.

Ichigo thumbed Zangetsu sheathed at his side as he bit his lip before he pulled out a sheet of paper and began jotting things down in a list. Letting the youth create whatever preparation was necessary for his explanation, Kisuke winked over Ichigo's head at Sosuke.

The older lieutenant was peering at Ichigo, watching the orange-haired Shinigami work, with pensiveness and thought in his features. The brunette sighed resolutely at Kisuke's gesture (he was spending far too much time with Yoruichi), before the man scrubbed a hand down his face.

"Okay, so I've created a rough timeline, which you two can look at to get a basic idea of what's coming."

Ichigo said out of the blue, setting down his pencil and passing over the sheet with a tiny yet hopeful smile. Kisuke skimmed the sheet, frown marring his brow as he read of wars, and Bounts, Quincy and Shinigami.

Passing the sheet over to Sosuke, Kisuke continued to reflect on the sheet memorizing pivotal points as best as he could. Sosuke stared intensely at the sheet at Ichigo's elbow; aura dark, Kisuke presumed the enigma was at the part where the Gotei 13 had banished the Vizard, that or the unsettling liminal space of time between when Ichigo became a Shinigami and fought in a war.

Brushing it aside temporarily for further contemplation; Benihime's wordless mutterings drifting like threads throughout his mind. Ichigo snatched the sheet back from Sosuke's hands after a moment, and pulled out another pencil... a pencil crayon? It was bright red, and Ichigo considered the sheet for a moment before he circled a few things and passed the sheet back to Kisuke.

He studied the sheet once more, eyes drawn to the bright red that just glared at him, whispering of foreboding tides. Circled in red were the topics; Winter War, Isshin Kurosaki, Quincy, human world. It was a strange amalgamation with only a few familiar connections. Kisuke recognized the name Quincy, but as that of a race who had been thought of as extinct for centuries. The other name that rang a bell was Isshin's, how anyone could think of anything else knowing the clan head, was beyond Kisuke.

Passing the sheet to Sosuke, Kisuke leaned back against the bench and studied Ichigo, who looked like he wanted to pace around the room to release the nervous energy showing itself in tapping fingers. Sosuke made a faint noise of confusion under his breath, barely audible over the warm running whirl of the various engines and machinery, least to mention the Hogyoku locked up somewhere in the room.

"What would be priority number one Ichigo?"

The older lieutenant asked as he set the sheets down, and rubbed at his forehead. Ichigo furrowed his brow before he responded, "The Winter War will be occurring pretty soon, and is a pretty major issue."

Kisuke thought over Ichigo's words, running them through his head. Identifying the hesitance in Ichigo's voice as he spoke of the war in vague terms, and paused and struggled to describe the issue as it was.

Sosuke was staring at Ichigo, in that way that the megalomaniac (okay partial megalomaniac) seemed to get when he was contemplating something that tilted on the axis between morally right and wrong. Kisuke wondered what Ichigo was planning, to gain a look like that from the curly-haired lieutenant.

Ichigo leant back against the lab bench with a weary sigh, deep and with the weight of the future, before he began, "In my timeline, the Winter War was primarily waged between the two factions of hollows and Shinigami. The hollows were able to evolve into Espada and gain power equal to that of a Shinigami Captain, just so you know. The thing is I think the war needs to happen…"

Kisuke and Aizen turned to face Ichigo, both with looks of surprise, though Kisuke managed to hide some of it beneath the brim of his cap. When Ichigo had invaded their personal space and sat down at their table, he had not been expecting anything remotely close to Ichigo's words.

The concept of the Espada hollows as powerful as Shinigami caught Kisuke's attention for a minute before it was swept away to the final sentence. Ichigo thought a war needed to happen. A war that the veteran had fought in, and lived through. One that obviously had lasting impact, in Ichigo's eyes, and his actions alone. Kisuke wasn't sure how to feel about the sentiment, only knowing that there had better be a reason behind such tremulous words.

"Hear me out. The Quincy will invade no matter what, it's inevitable a thing that will happen. I wouldn't be able to handle the whole of the Quincy regiment on my own. Sometimes that's how the universe is, certain things will come to pass no matter what we try. The Winter War occurred because of the leadership of a rogue Shinigami. However, in this timeline, the rogue Shinigami is sitting here so the possibility of the war is slim.

As much as the war was devastating… it allowed us to gain the power necessary to fight the Quincy. Without that experience, it would have been complete and utter slaughter within a week.

We need that experience, but it doesn't have to be a three-year-long war campaign, it doesn't have to involve the torture and suffering that it held in my time. War has the ability to draw people together, helps them grow. It will encourage training and inner strength within Soul Society, and from the war, we may be able to gain allies.

I don't want to go through another war… but I don't want to see Soul Society fall, more than I care for my own whims. Sometimes there are necessary evils."

Ichigo finished, visage visibly pale and shaky, the youth was breathing deeply gaining control over his emotions. Kisuke analysed Ichigo's words, took the raw truth that hurt in Ichigo's voice but was unavoidable. A sentiment he wanted to vehemently deny, but one that he could not blind himself to, now that Ichigo had made it clear how essential it was that the Shinigami receive that experience.

Ichigo cared so much for his family, for the whole of Soul Society. That he would rather them face a war and be ready for the next than suffer greater injury. It was as Ichigo had said a necessary evil, and it left Kisuke wondering how long it had taken for Ichigo to reach such a conclusion.

Unconsciously his gaze drifted to Sosuke whose own face was shuttered off, eyes betraying the scene whirling with emotion. There had been an acknowledgement over tea, in the quiet morning, that without Ichigo's intervention, Sosuke would have fallen off the deep end, and into the abyss. It was proven in the future Ichigo had lived.

But Kisuke knew, understood it in the way Sosuke sometimes watched the world pass with soft awe and observance that Sosuke would never follow that path now. Because of Ichigo, the man had changed, and Kisuke was glad that he was able to speak with him. That they were on the same side, that the intelligence behind obtuse framed could flourish.

Still to think the youth would go to such measures to save everyone he could. It was something unexpected and yet so completely Ichigo, that Kisuke couldn't find it in his heart to bemoan the youth's course of action (not really).

"How do you propose going about this?"

Sosuke asked in the quiet the lingered, filled with wondering thoughts, and a sorrow for their younger companion and the choices he had been driven to. Ichigo cocked his head up from where it had drifted to stare at the workstation with an absent gaze.

"Do you have a chalkboard?"

Was Ichigo's answering question. Sharing a bemused glance with the older lieutenant, Kisuke pointed out one pushed against a wall and blocked by a ton of scrap metal. Ichigo stood up and paced over to pull out the ancient thing. It was, as he was walking, that Kisuke noticed the zanpaktou strapped to his waist. Ichigo was sporting two familiar blades one on either hip, a long blade that seemed inherently instinctive, and a smaller one with a knife-like shape, all fluid grace.

So, the rumours flying around Soul Society had held truth, for the rare occasion it occurred. Kisuke had heard all about the supposed duel between Ichigo and Shinji, as the Shihōin princess had sprawled in his lap, Kisuke working idly as she spoke (his attention had been one hundred percent riveted to her anyway). She had mentioned Ichigo releasing a new Shikai, one that some might confuse for a Bankai, but there had apparently been no build up, no prior release.

Kisuke and Yoruichi had shared a knowing grin, as she continued to relate the gossip, and the increasingly absurd rumours. The scientist was just happy that Ichigo had finally decided to show the Gotei 13 the true form of his zanpaktou, it had been high time he at least showed a fraction of his power. And who wasn't to say that Ichigo just held a different aura when he walked around with Zangetsu's true form at his waist.

Ichigo with a final huff wedged the board out from beneath the scrap. While Kisuke had been musing on the blades glinting like oil light, Ichigo had picked up a stray stub of chalk and had begun to write.

"Nee Ichigo, finally decided to show everyone Zangetsu?"

Kisuke asked, interrupting the lieutenant's work. Ichigo huffed and ran a hand through his hair, as he continued to write he said, "You wouldn't believe the reactions. Kaien damn near fainted in between all the blubbering, and Taicho stared with this knowing look in his eyes. Not to mention Ukitake-san's joy at another dual wielder."

The scientist laughed at Ichigo's dilemma, mirth painting his features. Ichigo just huffed and continued to work, pushing annoying strands of hair out of his eyes.

The only Captain (though probably not for much longer) glanced over to Sosuke who was also deep in thought. Kisuke grinned and resisted the temptation to disturb the man, instead of letting his curiosity wonder what the man was himself thinking about.

After a minute Ichigo dropped the chalk with a resounding clink and stepped back from the board scrawled with writing, dusting his hands off in the air with a vaguely proud look about his face. Kisuke studied the board, reaching over in a well-practised motion, to tap Aizen on the shoulder and aid him in returning to the conversation.

The two scientists stared at the board analysing its content, as Ichigo shifted beside it, like a child in school presenting their project. On the board was a list of names (and had Ichigo really drawn symbols or faces?) ranked in power, and aligned with their position of hierarchy in the Winter War Ichigo had spoken of. Filling up the other side of the board were randomly jotted notes, or so they appeared, Kisuke was certain they had some purpose.

"Would you care to elaborate for us Ichigo?"

Sosuke asked when they both felt they had adequately grasped all the knowledge held on the board. Ichigo nodded fidgeted a bit, before he straightened and his eyes sharpened into the likeness of a hawk, the previous unsure demeanour gone. It was as if they were really in a war council, and here was an Ichigo who could not afford to make a mistake in his explanation.

"Baraggan Louisenbairn, the self-proclaimed king of Hueco Mundo at the moment. This is merely so because none of the others have bothered to claim the title, or are as of yet not ready. To create a strong opposing force, we will need to use the Hogyoku to speed along the process of evolution and allow the Espada to truly form

We will also need to deal with creating an echelon of sorts within their ranks. Some of the Espada like Harribel, Starrk, Grimmjow, and so forth would never serve under Baraggan, or at least not without good reason. Which the purveyor of time cannot provide.

We however can. And Baraggan is a foolish hollow, one who could be worked to perform like a puppet on a string. Using the Vizard or even just Shiro and me, we can coach the self-proclaimed king into amassing a force of Espada to combat the Shinigami. We pull the strings, how the faction is run, who is voted into power, what training is required. But Baraggan is all most of the world will see.

Some like those I've circled in red will not serve under the false king, and may only ally themselves with us. If we can guarantee a statute of peace for them, or a pardon upon the conclusion of the war they may agree to fight. I can talk to Yamamoto and likely gain these. The only discourse is management once the war begins, as we will need to be present on both sides to coach the war. And we are not repeating a certain faking of someone's death."

Ichigo finished nodding more to himself, likely congratulating himself on saying the whole thing in one piece. Kisuke thought over the words, the set up was a good one, open with need or room for ideas. A good base and Ichigo's wisdom in seeking the two of them out for aid was also good because how the orange-haired youth would have handled the mess on his own, Kisuke had no idea.

Silently Kisuke wondered at it all, the strangeness of planning how to oppose Soul Society for their own good, and the plausible companionship of the Espada Ichigo spoke of. It was all very tricky, a thing that if it went wrong could spell disaster for Soul Society.

Looking at Ichigo's features he could see no hesitance there. Instead, there was a sort of contemplation, and resolution, no matter the outcome Ichigo would face. Or so his features seemed to tell. Turning his attention inwards he focused on Benihime's opinions, his zanpaktou spirit was as cunning as her wielder, but where Kisuke stopped for his (rather shaky) morals, Benihime thought past it.

Resurfacing to notice Ichigo sprawled in a chair, all gangly limbs everywhere Kisuke shook his head in amusement and spoke up, "Ichigo would you be able to leave during that time and not garner suspicion, perhaps state you are visiting the human world?"

Ichigo hummed for a moment in thought before he shook his head. He paused cocked his head and turned to Kisuke and said, "That reminds me, we need to set up in the mortal realm soon. Which I will be helping with. Don't worry we can talk about the details later."

The youth smiled softly at the end of his sentence as if he had not just kindled that deep-seated curiosity about the mortal realm and its sciences, that ran deep in his heart. Shrugging it aside Kisuke nodded in return and banished the slight elation at the thought and listened as Ichigo replied, "It wouldn't work, because certain Shinigami will be stationed in the mortal realm, and could clue into the deception."

Kisuke nodded easily and the simple explanation, curiosity temporarily satisfied, though he could sense more behind Ichigo's words he let it rest. Aizen frowned and ran a hand through naturally curly locks before he spoke up, "How would we control Baraggan? Or are you suggesting the use of my zanpaktou, as well as coercion?" Ichigo nodded his head smiling sheepishly at the faint glare turning Sosuke's lips before the older lieutenant continued, "And the Espada, the ones who don't join what will happen to them?"

Ichigo grimaced but did not pause for a long period of time, as if the answer pained him, but was one already well-known, before replying, "Some will die in the war… one I might kill just because he's a dick. But those who survive may flee into Hueco Mundo to rebuild what they have lost, some will perish in the battles."

"And how will you prevent the death of our allies if you can't be in two places at once?"

Sosuke asked, rapid questions alighting on his face like sunlight. Ichigo grinned that sharp expression that was a mirror of the grin his hollow counterpart wore, and responded, "There is only one of me, but there's also Shiro and Ossan. No one has seen our fully hollowfied form, and they can also meld into Tensa Zangetsu. Which might allow them in the heat of battle to intervene briefly."

As if echoing his words, the air grew heavy with Shiro's presence before it disappeared. Kisuke thought it was a well-planned solution, there were still some kinks in the plan, such as how to fool Soul Society into entering a war but Ichigo seemed to have laid the bones and now they only needed to construct the rest.

Reflecting on Ichigo's words Kisuke chirped out with a grin, "Ma Ichigo your zanpaktou sure does have a lot of forms."

Ichigo bristled defensively for a moment before he deflated and nodded with an easy kind of accepting smile. Rolling his eyes at the youth's actions, Kisuke settled against the lab bench and wondered what Ichigo would speak of next.

The youth turned the chalkboard around so that a blank screen of black was facing them, and scrawled out three subjects in large text; Quincy, Isshin, radiation poisoning. Kisuke assumed Ichigo's reminder of the human world earlier in the conversation had already covered what he had wanted to speak of regarding that topic for the day. The blond quirked his brow at the last point and wondered out loud, "Radiation poisoning?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head before he shuffled his hand into his sleeve and pulled out a few notes pacing over to hand them to Kisuke he explained with a sigh, "It's more of a side-project but maybe you two can look at my notes?"

It wasn't an explanation in the slightest, but staring up into pleading amber orbs, Kisuke dangerously couldn't say no. So, he nodded and Aizen deflated and repeated the motion, in response he watched as a small smile blossomed throughout Ichigo's features.

The orange-haired Shinigami padded over and erased the topic of radiation poisoning (really it was a productive day after all), and instead circled Isshin's name. Ichigo hesitated for a few moments occupying his fingers with his sleeves before he explained, "Isshin Shiba is my father. He meets my mother in about forty years I think, maybe fifty. In any case, I think that will still happen in the timeline, but just so you know that's a thing that happens."

The younger lieutenant really seemed to be making a bad habit of dropping unexpected surprises on his friend. It seemed near everyone Kisuke spoke to who knew the youth had experienced it at one time or another. It was mind-boggling to consider the notion of Isshin being a father, but at this point, Kisuke was beginning to accept that the future was a strange place. And that perhaps that was for the best.

Ichigo settled into his chair and curled up into it as if preparing to fall asleep, instead, he kept his eyes on the two of them, and Kisuke acknowledged that it would indeed be a long night. If only because his mind would be computing everything for a few days. Smiling at Ichigo, he received a bright grin in return and decided that at least the future would be interesting with Ichigo there.

X

Thank you all for reading, I hope I did the therapy scene justice, and if you have any tips for improvement (on that scene in particular), it is always welcome. Reviews/comments are always appreciated. Till next time!

Bermuda!


	39. Chapter 39

Cynefin  
A Welsh word for a place where a being feels it ought to live. It is where nature around you feels right and welcoming.

Hello everyone, here again with chapter 39. Dealing with some fun changes of scenery and character. To note I have been working on a timeline to somehow work out the series, but it may take a bit longer to finalize things. Also should Ichigo become a Captain? The question remains. Opinions are appreciated. I hope you enjoy, read on!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X = Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

 _Zangetsu-Ossan speaking._

 **Shiro speaking.**

X

Hisana settled beside Byakuya on the couch in a slow manner, that was all careful, shifting movement; her fiancé beside her ready to aid her. It sparked a small smile to her lips, just the thought of the man who she would soon be married to (she ignored the spark of annoyance at her state, and the tiny voice that whispered in the back of her mind, of illness and grief). Instead, she rested her hand on top of Byakuya's in a show of gratitude and shifted into a comfortable position beside the heir.

A servant entered the room, quiet and dignified like all of the servants in the Kuchiki service. It was still such a novel experience, really all of it was; seeing the luxury that the nobles lived in. The food, the attendance and constant care for her well-being,and even the fabric of her sheets. It was such a contrast to her life in Rungokai that she sometimes had to pause and remind herself that it wasn't a dream. She only believed it, on the nature that she would never have been able to imagine that small smile, the one that tucked the corners of Byakuya's lips and left him looking like a divine being, a god instilled among men; which Hisana supposed the nobles were, at least in comparison to the people of Rungokai. Or at least some nobles believed such. Shaking away idle musing thoughts, Hisana grasped the mug set before her, gratefully taking a sip of the hot liquid. She was always chilled these days as if ice lived inside her skin.

Turning her head to look at Byakuya, she watched as her fiancé took a sip of the burning tea, a content look passing over his features. Likely sensing her gaze, he set the mug down and turned to face her, offering one of those smiles she liked so much, the real ones that showed her Byakuya, and not the noble heir.

She had originally never seen it possible to like the man who appeared cold and stone featured, all mechanical movements and actions, changed once only by the presence of his friend. But as she had gotten to know Byakuya, the famous Kuchiki presence had seemed to melt away like summer days under the onslaught of fall, leaving the man behind who held feathery smiles, and caring eyes.

The young woman blushed faintly under the intense gaze, before casting back a smile of her own, one that seemed reflected in Byakuya's features. He gently took her hand giving it a light squeeze that was embracing warmth and unspoken words before he returned his grip to the mug of tea, still drifting lazy steam in the light air.

Copying his actions, Hisana savoured the taste, as she had begun to savour most things in this strange new paradox of life. Her thoughts drifting as they always did to Rukia, thinking of the young child she had left, blue eyes chasing her waking thoughts. Hisana had to find Rukia. It was a promise she had made, one that was there always, and she wouldn't stop looking till she found her younger sister. Her sickness wouldn't stop her, nor would her future husband's wishes (though he had offered to aid Hisana, which endeared himself to her further)

A loud knock startled Hisana from her thoughts and she looked up from her tea; which was suddenly half-empty in her time musing, and in the direction of the doorway. After a moment where Byakuya called out a warm expectant greeting the thin rice frame slid open to admit Byakuya's closest friend. As before, bright orange hair instantly caught Hisana's eyes, as the lieutenant entered the room padding over to the table set in the centre of the room.

Byakuya fluidly rose from his seat and pulled his friend into a tight embrace, Ichigo's features were just visible over her fiancé's shoulder, a warm look about his expression. After a moment Byakuya released Ichigo and the young man plopped onto the cushions on the other side of the table with a lack of grace and dignity, that unconsciously made Hisana smile.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced, Ichigo Shiba lieutenant of the Eighth Division."

Ichigo said with a grin, bowing his head in a show of respect. Hisana repeated the motion inclining her head a touch lower she responded, "Hisana, it is a pleasure to meet you Ichigo."

Lifting her head up once more, Hisana caught a strange look to Ichigo's features. There seemed to her a wonder in his eyes, as if he held the universe there, and yet felt the weight of it immeasurably.

Byakuya had warned Hisana of the peculiarities of his best friend with glowing eyes, and a broad grin. Spoken of his best friend with such a love and warmth that it seemed to hang off his shoulders and brighten the room. He had spoken of mischief, and care, the support they shared with each other, and the laughter that flowed freely between the two.

Through his words alone Hisana had been able to see how much Ichigo had meant to Byakuya, and how he had shaped her fiancé into who he was. So, to say the least, she was curious about Ichigo, wanting to meet and understand the strange man herself. The man who was likened often to the mystery of Soul Society upon the streets.

Ichigo lifted the teapot and with a graceful arch poured the deep berry red liquid into his own mug, taking the moment to sip at the tea with a keen expression. As he drank the still scorching liquid Hisana studied the man in front of her.

She looked at his features, angular and sharp, almost gauntly so. The weariness that clung to his presence like those of the veterans who walked down the streets at the pace of one whose life had passed and now there was only the road and amusement of life. Beyond that weariness, there was a strange sense to Ichigo, as if a great miasma of things built the character in front of her. It seemed, that even if she had known the lieutenant all her life she would never have glimpsed all there was of the man.

Byakuya had likened it to the same thing, while they had stared at the clouds in the soft paisley fall air. His words had been said like a factor of the universe, and they still lingered in her mind occasionally.

"The eyes are the window to the soul, Ichigo's are like cathedral doors, made of glass mosaic, hard to see the whole picture, but beautiful nonetheless."

It made her wonder what Byakuya saw in her eyes, and contemplate what she saw in his own. The love he held for her reflected back, the deep pride he carried as a Kuchiki, the quiet contemplation of life, and the worry about whatever inane task.

Coughing slightly into the sleeve of her kimono Hisana shifted and took another sip of the tea, content to wait in the silence as the two friends shared secretive glances over the table. Winks and raised eyebrows and sharp fluttery hand gestures.

She wondered if they actually thought she couldn't see them. It left an amused smile dancing across her features as she watched it play out, their moves becoming increasingly exaggerated, to the point it was blatantly obvious.

"Boys, you can speak out loud, instead of posturing for statues."

Hisana said with a light tone, the hint of sarcasm reaching the two, as Byakuya's ears burned and Ichigo flashed a wry grin her way. It was mischievous, like the wind, and seemed to declare some right move in her words.

"You heard the women Byakuya."

Ichigo said, mustering a deep voice, that rumbled like some behemoth of a man, it elicited light laughter from Hisana and a chuckle from Byakuya who was pinning his friend with an amused stare.

"Ah yes forgive me, and only me for acting."

Byakuya responded in a bland tone, earning a dramatic and haughty huff from Ichigo, hands splayed at his breast. The exaggerated movement was gone in the next second, as Ichigo rolled his eyes and leaned forward on the table hands planted under his chin.

"So Hisana, when did you decide that you actually like this hunk of stone?"

The orange-haired Shinigami asked with a lax teasing grin, Byakuya frowned reprovingly and reached over to swat his friend on the arm though it was an all playful gesture. Ichigo winced and with faux panic checked over his arms as if searching for a grave wound, received by the light swats. Hisana laughed lightly under her breath at the dynamic of the two friends, all while pondering Ichigo's question.

She found an answer eventually but chose to wait and watch as Ichigo and Byakuya squabbled, about how Byakuya wasn't in charge thank you, about how that was going to change with a certain promotion. It kept falling further off topic as the two continued to talk for another minute before Byakuya looked over and winced, an apologetic look to his features.

Hisana shook her head but didn't feel any annoyance at the two for slipping into their own little world, it was to be expected. They were close as Hisana had observed before, but she could see it here all the more clearly in the soft warm looks they shared with each other, whether unconsciously or not.

"So dear lady you were going to regale us with tales of how you fell for my stone-faced brethren?"

Ichigo inquired with a raised eyebrow, and a voice lined with haughtiness and accented vowels. Hisana shook her head, unbidden a smile dancing across her features before she responded, "It was perhaps our third date, we were walking and he paused darting off before he returned with a flower in his hand and the words, 'I'm sorry I saw these and thought of you."

Hisana sighed happily at the memory, recalling it with easy nostalgia. Ichigo glanced between the two of them for a moment, mouth hanging slightly open as if the words were caught in his throat. There was happiness that radiated in his eyes, that dispelled any fears of Hisana; that Ichigo would disapprove of their relationship or the small memory she had shared. Instead, he gawked for a moment more before his gaze swerved to Byakuya and he exclaimed, "You're such a sap! Kami if I'd have known you were such a freaking sap Byakuya."

Her fiancé blushed the rouge staining his cheeks and the tips of his ears, there was an indignation to his features. One that was overwhelmed by Byakuya's own acceptance of the truth, and the subsequent embarrassment of it. Hisana soothingly patted Byakuya on the arm, sharing a teasing wink with Ichigo, whose countenance brightened at the gesture.

The heir glanced between the two of them suspiciously before he struggled to regain his composure, and took a dignified sip of his tea ignoring the two of them. Ichigo scoffed at the act and reached over to flick Byakuya on the side of the head, in a now familiar playful manner.

Hisana raised an eyebrow at the act, but said nothing as her fiancé turned an annoyed glare on the orange-haired Shinigami. It was easy to see the light nature between the two's bickering. Byakuya raised up one hand in submission, fixing Ichigo with a slight glare he said, "Alright, alright, I'll stop mopping, now can you please stop acting like a three-year-old?"

"That's like asking me to stop being a Shiba Byakuya."

Ichigo responded to the resigned words Byakuya had spoken, earning a groan at the reply, and one that left a hidden smile dancing across her lips. Hisana had to agree with the other lieutenant's sentiments though. The Shiba's were known near everywhere for their behaviour, which bordered on childish or simply too much energy.

"Imagine if he was like Shiba-Taicho Byakuya."

Hisana suggested with a grin and a touch of cautious sympathy, sharing a knowing look with Ichigo who already had mischief plainly revealed on his features. Byakuya scoffed and mumbled something like, "I don't need to imagine," under his breath but instead glared at Ichigo turning the light stare at Hisana he sighed rubbing a hand over his forehead he asked, "Are you two going to stop picking on me?"

"But it's my favourite past time!"

Ichigo protested with a happy twist to his smile, Byakuya just groaned at the sentiment in long-standing resignation. Ichigo shook his head and sent a cheery grin Byakuya's way before he said, "Fine, fine you're safe for now."

Byakuya shook his head but accepted the statement with a small smile that betrayed his own amusement at his friend's actions. Hisana shook her head and took a sip of her tea still warm in the mug; abandoned during the length of their conversation. Copying her movements Byakuya picked up his own mug and peered at Ichigo from over the lip of the porcelain. Ichigo waved his fingers at her fiancé's glance and picked up his own mug, new wisps of steam drifting with elegance into the air.

"So Ichigo you have a dual blade zanpaktou."

Byakuya bit out after a moment, where the air had seemed to stretch and coil, the sudden aura of wrath seeming to twist around him. Hisana's eyes widened at the heir's words, having heard rumours but no confirmation of Ichigo's zanpaktou. The orange-haired Shinigami blushed, the colour painting his cheeks and the tips of his ears, he abashedly reached up to rub the back of his head, apology heavy on his features.

"Yes?"

Ichigo replied uncertainly, Byakuya glared the full weight of the winter storms behind it; Hisana could almost sense the sparking tension and wondered if it was always like this between the two. The heir had cautioned that Ichigo was a man of secrets and that he hardly revealed them, but when Ichigo did it was usually a matter of great importance.

Byakuya beside her slumped, the tension draining from his shoulders as he ran his fingers over the shell of the mug and commented, "I'm not even really surprised anymore," Ichigo raised a brow at those words, and Hisana wondered how someone could get used to such mysteries and revelations, before Byakuya continued, "But I would have appreciated the knowledge when we were in the academy, or even in the mock duels we've had."

There was subtext beneath those words, things Hisana couldn't detect, not when she didn't know the history between the two. Only she guessed that it had something to do with their days in the academy, and their training together that Byakuya spoke of with a great deal of fondness.

Ichigo nodded but refused to break eye contact with Byakuya staring as if through the gesture alone he could convey some hidden meaning. Hisana supposed their bond was something like that, though she wished they had saved their conversation for another time, where the tension didn't weigh on the room like a blanket.

She contemplated stepping out of the room, out onto the veranda for a breath of fresh air, to give the two a moment of peace when Ichigo cracked a smile, all weak edges, and wiry humour he said, "At least you don't have to put up with Kaien's whining, or the Shinigami Women's Association. They've returned with a vengeance."

Byakuya studied Ichigo for a few seconds longer before he nodded his head in sympathy and grimaced at the sound of Ichigo's likely traumatic experiences. Byakuya then reached across the table and snatched Ichigo's mug with a deft hand, a challenging look in his eyes as he set the mug on the table and easily poured the amber liquid from the teapot set on the table.

Teasingly with a gesture forwards he took a sip from Ichigo's cup as if testing for poison, before passing it back to the orange-haired man. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the antics and gratefully took the tea with a nod of thanks. They had a very close friendship, one that left Hisana wondering, but content to watch all the same.

"So Hisana how has it been like, adapting to living with Byakuya?"

Ichigo asked after another moment of silence, Hisana pursed her lips running her fingers along the interior of her kimono she thought of the question. It had been lovely their dinners together or walks through Rungokai, or whatever else her fiancé had whipped up. There had been no political movements behind it, no nobility or honour. Just the two of them.

Then she had been introduced to the Kuchiki household, and it was so very different from Rungokai, there was food and water whenever she needed it, fresh clothes. At first, she had felt extremely unsure, lost in a world she couldn't comprehend. But Byakuya had been so welcoming and helpful, open to her questions and seemingly always there when she needed him. Without her fiancé, she would have floundered and despaired in her new environment.

"It was very strange at first, and still is very strange. But Byakuya has helped me immensely, he was there for me the whole time. It has become a strange matter of filling sudden new time, mostly I spend it looking for my sister, but Byakuya had persuaded me to attempt other things."

Hisana responded after a moment, thoughtfulness and warmth heavy on her brow and voice. Byakuya beside her reached out to squeeze her hand comfortingly, sharing some of his warmth, which she gladly leeched.

Ichigo nodded a faux of a smile on his lips as his expression became distant, his sights in some other realm. The expression held a deep sense of thought as if through his distant gaze the windows of the future creaked open.

After a minute the younger lieutenant visibly shook himself out of whatever reverie he had fallen into, and asked, "What has Byakuya attempted to persuade you to do? Hopefully not Zanjutsu?"

It was asked with a curiosity and a lick of humour as Ichigo shifted in his seat, taking a sip from the mug in his hands. Hisana recalled the memories with smile, wondering if Ichigo already knew about Rukia due to his lack of curiosity. She shrugged aside the idle thought and answered, "We've been reading together, and he's attempting to get me to draw. But he has refrained from Zanjutsu, I think he would rather I spend my time learning the art of kido if anything."

Hisana finished with a light smile that was all teasing, in her fiancé's direction. Byakuya grinned and commented, "She's really rather good at drawing, but I think kido is the Shinigami art for her."

Ichigo hummed and leaned forward to rest his chin on the palms of his hand, scrutinizing her with a playful wink he responded with sincere honesty, "Hmm I can see it. I bet your art is beautiful Hisana, and if you ever need any good reading suggestions I have a few, although it would definitely be interesting to watch Byakuya attempt to teach you Zanjutsu."

Hisana blushed at the compliment from the younger lieutenant and briefly pondered taking Ichigo up on the offer of reading material. At first glance, he didn't seem like the kind of person to read in great quantities, but many things upon first glance concerning Ichigo were incorrect (and he still most certainly did look like a yakuza).

"I am not opposed to Zanjutsu Byakuya."

Hisana replied in a straight-laced voice before she dismissed the words with the curve of her lips and humour in her eyes. Byakuya huffed at their antics, likely regretting introducing the two of them, and sipped at his tea.

"Good thing, Byakuya's a horrible teacher. I'm greatly experienced compared to Bya."

Ichigo chirped with a grin, Byakuya frowned and sent a dubious stare in Ichigo's direction, all arching eyebrows, provoking laughter from Hisana's lips. Ichigo had such a strange manner of speaking she acknowledged as she puzzled out his words, sometimes certain phrases were just lost on her. She wondered where he had picked up such a strange accent.

A knock on the door disturbed her musings, and the content silence, like that of early summer. A moment later the door slid open to reveal a flustered servant whose eyes scanned the room before landing on Byakuya. The man darted inside and crouched at the heir's side whispering something in Byakuya's ear Hisana couldn't quite catch.

Byakuya's face paled at whatever news was delivered and after a moment he nodded speaking in hushed tones with the servant before he cast an apologetic and apprehensive look their way and said, "My apologies Ichigo, Hisana, my grandfather had a fall and I need to see him, do you need anything? Can I?"

"It's okay Byakuya go ahead, I can find the exit, and I'm sure Hisana can manage fine without you for a few hours."

Ichigo assured the discombobulated heir, Byakuya nodded a wry smile painting his lips as he turned his concerned attention to Hisana. She nodded, eyes shaping like steel, backing Ichigo's statement. Byakuya nodded gratefully, leaning over to chastely place a kiss on her cheek. Flashing a parting wave and grateful smile in Ichigo's direction before Byakuya was out the door in a flurry of sable robes.

Silence reigned between the two remaining occupants of the room, and Ichigo awkwardly sipped his tea before flashing Hisana a shrug and a smile. She grinned in kind, lifting her own mug to her lips she took a sip of the warm liquid and wondered what would happen next.

They sat in the silence for a few more minutes, and to Hisana's surprise and content, it was neither awkward or oppressive. It was the kind of silence for those who appreciated it, and it helped Hisana to understand the orange-haired Shinigami a touch more. During that time, she prayed that Ginrei-san would be alright, Byakuya loved his grandfather, and Hisana had grown to respect the clan head for the devotion to his family, and his hardworking nature.

After another minute Ichigo drained his cup and rose to his feet with a tired exhale stretching out his arms. Hisana after a breath rose to her own feet ignoring the lingering pain in her joints. Immediately caution and worry steeled over Ichigo's voice and he said, "You don't have to worry about me, I can find the exit, Kami knows I've been here enough times."

Ichigo trailed off and Hisana shook her head at the lieutenant's actions before she looked Ichigo in the eyes so that the intent of her words could be seen and responded, "As our guest it's only right, besides I could use a breath of fresh air."

Ichigo looked like he wanted to protest her decision a moment more before he subsided and nodded following as Hisana stepped out into the hallway and glided towards the exit. They walked in relaxed silence through the winding hallways of the Kuchiki compound till they reached the exit, stepping outside into the coolness of the oncoming winter.

Hisana shivered in the sudden chill air and Ichigo turned concerned eyes her way, but the young women shook it off with a hand and a smile. Ichigo nodded gaze falling on the horizon, trees twisting like mist into the distance.

"I'm glad you found each other Hisana, I believe you'll both make each other very happy."

Ichigo whispered into the wind, audible just so that Hisana could catch the words and the warmth they carried. She blushed at Ichigo's statement, surprisingly touched by the words and honesty, unsure of how to react she nodded her head and joined Ichigo in staring at the skyline.

The orange-haired Shinigami turned to Hisana, eyes heavy beneath his brow, and the words he wanted to speak seemed like thunder in the air about him. The lieutenant leaned in close, taking her hand, he placed a kiss on the back and looking up into her eyes he whispered, "If you need help finding Rukia, I can help you. She is still in the Seventy-Eighth district."

Hisana's eyes widened at Ichigo's words, she wondered how he even knew her sister's name when he had never met her before or heard Hisana speak her name. Likely sensing her confusion Ichigo showed Hisana a smile, more real than any she had seen all night and wavering with honesty. It reassured her of Ichigo's words and thoughts (and left questions in its wake). He believed them true, and if Byakuya was to be believed then it was likely true.

The lieutenant nodded once more and then turned walking off the porch and the winding pathway. She watched him go with a small frown, wondering at the clairvoyance Ichigo seemed to possess, and if it would indeed be able to help Hisana in finding Rukia.

Ichigo Shiba, as Byakuya had warned, was a complete and utter enigma. But an enigma that read and had suggestions, cherished his friends, liked green tea, and possessed the universe. As she turned and entered the house, she wondered at the hope in her chest, and the thought of finding Rukia.

The thought and memories of their interactions, Ichigo's innate maturity that swept like a veteran, the warmth and teasing, boundless energy and endless weary. It assured her that Ichigo was incredibly strange, but nonetheless, one who could likely become a close friend with time.

X

Kisuke huffed as he set down one of the large boxes in his arms onto the floor. With a groan, he looked back at the collection of boxes littering the front hallway of their new base of operations in the mortal realm. Or as Kisuke liked to think of it, his shop, and wasn't that an enterprising idea that spilt a grin across his features.

A shift of movement out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention and he turned to watch Ichigo plod inside and set down another box with an absent-minded kind of look. It was weird seeing the Shinigami without the traditional shihakusho or even a kimono, and instead in simple pants and a dress shirt. But as they were in the mortal realm, and consequently gigai they had decided to try and fit in. Try, being the key word, considering the massive leaps in technology and culture the mortal realm continued to make at every turn.

Rather Ichigo had scrutinized Kisuke for a full minute before tossing a bundle of clothing at him and pointing to the run-down washroom located in the back. Looking around the place once more, Kisuke wondered how he would have found it in Ichigo's original timeline. It was on the edge of the city, dilapidated looking, and of all things completely lacking an air of anything living. The lieutenant had arrived a day earlier then Kisuke and purchased the building with whatever funds he had managed to grab.

It didn't look like much, an old wooden shack with a few necessities, and an overall feeling of decay and abandonment. But it had potential, and the scientist really couldn't complain if it meant he was able to spend time in the human world.

"Nee Ichigo, how did you even find this place?"

Kisuke asked as he leaned against a wooden support pillar the question lingering at the forefront of his mind. Ichigo looked up, wiping the sweat beading his brow away, he paused and furrowed his brow, he responded, "I went to a real estate agent, the place's been abandoned for years and she was eager to sell it. So, I got it dirt cheap as well."

The Captain nodded his head at the answer before another question occurred, to Benihime's bland amusement, and he asked, "Where did you get the funds from?"

Ichigo stared at Kisuke for a moment as if assessing the question (and there was a certain flint to Ichigo's eyes) before he settled on a stack of boxes with a huff and answered, "When I went to speak to Yam-jii about a week ago he offered the funds to aid in purchasing the place. Originally I was just going to steal from some rich corporation."

He stared at Ichigo brow raised in mute surprise, even as he tilted the brim of his hat forward to shade his features, it added to the mysterious aura. It was hardly surprising that Ichigo had received the funds from the Soutaicho (or even the fact that the youth had private conversations with the old man), the Soutaicho seemed to regard Ichigo as some kind of protégé or nephew. Whatever the case the old man watched over the orange-haired Shinigami (and didn't they all really?).

What was remotely surprising was Ichigo's nonchalance and blatant willingness to steal the money. For as long as Kisuke had known Ichigo, he had seemed like the sort of man to rebel against whatever causes he denoted immoral. But also, one who believed in the values of chivalry and what was right in general. But that still didn't prepare Kisuke for such a lax attitude towards the act of stealing.

"You would have stolen the money Ichi?"

Kisuke asked a touch incredulously, Ichigo blinked his face painted with confusion for a moment as he nodded and uncertainly said, "Yeah?"

The scientist studied the youth and shook his head, leave it to Ichigo to be completely comfortable with stealing. Ichigo pursed his lips at the gesture and commented, "When we were in the war, we did supply runs, and really stealing from the rich isn't a bad thing every once in awhile."

"Okay, Ichigo, whatever you say."

The scientist responded to the youth's story, thoughts vaguely wondering what Ichigo had stolen in the past, and why. How it had come to such a point that the act didn't trouble Ichigo in the slightest.

Glancing at the doorway again Kisuke sighed and levered himself to his feet before padding forward to grab another box, Ichigo followed closely behind with a huff of his own. The Captain lifted the two heavy boxes into his arms and re-entered the main portion of the building where they were currently dividing the things Ichigo had bought, or supplies they had brought from the barracks.

Most of the supplies from the barracks, were those of a scientific nature, mostly tools and the like. So Ichigo had had the unfortunate job of going out to purchase the furniture and other fixtures. Though thankfully some small things remained in the abandoned shack, most of it unusable.

Kisuke said unfortunate when thinking of Ichigo shopping, because of the youth's reluctance. Ichigo just seemed hesitant to even step out the door, and Kisuke suspected it had something to do with their timeline drawing closer to the original point of Ichigo's own timeline. Not to mention the location they had chosen for the shop, one that Kisuke suspected was Ichigo's hometown if only for the lingering nostalgia about his eyes, which reminded Kisuke.

Turning his head over his shoulder to look at Ichigo Kisuke asked, "Why did we choose Karakura town as our base of residence?"

Ichigo frowned at the questioning gaze turned inwards in thought for a moment before he surfaced and setting a box down he replied, "Well it is the location of my birth, and consequently will likely see action in the near future in any case. But additionally, it is the jūreichi, where the concentration of those with reiatsu is highest."

"And the way for someone to make the King's Key is to destroy it."

Kisuke finished as he acknowledged that his suspicions regarding it being Ichigo's birthplace were correct. But also, the concerning information correlating to the town's situation with the afterlife. Ichigo nodded a weary sort of cast to his features but it was gone in a flash as the youth turned and lumbered out to pick up another few boxes.

Glancing up at the clock sitting on the wall, an old derelict thing that Kisuke doubted was correct, the scientist determined that it was a good time to take a break. If only on the basis of because he wanted one.

"Ichigo I'm making some tea; would you like some?"

The Captain called out to the youth, he received a vague shout of agreement in return. Rolling his eyes in amusement Kisuke dusted his hands off and wandered into the kitchen, which really wasn't his domain (Tessai continued to insist that Kisuke couldn't cook to save his life), but he could manage tea. The rest of the cooking Ichigo could handle, considering the man's skills.

There was a lone box resting on the counter, one of the first to have been brought in, and with a sigh, Kisuke pulled a small knife out of his pocket (for opening boxes not stabbing) and opened the box.

Pulling out the clay pot, and the matching set of mugs, Kisuke looked over at the sink and wondered if the water had been turned on (because running water was an easily accessible thing, and that was just cool). Deeming it unlikely Kisuke looked around the kitchen in a slight dilemma before his gaze landed on a rickety old bucket that looked ready to fall apart. Shrugging Kisuke plodded out to the yard, where the well stood ancient and stooped. Hesitantly he filled the bucket peering at the water skeptically. It seemed clean enough.

After filling the teapot with water, and leaving the bucket in the corner, Kisuke approached another problem. There was no easy way to heat the water, at least without building a fire. Shaking his head, he wondered when the appliances Ichigo had talked about would be introduced, it seemed the shack had been built sometime early in the century they were in (the twentieth century? And it was what the 1950's?), before the development of certain additions.

Cupping the ceramic pot in his hands, Kisuke channelled his reiatsu throughout the solid clay, till thin wisps of steam were drifting from the spout like frost in the afternoon air. Marching back into the main room, Kisuke hid a grin at the sight of the lieutenant sprawled on one of the larger boxes a relaxed expression on his features.

The scientist pulled out another box and set it between the two to serve as a table as he poured the liquid into two pale green mugs. Ichigo grinned in thanks and gratefully reached forward to take a sip of the scorching tea, it was a mint blend, which Kisuke hoped would be somewhat invigorating.

They sat in silence for a while, there was a sort of timelessness about the air, in the faint afternoon sunlight, dust feathering the air like whispers of spring. There was just a peace in the abandoned building one that belonged to the two of them for a short time.

Eventually, Kisuke shifted and pinned Ichigo with a glance and asked, "So how was your conversation with the Soutaicho?"

Ichigo looked up from his tea and smiled, like sunshine caught in the dew, and said, "It was nice, we talked a bit about how this is going to work," Here he gestured at the surroundings with a pause, then continued, "And a bit about the future. I think he's finally agreed to have a duel with me, now that I've revealed Zangetsu."

Ichigo finished with a bemused smile at the likely flabbergasted expression on Kisuke's features, because of course, only Ichigo would challenge the Soutaicho, head of the Gotei 13 to a duel. But you know it was fine, just something no one could, but absolutely would expect of Ichigo.

Kisuke choked out a laugh with a shake of his head, taking a sip of his tea, he chose to dwell on that information another time. He wondered though, if they would ever duel. It most definitely would sweep Soul Society off their collective feet.

Instead, he tilted his head at another question and asked, "How long are you staying in the mortal realm?"

"A month."

Ichigo replied with a shrug, Kisuke raised a brow in surprise at the answer having expected a shorter time frame, he asked as much in his next question, "Not shorter? Won't Kaien, or Kyroraku, or even Unohana freak out at such an extended time period?"

Ichigo grimaced slightly at the point before it slipped away to a more reassured smile and he responded, "Unohana thinks some time away from Soul Society and in my hometown will be good for me. Nostalgia, dealing with emotions, the whole thing. Kaien is understanding, he knows the truth, and I can still visit him, which mind you I have to do, same with Shunsui. Plus, he still has Lisa to help him manage. Plus, someone has to teach you how to function in the mortal world. What about you Kisuke? How long are you staying?"

Kisuke processed the information with a nod, happy that Ichigo was able to escape from Soul Society with the consent of his Captain, and Kaien (who was probably the most over-protective when it came to Ichigo). Thinking over the lieutenant's question, and how yes, the older Shinigami would most definitely be depending on Ichigo to learn how to function, Kisuke let out a slightly aggrieved sigh and responded, "I'll probably stay for two to three months but I sort of wish that I could stay forever. There's just so much to see and learn, and it's peaceful here in a way the barracks are not."

Ichigo nodded his sympathy before a shudder passed over him and he responded, "But then Mayuri would be in charge of the division."

Kisuke shuddered at the thought, while his third seat was certainly intelligent, he often strayed the lines between moral and immorality, a sort of mad scientist (though Kisuke was certainly guilty of the notion himself). Kisuke at least knew what was right and wrong, and how to hold himself back. If Kurotsuchi became Captain (which he would likely do so over Hiyori, who just wasn't suited to the position), then the division would see significant changes, hardly any of them positive.

"Still…"

Kisuke bemoaned with a sad tilt of his head, Ichigo laughed faintly and flicked the scientist's hat and said, "You're already likely going to be staying for half the year, right? Besides Tessai will also be here, along with the other roster of Shinigami."

"There's a roster now?"

Kisuke asked, acknowledging Ichigo's point with a nod and sip of his tea. He would likely spread his time out evenly between the two realms if only to make sure Mayuri didn't destroy the barracks along with Hiyori. That and his remaining duties as a Captain. Still, the knowledge of a roster of Shinigami was new, from what Kisuke had understood before, it had just been volunteers from each division who would stay for a month.

"Mm I think two to three Shinigami were picked from each division, and it's supposed to be, there's one Twelfth division member at all times, and one Fourth division member. Then one to two others from different divisions. And I think there always has to be a Captain to third seat present, you know for safety measures."

Kisuke nodded, though the words were certainly a confusing jumble, he got the basic idea of how it would work. It was a system Ichigo and Kisuke had worked out, which had then been brought to the Soutaicho. It would allow for greater cultivation in Soul Society, and the development of their own society if a wide variety of members were able to experience and learn about the mortal realm outside of patrols. It would also provide a base of operation for divisions on patrol or Shinigami in need.

They settled once more with their tea, Kisuke refilling the mugs as outside daily life passed them by. Ichigo across from the Captain furrowed his brow in thought, biting his lip as if hesitating to share with Kisuke. Curious, but knowing that pushing Ichigo wouldn't gain anything, Kisuke shifted and settled patiently in his seat.

"I was contemplating bringing an idea to the Soutaicho."

Ichigo finally stated in the silence, peering at Kisuke from over the lip of his mug, Kisuke always found that gesture slightly funny and endearing. Instead, he nodded leaning forward to rest his head on his palms he asked, "Oh?"

"Well if the inclusion of the Espada does happen, I was thinking it would be wise to invest in the creation of a Fourteenth division, for both the Espada and Vizard. Sort of like a special task force. But…"

Ichigo trailed off, gaze searching the liquid inside his cup for an answer. Kisuke considered the proposition with a touch of surprise, it was an interesting one, with sound logic. But Kisuke could also sense some argument against it. For one thing, the sense of unity they were trying to achieve by allowing the Vizard to remain in their former positions within Soul Society before the incident.

"But?"

Kisuke asked waiting for the youth to finish. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and continued, "But I think the way we have the Gotei 13 structured right now is pretty decent. I mean yes there is quite a bit of mess but the way we have it now, all of our power is consolidated evenly between the Thirteen divisions. Whereas if there was a Fourteenth division much of the power would filter into that division. In my original timeline with the loss of the Vizard, the Gotei 13 struggled frantically to fill those empty positions, and we were left with Captains lacking experience. So, as it is right now the Gotei 13 are vastly stronger than in my original timeline's current state of affairs."

The scientist hummed at Ichigo's statement, acknowledging that both points were well thought out, it was indeed an interesting concept to consider. Especially in comparison to Ichigo's original timeline, where the Vizard incident had occurred in a very different manner, and the power balance of Soul Society had fluctuated greatly.

"I think both choices have positives and negatives. But as the way things are now, I would wait and see if how the Espada are received, and from there decide on whether a Fourteenth division would be positive."

Kisuke suggested after another moment of thought. Ichigo grinned his thanks, eyes bright beneath the fringe of orange as he took another sip of tea draining the cup. Idly the youth's eyes strayed to the boxes and the sunlight beginning to fade in the sky. Kisuke could almost sense the youth's train of thought and really did not want to get up and finish unpacking.

"We should probably start assembling some of the furniture, at least it's not Ikea."

Ichigo suggested with mirth and mischief dancing along his features. Kisuke sighed and silently lamented old bones, to Benihime's amusement before he propped a brow at Ichigo ending reference.

"Ikea?"

The scientist asked, Ichigo blushed faintly, and ran a hand through the back of his hair before he shrugged and replied, "Right they're just getting established, future reference oops."

Ichigo didn't seem concerned about the slip, and it brought a warmth to Kisuke's chest as he picked up the teapot, and Ichigo darted in to bring the mugs to the kitchen sink for washing later. Idly turning to Ichigo, Kisuke commented "We'll need to see about getting the water running. And other appliances."

Ichigo nodded with a grin before he paced back out into the living room, a familiar knife in his hands. He hadn't even felt the brat pickpocket him. Kisuke wondered where Ichigo had picked up the skill as he followed the youth and settled beside the largest box in the room, already being torn up.

It was so strange and left excitement briefly flaring through his veins at the thought of what the old building would become. Filled with furniture, maybe a training ground underneath, a lab for experiments. It left him giddy, and Benihime content at the back of his mind.

A set of manuals was flung his way, pulling him from his thoughts, and Kisuke wondered if whatever they were building would actually remain standing at the end. Ichigo beamed at Kisuke from the other side of the box as if sensing his thoughts, and Kisuke knew it would turn out somewhat alright.

X

Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed the scene from Hisana's perspective, it was very interesting to write in the mindset of a character who has little presence in the scene. To clarify right now it is roughly 1950-1960 in the mortal realm. Fun fact Ikea was first established in 1943. Also should Ichigo become a Captain in the future? Reader opinions (on that) are welcome. Reviews/comments are always appreciated. Thank you all for reading, till next time!


	40. Chapter 40

Aspectabund

(adj.) Letting or being able to let expressive emotion show easily through one's face and eyes.

Hello everyone, we are back with chapter 40 (yay!), can you believe it? 40 chapters already. Many thanks to everyone who has stuck with the story, showed support, and reviewed! Additionally, thank you to all of you who commented last chapter, it has really helped me to decide how to play the story out, hopefully some things will be resolved slightly in this chapter. As a note there has been a time skip of about roughly 30-40 years. Well I hope you all enjoy, read on!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X = Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

 _Zangetsu-Ossan speaking._

 **Shiro speaking.**

X

"Ichigo wake up… Ichigo…. Wake up… Now, or else I'll fetch Kaien."

The orange haired lieutenant jerked awake at the threatening voice, waking from a mostly murky dream of whispers and the homey smell of Yuzu's cooking. Lifting his head from where he had been enjoying a nap on his desk, Ichigo blearily blinked at the heavy afternoon sunlight filtering in through the blinds, as if a messenger itself of unfortunate news. Running a hand through his hair, Ichigo turned his attention to the door. Where a familiar (and sometimes completely unfamiliar) midget hovered arms crossed over her chest, a frown decorating her features.

Leaning back in his chair with faux nonchalance, Ichigo raised a brow in question, wondering why the seventh (eighth?) seat of the Thirteenth division had elected to visit the Eighth division. Especially considering that last Ichigo had checked, Shunsui was having tea with Jushiro, and Lisa was out with Rangiku and Hiyori for some Shinigami Women's Association business (and he wasn't afraid, not at all, at that thought).

Rukia huffed, the frown on her features deepening before she stepped inside the office and glided forward till she was in front of Ichigo's desk which was cluttered with paperwork and an eclectic mix of notes and spindly bound novels. He did not discreetly survey the young Kuchiki, taking in her features, the life in her eyes as he idly fiddled with Zangetsu's hilt at his waist.

"So, what brings you here to my lovely corner of Soul Society Rukia?"

Ichigo asked centre, earning a bland stare from the raven-haired Shinigami, though there was some fondness behind the gesture. Rukia pursed her lips for a minute before she responded, "A Captain's meeting has been called, and it was requested that lieutenants were to attend."

The lieutenant furrowed his brow at the knowledge, a small pout filtering onto his features as he thought of the dull monochrome affair of their meetings. They were usually just as dull as the paperwork the upper echelon were required to fill out.

"Do I have to?"

Ichigo asked with slumped shoulders, knowing he sounded like a young child, but not possessing the energy to care for it. Rukia rolled her eyes in light annoyance with a shake of her head before a wicked and achingly familiar grin slipped across her lips. It was a grin that had always pervaded certain gestures from the midget that left Ichigo scarred or fearful depending on the circumstance.

"Kaien sent me to fetch you Ichigo, and he threatened that if you didn't come he would make you sit through one of the council sessions with the elders. Kyroraku-taicho also sent me with words along the lines of sleeping lieutenants, and paperwork."

The orange-haired Shinigami groaned faintly, though it was belayed by the amusement flashing in Rukia's eyes. Making no move to remove himself from the vicinity of his desk, Ichigo leaned back content to wait a few more minutes before he made his way to the First Division (it wasn't like he couldn't be there in seconds).

Rukia turned her infamous glare on Ichigo, the one with all arched eyebrows and disapproving azure and dangerously said, "Ichigo."

"Hmm?"

Ichigo replied absent-mindedly, purposefully letting his gaze laxly drift to the open windows, where a pleasant breeze drifted about, and the white sprawling scape of Soul Society stretched out far as the eye could see. Even after a near century apart, and a completely different dynamic (that wasn't that different, she still liked to yell at him, and lecture him with crappy drawings, ones that Hisana had only encouraged), Ichigo couldn't resist the temptation to tease her. It was just in his nature, and she didn't mind much if the mirth he often caught in her eyes was a true indication.

"Ichigo if you don't go to the meeting I will drag you there."

The seventh seat (he was pretty sure it was the seventh seat) warned; voice dangerously low. Slowly Ichigo let his eyes slide back to focus on the petite Shinigami and with Shiro's laughter ringing about his head Ichigo asked, "What you? How would you do that with your height?"

Azure eyes blazed like living hellfire; Ichigo resisted the urge to lean back in caution, a well-placed survival instinct that still remained. Instead, he let the corners of his mouth curve up in faint amusement. The midget looked like she wanted to punch Ichigo, that or pull out Sode no Shirayuki and run Ichigo through with the cool blade, he suspected the only reason she didn't was that she wanted him to at least look presentable at the Captain's meeting. That and actually get there on time.

Instead, she gritted her teeth; hands balled into fists at her sides and warningly ground out, "Ichigo."

Raising his hands in deference at the tone that even now sent shivers curling down his spine, Ichigo rolled his eyes, sighed and placated the younger Shinigami, "Fine, fine I'm coming."

Heaving himself from the small desk, Ichigo caught the dissipating fury fade away on Rukia's features, replaced with longsuffering resignation and a hint of amusement at Ichigo's games. Nodding to herself the young Kuchiki straightened imperceptibly and turned from the room with a Kuchiki flourish, she began leading Ichigo out of the building as if she expected him to run away (a veritable concern).

The lieutenant thought it humorous how Rukia shifted from a prim and proper Kuchiki, all abiding by the laws. To a familiar brat, who was more than happy to squabble with Ichigo, or beat both Kaien and him upside the head.

Speaking of brats, a mischievous grin settled onto his lips from behind Rukia as they stepped out into the courtyard, the afternoon's warm sun immediately felt in their all-black uniforms. Tapping Rukia on the shoulder Ichigo darted ahead to the exit in a half-paced flash-step and called out, "I'll race you there Rukia!"

Ichigo darted away, the distant sound of Rukia's protests growing faint, as he easily crossed over the terracotta tiling that formed the roofs of the buildings of Soul Society.

Stopping in front of the First division, Ichigo received a few surprised and amused glances from the division members idly strolling about the barracks. Briefly, Ichigo caught an amused glance from Shinji as the blond entered, Hiyori hot on his heels, their squabbling ringing throughout the courtyard.

Pretending to check a watch on his wrist, Ichigo glanced around the streets of Serieteti, wondering if Rukia would follow him just to ensure that Ichigo did actually make it to the barracks (he honestly wasn't that much of a slacker) and didn't return to the office after she left. Or like a sensible person might, she probably had returned to her division to help manage the normally monstrous amounts of paperwork.

Obviously, Ichigo remarked to himself as Rukia landed in the courtyard flashing him a heavy glare, Rukia Kuchiki was not a purveyor of sensibility. Gaily waving his fingers in greeting, Ichigo slouched against the wall behind him, as the shorter Shinigami fixed the lieutenant with a piercing stare (it was slightly less intimidating considering she was on the balls of her toes to look into Ichigo's eyes).

With a huff, Rukia rolled her eyes and made a shooing motion in the direction of the barracks where Love and Rose were standing, watching their interaction with clear amusement. Ichigo slouched and received another glare for the action.

Shaking his head in amusement, Ichigo flashed Rukia a fond smile, reached down to ruffle her hair, earning himself a swat and a grumble. Laughing Ichigo turned and entered the gate throwing a last wave over his shoulder and a parting call, "Stay safe Rukia."

The young Kuchiki said nothing audible in return, though Ichigo could hear indiscernible mumbling as he passed through the gate and glided over to the two Captains, amusement clearly written on their features.

"Enjoy the show, did we?"

The orange-haired Shinigami asked with a grin as the three turned to enter the ornate division. Love chuckled, that low bass that was like the deepening hearth of a forest, and hummed his agreement and commented, "Course gotta love watching the fights between you and the Kuchiki brat Ichi, they're always amusing; sort of nostalgic."

Ichigo laughed and shook his head at the answer, flashing a roll of annoyance at the suggestion of Ichigo and Kaien being the same when they were younger (which was partially true). Turning his attention to the blond, Rose flashed Ichigo a thin amused smile and curled his fingers into a vague dramatic gesture that Ichigo interpreted to mean something along the lines of, "Of course."

"Do you two know what the meeting is about?"

The lieutenant asked, rubbing at his arm where and an old scar was bothering him. The two Captains traded a look, before following with simultaneous shrugs of unfound knowledge. Ichigo shook his head and lowly remarked, "Great, glad to see we have our priorities together."

Rose's musical laughter drifted on the air, as Love reached over and patted Ichigo on the back in a friendly manner, though perhaps a touch too forceful. Smiling at the two, Ichigo followed them as they entered the main meeting room slowly walking over to Kyroraku who was trading glances and raised eyebrows with Ukitake.

Catching Byakuya's eyes where he stood in the formation of Captains, Ichigo flashed his friend a quick grin and waggle of his fingers, before he fell to the shadows pacing to where he could see Lisa's lens catching the light.

Idly as he surveyed the room once more, he noted the lack of a familiar blond scientist and acknowledged with some amusement that Kisuke was likely in the human world again, and thus the chilling presence of Mayuri.

Lisa flashed Ichigo an amused grin as he came to a stop beside her, slouching behind their Captain. He winked at her in the darkness of the meeting room (it always seemed half-lit, Ichigo thought it was for dramatic effect), and quirked a brow before pointing to Rangiku.

Confusion passed over his fellow lieutenant's features, so Ichigo repeated the gesture. Lisa grinned and flashed Ichigo a low thumbs up, eyes bright behind the red frames of her glasses. At that moment Shunsui looked over his shoulder at his two lieutenants, flashing a small warm smile in Ichigo's direction and a grin in Lisa's before he returned his attention to Jushiro.

As Ichigo was about to engage Lisa in another riveting conversation of hand symbols, or daring whispers, the doorway to the Soutaicho's office opened with a soft whishing sound, speaking of well-oiled hinges. The old man stepped out, to the hush of silence, followed by his lieutenant and the heavy tap of his cane upon the floor. Ember deep eyes roved over the collection of lieutenants and Captains, with an old pride and warmth, like the old man was gazing at his family (and Ichigo thought he sometimes saw it that way).

Once the noise had died down, and the nervous shuffle of cloth had stilled, the wise eyes of the Soutaicho peeked out from under his brows peripheral and he slammed his cane to the floor with a certain sense of formality. Ichigo had a strange feeling of what the meeting was to be about, gaze drifting over familiar features, but he was curious nonetheless.

"I have called this meeting, as it has been reported that a hollow of unknown strength has appeared in the mortal realm, it has already claimed the lives of five Shinigami."

The Soutaicho stated, pausing as nervous whispers and mutters broke out between the collection of Shinigami. Ichigo furrowed his brow, wondering at the existence of the creature. He had always supposed that when it came time for Isshin to meet Masaki, it would be through a normal trip to the mortal realm, and not through Shiro's intervention (the Shiro of Aizen's creation). Though perhaps it was not Shiro?

The question also remained of how a creature of such a nature had come into existence when as far as Ichigo knew Sosuke had been keeping away from large hollowfication experiments. Not to mention the fact that Aizen wasn't really the sort anymore to create something of that nature, at least not without gushing or boasting.

Glancing over at the lieutenant, mauve in the shadows of his Captain, Ichigo was certain he caught a flash of guilt in cunning amber orbs. But whether the creation was of Sosuke's nature lingered at the front of his mind. In any case, there was a hollow of greater power running freely on the streets of Karakura.

He acknowledged with a weary sigh that it was exactly what he thought it was in the end because fate liked to play the same hand over and over again. And the timelines really were drawing close together once more.

Ossan's soothing presence washed over Ichigo, lightening some unfelt burden that settled on his chest.

"We need an experienced and capable Captain dispatched to deal with the creature."

The old man continued; the silence of the room deafening and serious. Glancing across the room at the long lines of parrying black and white, Ichigo caught the features of his uncle, father in another life. Stern and serious, rife of his usual jovial good-heartedness that hung about him like an armour. He held the breath in his lungs, wondering if another would step forward and change the timeline. If the head of the Shiba clan would remain in line.

It would throw off the balance of Ichigo's plans, and at the same time prove the dangers and consequences of his travel through time. If Isshin did not step forward and take the mission, then Yuzu and Karin would never be born, and his old man would never meet Masaki.

"I will take the mission, with your permission Head Captain."

Isshin's familiar voice rang throughout the vastness of the meeting room, like the fell executioner's blade finding its mark, as the strings of fate wound themselves together once more. The Captain stepped forward pivoting to face Yamamoto with all the poise of a true leader. The Soutaicho considered the clan head, gaze briefly flickering to Ichigo, catching the orange-haired Shinigami's eye, he nodded imperceptibly. And in that moment the old man seemed both infinitely older and relieved of some great burden.

"Very well, Captain Shiba, you will depart for the mortal realm a week hence."

The old man stated in the contained steel tightened silence that was wound like wire around Ichigo's chest. It was a strange mix of fear, anticipation, and excitement at what was happening. How close they were drawing to the timeline, the grand cascade of events that would sweep Soul Society as the greatest storm it had known.

His uncle (father) nodded, spine straight, head held proud he returned to the twin lines. The Soutaicho surveyed the features of the gathered lieutenants and Captains for a moment ripe with tension and stated, "We will be employing a new training regiment, the paperwork and guidelines have been deployed to all Captains."

Ichigo blinked, not entirely surprised at the announcement, though he did wonder if they had already received it, and it was buried under the mountain of paperwork lying about the office, the glean in Lisa's eyes suggested thoughts of the same nature. A low ripple of conversation passed throughout the hall, as the gathered Captain's and lieutenants spoke their opinions, and questioned the introduction of a new training regimen.

The orange-haired lieutenant remained silent, listening to the conversations slide around him; so far the responses were a mix of neutral curiosity and a kind of excitement at the prospect. It pleased Ichigo slightly, considering he had been the one to suggest such a thing to the Captain, something to help prepare the foot soldiers for coming battles so the casualties wouldn't be so great.

Sight gliding over to the head Captain, Ichigo briefly caught Yamamoto's eyes letting a small open smile fall onto his lips he nodded. The old man's eyes crinkled, the laugh lines folding about in as much of a smile as possible. He only hoped Soul Society would be prepared for the invading forces of the future, he had a feeling like a sapling in his heart that they would survive this time.

The conversation drifted for a minute more, and Ichigo looked across the hallway to briefly catch his uncle's eyes, the man smiled reassuringly as if hoping to ease some of the concerns of his family, and nodded once. Ichigo couldn't muster the will to do anything but nod in return and flash a hopefully supportive grin.

The crack of the Soutaicho's cane meeting the floor was met with silence, and there was a moment of pause before the old man nodded imperceptibly and stated, "This meeting is dismissed."

With those words, a few of the Captain's and lieutenants scattered, off to deal with delicate manners or perhaps more beneficial things to occupy their time. Ichigo pinned Sosuke with a look from across the hall, daring the brunette to dart out and run away. The scientist scowled for a moment but slumped in submission nonetheless.

Shunsui rested a warm hand on Ichigo's shoulders startling him from the staring contest he had been holding with Sosuke. There was concern in his radiant eyes, accompanied by the warmth that filled Ichigo's chest whenever they spoke. There was a silent question in his eyes and the curve of his brow, asking if Ichigo was okay.

Ichigo nodded, letting a small and easy smile slip onto his lips he tilted his head and made a vague gesture in the direction of the gates and then pointed behind his Captain to where Lisa was perched arms crossed in front of her chest. Shunsui shook his head in amusement, mirth plaintive on his features, he squeezed Ichigo's arm once more in reassurance before darting out of the large meeting room. Lisa followed quickly behind their Captain, after sharing a parting look with Ichigo that was all fondness like a sibling, and cautious warning.

Turning his attention to the spectacled brunette still hovering in the corner, a sullen aura about him, Ichigo shook his head and glided over. Sosuke glanced up as Ichigo approached lips tightening before his expression relaxed, and Ichigo could catch familiar emotions in the scientist's eyes.

With a nod the two began to walk out of the First Division (because hey it was a lovely day), dully Ichigo could feel Shinji's keen eyes drilling a hole into the back of his skull. He let it be, knowing if the Captain really wanted to know he would follow them, that or approach (read corner) Ichigo later.

Ichigo preened in the sunlight as they exited the First, basking in the warmer temperatures compared to the slight draft of the large meeting room. Sosuke flashed Ichigo an amused glance one full of mirth as they paced along the streets, just two Shinigami walking about, definitely not conversing about illegal topics.

"So, did you create the hollow?"

The orange-haired Shinigami questioned casually, hands easily resting at his side, he had no use for light conversation, and it was never to be said that the Shiba family weren't blunt. Sosuke glanced up a touch startled, though he hid it well behind the hulking glasses balanced on the bridge of his nose. The scientist let the silence be filled with thought as they continued to glide down the street slowly angling towards the Fifth division.

"No."

Sosuke announced softly in the empty streets of Serieteti. Ichigo cast the lieutenant a smile, pleased that Aizen hadn't decided to embrace his inner mad scientist megalomaniac (though there was nothing wrong with that… well yes there was).

Catching his friend's eyes, the orange-haired lieutenant raised a brow in question. Sosuke blanched, visage temporarily paling, and Ichigo sighed though it was more the sigh a parent casts when they know their child has misbehaved in some way. Though Ichigo supposed it was of a very different manner, Sosuke was his own person after all.

"I was exploring some of the abandoned labs, and one of the creatures escaped… they're just so interesting, the research notes, I mean they're twisted and vile, but there's also ideas there as well. Like one note detailed how one might perceivably use a zanpaktou to render a soul split in half."

The lieutenant said, starting off hesitantly before picking up speed, a kind of frantic excitement to his eyes, one that Ichigo saw between the two scientists far too often. Ichigo couldn't even feel aggrieved that Sosuke had released the creature, not when the man still possessed a moral code, and simply far too much curiosity.

Still, he wondered at the nature of the hollow, was it of the same nature of Shiro, or something of a different species altogether?

"Are you mad that I didn't tell you Ichigo?"

His friend questioned, and Ichigo belatedly realized he had been quite apathetic in his musings. Flashing the lieutenant, the barest curve upwards of his lips he shook his head and responded, "I'm not mad, a little disappointed, but not mad. It's really quite funny how fate works out though Sosuke."

The scientist winced a bit at Ichigo's words of disappointment before keen eyes were picking apart the second part of his sentence with a wide eagerness that reminded Ichigo of a young child. Sosuke glanced back furtively in the rough direction of the Tenth and back at Ichigo for a moment before he quirked a brow with a soft knowing smile. Ichigo nodded and the other lieutenant grinned, a sort of relief that his mistake wasn't too grave.

Before they could discuss how the timeline had aligned itself of its own accord, a pair of arms slung around Ichigo's neck and exasperated to his neck yelling, "Strawberry!"

He supposed it made sense that Yachiru had gravitated to Ichigo once again in this lifetime (if only because of his hair), but he sighed nonetheless and swung the youth over his head holding her easily on his shoulder.

Yachiru looked only the age of about a young child maybe five, but it did nothing to diminish the bounciness of her personality and the bright pink of her hair. Sosuke laughed softly at Ichigo's side, fond affection at the scene lignin his voice.

"Oi Ichi finally picked up a child, did we?"

A familiar drawl sounded behind Ichigo and he turned to catch a face full of grinning teeth stretched like a Cheshire smile. Shinji was leaning casually against one of the nearby buildings, half shaded in shadows just for dramatic effect.

Ichigo just flashed a wide grin, neither denying nor accepting the statement, even as he attempted to make peace with the fact that he would most definitely not return to his division anytime soon.

Yachiru giggled in Ichigo's arms, and the blond slunk forward to perch beside Sosuke, sending his lieutenant an amused glance at the thinly veiled irritation splicing the scientist's features (he wondered when Sosuke was finally going to make the transfer to the Twelfth division, he assumed it was a matter of pride).

"So, what were ya two lovebirds chatting about over here?"

Shinji asked as he slung an arm around Sosuke's shoulder, grinning at the blush that faintly coloured his lieutenant's ears. Ichigo just shifted Yachiru in his arms, wondering if Kenpachi was even anywhere nearby, as he rolled his eyes in fond amusement at Shinji's prodding, and responded, "Conspiring on how to deal with annoying blonds."

Shinji faked hurt, grasping dramatically at his chest, earning a look of weary disbelief and a faint grin from Ichigo. Before he could detail how they were advancing their plan, Yachiru tugged at his hair and Ichigo pulled a piece of candy he kept on hand (one should always be prepared) out of his pocket handing it to the pink-haired girl with a grin.

He received twin grins for the gesture, and Ichigo lamented that his reputation would never be the same (not that it had ever been excellent). As if sensing his thoughts Sosuke chortled softly, and Shinji devolved into full-blown cackles, eliciting laughter from Ichigo's own lips, and glee from Yachiru's. Their collective laughter drifted high into the streets of Soul Society, echoing the light summer breeze.

X

Ichigo pretended to search the area in a kind of distant daze, eyes taking in achingly familiar buildings, ones that had been part of his daily life, fifteen years of his life. The grocery down the street that ran and who always gave candy to Yuzu and Karin, his high school and the roof where he had eaten more times than he could count with his friends, and where he had taught Rukia how to use a juice box.

Rukia who was alive, and already a member of the Gotei 13. Whose sister was still alive, frail and bed-ridden most days but clinging to life for a little longer, in a way that made Ichigo's heart both shudder at the thought of her passing. He admired her perseverance to take care of Rukia (and Byakuya). The same Shinigami who had introduced Ichigo to the realm after death, in a smooth glide into his room through the window.

He firmly avoided the area he knew the Kurosaki clinic to be in. His home or what once was.

As much as Unohana had advised Ichigo to visit Karakura, embrace the nostalgia and dull heartache, see it all again, on his first visit to the human world in centuries. Ichigo had avoided his old home then, there had just been too much raw pain at the time, and too many memories in the small building that had been his home.

Now Ichigo wasn't so sure if he could handle it, but he didn't believe that it would incapacitate him, he could try. There was a pull in his chest, one that snapped against his rib cage, and beckoned him to walk streets he would know blindfolded. Zangetsu hummed reassuringly along the threads of Ichigo's mind, a constant support.

That was still no cause to willingly go there (and he was avoiding it, he admitted it), see overlapping images of the rubble, the ruined furniture and remains of his old life, replacing a peaceful neighbourhood. Hear faint screams, the acrid scent of blood, voices detailing the past in heavy mist.

So, he searched around the area, pausing every once and awhile when it all just became too much.

He would huddle in the shadows, take a few deep breaths, pull on Zangetsu's presence till he felt together enough to brace Karakura town once more. Almost a constant presence on Ichigo's senses was Byakuya, who was supposedly still in Soul Society, in the Sixth division filling out endless paperwork.

It sent a curl of warmth that his friend had come with Ichigo to the human world, not even knowing the true circumstances (and the guilt ate away at Ichigo each night, as he thought of how his best friend was one of the few people he was close to that didn't know, but he would know soon enough), had ventured forth anyways. Having seen some pulling danger in Ichigo's eyes as he had stood at the shoji gates, asking in a faint barely there whisper.

The lieutenant could also feel their presences, together now, even amongst the hundreds of other presences cloistering about the city, he could feel Isshin's fire, burning to protect, and Masaki's, her gentle nature, and the own fire of her soul. It ached something deep inside of his chest, but it was a shifting ache, one of happiness at their meeting, and the expected loss, still fresh after years, but also tempered at the same hand of time.

Landing on one of the largest skyscrapers within Karakura town, Ichigo perched on the edge, gaze looking out over the sprawling city, reminiscent of his inner world (or perhaps it was the other way around), though lacking the torrential downpour, or budding greenery. Swinging his legs off the edge of the building, he ignored the persistent urge to jump, one that corralled any soul at the edge of a precipice, and instead tracked the small force of Shinigami scoping the city.

A force of maybe ten Shinigami, none of the Second Division which was known for its skill in tracking; and instead those of the Eleventh. But most were from the Thirteenth division, as the region was under their jurisdiction. All souls who had barely known Isshin, and could hardly tell the man from Shunsui if asked, but also there to see if the hollow had been dealt with. Ichigo had pointed them in varying directions, sent them on wild chases knowing they wouldn't find Isshin and Masaki, but giving the two the best chances he could in any case.

The Soutaicho had done the same. For as much as the old man had to uphold the law, he had always regarded Isshin as a nephew (or so he had been regaled with tales of youth and time), and for the way that Ichigo had spoken about their love, he had aided the search in his own way. It left a kind happiness sitting lightly on his shoulders at the thought, and care of the old man, even beneath his somewhat gruff exterior. It was why Ichigo was even in Karakura once more when he wasn't stationed with Kisuke.

A soft whistle of air across the roof of the building announced his friend's familiar presence, that and the always hovering faint scent of sakura blossoms. Ichigo remained hovered on the ledge of the building, gaze watching the sky began its fair descent into earthy night tones. The soft sound of footsteps reached Ichigo, as Byakuya paused beside Ichigo, shihakusho billowing just out of his peripheral vision, accompanied by his haori, one that seemed odd in the sprawling metal jungle.

"Ichigo."

Byakuya said in acknowledgement, and Ichigo could almost see the normal respectful head tilt accompanied with the words, that and the unspoken words spelt across Byakuya's face. Patting the ground beside himself, as an invitation to sit Ichigo responded, "Byakuya."

His friend huffed mumbling something low under his breath before lacking any grace he dropped to the ground beside Ichigo fixing him with an exasperated stare. Ichigo just smiled and shrugged, gaze returning to the world stretched out before him. That same pull in his chest, as if he needed, had to see his old home grew loud in Ichigo's ears and he sighed suddenly weary.

Byakuya glanced over in concern, and Ichigo could feel it pierce his skull, dip deep into his cranium to pull at all of Ichigo's nerves in a soothing manner. Shiro growled something rough and low in the back of Ichigo's mind, half encouragement, half teasing tones that were backed by fondness.

Debating for a moment, Ichigo shook his head more to himself, and then leaned against his friend. Byakuya stiffened, surprised for a moment before he relaxed and the land continued to reach before them. On the edge of some great precipice beyond the skyscraper's ledge.

Hesitating for a moment in indecision, Ichigo watched small cars bustle on the streets like ants below. It was a whim, but he needed to see it, as much as he was conflicted at the same time. It was a mark that it was all real, and just a sense of need.

Heaving himself to his feet, Ichigo turned and offered a hand to Byakuya looking into familiar silver eyes, the Captain must have seen something on Ichigo's features, as he blanched softly. He fixed Ichigo with another piercing look, asking a thousand questions, but took the proffered hand with an amused shake of his head, Kenseikan glittering like a dragon's hoard.

"Think you can keep up Captain-san?"

Ichigo teased with a grin and a wink, holding his toes over the ledge with reckless abandon. The Kuchiki head balked at the challenge, though it looked more like he wanted to rush forward to pull Ichigo back from the edge than respond. Rolling his eyes Ichigo waggled his eyebrows and swayed easily on the balls of his feet.

Byakuya twitched and shook his head with irritated amusement and responded, "What keep up with you? I could outpace you anytime Ichigo."

Which was complete and utter bullshit but Ichigo appreciated the bluff. Sending the Captain, a look of easy disbelief, Ichigo let a mischievous grin slip across his features as he let himself fall forward off the building.

He laughed as the rush of air surrounded him, gravity pulling him frighteningly closer and closer to the ground. Solidifying the reaitsu beneath his feet Ichigo righted himself in mid-air, peering up into the slowly falling sky, and at his friend peering at Ichigo from above.

Flashing Byakuya a large wave, Ichigo chuckled softly to himself before he was darting over Karakura's familiar roofs, heading towards a small neighbourhood that Ichigo both wanted to avoid, and was easily drawn to.

Glancing back briefly as Ichigo landed on the flat roof of a hospital, Ichigo caught the brief glare of light on Byakuya's elaborate hair pieces as the Captain followed along. Likely irritated with Ichigo's reckless actions (though probably also secretly amused).

Ichigo eventually landed on the familiar stretch of road, the one that ran down the center of his old neighbourhood and seemed to kiss the sky. The fading blue of daylight stretched above and around the orange-haired Shinigami as he glanced at houses that were both unfamiliar in their form, and completely familiar.

Byakuya landed beside Ichigo with the gentle whistle of the leaves clustering the trees, the Captain gazed about the place with something akin to confusion etched onto his features. But there seemed a sense of wonder there.

Tilting his head back Ichigo took in a deep lungful of air, letting the feel of Karakura surround him, the presences of people who would grow over the years, and inherent buzz of reaitsu that hummed like cicadas on the dull edge of his conscious.

Ichigo began walking forward after another moment, the silence between the two stretched and comfortable as the raven-haired Shinigami caught up with Ichigo, the lieutenant could feel Byakuya's occasional assessing glances, but he said nothing determined to follow through with his (sort of) sudden whim, he knew the scene would change once they landed upon his home.

It was as near to as he remembered it being, though lacking the clinic portion, Ichigo could see it in his mind's eyes; Yuzu in the kitchen, the heavenly scent of her cooking wafting about the place. Karin's soccer equipment shoved off in one corner, as she played some console on the TV. His room tucked up in one corner of the house. Isshin's giant poster of Masaki.

The three of them running throughout the clinic's halls as children; Ichigo being chased by the twins, before submitting to their greater strength. Watching a movie together as a family, while Isshin sobbed at the action scenes, and Karin commented on every such fancy. Standing in the kitchen with his mother as she carefully taught him how to prepare dinner. His own lessons with Yuzu, boiling water, adding rice. Isshin stubbornly dragging Ichigo into the living room after a harsh battle, peeling away his layers to look at the superficial wounds.

It was all there, present in his mind, a pool of memories he drew upon whenever he felt at his lowest. Just the sensations and feelings that accompanied the memories, it left Ichigo blinking away the tears fogging his vision, but refusing to fall. His hand easily fell to Zangetsu's hilt and he drew upon the blade's strength, looking at what once was, and could one day be again.

Byakuya's hand reached out and snatched Ichigo's unoccupied hand, squeezing tightly in a silent show of support, but refusing to let go. Ichigo glanced at his friend, really stared at the Kuchiki clan head, before he turned his attention to the streets opposite and commented slowly, "Some three to five years from now I was born. Fifteen years after that and I met Rukia Kuchiki. It was a strange stirring of fate that allowed the son of a Shinigami, and a Quincy to enter into the world of Soul Society at that age."

Ichigo fell quiet, gaze lingering on the doorway catching fading rays of light and reflecting them like pools of fractured water. Byakuya breathed in sharply but Ichigo didn't look at his friend, just remained staring, past images superseding the world in front of him.

"Rukia lent me her powers to save my life, the night I met her. She taught me about the world of the Shinigami with her normal crappy drawings and afterwards was forced to deal with the hollow. In the fight, she was wounded and had to give me her powers. For that crime, she is returned to Soul Society but sentenced to execution. I was a teenager, and nonetheless, a Shiba who possessed a determination and will to protect my friends.

I first met you the night Rukia was retrieved, you and your lieutenant were there, and you moved so fast I couldn't even see you. My friends and I entered Soul Society and fought battle after battle. And I fought you again, cold brutal bastard Kuchiki who didn't care for his sister; made you care in the end. Then Aizen revealed himself, and war sparked.

One war ended, peace stayed like the summer, gone too soon, and then another war arose. Casualties were immense by which I mean I was the only survivor, and well the world wasn't looking too good. So here I am."

Ichigo finished with a shrug, voice there but a bit cracked; his heart beat like a drum, deep and sparingly in his ears, as it always did when he thought of his past. But there was the familiar relief of telling his friend that hung over him as well.

Byakuya had gasped sometime during his tale and then had fallen silent. And silent he remained, pulled between the two, taut like a bow. Ichigo didn't look over, didn't move other than to shift his stance and seek Ossan's presence where it soothed the nerves rushing about his chest and threatening to pull him under and into a panic attack. Shiro helped smooth back the memories, leaving Ichigo to stare at the small soon to be clinic and reminiscence.

"Ichigo."

His name again, like the sound of the early tides, open with so many emotions that Ichigo could hardly sort through them all as he turned to look into Byakuya's eyes. There was a great storm there, one that roiled and crashed greater than any natural disaster. Relief, fear, confusion, loss, grief, and anger, it stretched on and on flickering like lightning from one thing to the next.

Byakuya's hand still clenched firmly in Ichigo's own, tightened another fraction, looking about the place, the familiar buildings one last time, Ichigo decided, not here. He glanced up briefly into the Captain's face once, before he looked away and pulled his friend forward, over the rapidly blurring landscape.

The grass decorating the hill was burying itself in weak shades of green and night patterned darkness as Ichigo landed the two in a cluster of trees perched to look out over the sprawling curves of shadowed stone.

The Kuchiki head's eyes regained some coherency and Byakuya cast a quick glance around, noticing their location before he returned his attention to Ichigo. Placing a hand upon his friend's jaw Ichigo pulled Byakuya's head forward and leaned towards him so that their foreheads were resting against each other; breathe mingling in the space between, eyes bright and up close.

Slowly Ichigo let the seal on his reaitsu fall away, the great pressure briefly descending on the city for an errant moment before it abated and left Byakuya's eyes wide with shock. The grass around Ichigo curled lovingly inwards and the trees seemed to reach for the two from their great height above.

Byakuya made to open his mouth, but Ichigo shook his own head faintly and let his reaitsu be around them, carrying with it the great sensations of his life, embedded in the energy of his soul.

"Yuzu had blond hair; it was like honey in the light. She was sweet like our mother and seemed to possess the same spirit; always willing to help, to care for the family. She was an excellent cook, able to make meals that were divine. And she had the cutest sneeze; it was like a kitten, soft and completely unexpected. Her laughter was bright and airy, as if stolen from a sprite. She had a mischievous side too, though you would never have guessed it with the way she acted. One time she baked cookies, but instead of putting cinnamon she added cayenne. She said it was an accident, but confessed to me later that night as we chatted.

Karin was fire and ice, warm and yet frigid. She had raven hair and was like Isshin and me more so than our mother. Tough and strong, into sports, and occasionally fighting; she wasn't as sensitive underneath as Yuzu but she was thoughtful and possessed a different kind of wisdom. She always seemed to understand certain things; life wasn't a riddle to her. Death was just the next step. We often went out to the fields in the morning, and kicked the ball around; she complained to me about my lack of skills, I criticized her skills anyway."

Ichigo trailed off; breath hitching in his chest, between the quiet breathiness of his voice. It felt like he couldn't draw air into his lungs, a strange mix of overwhelming nostalgia and heartbreak, and his own heart laughing with joy, paralyzing his lungs.

Byakuya gingerly and tentatively rubbed a thumb over Ichigo's cheek, making soft soothing noises in the back of his throat he looked into Ichigo's eyes. The world was there, the universe dazzling bands of colour and stars. Ichigo took a breath leaning into Byakuya's presence in front of him, taking comfort in Zangetsu's presence. He was okay he could do this.

It hurt to talk about them. But it wasn't the gaping hole in his chest it had once been. Talking with Unohana, about them, about everything had softened it, helped Ichigo to heal and it allowed him to speak of his family with a smile and only the occasional hitch in his breath.

He continued as night fell and a Jigokuchō landed between them, whispered words carrying a message to the rest of the deployed Shinigami. The orange-haired Shinigami continued to speak until early morning light's boughs reached their faces, of loss, of family, of the people he had known, and the years that had passed since he had stumbled upon the new timeline.

Byakuya listened, emotions playing across his features as the seasons changed. Eyes understanding and deep, letting Ichigo speak and accepting everything he said. They would pause and Ichigo would choke on his own words, the Kuchiki head ushering soft soothing noises, and calm reaitsu till Ichigo picked up again.

In the morning light Ichigo was stiff, his voice sore, his eyes irritated. Across from him, Byakuya was weary, that weary that portrayed itself in one's eyes and not just the lining of his features. Ichigo only pressed closer drawing his friend into a half hug before he stood, offering a hand with a smile. It was firmly grasped and Byakuya fluidly rose to the same standing as Ichigo, the night lingering about their actions in soft looks, and unspoken words and promises.

There would be more talking, Byakuya asking questions, Ichigo elaborating. But for now, there was content, and twin sighs of misery at the thought of the paperwork in the division, early morning sound reflecting twin laughter.

X

Thank you all for reading! I hope Ichigo's healing showed through in the second scene, which I have fondly dubbed the "Say no to Toxic Masculinity" scene. I tried to show it in the case that Ichigo didn't break down at seeing his old home/town, and additionally, was able to speak about his life semi-easily. Of course, it would still be hard, but he managed to do it, and with a smile. Right now, we are about roughly 17-19 years before canon starts, where Ichigo would be 15 in the original canon Bleach universe. Also does anyone want to guess if it was Shiro or something else? I hope everyone has a safe and happy Halloween! Reviews/comments are always appreciated, thanks for reading, till next time _!_


	41. Chapter 41

Thantophobia

(n.) The fear of losing someone you love.

Hello everyone, we are back with chapter 41! I probably won't update next week, forewarning, as I'm going to be working on a Remembrance Day piece; but after that back to the normal schedule. Thank you all for understanding. I hope you enjoy!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X = Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

 _Zangetsu-Ossan speaking._

 **Shiro speaking.**

X

It was a cool night, the kind of chill that seeped into Byakuya's bones, lifted his lungs, and invigorated the spirit. He felt awake in the inordinate sense of timelessness that hung about the small veranda in the beaconing light of the moon above.

There was tea in his hands, but the clan head was quite sure it had gone cold in the long hours. He had been sitting out there for quite a while; just staring at his surroundings in absent-minded observance, thoughts circulating other topics; thinking. Two days ago. Two days that seemed like a lifetime away now; some distant hazy dream where he was unaware of the truth of his closest friend, or well not wholly unaware.

Byakuya had always known Ichigo was strange, wasn't all correct in a rather strange manner of speaking. He had never seemed a full part of the world around him as if some part of Ichigo had remained elsewhere distant; a disconnect. It had shown itself in unconscious movements, a hesitance when he looked at the world around him (and sometimes a haunting nostalgia), the catch of his eyes full of wrought emotion, and the soft manner of speaking he had adapted, strange vocal tics and all.

And sometimes he had looked at Byakuya with such lost, and a depth he couldn't possibly understand. Other times words seemed to hover on his lips, crease the corners of his eyes, and it seemed some great burden became visible if only briefly on Ichigo's shoulders before he fell to silence.

But knowing all that, it had not, and would never in a hundred years have prepared the young Captain for Ichigo's rather eccentric displacement of time. He had wondered at it before, of course, he had the familiarity in their first meeting; the looks like one would share with an old friend upon meeting for the first time, even though they were complete strangers. How sometimes Ichigo had just seemed to know events, facts, and all manner of things before it was even possible.

And Byakuya was still attempting to come to terms with it all.

The things his friend had shared with him (he pushed aside the blush that painted his cheeks at the memory, the way their breaths had mingled, spirits impossibly close), that fading night to morning, under the groves of ancient sentinels, tombstones rising misty in the distance. Stories of family, friends, love and loss, and war and peace. A whole lifetime, yet incredibly short for what the orange-haired Shinigami had seen and lived.

It wrecked his own emotions asunder. How was Byakuya supposed to deal with the knowledge that Ichigo had lived through not one, but two wars? Byakuya had always known that Ichigo had experienced some trauma in his past because there was nothing else possible to explain the scars that littered his torso, the desolation of his eyes, and the fractured nature of his soul. But Byakuya hadn't expected a world forsaken by whatever kami ruled above, and two wars upon Ichigo's hands.

Then there was the knowledge of the other Byakuya. Byakuya from a different timeline; where he hadn't encountered the sometimes-abrasive orange-haired youth till the twenty-first century. From what Ichigo had detailed, he had been cold, unfeeling, and very much honour bound.

It left a sort of hollowness in his chest at the thoughts; one that Senbonzakura helped to soothe. It trialled his thoughts, matters of what if, wondering why he would have become the way he had. What could have changed him so much? It left Byakuya contemplating his own identity, how much of him was affected by Ichigo?

The warmth in Ichigo's voice as he talked about their developing friendship in the other timeline, lightened some of the burden, at the same time pushing at his eyes. How they had all changed during the war, grown in all ways speaking, far faster than they needed too.

He wondered if when Ichigo looked at him, all he saw was the Byakuya of his past, if he constantly compared Byakuya to a figure lost to time. Did Ichigo always see friends and family of the past? Did it shape how he interacted with everyone?

It was like he was analyzing every single moment he had shared with Ichigo in a vague attempt to try to make sense of the tangled mass of threads of thought coiled up within his mind. Byakuya knew there was no answer, no clear-cut answer, and he would have to determine his thoughts for himself.

There were still just so many questions unanswered. Details that were left unsaid, but hinted at with the quirk of his brow or the corner of his lips; words that he kept replaying over and over again. Events that Byakuya needed to hear again to even comprehend its possibility, and to hear Ichigo's good memories, if only to see that true sincere smile once more.

Then there had been Ichigo's sisters, Yuzu and Karin (and he would never forget their names). His closest friend had spoken of them with such a bright vividness to his eyes that Byakuya for a short moment had wondered if it was the sun reflected in amber. His mortal friends, his father, Ichigo's friends and family that he recognized within Soul Society's ranks and who were yet completely different strangers that Ichigo recalled, they had been so close, breaths mingling, a point of contact between their souls and at their connected foreheads. The clan head had been able to see all of it, every flash of emotion, and every twist. There had been nothing that Ichigo could hide, and he was certain it was the same for himself. It had allowed the strange sensation of peering into one's soul, and Byakuya was both unsettled and endeared by what he saw there.

It struck Byakuya all the more for it, like observing a storm in the eye of the hurricane, sweeping past at galling speeds. It had surrounded him, consumed his senses, till the outer world had drifted away and it was just the two of them and the words between them.

Feeling Ichigo's reaitsu; all of it, for the first time had left his heart buried six feet underground. The clan head had always known his friend was powerful; it had been evident from their first spar, even at Byakuya's then novice level. Zangetsu had sung with restrained power, and though it was well contained it had always been apparent.

Then Ichigo had released his dual blade after the Vizard incident and Ichigo's own breakdown. And of course, it just made so much fucking sense in a cynical manner that Ichigo had a dual blade (because he was born of Shinigami Captain and a Quincy). Byakuya felt some deep sympathy or empathy in his chest at the fate that had been embedded in Ichigo's very bloodline.

He could barely stomach it. His friend at the age of fifteen had fought in a war. Ichigo had been a child at the time, in the eyes of any adult. From there it had only apparently spiralled, and Byakuya still couldn't comprehend it all. His friend had seen countless unimaginable horrors, and yet still had found the courage to smile and move forward years in the past. It heightened Byakuya's respect for Ichigo to a new level.

How a teenager had been forced (however much Ichigo denied it) into bearing the brunt of the Gotei 13. How Ichigo's power was extensive, something that reached out and touched the world around it because of necessity, and his bloodline. It made sense and at the same time utterly confused Byakuya.

Byakuya sighed; he had a headache. Looking down Byakuya swished the amber liquid in his cup before he took a sip wincing at the cold tea. He took a breath and tilted his head back rubbing at the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt of soothing the building headache that had occurred sometime somewhere when he had begun to fall into an ever-growing pit of thoughts all centered on a certain orange-haired Shinigami.

The shoji door behind Byakuya suddenly slid open, loud as a gunshot in the stillness of the night. Craning his head around Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise at the slim frame within the doorway. Rather quickly he set his mug of horribly cold tea down and sprung to his feet.

"Hisana what are you doing out of bed?"

Byakuya questioned clear concern in his voice as he paced over to his wife leaning heavily against the door frame. She was so pale he noted as his eyes roved over appearance, taking her in like a man takes to gold. There was a sickly cast to her skin, a dullness starting to take hold in her eyes. She was fading fast.

It was a painful realization that Byakuya was still attempting to come to terms with (on top of everything else), but one that he had inevitably made peace with when he agreed to marry Hisana. He had always known she wouldn't be with him long, her illness wouldn't allow it. And while Ichigo had searched for a cure with his more science inclined friends (desperately searched, he had seen it), and Byakuya had whispered weak prayers in the dead of night to whatever kami above. There was no cure. Hisana was going to die.

His wife smiled softly at him, so much love and happiness in her eyes that it always took his breath away and replied, "Hush now, you can't expect me to live in our room. Besides you've been out here all night, I'm sure the trees are not the best of company."

"I'll have you know they are fine company."

Byakuya responded with a slight grin before he took a step forward as Hisana shakily stepped onto the veranda. Carefully he guided her to the ledge he had been perched on, cheering slightly at the airy laughter that sprinkled the air at his comment. Helping her settle slightly Byakuya placed himself close beside Hisana sharing his body warmth. With a loving gaze at his wife studying the scenery, Byakuya reached over and picked up his tea, allowing reaitsu to surge through his fingers and coax warm spirals of steam from the porcelain in his hands.

Passing the mug to Hisana she smiled gratefully and took a sip of the now warm tea. He watched her drink the tea, savouring every moment with her, inscribing them within his memory. She shot him a knowing look, all big blue eyes, over the lip of her mug and a hidden smile.

"So, what has been plaguing my dear husband?"

Hisana questioned lilting on the word husband, and gently rubbing her shoulder against his own. Byakuya sighed, running a hand through his hair, and likely displacing his Kenseikan. Instantly concern was playing across Hisana's features at the nonverbal answer and actions displaying his distress. There was an open honesty there on her features as well, and a willingness to listen.

"Ichigo told me the truth about his past."

Byakuya stated hesitantly, feeling the inexplicable need to share the absurdity of the situation with someone. Who better than the second person in the world who understood him best. Hisana's lips quirked a bit but she said nothing, only resting her hand on top of his in a comforting gesture.

"He's- He's from the future Hisana."

Byakuya struggled to say, receiving wide eyes for the statement (because she was friends with Ichigo too) before Hisana composed herself and with a smile that held the stars of the universe she cocked her head and asked, "Does it really change anything?"

The clan head opened his mouth to reply that yes it did change everything. But then the weight of her words reached him like a sharp ocean breeze, and the fight drained from his form at the realization. Nothing had changed Ichigo was still Ichigo. If there was more depth to his character revealed, then that was still Ichigo. He wouldn't suddenly become cruel and callous, or ignore Byakuya in favour of focusing on the future.

Ichigo would always be Ichigo; there would have been no way for the orange-haired Shinigami to hide such a façade for so long. No, his friend would remain the sometimes-clueless lieutenant, who was blunt, a mystery, serious and open at the same time, loving family and friends, and in particular teasing Byakuya.

"What would I do without you, my love?"

The Captain responded fondly (but the words were heavy in his throat and mind) after a minute of computing his new resolve and the truth of the matter. A flicker of some shade passed over Hisana's features, dark and sorrowful before it was gone, and she was smirking at him though it was a fragile gesture she joked, "Probably accidentally walk off a cliff."

Soft laughter filled the space between them, and Byakuya stared at his wife with immense fondness warmly grasping her smaller hand in his own. Hisana faintly squeezed back before she took another sip of the tea gaze drifting to the horizon beyond them. They sat in that silence for a moment. Byakuya was less troubled, but there were matters that still weighed heavily on his shoulders. It must have shown as Hisana turned to gaze at Byakuya.

"What else troubles you Byakuya?"

She questioned hand resting lightly on his jaw as she turned his face towards her own. Features softening slightly Byakuya held the hand against his cheek and looked into his wife's eyes. It was there like a seed planted in his skull, whispering always of how she would soon be gone.

He wouldn't see her smile in the morning when he woke up with her beside him, or hear her gently admonish him for working on his paperwork for too long, or watch her chase after Rukia in the fields careless and freer than any noble could ever possibly be. He wouldn't see that ochre blue kimono he loved which highlighted her features and the depth of her eyes, or be able to discuss books and art with cradled tea. He would miss the companionship in the dark night when sometimes it became all too much; her laughter that just brightened his spirit.

Tears welled up and trailed slowly down his face, a wordless answer. Hisana's features softened more so (if that was at all possible) and she leaned forward to kiss his brow (their relationship had never been about love through sexuality, it was in their bond, laughter and warm touches) and wiped away his tears. Like he had watched her do with Rukia, when the stress of the academy, or adjusting to a new life as a noble, had gotten to the young raven.

"I'm sorry."

Byakuya apologized in the tender space between them. The laugh lines around Hisana's eyes (and her life had always been full of such laughter) creased and a sad smile slipped across her features as she reprimanded, "You have nothing to apologize for Byakuya. It's okay."

He knew that he did, but there was still the inevitable truth of it all. It felt like his world was curling in around him, first with Ichigo's revelation and the startling questions it had brought forth, the inner turmoil and wondering. Then Hisana's failing health that Byakuya could see wouldn't last much longer.

"It's just…"

Byakuya trailed off, never one who was excellent with his emotions. Hisana nodded sage and so very wise, and in the space between them whispered, "I know. My time here is almost at an end Byakuya."

The tears had stopped as Byakuya cradled Hisana's hand tightly in his own and in his own whisper replied, "I-I just don't know how I'm going to cope."

"Then don't cope, remember I'll always be with you Byakuya, with you and Rukia."

Hisana said her voice holding such a weight that Byakuya could feel it in the air as his heart leapt up into his throat. Wordlessly he pulled the slighter frame of his wife into his arms; resting his face in the crook of her neck he tried to memorize every detail. The lingering scent of jasmine and some wildflower, the way her kimono shifted as she settled in his arms.

"Rukia will still be with you Byakuya. You'll take care of her for me?"

Her voice questioned close to his ear, Byakuya nodded and assured his wife, he said, "Of course I consider her my own younger sister."

She laughed at that knowing it to be true. From the first day Byakuya had met Rukia, when Hisana had appeared Ichigo beside her carrying the brat over his shoulder, he had fallen in love with the then child. Rukia had only deepened that love over the years, with her snark and 'creative drawing' skills, her laughter so like her sister's, her aspirations and drive (and no he most certainly did not spoil her at all).

Hisana knew it and so did near everyone else in the Kuchiki compound. Still, he assured his sick wife. Hisana grinned up at him from his chest and said, "I swear you would have adopted her even without me."

"Hmm, I don't know. Though Ichigo would have probably bugged me into it."

Byakuya replied with a straight deadpan knowing his wife's words to be true. She just shot him a disbelieving look and reached up to brush a lock of hair out of his face she commented, "You'll have Ichigo too. I've seen the way you two look at each other. Even this time travel won't change anything much."

The Captain of the Sixth blushed at the insinuating smirk Hisana levelled his way when she spoke of Ichigo and Byakuya's relationship. Still what she said was true, Byakuya already knew in his heart, soul; whatever that Ichigo would have his back just as Byakuya would have his. Still, they didn't stare at each other, much, in the way she was suggesting. Thinking over it for a moment he defended, "It's not like that… we're more than friends but deeper than brothers. It's just…"

Byakuya fell short lost for words. Hisana revealed a knowledgeable smiled and gently assured her husband, "I know Byakuya. It's okay. I've been so lucky to have your love for these many years, and to be able to share my love with you. But afterwards, don't let what we had to hold you back from what you have with Ichigo. Your bond doesn't need a label. You two are irreversibly connected, just as we are; only a fool would be blind to it."

He blushed at her words but didn't deny them, only smiling gently in return to her knowing smile. Shifting Byakuya tightened his arms around Hisana and let his gaze drift over her head, to the surrounding darkness and the vague blurry skeletons of trees in the distance.

"I love you Hisana."

He whispered muffled into the crown of her raven-shine hair. She laughed in his arms, the night suddenly warm and welcoming. Hisana looked at him and the corners of her lips curved up in the barest hint of a smile and she replied, "And I you Byakuya."

She shivered slightly then in his arms and Byakuya scowled down at her reprimanding though it lacked any heat and determinedly declared, "Alright time for bed."

Hisana scowled at him and playfully swatted him on the arm, under her breath with fondness she mumbled, "Mother hen."

But didn't protest as Byakuya carefully helped her to stand, gently guiding her towards the shoji doors, still half a creak open and emitting halo light. Hisana paused in the doorway and reached up to place a chaste kiss on his cheek, eyes so very warm that the Captain's heart fluttered in his chest.

"Don't stay out too late dear."

She whispered half in the light so that she just seemed to glow ethereally as if her soul's radiance had been set free. Byakuya wanted to protest and state his intention to follow her inside but he knew he needed a little more time before his spirit would settle. Instead, he pulled her slight form close and hugged her like one might hug glass, incredibly fragile but with all his strength. He basked in the feel of her arms around him, her presence along with his senses.

Then he whispered a soft parting of loving words before he pulled away and she smiled, so graceful and beautiful before she dipped inside. Byakuya sighed, as utterly in love as the first day he had met her. Senbonzakura laughed, that smooth rustle of metal against sheath, and Byakuya could only shake his head and lean against the pillar of the veranda gaze on the lone teacup highlighted by the moonlight.

There was a storm brewing, it whispered along the air, some strange stirring of the sands of time. One that Ichigo was likely at the center of. He would speak to the orange-haired Shinigami soon, and in the meantime, he'd spoil Rukia, and laugh with Hisana, and cherish every moment, every smile, and every wink from those he loved.

X

The office of the Soutaicho was as imposing as ever, as Ichigo stole into the room, watching the apparently undisturbed old man dutifully fill out papers with a sceptic's eye. He wondered if the old man had noticed his presence, he likely had. Still, Ichigo made it a point of trying to sneak into the old man's office whenever he entered. Why? Because he could.

There was bright sunlight colouring the room in rich hues Ichigo noted with a half-scowl (because he loved the sun and loved basking in it, but it created a world of problems for sneaking around in). Usually, the heavy drapery decorating the window frames was closed letting the room rest in dramatic tones of shadow. But today the sight afforded was the broad white glimmering board of Soul Society stretching out before Ichigo's eyes.

He very much could have likely stood there for minutes on end, just staring out at Soul Society, safe, whole. But instead, he darted through what little patches of shadow there were till he plopped himself in the slightly less stiff chair of the two placed in front of Yamamoto's desk.

The old man didn't even twitch, only looked up from the papers for a moment, with knowing coal eyes peeking out from under caterpillar-like eyebrows before back down again at the rather dusty stacks of paper. Ichigo huffed and crossed his arms, but remained silent. He tried to ignore the way his chest still hurt, and his how eyes stung, or the image of Rukia's tear-stained face as he comforted her. Rather he focused on an ornate paperweight resting on the Soutaicho's desk.

Zangetsu hummed melodiously around Ichigo, soothing unsettled nerves, and the dull sorrow running like a river in the back of his mind, as the two Shinigami sat together in amicable silence. Only the dull monotonous scratch of paperwork dutifully being filled out disturbed the silence.

After another few moments where the silence promoted his thoughts; images of her smile and Byakuya's grief, Ichigo rose to his feet and paced to the large window. He leaned on the sturdy frame with a sigh, dragging his hand over his features he stared out at the world unseeing.

There was the rough noise of shuffling behind Ichigo a few moments later, but he ignored it content to rest his hand on Zangetsu's hilt taking physical reassurance from the blade. He hadn't bothered to notice it, that is until a weathered palm landed on his shoulder and the Soutaicho's warm reaitsu (like a hearth, welcoming and homely) wrapped around Ichigo in a comforting gesture. Yam-jii wasn't a man of words and emotions, had never been one as far as Ichigo could tell, more of man of actions and gestures. Ichigo could appreciate it after dealing with the clan elders for hours as Kaien assumed the position of clan head, and he comforted Byakuya and Rukia. He felt incredibly and utterly drained.

Ichigo shot a small smile over his shoulder at the old man, who received it with a raised brow and the bare hint of a smile. The Soutaicho glided around to stand beside Ichigo, providing silent support, looking out over the whole of Soul Society. Softly Ichigo murmured, "It's still just as beautiful."

Yamamoto nodded and Ichigo grinned short and distant before he curled his hands into the interior of his sleeves. They stood together in silence for a moment more, where the universe took its proverbial breath between one moment and the next, time beginning to rush forward unerringly. The old man hummed for a moment as if sensing what Ichigo could feel in his bones before the Head Captain turned away; the absent echoing sound of his cane striking the floor as he walked. Ichigo shook his head with a soundless laugh and followed the Captain.

The gardens were a bit cool, but the weather was pleasant enough as they settled on one of the verandas overlooking the garden, safe from buffeting wind, and a place where the Soutaicho could light up his pipe without the scolding of his lieutenant. If Shunsui had gotten his habit of drinking on the job, and annoying his lieutenants from anywhere it certainly wasn't from his family. Not that that was a widely known fact.

Chōjirō appeared a few moments later, pushing open the thin rice frame with his hip, a tray of tea balanced on his arms. He set it down before raising a brow at the old man and the smoke still drifting innocently from his pipe. He levelled a glare at the Soutaicho, one that could make any lesser man shiver, before turning and giving Ichigo a small smile. The orange-haired Shinigami grinned thankfully in response. In his opinion, Chōjirō was vastly underappreciated.

He could have become a Captain many years before but through his unwavering sense of loyalty and his own morals continued to serve under the Soutaicho as his lieutenant. He was dedicated, hard-working, had a wonderful sense of dry humour, and made some of the best tea Ichigo ever tasted. Knowing the man would probably not accept such a heartfelt thanks or praise Ichigo endeavoured to always smile for the man, or thank him for the lovely tea.

The duelist's countenance brightened for a moment before he bowed to the two, shooting one last glare at his Captain, and backed away with the dull clack of his shoes upon the tiled flooring. Ichigo gratefully sipped at the tea, eyes drifting shut in the peace for a moment.

"Are your plans to start a war progressing well?"

The Soutaicho asked in the living quiet of the garden, voice amused and sardonic, Ichigo nodded, a slight grin there, and pursed his lips at the phrasing. Well yes, he was planning to start and facilitate a war, that didn't mean the Soutaicho had to be so blunt about it. The young Shinigami knew it was all in good humour in any case.

"I would like to think so. Sosuke and I have been scouting out Hueco Mundo, and potential power levels. Additionally, we've been experimenting with the Hogyoku."

Ichigo stated gaze searching out the gardens as he recalled their most recent foray into the sands of Hueco Mundo with a grin. It had certainly been interesting. The old man harrumphed and hummed a bit but remained silent. The matters of the coming war were mostly in Ichigo's hands.

"Are you planning on informing the Captains and lieutenants?"

The Soutaicho asked, and Ichigo shrugged because he didn't have an answer (not one beyond, do not tell Zaraki). Kisuke, Sosuke and Ichigo had been plotting things for months that had turned to years after that first visit. It was nostalgic in the slightly morose sense that it was rather like the war councils of Ichigo's time. And while some events were more greatly set in stone and would come to pass no matter what, others were more like driftwood.

"It would be good to inform them, I just don't know how they would handle it. Plus, the more the information is shared, the lesser chance it has of remaining confidential. I think it's better to keep it to inside informants and the corresponding party."

Ichigo replied, rubbing the bridge of his noise he briefly and ruefully mumbled about crazy eccentric Captain and lieutenants (which was sort of a basic requirement for the upper scion). The Soutaicho gave Ichigo a piercing discerning look but said nothing, letting Ichigo know of the old man's opinion. He likely still wanted Ichigo to share it but saw his point. Perhaps after the war, Ichigo would share everything. He wondered if he would ever share the truth of his past, and a prospective future so causally among many people.

Still, he considered the Soutaicho's unsaid words. His was an opinion Ichigo dearly cherished after it had proven invaluable more than a few times. Still, Ichigo wished there was some way to prevent a war and yet continue to expand on the skill sets of the soldiers. But well, training a force of Soul Society's numbers was not easy (they had already improved barrack training at the baser levels, and were working on academy training). At least some things had changed from Ichigo's timeline, especially technology, and Unohana's healing tactics.

"Are you still considering the formation of a Fourteenth division?"

Yamamoto questioned, old hard voice vibrating between them. Ichigo gazed out at the gardens before he lightly shrugged his shoulders in indecision (and probably subsequently annoyed the old man) and replied, "It depends on how it all goes really; power level, animosity within the ranks, whether they would feel more comfortable within another division or their own. What do you think Taicho?"

Ichigo replied thoughtfully, ending with an honest question. The future was full of variables. The Soutaicho nodded, whether approving of Ichigo's words or in reflection Ichigo couldn't tell. Ichigo already knew he held the support of the Soutaicho if he did decide that a Fourteenth division would be a good idea. But it would be reassuring to hear the old man's thought on the matter. Pursing his lips Ichigo leaned back on the balls of his feet and sipped at his tea for a moment.

He thought of warm blue eyes, like summer fields stretching out before his fingertips; knowing eyes and light smiles as they shared jokes over favourite pieces of literature. Guiding and aiding Rukia; watching the love in her eyes so warm like a hearth that chased away cool spirits. Laughter like early morning and wicked wire wit. His chest hurt, and he could feel it biting at him, a mixture of grief and guilt because he couldn't save her; she was gone passed in the early morning holding Byakuya's hand. Because Hisana would never see Rukia become a lieutenant, and Byakuya and Hisana would never share a fifty-year anniversary because a friend he had come to love and cherish was gone.

But he would talk to Unohana tomorrow at least, because he could feel it bubbling up in his chest, shaking his hands, and leaving his soul aching. She was gone. And there was nothing he could have done to stop it. He had to accept that and know that she had lived a life of love, had found and helped raised Rukia. She had lived a beautiful life, one suiting her brilliant soul.

"The points you have raised for both sides of the argument are both sound. It is as you have said; it depends on the Espada you recruit. However, consider also the remodelling of a pre-existing division as well Ichigo. Know that I will support either decision."

The old man stated eyes warm where they gazed at Ichigo, it curled a great fondness in his chest for the old man (and temporarily banished the heaviness clinging to every action), that and the confidence and trust he placed in Ichigo. Nodding his head at the Soutaicho's words, Ichigo flashed the man a small grateful smile and turned his gaze to the cup of tea cradled in his hands.

He looked over after studying the grain of the veranda for a moment, ignoring lingering dredges of thoughts, having felt the Soutaicho's heavy gaze. The old man was drinking his own tea, but he was turned to face Ichigo in such a manner that they could easily face each other. The Soutaicho studied him for a moment before he set the large clay mug down beside him and said, "So Isshin has met the woman who became your mother."

It was a statement, and as such Ichigo responded with a nod noting the somewhat satisfied look to the Soutaicho's features (okay and he was also fucking thrilled as well). Bastard old man Ichigo thought with light humour.

Still, he understood the Captain of the First division's happiness at the matter. Rumour had it (and it was a rumour) that one of Yamamoto's brothers had married into the Shiba line, and thus he had always held a bit of favouritism towards the clan (though that didn't explain what happened with Kaien and his death; Ichigo suspected Aizen). Apparently, the Soutaicho and Isshin had been pretty close, and really your nephew, son, whatever finding their life mate was a thing to be happy about.

The old man had helped Isshin get away, sending out Shinigami he knew weren't battle ready, or wouldn't be able to find the now retired Captain. It was nice to know the old man was in his figurative corner for most things.

"There is an open Captain's position."

Yamamoto stated nonchalantly as the conniving old man sipped at his tea. Ichigo gritted his teeth at the not wholly unexpected words. Because of course, the Soutaicho would try to get Ichigo to take up a Captaincy like he had been for the last some fifty years.

"There are other candidates."

Ichigo evaded, suggesting such with a kind of deflective nothingness to his voice. The Soutaicho raised a brow over the lip of his cup, a gesture that seemed to articulate something along the lines of, "Your point is?" or "And?"

"I'm not ready to be a Captain. I would make a horrible one anyway."

Ichigo pointed out believing it to be true. As much as Ichigo could lead a soldier into battle, yelling orders and managing the health and well-being of his division members were two very different things. He wasn't at all experienced in how to aid the Shinigami under his command, and what about the paperwork?

Ichigo had seen more than enough to last his lifetime in the war itself (because war generated a surprising amount of the stuff, though hardly anyone touched it) a Captain's position would mean an increased workload. Not to mention less freedom and more restrictions, with eyes always on his every move. And the captain's meetings, Ichigo would not want to sit through any of those ever again.

The Soutaicho scoffed under his breath mumbling something about rebellious idiotic youths before he returned that piercing gaze, one that seemed to render all past arguments void. Ichigo stared the aged Captain straight in the eyes head on, even as he shifted slightly.

"You would make a fine Captain."

Yamamoto stated easily, gaze pointing first at Zangetsu resting at Ichigo's side, and then at his chest where his heart still beat like a war drum stuttering every once in awhile. Ichigo rolled his eyes but understood the message the Soutaicho was trying to convey. Yes, Ichigo had strength and experience enough to best even Shunsui (but definitely not Jushiro), and yes, he had a good heart or something of the sort as his friend's constant insistence of the matter suggested.

But that didn't mean Ichigo was ready to become a Captain, and to become Captain of the Tenth? It would feel strange taking the position he knew his father held, it would be a strange fate of full circle. If anyone deserved the position it was Kaien, even if the lieutenant wanted to continue to serve under Ukitake.

"We could always shuffle the command around. Aizen is ready to be a Captain, though he would probably much rather take over the Twelfth and let Kisuke retreat entirely to the mortal realm. And Kaien could become a Captain with ease."

The Soutaicho hummed, smoking his pipe in silence for a moment before he turned key eyes Ichigo's way and stated, "Who says I am not already considering moving lieutenant Aizen? In any case, we both know lieutenant Shiba will not leave the command of Ukitake. However, third-seat Hitsugaya has the potential to become Captain."

The old man stated easily, drawing Ichigo's attention in a way that he knew would likely leave his neck sore for days. The damn tricky old man, likely playing on Ichigo's grievances of children of war. Not to mention the truth of the matter concerning Kaien, one that they did indeed both know. And okay yes maybe the Soutaicho had been considering promoting Sosuke and finally freeing Kisuke. But of course, Ichigo had forgotten about the rather frosty Shinigami, not to mention Rangiku.

Did he really want to put the weight of Captaincy on a Shinigami who still had not reached maturity? Gin had only just reached Shinji's height a few years ago. Ichigo knew the youth in the future had managed to somehow pull out an older mature form (out of nowhere?) but that didn't mean he had it now. He was young and inexperienced, and it would likely hurt Soul Society in the long run if the youth was forced to step up to the plate too early.

Maybe if he took the Captaincy he could hand the position off once Tōshirō was ready? He doubted anyone would be happy about it. But again, that would actually involve Ichigo as a Captain, and him caring about what others thought.

Also, if he became Captain he would have to deal with Rangiku as a lieutenant, and that would be, well entertaining but also an utter nightmare considering her position in the Shinigami Women's Association. They had hounded him for years, and the publicity had been especially bad after his return from the Vizard training.

Kaien would be a much better Captain in any case. He was just charismatic and light and really Ichigo's brother was like a puppy sometimes. But Ichigo remotely knew that Kaien would never consider it, and wouldn't accept even unlikely under threat of duress. He still held such devotion in his eyes for Ukitake, and Ichigo could respect it.

Still, Ichigo had always sort of felt as if he was a Captain among the upper echelon. Maybe it had been the way they had treated him with respect from day one, or his own advanced knowledge. But Ichigo was content under Shunsui's command. They had just finished a new dual technique for Kami's sake.

Okay, maybe he chafed slightly under someone else's command. He would always at heart be that rebellious teenager who refused to listen to orders and followed his heart. And maybe he still desired that freedom occasionally. But he was managing, as with all things.

Sighing Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and said, "I'll think about it."

It was the best he could do with too many thoughts on his mind, and the grief still hovering over him like a cloud. The Soutaicho nodded a satisfaction to the lines of his face as he sipped at his tea in the contemplative silence for a moment.

"You still owe me a duel young one."

Yamamoto commented lightly with a hint of mirth. Ichigo gave the old man a disbelieving shake of his head before he grinned, all eager anticipation and feral teeth that reflected Shiro's untamed bloodlust and replied, "You're on any day, old man. Though I doubt the rest of Soul Society will appreciate the mess."

"Cocky brat."

The Soutaicho said fondly shaking his head, at Ichigo's suggestion that a duel between the two would cause mass destruction. In all probability, if they were to duel, even just with blades it would still cause high levels of destruction. That's just how powerful they were, plain and simple.

Chortling softly Ichigo sipped at his tea watching the peaceful scenery drift about. The future was drawing ever closer and with it changes that Ichigo couldn't predict nor even expect. But he felt settled nonetheless surrounded by his family and friends.

Turning to the old man Ichigo grinned and suggested, "Why not a mock duel right now?"

The old man raised a particularly bushy brow which was answer enough for Ichigo, eliciting bright laughter he grasped Zangetsu's blade and sipped at his tea. If they did fight it would certainly stir Soul Society into a frenzy.

X

Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed (and sorry to everyone who was hoping Hisana was going to get better). Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!

Bone!


	42. Chapter 42

Virago  
(n.) A strong, brave, or warlike woman; a woman who demonstrates exemplary and heroic qualities.

Hello everyone, I'm back with chapter 42. Sorry for the long wait, I was working on a Remembrance Day piece for the week before. But here we are again, and things are moving forward. I hope you all enjoy!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X = Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

 _Zangetsu-Ossan speaking._

 **Shiro speaking.**

X

Ichigo stood outside the familiar door, shifting idly (more nervously as Shiro happily pointed out, but he was in denial of the fact) from foot to foot. It was a strange sensation to be knocking on the door to what had once been his home. Then again as the timelines drew closer together, and events sped closer and closer, everything seemed stranger and stranger to Ichigo these days. Like the idea that behind the doors of the Kurosaki clinic, Masaki Kurosaki was alive and well.

The door slid open suddenly interrupting Ichigo's thoughts; he sharply glanced up and resisted the urge to flinch at the familiar face that greeted him. Isshin was still young, and Kami sometimes Ichigo remembered what his father had looked like after losing Masaki, that hidden weight on his shoulders, simmering grief in his eyes, and he couldn't help but just stare at the former Captain's features occasionally, take in the unlined face, warm smiling eyes.

Isshin blinked, shock falling over his features in an almost comical manner. He leaned out the doorway, gaze swinging about wildly around the streets, seemingly uselessly. But Ichigo could tell that the former Captain's eyes had tracked the exits the two-way street had to offer, and any locations that could be used in hiding by certain squad members. Almost unnoticed the man had rested his hand on his hip, where Engetsu would have been sheathed.

The former clan head pulled back after a few seconds and studied Ichigo, bore into him with eyes made of molten fire as if asking why Ichigo had appeared out of nowhere. The elder Shiba nodded, more to himself, at whatever he had seen, and a bright grin slipped onto his features. He stepped forward, and before Ichigo could realize what was happening and attempt to escape, the enigmatic man had drawn Ichigo into a tight bear hug. The breath gleefully escaped Ichigo's lungs as he struggled weakly in his uncle/father's grip twisting about in a vague attempt to release himself without injuring the man. Fatally.

"Ichigo what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

Isshin asked as he carefully set Ichigo down onto solid ground once more, with a fond ruffle of his hair, which earned the man a swat, and casually leaned against the door frame. Ichigo paused, a frown tugging the corners of his lips before he smiled a touch apologetically and rubbed the back of his head for a moment and replied, "Can't a nephew visit their favourite uncle?"

Sharp eyes focused on Ichigo at the too casual reply (because Ichigo would rather vehemently deny anything of the sort). Isshin studied Ichigo in detail once more before he slid open the door to his home and with a beckoning gesture said, "Come on in Ichigo. We have a lot to catch up on."

The orange haired Shinigami took the offer for what it was, still a slight bit hesitant at the thought of the upcoming discussion, however vital is was (and he had been procrastinating for a while till Kisuke had kicked him out of the shop with a firm stare). But he supposed, or rather he knew, it was a discussion he needed to have with Isshin, because he wouldn't let the future fall to their children. And if fate would intercede no matter his hand, then he would make sure they were prepared.

Following Isshin into the hallway, Ichigo gently towed off his shoes and didn't miss the way his whole being seemed to tense and relax before settling once more. If the strange questioning look Isshin shot Ichigo was any indication the old man had seen it as well. Ossan's presence washed over Ichigo's skin, leaving chills, and clearing his mind a touch. It was beyond nostalgic and a touch heartbreaking to be in his old home, walk through hallways he had traversed hundreds of times before. But he could do it.

They settled in the living room, which was both familiar, and strange without the presence Karin and Yuzu inflicted upon the room, or really the sense of the Kurosaki family, the scent of Yuzu's cooking, Karin's sports equipment, random medical papers strewn about, or his own sweater always hanging over the back of the couch. Ichigo had never really noticed, but it had only become apparent in its absence. Isshin made a wide sweeping gesture towards the ensconced furniture then happily crashed on the couch with a light goofy smile. Ichigo gingerly settled in a chair across from him (out of reach of grasping hands), in the faint background he could hear soft rustling noises from the kitchen.

"So, what's been happening in Soul Society Ichi-chan? Did you finally get a girlfriend? Or become Captain?"

Isshin asked in teasing jovial tones, pulling Ichigo from straying thoughts, leaning forward on the couch so that the orange-haired Shinigami could almost physically feel the force of his attention. Ichigo huffed at the multitude of questions, shooting the older man a half-frown Ichigo paused and sighed dragging a hand over his features he answered, "Things have been changing slowly. The lower ranks have been receiving greater training, especially in specialized group formations. Aizen-san became Captain of the Twelfth, as you might have heard from Kisuke. The lucky bastard had pretty much retired to the mortal realm. I'm Captain of the Tenth now…. sort of. It's more temporary till they find someone better to fill the position, or once Tōshirō reaches maturity, which really could be anytime now."

The Captain replied, idly fingering the loops of his belt where Zangetsu would rest in his Shinigami form (thank Kami for the gigai Kisuke had whipped up). Ichigo hadn't wanted to become Captain of the Tenth. He would have preferred the position fall to Gin, or hell really anyone else, because it was confining and freeing in unequal measures. On one hand, he had the power the position granted, on the other hand, paperwork. That and Captain's meetings, and division training activities, it was draining to support the lives of so many in a peaceful environment, he wondered how Byakuya and the other Captains did it.

Ichigo would admit, albeit reluctantly that he had been a good enough general in the war. It had been because he had cared for the lives of those under him plain and simple. That and the training he had received from everyone (few knew how much of a true drill sergeant Yoruichi could be or Kisuke's rather 'unique' methods in teaching strategy). War was different from peace though.

But Ichigo had refused to let the weight of the position fall to Tōshirō. He had spoken to the kid before he had been promoted, and he had asked the icy brat if he had his adult form or well something along the same lines. There had been hesitance in those frigid shard eyes, but the kid had relented, honesty seeping in. And no, the kid wasn't ready, not yet.

Ichigo had been training the brat, helping him master his Bankai (and he didn't mind the ice burns just another few scars for the collection, though Byakuya liked to gripe about them) so that maybe in a few years Ichigo could step down. Where he could go to he didn't really know. Though he knew the Soutaicho would always welcome Ichigo into his division with open arms (had been bugging the youth about it, that and sparring again sometime).

He had spoken truthfully when he mentioned the change in Soul Society; the whole upper command had shifted positions in short relatively. Soi-fon had finally risen to Yoruichi's lieutenant, which kept the petite Shinigami endlessly happy (though the two collaborating for the Shinigami Women's Association was nothing to be happy about). Hiyori had finally escaped the Twelfth division and had transferred to Love's division of all places; the man had lost his lieutenant quite recently on an expedition. But to the surprise of most of the Gotei 13, the two got along well enough.

Love was like a rock and Hiyori a river that couldn't move him in a thousand years, or something along those lines. Ichigo was pretty sure that it was their secret love of death metal that had united the two.

As he had mentioned, Sosuke had finally become Captain of the Twelfth (and he knew the man was quite happy about it) and had kept Mayuri, though with some great distaste (Ichigo was pretty sure the man was attempting to invent something to serve as his lieutenant as opposed to the clown). Shinji had with great reluctance and grumbling, accepted Gin as his lieutenant (though Ichigo was pretty sure Gin would find a place somewhere else soon enough. He and Shinji were not quite of the same devious kin). Rukia had risen through the ranks as well, having focused determination like iron rods since Hisana's passing (and the image of her kind smile brought a soft warmth and dull ache to his chest). He sometimes missed the slightly more naïve petite Shinigami, (and the guilt was still there somewhat) but he was happy that the youth was content in Kaien and Jushiro's division.

And he was a Captain. It was still a strange and unfamiliar concept to him. Almost like waking up a hundred something years in the past, every morning spent trying to come to terms with the fact. He had kept Rangiku as his official lieutenant, not having the heart to demote her (and besides he knew how to bribe certain redheads. Gossip was always handy). But Tōshirō had stepped up as a sort of co-lieutenant with a bit of gentle prodding, which was a blessing considering the white-haired Shinigami's work ethic (and really there were beginning to be too many powerful people in the Gotei 13. What with Komamura recently entering the ranks).

Still filling out paperwork, and commanding a division just left a chill thrumming under his skin. It had been fine leading his friends into battle, because he had known each of them; saw to their training and strength personally. But in a division, he was responsible for the lives of many Shinigami, some who he had talked to only briefly in passing.

"Ichigo…. Ichigo."

Batting away the hand that had been drifting dangerously close to his nose, Ichigo blinked up at Isshin who was regarding the youth with a half-amused, half concerned smile. Bright expression faltering for a second the older Shiba asked, "Is being Captain really that bad?"

Ichigo blanched at the question before he vigorously shook his head, tilting between yes and no. He raised a placating hand, at the lost expression dancing across the elder's features and replied, "It's not… well, it's not me, to be honest. I just believe I'm not suited to the position, I'm better among the ranks than above. But Tōshirō has been helping; Rangiku works once a month or so."

"So, you've taken over my old division, how wonderful. A Shiba family tradition continued."

Isshin exclaimed happily and a touch over dramatically, grandiose flourishes and all. The man warmly gripped Ichigo's forearms, as if through the contact he could pass on the sensation of his pride or whatever else went through the ludicrous man's mind. He shrugged away the arms along with the half-tilt annoyance. But his expressions softened slightly at the clearing of concern that had haunted the older man's eyes. After all, it had been his abdication of his position that had led to Ichigo's promotion, though the orange-haired Shinigami hardly cared for such. He preferred an Isshin happily married to Masaki.

"So, no girlfriend?"

The older Shiba asked with a bright humorous grin, after a few moments where the silence had settled familiarly between the two, and Ichigo's stiff posture had relaxed some. Ichigo growled at his uncle/father and resisted the urge to lunge at the man and attempt to strangle him even with Shiro's urging. Nonetheless, he could feel the blush on his cheeks, and really come on he was over a hundred, he wasn't a teenager anymore (though his concept of the definition felt slightly screwed). And yet there he was blushing at the thought of a certain Shinigami.

A knowing look was sent Ichigo's way, and he firmly ignored it with a shake of his head and listened instead to the faint traces of Zangetsu's amusement. The older spirit always seemed to find amusement in things correlating to Ichigo's half-baked innocent nature. Isshin laughed to himself at whatever he had seen, low and rumbling in that way that made Ichigo's heart clench in his chest, but the elder said nothing in response and didn't continue teasing which Ichigo was more than thankful for.

The faint sound of a door closing on the second floor pulled Ichigo from whatever reverie had settled in the comfortable silence between the two. It was almost a familiar silence. They hadn't been close like Kaien and Ichigo were; it had always been impossible for Ichigo. But he had respected the clan head and had wanted to know more of the man who had been his father, so they had talked, and Ichigo could easily think of the numerous times they had gone off on some random errand together.

He could feel Isshin's gaze and with a reluctant sigh Ichigo pulled himself from drifting thoughts and turned to face the man who had been his father in a past or rather future life. The silly goofy demeanour had disappeared and in its place was a serious façade cold as stone, but warm enough for Ichigo to brave sharp silver eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, before Isshin ran a hand through his short spiky hair and asked, "Ichigo why are you here?"

Ichigo sighed and dragged a hand over his features repeating Isshin's motion, he wanted to procrastinate answering; wanted to sit there in the living room and continue to talk about Soul Society's rather crazy schemes of late, or even how Kaien was a fine clan head. But he knew he couldn't, so instead Ichigo settled his hands together and looked the former Captain in the eye, honesty plain on his features.

"I haven't really told you all of my past," Isshin raised a brow at the strange wording, but there was some dawning understanding there and Ichigo continued on, "I was born the son of a Quincy and a Shinigami roughly a year or so from now. I grew up loved by my parents until my mother was killed by a hollow. It was not the first time I would experience the realm of the Shinigami, nor the last.

When I was fifteen I met Rukia Kuchiki of the thirteenth division. A hollow attacked and to save my family she leant me her powers. It was the tipping point. She was taken to Soul Society to be executed for the act. I followed intent on saving her…"

Ichigo continued talking watching the emotions play across his uncle/father's features as he spoke of the countless battles he had fought against the Gotei 13, the reveal of the true enemy, the following war. Watched the way the light behind his old man's eyes flickered and grew shaping into something incomprehensible to Ichigo as he detailed the way the war had ended and Ichigo's own struggles. He saw the man's own grief echoing fiercely for Ichigo as he in clipped sentences spoke about the war with the Quincy.

He paused before the end breath caught in his throat. Ichigo looked away from his father, glanced at the lamp sitting innocently in the corner and in the solemn quiet stated, "And the war ended, but so did everyone's lives. I guess sometimes time and space screw up a bit. So here I am."

Finished in the silence Ichigo idly twisted his fingers together, wishing he had a cup of tea to nervously sip if only to give him an action to quell his racing thoughts. Ichigo took a breath in, Unohana's voice echoing the action before he looked up again.

His eyes were on fire. If there was a way to describe what Ichigo saw in Isshin's eyes it would be such, they glowed and flickered, consuming one emotion after the other, flickering interchangeably seeping into lukewarm temperatures before crackling like pale white.

It was both fearsome and a reminder of the Isshin Ichigo had seen on the battlefields. The man who had wielded Engetsu with deadly ferocity, and the fire that spread like moonlight. Ichigo remained in his seat, quiet in the intense silence between the two as the man struggled to comprehend the rather complex and somewhat devastating information Ichigo had handed to the man.

"Ichigo…"

Isshin trailed off eyes irrevocably filled with a deep grief for the orange-haired Shinigami. Sympathy without pity and a flicker of that fire that burned with the need to aid the person before the former Captain or enact vengeance. The elder Shiba sighed and Ichigo gently reached out to rest a hand on Isshin's own slightly larger one.

Gazing through his fingers Isshin studied Ichigo for a moment, one where Ichigo wondered if the man would ask endless questions, or whisper meaningless platitudes and comfort Ichigo when he was okay. The orange-haired Shinigami had made peace with his past as much as he could be. But the former Captain continued to surprise Ichigo when he asked in a voice tinged with new weary, "Why are you telling me this Ichigo?"

"Because if you do have children, you should know what might happen, what could happen. I-I was unprepared for everything; I knew nothing of my heritage. You don't have to train them in the blade or kido, or how to create a bow. Just please inform them so they know, so they don't walk into a war blind. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep them out of it. But fate and destiny are fickle mistresses. And because I owe it to you."

Ichigo finished reaitsu spiking slightly as the finite determination of any Shiba protecting their family shone in his eyes. Isshin nodded at Ichigo's reasoning, taking the words and pulling what he could from them. The orange-haired Shinigami leaned back in the chair and idly ran his hand over the bridge of his jeans. He had meant every word he had spoken. He was already attempting everything within his power, but that hadn't stopped fate before. Even with the power to go against the endless grinding wheels of fate, Ichigo couldn't always escape. The Captain only hoped Isshin would listen to him.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

The former Captain stated in the silence, surprising a jerk out of Ichigo who turned and acknowledged the words with a half-smile far more real than anything else he had worn in the man's presence (not for lack of trying). Isshin just nodded, there was a seriousness to his eyes, but backed by the radiating love for his family both the one he had with Masaki and the Shiba clan.

"Isshin?"

Her voice rang out from behind the doorframe and Ichigo tensed minutely, as Isshin's eyes filled with a great warmth as he called out an answer. Something that drifted by his attention in the sudden vague distortion of his mind. She entered the room and the breath seemed to escape Ichigo's lungs once more, as he took in her healthy, radiant, smiling, and alive. The characteristic orange hair, the slight catch of light on the Quincy cross hanging off her wrist. It was like the sun had decided to come out from behind the cover of the clouds.

She settled behind Isshin on the couch eyes darting to their guest, welcoming, but with forged guardian steel beneath, as if challenging Ichigo to step out of line. It reminded him something fierce of Yuzu and the likely inherited expression, kindness and threat playing yin and yang. Ichigo nodded his head in greeting and Isshin twisted so that he could face the two of them before he happily declared, "Ichigo this is my lovely wife Masaki. My dear this is Ichigo, my nephew."

The tense cast to Masaki's shoulders dipped slightly and a warm smile lilted across her features (there was tamed thorn underneath though) she easily responded, "It's nice to meet you Ichigo. Isshin doesn't often bring family over.'"

The last part was directed at Isshin with a particularly stern look that Ichigo vaguely recalled from his youth with a soft half-smile. The man blushed and rubbed at his head from the vaguely accusing stare his wife had sent him before flashing the woman puppy dog eyes. Ichigo smiled at the scene, though it was a soft sad kind of smile, like looking into a mirror of what had once been before everything had happened.

He knew it then and there easily enough, that even if for whatever reason some twisted message was delivered that Masaki had to die, Ichigo would disobey without hesitation. Her children whoever they could be didn't need to suffer through what Ichigo had, and he wouldn't let Uryū suffer either.

"So Ichigo are you from Soul Society?"

Masaki asked settling beside Isshin on the couch, leaning forward on the palms of her elbows to fix Ichigo with a curious stare. At a loss, Ichigo glanced between Masaki and Isshin hoping for some aid or clue in the elder Shiba's features. He received nothing but prodding energetic eyes, so Ichigo nodded. The Quincy pursed her lips as if she had solved some great clue, her intense eyes sweeping over Ichigo. It felt like the woman was pulling out every inch of his soul, laying each layer bear to pick apart, all with those burning amber eyes.

Isshin turned to Masaki probably to comment something about how Ichigo was still upholding the Shiba family honour, or something of the sort when there was a spike of reaitsu. Small and so infinitely minuscule that Ichigo wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't been so settled in his former parent's presence. Evidently, the couple didn't sense anything as Masaki raised a vaguely disbelieving eyebrow at her husband though belied by the humoured smile dancing across her features.

Ichigo held his breath and waited, reaitsu tentatively reaching out into the open. It spiked again and Ichigo blanked as he traced the reaitsu. Alighting on the source with dawning surprise and realization

No. He wasn't doing this. Couldn't do this now. Ichigo thought mildly to himself, a feeling like a canon blossoming throughout his chest, a ripped disconnect. It felt as if his whole world had shifted vertically, or that the water in his inner world had finally leaked into his skull and was drowning out his thoughts. Kami.

Ichigo had known that it was plausible. That it could have happened. Because really what else could one expect with time travel. There were no great rules or declarations, or even stone-set laws. Kisuke and he had theorized about it. Wondered what his place in the timeline would affect. They had ascertained that Ichigo had essentially created a new timeline separate from his old one through his intervention, but they had no idea what his presence had affected, such as the matter of his birth if it would even occur.

Life seemed to still have a way of twisting fate's strings cruelly Ichigo thought to himself, as his reaitsu reached out to interact with the twin-bound one that seemed as if one, already so powerful. Fuck. That was an apt way to describe it.

Zangetsu's soothing reaitsu rustled about his senses pulling Ichigo from the spiralling train of thought that would have led deeper and deeper. Till he would be crouched on the kitchen floor at four in the morning trying to absolve his own head.

Looking up Ichigo was greeted with the worried faces of the couple in front of him; it sent nostalgia like a gunshot through his chest. The almost fatherly concern in Isshin's eyes, the sudden new dawning mother-like concern in Masaki's gaze. Nostalgia, and memories of early mornings in the kitchen helping his mother prepare the rice, or standing in his father's clinic watching him tend to the patients.

"Ichigo are you alright?"

The woman asked gently, and Ichigo belatedly realized, that yes, he had been staring into space for the past few minutes, reaitsu likely fluctuating something wild. Ichigo grimaced at the question but nodded his head in the positive. He was okay. He was fine; for the most part.

The two in front of him shared a look but said no more on the matter, something he was thankful for, though Ichigo was certain Masaki's aura had changed slightly. Isshin suddenly caught Ichigo's attention raising a questioning brow and making badly hidden abbreviated movements. Ichigo stared in confusion for a few moments attempting to puzzle out what the elder Shiba was attempting to sign.

Eventually catching on (with a significant amount of difficulty) Ichigo pursed his lips and furrowed his brow for a moment of thought. Would Masaki negatively harm the timeline? What effect would her knowing of the future have on pre-existing events? Curving his head into his hand Ichigo frowned. Perhaps only the bare bones, like the really simple stuff. Ichigo supposed it could work.

But not now; this was only their first meeting, and well it was Ichigo's past (and in some ways what their lives could have been), it would probably be better to have Isshin present the information. Nodding more to himself than to Isshin, Ichigo looked up and caught the former Captain's eyes subtly shaking his head before he responded, "Masaki-san, uh what do you do for a living?"

Isshin blanched slightly at the awkward question, concerned gaze straying to his nephew. Ichigo tried to convey his desire to speak of the past another time through his eyes alone, and Isshin peered at Ichigo for a long moment tense and assessing before the former nodded sharply. Masaki glanced between the two for a brief moment, eyes careful and observing she warmly said, "You can call me Masaki Ichigo, we're family now. I for the most part work in the clinic, and am continuing my university degree."

It was strange, so unbelievably disconnected and ethereal to his normal life to hear how his mother was still in university. Or watch the two lovebirds interact with each other in a way that just lingered in his expressions. And kami he wanted to be close to them again. He wanted to know his mother's favourite colour, her favourite dish to prepare. He wanted to watch Isshin interact with her and watch them dance around the room with her in his arms.

"So Ichigo what is it like being Captain? Isshin's talked a bit about you before, but he's very tight-lipped about his family."

Masaki asked pulling Ichigo from floating thoughts, there was a strange light in her eyes and Ichigo briefly wondered at its appearance. Kami it left his chest warm like a hearth, heart drumming loud and fervently, to be talking to his mother. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo pulled at the frayed sleeves of his shirt as he thought over the answer before reluctantly with a half-sigh (never one comfortable with extrapolating about himself) Ichigo replied, "It's been difficult but I'm managing, though my lieutenant needs to work on her management skills. I uh don't really know what to say about myself Masaki-san. I mean I was born into a small sect of the Shiba family, so I've only known Isshin for a little while compared to Kaien. I like reading and tea? How about you Masaki-san?"

Ichigo questioned awkwardly at the end, earning a soft encouraging smile from the women in front of him. Masaki nodded to herself a dainty hand brushing back a lock of vibrant hair and with a smile replied, "Hmm I see what you mean when you say it is difficult Ichigo, I can hardly believe some of the stories Isshin has told me. I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that Ichigo. I am for the most part interested in practising my technique, and spending time in the kitchen."

"You don't have to apologize Masaki-san."

Ichigo replied abashedly running a hand through his hair. The woman shook her head sharing a strange look with husband before she turned to face Ichigo once more. Isshin who had been quiet, a surprising feat considering the man's boundless energy suddenly interjected, "You should see his zanpaktou, Masaki, they're beautiful."

Ichigo looked down at the praise, even as Shiro rumbled his agreement with the sentiment in the back of his mind. Masaki laughed at Isshin's boasting, casting a minute glance Ichigo's way before she brightened faintly and disappeared from the room for a moment before reappearing with a tray of drinks.

"Thank you, Masaki-san."

Ichigo said quietly, earning a light glare from the woman, and a cyanide smile as she corrected, "Masaki, Ichigo."

He nodded his appeasement even knowing that it would take a bit more time before he would be even remotely comfortable calling his mother by her name without affixations. It was already seven levels of strange to be speaking to her as an adult on equal footing and trying to correlate with the image of her he had as a child.

Isshin grinned at the interactions between the two, casting a loving look at his wife as he sipped the tea and happily exclaimed about skills the gods would be jealous of. Masaki only blushed and swatted her husband's shoulder.

A silence settled between the three as Masaki settled on the couch beside Isshin, and Ichigo savoured the tea and their presence. There seemed a thousand questions hovering on the edge of his mind, and he wanted to shout out that the woman in front of him was pregnant just to see the joy on the soon to be parents faces. Instead, he took another sip of his tea and glanced up to catch Masaki's own curious stare.

"So how did you two meet?"

Ichigo asked tentatively, Masaki smiled while Isshin beamed. The two shared a glance before Isshin with a breath launched into the story emotions playing across his features like a summer storm, Masaki interjecting every so often to correct Isshin's more fanciful notions.

As the tale drew to a close Ichigo couldn't help but recall the first time he had heard it (however slightly varied it was), the way Isshin had spoken as if carrying some great weight, the distance in his gaze. Here and now the two were sharing soft looks and Ichigo couldn't help the tiny smile that unbidden had slipped across his lips.

Glancing up at the clock Ichigo acknowledged with a half-sigh that Kisuke would yell at him if he wasn't back soon, as the scientist had cheerfully asked (though it was more of a demand) for help with his experiment. Ichigo was simply thrilled at the prospect.

Ichigo stood up and the two in front of him followed suit, Masaki stepped forward and drew Ichigo into a tight hug, ignoring the obvious way he tensed up she whispered, "It was lovely to meet you Ichigo. Please come visit us again."

He mumbled back a like response, dazed but understanding well enough the tone of her voice. She pulled back with a smile and allowed Isshin to sling an arm around Ichigo's shoulders and guide him to the door with a blurb of happy chatter.

Pausing half out of the doorway, the orange-haired Shinigami turned to face Isshin, their eyes connecting, serious and solemn aware of unspoken words. Isshin nodded once minutely and that was all Ichigo needed. He left with a wave over his shoulder idly wondering what Kisuke would be testing in the semi-recently constructed underground training area.

X

Hueco Mundo was cold, the kind of desert chill that seemed to inherit the place that was only illuminated by the crescent moon hanging in the skies above. Ichigo didn't normally notice the chill, but it had been strikingly apparent in the barren nights of the Winter War. As he continued across the sands, distantly tracking a presence familiar in an old way, Ichigo let his thoughts drift. He had crossed the endless desert hundreds of times, and he knew with the familiar bone mask settled on his features, and Shiro's presence rising along his skin, that no hollow would be so idiotic as to attack them.

Well other than Grimmjow or maybe Nnoitra. Kami Ichigo hated the dick. Thinking of the fifth Espada always set his blood boiling, but Ichigo supposed the cocky hollow would get his karma when he faced one of the captains (and likely Zaraki because they were both too insatiable fighters for anything else). He was just glad Aizen had offered to deal with Nnoitra, as otherwise, Ichigo suspected he would have killed the hollow.

Thinking of the arrogant hollow, reminded him of Nelliel, he had only recently found the former third Espada. Though from what Ichigo could sense she still possessed her adult form. He had encountered her only briefly in passing when he had been dealing with Harribel. That had been a trial and a half considering the Espada despised most men on the best of days, and he wasn't swooping in like some megalomaniac avenger. But they had talked civilly. Somewhat.

He would try to speak to Nelliel when he had the chance. Being a Captain meant responsibilities, it also meant Ichigo couldn't randomly disappear for a month at a time to seek out all of the Espada consecutively. Thus, he had to travel to Hueco Mundo whenever he had the chance. Ichigo was beyond thankful he had Byakuya as the Captain of the Sixth to cover for Ichigo's disappearance. The time before that had been his trip to the mortal realm to visit Kisuke.

The scientist had had a heart attack and a half when Ichigo came back mostly dead of exhaustion from fighting Grimmjow. It wasn't that the sixth Espada could pose much of a challenge if Ichigo went all out, but he had left some catches in place. It didn't help that the cat-like Espada liked, or rather would fight till he couldn't move a muscle. Shiro had revelled in the battle in any case.

Drawing closer to their presence Ichigo slowed to a halt, idly surveying the unchanging landscape of endless sand, he could almost taste their presence. They were powerful, near Shunsui and Jushiro's level, and if they received training they could probably go up against Shunsui for a draw. Pushing aside musing thoughts Ichigo walked forward till he could see the endless bodies stacked around the two, dissipating slowly with whispered grains.

The orange-haired Shinigami had wanted to see the two earlier, if only for knowing their struggles of loneliness, but fate had intervened. First in Grimmjow; finding Ichigo before he could track them, and before that the urgency of dealing with certain other Espada.

He respected the two; they had aided Soul Society immensely in the war, once they had broken from Aizen's clutches. Although Starrk was quite lazy, and always possessed an aura of weary he could hold deep conversations at the drop of a hat. Shunsui and Starrk had clicked together much to the woe of the other occupants of Soul Society. Lilynette reminded Ichigo far too much of a child, but she also carried a contagious energy that seemed to brighten the room. The loss of the two Espada had stung deeply, if he could Ichigo would prevent such a fate.

Reaitsu spiked and whipped the sand about like a storm temporarily blinding Ichigo's vision as the two powerful hollows took note of his appearance. Calmly standing still Ichigo waited for the torrent of reaitsu to succeed idly listening to Shiro's good-natured grumbling.

The winds settled after a moment so that Ichigo could see the two figures settled on the sand, almost camouflaged with the cloaks hiding their forms. Starrk looked up first, eyes surprised from underneath the hood of the cloak. He was holding Lilynette down Ichigo noted with some surprise, likely remaining cautious of the new visitor.

Walking forward Ichigo tried to refrain from being intimidating, knowing their eyes were watching him. Imperceptibly Starrk shifted and Ichigo caught the length of his blade on Zangetsu's blade. Coyote's hood was blown back in the resulting force of their clash, revealing those stark blue eyes. Starrk growled low and feral, reaitsu pushing forcefully against Ichigo.

The orange-haired Shinigami remained locked against Starrk letting his reaitsu broadcast his lack of intent to harm. Starrk faltered slightly, and distantly Ichigo could hear Lilynette yelling something at her older companion.

Pulling back a few paces Ichigo stared at the duo, letting the tense atmosphere thicken before he slowly reached up and pulled Shiro's mask off his face. The two drew back in slight surprise at Ichigo's features, contradicting whatever they had been expecting. Or perhaps they were surprised that he could take off his mask so easily?

"Who are you?"

Starrk questioned cautiously gaze like cut steel as they stared at Ichigo, Lilynette beside Starrk gripped her other half's arm tightly. Ichigo tucked Shiro's mask into the sash of his shihakusho, one that was a variation of the typical Shinigami outfit, considering he was in hollow territory. Running a hand through his hair Ichigo looked up and responded, "Ichigo Kurosaki. You?"

"Coyote Starrk, and my partner Lilynette Gingerbuck."

Starrk responded after another tense moment where the older hollow seemed to be debating killing Ichigo there and then, even for the hesitance in his eyes. Ichigo nodded his greeting letting Zangetsu swing to rest at his side.

There was a period of silence where either side seemed lost on what next step to take, the air heavy between the two forces. That is until Lilynette stepped out from behind Starrk where had protectively shushed the girl.

"What do you want?"

Lilynette asked with complete lack of tack, or anything of diplomacy. Ichigo snorted laughing faintly to the surprise of the two hollows. Calming himself Ichigo shook off his amusement and regarded the two letting his demeanour change to show the seriousness of the situation.

"A war is coming between the Shinigami and the Hollow. A force of Vasto Lorde are assembling at Las Noches to combat the coming threat."

Ichigo stated nonchalantly serious eyes belaying the casualness of the conversation. The two baulked at the news, perhaps at the mention of other Vasto Lorde, perhaps that a war was coming. Lilynette stared Ichigo down sceptically for a moment before she whisper-yelled, "What does this have to do with us idiot, we're perf-"

"Lilynette."

Her partner interrupted stopping the younger hollow mid-sentence. Stark stared at Ichigo for a moment before saying, "You want us to join the war. Why?"

"There are many hollows of a powerful nature. Ones that won't be destroyed by your reaitsu."

Ichigo answered avoiding his own reasons for drawing the two into the war (he understood loneliness). Starrk blinked gaze striking like a serpent at Ichigo's words. The Vasto Lorde's eyes fell to Ichigo's blade even as Lilynette's eyes brightened and she gently tugged on Starrk's sleeve.

"What do you get out of it? Why should we come and risk death?"

Starrk asked question falling heavy in the echoing landscapes of Hueco Mundo. Ichigo pursed his lips knowing he couldn't simple promise fighting or companionship like with Grimmjow. Instead, Ichigo replied, "There are clauses in place that will prevent the needless death of certain hollows. Let's just say I play for both sides in this battle."

Ichigo finished with a reveal of his Shinigami reaitsu, Starrk stared a grim look to his features as the man caught on to Ichigo's wordings. Lilynette glanced at the orange haired Shinigami suspiciously before sharing a glance with her other half.

"And would we be certain hollows?"

The coyote hollow asked, a gnat's sliver of interest flickering within those blue eyes. Ichigo grinned easily some of the tenseness lining his shoulders disappearing slightly he replied, "I would hope so. Baraggan Louisenbairn heads the forces of Las Noches."

"But he does not command them."

Starrk said the light behind his eyes flickering as he caught on to what Ichigo was suggesting. The Captain nodded curling his lips in minute displeasure even as he winked. Lilynette peaked at Ichigo and asked, "Will we fight the Shinigami?"

"Likely, but only ones of Captain level. But not for a time."

Ichigo commented with a shrug. The smaller hollow brightened a wide grin slipping across her features, even Starrk looked interested. Ichigo could almost imagine coyote ears perking with attention to Shiro's amusement.

"And if I wanted to fight you instead?"

Starrk asked surprising Ichigo slightly before his lips curled up and he responded, "Why not both, I can visit Hueco Mundo anytime."

Ichigo extended a hand then, the offer hanging between the three in the moment. Starrk stared at the orange haired Shinigami before his gaze fell to Ichigo's hand and after another breath, he stepped forward and took the proffered hand, the promise of a challenge and purpose in the future, with a smile.

X

Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed Ichigo and Masaki's meeting, as well as Starrk and Lilynette's appearance. Review/comments are always appreciated. Till next time!

Spruce!


	43. Chapter 43

Bonhomie  
(n.) Frank and simple good-heartedness; a good-natured manner; friendliness

Hello everyone, we are here with chapter 43. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and read on!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X = Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

 _Zangetsu-Ossan speaking._

 **Shiro speaking.**

X

It was raining. The sky painted in heady swirling shades of grey that seemed to fold over each other endlessly and cast the earth into shadows. Ichigo sat by the river, swollen with the heavy rainfall; he watched gaze distant, numb to the cold. It always rained. Every time the heavens seeming to paint the skies in preparation. There was a tenseness that seemed to hang on his chill fogged breath as Ichigo carefully watched the cars pass the busy streets. Eyes open for a familiar crown of red accompanied by two little figures in rain jackets.

Zangetsu at his side seemed to hum and vibrate, Shiro's anticipation thrumming through Ichigo's veins as much as Ossan's chill. It was today many years in a future, that was Ichigo's past, that Masaki had died, murdered by Grand Fisher on the same river bank, the same endless rain.

They appeared in the distance huddled under a faded blue umbrella that seemed to catch at the monotone background. Karin decked out in a little karate gi tucked underneath an absurdly red rain jacket. Yuzu, in a pale-yellow coat, was on Masaki's other side looking up at their mother and speaking in fervent hushed tones with bright eyes. Ichigo could almost imagine what the youngest Kurosaki was speaking about, school or maybe what was for dinner, and how the karate lesson had gone for Karin, judging by the other's sombre aura.

It was a strange parallel how well he knew the girls, and how much they continued to surprise him. Isshin gladly liked to message Ichigo out of the blue (now that technology was at a semi-working state within Soul Society), with whatever inane pieces of information on the girls (which was irrelevant considering Ichigo visited every once a while, well more like once a month). How Yuzu was simply adorable when she was in the kitchen cooking with Masaki, or how Karin at the age of nine was already a little fireball who would do anything to protect Yuzu. Apparently, Tatsuki and Karin had actually started a rivalry, which both amused Ichigo and made his thoughts somewhat sombre at the thought of one of his best friends.

Sometimes he questioned why Isshin sent the little pictures, the tiny details. Ichigo hadn't breathed a word of his younger siblings to Isshin when he had first revealed everything. He didn't want the information to affect Isshin's decision to have children in the future, and he didn't need the added grief. So Ichigo supposed it was the man's inane need to boast. But sometimes the intuitive twinkle in silver eyes suggested otherwise.

They were drawing closer, he noted absently, strolling along the sidewalk, Karin sulking even as Yuzu lifted the older twin's mood somewhat. Masaki glanced around likely sensing the growing hollow presence; it flickered at the edge of his own senses.

The only reason he hadn't trapped the three on the other side of the road or intervened was so that he could deal with Grand Fisher before he caused any more damage. He wouldn't let other families suffer the way he had. The orange-haired Shinigami knew he could handle it; he would protect the three with his life. Ichigo could feel the pull in his chest, building and tugging at his navel as if attempting to drag him forward, but Ichigo would be fine. The orange-haired Shinigami knew Masaki was likely feeling the same, the Quincy King's Auswählen.

The hollow's presence flared sharply, and Masaki glanced over distressed just missing Ichigo's presence before she glanced to her two children and tightened her hold on their much smaller hands flashing them a small reassuring smile.

The doll appeared a few feet away, and he knew Karin saw it when the little girl's eyes widened, and she tugged at her mother's hand. Standing up, Ichigo brushed off the water droplets still clinging to his jacket (he had opted a gigai that allowed reaitsu use for convenience) and shook his head before he stalked over to stand in front of the doll placing himself directly in Karin's line of sight.

The doll leaned forward blank soulless eyes beckoning Ichigo forward, calling to the river. He sighed and stared at the creature resisting the urge to brutally attack it, instead Zangetsu was casually drawn from the sheath at his side.

Instantly the doll drew back, and he could feel the air crackle with tension as the hollow revealed itself, horrible matted green fur, and sickly ochre eyes. Ichigo's tightly controlled reaitsu prickled beneath his skin as the hollow leered at him likely sensing next to nothing. Before tentacle-like hairs could creep along the soggy field Ichigo moved in a flash of the eye slicing cleanly through the hollow's mask.

A look of great surprise fell upon the beast's face before it fell like all hollows, quickly gone in the still heavy rainfall. A weight was lifted from Ichigo's chest as he turned his attention back to the hill where Masaki was watching holding the two children back.

Elegantly sheathing Zangetsu, Ichigo slightly irritated pushed wet strands out of his eyes and tried the difficult task of trekking up the hill. He could almost feel the twins surprise at his presence, their dual reaitsu already strong, though Ichigo knew Isshin was teaching them some control (it was for that reason he believed Karin had made to check with their mother first).

"Ichigo-nii!"

Two voices called out in joy as the twins hopped forward, water splashing every which way, only to jump into his arms. Stepping forward Ichigo caught the two and swung them around their light giggles bounding through the air and clearing the heavy weight settled on his shoulders.

Setting the two down Ichigo ushered them under the umbrella where Masaki looked vaguely pained, he could almost sense the erratic nature of her reaitsu. She caught his eyes and flashed Ichigo a small grateful smile (one that was hidden by questioning amber), before beckoning the girls forward Ichigo knowingly following behind. He likely wouldn't escape without Masaki shoving some warm beverage into his hands, not with the way he likely looked like a swamped puppy (as Shiro so gladly informed him).

They had informed Masaki briefly, one night sometime after the twins had been born (and they had been adorable babies), the bare bones of it all. And Ichigo in the sobering silence had spoken of the coming war, a war he wished the girls to play no part in. He had been tense, expecting some violent reaction or rejection, even knowing Masaki (and Byakuya had chided Ichigo gently on his thoughts).

Instead, she had stared for a moment more before she had stepped forward and pulled Ichigo into a tight hug, that reminded him of early winters by the fire, the faint smell of jasmine filling his senses, and she had whispered comforting words. And Ichigo had almost broken down in tears. He had thanked her for understanding and she had smiled knowing and kind. That had been it, she hadn't asked questions, hadn't demanded answers. When Ichigo had questioned the lack of curiosity (because she was so incredibly curious no matter how well she hid it), the woman had simply responded, "I trust you Ichigo."

That had left him positively glowing for the rest of the night; even he sometimes still worried about screwing everything up (Zangetsu had both scoffed and had nagged him). Pulling himself from drifting thoughts Ichigo glanced around and noted they were in his (technically old) neighbourhood. The twins had run ahead on the sidewalk, two bright splotches of colour, splashing in the puddles with joy and abandon. Masaki was staring at him a faintly amused look to her features even as he could see she was swaying on her feet.

Carefully Ichigo slid an arm under Masaki's to help steady her, earning a grateful smile and a slightly flirtatious smile. Isshin had rubbed off on her. Maybe. He didn't mind in the least as he responded with a wink, pausing slightly, as the pull behind his chest seemed to tighten minutely. He felt the almost gravitational pull from his Quincy half, but he could resist Yhwach's call easily enough with his mixed heritage. But Masaki and in extension Kanae were not so fortunate. He wouldn't let the two die just because of a mad king's conquest for revenge (a somewhat understandable conquest but still an eye for an eye gained nothing).

The door to the Kurosaki family home was open when they arrived a few minutes after the twins, and Ichigo could see Isshin in the hallway carefully telling the girls to take off their rainboots and helping them with their coats. It was frankly adorable, and Kami Ichigo forgot how cute little siblings were sometimes. Closing the door with a click Isshin looked up and immediately caught sight of his wife's pale skin, he sent a pleading gaze to Ichigo who nodded stepping forward to help the twins as Isshin guided Masaki inside.

"So, Karin how was karate?"

Ichigo asked idly as he helped Karin pull off the red raincoat and hang it on the just too tall hook. The raven-haired child huffed puffing her cheeks and crossing her arms, beside her twin, Yuzu laughed and happily interjected, "Tatsuki and Karin fought again, and Karin lost."

Karin swatted lightly at Yuzu who just dodged her sister's hit with a playful giggle, it left a wide grin on Ichigo's own lips as he ushered the two into the living room and settled the two on the couch before asking, "Have you two had dinner?"

They shook their heads, and Ichigo nodded to himself sweeping into the kitchen to whip up something quick as the two began to play with whatever was in the living room (a sort of half-mess always lingering there). He would go and see Masaki when Isshin was ready, for now, he could watch over the girls.

Peering out over the small ledge that separated the kitchen from the dining room and the living room Ichigo called out, "Are you girls okay with gyudon?"

The orange-haired Shinigami received vague yells of agreement, which he took as a yes. Humming under his breath Ichigo swept about the kitchen idly gathering the ingredients as he listened to Yuzu and Karin's light babble. Trust children to be totally un-curious about the recent situation, though he knew they would ask eventually. Stirring the pot as it simmered over the stove Ichigo watched amused as a familiar head of blond popped up beside him and Yuzu grinned up at Ichigo happily announcing, "Guess what Ichi-nii? Karin made the school soccer team."

"Really? That's awesome Karin."

Ichigo directed his comment at the other Kurosaki twin hovering by the doorway. Karin cracked a small smile at the honest praise and listened contently as Yuzu continued to babble about why school was boring, and how Karin was super amazing in karate.

The orange-haired Shinigami listened with a light heart as he stirred the food, carefully plating it before directing the twins to the dining table with an easy smile. The two rushed to the dining table, and he murmured a small thanks to the small blonde who had already set out the cutlery. He waited till the twins were seated before he set their plates in front of them and retreated to let the two eat in peace.

"Ichi-nii was that a hollow you killed?"

Karin asked in the midst of eating, oh so intelligent silver eyes pinning Ichigo in place. She would be a force to be reckoned with when she was older, Ichigo could already tell with a happy kind of notion (and he ignored Shiro's mumbles of certain famous glares). Ichigo nodded his head and replied, "Yes it was, has your dad informed you of anything else?"

The two nodded their heads and shared secretive looks that would probably lead to headaches in Ichigo's future. It was good, well beyond good that Isshin had decided to inform the girls somewhat of the afterlife; if only to prevent future incidents. Still, he could feel their power, and even if it was slightly controlled Ichigo had no doubt that in the future they would be a force to be reckoned with.

It was strange to contemplate that they would one day enter Soul Society naturally, not through some chain of fate. That they would get to live out their whole lives, grow up, marry if they wanted, have jobs. A chance they had never had in Ichigo's lifetime.

"Ichi-nii?"

Yuzu questioned softly, concerned eyes glancing up at him. Ichigo smiled reassuringly and gave the twins soft platitudes before he winked and asked, "Would you two like to hear how my lieutenant ran into a few problems?"

Again, the twins shared a look, before they turned to him at the same time and nodded, anticipatory smiles decorating their features. Ichigo grinned and launched into the tale casually detailing Rangiku's many failed attempts at getting pictures of certain high-ranking Captains for the Shinigami Women's Association. The girls laughed, and giggled the whole time, even as they attempted to finish their dinner.

Idly checking his watch as Ichigo finished the story, he assessed that Kisuke would probably arrive soon to entertain the children, or to provide some form of assistance to Ichigo (who was resolutely not thinking about what was happening in the clinic and instead focussing on the children).

Soft footsteps behind Ichigo alerted the young man to Isshin's presence and he glided forward to place chaste kisses on the girls' brows before he moved towards the hallway connecting to the clinic. Isshin stopped beside Ichigo, flashing the twins a reassuring smile over his shoulder, he shot Ichigo a look that seemed to convey the gravity of the situation wrapped in the tense lines crinkling his eyes and the small frown marring his handsome visage. Ichigo placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder, soothing some of his nerves with Ossan's calm presence and a smile.

Isshin nodded and with one last look swept forward to talk to the girls, his excited tones bouncing behind Ichigo as he entered the clinic. The man had always been excellent with the girls.

Following Masaki's weak presence, Ichigo entered one of the examination rooms on the left. The young woman was laid on the bed; still and breathing quietly just barely awake. Ichigo walked forward, rolling his shoulders, and taking a few deep breaths as he came to stand beside Masaki.

The loss of Masaki's Quincy powers was putting a great force upon her body, as well as sapping her energy, as her remaining reaitsu tried to compensate for the sudden loss. It had literally been a part of her for all of her life. Ichigo would be attempting to merge a minuscule portion of his own Quincy powers with Masaki, which would allow her to recover, though she would likely be unable to wield any Quincy powers with great strength unless otherwise cultivated.

Ichigo knew it would work. Or at least the calculations with Kisuke had suggested it would. And Ichigo's somewhat theoretical familial bonds with Masaki would hopefully aid him. It was Kanae Ichigo had a bit more doubt about, considering he didn't know the woman at all. But he would try; he had to.

Taking Masaki's somewhat chilled hand into his own, Ichigo ferried a small bit of reaitsu into her body, allowing tired amber eyes to slide open and glance at Ichigo. A soft smile creased her lips and Ichigo leaned close to the woman and murmured, "I'm going to be transferring a portion of my Quincy powers to you so that your body can continue to survive, this might be a touch painful, but I'll try to be as quick as possible."

Masaki nodded a soft hum and squeezed his hand before her eyes slid shut once more. Ichigo took a deep breath and closed his eyes letting his hand remain in Masaki's as a physical point of contact as he descended into his inner world.

Zangetsu's presence was like a balm to frayed nerves, calming and centring Ichigo's focus as he settled on a skyscraper peaked with branches and focused on the Quincy portion of his powers. The familiar white ribbon that almost seemed steeped in a faint blue glow, hummed around him it's presence flooding his veins, and clearing his lungs like crisp winter. Ichigo didn't often use his Quincy powers. Not for lack of want. It was simply that as a Shinigami in Soul Society, it would be far too strange to use blut vein or any other technique. That didn't stop him from practising of course.

For the longest time, there had been a strange disconnect between his powers, like too many wires tangled up and inserted into the wrong plug. It had taken Ichigo a good many years to sort it all out; plot out what of him was Quincy, Shinigami, and hollow. It wasn't so much blame, as the knowledge that his upbringing had probably led to the inner mess.

Coiling the ribbon around the same wrist that held Masaki's hand in the real world, Ichigo imagined the tiny tip of the ribbon breaking off, he could feel it in his chest, an almost brightness behind his eyes that seemed to feel breathless and gasping. It was a continuous feeling as the piece broke off floating in front of his eyes, pulsing like the beating heart of a star.

Taking a deep breath Ichigo prepared himself for the delicate task of merging the piece with Masaki's own reaitsu. Peripherally he could feel Kisuke's presence, and he was thankful the scientist had appeared if only to ensure everything was okay.

Feeling Masaki's corporal form, Ichigo pulled on the link of reaitsu humming beneath her skin, following and tracing the reaitsu till he came to where the 'center' of her powers would have been. Slowly but surely, he edged the tiny fraction of power along, following veins and capillaries till it was slotted neatly in the hole where her Quincy nature would have rested Too small against the large gap, Ichigo gently siphoned reaitsu into the blossom of Quincy powers, as threads of Masaki's reaitsu began to spiral and cling to the small portion of Quincy reaitsu. He continued to press reaitsu into the piece, forging the bond between Masaki's reaitsu and the Quincy powers in what felt like an eternity of time that passed in the space of a breath, and the endless phases of the sun.

Ichigo finished with a final push of reaitsu locking the small ribbon that was settled around the threads of Masaki's reaitsu into place. Gingerly Ichigo pulled himself from his inner world, knowing he would have to seek his spirits' presence to help soothe and tame his reaitsu soon.

Ichigo blinked at the harsh bright light of the clinic, surprised at the weary that pulled at his eyes, and bit at his muscles. He felt as if he had gone head to head with Kenpachi for a full day. Glancing over, Ichigo saw with some relief that the colour had returned to Masaki's features and her breathing had evened out. Releasing himself from her grip Ichigo shuffled back swaying on his feet.

Warm arms encircled Ichigo from behind and carefully supported him, Kisuke's presence behind Ichigo was comforting and solid as the scientist guided Ichigo to a chair and in the solemn but happy quiet of the room stated, "You did amazing Ichigo."

The orange-haired Shinigami nodded, too tired to properly respond as he collapsed in the chair and blinked a few times trying to stay awake to see his patient wake (which he knew was unlikely). At least if he fell asleep Isshin and Masaki had the guest room, and he could go and visit the Ishida family in the morning.

With the trailing thought process dissolving into Ossan's presence, Ichigo ascertained once more that Masaki was okay before Kisuke mumbled something soft and Ichigo let his eyes slide shut with a soft exhale, retreating to his inner world.

X

Ichigo shifted in his seat, flipping the paperwork back and forth idly tracing the words in the humming emptiness of the office. His third seat who was more likely to actually aid Ichigo in filling out the paperwork was leading a squad training exercise (and Ichigo was proud of how far the kid was coming, and how he continued to defy Ichigo's expectations), and Rangiku had wiggled her way out of the office with a coy wink, and a vague murmur of spending time with Gin. So once again Ichigo was alone in the office, windows cracked open to the pleasant bustle of Soul Society. He didn't mind the silence, it was more so the paperwork.

Rolling his shoulders Ichigo glanced at the stacks of said paperwork dangerously crowding his desk and wondered when the Soutaicho would attempt to input the new system, one that would mean less paperwork for Ichigo. Things were progressing in Soul Society, in a way that was so far from Ichigo's timeline he sometimes had to take a step back just to look at it all. The academy had changed and expanded its curriculum; technology was more common in Soul Society, along with a wider variant of knowledge about the mortal world.

The whole command system of the Gotei 13 was changing, or rather had slowly been changing inch by inch. Ichigo had spent a near endless amount of mornings discussing change, among other things with the Soutaicho. They were introducing secretaries to help limit paperwork, they were shuffling the hierarchy so that it resembled a more Western format, there would still be the same amount of Captains, but they were introducing the concept of two lieutenants, and the multiple third seats in each division were getting their own titles as sergeants. It was supposed to prompt ambition within the ranks, which Ichigo supported. Additionally, the patrols in Rungokai were being increased, along with the general state of living (of course there would always be the poor) much to the Central 46's displeasure.

Pushing away procrastinating thoughts with a touch of resignation Ichigo glanced at the paper and picked up the pen he had nicked from one of his trips to the mortal realm. Dutifully he began filling out sheets detailing a few transfers, the recent reports and the like. He settled into a mindless numbing rhythm that always accompanied the menial task, thoughts idly drifting onto inane topics, musing on observing the training sessions, as he skimmed the multiple sheets.

A familiar presence pulled Ichigo from his thoughts, and gingerly setting his pen down Ichigo cracked his knuckles and glanced up as the door to his office slid open and a familiar visage appeared looking just a touch ruffled. Ichigo could almost see the breaths lingering in Sosuke's chest as the man entered, he wondered if the scientist had flash-stepped at an increased speed, or if the man had just come from a particularly interesting experiment.

"Sosuke."

Ichigo intoned in greeting as the brown-haired man swept a hand through his curly hair, took a composing breath and swept into the office with the fires of determination licking at his heels. The scientist nodded his own greeting pausing in front of Ichigo's desk with a sort of minute urgency to his features. Intrigue and concern growing, Ichigo cocked a brow at his friend wondering what had drawn his presence.

"Ichigo. A large group of hollows have appeared in Karakura town."

Sosuke stated pausing fondly on his name before he continued voice serious and knowing. Ichigo furrowed his brow, flowing through his mental calendar before it reached him like a chill. Springing up from his desk Ichigo shook his head and sarcastically asked, "And let me guess Kisuke decided to visit Yoruichi today?" He received a nod, so Ichigo continued, "And of course because he's a Quincy the transfers either didn't notice or don't care," Another nod pulling a small growl from Ichigo who stalked forward and turned to finally address Sosuke, "Thank you for telling me Sosuke."

The scientist nodded, a certain light shining his eyes, one that Ichigo mirrored with a grateful smile as his fellow Captain fell into place beside him and commented as they swept into the courtyard, "You should have seen Kurotsuchi try to hide the information."

"Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less from the psychopath."

Ichigo responded to the comment with well-placed venom hidden under false cheer, Sosuke nodded knowingly beside Ichigo amusement catching at his grin. The two Captains shared an intense dislike of the man, who would likely only remain under Sosuke for another year before the scientist found someone better for the position.

Spotting Tōshirō's obvious white hair, Ichigo turned to Sosuke and placed an arm on his forearm he flashed the older Shinigami a sincere smile and mumbled a thank you, to which he received a nod and a mirroring smile. He was beyond thankful he had convinced the scientist to forgo the path of his destruction. The other Captain smiled once more as Ichigo swept off towards Tōshirō his soon to be official, other lieutenant.

"Ichigo-san?"

Tōshirō questioned as the youth paused where he was instructing a low seated member on how to execute an overhead strike in an easier and more efficient manner. Ichigo did the equivalent of a mental dance at the fact the kid had actually used his first name, even with affixations, as he nodded to the smaller Shinigami. He had spent years trying to get the youth to stop calling him Taicho, or Shiba-san at every corner. It had taken a while considering Tōshirō's strict adherence to ceremony (which he was slowly weeding out of the kid).

"I have to make a quick trip to the mortal realm. You're in charge, not Rangiku. You're doing excellent, I'll be back soon."

Ichigo responded glancing about briefly for a second before his gaze fell to the younger Shinigami. Tōshirō blinked confusion at Ichigo's abrupt nature flashing over his gaze quickly before he nodded steely determination filtering across young features (it was sort of adorable) though Ichigo could almost see the kid's thoughts on Ichigo leaving for the mortal world, again.

Smiling at his lieutenant Ichigo turned and swept out of the barracks idly remarking that while yes, he left at random times to pursue whatever research or person of interest, or make tea. He was an okay Captain; he talked to his division members and helped them grow (he ignored Shiro's mocking comments, and instead listened to Ossan's hummed platitudes).

Finding an area of Rungokai that was scarcely populated, Ichigo took a breath and opened a Garganta with a pull of Shiro's reaitsu, it was faster and a touch more efficient than opening a Senkaimon. Stepping through the portal that appeared like a crack in the fabric of the world, Ichigo appeared over Karakura town's sprawling cityscape, the rise of skyscrapers settling some part of him that still thought of the city as home (he still had difficulty opening the portal closer to the ground sometimes).

Instantly Ichigo was on high alert, senses tracking the rampant Quincy reaitsu and the larger tainted presence of the hollows, Zangetsu slid comfortingly into his hand as he burst into a quick flash-step following the erratic presence. There were six hollows in the small clearing, and Ichigo could tell there had been a few more before the orange-haired Shinigami had arrived.

He landed unnoticed in the rampant fighting, the air sharp with Ishida-san's reiatsu, and through a small gap he could see the old Quincy, breathing heavy, sweat beading his brow. Taking a breath, Ichigo ignored the clustered nature of the clearing and with Ossan's presence singing in his veins he moved forward.

The first hollow fell easily to his blade, followed swiftly by two others. Ishida-san took notice of Ichigo then, eyes wide and thankful as Ichigo continued to flit about. He landed near the old man pausing for breath as the two remaining hollows locked beady famished eyes on the two powerful beings, the old man glanced briefly over at Ichigo and they shared a nod of understanding before Ichigo quickly dealt with the hollow on the left (a particularly amphibian looking creature), and the Quincy quickly defeated the other.

Lowering his guard for a second Ichigo took a deep breath when his senses went haywire and Zangetsu quickly swung up to block the incoming talon. Sallow yellow eyes, inhumane and wild, locked onto Ichigo's own and he pushed back against the claw forcing itself against Zangetsu's blade only to hiss as the hollow's other limb came to slash at his side and arm. Submerged more heavily in Ossan's presence, his blut vein activated blocking the attack damage and highlighting his veins in blue.

Sighing Ichigo ducked under the claw and brought his blade cleanly through the hollow's mask. Glancing around the clearing for any clear indication of hollow reaitsu remaining, Ichigo relaxed slightly when he could sense nothing. He nodded sharply to the old man, assuring their safety as Zangetsu was fluidly sheathed.

"Thank you for saving my life Shinigami."

The old man said in the sudden silence of the clearing. Ichigo shifted lost for a moment on how to reply before he smiled and responded easily, "Ichigo Shiba sir. It was no problem."

"Sōken Ishida, a pleasure. Shiba-san is there anything I could do to repay you?"

Ishida-san asked in the lingering awkward atmosphere of the clearing. Surprised at the offer, one he hadn't been expecting even knowing the kind nature of the man through Uryu's words, Ichigo shook his head and replied, "Please no, it was my duty."

A crafty gleam entered the old man's eyes, and Ichigo knew the excuse hardly constituted his appearance. The haori haphazardly draped over his shoulders hardly excused the simple matter that any nearby Shinigami could have intervened.

"Then at least let me make some tea?"

Ishida-san suggested, and there was an honest sincerity in his eyes that crushed any of Ichigo's remaining willpower to deny the elder's offer. Running a hand through his hair Ichigo tentatively nodded earning a small smile from the elder Quincy as he nodded to himself and turned from the clearing.

Ichigo after a last glance around the desolate area sighed and wondered what he was getting himself into before he followed after the old man. He knew he had made the right decision to save the old man, as he thought of Uryu, and felt the old man's reaitsu settle happily about the earth around him.

The veranda was still warm in the rapidly fading rays of sunlight, squished against a backdrop of nature; it lingered with a sense of peace. He could hear the dull sound of Uryu's grandfather shuffling around the small kitchen. When they had arrived Ichigo had offered to make the tea, but the elder had levelled Ichigo with a firm disapproving stare and sent him to the veranda. Ichigo had wisely followed the old man's directions and had settled outside content to listen to the hum of nature and Zangetsu's presence.

"You know my niece has hair like yours."

Ishida-san commented sagely as he set down the tray bustling with mugs, and a clay teapot, decorated with lily flowers. Ichigo looked up as the old man slowly settled himself across from Ichigo on the veranda, and raised a brow. He knew Masaki well enough, more than well sometimes. The old man only smiled genially for a moment before he reached over and poured the tea, wisps of steam drifting into the coming evening air.

Ichigo nodded his head in gratitude and took the cup, blowing on the hot liquid to cool it as the calming scent of jasmine reached his senses. Taking a careful sip Ichigo savoured the taste and searched the night sky with his gaze, wondering what they would speak about, what would happen in the future.

"That was blut vein you used earlier wasn't it Shiba-san?"

The elder asked in the lingering anticipatory silence, and it rung like a gong. Ichigo frowned faintly, the corners of his eyes crinkling before he nodded wondering what the old man would say, or rather what the expectant silence asked of him.

Taking a breath Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment in thought, wondering how much he should reveal, wondering at the little seed of trust that had settled itself in his palms, before he responded, "My mother was a Quincy."

"And yet you're a Shinigami."

The man commented as if stating how lovely the night was. Ichigo nodded, the pad of his thumb tracing over Zangetsu's hilt in thought, because his heritage was beyond complicated to be truthful and responded, "Yes. Though it's a rather complicated matter on how it all works."

Ishida-san nodded raising a brow he peered at Ichigo from beneath the circular lens of his glasses as if ascertaining something before he asked, "And you can wield a bow?"

Instead of vocalizing his answer Ichigo loosely held his hand in front of him and let Ossan's presence fold over his senses and channel along his arms to spike glittering blue reaitsu into existence in the shape of a bow.

The elder Quincy appraised the bow, and Ichigo suddenly felt a touch self-conscious about his construct. Everything he had learned about his Quincy powers had been during the course of the war, a sort of mad-half dash to gain more power. Ishida had met him in the darkest hours of the morning, and painstakingly night after night he had guided Ichigo how to form a bow, how to wield Hirenkyaku, and what Vollständig was.

In return, Ichigo had helped ease the tension of his friend with their simple and familiar banter, and warm smiles. But Ichigo had always been on the move, and when he could form a bow well enough he had pushed forward, keen on achieving his Vollständig (which had been hell and a half). Then there had been those months in the Siberian fortress and the never-ending persistent cold that still sometimes made itself known in his bones.

Under the ever-watching eyes of the Quincy king, Ichigo had hidden the extent of his knowledge, in fact had claimed a lack of any knowledge. The man had believed it and had of all things assigned Uryu to teach him (once more) though Haschwalth occasionally made an appearance.

"It's very good Shiba-san though try pulling your reaitsu into centre grounding points around where you hold the bow, and move your middle finger up just a bit, ah there."

The Quincy commented pulling Ichigo from drifting memories, and the accompanying chill. He dutifully listened to the elder's instructions and watched in faint awe as the bow solidified a touch more in his grip and suddenly felt as if it was thrumming in his hands.

The elder smiled approvingly and Ichigo let the blade fade in a scattered pattern of blue sparks as the old man took a sip of his drink. Keen eyes locked onto Ichigo assessing for a moment before he asked, "Then you felt Auswählen as well?"

Ichigo nodded pursing his lips, his brow furrowing, and the old man saw it for there was a sudden new kind lightness to his features as if he had expected some great joy at the mention of the horrible days that had followed and was impressed at Ichigo's distaste of the matter.

"Your technique is very good Shiba-san."

Ishida-san commented in the intermarry silence as Ichigo sipped at his tea, he nodded his head in gratitude amber eyes open and honest as he replied, "Thank you Ishida-san that means a lot. I do not have as much experience with my Quincy power as my life has been… difficult to say the least."

A strange light flickered through the old man's eyes at Ichigo's response, but it was gone in a flash before he could analyse it. Ossan hummed protectively around Ichigo, and softly he could feel Shiro's wild presence purr beneath his skin.

"I'm sorry to hear that Shiba-san. If I may inquire how much do you know of our history?"

The elder Quincy asked, and Ichigo appreciated the true sentiment, furrowing his brow at the second part of the old man's sentence Ichigo tapped his fingers over his knee before he responded, "I know about the Blood War, but it's hard to tell what is fact between all the prejudices and selective views."

The elder nodded wisely to Ichigo's answer, it was how Ichigo had always felt. Soul Society shoving one bias down his throat, how the Quincy would destroy the balance, how they wouldn't stop (and did that truly justify genocide), and the Quincy, how they hated the Gotei 13 for slaughtering their race, who wished to aid even if it was somewhat damaging.

"I've always believed that both sides suffered fault, but that the answer is easily in front of us now. But it doesn't change the matters of the past or current plans."

Ichigo commented sincerely voice tingeing bitter at the end. The two descendants of the Quincy knew of Bach's plan well enough, and it pulled at Ichigo to know that the Blood War would begin again.

"I agree with you Shiba-san, I believe that even without the use of a reaitsu converter like you speak of. Quincy could still distract the hollow till the Shinigami respond. That's what I have been teaching my grandson."

The old man commented earning a smile form Ichigo, backed by faint loyalty. Already he liked the old man, he had never met Sōken in Ichigo's timeline, but he had heard of the man's kindness and wisdom. Uryu had always spoken fondly of the old man, of his virtues, and of the many lessons and shared smiles. His friend had been completely right.

"Will you fight if he calls?"

Ichigo asked softly and tentatively in the silence, Ishida-san glanced at Ichigo for a moment before he responded, "I am far too old now. If I can I will persuade my grandson away from such a path as well. I have seen the death of my kind far too much."

The orange-haired Shinigami nodded his head in sympathy, understanding well the loss of one's loved ones. His reaitsu reached out to comfort the old man as Ichigo took a sip of his tea, the old man nodded grey eyes sharp and sad the man responded in kind, "And you?"

"I will fight to ensure the least amount of casualties on both sides."

Ichigo stated in between a breath and the next as he curled his hands around the mug; the elder nodded and the old man looked as if he was going to asked Ichigo another question when the small cell phone in his pocket chirped happily.

Pulling the electronic device out with a faint scowl, Ichigo scanned the message from his younger lieutenant and shook his head, before he set the phone down and turned to face elder man. The elder must have seen it on Ichigo's features as the old man smiled encouragingly, and with a gesture let Ichigo rise to his feet.

"Thank you for saving my life Ichigo."

The old man said solemn and with the warmth of the sun, Ichigo smiled as if the same sun rested in his chest and replied, "It was no problem Ishida-san."

"Oh, and Ichigo, feel free to drop by when you are in town. I am always here if you want to discuss your heritage, or discuss technique."

The old man offered, though there was almost a faint demand that Ichigo return somewhere in the mix, Ichigo grinned and replied easily, "Of course Ishida-san."

The elder Quincy nodded and grasped Ichigo's hand firmly reaitsu tingling between Ichigo's fingers as the old man looked up into Ichigo's eyes, and further into his soul, under his breath the old man stated, "You are perhaps one of the most interesting men I will ever meet, thank you for saving me."

Ichigo's chest warmed greatly at the comment, and he could tell the old man saw it by the sudden brightness to the elder's features before he carefully let go of Ichigo's hand allowing the orange-haired Shinigami to glide towards the gate. Passing one last wave over his shoulder at the old Quincy still settled on the veranda Ichigo happily called out, "I'll see you soon old man."

The comment earned Ichigo a scoff followed by quiet laughter as he exited the man's home, chest still light, mind buzzing with the recent encounter. Ossan's presence wrapped around Ichigo and gently filled the spaces with his reiatsu as he exited the home and began to enter the cobbled streets of Soul Society, prepared to deal with whatever worry Tōshirō had found. He would visit the old man again if only to discuss their shared history.

X

Thank you all for reading; I hope the first scene satisfied some of your curiosity. Next chapter we are beginning with a certain fated night. Reviews/comments are always appreciated. Till next time!

Tinsel!


	44. Chapter 44

Suton  
(n.) Twilight; The approach of death or the end of something.

There's not much about this chapter I can say other than sorry. So, I am apologizing in advance. This chapter does have a slightly different format from usual chapters, but the first three scenes all take place relatively close to each other. I hope you all enjoy!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X = Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

 _Zangetsu-Ossan speaking._

 **Shiro speaking.**

X

The air was heavy, tense in a way that seemed to sit on Kaien's chest as he glanced around the small clearing settled in the deep forests of Rungokai. A few of the other squad members were settled a couple of paces away, swiftly scanning their surroundings and moving in pairs around the area. Rukia beside the clan head held a pensive look cast with thick determination, eyes like focused steel as she cautiously rested her palm on the pommel of her zanpaktou. Kaien reluctantly squashed down the urge to ruffle the young Kuchiki's hair and instead tried to focus on sensing the hollow.

They had been following its trail for a week now, and if Ichigo wasn't trapped in week-long meetings with the Soutaicho and Aizen-san, the elder Shiba would have called his younger brother out, if only for Ichigo's incredible reiatsu sensing (seriously, he could sense Kaien across half of Soul Society sometimes). Just the thought of all the paperwork they would return to left him beyond glad that Miyako was also still at home to help with his siblings and take care of Ukitake -san.

The hollow was powerful, probably an Arrancar, Kaien assumed such based on it's reaitsu alone. It didn't help that well the creature seemed physically weak it could camouflage itself better than anything Kaien had ever seen (and that included Kisuke's cloaks which were excellent for espionage, but horrible in the hands of the Shinigami Women's Association).

Some worry continued to gnaw at Kaien as he ran a hand through his hair, Nejibana's humming voice drowning out some of his worries, even as he recalled the words Ichigo had said to him one quiet morning settled on the veranda, near half-asleep with a mug of cold tea clenched in his hands. The orange-haired Captain (and Kaien still flipped in his seat every time he heard the title in conjunction with his younger brother) had settled beside him with that familiar kind of consternation and troubled look playing over his features.

It was a look Kaien had come to associate with the future and Ichigo's past, in particular, that desolate expression that personified everything Ichigo had shared with Kaien; the laughter and the grieving, all captured in his eyes. They had settled there in the quiet, one where Kaien could almost visibly see the thoughts swirling around his brother's mind. Then Ichigo had looked up, and he had spoken of war, and change, and Hueco Mundo all in a few breathless minutes, a fever catching in his eyes. Sometimes Kaien was harshly reminded that the youngest of the Shiba's (technically) was far too much of an enigma to ever solve, and other times it seemed so breathtakingly simple.

Ichigo's words of the future seemed to echo all around Soul Society, Kaien had noted with half-baked nostalgia and keen eyes. It didn't help that Kaien had heard reports of souls using Quincy techniques in the far-reaching districts; he doubted they held any merit. But even the whisper of the Quincy's coming presence was enough to chill his spine.

Kaien glanced around once more, suddenly alert as some sixth sense screamed at every fibre of his body, warned like a sailor's care of the sea. He made an aborted movement to move, maybe draw his zanpaktou, or inch closer to Rukia, when a hollow lumbered out from the trees, just as the ground beneath his feet churned and rumbled.

It happened like a flash of lightning, so quick and blinding that all Kaien could see was the afterimages wavering in place, like shattered glass reflections. The ground had shifted and burst and all he knew was an immense pain in his left leg, Rukia crying out, Nejibana singing vengefully in his hands moving without thought, without conscious effort.

He heard the cries of his squad member, the growl of the other hollow and a third tainted presence that appeared drawn by the presence of blood. And oh kami whose blood? He could smell it in the air, but his mind was stuttering to a halt, vision flickering rapidly as pain, pain so blinding it swelled liked the tides seemed to drown his senses. And it was his blood.

Rukia was beside him suddenly, holding him up. When had he fallen to the ground? She was crying, tears that glistened like snow down her cheeks, and she was mumbling something, words that blurred and slashed through his mind like a dull knife. There was a great pressure on his left leg, or what felt as if his left leg, competing with pounding, echoing pain. Dully he could feel the other tainted presence disappear and he wondered where the one that could camouflage itself has disappeared to. He spared a faint thought of relief that the creature was gone.

"Kaien, please. Please stay with me. I need you, Miyako needs you, Ichigo needs you."

The clan head blinked softly at the words that were oh so very desperate, the pain was still there, but there was a drowsy warmth flooding his body like a dream. The words pulled at his strength, Nejibana flowing through his fingers as he could almost see her smile or Ichigo's soft-eyed grin. Gingerly and with shaking fingers his hand rested on Rukia's cold cheek, she was always a touch cooler than normal due to the nature of her zanpaktou. His mind was fuzzy, but he could see the fear and concern playing like a painting over what was essentially his little sister's features.

Mustering his voice Kaien took a pained breath and gently consoled, "Hey it's okay Rukia you've got my heart, and I'm not going to leave you."

She nodded wiping away tears with a few rattling intakes of breath. Kaien satisfied that the Kuchiki would be fine let his attention drift, the pain was there like a saw flaring up every once and awhile eliciting clenched teeth, and pained moans, but otherwise, he drifted awake only due to Rukia's soft questioning.

There was a point where Kaien could feel arms holding his body, the disorienting sensation of floating on the waves as they ebbed and flowed filling his senses and rocking the pain through his core and vocalizing itself in faint groans of pain. A voice hushed him soft and familiar, sending warm reaitsu through his system, the voice whispered that everything was fine and that he could rest. Kaien ignored the voice for a mere second pulling harshly at threads of fraying life in his hand till they tightened in his grasp. Then there was the comforting embrace of darkness.

X

Kaien stared at where it once was, the bandaged stump that seemed painfully bright and eye-catching, where the phantom sensation of it lingered and pulled at his mind in tiny filtered threads. His left leg was gone. Gone. It was such a simple term to say, but harder to articulate the weight behind the word, the sensations that bubbled and unclenched inside him like the churning sea, tamed only by Nejibana's soothing presence. Her whispered assurances that she would never leave him; she was his soul and even missing a leg he was still a Shinigami.

But the hard truth was that Kaien while a Shinigami, in essence, would never again be a Shinigami serving under the Gotei 13. Not in the same sense, and not without a left leg. He was an amputee, a cripple.

Kaien was going to live. He wouldn't waste the hours Unohana-san had spent beside him trying to maintain his life force, and Ichigo there as well, reaitsu reaching stretching in a way that almost lingered about the room, and seemed to clear his senses in half measures. He had promised Rukia as well. And he wouldn't leave Miyako, never, not when her smile made the well of his heart swell and overfill.

But Kaien would never serve as Ukitake's lieutenant in the same way, or at all. He could learn to walk, and he thanked kami for it, but wielding Nejibana in battle? That went far beyond Ukitake-san's illness. He physically could not perform techniques in battle, couldn't sway with the rhythm of the sea, and not in the wars that were coming.

He was balanced on an awfully thin precipice, one where the wrong shift in thoughts could send him tipping, falling, falling, and ultimately drowning in his own despair and self pity. The clan head tried to find it, that spark that normally lifted the corners of his lips, brightened his eyes. But his chest felt hollow, as if the loss were seeping inside him like a disease poisoning all he had ever known about himself in one fell blow. It left him winded, eyes blurred, but refusing to fall to tears because he was strong, he could get through this. Kaien kept telling himself that even as it flickered and scratched at his skin, at his throat and the words that seemed hanging there unable to fall like the final ring of a gong.

The sunlight seeping in from the windows seemed to embolden what remained of the light inside his chest, as it lingered there, threads of what he could still do. He would have more time to manage the clan, and he was thinking of investing more time in Rungokai (he had seen the changes Ichigo had started and they amazed him beyond end). He could teach at the academy, provide his knowledge and help the next generation of Shinigami to flourish. Or he could see what his younger brother and the others suggested. Somehow a feeling lingered that Ichigo would have some idea. Because Kami he was lost.

Sighing Kaien scrubbed a hand over his eyes, so deeply irrevocably tired he could feel it every inch of his body, like the constant draining thrum of the generators in the Twelfth. Idly he glanced around his small room in the Fourth, it was airy enough, and the window cracked open to let in a pleasant breeze. He had never liked being in the Fourth, too much sanitation and cleanliness for Kaien's taste, but he had never held Ichigo's deep aversion to the place; or Rukia's stubborn unwillingness when it came to the Fourth. At least Kūkaku and Ganju had always been good patients.

The Fourth had changed over the years, technologically flying high and fast, always leaving Kaien spluttering after whatever new mystery they had solved, whatever new inventions were being employed. The countless lives saved. He firmly believed that without those advances Kaien would have died because it hadn't only been the blood replenishers, it had been the basic first aid all Shinigami were instructed in, the treatment for shock.

Unohana had entered and briefed him on crutches in the early morning while the dull realisation had still been setting in like a burn so deep he felt it beneath the layers of his skin. She had talked about options, and there had been a strange kind of light in her eyes, equally optimistic as much as it was desolation. Kaien was certain it was just a mirror of his own expressions.

Glancing at the doorway Kaien sighed, wondering who would visit first. The female Captain had returned around midday, eyes sharp and reassuring as she had checked his pulse and all manner of other things before declaring he was fit to have visitors. Kaien didn't feel like arguing the point out loud, but he was slightly disinclined to agree with the healer. He knew his family and their rather energetic motions himself. And maybe it was that he wanted to save them the pain of seeing him like this.

The clan head knew Ukitake-san would also visit and he would likely tow along Kyroraku-san, and his Captain the wonderful man he was would probably have some wise words of understanding and some great understanding in his eyes. Kaien could appreciate the notion of it, even as it was more of a want for the man's soothing presence.

Shifting under the sheets Kaien reached out and grasped Nejibana's cross guard pulling the zanpaktou closer to him, he ignored the dull throb the sight movement provoked, doing so he thought over the battle, what little Unohana-san had decided to share. How Rukia had slain the camouflaged hollow and then rushed to attend to him. The tale almost left him grinning ear to ear as he thought of the stubborn midget; his prodigy keeping a level head, wielding her zanpaktou, taking care of him, with a catch of sadness following his trailing thoughts.

A knock on the door pulled Kaien from his thoughts, and gently he set Nejibana beside him and waited for the door to slide open. It did so slowly with all the suspense one could expect from someone who lived in Soul Society long enough (Kaien firmly believed that eventually any normalness one possessed was washed away in the Gotei 13).

The door paused half-way, as if the person on the other side of the door was hesitating (and if Unohana hadn't lectured Kaien on overexerting himself he would have cajoled the visitor to enter with his reaitsu). Instead, Kaien took a breath and sighed quietly as the door finally slipped open and a familiar (always so familiar) face walked through the door. Kaien was hardly surprised it was Ichigo that had visited first, he knew the youth would be concerned; it was also likely in an attempt to escape the probable ensuing Shiba dogpile.

Kaien's younger brother was pale, eyes deep with weary and sorrow; there was a shift to his stature that screamed defeat to Kaien, though it was probably hardly visible to others. He knew his brother better than anyone, excluding Byakuya. Of course, the clan head could also detect a touch of grief in that gaze that landed on Kaien burning and fierce, because his little brother and his still-existing hero complex would always blame himself even with the inevitable.

He caught Ichigo's eyes, that magnificent kaleidoscope of colours, and they assessed one another in the lingering silence, slow and like molasses, it dragged out, till Ichigo's shoulders slumped as if he had lost some invisible battle. He shook his head and plopped in the visitor's chair, lacking any of the airs and graces he could pull out at a moment's notice.

The silence sat between the two of them, both feeling as if words hung off their lips, and a sentence lingered in the back of their throats. Kaien glanced periodically at his younger brother, trying to absorb all he could of his brother's appearance (Ichigo's eyes were red, as if he had been crying, even though Kaien knew he never cried), it was better than letting his thoughts run astray.

"Kaien."

Ichigo said, in heartbreaking simplicity, his name like some warning warmth. It sprinkled his eyes as he looked up at his younger brother and nodded, saying his younger brother's name carefully and gently. Ichigo furrowed his brow and pursed his lips, emotions playing like a riverbed across his features before the youth hung his head and in a whisper stated, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for Ichigo."

Ichigo recoiled from the statement as if he'd been struck physically by the words; emotions burst across his features before he hung his head. In that moment he looked remarkably young and like the teenager he had once been before the war had taken that too. It left some part of Kaien that always thought of Ichigo hurting, but it was the kind of pain that acknowledged the youth was better then when they had first found him.

"B-but I-I should have known. I should have come on the mission. I should have stopped it."

The orange-haired Shinigami responded voice fervent and almost loud, yet quiet as the ochre silence of the sunlight. Ichigo rose to his feet as if to exemplify his point but it fell from his shoulders and he deflated just as quickly.

It broke Kaien's heart, more so than the loss of his leg, to see that oh so sickeningly familiar desolation in his younger brother's eyes. He remembered that look from when the ginger had first arrived, how like a wraith he had seemed, drifting, lost. It scared him as much as Kaien's own doubts about his future.

It didn't surprise him, and he could almost picture the same words coming from Rukia's lips because the two had always been more similar than anyone but Kaien had cared to notice. Ichigo's breath startled in his lungs, pulling him from drifting thoughts, and when Kaien glanced over he looked as if he might have a panic attack in the sudden condemning silence.

Kaien reached out and grasped his brother's hand, pulled him to the bed and pushed him down until he was awkwardly squished beside Kaien (he ignored the twinges of pain the shifting brought) with a tiny little smile echoing across his features at the somewhat motherly actions. It was tentative and oh so very light as if resting only on the surface; hiding what Kaien could see falling apart in those piercing amber orbs.

"It's not your fault Ichigo. You couldn't have known this would have happened, couldn't have done anything to stop it. And that's okay Ichigo, sometimes things happen for a reason."

The clan head assured him with sincerity in his voice, and he shivered faintly at the warmth that seemed to seep into his skin suddenly as if in thanks, dulling the pain a slight bit. Ichigo shook his head; he frowned and bit his lip before he replied, "B-but you… you died in the other timeline. And I promised myself I would save you, save everyone."

"Was it the same date?" He received a head shake representing no, Kaien continued, "Am I still alive; even if I'm missing a piece?" That cracked a small smile backed by a glare for the joke. Kaien considered his job finished as the wraith-like expression fell away just enough to reveal Ichigo's familiar warmth.

The orange haired Shinigami grasped his hand, tight and sure, he looked Kaien in the eyes, and there was the future all of it, he said, "I promise I'll help you Kaien."

Kaien nodded, unable to formulate words to such brilliant emotion, and squeezed his brother's hand in a silent affirmation of that promise one of his own lingering in his eyes. There was so much shrouded in mystery in his life with the loss of his leg, but Kaien believed in Ichigo, and he believed in his family.

X

Kaien moved through the hallways slowly, carefully manoeuvring around the few bodies milling about, in a skill that had taken years to develop, his crutches tapped his arrival as he walked through the familiar halls of the Thirteenth division. He was tired, in a way that seemed near constant these days, sometimes he wondered if it was the teaching, other times dealing with the elders. It didn't help that his upper body muscles were ripping into him for the extended period of walking he had partaken in throughout the day. At least Miyako had promised a massage. He was beyond thankful for his wonderful wife, and sometimes he still questioned why she had stayed. But it lightened his heart nonetheless, and he knew he would never take her for granted.

Shaking his head Kaien paused and leaned against a wall, propping his back against the structure he set aside one crutch and rested against the wall as he reached down to gently massage the stump that was all that remained of his left leg. It was aching and Kaien knew it meant rain, some heavy storm. He would have found it a somewhat helpful weather forecaster if Nejibana wasn't able to do the same unsheathed (and she was far more often correct).

Sometimes though, his leg ached in a way that was all phantom pain, and Kaien felt as if it was echoes of the future, of the real coming storm; one that wouldn't go quietly or just blow over. Those pains woke him in the chill mornings or blew like a breeze in Ichigo's presence every so often.

Dismissing dismal thoughts, Kaien mentally noted to visit Ichigo soon, the younger Shiba was currently residing with the Kuchiki heir (he liked to say for convenience but Kaien found the blush dusting the ginger's cheeks too cute to object to the excuse). This meant a bit less of Ichigo at home, not that the Captain probably minded.

Still, with his injury, Ichigo had been more inclined to share his ideas and past, stories as boundless as the sea. Kaien suspected it was through a sense of guilt; even though Kaien had walked the younger through his lack of guilt a few times (it was just Ichigo's nature in a sad way). Kaien didn't mind the rambling, the soft nostalgia, he got to hear of Yuzu and Karin, Isshin's kids and how they were growing up. Speaking of the twins always left a heavy warmth in Ichigo's eyes, and Kaien almost felt as if he could reach out and touch that warmth. He also spoke of an old man, someone Ichigo had quickly come to look up to (what was it with random old man adopting Ichigo), how they talked about his mother's side of the family. Then there were the talks of screwing Aizen's data and crazy hollows.

It lightened his day some to hear his younger brother speak about things with a smile on his face, and Kami knows Kaien endeavoured to always find things to brighten his day. Curling his hand over his own face, Kaien brushed his bangs out of his eyes and carefully twisted to grab his other crutch slipping it under his arm before he began hobbling the rest of the way to Ukitake-san's office.

Idly he reminded himself that Kūkaku would be visiting a few of the districts and that he had been apparently volunteered to come. He didn't mind, in fact, he more than welcomed their forays into the outer districts. The children, the stories, the innate vibrancy of life soothed some part of his soul.

As he walked he could feel the squad members stares, and he wondered if he would ever stop being a strange sight among the Shinigami, or any of the souls for that matter. It wasn't like there weren't people missing limbs, Kenpachi wore an eyepatch (though it was fake), and that didn't even compare to some of the Rungokai citizens who had suffered. But Kaien supposed it was some sense of curious familiarity.

Arriving at the office Kaien forcefully pushed away from the dwelling negative thoughts and let a positive smile swing onto his feature, replacing the lax laid-back smile he usually sported. A muffled voice beckoned Kaien to open the door and with a mental shrug, he complied, tense shoulders settling slightly at the familiar scent of ginger that was saturated in every corner of the room.

Hobbling inside, Kaien wiggled his fingers at Kyroraku-san where the elder man was lounging on Ukitake-san's couch, a pleased satisfied look about his features that reminded Kaien of a cat. The Captain grinned slyly and nodded in greeting before tipping his hat forward to cover his eyes. Ukitake-san looked up from the paperwork he had been carefully going over and Kaien studied his former Captain (who was sort of his Captain still).

The white-haired man looked mostly the same, always holding onto that just slightly sickly look even with the developments Ichigo was making with his super secret magic rock (as Kaien had fondly dubbed the thing Ichigo wouldn't name but talked about). There were more laugh lines in the corners of Ukitake's eyes but Kaien reflected that it was the same for anyone these days.

His injury hadn't helped. Kaien still remembered the stark paleness on his Captain's features, the pure devastation and sorrow at what had befallen him. It had shocked and surprised Kaien when Ukitake hadn't said anything; had wordlessly glided forward and taken Kaien's hand there had been murmured words and soothing reaitsu.

The clan head had put a great deal of thought into his decision before he had submitted his resignation as lieutenant. Technically he was still a Shinigami, and still a member of the Thirteenth division, but really it was more like an early retirement. It wasn't all bad Kaien had consoled himself before, he had more free time (and endless boredom because of it sometimes), and more time to spend with his siblings and family.

"Kaien, how are you?"

Ukitake asked, smooth timbre punctuating the silence that had closed around the office swiftly and comfortably. Kaien shifted on his crutches before he flashed his former Captain a lopsided smile and responded, "I'm well Ukitake-san."

"Please Kaien, you can call me Jūshirō now. Kami knows your brother does it enough now."

Uki- Jūshirō-san lectured Kaien, who nodded unapologetically at the words. He had been trying to tame the habit of calling Ukitake Taicho for years, and he doubted he would just as easily slip to a first name base. Though he would endeavour to try, if only because Jūshirō had asked, and the man had those eyes that anyone had a hard time saying no to, least of all Kaien.

Kaien smiled mirthfully at the reminder of Ichigo, who had happily waltzed into Soul Society and completely disregarded customs and tradition from day one. Though most people found it charming of the fire-haired youth, Kaien understood the jest. When Ichigo had first entered the ranks, he had always caught himself on the higher-ups names as if edging on another familiar name. Which Kaien now understood was the intimacy granted through war.

"Ma how was the academy professor?"

Shunsui asked casually, tipping the brim of his straw hat so Kaien could see a peek of deep brown eyes. Resisting the faint urge to chuck something at Shunsui's head because he could, Kaien flashed the older Captain a flirtatious wink instead. The sake-loving Captain placed a hand over his heart in an overdramatic flailing motion of hands and arms, as if having been struck by the western notion of cupid. Shaking his head in amusement Kaien crossed the room and settled in a chair, carefully resting his crutches beside him.

"It was good for the most part. The usual antics of course. I still don't understand how some people could be so horribly incompetent at Zanjutsu and still pass the exams."

Kaien responded, receiving a chuckle in return from the man sprawled across the couch, Ukitake hummed and shook his head in amusement, both likely recalling their own days in the academy; some of the stories of which Ukitake had fondly recalled in the blistering warmth of the summer. Idly Kaien ran his hand over Nejibana's hilt tucked tightly against his hip drawing on the blade's soothing presence as he watched his former Captain work, he asked, "Is it true Rukia's being sent on a mission to the mortal realm?"

Ukitake paused it was minute, and if Kaien hadn't been serving under the man for years on end he wouldn't have caught it, but he had, and he wouldn't trade the time for anything else. The Captain resumed filling out the form before carefully setting it aside in a few minutes of breathless silence.

"It is rumour still, unconfirmed."

The Captain finished voice thick with hidden emotion, things the clan head couldn't quite decipher. Kaien frowned lips curving down as he thought of his prodigy and asked, "But?"

"But I think she should go, it would be good experience for… and she needs to get away from Soul Society for a bit and be in her own power."

Ukitake responded hesitantly words falling apart, hidden behind others of a lighter meaning. Kaien nodded, there was no jealousy, no envy that inevitably one-day Rukia would become the lieutenant of the Thirteenth. How could he begrudge his own prodigy? Not when he had spent hours helping her achieve her Shikai, not when Kaien knew he would never have the chance. He was content to watch Rukia go the distance instead. Ukitake must have seen it on Kaien's features as the tense lines to his shoulders, and the furrow to his brow fell away.

It prompted Kaien's own thoughts of Rukia, since the accident the midget had been going through a bit of a self-catalyst. Trying to find where to put the guilt, the new-found sense of pressure, the hundred other things Kaien wished he could aid the young woman with.

He remembered those first few days on the crutches, where he had hobbled around the Kuchiki mansion's ground, Rukia watching with a perplexed expression that had shifted and swayed between desolation and an abject encouragement. She had eventually joined him on the pliant turf practising her katas with careful movements.

It had been hard, damn hard to learn how to use his crutches, the constant pain his upper body went through as the muscles were toned to the extreme, ones he didn't know he had, and ones already toned. The midget and Ichigo had stayed the whole time ready to aid him if he needed it. The support from everyone had been overwhelming.

There had been falls, frustration like a tsunami that swept everything away, and ripped his control to shreds. There had been nights where Kaien wanted to stop, where the tears had come like a waterfall and his soul had keened something deep. Because saving people; protecting them had been his everything; his purpose. But he was here, he was alive. Kaien reassured himself with a like mantra every morning, Miyako stirring gently beside him, and Kami the world was worth it to look at her every day.

"She'll be fine Ju."

Kyroraku commented softly eyes warm where they glanced at the white-haired Captain; it stirred a faint smile to his features watching the two old Shinigami interact. They were sometimes such like an old married couple that it was almost uncanny. It was also usually adorable in Kaien's opinion.

The white-haired Captain smiled at Kyroraku before glancing at the paperwork with a familiar look of utter disgust, Kaien could relate even if he no longer had to read mission reports. Instead, it was endless business reports, and engagement proposals. Ever since he had retired from active duty, the elders had been piling him with paperwork (it was one of the few things they could do). With a near sadistic grin, Kaien contemplated setting Ichigo on their collective asses once more.

"You look like you could use a drink, Ju."

Shunsui commented lightly, a touch of slyness to his features. Kaien scoffed levelling the Captain with a disbelieving stare Kaien responded, "And you are never in need of a drink because you're always half-drunk."

Ukitake chuckled at the mean comment which Kaien counted as a point towards himself (even if he did sound a touch like Ichigo- they rubbed off on each other). Shunsui scowled for a moment before he flopped back on the couch, hand raising to rest on his brow as another clutched at his chest and he asked, "Jūshirō will you defend my honour?"

"I don't know Shu. What do you think Kaien should I defend his honour?"

The white-haired Captain asked teasingly revealing some of the personality Kaien hardly saw underneath the gentile sickly Captain. He liked the sarcasm, the wit, the deep conversations and contemplations of life. Grinning at his former Captain Kaien promptly responded, "I don't know Captain, I don't think he had much honour to defend in the first place."

Shunsui pouted at Kaien's words, mumbling about mean Shiba children, even as Ukitake smiled fondly in Kaien's direction before he cast an appeasing smile in Shunsui's. Slowly the white-haired Captain slipped from behind the desk to pad towards Kyroraku who was still resting in an overly dramatic pose.

"A drink, if not lunch does sound nice."

Ukitake said lightly, casting a small inviting look Kaien's way. He nodded minutely happy to join the two for lunch and a drink, it would give them a chance to catch up, and Kaien could observe what the two thought of Ichigo being Captain.

Shunsui grinned and perked up tipping his hat back so that he could reach over and hug what little of Jūshirō's torso the older Shinigami could reach. His former Captain blushed slightly, even as it was tempered by familiar amusement.

It took a minute but eventually, Shunsui rose to his feet with a suave bow that elicited slight laughter. Kaien followed in the elder's steps as he grasped his crutches and planted them on the ground using them to pull him up, before tucking them under his arms. With a nod, Shunsui twirled out of the room (really it was more of a glide), and Kaien followed at a more leisurely pace Jūshirō beside him.

As they walked Kaien could feel the pain in his leg flare up again, he wondered what it would all mean. Nejibana hummed soothing his worries and with a glance at his old Captain Kaien felt some of that worry slip away. Content he asked the white-haired Captain about the newest recruits with a fond half smile.

X

The room buzzed with dissonant chatter, that kind that came from a party of people far too different in nature to ever really be civil. Though it could be their hollow nature Ichigo supposed from where he watched in the shadows as Barragan at the head of the table tried to calm the Espada with little success. It reminded him of the captain's meetings, which were marginally more successful; some days more than others.

Ichigo scrubbed a hand over his eyes leaning back against a pillar half-cloaked in shadows as his eyes swept over the gathered Espada. Harribel was sitting in one of the cool spin chairs that Ichigo had convinced Aizen to supply the room with (more for his and Nelliel's amusement than anything else), a bored look settled on her features. He had spoken to her before the meeting, received an update from one of the few Espada actually competent at such a thing, something about a hollow was more suited to chaos than order in any circumstance. After, they had settled in the quiet, content in each other's presence. That was how their relationship was, it wasn't one built on mutual interest or easy conversation; though they did share the mutual need to protect those under their circle of influence. It was a relationship that functioned well in the silence.

They had battled a few times in the recent years, sometimes it had been to test out whatever theory Sosuke was working on, or if the Hogyoku did increase Harribel's power. But most of the time it was the two of them blowing off steam, or just revelling in a good spar. He was beyond thankful he had never fought Harribel when he was younger, he would have lost easily, her technique was amazing; patience and balance like a shark waiting for blood in the water.

Letting his eyes sweep further down the table, Ichigo's lips curled in minute distaste as Nnoitra argued with Grimmjow, the two fighting like wild animals with biting words, and clawed gazes. The hollow had grown arrogant in his new position of power (not that he wasn't arrogant before then), and every time Ichigo entered Los Noches he had to tame the urge to deal with the tick. There wasn't much he could do about Grimmjow's lust for battle, but at least the panther-like hollow had standards.

The orange-haired captain brightened slightly when he caught sight of Nelliel; soft olive eyes centred on his presence in the shadows. Grinning, because he had never been able to hide from the female Espada Ichigo wiggled his fingers in greeting. The two had connected instantly in this timeline (the first time they had met was a whole other story altogether), Nelliel was an eclectic mix of bubbly one moment and quiet contemplative in the next. She was also wicked fun to battle.

Ichigo laughed softly to himself as Barragan continued his failing attempts to regain control of the room. Ulquiorra was seated near the end of the table, and consequently had the look of utmost boredom on his apathetic face. Ichigo felt sympathy for the hollow, knowing apathy well enough, he wondered at such nihilism and how he could help. The hollow had, in the course of the Winter War, joined their side. Ulquiorra's power was amazing, right next to Starrk with his second release. And when Orihime had finally drilled past the walls of emotionless teal Ichigo had gotten to see the hidden snark and dry comments, the love of nature to a fault.

Yammy blustered at Barragan's words as if they had incited some challenge of leadership. Ichigo rolled his eyes and leaned back against the pillar, he was tired in a bone-deep way that seemed to reverberate in echoing waves throughout his mindscape. First, he had attempted to finish the ever-growing piles of paperwork, and lead a training exercise, then he had visited the Kurosaki family, and consequently Kisuke the mad-scientist he was, then finally Los Noches. It reminded him something fierce of when he had actually been able to pay attention in high school, the homework from four different courses, and multiple assignments all at once. Like holding grains of sand within the cupped palms of his hands, it was inevitable that some would escape, but holding them felt like a treacherous dance where he could lose all of it.

Catching a lazy wave out of the corner of his eyes, Ichigo's gaze casually landed on Starrk sprawled in his chair, eyes lazily peering at Ichigo even if a somewhat wolfish smile decorated his lips. It almost incited a grin upon Ichigo's own features as the man mimicked a yawn and shifted his brows incriminatingly towards Barragan. The man was beyond sensible to have left Lilinette within their shared room considering the monotony and lack of any purpose of the meeting.

Subtly Ichigo studied the older hollow; in a half effort to make sure the coyote Espada was settling well. He had spared with the pair a number of times over the years, it wasn't often, Starrk's own laziness and Ichigo's endless responsibilities ensuring such, but when they did spar it went for hours straight. Starrk must have caught onto Ichigo's mothering as he flashed the Captain a small half-hidden reassuring smile; it prompted something of a like nature across his own features.

Barragan stood up suddenly, his great posture commanding some attention from the hollows that were arguing amongst themselves or from the easily bored. The old man's eyes scanned the faces of the gathered Espada as if searching for challenge or even a flicker of attention. The soldiers Ichigo had recruited for war. It hurt his head and beat at his temples to think of it like that.

After another minute of tense silence, the supposed ruler of Los Noches nodded to himself apparently satisfied and began speaking, drilling battle plans and information on their enemies (some of it willingly supplied, other facts false to a fault). It was the same thing the old man detailed every meeting, with a few exceptions and updates. It was mainly because Barragan held no real authority and was only parading around with a false sense of command, that and their plans were not yet ready for the Winter War to begin. That's why their forces had been regulated to training for the how many years. In some ways the Espada were stronger than they had ever been under Aizen's control. Those who Ichigo had bonded with still possessed free speech, the decision to back out if they needed to. That wasn't to forget that Espada were stronger in the physical sense as well, their training had been rigorous and Ichigo knew that the battles would be different from the past. But that was half of what he was hoping for.

Starrk caught his eyes again as the words continued to drone on, dull like the humming buzz of the cicadas, the coyote -Espada made an aborted head movement towards one of the exits. Ichigo paused understanding the message, his gaze twitched around the room once more falling on Nelliel; he waved his fingers and received a knowing grin.

The hollow slipped from his seat, all silent tamed grace of a predator and Ichigo followed the Espada towards one of the exits. The hallway was cooler than the meeting room a chill hanging about it that sent shivers down Ichigo's spine. Curling his hands into the baggy sleeves of his shihakusho Ichigo reclined idly against the cool stone; Starrk ran a hand through his curly hair mirroring Ichigo's position, glancing around with faux casualness.

"It's starting soon isn't it?"

Starrk questioned gaze suddenly piercing and serious, Ichigo nodded a soft sigh leaving his lips at the statement. There were still so many unknown elements, things that could go either way. Not to mention the Bounts, or Muramasa. And somewhere he knew the twins would be involved even a tiny bit because fate was cruel.

With a nod to himself, Starrk crossed his arms over his chest, hand unconsciously straying to the hilt of his katana. Ichigo studied the hollow for a quiet moment before he asked, "What gave it away?"

Starrk shrugged an easy look slipping onto his features before the hollow looked up and with a quiet edge stated, "It's in the air, it's restless, like you."

Ichigo shook his head fondly at the nonchalant answer even as he accepted his friend's words for what they were. Tilting his head back Ichigo took a moment for a breath, for a second of eternity before Starrk asked, "What are you going to do next?"

"Wait for it to happen. The twins are the catalyst for it all to start. Barragan will see the minor turmoil, and the recent incident, in Soul Society as the grand opportunity to announce his intentions."

Ichigo answered carelessly thoughts straying to the twins, and to Kaien, his brother. He ignored the flux of emotions that ran rampant across his skin and instead focused on the sly grin decorating his friend's features as he asked, "And after the meeting?"

"Why I might just pop in to give your dear commander a visit."

The orange-haired Shinigami replied with a tinge of mischief. Starrk chortled lowly a sound that was like a rolling purr, looking up with keen eyes the Espada said, "More like give him a heart attack. Up for a spar?"

Ichigo nodded his agreement to Starrk's statement unapologetic about terrifying Barragan. Shiro could be beyond horrific when he wanted to. Rolling his shoulders Ichigo grinned at Starrk, one full of promise. The other's lips only curled up in response.

Ichigo glanced out at the sprawling landscape of Hueco Mundo. Rukia would be deployed to the mortal realm soon, and Ichigo could feel it all building like the waves pulling back and rushing forward in preparation for a tsunami. He only prayed that they would make it through the future.

X

Thank you all for reading, and once again I'm sorry. Did anyone expect that? Reviews/comments are always appreciated. Till next time!

Bear!


	45. Chapter 45

Erlebnisse

(n.) The experiences, positive or negative, that we feel most deeply, and through which we truly live not mere experiences but Experiences.

Hello everyone, we are here with chapter 45 (can you guys believe it?), and things are happening. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, read on!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X = Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

Zangetsu-Ossan speaking.

Shiro speaking.

X

Karin was curled on the bed across from Yuzu, knees drawn up to her chest as she watched her slightly younger sister talk about what they had been learning in home ec. It was almost funny how much Karin liked listening to her twin talk, it was an inherent love of watching the emotions spell across Yuzu's features, illuminate her eyes, curve her lips. It captured the older Kurosaki's attention like watching their mother flutter about in the kitchen. The effect only compounded when the two of them were in the kitchen together; it felt like Karin couldn't take her eyes away as if watching the stars pass along the sky in eternal rotation. It was simple fact for the Kurosaki family that Masaki and Yuzu were the centre of their world. That was why Karin from the moment she was old enough to recognize her sister and stare into those warm loving eyes had promised to protect her sister.

"Karin? Karin, are you listening?"

Yuzu asked with a huff, an indignant pout settling on her lips, hand planted on her hips. Karin jerked to attention at the words and nodded flashing her sister an appeasing smile which earned a pleased nod. The blonde tilted her head for a moment brow furrowed, and Karin could almost see her sister's train of thought, could feel the threads of it like some echo in the back of her mind, before Yuzu asked, "Karin what do you think we should do about the spirit of the little girl?"

Karin shrugged lost for an immediate answer as she recalled the spirit Yuzu was speaking of; brown hair, large innocent eyes, it reminded Karin harshly of when Yuzu was younger. They had encountered her half a year ago on their walk home from school, and Yuzu being the ever-kind person she was, had stopped to speak to the spirit (and okay Karin also spoke to the spirits on occasion).

Recently on their walk to school, they had come upon a few delinquents who had broken the small vase of flowers that Karin begrudgingly (okay it wasn't necessarily like that) brought fresh ones for every week. Suffice to say the delinquents had met her fist, and she would brag about it to Tatsuki the next day. Only because the other girl was keen on insisting she was better than Karin at hand to hand fighting (which Karin would never admit was close to true).

The same day after school the ghost had sought them out and spoken of a hollow in the area. It had left the two puzzled as to why the hollow hadn't already been cleansed, their cousin was still testing out his new converter, but he could easily deal with it. There was also the Shinigami patrol that Karin and Yuzu occasionally saw above the streets of Karakura, not to mention Hat-n-Clogs.

Looking up Karin received a look of consternation from Yuzu, and tamped down on the urge to smile at the look. Instead, she drummed her fingers along the covers and suggested, "We could speak to Uryu at school? Or Hat-n-Clogs?"

Yuzu brightened nodding her head a little even as her eyes sharpened minutely and she teasingly corrected Karin in a familiar game, "His name is Urahara-san Karin."

"Then tell him to stop wearing such a ridiculous outfit!"

Karin replied with a grin and a dramatic wave of her hands that earned a giggle from her twin. Yuzu only nodded appraisingly a sage look about the movement, before a twinkle shone in her eyes and she responded, "The only one who would be able to get him to do that would be Ichi-nii."

The two shared the silence with knowing looks for a moment before they both broke out into laughter imagining Ichigo coaching or rather cowing Urahara-san (which had happened before and was beyond amusing).

"Speaking of Ichi-nii, do you know when he's supposed to visit again?"

Yuzu asked as they regained their breath, cheeks flushed with mirth. Karin shrugged once more earning a pout from her sister even as her gaze idly strayed around their room trying to recall their parents' words.

"I think Tou-san said…"

Karin trailed off as a sharp spiritual pressure appeared nearby, it was powerful perhaps near a lieutenant from what they had seen of Kaien's reaitsu (they had only met him a few times, but he reminded Karin a touch too much of Isshin; he was nice enough under the over the top attitude). Cocking her head the elder Kurosaki turned her focus to the reaitsu following it as it entered their home and paused in the guest room. Sharing a look with her sister, the older twin could see that Yuzu had noticed as well. Probably before Karin considering how Yuzu was crazy good at controlling her reaitsu.

"Do you think its…?"

Yuzu mumbled soft and unsure, and Karin shook her head it wasn't a hollow or a Quincy, but it was unmistakeably Shinigami. Crawling from her bed with careful silence Karin crept towards their door sparing a glance over her shoulder to find Yuzu close behind her, a reluctant expression decorating her features even as she rolled her eyes at the raven-haired Kurosaki.

Carefully twisting the doorknob open, Karin glanced into the hallway, cautiously listening for the sounds of her parents' footsteps. Ever since that night on the riverbanks, their mother's spiritual pressure had been weak, and sometimes after she exerted herself it was like she was a plus soul till she 'recharged' (as Yuzu had phrased it). And that wasn't to mention Isshin, who had some of his reaitsu, but was utterly useless unless the situation was truly dire.

Sensing nothing of their parents awakening Karin turned her attention to the guest room, making a small hand gesture over her shoulder as she crept forward and paused outside the doorway. Pressing her ear against the door the elder twin heard nothing for a moment before the soft rustle of cloth echoed faintly through the thin frame. Taking a breath to prepare herself Karin glanced back at her sister for a moment, tenderly taking the proffered hand and squeezing it for courage before she pushed open the door.

There was a Shinigami in the centre of the room, glancing at some hand-held gadget and muttering to herself. Unnoticed Karin and Yuzu hovered in the doorway studying the stranger, absently the older twin noted the traditional shihakusho, and the stark blue eyes focused on the screen. Shrugging to herself she shared a quick look with Yuzu before she called out, "Yo! What are you doing in our house?"

The Shinigami startled, and absently Karin suspected the Shinigami wouldn't have even reacted if other people were in the room, but most people didn't normally yell at empty rooms. The woman whirled around eyes wide as she stared at the two of them, and Karin made eye-contact with the Shinigami staring into piercing calculating eyes.

"You can see me?"

The twins nodded to the rather obvious question, and Yuzu hesitantly stepped forward and with a gentle smile, the one she offered to the multiple animals she had adopted, or the young kids at the elementary school she volunteered at, and said, "I'm Kurosaki Yuzu and this is Karin. You are?"

The Shinigami paused for a moment apparently flustered (Hat-n-Clogs probably hadn't told her about them. He usually liked surprising the newbies) before she bowed her head in greeting and replied, "How rude of me, Kuchiki Rukia of the Thirteenth division of the Gotei 13."

Yuzu and Karin nodded at the title, happy to place a name to the face. Karin tilted her head slightly at the words making the connection, and Yuzu ever knowing as she was, easily caught her sister's train of thought; casually she touched her twin's wrist indirectly communicating with the elder. Karin nodded minute and small at what her sister had been communicating and Yuzu's shoulders slumped with a shred of relief; the younger had obviously made the easy correlation between Kaien who had been the lieutenant of the Thirteenth, and Rukia before Karin. It probably wasn't sensitive to bring up the recently injured man if Kuchiki-san had known him. Yuzu had always had a good head for emotions and people, Karin was better with instinct and the inanimate.

"So why are you in our house Kuchiki-san?"

Karin asked after a moment where the silence hung between the three in unequal breaths. The Shinigami frowned slightly as if debating to share anything with the two of them, reminding Karin once more that they shouldn't have even been able to see her as far as Kuchiki-san knew. Sensing the woman's indecision Yuzu stepped a half-pace forward in an unthreatening manner and commented, "We know about the spirit realm Kuchiki-san."

The female Shinigami took the news with a raised brow, eyes taking in their appearance with closer scrutiny, as Karin idly noted that they did share much of the Shiba family traits. Kuchiki-san hesitated for a moment more before she glanced at the device, likely something to track reiatsu, and replied, "I was tracking a hollow when it's reiatsu suddenly disappeared."

Karin traded a look with Yuzu, and consciously checked her reaitsu wondering if the two were losing control and blocking the signal. Her reaitsu thrummed under her skin warm like the summer days past, wrapped tightly around her core and sparking beneath her fingertips but contained all the same. Yuzu was the same, she could tell from the small slump of relief to her sister's shoulders, and the faint curl of her lips; they had lost control once and they weren't keen to experience it again.

"And you can't sense the hollow Kuchiki-san?"

Yuzu questioned softly and respectfully, knowing that the Shinigami who had been trained to fight hollows for longer than they had been alive would likely have a greater sense of reiatsu. All the same, Karin spread her senses, feeling Yuzu's near identical presence humming and blossoming around her as she did the same.

Kuchiki-san shook her head, and there was a hint of shame across her features before she glanced at the device anxiously. It was then Karin noticed she was young, she wasn't like Ichigo with his old, ancient eyes, or even their dad with the serious demeanour of a veteran that appeared occasionally. The female Shinigami held that timelessness about her that all Shinigami held but she appeared their age and it eased some unsettled nerves sitting on her chest. Yuzu must have felt the same empathy for she gently squeezed Karin's hand and teasingly bumped a shoulder against her own.

The tense expectant silence was broken suddenly as hollow reaitsu flared and a loud crash came from below. Immediately the female Shinigami was at attention, a hand settled on the pommel of her zanpaktou she cast a quick glance at the twins, a world of emotions and concern flickering there, and with a commanding voice ordered, "Stay here, I'll deal with the hollow."

Then with a nod, she swept down the stairs and out of sight, reaitsu sparking the air around the Shinigami. Karin and Yuzu traded a glance full of unspoken words and a decision that lingered at the doorway. The eldest Kurosaki determined to aid the Shinigami stepped towards the doorway, Yuzu raised a brow, lips settling into a small frown. Karin studied her sister for a moment before she let her reaitsu visibly dance across her outstretched hand, the air thick with promise.

"We shoulder help her."

Yuzu studied Karin's hand for a second, the words heavy between the two of them and equal in their hearts. Yuzu rolled her eyes, the softness of her demeanour falling away slightly as she grabbed the outstretched hand following Karin as she carefully led them down the stairs with an increasing worry and pace as they identified their mother's presence on the first floor.

They arrived to chaos. The far wall of the home was gone, a gaping hole littering rubble onto the street and the floor of the living room, and on the ground Karin spotted their mother's bright shock of hair. She was sprawled and oh so very still in a way that tightened her chest and pricked her eyes, but Karin could feel her presence fluttering there like a candle flame. Yuzu made a small noise of shock, reaitsu racing across her skin she immediately ran over, hands fluttering with a pale green Kidō that settled some unease. Karin with grim determination turned her attention to the fight happening in the streets.

Kuchiki-san was staring the hollow down, a cut nicking the sleeve of her shihakusho, and her zanpaktou hanging attentively by her side, stance ready to fight. Jumping over the magnanimous rubble in the quietest manner possible, Karin crouched by the new entry to their home and focused her reiatsu to her palms beginning the small incantation under her breath as she studied the hollow; it's gruesome mask and the tainted reiatsu that spilled out and around the street.

"Bakudō number 4 Hainawa."

Karin called out channelling her reaitsu as the Kidō encircled the hollow's arms restraining its movements, lighting up the small street in bursts of flickering yellow. The Shinigami glanced in Karin's directions startled at the incantation (and likely that she could cast Kidō), eyes wide with shock, and if Karin thought right, a touch impressed. The elder twin made an aborted shooing motion with her head as she maintained the Kidō, and Kuchiki-san took the hint and slipped forward in a burst of flash-step before she carefully brought her zanpaktou through the hollow's mask.

It dissipated quickly, drifting on the sudden wind, and the knot in her chest that tightened her heartstrings loosened as Karin stepped out of the rubble and into the street, carefully drawing closer to the female Shinigami. Kuchiki-san glanced up at her approach as she cautiously sheathed her zanpaktou, a small warm smile slipping across her features. It kindled a faint warmth in Karin's chest to see the true smile even as she warily glanced around after flashing the Shinigami a mirroring smile.

"Are you injured anywhere Kuchiki-san?"

The elder Kurosaki sibling asked as her eyes pointedly strayed to the tear of fabric on the sleeve of the Shinigami's shihakusho. Kuchiki-san glanced down for a moment pursing her lips in thought before she nodded.

Yuzu appeared from the hole in their house as Karin was about to respond. Shoving blonde locks out of her eyes Yuzu padded over and settled beside Karin she placed a gentle hand on her wrist, warm reiatsu skittering across her skin. Their mother was okay.

"What's this I hear about an injury?"

The younger Kurosaki sibling asked, eyes serious as she swept first over Karin, taking in every inch of her sister before her gaze switched to Kuchiki-san landing on the small tear in her clothing. Yuzu made an aborted motion towards her arm, asking faintly for permission. Kuchiki-san hesitated for a fraction of a second then nodded, and Yuzu stepped forward to carefully slide the sleeve up, revealing a thin gash that was more likely caused by a projectile than the hollow's claws.

Instincts rumbling erringly in her mind Karin frowned and glanced at the surrounding buildings, as in the background the pulse of Yuzu's healing Kidō glowed around the Shinigami's arm. Turning her attention back to her sister, when she felt the gentle tug on her arm, Karin was greeted with a soft relieved smile even as reaitsu sparked along the streets and Karin made an aborted motion moving directly to protect her sister's back even as she glanced over her shoulder.

Another hollow had appeared suddenly, form menacing and eyes like cold fury piercing Karin's lungs and drowning her veins in cold fear. It was too close she wouldn't be able to move them both in time, she had to protect her sister.

Belatedly Karin heard Kuchiki-san yelling something, as the elder-sibling pushed her sister to the ground moving her out of harm's way. She glanced over her shoulder only to stop in shock.

The female Shinigami was in front of Karin as if in slow motion the hollow's claws dragged across the front of the Shinigami's chest in a sickening motion of blood that sent her heart thudding loudly in her ears.

Whipping around to face the hollow, Karin yelled her sister's name unconsciously even as she directed her hands forward channelling her reiatsu like living fire as it flowed through her nearly uncontained she released a potent Shakkahō. The hollow flew back and landed against a wall, stunned, for the time being. Karin erringly turned her back on the creature and skidded towards her sister and the fallen Shinigami who were leaning against the rubble of their wall, where Yuzu had moved them.

Yuzu glanced up from the halo of healing Kidō surrounding her, eyes glowing an ethereal blue even with the tears streaming down her cheeks. Karin pressed a chaste kiss to her sister's brow reaitsu swelling in comfort even as she crouched by the Shinigami.

"Kurosaki."

The twins jerked to attention focusing on the pale gaze hazed with pain, Kuchiki-san weakly tugged at her zanpaktou, and even beneath the pain, Karin could see some great desperation to live. The young woman had the knowing feeling that even if they had failed they would have survived, it was almost a sixth sense whispering about a certain scientist who would surely be yelled at by their uncle.

The sound of the hollow moving in the distance shot stark in the silence of the night and the tension filled their veins with adrenaline, glancing between the two Kuchiki-san made a decision and said, "Kurosaki one of you must take my zanpaktou and stab it through the center of your being, I will transfer some of my Shinigami powers so that you can defeat the hollow."

Karin and Yuzu shared a look, words passing between them as quick as the wind, the time to ponder such decisions wasn't with them. They both knew that taking Kuchiki-san's zanpaktou would spark their own dormant powers, and draw the attention of Soul Society. But they couldn't let the hollow attack their family, or the Shinigami who had thrown herself in front of the hollow to save them.

Moving in front of Kuchiki-san, Karin took the handle of the zanpaktou, feeling the cool presence that rushed and rippled along the blade, behind her Yuzu curled herself around Karin's back knowing that if they were to do it, it would be together. As it had always been.

"Call me Rukia."

The Shinigami, Rukia, said with a grin full of nervous tension and the echoes of the night, Karin nodded and even as the hollow drew closer replied, "Then we are Karin and Yuzu."

With a nod, and the comforting press of Yuzu's familiar reaitsu behind her, Karin pierced the center of her being with the zanpaktou, pushing through so that it entered Yuzu as well. There was a blinding pressure as Rukia's reiatsu surged through the blade, cold, cold as ice it felt like it was freezing their veins. Then there was sharp crack that seemed audible only to them as fire roared within their soul, and the small portion of reiatsu given was absorbed and channeled.

Karin moved on instinct, the katana a strange mix of familiar and unfamiliar in her hands as the hollow lumbered into view, Yuzu behind her mumbled Kidō under breath. Taking a breath that felt as if it moved with both siblings, Karin pushed back the overwhelming sensations and the fire dancing beneath her eyes. She lit her feet with reaitsu moving in a blur to slice through the hollow's mask as Yuzu's Kidō firmly restrained the beast.

It dissipated, and Karin slumped, suddenly utterly drained, breath heavy in her lungs. Reaching back, she grabbed Yuzu's hand fingers tracing the pulse point, fluttering warm and alive beneath her fingers. They dragged themselves back to Rukia who held a look of soft astonishment even as Karin could see the same weary reflected in her eyes.

Feeling his presence among the street Karin turned eyes cold as steel she called out, "You better not doing anything to Kuchiki-san Hat-n-Clogs! And don't forget about Ichi-nii."

Assured the scientist was sufficiently cowed Karin slumped bonelessly against the rubble, the pale green of Yuzu's healing Kidō fluctuating sluggishly as tired eyes tried to stay awake long enough to heal Rukia. Grasping her sister's hand, Karin wondered at the fire rumbling beneath her skin, eyes guarding the street.

Their whole life was changed, she wouldn't be so mysterious or obtuse as to say she could sense it like some tide of forbearing. But the nature that had awakened inside their soul was proof enough for Karin. Squeezing Yuzu's hand, Karin vowed, repeating the same promise that had lingered closest to her heart for years on end, that she would protect her sister, that they would stay together.

X

There was a strange sense of nothingness around him as Ichigo slowly became aware of his surroundings in tiny trinkets of time. It seemed to wrap around his skin like a blanket warm in an inordinate sense, as if tickling the edges of his senses. There was the faint almost non-existent feel of a breeze caressing his features, and accompanying it was a sense of weightlessness as if his body weighed nothing more than the grains of sand that filled the hour glass on Shinji's desk.

Carefully letting his eyes drift open, he blinked in strange distant confusion at the lack of anything tangible surrounding him. There was space around him that seemed to twist and fold unto itself, shimmering gossamer threads of colours weaving themselves between the space. He was lying down on the strange plane, reminiscent of the one from which he had entered when he had fallen into a coma. And the knowledge calmed racing thoughts in a gentle manner.

Staring at the endless rippling space above him Ichigo let the strange sensations of tranquility wash over him in equal breaths, thoughts hazily drifting to idle topics and the feel of his soul humming in resonance.

It felt like an eternity later that a new presence made itself known, if it could even be called a presence for the way it sent invisible shivers down Ichigo's spine and seemed to pull at the space around it. Slowly he moved to a standing position coaxing his unwilling form (and it was more of a form, the components of his soul laid bare so that it was the energy of it all composing him), into an upright position.

There was a moment where it felt as if a thread wrapped his hand, and turning would inevitably snap the thin barrier, a sense of the great unknown lingering in pulses of the space around him before Ichigo turned his body.

The light of the being in front of him was near blinding, a swirling mass of colours that shifted and interchanged inevitably, always balancing heavily between white and black, a yin-yang sense to the motions. The being was vaguely human in form, and it was a near-instant knowledge that had Ichigo bowing his head in respect, words deserted in the suddenness of the meeting.

The being stepped forward and an appendage tilted Ichigo's chin up, shocks travelling through his skin at the contact and chasing his breath. The face before him shifted and swayed never staying in one true cast, but there was such deep emotion on the being's features that Ichigo felt as if he had to turn his eyes away.

Instead as if by some strange force between the two Ichigo remained drowning in vast orbs that seemed to stretch like the universe; boundless and undefined. It felt as if the being was studying him, laying bare everything Ichigo was, every piece of his soul, every memory, thought, idea. The colours forming the being flickered restlessly and in a distant sense, Ichigo felt that the being was upset or troubled by what it had seen.

The orange-haired man wasn't necessarily surprised when he considered the vast voids that comprised the wars he had fought; his soul was not comprised of light more so than darkness. In the stretched nothingness of time, the being looked up and Ichigo felt the keen sense of sorrow from the being, almost lingering heaviness of apology and grief.

Ichigo shook his head minutely inclining his head in respect to wordlessly convey his thoughts on the matter. All that had happened had happened and there was nothing to change it, the old Soul King had in the rise of the Quincy lost its life, but some things even primordial beings could not alter. He had made peace with it that aching night in the rain, fate was a mill and he knew how best to fight against it.

The being studied Ichigo for a moment more before a hand was extended between the two, wisps of blue coalescing to form a thin needle as Ichigo looked down studying the object. With a nod to itself the being pressed the thin smooth object into Ichigo's hands and looked into his eyes a deep empathy there that Ichigo felt in that part of his soul that reached the earth.

With a last movement forward the being pressed a kiss to Ichigo's forehead, the action was like falling into cold water, and in the same instant submerging oneself in a forge. Comfort like some distant dreams, warning and tides of foreboding, and a trailing sense of something indescribable. The last Ichigo saw was the universe boundlessly stretched between them.

And then the Soul King was gone and Ichigo jerked awake in the sudden darkness, the weight of his body strange and unfamiliar as he glanced around trying to place his surroundings. He settled slightly when he identified the familiar room furniture casting strange shadows in mere half-light, and in a hesitant manner glanced at his hand.

There resting in his palm was a small cylinder about the size of his pinkie, it radiated soft light that shifted like a kaleidoscope in his palm and sparked reaitsu lightly across his skin. Ichigo closed his eyes and took a breath, tethering himself to his spirit's presence, to the presence next to him, as he thought of what had occurred.

The Soul King, the one of the new timeline. It had been a conversation without words, between two beings that stood on separate planes. But Ichigo understood the being's intention, his apology for a timeline that had ended and would never be, and the faint feverish hopes dwelling about the souls of the world.

Opening his eyes for a moment, Ichigo slipped from under the sheets and paced to the shoji doors, where with a discreet glance back at the lump resting under the sheets Ichigo silently slid the door open and stepped out into the night.

The cool air invigorated his lungs and helped to tame the buzzing that had swelled within his mind, reaitsu flickering beneath his fingertips as he glanced at the darkness around him. Ichigo had never expected to meet the Soul King, the being who had been something akin to a statue in his own dimension. Nor did Ichigo expect the kinship that acknowledged itself in his mind's eyes.

Glancing once more down at the cylinder Ichigo wondered at its purpose as the light shifted around it. He would know when to use it, the sense of such seemed to settle itself into his mind. With a soft exhale Ichigo leaned his head back against the support pillar, dragging a hand over his eyes. It was all drawing closer, and Ichigo knew every plan (if there truly existed any) had likely already succumbed to the Kurosaki logic as Orihime had once dubbed it over dinner.

Letting his eyes slide close Ichigo's lips curved faintly as he thought of Byakuya finding him in the morning. Unconsciously his hand tightened on the vial and a wave of warmth settled over his skin dragging him into drowsy unconsciousness.

X

Yuzu woke slowly, everything hazy like a fine mist, but for the ache that had settled itself firmly beneath her skin. She could feel Karin beside her, feel the breaths echoing in her own chest. It was like a physical presence wrapped around her as she opened her eyes and glanced at her sister, that dark hair so like their father's that seemed to glow in half-light peeking out at her. Karin was staring at the ceiling, a disconnect to her presence there that reminded Yuzu of those times after a fight when the adrenaline faded away and there were just the consequences.

It rippled through Yuzu that indomitable concern and love for her sister that had always been there, a part of her in any notion, and in an effort to return her twin to her Yuzu moved over to curl around her sister. Karin startled slightly at the new contact before she relaxed in Yuzu's arms, the limbs of their body tangling together under the covers in a familiar motion. Her sister turned to face Yuzu, features still soft with sleep, it was there between them almost painfully aware. It was rustling voices that shifted like the wind, and Karin's presence there pulsing like fire in her mind's eyes so close she could reach out and touch it. Closer like it had never been, but the sense was the same.

Karin reached out and gripped Yuzu's slightly smaller hands bearing far fewer callouses then her sister, reflected in her eyes were a myriad of thoughts and emotions that resonated within Yuzu's own conscience. She nodded and gently the younger Kurosaki squeezed her sister's hand silently communicating. They needed to figure out what had happened to their reaitsu. The way it flowed around the two was different. Theirs but not quite the same.

It returned to her slowly, the actions and events of the night before in increasing exhalations that were calmed only by Karin's presence. The hollow, Rukia-san, their mother, and a zanpaktou glinting in the streetlight. In that moment Yuzu wanted nothing more than to dash out of the room to make sure their mother was okay, or to ascertain if it had all been a strange vivid dream.

Her slightly older sister made a soft hushing noise, eyes crinkling with understanding, and Yuzu nodded letting Karin's silent assurances wash over her, settle her racing heart and panicked thoughts. They needed to sort themselves out first then they could worry about what had happened. Taking another calming breath Yuzu tentatively extended enough of her reaitsu to find her parent's familiar presence within their home. It was a breath of relief in her lungs as she found them, her mother's warmth humming about the kitchen their father's own presence flowing about the house as the man puttered about the clinic.

With a small smile, Yuzu looked Karin in the eyes and nodded assuring her older sister. Karin was amazing with her hands, her willpower always left Yuzu struggling to form words (and Yuzu had her own will, it was just a bit tempered), but Karin would likely never be the most graceful with her reaitsu. And knowing that Yuzu had ascertained her sister's silent words. But Karin could control her reaitsu, and privately Yuzu thanked their mother (and father) once more for teaching them what she could then passing the two off to Ojii-san.

Karin waved a hand in front of Yuzu's eyes, pulling her from days in the woods hiding from their grandfather, running through the forest with light feet and airy spirits. The raven-haired Kurosaki flashed Yuzu a knowing smile, taking mirth at Yuzu's near-constant quiet thoughts and pensive musings. Seeing the intent in her twin's eyes, and feeling the warmth swell beneath her fingers Yuzu nodded with an affectionate smile.

They started with the slow breathing exercises their father had taught them when he first introduced them at a young age to the idea of reaitsu and the spirit realm (then their mother had taken over, thankfully). It had sounded like a fantasy to Yuzu then, some fae tale told to all young children. But over the years Yuzu had seen enough evidence to delay doubting her father's words.

Together they focused on the reaitsu around them and within them, felt the increased pressure that seemed to settle on Yuzu's chest, and the broader definitions to its structure. The voice whispered again soft and enchanting as if the cries of far-off gulls, encouraging them as the twins locked eyes.

Karin quirked a brow as if asking if they were willing to take the step forward, the last chance to turn back and delay what was pressing beneath her skin for another time. Yuzu hesitated for a moment biting her lip in thought as she furrowed her brow if they ventured further there was no telling what they would encounter. The battles their power would automatically enter them into, the world they were entering vastly different from their own (though she knew their uncle would always be with them). But already in her heart Yuzu knew there was no escaping the events of the night before; just the same as her sister.

When Rukia had attempted to infuse her powers within them, she had only awoken Yuzu and Karin's dormant Shinigami powers. They had always been able to wield their reaitsu, manipulate it into Kidō and even some of the other techniques; the voices were whispering of something far different.

Feeling the rays of sunlight start to dance across her skin with the coming of the morning's exhalation Yuzu nodded and closed her eyes, their minds slowly settled always in unison as they continued to focus on their breathing. The gentle inhale and exhale between the two syncing till it was as if one lung, one heart controlled their bodies. Their grandfather's deep humming bass reverberating throughout her mind as he instructed them how to meditate, that twinkle he only got in his eyes when he loved his work shining at the two.

It was slow, like molasses dripping off a spoon, and then it was incredibly fast, and there was the strange sensation of something pulling at their navel. They resisted for a moment, unsure and lost, before the presence appeared once more, like beckoning will-o-the-wisps, a voice like leaves rustling in the wind, or the crackle of wood in the fire.

Yuzu opened her eyes slowly, the pleasant breeze heavily staged with fire passing over her features unfamiliar, and the quiet lilt that seemed to hum in the background strange. Glancing briefly around her surroundings, the younger Kurosaki pushed herself into a seated position. Her eyes found a familiar head of raven and relief surged through her even as the feel of the world seemed to pulse with that relief. Temporarily satisfied that her sister was there Yuzu let her attention lingering at their surroundings sparking her senses and pulling a soft gasp from her lips.

They were in a forest, it hung about them every inch in mottled shades of greens and browns that were so rich in texture they seemed to thrum with life. The trees were ancient reaching far off into the skies, hidden by a layer of mist, vines hung from their branches, and drops of dew caught on leaves like fae tears. Running her fingers through the spongy earth, Yuzu glanced around the forest floor and her eyes widened in surprise when the shell of a building rose in the distance. It glimmered like the sunset, warmed sandstone holding up three walls.

Turning her head, she could see another of the same stone and trailing away through the forest was a dirt path that echoed with sharp cracks. Light flickered crimson in the bowels of the forest and Yuzu tilted her head back feeling the cool mist and the sense of home that permeated their inner world.

As her sister shifted into a seated position Yuzu turned to Karin, the younger twin caught a mirror of her own surprise as the elder Kurosaki glanced around their inner world in silent awe. It simmered there in Yuzu's chest in the same space, the feeling of right and peace that seemed to hover about the land.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

The blonde asked faintly voice quiet and muffled in the depth of the forest, Karin turned to face Yuzu and nodded words escaping the elder for a moment before a roguish grin danced across her sister's features and they were suddenly rolling across the forest floor, tickling each other and laughing like they had when they were little. When it had just been the two of them, and their own world.

Settling in the leaves and dirt with a breathless huff, head resting on Karin's lap Yuzu basked in the silence and warmth lingering throughout the world, knowing that soon they would have to walk forward, take the path towards their centre.

Karin weaved a crown of emeralds and twigs into Yuzu's hair for a moment more before their eyes locked a sea of amber against steel. With a fond shake of her head, Yuzu sat up rising to her feet before extending a hand to Karin who took it with a grin. Together they turned to face the path, one that glimmered like hot coals in the misty atmosphere, with a mischievous grin Yuzu rushed forward leaving her sister to catch up. Laughing as the pathway stretched on, fires appearing in the distance crackling merrily, and her lungs burning pleasantly.

They arrived panting and with smiles etched onto their features as they straightened and took in their centre. A large bonfire rested there, flames merrily spitting and crackling about the wood in an elegant dance that rippled and formed inane patterns. The trees were taller here, reaching higher into the heavens, and their trunks were so round that Yuzu idly supposed that one could fit a car within it. Submerged within the great sentinels were the remains loitering about the forest in a beautiful crash of glimmering sandstone, and bark.

Surrounding the great fire were stones arranged in intricate patterns, and sprouting unafraid through cracks in the stones were small sprouts of grass. There was a tug in Yuzu's chest that only then made itself apparent, but felt as if it had existed her whole life always drawing the twins to the moment there.

United they stepped forward into the clearing. The fire crackled and grew, flames bursting in burnished colours of blue and white before they shifted aside, and a form revealed itself within the fire, it took a graceful step forward, body living crackling fire. It stepped out of the fire and onto the cool stone, the ground shifting beneath its feet. The twins stared in half awe at their zanpaktou.

X

A cliff-hanger! Yay. In which I am both apologetic and cackling with glee. So, did you guys like how the scenes played out? Rukia and the twin's meetings, their inner world? Do you guys want to see more of the twins? Does anyone have any guesses about what the spirit king gave Ichigo? Your guys opinions are always appreciated. Review/comments (and guesses) are always welcome, thank you all for reading. Till next time!


	46. Chapter 46

Aleatory  
(adj.) Relying on chance or uncontrolled element in the details of life or in the creation of art.

Hello everyone, we are back. I'm sorry for the unwarned short hiatus, but the week before I had the flu and was unable to write, and then I was just feeling uninspired. But we're here now, and back on schedule. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas (or whatever else they celebrate) and that everyone has a happy new year! I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X = Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

 _Zangetsu-Ossan speaking._

 **Shiro speaking.**

X

The walk to school was almost oddly quiet; odd in that Yuzu usually filled such silence with senseless babble about whatever inane topics. It was chatter that settled Karin's nerves and filled the silence pleasantly, but their walk was quiet, heavy with the events of the previous night. A warmth was still singing through Karin's veins, the presence of their zanpaktou spirit hummed beneath her fingertips as if they could catch fire, and there were senseless words that hovered on the edge of her consciousness.

There was also the quiet of contemplation, about a future that had seemed to unfold the moment they stepped outside of their door and left the relative sanctuary of their home. Their father's prattle to his mother about fixing the remaining hole in the wall following them out the door (and the morning had in of itself been nothing short of hectic).

They passed by the streetlamp where the tiny vase of flowers was sheathed in the morning's early shadows. There was an awakening sense to the scene, and unconsciously Karin's eyes strained to find the little girl's spirit, wondering if she had already met a Shinigami or the hollows from the night before. The thought unsettled something in her chest, the sense that had flourished when faced with their uncle's undying will to protect his family.

Yuzu as if sensing Karin's turbulent thoughts began humming under her breath, some aimless tune that jumped and skipped in a way that sounded reminiscent of their childhood. Karin listened, noticing hesitantly in the vanquished silence, the expectation that seemed to hover over the town akin to a blanket, electricity caught under the covers waiting to escape.

The rest of the walk passed in a companionable silence and before Karin even realized it they were in front of the school gates. The twins paused, that unexplainable tension seemed to press on the moment. Distracted, Karin could almost see their friends in the distance even as she turned to face Yuzu. There was an unsure expression dotting her sister's features and Karin could only smile encouragingly understanding Yuzu's concern. She caught the younger twin's gaze and the moment suspended itself in indecision before with a nod they passed through the gates.

Tatsuki, sight sharp like a hawk and just as fearsome, noticed them first. A smile slipped onto her features for Yuzu, who was admittedly impossible to hate, which turned to a glare when her gaze landed on the elder Kurosaki. With a challenging grin in Tatsuki's direction, one born of partial excitement at seeing their friends, the two made their way over to the female fighter, who was accompanied by a bubbly Orihime, who was mid-story and waving her hands about her head.

"Yuzu-san, Karin-san!"

Orihime greeted with a cheerful wave and a bright smile as the curvy teen took notice of them; Yuzu beamed in return cheerfully waving at her friend. Yuzu paused a half step and sent a questioning glance in Karin's direction, which received an encouraging smile before she glided forward to speak with Orihime, likely about the brunette's strange dreams.

"Kurosaki."

Tatsuki greeted with a playful light in her eyes, stance nonchalant and open as Karin stopped a few feet away. The raven-haired teen scoffed at the pleasant greeting and dramatically rolled her eyes before responding with snark, "What forget my first name Tatsuki?"

"Always, it's just so incredibly forgettable."

Tatsuki snapped back with familiar sarcasm, it was always a game between the two of them. It had been like that since they had been entered in the same karate lessons. Every week they had fought, and at first, Tatsuki had always won, completely dominating the mats; she was a near natural at the sport. But Karin was nothing if not determined and soon enough it had ended in ties more often than not. She had stopped with the actual classes a while ago finding them a touch too repetitive, but the two still liked to spar on occasion.

"Of course, just like your skills in karate."

Karin parroted earning an arched brow and a half glare for the insult against the fighter's skill. Tatsuki paused for a moment ire playing across her sharp features before she straightened and said, "At least I don't rely on beating up thugs for entertainment."

Retort hot on her lips at their playful game and Tatsuki's accusation (which held no merit and they both knew it), Karin was interrupted as Orihime suddenly turned away from Yuzu to face the group as a whole.

"Oh yeah! Yuzu, Karin are you alright? I heard about the truck that crashed into your house. Was it the government? Have you been found out?"

The question was asked with complete honesty and sincerity, and really Orihime was a breath of fresh air sometimes Karin mused; even with her less than stellar cooking. Yuzu nodded placing a placating hand on Orihime's arm for a moment even as the elder Kurosaki responded, "We're all fine, there were no real injuries, the wall should be fixed by the end of the week, and our secret is safe."

A voice that was a low rustle like fire over coals, drifted through their mind in sweet laughter and Karin had the vague sensation that their spirit was amused by Karin's words, or perhaps something else. Tatsuki's gaze focused on the twins, intense like the summer heat, and Karin belatedly recalled once more that while Tatsuki was vicious beyond a doubt she did care for her friends and was a complete mother hen like Yuzu on occasion.

A wide interested look had stolen over Orihime's features at the elder Kurosaki's explanation, and Karin shook her head fondly as her twin and the brunette started conversing once more, from what Karin could catch it was something about monster trucks and the future.

Instinctively, some sixth sense whispering like always, Karin turned and batted away Keigo's attempt at a hug, which was a seemingly random occurrence. He had attempted it every once in awhile since she had aided the teen and his sister against some typical Karakura thugs. Mizuiro in the background waved, that plain smile on his features that was always just a touch off.

Keigo began blabbering, talking at a speed where the elder Kurosaki was only able to understand every other word. After a minute she plastered a pleading glance on her features, or perhaps one more akin to long-suffering, in Mizuiro's direction. The calm teen took pity on her and after a moment appeared to drag his friend off towards the school, placating whatever Keigo was complaining about with sharp words.

Turning to face Tatsuki once more, Karin was greeted by a questioning stare, one that hinted that as always her friend was far more perceptive than she seemed. The elder Kurosaki shook her head communicating that they were all fine, or as well as could be. Tatsuki moved to respond at the non-answer only to be interrupted as Chad appeared at the gates of the school.

The tall man stood like a bronze statue in the early morning, and it recalled to Karin's mind the vague images of marble carvings of kings from their history textbooks. The half-Mexican spotted the small group after a minute, and with of strides squished himself between Karin and Tatsuki.

Chad shared a deep bond with the twins; one forged under a bridge with a golden coin swinging like a pendulum, and the other an inordinate understanding of true gentleness. Chad and Yuzu had a strange bond, but one that was a connection, and sometimes Karin acknowledged that the half-Mexican likely thought of the youngest Kurosaki as a sibling. However, the man still spent half of his time with the male populace of the school it wasn't a surprising fact considering that the twins' circle of friends was mainly comprised of females, but it still made Karin grin every time he settled into their small circle.

From underneath the fringe of his hair, Karin caught a concerned glance from Chad, barely noticeable if one didn't know the gentle giant, but the elder Kurosaki was lucky to know the man. Karin smiled reassuringly and received a nod, the gesture conveying his meaning more effectively than any words, the teen's tense shoulders deflated slightly.

Orihime turned to say something again to the rest of the group, and likely actually greet Chad other than her exaggerated waving. When the bell rung shrill and loud in that way Karin knew would likely follow her for the rest of her life, she still lamented attending high school on occasion. The small group shuffled around, picking up backpacks and light chatter as they entered the school and moved towards their class. As they ascended the stairs full of the usual bustle of students, Uryuu appeared beside the twins, his demeanour was wound like a spring, all tense shoulders and stiff posture even with his ever-present grace and Karin instinctively cringed away at the thought of their future conversation. Even as she wondered at his appearance, usually their cousin was one of the first in class, always impeccable when it came to timing.

Their cousin looked at them once out of the corner of his eye, his pupils reflecting like a gem from behind the lens of his glasses in an all too telling way. There was a sort of a half-tamed fury there, accompanied by what Karin thought might be understanding. Their cousin had always been difficult, at least on the outside, Yuzu seemed to have the Quincy figured out, but she was a near empath. Some days Karin thought she understood the man and his struggles, knew what it was like to live with one foot in the spirit world, and difficult parents. Other days it seemed as if they were on separate planes.

Karin reached out tentatively, fingers just skimming the cloth of his uniform in a light plea for him to see them and their reason. Uryuu paused a half-step and glanced at her and nodded, Karin knew that was all they would have for the moment; there would be time later, a promise in that simple gesture. She put the matter to rest and listened to the strange hum of their zanpaktou in the presence of the Quincy. Their heritage had never made anything simple.

They settled in their usual seats, Yuzu by the window so she could gaze at the grounds and watch life pass by with a soft look that the raven-haired teen utterly adored, and Karin to her right; as it had always been. The anticipation that had seemed to crackle like static electricity on their walk suddenly returned in full force and Karin gritted her teeth wondering what fate had in store for them next.

She found out when the teacher opened the classroom door and glided in with her usual air of seriousness, she paused just outside the doorway surveying the classroom before she ducked out once more heels clacking on the linoleum in some staccato pace of the clock and returned with another shorter (so incredibly short) figure. Karin resisted the urge to bang her head against the desk, even as beside her Yuzu went stiff, mouth parting in a silent o.

The elder Kurosaki was both surprised by the Shinigami's presence, and yet totally unsurprised that Rukia was in their classroom. In some ways it made complete sense (in other ways not so much) they were a loose end to Soul Society, unpredictable in the grand scheme of things, and events the night before had been left in half-finished syllables that were still yet unsaid.

That didn't ease the partial dread that appeared at the Shinigami's presence, thoughts of their father who had fled Soul Society, or of their own Quincy heritage. Somehow out of all the things their uncle had told them (and there was another tender situation; their uncle) what likely stood out most in her mind was how backwards Soul Society was or rather had been. She could already see things clearly enough and they were balanced scales at risk of tipping. Yuzu would take Rukia under her wings, it was a simple fact because she was mothering like that, and Karin would get to know the woman as best as possible, and likely form a friendship, if only for the aura around the Shinigami that quirked a smile to Karin's lips.

The teacher announced the presence of a new student with her typical drole and niceties, before gesturing for Kuchiki-san to speak. Rukia introduced herself simply and with a small friendly smile and when directed took the seat directly behind Yuzu and to the left of Karin. As she passed the twins, Karin caught a glimpse of words sprawled across a sticky note, accompanied by a brush of icy reaitsu, warning them against saying anything. Karin only shrugged, they had dealt with the knowledge of the spirit realm for years on end. They could hold a secret.

The rest of the period flashed by in a blur, with the voice of their spirit whispering in her ear, Yuzu casually paying attention as Karin attempted the same endeavour, and the feel of Rukia's eyes on the back of her head. It was slightly unnerving, and Karin tried desperately to resist the urge to turn her head around, just to see why the Shinigami was staring so intently. Instead, she devoted most of her attention to their teacher who prattled on about their English lessons.

Karin sighed with relief when the teacher finally finished for their lunch break, and the gaze like cold water slipping down her neck disappeared for a moment. A glance was cast in her sister's direction before Karin stretched and rose to her feet moving fluidly to stand beside Yuzu's desk as the younger packed her bag.

She could almost see her sister's actions before they occurred as she watched Yuzu glance unsubtly at Rukia looking adrift in the classroom. Karin spared a millisecond of a thought to stop her, to stop them from getting to close to Soul Society, but inevitably Yuzu had rubbed off on her too much she was forced to concede.

"Kuchiki-san would you like to eat lunch with us?"

The younger Kurosaki asked as she stood by her desk, bag slung over her shoulder, in that voice that was all warm and inviting. The Shinigami hesitated for a moment, gaze darting to Karin, which secretly impressed the older sister as she nodded before accepting the offer with a gracious incline of her head. Yuzu beamed, and the room seemed brighter for a split moment as her younger sister began pulling the unfortunate Kuchiki out of the classroom and into the hallway towing the new student towards the stairwell. Karin followed at a more sedate pace amusement playing across her features at the sight, she was soon joined by Tatsuki and Orihime the two chatting aimlessly.

The ditzy brunette glanced at Yuzu and Rukia in the distance, some flicker of emotion passing over her features. With a glance back at the two of them as if to assess if they would be fine on their own, she nodded determinedly and bounced off to join the two, likely wishing to welcome the new student. She could almost feel Tatsuki's inquisitive stare beside her as the bubbly teenager introduced herself to Rukia. She only shook her head, some unspoken promise for answers in the future, even though Karin knew such a promise was as fickle as the wind.

It had always been difficult with their friends, the knowledge of the spiritual realm, and their friends' own inability to see anything. They had always had Uryuu to speak to, and the slightly older teen had always stared at the two for a moment, eyes flickering with understanding before they would be sipping tea and discussing matters of death. But lately, Karin could swear she had seen her friend glancing and squinting at the air as if beginning to see the faint outlines of souls. It shattered and forged something inside her chest at the thought of her friend involved.

The rooftop was slightly cold with the fleeting dredges of spring as they entered, carefully settling into their usual area. Rukia stared around her with some wonderment on her features and unguided she glided to the edge of the building where the fence separated them from a bird's flight. Yuzu carefully passed Karin the appropriate homemade bento as they both watched the Shinigami; a strange figure silhouetted against the skies on the rooftops, then she turned and glided back sitting next to Yuzu and Orihime with a softer crinkle around piercing blue eyes.

Before Rukia could even ask (not that she likely would considering her last name) Yuzu was handing her half of her bento, and leaning in to whisper cautious words about accepting food from their bubbly friend, even as Orihime unwrapped whatever bizarre combination of food she had for lunch.

Light conversation sprung up among the group, Yuzu and Orihime chatted about their dreams or Orihime's vivid descriptions of the future which somehow usually involved technology and always vaguely sounded as if something out of a sci-fi novel. Tatsuki subtly stared at Rukia for a few minutes, all assessing and questioning as if demanding a reason for her sudden existence or seeing beneath the exterior before she began asking bland questions about Rukia's background, which were dutifully answered in a polite tone.

Later in their lunch period, after the food had been consumed and everyone had drifted to their own states, Karin was helping the Shinigami with a juice box and its corresponding straw, and the other three (and Chad had stopped by briefly, as well as Chizuru who had been significantly less welcomed both by Tatsuki and Karin) were settled in their own discussion. Animatedly chatting about their school work and joking about the tv show with a ghost hunter or something.

The elder Kurosaki fixed the Shinigami with a stare, the silence boundless between the two. Rukia-san straightened at the attention as if noticing the tense barrier to their sudden conversation, her piercing blue eyes seemed fixated on Karin, cajoling her into speaking.

"Why are you at our school Rukia-san?"

Karin questioned seriously, and there must have been something there in her voice as the young Shinigami's eyes suddenly reflected like cold steel, and the elder Kurosaki mused lightly on the hidden vindictiveness in the gesture, another face of the woman one among seemingly many. She plastered a bright, oh so very fake, smile on her features and like a robot reading off a script cheerfully declared, "Shinigami are stationed in the living world for the purpose of cultural enrichment and protection of the innocent. Often Shinigami are enrolled in temporary positions to gain an understanding of the mortal realm."

The raven-haired teen nodded at the answer which was all well and good if Karin had been a three-year-old. She turned ember-like eyes glowing in the noon-day light to Rukia, deciding that antagonizing the Shinigami could wait till after they were acquainted, who blinked at the sudden change from an aggressive approach to a lighter feel, before she could question it Karin looked on softly and then asked, "But why here? Are you okay Rukia-san?"

The spirit blinked for a moment in contemplation; there was touch of warmth in that expression, at the twins' shared concern, before a smaller smile flitted across her features and they glowed like Yuzu after spending an hour in the kitchen, she responded, "A school is best for my age range, and I will be able to understand mortal schooling and teenage mannerisms which have not previously been covered," she paused expression strange and a touch morose before she continued, "And I am alright, it will take a few days maybe a week to recover my powers fully, but they will return soon," The young Shinigami paused again indecision playing across her features as she glanced between Karin and her sister before continuing, "But we do not have another Shinigami here on rotation… and you two hold some of my reaitsu if you two are able…?"

She considered the words, the half-hanging unspoken question and some part of her wept with silent joy that the Shinigami still had her powers and would regain them soon, because as much as Karin loved their uncle, and knew that Soul Society was inevitable she would prefer to remain on the sidelines. Protect her family always, but they could do that without the eye of Soul Society focused on them.

There was also the relief that the Shinigami hadn't been injured permanently. Some part of her had guiltily played the same actions over and over again endlessly wondering in the night if the woman was okay, wondering if there had been another option, another path. Even as their zanpaktou spirit chided her softly.

As if sensing the sensitive question, Yuzu's gaze fell onto the two, it was that far away gaze that sometimes made it seem as if the blonde wasn't all there in a way different from Orihime. She leaned over and murmured something to the other two before she picked her way to her feet making her way towards Karin and Rukia.

Their eyes connected, and the question was acknowledged with a slight tilt of Yuzu's head, eyes wide, and lips pursed considering the implications of helping Rukia. In the end, it felt inevitable that their answer would be yes. She had willingly thrown herself into harm's way to save Karin, they owed her their lives. And some part of Karin still wanted to be a hero, still wanted to protect her family and friends.

Yuzu squished herself beside Karin, taking her sister's hand and squeezing it lightly, it was all the affirmation and reassurance Karin needed. With a breath that seemed to resonate like ripples in time, the eldest Kurosaki glanced up and stared into those eternal eyes and responded, "We can definitely help out Rukia."

A smile slipped across the Kuchiki's features, and mirroring expressions slipped across the twins' features. Yuzu ever curious hesitantly asked Rukia about her job, and what she was expected to do and how they could aid her. Idly Karin let her attention drift trusting her sister to gather the information as her eyes fell about the sky, the gentle hum of their zanpaktou filling the void.

X

They watched the screens flicker and change with a strange glee as a hollow appeared followed by the image of a figure clad in ebony robes. Their plans were reaching fruition, drawing closer, they would protect them. Only them. The figure turned away from the screens flowing into the darkened room, eyes trailing across the cages lining the walls with beady ochre eyes staring out. An alert sounded behind them, and the strange figure only laughed.

X

They knew, the three of them, the moment Chad appeared on the roof during lunch with the birdcage in his large hands and a vague determined cast to his eyes, and there was a slump to his shoulder as he walked that rung every warning bell Yuzu possessed. Eyes that Yuzu had always found contained some great hint of terrifying awe, and the other the common gentleness were almost hidden behind his fringe but all the same, the younger Kurosaki thought she saw a hint of pain.

She observed the bird with a small sad smile, it was a beautiful bird, all subtle plumage and shifting colours caught like a prism in the afternoon light. But the eyes of the bird held such sadness that the image was distorted, and all Yuzu could see was the young spirit trapped within the bird's body. She could feel its emotions radiating outwards in a way that almost brought tears to her eyes, a desolate mix of grief and desperation. She knew in a half put together way what it was like to lose your mother, or rather almost lose your mother. They had come close that night with the rain, and again years later in the same downpour.

Her smile became a touch less fake, she touched the ground again as Karin softly squeezed her hand reassuring Yuzu with her presence. The older sister had likely picked up on the presence of a spirit within the bird, though not likely the nature of it; otherwise, Yuzu doubted Karin would possess any patience with the matter.

Karin had never been overly sensitive to emotions or feelings, the way they sometimes filled the air like whispers of the wind, or travelled around someone's reaitsu and reminded her of spring, or the scent of homemade food. And the blond twin had always been slightly thankful for the fact, but Karin had always reflected what Yuzu felt like a mirror. Rukia across from Yuzu looked alarmed, features shifting rapidly as her gaze remained steadfast on the bird, obviously understanding the gravity of the situation.

At that point, Chad turned towards the twins and something of it all must have shown on their features, for from underneath the fringe of his hair Yuzu caught his concern. She shook her head minutely trying to convey the seriousness of the matter even as her gaze once more strayed to the bird who was happily greeting Tatsuki in a voice that drifted with innocence. Chad nodded once, and she wasn't sure if he truly understood everything, only that something was wrong, but it was enough for Yuzu.

"When should we speak to Chad-san?"

Rukia leaned in and whispered as Orihime continued to speak to the bird, pure enchantment dazzling across her features, and revealing the dimples in her cheeks. It was good to see her friend bounce back from the incident the other night. Seeing her brother had been hard, but Orihime managed to pull through as always, she just carried that positivity with her like a halo.

Karin pursed her lips, brow furrowed in thought for a moment; Yuzu considered the question, and what they knew of their friend who was somewhat of a recluse at times. So, trying to find him in the evening would be difficult, not to mention their own semi-hectic schedule in the afternoons; Karin still insisted on playing soccer, and Yuzu would never miss cooking with their mother.

"It would be best to catch him after school, considering lunch is almost finished. He's not in any clubs as far as I know so it should be easy."

Karin suggested after a collective moment of thought between the three, their gazes collectively darting towards Chad and the small bird. Yuzu nodded, the logic behind the idea easily connecting her thoughts. Rukia repeated the motion a determined fire blazing in her eyes, one that Yuzu had come to admire over the short time they had come to know the female Shinigami.

Rukia was quick to action, she always thought things out, she was mischievous and enjoyed having fun, and she always strived to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Her own experiences with the mortal realm (particularly juice boxes) were always entertaining. Yuzu found herself glad the Kuchiki had stepped into their lives, just as she had glided in through the window. It was Rukia who had allowed them to save Orihime from the hollowfied spirit of her brother, and it was her quick wit that provided the group with bright laughter.

She glanced at the cage where it was settled beside Chad, Orihime was chatting happily to the bird about her day, while Tatsuki studied the small creature with a sceptical gaze. Deciding to join the three, or rather four, Yuzu cast a last glance at Rukia and Karin the two were talking lowly about Zanjutsu from what Yuzu could gather, it left a small smile decorating her features.

She knew the two had never expected to strike up a close friendship, but Yuzu had seen it coming from that first night, it was their playful arguments and their companionship. Shaking her head in fondness Yuzu made her way over to the group.

Introductions were made, and Yuzu tentatively said hello to the bird, Yūichi, listening as Chad detailed how he had come across the bird with his typical short phrases. The inevitable worry that surged through her veins as he spoke about the construction accident appeared as the younger twin studied her friend. Subtly she shifted to his side staring up at the giant who had a set cast to his features, he was determined to take care of the bird even with the cursed luck that was already following him. In some measures, it broke Yuzu's heart even as she knew her friend well enough to acknowledge it with a touch of fondness.

Setting a gentle hand on his shoulder; knowing it had been injured, Yuzu channelled her reaitsu let it flow and ebb beneath her fingers as their spirit's presence hummed in the back of Yuzu's mind, she gently allowed it to take on the healing qualities of kido. A barely noticeable hum of green light, the colour of which had always fascinated her and reminded her of summer with all of its nature, surrounded her palm.

Chad glanced at her in surprise likely feeling the subtle effects of the healing, before he nodded his thanks (he had seen more than any of the others through his own muted heritage) gratitude lined his features in warmth and Yuzu smiled in kind. She liked how Chad communicated with little to no vocalization it was an art form to speak with him, something that was wonderfully uncomplicated in comparison to people.

Chad quirked a brow in the direction of the bird before his gaze swung to Karin and Rukia still huddled around their lunch. Yuzu nodded and shrugged her shoulder with a hapless smile that earned the slightest curve of the giant's lips. They would protect Chad and the boy trapped in the bird's body from the hollow no matter what.

X

They moved quickly once class ended, the three of them following Chad's figure as it disappeared into the school courtyard and out the gates, birdcage swinging to and fro, catching the light like a beacon. Pausing outside of the gates Yuzu's eyes traced her friend's figure as he meandered down the street likely wanting to escape the hustle and bustle of the school before she turned back to Karin who was watching the situation with quiet serious eyes; the kind that gave her shivers.

Rukia impatiently tugged on the glove eyes flickering to Chad who had stopped in the distance appearing like a pinprick on the horizon, as the hollow presence that had lurked outside the school all day, likely only dissuaded by their presence, became vibrant upon the air in the acrid taint of hollow. Yuzu reflexively cringed, the hair on the back of her neck standing up as the feeling brushed across her skin.

Rukia beside the twins let out a pleased noise as the glove finally slipped on and with little relish or grace she let her hand collide with Karin's forehead. Yuzu stepped forward and with an exhale of air caught her sister's significantly heavier body, it wasn't really that much, only the muscle Karin had built over the years.

The raven-haired Kurosaki appeared in her Shinigami shihakusho, the black cloth sweeping her form into fierce elegance, practised image of death as the zanpaktou sheathed at her hip gleamed in the afternoon sunlight.

"You two go ahead and catch up with Chad, I'll place your body somewhere safe Karin."

Rukia ordered with a gentle coax of her head as she easily took Karin's body into her arms and made an aborted shooing motion. The two nodded, the movement in unison as Karin traded a glance with her, eyes focused and blazing in that way that reminded Yuzu of their uncle. Her feet picked up with flash-step and she appeared on the roof of a nearby building, balance wobbling slightly even as a grin danced across her features. The elder Kurosaki still hadn't mastered the skill, but it was certainly a difficult one, to say the least, she would have it with time.

Channeling her reaitsu through her feet, Yuzu embraced her what she knew as the Quincy portion of their powers, the cool presence that always felt like ice and the snow, their mother's heritage, a challenging smile mirroring her own features. She glanced back once at Rukia who was watching with pursed lips and a furrowed brow, the Kuchiki teen smiled encouragingly, shifting Karin's body in her arms with a grace Yuzu sometimes envied.

With a nod, Yuzu disappeared appearing on a building nearby, as Karin started to speed ahead, the sensation of a challenge lingering between the two. Yuzu knew the situation was serious, but she also knew that their game was harmless. So, she let the reaitsu surge beneath her feet as she moved across Karakura's skies Karin a short distance ahead of her, laughter breathless and inaudible between the two.

Chad was leaning against a pole, stance tense as his head swivelled around aware of the danger surrounding him. Karin spotted the hollow first, it's reaitsu was like a beacon where it crouched on one of the buildings eyeing Chad and the bird with a monstrous leer.

Her sister landed beside her with a bare caress of the air, hand already settled on the sheathed zanpaktou at her waist; she was the picture of war. They shared a quick glance devising a well-known, already practiced battleplan that flowed between the two.

Karin paused, a hesitance resonating through her form before she shot an inquisitive look towards Yuzu. They could both sense the hollow was of a higher power level than the few they had faced before, though Yuzu doubted it would truly challenge them not when they fought together. She nodded hand reaching out to ensnare Karin's briefly for a moment of reassurance, reaitsu light between them before Yuzu stepped off of the building with easy grace.

She landed in an alleyway with a slight huff, reaitsu cushioning her feet. Shaking herself Yuzu walked out of the alleyway and towards Chad who raised a hand in greeting, eyes still and alert beneath his bangs. In her peripheral vision, she could see the hollow crouched on the building behind them, gaze solely focused on it's perceived targets. Chad's sight strayed to the hollow, brows furrowing even as he continued to convey fake nonchalance with his posture. The younger Kurosaki wondered how much their friend could see of the hollow.

The bird, Yūichi, suddenly raised his voice in concern, trying to convey to the two of them the danger they were in. He began to speak of the hollow when Yuzu stiffened feeling the creature's reaitsu spike, under her breath she chanted, "Bakudō number forty-four, Sekisho."

Her reaitsu leapt at the incantation as Yuzu focused the energy on forming a shield protecting Chad and the bird. The assess sprung into place and she heard the hollow's angered incoherent yells as the attack it was to attempt was stopped.

Chad's eyes were wide from where they were hidden behind his hair, and Yuzu flashed her friend a reassuring smile before turning to face the hollow. It was in front of her now it's large form just across the street.

Her eyes widened as it's tongue vibrated; creatures that looked akin to slugs appeared. Valiantly Yuzu ducked under the onslaught, casting a quick low-powered shihaksho to deflect one of the insects. The hollow growled, its large form towering over Yuzu, even as the younger twin prayed that her sister would wait till she gave her the signal.

She felt it as the kido fell, unable to maintain it as she focused on the hollow, prepared to defend herself. Chad stepped closer the birdcage still settled firmly behind the half-Mexican teen. The hollow cocked its head staring past the two of them to the bird, Yūichi was crying out for the two of them to flee, to run, to escape. A wicked grin split the hollow's lips and it began a long monologue about how it had dragged the poor boy's spirit from victim to victim, all with the false promise of bringing back his mother.

Yuzu's heart wept in her chest just as much as it beat like the drums of war. She vaguely remembered that night, and the days afterwards where their mother had seemed so fragile, like the porcelain figures they were never able to hold, like one strong breath might shatter her. There had been such rampant fear and worry, she could barely imagine what Yūichi had gone through. As if sensing her wandering thoughts, the hollow moved forward to attack swinging one of its large mast like arms even as its mouth made a sound, it's tongue vibrating.

Before Yuzu could spring back or duck the blow the few insects that had managed to stick to her exploded, Yuzu fell to her knees with a cry of pain as, Chad slid forward and slammed his fist into the hollow's mask, a cold ruthlessness to his person that clawed at the very air. The hollow stumbled back and Yuzu with a breath of strength rose to her feet and pulled Chad back before the hollow could retaliate and release more of the insects. With a shaky breath, she directed her reiatsu to her fingers, focusing on the still dazed hollow she called out, "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six. Bakudō number sixty-one Rikujōkōrō."

The golden rods appeared, spearing the hollow's chest and immobilising the creature where it stood in the light of the early afternoon. With a flourish of reaitsu, Karin appeared behind the hollow, zanpaktou unsheathed and glinting like living fire.

In a swift motion, carrying some embrace of Karin's anger at what she had heard, the blade sliced through the immobile hollow's mask. The air seemed to shake and grow cold with the hollow's demise and before their eyes, two gates appeared opening with a rattling sound like that of the dying's breath, chains appeared and dragged the creature into their depths with a final slam of the gates. Silence lingered for a moment, before Karin turned her concerned gaze Yuzu's way, even as Rukia appeared around the corner, slightly out of breath.

Yuzu flashed her sister a small reassuring smile hiding a grimace of pain as she turned to face Chad and the bird. Her friend looked lost, conflict spattering across his features even as the teen also turned to face Yūichi.

Slowly Yuzu crouched beside the cage, opening it and allowing the bird to hop out on her arm, those too intelligent eyes looking up at her as the boy asked about his mother. Carefully Yuzu explained what had actually happened to his mother, how she had gone to Rungokai which was like heaven. Even if it was more like a stop in between. With a gentle encouraging tone, she asked Yūichi if he wanted to join his mother.

Karin crouched beside her then, handing the hilt of her zanpaktou to Yuzu with carefully coordinated movement. Yūichi paused in the silence and Yuzu could feel the young boy's indecision even as Chad appeared eyes for once unreadable as he also crouched down, carefully taking the bird onto his arm.

Yuzu and Karin turned away for a moment to give the two privacy, Karin's hand finding Yuzu's unoccupied one and squeezing it tightly. Yuzu had never been in too much danger, but she had still been hurt and she knew Karin would beat herself up over the fact. Yuzu squeezed back even as Chad turned to face them a delicate war playing across his features, sorrow and happiness.

Yuichi hopped forward and murmured something about seeing his mother again. Yuzu smiled softly, something pulled from her heart rather than will, and gently pressed the pommel of their zanpaktou to the spirit's head. The bird glowed for a moment before that deep intelligence left its eyes and it began to chirp happily.

Chad ushered the bird into a cage as the twins rose to their feet, Yuzu's gaze travelled to Rukia who had been watching the scene with an indistinguishable look, nonetheless backed by some deep warmth.

"What were those gates?"

Karin asked as Yuzu leaned against her sister, beginning to feel where the explosions would likely bruise, as well as the adrenaline drain. Karin glanced over in concern before returning her focus to Rukia who looked away for a moment before refocusing she replied, "They were the gates to hell. Souls who have committed truly heinous crimes in life are sentenced to hell upon their death."

The Kurosaki siblings nodded, and Yuzu stored the information in the back of her mind, remembering the chill the gates had brought. Feeling a tap on her shoulder Yuzu turned to face Chad who was considering the three with a half-cocked brow conveying curiosity and a certain curve to his lips.

Trading a glance with the other two, the blond teen silently asked if she could spill about the afterlife to their friend. Rukia pursed her lips before nodding, receiving a beaming smile that settled into a half smile as she turned to face Chad leading him out of the neighbourhood and towards her own home, cage swinging merrily beside him.

"I'm treating your wounds when we get home."

Karin announced from behind Yuzu likely having followed the two of them. Yuzu only nodded appeasingly, knowing her sister would likely help Yuzu slather some cream on and then be content. Chad faced Yuzu with the faintest corner of his lips curved into a smile. Deciding to start from the beginning Yuzu began describing plus souls.

X

Thank you all for reading. The next chapter will have some more Yuzu and Karin but then we'll be moving on to the Winter War and Ichigo. Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!

Blanket!


	47. Chapter 47

Dépaysement

(n.) When someone is taken out of their own familiar world into a new one.

Hello everyone, we are back with chapter 47. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, read on!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X = Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

 _Zangetsu-Ossan speaking._

 **Shiro speaking.**

X

It was the day after Rukia's powers returned enough that she could manifest her zanpaktou, that their cousin dragged them away to talk. Well, drag was an excessive term, as he merely pointed his eyes in the shadows of the school gates and kept walking.

They had continued walking, past Uryū's home, away from his still somewhat cold father and kind mother, and towards his (their) grandfather's home. The walk was spent in relative silence, considering Yuzu's talkative nature, though from the slight hints of amusement she could see curling their cousin's lips she knew he didn't mind. Yuzu's chatter while usually inane, and easy to tune out was still something the two were fond of.

Sōken, when he saw the three of them in the doorway, beamed; the smile lighting up his lined face akin to how things seemed to glow when the sun escaped the cover of the clouds. With a cheerful greeting, the elder enfolded the three of them into hugs, the kind that Karin privately thought made one feel safe as if the world couldn't touch her. The feeling was often replicated in their mother's arms, though it was something more like Karin had finally settled home, some unseen knot in her chest untangling itself.

Their grandfather (because the man had practically adopted them after they were introduced) led them inside letting them settle at the living room table as the old man bustled off muttering about tea and likely snacks, as most grandparents always were keen to mutter about.

Uryū settled across from them with all the sharp restlessness of a prowling caged lion, watching him as Karin gracelessly folded herself upon the mat, she likened it to him both preparing for a fight and preparing to surrender. Yuzu glanced between the two of them for a moment, as if debating whether to wait to hear Uryū or to aid their grandfather in the kitchen. After a moment, in which Karin could practically feel Yuzu's indecision she tugged the slightly younger twin to sit down beside her. Yuzu managed it with significantly more grace than Karin, though how she managed to do so the eldest Kurosaki could only guess.

From beneath the glass of his spectacles, Uryū glanced at the twins hastily before his gaze fell to the table, studying the rich swirling grain as the silence stretched between the three once more.

They had been expecting the conversation for weeks, Karin had half expected Uryū to challenge them on some Quincy pride, the centuries old hate between the Shinigami and Quincy, which Yuzu had scoffed and giggled at. They had known their cousin since they were young children, their mother insisting on socializing with her brother (however much Ryūken was an introvert). Their father hadn't been too happy about it from what Karin remembered though she supposed they got along well enough these days, though not without their typical arguments.

Their first few meetings had been like most meetings between children, playful and energetic but also the curious tangle of meeting someone new. After that they had been introduced to Sōken, who had taken a look at the twins and promptly declared them his grandchildren, or at least that was what their mother recalled with a fae laugh that seemed to brighten the air, their father dramatically going into cardiac arrest at the sound of it.

Masaki had always advocated teaching them the ways of the Quincy (and while Isshin had whined, her word was law), and she had mostly done it herself, but she had happily foisted the twins onto Sōken along with Uryū for joint lessons. Sometimes, if Karin thought about it, their childhood had been an eclectic mix of the living world and the world beyond it; reaitsu training mixed in with simple school lessons.

Yuzu touched her hand softly, warmth sparking between the two, likely catching Karin's nostalgic thoughts. The elder Kurosaki wasn't normally one for reminiscing, preferring to live in the moment, to let the past guide her but never occupy her. But even she lived in the past sometimes.

Sōken bustled into the room once more a tray balanced on his arm as he smiled at the three, even as his eyes crinkled with concern, the crow's feet at the corners of his eyes prominent in the room lit by the gentle afternoon sunlight streaming through the blinds.

He set the tray down, and carefully poured the tea with a practice and grace born of age. It was something Yuzu had always envied about the man, though personally, Karin didn't differentiate between the two. The old man also set a small plate of cookies on the table with a knowing smile, even as the youngest Kurosaki smiled abashedly and reached out to take a cookie.

Their grandfather studied the three, the expectant silence that hung between the teens, before he took his own mug and stated, "I'll be in the study for a little while, but then I will definitely be coming out to visit."

He warned warmth lingering in his voice and on his features, the twins shared knowing glances and nodded with mirroring smiles in their grandfather's direction, Uryū glanced up at his grandfather and nodded. Sōken stood up slowly, joints popping loudly with age, and with a last touch of his hand to Uryū's shoulder, he was moving out of the living room and down the hall.

"So…"

Karin began and trailed off awkwardly as any words she intended to say to start the conversation fled her and she floundered taking a sip of her tea. Yuzu smiled teasingly at her from underneath the lip of her own mug even as Uryū looked up from where he had been studying his tea as if it held the secrets of the universe within its steamy depths. He studied the two of them for a moment, expression shifting minutely between anger, helplessness, understanding, confusion, before settling on a slightly hapless smile he responded, "So you two have the powers of a Shinigami now."

Yuzu nodded smiling simply, and Karin rolled her eyes at their cousin's tact, she took a breath tamping down on her amusement knowing Uryū didn't need them laughing at him, they needed to focus on understanding, not alienating him further. They loved their cousin, he was family, and they didn't want to screw up their relationship with him over something so simple as prejudice.

"Yep."

The youngest Kurosaki replied simply, the words holding some immeasurable weight now that it hung between the three. Uryū drummed his fingers against the table and shifted the glasses on the bridge of his nose, internal conflict flickering through his blue eyes, ones that had always fascinated them when they were younger before he looked up and asked, "Was it your choice that this happened? Did you purposefully seek the Shinigami out?"

He was giving them a chance Karin realised; Uryū was trying to reassure himself that they were still the two girls he had grown up with. Karin turned her head to share a look with Yuzu only to catch her sister with a cookie in her mouth, fondly Karin rolled her eyes and wondered why Yuzu would eat anything sweet in sight, but when it came to her own baking she hardly touched it.

Receiving a nod from her younger sibling, Karin turned and faced Uryū, who was studying the two thoughtfully, mirth dancing faintly in his gaze hidden beneath a careful facade of sternness as it was. Karin took a sip of the still warm tea, savouring the taste before she gathered herself and looked at Uryū.

"We had no intent on receiving Rukia Kuchiki's powers. The only reason it happened is that two hollows attacked, and we were unprepared for the second. It injured Rukia because she chose to jump in front of us, rather than let us get hurt. To save her and our parents from the hollow we accepted her powers. I-I suppose in hindsight now we could have used our bows but…"

Karin trailed off unsure and Yuzu picked up where her twin had left off, "But you know we prefer to wait for a Shinigami as they can purify the soul. I don't want to destroy a soul Uryū. By the way, Urahara-san should have the converter ready next week. We needed to protect our family, binding the hollow wouldn't work… we didn't necessarily expect for her power to awaken our own. But Uryū we'll always be us, we haven't changed, not really."

The younger twin's words hung heavily on the air, the truth ringing through their reaitsu, even as Karin reached under the table to clasp her sister's hand sharing support between the two. Uryū sat across from them, expression pensive, a frown marring his features as he stared into his teacup. It was an almost tangible feel between the two, though more certainly Yuzu's to reach across their table and hug their cousin. Karin shared a soft shake of her head with Yuzu, who pursed her lips but nodded understanding that they needed to wait so she reached forward to take another cookie.

Their cousin had always been a Quincy, his father's expectations lingering on his shoulders, his mother supportive but tame in comparison to Ryūken's cold ferocity, and while Uryū harboured no real hate for the Shinigami, it wasn't easy to forget the genocide of one's entire race.

They understood it well, experiencing their own conflict when their Shinigami powers had awakened. They had been raised by a Quincy and a Shinigami and sometimes their views and ideologies clashed. The Shinigami had killed their mother's entire race, and yet the Quincy did upset the balance. They had struggled, were still struggling to find their own balance between the two opposing sides.

After a moment Uryū glanced up at the two, his eyes weren't cold like they had been once when he had been beyond furious, like twin walls of pure ice, instead they were warm as he gazed at the two, just staring into their eyes for a lingering searching moment. There was still conflict reflected there, but in the end, he had accepted their answer and had accepted them.

"It's like uncle Ichigo says, family is everything right?"

Their cousin suggested softly voice a touch unsure. The twins shared a nod at the words their uncle had always said with that peculiar twinkle in his eyes and a cautionary word about how a family wasn't always blood. A grin danced across Yuzu's features, one that Karin shared, and before Uryū could defend himself the two were around the table and wrapping their arms around him in a breath stuttering hug. Uryū chuckled faintly at their antics but reluctantly wrapped his arms tightly around the two returning the embrace.

It had been beyond surprising when one day they had been training with Sōken and Ichigo had appeared out of practically nowhere. Their uncle, who they had always thought of as a Shinigami due to his shihakusho, had stood there in the forest mired daylight and had begun to talk to their grandfather as if he had known the man for years (which he had).

Then he, of all things, had materialized a Quincy bow and showed it to Sōken with a puzzled look on his angled features. The three of them had stared in abject silence and shock for all of a minute before Yuzu had run forward to give the man a hug. He had happily caught her and swung the blonde around, while Sōken watched with glowing eyes.

With no reluctance Ichigo had happily slotted himself into their training sessions, appearing every once and a while to supervise or just talk to Sōken. He had provided insight into the technique and provided a few lessons on kido. The man, when with children had a particular glow about him that Karin had only recognized the last time their uncle had visited, barely noticeable, but once noticed it never failed to make the elder Kurosaki smile.

After a minute Uryū pulled back and made a shooing motion with his hand, typical indifference settling onto his features. The twins sidled towards the other side of the table sharing pleased grins even as Yuzu snatched another cookie.

"So, you have a zanpaktou?"

Uryū asked with hesitantly with a shy smile, as the twins settled opposite their cousin, Karin grinned playfully and responded, "So we do."

He rolled his eyes in amusement at their antics and shifted the glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Yuzu finished with the cookie, turned to face Uryū eyes glowing and said, "You should have seen our inner world Uryū, there were trees everywhere, and they were huge, and then there was a fire…"

Yuzu continued to chatter easily about their inner world, warmth suffusing the air as Uryū and Karin traded carefully concealed looks of dry amusement at Yuzu's actions. As an only child, Uryū had never had siblings, though Karin mused that that had changed after he had met the twins (even if he was younger, between the three, Yuzu was the one they protected).

Karin studied their cousin as he settled comfortably, strict carefully maintained nature falling away, softening the lines of his features and spelling his blue eyes soft. There was warmth there written across every line of his face, and Karin knew he appreciated that they were sharing about their inner world. It was a highly private thing among the Shinigami, but between the three it was a sign of trust.

A knock on the entryway to the hallway alerted the trio to the presence of their grandfather, studying them for a moment expression pensive before he spotted the lingering smiles at on their faces and his lips curved up into a smile. The elder had never liked when the three of them fought (which happened about as often as one would suspect) and was obviously happy with the knowledge that his grandchildren had resolved whatever issue had hung above their hands.

The elder shuffled into the room settling at the table with a serene expression, he regarded the three of them carefully for a moment before asking about their day at school. Yuzu answered first, to the amusement of everyone else seated, laughter dancing on the air before the blond continued. Karin glanced at their cousin once, and he smiled at her, the faintest real quirk of his lips. The idle conversation continued to drift between the group; the teens carefully updating their grandfather on their lives, even as Yuzu managed to interject other ceaseless nonsense among it all.

Later after they had slipped away into the forest, like they had when they were children, Sōken watching them from the porch, Karin materialized her bow and shot a falling leaf challenge ringing through the air. Yuzu laughed and followed her lead; Uryū rolled his eyes for a moment, pretending to be the mature one before he joined in with a huff. Then they were running through the forest, laughing and shooting at falling leaves, bright Quincy arrows dancing about the air, and Karin knew that their family would be all right.

X

Ichigo returned from the mission, tired, soaked and in desperate need of a cup of hot tea, the rain season in the mortal realm had seemed to install itself with ferocity and vengeance in Soul Society. Slipping into his personal quarters in the barracks, Ichigo dragged a hand over his face as he wearily shed his haori and glanced in a half-measure of dread at the innocent stack of paperwork piled behind him on his desk.

Starting a war was hard, living it, managing it, and trying to lead a mission was tantamount to difficult, to say the least. He knew that with the increasing hollow attacks on the outer edges of Rungokai (ones that had incurred significantly less casualties due to their militia) that the Gotei 13 was expected to handle the matter in some form, but that didn't mean that Ichigo wanted to slog through the thick forests for a week to try and limit the small invasion. He personally thought it was the Soutaicho's revenge for Ichigo even starting a war.

The mission had felt longer than it actually was, but perhaps that was the weight of the oncoming war settling onto his shoulders. Already everything appeared so different, there were political aspects at work among the citizens of Soul Society, and the Central 46 had been all but overturned after far too many refusals to protect, to help, to do anything beyond tradition. And that wasn't to mention the training that both Hueco Mundo and the Gotei 13 were investing in, training that Ichigo oversaw on both ends (the two forces were almost beginning to blur in his mind on occasion). The battle looked to be something akin to a full-scale war, much closer to the later years of the original Winter War, though far shorter.

Those first few weeks, before the reality of war, had set in, had been all about singular battles, trying to subdue the opposing powerhouses before either could gain a foothold. But then Aizen had decided to invade the living realm and Soul Society; the battle from there had fallen to the foot soldiers, Captains taking a mantle more akin to general. Hordes of hollows, clashing against the Shinigami like a sea of snow and the oncoming night; Ichigo among the thick of it, sometimes leading the charge.

Then there had been the loss, the bloodshed; days in the field under an unfeeling moon, or in the rubble of buildings that had once been homes. It had been the scent of blood lingering in the air, the feel of Zangetsu in his hand's becoming like second nature as easy and instinctive as breathing, the weary of sleepless nights dragging his conscious down, something as unchangeable as the endless hordes of enemies. The battles had been easy in a sense compared to the Quincy, but they had lingered, marched on for what felt like time unwound.

Sharp knocking pulled Ichigo from his thoughts, from where his head had drifted to rest in his hands lost in memory, in changed familiar faces, in trailing threads of sorrow. With a sigh, Ichigo heaved himself to his feet, and took a breath gathering himself once more, till he could stand straight and stare at the world around him.

On the other side of the door stood Sosuke, the man raised a brow, likely noting Ichigo's still damp shihakusho, or perhaps the state of his friend, in any case, the man shook his head and entered without permission. Ichigo shook his head and stepped aside making a sarcastic gesture of welcome even as the man bustled into the small space where a kettle was usually kept, easily preparing the tea.

"Long mission?"

He asked conversationally even as Ichigo slid the door shut hiding the paperwork from view, paperwork he knew he would need to see to personally or Tōshirō (and somewhat Rangiku) would have finished it. The young lieutenant was already close to becoming a captain, and Ichigo felt a touch of pride over the Shinigami's progress. Brushing a hand once more through damp locks Ichigo settled on the beige settee, pulling the upper half of his damp shihakusho off his shoulders he responded, "Only two weeks, but felt like a year with the rain."

The scientist made a sympathetic sound (one that he had picked up on from listening to Ichigo enough) and brought a mug of tea over handing it to Ichigo, who tipped the hot liquid back feeling the warmth settle in his stomach and chase away some of the chills.

Sosuke settled across from him, drinking his tea with significantly more patience and watching Ichigo with a sort of haphazard weary. Ichigo looked up through his (once again) too long bangs and raised a brow knowing that while the man could be sociable, he wasn't on the best of days, so there was, of course, a reason for his visit.

Emotions flickered across his friend's features, indecision, anticipation, and maybe a touch of worry before Sosuke nodded to himself and motioned his head towards Ichigo's tea. Receiving the message that the man would only tell him when Ichigo had finished the beverage, he idly sipped at the tea basking in the silence and warmth of the small room, letting himself unwind from the mission.

"Alright, what did you come here to tell me?"

Ichigo asked as he set his mug on the table, curling his legs against his chest to preserve some heat. A smug smile settled onto the man's lips, the kind he usually got when he had bested someone usually Kisuke, like the cat who got the cream as the saying went; it was the kind of smile that made Ichigo either want to kiss the man or slap him.

"The twins have awakened their Shinigami powers."

He answered and underneath the smugness there was an apology, lingering concern for Ichigo even as the orange-haired captain drew in a sharp breath before sighing. Ichigo scrubbed a hand over his eyes and focused on his breathing, trying to clamp down on his anger, and Shiro's somewhat bloodthirsty suggestions. The reaitsu swirling around the room and thickening the air belayed his emotions at the new information.

"And why did this happen?"

Ichigo questioned voice dripping like ice, the mere thought of what had happened made him want to scream, to rage, to lash out, instead he channelled it into the frigidity of his voice. Sosuke blanched before he regained his composure likely knowing it wasn't his fault or else he wouldn't have delivered the news himself. The man glanced away for a moment in thought, and then returned his attention to Ichigo and responded with a touch of a smug smile, "Well Kisuke is still in the mortal realm at the moment?"

The scientist suggested, having easily thrown his friend under the bus, Ichigo took another calming breath before he tipped his head back and focused on his breathing. He had done everything in his power to make sure the twins wouldn't be dragged into the Winter War. Oh, he had made sure they were prepared, had made sure that Isshin and Masaki would take care of the twins and their education concerning the spirit realm. He had even visited them and joined the lessons often enough (and admittedly his nieces/sisters were still adorable, and young Uryū was cute too).

And yet they had still received their Shinigami powers from Rukia. Ichigo knew it was Rukia, he had heard that she was on a mission to the mortal realm while Kaien recovered but he hadn't connected the dots, hadn't thought much of it because the twins had their reaitsu, and Kisuke was in the area. But Kami dammit fate continued to tug his family to and fro, and he was powerless to stop it.

Slumping against the couch Ichigo entertained the brief thought that it was already cemented, they were all going to fall at the hands of the Quincy King; that was their fate as the very spools of destiny were set to unwind.

He harshly shoved away such a thought, purging it from his mind with a lick of hate and anger curling through his gut. Ichigo took a breath and focused on Unohana's voice in his mind, and not on driving himself into a panic attack with his own thoughts about the future. Time wasn't linear, wasn't set in stone, it existed like one might imagine space existed in the same abstract concept.

Almost palpably feeling Sosuke's concern, Ichigo looked up catching the man's deep cocoa eyes, hidden behind spectacles as they were gazing at him in worry. Ichigo flashed his friend a small half-smile before he rose to his feet and tugged the sleeves of his still damp shihakusho onto his arms.

"Ichigo?"

Sosuke questioned, eyes curious as they tracked the orange-haired Captain's progression as Ichigo stood up and pulled out his zanpaktou. Turning his attention to his friend Ichigo let Zangetsu settle in his grasp and stated with a hint of a smirk backed by anger, "I'm going to go verbally flay Kisuke, and then I am going to return and sleep for a week."

"Now?"

The scientist asked incredulously, his expression managing to convey a sense of disbelief. Ichigo rolled his shoulders and shrugged all the grace of a predator following his movement as he replied, "Better now then later when my anger has time to fester. Besides better to do it now before the man goes and gets any ideas, or tries to escape."

His friend didn't seem to know how to reply to Ichigo's logic, he took a half-step forward as if he wanted to reach out and physically stop Ichigo before he shook his head and managed a small nod of understanding. Ichigo hummed taking another breath before twisting Zangetsu in the air, in the space between dimensions, opening the doors between the living realm and the spiritual world. He tossed a last wave over his shoulder, temporarily energized with the new mission at hand and called out, "I should be back in a bit, feel free to do whatever."

Goodbye taken care of, Ichigo walked through the Senkaimon and let the anger Shiro felt resonate within him, the twins had been in danger because of Kisuke, they could have been seriously hurt. And the man had better have a damn good reason for that.

The Urahara Shōten was quiet in the early evening, a warmth lingering to the tucked out of the way building that had instilled itself sometime after they had unpacked the tea set proper. Golden light still streamed from the windows, and Ichigo could sense Kisuke in the building, the man likely engrossed in whatever lab experiment had entertained him for the night.

Taming his anger for the moment Ichigo walked forward and knocked on the door. After a minute an unfamiliar Shinigami opened the door, they were likely of the Fourth division if Ichigo got the right impression (and it did help that most of the healers wore an identifying band around their arm now).

"C-captain Shiba."

The woman squeaked blue eyes going wide at the Captain on their doorstep; he was likely quite the sight, what with the rings under his eyes, and his damp shihakusho. Ichigo resisted the urge to pat the small woman on the head like Shunsui might have done, and instead smiled politely before asking, "Is Urahara-taicho here?"

The healer regained her composure and nodded glancing back at the warm inside of the shop, eyes sharp like knives, before she turned and reported, "Yes, he is in the basement."

"Excellent."

Ichigo intoned crisply a slightly predatory smile slipping across his features, the healer blinked, shock splaying across her petite face before she stepped aside, the expression slipping away to be replaced by a small secretive smile as Ichigo entered the both familiar and unfamiliar shop.

"Can I help you with anything else Shiba-Taicho?"

The young woman asked bowing her head in respect, Ichigo smiled kindly and shook his head responding, "No I'm fine from here, but thank you for your help. Oh, and if you hear yelling coming from the basement don't worry about it."

She looked up at his statement, startled with hints of mirth flickering behind it all, and a small mischievous grin dancing across her lips, Ichigo decided he liked the healer. The young woman bowed and then turned shuffling off towards the kitchen.

Refocusing on the task at hand, to Shiro's glee, Ichigo slipped into the back room and lifted the hatch leading to the basement. With a fond shake of his head, Ichigo entered the training area, ignoring the ghosts of his past that danced across the rocky tanned landscape. Instead, he followed Kisuke's reaitsu to where he knew the man had set up a portion of his labs, usually where he tested the more explosive experiments.

The blond was hunched over a desk; bucket hat sitting dutifully beside him, and in the fluttering light of the cave-like lab, Kisuke's hair glowed like iron in the forges. The scientist didn't so much as twitch as Ichigo entered the man's workspace, still blissfully unaware as to his misfortune.

The young Captain remained on the threshold for a moment, feeling explicably tired he leaned against a support pillar and watched the man for a moment. He slipped into a half meditation an almost dream-like trance before he startled awake and the thrum of life that was Karakura surrounded him, and with it the presence of the twins.

"Kisuke."

Ichigo said the name with all the force and danger of a dagger, the blond startled papers littered with sketches flying like paper planes every which way as the man turned to face him with all the ambivalent jitters of shock closely followed by horror slipping across his features.

"Ichigo what brings you here?"

He questioned as he reached behind him to pick up the striped hat and swept it onto his head, hiding the tangled mop of blonde on his head. Ichigo let his eyes harden to crystalline points, and for a moment they flashed acrid gold, as he stared his friend down, letting the silence speak between the two of them.

After a moment Kisuke slumped; his face was tired, lined with stress in a way Ichigo recognized when he looked in the mirror. His heart reached out for the man, his friend, even as he shushed it and asked light as a wire and just as sharp, "Why did the twins awaken their Shinigami powers?"

He looked up harshly at the question, lips quirking between emotions, as those oh so very intelligent eyes flittered from Ichigo to the ground. Eventually, after a moment Kisuke collapsed back in his seat, brushing a hand through the hair under his hat he sighed and responded, "Because it will keep them safe."

"How?"

Ichigo responded the word like venom, even as he resisted the urge to yell the word, to ask how in the world giving them the powers of a Shinigami would keep them safe. Even if Soul Society was now more accepting, that didn't mean anything in the face of the power the two wielded. If the Gotei 13 saw them as a threat, then some Captains wouldn't hesitate to take care of them; only a few, but a few too many. And if fate decided to keep playing the same game then that was very much the course of action the future could take.

"He will seek them out, see how strong they are, regardless. This way they can truly protect themselves. I know you're trying to limit the Winter War to Soul Society Ichigo, but sometimes war gets out of hand-"

"And now's you've painted a bigger target on them! They are a product of a Quincy and a Shinigami, all sides will want their power Kisuke, awakening their Shinigami powers has only increased the danger."

The younger Captain interrupted anger bubbling over and seeping into his voice. Kisuke flinched; expression-shuttering close, eyes dark like a storm and just as tempestuous. The silence lingered between the two, tense and thick like Ichigo could sweep Zangetsu's through its pull.

"They'll be prepared Ichigo. They were raised right, they're like you."

Kisuke stated softly voice falling upon the air like still notes. Ichigo glanced up and paused at the expression captured in his friend's eyes, shuddering Ichigo wrapped his arms around himself and shook his head before responding, "That's why we trained them to use their Quincy powers, to use kido."

"Those don't compare, not when your enemy has a sword; not when they don't have their Vollständig. They were going to get involved no matter what Ichigo. If not now, then later when Barragan or Bach or some other maniac takes notice of Karakura town. We can't keep everything contained to Soul Society Ichigo. This is helping them in the long run."

He said, voice pleading for understanding, pleading for Ichigo not to turn away, not to break like a damn. Ever the master of words Ichigo thought as he stared at his friend. Both arguments held their points and Ichigo doubted either side was firmly in the right, as the case usually was. Feeling his anger evaporate, or at least shrink in its ferocity (and Ichigo ignored Shiro's sad whine), Ichigo sighed and felt immeasurably tired.

Kisuke must have seen it on his features as he studied Ichigo with sharp and serious eyes before asking, "You're taking care of yourself Ichigo? I don't need to call Shinji again?"

"That was one time, and I wasn't even that drunk. Besides I'm fine, just got back from a mission."

Ichigo replied with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest, before slumping and leaning his head back against the pillar. He received a snort for his answer even as he knew Kisuke was likely rolling his eyes at the answer. Footsteps alerted Ichigo to the presence of his friend, tipping his head back Ichigo was greeted with the unimpressed visage of Kisuke as the man reached out and tugged on one of his sleeves.

Honestly, he was so acquainted with the thick damp cloth at that point that Ichigo had stopped feeling the damp clothing, and only the chill. The man rolled his eyes at Ichigo and asked, "Really Ichigo you couldn't have waited to change into dry clothes. I swear I knew there was a reason you were a Shiba."

Ichigo blushed at the acquisition tilting his head down to hide his gaze from Kisuke's knowing one and Ossan's rumbling baritone drifted through Ichigo's mind reminding him of when he had been a teenager. Kisuke tutted and the tenseness that had caught its breath between them faded and the man bustled off pulling out a kettle from Kami knows where and fixing two cups.

He handed one to Ichigo with a small tentative smile, Ichigo took the mug and downed the tea feeling it fill his chest once more with warmth. Kisuke glanced at his workstation for a moment, thoughts drifting before he turned to face Ichigo and stated, "I'm almost finished the converter for Quincy bows."

"How's it work?"

Ichigo asked settling beside his friend as Kisuke after sharing a grin began explaining the device that would be like a bracelet and would modulate the bow to hopefully enable it to manifest in the same nature as a soul cutter. The young Captain basked in the warmth of the office and ignored the knowledge of how Sosuke would likely yell at him if he was still there when he got back. Instead, he let his reaitsu drift to check on the twins before returning his attention to Kisuke and materializing his bow with a sigh when the man asked.

X

Thank you all for reading! Next chapter we get into more of the plot. I hope everyone enjoyed their break, and best of luck to those studying for finals/exams. Reviews/comments are always appreciated. Till next week!

Castle!


End file.
